Hogwarts lee Harry Potter III
by Luxerii
Summary: El precio a pagar por derrotar a Voldemort fue demasiado alto. Cuando Dumbledore recibe unos libros cuyo contenido puede cambiar el mundo, no queda más remedio que leerlos. ¿Tú también estás harto de todas esas historias de lectura de libros que jamás tienen un final? Pues esta te gustará. Entrega número tres: El prisionero de Azkaban.
1. Introducción

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos otra vez a este fic! :3**

**Comenzamos con El prisionero de Azkaban! En este cap no hay lectura, debido a que es la introducción y tenían que pasar cosas. Espero que os guste! **

**Por supuesto, muchísisisimas gracias a todos los que dejasteis review en el cap anterior! Que sois: Michelle2030, CH-Hyacinth, Korrily, CecyBlack, Naattstories, Fan de tu fic, Zero, miriam99, Fox McCloude, lunadragneel15, ASME123, Draci Snape, C, cecilia caff, Gaby Rojas, Klara Potter, Lupin, Dandelion's Lollipop, Winterbell4869, Ali, BellaBlackEvans y Hannah. Gracias! Respuestas al final del cap :3**

**A leer!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_El retrato se abrió solo, aunque nadie se dio cuenta, y la figura invisible salió. George, escondido aún bajo la capa invisible y la capucha negra, pasó el resto de la noche mirando a la persona a la que más había echado de menos en toda su vida. _

Harry se despertó con un grito ahogado. Se deshizo como pudo de las sábanas, que se le pegaban al cuerpo debido al sudor, y se sentó en la cama, tratando de respirar con normalidad.

Hacía días que no tenía una pesadilla. Había visto a Voldemort, que hablaba con alguien que se hallaba postrado ante él. Sentía cómo las palabras que habían dicho se le escapaban de la memoria con rapidez, pero lo que no podía olvidar era el momento en el que Voldemort había levantado la varita para utilizar la maldición cruciatus contra esa persona justo antes de que él se despertara.

Le dio un escalofrío. Estaba empapado en sudor y su corazón latía como si acabara de correr una maratón. ¿Qué había dicho Voldemort? Algo de tener que conseguir… ¿información? O quizá hablaba de conseguir el arma que llevaba meses buscando.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, centrando toda su atención en los ronquidos de sus compañeros a lo largo de la habitación. Le ardía la cicatriz.

Era consciente de que no volvería a dormir. Sentía la memoria del cruciatus como si él mismo lo acabara de sufrir. Definitivamente, prefería los sueños en los que veía puertas cerradas y pasillos interminables.

¿Debería avisar a Dumbledore? Que la cicatriz le doliera tanto nunca indicaba nada bueno… pero si tenía que avisarlo cada vez que tenía una pesadilla, iría a verlo casi todas las noches. Además, no tenía nada relevante que decirle. "He visto a Voldemort torturar a alguien." ¿Qué tenía eso de novedoso o importante? Ni siquiera había reconocido a la persona que estaba siendo torturada.

Pasaron los minutos. Todavía no entraba luz por las ventanas del dormitorio, por lo que supuso que debía ser demasiado temprano como para levantarse. Sin embargo, la idea de quedarse acostado en la cama hasta que saliera el sol le agobiaba.

Se puso en pie y, tratando de no hacer ruido, cogió su ropa del baúl y se cambió en silencio. Minutos después, bajó a la sala común con la intención de pasar allí el par de horas que debían faltar para el amanecer.

Sin embargo, al llegar allí se le ocurrió otra idea. Puede que molestar a Dumbledore con otra de sus pesadillas no fuera la mejor opción, pero, ¿acaso no había otra persona en el colegio que estaría dispuesta a escucharlo? ¿Acaso no estaba su padrino allí mismo, a tan solo unos minutos de distancia?

Si subía a por su capa de invisibilidad, corría el riesgo de que alguno de sus compañeros se despertara y no quería dar explicaciones de por qué quería salir de la torre de Gryffindor tan temprano. Por ello, salió por el hueco del retrato sin siquiera dejar una nota a Ron por si se despertaba.

Caminó con rapidez por los pasillos vacíos, alegrándose más que nunca de no cruzarse con ningún profesor. Hubo un momento en el que uno de los fantasmas atravesó el corredor que él estaba a punto de cruzar, pero pareció no ver a Harry.

Llegó casi sin aire a la habitación de invitados en la que Sirius y Lupin se estaban quedando, en la cuarta planta. Sin embargo, tardó varios minutos en armarse de valor para llamar a la puerta. ¿Y si les molestaba? Era demasiado temprano, seguro que estarían durmiendo. Además, no había pasado nada importante.

Pero le habían dicho que, si necesitaba cualquier cosa, no dudara en avisarlos.

Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, llamó a la puerta con un par de golpes suaves. Nadie respondió.

No se atrevía a tocar de nuevo. Ya estaba dando un paso atrás cuando la puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció el profesor Lupin, con aspecto de acabar de levantarse de la cama.

— ¡Harry! — exclamó. — ¿Todo bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

— Eh…

— Pasa, pasa — Lupin lo agarró suavemente del hombro y lo guió hacia dentro.

Nada más entrar, lo primero que escuchó Harry fueron los ronquidos de su padrino.

— Perdón por venir tan temprano — dijo en voz baja.

Lupin, que estaba ataviado con un batín a cuadros, hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia. Cogió un par de tazas de una repisa y, tras darle un golpe a la tetera con la varita, le sirvió un té a Harry.

— Gracias — dijo él rápidamente. El profesor le sonrió y tomó asiento en una de las mullidas butacas que rodeaban la pequeña mesita sobre la que estaba la tetera.

— Siéntate, Harry — lo invitó amablemente. — Eres bienvenido a visitarnos a cualquier hora… incluso a las cinco de la mañana.

Harry le sonrió a modo de disculpa y bebió un sorbo de té. No podría explicar por qué, pero los ronquidos de Sirius le hacían sentirse más tranquilo.

— He tenido un sueño extraño — confesó Harry cuando vio que Lupin no tenía intención de volver a preguntarle. — Sobre Voldemort.

— ¿Qué sucedía? — preguntó Lupin con interés.

— Estaba torturando a alguien. Con la maldición cruciatus. — Harry tomó otro trago de té. — Creo que…

Lupin también tomó otro sorbo, dándole tiempo a Harry para que pensara bien lo que quería decir.

— Creo que estaba buscando información sobre algo — dijo finalmente. — Y supongo que la persona a la que estaba torturando no le dijo lo que quería saber.

— ¿Sobre qué crees que querría información? — preguntó Lupin tras unos segundos de silencio.

Harry lo miró directamente. Por su tono, estaba claro que no pensaba que lo que Harry le estaba contando fuera una tontería. Le estaba pidiendo su opinión real, como si fuera un igual.

— Sobre el arma que quiere conseguir — dijo Harry rápidamente. Sin embargo, algo en su subconsciente no parecía estar de acuerdo con eso. Si tan solo pudiera recordar lo que Voldemort había dicho…

— Puede ser — dijo Lupin. — En cualquier caso, sería prudente avisar al profesor Dumbledore.

Harry bebió un sorbo de té para evitar contestar.

— Puedo decírselo yo — se escuchó una voz ronca detrás de Lupin. Harry pegó un salto antes de darse cuenta de que la voz era la de Sirius.

— Buenos días — dijo Lupin alegremente. Con un movimiento de varita, sirvió té en otra de las tazas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? — preguntó Harry, algo alarmado al darse cuenta de que no había notado que, en algún momento, los ronquidos de Sirius habían cesado.

— No mucho — respondió su padrino a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre otra de las butacas. Tenía el pelo tan revuelto que Harry estaba seguro de que, de haberlo visto, Tía Petunia habría soltado un bufido de indignación.

Lupin debía estar pensando algo similar, porque sonrió y dijo:

— ¿Te has peleado con la almohada, Canuto?

Sirius lo miró mal.

— Ja, ja. No, pero he soñado que le pegaba un puñetazo a Snape en el Gran Comedor. ¿Qué te apuestas a que tendré que hacerlo hoy?

Lupin le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

— Si quieres pelear, espérate a que se limpie tu nombre.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a soportar a Snivellus hasta entonces? — bufó Sirius. — No hay forma de que acabemos de leer el tercer libro hoy mismo. Como mínimo tardaremos dos o tres días.

— Tendrás que soportarlo, igual que lo has hecho hasta ahora — insistió Lupin. Pareció dudar un momento, probablemente recordando que Sirius no había aguantado del todo bien los comentarios de Snape en ocasiones anteriores. — Y cuando el ministro prometa que no te mandará a Azkaban, serás libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Sirius volvió a resoplar, a la vez que cogía el bote de galletas que había sobre la mesa y se metía dos a la boca.

Harry, quien se había sentido mucho mejor tras contarle a Lupin lo del sueño, volvió a notar cómo su corazón se aceleraba.

_Snape_. Eso no había sido un sueño. El profesor de pociones le había hablado sobre su madre.

Volvió a sentir los nervios de la noche anterior. ¿Y si todo había sido mentira? Que Lily Potter era buena en pociones, que le gustaban las pociones curativas, que sacaba buenas notas y era querida por todos. Era más de lo que jamás había sabido sobre ella. Y se lo había dicho _Snape_.

— ¿Sabéis qué? — dijo Harry, improvisando. — Lo mejor de leer estos libros es que no hay que ir a clase.

Sirius soltó una risotada.

— Dilo por ti, nosotros ya no tenemos clases a las que ir — dijo en tono de burla.

Harry tragó saliva, preparando sus palabras.

— ¿Y no lo echáis de menos?

— ¡Claro que sí! — exclamó Sirius. — Mis años en Hogwarts fueron los mejores de mi vida.

— Nos lo pasábamos muy bien — sonrió Lupin con tono nostálgico.

— Ya, pero me refiero… ¿y las clases? ¿No echáis de menos ninguna asignatura?

Sirius lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

— No. ¿Por qué echaría de menos estudiar? — dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Lupin rodó los ojos.

— Yo sí — afirmó. — Transformaciones. Puede que la profesora McGonagall sea muy estricta, pero sus clases eran muy interesantes.

Sirius murmuró algo que sonó como "empollón", pero Lupin fingió no escucharlo.

— ¿Cuál era tu asignatura favorita, Sirius? — preguntó Harry. Si conseguía llegar a ese tema, podría preguntar por sus padres sin que pareciera planeado…

Sirius lo pensó unos momentos.

— Defensa, supongo — dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. — Y Transformaciones, por supuesto. Creo que a todos nos gustaba Transformaciones. James era especialmente bueno en esa clase.

A Harry le dio un brinco el corazón.

— ¿Y a mi madre? — preguntó, tratando de mantener el tono casual. — ¿Cuál era su asignatura favorita?

Sirius frunció el ceño, haciendo memoria, pero fue Lupin quien contestó:

— Creo que era Pociones — dijo, y a Harry casi se le paró el corazón en ese instante. — Se le daban muy bien.

— Oh, es verdad — dijo Sirius. — Snape iba a nuestra clase y era un friki de las pociones, pero Lily lo superaba incluso a él, a veces.

Harry tragó saliva. Volvió a llevarse la taza de té a los labios, pero ya estaba vacía.

— ¿Le gustaba toda clase de pociones? Quiero decir… hay pociones muy asquerosas.

Lupin rió por lo bajo.

— No pienses que Lily era delicada con esas cosas — le dijo. — No le importaba triturar gusarajos si hacía falta.

— Puaj. — Sirius fingió que le daban arcadas, haciendo que Lupin rodara los ojos otra vez.

— La mayoría de las mejores pociones tienen ingredientes desagradables — le recordó.

Harry aprovechó la oportunidad.

— Sobre todo las pociones curativas, ¿verdad? Creo recordar que Snape mencionó algo de eso en clase…

Lupin lo miró raro, así que Harry cogió una galleta para fingir normalidad. Sirius volvió a hacer un gesto de desconcierto.

— No tengo ni idea, aunque tiene sentido. Todas las pociones que nos daba la señora Pomfrey estaban asquerosas.

— ¿Significa eso que a mi madre se le daban bien las pociones curativas? — preguntó Harry, incapaz de aguantarlo más. — Si decís que le daba igual usar esa clase de ingredientes…

Lupin pareció pensarlo antes de decir:

— Sí, ahora que lo dices, se le daban bastante bien. Aunque no sé si es una causa directa de que ningún ingrediente le diera asco.

Harry asintió, tratando de controlar la mezcla de emociones en su interior. Era verdad. ¡Todo era verdad! Y todo eso se lo había dicho _Snape_.

— Lily podría haber trabajado como sanadora en San Mungo si se lo hubiera propuesto — dijo Sirius con orgullo.

Harry volvió a asentir. Notaba de nuevo ese miedo a hablar por si dejaban de contarle cosas sobre su madre. Durante un segundo, se planteó contarles lo que Snape le había dicho, pero lo descartó inmediatamente. Aunque Snape no había hecho nada malo (¡por una vez!), seguro que Sirius no estaría contento al saber todo lo que le había dicho sobre James Potter.

— ¿Estáis preparados para todo lo que vamos a leer hoy? — dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. Harry fingió que no se sentía decepcionado con el cambio de tema.

— No nos queda otra opción que estarlo — replicó Lupin. — ¿Por qué tú no estás nervioso?

— No, la pregunta es: ¿por qué tú estás nervioso? — contestó Sirius. — Vamos a leer lo buen profesor que eres, Lunático. El ministro va a tener que besar el suelo por donde pisas cuando escuche lo buenas que eran tus clases.

Lupin bebió un gran sorbo de té, pero Harry estaba seguro de que lo hacía para ocultar que se había ruborizado.

— Vamos a leer el año en el que todos pensábamos que eras un asesino — replicó Lupin eventualmente. — ¿No te pone ni un poquito nervioso?

— Nah.

— Pues debería.

Sirius lo miró mal, pero no se esperaba que Harry se pusiera de parte de Lupin:

— Creo que el profesor Lupin tiene razón — dijo. — Piensa que el libro está escrito desde mi punto de vista y yo pensé que eras un asesino hasta el final del curso.

— ¿Y qué?

— Pues que vas a ser el villano durante todo el libro — dijo Lupin, exasperado.

— Me da igual. Estoy acostumbrado.

Sonreía de tal forma que a Harry no le quedó la menor duda de que su padrino disfrutaría la atención que iba a recibir, aunque fuera negativa.

— Vale, pero… Supongo que debería advertírtelo — dijo Harry. — No sé hasta qué punto se verán reflejados mis pensamientos, pero hubo un tiempo en el que llegué a odiarte.

— Oh. — Sirius abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. — ¿En serio?

Harry asintió.

— Cuando escuché por primera vez que habías traicionado a mis padres y que eras mi padrino… Solo quiero que recuerdes que ya no pienso nada de eso — se apresuró a decirle.

— Lo sé — le aseguró Sirius. Soltó un suspiro dramático antes de añadir: — ¿Cómo podrías odiarme? Te compré una Saeta de Fuego.

Harry le tiró una galleta.

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

— Claro que sí.

— Pero…

— Ya lo hemos hablado. Es necesario.

— Podríamos provocarle un trauma con esto. ¿No os parece que es cruel?

— Creo que sería más cruel no enseñárselo. De todas formas, ya es tarde. George ha ido a por él.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que la puerta del aula en la que se encontraban se abriera. Por ella entraron una figura encapuchada y un alumno de quinto, cuya expresión denotaba terror absoluto.

— Ya hemos llegado — anunció el encapuchado, con la voz hechizada. — Lo he traído.

— Buenos días, Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, que se había puesto la túnica sobre el pijama, recorrió la mirada por la sala llena de encapuchados como si se encontrara ante un tribunal.

— ¿Por qué me habéis hecho venir aquí? — preguntó. Si bien su voz no sonaba del todo normal, no se le había quebrado, lo cual tenía bastante mérito.

— Tenemos algo que enseñarte — dijo uno de los encapuchados.

— ¿El qué? ¿Por qué a mí solo? ¿Por qué no hay más alumnos?

Su voz se había tornado ligeramente más aguda con cada pregunta.

— Esto tienes que verlo solo.

— ¿Y el profesor Snape? ¿Sabe que estoy aquí?

— Cierra la boca y lee esto — dijo un encapuchado, cogiendo un libro abierto y poniéndoselo en las manos con más fuerza de la necesaria.

— Quizá deberíamos decirle que se siente…

Todos ignoraron esa propuesta.

Draco giró el libro entre sus manos, de forma que pudo leer la portada.

_Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte_

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Es el último libro.

Draco miró al encapuchado que había hablado con sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué…?

— Calla y lee. Ahora lo entenderás — gruñó uno de los desconocidos.

Malfoy tragó saliva y centró la mirada en las páginas que le habían marcado.

—_**¡Corred!**_

_**Malfoy agarró a Goyle, que estaba aturdido, y lo arrastró por el suelo; Crabbe, con cara de pánico, les tomó la delantera a todos; Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron como flechas tras ellos, perseguidos por el fuego. Pero no era un fuego normal; Crabbe debía de haber utilizado alguna maldición que Harry no conocía. Al doblar una esquina, las llamas los siguieron como si tuvieran vida propia, o pudieran sentir y estuvieran decididas a matarlos. Entonces el fuego empezó a mutar y formó una gigantesca manada de bestias abrasadoras: llameantes serpientes, quimeras y dragones se alzaban y descendían y volvían a alzarse, alimentándose de objetos inservibles acumulados durante siglos, metiéndoselos en fauces provistas de colmillos o lanzándolos lejos con las garras de las patas; cientos de trastos saltaban por los aires antes de ser consumidos por aquel infierno.**_

Horrorizado, Draco levantó la mirada del libro.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— El futuro. Sigue leyendo.

_**Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían desaparecido, y Harry, Ron y Hermione se detuvieron en seco. Los monstruos de fuego, sin parar de agitar las garras, los cuernos y las colas, los estaban rodeando. El calor iba cercándolos poco a poco, compacto como un muro.**_

—_**¿Qué hacemos? —gritó Hermione por encima del ensordecedor bramido del fuego—. ¿Qué hacemos?**_

—_**¡Aquí, deprisa, aquí!**_

_**Harry agarró un par de gruesas escobas de un montón de trastos y le lanzó una a Ron, que montó en ella con Hermione detrás. Harry montó en la otra y, dando fuertes pisotones en el suelo, los tres se elevaron y esquivaron por poco el pico con cuernos de un saurio de fuego que intentó atraparlos con las mandíbulas. El humo y el calor resultaban insoportables; debajo de ellos, el fuego maldito consumía los objetos de contrabando de varias generaciones de alumnos, los abominables resultados de un millar de experimentos prohibidos, los secretos de infinidad de personas que habían buscado refugio en aquella habitación. Harry no veía ni rastro de Malfoy ni de sus secuaces. **_

— ¿Es mi muerte? — preguntó, entrando en pánico. — ¿Moriré quemándome en fuego mágico?

— Termina de leer — le insistió uno de ellos. Si Malfoy no hubiera estado tan tenso, habría notado que esa voz sonaba más amable.

_**Descendió cuanto pudo y sobrevoló a los monstruos ígneos, que seguían saqueándolo todo a su paso; los buscó, pero sólo veía fuego. ¡Qué forma tan espantosa de morir! Harry nunca había imaginado nada parecido.**_

—_**¡Salgamos de aquí, Harry! ¡Salgamos de aquí! —gritó Ron, aunque el denso y negro humo impedía ver dónde estaba la puerta.**_

_**Y entonces, en medio de aquella terrible conmoción, en medio del estruendo de las devoradoras llamas, Harry oyó un débil y lastimero grito.**_

—_**¡Es demasiado arriesgado! —gritó Ron, pero Harry viró en el aire. Como las gafas le protegían los ojos del humo, pasó por encima de la tormenta de fuego, buscando alguna señal de vida, una extremidad o una cara que todavía no estuviera calcinada.**_

_**Y entonces los vio: estaban encaramados en una frágil torre de pupitres calcinados, y Malfoy abrazaba a Goyle, que estaba inconsciente. Harry descendió en picado hacia ellos. Draco lo vio llegar y levantó un brazo; Harry se lo agarró, pero al punto supo que no lo conseguiría: Goyle pesaba demasiado y la sudorosa mano de Malfoy resbaló al instante de su presa…**_

Draco se llevó una mano a la boca, ocultando tras ella parte de la expresión de absoluto horror que tenía en ese momento.

—_**¡Si morimos por su culpa, te mato, Harry! —rugió Ron, y en el preciso instante en que una enorme y llameante quimera se abatía sobre ellos, entre Hermione y él subieron a Goyle a su escoba y volvieron a elevarse, cabeceando y balanceándose, mientras Malfoy se montaba en la de Harry.**_

—_**¡La puerta! ¡Vamos hacia la puerta! —gritó Malfoy al oído de Harry, y éste aceleró, yendo tras Ron, Hermione y Goyle a través de una densa nube de humo negro, casi sin poder respirar.**_

— ¿Y Crabbe? — murmuró, más para sí que para los demás. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas, llenas de miedo, y todos lo observaban con aire solemne.

_**Las criaturas de fuego maldito lanzaban al aire con alborozo los pocos objetos que las llamas todavía no habían devorado, y por todas partes volaban copas, escudos, un destellante collar, una vieja y descolorida diadema…**_

—_**Pero ¿qué haces? ¿Qué haces? ¡La puerta está por allí! —gritó Malfoy, pero Harry dio un brusco viraje y descendió en picado. La diadema caía como a cámara lenta, girando hacia las fauces de una serpiente, y de pronto se ensartó en la muñeca de Harry…**_

Todos vieron como los ojos de Malfoy casi volaban sobre el papel, ignorando las frases que no tenían ningún sentido para él sin el contexto y buscando los nombres que le interesaban.

_**El chico volvió a virar al ver que la serpiente se lanzaba hacia él; voló hacia arriba y fue derecho hacia el sitio donde, si no calculaba mal, estaba la puerta, abierta. Ron, Hermione y Goyle habían desaparecido, y Malfoy chillaba y se sujetaba a Harry tan fuerte que le hacía daño. Entonces, a través del humo, Harry atisbo un rectángulo en la pared y dirigió la escoba hacia allí. Unos instantes más tarde, el aire limpio le llenó los pulmones y se estrellaron contra la pared del pasillo que había detrás de la puerta.**_

_**Malfoy quedó tumbado boca abajo, jadeando, tosiendo y dando arcadas; Harry rodó sobre sí, se incorporó y comprobó que la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se había esfumado y Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en el suelo, jadeando, al lado de Goyle, todavía inconsciente.**_

—_**Crabbe —murmuró Malfoy nada más recobrar la voz—. Crabbe… **_

—_**Está muerto —dijo Harry con aspereza.**_

— No — dijo Malfoy, cerrando el libro de golpe. — No.

— Sí — replicó sin piedad el encapuchado que acababa de traerlo, George. — Ese es el destino que os espera a ti y a tus amigos si seguís por el camino que os han marcado vuestros padres mortífagos.

— No, esto no…

Quedaba claro que quería decir que no era real. Su expresión aterrada y dolida casi provocaba que algunos sintieran compasión por él.

— Te enseñamos esto porque algunos de nosotros piensan que aun puedes redimirte. Si quieres vivir, si quieres que tus amigos y tu familia vivan y sean felices, no escojas el lado equivocado — dijo uno de ellos en tono amable.

Antes de que Draco pudiera decir nada más, un par de manos lo cogieron de los hombros y lo condujeron fuera del aula, quitándole el libro de las manos en el proceso.

Cerraron la puerta en sus narices, dejándolo solo en el pasillo. Se quedó allí parado, horrorizado, y tardó varios minutos en asimilar lo sucedido y regresar a su sala común.

* * *

Harry se encontraba de camino a la torre de Gryffindor. Había desayunado con Sirius y el profesor Lupin, cosa que había servido para mejorar muchísimo su estado de ánimo tras el sueño que había tenido.

Su intención era volver a la torre y fingir que no había tenido ninguna pesadilla. Todavía era bastante temprano, así que perfectamente podía volver a acostarse en su dormitorio y "levantarse" junto a los demás.

Sin embargo, sus planes fueron frustrados cuando una figura encapuchada apareció frente a él al cruzar un pasillo.

Su instinto hizo que cogiera la varita inmediatamente. El encapuchado levantó las manos en señal de inocencia.

— Tranquilo, no soy un mortífago — dijo, utilizando esa voz hechizada que tanto le ponía de los nervios. — Tienes que venir conmigo.

— ¿A dónde? — preguntó Harry, bajando la varita y sintiéndose algo estúpido. ¿Acaso no había decidido ya que todos los encapuchados eran buenas personas? ¿Y si acababa de apuntar con la varita a uno de sus amigos?

— Tú sígueme.

El encapuchado echó a andar y Harry, todavía sintiéndose mal, lo siguió. Caminaron un rato y finalmente llegaron a la gárgola que protegía el acceso al despacho de Dumbledore.

— Eh… no sé si es buena idea que yo…

Pero el encapuchado o no lo escuchó o fingió no hacerlo. Dijo la contraseña y Harry caminó detrás de él, sintiéndose más confuso por momentos. ¿Por qué tenían que ver a Dumbledore a estas horas de la mañana?

El director ya se encontraba sentado en su escritorio.

— Buenos días — los saludó al entrar. — ¿A qué debo esta visita tan temprana?

Ambos devolvieron el saludo.

— ¿Recuerda lo que hablamos? — dijo el encapuchado.

Durante unos segundos, Dumbledore miró al desconocido con una expresión extraña. Entonces asintió.

— No deberíamos perder ni un día más — dijo el encapuchado.

El director bajó la cabeza y, tras pensar unos momentos, volvió a asentir. Harry no se atrevía a abrir la boca.

— Dime, Harry — habló el desconocido. — ¿Has tenido pesadillas últimamente?

Sorprendido, lo primero que pensó fue que Sirius o Lupin le habían dicho algo, pero sabía que eso era imposible. No les había dado tiempo.

— Eh… sí, supongo.

— ¿Sabes por qué tienes esas pesadillas?

Harry se señaló la cicatriz.

— Por esto.

El encapuchado asintió con la cabeza antes de decir:

— Sí, más o menos, pero es mucho más complicado. Dime, ¿te gustaría que las pesadillas desaparecieran?

Notó su pulso acelerarse.

— Claro que sí — dijo, quizá con demasiado ímpetu, porque eso provocó que Dumbledore se moviera por primera vez desde que habían entrado.

— Puedo ayudarte a conseguirlo — dijo el encapuchado, recobrando la atención de Harry. — Aunque no será fácil. — Cogió aire y, tras mirar al director unos momentos, explicó: — Entre Voldemort y tú hay una conexión especial. No podemos romper esa conexión, pero puedo ayudarte a bloquearla, al menos hasta cierto punto. Lo que te voy a enseñar no la bloqueará del todo, pero puede ser útil.

— ¿Lo que me vas a enseñar? — repitió Harry. — ¿Qué es?

Inmediatamente pensó en poderosos hechizos y encantamientos.

— Se llama Oclumancia — dijo Dumbledore, con la vista fija en su escritorio. — Es el arte de bloquear la mente contra ataques externos.

— El termino opuesto es Legeremancia — añadió el encapuchado. – Es la habilidad de penetrar en la mente de otra persona.

— Entonces, ¿es como leer la mente?

— Algo así — asintió el encapuchado. Dumbledore tenía una pequeña sonrisa. – Voldemort es muy bueno en Legeremancia. Por ello, en cualquier momento podría tratar de entrar en tu mente y hacerte ver lo que él quisiera que veas, fuera real o no.

Ante la expresión horrorizada de Harry, Dumbledore dijo:

— Esas pesadillas que tienes… Podría utilizarlas para plantar imágenes falsas en tu mente y conseguir hacerte daño.

— Pero estoy en Hogwarts — replicó Harry. — ¿No se supone que aquí no puede entrar?

— La conexión que tenéis es única — contestó Dumbledore, aún sin mirarlo. — Y me temo que no sé hasta qué punto las protecciones de Hogwarts pueden ayudarte. Impiden que Tom entre en el castillo, pero no pueden bloquear esa conexión mental que compartís.

— Es también por este motivo por el que el profesor Dumbledore lleva meses evitando mirarte a los ojos — añadió el encapuchado inocentemente.

Harry jadeó.

— El director teme que el odio que Voldemort siente hacia él pueda facilitarle el acceso a tu mente en aquellos momentos en los que estás en contacto con él — explicó el desconocido.

Harry miró a Dumbledore, que tenía la vista fija en el escritorio.

— Me temo que no he sabido llevar este tema de la forma adecuada — admitió el director. — Y puedo haber provocado que pienses que no te aprecio, Harry, o que estoy enfadado contigo. No se trata de eso. No te miro a los ojos porque temo que, si lo hago, Tom pueda sentir mi presencia y trate de entrar en tu mente a la fuerza.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber qué decir. Todos esos meses... Todas las veces que había pensado que el director estaba enfadado con él, todas las veces en las que había querido pedirle ayuda y no lo había hecho… ¿todo era para protegerlo?

— Entonces — dijo Harry finalmente, obligándose a centrarse en el tema en cuestión. — Si aprendo _oclumencia_, ¿podré bloquear a Voldemort si intenta poseerme?

— Es Oclumancia — lo corrigió el encapuchado. — Y no, no podrías evitar que te poseyera si ese fuera su objetivo. Pero puedes hacérselo menos fácil. Y te ayudara con las pesadillas, eso seguro.

— De acuerdo — dijo finalmente. — ¿Cómo aprendo Oclumancia?

— Hemos diseñado un plan infalible — sonrió el encapuchado. — Espero que te guste.

* * *

Una hora después, Harry entró en el comedor, que ya estaba lleno de estudiantes y profesores que desayunaban tranquilamente.

Nada más sentarse, Ron y Hermione le preguntaron dónde había estado.

— Con Dumbledore — respondió, cogiendo tostadas y untándolas con mermelada. — Tengo muchas cosas que contaros.

— Nosotros también tenemos cosas que contarte — dijo Ron. — Antes de entrar al comedor, hemos visto a Malfoy…

Eso llamó la atención de Harry, que dejó su tostada a medio preparar.

— ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué pasa con él?

— Ha sido muy raro — intervino Hermione. — Había un grupo de Ravenclaws en la puerta del comedor y se les oía hablar en voz alta. Estaban criticando a Malfoy por… bueno, por todo lo que hemos leído. Parece que a la gente le cae muy bien Dobby, porque no paraban de decir que la familia Malfoy no tenía corazón por haberlo tratado de ese modo.

Harry asintió. Podía entender perfectamente el sentimiento de esos Ravenclaws.

— Pero lo interesante vino después — siguió Ron. — Uno de ellos, el chico ese de sexto que parece un armario, le puso la zancadilla a Malfoy cuando intentó entrar al comedor.

Harry jadeó.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

— ¡Nada! Eso es lo raro — exclamó Ron. — Me habría esperado que Malfoy intentara hechizarlo, pero solo lo miró mal y siguió andando. Parecía un zombie, te lo prometo.

Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde Malfoy removía la comida en su plato sin llevársela a la boca.

— ¿No te parece raro que no intentara vengarse de los Ravenclaw? Yo creo que está tramando algo — afirmó Ron a la vez que se llenaba el plato de salchichas.

— O quizá se ha dado cuenta de que todavía se van a leer muchas cosas horribles sobre él — sugirió Hermione. — Puede que se haya rendido y no pretenda defenderse.

— O puede que no sepa cómo defenderse — añadió Ginny, quien había estado escuchando la conversación con interés. — La gente puede ser muy cruel.

— Por cierto, ¿cómo ha ido tu charla con Corner? — preguntó Hermione. Harry casi se atragantó con su zumo. ¿Acaso Ginny y Corner habían intentado arreglar las cosas después del desastre del día anterior?

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

— Ha ido bien. Se le ha pasado el enfado y se ha dado cuenta de que se ha pasado.

— ¿Vais a volver? — preguntó Ron. Por su tono, estaba claro que quería que la respuesta fuera "no".

Ginny rodó los ojos.

— No, no vamos a volver. Pero vamos a intentar ser amigos.

Harry seguía sorprendido, pero tras escuchar que todo había ido bien y que tratarían de ser amigos, volvió a centrar su atención en Malfoy.

Lo miró de nuevo. El Slytherin seguía moviendo la comida en el plato, pero apenas se llevaba nada a la boca. Le pareció que tenía pinta de estar molesto y… ¿triste? No le dirigía la palabra a nadie, a pesar de que muchos a su alrededor estaban sumidos en conversaciones.

Terminaron de desayunar, aunque Harry apenas comió nada. El té y las galletas de la mañana no le habían llenado mucho, pero aun así le habían quitado bastante el apetito.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado de comer, Dumbledore se puso en pie.

— Bienvenidos un día más a esta aventura — dijo alegremente. Todos se callaron de inmediato. — Hoy comenzamos un nuevo libro, el tercero de los siete que tenemos que leer.

Sacó el libro de uno de los pliegues de su túnica.

— Se titula: **Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban.**

— Esto va a ser bueno — le susurró Ron a Harry.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! Decidme vuestra opinión en los comentarios! ;)**

**Nos vemos el domingo que viene!**

**RESPUESTAS:**

**Michelle2030:** Hola! jajaja cuando el cap acaba de ser subido, suele dar problemas, a ratos aparece y actualizas y no está xD Es cuestión de darle tiempo a la web. Gracias por el aviso de todas formas! :3

**CH-Hyacinth: **Holi! Va a sonar cruel, pero me encanta que lloraras jajaja. Lo de Percy fue duro, pero a mí lo que más triste me pareció fue lo de George... la imagen de George subiendo a la torre de Gryffindor cada noche para ver a Fred reír me parte el corazón. Muchas gracias por el review!

**Korrily: **Hola! Me encanta tu idea jajaja. Sería muy interesante y la verdad, jamás me había planteado eso. Pero sí, Oliver le enseñaría un mundo totalmente nuevo a Percy XDD Muchas gracias por el review!

**CecyBlack: **Hola! Lo primero: sip, el castigo de Malfoy parece de chiste, pero en realidad es más duro de lo que parece... porque la frase que está escribiendo va totalmente en contra de sus principios, y porque Snape, quien debería estar de su parte, no lo está. Y con todo lo que ha pasado en este cap y lo que seguirá pasando, el pobre Malfoy está sufriendo mucho (y se lo merece). Segundo: sí, siempre se habla de James y a la pobre Lily que le den. ¿Qué sabemos sobre ella que haya salido de los libros? No mucho. En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3

**Naattstories: **Hi! Cuando lleguemos a lo de tía Marge creo que a todos les dará algo jajaja. Lo de Snape nos ha pillado por sorpresa a todos XD Mil gracias por el review! :3

**Fan de tu fic: **Hola! Respondiendo primero a lo de Percy, Audrey y Penélope: la verdad, no me había planteado darle a Percy una vida romántica en este fic. Ahora de pronto tengo tres posibles candidatos para él y se me ocurren cosas para todos, así que no sé cómo lo haré jajaja. Entre Audrey y Penélope, me inclino por penélope porque es la que vemos en los libros. Y por lo demás, me alegra que te gustara la escena de reconciliación! :3 Nos vemos! Gracias por el comentario!

**Zero: **Holi! Por suerte, nunca he recibido un comentario de esos, así que puedo darme por satisfecha XD por cierto, tu cumbia sobre el coronavirus me ha alegrado la noche XDD Muchas gracias por el review! :3 Y P.D: tú también ten mucho cuidado con eso! Espero que donde vivas no se esté propagando la enfermedad!

**miriam99: **Hola! Ya era hora XD El siguiente encapuchado cuya identidad se revele será menos obvio jajaja. Nos vemos! Muchas gracias por el review!

**Fox McCloude: **Holi! Lo primero, adoro cómo has descrito el castigo de Snape, porque es totalmente cierto: "a diferencia de la molestia pasajera de los otros una vez que acaban el castigo, esa sombra no se le va a ir". Harry, Ron y Hermione acabarán su castigo, se lavarán las manos mil veces y se acabó. Malfoy no tiene ese lujo. Sobre Percy: definitivamente debe pedirle perdón a Harry, así como al resto de sus hermanos (de forma apropiada). Todavía le queda camino por recorrer. Y sobre Sirius: las pistas de que era inocente son tan obvias que muchos se van a tirar de los pelos. Especialmente con el momento en el que entra a la torre de Gryffindor y "se equivoca de cama" jajaja. En fin, muchas gracias por el review!

**lunadragneel15:** Hola! Gracias a ti por comentar :3 Nos vemos! Espero que te haya gustado!

**ASME123: **Holi! Sí, la verdad, Snape jamás le haría a Draco lo que Umbridge le hizo a Harry, por mucho que sea el murciélago grasiento de las mazmorras. Y eso dice mucho de Umbridge. Muchas gracias por el review! :3

**Draci Snape: **Hola! Primero: cuando se lea cómo murió Fred, Percy va a estar totalmente devastado! ¿Quién no lo estaría? Segundo: sí, lo que está haciendo George no es nada sano :( pero claro, no puede dejar pasar esa oportunidad de volver a ver a su hermano. Y tercero: es muy curioso que Snape sea de las únicas personas que son totalmente honestas con Harry, por no decir la única. Da mucho qué pensar. En fin, muchísimas gracias por tu review! :D

**C: **Hola! Me siento cruel cada vez que leo que alguien ha llorado y me alegro jajaja. Me halaga mucho haber causado una reacción así! Y sobre la cicatriz de la mano, tiempo al tiempo ;) Nos vemos! Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

**cecilia caff: **Holi! Tienes toda la razón. Nada justifica cómo Snape trató a Harry desde el primer dia que entró en hogwarts y se merecería que Harry lo trate mal. Una pena que Harry sea tan bueno xD Muchas gracias por el review! :3

**Gaby Rojas: **Hola! Muchas gracias! La escena de Snape estaba prevista desde hace tiempo, porque está poco a poco viendo esas facetas de Harry que se negaba a ver antes. Me alegra que te haya gustado! :3 Y lo mismo sobre la escena de Percy. Muchas gracias por el comentario!

**Klara Potter: **Holi! Sí, que Harry le diera a Percy ese empujón es perfecto, porque muestra el corazón de Harry. Es una persona para nada egoísta y se nota. Sobre la relación de Snape y Harry: como bien dices, "bien llevado puede ser precioso". Recalco el bien llevado. A este punto, tienen a sus espaldas años en los que Snape trató a Harry fatal, así que ambos van a tener que pasar un proceso de adaptación antes de poder llegar a tener una relación más productiva (y menos abusiva) para ambos. En resumen: poquito a poco irá sucediendo! :3 Buscaré ese rap jajaja. *3 minutos después* ay mi madre. AY. QUE ESTE RAP YA LO CONOCÍA HACE AÑOS! Se me había olvidado! Me sabía toda la letra! TwT Me acabas de dar en todo el corazón con la nostalgia que me has provocado jajaja. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar esta obra de arte? Muchas gracias por el review y por hacerme recordar esto! P.D. sobre el castigo de Malfoy he hablado en otras respuestas (especialmente a Fox McCloude y CecyBlack), y una frase de Fox me ha gustado mucho (básicamente, que el castigo de Malfoy no lo abandonará, mientras que los otros pueden olvidarse de sus castigos al salir por la puerta). En fin, no me alargo más, muchas gracias! :3

**Lupin: **Hola! En los libros originales habría sido imposible que la escena del cap pasado sucediera, porque se odian demasiado para eso. Pero aquí Snape lleva varios caps dándose cuenta de que Harry no es como él pensaba (a causa de todo lo que han leído y además por tener a Dumbledore comentándole mentalmente cosas para condicionarlo a comprender mejor a Harry). Las cosas son muy diferentes y digamos que Snape ha tenido un momento de suavidad muy inusual. No significa que vaya a seguir así XD De hecho, es al contrario ;) Ya verás jajaja. Nos vemos! Muchas gracias por el review!

**Dandelion's Lollipop:** Hola! Si esperas que no se metan con Draco, has debido odiar este capítulo jajaja. Al pobre le están haciendo bullying por todas partes. Muchísisimas gracias por tus palabras! De verdad :3 Mil gracias! Nos vemos!

**Winterbell4869: **Hola! Lo primero: Kim Possible! Me encantaba! :3 Me tragaba todas las series disney de pequeña XD *suena la intro de american dragon* Lo que dices de las relaciones dificiles entre padres e hijos, tienes toda la razón. Odio que en el legado maldito hayan hecho que Harry sea un mal padre, porque considero que Ginny jamas habria permitido que Harry se llevara tan mal con sus hijos (y esto lo digo aceptando la excusa de Rowling de que Harry no sabe ser padre porque no tiene padre... pero la verdad, no me gusta nada esa excusa, creo que Harry seria un padre fantastico). Hey Brother de Avicii es buenisima! Que gran verdad has dicho: es muy triste que Harry quedara tan hecho polvo tras la conversacion con Snape. Me gustan mucho tus ideas jajaja. Pobre neville XD Fred y George vengándose de los Dursley me parece genial. Muchisimas gracias por el review! :3 De verdad, mil gracias!

**Ali: **Hola! Sip, lo normal habría sido que Snape fuera más cerrado, encajaría más con la imagen que todos tenemos de él, pero digamos que ha tenido un momento de... no quiero llamarlo debilidad porque no lo es. ¿Suavidad? Algo así. No es algo que se vaya a mantener, no le ha cambiado la personalidad ni va a empezar a contar cosas sobre Lily a diestro y siniestro. Al contrario, la verdad (lo cual es bastante triste... aunque bueno, eso lo sabréis todos cuando suba los siguientes caps y sepáis de qué hablo exactamente XD). En fin. mil gracias por el review! Nos vemos! :3

**BellaBlackEvans: **Holi! Sip, a partir de ahora Sirius va a estar muy presente para todos xD No comprende del todo lo fuertes que fueron los sentimientos de odio de Harry hacia él, así que le esperan unos caps duros cuando lleguemos ahí! Sobre el castigo de Snape: si bien es suave para haberle deseado la muerte a alguien, no es para nada tan suave como parece. Tiene a Malfoy escribiendo algo que va contra todo lo que le han dicho durante toda su vida, con su profe favorito en contra cuando debería estar de acuerdo con él, y obligándole a aprender una lección que no lo abandonará una vez que termine los castigos. A Lucius le daría algo XD Y sobre George: lo de que no fue capaz de hacer un patronus nunca más me parte el corazón :( Es muy triste. En fin, muchas gracias por el review! :3

**Hannah: **Hi! It's here now :)


	2. Lechuzas mensajeras

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos otro domingo más a esta historia! :D**

**Lo primero: mil gracias por la acogida que tuvo el primer capítulo de esta tercera parte del fic! No os lo puedo agradecer lo suficiente. Gracias a todos los que habéis puesto la historia en alertas y favoritos y, por supuesto, a todos los que dejasteis un review, que sois: Korrily, Ally Snape Quinn, CecyBlack, Miss Curie, ASME123, Hannah, padsii, miriam99, cecilia caff, Dandelion's Lollipop, Klara Potter, Fox McCloude, Fan de tu fic, Marine76, Naattstories, Naruhina09, BellaBlackEvans, Sjvm00, Zero, Chloe Rambaldi, everard71, Banry Darling, Winterbell4869, Lupin, Draci Snape y CH-Hyacinth. Wow, muchísimas gracias! :3 Respuestas a los reviews al final del cap.**

**Hoy sí, comienza la lectura de El prisionero de Azkaban. Espero que la disfrutéis! A leer! :D**

**Disclaimer: Las partes en negrita no me pertenecen. Pertenece Rowling. Yo no obtengo absolutamente ningún beneficio económico con la publicación de este fic. Mi único objetivo es el de entretener y divertir tanto a mí misma como a todos aquellos que disfrutan leer esta historia. **

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_Dumbledore se puso en pie._

— _Bienvenidos un día más a esta aventura — dijo alegremente. Todos se callaron de inmediato. — Hoy comenzamos un nuevo libro, el tercero de los siete que tenemos que leer. _

_Sacó el libro de uno de los pliegues de su túnica._

— _Se titula: __**Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban.**_

— _Esto va a ser bueno — le susurró Ron a Harry._

Decenas de miradas se dirigieron momentáneamente hacia Sirius, quien consiguió con una sonrisa que todos miraran hacia otro lugar, nerviosos.

— Si me disculpáis, os ruego que os pongáis en pie un momento — dijo Dumbledore. Todo el mundo obedeció al instante, conociendo las intenciones del director.

Éste hizo una floritura con la varita y, como en días anteriores, hizo desaparecer las cuatro mesas de las casas y las sustituyó por multitud de sofás, sillones, cojines y almohadas de todo tipo y tamaño. Harry notó que, de nuevo, Dumbledore había decidido cambiar la gama de colores, ya que hoy las almohadas y los muebles tenían diferentes tonos rojizos y dorados.

Otras personas también lo notaron, porque varios Gryffindor rieron y aplaudieron. Harry vio que Malfoy ponía cara de asco al tomar asiento en un sillón granate con bordados en hilo dorado en los reposabrazos.

— ¿Creéis que ha elegido estos colores en mi honor? — preguntó Sirius en voz baja, con una gran sonrisa.

— Seguramente — concedió Harry, tomando asiento en un amplio y mullido sofá. Sus amigos se sentaron a su alrededor, algunos en el sofá y otros en el suelo. No pudo evitar alegrarse al notar lo cerca que se habían sentado Sirius y el profesor Lupin esta vez, porque, sabiendo lo que iban a leer, le apetecía tenerlos cerca.

Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue el hecho de que, por primera vez desde que comenzara la lectura de libros, todos los Weasley se habían sentado juntos por voluntad propia.

Había notado que Percy estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor durante el desayuno. No lo había visto cruzar palabra con sus hermanos, pero había mantenido una charla constante con sus padres y parecía que habían arreglado las cosas. Molly Weasley estaba visiblemente más feliz que en días anteriores y eso, más que nada, fue lo que hizo que Harry se alegrara de que Percy hubiera regresado.

El resto de hermanos Weasley no estaban siendo hostiles hacia él, pero tampoco le habían dirigido la palabra en todo el desayuno. Y ahora que Percy se había sentado con ellos, justo al lado de su madre, Harry se preguntó cuánto tardaría en tener que hablar con sus hermanos.

— ¿Quién quiere leer? — preguntó Dumbledore cuando todo el mundo se hubo sentado.

Se escucharon murmullos y muchos intercambiaron miradas, a la par que varias manos se alzaban en el aire. Una de esas manos estaba muy, muy cerca de Harry.

Era de Luna Lovegood, que se había sentado junto a Ginny.

El director la señaló a ella y, con una sonrisa, la Ravenclaw subió a la tarima.

— Este capítulo se titula: **Lechuzas mensajeras **— anunció, con la voz suave a la que Harry ya estaba acostumbrado.

Escuchó en ese momento alguna risita aislada cuyo origen no supo identificar y, confuso, se vio obligado a prestar atención a la lectura cuando Luna comenzó a leer.

**Harry Potter era, en muchos sentidos, un muchacho diferente. **

Harry hizo una mueca. No empezaba bien el libro.

Sin embargo, los comentarios que esperaba escuchar sobre lo "especial" que era no llegaron. Nadie se rió de él ni protestó por la frase, como habría esperado. Quizá todo lo que habían leído en los dos primeros libros había servido para contextualizar la frase de modo que nadie pudiera rebatirla.

**Por un lado, las vacaciones de verano le gustaban menos que cualquier otra época del año; y por otro, deseaba de verdad hacer los deberes, pero tenía que hacerlos a escondidas, muy entrada la noche. **

— ¿Deseabas hacer los deberes? — repitió Fred, horrorizado.

— Quizá tú tendrías más ganas de hacerlos si te lo prohibieran — le dijo Hermione a Fred, quien lo pensó unos momentos antes de negar con la cabeza.

— Lo dudo mucho.

**Y además, Harry Potter era un mago.**

— Y eso es _tan_ especial — ironizó Zacharias Smith, causando más de un bufido y risita ahogada.

**Era casi medianoche y estaba tumbado en la cama, boca abajo, tapado con las mantas hasta la cabeza, como en una tienda de campaña. En una mano tenía la linterna y, abierto sobre la almohada, había un libro grande, encuadernado en piel (Historia de la Magia, de Adalbert Waffling). **

— No me lo puedo creer — dijo Sirius, negando con la cabeza. — No solo estás estudiando a medianoche, sino que encima es Historia de la Magia.

— ¿No podías dormir y elegiste esa asignatura por eso? — preguntó Ron. Harry negó con la cabeza.

— Tenía que hacer los deberes.

— Tenías la excusa perfecta para no hacerlos — replicó George. — Solo tenías que decirle a McGonagall que tus tíos no te habían dejado. Luego ella lo habría comprobado y todos tan contentos.

Hermione parecía indignada.

— Dejad de corromper a Harry. ¡Le gusta estudiar! A veces…

Sirius volvió a negar con la cabeza, fingiendo estar decepcionado. Sin embargo, el profesor Lupin parecía alegrarse por Harry.

A decir verdad, Harry nunca se había considerado un mal estudiante. Jamás había suspendido una asignatura, si bien había estado cerca en más de una ocasión (especialmente en pociones). No le gustaba estudiar tanto como a Hermione, pero a nadie le gustaba estudiar tanto como a ella, así que no era el mejor ejemplo con el que compararse.

**Harry recorría la página con la punta de su pluma de águila, con el entrecejo fruncido, buscando algo que le sirviera para su redacción sobre «La inutilidad de la quema de brujas en el siglo XIV».**

Harry se fijó entonces en los profesores. Muchos habían parecido sorprendidos al escuchar que hacía los deberes a escondidas, pero ahora sus expresiones se dividían entre los que parecían alegrarse del repentino interés académico de Harry y entre los que claramente estaban pensando que ningún niño debería verse obligado a hacer los deberes a escondidas de su familia.

McGonagall claramente pertenecía a este último grupo, a juzgar por su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados.

**La pluma se detuvo en la parte superior de un párrafo que podía serle útil. Harry se subió las gafas redondas, acercó la linterna al libro y leyó:**

— Leer de noche con una linterna es malo para la vista — murmuró Hermione.

Harry rodó los ojos.

— Como si mi vista pudiera empeorar mucho…

**En la Edad Media, los no magos (comúnmente denominados muggles) sentían hacia la magia un especial temor, pero no eran muy duchos en reconocerla. En las raras ocasiones en que capturaban a un auténtico brujo o bruja, la quema carecía en absoluto de efecto. La bruja o el brujo realizaba un sencillo encantamiento para enfriar las llamas y luego fingía que se retorcía de dolor mientras disfrutaba del suave cosquilleo. A Wendelin la Hechicera le gustaba tanto ser quemada que se dejó capturar no menos de cuarenta y siete veces con distintos aspectos.**

— ¿Qué tiene eso de importante? — se quejó Zabini. — ¿Qué es esto, una clase de Historia?

Varias personas le dieron la razón. Por desgracia, incluso Harry estaba de acuerdo con él, aunque jamás lo habría confesado en voz alta.

Luna siguió leyendo como si no la hubieran interrumpido.

**Harry se puso la pluma entre los dientes y buscó bajo la almohada el tintero y un rollo de pergamino. **

Harry volvió a escuchar el sonido de risitas y le pareció que venía de una zona llena de Ravenclaws, pero no estaba seguro. ¿Qué les hacía tanta gracia?

**Lentamente y con mucho cuidado, destapó el tintero, mojó la pluma y comenzó a escribir, deteniéndose a escuchar de vez en cuando, porque si alguno de los Dursley, al pasar hacia el baño, oía el rasgar de la pluma, lo más probable era que lo encerraran bajo llave hasta el final del verano en el armario que había debajo de las escaleras.**

Todo rastro de risa desapareció.

Varias personas lo miraron con pena y Harry, recordando todo el debacle con tía Marge, gimió internamente. Prefería mil veces leer los capítulos en los que su vida corría peligro antes que leer aquellos en los que aparecían los Dursley.

**La familia Dursley, que vivía en el número 4 de Privet Drive, era el motivo de que Harry no pudiera tener nunca vacaciones de verano. **

Harry se preguntó si serían imaginaciones suyas o si la voz de Luna se había vuelto más fría. Parecía que incluso a ella le caían mal los Dursley.

**Tío Vernon, tía Petunia y su hijo Dudley eran los únicos parientes vivos que tenía Harry. Eran muggles, y su actitud hacia la magia era muy medieval. **

— Bueno, al menos nunca han intentado quemarme en una hoguera — murmuró Harry. Ron bufó y Hermione pareció escandalizada.

**En casa de los Dursley nunca se mencionaba a los difuntos padres de Harry, que habían sido brujos. Durante años, tía Petunia y tío Vernon habían albergado la esperanza de extirpar lo que Harry tenía de mago, teniéndolo bien sujeto. **

— Si con "bien sujeto" quieren decir "encerrado en una alacena"… — bufó Bill Weasley.

Sirius soltó un gruñido que hizo que varios alumnos que estaban cerca saltaran en sus asientos.

**Les irritaba no haberlo logrado y vivían con el temor de que alguien pudiera descubrir que Harry había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos dos años en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. **

— Qué curioso — dijo Hannah Abbott. — Tu vida siempre va al revés, Harry. Lo normal es que las familias estén orgullosas cuando alguien va a Hogwarts.

Varias personas bufaron y la llamaron insensible. Por su parte, Harry le sonrió y respondió:

— Yo creo que si mis tíos vieran Hogwarts les daría tanta envidia que no podrían soportarlo.

En eso todos estaban de acuerdo.

**Lo único que podían hacer los Dursley aquellos días era guardar bajo llave los libros de hechizos, la varita mágica, el caldero y la escoba al inicio de las vacaciones de verano, y prohibirle que hablara con los vecinos.**

—No entiendo lo de los vecinos — dijo Dean. — ¿No son muggles? ¿Por qué es un problema que hables con ellos?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

— Por si se me ocurría decir algo sobre magia, supongo.

**Para Harry había representado un grave problema que le quitaran los libros, porque los profesores de Hogwarts le habían puesto muchos deberes para el verano. **

— Si nos hubieras explicado la situación, habríamos hecho una excepción, Potter — dijo la profesora McGonagall. No parecía enfadada, pero Harry era incapaz de identificar el sentimiento que había en su voz. — Te habríamos permitido entregar los deberes más tarde.

— Ah — respondió Harry, sin saber qué decir. — Qué bien. Será útil saberlo el verano que viene.

Fue como si hubiera dicho que iba a casarse con el mismísimo Voldemort. Una decena de personas se giraron hacia él, alarmadas e indignadas, a la par que la señora Weasley exclamaba:

— No hará falta porque no vas a volver allí.

Harry asintió, no queriendo contrariar a la señora Weasley ahora que al fin parecía más animada.

— Harry — dijo Sirius solemnemente. — El verano que viene seré un hombre libre. Compraremos una casa y viviremos juntos.

Harry asintió otra vez.

Quería creer lo que Sirius le estaba diciendo y, de hecho, había momentos en los que podía creérselo. Sin embargo, una vez la ilusión inicial pasaba, regresaban las dudas. ¿Y si, a pesar de todo lo que estaban leyendo, no eran capaces de derrotar a Voldemort? ¿Y si Fudge no consideraba que Sirius debía ser puesto en libertad y lo enviaba de vuelta a Azkaban? ¿Y si le condenaban al beso del dementor?

¿Y si Sirius cambiaba de opinión sobre querer vivir con Harry cuando supiera todo lo que Harry había pensado sobre él durante su tercer año? Puede que fuera un poco infantil por su parte pensar que Sirius iba a darle la espalda tan fácilmente, pero, ¿acaso no sería normal que Sirius no quisiera vivir con alguien que le había deseado la muerte?

Se obligó a dejar a un lado esos pensamientos deprimentes y a escuchar a Luna.

**Uno de los trabajos menos agradables, sobre pociones para encoger, era para el profesor menos estimado por Harry, Snape, que estaría encantado de tener una excusa para castigar a Harry durante un mes. **

La súbita mención de Snape le pilló por sorpresa.

Inconscientemente, sus ojos se dirigieron directamente hacia el profesor, quien tenía la vista fija en el libro y cara de no estar de muy buen humor.

No había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior. Jamás habría imaginado que Snape conociera a Lily Potter y no la odiara como odiaba a James.

Durante un segundo, se ilusionó al pensar que quizá el profesor podría contarle más cosas sobre ella, pero la ilusión se deshizo de forma instantánea al pensar que, por mucho que le hubiera contado cosas, Snape seguía siendo Snape y no había forma de que accediera a compartir recuerdos sobre su madre si Harry se lo pedía.

**Así que, durante la primera semana de vacaciones, Harry aprovechó la oportunidad: mientras tío Vernon, tía Petunia y Dudley estaban en el jardín admirando el nuevo coche de la empresa de tío Vernon (en voz muy alta, para que el vecindario se enterara), **

— Imbéciles — gruñó Lee Jordan.

**Harry fue a la planta baja, forzó la cerradura del armario de debajo de las escaleras, cogió algunos libros y los escondió en su habitación. Mientras no dejara manchas de tinta en las sábanas, los Dursley no tendrían por qué enterarse de que aprovechaba las noches para estudiar magia.**

De nuevo, Harry escuchó algunas risitas que le sonaban muy fuera de lugar. Miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido y vio que un grupo de chicas de cuarto de Ravenclaw murmuraban con las cabezas muy juntas.

— Si les lanzo un hechizo, ¿crees que me meta en un lio? — susurró Ginny, con la mirada fija en el grupo de estudiantes.

— ¿Por qué harías eso?

— ¿Sabes por qué se están riendo?

Harry negó con la cabeza y Ginny, con el ceño fruncido, hizo un gesto señalando a Luna.

— Son las compañeras de habitación de Luna. Siempre se están burlando de ella…

— He oído que le esconden las cosas, ¿verdad? — intervino Hermione, también susurrando. — Que se las roban y las dejan por ahí para que las busque.

— Entre otras muchas cosas — resopló Ginny. Por la mirada que les estaba echando a las chicas, Harry estaba seguro de que estaban a segundos de ser las víctimas de uno de los famosos encantamientos mocomurciélago de Ginny.

La verdad, si decidía hechizar a esas chicas, Harry no la detendría. No conocía mucho a Luna, pero le caía bien y era miembro del ED.

Por suerte, las Ravenclaw se callaron y prestaron atención a la lectura, haciendo que Ginny se viera obligada a calmarse.

**Harry no quería problemas con sus tíos y menos en aquellos momentos, porque estaban enfadados con él, **

— Qué sorpresa — dijo Sirius. — ¿Qué habías hecho, respirar?

— No, ahora verás — respondió Harry.

**y todo porque cuando llevaba una semana de vacaciones había recibido una llamada telefónica de un compañero mago.**

Ron hizo un ruido extraño con la garganta y miró a Harry con los ojos como platos.

— Oh, no. ¿Te castigaron por eso?

A lo largo del comedor, se escucharon muchos murmullos de interés. Harry oyó a alguien repetir las palabras "llamada telefónica" y "mago" con incredulidad.

**Ron Weasley, que era uno de los mejores amigos que Harry tenía en Hogwarts, procedía de una familia de magos. Esto significaba que sabía muchas cosas que Harry ignoraba, pero nunca había utilizado el teléfono. Por desgracia, fue tío Vernon quien respondió: **

— Esto no pinta bien — dijo Dean, aunque parecía estar conteniendo las ganas de sonreír.

Ron gimió.

—**¿Diga?**

**Harry, que estaba en ese momento en la habitación, se quedó de piedra al oír que era Ron quien respondía.**

—**¿HOLA? ¿HOLA? ¿ME OYE? ¡QUISIERA HABLAR CON HARRY POTTER!**

Luna gritó eso a todo pulmón, haciendo que varias personas saltaran y que otros muchos rieran.

**Ron daba tales gritos que tío Vernon dio un salto y alejó el teléfono de su oído por lo menos medio metro, mirándolo con furia y sorpresa.**

— Oh, Ron — dijo su madre, dividida entre estar divertida o alarmada.

Por su parte, Ron se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas.

—**¿QUIÉN ES? —voceó en dirección al auricular—. ¿QUIÉN ES?**

—**¡RON WEASLEY! —gritó Ron a su vez, como si el tío Vernon y él estuvieran comunicándose desde los extremos de un campo de fútbol—. SOY UN AMIGO DE HARRY, DEL COLEGIO.**

Muchos se echaron a reír.

— Creo que eso es lo peor que podrías haber dicho — dijo George, dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Ron en señal de apoyo.

— No es mi culpa — se quejó Ron. — Nunca había usado uno de esos.

— Te expliqué cómo hacerlo — dijo Hermione, exasperada.

— No me dijiste que no hacía falta gritar.

— ¡Creí que era obvio!

Ron bufó.

— ¿Cómo va a ser obvio? Sigo sin entender como puede ser que mi voz llegara hasta Privet Drive por esos cablecitos.

— Tu voz no fue transportada literalmente por los cables — exclamó Hermione. — No funciona así.

Cuando Hermione se lanzó a explicarle en susurros a Ron exactamente cómo funciona un teléfono, Luna siguió leyendo.

**Los minúsculos ojos de tío Vernon se volvieron hacia Harry, que estaba inmovilizado.**

—**¡AQUÍ NO VIVE NINGÚN HARRY POTTER! —gritó tío Vernon, manteniendo el brazo estirado, como si temiera que el teléfono pudiera estallar—. ¡NO SÉ DE QUÉ COLEGIO ME HABLA! ¡NO VUELVA A LLAMAR AQUÍ! ¡NO SE ACERQUE A MI FAMILIA!**

— Caray, Ron — dijo Seamus. — Casi le provocas un infarto.

— _¿No se acerque a mi familia?_ — repitió Dean, incrédulo. — Habla como si fueras parte de la mafia o algo.

**Colgó el teléfono como quien se desprende de una araña venenosa. La bronca que siguió fue una de las peores que le habían echado.**

Ron gimió de nuevo y se tapó la cara con las manos.

— Perdón por eso, Harry.

— No pasa nada — se apresuró a decir. — Además, es divertido, si lo piensas.

— Habría sido más divertido si no te hubieran regañado por ello — dijo Lupin. — Pero sí, hay que admitir que la imagen de Ron y Vernon Dursley gritándose por teléfono resulta bastante… cómica.

De hecho, muchos alumnos todavía reían con ganas.

—**¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DARLE ESTE NÚMERO A GENTE COMO... COMO TÚ! —le gritó tío Vernon, salpicándolo de saliva.**

— Odio cuando hace eso — dijo Susan Bones con el ceño fruncido. — Habla de los magos como si fuéramos unos parias.

— Para él, lo somos — afirmó Justin Finch-Fletchley, y no hizo falta que Harry dijera lo cierto que era eso.

**Ron, obviamente, comprendió que había puesto a Harry en un apuro, porque no volvió a llamar. **

— Tenías que haber vuelto a llamar, pero esta vez susurrando en vez de gritando — dijo George.

— De eso nada— replicó Ron con una mueca. — No es muy agradable que te griten al oído.

— Bueno, eso es exactamente lo que hiciste tú — dijo Harry. Al ver la expresión de Ron, se echó a reír.

**La mejor amiga de Harry en Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, tampoco lo llamó. Harry se imaginaba que Ron le había dicho a Hermione que no lo llamara, lo cual era una pena, porque los padres de Hermione, la bruja más inteligente de la clase de Harry, **

Hermione se ruborizó.

**eran muggles, y ella sabía muy bien cómo utilizar el teléfono, y probablemente habría tenido tacto suficiente para no revelar que estudiaba en Hogwarts.**

— Tenía que haberte llamado yo primero — admitió Hermione. — No lo pensamos bien.

**De manera que Harry había permanecido cinco largas semanas sin tener noticia de sus amigos magos, y aquel verano estaba resultando casi tan desagradable como el anterior. Sólo había una pequeña mejora: después de jurar que no la usaría para enviar mensajes a ninguno de sus amigos, a Harry le habían permitido sacar de la jaula por las noches a su lechuza Hedwig. Tío Vernon había transigido debido al escándalo que armaba Hedwig cuando permanecía todo el tiempo encerrada.**

Ahora que Harry sabía de qué se reían las Ravenclaw, le molestó escucharlas más que antes.

**Harry terminó de escribir sobre Wendelin la Hechicera e hizo una pausa para volver a escuchar. Sólo los ronquidos lejanos y ruidosos de su enorme primo Dudley rompían el silencio de la casa. Debía de ser muy tarde. A Harry le picaban los ojos de cansancio. Sería mejor terminar la redacción la noche siguiente...**

— Pobrecito — dijo Lavender.

— No entiendo por qué estamos leyendo esto — dijo Charlie Weasley en voz baja, de forma que solo los Weasley y aquellos que estaban alrededor lo escucharon. — ¿Pasó algo ese día, Harry?

— Pues…

Harry hizo memoria. Recordaba bien la noche en la que había escrito aquella redacción, pero solo porque había sido su cumpleaños y le habían llegado muchas cartas.

— No realmente — admitió. — Era mi cumpleaños y recibí algunas felicitaciones. Y después me fui a dormir.

— ¿Eso es todo? — dijo Ron, incrédulo. — Caray. A quien haya escrito esto le deben encantar los cumpleaños.

— No sabemos si lo ha escrito una persona — le recordó Hermione.

— Pero tampoco hemos podido confirmar que exista un hechizo que pueda hacerlo — replicó Ron.

Contra eso, Hermione no pudo decir nada.

**Tapó el tintero, sacó una funda de almohada de debajo de la cama, metió dentro la linterna, la Historia de la Magia, la redacción, la pluma y el tintero, se levantó y lo escondió todo debajo de la cama, bajo una tabla del entarimado que estaba suelta. **

Sabía que era estúpido, porque ninguno de los estudiantes y profesores iría nunca a Privet Drive sin que él estuviera presente, pero le molestaba un poco que todos supieran que escondía cosas bajo el suelo de su habitación. Había sido su escondite secreto durante años y ahora todo el mundo lo conocía.

**Se puso de pie, se estiró y miró la hora en la esfera luminosa del despertador de la mesilla de noche.**

**Era la una de la mañana. Harry se sobresaltó: hacía una hora que había cumplido trece años y no se había dado cuenta.**

Varias personas le sonrieron y le felicitaron, incluyendo a Sirius, quien le dio tantas palmaditas en la espalda que le provocó un ataque de tos.

**Harry aún era un muchacho diferente en otro aspecto: en el escaso entusiasmo con que aguardaba sus cumpleaños. Nunca había recibido una tarjeta de felicitación. **

Se oyeron murmullos y Harry estaba seguro de que medio comedor sentía pena por él.

— Pero ese año sí que recibiste tarjetas — sonrió Ron.

No pudo evitarlo. Harry le sonrió de vuelta.

**Los Dursley habían pasado por alto sus dos últimos cumpleaños y no tenía ningún motivo para suponer que fueran a acordarse del siguiente.**

— Que les den — bufó Moody, quien había acaparado un sillón enorme para él solo.

Varios lo miraron con cautela.

**Harry atravesó a oscuras la habitación, pasando junto a la gran jaula vacía de Hedwig, y llegó hasta la ventana, que estaba abierta. Se apoyó en el alféizar y notó con agrado en la cara, después del largo rato pasado bajo las mantas, el frescor de la noche. Hacía dos noches que Hedwig se había ido. Harry no estaba preocupado por ella (en otras ocasiones se había ausentado durante períodos equivalentes), pero esperaba que no tardara en volver. Era el único ser vivo en aquella casa que no se asustaba al verlo.**

Las reacciones fueron muy variadas. Algunos parecieron entristecerse al escuchar eso, mientras otros sonreían y se alegraban de que Harry tuviera a alguien de su parte en Privet Drive.

— No me extraña que la quieras tanto — dijo Hermione con voz queda.

Súbitamente, a Harry le dieron muchas ganas de volver a subir a la lechucería para pasar un rato con Hedwig, pero no podía hacerlo.

**Aunque Harry seguía siendo demasiado pequeño y esmirriado para su edad, había crecido varios centímetros durante el último año. **

Harry se ruborizó. Se oyeron algunas risas.

— ¿Van a mencionar en todos los libros lo _pequeño_ que eres? — dijo Fred con una sonrisita.

— Quién sabe, quizá en el último libro pegue el estirón — añadió George.

Harry soltó un bufido.

**Sin embargo, su cabello negro azabache seguía como siempre: sin dejarse peinar. No importaba lo que hiciera con él, el pelo no se sometía. Tras las gafas tenía unos ojos verdes brillantes, y sobre la frente, claramente visible entre el pelo, una cicatriz alargada en forma de rayo.**

— ¿Por qué todos los libros empiezan igual? — preguntó Hermione con curiosidad. — Siempre comienzan con una descripción física de Harry. Luego se cuenta la historia de cómo se hizo la cicatriz y se hace un resumen del libro anterior.

Harry se preguntó cómo había conseguido recordar exactamente el orden en el que se explicaban las cosas.

— Esa introducción sirve para refrescar la memoria del lector — dijo Dumbledore, para sorpresa de Harry. — Y para que, en caso de leer los libros por separado, el lector tenga un pequeño resumen de lo acontecido en otros libros y poder así seguir el hilo de lo que sucede.

— Pero no estamos leyendo los libros por separado — replicó Hermione. — Los estamos leyendo todos a la vez, uno tras otro. No necesitamos que nos refresquen la memoria.

¿Qué más daba eso? Pensó Harry. Sin embargo, había algo en los ojos de Hermione que le decía que estuviera callado. Parecía que la chica quería que Dumbledore le confirmara algo.

— Así es — admitió el director. — Me temo que la manera en la que estamos leyendo estos libros no es la forma usual de disfrutar de una buena lectura. En mi caso particular, preferiría leer con calma y dejar varios días pasar entre tomo y tomo, pero eso no es posible.

Hermione asintió y Luna siguió leyendo al ver que ninguno de los dos decía nada más.

**Aquella cicatriz era la más extraordinaria de todas las características inusuales de Harry. No era, como le habían hecho creer los Dursley durante diez años, **

Sirius gruñó. Harry fijó la vista en Snape, queriendo ver si éste reaccionaba, pero el profesor ni se inmutó.

En momentos así, desearía poder leer la mente. Y, si todo lo que le había dicho el encapuchado era cierto, quizá algún día sería capaz de hacerlo. Pero primero tendría que aprender a proteger su mente utilizando la Oclumancia, cosa que le emocionaba bastante.

**una huella del accidente de automóvil que había acabado con la vida de los padres de Harry, porque Lily y James Potter no habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico, sino asesinados. **

De nuevo, muchas miradas de pena cayeron sobre Harry, que esperó pacientemente a que desaparecieran. Quería preguntarle algo a Hermione y no podía hacerlo hasta que dejaran de mirarlo.

**Asesinados por el mago tenebroso más temido de los últimos cien años: lord Voldemort. Harry había sobrevivido a aquel ataque sin otra secuela que la cicatriz de la frente cuando el hechizo de Voldemort, en vez de matarlo, había rebotado contra su agresor. Medio muerto, Voldemort había huido...**

— Hermione — susurró Harry, llamando la atención de su amiga. — ¿A qué venía esa conversación con Dumbledore?

Hermione esperó unos segundos, fijándose en que nadie les estuviera mirando, antes de susurrar:

— Si los libros han sido escritos por una persona específicamente para que nosotros los leamos, repetir toda esta información al principio de cada libro sería una pérdida de tiempo, ¿no crees?

Harry asintió y Hermione siguió hablando:

— Creo que, si una persona los hubiera escrito a mano, no habría incluido esas introducciones que repiten todo lo que ya ha sucedido. Esa persona sabría que vamos a leer todos los libros de golpe y que no necesitamos que nos refresquen la memoria.

— Entonces, ¿crees que no lo ha escrito una persona? — preguntó Ron en voz baja. — ¿Crees que lo han tenido que hacer con un hechizo?

— Es lo más probable — afirmó Hermione. Parecía emocionada. — Pensadlo. Si existe un hechizo que puede escribir libros, seguramente esté diseñado de tal forma que conecte entre sí los diferentes libros de una colección para que no se pierda el hilo conductor.

Tenía mucho sentido, pero Harry no podía evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado. Si los libros habían sido escritos utilizando un encantamiento, entonces podrían haber sido escritos por cualquiera.

**Pero Harry había tenido que vérselas con él desde el momento en que llegó a Hogwarts. Al recordar junto a la ventana su último encuentro, Harry pensó que si había cumplido los trece años era porque tenía mucha suerte.**

— Qué gran verdad — dijo Neville, devolviendo al trío a la lectura.

**Miró el cielo estrellado, por si veía a Hedwig, que quizá regresara con un ratón muerto en el pico, esperando sus elogios. Harry miraba distraído por encima de los tejados y pasaron algunos segundos hasta que comprendió lo que veía.**

**Perfilada contra la luna dorada y creciendo a cada instante se veía una figura de forma extrañamente irregular que se dirigía hacia Harry batiendo las alas. **

Algunos se inclinaron hacia delante.

— Ya me extrañaba a mí que no sucediera nada raro— dijo Angelina.

**Se quedó quieto viéndola descender. Durante una fracción de segundo, Harry no supo, con la mano en la falleba, si cerrar la ventana de golpe. Pero entonces la extraña criatura revoloteó sobre una farola de Privet Drive, y Harry, dándose cuenta de lo que era, se hizo a un lado.**

Eso confundió a muchos.

**Tres lechuzas penetraron por la ventana, dos sosteniendo a otra que parecía inconsciente. **

— ¿Lechuzas? Me esperaba un monstruo con alas — se quejó Angelina.

No fue la única que pareció algo decepcionada.

**Aterrizaron suavemente sobre la cama de Harry, y la lechuza que iba en medio, y que era grande y gris, cayó y quedó allí inmóvil. Llevaba un paquete atado a las patas.**

— Errol — gimió Ron con una mueca. — Deberíamos jubilarlo ya.

— Se ofendería si traemos otra lechuza para que sea la principal de la familia — le dijo Ginny.

— Con Pig se lleva bien — replicó Ron.

— Pero porque Pig es tuya — dijo Ginny. — No es la lechuza familiar.

**Harry reconoció enseguida a la lechuza inconsciente. Se llamaba Errol y pertenecía a la familia Weasley. Harry se lanzó inmediatamente sobre la cama, desató los cordeles de las patas de Errol, cogió el paquete y depositó a Errol en la jaula de Hedwig. Errol abrió un ojo empañado, ululó débilmente en señal de agradecimiento y comenzó a beber agua a tragos.**

Varios Weasley le sonrieron.

— Eres un cielo, Harry — le dijo la señora Weasley, haciendo que se ruborizara.

**Harry volvió al lugar en que descansaban las otras lechuzas. Una de ellas (una hembra grande y blanca como la nieve) era su propia Hedwig. También llevaba un paquete y parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma. Dio a Harry un picotazo cariñoso cuando le quitó la carga, y luego atravesó la habitación volando para reunirse con Errol. **

Muchos sonrieron al escuchar ese intercambio entre Hedwig y Harry.

— Me están dando ganas de comprarme una lechuza — dijo Parvati.

**Harry no reconoció a la tercera lechuza, que era muy bonita y de color pardo rojizo, pero supo enseguida de dónde venía, porque además del correspondiente paquete portaba un mensaje con el emblema de Hogwarts. **

**Cuando Harry le cogió la carta a esta lechuza, ella erizó las plumas orgullosamente, estiró las alas y emprendió el vuelo atravesando la ventana e internándose en la noche.**

— ¿Hogwarts envía cartas a medianoche? — preguntó Ernie Macmillan, sorprendido. — A mí siempre me llegan por la mañana.

Algunos rodaron los ojos, incluido Ron.

**Harry se sentó en la cama, cogió el paquete de Errol, rasgó el papel marrón y descubrió un regalo envuelto en papel dorado y la primera tarjeta de cumpleaños de su vida. **

Si bien muchos parecieron tristes al leer eso, otros tantos le sonrieron, felices por él.

**Abrió el sobre con dedos ligeramente temblorosos. **

Se oyeron varias exclamaciones y suspiros claramente femeninos.

— Qué mono — dijo Romilda Vane.

Harry la ignoró completamente, igual que tuvo que ignorar la mirada sugerente que le había echado Sirius. Le ardía la cara.

A su lado, Ron no podía parar de reír, aunque intentaba disimularlo con la mano.

**Cayeron dos trozos de papel: una carta y un recorte de periódico. Supo que el recorte de periódico pertenecía al diario del mundo mágico El Profeta porque la gente de la fotografía en blanco y negro se movía. Harry recogió el recorte, lo alisó y leyó:**

**FUNCIONARIO DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA RECIBE EL GRAN PREMIO**

Todos los Weasley sonrieron al escuchar eso.

_**Arthur Weasley, director del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles, ha ganado el gran premio anual Galleon Draw que entrega el diario El Profeta.**_

— Vaya — exclamó Sirius. — Ese premio es de los grandes.

A juzgar por lo impresionados que parecían muchos, debían haber escuchado hablar de ese premio más de una vez.

_**El señor Weasley, radiante de alegría, declaró a El Profeta: «Gastaremos el dinero en unas vacaciones estivales en Egipto, donde trabaja Bill, nuestro hijo mayor, deshaciendo hechizos para el banco mágico Gringotts.»**_

Bill sonrió al notar las miradas admiradas de algunos estudiantes. A su lado, Fleur Delacour también sonreía con orgullo.

_**La familia Weasley pasará un mes en Egipto, y regresará para el comienzo del nuevo curso escolar de Hogwarts, donde estudian actualmente cinco hijos del matrimonio Weasley.**_

**Observó la fotografía en movimiento, y una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara al ver a los nueve Weasley ante una enorme pirámide, saludándolo con la mano. **

Los Weasley sonrieron aún más al escuchar eso, y la señora Weasley pareció muy enternecida.

**La pequeña y rechoncha señora Weasley, el alto y calvo señor Weasley, los seis hijos y la hija tenían (aunque la fotografía en blanco y negro no lo mostrara) el pelo de un rojo intenso. Justo en el centro de la foto aparecía Ron, alto y larguirucho, con su rata Scabbers sobre el hombro y con el brazo alrededor de Ginny, su hermana pequeña.**

Molly se había ruborizado al escuchar su descripción, pero no estaba tan roja como Ron.

— ¿Por qué siempre se me describe como larguirucho? — se quejó. — No es mi culpa ser más alto que tú.

Harry fingió ofenderse y le dio un golpe suave en el brazo.

**Harry no sabía de nadie que mereciera un premio más que los Weasley, que eran muy buenos y pobres de solemnidad. **

Esta vez, fue el turno de Harry de sonrojarse. A la vez que varios Weasley seguían sonriéndole y Fred y George le daban muchas palmadas en la espalda, deseó que la tierra se lo tragara.

**Cogió la carta de Ron y la desdobló.**

_**Querido Harry:**_

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_

_**Siento mucho lo de la llamada de teléfono. Espero que los muggles no te dieran un mal rato. Se lo he dicho a mi padre y él opina que no debería haber gritado.**_

— Y tiene razón — resopló Colin, divertido.

_**Egipto es estupendo. Bill nos ha llevado a ver todas las tumbas, y no te creerías las maldiciones que los antiguos brujos egipcios ponían en ellas. Mi madre no dejó que Ginny entrara en la última. Estaba llena de esqueletos mutantes de muggles que habían profanado la tumba y tenían varias cabezas y cosas así.**_

— Pff, seguro que no era para tanto — se quejó Ginny. — Ron solo es un año mayor que yo. ¿Por qué él podía entrar y yo no?

Harry estaba seguro de que debía haber usado ese mismo argumento el día que no la dejaron entrar a la pirámide, porque la señora Weasley ni se lo pensó a la hora de replicar.

— Porque eras muy pequeña y punto.

_**Cuando mi padre ganó el premio de El Profeta no me lo podía creer. ¡Setecientos galeones! La mayor parte se nos ha ido en estas vacaciones, pero me van a comprar otra varita mágica para el próximo curso.**_

— Menos mal — dijo Dean. — El que debe hacer las cosas arder es Seamus, no tú. Fue muy tedioso tener que vigilaros a los dos.

Seamus le dio un golpe a Dean con una de las almohadas doradas.

**Harry recordaba muy bien cómo se le había roto a Ron su vieja varita mágica. Fue cuando el coche en que los dos habían ido volando a Hogwarts chocó contra un árbol del parque del colegio.**

— Todos lo recordamos muy bien — dijo McGonagall con sequedad, haciendo que más de uno soltara una risita.

_**Regresaremos más o menos una semana antes de que comience el curso. Iremos a Londres a comprar la varita mágica y los nuevos libros. ¿Podríamos vernos allí?**_

_**¡No dejes que los muggles te depriman!**_

— Eso es difícil, viendo el panorama — dijo Alicia Spinnet con una mueca.

_**Intenta venir a Londres.**_

_**Ron**_

_**Posdata: Percy ha ganado el Premio Anual. Recibió la notificación la semana pasada.**_

Percy casi saltó al escuchar su nombre.

**Harry volvió a mirar la foto. Percy, que estaba en el séptimo y último curso de Hogwarts, parecía especialmente orgulloso. Se había colocado la medalla del Premio Anual en el fez que llevaba graciosamente sobre su pelo repeinado. Las gafas de montura de asta reflejaban el sol egipcio.**

Algunos rieron ante la descripción de Percy, quien se había sonrojado.

**Luego Harry cogió el regalo y lo desenvolvió. Parecía una diminuta peonza de cristal. Debajo había otra nota de Ron:**

_**Harry:**_

_**Esto es un chivatoscopio de bolsillo. Si hay alguien cerca que no sea de fiar, en teoría tiene que dar vueltas y encenderse. Bill dice que no es más que una engañifa para turistas magos, y que no funciona, porque la noche pasada estuvo toda la cena sin parar. Claro que él no sabía que Fred y George le habían echado escarabajos en la sopa.**_

_**Hasta pronto,**_

_**Ron**_

Mientras el comedor al completo se echaba a reír y Bill le lanzaba varios cojines a los gemelos con más fuerza de la necesaria, Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas.

— Pues parece que sí que funcionaba — dijo Ron con la garganta seca.

**Harry puso el chivatoscopio de bolsillo sobre la mesita de noche, donde permaneció inmóvil, en equilibrio sobre la punta, reflejando las manecillas luminosas del reloj. Lo contempló durante unos segundos, satisfecho, y luego cogió el paquete que había llevado Hedwig.**

Ron sonrió, orgulloso de que a Harry le hubiera gustado su regalo.

— Así que la primera tarjeta de felicitación por tu cumpleaños de toda tu vida te la envió Ron — comentó Katie Bell. — Tenéis una amistad preciosa.

Harry casi se atragantó con su propia saliva, cosa que agradeció, ya que le evitó tener que responderle a Katie. A su lado, Ron estaba tan rojo como él debía estarlo, ya que notaba sus mejillas arder.

**También contenía un regalo envuelto en papel, una tarjeta y una carta, esta vez de Hermione:**

_**Querido Harry:**_

_**Ron me escribió y me contó lo de su conversación telefónica con tu tío Vernon. Espero que estés bien.**_

Si no hubiera estado todavía intentando superar el comentario de Katie, Harry le habría agradecido a Hermione su preocupación.

_**En estos momentos estoy en Francia de vacaciones y no sabía cómo enviarte esto (¿y si lo abrían en la aduana?), ¡pero entonces apareció Hedwig! Creo que quería asegurarse de que, para variar, recibías un regalo de cumpleaños. **_

Se oyeron varios "oooooh".

— ¿Cómo es posible que tu lechuza te quiera tanto? — se quejó un chico de segundo. — ¡La mía me odia!

_**El regalo te lo he comprado por catálogo vía lechuza. Había un anuncio en El Profeta (me he suscrito, hay que estar al tanto de lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico). ¿Has visto la foto que salió de Ron y su familia hace una semana? Apuesto a que está aprendiendo montones de cosas, me muero de envidia... los brujos del antiguo Egipto eran fascinantes.**_

Ron sonrió con orgullo.

— Tenías envidia, ¿eh? — dijo sonriendo. — Apuesto a que te habría encantado estar allí.

— Claro — dijo ella inmediatamente. — Habría aprendido un montón de cosas. Además, seguro que a ti te habría encantado estar en Francia, tomando el sol en la playa… — Bajó la mirada para fijarla en las mejillas de Ron y añadió: — Aunque creo que te quemarías, con la piel tan blanca que tienes.

Ron se tocó la cara y gruñó.

— Puedo ir a la playa perfectamente — se quejó. — Para eso existen los encantamientos anti-solares.

Luna siguió leyendo.

_**Aquí también tienen un interesante pasado en cuestión de brujería. He tenido que reescribir completa la redacción sobre Historia de la Magia para poder incluir algunas cosas que he averiguado. Espero que no resulte excesivamente larga: comprende dos pergaminos más de los que había pedido el profesor Binns.**_

— ¿Dos pergaminos? — exclamó Sirius.

Ella lo ignoró totalmente.

_**Ron dice que irá a Londres la última semana de vacaciones. ¿Podrías ir tú también? ¿Te dejarán tus tíos? Espero que sí. Si no, nos veremos en el expreso de Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre.**_

_**Besos de**_

_**Hermione**_

_**Posdata: Ron me ha dicho que Percy ha recibido el Premio Anual. Me imagino que Percy estará en una nube. A Ron no parece que le haga mucha gracia.**_

Ron hizo una mueca al escuchar eso. Sus padres lo miraron con renovada preocupación, recordando todo lo que habían leído sobre las inseguridades de Ron. Por suerte, la charla que habían tenido en privado había servido para tranquilizarlos, lo que permitió que en ese momento pudieran mantenerse callados.

Percy, por su parte, no quiso callarse.

— No te hacía mucha gracia, pero creo que vas a seguir mis pasos — le dijo a Ron en tono de broma. — Ya eres prefecto. Perfectamente podrías convertirte en Premio Anual.

— Ni loco — replicó Ron con una mueca, aunque Harry sabía que, de recibir el premio, Ron se alegraría mucho.

Luna siguió leyendo, cosa que Fred aprovechó para decir en voz baja:

— Vaya, Perce. Parece que vuelves a dirigirnos la palabra.

Percy se tensó visiblemente.

— Fred… — le advirtió su madre, pero Fred ni la miró. Tenía los ojos fijos en Percy.

— Me han dicho que has hablado con ellos — dijo, señalando con la cabeza a sus padres. Percy asintió.

— Y pretendo hablar con todos vosotros también — afirmó Percy, manteniéndole la mirada a Fred. Se lo notaba mucho más valiente que el día anterior.

— ¿Y qué nos quieres decir? — preguntó George, ignorando la voz de Luna, que continuaba leyendo.

**Harry volvió a sonreír mientras dejaba a un lado la carta de Hermione y cogía el regalo. Pesaba mucho. **

— No pretenderás que lo diga todo ahora — resopló Percy. — No es el momento.

— Solo tienes que decir una cosa — insistió Fred. Percy y él se miraron fijamente unos momentos antes de que Percy dijera:

— Fui un imbécil. Lo siento.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, rotos solo por la voz de Luna de fondo.

— Vas a tener que comprarme una escoba nueva para que te perdone — dijo Fred, sonriendo finalmente. — Una de las buenas. ¿Cuánto te pagan en el ministerio?

— No lo suficiente como para comprar una Saeta de Fuego — bufó Percy.

Fred chasqueó la lengua.

— Vaya, tendré que conformarme con una de las básicas.

La señora Weasley, que había estado a punto de regañar a Fred al escuchar lo de la escoba, decidió mantenerse en silencio al ver que Fred y George sonreían abiertamente y que Percy, quien había estado sumamente tenso los últimos minutos, se relajaba y les devolvía la sonrisa.

— Yo también quiero una escoba — anunció Ginny. — Y yo no me conformo con una de las básicas.

— A ti te regalaré la mejor — le prometió Percy, aunque todos sabían que, como mucho, podría comprarle una escoba de juguete.

— Tendrás que comprar una para cada Weasley — le dijo George. — Sin excepciones.

Percy asintió, intentando no sonreír.

Sonriendo con ganas, Harry volvió a centrarse en la lectura.

**Conociendo a Hermione, estaba convencido de que sería un gran libro lleno de difíciles embrujos, pero no. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando quitó el papel y vio un estuche de cuero negro con unas palabras estampadas en plata:**

**EQUIPO DE MANTENIMIENTO DE ESCOBAS VOLADORAS.**

—**¡Ostras, Hermione! —murmuró Harry, abriendo el estuche para echar un vistazo.**

Hermione se rió por lo bajo.

— Veo que te gustó mi regalo.

— Me encantó — afirmó Harry. — Gracias otra vez.

— Oh, mira, genial — dijo Ron. — Podrás usar el equipo de mantenimiento en la escoba que te regale Percy.

Harry se tensó y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Ron, quien la ignoró totalmente.

— Pero Harry ya tiene una Saeta — dijo Fred. — Es difícil superar eso.

— Creo que es mejor que le compre un casco — dijo Charlie. — Le será más útil.

— ¡Hey! — se quejó Harry, a la vez que Ron asentía con ganas.

Sin embargo, mientras los hermanos Weasley comentaban las cosas que Percy debía regalarle a Harry, cada cual más sorprendente (y humillante, en algunos casos), Percy lo miraba con reserva.

Harry le devolvió la mirada, sin saber qué decir. Se escuchaba la voz de Luna de fondo.

**Contenía un tarro grande de abrillantador de palo de escoba marca Fleetwood, unas tijeras especiales de plata para recortar las ramitas, una pequeña brújula de latón para los viajes largos en escoba y un Manual de mantenimiento de la escoba voladora.**

— Creo que contigo no bastará con sobornarte con escobas — dijo finalmente Percy, tras varios segundos de silencio. El resto de hermanos Weasley dejaron de sugerir cosas, viendo que la atmósfera se había tensado.

Percy tomó aire y abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

— Yo no necesito escobas — dijo firmemente, esperando que Percy comprendiera lo que quería decir.

Tras unos momentos, Percy asintió y le extendió la mano. Tenía la mandíbula tensa por los nervios y Harry estaba seguro de que, si rechazaba el apretón de manos, Percy se sentiría tremendamente humillado.

Así que estiró el brazo y le cogió la mano, sellando así la tregua entre ellos.

Todos los Weasley sonreían en aquel momento, mientras Luna, ajena a todo, seguía leyendo.

**Después de sus amigos, lo que Harry más apreciaba de Hogwarts era el quidditch, el deporte que contaba con más seguidores en el mundo mágico. Era muy peligroso, muy emocionante, y los jugadores iban montados en escoba. Harry era muy bueno jugando al quidditch. Era el jugador más joven de Hogwarts de los últimos cien años. Uno de sus trofeos más estimados era la escoba de carreras Nimbus 2.000.**

— Volvemos a leer cosas que todo el mundo sabe ya — dijo Cormac McLaggen, rodando los ojos. — Y aún no ha pasado nada interesante en todo el capítulo.

Varios le dieron la razón.

**Harry dejó a un lado el estuche y cogió el último paquete. Reconoció de inmediato los garabatos que había en el papel marrón: aquel paquete lo había enviado Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts. **

Hagrid le sonrió a Harry, quien devolvió el gesto. Después de hacer las paces con Percy, se sentía más liviano.

**Desprendió la capa superior de papel y vislumbró una cosa verde y como de piel, pero antes de que pudiera desenvolverlo del todo, el paquete tembló y lo que estaba dentro emitió un ruido fuerte, como de fauces que se cierran.**

Se oyeron murmullos y varias personas parecían preocupadas.

**Harry se estremeció. Sabía que Hagrid no le enviaría nunca nada peligroso a propósito, pero es que las ideas de Hagrid sobre lo que podía resultar peligroso no eran muy normales: Hagrid tenía amistad con arañas gigantes; había comprado en las tabernas feroces perros de tres cabezas; y había escondido en su cabaña huevos de dragón (lo cual estaba prohibido).**

— Y por todo ello, debería ser apartado de su labor docente — dijo Umbridge.

Nadie le hizo caso.

**Harry tocó el paquete con el dedo, con temor. Volvió a hacer el mismo ruido de cerrar de fauces. **

— ¿Qué demonios le envió? — se escuchó decir a un alumno de primero, que sonaba atemorizado.

**Harry cogió la lámpara de la mesita de noche, la sujetó firmemente con una mano y la levantó por encima de su cabeza, preparado para atizar un golpe. **

— A falta de varita… — dijo Tonks, sonriendo.

**Entonces cogió con la otra mano lo que quedaba del envoltorio y tiró de él.**

**Cayó un libro. **

La confusión de los alumnos más pequeños era muy obvia.

**Harry sólo tuvo tiempo de ver su elegante cubierta verde, con el título estampado en letras doradas, El monstruoso libro de los monstruos, antes de que el libro se levantara sobre el lomo y escapara por la cama como si fuera un extraño cangrejo.**

—**Oh... ah —susurró Harry.**

— ¿El libro estaba vivo? — chilló una alumna de primero.

— ¡Qué fuerte!

— Yo quiero uno — dijo un chico, también de primero.

— No, no quieres — le aseguró Terry Boot.

**Cayó de la cama produciendo un golpe seco y recorrió con rapidez la habitación, arrastrando las hojas. Harry lo persiguió procurando no hacer ruido. **

— Eso me recuerda a cuando Dobby fue a visitarte — dijo Ron. — ¿Por qué siempre acabas intentando no hacer ruido mientras algo mágico da vueltas por tu cuarto?

— Ni idea — bufó Harry.

**Se había escondido en el oscuro espacio que había debajo de su mesa. Rezando para que los Dursley estuvieran aún profundamente dormidos, Harry se puso a cuatro patas y se acercó a él.**

—**¡Ay!**

**El libro se cerró atrapándole la mano y huyó batiendo las hojas, apoyándose aún en las cubiertas. Harry gateó, se echó hacia delante y logró aplastarlo. **

Varios suspiraron de alivio. Hagrid parecía algo decepcionado.

**Tío Vernon emitió un sonoro ronquido en el dormitorio contiguo. Hedwig y Errol lo observaban con interés mientras Harry sujetaba el libro fuertemente entre sus brazos, se iba a toda prisa hacia los cajones del armario y sacaba un cinturón para atarlo. El libro monstruoso tembló de ira, pero ya no podía abrirse ni cerrarse, así que Harry lo dejó sobre la cama y cogió la carta de Hagrid.**

— Todos tuvimos que atar el libro con algo — se quejó Ernie.

— El mío no paraba de morderme — dijo Neville con una mueca.

— Con lo fácil que era calmarlo — se lamentó Hagrid.

_**Querido Harry:**_

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_

_**He pensado que esto te podría resultar útil para el próximo curso. De momento no te digo nada más. Te lo diré cuando nos veamos.**_

_**Espero que los muggles te estén tratando bien.**_

_**Con mis mejores deseos,**_

_**Hagrid**_

— ¿Útil? — repitió la profesora Umbridge. — ¿Qué tiene de útil un libro que muerde?

— Era el libro de texto de ese año — le informó Hagrid fríamente.

**A Harry le dio mala espina que Hagrid pensara que podía serle útil un libro que mordía, pero dejó la tarjeta de Hagrid junto a las de Ron y Hermione, sonriendo con más ganas que nunca. **

Varias personas sonrieron al leer eso, incluidos muchos Weasley, Hagrid, Sirius y Lupin.

**Ya sólo le quedaba la carta de Hogwarts.**

— ¿Otra carta? — se quejó Roger Davies. — ¿Cuántas van ya?

— Este capítulo me está aburriendo mucho — se quejó Pansy Parkinson.

A decir verdad, nadie podía negar que todavía no había pasado nada especialmente relevante. Sin embargo, a Harry le estaba gustando mucho el capítulo, precisamente porque no estaba sucediendo nada. Era agradable recordar cómo había abierto todas esas cartas, sus primeras tarjetas de cumpleaños, y lo feliz que se había sentido esa noche. Aunque todos se estaban aburriendo, él deseaba que hubiera más capítulos como este.

**Percatándose de que era más gruesa de lo normal, Harry rasgó el sobre, extrajo la primera página de pergamino y leyó:**

_**Estimado señor Potter:**_

_**Le rogamos que no olvide que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 1 de septiembre. El expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana de la estación de King's Cross, anden nueve y tres cuartos.**_

— Ya lo sabemos — se quejó otra vez Cormac McLaggen.

_**A los alumnos de tercer curso se les permite visitar determinados fines de semana el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Le rogamos que entregue a sus padres o tutores el documento de autorización adjunto para que lo firmen.**_

Los alumnos de primero y segundo parecieron muy interesados al escuchar eso.

_**También se adjunta la lista de libros del próximo curso.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**Profesora M. McGonagall**_

_**Subdirectora**_

**Harry extrajo la autorización para visitar el pueblo de Hogsmeade, y la examinó, ya sin sonreír. Sería estupendo visitar Hogsmeade los fines de semana; sabía que era un pueblo enteramente dedicado a la magia y nunca había puesto en él los pies. Pero ¿cómo demonios iba a convencer a sus tíos de que le firmaran la autorización?**

De nuevo, las miradas de pena regresaron, y Harry no quería ni pensar en cómo reaccionarían cuando supieran lo que había pasado con tía Marge.

— Pero sí que vas a Hogsmeade — dijo Neville en voz alta. — Así que te firmaron la autorización, ¿no?

— Mi autorización está firmada— respondió Harry. Ya se enterarían de que no habían sido precisamente los Dursley quienes habían firmado el permiso.

**Miró el despertador. Eran las dos de la mañana.**

— ¿Pasaste una hora leyendo las cartas? — notó Hermione, sorprendida.

Harry se ruborizó.

— Eso parece.

— ¿Cuántas veces las releíste? — preguntó Fred con una sonrisita y Harry lo miró mal.

Hermione, enternecida, le dio un rápido abrazo a Harry antes de volver a prestarle atención a Luna.

**Decidió pensar en ello al día siguiente, se metió en la cama y se estiró para tachar otro día en el calendario que se había hecho para ir descontando los días que le quedaban para regresar a Hogwarts. **

— Eres adorable — dijo Angelina con una mueca que parecía de dolor. — Demasiado adorable.

Harry no tenía ni idea sobre cómo responder.

**Se quitó las gafas y se acostó para contemplar las tres tarjetas de cumpleaños.**

**Aunque era un muchacho diferente en muchos aspectos, en aquel momento Harry Potter se sintió como cualquier otro: contento, por primera vez en su vida, de que fuera su cumpleaños.**

— Aquí termina — dijo Luna con una gran sonrisa. Marcó la página y dejó el libro en el atril antes de volver a su sitio.

— ¿Ya está? — preguntó Padma Patil, incrédula. — ¿Eso es todo?

— No ha pasado nada en todo el capítulo — se quejó un chico de tercero.

— A mí me ha parecido un capítulo precioso — dijo Cho Chang, antes de mirar a Harry y sonreírle.

Algo nervioso, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Dumbledore se puso en pie alegremente y volvió a tomar el libro entre sus manos.

— El siguiente capítulo se titula: **El error de tía Marge.** ¿Alguien se ofrece voluntario para leer?

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! No es un capítulo en el que pase mucho, pero me parece uno de los capítulos más bonitos de todo el libro. Solo va sobre Harry recibiendo cartitas y siendo feliz xD **

**Espero leer vuestra opinión en los comentarios! :3 Los leo todos y valoro todas vuestras palabras.**

**Nos vemos el domingo que viene. Ya sabéis, hay cap nuevo cada domingo :3 Bye!**

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Korrily: **Hola! Has sido el primer review de esta parte de la historia, muchas gracias! :3 Y gracias también por tus palabras de ánimo, nos vemos! :D

**Ally Snape Quinn:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra que te esté gustando esta historia :D Parece que mucha gente tiene el tercer libro como su favorito jajaja. Debe ser la magia de Sirius :P Nos vemos! :3

**CecyBlack:** Holi! Sip, Malfoy se llevó un golpe muy fuerte en el cap anterior, tanto que en este ni siquiera ha abierto la boca en ningún momento. El pobre está en shock, y no es para menos. Me ha encantado eso de "el Dumby evasivo" jajaja. No te preocupes, quedan muchos libros y no creo que Harry sea capaz de mantenerse calmado durante todos ellos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hay tantísimas cosas que aún no sabe y que le van a doler. El arranque de ira es prácticamente inevitable. Muchas gracias por tu review! :D

**Miss Curie: **Hola! Lo primero: espero que te vaya bien el nuevo semestre en la uni! Y lo segundo, muchas gracias por tus palabras :3 Me halaga mucho que hayas estado esperando la notificación :') Gracias! Nos vemos! :3

**ASME123: **Hola! Verdad? Ver a Draco preocupado por Crabbe es tan... inusual, y a la vez tan tierno. Y sí, si Harry no aprende Oclumancia, Voldy podría entrar en su mente y enterarse de todo. ¿Por qué no empezaron a enseñarle oclumancia desde el principio? Porque técnicamente aún no es necesario, Voldy no sabe que tiene esa conexión con Harry (no lo supo hasta el ataque del señor Weasley en navidad y esta historia está ambientada antes de eso). Así que no hay peligro inmediato, en teoría. En teoría XD Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :D

**Hannah: **Hello! I really hope that your exam went great! :3 And I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. I'm noticing that many people seem to have the third book as their favourite! Maybe it's because it's the one that talks about the marauders. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter too! Bye! :3

**padsii: **Hola! Y tanto que se va a poner el mood turbio, hoy mismo he estado hojeando ciertos capítulos y WOW lo que está por venir xD Sobre Draco: tal como has dicho, todo el tema de viajar al pasado es para dar una segunda oportunidad a todo el mundo, y eso incluye a Malfoy, aunque para ello tenga que sufrir mucho. Lo que dices de Harry, Sirius y Remus es tan cierto, me duele pensar que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de vivir los tres juntos :( "La escena con George fue cruel y la amé" yo igual XDD Muchísisimas gracias por tu review! :3

**miriam99: **Hola! Muchas gracias! :3 Hemos llegado al tercero, ya queda menos. Nos vemos!

**cecilia caff: **Holi! Haces bien en sentir curiosidad por lo de Voldy jajaja. Muchas gracias por el review! :3

**Dandelion's Lollipop: **Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado! "Draco nunca va a dejar de ser Draco" exacto, se trata de darle una oportunidad para que pueda ser una buena persona con una personalidad propia, para que pueda ser él mismo sin necesidad de hacer daño a otros ni seguir las ideas de su familia. Es un proceso duro, pero si consigue cambiar merecerá mucho la pena! Jajaja yo también me niego a reconocer el teatro como canon, por muchas razones, pero admito que me gusta que muestren a Draco como una persona más madura de lo que solía ser. En fin, muchísisisisimas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Klara Potter: **Hola! Lo primero: que Harry pidiera ayuda en el cap anterior es muy significativo, porque antes él jamás habría hecho eso. Y sí, le va a venir muuuy bien el poder hacerlo. Sobre Draco: como comentaba por ahí arriba, no creo que Draco pueda "volverse bueno" así de la nada. Creo que tiene una personalidad muy marcada y que no va a dejar de ser Draco Malfoy por muchas escenas dramáticas que le hagan leer xD Pero a la vez creo que puede mejorar muchísimo y, por lo menos, dejar de hacer daño a los demás. Pero para llegar a ese punto necesita sufrir mucho XD Y sí! Cuando estaba escribiendo la escena de Harry hablando con Sirius y Remus estaba pensando "esto es su lado Slytherin saliendo a la luz" jajaja. Y no te disculpes por el ataque de nostalgia: llevo toda la semana volviendo a escuchar todas las canciones de ese canal que había olvidado XD Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Fox McCloude:** Holi! Lo primero: estoy totalmente de acuerdo! Dumbledore tenía que haberle explicado a Harry por qué se distanciaba de él desde el principio, Harry lo habría entendido perfectamente y no habrían tenido problemas. Pero bueno, los encapuchados ya lo han arreglado, menos mal. Sobre Snape... la verdad, no sabemos hasta qué punto Sirius y Remus sabían sobre su amistad con Lily, pero por lo poco que hemos visto en los libros, dudo que se la hubieran tomado en serio. Creo que sobre todo Sirius consideraría que Snape es un friki que va detrás de Lily y poco más, nunca lo hemos visto tomarse en serio los sentimientos de Snape. Es decir, ¡casi lo mata! Sé que mucha gente adora a Sirius, pero no se puede decir que sea la mejor persona del mundo. Sobre Draco: le ha caído todo de golpe al pobre, pero era necesario. Tal como dices, si hay algún resquicio de humanidad dentro de él, aún puede redimirse. En fin, muchas gracias por tu review! :D bye!

**Fan de tu fic: **Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado! "Cualquier persona mejor que Severus para enseñarle Oclumancia" y tanto jajaja. Creo que dejar a Snape que se metiera en la mente de Harry fue lo peor que pudo hacer Dumbledore. Y tienes razón, sería justo que le contaran la profecía y lo del horrocrux que vive dentro de él, pero piensan que es demasiada información de golpe. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Nos vemos! :3

**Marine76: **Bonjour! Je suis content que vous ayez aimé le chapitre. Merci pour ton review! A bientôt :3

**Naattstories:** Hola! Pues sí, Harry y Sirius van a sufrir mucho en este libro xD Creo que nunca me había dado cuenta de lo fuertes que son los pensamientos de Harry hacia Sirius hasta tener que escribir esta historia. Nos vemos! Muchas gracias por tu review! :3

**Naruhina09: **Holi! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Ya era hora de que Dumbledore le explicara eso a Harry xD Nos vemos! :D

**BellaBlackEvans: **Hola! Tienes toda la razón, es muy fuerte todo lo que piensa Harry hacia Sirius en el tercer libro (no solo el querer que se muera, sino dudar de si queria matarlo él mismo o no... es MUY fuerte!). Sirius definitivamente lo va a pasar muy mal. Y con todo lo que dices, sobre lo que Harry oye cuando se acercan los dementores y tal, pfff... va a ser dificil de leer para muchos. Sobre Draco: yo creo que ni es bueno ni es malo, es un personaje gris que fácilmente se puede llevar a ambos extremos. Yo considero que lo mejor es que esté en medio, que sus facetas estén balanceadas entre sí. Sobre Percy: en este cap "se ha disculpado" con Harry, más o menos XD Me gusta tu idea de la escena de las tres escobas, me la apunto (y te mencionaré en el cap por sugerirlo!). Sobre el mapa: supongo que Fred y George jamás sintieron curiosidad por vigilar a su hermano mientras dormía jajaja. En fin, muchas gracias por el review! P.D.: Estás en Dinamarca? Genial! Yo por desgracia no estoy en Suiza, no tengo ni idea de cómo pudo cambiarse mi perfil para que saliera eso XDD Lo cambié en cuanto leí tu review.

**Sjvm00: **Hola! Exacto, para eso están los fanfics jajaja. Me gustan mucho tus ideas sobre quiénes son los encapuchados. Estoy de acuerdo en que Ron sería mucho más sabio en el futuro que en quinto año xD Creo que hasta el final del sexto no empezó a madurar realmente. Y sobre Snape: en este momento, su relación con Harry ni siquiera es cordial. Tiene el potencial de llegar a serlo? Por supuesto. Podrían llegar a ser grandes amigos y confidentes? No XD. No después de todo lo vivido en años anteriores. En fin, muchas gracias por tu review! Bye! :3

**Zero: **Hola! Sí que es una montaña rusa jajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado! Nos vemos! :3

**Chloe Rambaldi: **Holi! Estoy deseando que llegue el libro 4 precisamente por lo que dices. En este las cosas ya empiezan a ponerse oscuras, pero en el siguiente... con lo de cedric... pfff. Qué mal que lo van a pasar! Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**everard71: **Hola! La verdad, es muy triste pensar que Snape vio a Harry todos los días durante años y jamás le contó nada sobre su madre. Sobre Draco: podría haber elegido muchas otras escenas, pero esa siempre me ha parecido tan... tan simple y tan efectiva al mismo tiempo. No necesita contexto: Crabbe muere por todas las decisiones que han tomado a lo largo de su vida y punto. Sobre la oclumancia: efectivamente, Snape nunca fue la mejor opción para enseñarle a Harry, se tenían demasiada desconfianza. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3

**Banry Darling: **Hola! Jajaja me encanta, estáis divididos entre los que queréis darle un abrazo a Draco y los que queréis verlo sufrir en la hoguera XDD Uhhh estás de exámenes? Suerte! Y muchas gracias por tu review :3 Bye!

**Winterbell4869: **Hola! Siempre que veo tus reviews pienso "wow TwT", mil gracias! Yo también espero que estés teniendo muy buenos días :3 Recreo! Aquí la llamaban "La banda del patio" (nunca me había dado cuenta de que tenían diferentes nombres en españa y en latinoamerica). Me encantaba esa serie! Pasando al review: la idea de inflar a los Dursley y darles con "dardos en el trasero" es muy, muy tentadora jajaja. ... Oh. Oh My God. Nunca había caído en la cuenta de que Sirius entró en el castillo el 31 de octubre... el aniversario de la muerte de James y Lily! T.T Sobre las pesadillas de Harry: es triste pero cierto lo que dices, nunca ha tenido con quién compartirlas. Y el pobre tiene MUCHAS pesadillas. Que Remus y Sirius estén en el castillo es muy bueno para Harry, a muchos niveles. Es como dices: el ambiente "calmado, seguro y familiar, como algo que siempre debió ser así", porque en los libros deberían haber podido pasar más tiempo juntos :( Has descrito perfectamente la escena con Snape: no es que se haya ablandado, sino que ha sido un desliz por estar metido en sus recuerdos. "Con qué cara pueden decirle desconfiado a Harry si nunca puede confiar en nadie?" Pues sí, el pobre siempre tiene que ir con cuidado. Adoro tus preguntas XDD Yo también quiero empanadas (? Sip, lo de Draco es algo cruel, pero necesario para ayudarle a mejorar. Me gustan los análisis que haces de la relación entre Sirius y Harry y entre Harry y Malfoy. En cuanto a lo de Scorbus: sí, es una de las pocas cosas aceptables de ese teatro jajaja. Muchisisisisisimas gracias por tu review! :3 P.D. la historia de ese oso es muy triste, nadie lo quiere :(

**Lupin: **Holi! Estaba escribiendo las respuestas a los reviews y le he dado a publicar sin acabar porque he visto tu segundo review, espero que veas el cap a tiempo! Y que pases un mejor día mañana :3

** Draci Snape: **Hola! Yo también espero que Sirius, Remus y Harry tengan más tiempo para poder tener charlas como esa. Es muy triste pensar en el poco tiempo que tuvieron los tres juntos en los libros. Lo de Draco me ha hecho reír XDD Podrían haberle mostrado algo menos traumático, pero... nah, mejor hacerle sufrir para que aprenda jajaja. "Ya te puedo contar todo lo que esta pasando ahora que se murió tu padrino" tal cual XDD Respondiendo a tus preguntas: sí, seguiré todos los libros hasta el final, y sí, seguiré la historia después de la lectura para que todo quede resuelto. Digamos que este fic es un dos en uno: está la parte de leer libros, pero forma parte de una trama mayor (la de derrotar a Voldy con ayuda de los encapuchados) que también tiene que resolverse. Muchisisimas gracias por tu review! :3

**CH-Hyacinth: **Holi! jajajaja me alegra que te haya gustado esa escena! Siempre vemos a Draco tratando a Crabbe y Goyle como guardaespaldas, pero si estuvo con ellos tantos años (y teniendo en cuenta que solo vemos la perspectiva de Harry) es que debieron importarle de verdad. Y sí, al fin Dumbledore le empieza a contar cosas a Harry! Ya era hora XD Muchas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos! :D


	3. El error de tía Marge

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos una vez más a este fic! :D**

**Lo primero: MIL GRACIAS a todos por vuestros reviews! Y también por las alertas, favoritos y demás muestras de interés. ¡Gracias! Y, especialmente, gracias a: Naattstories, CecyBlack, Zero, Korrily, lunadragneel15, Fan de tu fic, dendrago 04, Lupin, cecilia caff, Fox McCloude, Klara Potter, Banry Darling, Naruhina09, societasdraconis, Winterbell4869, Dandelion's Lollipop, BellaBlackEvans, Sjvm00, Hannah, CH-Hyacinth y Draci Snape. Wow, de verdad, muchísimas gracias a todos. Hoy no hay respuestas individuales, pero prometo que la semana que viene sí! TwT**

**Lo segundo: como ya sabréis, las cosas están ahora un poco complicadas en muchos países. A todos los que estéis en España y, como yo, estéis obligados a quedaros en casa por la cuarentena: mucho ánimo! Y a la gente de otros países, tanto si hay muchos casos allí como si no, os deseo que todo vaya bien y que la cosa se solucione pronto. **

**Ahora sí, a leer! :3**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Dumbledore_ se puso en pie alegremente y volvió a tomar el libro entre sus manos._

— _El siguiente capítulo se titula: __**El error de tía Marge.**__ ¿Alguien se ofrece voluntario para leer?_

De nuevo, varias personas levantaron la mano. Harry notó que entre ellas se encontraban algunos de los que habían parecido frustrados con la falta de acción del capítulo anterior.

El director eligió a Lisa Turpin, de Ravenclaw, quien subió a la tarima, cogió el libro y repitió:

— **El error de tía Marge.**

Harry tragó saliva. Sabía que era inevitable que se leyera este capítulo, pero parte de él mantenía la esperanza de que no se mencionaran muchos detalles sobre aquella horrible semana.

Algunos de sus amigos sonreían, sabiendo lo que le había pasado a tía Marge, pero Harry fue incapaz de devolverles la sonrisa debido a lo nervioso que se estaba poniendo.

**Cuando Harry bajó a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, se encontró a los tres Dursley ya sentados a la mesa de la cocina. **

— Otro capítulo sobre los Dursley — dijo Angelina con una mueca. — ¿Qué hicieron esta vez? ¿Quién es tía Marge?

— Ahora lo verás — dijo Fred ocultando una risita.

**Veían la televisión en un aparato nuevo, un regalo que le habían hecho a Dudley al volver a casa después de terminar el curso, porque se había quejado a gritos del largo camino que tenía que recorrer desde el frigorífico a la tele de la salita. **

Se escucharon resoplidos a lo largo de todo el comedor. Pansy Parkinson tenía cara de sentirse totalmente asqueada.

**Dudley se había pasado la mayor parte del verano en la cocina, con los ojos de cerdito fijos en la pantalla y sus cinco papadas temblando mientras engullía sin parar.**

— ¿Cinco papadas? — exclamó la señora Pomfrey. — ¡Eso no es normal!

Harry pensó que, con la cantidad de comida que comía Dudley y el nulo ejercicio que hacía, sí era normal.

**Harry se sentó entre Dudley y tío Vernon, un hombre corpulento, robusto, que tenía el cuello corto y un enorme bigote. Lejos de desearle a Harry un feliz cumpleaños, ninguno de los Dursley dio muestra alguna de haberse percatado de que Harry acababa de entrar en la cocina, pero él estaba demasiado acostumbrado para ofenderse. **

De nuevo, se escucharon bufidos, y más de una persona lo miró con pena.

Ni siquiera había empezado la parte difícil todavía y Harry ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

**Se sirvió una tostada y miró al presentador de televisión, que informaba sobre un recluso fugado.**

**«Tenemos que advertir a los telespectadores de que Black va armado y es muy peligroso. **

Inmediatamente, medio comedor se giró para mirar a Sirius, quien sonrió al escuchar su nombre.

— No me esperaba que me mencionaran hasta dentro de varios capítulos — dijo alegremente. — Pero supongo que no debería sorprenderme, teniendo en cuenta cuál es el título del libro.

Harry bufó.

— Creo que se te va a mencionar en todos los capítulos — dijo. — Ese año no se hablaba de otra cosa.

A lo largo del comedor, la gente no se atrevía a decir nada. Se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de Sirius, pero todavía nadie confiaba en él.

— Supongo que este es el libro en el que, en teoría, se cuenta cómo escapó Sirius Black y por qué tanto Harry Potter como el profesor Dumbledore lo están ayudando — habló la profesora Umbridge en voz alta. — ¿Me equivoco?

— Es el libro en el que se demuestra que Sirius es inocente — gruñó Ron.

La profesora sonreía, algo que a Harry no le dio muy buena espina.

— Quisiera hacer un par de anotaciones, si me lo permite — se dirigió directamente a Dumbledore, quien la invitó educadamente a que continuara. — Bien. En primer lugar, quiero dejar constancia de que el ministerio hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano para proteger la seguridad de los magos y brujas del país.

A su lado, el ministro Fudge asintió, dándole la razón.

— En segundo lugar, — siguió hablando Umbridge, — debe quedar claro que, independientemente de lo que se lea en estos libros, Sirius Black es un preso fugado y condenado al beso del dementor.

Harry se puso en pie, lleno de ira, apenas consciente de que varias personas se habían levantado al mismo tiempo que él.

— Esa condena deberá ser revocada — escupió el profesor Lupin. — Nunca se celebró un juicio que demostrara la culpabilidad de Sirius Black. Fue enviado a Azkaban injustamente.

— ¡Mató a trece personas! — exclamó Fudge, también poniéndose en pie. — ¡Estaba solo en la escena del crimen!

— Porque intenté detener al verdadero asesino — declaró Sirius, levantándose y provocando que se oyeran jadeos y grititos ahogados en todo el comedor. — Estoy dispuesto a testificar bajo los efectos del veritaserum.

Nadie se esperaba eso. Se hizo el silencio absoluto mientras todos trataban de asimilarlo, y Fudge, con la cara totalmente roja, replicó:

— Deberás hacerlo, si este libro me convence de que mereces esa oportunidad.

— Entonces mantenga los oídos bien abiertos, señor ministro — respondió Sirius con tono irónico. — Porque en este libro va a descubrir quién fue la persona que asesinó a esos trece inocentes y traicionó a sus amigos. Y no fui yo.

Dicho eso, volvió a tomar asiento sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con Fudge. Umbridge parecía furiosa.

— Reitero que es usted un fugitivo — dijo con rabia. — El ministerio no tiene por qué celebrar ningún juicio ni por qué escuchar sus argumentos. ¡Ya ha sido condenado!

— Fue condenado injustamente — dijo Harry, repitiendo las palabras de Lupin. — ¿Qué parte de eso no entiende?

Umbridge jadeó, furiosa.

— Hábleme con respeto, señor Potter — chilló. — Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor.

— El reloj de las casas sigue congelado, Dolores — la informó la profesora McGonagall en tono gélido. — Y si no tiene nada más que añadir, me gustaría continuar con la lectura. Todavía queda mucho que leer.

Umbridge abrió la boca para replicar, pero un gesto de Dumbledore hizo que una nerviosa Lisa Turpin siguiera leyendo antes de que la profesora pudiera decir nada más.

**Se ha puesto a disposición del público un teléfono con línea directa para que cualquiera que lo vea pueda denunciarlo.»**

Tanto Harry como Lupin y todas las demás personas que se habían puesto en pie volvieron a sentarse. La profesora Umbridge susurraba furiosamente al oído de Fudge, quien parecía cansado a pesar de que el día acababa de comenzar.

—**No hace falta que nos digan que no es un buen tipo —resopló tío Vernon echando un vistazo al fugitivo por encima del periódico—. ¡Fijaos qué pinta, vago asqueroso! ¡Fijaos qué pelo!**

Sirius soltó una carcajada, subiendo sin saberlo el estado de ánimo de Harry.

— Me lo tomo como un cumplido. Si a Dursley le gustara como llevo el pelo, me lo raparía.

**Lanzó una mirada de asco hacia donde estaba Harry, cuyo pelo desordenado había sido motivo de muchos enfados de tío Vernon. **

Al contrario que Vernon, Sirius le sonrió a Harry.

— Tú también deberías tomártelo como un cumplido.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Sin embargo, comparado con el hombre de la televisión, cuya cara demacrada aparecía circundada por una revuelta cabellera que le llegaba hasta los codos, Harry parecía muy bien arreglado.**

Sirius fingió ofenderse.

— Bueno, es un poco difícil mantenerse presentable después de doce años en Azkaban — dijo.

Lupin soltó un bufido.

— Nadie lo duda.

**Volvió a aparecer el presentador.**

**«El ministro de Agricultura y Pesca anunciará hoy...»**

—**¡Un momento! —ladró tío Vernon, mirando furioso al presentador—. ¡No nos has dicho de dónde se ha escapado ese enfermo! ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡Ese lunático podría estar acercándose ahora mismo por la calle!**

Harry cruzó miradas con Sirius, pero ambos decidieron callarse.

**Tía Petunia, que era huesuda y tenía cara de caballo, se dio la vuelta y escudriñó atentamente por la ventana de la cocina. Harry sabía que a tía Petunia le habría encantado llamar a aquel teléfono directo. Era la mujer más entrometida del mundo, y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo espiando a sus vecinos, que eran aburridísimos y muy respetuosos con las normas.**

— No lo entiendo — dijo Ron. — Si eran aburridos, ¿para qué los espiaba?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

— Porque ella es todavía más aburrida, supongo.

—**¡Cuándo aprenderán —dijo tío Vernon, golpeando la mesa con su puño grande y amoratado— que la horca es la única manera de tratar a esa gente!**

Algunos miraron a Sirius con cautela, pero él no parecía ofenderse lo más mínimo por el comentario.

— Tu tío es un poco extremo, ¿no? — dijo Dean con una mueca. Harry asintió, no queriendo explicarle exactamente cuán extremo podía llegar a ser Vernon Dursley en algunas cosas.

—**Muy cierto —dijo tía Petunia, que seguía espiando las judías verdes del vecino. **

Mucha gente intercambió miradas confusas.

**Tío Vernon apuró la taza de té, miró el reloj y añadió:**

—**Tengo que marcharme. El tren de Marge llega a las diez.**

**Harry, cuya cabeza seguía en la habitación con el equipo de mantenimiento de escobas voladoras, volvió de golpe a la realidad.**

Hermione volvió a sonreír.

— Creo que fue el mejor regalo que te he hecho nunca.

— No te haces una idea — le aseguró Harry.

—**¿Tía Marge? —barbotó—. No... no vendrá aquí, ¿verdad?**

Muchos lo miraron con curiosidad.

— Parece que no te cae muy bien — dijo Lavender, sorprendida.

Harry bufó.

**Tía Marge era la hermana de tío Vernon. Aunque no era pariente consanguíneo de Harry (cuya madre era hermana de tía Petunia), desde siempre lo habían obligado a llamarla «tía». **

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Hermione en voz baja. Lanzó a Harry una mirada de culpabilidad antes de decir: — Siempre se han esforzado por hacerte ver que no te consideraban parte de la familia. No tiene sentido que te obligaran a llamarla "tía".

Harry se encogió de hombros.

— No llamarla así sería una falta de educación, según ellos.

**Tía Marge vivía en el campo, en una casa con un gran jardín donde criaba bulldogs. No iba con frecuencia a Privet Drive porque no soportaba estar lejos de sus queridos perros, pero sus visitas habían quedado vívidamente grabadas en la mente de Harry.**

El comedor se sumió en murmullos. Muchos comentaban lo raro que era que estuviera tan pegada a sus perros, mientras que otros la defendían, recordando a sus mascotas.

**En la fiesta que celebró Dudley al cumplir cinco años, tía Marge golpeó a Harry en las espinillas con el bastón para impedir que ganara a Dudley en el juego de las estatuas musicales. **

Se oyeron jadeos. La señora Weasley se llevó la mano a la boca, horrorizada.

— ¿Le pegó a un niño de cinco años? — exclamó la profesora Sprout.

A su lado, McGonagall se había puesto tan blanca que Harry temió que fuera a desmayarse.

— Albus… — dijo con dificultad, debido a lo tensa que estaba. El director no la miró a los ojos, sino que tenía la vista fija en sus propias manos.

Por su parte, Harry quería que la tierra lo tragase, como cada vez que se leía algo sobre su vida con los Dursley.

**Unos años después, por Navidad, apareció con un robot automático para Dudley y una caja de galletas de perro para Harry. **

— Eso es cruel — se quejó Hannah Abbott.

**En su última visita, el año anterior a su ingreso en Hogwarts, Harry le había pisado una pata sin querer a su perro favorito. Ripper persiguió a Harry, obligándole a salir al jardín y a subirse a un árbol, y tía Marge no había querido llamar al perro hasta pasada la medianoche. El recuerdo de aquel incidente todavía hacía llorar a Dudley de la risa.**

— Vale, entiendo por qué la odias — dijo Dean con una mueca.

—**Marge pasará aquí una semana —gruñó tío Vernon—. Y ya que hablamos de esto —y señaló a Harry con un dedo amenazador—, quiero dejar claras algunas cosas antes de ir a recogerla.**

— A ti sí que habría que dejarte claras algunas cosas — gruñó Ron. Los gemelos le dieron la razón.

**Dudley sonrió y apartó la vista de la tele. Su entretenimiento favorito era contemplar a Harry cuando tío Vernon lo reprendía.**

— Con ese ejemplo, no me extraña que sea como es — dijo Arthur Weasley.

—**Primero —gruñó tío Vernon—, usarás un lenguaje educado cuando te dirijas a tía Marge.**

—**De acuerdo —contestó Harry con resentimiento—, si ella lo usa también conmigo.**

— ¡Bien!

— ¡Así se habla!

Se escucharon varias exclamaciones a lo largo del comedor y, muy a su pesar, Harry fue incapaz de contener una sonrisa.

—**Segundo —prosiguió el tío Vernon, como si no hubiera oído la puntualización de Harry—: como Marge no sabe nada de tu**

Lisa Turpin paró en seco, miró a Harry un segundo, y leyó con tono de sentirse muy indignada:

**no sabe nada de tu**_** anormalidad**_**, no quiero ninguna exhibición extraña mientras esté aquí. Compórtate, ¿entendido?**

Si tío Vernon hubiera estado en el comedor, más de uno le habría lanzado una maldición.

— Ahora resulta que somos anormales — resopló Nott. — Habría que darle una lección a ese muggle.

— No me sorprende que Potter esté tan mal de la cabeza — dijo Zabini. — Teniendo que crecer con ese imbécil como ejemplo…

Varias personas protestaron, defendiendo a Harry, cosa que él agradeció internamente.

—**Me comportaré si ella se comporta —contestó Harry apretando los dientes. **

— Bien dicho — le animó Sirius.

—**Y tercero —siguió tío Vernon, casi cerrando los ojos pequeños y mezquinos, en medio de su rostro colorado—: le hemos dicho a Marge que acudes al Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables.**

—**¿Qué? —gritó Harry.**

Lo mismo gritaron muchos a lo largo del comedor.

— Ese hijo de… — Sirius estaba lívido, pero la señora Weasley parecía incluso más indignada que él.

— ¿Quién se creería que Harry es un delincuente? — exclamó.

— Bueno, mucha gente — replicó Fred, haciendo un gesto con la mano y señalando a gran parte del alumnado. — Hace solo dos semanas, toda esta gente consideraba que Harry era un loco y todas esas cosas.

Algunos bajaron la cabeza al escucharlo, avergonzados, mientras que otros fingieron no haberlo oído.

—**Y eso es lo que dirás tú también, si no quieres tener problemas —soltó tío Vernon.**

**Harry permaneció sentado en su sitio, con la cara blanca de ira, mirando a tío Vernon, casi incapaz de creer lo que oía. Que tía Marge se presentase para pasar toda una semana era el peor regalo de cumpleaños que los Dursley le habían hecho nunca, incluido el par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon.**

— ¿Qué clase de problemas? — preguntó el profesor Lupin, hablando despacio.

Harry hizo una mueca y no contestó, lo que hizo intercambiar miradas a Lupin y Sirius.

—**Bueno, Petunia —dijo tío Vernon, levantándose con dificultad—, me marcho a la estación. ¿Quieres venir, Dudders?**

—**No —respondió Dudley, que había vuelto a fijarse en la tele en cuanto tío Vernon acabó de reprender a Harry.**

— Imbécil — lo insultó Ron.

—**Duddy tiene que ponerse elegante para recibir a su tía —dijo tía Petunia alisando el espeso pelo rubio de Dudley—. Mamá le ha comprado una preciosa pajarita nueva.**

Ginny fingió que le daban arcadas.

— Duddy — repitió George poniendo la voz aguda. — Si alguna vez vuelvo a verlo, pienso llamarlo así.

**Tío Vernon dio a Dudley una palmadita en su hombro porcino. **

—**Vuelvo enseguida —dijo, y salió de la cocina.**

**Harry, que había quedado en una especie de trance causado por el terror, tuvo de repente una idea. **

Mientras muchos se giraban para mirarlo con pena y comprensión, Ron y Hermione se tensaron.

— ¿Una idea? — preguntó Hermione. — ¿Qué idea?

Harry rodó los ojos.

— Que me firmara la autorización si me portaba bien — dijo. — No todas mis ideas son malas.

— No, pero esa tampoco funciono — razonó Ron, haciendo bufar a Harry.

**Dejó la tostada, se puso de pie rápidamente y siguió a tío Vernon hasta la puerta.**

**Tío Vernon se ponía la chaqueta que usaba para conducir:**

—**No te voy a llevar —gruñó, volviéndose hacia Harry, que lo estaba mirando. **

Se oyeron un par de insultos hacia tío Vernon.

—**Como si yo quisiera ir —repuso Harry—. Quiero pedirte algo. —Tío Vernon lo miró con suspicacia—. A los de tercero, en Hog... en mi colegio, a veces los dejan ir al pueblo.**

—**¿Y qué? —le soltó tío Vernon, cogiendo las llaves de un gancho que había junto a la puerta.**

—**Necesito que me firmes la autorización —dijo Harry apresuradamente. **

—**¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó tío Vernon con desdén.**

— Porque es un sitio maravilloso y todos los alumnos deberían poder ir — replicó la señora Pomfrey.

—**Bueno —repuso Harry, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras—, será difícil simular ante tía Marge que voy a ese Centro... ¿cómo se llamaba?**

Se escucharon risas.

— Buena jugada — le dijo Wood, sonriente.

—**¡Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables! — bramó tío Vernon.**

**Y a Harry le encantó percibir una nota de terror en la voz de tío Vernon.**

Eso hizo sonreír a más de uno.

—**Ajá —dijo Harry mirando a tío Vernon a la cara, tranquilo—. Es demasiado largo para recordarlo. Tendré que decirlo de manera convincente, ¿no? ¿Qué pasaría si me equivocara?**

— Eso es muy Slytherin por tu parte — dijo Daphne Greengrass.

Inmediatamente, varios miembros de la casa Slytherin se lanzaron a contradecirla, así como varios Gryffindor que se sentían ofendidos.

— Suficiente — intervino la profesora McGonagall después de que Lee Jordan llamara a una chica de Slytherin "hija de Salazar". — Continúa con la lectura, señorita Turpin.

— No lo decía como un insulto — se defendió Daphne. — ¿Por qué iba a usar mi propia casa como insulto?

Los Gryffindor se ablandaron al escuchar eso, pero los Slytherin seguían algo alterados.

McGonagall volvió a pedirle a Lisa Turpin que siguiera leyendo, pero ella la miró, en silencio, antes de decir:

— No sé si es buena idea que lea esto.

Eso llamó la atención de todo el mundo. Harry trató de recordar exactamente qué se había dicho en aquella conversación, pero no era capaz de hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué motivo? — preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

— No creo que a Harry le haga gracia — respondió Lisa.

Harry nunca había sido cercano con ella. Iban al mismo año y habían coincidido en alguna clase, pero jamás habían tenido una conversación antes de que los encapuchados del futuro llegaran. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, Harry le habría dado un abrazo.

— Quizá debería leerlo yo primero — dijo Harry en voz alta. No tenía muchas esperanzas de que le hicieran caso, ya que nunca lo habían hecho cuando había pedido que algo no se leyera, pero si Lisa se negaba a leer, quizá tendrían que ceder en esta ocasión.

— Se debe leer absolutamente todo lo que está escrito en los libros — le recordó Umbridge con malicia. — Independientemente de su opinión o de lo que le _haga gracia_ o no.

Varias personas protestaron, todas ellas amigas de Harry y más de la mitad con el pelo color rojo.

Sin embargo, fue Dumbledore quien dijo:

— Aunque todo debe ser leído, considero que Harry tiene derecho a leer esa frase antes que nadie.

Harry no esperó a que se lo dijeran dos veces. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia la tarima, sintiendo las miradas curiosas sobre él. Lisa Turpin le entregó el libro, señalando una línea en concreto.

—_**Te lo haría recordar a golpes —rugió tío Vernon, abalanzándose contra Harry con el puño en alto. Pero Harry no retrocedió.**_

A Harry se le cayó el mundo a los pies. Si se leía eso en voz alta, las reacciones de Sirius y de los Weasley serían desproporcionadas, a juzgar por cómo habían reaccionado en situaciones anteriores.

— Eh… Creo que es mejor pasar a la siguiente frase porque… — dijo, tratando de encontrar alguna excusa creíble y fallando miserablemente. — porque esto es totalmente irrelevante. ¿Y si pasamos directamente a la cena con tía Marge? Ahí fue cuando…

Pero la profesora Umbridge lo interrumpió.

— Todo debe ser leído, señor Potter, no solo lo que a usted le convenga — dijo, sonriéndole de tal forma que a Harry se le erizó la piel de los brazos.

La profesora McGonagall se puso en pie en ese momento y tomó el libro de entre las manos de Harry. Sus ojos escanearon la página y todos pudieron ver cómo se ponía blanca de ira.

— Albus… — repitió, y si hubiera dicho el nombre de Harry en ese tono, éste habría salido corriendo en dirección contraria.

Sin embargo, el director no se movió. Entre los estudiantes aumentaron los murmullos, y Harry había notado las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos.

— Me temo que, en esta ocasión, la profesora Umbridge tiene razón — dijo finalmente Dumbledore. — Debemos leerlo todo.

Harry esperaba que no se notara lo decepcionado que se sentía. No había guardado muchas esperanzas de que le hicieran caso en esta ocasión, pero escuchar a Dumbledore darle la razón a Umbridge dolía más de lo esperado.

— Está bien — dijo Harry finalmente. — Pues yo mismo lo leeré.

Dicho eso, cogió el libro que sostenía la profesora McGonagall y, colocándolo en la tarima con más fuerza de la necesaria, leyó:

—**Te lo haría recordar a golpes —rugió tío Vernon, abalanzándose contra Harry con el puño en alto. Pero Harry no retrocedió.**

Escuchó los jadeos y los gritos a lo largo del comedor, pero los ignoró totalmente y siguió leyendo, consciente de que Lisa Turpin y la profesora McGonagall estaban de pie junto a él.

—**Eso no le hará olvidar a tía Marge lo que yo le haya dicho —dijo Harry en tono serio.**

**Tío Vernon se detuvo con el puño aún levantado y el rostro desagradablemente amoratado.**

Oyó las exclamaciones de los Weasley. La voz de la señora Weasley se oía sobre todas las demás, maldiciendo a Vernon Dursley y jurando que Harry jamás volvería a Privet Drive. Sirius no se quedaba atrás, y Harry estaba seguro de que no era el que más gritaba porque el profesor Lupin estaba al lado para calmarlo.

Siguió leyendo, no dándole tiempo a la gente para que comentara nada.

—**Pero si firmas la autorización, te juro que recordaré el colegio al que se supone que voy, y que actuaré como un mug... como una persona normal, y todo eso.**

**Harry vio que tío Vernon meditaba lo que le acababa de decir, aunque enseñaba los dientes, y le palpitaba la vena de la sien.**

Varios comentaban que tío Vernon tenía problemas para controlar su ira. Se oyó a alguien decir que Harry había sido una víctima de abuso infantil, término que hizo que subiera la voz y acelerara aún más el ritmo de lectura, obligando a la gente a callarse.

—**De acuerdo —atajó de manera brusca—, te vigilaré muy atentamente durante la estancia de Marge. Si al final te has sabido comportar y no has desmentido la historia, firmaré esa cochina autorización.**

**Dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta de la casa y la cerró con un golpe tan fuerte que se cayó uno de los cristales de arriba.**

Harry le pasó el libro a Lisa, considerando que la peor parte había pasado. Le faltaba el aire.

Regresó a su asiento a paso ligero, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie. Nada más sentarse, lo recibieron los comentarios preocupados de Ron y Hermione, pero él los ignoró totalmente.

Estaba harto. Puede que su vida con los Dursley no hubiese sido idílica, pero no habían _abusado_ de él. Esa era la palabra que se usaba para casos mucho más graves, de los que salen por la tele en las noticias y nadie duda de su gravedad.

Las reacciones de todos le parecían desproporcionadas. Todos los Weasley lo miraban y parecían listos para levantarse e ir a buscar a los Dursley si Harry se lo pedía. ¡Y tío Vernon ni siquiera le había pegado aquella vez! No tenían que ponerse así.

McGonagall volvió a sentarse, todavía tensa y muy enfadada, a la vez que Lisa retomaba la lectura. Harry agradeció notar que había subido el tono de voz, queriendo llamar la atención de todos para que dejaran de mirarlo.

**Harry no volvió a la cocina. Regresó por las escaleras a su habitación. Si tenía que obrar como un auténtico muggle, mejor empezar en aquel momento. Muy despacio y con tristeza, fue recogiendo todos los regalos y tarjetas de cumpleaños y los escondió debajo de la tabla suelta, junto con sus deberes. **

Se oyeron algunos gemidos y comentarios sobre lo triste que era eso.

**Se dirigió a la jaula de Hedwig. Parecía que Errol se había recuperado. Hedwig y él estaban dormidos, con la cabeza bajo el ala. Suspiró. Los despertó con un golpecito.**

—**Hedwig —dijo un poco triste—, tendrás que desaparecer una semana. Vete con Errol. Ron cuidará de ti. Voy a escribirle una nota para darle una explicación. Y no me mires así.**

**Hedwig lo miraba con sus grandes ojos ambarinos, con reproche.**

Todo el mundo se había quedado en silencio. Lavender parecía tener el corazón roto, a juzgar por su expresión. Parvati no se quedaba atrás.

No quería hacer contacto visual con sus amigos ni con ninguno de los Weasley. Ni siquiera con Sirius o Lupin, a pesar de que estos habían intentado hablarle. Tenía la vista fija en el libro y no tenía intención de mirar a nadie hasta que estuviera seguro de que nadie iba a comentarle nada sobre tío Vernon.

Sin embargo, notó en ese momento cómo alguien le tomaba la mano. Era una mano pequeña, pero sabía que no era la de Hermione. La persona que tenía a su lado era Ginny y, a pesar de la convicción que tenía sobre no mirar a ninguno de sus amigos durante un rato, no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo.

La menor de los Weasley también tenía la vista fija en el libro, pero su mano se había aferrado a la de Harry con firmeza. No parecía tener ninguna intención de hablarle en ese momento, cosa que Harry agradeció internamente. Tampoco parecía querer soltarlo y, para su sorpresa, Harry descubrió que no le importaba.

—**No es culpa mía. No hay otra manera de que me permitan visitar Hogsmeade con Ron y Hermione.**

**Diez minutos más tarde, Errol y Hedwig (ésta con una nota para Ron atada a la pata) salieron por la ventana y volaron hasta perderse de vista. Harry, muy triste, cogió la jaula y la escondió en el armario.**

— Eso es horrible — dijo Hannah Abbott con tristeza. — Ella es tu único apoyo en ese infierno…

Alguien volvió a llamarla insensible, pero a Harry no le interesó lo más mínimo saber quién había sido.

**Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para entristecerse. Enseguida tía Petunia le empezó a gritar para que bajara y se preparase para recibir a la invitada.**

—**¡Péinate bien! —le dijo imperiosamente tía Petunia en cuanto llegó al vestíbulo.**

Se oyeron insultos hacia tía Petunia. Curiosamente, ninguno de los profesores regañó a los alumnos por utilizar ese lenguaje. De hecho, la forma en la que McGonagall apretaba los labios sugería que ella misma deseaba utilizar ese tipo de palabras contra tía Petunia.

**Harry no entendía por qué tenía que aplastarse el pelo contra el cuero cabelludo. A tía Marge le encantaba criticarle, así que cuanto menos se arreglara, más contenta estaría ella.**

— Qué considerado — ironizó Ginny. Harry bufó, divertido.

**Oyó crujir la gravilla bajo las ruedas del coche de tío Vernon. Luego, los golpes de las puertas del coche y pasos por el camino del jardín.**

—**¡Abre la puerta! —susurró tía Petunia a Harry**

**Harry abrió la puerta con un sentimiento de pesadumbre.**

— Normal — dijo Dean.

**En el umbral de la puerta estaba tía Marge. Se parecía mucho a tío Vernon: era grande, robusta y tenía la cara colorada. Incluso tenía bigote, aunque no tan poblado como el de tío Vernon. En una mano llevaba una maleta enorme; y debajo de la otra se hallaba un perro viejo y con malas pulgas.**

— Parece una mujer encantadora — dijo Fred. — Creo que me he enamorado.

— Yo la he visto primero — dijo George, lanzándole un beso al libro y provocando que Harry sintiera una mezcla muy extraña entre asco y diversión.

Lisa Turpin, quien se había ruborizado al ver a George mandar un beso en su dirección, tartamudeó mientras leía:

—**¿Dónde está mi Dudders? —rugió tía Marge—. ¿Dónde está mi sobrinito querido?**

— Sobrinito — repitió Ron.

— Creo que el diminutivo le sobra — dijo Hermione con una mueca.

**Dudley se acercó andando como un pato, con el pelo rubio totalmente pegado al gordo cráneo y una pajarita que apenas se veía debajo de las múltiples papadas. **

Si no hubiera estado de tan mal humor, se habría echado a reír al ver las caras de asco de muchos de sus compañeros.

**Tía Marge tiró la maleta contra el estómago de Harry (y le cortó la respiración), estrechó a Dudley fuertemente con un solo brazo, y le plantó en la mejilla un beso sonoro.**

— ¿Cuánta fuerza tiene esa mujer para haberte cortado la respiración? — exclamó Hermione.

— Mucha — respondió Harry. Ron hizo una mueca antes de decir:

— Mira el lado bueno. Al menos te libraste de que te diera un beso a ti.

Harry bufó, a la par que Hermione soltaba una risita.

Tanto ella como Ron parecían haber entendido desde el primer momento que Harry no deseaba comentar la escenita con Vernon. Ginny todavía le sostenía la mano, y los gemelos aún fingían discutir por saber quién de ellos se casaría con tía Marge.

Muy a su pesar, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Tenía unos amigos magníficos.

**Harry sabía bien que Dudley soportaba los abrazos de tía Marge sólo porque le pagaba muy bien por ello, y con toda seguridad, al separarse después del abrazo, Dudley encontraría un billete de veinte libras en el interior de su manaza.**

— Menudo interesado — dijo Terry Boot.

—**¡Petunia! —gritó tía Marge pasando junto a Harry sin mirarlo, como si fuera un perchero.**

Varios bufaron.

**Tía Marge y tía Petunia se dieron un beso, o más bien tía Marge golpeó con su prominente mandíbula el huesudo pómulo de tía Petunia.**

— Eso suena doloroso — dijo Ginny con una mueca.

**Entró tío Vernon sonriendo jovialmente mientras cerraba la puerta. **

—**¿Un té, Marge? —preguntó—. ¿Y qué tomará Ripper?**

—**Ripper sorberá el té que se me derrame en el plato —dijo tía Marge mientras entraban todos en tropel en la cocina, dejando a Harry solo en el vestíbulo con la maleta. **

Muchos parecieron asqueados.

— ¿Deja que el perro lama el plato que usa ella? — dijo Romilda Vane, horrorizada.

**Pero Harry no lo lamentó; cualquier cosa era mejor que estar con tía Marge. Subió la maleta por las escaleras hasta la habitación de invitados lo más despacio que pudo.**

— Buena estrategia — dijo Sirius.

No pudo evitarlo. Aunque no quería hacerlo, miró de reojo a Sirius y vio que éste lo miraba con preocupación. Harry desvió la mirada hacia el libro inmediatamente.

**Cuando regresó a la cocina, a tía Marge le habían servido té y pastel de frutas, y Ripper lamía té en un rincón, haciendo mucho ruido. Harry notó que tía Petunia se estremecía al ver a Ripper manchando el suelo de té y babas. Tía Petunia odiaba a los animales.**

— Creo que ambas son demasiado extremas en sus opiniones — dijo Ernie Macmillan.

—**¿Has dejado a alguien al cuidado de los otros perros, Marge? —inquirió tío Vernon.**

—**El coronel Fubster los cuida —dijo tía Marge con voz de trueno—. Está jubilado. Le viene bien tener algo que hacer. Pero no podría dejar al viejo y pobre Ripper. ¡Sufre tanto si no está conmigo...!**

— Pues que sufra — murmuró Ron.

**Ripper volvió a gruñir cuando se sentó Harry. Tía Marge se fijó en él por primera vez.**

—**Conque todavía estás por aquí, ¿eh? —bramó. **

—**Sí —respondió Harry.**

Lisa Turpin alzó una ceja y tomó aire antes de leer:

—**No digas sí en ese tono maleducado —gruñó tía Marge—. Demasiado bien te tratan Vernon y Petunia teniéndote aquí con ellos. Yo en su lugar no lo hubiera hecho. Si te hubieran abandonado a la puerta de mi casa te habría enviado directamente al orfanato.**

La tensión en el comedor aumentó. Muchos gritaron improperios contra tía Marge, la mayoría de ellos estudiantes de Gryffindor.

— Ojalá me hubieran mandado a un orfanato — gruñó Harry. Ginny le apretó la mano.

— ¿Qué es eso de "demasiado bien te tratan"? — dijo Hermione, indignada. — Me parece increíble…

La señora Weasley parecía haber entendido que Harry no estaba cómodo con las muestras excesivas de preocupación hacia él, porque se había agarrado al brazo de su marido y mantenía la boca cerrada y el ceño fruncido.

Sirius, por otro lado, no tenía el mismo tacto. Llamó a tía Marge algo muy feo en voz alta, tan feo que la profesora Umbridge pareció escandalizada.

**Harry estuvo a punto de decir que hubiera preferido un orfanato a vivir con los Dursley, pero se contuvo al recordar la autorización para ir a Hogsmeade. Se le dibujó en la cara una triste sonrisa.**

Varias personas lo miraron con pena. Harto, centró la vista en el libro. Debió apretar la mano de Ginny inconscientemente, porque notó cómo ésta le devolvía el apretón.

Era curioso, en verdad. Ginny y él nunca habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos ni habían sido grandes amigos. Era la hermana de Ron, una amiga, integrante del ED y poco más. Sin embargo, después de todo lo que habían vivido en los últimos días, Harry notó que no se le hacía raro estar allí sentado cogiéndole la mano a Ginny Weasley. Era incluso agradable, si olvidaba que estaban rodeados de decenas de personas.

—**¡No pongas esa cara! —rugió tía Marge—. Ya veo que no has mejorado desde la última vez que te vi. Esperaba que el colegio te hubiera enseñado modales. **

— ¿Te acaba de gritar por parecer triste? — dijo Parvati, horrorizada.

**Tomó un largo sorbo de té, se limpió el bigote y preguntó—: ¿Adónde me has dicho que lo enviáis, Vernon?**

—**Al colegio San Bruto —dijo con prontitud tío Vernon—. Es una institución de primera categoría para casos desesperados.**

—**Bien —dijo tía Marge—. ¿Utilizan la vara en San Bruto, chico? —dijo, orientando la boca hacia el otro lado de la mesa.**

Se oyeron jadeos.

— ¿Está preguntando lo que creo que está preguntando? — dijo Sirius lentamente.

Harry hizo una mueca. ¡Cómo desearía estar leyendo de nuevo el capítulo anterior!

—**Bueeenooo...**

**Tío Vernon asentía detrás de tía Marge.**

—**Sí —dijo Harry, y luego, pensando que era mejor hacer las cosas bien, añadió —: sin parar.**

—**Excelente —dijo tía Marge—. **

— ¿¡Excelente?! — bramó Hagrid, haciendo saltar a varios alumnos (y al profesor Flitwick). — ¿Cómo que excelente?

Lisa Turpin siguió leyendo con cara de asco.

**No comprendo esas ñoñerías de no pegar a los que se lo merecen. Una buena paliza es lo que haría falta en el noventa y nueve por ciento de los casos. ¿Te han sacudido con frecuencia?**

Los improperios hacia tía Marge aumentaron en volumen e intensidad. Harry nunca había visto a la señora Pomfrey tan furiosa, pero la que más le sorprendió fue la vivaracha profesora Sprout, quien ahora tenía la cara roja y debió murmurar algo muy feo, ya que el profesor Flitwick se giró a mirarla, escandalizado. Por otro lado, McGonagall parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que fuera que hubiera dicho Sprout, a juzgar por su expresión.

Harry se fijó entonces en Snape. Tenía una perfecta cara de póker y, de nuevo, Harry deseó poder leer la mente.

—**Ya lo creo —respondió Harry—, muchísimas veces. **

**Tía Marge arrugó el entrecejo.**

—**Sigue sin gustarme tu tono, muchacho. Si puedes hablar tan tranquilamente de los azotes que te dan, es que no te sacuden bastante fuerte. **

Se hizo el silencio. Todos estaban demasiado indignados como para decir algo.

**Petunia, yo en tu lugar escribiría. Explica con claridad que con este chico admites la utilización de los métodos más enérgicos.**

— Habría que utilizar esos métodos contra ella — dijo Sirius. — A ver si le siguen pareciendo tan buenos después de probarlos.

**Tal vez a tío Vernon le preocupara que Harry pudiera olvidar el trato que acababan de hacer; de cualquier forma, cambió abruptamente de tema:**

—**¿Has oído las noticias esta mañana, Marge? ¿Qué te parece lo de ese preso que ha escapado?**

Varios bufaron. Sirius parecía confundido, y Harry supuso que no sabía si alegrarse o no de haber servido para arreglar la situación.

**Con tía Marge en casa, Harry empezaba a echar de menos la vida en el número 4 de Privet Drive tal como era antes de su aparición. **

— Eso dice mucho — murmuró Hermione.

**Tío Vernon y tía Petunia solían preferir que Harry se perdiera de vista, cosa que ponía a Harry la mar de contento. Tía Marge, por el contrario, quería tener a Harry continuamente vigilado, para poder lanzar sugerencias encaminadas a mejorar su comportamiento. **

— ¿Y cómo pretende mejorar tu comportamiento? — se quejó Ron. — Si no haces nada malo.

— Hasta respirar es malo si lo hace Harry — dijo Fred amargamente.

**A ella le encantaba comparar a Harry con Dudley, y le producía un placer especial entregarle a éste regalos caros mientras fulminaba a Harry con la mirada, como si quisiera que Harry se atreviera a preguntar por qué no le daba nada a él. No dejaba de lanzar indirectas sobre los defectos de Harry.**

— No lo entiendo — dijo Padma Patil. — ¿No sale Harry ganando en cualquier comparación que haga con su primo Dudley?

— Bueno, Dudley gana en estupidez — respondió Lee Jordan, haciendo reír a varias personas.

—**No debes culparte por cómo ha salido el chico, Vernon —dijo el tercer día, a la hora de la comida—. Si está podrido por dentro, no hay nada que hacer.**

Los insultos regresaron.

— La que está podrida por dentro es ella — escupió Sirius.

— No me extraña que la inflaras — murmuró Ron. Tenía el ceño fruncido y Harry sabía que estaba conteniendo sus comentarios para intentar no contribuir a alargar la lectura más de lo necesario. Lo agradecía más de lo que jamás habría podido expresar.

**Harry intentaba pensar en la comida, pero le temblaban las manos y el rostro le ardía de ira.**

— Yo no habría aguantado — dijo Seamus. — Creo que me habría levantado de la mesa y me habría largado.

**«Tengo que recordar la autorización, tengo que pensar en Hogsmeade, no debo decir nada, no debo levantarme.»**

— Parece que tienes un buen autocontrol, Potter — dijo Moody.

Harry hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

**Tía Marge alargó el brazo para coger la copa de vino.**

—**Es una de las normas básicas de la crianza, se ve claramente en los perros: de tal palo, tal astilla.**

**En aquel momento estalló la copa de vino que tía Marge tenía en la mano. **

Se hizo el silencio durante un momento.

— Lo retiro — dijo Moody, aunque no parecía decepcionado. Al contrario, tanto él como muchos otros parecían alegrarse de que la copa hubiera estallado.

**En todas direcciones salieron volando fragmentos de cristal, y tía Marge parpadeó y farfulló algo. De su cara grande y encarnada caían gotas de vino.**

—**¡Marge! —chilló tía Petunia—. ¡Marge!, ¿te encuentras bien?**

—**No te preocupes —gruñó tía Marge secándose la cara con la servilleta—. Debo de haber apretado la copa demasiado fuerte. Me pasó lo mismo el otro día, en casa del coronel Fubster. No tiene importancia, Petunia, es que cojo las cosas con demasiada fuerza...**

— ¿Lo dice de verdad? — preguntó Lavender. — ¿O fuiste tú?

— Fui yo — admitió Harry. — Pero fue sin querer.

— La magia accidental no es normal a esas edades — dijo la profesora Umbridge.

— Tampoco es normal estar sometido a situaciones de tanto estrés — replicó McGonagall.

**Pero tanto tía Petunia como tío Vernon miraban a Harry suspicazmente, de forma que éste decidió quedarse sin tomar el pudín y levantarse de la mesa lo antes posible.**

**Se apoyó en la pared del vestíbulo, respirando hondo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no perdía el control de aquella manera, haciendo estallar algo. No podía permitirse que aquello se repitiera. La autorización para ir a Hogsmeade no era lo único que estaba en juego... Si continuaba así, tendría problemas con el Ministerio de Magia.**

Cuánta razón había tenido, pensó Harry amargamente.

**Harry era todavía un brujo menor de edad y tenía prohibido por la legislación del mundo mágico hacer magia fuera del colegio. Su expediente no estaba completamente limpio. El verano anterior le habían enviado una amonestación oficial en la que se decía claramente que si el Ministerio volvía a tener constancia de que se empleaba la magia en Privet Drive, expulsarían a Harry del colegio.**

— Otra vez no — se quejó Zacharias Smith. — Eso ya lo sabemos.

**Oyó a los Dursley levantarse de la mesa y se apresuró a desaparecer escaleras arriba.**

**Harry soportó los tres días siguientes obligándose a pensar en el Manual de mantenimiento de la escoba voladora cada vez que tía Marge se metía con él. El truco funcionó bastante bien, aunque debía de darle aspecto de atontado y tía Marge había empezado a decir que era subnormal.**

— Oh, Harry — dijo Hermione, dándole otro abrazo rápido. Harry le devolvió al abrazo con una mano, ya que con la otra todavía sostenía la mano de Ginny y no tenía ganas de soltarla todavía. Probablemente debería hacerlo, pero la chica tampoco había dado señales de querer soltarlo, así que, por egoísta que sonara, no renunciaría a ese pequeño apoyo hasta que ella quisiera o hasta que el capítulo terminara.

**Por fin llegó la última noche que había de pasar tía Marge en la casa. Tía Petunia preparó una cena por todo lo alto y tío Vernon descorchó varias botellas de vino. Tomaron la sopa y el salmón sin hacer ninguna referencia a los defectos de Harry; durante el pastel de merengue de limón, tío Vernon aburrió a todos con un largo discurso sobre Grunnings, la empresa de taladros para la que trabajaba; luego tía Petunia preparó café y tío Vernon sacó una botella de brandy.**

— Diría que la última noche parece agradable — dijo Neville. — Pero si lo hubiera sido, no estaríamos leyéndola, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió.

—**¿Puedo tentarte, Marge?**

**Tía Marge había bebido ya bastante vino. Su rostro grande estaba muy colorado. **

—**Sólo un poquito —dijo con una sonrisita—. Bueno, un poquito más... un poco mas... ya vale.**

Se oyeron bufidos.

**Dudley se comía su cuarta ración de pastel. **

— No me sorprende que tenga cinco papadas — dijo Susan Bones.

**Tía Petunia sorbía el café con el dedo meñique estirado. Harry habría querido subir a su habitación, pero tropezó con los ojos pequeños e iracundos de tío Vernon y supo que debía quedarse allí.**

— La de problemas que se habrían ahorrado si te hubieran dejado subir a tu habitación — dijo Hermione en voz baja. Ron soltó una risita.

— Creo que desean haberlo hecho.

—**¡Aaah! —dijo tía Marge lamiéndose los labios y dejando la copa vacía en la mesa—. Una comilona estupenda, Petunia. Por las noches me contento con cualquier frito. Con doce perros que cuidar...**

— Me ofende que le gusten los perros — gruñó Sirius, haciendo sonreír a Harry.

**Eructó a sus anchas y se dio una palmada en la voluminosa barriga—. Perdón. Pero me gusta ver a un buen mozo —prosiguió guiñándole el ojo a Dudley—. Serás un hombre de buen tamaño, Dudders, como tu padre. Sí, tomaré una gota más de brandy, Vernon... **

Muchos miraban el libro con repulsa.

— Qué mala educación — se quejó Lavender.

**En cuanto a éste...**

**Señaló a Harry con la cabeza. El muchacho sintió que se le encogía el estómago. «El manual», pensó con rapidez.**

— Fue un regalo muy útil — le dijo Harry a Hermione. — Aunque no funcionara muy bien esa noche.

Ella le sonrió tristemente.

— Nunca tendrías que haberte visto obligado a usar mi regalo de esa manera.

Con una mueca, Harry asintió y volvió a centrarse en la lectura.

—**Éste no tiene buena planta, ha salido pequeñajo. Pasa también con los perros. El año pasado tuve que pedirle al coronel Fubster que asfixiara a uno, porque era raquítico. Débil. De mala raza.**

— ¿Te está comparando con un perro al que asfixió? — chilló la señora Weasley. — ¿Cómo se atreve?

— ¿Cómo puede ser tan víbora? — exclamó Tonks, para sorpresa de Harry.

No fueron las únicas que gritaron. Varias personas insultaron a tía Marge y defendieron a Harry.

**Harry intentó recordar la página 12 de su libro: «Encantamiento para los que van al revés.»**

—**Como decía el otro día, todo se hereda. La mala sangre prevalece. No digo nada contra tu familia, Petunia. —Con su mano de pala dio una palmadita sobre la mano huesuda de tía Petunia—. Pero tu hermana era la oveja negra. Siempre hay alguna, hasta en las mejores familias. Y se escapó con un gandul. Aquí tenemos el resultado.**

— ¿Un gandul? — repitió Lupin, alterado. — Esa mujer no tiene ni idea de lo que está diciendo.

Sirius directamente soltó varios insultos hacia tía Marge. Sin embargo, Harry no le estaba haciendo ni caso. Tenía la vista fija en Snape, quien se había tensado visiblemente al escuchar la mención de Lily Potter.

**Harry miraba su plato, sintiendo un extraño zumbido en los oídos. «Sujétese la escoba por el palo.» No podía recordar cómo seguía. La voz de tía Marge parecía perforar su cabeza como un taladro de tío Vernon.**

Esta vez, nadie preguntó qué era un taladro. La mayoría de gente estaba indignada y furiosa: algunos, debido a lo que se estaba diciendo sobre Harry; otros, por el desdén con el que los Dursley hablaban sobre los magos. A nadie le agradaba esa familia.

—**Ese Potter —dijo tía Marge en voz alta, cogiendo la botella de brandy y vertiendo más en su copa y en el mantel—, nunca me dijisteis a qué se dedicaba.**

**Tío Vernon y tía Petunia estaban completamente tensos. Incluso Dudley había retirado los ojos del pastel y miraba a sus padres boquiabierto.**

— Se lo merecen — resopló Bill. — Por vivir contando mentiras.

—**No... no trabajaba —dijo tío Vernon, mirando a Harry de reojo—. Estaba parado.**

— Tu tío sabía que ibas a explotar — le dijo Hermione en un susurro. — Y aun así no se calló.

— Hay que ser imbécil — dijo Ron.

—**¡Lo que me imaginaba! —comentó tía Marge echándose un buen trago de brandy y limpiándose la barbilla con la manga—. Un inútil, un vago y un gorrón que...**

Sirius se puso en pie, furioso.

— James Potter es una de las personas más trabajadoras que he conocido en mi vida. ¿¡Cómo se atreve esa mujer a decir todas esas mentiras sobre él!?

— Ella se basaba en las cosas que Vernon Dursley le había contado — dijo Lupin para calmarlo, pero solo sirvió para echarle más leña al fuego.

— ¡Peor me lo pones! Dursley sí que conoció a James. ¿Recuerdas?

Harry levantó la cabeza al escuchar eso. ¿Tío Vernon conocía a su padre? ¿En persona?

— Lo recuerdo — dijo Lupin. — Siéntate, Sirius. Deja que la señorita Turpin siga leyendo.

Notando finalmente que había paralizado la lectura, Sirius se sentó, refunfuñando.

—**No era nada de eso —interrumpió Harry de repente.**

**Todos se callaron. Harry temblaba de arriba abajo. Nunca había estado tan enfadado.**

Se oyeron murmullos.

— ¿Ni siquiera cuando Lockhart te quitó los huesos del brazo? — preguntó Colin.

— No — respondió Harry.

— ¿Ni cuando descubriste que Ryddle intentó culpar a Hagrid de lo de la cámara?

— Ahí estaba más preocupado que enfadado — replicó Harry. El chico de tercero que le había preguntado no pareció del todo convencido.

—**¡MÁS BRANDY! —gritó tío Vernon, que se había puesto pálido. Vació la botella en la copa de tía Marge—. Tú, chico —gruñó a Harry—, vete a la cama.**

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry, confusos. Harry señaló al libro por toda respuesta.

—**No, Vernon —dijo entre hipidos tía Marge, levantando una mano. Fijó en los de Harry sus ojos pequeños y enrojecidos—. Sigue, muchacho, sigue. Conque estás orgulloso de tus padres, ¿eh? Van y se matan en un accidente de coche... borrachos, me imagino...**

Sirius abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, antes de conseguir articular:

— ¡No bebían!

— Ni conducían coches — bufó Lupin. —Pero eso ella no lo sabe.

Harry, quien notaba cómo volvía a enfadarse al escuchar de nuevo las palabras de Marge, quiso centrarse en el presente tanto como pudo. Sin embargo, lo que lo rodeaba eran los improperios hacia Marge y los comentarios sobre lo sucedido.

Así que centró su atención en la mano de Ginny, quien seguía apoyándolo silenciosamente.

—**No murieron en ningún accidente de coche —repuso Harry, que sin darse cuenta se había levantado.**

—**¡Murieron en un accidente de coche, sucio embustero, y te dejaron para que fueras una carga para tus decentes y trabajadores tíos! —gritó tía Marge, inflándose de ira—. Eres un niño insolente, desagradecido y...**

— ¡La única insolente es ella! — exclamó Dean.

— ¡Será imbécil! — gritaba Lee Jordan.

Se oyeron muchos comentarios por el estilo, casi todos provenientes de alumnos (aunque Harry estaba seguro de que Flitwick había gritado algo no muy apropiado).

Sin embargo, Ron se inclinó para susurrarle:

— ¿"Inflándose de ira"?

Tenía una ceja alzada y media sonrisa. Harry bufó.

— Literalmente.

**Pero tía Marge se cortó en seco. Por un momento fue como si le faltasen las palabras. Se hinchaba con una ira indescriptible... Pero la hinchazón no se detenía. **

— Esa es una metáfora un poco extraña — dijo Cho Chang, confusa.

— No es una metáfora — replicó Hermione.

**Su gran cara encarnada comenzó a aumentar de tamaño. Se le agrandaron los pequeños ojos y la boca se le estiró tanto que no podía hablar. Al cabo de un instante, saltaron varios botones de su chaqueta de mezclilla y golpearon en las paredes... Se inflaba como un globo monstruoso. El estómago se expandió y reventó la cintura de la falda de mezclilla. Los dedos se le pusieron como morcillas...**

El comedor se sumió en el más absoluto silencio. Muchos escuchaban con la boca abierta, hasta que, tras unos segundos de estupor, varias personas se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Muchos los siguieron, entre aplausos y risas, y hasta Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al verse rodeado de tanta alegría.

— ¡La inflaste de verdad! — exclamó Wood con una sonrisa. — ¡Genial!

Harry se fijó en los profesores y notó que ninguno de ellos parecía especialmente enfadado con él. De hecho, el profesor Flitwick tenía aspecto de alegrarse bastante por el brote de magia accidental de Harry.

Sin embargo, nadie se alegraba tanto como Sirius, quien casi se lanzó a abrazar a Harry.

— ¡Eso es impresionante! — exclamó tras soltar una risotada. — Se lo tenía merecido.

— En eso estamos de acuerdo — replicó Harry.

Lisa Turpin siguió leyendo, sonriente.

—**¡MARGE! —gritaron a la vez tío Vernon y tía Petunia, cuando el cuerpo de tía Marge comenzó a elevarse de la silla hacia el techo. Estaba completamente redonda, como un inmenso globo con ojos de cerdito. Ascendía emitiendo leves ruidos como de estallidos. Ripper entró en la habitación ladrando sin parar. —¡NOOOOOOO!**

— Es surrealista — rió Hermione, aunque se tapaba la boca con la mano, queriendo disimularlo.

Ron no se molestaba en disimular lo mucho que le agradaba ver a Marge recibiendo su merecido y sonreía abiertamente. Lo mismo hacía el resto de Weasleys, excepto quizá Percy, pero incluso él se había enfadado mucho al escuchar todo lo que Marge estaba diciéndole a Harry.

**Tío Vernon cogió a Marge por un pie y trató de bajarla, pero faltó poco para que se elevara también con ella. Un instante después, Ripper dio un salto y hundió los colmillos en la pierna de tío Vernon.**

Se escuchó un gran "ooooh" seguido de muchas risas.

— Eso es el karma — dijo Parvati, sonriendo.

**Harry salió corriendo del comedor, antes de que nadie lo pudiera detener, y se dirigió al armario que había debajo de las escaleras. Por arte de magia, la puerta del armario se abrió de golpe cuando llegó ante ella. En unos segundos arrastró el baúl hasta la puerta de la casa. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, se echó bajo la cama, levantó la tabla suelta y sacó la funda de almohada llena de libros y regalos de cumpleaños. **

Todos habían comprendido lo que estaba haciendo Harry y las risas disminuyeron, a la par que la preocupación de algunos ascendía.

**Salió de debajo de la cama, cogió la jaula vacía de Hedwig, bajó las escaleras corriendo y llegó al baúl en el instante en que tío Vernon salía del comedor con la pernera del pantalón hecha jirones.**

—**¡VEN AQUÍ! —bramó—. ¡REGRESA Y ARREGLA LO QUE HAS HECHO!**

— Encima le pide ayuda — bufó Charlie.

**Pero una rabia imprudente se había apoderado de Harry. Abrió el baúl de una patada, sacó la varita y apuntó con ella a tío Vernon.**

Se oyeron jadeos. Algunos se llevaron la mano a la boca e, inmediatamente, Harry notó cómo el comedor se dividía entre los que deseaban que hechizara a tío Vernon y los que consideraban que se metería en demasiados problemas si lo hacía.

—**Tía Marge se lo merecía —dijo Harry jadeando—. Se merecía lo que le ha pasado. No te acerques.**

— Ahí tienes razón — dijo Sirius. Varias personas asintieron, a pesar de que Sirius les provocaba cierto respeto y solían preferir fingir que no estaba.

**Tentó a sus espaldas buscando el tirador de la puerta. **

—**Me voy —añadió—. Ya he tenido bastante.**

**Momentos después arrastraba el pesado baúl, con la jaula de Hedwig debajo del brazo, por la oscura y silenciosa calle.**

— Te fugaste de casa — dijo Neville, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Tus tíos debieron estar furiosos cuando volviste — dijo Dean, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

— No volví — afirmó, confundiendo aún más a la gente.

— Aquí termina — anunció Lisa Turpin, marcando la página.

Harry suspiró de alivio.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! Decidme vuestra opinión en los comentarios :3 Hacer que Harry leyera esas frases es algo agridulce. En parte, le viene bien porque ha podido conseguir que se leyera rápido esa parte y evitar un poco de drama. Por otro lado, es un poco cruel que haya tenido que leer frente a todos cómo su tío casi le pega :( Pobrecito. En fin, espero que os haya gustado! **

**Nos vemos el domingo que viene! :3**


	4. El autobús noctámbulo

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos un día más a este fic! :D**

**En primer lugar, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a todos los que habéis dejado comentarios! Que sois: Zero, CecyBlack, lunadragneel15, Fan de tu fic, Fox McCloude, carlos29, Rosslyn-Bott, Korrily, Banry Darling, creativo, Naattstories, Grytherin18-Friki, Dandelion's Lollipop, Klara Potter, dinas'moon'E53, BellaBlackEvans, CH-Hyacinth, Winterbell4869 y Lupin. MIL GRACIAS! Respuestas al final del cap :3**

**Lo segundo: la situación actual sigue empeorando y seguirá haciéndolo durante los próximos días. Tened cuidado! Espero que estéis todos bien.**

**Lo tercero: este capítulo es un poco fuerte. Yo os lo advierto. Si sois sensibles a los temas relacionados con la ansiedad, id con precaución. **

**Ahora sí, a leer!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

— _Te fugaste de casa — dijo Neville, con los ojos muy abiertos. _

— _Tus tíos debieron estar furiosos cuando volviste — dijo Dean, pero Harry negó con la cabeza._

— _No volví — afirmó, confundiendo aún más a la gente. _

— _Aquí termina — anunció Lisa Turpin, marcando la página._

_Harry suspiró de alivio. _

— ¿Estás bien? — susurró Hermione.

— Sí.

No tenía ganas de hablar. Cada vez que leían algo sobre los Dursley, sentía cómo su energía se agotaba totalmente. Era peor que leer sobre las veces que había estado al borde de la muerte, porque al menos la gente no lo miraba con pena cuando eso sucedía.

— ¿Seguro? Porque yo creo que…

— Déjalo estar, Hermione — la interrumpió Ron. Sin embargo, no había en su tono ni rastro de enfado. Miraba a Harry con comprensión y, viendo eso, Hermione decidió hacerle caso.

Mientras tanto, el profesor Dumbledore se había levantado y sostenía el libro entre sus manos.

— El siguiente capítulo se titula: **El autobús noctámbulo **— anunció.

Harry no sabía cómo sentirse. Por un lado, le agradaba mucho dejar de leer cosas sobre los Dursley. Por otro, recordaba haber hablado sobre Sirius en el autobús noctámbulo, aunque los detalles de aquella conversación ya se perdían en su memoria.

Se forzó a respirar hondo. Seguramente había criticado a Sirius ese día, pero nada de lo que hubiera dicho llegaría ni de lejos al nivel de lo que había dicho y pensado meses después, tras escuchar que había traicionado a sus padres.

Además, Sirius no le daría la espalda cuando se leyera todo eso. Seguro que lo entendería. ¿Acaso no lo había asegurado él mismo, hacía tan solo unas horas?

Oyó la voz de Dumbledore, pidiendo voluntarios para leer. Como en trance, vio que varias manos se alzaban en el aire. Notaba como si tuviera algodones en los oídos.

Dumbledore debió elegir a alguien, porque todas las manos bajaron al mismo tiempo. Tras unos segundos, se oyó una voz:

— **El autobús noctámbulo **— dijo, y la voz no pertenecía a ningún alumno.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, volvió a prestar atención a la lectura y vio que la que leía, para su sorpresa, era Madam Pince.

**Después de alejarse varias calles, se dejó caer sobre un muro bajo de la calle Magnolia, jadeando a causa del esfuerzo. Se quedó sentado, inmóvil, todavía furioso, escuchando los latidos acelerados del corazón. **

Curiosamente, en el presente también podía escucharse los latidos del corazón.

**Pero después de estar diez minutos solo en la oscura calle, le sobrecogió una nueva emoción: el pánico. De cualquier manera que lo mirara, nunca se había encontrado en peor apuro. **

— Harry, no te ofendas, pero creo que has estado en situaciones peores — dijo Angelina.

— Sí, luchando contra un basilisco, por ejemplo — añadió Fred.

— O contra una horda de tarántulas asesinas — sugirió George.

— O contra el mismísimo Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis, en primero — bufó Creevey, mirando a Harry con admiración.

**Estaba abandonado a su suerte y totalmente solo en el sombrío mundo muggle, sin ningún lugar al que ir. Y lo peor de todo era que acababa de utilizar la magia de forma seria, lo que implicaba, con toda seguridad, que sería expulsado de Hogwarts. **

— ¿Cuántas veces has estado al borde de la expulsión? — preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

— Demasiadas — respondió Harry, recordando el debacle del verano anterior.

**Había infringido tan gravemente el Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad que estaba sorprendido de que los representantes del Ministerio de Magia no se hubieran presentado ya para llevárselo.**

— Como si no tuviéramos nada mejor que hacer — resopló Umbridge.

A su lado, Fudge se removió, incómodo.

**Le dio un escalofrío. Miró a ambos lados de la calle Magnolia. ¿Qué le sucedería? ¿Lo detendrían o lo expulsarían del mundo mágico? Pensó en Ron y Hermione, y aún se entristeció más. Harry estaba seguro de que, delincuente o no, Ron y Hermione querrían ayudarlo, pero ambos estaban en el extranjero, y como Hedwig se había ido, no tenía forma de comunicarse con ellos.**

— Por supuesto que querríamos ayudarte — le aseguró Hermione.

Ron soltó una risita.

— Claro, aunque fueras un _delincuente_ — añadió, dándole un golpe en el brazo de forma amistosa.

Varias personas reían.

— Estás siendo muy dramático — le dijo Parvati entre risas.

— Había infringido la ley — se defendió Harry, sintiendo cómo se ruborizaba. — Y estaba seguro de que me iban a expulsar.

**Tampoco tenía dinero muggle. Le quedaba algo de oro mágico en el monedero, en el fondo del baúl, pero el resto de la fortuna que le habían dejado sus padres estaba en una cámara acorazada del banco mágico Gringotts, en Londres. Nunca podría llevar el baúl a rastras hasta Londres. A menos que...**

— Oh, no — dijo Alicia Spinnet. — ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

— ¿A qué viene ese tono? — resopló Harry. — No se me ocurrió nada malo.

— No te ofendas — dijo Katie, repitiendo las palabras de Angelina —, pero ahora entiendo por qué Ron y Hermione decían que tus planes no suelen salir bien.

Aunque la chica le habló con tono suave y una sonrisa, Harry no estaba de humor para responderle de forma educada, por lo que decidió quedarse callado.

**Miró la varita mágica, que todavía tenía en la mano. Si ya lo habían expulsado (el corazón le latía con dolorosa rapidez), un poco más de magia no empeoraría las cosas. **

— Eso tiene sentido — se oyó decir a un chico de sexto.

**Tenía la capa invisible que había heredado de su padre. ¿Qué pasaría si hechizaba el baúl para hacerlo ligero como una pluma, lo ataba a la escoba, se cubría con la capa y se iba a Londres volando? **

— Es peligroso, pero no veo cómo puede salir mal — dijo Hannah Abbott.

— Seguro que sale mal — replicó Justin.

Harry rodó los ojos.

**Podría sacar el resto del dinero de la cámara y… comenzar su vida de marginado. **

— Cuánto drama — dijo Zacharias Smith. Varias personas le dieron la razón, y Harry tuvo que obligarse a no replicar.

¿De verdad pensaban que estaba siendo dramático? Hacía tan solo un cuarto de hora, habían perdido la cabeza al leer las cosas que había tenido que aguantar con tía Marge y tío Vernon. Cuando habían leído cómo tío Vernon había amenazado con levantarle la mano y lo que Marge había hecho cuando tenía cinco años, todos se habían escandalizado y habían comenzado a montar un _drama_.

Y ahora, leyendo el momento en el que Harry se había encontrado totalmente solo, creyéndose expulsado del colegio para siempre, sin familia ni hogar al que volver, ¿consideraban que el que estaba siendo dramático era él? ¿Basándose solo en un par de pensamientos que jamás deberían haber salido de su cabeza?

Enfadado y lleno de nervios, siguió escuchando la lectura.

**Era un horrible panorama, pero no podía quedarse allí sentado o tendría que explicarle a la policía muggle por qué se hallaba allí a las tantas de la noche con una escoba y un baúl lleno de libros de encantamientos.**

— Podrías haber dicho que eras un estudiante de teatro — sugirió Colin. — Y que interpretabas a un mago.

Harry ni se esforzó en contestarle.

**Harry volvió a abrir el baúl y lo fue vaciando en busca de la capa para hacerse invisible. Pero antes de que la encontrara se incorporó y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Un extraño cosquilleo en la nuca le provocaba la sensación de que lo estaban vigilando, pero la calle parecía desierta y no brillaba luz en ninguna casa.**

Se oyeron murmullos.

— Ya empezamos — dijo Bill Weasley, preocupado.

**Volvió a inclinarse sobre el baúl y casi inmediatamente se incorporó de nuevo, todavía con la varita en la mano. Más que oírlo, lo intuyó: había alguien detrás de él, en el estrecho hueco que se abría entre el garaje y la valla. **

Muchos se tensaron.

— Sal de ahí corriendo — dijo una chica de segundo. Harry frenó el impulso de decirle que eso había pasado dos años atrás.

**Harry entornó los ojos mientras miraba el oscuro callejón. Si se moviera, sabría si se trataba de un simple gato callejero o de otra cosa.**

— Ojala sea un gato — gimió Neville.

—**¡Lumos! —susurró Harry. Una luz apareció en el extremo de la varita, casi deslumbrándole. La mantuvo en alto, por encima de la cabeza, y las paredes del nº 2, recubiertas de guijarros, brillaron de repente. La puerta del garaje se iluminó y Harry vio allí, nítidamente, la silueta descomunal de algo que tenía ojos grandes y brillantes.**

Se oyeron jadeos.

— Debe ser algún animal callejero — se quejó Nott, juzgando con la mirada a todos los que parecían preocupados.

Sin embargo, Sirius y Harry intercambiaron miradas cómplices, sabiendo que no había sido así.

**Se echó hacia atrás. Tropezó con el baúl. Alargó el brazo para impedir la caída, la varita salió despedida de la mano y él aterrizó junto al bordillo de la acera.**

Se escuchó con claridad cómo alguien decía "Inútil". Harry se habría esperado que hubiera sido Malfoy, pero el chico tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba el libro fijamente, con la boca cerrada.

**Sonó un estruendo y Harry se tapó los ojos con las manos, para protegerlos de una repentina luz cegadora...**

Muchos intercambiaron miradas confusas.

**Dando un grito, se apartó rodando de la calzada justo a tiempo. Un segundo más tarde, un vehículo de ruedas enormes y grandes faros delanteros frenó con un chirrido exactamente en el lugar en que había caído Harry. Era un autobús de dos plantas, pintado de rojo vivo, que había salido de la nada. **

— ¡El autobús noctámbulo! — exclamaron un par de voces.

Esta vez, Harry no pudo evitar soltar un bufido. ¿Acaso no recordaban el título del capítulo? ¡Lo habían leído dos veces!

**En el parabrisas llevaba la siguiente inscripción con letras doradas: AUTOBÚS NOCTÁMBULO. Durante una fracción de segundo, Harry pensó si no lo habría aturdido la caída. El cobrador, de uniforme rojo salto del autobús y dijo en voz alta sin mirar a nadie:**

—**Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. **

— Nunca mejor dicho — resopló McGonagall.

**Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. Me llamo Stan Shunpike. Estaré a su disposición esta no...**

**El cobrador se interrumpió. Acababa de ver a Harry que seguía sentado en el suelo. Harry cogió de nuevo la varita y se levantó de un brinco. Al verlo de cerca, se dio cuenta de que Stan Shunpike era tan sólo unos años mayor que él: no tendría más de dieciocho o diecinueve. Tenía las orejas grandes y salidas, y un montón de granos.**

Se escucharon muchas risas.

— ¿Cómo consiguió ese puesto? — preguntó Lavender. — Debió hacerlo nada más acabar Hogwarts.

— Supongo que tuvo suerte y el puesto había quedado vacante justo cuando se presentó — rió Tonks. Lavender la miró con cautela, con la mirada fija en su pelo rosa brillante.

—**¿Qué hacías ahí? —dijo Stan, abandonando los buenos modales. **

—**Me caí —contestó Harry.**

—**¿Para qué? —preguntó Stan con risa burlona. **

De nuevo, muchos rieron. Harry gruñó.

—**No me caí a propósito —contestó Harry enfadado.**

**Se había hecho un agujero en la rodillera de los vaqueros y le sangraba la mano con que había amortiguado la caída. **

Algunos de los que reían pararon al escuchar eso, sintiéndose mal por Harry.

**De pronto recordó por qué se había caído y se volvió para mirar en el callejón, entre el garaje y la valla. Los faros delanteros del autobús noctámbulo lo iluminaban y era evidente que estaba vacío.**

— Debieron ser los nervios — dijo Susan Bones. Sin embargo, se notaba en su voz que no estaba del todo convencida.

—**¿Qué miras? —preguntó Stan.**

—**Había algo grande y negro —explicó Harry, señalando dubitativo—. Como un perro enorme...**

Se oyeron jadeos, al mismo tiempo que decenas de cabezas se giraban para mirar a Sirius, quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Qué pasa? — dijo en voz alta. — Tenía ganas de visitar a mi ahijado.

Ningún alumno se atrevió a replicar, excepto Fred.

— Casi lo matas del susto.

— ¡Yo no hice nada! — se defendió Sirius. — Se cayó él solo.

— Después de ver una cosa peluda, grande y oscura mirándome desde un callejón— replicó Harry. — Lo raro es que no saliera corriendo.

— Hay demasiadas situaciones en las que deberías salir corriendo y no lo haces — intervino la señora Weasley, mirando a Harry con preocupación.

Él no supo qué responderle.

**Se volvió hacia Stan, que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. No le hizo gracia que se fijara en la cicatriz de su frente.**

—**¿Qué es lo que tienes en la frente? —preguntó Stan.**

—**Nada —contestó Harry, tapándose la cicatriz con el pelo. Si el Ministerio de Magia lo buscaba, no quería ponerles las cosas demasiado fáciles.**

Se oyó una sonora carcajada que pilló por sorpresa a más de uno.

— Potter — dijo Moody, aún con una sonrisa torcida —. Si tu intención es que no te encuentren, subir al autobús noctámbulo es lo peor que puedes hacer.

— Ahora ya lo sé — replicó Harry, tratando de mantener el tono neutral.

¿Cuándo iban a entender que estaban leyendo cosas que ya habían sucedido y que, por lo tanto, no servía de nada que trataran de darle lecciones?

—**¿Cómo te llamas? —insistió Stan.**

—**Neville Longbottom —respondió Harry, dando el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza—. **

Medio comedor estalló en risas.

— ¿No podías inventarte uno que no existiera? — rió Lee Jordan.

Mientras tanto, Neville miraba a Harry con los ojos como platos.

— Perdón por eso — dijo Harry, muerto de la vergüenza. — No se me ocurrió otra cosa.

— No pasa nada — le aseguró Neville, sonriéndole. — Aunque me sorprende que te acordaras primero de mi nombre.

Harry se encogió de hombros. No sabía por qué le había venido a la cabeza el nombre de Neville y, honestamente, tampoco le importaba saberlo.

**Así que... así que este autobús... —dijo con rapidez, esperando desviar la atención de Stan—. ¿Has dicho que va a donde yo quiera?**

—**Sí —dijo Stan con orgullo—. A donde quieras, siempre y cuando haya un camino por tierra. No podemos ir por debajo del agua. **

Algunos parecieron muy interesados al escuchar eso.

**Nos has dado el alto, ¿verdad? —dijo, volviendo a ponerse suspicaz—. Sacaste la varita y... ¿verdad?**

—**Sí —respondió Harry con prontitud—. Escucha, ¿cuánto costaría ir a Londres? **

— Se te da bien mentir bajo presión — dijo George. — Es una habilidad muy útil.

Al notar la mirada reprobatoria de su madre, no dijo nada más.

—**Once sickles —dijo Stan—. Pero por trece te damos además una taza de chocolate y por quince una bolsa de agua caliente y un cepillo de dientes del color que elijas.**

— Es mejor pagar los trece — dijo Tonks. — El chocolate está bastante bien, pero el cepillo es muy cutre y la bolsa de agua caliente siempre tiene fugas.

Harry tomó nota mentalmente, aunque esperaba no tener que volver a subir en ese autobús nunca más.

**Harry rebuscó otra vez en el baúl, sacó el monedero y entregó a Stan unas monedas de plata. Entre los dos cogieron el baúl, con la jaula de Hedwig encima, y lo subieron al autobús.**

**No había asientos; en su lugar, al lado de las ventanas con cortinas, había media docena de camas de hierro. A los lados de cada una había velas encendidas que iluminaban las paredes revestidas de madera.**

Se oyeron murmullos de asombro.

— Nunca he viajado de noche en el autobús noctámbulo — dijo una chica de tercero. — No sabía que ponen camas.

— No sé para qué — se quejó un amigo suyo. — Es imposible dormir allí.

Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo.

**Un brujo pequeño con gorro de dormir murmuró en la parte trasera:**

—**Ahora no, gracias: estoy escabechando babosas. —Y se dio la vuelta, sin dejar de dormir.**

Se escucharon algunas risitas.

—**La tuya es ésta —susurró Stan, metiendo el baúl de Harry bajo la cama que había detrás del conductor, que estaba sentado ante el volante—. Éste es nuestro conductor, Ernie Prang. Éste es Neville Longbottom, Ernie.**

Algunos rieron. Por otra parte, Fred jadeó.

— Me acabo de dar cuenta…

Tanto Harry como Hermione y el resto de los Weasley miraron a Fred con curiosidad.

— ¿De qué? — preguntó Ginny, viendo que Fred se había llevado la mano a la boca en una expresión de horror.

— Harry no ha mencionado a Malfoy todavía en este libro — dijo Fred casi en un susurro. — ¡Y la primera persona en la que pensó fue Neville!

George jadeó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza en un gesto dramático.

— No puede ser. ¿Harry ha reemplazado a Malfoy? ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?

— Con lo que se querían… — George suspiró.

Dos segundos después, un cojín especialmente grande impactaba contra la cabeza de Fred. Harry miró alrededor, buscando otro que lanzarle a George, y Ginny le tendió uno pequeño y dorado que tenía pinta de estar bastante duro.

A juzgar por el grito que soltó George cinco segundos después, así era.

**Ernie Prang, un brujo anciano que llevaba unas gafas muy gruesas, le hizo un ademán con la cabeza. Harry volvió a taparse la cicatriz con el flequillo y se sentó en la cama.**

—**Vámonos, Ernie —dijo Stan, sentándose en su asiento, al lado del conductor. Se oyó otro estruendo y al momento Harry se encontró estirado en la cama, impelido hacia atrás por la aceleración del autobús noctámbulo. **

— Ya se me han quitado las ganas de subir — dijo una chica de cuarto. Algunos le dieron la razón, aunque Harry estaba seguro de que más de uno de ellos debía haberlo hecho alguna vez, ya que asentían con bastante vigor.

**Al incorporarse miró por la ventana y vio, en medio de la oscuridad, que pasaban a velocidad tremenda por una calle irreconocible. Stan observaba con gozo la cara de sorpresa de Harry.**

—**Aquí estábamos antes de que nos dieras el alto —explicó—. ¿Dónde estamos, Ernie? ¿En Gales?**

—**Sí —respondió Ernie.**

Se oyeron exclamaciones de admiración de todos aquellos que jamás habían oído hablar del autobús noctámbulo.

—**¿Cómo es que los muggles no oyen el autobús? —preguntó Harry.**

—**¿Ésos? —respondió Stan con desdén—. No saben escuchar, ¿a que no? Tampoco saben mirar. Nunca ven nada.**

Hermione bufó.

— Podría decir que el autobús está hechizado sin necesidad de hablar así de los muggles.

—**Vete a despertar a la señora Marsh —ordenó Ernie a Stan—. Llegaremos a Abergavenny en un minuto.**

**Stan pasó al lado de la cama de Harry y subió por una escalera estrecha de madera. Harry seguía mirando por la ventana, cada vez más nervioso. Ernie no parecía dominar el volante. El autobús noctámbulo invadía continuamente la acera, pero no chocaba contra nada. Cuando se aproximaba a ellos, los buzones, las farolas y las papeleras se apartaban y volvían a su sitio en cuanto pasaba.**

— ¿Se apartaban? — repitió Justin, perplejo. — ¿Cómo puede ser que los muggles no lo noten?

— Sucede muy rápido — explicó el profesor Flitwick. — Es muy difícil ver algo que se mueve a tal velocidad.

**Stan reapareció, seguido por una bruja ligeramente verde arropada en una capa de viaje.**

—**Hemos llegado, señora Marsh —dijo Stan con alegría, al mismo tiempo que Ernie pisaba a fondo el freno, haciendo que las camas se deslizaran medio metro hacia delante. **

— Ahora entiendo lo que decíais de que es imposible dormir — dijo Roger Davies.

**La señora Marsh se tapó la boca con un pañuelo y se bajó del autobús tambaleándose. Stan le arrojó el equipaje y cerró las portezuelas con fuerza. Hubo otro estruendo y volvieron a encontrarse viajando a la velocidad del rayo, por un camino rural, entre árboles que se apartaban.**

— Pobre, debió pasarlo mal— dijo Luna.

**Harry no habría podido dormir aunque viajara en un autobús que no hiciera aquellos ruidos ni fuera a tal velocidad. Se le revolvía el estómago al pensar en lo que podía ocurrirle, y en si los Dursley habrían conseguido bajar del techo a tía Marge.**

— No es un tipo de magia especialmente difícil de deshacer — dijo Kingsley. — Supongo que los encargados de arreglar ese problema no tardarían más de media hora en tenerlo todo solucionado.

**Stan había abierto un ejemplar de El Profeta y lo leía con la lengua entre los dientes. En la primera página, una gran fotografía de un hombre con rostro triste y pelo largo y enmarañado le guiñaba a Harry un ojo, lentamente. A Harry le resultaba extrañamente familiar.**

Harry se tensó y todos sus nervios regresaron de golpe, formando una bola en su estómago.

Miró de reojo a Sirius, quien parecía no haberse dado cuenta aún de quién era el hombre del que hablaban.

—**¡Ese hombre! —dijo Harry, olvidando por unos momentos sus problemas—. ¡Salió en el telediario de los muggles!**

Muchos miraron a Sirius, pero él, sorprendido, fijó la vista en Harry.

— Vaya, de verdad que no me esperaba que se me mencionara tanto nada más empezar el libro.

No parecía disgustado. Al contrario, la atención parecía emocionarle, pero Harry se sentía cada vez peor. ¿Y si Sirius tampoco se esperaba que Harry lo hubiera odiado tanto, a pesar de habérselo advertido esa misma mañana? ¿Y si se ofendía?

No podía dejar de darle vueltas.

**Stan volvió a la primera página y rió entre dientes.**

—**Es Sirius Black —asintió—. Por supuesto que ha salido en el telediario muggle, Neville. ¿Dónde has estado este tiempo?**

— Encerrado en el infierno — respondió Dean por él. Harry no sentía que pudiera hablar. Los nervios lo estaban matando.

Si tan solo pudiera recordar si había dicho algo contra Sirius en esa conversación…

**Volvió a sonreír con aire de superioridad al ver la perplejidad de Harry. Desprendió la primera página del diario y se la entregó a Harry.**

—**Deberías leer más el periódico, Neville. **

— Ya sabes, Neville — dijo Seamus en tono de broma. — Tienes que estar informado.

El Neville real se ruborizó.

**Harry acercó la página a la vela y leyó:**

_**BLACK SIGUE SUELTO**_

_**El Ministerio de Magia confirmó ayer que Sirius Black, tal vez el más malvado recluso que haya albergado la fortaleza de Azkaban, aún no ha sido capturado.**_

Harry se obligó a respirar hondo. Solo estaba leyendo algo que otra persona había escrito. No eran sus pensamientos, por lo que Sirius no podía enfadarse con él por lo que se leyera.

¿Había dicho algo hiriente después de haber leído ese artículo? Por más que lo intentaba, no era capaz de recordarlo.

Mientras tanto, Sirius se jactaba frente a Lupin de haber sido declarado "el más malvado recluso de Azkaban". Lupin parecía exasperado.

_**«Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestra mano para volver a apresarlo, y rogamos a la comunidad mágica que mantenga la calma», ha declarado esta misma mañana el ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge. **_

Fudge pegó un salto en su asiento, no esperando escuchar su nombre todavía.

_**Fudge ha sido criticado por miembros de la Federación Internacional de Brujos por haber informado del problema al Primer Ministro muggle. «No he tenido más remedio que hacerlo», ha replicado Fudge, visiblemente enojado. «Black está loco, y supone un serio peligro para cualquiera que se tropiece con él, ya sea mago o muggle. He obtenido del Primer Ministro la promesa de que no revelará a nadie la verdadera identidad de Black. Y seamos realistas, ¿quién lo creería si lo hiciera?»**_

— Hice lo correcto — habló Fudge, dirigiéndose a los alumnos. — Además, si no hubiera advertido al ministro muggle de que un recluso peligroso se había fugado, seguramente también me habrían criticado por ello.

— Ahí tiene razón — murmuró Ron. — Pero jamás se lo diré a la cara.

_**Mientras que a los muggles se les ha dicho que Black va armado con un revólver (una especie de varita de metal que los muggles utilizan para matarse entre ellos), **_

Varios hijos de muggles se echaron a reír, incrédulos. Incluso Hermione soltó una risita.

— ¿Varita de metal? — repitió. — Quien escribiera esto no ha debido ver un revólver en su vida.

_**la comunidad mágica vive con miedo de que se repita la matanza que se produjo hace doce años, cuando Black mató a trece personas con un solo hechizo.**_

Varios miraron a Sirius con cautela, a la par que se hacía un silencio incómodo. Sirius mantuvo la cabeza alta y la vista fija en el libro.

**Harry observó los ojos ensombrecidos de Black, la única parte de su cara demacrada que parecía poseer algo de vida. Harry no había visto nunca a un vampiro, pero había visto fotos en sus clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y Black, con su piel blanca como la cera, parecía uno.**

Con una mueca, sintiendo la bola en su estómago crecer insistentemente, se obligó a mirar a Sirius.

Esperaba verlo enfadado, pero la risotada que soltó en ese momento le pilló totalmente por sorpresa.

— ¿Un vampiro? ¡Ojalá! — exclamó Sirius. — ¿Sabes lo poderosos que son? Podría hacer tantas cosas…

Muchos lo miraron con miedo. A su lado, Lupin rodó los ojos.

—**Da miedo mirarlo, ¿verdad? —dijo Stan, que mientras leía el artículo se había estado fijando en Harry.**

—**¿Mató a trece personas —preguntó Harry, devolviéndole a Stan la página— con un hechizo?**

Harry volvió a mirar a Sirius de reojo. Solo estaba haciendo preguntas sobre lo que había leído. No tenía motivos para estar nervioso, y aun así…

—**Sí —respondió Stan—. Delante de testigos y a plena luz del día. Causó conmoción, ¿no es verdad, Ernie?**

—**Sí —confirmó Ernie sombríamente.**

El comedor seguía en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada sobre Sirius estando éste presente.

**Para ver mejor a Harry, Stan se volvió en el asiento, con las manos en el respaldo. **

—**Black era un gran partidario de Quien-tú-sabes —dijo.**

Sirius bufó.

— Ni de broma.

— Eso todavía está por demostrar — intervino la profesora Umbridge valientemente.

— No se preocupe — contestó Sirius con fingido respeto. — No tendrá que esperar mucho para comprobarlo.

Se miraron, con los ojos llenos de odio. El silencio en el comedor era total.

—**¿Quién? ¿Voldemort? —dijo Harry sin pensar.**

**Stan palideció hasta los granos. **

Esta vez, nadie rió.

**Ernie dio un giro tan brusco con el volante que tuvo que quitarse del camino una granja entera para esquivar el autobús.**

Dean abrió la boca, seguramente para comentar lo imposible que le parecía que sucediera eso sin que los muggles se dieran cuenta, pero decidió no hacerlo al ver que Sirius todavía parecía molesto.

—**¿Te has vuelto loco? —gritó Stan—. ¿Por qué has mencionado su nombre? **

—**Lo siento —dijo Harry con prontitud—. Lo siento, se... se me olvidó.**

Se oyeron bufidos.

—**¡Que se te olvidó! —exclamó Stan con voz exánime—. ¡Caramba, el corazón me late a cien por hora!**

—**Entonces... entonces, ¿Black era seguidor de Quien-tú-sabes? —soltó Harry como disculpa.**

Harry se maldijo a sí mismo. ¿Es que no podía dejar el tema como estaba?

—**Sí —confirmó Stan, frotándose todavía el pecho—. Sí, exactamente. Muy próximo a Quien-tú-sabes, según dicen... **

Sirius volvió a bufar, enfadado e indignado.

Harry repitió mentalmente lo que ya había pensado antes: solo estaba haciendo las preguntas lógicas. No estaba dando sus opiniones personales sobre Sirius, así que éste no tenía motivos para enfadarse con él.

**De cualquier manera, cuando el pequeño Harry Potter acabó con Quien-tú-sabes (Harry volvió a aplastarse el pelo contra la cicatriz), todos los seguidores de Quien-tú-sabes fueron descubiertos, ¿verdad, Ernie? **

— Debe ser muy raro escuchar cómo hablan de ti frente a tus narices — dijo Lee Jordan. Harry asintió.

**Casi todos sabían que la historia había terminado una vez vencido Quien-tú-sabes, y se volvieron muy prudentes. Pero no Sirius Black. Según he oído, pensaba ser el lugarteniente de Quien-tú-sabes cuando llegara al poder. **

Sirius comenzaba a impacientarse, a juzgar por la forma en la que movía la pierna con un tic nervioso.

**El caso es que arrinconaron a Black en una calle llena de muggles, Black sacó la varita y de esa manera hizo saltar por los aires la mitad de la calle. Pilló a un mago y a doce muggles que pasaban por allí. Horrible, ¿no? **

Muchos alumnos parecían totalmente aterrorizados. Harry notó cómo más de uno se movía ligeramente, alejándose del lugar donde Sirius se había sentado.

**¿Y sabes lo que hizo Black entonces? —prosiguió Stan con un susurro teatral.**

—**¿Qué? —preguntó Harry**

—**Reírse —explicó Stan—. Se quedó allí riéndose. Y cuando llegaron los refuerzos del Ministerio de Magia, dejó que se lo llevaran como si tal cosa, sin parar de reír a mandíbula batiente. Porque está loco, ¿verdad, Ernie? ¿Verdad que está loco?**

— Sigo sin entender eso — dijo Ron. — ¿Por qué no opusiste resistencia?

— Porque me estaba volviendo loco de verdad, supongo — respondió Sirius. — Había tenido demasiadas emociones de golpe. Para cuando pude asimilar lo que había pasado, ya estaba en Azkaban.

Muchos parecieron quedarse pensativos tras escuchar esas palabras. Harry esperaba que Fudge estuviera atento.

—**Si no lo estaba cuando lo llevaron a Azkaban, lo estará ahora —dijo Ernie con voz pausada—. Yo me maldeciría a mí mismo si tuviera que pisar ese lugar, pero después de lo que hizo le estuvo bien empleado.**

Sirius hizo una mueca.

—**Les dio mucho trabajo encubrirlo todo, ¿verdad, Ernie? —dijo Stan—. Toda la calle destruida y todos aquellos muggles muertos. ¿Cuál fue la versión oficial, Ernie?**

—**Una explosión de gas —gruñó Ernie.**

Varios hijos de muggles parecieron sorprendidos al saber que se había utilizado una excusa tan simple.

—**Y ahora está libre —dijo Stan volviendo a examinar la cara demacrada de Black, en la fotografía del periódico—. Es la primera vez que alguien se fuga de Azkaban, ¿verdad, Ernie? No entiendo cómo lo ha hecho. Da miedo, ¿no? No creo que los guardias de Azkaban se lo pusieran fácil, ¿verdad, Ernie?**

Sirius se estremeció. No parecía muy contento y Harry tuvo que respirar hondo otra vez. Hermione lo miró con curiosidad, pero él fingió no darse cuenta.

**Ernie se estremeció de repente.**

—**Sé buen chico y cambia de conversación. Los guardias de Azkaban me ponen los pelos de punta.**

— Como a todos — gruñó Hagrid.

Recordando que Hagrid había estado en Azkaban, muchos lo miraron con pena.

**Stan retiró el periódico a regañadientes, y Harry se reclinó contra la ventana del autobús noctámbulo, sintiéndose peor que nunca. No podía dejar de imaginarse lo que Stan contaría a los pasajeros noches más tarde: «¿Has oído lo de ese Harry Potter? Hinchó a su tía como si fuera un globo. Lo tuvimos aquí, en el autobús noctámbulo, ¿verdad, Ernie? Trataba de huir...»**

— Bueno, no es lo peor que han dicho sobre ti — dijo Ron.

Eso no podía negarlo.

**Harry había infringido las leyes mágicas, exactamente igual que Sirius Black. **

Se oyeron varios bufidos y alguna que otra risita incrédula.

— ¿Exactamente igual? — repitió Ginny, incrédula. — Que yo sepa, tú no mataste a nadie.

— Solo la inflaste como si fuera un globo — añadió Ron.

Sirius soltó una risotada.

— Supongo que en realidad tenías razón. Tú no mataste a nadie y yo tampoco, aunque al menos yo no inflé a mi tía… Si lo piensas bien, lo único que hicimos fue hacer magia frente a muggles.

Harry jadeó.

— ¡Entonces sí que infringí las leyes igual que tú!

Varios Weasley rieron, pero el resto del comedor no parecía muy divertido. Claramente, dudaban de que Sirius fuera inocente, a pesar de que las probabilidades de que Dumbledore permitiera que un asesino estuviera entre ellos eran nulas.

**¿Inflar a tía Marge sería considerado lo bastante grave para ir a Azkaban? **

Sin poder evitarlo, muchos alumnos (y algún que otro profesor) se echaron a reír.

— Con la cantidad de cosas que has tenido que vivir, es increíble lo inocente que eres a veces — dijo Lupin con una sonrisa.

Harry sintió cómo se ruborizaba.

**Harry no sabía nada acerca de la prisión de los magos, aunque todos a cuantos había oído hablar sobre ella empleaban el mismo tono aterrador. Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts, había pasado allí dos meses el curso anterior. Tardaría en olvidar la expresión de terror que puso cuando le dijeron adónde lo llevaban, y Hagrid era una de las personas más valientes que conocía.**

El guardabosques le sonrió, sintiéndose halagado.

**El autobús noctámbulo circulaba en la oscuridad echando a un lado los arbustos, las balizas, las cabinas de teléfono, los árboles, mientras Harry permanecía acostado en el colchón de plumas, deprimido. **

—Te faltaba un poco de música dramática de fondo — rió Parvati.

A Harry no le hizo gracia.

**Después de un rato, Stan recordó que Harry había pagado una taza de chocolate caliente, pero lo derramó todo sobre la almohada de Harry con el brusco movimiento del autobús entre Anglesea y Aberdeen. **

— Qué mala suerte — dijo Tonks con una mueca.

**Brujos y brujas en camisón y zapatillas descendieron uno por uno del piso superior, para abandonar el autobús. Todos parecían encantados de bajarse.**

**Al final sólo quedó Harry.**

—**Bien, Neville —dijo Stan, dando palmadas—, **

Se volvieron a oír risitas. Neville parecía contento de que su nombre le hubiera sido de tanta utilidad a Harry.

**¿a qué parte de Londres? **

—**Al callejón Diagon —respondió Harry.**

—**De acuerdo —dijo Stan—, agárrate fuerte...**

— Sé que tu plan era sacar dinero de Gringotts — dijo Moody. — Pero, si de verdad querías escapar de la autoridad, deberías haber esperado unos días antes de intentarlo.

Harry gruñó. Ya lo sabía.

**PRUMMMMBBB.**

Escuchar a la señora Pince imitando ese sonido dejó a más de uno con la boca abierta, y causó más de una risa.

**Circularon por Charing Cross como un rayo. Harry se incorporó en la cama, y vio edificios y bancos apretujándose para evitar al autobús. El cielo aclaraba. Reposaría un par de horas, llegaría a Gringotts a la hora de abrir y se iría, no sabía dónde.**

— A la Madriguera — dijo Ron rápidamente. — Si alguna vez vuelves a estar en esa situación, ni se te ocurra dudar.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber cómo contestar. Si no hubiera habido tanta gente a su alrededor, quizá le habría dado un abrazo a Ron, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos solía hacer esos gestos.

Todavía sentía la bola de nervios en su interior, a pesar de que sabía que la conversación sobre Sirius ya había terminado. No habría podido explicar por qué estaba tan nervioso.

**Ernie pisó el freno, y el autobús noctámbulo derrapó hasta detenerse delante de una taberna vieja y algo sucia, el Caldero Chorreante, tras la cual estaba la entrada mágica al callejón Diagon.**

Muchos sonrieron, contentos de volver a leer sobre lugares conocidos.

—**Gracias —le dijo a Ernie. Bajó de un salto y con la ayuda de Stan dejó en la acera el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig—. Bueno —dijo Harry—, entonces, ¡adiós!**

**Pero Stan no le prestaba atención. Todavía en la puerta del autobús, miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par la entrada enigmática del Caldero Chorreante. **

—**Conque estás aquí, Harry —dijo una voz.**

— Oh, no — dijo Colin, con los ojos muy abiertos. — ¿Quién te encontró?

**Antes de que Harry se pudiera dar la vuelta, notó una mano en el hombro. Al mismo tiempo, Stan gritó:**

—**¡Caray! ¡Ernie, ven aquí! ¡Ven aquí!**

Eso llamó la atención de muchos, que se irguieron en sus asientos, llenos de curiosidad.

**Harry miró hacia arriba para ver quién le había puesto la mano en el hombro y sintió como si le echaran un caldero de agua helada en el estómago. Estaba delante del mismísimo Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia.**

— ¡No puede ser! — exclamó Dean. Al mismo tiempo, Seamus se echaba a reír a carcajadas.

No era el único. El comedor se hallaba dividido entre los que reían sin parar y los que, incrédulos, comentaban la mala suerte de Harry.

— Siempre igual — rió Katie. — Es verdad que nada te sale bien, ¿eh?

Harry gimió. ¿Qué culpa tenía él? ¡Sus planes no eran malos!

**Stan saltó a la acera, tras ellos.**

—**¿Cómo ha llamado a Neville, señor ministro? —dijo nervioso.**

Eso hizo que las risas aumentaran.

Harry se fijó en ese momento en que Umbridge miraba al ministro de reojo, con expresión confundida.

**Fudge, un hombre pequeño y corpulento vestido con una capa larga de rayas, parecía distante y cansado.**

—**¿Neville? —repitió frunciendo el entrecejo—. Es Harry Potter.**

—**¡Lo sabía! —gritó Stan con alegría—. ¡Ernie! ¡Ernie! ¡Adivina quién es Neville! ¡Es Harry Potter! ¡Veo su cicatriz!**

Casi de forma automática, los ojos de Harry se dirigieron a Snape, justo a tiempo para ver la cara de asco que había puesto al escuchar eso.

—**Sí —dijo Fudge irritado—. Bien, estoy muy orgulloso de que el autobús noctámbulo haya transportado a Harry Potter, pero ahora él y yo tenemos que entrar en el Caldero Chorreante...**

Muchos miraban al ministro, luego a Harry, luego al ministro. Todos eran conscientes de las tensiones que había actualmente entre ellos.

**Fudge apretó más fuerte el hombro de Harry, **

Sirius gruñó.

**y Harry se vio conducido al interior de la taberna. Una figura encorvada, que portaba un farol, apareció por la puerta de detrás de la barra. Era Tom, el dueño desdentado y lleno de arrugas.**

—**¡Lo ha atrapado, señor ministro! —dijo Tom—. ¿Querrá tomar algo? ¿Cerveza? ¿Brandy?**

— "Atrapado" — dijo Ginny con una mueca. — Como si hubiera tenido que hacer algo. Solo te esperó al bajar del autobús.

—**Tal vez un té —contestó Fudge, que aún no había soltado a Harry.**

**Detrás de ellos se oyó un ruido de arrastre y un jadeo, y aparecieron Stan y Ernie acarreando el baúl de Harry y la jaula de Hedwig, y mirando emocionados a su alrededor.**

—**¿Por qué no nos has dicho quién eras, Neville? —le preguntó Stan sonriendo, mientras Ernie, con su cara de búho, miraba por encima del hombro de Stan con mucho interés.**

Varios rieron.

—**Y un salón privado, Tom, por favor —pidió Fudge lanzándoles una clara indirecta.**

—**Adiós —dijo Harry con tristeza a Stan y Ernie, mientras Tom indicaba a Fudge un pasadizo que salía del bar.**

—**¡Adiós, Neville! —dijo Stan.**

Incluso Neville rió al escuchar eso.

**Fudge llevó a Harry por el estrecho pasadizo, tras el farol de Tom, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña estancia. Tom chascó los dedos, y se encendió un fuego en la chimenea. Tras hacer una reverencia, se fue.**

—**Siéntate, Harry —dijo Fudge, señalando una silla que había al lado del fuego.**

Harry suspiró, preparándose mentalmente para el momento incómodo que sabía que iba a darse ahora mismo.

**Harry se sentó. Se le había puesto carne de gallina en los brazos, a pesar del fuego. **

— Pobrecito — se escuchó decir a Romilda Vane.

**Fudge se quitó la capa de rayas y la dejó a un lado. Luego se subió un poco los pantalones del traje verde botella y se sentó enfrente de Harry.**

—**Soy Cornelius Fudge, ministro de Magia.**

Algunos bufaron. Fudge se puso muy rojo.

— Yo no era consciente de que Potter me había visto antes — replicó.

**Por supuesto, Harry ya lo sabía. Había visto a Fudge en una ocasión anterior, pero como entonces llevaba la capa invisible que le había dejado su padre en herencia, Fudge no podía saberlo.**

El ministro asintió enérgicamente.

**Tom, el propietario, volvió con un delantal puesto sobre el camisón y llevando una bandeja con té y bollos. Colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa que había entre Fudge y Harry, y salió de la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí.**

—**Bueno, Harry —dijo Fudge, sirviendo el té—, no me importa confesarte que nos has traído a todos de cabeza. ¡Huir de esa manera de casa de tus tíos! Había empezado a pensar... Pero estás a salvo y eso es lo importante.**

Ahora que Harry sabía que Fudge había estado preocupado por si Sirius lo había encontrado y asesinado, veía la conversación de una forma totalmente diferente.

**Fudge se untó un bollo con mantequilla y le acercó el plato a Harry.**

—**Come, Harry, pareces desfallecido. **

— Cómo han cambiado las cosas — bufó Ron.

A Harry le resultaba increíble que ese momento hubiera sido hacía tan solo dos años. Le parecía muy lejano.

**Ahora... te agradará oír que hemos solucionado la hinchazón de la señorita Marjorie Dursley. Hace unas horas que enviamos a Privet Drive a dos miembros del departamento encargado de deshacer magia accidental. Han desinflado a la señorita Dursley y le han modificado la memoria. No guarda ningún recuerdo del incidente. Así que asunto concluido y no hay que lamentar daños.**

— Qué pena — dijo Cormac McLaggen. — Ojalá lo recordara. Creo que le vendría bien una lección de humildad.

— A ti también te vendría bien — murmuró Ron.

**Fudge sonrió a Harry por encima del borde de la taza. Parecía un tío contemplando a su sobrino favorito. **

Se oyó una tos, pero Harry estaba seguro de que trataba de ocultar una risa.

Fudge se había puesto aún más rojo y evitaba mirar a Harry a toda costa. Sin embargo, lo mejor era la cara de Umbridge, quien parecía haber chupado un limón especialmente ácido.

**Harry, que no podía creer lo que oía, abrió la boca para hablar, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir, así que la volvió a cerrar.**

—**¡Ah! ¿Te preocupas por la reacción de tus tíos? —añadió Fudge—. Bueno, no te negaré que están muy enfadados, Harry, pero están dispuestos a volver a recibirte el próximo verano, con tal de que te quedes en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de Navidad y de Semana Santa.**

— Nunca lo había pensado — murmuró Harry de pronto. — Pero Fudge ha conocido a los Dursley en persona. ¡Ha estado en Privet Drive!

Se le hacía rarísimo pensarlo. No podía imaginárselo allí.

**Harry carraspeó.**

—**Siempre me quedo en Hogwarts durante la Navidad y la Semana Santa — observó—. Y no quiero volver nunca a Privet Drive.**

— Bien dicho — dijo Sirius. Varias personas dijeron lo mismo y parecieron alarmadas al hablar al mismo tiempo que el temido Sirius Black.

—**Vamos, vamos. Estoy seguro de que no pensarás así cuando te hayas tranquilizado —dijo Fudge en tono de preocupación—. Después de todo, son tu familia, y estoy seguro de que sentís un aprecio mutuo... eh... muy en el fondo.**

Muchos lanzaron miradas incrédulas a Fudge, quien se apresuró a decir:

— Ya no lo pienso. Cuando dije eso, no era consciente de la situación.

Harry ni se molestó en contestar. Solo quería que el tema de los Dursley dejara de resurgir. De hecho, desearía saltarse la lectura hasta el momento en el que se demostraba la inocencia de Sirius, evitando así todas las partes en las que Harry pensaba lo mucho que lo odiaba. Y también todo lo relacionado con los dementores. ¿Leerían lo que sucedió en el tren? Seguro que sí.

Definitivamente, todo sería mucho más fácil cuando terminaran este libro.

¿O no? Porque después de este libro, vendría el que hablaba sobre cuarto curso… Podría demostrar que no se presentó voluntariamente al Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero tendría que leer cómo todo el mundo se volvió contra él (de nuevo), todas las pruebas, todas sus interacciones con Cedric… La tercera prueba. El cementerio.

_Mata al otro._

Tomó aire, tratando de respirar con normalidad. La bola de nervios en su estómago seguía ahí y lanzaba señales que le recorrían todo el cuerpo como si estuvieran hechas de electricidad.

**No se le ocurrió a Harry desmentir a Fudge. Quería oír cuál sería su destino. **

—**Así que todo cuanto queda por hacer —añadió Fudge untando de mantequilla otro bollo— es decidir dónde vas a pasar las dos últimas semanas de vacaciones. Sugiero que cojas una habitación aquí, en el Caldero Chorreante, y...**

Madam Pince leía, pero Harry apenas la escuchaba.

Tendrían que leer todo lo que había sucedido en el cementerio. Era inevitable, ya que era el único modo de demostrar que Voldemort había regresado. ¿Leerían también cómo Cedric lo había ayudado a superar la segunda prueba? ¿Leerían cómo Harry le había pedido que ambos cogieran la copa al mismo tiempo? ¿Lo culparían por su muerte?

—**Un momento —interrumpió Harry—. ¿Y mi castigo? **

**Fudge parpadeó.**

—**¿Castigo?**

—**¡He infringido la ley! ¡El Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad!**

— ¿Por qué se lo recuerdas? — dijo George, incrédulo.

Harry no le hizo caso. Su cerebro había entrado en una espiral de la que parecía no poder salir.

Después de leer lo del cementerio, tendrían que leer todo lo que pasó más tarde. Los dementores en Little Whinging. La reacción de tío Vernon. Cómo casi lo habían echado de Privet Drive, cómo lo habían expulsado de Hogwarts momentáneamente.

—**¡No te vamos a castigar por una tontería como ésa! —gritó Fudge, agitando con impaciencia la mano que sostenía el bollo—. ¡Fue un accidente! ¡No se envía a nadie a Azkaban sólo por inflar a su tía!**

— Obviamente — rió Lavender, pero a Harry su risa le sonó muy lejana. Volvía a sentir como si tuviera los oídos llenos de algodón.

**Pero aquello no cuadraba del todo con el trato que el Ministerio de Magia había dispensado a Harry anteriormente.**

—**¡El año pasado me enviaron una amonestación oficial sólo porque un elfo doméstico tiró un pastel en la casa de mi tío! —exclamó Harry arrugando el entrecejo —. ¡El Ministerio de Magia me comunicó que me expulsarían de Hogwarts si volvía a utilizarse magia en aquella casa!**

Y eso también tendría que tenerlo en cuenta. Leerían la vista que tuvo con el ministerio, donde trataron de tacharlo de delincuente frente a todo el tribunal. Leerían la forma en la que todos lo habían tratado en los últimos meses. Y sus pesadillas, porque estaba seguro de que aparecerían en los libros. ¿Leerían también los castigos con Umbridge?

— Harry, ¿estás bien? — escuchó murmurar a Hermione. No le contestó. Estaba ocupado intentando respirar con normalidad. Notaba el corazón latirle a cien por hora.

**Si a Harry no le engañaban los ojos, Fudge parecía embarazado.**

—**Las circunstancias cambian, Harry... Tenemos que tener en cuenta... Tal como están las cosas actualmente... No querrás que te expulsemos, ¿verdad?**

—**Por supuesto que no —dijo Harry.**

Eran demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. Lo peor era lo de Cedric. Y lo de Sirius. ¿Y si para cuando leyeran todas esas cosas, Sirius había decidido que no quería vivir con Harry? Aunque había conversaciones que no recordaba bien, no podía olvidar aquella vez que había deseado la muerte de su padrino.

Notó una mano en su espalda, seguida de la voz de Ron:

— Respira — murmuró el chico. — Despacio…

La lectura continuaba con normalidad.

—**Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué protestas? —dijo Fudge riéndose, sin darle importancia—. Ahora cómete un bollo, Harry, mientras voy a ver si Tom tiene una habitación libre para ti.**

— Qué raro se me hace escuchar a Fudge ofreciéndole bollos a Harry — dijo Charlie, perplejo.

**Fudge salió de la estancia con paso firme, y Harry lo siguió con la mirada. Estaba sucediendo algo muy raro. ¿Por qué lo había esperado Fudge en el Caldero Chorreante si no era para castigarlo por lo que había hecho? Y pensando en ello, seguro que no era normal que el mismísimo ministro de Magia se encargara de problemas como la utilización de la magia por menores de edad.**

— Porque pensaban que Sirius te había cortado en pedacitos, Har… — dijo Fred, pero paró en seco al mirar a Harry. — Eh, ¿todo bien? — añadió en un tono más bajo.

Harry no podía responder. Seguía tratando de controlar su respiración, consciente de que aquellos que estaban sentados junto a él podían escuchar cómo luchaba por hacerlo.

— Creo que está teniendo un ataque de ansiedad — oyó decir a Ginny.

Para su vergüenza, notó cómo los ojos le picaban, como si fuera a llorar.

Madam Pince seguía leyendo y el resto del comedor escuchaba con interés, completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía.

**Fudge regresó acompañado por Tom, el tabernero.**

—**La habitación 11 está libre, Harry —le comunicó Fudge—. Creo que te encontrarás muy cómodo. Sólo una petición (y estoy seguro de que lo entenderás): no quiero que vayas al Londres muggle, ¿de acuerdo? No salgas del callejón Diagon. Y tienes que estar de vuelta cada tarde antes de que oscurezca. Supongo que lo entiendes. Tom te vigilará en mi nombre.**

—**De acuerdo —respondió Harry—. Pero ¿por qué...?**

— Por supuesto, era porque trataba de proteger a Potter, por motivos obvios — dijo Fudge, dándose importancia. — Pero eso no podía decírselo.

Algunos asintieron, viendo la verdad en las palabras del ministro.

—**No queremos que te vuelvas a perder —explicó Fudge, riéndose con ganas—. No, no... mejor saber dónde estás... Lo que quiero decir...**

**Fudge se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta y recogió su capa. **

—**Me voy. Ya sabes, tengo mucho que hacer.**

Harry tenía la vista fija en un punto en el suelo, evitando a toda costa mirar a cualquiera de sus amigos. Lo último que quería en el mundo era perder los nervios delante de todo el comedor, así que se esforzó en respirar profundamente e ignorar la bola de nervios de su estómago.

—**¿Han atrapado a Black? —preguntó Harry.**

**Los dedos de Fudge resbalaron por los broches de plata de la capa.**

—**¿Qué? ¿Has oído algo? Bueno, no. Aún no, pero es cuestión de tiempo. **

— Muy sutil — ironizó la profesora Sprout. Fudge se ruborizó.

**Los guardias de Azkaban no han fallado nunca, hasta ahora... Y están más irritados que nunca. —Fudge se estremeció ligeramente—. Bueno, adiós. **

Más de una persona se estremeció también al pensar en los dementores.

**Alargó la mano y Harry, al estrecharla, tuvo una idea repentina. **

—**¡Señor ministro! ¿Puedo pedirle algo?**

—**Por supuesto —sonrió Fudge.**

—**Los de tercer curso, en Hogwarts, tienen permiso para visitar Hogsmeade, pero mis tíos no han firmado la autorización. ¿Podría hacerlo usted?**

Se oyeron risas.

— ¿Le pidió al mismísimo Fudge que le firmara la autorización? — resopló Tonks, incrédula. — Qué valiente.

Harry se sentía de todo menos valiente. Ron le daba palmaditas en la espalda sutilmente, mientras que Hermione había intentado cogerle la mano, pero Harry se lo había impedido. Estaba tan nervioso que no se sentía capaz de tener nada vivo entre sus manos. En vez de eso, se agarraba a su propio uniforme con fuerza.

**Fudge parecía incómodo.**

—**Ah —exclamó—. No, no, lo siento mucho, Harry. Pero como no soy ni tu padre ni tu tutor...**

—**Pero usted es el ministro de Magia —repuso Harry—. Si me diera permiso...**

— Hay que tener valor — bufó Umbridge. Varias personas la miraron mal.

— Si necesitas salir del comedor, hazlo — murmuró Hermione. Harry negó con la cabeza.

Si se levantaba ahora, llamaría la atención de todos. Tenía que calmarse primero, tenía que calmarse…

—**No. Lo siento, Harry, pero las normas son las normas —dijo Fudge rotundamente—. Quizá puedas visitar Hogsmeade el próximo curso. De hecho, creo que es mejor que no... Sí. Bueno, me voy. Espero que tengas una estancia agradable aquí, Harry.**

Harry se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca, sintiendo como si fuera a vomitar. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? El capítulo que estaban leyendo ni siquiera era de los malos. No moría nadie, ni regresaban magos oscuros, ni nadie intentaba pegarle o echarle de casa. Y no había dicho nada malo de Sirius, así que éste no tendría motivos para odiarlo.

Pero los tendría eventualmente.

**Y con una última sonrisa, salió de la estancia. Tom se acercó a Harry sonriendo. **

—**Si quiere seguirme, señor Potter... Ya he subido sus cosas...**

A Harry le dio una arcada, que provocó que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Por suerte, tan solo Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos Weasley se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero si vomitaba, todo el comedor lo sabría.

Pensar eso solo lo ponía más nervioso.

— Creo que deberías salir — dijo Ginny, preocupada.

— Claro, di que vas al baño y no pasará nada — afirmó Hermione en voz baja.

— No — Para sorpresa de Harry, fue Ron quien dijo lo que él estaba pensando. — Debe quedar muy poco para acabar el capítulo. Es mejor que se espere.

**Harry siguió a Tom por una escalera de madera muy elegante hasta una puerta con un número 11 de metal colgado en ella. Tom la abrió con la llave para que Harry pasara.**

**Dentro había una cama de aspecto muy cómodo, algunos muebles de roble con mucho barniz, un fuego que crepitaba alegremente y, encaramada sobre el armario...**

— ¿Cómo va a ser mejor que se espere? — dijo Hermione en rápidos susurros. — Míralo.

— Lo estoy mirando — replicó Ron, cuya mano seguía apretando el hombro de Harry. — No puede faltar mucho para acabar el capítulo. No pasa nada porque se espere — insistió.

Harry siguió tratando de regular su respiración, centrando toda su atención en las palabras de Ron. Tenía toda la razón: debía de faltar muy poco para terminar. No pasaba nada…

—**¡Hedwig! —exclamó Harry.**

**La blanca lechuza dio un picotazo al aire y se fue volando hasta el brazo de Harry. **

—**Tiene una lechuza muy lista —dijo Tom con una risita—. Ha llegado unos cinco minutos después de usted. Si necesita algo, señor Potter, no dude en pedirlo. **

— Creo que voy a comprarme una lechuza — se escuchó decir a un chico de primero.

— Yo también quiero una — replicó un amigo suyo.

— No todas son tan fieles como Hedwig — les advirtió Ernie Macmillan, pero a los de primero les dio igual.

**Volvió a hacer una inclinación, y abandonó la habitación.**

**Harry se sentó en su cama durante un rato, acariciando a Hedwig y pensando en otras cosas. El cielo que veía por la ventana cambió rápidamente del azul intenso y aterciopelado a un gris frío y metálico, y luego, lentamente, a un rosa con franjas doradas. **

Harry no escuchaba nada de lo que se leía. Estaba pendiente del momento en el que la voz de Madam Pince callara. Le temblaba el cuerpo, pero al menos no estaba teniendo más arcadas.

**Apenas podía creer que acabara de abandonar Privet Drive hacía sólo unas horas, que no hubiera sido expulsado y que tuviera por delante la perspectiva de pasar dos semanas sin los Dursley.**

— Por una vez, las cosas salieron bien — sonrió Angelina. Miró de reojo a Harry y lo que vio debió sorprenderla, porque giró la cabeza totalmente. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Fred le hizo un gesto para que callara.

—**Ha sido una noche muy rara, Hedwig —dijo bostezando.**

**Y sin siquiera quitarse las gafas, se desplomó sobre la almohada y se quedó dormido.**

— Aquí termina — anunció Madam Pince, cerrando el libro.

Dumbledore se puso en pie.

— Creo que va siendo hora de tomar un pequeño descanso. Continuaremos la lectura dentro de media hora.

Harry no esperó a que se lo dijeran dos veces. Se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia las puertas del comedor, que acababan de abrirse por sí solas. Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos iban detrás de él.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! El pobre Harry no ha aguantado más... ****Decidme vuestra opinión en los reviews! Sabéis que los leo todos y los utilizo para mejorar la historia, así que no dudéis en decirme lo que pensáis :3 **

**Nos vemos el domingo que viene! **

**RESPUESTAS:**

**Zero:** Hola! Lo primero: cuántas emociones puede producir un solo capítulo XD Y lo segundo: estoy cumpliendo la cuarentena a rajatabla, ojalá todo el mundo también lo hiciera :') Parece que la orden de salir a la calle solo para lo estrictamente necesario no ha calado muy hondo. En fin. Muchas gracias por tu review!

**CecyBlack: **Hola! "Agridulce" describe muy bien ese cap. Son pequeños momentos los que podemos ver, pero demuestran que, tal como dices, la vida de Harry no fue miel sobre hojuelas. Es bastante triste. Sobre el Grimm: el problema con eso es que ya saben que Sirius es un perro negro, porque nadie jamás olvidará el momento en el que Sirius mordió a Fudge XD Así que no han tenido ese momento de superstición que habría estado genial (si Sirius supiera guardar secretos y mantener la compostura jajaja). En fin, nos vemos! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3

**lunadragneel15: **Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el harry x ginny en ese cap! :3 Nos vemos! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :D P.D. cada vez que leo uno de tus comentarios, se me pega un opening diferente de fairy tail jajaja. Hoy ha sido el de la ova sobre fairy hills.

**Fan de tu fic: **Holi! Dolores x Dementor debería ser canon. Respondiendo a tu pregunta: es un poco spoiler XD pero te voy a responder igual. *escribe una parrafada y lo borra* Soy incapaz de responder sin hacer un spoiler XDD Pero te puedo decir que sí, habrá cambios, especialmente relacionados con parejas que eran canon y no lo serán. Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Fox McCloude: **Hola! Lo primero: curiosamente, al leer este cap se ven cosas que Fudge hizo correctamente (como ir a recoger a Harry personalmente, asegurarse de que estaba bien, arreglar el asunto con sus tíos para que pudiera volver a casa, asegurarse de que estaría bien protegido en el caldero chorreante, y también avisar al ministro muggle de la situación). ¿Qué narices le pasó entre el principio de este libro y el final? Porque al final, se vuelve idiota. Es frustrante. Lo segundo: lo que dices del sistema judicial de los magos es totalmente cierto. Se guían por su intuición y por lo que creen en vez de utilizar las herramientas que tienen para conseguir pruebas irrefutables (veritaserum? pensaderos? por favor). Y sí, un gesto vale más que mil palabras, así que Harry y Ginny van por buen camino :3 Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos :3

**carlos29: **Holi! Sip, normal que te extrañe, pero no te preocupes, el sapo rosa tendrá mucho que decir al respecto XDD Por desgracia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

**Rosslyn-Bott: **Hola! Me alegra que te esté gustando cómo evoluciona la relación entre Harry y Ginny! Va lenta pero segura XD Es un alivio saber que se nota natural. Muchas gracias por tu review! :3

**Korrily: **Holi! Primero: muchas gracias! Segundo: Daphne comentando que Harry hace cosas Slytherin me encantó jajaja. Es que es cierto. Cuando le sale la vena Slytherin, se nota muchísimo! Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D

**Banry Darling: **Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Mi cara leyéndolo es como TwT jajaja. Un mes encerrada, espero que tengas balcón xD Creo que hace mucho más ameno el confinamiento. En fin, nos vemos! :3

**creativo: **Holi! "Esposa de un profesor y amante del ministro" la idea de Umbridge siendo amante del ministro me repugna hasta tal punto que he tenido que alejarme de la pantalla unos momentos para recuperarme jajaja. No me la imagino siendo amante de nadie. Ugh. XD Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Naattstories:** Hola! Pfff te entiendo. ¡Y aún quedan dos semanas! Al menos en España. Creo que tendré que ponerme en la ventana como los girasoles a que me de el sol XD Muchas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos :3

**Grytherin18-Friki: **Holi! Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra mucho cuando me decís que las reacciones son fieles a su personalidad original. La escena de Marge es genial en las películas, definitivamente también es una de mis favoritas! Creo que la hicieron muy bien XD Y sobre Umbridge: sí, tendrá que comerse sus palabras jajaja. Nos vemos! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :D

**Dandelion's Lollipop: **Hola! jajaja "Esperando cual yonki", es de lo más bonito que me han dicho. Espero que este cap te haya gustado! :3 Y lo mismo te digo, si estás en cuarentena o en una zona con riesgo, espero que no se te haga pesado y que todo vaya bien. Nos vemos! Mil gracias por el review :3

**Klara Potter: **Holi! Me alegra que las echaras de menos jajaja. Te deseo lo mismo: ojalá el virus no te afecte ni a ti ni a tus familiares ni amigos. Recuerdo dónde me dijiste que estabas haciendo las prácticas y a ti te pilla más cerca el "epicentro" que a mí, así que de verdad espero que todo te vaya bien. En cuanto al review: Harry tiene muchos problemas y en este cap se le han salido de control. Es tal como dices: lo que hizo fue leer ese trozo como un desafío, para evitar drama, pero eso no es sano. Lo segundo: muchas gracias por señalarme ese error! Fui a arreglarlo en cuanto leí tu review. Yo también soy muy perfeccionista con mis historias, pero a veces se me cuelan cosas (porque no las veo al releer, porque word me las cambia, porque me despisto, porque mis dedos deciden que no quieren escribir más... XD). Escribiendo este cap llegué a escribir una burrada enorme. Pero ENORME. Cambié una letra de una palabra por la de la tecla de al lado y digamos que el sentido de la frase cambió totalmente XD En fin, nos vemos! Muchísimas gracias por tu review!

**dinas'moon'E53: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Y muchas gracias por tus palabras. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia :3 Mi intención es llegar hasta el final, aunque cueste xD Es un alivio que hayas leído todo de golpe y no hayas encontrado inconsistencias ni nada extraño, es difícil mantener la línea del tiempo cuando un día son unos 7-8 caps, y entre cada uno de esos caps pasa una semana entre publicaciones XD En fin, nos vemos!

**BellaBlackEvans: **Holi! Sip, el cap pasado es uno de esos que son divertidos de leer, pero en los que no pasan muchas cosas xD Fudge... leyendo este cap, me doy cuenta de que hubo cosas que las hizo bien. Y luego llega el quinto libro y se convierte en un inútil XD Les echaré un vistazo a tus historias! Por cierto, dinamarca debe ser preciosa, o al menos esa es la imagen mental que tengo cuando pienso en ese país XD Nos vemos! :3

**C****H-Hyacinth:** Hola! XDD Ignora a Umbridge todo lo que quieras, medio comedor lo está haciendo de todas formas XD Ooooh creí que era la única que sentía que cuando los Slytherin critican a los Dursley están "a favor" de Harry jajaja. Siempre me da esa sensación, aunque objetivamente no sea así. Lo que dices de la situación familiar de Harry es totalmente cierto. Yo tampoco le di tanta importancia cuando leí los libros por primera vez. Mi excusa es que era una niña xD Muchísimas gracias por el review! Nos vemos :3

**Winterbell4869: **Hola! "El que dirige mi vida debe dejar las drogas" jajaja. Te copiaré esa frase en algún momento, seguro. Gracias por comentar el error! Lo buscaré y lo corregiré. Lo que dices de Luna: esa conversación con Sirius sería épica! XD Sobre Harry perdonándole la vida a Peter... la verdad, no debió hacerlo. Se habrían ahorrado mucho sufrimiento. Pero bueno, ese es Harry, qué se le va a hacer. Me encanta lo que has dicho sobre Harry desarrollando una fobia (curiosamente, justo en este cap piensa en esos castigos y le da ansiedad!). Creo que, con todo lo que vivió, es imposible que no sufriera ningún tipo de problema emocional después. Ahhhh steven universe futureee! Admito que ese cap me inpiró bastante a la hora de escribir este cap XD Oh dios, justo hoy han salido caps nuevos... voy a llorar? Voy a llorar y lo sé. Lo que dices de la OMS: "desatención, negligencia, maltrato psicológico". Solo con eso, Harry ya entra dentro de la categoría. Y una vez que lees todo lo demás, es innegable :( Sobre el corona: aquí también hay gente así, por desgracia. Pero bueno, es lo que hay. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :') Nos vemos!

**Lupin: **Holi! Jajaja. Un pa-qué? No te preocupes, lo que me importa es el apoyo que me dais :3 Espero que te haya gustado el cap! Muchas gracias por el review! Nos vemos!


	5. Respira

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos otra semana más a este fic! :3**

**Tengo muchas cosas que decir hoy.**

**Primero, quiero daros las gracias a todos los que habéis dejado reviews en el cap anterior: Korrily, CecyBlack, dinas'moonE53, Miss Curie, carlos29, Fox McCloude, cecilia caff, Raliby, creativo, CamiR22, RoashnaRiddle, Naattstories, Fan de tu fic, Grytherin18-Friki, Banry Darling, Klara Potter, Zero, BellaBlackEvans, Draci Snape, jade, Winterbell4869, Sjvm00 y CH-Hyacinth. De verdad, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS.**

**Lo segundo: este capítulo es "corto". Corto para lo que os tengo acostumbrados xD En realidad, es bastante decente en cuestión de longitud (hay caps de los libros que son tan largos como este). ¿Por qué es más corto que los demás? Porque no hay lectura.**

**Estuve pensando mucho si cortar este capítulo o no. Como lectora, no me gusta que los autores lo hagan (y sé que a muchos de vosotros tampoco os gusta). Me da igual leer capítulos enormes, aunque los tenga que leer a trozos. Por ello, me había decidido a no volver a cortar ningún capítulo a no ser que fuera totalmente necesario. **

**Pues bien, creo que es necesario en este caso. Primero, porque el capítulo resultante de juntar esta parte con la lectura es bastante largo, aunque esa no es la razón principal para cortarlo. La razón principal es que los temas tratados en este capítulo son delicados. Como ya advertí en el capítulo anterior, se tratan temas relacionados con la ansiedad y la salud mental, y se describen de forma explícita ciertos síntomas. Esta historia está catalogada como "Humor y Romance" y, por ello, creo que es justo para todos aquellos de vosotros que hayáis hecho click aquí esperando leer algo ligero, agradable y divertido, que os avise de que no vais a encontrar eso en este capítulo. **

**Separo esta parte del resto para que aquellos que no queráis o no podáis leer este tipo de cosas no os veáis obligados a hacerlo. No es gore ni súper dramático ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente es realista, pero a veces es más difícil leer algo real que algo exagerado para meter drama. Muchos lo leeréis y diréis "Eh, no es para tanto, no deberías haber puesto tantas advertencias." Pero los PM que recibí tras el cap anterior me hacen saber que hay gente que sí lo considera para tanto y, aunque soy consciente de que la mayoría no pensará así, prefiero ir con cuidado. **

**Tres cosas más.**

**1- Voy a escribir un resumen al final de este capítulo para que aquellos que no quieran leerlo, no lo hagan, lean el resumen para saber qué ha pasado y puedan pasar al siguiente cap sin haberse perdido nada.**

**2- No os quiero dejar sin lectura hasta el domingo que viene! Por ello, SUBIRÉ EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO EL MIÉRCOLES 1 DE ABRIL. Repito, nuevo cap el miércoles! Y, por supuesto, tendréis otro el domingo, como siempre. Eso significa que voy a actualizar 3 veces esta semana! Hoy, miércoles, y el domingo que viene! Sé que no me conviene en absoluto porque por experiencia sé que cambiar la fecha de subida hace que menos gente lo lea y comente XD Pero creo que merece la pena perder reviews si evito que alguno de vosotros se agobie innecesariamente.**

**3- Tengo escritas las respuestas a todos vuestros reviews del cap anterior en un documento de word. Problema: no puedo subirlas ahora mismo porque tienen spoilers de la lectura del cap siguiente XDD Como he dicho, no pensaba cortar el cap, así que no me corté un pelo a la hora de responderos. Tendré que ponerlas en el siguiente cap! El del miércoles. Por supuesto, si comentáis en este, os responderé a ambos! :3**

**Va, ahora sí. Wow, estaréis deseando que me calle ya XD**

**A leer!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_Dumbledore se puso en pie._

— _Creo que va siendo hora de tomar un pequeño descanso. Continuaremos la lectura dentro de media hora._

_Harry no esperó a que se lo dijeran dos veces. Se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia las puertas del comedor, que acababan de abrirse por sí solas. Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos iban detrás de él._

Echó a correr en cuanto puso un pie fuera del comedor, dirigiéndose hacia el baño de chicos más cercano. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y fue directo al primer cubículo que vio, donde cerró la puerta con manos temblorosas.

Sentía los latidos de su corazón retumbarle en los oídos. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se quedó de pie, temblando y preguntándose si vomitaría o no. Tras unos segundos interminables, determinó que su estómago se había asentado tras la carrera hacia el baño y decidió sentarse en el suelo.

Cerró los ojos y trató de respirar hondo. Podía oír la voz de Ron diciéndoles a las chicas que esperaran fuera. Unos momentos después, la puerta del baño se abrió y se oyeron ruidos de pisadas. Debían ser Ron, Fred y George.

Harry no tenía ganas de hablar con ellos. Ni con ellos ni con nadie, a decir verdad.

— ¿Harry?

Harry no respondió. Sabía que sus amigos estaban preocupados y podía entenderlo, porque hasta él se sentía así. No era la primera vez que se ponía tan nervioso que el estómago se le cerraba, ni la primera vez que notaba su corazón latir con tanta fuerza y le faltaba el aire, pero sí era la primera vez que le pasaba todo al mismo tiempo. Y, lo más preocupante, era que nunca le había sucedido sin motivo. ¿Qué rayos le estaba sucediendo?

— ¿Estás bien? — Se volvió a escuchar la voz de Ron. Harry podía ver sus pies por el resquicio bajo la puerta del cubículo.

— Sí — respondió finalmente. — No pasa nada. Ve yendo al comedor, iré enseguida.

Oyó murmullos al otro lado de la puerta y, segundos después, Ron volvió a hablar:

— ¿Puedo entrar?

Harry quería responder que no, que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero estaba bastante seguro de que decir eso solo preocuparía más a los otros. Sin embargo, antes de que consiguiera pensar algo que responder, Ron trató de abrir la puerta, sin éxito.

— La ha cerrado — se escuchó murmurar a uno de los gemelos.

— Espera, te ayudamos — dijo el otro. Harry pensó que debía ser Fred.

Harry no tuvo tiempo ni para preguntarse de qué hablaban. Tras unos segundos, la cabeza de Ron se asomó por encima de la puerta.

— ¿Qué…?

Escuchó a los gemelos gruñir, a la vez que empujaban a Ron hacia arriba para que pudiera entrar al cubículo.

— ¿Qué haces? — exclamó Harry. — Te vas a…

— Ya casi…

Ron trató de apoyar el pie en la papelera, con tan mala suerte que ésta se volcó y Ron cayó al suelo, soltando un gruñido de dolor.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó uno de los gemelos.

— Sí — gruñó Ron, incorporándose.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Parte de él quería reprocharle a Ron que hubiera entrado cuando Harry claramente no quería que lo hiciera.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Ron, como si no acabara de saltar sobre la puerta.

— Eso ya me lo has preguntado desde ahí fuera— replicó Harry. No sabía si sentirse molesto o no.

— Ya, pero desde fuera me has mentido. Seguro que no eres capaz de mentirme a la cara.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber qué decir.

Ron resopló y se sentó justo delante de él, con algo de dificultad. Los baños no estaban diseñados para que cupieran dos alumnos dentro de forma cómoda, y mucho menos si uno de ellos era tan alto como Ron.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? — lo intentó otra vez Ron. — No hemos leído nada fuerte en ese capítulo.

— Ya lo sé — gruñó Harry, sintiéndose estúpido. Se aclaró la garganta al notar que su voz sonaba algo inestable. — No sé qué ha pasado.

Se oyeron voces. A juzgar por lo poco que podían escuchar, Fred y George estaban impidiendo que otros chicos entraran en el baño. Harry contuvo las ganas de taparse la cara con las manos. Todo el mundo iba a saber lo que le acababa de pasar.

— Quizá te has puesto así por lo que hemos leído justo antes — sugirió Ron en un tono casual, como si estuviera comentando el tiempo. Harry supuso que estaba intentando ser sutil.

— No quiero hablar de ello — le cortó Harry.

Se sentía agradecido de que Ron quisiera ayudar, pero ahora mismo lo que necesitaba era estar solo. Lo último que quería era contarle a alguien todo lo que había estado rondando en su cabeza.

— Según Hermione, tienes que hacerlo.

Harry bufó.

— ¿Desde cuando le haces caso? Además, Hermione no está aquí.

— No, tienes razón. Solo está ahí fuera, muriéndose de preocupación por ti y ayudando a vigilar la puerta para darte privacidad — respondió Ron en tono irónico.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable, pero no tenía ganas de disculparse.

— ¿Es por Sirius? — preguntó Ron. Harry se tensó.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— No parabas de mirarlo, justo antes de agobiarte.

Harry se quedó en silencio. No había sido consciente de que Ron lo estuviera observando, pero, a decir verdad, no había sido consciente de nada una vez que los nervios habían tomado el control.

Todavía los sentía en su cuerpo. El frio de la pared contra su espalda era agradable, pero le hacía dudar de si seguía temblando por los nervios o por la temperatura.

Sirius no había sido la causa de lo que fuera que le acababa de pasar. Al menos no directamente. Había sido todo lo demás: la lectura, el tener que renunciar a su privacidad de una forma brutal, de manera que ya ni sus pensamientos eran privados. La gente juzgando absolutamente todo lo que hacía, decía y pensaba. Saber que no podía hacer nada para cambiar el contenido de esos libros ni para evitar su lectura, y que Sirius leería las cosas que Harry más se arrepentía de haber pensado en toda su vida.

Le aterraba pensar cómo iban a cambiar las cosas después de que todo se leyera. Parte de él deseaba llegar a los libros que hablaban del futuro, pero había otra parte, más pequeña, que se encontraba atemorizada ante la idea de no saber lo que contenían. Escucharía sus propios pensamientos a la vez que el resto del colegio. Esa injusticia todavía le dolía.

Y luego estaba lo de Cedric. Y lo de la tercera prueba y el cementerio y los dementores y Umbridge. En comparación, derrotar a Quirrell en primero no fue nada. Cada año, las cosas se complicaban más y más, y la idea de que Sirius pudiera darle la espalda antes de que lo peor llegara era aterradora.

— Respira…

La voz de Ron le sacó de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que volvía a respirar con dificultad. Tomó aire despacio, deseando enormemente estar solo para que nadie lo viera así. Le pilló por sorpresa que Ron se moviera para sentarse justo a su lado, apartando la papelera de un manotazo.

— Estás siendo un idiota.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero Ron pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y dijo:

— ¿A qué le tienes miedo? Sirius te adora.

Harry resopló.

— A que deje de hacerlo.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué haría eso?

— Porque le deseé la muerte — estalló Harry. — Porque vamos a leer cómo me planteé matarlo y es imposible que quiera vivir conmigo sabiendo eso.

— Pensabas que había traicionado a tus padres — contestó Ron. — No puede culparte por pensar esas cosas.

— Eso no lo sabes — replicó Harry. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de creer a Ron, era innegable que ninguno de ellos dos sabía cómo reaccionaría Sirius. No era precisamente la persona más predecible del mundo.

— ¿Y por qué no se lo dices a él?

Harry se tensó.

— ¿Qué?

— Dile que pensaste esas cosas — sugirió Ron. — Avísalo antes de que las leamos. Creo que se lo tomara mejor así.

— No, no puedo…

La idea de tener esa conversación con Sirius le daba nauseas.

— ¿Por qué no?

Harry pegó un salto. No era Ron quien le había respondido.

La voz había venido desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero no pertenecía a ninguno de los gemelos.

— ¿Sirius? — casi gritó Harry, entrando en pánico.

Ron se puso en pie (tropezando con la papelera otra vez) y deshizo el cerrojo para abrir la puerta. Con la mano libre, despeinó a Harry (quien bufó y trató de apartarse) antes de salir, dejando espacio para que Sirius entrara. La puerta se cerró con suavidad, aunque para Harry ese sonido era casi como una sentencia de muerte.

Sirius trató de sentarse en el hueco que Ron había dejado junto a Harry, pero, tras pegarle una patada a la papelera y que esta rodara de nuevo hacia él, la cogió con las manos y la lanzó sobre la pared hacia el cubículo de al lado.

— Mejor así — gruñó, tomando asiento en el suelo, al lado de Harry.

— ¿Qué has oído? — preguntó Harry inmediatamente. Había conseguido calmarse un poco con Ron, pero ahora todos sus nervios estaban regresando con fuerza.

— Todo — respondió Sirius con calma. — Así que ya no tienes de qué preocuparte. Puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

— ¿Todo? — exclamó Harry. De pronto, la bola en su estómago se hizo tan pesada que Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar la tapa del retrete antes de que las náuseas ganaran la batalla.

De rodillas en el suelo, aferrándose al inodoro como si le fuera la vida en ello, soportó las arcadas como pudo, evitando vomitar. Le lloraban los ojos, aunque no estaba seguro de si se debía a las náuseas o no. Sirius le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Tras unos minutos, Harry se dejó caer en el suelo, temblando de pies a la cabeza. Sirius le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. Vagamente, Harry notó que algo flotaba frente a él, y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era un vaso de agua. Sin embargo, no era Sirius quien lo hacía flotar. Debía ser uno de los gemelos, o quizá Ron.

En cualquier caso, Harry tomó el vaso y bebió un par de tragos, sintiéndose aterrado y avergonzado a partes iguales.

— ¿Estás mejor? — preguntó Sirius.

Harry asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— Sé que no quieres hablar, pero creo que deberías contarme lo que te pasa — dijo Sirius. — No me creo que estés así solo por lo que yo pueda pensar de ti. Hay algo más, ¿verdad?

Harry dudó. Estaba agotado, a pesar de que todavía era bastante temprano y tenían todo el día por delante. La idea de volver al comedor y seguir leyendo durante horas le parecía imposible.

— Supongo — respondió finalmente.

— Y… ¿me lo vas a contar?

No quería hacerlo. No se sentía capaz, por estúpido que pudiera parecer.

— Quizá te sería más fácil contárselo todo a Canuto — sugirió Sirius. Eso provocó que Harry volviera a mirarlo, escéptico.

— No creo. Canuto eres tú, por mucho que parezcas un perro.

— Podemos intentarlo.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Sirius se transformó en Canuto y se dejó caer sobre las piernas de Harry, a quien le parecía muy ridículo pensar que eso pudiera ayudarle.

Sin embargo, sí tenía un lado bueno. Como Sirius ahora era un perro, ya no podía hablar y, por tanto, no podía hacerle preguntas. Harry no podía negar que eso le hacía sentirse mucho mejor.

Cerró los ojos y aprovechó el momento de silencio para tratar de calmarse. El peso de Canuto sobre sus piernas era reconfortante, por extraño que pudiera parecer.

¿Por qué Sirius estaba allí con él? Si había escuchado lo de que había deseado matarlo, ¿por qué no le gritaba o le ignoraba o le decía lo decepcionado que estaba con él? ¿De verdad estaba siendo un idiota, como había dicho Ron?

En cualquier caso, ya era tarde. Sirius lo había escuchado todo y en unas horas leería esos pensamientos. Quizá lo único que podía hacer ahora era tratar de explicarse.

Canuto le pegó un lametón en la mano y Harry comenzó a hablar, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

— No es solo por ti — admitió. — Es por todo. Leer mi vida delante de todo el mundo es…

Harry calló y Canuto gimió, instándole a que siguiera hablando.

— No solo estamos leyendo lo que he hecho en Hogwarts. Estamos leyendo todo lo que he _pensado_. ¿Sabes lo incómodo que es que cientos de personas juzguen tus pensamientos?

Canuto volvió a hacer un ruido, demostrando que estaba escuchándole.

— Y todo lo de los Dursley sobra — dijo en tono serio. — Si pudiera evitar que se leyeran todos los momentos en los que aparecen, lo haría. Y todavía tenemos que leer un montón de cosas, no solo sobre ellos. El año pasado fue el peor de toda mi vida. Tendremos que leer todo lo del torneo, la tercera prueba, Cedric… — se le quebró la voz, por lo que tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de continuar. — Y tendremos que leer lo que pasó en la casa de los gritos en tercero. Y lo de los dementores. Y todo lo que pensé sobre ti, aunque eso ya lo has oído.

Harry abrió los ojos al notar que Canuto se movía y, segundos después, Canuto le pegó un lametón en toda la mejilla.

— Puaj — se quejó Harry, quitándose las babas con la manga de la túnica y sorprendiéndose al notar que se mojaban más de lo esperado. ¿Desde cuándo estaba llorando? Ni siquiera lo había notado, aunque, a decir verdad, hacía rato que sentía gran parte del cuerpo entumecido. Notaba como si tuviera electricidad en la punta de los dedos, pero solo eran nervios.

Canuto volvió a transformarse en Sirius y se sentó de nuevo junto a Harry.

— No te voy a decir que va a ser fácil leer todas esas cosas, pero creo que te estas preocupando de más — dijo Sirius.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de ello.

— Para empezar — siguió hablando Sirius, — por mí no tienes que preocuparte. No me ofende que pensaras en matarme, Harry. La noche que nos conocimos, yo mismo estaba dispuesto a asesinar a Peter, a pesar de todos los años que fuimos amigos. Tú ni siquiera me habías conocido. Solo sabias de mí un puñado de mentiras. ¿No es irónico? — Sirius soltó una risa amarga. — Tú me querías ver muerto porque lo único que sabias de mí era que había traicionado a tus padres. Yo quería ver muerto a Peter porque los había traicionado, aunque había sido su amigo años antes de que eso sucediera. Y, al final, tú evitaste que yo matara a Peter. Dime, Harry. ¿Acaso no te hace eso mejor persona que yo?

— ¿Y de qué sirvió que salvara a Peter? — replicó Harry. — No debí hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué?— dijo Sirius.

— Piénsalo. Quise matarte cuando supe que habías traicionado a mis padres. Y, cuando descubrí que la persona que lo había hecho era otra, decidí salvarle la vida. ¿No me guardas nada de rencor?

Sirius sonrió.

— Harry… Estoy bastante seguro de que no me habrías matado aunque hubiera sido yo el verdadero culpable. No eres así.

— Eso no lo sabes.

— Mira, da igual — dijo Sirius. — Lo que importa es el presente. Y en el presente, te estoy diciendo que no me importa lo que pensaras o lo que te plantearas hacer. Las cosas han cambiado y todos hemos hecho cosas de las que nos arrepentimos.

¿Significaba eso que Sirius lo perdonaba? Harry comenzó a sentir algo de esperanza.

— ¿Entonces no estás enfadado? ¿No me guardas rencor?

— Claro que no.

Sirius volvió a pasar el brazo sobre sus hombros y lo despeinó, de la misma forma que Ron lo había hecho hacía unos minutos. Y cuando Sirius se inclinó para darle un abrazo, Harry no se apartó.

* * *

— Está cerrado — le dijo Hermione a un chico de segundo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque sí — respondió Ginny. — Ve a otro.

El chico se fue refunfuñando.

— Llevan ahí mucho tiempo — dijo Hermione, mordiéndose el labio. — ¿Cómo crees que esté Harry?

— Ni idea — respondió Ginny. —Nunca lo había visto así.

— Yo tampoco.

Las puertas se abrieron en ese momento y salieron Fred, George, Sirius, Ron y Harry. Harry no tuvo que preguntar si se notaba que había llorado, ya que la forma en la que ambas chicas lo miraron demostraba cuál era la respuesta.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Mejor — respondió Harry. Las mejillas le ardían de lo avergonzado que se sentía.

— ¿Seguro? Si necesitas cualquier cosa…

— Ha dicho que está mejor, Hermione — dijo Fred, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry, quien se preguntaba por qué todo el mundo hacía eso últimamente.— Vamos al comedor, seguro que están almorzando sin nosotros.

— Espera.

Ginny dio un paso adelante y se plantó justo frente a Harry, quien frenó en seco. Ginny levantó la varita y apuntó a los ojos de Harry, que tuvo que luchar contra su instinto de apartarse y sacar su propia varita. Pronunció un encantamiento que Harry nunca había oído e, inmediatamente, el chico notó una sensación húmeda en los ojos.

— ¿Qué…? — Parpadeó varias veces, confundido.

— Oh, Ginny. Buena idea — dijo Hermione.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — preguntó Harry. Ron lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, buscando qué había hecho el conjuro de Ginny.

— Es un hechizo para aliviar los ojos irritados — explicó la chica. — Ya no están rojos.

Harry se ruborizó aún más. Probablemente sintiendo la vergüenza que estaba pasando Harry, Fred repitió en voz más alta de la habitual:

— ¿Vamos ya al comedor? Me muero de hambre.

Harry lo siguió sin dudar ni un momento. Los siete regresaron al comedor, donde todo el mundo charlaba animadamente. Nadie les prestó atención al entrar, cosa que hizo sentir muy aliviado a Harry.

Se sentaron en los mismos lugares de antes y vieron que, para su sorpresa, habían aparecido varias mesas con aperitivos.

Los Weasley se lanzaron a por galletas en cuanto tomaron asiento. Harry, tras examinar mentalmente el estado de su estómago, cogió una y la mordió a modo de prueba. Cuando vio que su estómago no protestaba, tomó algunas más.

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó la señora Weasley cuando se hubieron sentado. Todos asintieron, si bien Harry evitó mirarla a los ojos mientras lo hacía.

De reojo, notó que Angelina se inclinaba para decirle algo a Fred. Sin embargo, la chica se dio cuenta de que Harry la miraba y se dirigió directamente a él.

— ¿Estás bien? Antes me ha parecido…

— Estoy bien — le aseguró Harry, metiéndose otra galleta en la boca como si eso demostrara algo. Angelina asintió, aunque no parecía muy convencida.

Pasó un rato. Harry aún notaba en su cuerpo los restos de lo que Hermione había denominado "ataque de ansiedad", pero se encontraba mucho mejor. Sirius reía y bromeaba con Lupin y los gemelos. Se había sentado a los pies de Harry y no parecía tener intención de moverse de allí en mucho tiempo.

Esos minutos de tranquilidad le vinieron muy bien. No sabía si era porque sus amigos lo rodeaban y actuaban como barrera protectora, pero nadie se acercó a comentarle nada sobre la lectura. Durante un rato, pudo hablar con sus amigos y comer dulces como si no hubiera pasado nada y, para cuando Dumbledore se puso en pie y las puertas del comedor se cerraron, se sentía mucho más preparado para seguir leyendo.

— Bien, bien — dijo Dumbledore en voz alta, consiguiendo que todo el mundo se callara. Las mesas con dulces desaparecieron, para el disgusto de muchos. — Creo que ya hemos descansado lo suficiente, ¿verdad?

Les guiñó un ojo. Tenía la vista fija en un punto a un metro de Harry, quien no pudo evitar preguntarse si quizá Dumbledore había notado que algo le pasaba y por eso había ordenado que hicieran una pausa.

En cualquier caso, nunca lo sabría.

— El siguiente capítulo se titula: **El Caldero Chorreante**. ¿Quién quiere leer?

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! Espero leer vuestras opiniones en los reviews! Tanto las de los que penséis que el cap no es para tanto (os entiendo perfectamente) como los que penséis que es demasiado para vosotros (os entiendo también) y los que hayáis evitado leerlo por si acaso. **

**Nos vemos el miércoles! Reitero, el MIÉRCOLES 1 DE ABRIL habrá cap nuevo! Y el domingo otro! :3 Bye! Cuidaos mucho. **

**RESUMEN: **Harry sufre un ataque de ansiedad. Corre al baño, donde Ron intenta animarlo. Acaba confesando cosas, sin saber que Sirius lo está escuchando. Ron se marcha y Sirius se queda con Harry, reconfortándolo y ayudándolo a calmarse. Harry le cuenta a Canuto lo que le preocupa, luego ambos hablan y queda claro que Sirius jamás le daría la espalda a Harry. Todos regresan al comedor cuando Harry se siente mejor.


	6. El caldero chorreante

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos este... miércoles XD Qué raro se me hace subir capítulo un miércoles. En fin, lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí tenéis un nuevo cap! (No, no era una broma de April Fools XD).**

**Como siempre, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a todos los que habéis dejado review en el capítulo anterior! Que sois: Fan de tu fic, dinas'moon'E53, Korrily, Fox McCloude, CecyBlack, Zero, ASME123, miriam99, Banry Darling, lunadragneel15, Jade, Naattstories, BellaBlackEvans, RoashnaRiddle, Grytherin18-Friki, Chloe Rambaldi, Rosslyn-Bott, Draci Snape y Lady Manne. Muchas gracias! :3 **

**Las respuestas a todos vuestros reviews, así como a los reviews del capítulo anterior, están al final de este cap. **

**Este capítulo no tiene advertencias. Yay! A leer!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Les_ guiñó un ojo. Tenía la vista fija en un punto a un metro de Harry, quien no pudo evitar preguntarse si quizá Dumbledore había notado que algo le pasaba y por eso había ordenado que hicieran una pausa. _

_En cualquier caso, nunca lo sabría._

— _El siguiente capítulo se titula: __**El Caldero Chorreante**__. ¿Quién quiere leer?_

Varias personas se ofrecieron voluntarias. Para sorpresa de Harry, una de esas personas era Charlie Weasley, quien fue elegido por el director.

Con una sonrisa e ignorando los aplausos de los gemelos, Charlie subió a la tarima y cogió el libro.

— **El Caldero Chorreante.**

Harry se relajó al escuchar el título del capítulo. Recordaba aquellos días que había pasado solo en el callejón Diagon, deambulando tranquilamente por allí, visitando las tiendas y comiendo helado gratis. Esas dos semanas habían constituido las únicas vacaciones reales que había tenido ese año.

**Harry tardó varios días en acostumbrarse a su nueva libertad. Nunca se había podido levantar a la hora que quería, ni comer lo que le gustaba. **

Se oyeron algunas quejas y comentarios hacia los Dursley. Harry escuchó a Angelina llamar a tío Vernon algo muy grosero. Sin embargo, ninguno de los profesores la regañó, a pesar de que todos debían haberla oído.

**Podía ir donde le apeteciera, siempre y cuando estuviera en el callejón Diagon, y como esta calle larga y empedrada rebosaba de las tiendas de brujería más fascinantes del mundo, Harry no sentía ningún deseo de incumplir la palabra que le había dado a Fudge ni de extraviarse por el mundo muggle.**

— El callejón Diagon es genial — dijo Tonks. — Pero no sé si las tiendas más fascinantes del mundo están allí.

Varios alumnos parecieron indignados y miraron a Tonks como si estuviera diciendo bobadas. Kingsley la defendió diciendo:

— Cuando viajéis un poco, descubriréis que el mundo está lleno de lugares mágicos que ni os podéis imaginar ahora.

Tanto Tonks como Lupin le sonrieron, agradecidos.

— Oh, sí — dijo Dumbledore. — Por ejemplo, las callejuelas de Grottole esconden secretos absolutamente fascinantes.

La intriga y la emoción reemplazaron a la indignación que habían sentido unos momentos atrás.

Harry no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Grottole, pero eso solo hizo que le interesara más aún el tema. Ciertamente, tenía sentido que hubiera muchos sitios como el callejón Diagon a lo largo del mundo. Quizá… si conseguían derrotar a Voldemort, una vez que se hubiera graduado, podría coger su escoba y un buen puñado de galeones e irse a recorrer el mundo.

La idea le parecía absolutamente maravillosa, pero entonces la voz de Charlie le devolvió a la realidad y se tuvo que obligar a seguir escuchando la lectura.

**Desayunaba por las mañanas en el Caldero Chorreante, donde disfrutaba viendo a los demás huéspedes: brujas pequeñas y graciosas que habían llegado del campo para pasar un día de compras; **

— ¿Te dedicabas a mirar a la gente que pasaba? — dijo Dean, arqueando una ceja. — Tenías que estar aburridísimo.

— Era interesante — le aseguró Harry.

**magos de aspecto venerable que discutían sobre el último artículo aparecido en la revista La transformación moderna; **

McGonagall pareció sorprendida. Harry supuso que era una lectora habitual de esa revista.

**brujos de aspecto primitivo; enanitos escandalosos; y, en cierta ocasión, una bruja malvada con un pasamontañas de gruesa lana, que pidió un plato de hígado crudo.**

— ¿Cómo sabías que era malvada? — preguntó Hermione. — Quizá solo tenía gustos un poco raros.

— ¿Comer hígado crudo te parece _un poco_ raro? — dijo Ron. — Además, no llevaría pasamontañas en agosto si no tuviera que esconder su cara.

— Seguro que era una criminal — le dio la razón Sirius. Hermione no parecía muy convencida.

**Después del desayuno, Harry salía al patio de atrás, sacaba la varita mágica, golpeaba el tercer ladrillo de la izquierda por encima del cubo de la basura, y se quedaba esperando hasta que se abría en la pared el arco que daba al callejón Diagon.**

— Más información innecesaria — se quejó Zacharias Smith. — ¿Por qué tenemos que leer cómo se entra al callejón Diagon en cada libro?

— ¿Por qué tenemos que escuchar cómo te quejas cada vez que eso pasa? — gruñó Ron por lo bajo. Por suerte, Zacharias Smith no lo escuchó.

**Harry pasaba aquellos largos y soleados días explorando las tiendas y comiendo bajo sombrillas de brillantes colores en las terrazas de los cafés, donde los ocupantes de las otras mesas se enseñaban las compras que habían hecho («es un lunascopio, amigo mío, se acabó el andar con los mapas lunares, ¿te das cuenta?») **

— ¿Por qué no podemos usar lunascopios en clase en vez de hacer mapas lunares? — dijo un chico de séptimo. — Ahorraríamos mucho tiempo.

La profesora de astronomía no pareció muy contenta con la sugerencia.

**o discutían sobre el caso de Sirius Black («yo no pienso dejar a ninguno de mis chicos que salga solo hasta que Sirius vuelva a Azkaban»). **

— Supongo que esos pobres chicos no han vuelto a salir solos desde entonces — dijo Sirius, fingiendo sentir pena y sacándole una sonrisa a Harry.

**Harry ya no tenía que hacer los deberes bajo las mantas y a la luz de una vela; **

— Aleluya — dijo Roger Davies en tono irónico.

**ahora podía sentarse, a plena luz del día, en la terraza de la Heladería Florean Fortescue, y terminar todos los trabajos con la ocasional ayuda del mismo Florean Fortescue, quien, además de saber mucho sobre la quema de brujas en los tiempos medievales, daba gratis a Harry, cada media hora, un helado de crema y caramelo.**

— ¿Cada media hora? — exclamó Molly Weasley. — Eso no es sano.

— No eran muy grandes — dijo Harry para tranquilizarla, aunque no funcionó mucho.

**Después de llenar el monedero con galeones de oro, sickles de plata y knuts de bronce de su cámara acorazada en Gringotts, necesitó mucho dominio para no gastárselo todo enseguida. **

— Yo me lo habría gastado — admitió Colin Creevey.

A juzgar por las expresiones de muchos, era obvio que no era el único.

**Tenía que recordarse que aún le quedaban cinco años en Hogwarts, e imaginarse pidiéndoles dinero a los Dursley para libros de hechizos para no caer en la tentación de comprarse un juego de gobstones de oro macizo **

— ¿Qué te pasa con las cosas de oro? — rió Alicia Spinnet. — En primero, también quisiste comprar un caldero de oro, ¿verdad?

Harry se ruborizó, a la par que muchos reían.

**(un juego mágico muy parecido a las canicas, en el que las bolas lanzan un líquido de olor repugnante a la cara del jugador que pierde un punto). **

— ¿Canicas? — preguntó Neville.

— También son bolas pequeñas, pero no tiran líquido a la cara de nadie — respondió Hermione.

**También le tentaba una gran bola de cristal con una galaxia en miniatura dentro, que habría venido a significar que no tendría que volver a recibir otra clase de astronomía. **

De nuevo, la profesora Sinistra, de astronomía, no pareció muy contenta.

**Pero lo que más a prueba puso su decisión apareció en su tienda favorita (Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch) a la semana de llegar al Caldero Chorreante. **

— ¿Es lo que creo que es? — dijo Ron, empezando a emocionarse.

Harry asintió.

**Deseoso de enterarse de qué era lo que observaba la multitud en la tienda, Harry se abrió paso para entrar, apretujándose entre brujos y brujas emocionados, hasta que vio, en un expositor; la escoba más impresionante que había visto en su vida.**

Eso llamó la atención de los amantes del quidditch, muchos de los cuales se pusieron a murmurar cosas por lo bajo. Harry escuchó la palabra "saeta", aunque no supo quién la dijo.

—**Acaba de salir... prototipo... —le decía un brujo de mandíbula cuadrada a su acompañante.**

—**Es la escoba más rápida del mundo, ¿a que sí, papá? —gritó un muchacho más pequeño que Harry, que iba colgado del brazo de su padre.**

— Qué mono — dijo Lavender.

**El propietario de la tienda decía a la gente:**

—**¡La selección de Irlanda acaba de hacer un pedido de siete de estas maravillas! ¡Es la escoba favorita de los Mundiales!**

— Tiene que ser la Saeta de Fuego — dijo Wood, emocionado.

**Al apartar a una bruja de gran tamaño, Harry pudo leer el letrero que había al lado de la escoba:**

**SAETA DE FUEGO**

Los murmullos emocionados hicieron que Hermione rodara los ojos, exasperada.

— Solo es una escoba — bufó.

— Solo es la mejor escoba de todos los tiempos — replicó Ron.

**Este ultimísimo modelo de escoba de carreras dispone de un palo de fresno ultra fino y aerodinámico, tratado con una cera durísima, y está numerado a mano con su propia matrícula. Cada una de las ramitas de abedul de la cola ha sido especialmente seleccionada y afilada hasta conseguir la perfección aerodinámica. **

A Wood casi se le caía la baba.

**Todo ello otorga a la Saeta de Fuego un equilibrio insuperable y una precisión milimétrica. La Saeta de Fuego tiene una aceleración de 0 a 240 km/hora en diez segundos, e incorpora un sistema indestructible de frenado por encantamiento. **

Harry sonrió. Por muy buena que hubiera sido la Nimbus, no podía negar que la Saeta era mucho mejor.

**Preguntar precio en el interior**

**Preguntar el precio... Harry no quería ni imaginar cuanto costaría la Saeta de Fuego. Nunca le había apetecido nada tanto como aquello... **

Sirius lo miró, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

— Te hice el regalo perfecto, ¿eh?

— No te haces una idea — respondió Harry.

**Pero nunca había perdido un partido de quidditch en su Nimbus 2.000, ¿y de qué le servía dejar vacía su cámara de seguridad de Gringotts para comprarse la Saeta de Fuego teniendo ya una escoba muy buena? **

— Muy bien pensado — lo felicitó McGonagall, para después fulminar con la mirada a aquellos que decían que, si hubieran estado en el lugar de Harry, la habrían comprado sin dudarlo.

**Harry no preguntó el precio, pero regresó a la tienda casi todos los días sólo para contemplar la Saeta de Fuego. **

— ¿No te parece un poco ridículo? — preguntó Ernie. — Solo es una escoba.

Oliver lo miró como si fuera el demonio.

— ¿Es que no has estado escuchando? — replicó. — Es la mejor escoba del mercado. Charlie, ¿lo puedes leer otra vez?

Con una risita, Charlie repitió las especificaciones de la Saeta, provocando que tanto Hermione como Ernie parecieran tener ganas de arrancarle el libro de las manos y seguir leyendo.

**Sin embargo, había cosas que Harry tenía que comprar. Fue a la botica para aprovisionarse de ingredientes para pociones, y como la túnica del colegio le quedaba ya demasiado corta tanto por las piernas como por los brazos, visitó la tienda de Túnicas para Cualquier Ocasión de la señora Malkin y compró otra nueva. Y lo más importante de todo: tenía que comprar los libros de texto para sus dos nuevas asignaturas: Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación.**

— Ningún niño debería hacer ese tipo de compras solo — dijo la profesora Sprout. Parecía triste. — Prefiero leer que Potter quería comprar gobstones de oro. Eso es más acorde a su edad.

Varios de los adultos presentes en el comedor le dieron la razón. El señor y la señora Weasley parecían tan tristes como ella, pero Harry no entendía por qué. ¿Qué más daba que fuera él solo a comprarse las túnicas y los libros? Ni que tuviera cinco años…

**Harry se sorprendió al mirar el escaparate de la librería. En lugar de la acostumbrada exhibición de libros de hechizos, repujados en oro y del tamaño de losas de pavimentar había una gran jaula de hierro que contenía cien ejemplares de El monstruoso libro de los monstruos. **

Algunos de los estudiantes más jóvenes parecieron muy confundidos.

**Por todas partes caían páginas de los ejemplares que se peleaban entre sí, mordiéndose violentamente, enzarzados en furiosos combates de lucha libre.**

— Eso es porque no los tenían bien cuidados — se quejó Hagrid. — No les gusta estar enjaulados.

— Imagina dejarlos sueltos — susurró Ron. — Creo que habrían destrozado el callejón entero.

Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo.

**Harry sacó del bolsillo la lista de libros y la consultó por primera vez. El monstruoso libro de los monstruos aparecía mencionado como uno de los textos programados para la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. En ese momento Harry comprendió por qué Hagrid le había dicho que podía serle útil. Sintió alivio. Se había preguntado si Hagrid tendría problemas con algún nuevo y terrorífico animal de compañía.**

Muchos rieron, incluido Hagrid.

— Bueno, ese año trajo a Buckbeak — dijo Hermione en voz baja. Segundos después, sus ojos se abrieron de forma casi cómica. — ¡Oh, no! Fudge se enterará de que Buckbeak sigue vivo. ¿Y si intenta sentenciarlo a muerte otra vez?

— No podrá hacerlo — le aseguró Harry. — Dudo que siga siendo el ministro cuando se lea todo lo que ha hecho este año. O al menos eso espero…

**Cuando Harry entró en Flourish y Blotts, el dependiente se acercó a él. **

—**¿Hogwarts? —preguntó de golpe—. ¿Vienes por los nuevos libros? **

—**Sí —respondió Harry—. Necesito...**

—**Quítate de en medio —dijo el dependiente con impaciencia, haciendo a Harry a un lado. **

— Qué maleducado — se quejó Padma Patil.

**Se puso un par de guantes muy gruesos, cogió un bastón grande, con nudos, y se dirigió a la jaula de los libros monstruosos.**

—**Espere —dijo Harry con prontitud—, ése ya lo tengo.**

—**¿Sí? —El rostro del dependiente brilló de alivio—. ¡Cuánto me alegro! Ya me han mordido cinco veces en lo que va de día.**

El comedor se llenó de gestos de comprensión.

— No me extraña que estuviese de mal humor — dijo Neville. — A veces aún tengo pesadillas con esos libros.

**Desgarró el aire un estruendoso rasguido. Dos libros monstruosos acababan de atrapar a un tercero y lo estaban desgarrando.**

Hagrid parecía disgustado.

—**¡Basta ya! ¡Basta ya! —gritó el dependiente, metiendo el bastón entre los barrotes para separarlos—. ¡No pienso volver a pedirlos, nunca más! ¡Ha sido una locura! Pensé que no podía haber nada peor que cuando trajeron los doscientos ejemplares del Libro invisible de la invisibilidad. Costaron una fortuna y nunca los encontramos... **

Muchos se echaron a reír.

**Bueno, ¿en qué puedo servirte?**

—**Necesito Disipar las nieblas del futuro, de Cassandra Vablatsky —dijo Harry, consultando la lista de libros.**

—**Ah, vas a comenzar Adivinación, ¿verdad? —dijo el dependiente quitándose los guantes y conduciendo a Harry a la parte trasera de la tienda, donde había una sección dedicada a la predicción del futuro. **

Lavender y Parvati parecieron emocionadas ante la mención su asignatura favorita.

**Había una pequeña mesa rebosante de volúmenes con títulos como Predecir lo impredecible, Protégete de los fallos y accidentes, Cuando el destino es adverso.**

— Me los compraría todos si pudiera — le dijo Parvati a Lavender. — Menos el segundo, me han dicho que es un timo.

Harry miró de reojo a Hermione, sabiendo que la chica estaba haciendo un esfuerzo colosal para no decir nada.

—**Aquí tienes —le dijo el dependiente, que había subido unos peldaños para bajar un grueso libro de pasta negra—: Disipar las nieblas del futuro, una guía excelente de métodos básicos de adivinación: quiromancia, bolas de cristal, entrañas de animales...**

Los alumnos de primero y segundo, que nunca habían estudiado Adivinación, escuchaban con interés.

**Pero Harry no escuchaba. Su mirada había ido a posarse en otro libro que estaba entre los que había expuestos en una pequeña mesa: Augurios de muerte: qué hacer cuando sabes que se acerca lo peor.**

Harry hizo una mueca. Se avergonzaba de haber creído en esas cosas, aunque fuera a ratos.

—**Yo en tu lugar no leería eso —dijo suavemente el dependiente, al ver lo que Harry estaba mirando—. Comenzarás a ver augurios de muerte por todos lados. Ese libro consigue asustar al lector hasta matarlo de miedo.**

— ¿Y por qué lo venden? — preguntó Susan Bones. — ¿No sería mejor retirarlo de las librerías?

Muchos le dieron la razón.

**Pero Harry siguió examinando la portada del libro. Mostraba un perro negro, grande como un oso, con ojos brillantes. Le resultaba extrañamente familiar...**

— Espero que no creyeras que yo…

Al ver la cara de Harry, Sirius jadeó.

— No debí haber dejado que me vieras — se lamentó. — Bueno, al menos ahora sabes que no estás gafado ni nada de eso.

**El dependiente puso en las manos de Harry el ejemplar de Disipar las nieblas del futuro.**

—**¿Algo más? —preguntó.**

—**Sí —dijo Harry, algo aturdido, apartando los ojos de los del perro y consultando la lista de libros—: Necesito... Transformación, nivel intermedio y Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso 3º.**

**Diez minutos después, Harry salió de Flourish y Blotts con sus nuevos libros bajo el brazo, y volvió al Caldero Chorreante sin apenas darse cuenta de por dónde iba, y chocando con varias personas.**

— Pobrecito — se compadeció Hannah Abbott. — Te pasa una cosa tras otra, ¿eh? No te dejan tomar un respiro.

— Ni que lo digas — dijo Harry. Recordaba lo mucho que había llegado a obsesionarse con el grim. Podía entender por qué ese libro mataba de miedo a sus lectores. Ver su portada había servido para atormentarle durante todo el año.

**Subió las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación, entró en ella y arrojó los libros sobre la cama. Alguien la había hecho. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y el sol entraba a raudales. Harry oía los autobuses que pasaban por la calle muggle que quedaba detrás de él, fuera de la vista; y el alboroto de la multitud invisible, abajo, en el callejón Diagon. Se vio reflejado en el espejo que había en el lavabo.**

—**No puede haber sido un presagio de muerte —le dijo a su reflejo con actitud desafiante—. Estaba muerto de terror cuando vi aquello en la calle Magnolia. Probablemente no fue más que un perro callejero.**

— Eso me ofende — dijo Sirius, fingiendo sentirse indignado. — ¿Callejero? Soy… bueno, sí. Era un perro callejero.

Harry bufó, divertido.

**Alzó la mano de forma automática, e intentó alisarse el pelo. **

—**Es una batalla perdida —le respondió el espejo con voz silbante.**

— Qué mal rollo que un espejo te hable — dijo un chico de primero, frunciendo el ceño.

**Al pasar los días, Harry empezó a buscar con más ahínco a Ron y a Hermione. **

Ambos sonrieron.

**Por aquellos días llegaban al callejón Diagon muchos alumnos de Hogwarts, ya que faltaba poco para el comienzo del curso. Harry se encontró a Seamus Finnigan y a Dean Thomas, compañeros de Gryffindor, **

Los dos chicos vitorearon al escuchar sus nombres, sacándole una sonrisa a Harry.

**en la tienda Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch, donde también ellos se comían con los ojos la Saeta de Fuego; **

— Como todos — dijo Oliver. Harry escuchó a Percy soltar un bufido. Wood se giró para mirarlo y añadió: — Venga ya, hasta a ti te impresiona esa escoba. No intentes negarlo.

Percy se ruborizó.

— No me interesan las escobas. Sabes que no juego al quidditch.

— Algún día conseguiré que lo hagas — replicó Oliver. Le brillaban los ojos. Harry había visto esa expresión en sus ojos muchas veces, justo antes de jugar un partido especialmente emocionante.

**se tropezó también, en la puerta de Flourish y Blotts, con el verdadero Neville Longbottom, un muchacho despistado de cara redonda. Harry no se detuvo para charlar; Neville parecía haber perdido la lista de los libros, y su abuela, que tenía un aspecto temible, le estaba riñendo. **

Muchos rieron, mientras Neville parecía muy avergonzado.

**Harry deseó que ella nunca se enterara de que él se había hecho pasar por su nieto cuando intentaba escapar del Ministerio de Magia.**

— No creo que le importara — le aseguró Neville. — Le caes bien, Harry.

**Harry despertó el último día de vacaciones pensando en que vería a Ron y a Hermione al día siguiente, en el expreso de Hogwarts. **

— Me parece adorable que pasaras días buscándolos — rió Parvati.

Harry no entendía por qué era adorable, pero hacía tiempo que se había resignado a no entender a las chicas.

Pensó en Cho durante un momento. Le parecía increíble que solo hubieran pasado unos días desde que se habían besado en un aula vacía. Después de haber sentido interés por ella durante tanto tiempo, era sorprendente lo rápido que se había desilusionado.

**Se levantó, se vistió, fue a contemplar por última vez la Saeta de Fuego, y se estaba preguntando dónde comería cuando alguien gritó su nombre. Se volvió.**

—**¡Harry! ¡HARRY!**

**Allí estaban los dos, sentados en la terraza de la heladería Florean Fortescue. **

— Así que os pusisteis de acuerdo para ir al mismo tiempo al callejón Diagon — dijo Lavender. — ¿Quedasteis en la heladería? ¿Los dos solos?

— Eh… Más o menos — respondió Ron, algo confuso. — Antes dimos una vuelta por el callejón.

— Os ibais a ver al día siguiente en el tren — replicó Lavender. Parvati escuchaba todo con avidez. — ¿Por qué teníais que quedar ese día?

— Para comprar los libros — replicó Hermione.

— ¿Teníais que hacerlo juntos?

Hermione rodó los ojos, exasperada. Harry no entendía nada y, a juzgar por la cara de Ron, él tampoco.

Por suerte, Charlie siguió leyendo y la pregunta de Lavender se quedó sin responder.

**Ron, más pecoso que nunca; Hermione, muy morena; y los dos le llamaban la atención con la mano.**

— Era por el sol — gruñó Ron, tocándose la cara. Hermione soltó una risita.

—**¡Por fin! —dijo Ron, sonriendo a Harry de oreja a oreja cuando éste se sentó—. Hemos estado en el Caldero Chorreante, pero nos dijeron que habías salido, y luego hemos ido a Flourish y Blotts, y al establecimiento de la señora Malkin, y...**

—**Compré la semana pasada todo el material escolar. ¿Y cómo os enterasteis de que me alojo en el Caldero Chorreante?**

— Ahora que lo pienso — dijo Ginny. — ¿Por qué no le enviaste una lechuza a Ron o a Hermione una vez que ya estabas en el Caldero Chorreante? Ya no tenías motivos para estar incomunicado.

— No lo pensé — admitió Harry. — Sabía que iba a verlos pronto, así que no me importó mucho esperar.

—**Mi padre —contestó Ron escuetamente.**

**Seguro que el señor Weasley, que trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, había oído toda la historia de lo que le había ocurrido a tía Marge.**

Arthur asintió, confirmando la teoría de Harry.

—**¿Es verdad que inflaste a tu tía, Harry? —preguntó Hermione muy seria. **

—**Fue sin querer —respondió Harry, mientras Ron se partía de risa—. Perdí el control.**

La señora Weasley miró a Ron fijamente, y Harry estaba seguro de que, de no haber escuchado todas las cosas horribles que hizo tía Marge, lo habría regañado por reírse.

—**No tiene ninguna gracia, Ron —dijo Hermione con severidad—. Verdaderamente, me sorprende que no te hayan expulsado.**

—**A mí también —admitió Harry—. No sólo expulsado: lo que más temía era ser arrestado. —Miró a Ron—: ¿No sabrá tu padre por qué me ha perdonado Fudge el castigo?**

— Porque temía encontrarte hecho pedacitos — ironizó Ron.

—**Probablemente, porque eres tú. ¿No puede ser ése el motivo? —Encogió los hombros, sin dejar de reírse—. El famoso Harry Potter. **

Snape frunció el ceño en una mueca de asco.

**No me gustaría enterarme de lo que me haría a mí el Ministerio si se me ocurriera inflar a mi tía. Pero primero me tendrían que desenterrar, porque mi madre me habría matado. **

— No hagas ese tipo de bromas — se quejó la señora Weasley. Se había puesto muy pálida.

**De cualquier manera, tú mismo le puedes preguntar a mi padre esta tarde. ¡Esta noche nos alojamos también en el Caldero Chorreante! Mañana podrás venir con nosotros a King's Cross. ¡Ah, y Hermione también se aloja allí!**

— ¿No os basta con estar siempre juntos en el colegio? — dijo Lavender, con tono de estar disgustada. — ¿También tenéis que estarlo en vacaciones?

— Solo fue un día — respondió Ron. Miró a Harry como diciendo "¿Qué mosca le ha picado?".

**La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.**

—**Mis padres me han traído esta mañana, con todas mis cosas del colegio. **

—**¡Estupendo! —dijo Harry, muy contento—. **

Hermione le sonrió.

**¿Habéis comprado ya todos los libros y el material para el próximo curso?**

—**Mira esto —dijo Ron, sacando de una mochila una caja delgada y alargada, y abriéndola—: una varita mágica nueva. Treinta y cinco centímetros, madera de sauce, con un pelo de cola de unicornio. **

— Menos mal — rió Dean. Tanto Seamus como Ron lo miraron mal, recordando lo que había dicho antes sobre tener que vigiarlos a ambos para que no hicieran explotar nada.

**Y tenemos todos los libros. —Señaló una mochila grande que había debajo de su silla—. ¿Y qué te parecen los libros monstruosos? El librero casi se echó a llorar cuando le dijimos que queríamos dos.**

Eso hizo reír a varias personas.

—**¿Y qué es todo eso, Hermione? —preguntó Harry, señalando no una sino tres mochilas repletas que había a su lado, en una silla.**

—**Bueno, me he matriculado en más asignaturas que tú, ¿no te acuerdas? —dijo Hermione—. Son mis libros de Aritmancia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinación, Estudio de las Runas Antiguas, Estudios Muggles...**

— Eso es imposible — bufó Ernie. — No podías tener todas esas asignaturas a la vez.

— Me las apañé para conseguirlo — dijo Hermione. Sin embargo, muchos alumnos se pusieron a hablar al mismo tiempo, comentando lo extraño que era que Hermione pudiera matricularse en tantas asignaturas y, en algunos casos, diciendo lo loca que estaba.

— Aritmancia era a la misma hora que Adivinación — dijo Justin, haciendo memoria. — No podías estar en ambas asignaturas.

— Granger dejó de ir a Adivinación cuando vio que no se le daba bien — explicó Parvati.

Indignada, Hermione replicó:

— ¡No la dejé porque no se me diera bien! La dejé porque me parece… — Frenó en seco, consciente de que la profesora Trelawney estaba presente. — Eh… Me parece una asignatura menos interesante que Aritmancia, para mi gusto.

A pesar de que había suavizado el golpe, la profesora Trelawney no pareció muy contenta.

—Ejem, ejem…

Harry gruñó. Sabía lo que iba a pasar.

La profesora Umbridge sonreía, y eso nunca traía nada bueno.

— No se corte, señorita Granger. Creo que muchos compartimos su opinión.

— Yo no…

Hermione se mordió el labio. Por muy mal que le cayera la profesora Trelawney, Umbridge le caía aún peor.

— Sigamos con la lectura, por favor — intervino Dumbledore. Harry supuso que se había dado cuenta de que la profesora Trelawney se había tensado y miraba a Umbridge como si quisiera pegarle.

—**¿Para qué quieres hacer Estudios Muggles? —preguntó Ron volviéndose a Harry y poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¡Tú eres de sangre muggle! ¡Tus padres son muggles! ¡Ya lo sabes todo sobre los muggles!**

— Ahí tiene razón — dijo Angelina, mirando a Hermione con curiosidad.

—**Pero será fascinante estudiarlos desde el punto de vista de los magos —repuso Hermione con seriedad.**

Si bien muchos parecían entenderla (especialmente aquellos nacidos de muggles), otros claramente pensaban que estaba loca.

—**¿Tienes pensado comer o dormir este curso en algún momento, Hermione? — preguntó Harry mientras Ron se reía.**

— La respuesta es no — dijo Ron. Harry asintió vigorosamente y Hermione rodó los ojos.

— Pude dormir — se defendió.

**Hermione no les hizo caso:**

—**Todavía me quedan diez galeones —dijo comprobando su monedero—. En septiembre es mi cumpleaños, y mis padres me han dado dinero para comprarme el regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado.**

—**¿Por qué no te compras un libro? —dijo Ron poniendo voz cándida.**

Algunos rieron.

—**No, creo que no —respondió Hermione sin enfadarse—. **

— ¿Estaba enferma? — preguntó Fred.

— Debía tener fiebre — dijo George, mirando a Hermione con falsa preocupación.

— Ja, ja — replicó Hermione en tono irónico.

**Lo que más me apetece es una lechuza. Harry tiene a Hedwig y tú tienes a Errol...**

— ¿Lechuza? — repitió Neville, sorprendido. — ¿No tienes un gato?

Hermione le sonrió.

—**No, no es mío. Errol es de la familia. Lo único que poseo es a Scabbers. **

Ron gruñó y Sirius se tensó visiblemente.

**Se sacó la rata del bolsillo—. Quiero que le hagan un chequeo —añadió, poniendo a Scabbers en la mesa, ante ellos—. Me parece que Egipto no le ha sentado bien.**

**Scabbers estaba más delgada de lo normal y tenía mustios los bigotes.**

— No fue Egipto lo que le sentó mal — bufó Fred.

Muchos lo miraron con curiosidad.

—**Ahí hay una tienda de animales mágicos —dijo Harry, que por entonces conocía ya bastante bien el callejón Diagon—. Puedes mirar a ver si tienen algo para Scabbers. Y Hermione se puede comprar una lechuza.**

**Así que pagaron los helados, cruzaron la calle para ir a la tienda de animales.**

— Veamos cómo conseguiste a esa maravilla de gato que tienes, Hermione — dijo Sirius.

Hermione pareció encantada con el comentario de Sirius.

**No había mucho espacio dentro. Hasta el último centímetro de la pared estaba cubierto por jaulas. Olía fuerte y había mucho ruido, porque los ocupantes de las jaulas chillaban, graznaban, silbaban o parloteaban. La bruja que había detrás del mostrador estaba aconsejando a un cliente sobre el cuidado de los tritones de doble cola, así que Harry, Ron y Hermione esperaron, observando las jaulas.**

**Un par de sapos rojos y muy grandes estaban dándose un banquete con moscardas muertas; **

Varias personas hicieron muecas de asco.

**cerca del escaparate brillaba una tortuga gigante con joyas incrustadas en el caparazón; **

— Wow — dijo Dean. — Debe valer una fortuna.

— ¿Por qué le han puesto joyas a una tortuga? — preguntó una chica de primero, indignada. — Espero que no le doliera…

— Nadie le ha incrustado las joyas a esa tortuga — respondió Hagrid. — Nacen así. Son muy raras y provienen de países con climas muy diferentes al nuestro, así que solo aquellos con recursos para cuidarlas están capacitados para comprarlas y mantenerlas sanas.

Harry se preguntó si los Malfoy tendrían una tortuga de esas.

**serpientes venenosas de color naranja trepaban por las paredes de su urna de cristal; un conejo gordo y blanco se transformaba sin parar en una chistera de seda y volvía a su forma de conejo haciendo «¡plop!». **

Muchos hijos de muggles parecieron sumamente extrañados al escuchar eso.

**Había gatos de todos los colores, una escandalosa jaula de cuervos, un cesto con pelotitas de piel del color de las natillas que zumbaban ruidosamente y, encima del mostrador, una enorme jaula de ratas negras de pelo lacio y brillante que jugaban a dar saltos sirviéndose de la cola larga y pelada.**

— Ugh, las recuerdo. Esas presumidas — dijo Ron, asqueado.

**El cliente de los tritones de doble cola salió de la tienda y Ron se aproximó al mostrador.**

—**Se trata de mi rata —le explicó a la bruja—. Desde que hemos vuelto de Egipto está descolorida.**

— Y peor aún se va a poner — gruñó Sirius por lo bajo.

—**Ponla en el mostrador —le dijo la bruja, sacando unas gruesas gafas negras del bolsillo.**

**Ron sacó a Scabbers y la puso junto a la jaula de las ratas, que dejaron sus juegos y corrieron a la tela metálica para ver mejor. Como casi todo lo que Ron tenía, Scabbers era de segunda mano (antes había pertenecido a su hermano Percy) **

Ron se ruborizó al escuchar sonidos de risas desde otro lado del comedor, donde un grupo de Slytherin se había adueñado de varios sofás.

**y estaba un poco estropeada. Comparada con las flamantes ratas de la jaula, tenía un aspecto muy desmejorado.**

—**Hum —dijo la bruja, cogiendo y levantando a Scabbers—, ¿cuántos años tiene? **

— Unos treinta y pico — replicó Sirius, ganándose muchas miradas confundidas.

—**No lo sé —respondió Ron—. Es muy vieja. Era de mi hermano.**

—**¿Qué poderes tiene? —preguntó la bruja examinando a Scabbers de cerca. **

— Ser un imbécil — dijo Sirius en voz baja. Harry ahogó una risa.

—**Bueenoooo... —dijo Ron.**

**La verdad era que Scabbers nunca había dado el menor indicio de poseer ningún poder que mereciera la pena. Los ojos de la bruja se desplazaron desde la partida oreja izquierda de la rata a su pata delantera, a la que le faltaba un dedo, y chascó la lengua en señal de reprobación.**

El trío intercambió miradas. Resultaba increíble lo importante que era ese detalle. Sin embargo, mirando a su alrededor, estaba claro que nadie le había dado importancia.

—**Ha pasado lo suyo —comentó la bruja.**

—**Ya estaba así cuando me la pasó Percy —se defendió Ron.**

— Ya le faltaba un dedo cuando la encontré —replicó a su vez Percy, porque varias personas lo habían mirado mal.

—**No se puede esperar que una rata ordinaria, común o de jardín como ésta viva mucho más de tres años —dijo la bruja—. Ahora bien, si buscas algo un poco más resistente, quizá te guste una de éstas...**

**Señaló las ratas negras, que volvieron a dar saltitos. Ron murmuró: **

—**Presumidas.**

Algunos rieron. Otros parecían empatizar con Ron y su reticencia a cambiar de mascota.

—**Bueno, si no quieres reemplazarla, puedes probar a darle este tónico para ratas —dijo la bruja, sacando una pequeña botella roja de debajo del mostrador.**

—**Vale —dijo Ron—. ¿Cuánto...? ¡Ay!**

**Ron se agachó cuando algo grande de color canela saltó desde la jaula más alta, se le posó en la cabeza y se lanzó contra Scabbers, bufando sin parar.**

— ¡Sí! — exclamó Sirius, echándose a reír. Muchos alumnos parecían aterrorizados ante esa reacción.

—**¡No, Crookshanks, no! —gritó la bruja, pero Scabbers salió disparada de sus manos como una pastilla de jabón, aterrizó despatarrada en el suelo y huyó hacia la puerta.**

Varios se giraron para mirar a Ron con pena, suponiendo que ese había sido el fin de su mascota, pero se sorprendieron al ver que el chico, si bien no sonreía, tampoco parecía muy afectado por la situación.

—**¡Scabbers! —gritó Ron, saliendo de la tienda a toda velocidad, detrás de la rata; Harry lo siguió.**

**Tardaron casi diez minutos en encontrar a Scabbers, que se había refugiado bajo una papelera, en la puerta de la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch. **

— Menos mal — se alegró Susan Bones. Ron no le respondió.

**Ron volvió a guardarse la rata, que estaba temblando. **

— Que se aguante — gruñó Sirius. Muchos lo seguían mirando con cautela.

**Se estiró y se rascó la cabeza.**

—**¿Qué ha sido?**

—**O un gato muy grande o un tigre muy pequeño —respondió Harry. **

— No es tan grande — exclamó Hermione. — Solo tiene mucho pelo.

— Y muy mal humor — añadió Ron. Hermione lo miró mal.

—**¿Dónde está Hermione?**

—**Supongo que comprando la lechuza.**

**Volvieron por la calle abarrotada de gente hasta la tienda de animales mágicos. Llegaron cuando salía Hermione, pero no llevaba ninguna lechuza: llevaba firmemente sujeto el enorme gato de color canela.**

Se oyeron jadeos y alguna que otra risa.

— ¿Es que odias a Weasley? — rió un chico de tercero. Hermione no le hizo caso.

—**¿Has comprado ese monstruo? —preguntó Ron pasmado.**

—**Es precioso, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione, rebosante de alegría.**

Las risas aumentaron.

— No entiendo nada — dijo una chica de sexto. — Con lo buenos amigos que sois, ¿cómo se te ocurrió comprar ese gato?

— Fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado — afirmó Hermione, acabando con las protestas de varios alumnos de un plumazo.

Ya habían aprendido que, si Harry, Ron o Hermione afirmaban algo con tanta seguridad, tenían buenas razones para hacerlo.

**«Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito», pensó Harry. El pelaje canela del gato era espeso, suave y esponjoso, pero el animal tenía las piernas combadas y una cara de mal genio extrañamente aplastada, como si hubiera chocado de cara contra un tabique. **

— ¡Harry! — exclamó Hermione, mientras decenas de alumnos se partían de risa.

— Perdón — se disculpó Harry. — Aunque es la verdad…

Hermione parecía indignada. Sin embargo, unos segundos después su expresión se relajó y miró a Harry con mucha más suavidad que antes.

— No te disculpes por algo que ni siquiera llegaste a decir en voz alta. No puedes controlar lo que piensas.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, notando cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Todavía tenía los nervios a flor de piel, aunque se encontraba mucho mejor que antes.

El hecho de que todo el mundo juzgara sus pensamientos le había causado mucho estrés. Que Hermione le dijera que no tenía por qué disculparse significaba mucho más de lo que podría imaginar.

Por toda respuesta, Harry asintió, no sabiendo qué decir.

**Sin embargo, en aquel momento en que Scabbers no estaba a la vista, el gato ronroneaba suavemente, feliz en los brazos de Hermione.**

Eso hizo sonreír a Hermione, pero lo extraño para todos fue ver a Ron y Sirius sonriendo también.

—**¡Hermione, ese ser casi me deja sin pelo!**

—**No lo hizo a propósito, ¿verdad, Crookshanks? —dijo Hermione.**

— No me extraña que os pelearais ese año — dijo Parvati. — Estabas siendo muy desconsiderada.

Hermione frunció el ceño. A decir verdad, Harry también pensaba que Hermione no había sido muy amable con Ron ese año, pero se alegraba de que hubiera sido así y sabía que Ron pensaba lo mismo. No quedaba nada del cariño que Ron había sentido por Scabbers.

—**¿Y qué pasa con Scabbers? —preguntó Ron, señalando el bolsillo que tenía a la altura del pecho—. ¡Necesita descanso y tranquilidad! ¿Cómo va a tenerlos con ese ser cerca?**

—**Eso me recuerda que te olvidaste el tónico para ratas —dijo Hermione, entregándole a Ron la botellita roja—. Y deja de preocuparte. Crookshanks dormirá en mi dormitorio y Scabbers en el tuyo, ¿qué problema hay? El pobre Crookshanks...**

— ¿Y qué pasa con la sala común? — preguntó Cormac McLaggen. — Hubo más de una pelea allí por culpa de ese gato.

— ¿No se acabó comiendo a Scabbers? — dijo Lavender. — Recuerdo que Ron lo pasó fatal.

— Crookshanks no se comió a Scabbers — bufó Hermione. — Eso fue un malentendido.

— Fue más que un malentendido. No os hablasteis durante mucho tiempo — le recordó Parvati.

— Sí que fue un malentendido — dijo Ron, zanjando la discusión. — ¿Podemos seguir leyendo?

Antes de que Lavender o Parvati pudieran decir nada más, Charlie siguió leyendo en voz alta.

**La bruja me dijo que llevaba una eternidad en la tienda. Nadie lo quería.**

—**Me pregunto por qué —dijo Ron sarcásticamente, mientras emprendían el camino del Caldero Chorreante. **

— ¿Qué pasó para que cambiaras de opinión sobre ese gato? — preguntó Ernie Macmillan, sorprendido.

— Ya lo leeremos — gruñó Ron.

**Encontraron al señor Weasley sentado en el bar leyendo El Profeta.**

—**¡Harry! —dijo levantando la vista y sonriendo—, ¿cómo estás?**

El señor Weasley se ruborizó ligeramente, como cada vez que escuchaba su nombre sin esperárselo.

—**Bien, gracias —dijo Harry en el momento en que él, Ron y Hermione llegaban con todas sus compras.**

**El señor Weasley dejó el periódico, y Harry vio la fotografía ya familiar de Sirius Black, mirándole.**

Harry gimió. Si bien ya no le preocupaba tanto que Sirius se enfadara, recordaba perfectamente que había espiado a los Weasley cuando hablaban sobre Sirius. Seguro que eso saldría en los libros.

—**¿Todavía no lo han cogido? —preguntó.**

—**No —dijo el señor Weasley con el semblante preocupado—. En el Ministerio nos han puesto a todos a trabajar en su busca, pero hasta ahora no se ha conseguido nada.**

Sirius soltó una risita. Fudge le lanzó una mirada llena de rabia.

—**¿Tendríamos una recompensa si lo atrapáramos? —preguntó Ron—. Estaría bien conseguir algo más de dinero...**

Muchos miraron a Ron con alarma y Harry tardó unos segundos en comprender que pensaban que Sirius se enfadaría con él.

Sin embargo, el animago soltó una risotada.

—**No seas absurdo, Ron —dijo el señor Weasley, que, visto más de cerca, parecía muy tenso—. Un brujo de trece años no va a atrapar a Black. Lo cogerán los guardianes de Azkaban. Ya lo verás.**

El trío intercambió miradas, a la vez que Sirius volvía a reír.

— Arthur, no te haces una idea de lo equivocado que estabas — dijo. El señor Weasley sonrió débilmente.

— Ahora ya lo sé.

**En ese momento entró en el bar la señora Weasley cargada con compras y seguida por los gemelos Fred y George, que iban a empezar quinto curso en Hogwarts, Percy, último Premio Anual, y Ginny, la menor de los Weasley.**

Charlie leyó ese párrafo con una gran sonrisa.

**Ginny, que siempre se había sentido un poco cohibida en presencia de Harry, parecía aún más tímida de lo normal. **

Ginny gimió.

**Tal vez porque él le había salvado la vida en Hogwarts durante el último curso. Se puso colorada y murmuró «hola» sin mirarlo. **

Muchos se echaron a reír. Harry trató de mantener el semblante tan neutral como pudo.

**Percy, sin embargo, le tendió la mano de manera solemne, como si él y Harry no se hubieran visto nunca, y le dijo:**

Charlie soltó una risita antes de leer en tono solemne:

—**Es un placer verte, Harry.**

Percy bufó, mientras muchos reían (sobre todo los gemelos).

—**Hola, Percy —contestó Harry, tratando de contener la risa.**

—**Espero que estés bien —dijo Percy ceremoniosamente, estrechándole la mano. Era como ser presentado al alcalde.**

Percy gimió, avergonzado.

— ¿Quieres una almohada para taparte la cara? — rió Ginny. Percy la miró mal.

— ¿Son imaginaciones mías o hacemos mucho eso? — dijo Ron. — A lo mejor tendríamos que tener una almohada designada para morir de la vergüenza detrás de ella.

— Vale — dijo Ginny, cogiendo una almohada bastante grande. — Corrijo. Percy, ¿quieres la Gran Almohada de la Vergüenza?

— No — gruñó Percy, haciendo reír a varias personas.

—**Muy bien, gracias...**

—**¡Harry! —dijo Fred, quitando a Percy de en medio de un codazo, y haciendo ante él una profunda reverencia—. Es estupendo verte, chico...**

—**Maravilloso —dijo George, haciendo a un lado a Fred y cogiéndole la mano a Harry—. Sencillamente increíble.**

El comedor se llenó de risas. Fred y George parecían muy orgullosos de sí mismos, aunque Percy no parecía muy contento.

**Percy frunció el entrecejo.**

—**Ya vale —dijo la señora Weasley.**

—**¡Mamá! —dijo Fred, como si acabara de verla, y también le estrechó la mano—. Esto es fabuloso...**

En el presente, Fred le extendió la mano a su madre, queriendo imitar aquel recuerdo. La señora Weasley pareció pensarlo un momento antes de cogerle la mano pero, en vez de estrechársela, la mantuvo entre las suyas.

— ¡Mamá! — se quejó Fred, tratando de soltarse, pero Molly lo tenía bien agarrado.

— Ahora te aguantas.

Muchos de los que estaban prestando atención a los Weasley se echaron a reír, disfrutando de la expresión mortificada de Fred. Harry debía admitir que era gracioso ver a uno de los gemelos sufrir las consecuencias de una de sus bromas.

—**He dicho que ya vale —dijo la señora Weasley, depositando sus compras sobre una silla vacía—. Hola, Harry, cariño. Supongo que has oído ya todas nuestras emocionantes noticias. —Señaló la insignia de plata recién estrenada que brillaba en el pecho de Percy—. El segundo Premio Anual de la familia —dijo rebosante de orgullo.**

Fred trató de recuperar su mano, pero la señora Weasley no parecía tener ninguna intención de soltarlo. A su lado, George reía por lo bajo.

—**Y último —dijo Fred en un susurro.**

— De eso nada — dijo Molly, mirando a Ron con orgullo. Éste se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

—**De eso no me cabe ninguna duda —dijo la señora Weasley, frunciendo de repente el entrecejo—. Ya me he dado cuenta de que no os han hecho prefectos.**

— Menos mal — murmuró Fred. Molly le lanzó una mirada severa.

—**¿Para qué queremos ser prefectos? —dijo George, a quien la sola idea parecía repugnarle—. Le quitaría a la vida su lado divertido.**

Ni Percy, ni Hermione ni la señora Weasley parecieron muy contentos al escuchar eso.

**Ginny se rió.**

—**¿Quieres hacer el favor de darle a tu hermana mejor ejemplo? —dijo cortante la señora Weasley.**

— Somos un gran ejemplo — dijo George.

— Un ejemplo de lo que no hay que hacer — intervino Angelina, haciendo que George bufara.

—**Ginny tiene otros hermanos para que le den buen ejemplo —respondió Percy con altivez—. Voy a cambiarme para la cena...**

**Se fue y George dio un suspiro.**

—**Intentamos encerrarlo en una pirámide —le dijo a Harry—, pero mi madre nos descubrió.**

— Nunca habéis sido muy amables con vuestro hermano — comentó Luna.

Ninguno de los chicos Weasley supo cómo contestarle. Percy parecía bastante incómodo.

**Aquella noche la cena resulto muy agradable. Tom, el tabernero, juntó tres mesas del comedor, y los siete Weasley, Harry y Hermione tomaron los cinco deliciosos platos de la cena.**

Harry sonrió al recordar eso.

—**¿Cómo iremos a King's Cross mañana, papá? —preguntó Fred en el momento en que probaban un suculento pudín de chocolate.**

—**El Ministerio pone a nuestra disposición un par de coches —respondió el señor Weasley.**

**Todos lo miraron.**

—**¿Por qué? —preguntó Percy con curiosidad.**

— Para asegurarse de que yo no intentaba atacar a Harry — dijo Sirius en voz alta. — Me ofende que me consideréis tan estúpido como para intentar acercarme a Harry cuando iba a estar rodeado de tanta gente.

Dijo eso último mirando directamente a Fudge y Umbridge. El ministro se había puesto algo rojo.

—**Por ti, Percy —dijo George muy serio—. Y pondrán banderitas en el capó, con las iniciales «P. A.» en ellas...**

—**Por «Presumido del Año» —dijo Fred.**

Muchos se echaron a reír. Sin embargo, todavía con el comentario de Luna en mente, ninguno de los Weasley rió.

— Quizá nos pasábamos un poco — admitió Fred. Miró a su madre de reojo y trató de recuperar su mano, que Molly aún sostenía entre las suyas. No funcionó.

— Os pasabais bastante — resopló Percy. — Aunque admito que a veces me lo merecía.

A Harry le sorprendió mucho que Percy dijera eso. Quizá se había tomado en serio el proyecto de arreglar las cosas con su familia y hablar cuando había un problema.

**Todos, salvo Percy y la señora Weasley, soltaron una carcajada.**

—**¿Por qué nos proporciona coches el Ministerio, padre? —preguntó Percy con voz de circunstancias.**

Charlie lo leyó con un tono pomposo que, más que a Percy, a Harry le recordó a Ernie Macmillan.

—**Bueno, como ya no tenemos coche, me hacen ese favor, dado que soy funcionario.**

**Lo dijo sin darle importancia, pero Harry notó que las orejas se le habían puesto coloradas, como las de Ron cuando se azoraba.**

En el presente, también las tenía rojas.

—**Menos mal —dijo la señora Weasley con voz firme—. ¿Os dais cuenta de la cantidad de equipaje que lleváis entre unos y otros? Qué buena estampa haríais en el metro muggle... Lo tenéis ya todo listo, ¿verdad?**

—**Ron no ha metido aún las cosas nuevas en el baúl —dijo Percy con tono de resignación—. Las ha dejado todas encima de mi cama.**

— Soplón — le dijo Ron a Percy, quien bufó y replicó:

— No haber dejado tus cosas sobre _mi_ cama.

—**Lo mejor es que vayas a preparar el equipaje, Ron, porque mañana por la mañana no tendremos mucho tiempo —le reprendió la señora Weasley.**

**Ron miró a Percy con cara de pocos amigos.**

En el presente, ambos hermanos parecían llevarse mucho mejor, cosa que también sorprendía a Harry. No había hablado con Ron sobre aquella conversación que él y Percy habían tenido a escondidas. Había notado que Ron se mostraba mucho más amable hacia él desde entonces y le daba mucha curiosidad saber de qué habrían hablado.

**Después de la cena todos se sentían algo pesados y adormilados. Uno por uno fueron subiendo las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, para ultimar el equipaje del día siguiente. La habitación de Ron y Percy era contigua a la de Harry. Acababa de cerrar su baúl con llave cuando oyó voces de enfado a través de la pared, y fue a ver qué ocurría.**

Harry gimió.

— Dámela — le dijo a Ginny, señalando la Almohada de la Vergüenza. — La voy a necesitar.

Con cara de curiosidad, Ginny le tendió la almohada.

**La puerta de la habitación 12 estaba entreabierta, y Percy gritaba. **

—**Estaba aquí, en la mesita. Me la quité para sacarle brillo. **

—**No la he tocado, ¿te enteras? —gritaba Ron a su vez.**

La señora Weasley no pareció nada contenta al escuchar eso.

—**¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Mi insignia de Premio Anual ha desaparecido —dijo Percy volviéndose a Harry.**

—**Lo mismo ha ocurrido con el tónico para ratas de Scabbers —añadió Ron, sacando las cosas de su baúl para comprobarlas—. Puede que me lo haya olvidado en el bar...**

— O que alguien haya entrado a robaros a los dos — sugirió Justin Finch-Fletchley.

—**¡Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que aparezca mi insignia! —gritó Percy.**

— Que conste que yo no fui — dijo Ron, al notar la mirada de reproche de su madre.

Percy hizo una mueca.

—**Yo iré por lo de Scabbers, ya he terminado de preparar el equipaje —dijo Harry a Ron.**

**Harry se hallaba en mitad de las escaleras, que estaban muy oscuras, cuando oyó dos voces airadas que procedían del comedor. Tardó un segundo en reconocer que eran las de los padres de Ron. **

El señor y la señora Weasley parecieron muy sorprendidos. Harry apretó la almohada contra sí, deseando que esa escena pasara rápido.

**Se quedó dudando, porque no quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de que los había oído discutiendo, y el sonido de su propio nombre le hizo detenerse y luego acercarse a la puerta del comedor.**

— ¿Nos espiaste? — dijo Molly.

— No era mi intención — se disculpó Harry. — Escuché mi nombre y…

Pero la señora Weasley no parecía enfadada. Más bien, se la veía preocupada.

—**No tiene ningún sentido ocultárselo —decía acaloradamente el señor Weasley —. Harry tiene derecho a saberlo. He intentado decírselo a Fudge, pero se empeña en tratar a Harry como a un niño. Tiene trece años y...**

— Los críos de trece años son niños todavía — dijo Tonks, mirando a algunos alumnos. — Mira que pequeños.

— No somos niños — replicó una chica de tercero, indignada.

—**¡Arthur, la verdad le aterrorizaría! —dijo la señora Weasley en voz muy alta—. ¿Quieres de verdad enviar a Harry al colegio con esa espada de Damocles? ¡Por Dios, está muy tranquilo sin saber nada!**

— Necesitaba saberlo — dijo Harry, viendo la expresión horrorizada de la señora Weasley, quien se había dado cuenta de que Harry escuchó todo lo que ella no quería que escuchara.

—**No quiero asustarlo, ¡quiero prevenirlo! —contestó el señor Weasley—. Ya sabes cómo son Harry y Ron, que se escapan por ahí. Se han internado en el bosque prohibido dos veces. **

— Y las que quedan — murmuró Ron. Por suerte, su padre no lo escuchó.

**¡Pero Harry no debe hacer lo mismo en este curso! ¡Cada vez que pienso lo que podía haberle sucedido la otra noche, cuando se escapó de casa...! Si el autobús noctámbulo no lo hubiera recogido, me juego lo que sea a que el Ministerio lo hubiera encontrado muerto.**

— No por mi culpa — dijo Sirius, notando las miradas que muchos estudiantes le acababan de echar. — Nunca le haría daño a Harry. ¿Acaso no lo he dicho ya?

Sin embargo, ninguno de esos estudiantes parecía tener la más mínima confianza en Sirius. Sus caras lo demostraban.

—**Pero no está muerto, está bien, así que ¿de qué sirve...?**

—**Molly: dicen que Sirius Black está loco, y quizá lo esté, pero fue lo bastante inteligente para escapar de Azkaban, y se supone que eso es imposible. **

— Gracias por el cumplido — dijo Sirius, sonriendo. El señor Weasley se rascó la nariz para ocultar una sonrisita.

**Han pasado tres semanas y no le han visto el pelo. Y me da igual todo lo que declara Fudge a El Profeta: no estamos más cerca de pillarlo que de inventar varitas mágicas que hagan los hechizos solas. **

Fudge pareció muy ofendido al escuchar eso. Sin embargo, aunque Harry habría supuesto que el señor Weasley se sentiría avergonzado al haber sido pillado criticando a Fudge, Arthur parecía muy tranquilo.

Quizá, igual que Harry, creía que era posible que Fudge perdiera su puesto una vez que se leyera todo lo que había hecho en los meses anteriores.

**Lo único que sabemos con seguridad es que Black va detrás...**

Sirius miró fijamente al señor Weasley.

— Lo sé, lo sé — dijo Arthur, exasperado. — Resulta que lo único que sabíamos con seguridad era falso.

— ¿Oye eso, señor ministro? — dijo Sirius, girándose para mirar a Fudge. — Todo lo que creían era falso.

— Eso ya lo veremos — farfulló Fudge.

—**Pero Harry estará a salvo en Hogwarts.**

—**Pensábamos que Azkaban era una prisión completamente segura. Si Black es capaz de escapar de Azkaban, será capaz de entrar en Hogwarts.**

Sirius sonreía de oreja a oreja. Muchos alumnos lo miraban con recelo, recordando que, efectivamente, había conseguido entrar en Hogwarts.

— Ese sigue siendo un misterio sin resolver — dijo Fudge. — ¿Cómo entró en el colegio?

— Supongo que lo leeremos al final de este libro — respondió Sirius con cara de estar disfrutando el negarle las respuestas a Fudge.

—**Pero nadie está realmente seguro de que Black vaya en pos de Harry...**

**Se oyó un golpe y Harry supuso que el señor Weasley había dado un puñetazo en la mesa.**

Muchos lo miraron con sorpresa.

— Debía estar muy preocupado por ti, Harry— dijo Lupin, asombrado.

— Por supuesto — dijo Arthur. Harry no dijo nada, no sabiendo cómo expresar la gratitud que sentía.

—**Molly, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que... que no lo han dicho en la prensa porque Fudge quería mantenerlo en secreto? Pero Fudge fue a Azkaban la noche que Black se escapó. Los guardias le dijeron a Fudge que hacía tiempo que Black hablaba en sueños. Siempre decía las mismas palabras: «Está en Hogwarts, está en Hogwarts.» **

— No me refería a Harry — dijo Sirius. Su tono era tan serio que muchos alumnos parecieron asustarse con solo oírlo.

**Black está loco, Molly, y quiere matar a Harry. Si me preguntas por qué, creo que Black piensa que con su muerte Quien-tú-sabes volvería al poder. Black lo perdió todo la noche en que Harry detuvo a Quien-tú-sabes. Y se ha pasado diez años solo en Azkaban, rumiando todo eso...**

— Quizá debería disculparme por eso — dijo el señor Weasley. — Lamento haber plantado todas esas ideas en la cabeza de Harry. Aunque, en aquel momento, pensé que estaba en lo correcto.

— No te disculpes — replicó Sirius. — Gracias por cuidar de Harry.

Harry se ruborizó levemente al escuchar ese intercambio.

**Se hizo el silencio. Harry pegó aún más el oído a la puerta.**

Algunos habrían reído, de no ser por la seriedad de la conversación que Harry estaba espiando.

—**Bien, Arthur. Debes hacer lo que te parezca mejor. Pero te olvidas de Albus Dumbledore. Creo que nada le podría hacer daño en Hogwarts mientras él sea el director. Supongo que estará al corriente de todo esto.**

— Ya no estoy tan segura de eso — murmuró la señora Weasley. Miraba al director con el ceño fruncido, y todavía sostenía la mano de Fred, que parecía haberse resignado.

—**Por supuesto que sí. Tuvimos que pedirle permiso para que los guardias de Azkaban se apostaran en los accesos al colegio. No le hizo mucha gracia, pero accedió.**

—**¿No le hizo gracia? ¿Por qué no, si están ahí para atrapar a Black? **

— A nadie le hizo gracia — bufó McGonagall.

—**Dumbledore no les tiene mucha simpatía a los guardias de Azkaban —respondió el señor Weasley con disgusto—. Tampoco yo se la tengo, si nos ponemos así... Pero cuando se trata con alguien como Black, hay que unir fuerzas con los que uno preferiría evitar.**

— Wow, no me extraña que me odiaras, Harry — dijo Sirius. — Me están describiendo como el mayor villano de la historia.

— En aquel momento, todos creíamos que lo eras — dijo Molly con voz queda.

—**Si salvan a Harry...**

—**En ese caso, no volveré a decir nada contra ellos —dijo el señor Weasley con cansancio—. Es tarde, Molly. Será mejor que subamos...**

Se oyeron unas risitas y Harry vio que dos estudiantes, dos chicos de sexto, miraban a Fred y murmuraban algo entre risas.

**Harry oyó mover las sillas. Tan sigilosamente como pudo, se alejó para no ser visto por el pasadizo que conducía al bar. La puerta del comedor se abrió y segundos después el rumor de pasos le indicó que los padres de Ron subían las escaleras.**

Los dos estudiantes continuaron riéndose.

— ¿Qué pasa? — dijo Fred en voz alta, interrumpiendo a Charlie. — ¿De qué os reís?

Los dos chicos se sorprendieron al notar que Fred les hablaba a ellos.

— Eh… de nada — dijo uno de ellos.

— Pues entonces cerrad la boca — gruñó George.

Charlie siguió leyendo, no dándoles tiempo a los estudiantes para que contestaran.

De reojo, Harry vio cómo la señora Weasley soltaba la mano de Fred, mirándolo con comprensión. Sin embargo, Fred volvió a coger la mano de su madre, lanzándoles una mirada desafiante a los chicos de sexto.

**La botella de tónico para las ratas estaba bajo la mesa a la que se habían sentado. Harry esperó hasta oír cerrarse la puerta del dormitorio de los padres de Ron y volvió a subir por las escaleras, con la botella.**

Harry miró de reojo a la señora Weasley, notando que seguía sin parecer molesta porque Harry los espiara, lo cual era todo un alivio para él.

**Fred y George estaban agazapados en la sombra del rellano de la escalera, partiéndose de risa al oír a Percy poniendo patas arriba la habitación que compartía con Ron, en busca de la insignia.**

—**La tenemos nosotros —le susurró Fred al oído—. La hemos mejorado. **

**En la insignia se leía ahora: Premio Asnal.**

Medio comedor se echó a reír a carcajadas, incluidos los gemelos. Sin embargo, Ron no parecía nada contento.

**Harry lanzó una risa forzada. Le llevó a Ron el tónico para ratas, se encerró en la habitación y se echó en la cama.**

**Así que Sirius Black iba tras él. Eso lo explicaba todo.**

— Tu vida es una montaña rusa — dijo Colin. — Cuando parece que todo va bien, siempre aparece algo para complicar las cosas.

— No he tenido ni un día de calma desde que entré en Hogwarts — bufó Harry. Aunque no lo decía del todo en serio, la verdad era que casi siempre había tenido algo sobre lo que preocuparse. Era un pensamiento un poco deprimente.

**Fudge había sido indulgente con él porque estaba muy contento de haberlo encontrado con vida. Le había hecho prometer a Harry que no saldría del callejón Diagon, donde había un montón de magos para vigilarle. Y había mandado dos coches del Ministerio para que fueran todos a la estación al día siguiente, para que los Weasley pudieran proteger a Harry hasta que hubiera subido al tren.**

— Exacto — dijo Fudge. — Porque, como ministro, siempre he tratado de cumplir con mis obligaciones y proteger a cada miembro de la comunidad mágica.

Harry escuchó más de un bufido a su alrededor. Sin embargo, también notó que muchos alumnos miraban a Fudge con más admiración que antes.

**Harry estaba tumbado, escuchando los gritos amortiguados que provenían de la habitación de al lado, y se preguntó por qué no estaría más asustado. **

— Quizá tu subconsciente recordaba que yo no soy un malvado asesino — sugirió Sirius.

Harry no creía que fuera por eso.

**Sirius Black había matado a trece personas con un hechizo; los padres de Ron, obviamente, pensaban que Harry se aterrorizaría al enterarse de la verdad. Pero Harry estaba completamente de acuerdo con la señora Weasley en que el lugar más seguro de la Tierra era aquel en que estuviera Albus Dumbledore. ¿No decía siempre la gente que Dumbledore era la única persona que había inspirado miedo a lord Voldemort? ¿No le daría a Black, siendo la mano derecha de Voldemort, tanto miedo como a éste?**

— Uy sí, me aterroriza Dumbledore — dijo Sirius en tono irónico. — A veces tengo pesadillas en las que me ahoga con su barba.

Harry soltó un bufido que era medio risa, medio sorpresa.

Por otra parte, Dumbledore no parecía para nada ofendido.

— Me temo que mi barba puede llegar a ser un arma mortal. A mí ha tratado de ahogarme en varias ocasiones, mientras duermo.

Harry no estaba seguro de si lo decía en serio o no. Viendo las caras de muchos estudiantes, tampoco ninguno de ellos lo tenía claro.

**Y además estaban los guardias de Azkaban, de los que hablaba todo el mundo. La mayoría de las personas les tenían un miedo irracional, **

— De irracional nada — resopló Harry por lo bajo.

**y si estaban apostados alrededor del colegio, las posibilidades de que Black pudiera entrar parecían muy escasas. **

Sirius sonrió ampliamente y Harry rodó los ojos, exasperado. Estaba seguro de que el ego de su padrino aumentaría exponencialmente cuando leyeran cómo había entrado en Hogwarts.

**No, en realidad, lo que más preocupaba a Harry era que ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad de que le permitieran visitar Hogsmeade. **

Se oyeron risas, bufidos y exclamaciones a partes iguales.

— ¿Te dicen que te persigue un asesino y solo piensas en que no podrás ir de excursión? — exclamó Angelina.

— Hay que ver el lado bueno. Al menos ese pensamiento es propio de un niño de trece años — dijo la profesora Sprout. Si bien muchos le dieron la razón, también hubo protestas por parte de alumnos de tercero que afirmaban no pensar igual que Harry.

— Si a mí me persiguiera un asesino, me preocuparía mucho — dijo una chica de tercero de Ravenclaw.

**Nadie querría dejarle abandonar la seguridad del castillo hasta que hubieran atrapado a Black; de hecho, Harry sospechaba que vigilarían cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que hubiera pasado el peligro.**

— Pues estabas en lo correcto — dijo Lupin.

**Arrugó el ceño mirando al oscuro techo. ¿Creían que no era capaz de cuidar de sí mismo? Había escapado tres veces de lord Voldemort. No era un completo inútil...**

— Nadie pensaba eso — dijo la señora Weasley.

**Sin querer, le vino a la mente la silueta animal que había visto entre las sombras en la calle Magnolia. Qué hacer cuando sabes que se acerca lo peor...**

—**No me van a matar —dijo Harry en voz alta.**

— Claro que no — dijo Sirius. Por su tono, parecía que acabara de escuchar la frase más estúpida del mundo.

—**Así me gusta, amigo —contestó el espejo con voz soñolienta.**

— Aquí acaba.

Charlie cerró el libro y se lo entregó a Dumbledore, quien no perdió un segundo antes de decir:

— El próximo capítulo se titula: **El dementor**. Me temo que va a ser mucho más difícil de leer que el anterior.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! Espero que os haya gustado. En comparación con el anterior, no pasa casi nada. ya que la mayoría del cap es Harry siendo feliz en el callejón Diagon XD Aun así, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado!**

**Nos vemos el domingo que viene! :3 Bye! Y cuidaos, que está la cosa difícil! **

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Korrily: **Hola! Muchas gracias! :3 Nop, no veo Karmaland, de hecho es la primera vez que escucho eso... *tras cinco minutos en google* Pues por lo que veo es bastante famosa XD Sobre el segundo review: me alegra que te haya gustado el cap! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Bye :3

**CecyBlack****: **Hola! Es tal como dices: Harry nunca tuvo tiempo para asimilar todo lo sucedido. Añade que todo el colegio lea y juzgue hasta tus más íntimos pensamientos y voila! Tienes un ataque de ansiedad seguro xD Lo que has dicho de Ron es tan cierto que duele. Siempre lo pintan como el tontito del grupo, que solo come, se queja y sirve para meter humor. Incluso en las pelis lo pintan así! Yo lo prefiero como en el cap anterior y en este cap *edit: como en el capítulo 4 y el 5 xD damnit, cortar los caps me está suponiendo muchas ediciones*. Me gusta esa faceta comprensiva que tiene. Sobre lo que dices sobre los ataques de ansiedad: lo has descrito perfectamente. Cada persona los siente de una forma diferente, los síntomas son muy variados. Para Harry elegí que le dieran nauseas porque a veces, antes de partidos de quidditch, se menciona que no puede comer xD En fin, muchas gracias por tus reviews, nos vemos! :3

**dinas'moonE53****: **Holi! 1- sí, están todos ciegos, muchos están tomando la lectura como si leyeran algo de fantasía sin darse cuenta del todo de la gravedad de estar juzgando cada momento de la vida de alguien en su presencia :( 2- Snape conoció a Petunia, pero no creo que se imaginara que trataría así a Harry. Seguramente pensó que lo consideraría "lo único que le quedaba de Lily" y lo mimaría muchísimo. Por eso siempre lo considera un niño mimado. 3- cuando se lea que Snape mató a Dumbledore... pfff arderá troya XD Me alegro de que te haya parecido bien que cortara el cap, me preocupaba un poco que hubiera gente enfadada, pero todo el mundo lo ha entendido :') Muchisisisimas gracias por tus reviews! :D

**Miss Curie****: **Hola! I can do this to you :D XDD Suerte con la universidad! Conozco gente que tiene más estrés ahora con las clases online que con las presenciales XD Y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Nos vemos!

**carlos29****: **Hola! Sip, pobrecito. Ya era hora de que le pasara algo así, por desgracia xD Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**Fox McCloude****:** Holi! Creo que has dado en el clavo. "El hecho de que pasara todo el año sin que lograran atrapar a Sirius no le hizo nada de bien a la psique de Fudge." Eso y la influencia de Lucius Malfoy son las cosas que lo convirtieron en el horrible ministro que es. Sobre Harry: el pobre necesita veinte tilas XD Me alegra que hayas notado que le ha dado el ataque de ansiedad en un cap en el que no pasa nada. Es muy común que, una vez que las cosas se calmen, aparezcan todos los traumas que tenías (porque antes no podías lidiar con ellos y los reprimías). También es muy común que te de la ansiedad antes de que sucedan los momentos que te causan estrés (ejemplo: la gente que tiene ataques de ansiedad pensando que en en unos días deben hacer x cosa que les estresa. El momento aún no ha llegado, pero la ansiedad ya aparece.) Digamos que el caso de Harry es una mezcla de ambos: tiene todos los traumas del pasado reprimidos, y al mismo tiempo se estaba estresando por todos los que tenía por venir. Por ello, en ese momento de calma en el que aparentemente todo estaba bien, todo explotó. Wow, me he alargado mucho xD Sorry! Me gustan esos temas XD Pasando a otras cosas, me alegra que te haya gustado la conversación de Harry y Sirius! Tu teoría de cómo pudieron escribirse los libros es genial! Es buenísima. Muchisisisimas gracias por tus reviews! Nos vemos! :3

**cecilia caff****: **Hola! Cuando sepan lo del mapa, tendrán que tomar muchas decisiones xD Al igual que con la capa, no tienen derecho a quitárselo para siempre, pero sí a custodiarlo hasta que acabe sus estudios. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Bye!

**Raliby****: **Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Sip, el ataque de ansiedad es comprensible, pobrecito xD Gracias por tu review! :3

**creativo****: **Holi! Pero por favor, NO. No sigas diciendo que esos dos... ugh, no. NO. Mi mente no puede soportarlo jajaja. Mil gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**CamiR22****: **Hola! Me halaga mucho que no te hayas podido aguantar las ganas de comentar jajaja. *edit: qué curioso que pidas que actualice miércoles y domingo cuando justo a la semana siguiente me he visto casi obligada a hacerlo XDD* Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**RoashnaRiddle****: **Holi! Pff te entiendo, siempre se quedan en el tercer o cuarto libro, es bastante frustrante. Mi intención es acabar los siete! Aunque me tome siglos XD Para los fans del slash, hay varias cosas ;) Hay una pareja en concreto que siempre consideré que debían estar juntos, incluso cuando leía los libros de pequeña y ni siquiera sabía lo que significa "shippear" a alguien XDD Sobre Sirius: en parte es cruel que tantos de nosotros estemos deseando que se lea la muerte de Sirius, sabiendo lo mucho que va a sufrir Harry XDD Pero es que será apoteósico, como bien has dicho. En fin, muchas gracias por tus comentarios! :3

**Naattstories****: **Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado jajaja. Tal como dices, el cariño entre Harry y Sirius es precioso. La muerte de Sirius le va a doler mucho, pobre. Gracias por los reviews! Nos vemos! :3

**Fan de tu fic****: **Hola! La verdad es que es triste que Harry vaya a tener que leer lo que escucha cuando hay un dementor cerca. Y lo que dices de Cedric es totalmente cierto: es una persona que toma decisiones propias. Harry no lo obligó a coger la copa. Lo que dices de Dumbledore es buena idea. Sería genial que contara más sobre su vida, para que Harry no vuelva a pensar que no sabe nada sobre él. Muchas gracias por tus reviews! :3 Nos vemos!

**Grytherin18-Friki****: **Holi! Me pasa igual con el autobús noctámbulo: sé que iría con el corazón a mil por hora, pero aun así me subiría si pudiera XDD Soy la clase de persona que se sube a las atracciones altas de los parques de atracciones y luego se arrepiente. En fin, muchas gracias por tus reviews! :3 Nos vemos!

**Banry Darling****: **Hola! Es genial que tengas un patio, ojalá yo tuviera XD Me conformo con salir a la terraza a que me de el sol un rato. Sobre Harry y su ataque de ansiedad: me alegra que se haya sentido real y que este cap te haya calado hondo. Lo que cuentas es muy triste, espero que estés mucho mejor ahora :( Y sí, Harry tiene el apoyo de personas maravillosas, por suerte. Muchas gracias por tus reviews y mil gracias por tus palabras de apoyo! Nos vemos :3

**Klara Potter****:** Holi! Wow, sí que es una combinación maravillosa. Espero que estés bien, de verdad, y que esos síntomas no sean nada :/ Sobre el error que has mencionado, lo corregí nada mas leer tu review xD Es curioso. A pesar de que releí el capítulo, pasé por alto que ponía cuatro en vez de cuarto XDD Si hay algún otro error en este cap, no te cortes y dímelo! Te lo agradezco un montón. Sobre Harry: sip, finalmente le ha explotado todo en la cara. "Sería muy bonito que Sirius lo consolara" deseo concedido! XD Me dan curiosidad esas escenas que dices en las que Harry es "tonto". A Rowling le conviene que Harry use su cerebro a ratos XDD Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos! :3

**Zero****: **Hola! Sip, pobre Harry. Y lo que le queda por leer :( Sobre los ejercicios que dices: espero que no estemos pensando en el mismo ejercicio de "plancha", porque si hago 10 de esos me da algo XDD Nah, por mí no te preocupes, respeto la cuarentena al 100% y estoy genial de salud, por suerte. De hecho, quizá debería estar más preocupada, pero estoy totalmente tranquila, 0 pánico jajaja. "Casi frito como la mascara de jim carrey cuando vi que subias capitulo nuevo el miercoles y el domingo" jajaja mil gracias! Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios! Bye! :D

**BellaBlackEvans****:** Holi! Jajaja primero Malfoy, ahora Neville, el siguiente sin duda debe ser Bill XD Harry siempre lo describe como atractivo. A Charlie también, y a Cedric! La verdad, llama "atractivos" a más chicos que a chicas XDD Juraría que de Krum también decía algo. Por ahí leí que parece ser que el único requisito para gustarle a Harry es que te guste el quidditch: Cho, Ginny, Krum, Charlie, Cedric, Bill, Malfoy... todos tienen eso en común! xD Nunca he leído esos fics que dices, la idea de que Sirius fingiera su muerte... pffff yo jamás lo perdonaría si fuera Harry. Y tal como dices, al final ha sido Sirius quien ha ido a ayudar a Harry! :3 Lo de Fudge es totalmente cierto: la culpa es de Lucius. Maldito manipulador. "Respeto fingido?, yo creo que esa es la unica forma en la que todo el mundo le puede hablar a Umbridge" jajaja no sabes lo que me he reído con eso. Sobre el virus: espero que estés bien y que la situación mejore pronto, es bueno que tomes todas esas precauciones... como bien dices, con la salud no se juega. Sorry! No ha sido un gemelo weasley quien ha leído el cap, pero ha sido su hermano, close enough (? jajaja. Y como dices, la charla con Ron y Sirius ha sido lo mejor que podía pasar. Era lo que Harry necesitaba. Definitivamente los va a unir más :3 Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews! Nos vemos :3

**Draci Snape****:** Hola! Sip, era cuestión de tiempo que Harry explotara. Y, tal como dices, sus amigos no han podido ayudarlo del todo: ha sido un trabajo conjunto de Ron y Sirius (con todos los demás apoyándolo y vigilando para que tuviera un momento de paz) lo que ha hecho que pudieran estar bien. Y en el resto del cap *edit: en este cap* Harry ha estado mucho más calmado, porque se ha quitado un enorme peso de encima. Aún se nota que no está del todo bien cuando se preocupa de que los Weasley se enfaden con él. Sigue estando hiper alerta de lo que todos piensen, pobre :( Sobre lo que dices en el segundo review: entiendo esos sentimientos encontrados. Sí, Harry se ha desahogado un poco y está mas calmado, pero una charla no va a solucionar todos sus problemas. El pobre todavía tiene muchas cosas con las que lidiar :( Por desgracia, son procesos que toman tiempo. En fin, muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Nos vemos :3

**jade****: **Hola! Sip, sigo leyendo todos los reviews que llegan a las otras partes de este fic :3 Gracias a ti por leer y por decirme esas cosas tan bonitas. No me puedo creer que lo leyeras a las 2am de allá tan lejos. Wow. Perdón por tus uñas jajaja. Espero que este cap te haya gustado, nos vemos! :D Y de verdad, mil gracias! :3

**Winterbell4869****: **Holi! Y a mí me hacen feliz tus comentarios jajaja. Siempre son muy interesantes. Me alegra que esta historia te haya animado TwT Espero que todo te vaya bien y estés mejor! Ahora que hablas de Steven, has visto los últimos capítulos de la serie? No te voy a decir nada por no hacerte spoiler, pero mi corazón casi no lo soporta TwT Sip, he leído lo de Rowling, es un detallazo por su parte. Volviendo a Harry: es tal como dices. Ha normalizado ese abuso que ha sufrido, pero al mismo tiempo eso no es sano y le ha pasado factura. "Harry está como "pues perdóname por tener 13 años y estar en pánico", y claro que después se quejen que no actúa como un niño." me ha encantado esa frase que has dicho, porque es exactamente lo que pasa en este cap! Sprout diciendo que Harry no actúa como un niño, luego alegrándose cuando lo hace, pero si el pobre se agobia porque cree que lo van a arrestar, es un idiota? Venga ya! Pobrecito. Mmm me has pillado por sorpresa con lo de ir a casa de Brad Pitt y robarle el perro XDDD Fred y George como los shippers de Hogwarts me da la vida jajaja. Es que es así, Harry describe a más chicos como guapos y atractivos que a chicas XDD Me creo totalmente que sea bi. Esa escena de él coqueteando con Charlie sería genial jajaja. Wow, puestas en el mismo párrafo, han pasado muchas cosas en los pocos días que llevan leyendo, normal que Harry se haya agobiado XD Como referencia, su primer beso fue en el segundo día de lectura y ahora mismo están en el sexto. "Harry y Sirius necesitan hablar" deseo concedido xD Tenían que hacerlo. Los encapuchados lo saben todo, pero han decidido no actuar y dejar que la gente del presente lo resuelva. "En serio que Ron, Mione, Ginny y los gemelos son lo mejor de estos capítulos." 100% de acuerdo! En fin, muchas, muchisisimas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos! Cuídate!

**Sjvm00****: **Hola! La verdad, siento que lo más parecido que Harry ha tenido en los libros a un ataque de ansiedad es cuando destroza el despacho de Dumbledore en quinto. Con todo lo que ha estado viviendo en este fic (y en los libros hasta quinto año), un ataque de ansiedad o algo similar era inevitable. La rabia que sentía hacia dumbledore ya no está tan marcada, porque ahora sabe por qué no lo mira. Por tanto, esa válvula de escape ya ni siquiera está ahí. Así que la explosión se ha dado así, de forma menos violenta pero más sana, creo yo. Mejor que te de ansiedad y te consuelen que ver morir a tu padrino, destrozar el despacho del director y que te manden a vivir con los dursley unos días después XD Tienes toda la razón en lo que dices: Ron, Hermione y Sirius son ahora mismo los pilares de la vida de Harry, quienes más pueden ayudarlo y guiarlo. En fin, muchas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos :3

**CH-Hyacinth: **Holi! No te disculpes! Es tal como dices: todos esos factores colaboraron a que Harry estallara, como dice en este cap *edit, en el anterior XD* cuando se lo explica a Sirius. Yo también me habría levantado y me habría ido antes, pero es Harry, es un cabezota. Y sí, tal como dices, esto no está solucionado y seguro que tendrá más momentos de estrés. Espero que la segunda parte del cap *edit: este cap* te haya gustado! Al ser más calmada. Creo que contrasta mucho con la primera parte *con el cap anterior XD*. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Bye :3

**ASME 123**: Hola! Me alegra saber que el resumen parecía interesante xD Me preocupaba que pareciera algo cutre, porque lo escribí en dos segundos XDD El "porque sí" de Ginny me encanta, le salió del alma jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por leerlo y por tus palabras! :3 Nos vemos!

**miriam99**: Holi! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Sobre los caps sin lectura: creo que es cuestión de si lo que contienen es relevante o no. Me explico. Si en una historia hay muchos caps random que no añaden nada a la trama, se hace tedioso leerla. Cada cap debería aportar algo, ya sea información nueva, un momento de calma necesario para los personajes, lo que sea. Cuando meto capitulos sin lectura, es porque tienen que pasar cosas para avanzar la trama que no puedo meter durante la lectura xD Así que me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu review! Bye! :3

**lunadragneel15**: Hola! Tal como dices, no es solo lo que Harry ha tenido que vivir, sino que ahora le toca revivirlo mediante la lectura. Pobrecito! En fin, muchísimas gracias por tus reviews, nos vemos! :3

**Chloe Rambaldi**: Holi! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Como bien dices, un ataque de ansiedad es algo difícil de pasar, te deja cansado tanto física como mentalmente. Sobre si Harry debería estar presente en los caps sobre la tercera prueba, será un tema de debate bastante importante. Igual que si debe estar presente cuando se lea la muerte de Sirius. Son temas muy delicados. En fin, muchisisimas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que la cuarentena no te esté afectando y estés bien. Nos vemos! :3

**Rosslyn-Bott**: Hola! Wow, tu review me ha emocionado :') Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me ha gustado lo que has dicho de que el Harry de quinto es el más vulnerable, es totalmente cierto. Pobrecito xD Muchas, muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Lady Manne**: Hola! Jajaja te entiendo, me pasaba exactamente igual XDD Por eso empecé a escribir esta historia. Me alegra mucho que la historia se sienta real y cercana al canon :') Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos! :D


	7. El dementor

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos una semana más a este fic! :D**

**Como siempre, muchísimas, MUCHÍSIMAS gracias a todos los que habéis dejado reviews en el capítulo anterior! Que sois: Naattstories, Fan de tu fic, Zero, Korrily, Pabloss98, Ally Snape Quinn, cecilia caff, Bnja, lunadragneel15, dinas'moon'E53, Acheronte, miriam99, creativo, CecyBlack, Grytherin18-Friki, Fox McCloude, BellaBlackEvans, josepantzay2, Miss Curie, Klara Potter, Guest y CH-Hyacinth. Muchas gracias! :3 Voy a responder a vuestros reviews individualmente, pero las respuestas no estarán hasta mañana. Son las 2 am aquí (soy la única a la que las horas del sueño se le han ido totalmente a la basura desde que empezó la cuarentena? XD Lo peor es que ni me había dado cuenta de qué hora es. Pensaba que era mucho más temprano!). Así que lo dicho, mañana editaré este cap para que aparezcan las respuestas al final :3 **

**Os aviso, es un cap algo largo. Nada más que decir, a leer! **

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_Charlie cerró el libro y se lo entregó a Dumbledore, quien no perdió un segundo antes de decir:_

— _El próximo capítulo se titula: __**El dementor**__. Me temo que va a ser mucho más difícil de leer que el anterior._

Se escucharon murmullos a lo largo de todo el comedor. Harry estaba seguro de que muchos alumnos recordaban los rumores que habían corrido aquel día sobre su desmayo al ver los dementores.

Le preocupaba un poco que todos volvieran a reírse de él por ese tema, pero todavía le preocupaba más saber que se iba a leer lo que él escuchaba cada vez que tenía un dementor cerca.

No quería tener que escucharlo. Ya había tenido bastante con haberlo vivido, y encima todo el comedor lo leería junto a él. Por millonésima vez, deseó que los encapuchados le hubieran permitido leer los libros antes que todos los demás. O, mejor aún, que le hubieran permitido no leerlos en público. ¿Por qué se dejó convencer tan fácilmente?

Recordaba los argumentos que habían utilizado. Entendía esa necesidad de que todos supieran lo que había pasado para aclarar malentendidos y proteger a ciertas personas, como Sirius, y también entendía que leer todo el futuro juntos sería una lección para todos. Sí, quizá serviría para que todos aprendieran de lo sucedido y no repitieran los mismos errores.

O quizá no. Quizá habría gente que, se leyera lo que se leyera, no cambiaría de parecer. Quizá habría alumnos que seguirían apoyando a Voldemort, porque sus familias lo hacían o porque estaban de acuerdo con sus ideales.

Pensó en Malfoy, quien había estado extrañamente callado toda la mañana. Ni siquiera lo había visto hablar mucho con Crabbe y Goyle. ¿Acaso la lectura estaba afectándolo? Quizá leer las cosas horribles que su padre le había hecho a Ginny había servido para que se diera cuenta de la clase de persona que era.

Durante un momento, Harry no pudo evitar sentir un poco de compasión hacia Malfoy. Darte cuenta de que tu padre era una mala persona debía ser algo horrible.

Su mente se dirigió entonces hacia Snape. Había tratado de no pensar en el tema, pero la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior todavía le inquietaba. Snape había dicho que James Potter era una de las peores personas que había conocido nunca, pero eso llevaba diciéndoselo años y jamás había tenido motivos para creerle. Incluso ahora, aun sabiendo que las cosas que había dicho de Lily Potter eran ciertas, no podía creerse la sarta de mentiras que Snape había dicho sobre su padre. Confiaba más en Sirius y en el profesor Lupin, quienes habían conocido a James Potter mejor que nadie.

¿Cómo se tomarían lo que estaban a punto de leer? También habían sido amigos de Lily. Tal como había dicho Dumbledore, este capítulo iba a ser muy difícil de leer para algunas personas.

— ¿Algún voluntario?

El director echó un vistazo a todos aquellos que habían levantado la mano y acabó escogiendo a Hannah Abbott, quien subió a la tarima y cogió el libro.

— **El dementor**— leyó.

Harry tragó saliva. Tenía muchas, muchas ganas de que no se leyera lo que estaban a punto de leer.

**A la mañana siguiente, Tom despertó a Harry, sonriendo como de costumbre con su boca desdentada y llevándole una taza de té. **

— Qué amable. Conmigo nunca ha sido así — gruñó un chico de segundo de Hufflepuff.

— Conmigo tampoco. Suele ser un poco gruñón — le dio la razón otro alumno, esta vez de Slytherin.

**Harry se vistió, y trataba de convencer a Hedwig de que volviera a la jaula cuando Ron abrió de golpe la puerta y entró enfadado, poniéndose la camisa.**

—**Cuanto antes subamos al tren, mejor —dijo—. Por lo menos en Hogwarts puedo alejarme de Percy. **

Percy bufó al escuchar eso.

**Ahora me acusa de haber manchado de té su foto de Penelope Clearwater. —Ron hizo una mueca—. Ya sabes, su novia. Ha ocultado la cara bajo el marco porque su nariz ha quedado manchada...**

Varias personas rieron por lo bajo.

— No fui yo — se defendió Ron al ver la mirada reprobatoria de su madre. — Seguramente fueron los gemelos.

— No, no fuimos nosotros — dijo George. — Para una vez que no hacemos nada…

— ¿Me vais a decir que la foto se manchó por sí sola? — dijo Percy, molesto.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los hermanos Weasley confesó haberla manchado a propósito, así que Hannah siguió leyendo.

—**Tengo algo que contarte —comenzó Harry, pero lo interrumpieron Fred y George, que se asomaron a la habitación para felicitar a Ron por haber vuelto a enfadar a Percy.**

Eso molestó aún más a Percy.

— Podías haberle contado lo de Sirius delante de nosotros — dijo Fred, fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta del ceño fruncido de su hermano. — Tenéis que dejar de cuchichear todo el tiempo y salvar el mundo vosotros solos.

Harry no sabía qué responderle. Por un lado, agradecía el sentimiento, pero otra parte de él prefería mantener sus secretos a buen recaudo.

**Bajaron a desayunar y encontraron al señor Weasley, que leía la primera página de El Profeta con el entrecejo fruncido, y a la señora Weasley, que hablaba a Ginny y a Hermione de un filtro amoroso que había hecho de joven. Las tres se reían con risa floja.**

Varias personas rieron. La señora Weasley se puso muy roja.

— Vaya, vaya — dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa. — Eso no me lo esperaba.

— Oh, calla — le respondió la señora Weasley, roja como un tomate.

—**¿Qué me ibas a contar? —preguntó Ron a Harry cuando se sentaron.**

—**Más tarde —murmuró Harry, al mismo tiempo que Percy irrumpía en el comedor.**

— Lo dicho, deberíais confiar más en nosotros — dijo Fred. — Os podríamos ser útiles.

— Por ejemplo, podríamos haber bajado a la cámara y haberos ayudado— le apoyó George.

— O podríamos haber ido con vosotros a detener a Quirrell — añadió Fred. — O habernos batido en duelo con Lockhart cuando quiso desmemorizaros.

Ron frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Harry, por otra parte, sentía que debía decir algo.

— La mayoría de veces, no planeamos las cosas — dijo finalmente. — Simplemente pasan.

Se oyó un bufido detrás de él. Confuso, Harry se giró y vio a Cormac McLaggen sonreír con sarcasmo.

— Buena excusa, Potter.

— No es una excusa — se defendió Harry.

— Oh, venga — dijo Cormac. — Sabes que, si tuvieras que pedirle ayuda a alguien, jamás se la pedirías a los gemelos Weasley. ¿Acaso no es obvio el por qué?

— ¿Qué narices estás diciendo? — dijo Fred, enfadándose. — Aquí lo único obvio es que estás metiéndote en asuntos que no te conciernen.

Cormac soltó una risa sarcástica.

— Aterriza, Weasley. Si Potter no os pide ayuda es porque vosotros dos no sois capaces de tomaros nada en serio. Solo sabéis gastar bromas estúpidas.

—No es por eso — exclamó Harry.

— Claro que lo es — siguió Cormac. Con una sonrisa llena de maldad, añadió: — Quizá es así como morirás, Fred Weasley. Seguro que…

George se puso en pie y, sin darle tiempo a McLaggen para que terminara la frase, se lanzó sobre él.

— ¡George! — exclamó la señora Weasley, levantándose a la par que su marido y todos sus hijos.

George le pegó un puñetazo a McLaggen, que, lleno de rabia, trató de devolverle el golpe. George lo esquivó y le lanzó otro puñetazo a McLaggen, pero, justo antes de que su puño hiciera contacto con la cara del otro Gryffindor, alguien lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó de él.

— ¡Déjame! — gritó George. — Voy a darle una lección…

— No merece la pena — dijo Fred, apretando el agarre que tenía sobre su gemelo. Parecía mucho más tranquilo de lo que Harry habría esperado que estuviese en esa situación. — Déjalo estar por ahora.

Bill y Charlie también se habían apresurado a agarrar a George por los brazos y el torso, alejándolo de McLaggen, quien sangraba por la nariz.

— Weasley, es suficiente.

La profesora McGonagall se había levantado de su asiento tras la mesa de profesores y se había acercado a ellos.

— ¿Ha oído lo que ha dicho McLaggen? — resopló Ron. Estaba rojo de ira. — Yo también le quiero pegar un puñetazo.

— He dicho que es suficiente — le espetó McGonagall, quien observaba como algunos amigos de Cormac lo ayudaban a detener la hemorragia. — McLaggen, míreme.

El chico le hizo caso y se encontró con la varita de McGonagall a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Aterrado, apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar un "¿Qué?" antes de que McGonagall pronunciara un hechizo.

— _Episkeyo_.

McLaggen soltó un grito y se llevó las manos a la nariz, que había dejado de sangrar.

— La fractura está reparada — dijo McGonagall en tono severo. — Hablaremos cuando acabe la lectura.

— ¿Hablaremos? ¡Pero profesora, el que me ha pegado es él!

— Y con buen motivo — replicó McGonagall. — Agradezca que solo se ha llevado un par de golpes. Ahora siéntese, o le añadiré más días de castigo.

Aturdido e indignado a partes iguales, Cormac se vio obligado a sentarse de nuevo. Fred le tiró de la manga a George para obligarlo a hacer lo mismo. Al pasar de vuelta a su asiento, Bill le revolvió el pelo a George en señal de apoyo. Por otro lado, Arthur Weasley lo había observado todo con el rostro pálido, mientras que Molly parecía consternada. En cuanto Fred y George se sentaron en el suelo frente a ella, alargó la mano para acariciarles el pelo a ambos. Harry estaba seguro de que, de no haber estado en público, la señora Weasley habría roto a llorar.

Respiró hondo. A él también le habían dado ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a Cormac, pero la reacción de George había sido tan rápida que ninguno de los demás había podido hacer nada más que observar.

— Menudo imbécil — gruñó Sirius, mirando a Cormac de reojo. Éste se dio cuenta, porque se puso muy, muy pálido al ver al temido Sirius Black mirarle con tanto asco.

— Siga leyendo, señorita Abbott — le pidió Dumbledore. De pronto, parecía muy triste.

**Con el ajetreo de la partida, Harry tampoco tuvo tiempo de hablar con Ron. Todos estaban muy ocupados bajando los baúles por la estrecha escalera del Caldero Chorreante y apilándolos en la puerta, con Hedwig y Hermes, la lechuza de Percy, encaramadas en sus jaulas. Al lado de los baúles había un pequeño cesto de mimbre que bufaba ruidosamente.**

A Harry le parecía tan banal lo que estaban leyendo, en comparación con lo que acababan de vivir, que hasta estaba perdiendo el interés por seguir escuchando.

Había pensado que Fred y George estaban llevando muy bien el tema de su… Del futuro de Fred. El encapuchado que les había hablado el primer día no había sido precisamente suave al contarles lo que podría pasarle a Fred si no leían los libros.

Aquel encapuchado no había sido el mismo que había visto en la lechucería, el que le había pegado a Nott… El que le había recordado mucho a George.

Después de lo que acababa de ver, ya no tenía ninguna duda.

—**Vale, Crookshanks —susurró Hermione a través del mimbre—, te dejaré salir en el tren.**

—**No lo harás —dijo Ron terminantemente—. ¿Y la pobre Scabbers?**

— Que se la coma — bufó Sirius. Recibió algunas miradas de alarma.

**Se señaló el bolsillo del pecho, donde un bulto revelaba que Scabbers estaba allí acurrucada.**

**El señor Weasley, que había aguardado fuera a los coches del Ministerio, se asomó al interior.**

—**Aquí están —anunció—. Vamos, Harry.**

— Fue él — susurró Harry, intentando que solo Ron y Hermione lo escucharan.

Ambos se giraron para mirarlo, confusos.

**El señor Weasley condujo a Harry a través del corto trecho de acera hasta el primero de los dos coches antiguos de color verde oscuro, los dos conducidos por brujos de mirada furtiva con uniforme de terciopelo verde esmeralda.**

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó Hermione, también susurrando.

—**Sube, Harry —dijo el señor Weasley, mirando a ambos lados de la calle llena de gente. Harry subió a la parte trasera del coche, y enseguida se reunieron con él Hermione y Ron, y para disgusto de Ron, también Percy.**

Percy pareció contrariado, y Ron se apresuró a decir en voz alta:

— No es por nada, Perce, pero me estabas echando la culpa de un montón de cosas que yo no había hecho.

— Lo de la insignia ha quedado demostrado — replicó Percy. — Pero sigo sin saber qué le pasó a esa foto.

— Quizá le cayó agua de una gotera o algo así — sugirió Dean. Percy no pareció muy convencido.

**El viaje hasta King's Cross fue muy tranquilo, comparado con el que Harry había hecho en el autobús noctámbulo. Los coches del Ministerio de Magia parecían bastante normales, aunque Harry vio que podían deslizarse por huecos que no podría haber traspasado el coche nuevo de la empresa de tío Vernon. **

Muchos parecieron impresionados. Sin embargo, Harry apenas estaba prestando atención. Cuando vio que nadie los miraba, volvió a susurrar:

— ¿Recordáis lo que estuvimos hablando? ¿Sobre la identidad del encapuchado de la lechucería?

Hermione se puso alerta inmediatamente.

— Claro que sí.

**Llegaron a King's Cross con veinte minutos de adelanto; los conductores del Ministerio les consiguieron carritos, descargaron los baúles, saludaron al señor Weasley y se alejaron, poniéndose, sin que se supiera cómo, en cabeza de una hilera de coches parados en el semáforo.**

— Fue él — repitió Harry, esperando que sus amigos recordaran bien aquella conversación.

A juzgar por la manera en la que a Ron se le abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa, la recordaba perfectamente.

— ¿Estás seguro? — susurró Ron. — ¿El que le pegó a Nott…?

Harry asintió. Ron miró de reojo a George, quien tenía cara de seguir muy enfadado. A su lado, Fred tenía el ceño fruncido.

**El señor Weasley se mantuvo muy pegado a Harry durante todo el camino de la estación.**

—**Bien, pues —propuso mirándolos a todos—. Como somos muchos, vamos a entrar de dos en dos. Yo pasaré primero con Harry.**

**El señor Weasley fue hacia la barrera que había entre los andenes nueve y diez, empujando el carrito de Harry y, según parecía, muy interesado por el Intercity 125 que acababa de entrar por la vía 9. Dirigiéndole a Harry una elocuente mirada, se apoyó contra la barrera como sin querer. Harry lo imitó.**

— ¿No se te hizo raro que el señor Weasley te acompañara a ti y no a uno de sus hijos? — preguntó Ernie Macmillan. — Creo que es obvio que intentaba protegerte.

A Harry, quien estaba centrado en hablar en susurros con Ron y Hermione, le pilló totalmente por sorpresa lo que dijo Ernie.

— Eh… No lo pensé mucho — dijo, hablando en voz alta otra vez. — Todos entramos en parejas, así que habría entrado con un Weasley sí o sí.

— O conmigo — dijo Hermione.

— O contigo — cedió Harry.

**Un instante después, cayeron de lado a través del metal sólido y se encontraron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Levantaron la mirada y vieron el expreso de Hogwarts, un tren de vapor de color rojo que echaba humo sobre un andén repleto de magos y brujas que acompañaban al tren a sus hijos. De repente, detrás de Harry aparecieron Percy y Ginny. Jadeaban y parecía que habían atravesado la barrera corriendo. **

— ¿En qué te basas para creer que era George? — preguntó Ron, volviendo a susurrar. Apenas movía la boca. — ¿Solo con ver cómo le pegaba a McLaggen eres capaz de saberlo?

— No es solo por el puñetazo — respondió Harry, tras esperar unos segundos para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchaba murmurar. — Es por su voz.

—**¡Ah, ahí está Penelope! —dijo Percy, alisándose el pelo y sonrojándose.**

Se oyeron risas, pero para ellos sonaban muy lejanas. Ante la mirada confusa de Ron, Harry susurró:

— Me sorprendió el tono que usó para hablarle a Nott. Me pareció tan… oscuro, tan amargo, que me extrañaba mucho que pudiera venir de George. Pero ahora…

Tanto Hermione como Ron lo entendieron al instante. Ellos también acababan de escuchar a George gritarle a McLaggen.

Se quedaron en silencio, asimilando lo que acababan de descubrir.

**Ginny miró a Harry, y ambos se volvieron para ocultar la risa en el momento en que Percy se acercó sacando pecho (para que ella no pudiera dejar de notar la insignia reluciente) a una chica de pelo largo y rizado.**

Se oyeron risitas. Michael Corner gruñó y miró mal a Harry, pero él no le hizo ni caso. No sabía cómo sentirse. Por un lado, era emocionante estar tan seguro de la identidad de uno de los encapuchados. Por otro, resultaba deprimente pensar en que George pudiera haber sufrido tanto, hasta el punto de regresar atrás en el tiempo para salvar a su hermano.

**Después de que Hermione y el resto de los Weasley se reunieran con ellos, Harry y el señor Weasley se abrieron paso hasta el final del tren, pasaron ante compartimentos repletos de gente y llegaron finalmente a un vagón que estaba casi vacío. Subieron los baúles, pusieron a Hedwig y a Crookshanks en la rejilla portaequipajes, y volvieron a salir para despedirse de los padres de Ron.**

**La señora Weasley besó a todos sus hijos, luego a Hermione y por último a Harry. Éste se sintió embarazado pero muy agradecido cuando ella le dio un abrazo de más.**

La señora Weasley le sonrió, aunque aún se la veía muy afectada por lo que acababa de suceder. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, esperando animarla un poco.

—**Cuídate, Harry ¿Lo harás? —dijo separándose de él, con los ojos especialmente brillantes. Luego abrió su enorme bolso y dijo—: He preparado bocadillos para todos. Aquí los tenéis, Ron... no, no son de conserva de buey.. Fred... ¿dónde está Fred? ¡Ah, estás ahí, cariño...!**

Hannah pareció algo arrepentida de leer eso. La señora Weasley gimió y se inclinó hacia delante para darle un abrazo a Fred, quien le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su madre.

—**Harry —le dijo en voz baja el señor Weasley—, ven aquí un momento.**

**Señaló una columna con la cabeza y Harry lo siguió hasta ella. Se pusieron detrás, dejando a los otros con la señora Weasley.**

—**Tengo que decirte una cosa antes de que te vayas —dijo el señor Weasley con voz tensa.**

— Vaya, parece que no hacía falta que los espiaras — dijo Angelina en tono jovial. Harry estaba seguro de que pretendía desviar la atención de todos aquellos que miraban cómo Molly abrazaba a su hijo.

—**No es necesario, señor Weasley. Ya lo sé. **

—**¿Que lo sabes? ¿Cómo has podido saberlo?**

— Lo raro sería que no se hubiera enterado — dijo Sirius. — ¿Es que no sabéis hablar en voz baja?

Le guiñó un ojo al señor Weasley, que le sonrió débilmente.

—**Yo... eh... les oí anoche a usted y a su mujer. No pude evitarlo. Lo siento...**

—**No quería que te enteraras de esa forma —dijo el señor Weasley, nervioso. **

—**No... Ha sido la mejor manera. Así me he podido enterar y usted no ha faltado a la palabra que le dio a Fudge.**

— Técnicamente es cierto — dijo Bill, al notar la expresión frustrada de Fudge.

—**Harry, debes de estar muy asustado...**

—**No lo estoy —contestó Harry con sinceridad—. De verdad —añadió, porque el señor Weasley lo miraba incrédulo—. No trato de parecer un héroe, pero Sirius Black no puede ser peor que Voldemort, ¿verdad?**

— Eso me ofende — dijo Sirius. — ¿Es que has olvidado ese artículo de El Profeta? Soy malo. Malo malísimo, el más malvado de todos los criminales.

Eso le sacó una sonrisa a Harry, a pesar de todo. De reojo, vio que la señora Weasley soltaba a Fred, quien parecía aliviado.

**El señor Weasley se estremeció al oír aquel nombre, pero no comentó nada. **

—**Harry, sabía que estabas hecho..., bueno, de una pasta más dura de lo que Fudge cree. Me alegra que no tengas miedo, pero...**

— Está hecho de la pasta más dura que hay — gruñó Moody. Harry se ruborizó.

—**¡Arthur! —gritó la señora Weasley, que ya hacía subir a los demás al tren—. ¡Arthur!, ¿qué haces? ¡Está a punto de irse!**

—**Ya vamos, Molly —dijo el señor Weasley Pero se volvió a Harry y siguió hablando, más bajo y más aprisa—. Escucha, quiero que me des tu palabra...**

—**¿De que seré un buen chico y me quedaré en el castillo? —preguntó Harry con tristeza.**

— Era por tu bien — le reprochó Hermione. Harry rodó los ojos.

— Pues al final resulta que podía haber ido a Hogsmeade sin problemas — replicó en voz baja. — Y que estaba durmiendo en la misma habitación que mi mayor enemigo.

Eso dejó a Hermione sin palabras.

—**No exactamente —respondió el señor Weasley, más serio que nunca—. Harry, prométeme que no irás en busca de Black.**

**Harry lo miró fijamente. **

—**¿Qué?**

Lo mismo preguntaban muchos.

— ¿Por qué diantres haría eso? — preguntó Anthony Goldstein.

— Vale, Potter no tiene muchas luces, pero ir tras un asesino me parece demasiado hasta para él — dijo Zacharias Smith. A Harry le dieron ganas de lanzarle algo.

**Se oyó un potente silbido y pasaron unos guardias cerrando todas las puertas del tren.**

—**Prométeme, Harry —dijo el señor Weasley hablando aún más aprisa—, que ocurra lo que ocurra...**

—**¿Por qué iba a ir yo detrás de alguien que sé que quiere matarme? —preguntó Harry, sin comprender.**

— Eso mismo — urgió Katie Bell. — ¿Por qué lo haría? Es ridículo.

Harry tragó saliva.

—**Prométeme que, oigas lo que oigas...**

—**¡Arthur, aprisa! —gritó la señora Weasley.**

**Salía vapor del tren. Éste había comenzado a moverse. Harry corrió hacia la puerta del vagón, y Ron la abrió y se echó atrás para dejarle paso. Se asomaron por la ventanilla y dijeron adiós con la mano a los padres de los Weasley hasta que el tren dobló una curva y se perdieron de vista.**

— Al final no se lo prometiste — notó Lupin. — Eso explica muchas cosas.

Muchas personas lo miraron con curiosidad.

—**Tengo que hablaros a solas —dijo entre dientes a Ron y Hermione en cuanto el tren cogió velocidad.**

—**Vete, Ginny —dijo Ron.**

—**¡Qué agradable eres! —respondió Ginny de mal humor; y se marchó muy ofendida.**

En el presente, Ginny bufó, molesta.

— Siempre hacéis lo mismo — murmuró. — Incluso ahora.

Harry se quedó mirándola, sorprendido.

— Eh…

Ginny lo miró fijamente, con cara de estar de muy mal humor.

— Lleváis un buen rato cuchicheando. No sé lo que estáis diciendo, pero no estoy sorda del todo. Ni ciega — añadió. — Aunque no sé qué podéis estar tramando ahora, si solo estamos leyendo.

— No estamos tramando nada — replicó Ron en voz baja. — Es solo que…

— ¿Que qué?

Ron miró a Hermione y luego a Harry, pidiendo ayuda con la mirada.

— Que creo que he descubierto algo — susurró finalmente Harry. No tenía motivos para desconfiar de Ginny. Además, siendo una Weasley, ¿acaso no tenía ella más derecho que él a saber lo de George?

Eso llamó la atención de Ginny, que dejó de mirarlos mal.

— ¿El qué? — respondió, también susurrando.

Hannah seguía leyendo.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron por el pasillo en busca de un compartimento vacío, pero todos estaban llenos salvo uno que se encontraba justo al final.**

**En éste sólo había un ocupante: un hombre que estaba sentado al lado de la ventana y profundamente dormido. Harry, Ron y Hermione se detuvieron ante la puerta. El expreso de Hogwarts estaba reservado para estudiantes y nunca habían visto a un adulto en él, salvo la bruja que llevaba el carrito de la comida.**

— ¿Había un adulto en el tren? — preguntó un chico de tercero, sorprendido. — Qué raro.

Ginny los miraba con atención, ignorando la lectura. Harry acercó la cabeza hacia ella para explicarle lo de la lechucería y lo que acababa de pensar.

**El extraño llevaba una túnica de mago muy raída y remendada. Parecía enfermo y exhausto. Aunque joven, su pelo castaño claro estaba veteado de gris.**

Sirius miró de reojo a Lupin, quien parecía algo incómodo, ya que Sirius no era el único que lo observaba en ese momento.

— Entonces, ¿crees que es George? — susurró Ginny, totalmente metida en su conversación con el trío. — ¿Estás seguro?

— Casi seguro — dijo Harry. — No tenemos forma de comprobarlo, a no ser que vayamos a preguntarle a uno de ellos.

— No creo que nos respondan — replicó Hermione.

—**¿Quién será? —susurró Ron en el momento en que se sentaban y cerraban la puerta, eligiendo los asientos más alejados de la ventana.**

—**Es el profesor R. J. Lupin —susurró Hermione de inmediato. **

Se escucharon varios vítores por parte de algunos alumnos, así como algunos aplausos. Ruborizado, el profesor Lupin les sonrió.

Sirius parecía realmente contento.

—**¿Cómo lo sabes?**

—**Lo pone en su maleta —respondió Hermione señalando el portaequipajes que había encima del hombre dormido, donde había una maleta pequeña y vieja atada con una gran cantidad de nudos. El nombre, «Profesor R. J. Lupin», aparecía en una de las esquinas, en letras medio desprendidas.**

— Qué cutre — se oyó decir a Pansy Parkinson.

La chica no se esperaba la cantidad de miradas asesinas que cayeron sobre ella. Muchos alumnos, los que lo habían tenido como profesor, adoraban al profesor Lupin.

—**Me pregunto qué enseñará —dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando el pálido perfil del profesor Lupin.**

—**Está claro —susurró Hermione—. Sólo hay una vacante, ¿no es así? Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**

Los alumnos más jóvenes, que no habían estado en el colegio cuando Lupin fue profesor, lo miraron con sorpresa y curiosidad.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione ya habían tenido dos profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que habían durado sólo un año cada uno. Se decía que el puesto estaba gafado.**

—**Bueno, espero que no sea como los anteriores —dijo Ron no muy convencido —. No parece capaz de sobrevivir a un maleficio hecho como Dios manda. Pero bueno, ¿qué nos ibas a contar?**

Ron se puso muy rojo, a la vez que se oyeron risas. Lupin fingió ofenderse:

— Disculpe usted, señor Weasley, pero soy perfectamente capaz de sobrevivir a un maleficio — dijo. Sus ojos le sonreían.

— ¿Seguro? — dijo Sirius. — Porque podemos comprobarlo. ¿Nos batimos en duelo?

Se oyeron varios grititos ahogados. Para sorpresa de Harry, el profesor Lupin se lo pensó varios segundos antes de decir:

— Quizá, cuando acabe la lectura.

Harry estaba seguro de que solo lo había dicho para ver las caras de los alumnos. Muchos parecían consternados al imaginar al que había sido uno de sus profesores favoritos luchando contra el temido Sirius Black.

**Harry explicó la conversación entre los padres de Ron y las advertencias que el señor Weasley acababa de hacerle. Cuando terminó, Ron parecía atónito y Hermione se tapaba la boca con las manos. Las apartó para decir:**

—**¿Sirius Black escapó para ir detrás de ti? ¡Ah, Harry, tendrás que tener muchísimo cuidado! No vayas en busca de problemas...**

— Sí, Harry, ten mucho cuidado — sonrió Sirius. — No vaya a encontrarte el mago más malvado de todos los tiempos.

— Te ha encantado eso, ¿eh? — le dijo Harry.

— Claro que sí.

—**Yo no busco problemas —respondió Harry, molesto—. Los problemas normalmente me encuentran a mí.**

— Creo que eso define todos tus años en Hogwarts — dijo Neville.

— Bueno, más o menos — intervino Alicia Spinnet. — Fue su decisión ir a salvar la piedra Filosofal.

— Y bajar a la cámara, en lugar de buscar a un adulto competente — añadió Padma Patil.

Harry gruñó. No había tenido más opción que hacer esas cosas. Si se hubiera esperado a que los profesores hicieran algo, el resultado habría sido catastrófico.

—**¡Qué tonto tendría que ser Harry para ir detrás de un chalado que quiere matarlo! —exclamó Ron, temblando.**

— Ups — dijo Ron con una risita. Harry lo miró mal.

**Se tomaban la noticia peor de lo que Harry había esperado. Tanto Ron como Hermione parecían tenerle a Black más miedo que él.**

— Como siempre — dijo Hermione. — No sé cómo podías estar tan tranquilo.

—**Nadie sabe cómo se ha escapado de Azkaban —dijo Ron, incómodo—. Es el primero. Y estaba en régimen de alta seguridad.**

—**Pero lo atraparán, ¿a que sí? —dijo Hermione convencida—. Bueno, están buscándolo también todos los muggles...**

— Como si esos pudieran encontrar algo — resopló Zabini. Muchos lo miraron mal, y McGonagall lo amenazó con castigarlo si volvía a insultar a los muggles.

—**¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó de repente Ron.**

**De algún lugar llegaba un leve silbido. Miraron por el compartimento.**

—**Viene de tu baúl, Harry —dijo Ron poniéndose en pie y alcanzando el portaequipajes.**

**Un momento después, había sacado el chivatoscopio de bolsillo de entre la túnica de Harry. Daba vueltas muy aprisa sobre la palma de la mano de Ron, brillando muy intensamente.**

Algunos miraron a Lupin en ese momento, y Harry tardó varios segundos en entender que pensaban que él era la persona a la que el chivatoscopio estaba reaccionando.

— No giraba por el profesor Lupin — gruñó, haciendo que todos lo miraran a él. — Giraba por… otra cosa.

—**¿Eso es un chivatoscopio? —preguntó Hermione con interés, levantándose para verlo mejor.**

—**Sí... Pero claro, es de los más baratos —dijo Ron—. Se puso como loco cuando lo até a la pata de Errol para enviárselo a Harry.**

— ¿Por qué sería? — ironizó Ron.

—**¿No hacías nada malo en ese momento? —preguntó Hermione con perspicacia. **

—**¡No! Bueno..., no debía utilizar a Errol. Ya sabes que no está preparado para viajes largos... Pero ¿de qué otra manera hubiera podido hacerle llegar a Harry el regalo?**

— Un chivatoscopio jamás reaccionaría a algo tan simple como eso — dijo Moody.

Ron rodó los ojos. Ahora ya lo sabía.

—**Vuélvelo a meter en el baúl —le aconsejó Harry, porque su silbido les perforaba los oídos— o le despertará.**

**Señaló al profesor Lupin con la cabeza. **

Lupin le sonrió, agradecido.

**Ron metió el chivatoscopio en un calcetín especialmente horroroso de tío Vernon, que ahogó el silbido, y luego cerró el baúl.**

— ¿Por qué tenías ese calcetín? — preguntó Parvati, asqueada.

— Fue útil para guardar el chivatoscopio — se defendió Harry.

—**Podríamos llevarlo a que lo revisen en Hogsmeade —dijo Ron, volviendo a sentarse. Fred y George me han dicho que en Dervish y Banges, una tienda de instrumentos mágicos, venden cosas de este tipo.**

—**¿Sabes más cosas de Hogsmeade? —dijo Hermione con entusiasmo—. He leído que es la única población enteramente no muggle de Gran Bretaña...**

—**Sí, eso creo —respondió Ron de modo brusco—. Pero no es por eso por lo que quiero ir. ¡Sólo quiero entrar en Honeydukes!**

— No creo que hablar de Hogsmeade delante de Harry sea lo más amable — dijo Susan Bones.

Ron y Hermione no parecieron muy contentos, cosa que Harry podía entender. Después de todo, en ese momento aún no habían sabido que él no podría ir a Hogsmeade. Sabía muy bien cómo se sentía que juzgaran tus acciones sin tener en cuenta el contexto.

—**¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Hermione.**

—**Es una tienda de golosinas —respondió Ron, poniendo cara de felicidad—, donde tienen de todo... Diablillos de pimienta que te hacen echar humo por la boca... y grandes bolas de chocolate rellenas de mousse de fresa y nata de Cornualles, y plumas de azúcar que puedes chupar en clase y parecer que estás pensando lo que vas a escribir a continuación...**

A juzgar por las caras de muchos alumnos, deseaban enormemente estar en Honeydukes en ese momento. Incluso a Harry se le había hecho la boca agua.

—**Pero Hogsmeade es un lugar muy interesante —presionó Hermione con impaciencia—. En Lugares históricos de la brujería se dice que la taberna fue el centro en que se gestó la revuelta de los duendes de 1612. Y la Casa de los Gritos se considera el edificio más embrujado de Gran Bretaña…**

Sirius soltó una risotada. Lupin, por su parte, quiso camuflar una sonrisa al rascarse la nariz con la mano.

—**... Y enormes bolas de helado que te levantan unos centímetros del suelo mientras les das lenguetazos —continuó Ron, que no oía nada de lo que decía Hermione.**

Se oyeron risas.

— Di que sí, Ron — dijo Lee Jordan. — Honeydukes es lo mejor de Hogsmeade.

— Después de Zonko — añadió Fred.

**Hermione se volvió hacia Harry.**

—**¿No será estupendo salir del colegio para explorar Hogsmeade?**

—**Supongo que sí—respondió Harry apesadumbrado—. Ya me lo contaréis cuando lo hayáis descubierto.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Ron.**

—**Yo no puedo ir. Los Dursley no firmaron la autorización y Fudge tampoco quiso hacerlo.**

**Ron se quedó horrorizado.**

Muchos miraron con pena a Harry, quien se forzó a no rodar los ojos. ¿Es que no recordaban que, en el presente, sí tenía autorización para ir al pueblo?

—**¿Que no puedes venir? Pero... hay que buscar la forma... McGonagall o algún otro te dará permiso...**

**Harry se rió con sarcasmo. La profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, era muy estricta.**

— Si hubiera podido firmártela, lo habría hecho — dijo McGonagall. — Pero no es de mi competencia.

—**Podemos preguntar a Fred y a George. Ellos conocen todos los pasadizos secretos para salir del castillo...**

Filch se enderezó en su asiento junto a la pared.

—**¡Ron! —le interrumpió Hermione—. Creo que Harry no debería andar saliendo del colegio a escondidas estando suelto Black...**

—**Ya, supongo que eso es lo que dirá McGonagall cuando le pida el permiso — observó Harry.**

—**Pero si nosotros estamos con él... Black no se atreverá a...**

—**No digas tonterías, Ron —interrumpió Hermione—. Black ha matado a un montón de gente en mitad de una calle concurrida. ¿Crees realmente que va a dejar de atacar a Harry porque estemos con él?**

— Claro que sí — dijo Sirius. — Me das mucho miedo, Hermione. Creo que podrías barrer el suelo conmigo.

Estaba claro que no lo decía en serio, pero merecía la pena escucharlo decir eso solo por ver las caras de confusión de muchos alumnos. Harry rió al ver la cara de un alumno de primero de Hufflepuff, que miraba a Hermione con casi tanto miedo como había mirado a Sirius.

Por su parte, Hermione no sabía si sonreír o no, aunque al final no pudo evitar hacerlo.

**Mientras hablaba, Hermione enredaba las manos en la correa de la cesta en que iba Crookshanks.**

—**¡No dejes suelta esa cosa! —exclamó Ron.**

**Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Crookshanks saltó con ligereza de la cesta, se desperezó, bostezó y se subió de un brinco a las rodillas de Ron; el bulto del bolsillo de Ron estaba temblando y él se quitó al gato de encima, dándole un empujón irritado.**

— Hermione, no tienes corazón — bufó Lavender. — ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderada?

Hermione jadeó.

— ¿Desconsiderada? ¿Qué debía hacer, dejar al pobre Crookshanks encerrado todo el viaje?

— Sí — replicó Lavender. — Pero claro, preferías que se comiera a Scabbers, ¿verdad? Y al final lo consiguió.

— Que no. Que Crookshanks no se comió a Scabbers — dijo Ron. — Lo que pasó fue otra cosa.

— Bueno, da igual — dijo Lavender, algo ruborizada. — La cuestión es que Hermione no tuvo ninguna consideración contigo o con tu mascota.

Hermione parecía furiosa, por lo que Harry agradeció que Hannah siguiera leyendo.

—**¡Apártate de aquí!**

—**¡No, Ron! —exclamó Hermione con enfado.**

**Ron estaba a punto de responder cuando el profesor Lupin se movió. Lo miraron con aprensión, pero él se limitó a volver la cabeza hacia el otro lado, con la boca todavía ligeramente abierta, y siguió durmiendo.**

— Vaya, evitas problemas hasta mientras duermes — dijo Tonks, impresionada. — Qué buen profesor.

Lupin se puso algo rojo.

**El expreso de Hogwarts seguía hacia el norte, sin detenerse. Y el paisaje que se veía por las ventanas se fue volviendo más agreste y oscuro mientras aumentaban las nubes.**

**A través de la puerta del compartimento se veía pasar gente hacia uno y otro lado. Crookshanks se había instalado en un asiento vacío, con su cara aplastada vuelta hacia Ron, y tenía los ojos amarillentos fijos en su bolsillo superior.**

— Maldito gato — se oyó decir a un chico de cuarto. Hermione bufó, indignada, pero fue Sirius quien replicó:

— Estás hablando del gato más inteligente que he visto nunca. Bueno, después de la profesora McGonagall, claro está.

Muchos jadearon y miraron directamente a la profesora, queriendo ver su reacción, pero ella mantuvo la cara de póker. Sin embargo, a Harry le pareció que las comisuras de sus labios estaban más arqueadas de lo normal, como si estuviera evitando sonreír.

**A la una en punto llegó la bruja regordeta que llevaba el carrito de la comida. **

—**¿Crees que deberíamos despertarlo? —preguntó Ron, incómodo, señalando al profesor Lupin con la cabeza—. Por su aspecto, creo que le vendría bien tomar algo. **

— Eres un cielo, Ron — dijo Lavender.

Ron se ruborizó. Su madre lo miraba con orgullo.

**Hermione se aproximó cautelosamente al profesor Lupin.**

—**Eeh... ¿profesor? —dijo—. Disculpe... ¿profesor? **

**El dormido no se inmutó.**

— Debías estar agotado — dijo Sirius. — La noche anterior debió ser muy… ajetreada.

Le guiñó un ojo. Harry se quedó perplejo al escuchar varios grititos ahogados y alguna que otra risita. Lavender y Parvati se habían quedado con la boca abierta y miraban al profesor con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas.

Al lado de Harry, Hermione también soltó una risita. Harry la miró, sin esconder su confusión.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — preguntó en voz baja.

— Ay, Harry. Qué mal se te da pillar este tipo de humor — rió Hermione.

Ofendido, giró la cabeza para mirar a Ron, pero se puso de mal humor al notar que su amigo había pillado el chiste, a juzgar por la sonrisita que tenía.

Bufó y centró su atención en la lectura, ignorando a sus amigos.

—**No te preocupes, querida —dijo la bruja, entregándole a Harry unos pasteles con forma de caldero—. Si se despierta con hambre, estaré en la parte delantera, con el maquinista.**

— Esa es información muy importante — dijo un chico de segundo. Varios le dieron la razón.

—**Está dormido, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron en voz baja, cuando la bruja cerró la puerta del compartimento—. Quiero decir que... no está muerto, claro.**

—**No, no: respira —susurró Hermione, cogiendo el pastel en forma de caldero que le alargaba Harry.**

— Qué dramáticos sois — dijo la profesora McGonagall, alarmada. — Por supuesto que estaba vivo.

Ron se disculpó con Lupin, que no tenía pinta de haberse ofendido.

**Tal vez no fuera un ameno compañero de viaje, pero la presencia del profesor Lupin en el compartimento tenía su lado bueno. A media tarde, cuando empezó a llover y la lluvia emborronaba las colinas, volvieron a oír a alguien por el pasillo, y las tres personas a las que tenían menos aprecio aparecieron en la puerta: Draco Malfoy y sus dos amigotes, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle.**

— Ya estaban tardando en aparecer — dijo Fred. — Ahora veremos si Harry de verdad ha reemplazado a Malfoy por Neville.

Harry gruñó y trató de ignorarlo.

**Draco Malfoy y Harry se habían convertido en enemigos desde que se conocieron, en su primer viaje en tren a Hogwarts. Malfoy, que tenía una cara pálida, puntiaguda y como de asco, **

Se oyeron risas.

**pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin. Era buscador en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, el mismo puesto que tenía Harry en el de Gryffindor. Crabbe y Goyle parecían no tener otro objeto en la vida que hacer lo que quisiera Malfoy. **

— Has dado en el clavo — dijo Lee Jordan.

**Los dos eran corpulentos y musculosos. Crabbe era el más alto, y llevaba un corte de pelo de tazón y tenía el cuello muy grueso. Goyle llevaba el pelo corto y erizado, y tenía brazos de gorila.**

Más gente se echó a reír. Harry miró a Crabbe y Goyle y vio que no parecían especialmente ofendidos. Esperaba que Malfoy sí lo estuviera, pero mantenía la misma expresión neutral que había tenido durante todo el día. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Empezaba a preocuparle.

—**Bueno, mirad quiénes están ahí —dijo Malfoy con su habitual manera de hablar, arrastrando las palabras. Abrió la puerta del compartimento—. El chalado y la rata.**

**Crabbe y Goyle se rieron como bobos.**

— Como lo que son — dijo Harry por lo bajo.

—**He oído que tu padre por fin ha tocado oro este verano —dijo Malfoy—. ¿No se habrá muerto tu madre del susto?**

Varios Weasley no perdieron ni un segundo en contestarle a Malfoy. La señora Weasley tuvo que pedir a sus hijos que se calmaran y volvieran a sentarse.

Sin embargo, Malfoy ni se inmutó. Observó a los Weasley mientras le gritaban como si estuviera viendo un programa de televisión poco interesante.

**Ron se levantó tan aprisa que tiró al suelo el cesto de Crookshanks. El profesor Lupin roncó.**

—**¿Quién es ése? —preguntó Malfoy, dando un paso atrás en cuanto se percató de la presencia de Lupin.**

—**Un nuevo profesor —contestó Harry, que se había levantado también por si tenía que sujetar a Ron—. ¿Qué decías, Malfoy?**

**Malfoy entornó sus ojos claros. No era tan idiota como para pelearse delante de un profesor.**

— Cobarde — gruñó Charlie.

—**Vámonos —murmuró a Crabbe y Goyle, con rabia. Y desaparecieron.**

**Harry y Ron volvieron a sentarse. Ron se frotaba los nudillos.**

—**No pienso aguantarle nada a Malfoy este curso —dijo enfadado—. Lo digo en serio. Si hace otro comentario así sobre mi familia, le cogeré la cabeza y...**

**Ron hizo un gesto violento.**

— Ron… — lo regañó su madre. Sin embargo, Ron tenía demasiado recientes las palabras de Malfoy como para sentirse mal.

—**Cuidado, Ron —susurró Hermione, señalando al profesor Lupin—. Cuidado...**

**Pero el profesor Lupin seguía profundamente dormido.**

— Vaya, de verdad tenías que estar totalmente agotado — se sorprendió Tonks.

Sirius soltó una risita y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero esta vez Lupin lo detuvo.

**La lluvia arreciaba a medida que el tren avanzaba hacia el norte; las ventanillas eran ahora de un gris brillante que se oscurecía poco a poco, hasta que encendieron las luces que había a lo largo del pasillo y en el techo de los compartimentos. El tren traqueteaba, la lluvia golpeaba contra las ventanas, el viento rugía, pero el profesor Lupin seguía durmiendo.**

Sirius le lanzó una mirada sugerente a Lupin, quien rodó los ojos.

—**Debemos de estar llegando —dijo Ron, inclinándose hacia delante para mirar a través del reflejo del profesor Lupin por la ventanilla, ahora completamente negra.**

**Acababa de decirlo cuando el tren empezó a reducir la velocidad.**

— Creo que ese ha sido el viaje en tren más tranquilo que habéis tenido — dijo un chico de primero. Harry gimió internamente.

—**Estupendo —dijo Ron, levantándose y yendo con cuidado hacia el otro lado del profesor Lupin, para ver algo fuera del tren—. Me muero de hambre. Tengo unas ganas de que empiece el banquete...**

—**No podemos haber llegado aún —dijo Hermione mirando el reloj. —Entonces, ¿por qué nos detenemos?**

La diferencia entre los que habían estado en el tren aquel año y los estudiantes de primero y segundo era abismal. Mientras los más pequeños estaban llenos de curiosidad, los mayores se habían puesto tensos y, en muchos casos, habían palidecido.

**El tren iba cada vez más despacio. A medida que el ruido de los pistones se amortiguaba, el viento y la lluvia sonaban con más fuerza contra los cristales.**

**Harry, que era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta, se levantó para mirar por el pasillo. Por todo el vagón se asomaban cabezas curiosas. El tren se paró con una sacudida, y distintos golpes testimoniaron que algunos baúles se habían caído de los portaequipajes. A continuación, sin previo aviso, se apagaron todas las luces y quedaron sumidos en una oscuridad total.**

— Vaya — dijo el mismo chico de primero de antes. — No sé para qué hablo.

—**¿Qué sucede? —dijo detrás de Harry la voz de Ron. **

—**¡Ay! —gritó Hermione—. ¡Me has pisado, Ron! **

Algunos de los alumnos más jóvenes rieron. Los mayores no.

**Harry volvió a tientas a su asiento.**

—**¿Habremos tenido una avería? **

—**No sé...**

— Debe ser eso — dijo una chica de primero.

Harry contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos. ¿Es que había olvidado el título del capítulo?

**Se oyó el sonido que produce la mano frotando un cristal mojado, y Harry vio la silueta negra y borrosa de Ron, que limpiaba el cristal y miraba fuera.**

—**Algo pasa ahí fuera —dijo Ron—. Creo que está subiendo gente...**

— Eso es imposible — dijo Umbridge. — Ninguna persona está autorizada a subir al tren una vez que ya se ha puesto en marcha.

Fudge se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído y Harry vio cómo Umbridge palidecía.

**La puerta del compartimento se abrió de repente y alguien cayó sobre las piernas de Harry, haciéndole daño.**

—**¡Perdona! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa? ¡Ay! Lo siento...**

—**Hola, Neville —dijo Harry, tanteando en la oscuridad, y tirando hacia arriba de la capa de Neville.**

— Así que Neville cayó sobre tu regazo — exclamó Fred. — Oh, no. De verdad se nos ha roto la parejita, George.

— Bueno, Neville me cae mejor que Malfoy — dijo George, quien parecía más animado que antes. — Es un mejor partido para Harry.

Harry bufó y los ignoró. Neville, sin embargo, se había ruborizado hasta las orejas. Se oyeron varias risas.

—**¿Harry? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué sucede? **

—**¡No tengo ni idea! Siéntate...**

**Se oyó un bufido y un chillido de dolor. Neville había ido a sentarse sobre Crookshanks.**

— Qué mala pata — rió Sirius.

—**Voy a preguntarle al maquinista qué sucede. **

**Harry notó que pasaba por su lado, oyó abrirse de nuevo la puerta, y después un golpe y dos fuertes chillidos de dolor.**

—**¿Quién eres? **

—**¿Quién eres? **

—**¿Ginny?**

—**¿Hermione?**

—**¿Qué haces? **

—**Buscaba a Ron...**

—**Entra y siéntate...**

—**Aquí no —dijo Harry apresuradamente—. ¡Estoy yo! **

Eso provocó varios "Ooooh" y más de una risita.

— ¿Se sentó sobre ti? — preguntó Lee Jordan, arqueando las cejas de forma sugerente. Ginny le lanzó una almohada.

— No puede ser — dijo Fred. — ¿Es un triángulo amoroso?

— Harry, Malfoy, Neville y ahora Ginny — dijo George, contando con los dedos. — Es un cuadrado amoroso.

— Para que fuera un cuadrado, tendrían que estar todos conectados entre sí — replicó Hermione.

Mientras Fred y George hacían cuentas mentales, Hannah siguió leyendo.

—**¡Ay! —exclamó Neville.**

—**¡Silencio! —dijo de repente una voz ronca.**

**Por fin se había despertado el profesor Lupin. Harry oyó que algo se movía en el rincón que él ocupaba. Nadie dijo nada.**

Eso llamó la atención de muchos, especialmente de aquellos que no conocían a Lupin y sentían curiosidad por él.

**Se oyó un chisporroteo y una luz parpadeante iluminó el compartimento. El profesor Lupin parecía tener en la mano un puñado de llamas que le iluminaban la cansada cara gris. Pero sus ojos se mostraban cautelosos.**

— Bien, bien — dijo Moody.

—**No os mováis —dijo con la misma voz ronca, y se puso de pie, despacio, con el puñado de llamas enfrente de él. La puerta se abrió lentamente antes de que Lupin pudiera alcanzarla.**

**De pie, en el umbral, iluminado por las llamas que tenía Lupin en la mano, había una figura cubierta con capa y que llegaba hasta el techo. Tenía la cara completamente oculta por una capucha. Harry miró hacia abajo y lo que vio le hizo contraer el estómago. De la capa surgía una mano gris, viscosa y con pústulas. Como algo que estuviera muerto y se hubiera corrompido bajo el agua...**

El comedor se quedó en silencio, roto solo por algún que otro gritito ahogado.

**Sólo estuvo a la vista una fracción de segundo. Como si el ser que se ocultaba bajo la capa hubiera notado la mirada de Harry, la mano se metió entre los pliegues de la tela negra. Y entonces aspiró larga, lenta, ruidosamente, como si quisiera succionar algo más que aire.**

A Harry le dio un escalofrío, y no fue el único. De reojo, vio que Hermione se había puesto muy pálida, pero no tanto como Sirius.

— Quería succionar algo más que aire — murmuró el animago.

**Un frío intenso se extendió por encima de todos. Harry fue consciente del aire que retenía en el pecho. El frío penetró más allá de su piel, le penetró en el pecho, en el corazón...**

Hannah leía con dificultad.

**Los ojos de Harry se quedaron en blanco. No podía ver nada. Se ahogaba de frío. Oyó correr agua. Algo lo arrastraba hacia abajo y el rugido del agua se hacía más fuerte...**

— A mí no me pasó eso — dijo Dean Thomas, en voz tan baja que parecía que no quisiera que lo escucharan. Sin embargo, el silencio era tal que se pudo escuchar su voz por casi todo el comedor.

**Y entonces, a lo lejos, oyó unos aterrorizados gritos de súplica. Quería ayudar a quien fuera. Intentó mover los brazos, pero no pudo. Una niebla espesa y blanca lo rodeaba, y también estaba dentro de él...**

Harry cerró los ojos, tragando saliva y obligándose a pensar en el presente. No había dementores allí, ni los habría, así que, ¿por qué casi podía sentir ese frío en su interior?

—**¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? Alguien le daba palmadas en la cara. **

—**¿Qué?**

**Harry abrió los ojos. Sobre él había algunas luces y el suelo temblaba... El expreso de Hogwarts se ponía en marcha y la luz había vuelto. **

Muchos parecían aturdidos. Ron le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros y, solo entonces, Harry se dio cuenta de lo tenso que se había puesto.

Trató de relajar los músculos, sin éxito.

**Por lo visto había resbalado del asiento y caído al suelo. Ron y Hermione estaban arrodillados a su lado, y por encima de ellos vio a Neville y al profesor Lupin, mirándolo. Harry sentía ganas de vomitar. Al levantar la mano para subirse las gafas, notó su cara cubierta por un sudor frío.**

— No lo entiendo — dijo Justin, hablando despacio. — ¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa manera? ¿El dementor intentó hacerte algo?

— Cuando entró en nuestro compartimento, recuerdo haber sentido ese frío que se ha descrito — dijo Ernie. — Pero todo lo demás no…

Muchos miraban a Harry con la misma confusión que Justin y Ernie sentían.

**Ron y Hermione lo ayudaron a levantarse y a sentarse en el asiento. **

—**¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Ron, asustado.**

—**Sí —dijo Harry, mirando rápidamente hacia la puerta. El ser encapuchado había desaparecido—. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde está ese... ese ser? ¿Quién gritaba?**

—**No gritaba nadie —respondió Ron, aún más asustado.**

Eso confundió aún más a la gente.

— Había asumido que Granger o Weasley se habían puesto a gritar — dijo Daphne Greengrass. — ¿Qué eran esos gritos, entonces?

— Ya lo leeremos — replicó Ron, tajante. Daphne lo miró mal.

**Harry examinó el compartimento iluminado. Ginny y Neville lo miraron, muy pálidos.**

—**Pero he oído gritos...**

**Todos se sobresaltaron al oír un chasquido. El profesor Lupin partía en trozos una tableta de chocolate.**

—**Toma —le dijo a Harry, entregándole un trozo especialmente grande—. Cómetelo. Te ayudará.**

Varios profesores y miembros de la orden parecieron aliviados. La señora Weasley le dio las gracias a Lupin, que respondió con un gesto de la cabeza.

**Harry cogió el chocolate, pero no se lo comió. **

— Muy mal — dijo la señora Pomfrey, molesta.

—**¿Qué era ese ser? —le preguntó a Lupin.**

—**Un dementor —respondió Lupin, repartiendo el chocolate entre los demás—. Era uno de los dementores de Azkaban.**

Los que nunca habían visto uno de cerca parecieron aterrados.

**Todos lo miraron. El profesor Lupin arrugó el envoltorio vacío de la tableta de chocolate y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.**

—**Coméoslo —insistió—. Os vendrá bien. Disculpadme, tengo que hablar con el maquinista...**

— El chocolate es el mejor remedio para el ataque de un dementor — dijo la señora Pomfrey en voz bien alta, con tono de estar dando una lección. — Si os encontráis en una situación similar a la que estamos leyendo, no dudéis en aceptar el chocolate.

**Pasó por delante de Harry y desapareció por el pasillo.**

—**¿Seguro que estás bien, Harry? —preguntó Hermione con preocupación, mirando a Harry.**

—**No entiendo... ¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Harry, secándose el sudor de la cara.**

— Pobrecito — se escuchó decir a Katie Bell.

—**Bueno, ese ser... el dementor... se quedó ahí mirándonos (es decir, creo que nos miraba, porque no pude verle la cara), y tú, tú...**

—**Creí que te estaba dando un ataque o algo así —dijo Ron, que parecía todavía asustado—. Te quedaste como rígido, te caíste del asiento y empezaste a agitarte...**

Varias personas parecieron consternadas. McGonagall se había puesto muy pálida, igual que el profesor Flitwick. Dumbledore parecía triste, mientras que Hagrid tenía una expresión que hizo que a Harry le dieran ganas de darle un abrazo. También los Weasley parecían preocupados por él. Curiosamente, Sirius era el que más tranquilo parecía. Harry supuso que pasar doce años encerrado con los dementores hacía que un simple desmayo no pareciera gran cosa.

—**Y entonces el profesor Lupin pasó por encima de ti, se dirigió al dementor y sacó su varita —explicó Hermione—. Y dijo: «Ninguno de nosotros esconde a Sirius Black bajo la capa. Vete.» Pero el dementor no se movió, así que Lupin murmuró algo y de la varita salió una cosa plateada hacia el dementor. Y éste dio media vuelta y se fue...**

Harry nunca se había parado a pensarlo, pero para Lupin debía haber sido muy doloroso mencionar a Sirius.

— ¿Una cosa plateada? — preguntó un alumno de tercero con curiosidad.

— Un patronus — explicó Lupin. — Es un encantamiento que repele a los dementores.

Muchos parecieron impresionados.

—**Ha sido horrible —dijo Neville, en voz más alta de lo normal—. ¿Notasteis el frío cuando entró?**

—**Yo tuve una sensación muy rara —respondió Ron, moviendo los hombros con inquietud—, como si no pudiera ya volver a sentirme contento...**

La señora Weasley gimió.

**Ginny, que estaba encogida en su rincón y parecía sentirse casi tan mal como Harry, sollozó. Hermione se le acercó y le pasó un brazo por detrás, para reconfortarla.**

Ginny hizo una mueca y se tapó la cara con las manos.

— Todo lo que hago en los libros es llorar — se quejó.

— Bueno, al menos tú no te desmayaste — dijo Harry, intentando animarla.

—**Pero ¿no os habéis caído del asiento? —preguntó Harry, extrañado.**

—**No —respondió Ron, volviendo a mirar a Harry con preocupación—. Ginny temblaba como loca, aunque...**

En retrospectiva, Harry podía comprender por qué Ginny había reaccionado con casi tanta fuerza como él. Las personas que habían sufrido eran más susceptibles ante el ataque de un dementor, por lo que, sabiendo todo lo que Ginny había sufrido por culpa de Ryddle, era de esperar que su reacción fuera bastante fuerte.

**Harry no conseguía entender. Estaba débil y tembloroso, como si se estuviera recuperando de una mala gripe. También sentía un poco de vergüenza. ¿Por qué había perdido el control de aquella manera, cuando los otros no lo habían hecho?**

Mucha gente parecía estar pensando lo mismo. McGonagall dijo:

— Los dementores tienen un efecto mucho más fuerte sobre aquellas personas que han sufrido durante su vida. Tanto Potter como Weasley tienen recuerdos que aumentan la fuerza de los dementores.

Ginny hizo una mueca, no apreciando que McGonagall le recordara a todos lo de la cámara.

**El profesor Lupin regresó. Se detuvo al entrar, miró alrededor y dijo con una breve sonrisa:**

—**No he envenenado el chocolate, ¿sabéis?**

**Harry le dio un mordisquito y ante su sorpresa sintió que algo le calentaba el cuerpo y que el calor se extendía hasta los dedos de las manos y de los pies.**

Muchos parecieron asombrados.

—**Llegaremos a Hogwarts en diez minutos —dijo el profesor Lupin—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?**

**Harry no preguntó cómo se había enterado el profesor Lupin de su nombre. **

— A veces se te olvida que eres famoso — dijo Angelina.

Sirius se echó a reír, alarmando a varias personas.

— Remus no sabe el nombre de Harry porque sea famoso — dijo. — Lo sabe desde que nació.

— Querrás decir, desde antes de que naciera — lo corrigió Lupin. — Decidieron su nombre con meses de antelación.

Sirius asintió, haciendo memoria.

Harry escuchaba con fascinación. Cada detalle que descubría sobre sus padres le parecía un tesoro.

—**Sí —dijo, un poco confuso.**

**No hablaron apenas durante el resto del viaje. Finalmente se detuvo el tren en la estación de Hogsmeade, y se formó mucho barullo para salir del tren: las lechuzas ululaban, los gatos maullaban y el sapo de Neville croaba debajo de su sombrero.**

Algunos rieron. Ya se estaban recuperando de la tensión provocada por la lectura del ataque del dementor.

— Aprendiste cómo hacer que no se escapara — dijo Luna apreciativamente. — Muy bien.

Neville se ruborizó.

**En el pequeño andén hacía un frío que pelaba; la lluvia era una ducha de hielo.**

—**¡Por aquí los de primer curso! —gritaba una voz familiar. Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieron y vieron la silueta gigante de Hagrid en el otro extremo del andén, indicando por señas a los nuevos estudiantes (que estaban algo asustados) que se adelantaran para iniciar el tradicional recorrido por el lago.**

— ¿Algo asustados? — dijo una chica de tercero, que había estado en primero el año que estaban leyendo. — Estábamos aterrados.

—**¿Estáis bien los tres? —gritó Hagrid, por encima de la multitud.**

**Lo saludaron con la mano, pero no pudieron hablarle porque la multitud los empujaba a lo largo del andén. **

El trío le sonrió a Hagrid, quien les devolvió el gesto.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron al resto de los alumnos y salieron a un camino embarrado y desigual, donde aguardaban al resto de los alumnos al menos cien diligencias, todas tiradas (o eso suponía Harry) por caballos invisibles, porque cuando subieron a una y cerraron la portezuela, se puso en marcha ella sola, dando botes.**

Caballos invisibles…

A Harry le dio un escalofrío. Ya no eran invisibles para él.

**La diligencia olía un poco a moho y a paja. Harry se sentía mejor después de tomar el chocolate, pero aún estaba débil. Ron y Hermione lo miraban todo el tiempo de reojo, como si tuvieran miedo de que perdiera de nuevo el conocimiento.**

— Lo cuidáis mucho — notó Katie Bell. — De verdad, tenéis una amistad preciosa.

Harry sonrió levemente. A veces, no podía creer la suerte que había tenido de conocer a Ron y Hermione.

**Mientras el coche avanzaba lentamente hacia unas suntuosas verjas de hierro flanqueadas por columnas de piedra coronadas por estatuillas de cerdos alados, Harry vio a otros dos dementores encapuchados y descomunales, que montaban guardia a cada lado. Estuvo a punto de darle otro frío vahído. Se reclinó en el asiento lleno de bultos y cerró los ojos hasta que hubieron atravesado la verja. **

— Pobre… — dijo Romilda Vane.

**El carruaje cogió velocidad por el largo y empinado camino que llevaba al castillo; Hermione se asomaba por la ventanilla para ver acercarse las pequeñas torres. Finalmente, el carruaje se detuvo y Hermione y Ron bajaron.**

**Al bajar, Harry oyó una voz que arrastraba alegremente las sílabas:**

— Debe ser Malfoy — dijo un chico de sexto. — Es el único que siempre es descrito diciendo que arrastra las sílabas.

—**¿Te has desmayado, Potter? ¿Es verdad lo que dice Longbottom? ¿Realmente te desmayaste?**

**Malfoy le dio con el codo a Hermione al pasar por su lado, y salió al paso de Harry, que subía al castillo por la escalinata de piedra. Sus ojos claros y su cara alegre brillaban de malicia.**

— Qué sorpresa — ironizó Angelina.

Harry miró a Malfoy y lo vio más interesado en la lectura que antes.

—**¡Lárgate, Malfoy! —dijo Ron con las mandíbulas apretadas.**

—**¿Tú también te desmayaste, Weasley? —preguntó Malfoy, levantando la voz—. ¿También te asustó a ti el viejo dementor, Weasley?**

— Seguro que tú estabas aterrorizado — le dijo Terry Boot. Malfoy lo miró mal.

— De eso nada — dijo, hablando por primera vez en todo el día. — No me dan miedo los dementores.

— Pues deberían — le cortó la profesora McGonagall.

—**¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó una voz amable. El profesor Lupin acababa de bajarse de la diligencia que iba detrás de la de ellos.**

**Malfoy dirigió una mirada insolente al profesor Lupin, y vio los remiendos de su ropa y su maleta desvencijada. Con cierto sarcasmo en la voz, dijo:**

—**Oh, no, eh... profesor...**

**Entonces dirigió a Crabbe y Goyle una sonrisita, y subieron los tres hacia el castillo.**

Varias personas miraron muy mal a Malfoy. Lupin era muy respetado por aquellos que lo habían tenido de profesor.

Sin embargo, la persona que más se había ofendido era Sirius, quien lanzó una mirada asesina a Malfoy que lo hizo palidecer de inmediato.

**Hermione pinchaba a Ron en la espalda para que se diera prisa, y los tres se unieron a la multitud apiñada en la parte superior; a través de las gigantescas puertas de roble, y en el interior del vestíbulo, que estaba iluminado con antorchas y acogía una magnífica escalera de mármol que conducía a los pisos superiores.**

**A la derecha, abierta, estaba la puerta que daba al Gran Comedor. Harry siguió a la multitud, pero apenas vislumbró el techo encantado, que aquella noche estaba negro y nublado, cuando lo llamó una voz:**

—**¡Potter, Granger, quiero hablar con vosotros!**

**Harry y Hermione dieron media vuelta, sorprendidos. La profesora McGonagall, que daba clase de Transformaciones y era la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, los llamaba por encima de las cabezas de la multitud. **

— Qué raro — dijo Susan Bones. — No habían hecho nada…

Varios asintieron, confusos.

— ¿Por qué asumís que cada vez que un profesor quiere hablaros es para castigaros? — bufó McGonagall.

Nadie supo responderle.

**Tenía una expresión severa y un moño en la nuca; sus penetrantes ojos se enmarcaban en unas gafas cuadradas. Harry se abrió camino hasta ella con cierta dificultad y un poco de miedo. Había algo en la profesora McGonagall que solía hacer que Harry sintiera que había hecho algo malo.**

La profesora frunció el ceño. Varios alumnos parecían simpatizar con Harry en eso.

—**No tenéis que poner esa cara de asustados, sólo quiero hablar con vosotros en mi despacho —les dijo—. Ve con los demás, Weasley.**

**Ron se les quedó mirando mientras la profesora McGonagall se alejaba con Harry y Hermione de la bulliciosa multitud; la acompañaron a través del vestíbulo, subieron la escalera de mármol y recorrieron un pasillo.**

— Lo normal es que nos echen la bronca a los tres — dijo Ron. — Fue muy confuso.

**Ya en el despacho (una pequeña habitación que tenía una chimenea en la que ardía un fuego abundante y acogedor), hizo una señal a Harry y a Hermione para que se sentaran. También ella se sentó, detrás del escritorio, y dijo de pronto:**

—**El profesor Lupin ha enviado una lechuza comunicando que te sentiste indispuesto en el tren, Potter.**

Se oyeron varios "Aaah" cuando la gente comprendió por qué lo habían llamado.

**Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, se oyó llamar suavemente a la puerta, y la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, entró con paso raudo. Harry se sonrojó. Ya resultaba bastante embarazoso haberse desmayado o lo que le hubiera pasado, para que encima armaran aquel lío.**

— No es para nada embarazoso — dijo la señora Pomfrey. — Tuviste una reacción normal, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

Harry no estaba de acuerdo.

—**Estoy bien —dijo—, no necesito nada...**

—**Ah, eres tú —dijo la señora Pomfrey, sin escuchar lo que decían e inclinándose para mirarlo de cerca—. Supongo que has estado otra vez metiéndote en algo peligroso.**

Algunos sonrieron.

— Sí que es verdad que te pasas la vida en la enfermería — dijo Padma Patil.

— No es mi culpa — se quejó Harry.

—**Ha sido un dementor, Poppy —dijo la profesora McGonagall.**

**Cambiaron una mirada sombría y la señora Pomfrey chascó la lengua con reprobación.**

—**Poner dementores en un colegio —murmuró echando para atrás la silla de Harry y apoyando una mano en su frente—. No será el primero que se desmaya. Sí, está empapado en sudor. Son seres terribles, y el efecto que tienen en la gente que ya de por sí es delicada...**

—**¡Yo no soy delicado! —repuso Harry, ofendido.**

Eso provocó algunas risitas.

— No lo decía con mala intención, Potter — dijo la señora Pomfrey, exasperada.

—**Por supuesto que no —admitió distraídamente la señora Pomfrey, tomándole el pulso.**

—**¿Qué le prescribe? —preguntó resueltamente la profesora McGonagall—. ¿Guardar cama? ¿Debería pasar esta noche en la enfermería?**

Para muchos, era extraño escuchar a la profesora McGonagall sonar tan preocupada por alguien.

—**¡Estoy bien! —repuso Harry, poniéndose en pie de un brinco. Le atormentaba pensar en lo que diría Malfoy si lo enviaban por aquello a la enfermería.**

— Vaya, ya vuelve a pensar en Malfoy — dijo Fred. — Pero prefiero a Neville antes que al hurón.

Miró mal a Malfoy, quien fingió no darse cuenta.

—**Bueno. Al menos tendría que tomar chocolate —dijo la señora Pomfrey, que intentaba examinar los ojos de Harry.**

—**Ya he tomado un poco. El profesor Lupin me lo dio. Nos dio a todos.**

—**¿Sí? —dijo con aprobación la señora Pomfrey—. ¡Así que por fin tenemos un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que conoce los remedios!**

Lupin le sonrió a la señora Pomfrey.

—**¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien, Potter? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall.**

—**Sí —dijo Harry.**

—**Muy bien. Haz el favor de esperar fuera mientras hablo un momento con la señorita Granger sobre su horario. Luego podremos bajar al banquete todos juntos. **

— ¿Sobre su horario imposible? — dijo Ernie. Hermione rodó los ojos.

**Harry salió al corredor con la señora Pomfrey, que se marchó hacia la enfermería murmurando algo para sí. Harry sólo tuvo que esperar unos minutos. A continuación salió Hermione, radiante de felicidad, seguida por la profesora McGonagall, y los tres bajaron las escaleras de mármol, hacia el Gran Comedor.**

— ¿Por qué estabas tan contenta? — preguntó Parvati.

Hermione sonrió enigmáticamente y no respondió.

**Estaba lleno de capirotes negros. Las cuatro mesas largas estaban llenas de estudiantes. Sus caras brillaban a la luz de miles de velas. El profesor Flitwick, que era un brujo bajito y con el pelo blanco, salió con un viejo sombrero y un taburete de tres patas.**

Como siempre que se lo mencionaba sin que lo esperara, el profesor Flitwick pegó un salto en su asiento, haciendo reír a más de uno.

—**¡Nos hemos perdido la selección! —dijo Hermione en voz baja.**

**Los nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts obtenían casa por medio del Sombrero Seleccionador, que iba gritando el nombre de la casa más adecuada para cada uno (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin). **

Algunos trataron de aplaudir cuando Hannah mencionaba sus casas, pero lo leyó tan rápido que solo se escucharon unos aplausos aislados que se fusionaban entre sí.

**La profesora McGonagall se dirigió con paso firme a su asiento en la mesa de los profesores, y Harry y Hermione se encaminaron en sentido contrario, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, tan silenciosamente como les fue posible. La gente se volvía para mirarlos cuando pasaban por la parte trasera del Comedor y algunos señalaban a Harry. ¿Había corrido tan rápido la noticia de su desmayo delante del dementor?**

— Pues sí — dijo Seamus. — Todo el mundo hablaba de ello.

Harry gruñó, molesto. ¿Por qué la gente era tan cotilla?

**Él y Hermione se sentaron a ambos lados de Ron, que les había guardado los asientos.**

—**¿De qué iba la cosa? —le preguntó a Harry.**

**Comenzó a explicarse en un susurro, pero entonces el director se puso en pie para hablar y Harry se calló.**

— Siempre estáis murmurando — dijo Parvati. — Es fascinante, siempre tenéis cosas que hablar en secreto.

**El profesor Dumbledore, aunque viejo, siempre daba la impresión de tener mucha energía. Su pelo plateado y su barba tenían más de medio metro de longitud; llevaba gafas de media luna; y tenía una nariz extremadamente curva. Solían referirse a él como al mayor mago de la época, pero no era por eso por lo que Harry le tenía tanto respeto. No se podía menos de confiar en Albus Dumbledore, y cuando Harry lo vio sonreír con franqueza a todos los estudiantes, se sintió tranquilo por vez primera desde que el dementor había entrado en el compartimento del tren.**

Harry se ruborizó. Se oyeron algunas risas, así como más de un bufido sarcástico. Aunque la visión que todos tenían de Dumbledore y de Harry había mejorado mucho desde que habían llegado los encapuchados, algunos todavía tenían muy presentes todos los artículos en los que El Profeta había desacreditado a Dumbledore.

Por su parte, Dumbledore sonreía, aunque tenía la vista fija en sus propias manos, que tenía entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Ahora que Harry sabía por qué no le miraba, ya no se sentía ofendido.

— Eso es lo más bonito que me han dicho en mucho tiempo — dijo Dumbledore, provocando que se oyeran aún más risas. Harry quería que la tierra se lo tragase.

—**¡Bienvenidos! —dijo Dumbledore, con la luz de la vela reflejándose en su barba—. ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts! Tengo algunas cosas que deciros a todos, y como una es muy seria, la explicaré antes de que nuestro excelente banquete os deje aturdidos. **

Hannah estaba imitando el tono que solía utilizar Dumbledore en sus discursos. Sin embargo, Harry estaba seguro de que no lo estaba haciendo de forma consciente.

—**Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y continuó—: Como todos sabéis después del registro que ha tenido lugar en el expreso de Hogwarts, tenemos actualmente en nuestro colegio a algunos dementores de Azkaban, que están aquí por asuntos relacionados con el Ministerio de Magia. —Se hizo una pausa y Harry recordó que el señor Weasley había dicho sobre que a Dumbledore no lo le agradaba que los dementores custodiaran el colegio—. **

— Si hubiera podido evitarlo, jamás habría permitido que los dementores hubieran estado en Hogwarts — dijo el director.

Después de lo leído, todos comprendían por qué.

**Están apostados en las entradas a los terrenos del colegio —continuó Dumbledore—, y tengo que dejar muy claro que mientras estén aquí nadie saldrá del colegio sin permiso. A los dementores no se les puede engañar con trucos o disfraces, ni siquiera con capas invisibles — añadió como quien no quiere la cosa, y Harry y Ron se miraron—. **

Se oyeron muchos bufidos y alguna que otra risa incrédula.

— Les estaba mandando una advertencia delante de nuestras narices y no nos dimos cuenta — dijo Oliver sorprendido.

**No está en la naturaleza de un dementor comprender ruegos o excusas. Por lo tanto, os advierto a todos y cada uno de vosotros que no debéis darles ningún motivo para que os hagan daño. Confío en los prefectos y en los últimos ganadores de los Premios Anuales para que se aseguren de que ningún alumno intenta burlarse de los dementores.**

**Percy, que se sentaba a unos asientos de distancia de Harry, volvió a sacar pecho y miró a su alrededor orgullosamente. **

Se escucharon risitas. Percy se ruborizó.

**Dumbledore hizo otra pausa. Recorrió la sala con una mirada muy seria y nadie movió un dedo ni dijo nada.**

—**Por hablar de algo más alegre —continuó—, este año estoy encantado de dar la bienvenida a nuestro colegio a dos nuevos profesores. En primer lugar, el profesor Lupin, que amablemente ha accedido a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**

Gran parte del comedor comenzó a aplaudir en ese momento, sorprendiendo a Lupin. Los alumnos de tercero para arriba aplaudían con ganas, especialmente los de Gryffindor.

Halagado, Lupin sonrió, agradeciendo con la mano las muestras de apoyo. A su lado, Sirius sonreía con ganas mientras aplaudía entusiasmado. Harry también aplaudía, feliz al ver a Lupin siendo reconocido por tantos como el mejor profesor de defensa que habían tenido.

Miró a Umbridge y se alegró al ver que tenía cara de haber chupado un limón especialmente ácido.

Cuando los aplausos hubieron acabado, Hannah, quien había soltado el libro para unirse a la ovación, lo cogió de nuevo y siguió leyendo.

**Hubo algún aplauso aislado y carente de entusiasmo. Sólo los que habían estado con él en el tren aplaudieron con ganas, Harry entre ellos. **

— Qué diferencia — dijo Tonks. — Parece que te ganaste el respeto de mucha gente.

Lupin sonreía y a Harry le alegró mucho verlo tan feliz.

**El profesor Lupin parecía un adán en medio de los demás profesores, que iban vestidos con sus mejores togas.**

Se escuchó alguna risita desde la zona de Slytherin, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

—**¡Mira a Snape! —le susurró Ron a Harry en el oído.**

**El profesor Snape, el especialista en Pociones, miraba al profesor Lupin desde el otro lado de la mesa de los profesores. Era sabido que Snape anhelaba aquel puesto, pero incluso a Harry, que aborrecía a Snape, le asombraba la expresión que tenía en aquel momento, crispando su rostro delgado y cetrino. Era más que enfado: era odio. Harry conocía muy bien aquella expresión: era la que Snape adoptaba cada vez que lo veía a él.**

Muchos miraron a Snape con curiosidad. Por supuesto, el profesor no se había unido a los aplausos, cosa que muchos de sus colegas sí habían hecho. Mantuvo una perfecta cara de póker hasta que Hannah siguió leyendo, haciendo que todos dejaran de mirarlo.

—**En cuanto al otro último nombramiento —prosiguió Dumbledore cuando se apagó el tibio aplauso para el profesor Lupin—, siento deciros que el profesor Kettleburn, nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se retiró al final del pasado curso para poder aprovechar en la intimidad los miembros que le quedan. **

Se oyeron jadeos.

**Sin embargo, estoy encantado de anunciar que su lugar lo ocupará nada menos que Rubeus Hagrid, que ha accedido a compaginar estas clases con sus obligaciones de guardabosques.**

De nuevo, los estudiantes aplaudieron, tal como habían hecho años atrás. Esta vez, también se unieron los alumnos de primero y segundo. Hagrid los saludó, sonriendo ampliamente, con la cara totalmente roja.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron atónitos. Luego se unieron al aplauso, que fue especialmente caluroso en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry se inclinó para ver a Hagrid, que estaba rojo como un tomate y se miraba las enormes manos, con la amplia sonrisa oculta por la barba negra.**

Harry rió al darse cuenta de lo poco que había cambiado Hagrid en ese aspecto.

—**¡Tendríamos que haberlo adivinado! —dijo Ron, dando un puñetazo en la mesa —. ¿Qué otro habría sido capaz de mandarnos que compráramos un libro que muerde?**

Eso provocó muchas risas, incluyendo la del propio Hagrid.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron los últimos en dejar de aplaudir, y cuando el profesor Dumbledore volvió a hablar, pudieron ver que Hagrid se secaba los ojos con el mantel.**

Muchos sonrieron al escuchar eso. Hagrid seguía rojo como un tomate.

—**Bien, creo que ya he dicho todo lo importante —dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Que comience el banquete!**

**Las fuentes doradas y las copas que tenían delante se llenaron de pronto de comida y bebida. Harry, que de repente se dio cuenta de que tenía un hambre atroz, se sirvió de todo lo que estaba a su alcance, y empezó a comer.**

— ¿Cuánto falta para la hora de comer? — preguntó Seamus. Dean miró su reloj.

— Aún falta.

Algunos parecieron decepcionados al escuchar eso.

**Fue un banquete delicioso. El Gran Comedor se llenó de conversaciones, de risas y del tintineo de los cuchillos y tenedores. Harry, Ron y Hermione, sin embargo, tenían ganas de que terminara para hablar con Hagrid. Sabían cuánto significaba para él ser profesor. Hagrid no era un mago totalmente cualificado; había sido expulsado de Hogwarts en tercer curso por un delito que no había cometido. Fueron Harry, Ron y Hermione quienes, durante el curso anterior, habían limpiado el nombre de Hagrid.**

Hagrid les sonrió. Todavía les estaba muy agradecido por eso.

**Finalmente, cuando los últimos bocados de tarta de calabaza desaparecieron de las bandejas doradas, Dumbledore anunció que era hora de que todos se fueran a dormir y ellos vieron llegado su momento.**

—**¡Enhorabuena, Hagrid! —gritó Hermione muy alegre, cuando llegaron a la mesa de los profesores.**

— ¿Estuvisteis esperando todo el rato para ir a felicitarlo? — dijo Roger Davies. — No me extraña que seáis sus favoritos.

Ni Hagrid ni el trío se esforzaron en negarlo. Eran los favoritos de Hagrid, y con razón.

—**Todo ha sido gracias a vosotros tres —dijo Hagrid mientras los miraba, secando su cara brillante en la servilleta—. No puedo creerlo... Un gran tipo, Dumbledore... Vino derecho a mi cabaña después de que el profesor Kettleburn dijera que ya no podía más. Es lo que siempre había querido.**

**Embargado de emoción, ocultó la cara en la servilleta y la profesora McGonagall les hizo irse.**

Algunos reían. Otros parecían enternecidos.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione se reunieron con los demás estudiantes de la casa Gryffindor que subían en tropel la escalera de mármol y, ya muy cansados, siguieron por más corredores y subieron más escaleras, hasta que llegaron a la entrada secreta de la torre de Gryffindor. Los interrogó un retrato grande de señora gorda, vestida de rosa:**

— Nuestra entrada es mejor — dijo una Ravenclaw. — Decir una contraseña me parece muy simple.

— Si no usáis contraseñas, ¿cómo entráis a la torre? — preguntó Adrian Pucey, de Slytherin.

— Resolviendo un acertijo o respondiendo a una pregunta — replicó la chica de Ravenclaw.

A Harry le parecía que los Ravenclaw se complicaban mucho la vida.

—**¿Contraseña?**

—**¡Dejadme pasar dejadme pasar! —gritaba Percy desde detrás de la multitud—. ¡La última contraseña es «Fortuna Maior»!**

—**¡Oh, no! —dijo con tristeza Neville Longbottom. Siempre tenía problemas para recordar las contraseñas.**

Se oyeron risas. Neville se ruborizó.

**Después de cruzar el retrato y recorrer la sala común, chicos y chicas se separaron hacia las respectivas escaleras. Harry subió la escalera de caracol sin otro pensamiento que la alegría de estar otra vez en Hogwarts. Llegaron al conocido dormitorio de forma circular, con sus cinco camas con dosel, y Harry, mirando a su alrededor, sintió que por fin estaba en casa.**

— Qué bonito — dijo Luna, sonriendo.

— Ya está — anunció Hannah, marcando la página y dejando el libro en la tarima.

— Bien, bien —. Dumbledore se puso en pie y, como de costumbre, tomó el libro. — Creo que podemos leer un capítulo más antes de comer. El siguiente se titula: **Posos de té y garras de hipogrifo.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! Espero que os haya gustado. Os agradezco mucho a todos los que os tomáis el tiempo de dejar un comentario dándome vuestra opinión! :3 Tengo muchas cosas anotadas para incluir en la historia gracias a vuestras sugerencias e ideas. De hecho, ¿recordáis cuando metí una referencia en un capítulo y os pedí que la buscarais, y quien lo consiguiera podía pedir que sucediera algo concreto? Nadie lo consiguió, pero fue muy divertido. Os aviso ya de que en el siguiente capítulo haremos algo similar XD Lo explicaré más a detalle la semana que viene! **

**En fin, cuidaos mucho. Espero que esteis todos bien. Nos vemos! **

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Naattstories: **Hola! Jajaja don't worry, me alegra que te haya gustado! :3 Nos vemos! Thank you-!

**Fan de tu fic: **Holi! Me planteas muchas cosas interesantes. 1- cuando Harry sepa que no terminó Hogwarts... la verdad, no creo que se lo tome muy bien. Siempre me ha parecido muy triste que él y Ron no regresaran a terminar sus estudios :( 2- Creo que si Oliver intentara enseñar a Percy a jugar a quidditch sería un desastre XD pero sería genial verlo. 3- lo de los pasadizos es algo molesto, pero toca leer todos los libros sin saltarnos nada así que todos se enterarán :( Muchisimas gracias por tu review!

**Zero: **Hola! Pues sí, al pobre gato lo van a odiar mucho xD No estoy segura de si pillo esa referencia, creo que es de una saga de la que me han hablado... dark hunters? Y si no, lo siento XD No soy una dama de cultura. :( jajaja. Gracias por el review! :3

**Korrily: **Holi! jajaja thank you very much! :3 Me alegra que te guste, nos vemos!

**Pabloss98: **Hola! Mil gracias por tu comentario! Sip, es muy agradable leer caps en los que Harry es feliz. Sobre el mapa y la capa: tienes toda la razón, podrían ser muy útiles en batalla, pero seguro que no todo el mundo está de acuerdo en que se los quede (cofcofumbridgecofcof). Respondiendo a tus preguntas... No había pensado hacer un año después de que luchen contra Voldemort, la verdad. No lo descarto, pero lo veo muy lejano ahora mismo XD Y sobre tu segunda pregunta... ;) jajaja. Mis labios están sellados. Muchas gracias por el review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Ally Snape Quinn: **Hola! Gracias a ti por tu comentario :3 Lo de actualizar el miércoles ha sido cosa de una vez, por no dejaros sin lectura una semana entera, no tengo pensado seguir haciéndolo (al menos por el momento). Espero que tú también estés bien con la cuarentena y con todo lo que está pasando en el mundo :3 Nos vemos!

**cecilia caff: **Holi! Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Snape hizo muchas cosas buenas... pero tambien muchas cosas malas. No es alguien fácil de clasificar, pero eso lo hace más interesante :D Gracias por tu review! Bye! :3

**Bnja: **Hola! Y tanto, Harry tiene que disfrutar todos los caps tranquilos para compensar la cantidad de cosas horribles que va a tener que leer. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Nos vemos! :D

**lunadragneel15: **Holi! Gracias a ti :3 Por cierto, me da curiosidad, sigues el manga de FT? El de 100 years quest, quiero decir. Cuidate mucho, nos vemos! :3

**dinas'moon'E53: **Hola! Muchas gracias! :3 Cuando Snape sepa que la voz que Harry ha escuchado es la de Lily... pfff pobrecito. Va a ser muy dificil para él. Y bueno, la relación de Snape con Harry es muy complicada, para cuando lleguemos al sexto libro espero que Snape se haya dado cuenta de que Harry no es como su padre y puedan mejorar un poco su relación xD Y que le siguiera hablando de su madre sería fantástico, que el pobre apenas sabe nada de ella. En fin, muchas, muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Acheronte: **Hola! XDDD Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Gracias por el review (y por hacerme reír con lo de señooor XDD). Bye! Cuidate!

**miriam99: **Holi! Sí, sería genial tener más caps por semana, pero ahora mismo no lo veo viable XD Puede que de vez en cuando lo haga, o que en el futuro pueda permitírmelo. Ojalá XD Los encapuchados siguen ahí, bien atentos a todo lo que sucede XD Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos :3

**creativo: **Hola! El idiota que desafió a los gemelos no era nada en comparación con el imbécil de McLaggen en este capítulo. Recuerdo a Penny de cuando jugaba a Hogwarts Mystery, pero quien era Surik? XDD En fin, muchas gracias por el comentario, cuidate! Nos vemos :D

**CecyBlack: **Hola! Lav-lav tiene una mezcla de varias cosas: celos, envidia y el recordar lo borde que fue Hermione aquel año con el tema de las mascotas (porque sí, Scabbers resultó ser Peter, pero eso Hermione no lo sabía... desde su punto de vista, estaba poniendo en peligro a la mascota de su mejor amigo porque sí... Este es uno de esos puntos en los que me da rabia que se pinte a Hermione como una santa, porque no se portó nada bien con Ron.) En fin, ese tema me da para hablar mucho XD Muchas gracias por tu review! Bye :3

**Grytherin18-Friki: **Holi! Tengo muchas cosas que decirte XD 1- Sí que es curioso que Hermione decidiera comprar el gato en vez de una lechuza, no la culpo por ello (los gatos son adorables, incluso ese, aunque sea tan feo como lo describen XD). Pero la forma en la que ignora las peticiones de Ron de que controle al gato me parece un poco cruel. No se portó muy bien. 2- Lo de que Azkaban es la prisión más segura me parece una tontería XD Si vemos un montón de gente fugarse! Y con Hogwarts lo mismo, tan seguro no es XD Mil gracias por tu comentario! Nos vemos :D

**Fox McCloude: **Hola! La luz te odia eh? XD Sí, es tal como dices, Harry se pasó todo el año escuchando lo terrible y malvado que era Sirius, no es de extrañar que reaccionara como lo hizo ni que pensara las cosas que pensó. Sirius se está dando cuenta de ello (de ahí que haga tantos chistes sobre ser super malvado para quitarle hierro al asunto). Sobre Trelawney: la verdad, creo que tienes razón, muchos la respetarán más, pero solo cuando se sepa que puede hacer profecías reales XD Hasta entonces creo que va a quedar bastante mal, la pobre. Muchas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos :3

**BellaBlackEvans: **Holi! Sip, Harry es James, Ron es Sirius, Hermione es Remus y Peter es Neville. Puede que esto último te sorprenda, pero leí una vez una explicación genial sobre por qué es así y no la he podido olvidar. Básicamente, Neville es todo lo que Peter podría haber llegado a ser si no se hubiera pasado al lado oscuro. Ambos empiezan siendo el amigo "acoplado", el más débil, el metepatas, el cobarde. Ambos admiran al resto, especialmente a Harry/James. Pasa el tiempo, y las diferencias empiezan a aparecer cuando Neville empieza a querer mejorarse a sí mismo, entra al ED, trabaja un montón para hacerse más fuerte y nunca renuncia a sus valores. Al final, lo vemos derrotar a la serpiente con una espada como el badass que es. Y Peter? Peter siguió aferrado a sus amigos, sin necesidad de mejorarse a sí mismo o dejar de ser un cobarde. Y cuando vio que su vida podía estar en peligro, en vez de tomar la decisión de Neville de mejorarse a sí mismo, decidió traicionar a James. Y como acabó? Muerto y sin nadie que lo quisiera. Y como acabó Neville? Siendo un héroe. En resumen: Neville es todo lo que Peter podría haber sido si no hubiera continuado siendo un cobarde. Eh... perdón, me he extendido demasiado XDD Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Bye :3

**josepantzay2: **Hola! Muchas gracias! Nos vemos :3

**Miss Curie: **Hola! A mí también me gusta que Lupin ya haya entrado en escena XD Este es el libro en el que tanto Lupin como Sirius pueden brillar más. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Bye!

**Klara Potter: **Hola! Me tienes preocupada :/ Espero que te mejores pronto! *mandando abrazos y sopitas virtuales* 1- Sip, hay tantísisimas formas de sentir un ataque de ansiedad que una persona puede tener síntomas muy diferentes a otra. En el caso de Harry, elegí que le dieran náuseas porque recuerdo escenas (antes de partidos de quidditch, por ejemplo) en las que apenas podía comer por los nervios, así que creo que le pega. Lo que dices sobre el final del cap: esta es una de las desventajas de subir capítulo a capítulo en vez de la historia entera xD Porque al ver acabar ese cap y ver los siguientes, puede parecer que simplemente va a ser como si no hubiera sucedido nada, pero hay que tener en cuenta que apenas ha pasado tiempo. Aún ni siquiera es la hora de comer del mismo día en el que ha tenido el ataque xD Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en que fingir que no ha pasado nada sería muy mala idea, por lo que dices de que remarca que son temas tabú. Se hablará del tema y Harry tendrá que enfrentarse a sus emociones (y con todo lo que aún tienen por leer, el pobre va a tener mucho que asimilar). Adoro la psicología (y de hecho he estudiado un curso enfocado precisamente en la ansiedad xD), así que por favor, no te cortes, jamás me cansaré de leer tus reviews (y mucho menos si te pones a hablarme de psicología XD). Pasando a otra cosa, no he encontrado los errores tipográficos que mencionas (admito que no he releído los caps, solo he pasado el corrector del word y no ha pillado nada XDD, he echado un vistazo rápido pero no veo nada, así que te agradecería si me los pudieras señalar! En fin, me he alargado demasiado, mil gracias por tu comentario! Mejórate :3 -hug-

**Guest: **Hola! Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste :3 Bye!

**CH-Hyacinth: **Holi! La verdad, debe ser muy extraño ver a un hombre odiar tanto a una rata XDD Me encantan las cosas que planteas. Cuando Harry lea su propia muerte... la verdad, creo que le afectará menos que leer la muerte de Sirius, o la de Fred, Remus, incluso la de Dobby le dolerá más. Harry es así, tiene un sentido del auto-sacrificio demasiado fuerte. La muerte de Dumbledore lo destrozará. Pero bueno, tal como dices, eso es para el futuro XD A todos les queda mucho que sufrir. Y sí, lo de Fred y su madre es muy tierno jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!


	8. Posos de té y garras de hipogrifo

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos otra vez más a este fic! :3**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado reviews en el capítulo anterior! Que sois: Korrily, Winterbell4869, dinas'moon'E53, cecilia caff, jade, lunadragneel15, CecyBlack, obis ruiz, Fan de tu fic, Fox McCloude, Naattstories, Grytherin18-Friki, Maythe Potter, ASME123, Klara Potter, Bnja, Draci Snape, creativo, Zero, Lady Manne, luisdaniel15-01, wolfy1112, BellaBlackEvans y CH-Hyacinth. Muchas, muchas gracias! :3 Respuestas al final del cap! **

**¿Recordáis que la semana pasada dije que esta semana jugaríamos a un juego como la otra vez? Pues bien, ahí van las reglas:**

**\- En este cap, hay una referencia a un ship que nadie ha pedido XD Es una cosa muy sutil que dudo que alguien note. Pero quien lo haga, podrá pedirme que incluya algo en el fic. **

**\- Claro está que, si lo que me piden cambiaría la historia tal como está pensada, intentaría apañarmelas para hacerlo de forma que tenga sentido xD Me lo tomaría como un reto. **

**\- Si cuando suba el siguiente cap (el domingo que viene) nadie ha encontrado la mini-referencia, os diré cual era y ya está xD El juego dura solo esta semana. **

**Venga, me callo ya. **

**Advertencia: el capítulo es largo. Coged palomitas o algo XD**

**A leer!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_**Llegaron al conocido dormitorio de forma circular, con sus cinco camas con dosel, y Harry, mirando a su alrededor, sintió que por fin estaba en casa.**_

— _Qué bonito — dijo Luna, sonriendo. _

— _Ya está — anunció Hannah, marcando la página y dejando el libro en la tarima. _

— _Bien, bien —. Dumbledore se puso en pie y, como de costumbre, tomó el libro. — Creo que podemos leer un capítulo más antes de comer. El siguiente se titula:__** Posos de té y garras de hipogrifo. **_

Harry hizo una mueca. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que iban a leer la infame clase de Hagrid en la que Buckbeak atacó a Malfoy.

Muchos alumnos, aquellos que no estaban al corriente de lo que había pasado aquel día, parecieron algo confundidos ante el título del capítulo. Sin embargo, varios alumnos de quinto intercambiaron miradas o dirigieron su atención hacia Malfoy, quien estaba cruzado de brazos en un sillón y no daba señales de estar preocupado por lo que se iba a leer.

Harry pensó que, si él estuviera en la situación de Malfoy, probablemente no podría mantener la cabeza tan alta como él. Iban a leer uno de los momentos que mejor mostraban lo cobarde que era.

El director pidió voluntarios para leer y, de entre la decena de personas que habían levantado la mano, escogió a Demelza Robins.

La chica subió a la tarima y, sin perder el tiempo, cogió el libro y leyó:

**Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron en el Gran Comedor para desayunar al día siguiente, lo primero que vieron fue a Draco Malfoy, que entretenía a un grupo de gente de Slytherin con una historia muy divertida. **

— Dudo que lo fuera — dijo Angelina con una mueca.

Harry miró de reojo a Malfoy, quien parecía sorprendido de que se le mencionara tan pronto en el capítulo.

**Al pasar por su lado, Malfoy hizo una parodia de desmayo, coreado por una carcajada general.**

— Das asco, Malfoy — dijo Lee Jordan en voz alta. Crabbe y Goyle lo miraron con los puños apretados, mientras Pansy tenía cara de estar mirando un bicho asqueroso.

— Cierra la boca, Jordan — replicó la chica.

Harry seguía con la vista fija en Malfoy, que ni se había inmutado ante las palabras de Lee. Empezaba a preocuparle. Apenas había dicho nada en todo el día y no se había olvidado de lo que Ron y Hermione le habían contado. Era muy extraño que Malfoy no se hubiera defendido cuando esos alumnos le habían increpado antes de entrar al comedor, pero era todavía más extraño que todavía no se hubiera metido con Harry en todo el día.

—**No le hagas caso —le dijo Hermione, que iba detrás de Harry—. Tú, ni el menor caso. No merece la pena...**

—**¡Eh, Potter! —gritó Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin que tenía la cara como un dogo—. ¡Potter! ¡Que vienen los dementores, Potter! ¡Uuuuuuuuuh!**

Pansy tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse al escuchar a Demelza Robins imitarla. Algunos alumnos se echaron a reír, mientras que otros estaban ocupados mirando mal a Pansy y criticándola.

— Ni siquiera tiene gracia — dijo Ernie Macmillan con una mueca de asco. — ¿Es que no te da vergüenza comportarte así, Parkinson?

Pansy le lanzó una mirada llena de odio.

**Harry se dejó caer sobre un asiento de la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a George Weasley.**

—**Los nuevos horarios de tercero —anunció George, pasándolos—. ¿Qué te ocurre, Harry?**

—**Malfoy —contestó Ron, sentándose al otro lado de George y echando una mirada desafiante a la mesa de Slytherin.**

— Ni que se hubieran metido contigo, Weasley — dijo Zacharias Smith, rodando los ojos.

— Existe una cosa que se llama amistad — intervino Angelina antes de que Ron pudiera decir nada. — Sé que es un concepto extraño para ti, pero hay gente que se enfada si alguien se mete con sus amigos.

Zacharias no tuvo valor para replicar, por lo que se conformó con mirar mal a Angelina.

**George alzó la vista y vio que en aquel momento Malfoy volvía a repetir su pantomima.**

—**Ese imbécil —dijo sin alterarse— no estaba tan gallito ayer por la noche, cuando los dementores se acercaron a la parte del tren en que estábamos. Vino corriendo a nuestro compartimento, ¿verdad, Fred?**

—**Casi se moja encima —dijo Fred, mirando con desprecio a Malfoy.**

Eso hizo que muchos alumnos se echaran a reír. A Harry le pareció ver que el profesor Flitwick escondía una sonrisita, al contrario que Hagrid, que sonreía abiertamente.

— De eso nada — se defendió Malfoy, pero era demasiado tarde. Cuando las risas pararon, Demelza siguió leyendo.

—**Yo tampoco estaba muy contento —reconoció George—. Son horribles esos dementores...**

—**Se le hiela a uno la sangre, ¿verdad? —dijo Fred.**

—**Pero no os desmayasteis, ¿a que no? —dijo Harry en voz baja.**

— Deberías dejar de exigirte tanto a ti mismo — dijo Luna. — Creo que serías más feliz.

Harry no supo qué responderle. No consideraba que se exigiera demasiado a sí mismo. Lo único que quería era tener una vida normal. ¿Era mucho pedir no desmayarse cuando el resto del tren no lo había hecho? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que destacar?

—**No le des más vueltas, Harry —dijo George—. Mi padre tuvo que ir una vez a Azkaban, ¿verdad, Ron?, y dijo que era el lugar más horrible en que había estado. Regresó débil y tembloroso...**

A Arthur Weasley le dio un escalofrío. Molly le cogió del brazo, dándole apoyo.

**Los dementores absorben la alegría del lugar en que están. La mayoría de los presos se vuelven locos allí.**

Algunos se atrevieron a mirar a Sirius al escuchar eso. Él les dedicó una sonrisa y Harry estaba seguro de que pretendía asustarlos. Lo consiguió, a juzgar por el gritito ahogado que soltó una de las chicas que lo estaba mirando.

—**De cualquier modo, veremos lo contento que se pone Malfoy después del primer partido de quidditch —dijo Fred—. Gryffindor contra Slytherin, primer partido de la temporada, ¿os acordáis?**

**La única ocasión en que Harry y Malfoy se habían enfrentado en un partido de quidditch, Malfoy había llevado las de perder. Un poco más contento, Harry se sirvió salchichas y tomate frito.**

Harry volvió a mirar a Malfoy. Volvía a tener esa cara de póker que empezaba a poner a Harry de los nervios. ¿Por qué no decía nada? Era muy raro que Malfoy dejara pasar la oportunidad de meterse con Harry y de alardear de sus habilidades de buscador.

**Hermione se aprendía su nuevo horario:**

—**Bien, hoy comenzamos asignaturas nuevas —dijo alegremente.**

—**Hermione —dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando detrás de ella—, se han confundido con tu horario. Mira, te han apuntado para unas diez asignaturas al día. No hay tiempo suficiente.**

El trío intercambió miradas. Nadie parecía haberse percatado de que ese fuera un detalle importante.

—**Ya me apañaré. Lo he concertado con la profesora McGonagall.**

—**Pero mira —dijo Ron riendo—, ¿ves la mañana de hoy? A las nueve Adivinación y Estudios Muggles y... —Ron se acercó más al horario, sin podérselo creer—, mira, Aritmancia, todo a las nueve. Sé que eres muy buena estudiante, Hermione, pero no hay nadie capaz de tanto. ¿Cómo vas a estar en tres clases a la vez?**

—**No seas tonto —dijo Hermione bruscamente—, por supuesto que no voy a estar en tres clases a la vez.**

Ron soltó un bufido.

— Sigo pensando que podías habérnoslo contado — dijo en voz baja. — Me habrías ahorrado mucha confusión.

— Le prometí a McGonagall que no se lo contaría a nadie.

— Al final tuviste que romper esa promesa de todas formas — le recordó Harry.

— Pero solo porque el profesor Dumbledore así lo quiso — se defendió Hermione, molesta. — Si no hubiera sido por eso, no habría desobedecido a McGonagall.

—**Bueno, entonces...**

—**Pásame la mermelada —le pidió Hermione. **

—**Pero...**

—**¿Y a ti qué te importa si mi horario está un poco apretado, Ron? —dijo Hermione—. Ya te he dicho que lo he arreglado todo con la profesora McGonagall.**

— Fuiste muy borde — gruñó Ron. Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero Lavender se le adelantó:

— ¿Es que no tenías bastante con querer cargarte a su mascota? ¿También tenías que hablarle mal?

— Yo no quería cargarme a Scabbers — replicó Hermione.

— Pues tenías una forma muy rara de demostrarlo — dijo Lavender con frialdad.

Ron pasaba la vista de una chica a otra, confuso a más no poder. Harry se sentía igual.

Demelza esperó hasta que vio que Lavender y Hermione no se iban a decir nada más, antes de volver a leer.

**En ese momento entró Hagrid en el Gran Comedor. Llevaba puesto su abrigo largo de ratina y de una de sus enormes manos colgaba un turón muerto, que se balanceaba.**

—**¿Va todo bien? —dijo con entusiasmo, deteniéndose camino de la mesa de los profesores—. ¡Estáis en mi primera clase! ¡Inmediatamente después del almuerzo! Me he levantado a las cinco para prepararlo todo. Espero que esté bien... Yo, profesor..., francamente...**

Hagrid se ruborizó. Harry notó que Umbridge le lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria.

Estaba seguro de que Umbridge iba a poner el grito en el cielo cuando supiera lo que había pasado en clase de Hagrid. Seguro que exigiría su dimisión.

Harry decidió que, pasara lo que pasara, defendería a Hagrid hasta el final.

**Les dirigió una amplia sonrisa y se fue hacia la mesa de los profesores, balanceando el turón.**

—**Me pregunto qué habrá preparado —dijo Ron con curiosidad.**

En el comedor, muchos se preguntaban lo mismo, a juzgar por las miradas llenas de curiosidad que le lanzaron a Hagrid. Éste mantuvo la boca cerrada.

**El Gran Comedor se vaciaba a medida que la gente se marchaba a la primera clase. Ron comprobó el horario.**

—**Lo mejor será que vayamos ya. Mirad, el aula de Adivinación está en el último piso de la torre norte. Tardaremos unos diez minutos en llegar...**

La profesora Trelawney se removió en su asiento. Con una punzada, Harry se dio cuenta de que en este capítulo se iban a leer las primeras clases que había tenido con los dos profesores a los que Umbridge más odiaba. Si bien nunca le había tenido mucho aprecio a Trelawney, Harry prefería mil veces que se quedara ella en el castillo y que se marchara Umbridge. Puede que Trelawney le presagiara la muerte cada dos por tres, pero al menos no lo había agredido físicamente.

**Terminaron aprisa el desayuno, se despidieron de Fred y de George, y volvieron a atravesar el Gran Comedor. Al pasar al lado de la mesa de Slytherin, Malfoy volvió a repetir la pantomima. Las estruendosas carcajadas acompañaron a Harry hasta el vestíbulo.**

— ¿No os cansáis de reírle las gracias a Malfoy? — dijo Dean, dirigiéndose directamente al grupito que solía ir con Malfoy. — Dais bastante pena.

Demelza siguió leyendo sin darle oportunidad a los Slytherin para que se defendieran.

**El trayecto hasta la torre norte era largo. Los dos años que llevaban en Hogwarts no habían bastado para conocer todo el castillo, y ni siquiera habían estado nunca en el interior de la torre norte.**

— Es curioso — dijo Hannah Abbott. — Con la cantidad de veces que salís a deambular por el colegio, cualquiera diría que lo habríais recorrido entero.

— Habéis estado en sitios a los que los demás ni siquiera podemos entrar — dijo Justin. — Como el bosque prohibido.

— O la cámara de los secretos — añadió Ernie.

Harry y Ron se miraron antes de soltar una risita. Ante la mirada confusa de Hermione, Harry dijo:

— Hemos estado antes en la cámara secreta de Slytherin que en la torre norte.

A Hermione se le curvaron las comisuras de los labios como si fuera a sonreír, pero consiguió mantener el semblante serio.

—**Tiene... que... haber... un atajo —dijo Ron jadeando, mientras ascendían la séptima larga escalera y salían a un rellano que veían por primera vez y donde lo único que había era un cuadro grande que representaba únicamente un campo de hierba.**

— Lo hay — dijo Sirius, guiñándole un ojo. Algunos lo miraron con curiosidad, pero Sirius no rebeló nada sobre ese atajo.

—**Me parece que es por aquí —dijo Hermione, echando un vistazo al corredor desierto que había a la derecha.**

—**Imposible —dijo Ron—. Eso es el sur. Mira: por la ventana puedes ver una parte del lago...**

**Harry observó el cuadro. Un grueso caballo tordo acababa de entrar en el campo y pacía despreocupadamente. Harry estaba acostumbrado a que los cuadros de Hogwarts tuvieran movimiento y a que los personajes se salieran del marco para ir a visitarse unos a otros, pero siempre se había divertido viéndolos. **

— No es que sean especialmente divertidos — dijo Roger Davies. — Pero son más entretenidos que los cuadros muggle, desde luego.

**Un momento después, haciendo un ruido metálico, entró en el cuadro un caballero rechoncho y bajito, vestido con armadura, persiguiendo al caballo. A juzgar por las manchas de hierba que había en sus rodilleras de hierro, acababa de caerse.**

Demelza alzó una ceja antes de leer:

—**¡Pardiez! —gritó, viendo a Harry, Ron y Hermione—. ¿Quiénes son estos villanos que osan internarse en mis dominios? ¿Acaso os mofáis de mi caída? ¡Desenvainad, bellacos!**

— ¿Qué demonios? — bufó Dean.

**Se asombraron al ver que el pequeño caballero sacaba la espada de la vaina y la blandía con violencia, saltando furiosamente arriba y abajo. Pero la espada era demasiado larga para él. Un movimiento demasiado violento le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó de bruces en la hierba.**

Se oyeron risitas.

—**¿Se encuentra usted bien? —le preguntó Harry, acercándose al cuadro.**

—**¡Atrás, vil bellaco! ¡Atrás, malandrín!**

Demelza parecía terriblemente confundida mientras leía.

**El caballero volvió a empuñar la espada y la utilizó para incorporarse, pero la hoja se hundió profundamente en el suelo, y aunque tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo sacarla. Finalmente, se dejó caer en la hierba y se levantó la visera del casco para limpiarse la cara empapada en sudor.**

— Pobrecito — dijo Parvati. — Debería conseguir una espada más pequeña.

—**Disculpe —dijo Harry, aprovechando que el caballero estaba exhausto—, estamos buscando la torre norte. ¿Por casualidad conoce usted el camino?**

—**¡Una empresa! —La ira del caballero desapareció al instante. Se puso de pie haciendo un ruido metálico y exclamó—: ¡Vamos, seguidme, queridos amigos, y hallaremos lo que buscamos o pereceremos en el empeño! —Volvió a tirar de la espada sin ningún resultado, intentó pero no pudo montar en el caballo, y exclamó—: ¡A pie, pues, bravos caballeros y gentil señora! ¡Vamos!**

— Esto es deprimente — dijo un chico de primero. — ¿Me estáis diciendo que seguiremos perdiéndonos de camino a clase aunque estemos en tercero? Yo no quiero más castigos por llegar tarde.

— No todo el mundo se pierde — dijo Nott. — Pero Potter no parece tener muy buena orientación.

Harry cruzó miradas con Nott, que tenía una expresión desafiante. Antes de que pudiera replicar, Demelza continuó leyendo:

**Y corrió por el lado izquierdo del marco, haciendo un fuerte ruido metálico. Corrieron tras él por el pasillo, siguiendo el sonido de su armadura. De vez en cuando lo localizaban delante de ellos, cruzando un cuadro.**

—**¡Endureced vuestros corazones, lo peor está aún por llegar! —gritó el caballero, y lo volvieron a ver enfrente de un grupo alarmado de mujeres con miriñaque, cuyo cuadro colgaba en el muro de una estrecha escalera de caracol.**

— ¿Qué es un miriñaque? — se oyó preguntar a alguien.

— Ni idea — le respondió un amigo.

**Jadeando, Harry, Ron y Hermione ascendieron los escalones mareándose cada vez más, hasta que oyeron un murmullo de voces por encima de ellos y se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado al aula.**

— Si ya había gente allí es que los demás no se perdieron — dijo Nott. — Así que eso demuestra mi teoría de que Potter no sabe orientarse.

— O quizá el resto de la clase salió con más tiempo para buscar el aula — dijo Fred.

Nott no pareció muy contento. Miraba a Fred y luego a Harry, y Harry comprendió que estaba tratando de hacerle responder a él.

Pues se quedaría con las ganas.

—**¡Adiós! —gritó el caballero asomando la cabeza por el cuadro de unos monjes de aspecto siniestro—. ¡Adiós, compañeros de armas! ¡Si en alguna ocasión necesitáis un corazón noble y un temple de acero, llamad a sir Cadogan!**

—**Sí, lo haremos —murmuró Ron cuando desapareció el caballero—, si alguna vez necesitamos a un chiflado.**

Se oyeron bufidos y varias risitas.

**Subieron los escalones que quedaban y salieron a un rellano diminuto en el que ya aguardaba la mayoría de la clase. No había ninguna puerta en el rellano; Ron golpeó a Harry con el codo y señaló al techo, donde había una trampilla circular con una placa de bronce.**

Los alumnos que nunca habían cursado adivinación escuchaban con mucha curiosidad.

—**Sybill Trelawney, profesora de Adivinación —leyó Harry—. ¿Cómo vamos a subir ahí?**

**Como en respuesta a su pregunta, la trampilla se abrió de repente y una escalera plateada descendió hasta los pies de Harry. Todos se quedaron en silencio.**

—**Tú primero —dijo Ron con una sonrisa, y Harry subió por la escalera delante de los demás.**

Se oyeron risitas.

— Como no, Potter siempre va primero — dijo Nott. A Harry estaba empezando a ponerle de los nervios.

Miró de reojo a Malfoy al darse cuenta de que echaba de menos que fuera Malfoy quien lo irritara, pero el chico seguía teniendo la misma cara de póker que antes.

**Fue a dar al aula de aspecto más extraño que había visto en su vida. No se parecía en nada a un aula; era algo a medio camino entre un ático y un viejo salón de té. Al menos veinte mesas circulares, redondas y pequeñas, se apretujaban dentro del aula, todas rodeadas de sillones tapizados con tela de colores y de cojines pequeños y redondos. Todo estaba iluminado con una luz tenue y roja. **

— Lo de la luz es para darle drama a sus clases — dijo Sirius. Lavender y Parvati parecieron muy molestas.

**Había cortinas en todas las ventanas y las numerosas lámparas estaban tapadas con pañoletas rojas. Hacía un calor agobiante, y el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, bajo una repisa abarrotada de cosas, calentaba una tetera grande de cobre y emanaba una especie de perfume denso. Las estanterías de las paredes circulares estaban llenas de plumas polvorientas, cabos de vela, muchas barajas viejas, infinitas bolas de cristal y una gran cantidad de tazas de té.**

— ¿Para qué son las tazas? — preguntó una chica de primero.

— Para desentrañar los misterios del futuro — respondió Trelawney en tono místico. La chica pareció muy impresionada. La profesora Umbridge, por otra parte, tenía una expresión escéptica.

**Ron fue a su lado mientras la clase se iba congregando alrededor, entre murmullos.**

—**¿Dónde está la profesora? —preguntó Ron. De repente salió de las sombras una voz suave:**

—**Bienvenidos —dijo—. Es un placer veros por fin en el mundo físico.**

— ¿Veis? Le encanta el drama — dijo Sirius. Lupin le dio un golpe en el brazo, lanzándole una mirada que claramente decía "Trelawney puede oírte", pero no parecía que a Sirius le importara. La profesora de adivinación no dio señales de estar molesta, aunque a Harry le pareció que tenía las facciones más duras de lo normal.

**La inmediata impresión de Harry fue que se trataba de un insecto grande y brillante. **

Muchos alumnos se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

**La profesora Trelawney se acercó a la chimenea y vieron que era sumamente delgada. Sus grandes gafas aumentaban varias veces el tamaño de sus ojos y llevaba puesto un chal de gasa con lentejuelas. De su cuello largo y delgado colgaban innumerables collares de cuentas, y tenía las manos llenas de anillos y los brazos de pulseras.**

La profesora mantuvo la cabeza alta, si bien todavía se escuchaban risas. Harry no podía decir que sentía pena por ella, no después de todas las veces que había predicho su muerte en clase.

—**Sentaos, niños míos, sentaos —dijo, y todos se encaramaron torpemente a los sillones o se hundieron en los cojines. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron a la misma mesa redonda—. Bienvenidos a la clase de Adivinación —dijo la profesora Trelawney, que se había sentado en un sillón de orejas, delante del fuego—. Soy la profesora Trelawney. Seguramente es la primera vez que me veis. Noto que descender muy a menudo al bullicio del colegio principal nubla mi ojo interior.**

— Pues ahora mismo debe tenerlo muy nublado — dijo Seamus. — Porque lleva aquí días.

— Así es — afirmó la profesora Trelawney, no notando el tono burlón de Seamus. — Regresar al silencio de la torre por las noches es todo un alivio para mi ojo interior.

Se oyeron risitas que solo algunos trataron de camuflar con una tos o un carraspeo.

**Nadie dijo nada ante esta extraordinaria declaración. Con movimientos delicados, la profesora Trelawney se puso bien el chal y continuó hablando:**

—**Así que habéis decidido estudiar Adivinación, la más difícil de todas las artes mágicas. **

McGonagall arqueó una ceja, a la vez que Snape rodaba los ojos. Sin embargo, fue Umbridge quien soltó tal bufido que varias personas se quedaron mirándola, incluyendo a la profesora Trelawney, que parecía molesta.

**Debo advertiros desde el principio de que si no poseéis la Vista, no podré enseñaros prácticamente nada. Los libros tampoco os ayudarán mucho en este terreno... —Al oír estas palabras, Harry y Ron miraron con una sonrisa burlona a Hermione, que parecía asustada al oír que los libros no iban a ser de mucha utilidad en aquella asignatura—. **

— Y por eso acabaste abandonándola — dijo Lavender. No tenías la Vista.

— Y tú tampoco — replicó Hermione. Bajó la voz antes de añadir: — Pero al menos yo no estoy perdiendo el tiempo en esa clase.

Lavender la escuchó y le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

**Hay numerosos magos y brujas que, aun teniendo una gran habilidad en lo que se refiere a transformaciones, olores y desapariciones súbitas, son incapaces de penetrar en los velados misterios del futuro —continuó la profesora Trelawney, recorriendo las caras nerviosas con sus ojos enormes y brillantes—. Es un don reservado a unos pocos. Dime, muchacho —dijo de repente a Neville, que casi se cayó del cojín—, **

Se escucharon risitas.

**¿se encuentra bien tu abuela?**

—**Creo que sí —dijo Neville tembloroso.**

—**Yo en tu lugar no estaría tan seguro, querido —dijo la profesora Trelawney. **

— ¿Le pasó algo a tu abuela ese año? — preguntó Parvati, preocupada.

— No — admitió Neville. — Sigue estando perfectamente.

Trelawney fingió no haberlo oído.

**El fuego de la chimenea se reflejaba en sus largos pendientes de color esmeralda. Neville tragó saliva. La profesora Trelawney prosiguió plácidamente—. Durante este curso estudiaremos los métodos básicos de adivinación. Dedicaremos el primer trimestre a la lectura de las hojas de té. El segundo nos ocuparemos en quiromancia. A propósito, querida mía —le soltó de pronto a Parvati Patil—, ten cuidado con cierto pelirrojo.**

**Parvati miró con un sobresalto a Ron, que estaba inmediatamente detrás de ella, y alejó de él su sillón.**

Ron frunció el ceño.

— ¿A qué venía eso?

— No le busques sentido a las tonterías que dice Trelawney — dijo Hermione.

Sin embargo, Parvati miraba a Ron con recelo, como si le hubiera hecho algo.

— ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? — susurró Ron, señalando a Parvati con un gesto de la cabeza. — Si no le hice nada.

— No tengo ni idea — respondió Harry.

Pero la chica continuaba mirando a Ron con algo cercano a la rabia.

Decidiendo que las mujeres eran un misterio, Harry volvió a prestar atención a la lectura.

—**Durante el último trimestre —continuó la profesora Trelawney—, pasaremos a la bola de cristal si la interpretación de las llamas nos deja tiempo. Por desgracia, un desagradable brote de gripe interrumpirá las clases en febrero. Yo misma perderé la voz. Y en torno a Semana Santa, uno de vosotros nos abandonará para siempre. —Un silencio muy tenso siguió a este comentario, pero la profesora Trelawney no pareció notarlo—. **

— Ahí tenía razón — dijo Lavender en voz alta. — Granger dejó la asignatura para siempre en Semana Santa.

Muchos alumnos parecieron impresionados y miraron a Trelawney con más respeto que antes.

**Querida —añadió dirigiéndose a Lavender Brown, que era quien estaba más cerca de ella y que se hundió contra el respaldo del sillón—, ¿me podrías pasar la tetera grande de plata?**

**Lavender dio un suspiro de alivio, **

Algunos rieron.

**se levantó, cogió una enorme tetera de la estantería y la puso sobre la mesa, ante la profesora Trelawney.**

—**Gracias, querida. A propósito, eso que temes sucederá el viernes 16 de octubre. **

**Lavender tembló**

Se formó un silencio tenso en el comedor.

— ¿A qué se refería? — preguntó un chico de tercero de Ravenclaw.

— Mi conejo murió ese día — respondió Lavender, con tono afectado. Hermione rodó los ojos.

Las miradas de respeto hacia la profesora Trelawney aumentaron en ese momento.

—**. Ahora quiero que os pongáis por parejas. Coged una taza de la estantería, venid a mí y os la llenaré. Luego sentaos y bebed hasta que sólo queden los posos. Removed entonces los posos agitando la taza tres veces con la mano izquierda y poned luego la taza boca abajo en el plato. Esperad a que haya caído la última gota de té y pasad la taza a vuestro compañero, para que la lea. Interpretaréis los dibujos dejados por los posos utilizando las página de Disipar las nieblas del futuro. Yo pasaré a ayudaros y a daros instrucciones. **

Los que jamás habían tenido una clase de adivinación escuchaban con mucho interés. Los que ya habían cursado la asignatura, parecían aburridos.

**¡Ah!, querido... —asió a Neville por el brazo cuando el muchacho iba a levantarse— cuando rompas la primera taza, ¿serás tan amable de coger una de las azules? Las de color rosa me gustan mucho.**

Neville se ruborizó. Seamus le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda, aguantando la risa.

**Como es natural, en cuanto Neville hubo alcanzado la balda de las tazas, se oyó el tintineo de la porcelana rota. La profesora Trelawney se dirigió a él rápidamente con una escoba y un recogedor, y le dijo:**

—**Una de las azules, querido, si eres tan amable. Gracias...**

— No hace falta ser adivino para saber que Longbottom rompería una taza — dijo McLaggen.

George lo fulminó con la mirada en cuanto escuchó su voz, pero no dijo nada.

**Cuando Harry y Ron llenaron las tazas de té, volvieron a su mesa y se tomaron rápidamente la ardiente infusión.**

— Así que las clases de adivinación consisten en beber té — comentó la profesora Umbridge. — Esta es incluso más ridícula que la clase que presencié.

— No es ridícula — replicó Trelawney, temblando. Harry no sabía si se debía a la ira o a los nervios. — Y usted haría bien en escuchar las advertencias de los astros.

Umbridge alzó una ceja, miró al ministro como diciendo "¿Ve? Está loca" y volvió a prestar atención a Demelza.

**Removieron los posos como les había indicado la profesora Trelawney, y después secaron las tazas y las intercambiaron.**

—**Bien —dijo Ron, después de abrir los libros por las páginas 5 y 6—. ¿Qué ves en la mía?**

—**Una masa marrón y empapada —respondió Harry. El humo fuertemente perfumado de la habitación lo adormecía y atontaba.**

Se oyeron varios bufidos, muchos de los cuales ocultaban risas.

— Creo que habrías visto lo mismo aunque el humo no te hubiera dejado atontado — le dijo Ginny. Harry pensó que tenía toda la razón.

—**¡Ensanchad la mente, queridos, y que vuestros ojos vean más allá de lo terrenal! —exclamó la profesora Trelawney sumida en la penumbra.**

Se oyeron risitas burlonas, pero la profesora volvió a fingir no darse cuenta.

**Harry intentó recobrarse:**

—**Bueno, hay una especie de cruz torcida... —dijo consultando Disipar las nieblas del futuro—. Eso significa que vas a pasar penalidades y sufrimientos... Lo siento... Pero hay algo que podría ser el sol. Espera, eso significa mucha felicidad... Así que vas a sufrir, pero vas a ser muy feliz...**

Los gemelos estallaron en risas.

— ¿Te gusta sufrir, Ronnie? — preguntó Fred, guiñándole un ojo a su hermano.

— Cierra la boca — replicó Ron, ignorando las risas de muchos de sus compañeros.

—**Si te interesa mi opinión, tendrían que revisarte el ojo interior —dijo Ron, y tuvieron que contener la risa cuando la profesora Trelawney los miró.**

En el presente, también rieron al recordar eso. La profesora los miró muy mal.

—**Ahora me toca a mí... —Ron miró con detenimiento la taza de Harry, arrugando la frente a causa del esfuerzo. ****—****Hay una mancha en forma de sombrero hongo —dijo—. A lo mejor vas a trabajar para el Ministerio de Magia... **

— Ni en sueños — dijo Umbridge.

Harry gruñó. Si quería ser auror, tendría que trabajar para el ministerio…

**Volvió la taza—. Pero por este lado parece más bien como una bellota... ¿Qué es eso? —Cotejó su ejemplar de Disipar las nieblas del futuro—. Oro inesperado, como caído del cielo. Estupendo, me podrás prestar. **

Se volvieron a escuchar risas.

— Creo que lo estás leyendo todo mal — dijo Parvati, mirando a Ron con disgusto.

— Era lo que veía — se defendió Ron.

**Y aquí hay algo —volvió a girar la taza— que parece un animal. Sí, si esto es su cabeza... parece un hipo..., no, una oveja...**

**La profesora Trelawney dio media vuelta al oír la carcajada de Harry.**

También en el comedor se escuchaban carcajadas.

— ¿Había una oveja en tu futuro? — dijo Charlie con sorna. — ¿Te peleaste con una oveja a final de curso o algo así?

Harry negó con la cabeza, divertido.

—**Déjame ver eso, querido —le dijo a Ron, en tono recriminatorio, y le quitó la taza de Harry. Todos se quedaron en silencio, expectantes.**

También ahora se creó un ambiente de expectación. Todos eran conscientes de que, si se estaba leyendo esto, era por algo.

**La profesora Trelawney miraba fijamente la taza de té, girándola en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj.**

—**El halcón... querido, tienes un enemigo mortal.**

— Qué sorpresa — ironizó Fred.

—**Eso lo sabe todo el mundo —dijo Hermione en un susurro alto. La profesora Trelawney la miró fijamente—. Todo el mundo sabe lo de Harry y Quien-usted-sabe.**

Se oyeron jadeos y murmullos.

— ¿Granger le ha contestado a un profesor? — dijo Susan Bones, sorprendida. — No me lo esperaba.

— Había escuchado que se llevaba mal con la profesora Trelawney — dijo Ernie Macmillan. — Pero no tenía ni idea de que fuera tan exagerado.

Hermione rodó los ojos e ignoró los comentarios.

**Harry y Ron la miraron con una mezcla de asombro y admiración. Nunca la habían visto hablar así a un profesor. **

— ¿Admiración? — les reprochó la profesora McGonagall. — La señorita Granger no debió hablarle así a la profesora Trelawney.

Hermione agachó la cabeza, aunque Harry pensó que no parecía muy arrepentida.

**La profesora Trelawney prefirió no contestar. Volvió a bajar sus grandes ojos hacia la taza de Harry y continuó girándola.**

—**La porra... un ataque. Vaya, vaya... no es una taza muy alegre...**

—**Creí que era un sombrero hongo —reconoció Ron con vergüenza. **

Se oyeron risitas.

— En eso tenía razón — susurró Ron. — Te atacaron a final de ese curso.

— Pero eso pasa todos los años — bufó Harry. — No es ningún logro que lo adivinara.

—**La calavera... peligro en tu camino...**

Todos escuchaban en silencio. Nadie dudaba de que esa había sido una predicción acertada, pues todos recordaban los peligros a los que Harry se había enfrentado el año anterior.

**Toda la clase escuchaba con atención, sin moverse. La profesora Trelawney dio una última vuelta a la taza, se quedó boquiabierta y gritó.**

**Oyeron romperse otra taza; Neville había vuelto a hacer añicos la suya. La profesora Trelawney se dejó caer en un sillón vacío, con la mano en el corazón y los ojos cerrados.**

Esta vez fue McGonagall quien rodó los ojos. La profesora Trelawney mantuvo la cabeza bien alta, dándose importancia, mientras muchos alumnos escuchaban la lectura, sobrecogidos.

—**Mi querido chico... mi pobre niño... no... es mejor no decir... no... no me preguntes...**

—**¿Qué es, profesora? —dijo inmediatamente Dean Thomas. Todos se habían puesto de pie y rodearon la mesa de Ron, acercándose mucho al sillón de la profesora Trelawney para poder ver la taza de Harry.**

— Hay que admitir que sabe cómo llamar la atención de los alumnos — dijo Sirius. Nadie le hizo caso, ya que estaban demasiado intrigados por saber qué decía la taza de Harry.

—**Querido mío —abrió completamente sus grandes ojos—, tienes el Grim.**

—**¿El qué? —preguntó Harry.**

**Estaba claro que había otros que tampoco comprendían; Dean Thomas lo miró encogiéndose de hombros, y Lavender Brown estaba anonadada, pero casi todos se llevaron la mano a la boca, horrorizados.**

— Solo con el nombre ya sabes que es algo malo — dijo Neville en voz baja. Hermione chasqueó la lengua, irritada.

—**¡El Grim, querido, el Grim! —exclamó la profesora Trelawney, que parecía extrañada de que Harry no hubiera comprendido—. ¡El perro gigante y espectral que ronda por los cementerios! Mi querido chico, se trata de un augurio, el peor de los augurios... el augurio de la muerte.**

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Muchos se giraron para mirar a Harry, quien tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no rodar los ojos también.

**El estómago le dio un vuelco a Harry. Aquel perro de la cubierta del libro Augurios de muerte, en Flourish y Blotts, el perro entre las sombras de la calle Magnolia... **

— El perro era yo — bufó Sirius. — Y los augurios de muerte son una tontería.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirle, si bien la mayoría todavía parecía preocupada.

**Ahora también Lavender Brown se llevó las manos a la boca. Todos miraron a Harry; todos excepto Hermione, que se había levantado y se había acercado al respaldo del sillón de la profesora Trelawney.**

—**No creo que se parezca a un Grim —dijo Hermione rotundamente. **

— Hermione contradiciendo a una profesora — dijo Fred, llevándose la mano al pecho. — No creí vivir para ver esto.

— Fred — lo regañó su madre con una mueca.

Al ver la expresión en su cara, Fred dijo:

— No lo decía literalmente.

George se había puesto algo pálido. La pelea con McLaggen no le había sentado nada bien.

**La profesora Trelawney examinó a Hermione con creciente desagrado.**

—**Perdona que te lo diga, querida, pero percibo muy poca aura a tu alrededor. Muy poca receptividad a las resonancias del futuro.**

— Y yo que me alegro — dijo Hermione, molesta.

**Seamus Finnigan movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.**

—**Parece un Grim si miras así —decía con los ojos casi cerrados—, pero así parece un burro —añadió inclinándose a la izquierda.**

Muchos no pudieron evitar soltar una risotada, lo cual ayudó a alivianar el ambiente tenso que se había formado.

—**¡Cuando hayáis terminado de decidir si voy a morir o no...! —dijo Harry, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo. Nadie quería mirarlo.**

Era lo contrario en el presente. Algunos alumnos todavía lo miraban, llenos de curiosidad. Harry los escuchaba murmurar y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia para no decirles nada.

—**Creo que hemos concluido por hoy —dijo la profesora Trelawney con su voz más leve—. Sí... por favor, recoged vuestras cosas...**

**Silenciosamente, los alumnos entregaron las tazas de té a la profesora Trelawney, recogieron los libros y cerraron las mochilas. Incluso Ron evitó los ojos de Harry.**

Ron hizo una mueca.

— Es que fue muy impresionante — se disculpó.

—**Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo —dijo débilmente la profesora Trelawney—, que la buena suerte os acompañe. Ah, querido... —señaló a Neville—, llegarás tarde a la próxima clase, así que tendrás que trabajar un poco más para recuperar el tiempo perdido.**

— Esa tampoco es una predicción muy sorprendente — dijo Lee Jordan. La profesora volvió a parecer molesta, pero no dijo nada.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron en silencio la escalera de mano del aula y luego la escalera de caracol, y luego se dirigieron a la clase de Transformaciones de la profesora McGonagall. Tardaron tanto en encontrar el aula que, aunque habían salido de la clase de Adivinación antes de la hora, llegaron con el tiempo justo.**

— Es que está lejos — se quejó Seamus. — Tendrían que evitar que tengamos las clases tan lejos entre sí, a veces no da tiempo a llegar.

Varios alumnos le dieron la razón.

**Harry eligió un asiento que estaba al final del aula, sintiéndose el centro de atención: el resto de la clase no dejaba de dirigirle miradas furtivas, como si estuviera a punto de caerse muerto. **

Varias personas lo miraron con caras de culpabilidad, incluido Neville. Harry los ignoró.

**Apenas oía lo que la profesora McGonagall les decía sobre los animagos (brujos que pueden transformarse a voluntad en animales), y no prestaba la menor atención cuando ella se transformó ante los ojos de todos en una gata atigrada con marcas de gafas alrededor de los ojos.**

A pesar de que todos sabían que McGonagall podía hacer eso, se oyeron murmullos de admiración. La profesora pareció muy satisfecha.

—**¿Qué os pasa hoy? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall, recuperando la normalidad con un pequeño estallido y mirándolos—. No es que tenga importancia, pero es la primera vez que mi transformación no consigue arrancar un aplauso de la clase.**

Se oyeron algunas risas.

— La habéis ofendido — dijo Sirus con una sonrisa. McGonagall no lo corrigió.

**Todos se volvieron hacia Harry, pero nadie dijo nada. Hermione levantó la mano. **

—**Por favor, profesora. Acabamos de salir de nuestra primera clase de Adivinación y... hemos estado leyendo las hojas de té y..**

—**¡Ah, claro! —exclamó la profesora McGonagall, frunciendo el entrecejo de repente—. No tiene que decir nada más, señorita Granger. Decidme, ¿quién de vosotros morirá este año?**

Muchos se sorprendieron.

**Todos la miraron fijamente. **

—**Yo —respondió por fin Harry.**

— Pues yo te veo muy vivo — dijo Ginny en tono irónico. Harry sonrió.

—**Ya veo —dijo la profesora McGonagall, clavando en Harry sus ojos brillantes y redondos como canicas—. **

Esa descripción hizo que más de uno soltara una risita.

**Pues tendrías que saber, Potter, que Sybill Trelawney, desde que llegó a este colegio, predice la muerte de un alumno cada año. Ninguno ha muerto todavía. Ver augurios de muerte es su forma favorita de dar la bienvenida a una nueva promoción de alumnos. Si no fuera porque nunca hablo mal de mis colegas... **

La profesora McGonagall se ruborizó, a la vez que Trelawney la miraba como si la hubiera traicionado.

—**La profesora McGonagall se detuvo en mitad de la frase y los alumnos vieron que su nariz se había puesto blanca. Prosiguió con más calma—: La adivinación es una de las ramas más imprecisas de la magia. No os ocultaré que la adivinación me hace perder la paciencia. Los verdaderos videntes son muy escasos, y la profesora Trelawney... **

— Soy una verdadera vidente — replicó Trelawney, ofendida.

— No lo dudo, Sybill — dijo McGonagall rápidamente. — Pero has de admitir que la adivinación es muy complicada e imprecisa. No todo lo que se predice acaba sucediendo.

La profesora Trelawney asintió, aunque aún parecía molesta.

—**Volvió a detenerse y añadió en tono práctico—: Me parece que tienes una salud estupenda, Potter, así que me disculparás que no te perdone hoy los deberes de mañana. Te aseguro que si te mueres no necesitarás entregarlos.**

Muchos se echaron a reír, sobre todo Sirius, cuyas carcajadas sonaron por encima del resto.

**Hermione se echó a reír. Harry se sintió un poco mejor. Lejos del aula tenuemente iluminada por una luz roja y del perfume agobiante, era más difícil aterrorizarse por unas cuantas hojas de té. Sin embargo, no todo el mundo estaba convencido. Ron seguía preocupado y Lavender susurró:**

—**Pero ¿y la taza de Neville?**

— Era obvio que Longbottom rompería algo — repitió McLaggen. Lavender no pareció muy convencida.

**Cuando terminó la clase de Transformaciones, se unieron a la multitud que se dirigía bulliciosamente al Gran Comedor, para el almuerzo.**

—**Animo, Ron —dijo Hermione, empujando hacia él una bandeja de estofado—.Ya has oído a la profesora McGonagall.**

La señora Weasley le sonrió a Hermione, agradeciéndole por tratar de animar a Ron. Hermione le sonrió de vuelta.

**Ron se sirvió estofado con una cuchara y cogió su tenedor, pero no empezó a comer.**

—**Harry —dijo en voz baja y grave—, tú no has visto en ningún sitio un perro negro y grande, ¿verdad?**

—**Sí, lo he visto —dijo Harry—. Lo vi la noche que abandoné la casa de los Dursley.**

**Ron dejó caer el tenedor, que hizo mucho ruido.**

— Qué poco tacto tienes, Harry — dijo Angelina.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Le habían hecho una pregunta y había contestado la verdad. Si la respuesta era un poco brusca, no era culpa suya.

—**Probablemente, un perro callejero —dijo Hermione muy tranquila. Ron miró a Hermione como si se hubiera vuelto loca.**

—**Hermione, si Harry ha visto un Grim, eso es... eso es terrible —aseguró—. Mi tío Bilius vio uno y... ¡murió veinticuatro horas más tarde!**

— Lo del tío Bilius fue un poco más complicado — dijo la señora Weasley, frunciendo el ceño. Ante las miradas curiosas de sus hijos, hizo un gesto con la mano y dijo: — Ya os lo contaré.

—**Casualidad —arguyó Hermione sin darle importancia, sirviéndose zumo de calabaza.**

—**¡No sabes lo que dices! —dijo Ron empezando a enfadarse—. Los Grims ponen los pelos de punta a la mayoría de los brujos.**

Varios alumnos provenientes de familias enteramente mágicas le dieron la razón a Ron.

—**Ahí tienes la prueba —dijo Hermione en tono de superioridad—. Ven al Grim y se mueren de miedo. El Grim no es un augurio, ¡es la causa de la muerte! Y Harry todavía está con nosotros porque no es lo bastante tonto para ver uno y pensar: «¡Me marcho al otro barrio!»**

— Bueno, yo diría que se asustó bastante con el grim — dijo Katie Bell con una sonrisa.

— Y tanto, se cayó de culo y llamó al autobús noctámbulo sin querer por el susto — rió Lee Jordan.

Harry se ruborizó.

**Ron movió los labios sin pronunciar nada, para que Hermione comprendiera sin que Harry se enterase. Hermione abrió la mochila, sacó su libro de Aritmancia y lo apoyó abierto en la jarra de zumo.**

—**Creo que la adivinación es algo muy impreciso —dijo buscando una página—; si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que hay que hacer muchas conjeturas.**

— Así es — dijo Tonks. — Nunca se me dio bien por eso.

Hermione le sonrió.

—**No había nada de impreciso en el Grim que se dibujó en la taza —dijo Ron acalorado.**

—**No estabas tan seguro de eso cuando le decías a Harry que se trataba de una oveja —repuso Hermione con serenidad.**

Muchos rieron a carcajadas. Fue el turno de Ron de ponerse rojo.

—**¡La profesora Trelawney dijo que no tenías un aura adecuada para la adivinación! Lo que pasa es que no te gusta no ser la primera de la clase.**

**Acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga. Hermione golpeó la mesa con el libro con tanta fuerza que salpicó carne y zanahoria por todos lados.**

— Ya la has liado — le dijo Bill con una sonrisa. Ron gruñó.

—**Si ser buena en Adivinación significa que tengo que hacer como que veo augurios de muerte en los posos del té, no estoy segura de que vaya a seguir estudiando mucho tiempo esa asignatura. Esa clase fue una porquería comparada con la de Aritmancia.**

**Cogió la mochila y se fue sin despedirse.**

— No lo entiendo — dijo un chico de segundo. — ¿No han dicho antes que Aritmancia era a la misma hora que Adivinación?

Muchos miraron a Hermione pidiendo respuestas, pero la chica mantuvo la boca cerrada. La profesora Trelawney la miraba con enfado, por lo que Hermione mantenía la vista fija en el libro y fingía no notarlo.

**Ron la siguió con la vista, frunciendo el entrecejo.**

—**Pero ¿de qué habla? ¡Todavía no ha asistido a ninguna clase de Aritmancia!**

— En serio, no sé cómo fuimos tan imbéciles — gruñó Ron por lo bajo. Harry asintió. Se sentía estúpido al leer esas conversaciones en las que era tan obvio que Hermione no estaba siendo sincera con ellos.

**A Harry le encantó salir del castillo después del almuerzo. La lluvia del día anterior había terminado; el cielo era de un gris pálido, y la hierba estaba mullida y húmeda bajo sus pies cuando se pusieron en camino hacia su primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.**

— Suena agradable — dijo Cho Chang, mirando el cielo falso del comedor con pena.

Harry también empezaba a notar los estragos de estar tanto tiempo encerrado en el castillo. Se consolaba al pensar que, aunque les hubieran permitido salir durante la lectura, el frío que hacía fuera habría impedido que disfrutara mucho el paseo.

**Ron y Hermione no se dirigían la palabra. **

— Eso pasa muy a menudo, ¿no? — dijo Padma Patil. Ni Ron ni Hermione contestaron.

**Harry caminaba a su lado, en silencio, mientras descendían por el césped hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, en el límite del bosque prohibido. Sólo cuando vio delante tres espaldas que le resultaban muy familiares, se dio cuenta de que debían de compartir aquellas clases con los de Slytherin. Malfoy decía algo animadamente a Crabbe y Goyle, que se reían a carcajadas. Harry creía saber de qué hablaban.**

— Al fin vamos a leer lo estúpido que fue Malfoy ese día — dijo Ron en voz baja. — Estoy deseando ver la cara de Fudge.

Harry estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

**Hagrid aguardaba a sus alumnos en la puerta de la cabaña. Estaba impaciente por empezar, cubierto con su abrigo de ratina, y con Fang, el perro jabalinero, a sus pies.**

—**¡Vamos, daos prisa! —gritó a medida que se aproximaban sus alumnos—. ¡Hoy tengo algo especial para vosotros! ¡Una gran lección! ¿Ya está todo el mundo? ¡Bien, seguidme!**

Hagrid se removió en su asiento, incómodo. Harry supuso que debía ser muy difícil para él leer esto.

**Durante un desagradable instante, Harry temió que Hagrid los condujera al bosque; Harry había vivido en aquel lugar experiencias tan desagradables que nunca podría olvidarlas. Sin embargo, Hagrid anduvo por el límite de los árboles y cinco minutos después se hallaron ante un prado donde no había nada.**

— Ejem, ejem…

— Venga ya — susurró Harry. — Si Hagrid todavía no ha hecho nada.

— Si me permites… — dijo Umbridge, dirigiéndose a Demelza, que dejó de leer. — Quisiera que quede constancia de que Potter ha temido durante un momento que Hagrid los condujera a un lugar prohibido. Por supuesto, después de todo lo leído, creo que queda claro por qué.

— Ya lo hemos escuchado — dijo McGonagall con frialdad. — ¿Tiene algo más que añadir?

— Sí. El hecho de que un alumno tema que un profesor va a ponerlo en peligro es una señal enorme de que dicho profesor debe ser destituido.

Se oyeron algunas protestas. Hagrid ni siquiera se defendió, cosa que le preocupó un poco a Harry. ¿Acaso estaba haciéndole caso a Umbridge?

— Ya hemos hablado sobre ese tema, Dolores — intervino Dumbledore. — Y ya ha quedado claro que nadie va a ser ni arrestado ni despedido antes de que terminemos la lectura de estos libros.

Umbridge no pareció muy satisfecha, pero lo dejó estar.

—**¡Acercaos todos a la cerca! —gritó—. Aseguraos de que tenéis buena visión. Lo primero que tenéis que hacer es abrir los libros...**

—**¿De qué modo? —dijo la voz fría y arrastrada de Draco Malfoy. **

— Ya empieza — bufó Angelina.

—**¿Qué? —dijo Hagrid.**

—**¿De qué modo abrimos los libros? —repitió Malfoy. Sacó su ejemplar de El monstruoso libro de los monstruos, que había atado con una cuerda. Otros lo imitaron. Unos, como Harry, habían atado el libro con un cinturón; otros lo habían metido muy apretado en la mochila o lo habían sujetado con pinzas.**

— Los que lo metieron apretado en la mochila son unos kamikazes — dijo Dean. — En cuanto sacaran otro libro, el monstruoso los atacaría.

—**¿Nadie ha sido capaz de abrir el libro? —preguntó Hagrid decepcionado. La clase entera negó con la cabeza.**

—**Tenéis que acariciarlo —dijo Hagrid, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Mirad...**

**Cogió el ejemplar de Hermione y desprendió el celo mágico que lo sujetaba. El libro intentó morderle, pero Hagrid le pasó por el lomo su enorme dedo índice, y el libro se estremeció, se abrió y quedó tranquilo en su mano.**

Muchos parecieron impresionados. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos parecía tener muchas ganas de ir a comprar ese libro, ni aun sabiendo cómo abrirlo de forma segura.

—**¡Qué tontos hemos sido todos! —dijo Malfoy despectivamente—. ¡Teníamos que acariciarlo! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió?**

— Aquí el único tonto eres tú, Malfoy — dijo una niña de primero, mirando al Slytherin con rabia. Malfoy le devolvió la mirada, claramente sorprendido, y Harry se alegró de ver en su cara algo más que la expresión neutra que había tenido todo el día.

—**Yo... yo pensé que os haría gracia —le dijo Hagrid a Hermione, dubitativo.**

—**¡Ah, qué gracia nos hace...! —dijo Malfoy—. ¡Realmente ingenioso, hacernos comprar libros que quieren comernos las manos!**

—**Cierra la boca, Malfoy —le dijo Harry en voz baja. Hagrid se había quedado algo triste y Harry quería que su primera clase fuera un éxito.**

Hagrid le sonrió, agradecido.

—**Bien, pues —dijo Hagrid, que parecía haber perdido el hilo—. Así que... ya tenéis los libros y... y... ahora os hacen falta las criaturas mágicas. Sí, así que iré a por ellas. Esperad un momento...**

**Se alejó de ellos, penetró en el bosque y se perdió de vista.**

— Qué pena — dijo Katie Bell. — Estoy segura de que la clase podría haber sido muy buena si no te hubieran boicoteado, Hagrid.

Hagrid hizo una mueca. A pesar del paso del tiempo, seguía dudando de sus dotes como profesor.

—**Dios mío, este lugar está en decadencia —dijo Malfoy en voz alta—. Estas clases idiotas... A mi padre le dará un patatús cuando se lo cuente.**

—**Cierra la boca, Malfoy —repitió Harry. **

— Bien dicho — le dijo Bill. Harry le sonrió.

—**Cuidado, Potter, hay un dementor detrás de ti.**

— Eres un pesado — se escuchó decir a Daphne Greengrass.

Malfoy la miró mal, pero no replicó nada.

—**¡Uuuuuh! —gritó Lavender Brown, señalando hacia la otra parte del prado. Trotando en dirección a ellos se acercaba una docena de criaturas, las más extrañas que Harry había visto en su vida. Tenían el cuerpo, las patas traseras y la cola de caballo, pero las patas delanteras, las alas y la cabeza de águila gigante. El pico era del color del acero y los ojos de un naranja brillante. Las garras de las patas delanteras eran de quince centímetros cada una y parecían armas mortales. Cada bestia llevaba un collar de cuero grueso alrededor del cuello, atado a una larga cadena. Hagrid sostenía en sus grandes manos el extremo de todas las cadenas. Se acercaba corriendo por el prado, detrás de las criaturas.**

Los alumnos que no habían tenido esa clase escuchaban con mucho interés. Por otro lado, la profesora Umbridge parecía horrorizada.

— Esa criatura tiene pinta de ser peligrosa.

— No lo es — replicó Hagrid, encontrando su voz. — Es muy dulce, siempre y cuando no se lo provoque.

—**¡Id para allá! —les gritaba, sacudiendo las cadenas y forzando a las bestias a ir hacia la cerca, donde estaban los alumnos. Todos se echaron un poco hacia atrás cuando Hagrid llegó donde estaban ellos y ató los animales a la cerca.**

—**¡Hipogrifos! —gritó Hagrid alegremente, haciendo a sus alumnos una señal con la mano—. ¿A que son hermosos?**

— Hipogrifos — jadeó Umbridge. — En el colegio.

— ¿De qué se sorprende? — replicó McGonagall. — Ya hemos leído sobre las tarántulas gigantes, los perros de tres cabezas y los basiliscos. Creo que un hipogrifo no es nada en comparación con esas criaturas.

Umbridge se había puesto muy pálida.

**Harry pudo comprender que Hagrid los llamara hermosos. En cuanto uno se recuperaba del susto que producía ver algo que era mitad pájaro y mitad caballo, podía empezar a apreciar el brillo externo del animal, que cambiaba paulatinamente de la pluma al pelo. Todos tenían colores diferentes: gris fuerte, bronce, ruano rosáceo, castaño brillante y negro tinta.**

— Nunca he visto hipogrifos en los terrenos del colegio — dijo un chico de segundo. — ¿Viven en el bosque?

— Actualmente, no hay ningún hipogrifo en Hogwarts — le explicó Hagrid. El chico pareció muy decepcionado.

—**Venga —dijo Hagrid frotándose las manos y sonriéndoles—, si queréis acercaros un poco...**

**Nadie parecía querer acercarse. Harry, Ron y Hermione, sin embargo, se aproximaron con cautela a la cerca.**

— Queréis demasiado a Hagrid — rió Angelina.

—**Lo primero que tenéis que saber de los hipogrifos es que son orgullosos —dijo Hagrid—. Se molestan con mucha facilidad. Nunca ofendáis a ninguno, porque podría ser lo último que hicierais.**

— ¿Has oído eso, Malfoy? — dijo Ron. — _Nunca ofendáis a ninguno_.

Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada.

**Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle no escuchaban; hablaban en voz baja y Harry tuvo la desagradable sensación de que estaban tramando la mejor manera de incordiar.**

— Y así era — afirmó Harry.

—**Tenéis que esperar siempre a que el hipogrifo haga el primer movimiento — continuó Hagrid—. Es educado, ¿os dais cuenta? Vais hacia él, os inclináis y esperáis. Si él responde con una inclinación, querrá decir que os permite tocarlo. Si no hace la inclinación, entonces es mejor que os alejéis de él enseguida, porque puede hacer mucho daño con sus garras. **

Algunos se asustaron al escuchar eso. Sin embargo, la mayoría prestaba bastante atención, sintiendo interés por esa criatura que jamás habían llegado a conocer.

**Bien, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?**

**Como respuesta, la mayoría de la clase se alejó aún más. Incluso Harry, Ron y Hermione recelaban. Los hipogrifos sacudían sus feroces cabezas y desplegaban sus poderosas alas; parecía que no les gustaba estar atados.**

— Claro que no les gustaba — dijo Hagrid. — Pero no me quedaba otra opción si quería enseñároslos.

—**¿Nadie? —preguntó Hagrid con voz suplicante. **

—**Yo —se ofreció Harry.**

**Detrás de él se oyó un jadeo, y Lavender y Parvati susurraron: **

—**¡No, Harry, acuérdate de las hojas de té!**

Algunos se echaron a reír. Parvati y Lavender no parecieron muy contentas al escucharlo.

**Harry no hizo caso y saltó la cerca.**

—**¡Buen chico, Harry! —gritó Hagrid—. Veamos cómo te llevas con Buckbeak. **

Sirius sonrió ampliamente, pero muy pocas personas se dieron cuenta.

**Soltó la cadena, separó al hipogrifo gris de sus compañeros y le desprendió el collar de cuero. Los alumnos, al otro lado de la cerca, contenían la respiración. Malfoy entornaba los ojos con malicia.**

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

— Te estabas imaginando cosas, Potter.

— De eso nada — replicó Harry.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo pudiste ver mis ojos si estabas acercándote al bicho ese?

— Porque Harry siempre está atento a todo lo que haces — interrumpió Fred.

— Y le encanta mirarte a los ojos — añadió George, justo antes de que Harry le lanzara una almohada que le pasó rozando.

A decir verdad, Harry no había tirado a darle, ya que en el fondo se alegraba de volver a verlo haciendo bromas… aunque fueran a su costa.

Malfoy rodó los ojos y volvió a prestar atención al libro, así que Harry hizo lo mismo.

—**Tranquilo ahora, Harry —dijo Hagrid en voz baja—. Primero mírale a los ojos. Procura no parpadear. Los hipogrifos no confían en ti si parpadeas demasiado...**

**A Harry empezaron a irritársele los ojos, pero no los cerró. Buckbeak había vuelto la cabeza grande y afilada, y miraba a Harry fijamente con un ojo terrible de color naranja.**

— ¿Terrible? — repitió Hagrid, confundido.

—**Eso es —dijo Hagrid—. Eso es, Harry. Ahora inclina la cabeza...**

**A Harry no le hacía gracia presentarle la nuca a Buckbeak, pero hizo lo que Hagrid le decía. Se inclinó brevemente y levantó la mirada.**

— Confías demasiado en Hagrid — dijo Anthony Goldstein. — Te recuerdo que os envió al bosque a que os comieran las tarántulas.

— ¡Jamás habría mandado a Harry y Ron allí si hubiera sabido que…! — exclamó Hagrid, haciendo saltar a Goldstein en su asiento.

Estaba claro que la traición de Aragog aún le dolía. Goldstein cerró la boca y Demelza siguió leyendo rápidamente.

**El hipogrifo seguía mirándolo fijamente y con altivez. No se movió.**

—**Ah —dijo Hagrid, preocupado—. Bien, vete hacia atrás, tranquilo, despacio...**

**Pero entonces, ante la sorpresa de Harry, el hipogrifo dobló las arrugadas rodillas delanteras y se inclinó profundamente.**

Muchas personas parecieron aliviadas, entre ellas Molly Weasley.

—**¡Bien hecho, Harry! —dijo Hagrid, eufórico—. ¡Bien, puedes tocarlo! Dale unas palmadas en el pico, vamos.**

**Pensando que habría preferido como premio poder irse, Harry se acercó al hipogrifo lentamente y alargó el brazo. **

Algunos rieron al escuchar eso.

**Le dio unas palmadas en el pico y el hipogrifo cerró los ojos para dar a entender que le gustaba.**

**La clase rompió en aplausos. Todos excepto Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, que parecían muy decepcionados.**

— Supongo que esperaban que el hipogrifo te destrozara — dijo Ron, mirando a Malfoy con asco.

—**Bien, Harry —dijo Hagrid—. ¡Creo que el hipogrifo dejaría que lo montaras!**

**Aquello era más de lo que Harry había esperado. Estaba acostumbrado a la escoba; pero no estaba seguro de que un hipogrifo se le pareciera.**

— No se parece en nada — confirmó Harry al notar las miradas de curiosidad. — Pero no está nada mal.

Eso pareció animar un poco a Hagrid, que sonrió débilmente.

—**Súbete ahí, detrás del nacimiento del ala —dijo Hagrid—. Y procura no arrancarle ninguna pluma, porque no le gustaría...**

**Harry puso el pie sobre el ala de Buckbeak y se subió en el lomo. Buckbeak se levantó. Harry no sabía dónde debía agarrarse: delante de él todo estaba cubierto de plumas.**

—**¡Vamos! —gritó Hagrid, dándole una palmada al hipogrifo en los cuartos traseros.**

Algunas personas parecieron algo preocupadas, a pesar de saber que Harry estaba allí, a salvo.

**A cada lado de Harry, sin previo aviso, se abrieron unas alas de más de tres metros de longitud. Apenas le dio tiempo a agarrarse del cuello del hipogrifo antes de remontar el vuelo. No tenía ningún parecido con una escoba y Harry tuvo muy claro cuál prefería. **

Eso hizo reír a más de uno.

**Muy incómodamente para él, las alas del hipogrifo batían debajo de sus piernas. Sus dedos resbalaban en las brillantes plumas y no se atrevía a asirse con más fuerza. En vez del movimiento suave de su Nimbus 2.000, sentía el zarandeo hacia atrás y hacia delante, porque los cuartos traseros del hipogrifo se movían con las alas.**

— Hasta escucharlo es incómodo — se quejó Seamus.

**Buckbeak sobrevoló el prado y descendió. Era lo que Harry había temido. Se echó hacia atrás conforme el hipogrifo se inclinaba hacia abajo. Le dio la impresión de que iba a resbalar por el pico. Luego sintió un fuerte golpe al aterrizar el animal con sus cuatro patas revueltas, y se las arregló para sujetarse y volver a incorporarse.**

Neville se había llevado una mano al corazón y escuchaba la descripción con cara de pánico.

—**¡Muy bien, Harry! —gritó Hagrid, mientras lo vitoreaban todos menos Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle—. ¡Bueno!, ¿quién más quiere probar?**

**Envalentonados por el éxito de Harry, los demás saltaron al prado con cautela. Hagrid desató uno por uno los hipogrifos y, al cabo de poco rato, los alumnos hacían timoratas reverencias por todo el prado. Neville retrocedió corriendo en varias ocasiones porque su hipogrifo no parecía querer doblar las rodillas. Ron y Hermione practicaban con el de color castaño, mientras Harry observaba.**

— Creo que hiciste bien en ser el primero — dijo Ron. — Así pudiste librarte del resto de la clase.

**Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían escogido a Buckbeak. Había inclinado la cabeza ante Malfoy, que le daba palmaditas en el pico con expresión desdeñosa.**

—**Esto es muy fácil —dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las sílabas y con voz lo bastante alta para que Harry lo oyera—. Tenía que ser fácil, si Potter fue capaz... ¿A que no eres peligroso? —le dijo al hipogrifo—. ¿Lo eres, bestia asquerosa?**

Se oyeron jadeos.

— ¡Malfoy! — exclamó la profesora Sprout, llevándose la mano a la boca.

— Eso lo explica todo — bufó McGonagall.

Ante las miradas curiosas de muchos, Demelza siguió leyendo.

**Sucedió en un destello de garras de acero. Malfoy emitió un grito agudísimo y un instante después Hagrid se esforzaba por volver a ponerle el collar a Buckbeak, que quería alcanzar a un Malfoy que yacía encogido en la hierba y con sangre en la ropa.**

— ¡Esa cosa le atacó! — exclamó un Slytherin de segundo.

— Solo porque Malfoy fue tan estúpido de insultarlo — replicó Terry Boot.

— ¡Eso! — exclamó Lee Jordan. — Hagrid lo ha dicho bien claro. Los hipogrifos son muy orgullosos.

El comedor estalló en discusiones.

— ¡Fue culpa de Malfoy!

— Hagrid no debería haber llevado una criatura tan peligrosa a una clase de tercero…

— Si Malfoy le hubiera hecho caso, Buckbeak no le habría atacado — gritaba Fred.

Entre el barullo, Harry se fijó en Malfoy, que seguía sentado en su sillón y no hablaba con nadie. Tenía una expresión muy rara en la cara y ni siquiera trataba de defenderse ante los innumerables comentarios hirientes que iban en su dirección.

McGonagall tuvo que llamarles la atención para que se callaran y Demelza pudiera seguir leyendo.

—**¡Me muero! —gritó Malfoy, mientras cundía el pánico—. ¡Me muero, mirad! ¡Me ha matado!**

— Eres patético — dijo Angelina, asqueada.

—**No te estás muriendo —le dijo Hagrid, que se había puesto muy pálido—. Que alguien me ayude, tengo que sacarlo de aquí...**

**Hermione se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la cerca mientras Hagrid levantaba con facilidad a Malfoy. Mientras desfilaban, Harry vio que en el brazo de Malfoy había una herida larga y profunda; la sangre salpicaba la hierba y Hagrid corría con él por la pendiente, hacia el castillo.**

— Te lo tenías merecido — dijo un Gryffindor de sexto.

**Los demás alumnos los seguían temblorosos y más despacio. Todos los de Slytherin echaban la culpa a Hagrid.**

—**¡Deberían despedirlo inmediatamente! —exclamó Pansy Parkinson, con lágrimas en los ojos.**

— Por supuesto — dijo la profesora Umbridge. Tenía la mano en el pecho en un gesto de preocupación, pero a Harry le pareció bastante falso. De hecho, mirándola a los ojos, le dio la sensación de que la profesora se alegraba de lo que le había pasado a Malfoy, probablemente porque sería la excusa perfecta para echar a Hagrid. — Lo que sucedió es intolerable. Hagrid deberá sufrir las consecuencias.

— Ya lo hizo — dijo el profesor Dumbledore. — Como bien se verá en el resto del libro. Sin embargo, creo que es conveniente recalcar que el accidente no habría sucedido si el señor Malfoy hubiera respetado las instrucciones de su profesor.

Fudge se había puesto muy pálido. Parecía incapaz de decir nada, por lo que Demelza continuó leyendo.

—**¡La culpa fue de Malfoy! —lo defendió Dean Thomas. **

— Claro que sí — le dieron la razón varias personas.

**Crabbe y Goyle flexionaron los músculos amenazadoramente. Subieron los escalones de piedra hasta el desierto vestíbulo. **

—**¡Voy a ver si se encuentra bien! —dijo Pansy.**

— Espero que Buckbeak le hiciera una buena herida — dijo un chico de séptimo.

En ese momento, Malfoy se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia las puertas del comedor. Cuando la profesora McGonagall dijo su nombre, llamándolo para que se sentara, el chico ya había salido de allí.

Caminó a paso rápido por los pasillos y se dirigió al primer baño que encontró, sin saber que era el mismo en el que Harry había entrado esa mañana.

Una vez allí, abrió el grifo y se echó agua en la cara, tratando de calmarse.

Era demasiado. Todo el colegio estaba en su contra, había parecido un completo cobarde delante de todos, su reputación estaba cayendo en picado, todos sabían lo que su padre había hecho con el diario y… Y Crabbe moriría si nada cambiaba.

No había podido quitarse de la cabeza lo que había leído esa mañana. ¿Cómo podían salir tan mal las cosas? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para evitar ese futuro?

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta bruscamente. Allí, observándolo tras una capucha que ocultaba su cara, se encontraba uno de los desconocidos del futuro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo Malfoy.

— Eso debería preguntarlo yo. Tendrías que estar en el comedor.

— No quiero seguir leyendo — le espetó Malfoy. — Así que déjame en paz.

— No puedo hacer eso.

Malfoy soltó una palabrota y, lleno de ira, trató de salir del baño, pero el encapuchado lo agarró del hombro antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

— Sé que lo estás pasando mal, pero huir de tus problemas no va a hacer que desaparezcan.

— No estoy huyendo — replicó Malfoy, soltándose del agarre del desconocido.

— ¿Ah, no?

— No.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres seguir leyendo?

Malfoy jadeó.

— Porque estamos perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Por qué tenemos que leer todo eso? ¡Es el pasado! Prefiero leer el futuro…

Pero Malfoy paró en seco, dudando.

Había leído el futuro y era horrible.

— Tenemos que leer el pasado para comprender el futuro — respondió el encapuchado pacientemente. — Y creo que merece la pena leerlo si sirve para que te des cuenta de algunas cosas.

— Si me vas a repetir lo de seguir los pasos de mi padre…

— No hace falta que te lo repita. Creo que ya te estás dando cuenta de lo que puede pasar si no cambias de camino. Solo te voy a pedir una cosa.

Malfoy le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

— No tienes derecho a pedirme nada. Ni siquiera sé quién eres.

El encapuchado soltó una risa irónica, que sonaba muy extraña con la voz hechizada.

— Lo único que te voy a pedir es que pienses por ti mismo — dijo, como si Malfoy no le hubiera interrumpido. — No sigas lo que tu padre te dice, ni lo que Dumbledore dice, ni lo que yo te digo. Nunca me has parecido estúpido, Malfoy. Creo que, sin la influencia de tu padre, podrías tomar las decisiones adecuadas tú solo.

Draco se quedó mirándole.

— Tómate tu tiempo — dijo el encapuchado. — Y vuelve al comedor cuando te hayas calmado.

El desconocido salió del baño, dejando a Malfoy allí parado. Tras unos momentos, Draco salió corriendo de allí, en busca del encapuchado, y se sorprendió al ver que aún estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó. — Si me vas a dar sermones, tengo derecho a saber quién eres.

El encapuchado se giró para mirarlo.

— Te diré quién soy cuando hayamos leído todos los libros.

Aunque no podía verle la cara, estaba claro que el desconocido sonreía.

Minutos después, cuando Malfoy se sintió más calmado, regresó al comedor. Ya ni siquiera pensaba en el hipogrifo, ni en lo estúpido que había parecido durante todo el capítulo, ni en lo que había leído esa mañana. Tenía la mente puesta en ese desconocido que había sido extrañamente amable. El misterio lo reconcomía y odiaba no saber quién era.

Al entrar al comedor, todos se giraron para mirarle. Mantuvo la cabeza bien alta mientras caminaba hacia el mullido sillón en el que había estado antes.

— Sigamos con la lectura — dijo Dumbledore, haciéndole un gesto a Demelza.

**Y la vieron subir corriendo por la escalera de mármol. Los de Slytherin se alejaron hacia su sala común subterránea, sin dejar de murmurar contra Hagrid; Harry, Ron y Hermione continuaron subiendo escaleras hasta la torre de Gryffindor.**

Aunque estaban leyendo otra vez, Harry tenía la vista puesta en Malfoy. Cuando el Slytherin había salido del comedor, Dumbledore le había pedido a Demelza que dejara de leer unos minutos, hasta que el chico volviera. Todos habían pasado esos minutos hablando de lo que acababan de leer y preguntándose por qué Malfoy había salido, cuando parecía que no le importaba en absoluto lo que había pasado con Buckbeak.

Muchos decían que Malfoy estaba avergonzado por lo cobarde que había sido tras el ataque del hipogrifo y que por eso no había soportado estar en el comedor. Harry no estaba de acuerdo. Había estado mirando a Malfoy todo el día y, basándose en lo que había observado, no le habría sorprendido si el chico se hubiera agobiado, de una forma similar a la que él mismo había sufrido esa mañana. Pero, ¿por qué?

—**¿Creéis que se pondrá bien? —dijo Hermione asustada.**

—**Por supuesto que sí. La señora Pomfrey puede curar heridas en menos de un segundo —dijo Harry, que había sufrido heridas mucho peores y la enfermera se las había curado con magia.**

— ¿Os estáis preocupando por Malfoy? — dijo Fred, sorprendido.

— Un poco — admitió Hermione.

Malfoy pareció quedar en shock al escuchar eso.

—**Es lamentable que esto haya pasado en la primera clase de Hagrid, ¿no os parece? —comentó Ron preocupado—. Es muy típico de Malfoy eso de complicar las cosas...**

Muchos asintieron, dándose cuenta después de todo lo leído de lo cierto que era eso.

**Fueron de los primeros en llegar al Gran Comedor para la cena. Esperaban encontrar allí a Hagrid, pero no estaba.**

—**No lo habrán despedido, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione con preocupación, sin probar su pastel de filete y riñones.**

—**Más vale que no —le respondió Ron, que tampoco probaba bocado.**

La profesora Umbridge lo miró muy mal.

**Harry observaba la mesa de Slytherin. Un grupo prieto y numeroso, en el que figuraban Crabbe y Goyle, estaba sumido en una conversación secreta. Harry estaba seguro de que preparaban su propia versión del percance sufrido por Malfoy.**

— Cuánta razón tenías — bufó Hermione.

—**Bueno, no puedes decir que el primer día de clase no haya sido interesante — dijo Ron con tristeza.**

— Ha sido tan interesante que ha ocupado todo un capítulo del libro — dijo Percy.

**Tras la cena subieron a la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba llena de gente, y trataron de hacer los deberes que les había mandado la profesora McGonagall, pero se interrumpían cada tanto para mirar por la ventana de la torre.**

—**Hay luz en la ventana de Hagrid —dijo Harry de repente. Ron miró el reloj.**

—**Si nos diéramos prisa, podríamos bajar a verlo. Todavía es temprano...**

Hagrid estaba enormemente agradecido con ellos.

—**No sé —respondió Hermione despacio, y Harry vio que lo miraba a él. **

—**Tengo permiso para pasear por los terrenos del colegio —aclaró—. Sirius Black no habrá podido burlar a los dementores, ¿verdad?**

— No estés tan seguro — sonrió Sirius. Algunos lo miraron con cautela.

**Recogieron sus cosas y salieron por el agujero del cuadro, contentos de no encontrar a nadie en el camino hacia la puerta principal, porque no estaban muy seguros de que pudieran salir.**

— No os lo habríamos permitido— dijo McGonagall con severidad. Harry se alegró mucho de no habérsela encontrado aquel día.

**La hierba estaba todavía húmeda y parecía casi negra en aquellos momentos en que el sol se ponía. Al llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid llamaron a la puerta y una voz les contestó:**

—**Adelante, entrad.**

**Hagrid estaba sentado en mangas de camisa, ante la mesa de madera limpia; Fang, su perro jabalinero, tenía la cabeza en el regazo de Hagrid. Les bastó echar un vistazo para darse cuenta de que Hagrid había estado bebiendo. Delante de él tenía una jarra de peltre casi tan grande como un caldero y parecía que le costaba trabajo enfocar bien las cosas.**

— Esto es increíble — resopló Umbridge. — Consigue que un alumno salga herido y encima se emborracha dentro del colegio.

— Había tenido un día difícil — se defendió Hagrid.

— ¡Eso no es excusa! — replicó Umbridge.

— Suficiente — intervino Dumbledore. — Por favor, señorita Robins…

Demelza siguió leyendo.

—**Supongo que es un récord —dijo apesadumbrado al reconocerlos—. Me imagino que soy el primer profesor que ha durado sólo un día.**

—**¡No te habrán despedido, Hagrid! —exclamó Hermione.**

—**Todavía no —respondió Hagrid con tristeza, tomando un trago largo del contenido de la jarra—. Pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo, ¿verdad? Después de lo de Malfoy...**

— ¿Cómo evitaste que te despidieran? — preguntó una chica de cuarto con curiosidad.

— Fue complicado — dijo Hagrid, algo triste. Harry supuso que estaba recordando todo lo sucedido con Buckbeak.

—**¿Cómo se encuentra Malfoy? —preguntó Ron cuando se sentaron—. No habrá sido nada serio, supongo.**

—**La señora Pomfrey lo ha curado lo mejor que ha podido —dijo Hagrid con abatimiento—, pero él sigue diciendo que le hace un daño terrible. Está cubierto de vendas... Gime...**

Algunos rieron, burlándose de Malfoy. Otros lo miraron con preocupación, aunque esos fueron muchos menos.

Por su parte, Malfoy parecía más tranquilo que antes, pero volvía a tener esa cara de póker que a Harry le ponía de los nervios.

—**Todo es cuento —dijo Harry—. La señora Pomfrey es capaz de curar cualquier cosa. El año pasado hizo que me volviera a crecer la mitad del esqueleto. Es propio de Malfoy sacar todo el provecho posible.**

La señora Pomfrey pareció muy orgullosa de sí misma.

—**El Consejo Escolar está informado, por supuesto —dijo Hagrid—. Piensan que empecé muy fuerte. Debería haber dejado los hipogrifos para más tarde... Tenía que haber empezado con los gusarajos o con los summat... Creía que sería un buen comienzo... Ha sido culpa mía...**

— ¿A quién le importan los gusarajos? — dijo Ginny. — Los hipogrifos son mucho más interesantes.

Hagrid le sonrió, agradecido.

—**¡Toda la culpa es de Malfoy, Hagrid! —dijo Hermione con seriedad.**

—**Somos testigos —dijo Harry—. Dijiste que los hipogrifos atacan al que los ofende. Si Malfoy no prestó atención, el problema es suyo. Le diremos a Dumbledore lo que de verdad sucedió.**

—**Sí, Hagrid, no te preocupes te apoyaremos —confirmó Ron.**

— No me extraña que Hagrid os quiera tanto — dijo Katie Bell, sonriendo.

Por su parte, Hagrid tenía los ojos brillantes.

**De los arrugados rabillos de los ojos de Hagrid, negros como cucarachas, se escaparon unas lagrimas. Atrajo a Ron y a Harry hacia sí y los estrechó en un abrazo tan fuerte que pudo haberles roto algún hueso.**

Se oyeron algunas risas.

—**Creo que ya has bebido bastante, Hagrid —dijo Hermione con firmeza. Cogió la jarra de la mesa y salió a vaciarla.**

— Es muy fuerte que una alumna tenga que pedirle a un profesor que deje de beber — dijo Umbridge, indignada. — ¿Es que soy la única que ve lo inepto que es Hagrid?

— Eres la única que lo repite cada dos minutos — replicó McGonagall.

—**Sí, puede que tengas razón —dijo Hagrid, soltando a Harry y a Ron, que se separaron de él frotándose las costillas. Hagrid se levantó de la silla y siguió a Hermione al exterior, con paso inseguro.**

**Oyeron una ruidosa salpicadura.**

—**¿Qué ha hecho? —dijo Harry, asustado, cuando Hermione volvió a entrar con la jarra vacía.**

— ¿Asustado? ¿Qué pensabas que había hecho? — preguntó Lisa Turpin con curiosidad.

— Ni idea — respondió Harry honestamente.

—**Meter la cabeza en el barril de agua —dijo Hermione, guardando la jarra. **

**Hagrid regresó con la barba y los largos pelos chorreando, y secándose los ojos. **

—**Mejor así —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza como un perro y salpicándolos a todos—. **

Eso le sacó una sonrisa a más de uno, incluido Sirius.

**Habéis sido muy amables por venir a verme. Yo, la verdad...**

**Hagrid se paró en seco mirando a Harry; como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba allí:**

—**¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES AQUÍ? —bramó, y tan de repente que dieron un salto en el aire—. ¡NO PUEDES SALIR DESPUÉS DE ANOCHECIDO, HARRY! ¡Y VOSOTROS DOS LO DEJÁIS!**

— Como si hubiéramos podido detenerlo — bufó Ron.

— Ahora que lo pienso, si el señor Weasley no te hubiera explicado lo de Sirius antes de ir a Hogwarts, habría sido muy confuso escuchar a Hagrid decir eso — dijo Hermione.

Harry nunca lo había pensado, pero tenía razón. Escuchar esa conversación entre los señores Weasley le había ahorrado mucha confusión aquel año.

**Hagrid se acercó a Harry con paso firme, lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó hasta la puerta.**

—**¡Vamos! —dijo Hagrid enfadado—. Os voy a acompañar a los tres al colegio. ¡Y que no os vuelva a pillar viniendo a verme a estas horas! ¡No valgo la pena!**

Harry sonrió. Para él, siempre merecía la pena ir a ver a Hagrid.

— Este es el final — dijo Demelza, marcando la página y dejando el libro en la tarima.

El director se puso en pie y anunció alegremente:

— Toca hacer un pequeño descanso. Es hora de comer.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! Decidme vuestra opinión en los comentarios! :3 Y lo dicho: quien pille la referencia, podrá pedir que suceda algo en la historia! Aunque me reservo el derecho a hacerlo de tal forma que tenga sentido tal como tengo el fic planeado XD). **

**Nos vemos el domingo que viene! :3 Bye! Cuidaos!**

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS: **

**Korrily: **Holi! A mí también me encanta cuando Harry no se entera de nada XD Gracias por el review! :3

**Winterbell4869: **Hola! Lo primero, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras! :3 Respondiendo al review: Me alegra mucho que te gustara cómo se trata el tema de la ansiedad. Creo que los últimos caps de Steven Universe también lo han hecho muy, muy bien. Aunque me quedé con ganas de ver algo sobre Steven después de irse :') No sabía que en Por 13 razones hicieron a los actores pasar tiempo con perros, pero la verdad, no me extraña... vi esa serie y tiene escenas muy fuertes. ¿Qué fic es ese de Harry convertido en gato? Porque hace tiempo, leí un headcanon por ahí en el que Harry es convertía en animago estando en Hogwarts y era un gatito, McGonagall lo encontraba deambulando por los pasillos de noche (estando ella también en forma de gato) y se lo llevaba del cuello cual mamá a la torre de Gryffindor XDD Me encanta esa idea, si ese fic hace algo similar, quiero leerlo! Sobre las actualizaciones: no te preocupes, sigo subiendo un cap a la semana xD Me es imposible hacer más ahora mismo. Oh dios, también lees Skip Beat? jajaja yo perdí la paciencia. En fin, muchísimas gracias por el review! :3 Nos vemos!

**dinas'moon'E53: **Hola! A decir verdad, nunca he escuchado los audiolibros de HP. Solo he escuchado un par de escenas en inglés (narradas por Stephen Fry, si no recuerdo mal) y son geniales. Cuando se lea la profecía real de Trelawney creo que ni ella se va a creer lo que está escuchando jajaja. Sobre lo del gato: creo que Hermione tenía derecho a comprarlo, lo que me molesta un poco es lo insensible que fue después, sin hacer caso a las advertencias de Ron y dejando el gato suelto por ahí, sabiendo que le tenía ganas a Scabbers. Sí que es cierto que Harry y Ron muchas veces no se portan muy bien con ella, pero en esta ocasión creo que es al revés. Cuando lo de la Saeta, ahí sí que tiene razón Hermione, aunque a Harry le duela xD Lo que dices de tu madre es adorable TwT En fin, muchas gracias por tus comentarios! :D Nos vemos!

**cecilia caff: **Holi! Pues sí, Fudge va a quedarse a cuadros cuando se lea todo eso jajaja. Gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**jade: **Hola! Lo del espejo parlante sería una idea genial, a ver cuando lo inventan XD Y como bien dices, nunca hace falta una excusa para comer chocolate. Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews! :3 Bye!

**lunadragneel15: **Hola! Sip, es agradable que poco a poco incluyan a Ginny, la pobre se lo merece. Muchas gracias por el review! :3

**CecyBlack: **Holi! Cuando se sepa que la voz es de su madre y que también ha escuchado a su padre... pfff. Lupin ya lo sabe, pero imagina la reacción de Sirius. Ay no, pobrecito. Sobre McLaggen... siempre me ha parecido un egocéntrico. Creo que se está cansando de que el foco de atención esté en Harry y sus amigos, necesitaba llamar la atención. Me encanta lo que dices de que hay un idiota en cada casa xD Eso demuestra que no hay una casa "buena" y una "mala", hay de todo en todas. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que dices: Sí, James no era muy bueno cuando estaba en Hogwarts, pero Snape tampoco era un santo, y al menos James no pas años en Hogwarts haciéndoselo pasar mal a los alumnos. Jamás le perdonaré a Snape lo que le hizo a Neville. Sobre Lav-Lav, en el tercer libro tienen ese momento de complicidad cuando se le muere el conejo y Ron la comprende y ambos se unen contra Hermione. Aparte de eso, no recuerdo que el ship empezara antes, pero imagino que a Lavender ya le empieza a gustar en el quinto xD En fin, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Nos vemos!

**obis ruiz: **Hola! Le quito el punto a tu nombre porque si no, la web lo toma como link y lo borra :( Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste esta historia! :D Bye!

**Fan de tu fic: **Holi! La verdad, por muy magos que sean todos, creo que la primera reacción instintiva es tirarte a pegarle un puñetazo a alguien jajaja. Se nota que quieres que haya drama con Snape, quieres verlo sufrir XDD Te entiendo, la verdad. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Bye!

**Fox McCloude: **Holi! Tal como dices, Malfoy se está dando cuenta de muchas cosas, como bien se ve en este cap. Y sí, cuando se sepa lo que Harry estuvo reviviendo cada vez que se le acercaba un dementor, se verá realmente lo cruel que estaba siendo Malfoy con él. Sobre los gemelos, estoy de acuerdo con que George es el más amable y "suave" de los dos, pero también es el más "violento" en estas situaciones que estamos viendo. Creo que es porque George es el más sensible entre ellos y, por supuesto, adora a su hermano. Alguien sensible + perder a la persona que más quieres = George pegando un puñetazo a McLaggen xD Sobre Hermione: hay que pensarlo de este modo. Si la rata no hubiera resultado ser Pettigrew, las acciones de Hermione nos parecerían bien? No. Pasó el año sin importarle que la mascota de su mejor amigo estuviera sufriendo (y sí, tiene gracia porque es Pettigrew, pero nadie lo sabía. Para todos ellos, incluida la misma Hermione, la rata era solo una ratita sin más, la querida mascota de Ron). No se portó nada bien, pero bueno. En fin, muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Naattstories: **Hola! Pues cuando lo sepan... será el momento del drama jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario :3 Bye!

**Grytherin18-Friki: **Holi! Pues sí, tanto Neville como Ginny sufren en ese momento y todos pensamos que es porque "son débiles", más que Ron y Hermione al menos, pero no, los pobres tienen cosas en su pasado que nadie sabe :( No creo que Harry se acuerde de decirle eso a Neville antes de que salga en los libros, como mucho lo avisará justo antes. Tiene muchas otras cosas en las que pensar, aunque sería muy amable por su parte hacerlo, desde luego xD Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :D Nos vemos!

**Maythe Potter: **Hola! Tal como dices, Harry siempre acaba yendo tras Voldemort, así que la advertencia de Arthur tiene sentido XDD muchas gracias por el comentario! :3

**ASME123: **Hola! Jajaja te entiendo, George tendría que haberle pegado más fuerte! Estaría genial que Harry hubiera llamado a alguno de sus hijos Hagrid, Rubeus o algo así... no me parecen nombres bonitos, pero todo es mejor que Albus Severus XDD Al menos el niño llevaría el nombre de alguien que adoraba a Harry y que siempre lo defendió y lo trató con respeto. Cuando lean el enamoramiento con Cho, Harry se va a morir de la vergüenza XDD Y lo de Lav-Lav! Creo que Ron se pondrá tan rojo que se desmayará por tener demasiada sangre en la cabeza. Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Klara Potter: **Holi! La verdad, todavía queda MUCHO por delante XD Tengo un documento con los tiempos del fic (y una libreta aparte) para cuadrarlo todo, porque tengo muy claro cuándo tienen que terminar de leer (muahahaha me siento una diosa malvada o algo así). Quieres otro dato para confirmar que somos almas gemelas? Creo que tenemos la misma edad (o casi XD), porque leí tu perfil y no naciste el año de publicación de la piedra filosofal por poco... y yo igual ;) Así que más o menos estaremos en el mismo rango de edades. Y sip, recuerdo lo que dijiste del PM, me quedé con la curiosidad XDD Pero no quise preguntarte porque supuse que estarías ocupadísima con todo. Estaré atenta al correo! :3 Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Nos vemos!

**Bnja: **Hola! McLaggen necesitaba llamar la atención, es un egocéntrico, y nunca le han caído bien Fred y George. Vio la oportunidad de decir algo hiriente y la tomó, aunque no se esperaba el puñetazo XD Sería genial que Remus volviera a ser profe de defensa cuando todo acabe... si sobrevive (*insertar risa malvada y relampagos*). Mil gracias por el review, bye! :D

**Draci Snape: **Hola! La verdad, McLaggen se ha pasado mil pueblos en ese capítulo y sí, se merecía más golpes. Se debe a una mezcla de querer atención, tenerle rabia a los gemelos y ser un imbécil. Lo bueno es que nadie le ha reído la gracia, ni siquiera nadie de Slytherin! Y sí, Harry debería pedir ayuda a más gente, tiene amigos geniales y debería confiar más en ellos. Muchas gracias por el review :3 Bye!

**creativo: **Holi! Wow, nunca me había imaginado a los dementores rojos xD Pero creo que vi la tercera peli antes de empezar a leer los libros, así que eso lo explicaría XD Ahhh wow, hace tanto que no juego a Hogwarts Mystery... estuve enganchada un tiempo y luego lo dejé cuando me tuve que cambiar de móvil. Quizá debería volver a descargarlo jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Bye!

**Zero: **Hola! Me encanta que describas a los dementores como "uno de los seres más tenebrosos y temidos en la historia de la ficción", porque hay mil tipos de monstruos en la literatura, pero creo que tienes razón. Si tuviera que elegir entre estar frente a un dementor y estar frente a It, por ejemplo, preferiría a It XD Que me mate, eso será mejor que vivir sin alma. En fin, muchas gracias! :3 Nos vemos!

**Lady Manne: **Hola! Cuando se sepa de quienes son los gritos que oye Harry, mucha gente lo va a pasar fatal... A veces me dan pena, luego pienso que todo esto es para salvarles la vida y se me pasa XD Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**luisdaniel15-01: **Hola! Muchas gracias! :D Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia! Nos vemos :3

**wolfy1112: **Holi! No te preocupes, habrá mas Hinny, de momento hemos conseguido que Harry la incluya a la hora de contarle cosas :D Eso es un gran avance jajaja. En fin, nos vemos! Muchas gracias por el review!

**BellaBlackEvans: **Hola! No castigues a tu pobre pantalla por lo que ha hecho el idiota de McLaggen, mejor encuentra la referencia que hay en este cap y pídeme que lo torture o algo XDD Yo tampoco sé qué pasó con Zacharias Smith o con McLaggen después de la guerra, pero espero que no sean muy felices. Es muy curioso lo que dices sobre Ginny. Normalmente, cuando la gente dice que no le gusta el hinny, es porque odian a Ginny (no siempre, pero sí la mayoría de los casos que he visto). Es agradable ver a alguien que no la odia por ser la novia de Harry, sino que simplemente no disfruta esa pareja tanto como otras. El triángulo amoroso Draco-Harry-Neville ha salido prácticamente solo XDD Es lo que pasa cuando el personaje principal solo le hace caso a los demás chicos, que los ships acaban siendo así. Sobre Lupin y Tonks, no tengo intención de cambiarlo, si bien el hecho de que Sirius esté aquí complica las cosas xD Y wtf, que le pasa a mi perfil!? Que no estoy en suiza! Ojala! XDD Muchísisimas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos! :3

**CH-Hyacinth: **Hola! Jajaja creo que todos queremos pegarle a McLaggen XDD Remus es el mejor profesor de defensa que ha tenido Hogwarts en mucho tiempo, se merece todos esos aplausos y más xD Leer las reliquias va a ser... complicado. De hecho, desde el cuarto libro en adelante, en todos muere alguien querido. 4-Cedric, 5- Sirus, 6- Dumbledore, 7- Un montón de gente. Y sí, el pobre Harry se culpará por todas ellas, como ya hace con Cedric :( Pasando a cosas más agradables, el pobre Draco en este cap ha pagado por el drama que montón con Buckbeak xD Todo el colegio en su contra, hasta el encapuchado ha tenido que intervenir para animarlo y empujarlo un poco en la dirección correcta. Pobre XD En fin, mil gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!


	9. El boggart del armario ropero

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos una semana más! :3**

**Lo primero: gracias infinitas a todos los que habéis dejado comentarios en el capítulo anterior! Que sois: Zero, francescadiazfalocco, Fan de tu fic, Korrily, wolfy1112, lunadragneel15, Fox McCloude, creativo, Guest, CamiR22, Auror DragonSlayer, CecyBlack, dinas'moon'E53, jade, obis ruiz, Nathalie Black Dumbledore, carlos29, Naattstories, Grytherin18-Friki, DrarryFan1466, Maythe Potter, KhrizSnape, Bnja, Anais, josepantzay2, Magra, Acheronte, Draci Snape, Winterbell4869, CH-Hyacinth, BellaBlackEvans y Guest. Wow, muchísisisimas gracias! TwT Las respuestas a vuestros reviews están al final del cap.**

**Lo segundo: en el cap anterior, os propuse que encontrarais una referencia a una pareja que nadie ha pedido y, quien la encontrara, podría pedirme que suceda algo en el fic. Pues bien, solo una persona la ha encontrado, y esa persona es... Anais! Felicidades! :3 Bueno, en realidad nadie la ha encontrado y todos habéis mencionado parejas hasta que alguien ha dado con la que era XD Pero me sirve. Así que, Anais, si lees esto: puedes pedirme lo que quieras, y trataré de que suceda (de forma que encaje con lo que tiene que pasar en la historia y que ya está planeado). **

**Para los que tengáis curiosidad: El ship era Parvati x Lavender. Raro, lo sé, pero siempre me pareció curioso que Parvati se muestre tan celosa de Ron cuando empieza a salir con Lavender. La razón oficial de esos celos es que "le ha quitado a su mejor amiga", pero... ¿y si Parvati la viera como algo más que una amiga? Me imagino a Parvati pillada por Lavender mientras ella solo tiene ojos para Ron. Creo que podría haber sido interesante ver algo así en los libros xD**

**En fin, ya me callo. A leer! :3**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

—_**¡Vamos! —dijo Hagrid enfadado—. Os voy a acompañar a los tres al colegio. ¡Y que no os vuelva a pillar viniendo a verme a estas horas! ¡No valgo la pena!**_

_Harry sonrió. Para él, siempre merecía la pena ir a ver a Hagrid. _

— _Este es el final — dijo Demelza, marcando la página y dejando el libro en la tarima. _

_El director se puso en pie y anunció alegremente:_

— _Toca hacer un pequeño descanso. Es hora de comer. _

Con un gesto, invitó a todos los presentes a que se levantaran de sus asientos. Hizo la ya acostumbrada floritura con la varita que provocó que los cómodos sillones, butacas y sofás fueran reemplazados por las cuatro mesas de las casas.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron, por lo que muchos aprovecharon para salir a tomar el aire o para ir al baño. Harry se quedó de pie, ignorando el revuelo a su alrededor en favor de mantener la vista fija en Draco Malfoy, quien caminaba hacia la salida con paso firme. Crabbe y Goyle parecían algo extrañados ante su conducta, pero ninguno de ellos lo siguió.

— ¿Todo bien, Harry? — preguntó Sirius, cogiendo del hombro a Harry y guiándolo hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.

— Sí, claro.

Harry y Sirius tomaron asiento junto a Hermione y Ron, quien ya había empezado a servirse comida de los platos que acababan de aparecer sobre las mesas.

De reojo, Harry vio cómo Malfoy salía del comedor solo. Le daba mucha curiosidad saber a dónde iba.

— Voy al baño — dijo rápidamente antes de levantarse y dirigirse a las puertas, ignorando las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos.

Salió del comedor e inmediatamente supo que había tardado demasiado en hacerlo. Le había perdido la pista a Malfoy, que podía haberse ido en cualquier dirección.

En ese momento, un par de alumnos de Ravenclaw se le acercaron.

— Eh, Potter. Lo del basilisco fue genial. ¿En este libro también vas a cargarte algún monstruo?

— Eh… no.

El chico de Ravenclaw pareció algo decepcionado.

— ¿No nos puedes contar un poco de lo que va a pasar? Prometemos no decir nada.

A Harry le dieron ganas de replicar que, si querían saber lo que iba a pasar, se esperaran a que se leyera en vez de tocarle las narices a él. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca se le ocurrió otra idea.

— Claro que puedo. Pero antes, ¿habéis visto salir a Malfoy del comedor?

Los dos chicos de Ravenclaw intercambiaron miradas.

— Sí — respondió uno de ellos. — Te podemos decir por dónde se ha ido si nos dices cómo acaba este libro.

— Vale — accedió Harry, alegrándose de que hubieran entendido lo que quería sin que él tuviera que explicarlo. — ¿Por dónde se ha ido?

— Por ahí. — Uno de ellos señaló uno de los pasillos a su izquierda.

— Vale, gracias.

— ¡Espera! Tienes que cumplir tu parte del trato.

— Al final del libro, un perro, un gato, una rata y un lobo se meten en un árbol.

Ignorando las caras de incredulidad de los Ravenclaw, Harry echó a andar antes de que pudieran recriminarle nada.

Caminó rápidamente, aguzando el oído cada vez que pasaba frente a una puerta cerrada por si Malfoy estuviera dentro. Dio un par de vueltas por los pasillos, sintiéndose cada vez más frustrado y preguntándose si quizá los Ravenclaw le habían tomado el pelo.

Sin embargo, supo que no había sido así cuando escuchó la voz de Malfoy al otro lado de una puerta entreabierta.

— … y deja ya de seguirme.

Harry frenó en seco. ¿Con quién hablaba Malfoy? ¿Acaso alguien más le había seguido? Harry no había visto a nadie salir del comedor detrás de él.

— Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que seguirte a ti.

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. La voz que le había respondido a Malfoy estaba hechizada para que no pudiera identificarse, por lo que solo podía pertenecer a uno de los encapuchados.

¿Qué hacía uno de ellos hablando con Malfoy? Se acercó con sigilo a la puerta, consciente de que, al estar entreabierta, era arriesgado intentar espiar.

— Pues entonces lárgate.

— ¿Y si no quiero?

Malfoy se quedó en silencio. Frustrado, Harry dio un paso más hacia la puerta, preparado para correr en cuanto escuchara movimiento.

Pero no le dio tiempo. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Harry se quedó allí parado, mirando con los ojos como platos a la figura encapuchada frente a él.

— Mira, Malfoy. Parece que no soy el único al que le preocupas.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero el encapuchado lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró dentro del aula vacía.

— ¡Oye!

Con una risita, el desconocido soltó a Harry y salió de allí, cerrando la puerta con un rápido movimiento de varita.

— ¿Qué hace? — bufó Harry.

Malfoy fue a la puerta y trató de abrirla, sin éxito.

— ¡Eh! ¡Eh, tú! ¡Abre la puerta!

Se oyó una risa al otro lado de la puerta.

— Se abrirá sola cuando habléis. Daos prisa, os perderéis la comida.

Harry pegó la oreja a la puerta justo a tiempo para escuchar unas pisadas que se alejaban.

— No puede ir en serio — resopló, indignado. — ¡Abre la puerta!

Pero nadie respondió. Malfoy le pegó un último golpe a la puerta antes de encaminarse hacia una de las ventanas.

Harry lo siguió con la mirada, aunque enseguida se distrajo al notar dónde estaban. Se trataba de un aula de la planta baja del colegio, llena de mesas y sillas que parecían no haber sido utilizadas en mucho tiempo. Algunas de ellas estaban cubiertas con telas, aunque parecía que, quien las hubiera puesto allí, no se había esmerado mucho en hacerlo bien. Muchas de las telas estaban roídas y no conseguían tapar bien los muebles.

Harry volvió a prestar atención a Malfoy cuando escuchó un ruido. El chico trataba de abrir una de las ventanas, pero no consiguió moverla ni un centímetro. Sacó entonces la varita y probó varios hechizos en voz baja. Ninguno de ellos funcionó.

— Déjame a mí — dijo Harry, sacando su varita. Malfoy lo miró muy mal.

— Si yo no he podido, tú tampoco vas a poder, Potter.

— Eso ya lo veremos — murmuró Harry.

Sin embargo, dos minutos después tuvo que aceptar la derrota. Las ventanas debían estar hechizadas para que no pudieran abrirse, igual que la puerta.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — bufó Harry. Malfoy se había sentado sobre una de las mesas y le daba vueltas a su varita con los dedos.

— Quedarnos aquí hasta que alguien se dé cuenta de que no estamos en el comedor — replicó Malfoy, sin siquiera mirar a Harry.

Harry quitó la tela que tapaba una de las sillas y se sentó, sintiéndose más irritado por momentos. Como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas, ahora tenían que dejarlo encerrado con Malfoy para… ¿para que hablaran? Era lo más absurdo que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Malfoy y él no tenían nada de lo que hablar. La lectura estaba siendo difícil para todos y sí, Harry había sentido curiosidad por saber qué le pasaba a Malfoy, porque tenía la corazonada de que su actitud no se debía solo a la lectura. Por lo general, su instinto nunca fallaba, y ahora mismo le decía que Malfoy guardaba un secreto.

El descubrir a uno de los encapuchados hablando con él solo había reafirmado su teoría de que Malfoy ocultaba algo importante.

Pero, ¿cómo podía sonsacárselo? Ninguno de los dos quería hablar. Ya era bastante increíble que pudieran estar en la misma habitación sin pelear. Tener una conversación era pedir demasiado.

— Lo estarás pasando genial, ¿eh, Potter?

Sorprendido, Harry levantó la vista de los bordes de la tela con los que había estado jugando inconscientemente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Malfoy soltó un bufido.

— ¿Eres estúpido o te lo haces?

Enfadado, Harry se puso en pie, sujetando su varita con más fuerza. Malfoy se tensó y agarró su varita con firmeza, con los ojos fijos en Harry.

Sin embargo, Harry bajó la varita en cuanto vio bien al otro chico. En el comedor, con bastante más distancia entre ellos, le había parecido que Malfoy no tenía muy buen aspecto. Estaba algo pálido y parecía más apagado de lo normal. Pero viéndolo de cerca, quedaba claro que algo le pasaba.

Harry tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que le hacía pensar eso. No era su tono de piel, ni tenía ojeras ni nada por el estilo. Eran sus ojos. No había en ellos nada de la expresión engreída y desdeñosa que solía caracterizarlos. Por primera vez en toda su vida, Malfoy no lo miraba por encima del hombro y, durante un segundo, eso preocupó a Harry.

— ¿Qué miras? — gruñó Malfoy.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó Harry. Estaba seguro de que no iba a recibir respuesta, pero al menos iba a intentarlo.

Malfoy pareció muy sorprendido, antes de fruncir el ceño y decir:

— ¿Y a ti que te importa?

— ¿De qué hablabas con… quien sea que fuera el de la capucha?

Malfoy lo miró con una ceja alzada.

— De nada que te interese.

— Ya lo has oído. Si no hablamos, no saldremos de aquí.

— Prefiero quedarme encerrado y no volver a escucharte hablar, Potter — replicó Malfoy de mal humor.

Exasperado, Harry volvió a sentarse en la silla.

Pasaron los minutos. Con el hambre que tenía, a Harry no le hacía ninguna gracia perderse toda la hora de la comida por culpa de Malfoy.

— La respuesta es no — gruñó Harry, decidiendo que, si quería comer, tendría que intentar hablar con Malfoy. — No me lo estoy pasando bien con todo esto.

Malfoy, que había parecido sorprendido al escuchar a Harry hablar de nuevo, soltó un bufido.

— Ya, claro. Debe ser horrible leer cómo derrotaste un basilisco con una espada — ironizó Malfoy.

— No habría tenido que hacerlo si tu padre no le hubiera dado ese diario a Ginny — replicó Harry en tono mordaz.

Malfoy jadeó y se puso en pie, cogiendo su varita con fuerza.

— No hables de mi padre.

Harry lo imitó. Había sido muy iluso al pensar que podría tener una conversación medio normal con Malfoy.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a seguir defendiendo a tu querido padre mortífago?

— Te he dicho que no hables de él — replicó Malfoy, mirándolo con rabia.

— ¿O quizá es que empiezas a avergonzarte de él? — siguió Harry. — Dime, Malfoy. ¿Te parece bien lo que hizo tu padre con el diario?

— Eso no es asunto tuyo, Potter — escupió Malfoy. — Cierra la boca de una vez o te la voy a cerrar yo.

— Siempre me ha dado curiosidad — dijo Harry. — ¿Por qué existen los mortífagos? A mí no me haría ninguna gracia tener que inclinarme ante alguien a besarle los pies…

— ¿De qué diablos hablas? — preguntó Malfoy.

— ¿No lo sabes? En junio, cuando Voldemort regresó, llamó a un montón de sus antiguos mortífagos. Lo primero que hicieron fue tirarse al suelo ante él — respondió Harry, sintiéndose asqueado con solo recordarlo. — ¿Para qué queréis un líder que os trata como si fuerais basura?

— Estás mintiendo — dijo Malfoy. — No me creo nada de lo que dices.

— Pues no te lo creas — replicó Harry de mala gana. — De todas formas supongo que lo leeremos en el cuarto libro. Podrás escucharlo por ti mismo.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Malfoy le pegó una patada a una de las mesas, volcándola y levantando una oleada de polvo.

— Estoy harto de los libros — gritó Draco. — No quiero leer nada más. Me voy.

Fue a la puerta y trató de abrirla, pero seguía tan cerrada como antes.

— ¡Venga ya! ¡Abrid la puerta! — Comenzó a pegarle patadas y Harry decidió que lo mejor sería dejar que lo hiciera. Con un poco de suerte, tiraría la puerta abajo y podrían salir de allí.

Sin embargo, varios minutos después, la puerta seguía en su lugar y Malfoy se había quedado sin aire.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, tratando de respirar con normalidad, y Harry sintió una punzada al verlo. Esa misma mañana, había sido el propio Harry quien había acabado en el suelo, intentando controlar su respiración. Él no había conseguido calmarse hasta que pudo hablar con sus amigos y con Sirius, pero Crabbe y Goyle estaban en el comedor y el único que Malfoy tenía cerca en ese momento era él.

Por ello, Harry se forzó a acercarse a Malfoy, preguntándose si iba a arrepentirse de esto.

— ¿Estás mejor?

Draco abrió los ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Estoy perfectamente — dijo en tono sarcástico. — Mejor que nunca. Cierra la boca, Potter.

Harry se sentó sobre una de las mesas que quedaban cerca de la puerta, mirando directamente a Malfoy.

— ¿Tan grave es lo que te ha dicho esa persona? — preguntó Harry con curiosidad. No tenía ni idea de qué decirle a Malfoy, así que optó por preguntar las cosas que le habían hecho seguirlo hasta ese lugar. — ¿Es la primera vez que habláis o…?

Malfoy jadeó.

— No es asunto tuyo.

— Todo lo que tenga que ver con esa gente es asunto mío — replicó Harry. — Los libros que han traído cuentan mi vida. Tengo derecho a saber lo que te han dicho.

Draco dejó escapar una risa irónica.

— Ya lo sabrás, Potter. Cuando lo leamos.

Eso llamó la atención de Harry.

— Espera. ¿Te han contado algo del futuro?

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes envidia? — replicó Malfoy. — Por una vez, no eres tú el que sabe más sobre esos dichosos libros.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante, lleno de curiosidad.

— ¿Qué te han contado?

— Nada que te importe.

— Déjalo ya, Malfoy — resopló Harry, irritado. — No nos vamos a ir de aquí hasta que no me lo cuentes. ¿Por qué si no nos encerraría ese tipo en este sitio, eh? Piénsalo. Quiere que me lo cuentes.

— Pues yo no quiero contártelo.

— Pues vas a tener que hacerlo — replicó Harry de mala gana. — Y cuanto antes mejor. ¿O acaso quieres que nos quedemos aquí todo el descanso?

Malfoy se quedó en silencio.

A decir verdad, Harry no se había esperado que lo que estuviera molestando a Malfoy estuviera relacionado con el futuro. Más bien, suponía que su ego estaba sufriendo debido a todo lo que habían leído. Parte de él se alegraba de que Malfoy estuviera recibiendo un poco de su propia medicina, pero quizá estaba siendo demasiado de golpe.

— Esta mañana, me llevaron al sitio donde se reúnen y me enseñaron el último libro.

Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva.

— ¿¡Qué?!

— Lo que oyes — dijo Malfoy. Seguía sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. — Me hicieron leer una página del final.

Harry escuchaba con la boca abierta.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasaba?

Draco volvió a quedarse en silencio. Tenía la mirada perdida.

— Había fuego — dijo tranquilamente, como si le estuviera hablando del tiempo. — Y tú me salvabas la vida.

— Ah…

Malfoy giró la cabeza y miró a Harry.

— Y Crabbe moría.

Harry jadeó. Malfoy volvió a mirar hacia el frente y, durante un momento, Harry temió que se pusiera a llorar.

Pero no lo hizo. Draco respiró hondo y consiguió controlar sus emociones. Harry, no tanto.

— ¿Qué dices? — replicó cuando superó el shock. — ¿A Crabbe lo van a matar?

— El fuego lo provocó él mismo. Fue prácticamente un suicidio.

Harry notaba el corazón latirle con fuerza. De entre todas las cosas que esperaba descubrir cuando siguió a Malfoy, esta jamás se la habría imaginado.

Siempre le había parecido que Malfoy no trataba muy bien a Crabbe y Goyle, que eran más sus secuaces que sus amigos, pero viéndolo allí en el suelo no podía dudar de que la posible muerte de Crabbe le doliera. Y, si había algo que Harry comprendía, era lo horrible que es perder a alguien que te importa.

— Eh… bueno, piensa que eso ya no va a pasar — dijo Harry. — Para eso estamos leyendo, ¿no? Para que nadie tenga que morir.

— No — replicó Draco con sequedad. — Estamos leyendo para que nadie _de tu lado_ tenga que morir.

— Pues cámbiate de lado — respondió Harry al instante. — Cambiaos los tres. Todavía estáis a tiempo.

Malfoy soltó una risa irónica.

— ¿Por qué querría hacer eso? ¿Es que se te ha olvidado con quien estás hablando, Potter?

— No se me ha olvidado — replicó Harry, armándose de paciencia. — Sé que no confías en Dumbledore, pero es mucho mejor que Voldemort. Sigo sin entender por qué hay gente que lo sigue.

— El señor tenebroso defiende nuestros ideales — alegó Malfoy. — Quiere proteger la pureza de la sangre e impedir que los muggles y los hijos de muggles se apropien de lo que es nuestro y destrocen nuestra cultura. El señor tenebroso nos dará gloria, oro y poder.

Asqueado, Harry tuvo que controlarse para no responderle algo hiriente a Malfoy. Había algo en su tono que le hacía pensar que esas no eran sus palabras, sino las palabras que había escuchado decenas de veces en su casa.

— Eso no es cierto — dijo Harry con dificultad, controlando la ira. — Lo que yo vi en el cementerio no era ni gloria ni poder. Todos los mortífagos estaban a su merced, postrados ante él. Era patético.

Malfoy le dio un golpe al suelo, haciendo saltar a Harry.

— ¿Patético? — repitió, furioso. — ¿Estás llamando patético a mi padre, Potter?

— ¿Acaso no es patético morir en un incendio que tú mismo has provocado para defender a alguien que te trata como una basura? — replicó Harry, enfadándose. — Mira, Malfoy. Haz lo que quieras. Pero si yo fuera tú, le pediría ayuda a Dumbledore.

— No necesito su ayuda — escupió Malfoy.

— Haz lo que quieras — repitió Harry. Empezaba a cansarse. — Tú decides. ¿Qué es más importante, esos ideales de mierda o la vida de tu amigo?

Draco jadeó y se puso en pie. Durante un momento, Harry pensó que iba a pegarle un puñetazo, pero el Slytherin se contuvo.

— Las dos cosas son importantes.

— Pero una lo es más que la otra.

Se miraron fijamente unos momentos y entonces escucharon un pequeño "clic", cuando la puerta del aula se abrió sola.

— Por fin — suspiró Harry, yendo hacia la puerta con rapidez por si acaso volvía a cerrarse.

Se giró y vio que Malfoy seguía de pie en el mismo sitio. Abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero se arrepintió y salió del aula en silencio, dejando allí a la única persona en el colegio que lo estaba pasando tan mal como él.

Harry hizo el camino hacia el Gran Comedor sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando una y otra y otra vez cada palabra de la conversación que acababan de tener.

Crabbe iba a morir si no cambiaban las cosas. Igual que Fred. Igual que el profesor Lupin.

_Estamos leyendo para que nadie _de tu lado_ tenga que morir._

Pero no era así, pensó Harry. Porque puede que Crabbe fuera un imbécil, pero no se merecía morir así. Leer los libros también evitaría su muerte. Dumbledore no permitiría que ningún alumno muriera.

Entró en el comedor y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde enseguida le empezaron a hacer mil preguntas.

— Luego os lo cuento — dijo Harry cuando Hermione le preguntó por tercera vez dónde había estado.

— Si necesitabas un rato a solas… Sabes que puedes contarnos lo que quieras — insistió Hermione. — ¿Te ha pasado lo mismo que esta mañana?

— No — replicó Harry mientras empapaba sus patatas con salsa de carne. — Estoy bien, de verdad. Lo de esta mañana… — sintió cómo se ruborizaba. — No creo que vuelva a pasarme, ha sido una cosa rara. No os preocupéis.

— Bueno — dijo Ron, quien ya había terminado con la comida y estaba tomándose una segunda ración de postre. — Hey, ¿os habéis dado cuenta de que vamos a leer frente a todos lo del boggart de Neville? Va a ser alucinante.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo.

— A Snape le va a dar algo — dijo alegremente.

De reojo, vio que Hermione miraba a Ron de forma extraña y le pareció que Ron le respondía algo moviendo los labios, pero cuando levantó la vista para mirarlo bien, el chico se llevó un trozo de tarta a la boca.

A Harry le dio tiempo a comer tranquilamente y, cuando ya estaba con el postre, vio entrar a Malfoy, que se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin sin mirar a nadie.

Con disimulo, Harry mantuvo la mirada puesta en él y vio cómo se sentaba junto a Crabbe y Goyle, que le dijeron algo. Malfoy les respondió y los otros dos chicos se callaron. Con una punzada, Harry pensó que probablemente Malfoy ni siquiera le había contado a Crabbe lo que había leído. ¿Cómo podía soportarlo?

Pasó un buen rato antes de que la comida desapareciera. Malfoy también tuvo tiempo de comer tranquilamente y Harry empezó a sospechar que quizá Dumbledore estaba alargando la hora de la comida para darle tiempo al Slytherin. Era el único que seguía comiendo, pero Harry dudaba de que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta. Todo el comedor estaba sumido en sus conversaciones, muchas de ellas relacionadas con las cosas que estaban leyendo y que estaban por leer.

Al cabo de un rato, desapareció la comida y se cerraron las puertas. Dumbledore les pidió a todos que se pusieran en pie y, como de costumbre, agito la varita para desvanecer las mesas y convertirlas en sillones, sofás, butacas y almohadas de tamaños variados.

— Espero que esta pequeña pausa haya servido para despejar un poco vuestras mentes — dijo Dumbledore cuando todo el mundo se hubo sentado. — El siguiente capítulo se titula: **El boggart del armario ropero. **¿Algún voluntario para leer?

Neville Longbottom levantó la mano.

— ¿En serio? — murmuró Ron, mirando a Neville con más respeto que nunca. El chico parecía decidido, si bien se lo notaba muy, muy nervioso.

— Adelante — dijo Dumbledore, haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

Neville subió a la tarima (casi se tropieza con un cojín) y cogió el libro con manos temblorosas.

**El boggart del armario ropero ****— **repitió.

— Está como una cabra — se escuchó susurrar a Seamus. Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo, pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía cierto orgullo al ver a Neville ahí arriba sabiendo lo que iban a leer.

**Malfoy no volvió a las aulas hasta última hora de la mañana del jueves, cuando los de Slytherin y los de Gryffindor estaban en mitad de la clase de Pociones, que duraba dos horas. Entró con aire arrogante en la mazmorra, con el brazo derecho en cabestrillo y cubierto de vendajes, comportándose, según le pareció a Harry, como si fuera el heroico superviviente de una horrible batalla.**

Se oyeron algunas risitas y más de un bufido. Muchos miraron mal a Malfoy, que volvía a tener esa cara de póker que le daba tanta rabia a Harry. Sin embargo, ahora que sabía lo que rondaba en la mente del Slytherin, Harry entendía por qué tenía esa expresión.

—**¿Qué tal, Draco? —dijo Pansy Parkinson, sonriendo como una tonta—. ¿Te duele mucho?**

— Tonto serás tú, Longbottom — replicó Pansy Parkinson, fulminando al chico con la mirada.

— Es lo que pone en el libro — se defendió Neville con tono nervioso.

— Sigue leyendo — le dijo McGonagall, lanzándole una mirada severa a Pansy.

—**Sí —dijo Malfoy, con gesto de hombre valiente. Pero Harry vio que guiñaba un ojo a Crabbe y Goyle en el instante en que Pansy apartaba la vista.**

— Típico — dijo Angelina, rodando los ojos.

Varias personas se echaron a reír. Harry notó que Pansy se había ruborizado y que le sonreía a Malfoy, pero este seguía tan retraído como antes y no le hizo caso.

—**Siéntate —le dijo el profesor Snape amablemente.**

— "Snape" y "amable" no pegan en la misma frase — dijo Fred con una mueca.

**Harry y Ron se miraron frunciendo el entrecejo. Si hubieran sido ellos los que hubieran llegado tarde, Snape no los habría mandado sentarse, los habría castigado a quedarse después de clase. Pero Malfoy siempre se había librado de los castigos en las clases de Snape. Snape era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin y generalmente favorecía a los suyos, en detrimento de los demás.**

— Como bien hemos visto en todos los libros anteriores — dijo Zacharias Smith. — ¿Van a hacer algo al respecto o van a dejar que siga quitándole puntos a otras casas sin motivo?

— Castigado, Smith — gruñó Snape.

— ¿Por qué? — protestó el Hufflepuff.

— Por faltar al respeto a un profesor. Ahora cállate y escucha.

Zacharias cerró la boca, no sin antes fulminar a Snape con la mirada.

**Aquel día elaboraban una nueva pócima: una solución para encoger. Malfoy colocó su caldero al lado de Harry y Ron, para preparar los ingredientes en la misma mesa.**

Algunos parecieron preocupados al escuchar eso. Bill los miró con una ceja arqueada.

— Dudo que Malfoy quisiera pasar el rato con vosotros. ¿Qué pretendía?

— Ahora lo verás — respondió Ron amargamente.

—**Profesor —dijo Malfoy—, necesitaré ayuda para cortar las raíces de margarita, porque con el brazo así no puedo.**

—**Weasley, córtaselas tú —ordenó Snape sin levantar la vista. Ron se puso rojo como un tomate.**

Bill suspiró. Al igual que muchos otros, consideraba que Malfoy estaba siendo un aprovechado.

Harry volvió a mirar a Malfoy, quien mantenía la cara de póker. Se sentía mejor cuando no sabía por qué Malfoy había cambiado de actitud.

—**No le pasa nada a tu brazo —le dijo a Malfoy entre dientes. **

**Malfoy le dirigió una sonrisita desde el otro lado de la mesa. **

—**Ya has oído al profesor Snape, Weasley. Córtame las raíces.**

— Te voy a cortar otra cosa — murmuró Ron. Escandalizada, Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo.

**Ron cogió el cuchillo, acercó las raíces de Malfoy y empezó a cortarlas mal, dejándolas todas de distintos tamaños.**

—**Profesor —dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las silabas—, Weasley está estropeando mis raíces, señor.**

— Eres insoportable, Malfoy — dijo Jimmy Peakes con cara de asco.

Malfoy lo miró con una ceja arqueada, como si no le importara lo más mínimo lo que Peakes dijera, y Harry se alegró un poquito de que al menos hubiera reaccionado.

**Snape fue hacia la mesa, aproximó la nariz ganchuda a las raíces y dirigió a Ron una sonrisa desagradable, por debajo de su largo y grasiento pelo negro.**

Neville pareció nervioso al leer eso. Snape lo miró muy mal, a pesar de que el chico simplemente estaba leyendo las descripciones del libro.

—**Dele a Malfoy sus raíces y quédese usted con las de él, Weasley. **

—**Pero señor...**

**Ron había pasado el último cuarto de hora cortando raíces en trozos exactamente iguales.**

—**Ahora mismo —ordenó Snape, con su voz más peligrosa.**

— El que es insoportable es Snape — dijo Sirius en voz alta. — Al menos Malfoy tiene la excusa de que todavía es un crío.

— Cierra la boca, Black — replicó Snape en tono mordaz. — O haré que la cierres.

— Qué miedo — ironizó Sirius. Sin embargo, la mirada de advertencia de Dumbledore hizo que Sirius decidiera dejar el tema.

Más nervioso que antes, Neville siguió leyendo.

**Ron cedió a Malfoy sus propias raíces y volvió a empuñar el cuchillo. **

—**Profesor, necesitaré que me pelen este higo seco —dijo Malfoy, con voz impregnada de risa maliciosa.**

—**Potter, pela el higo seco de Malfoy —dijo Snape, echándole a Harry la mirada de odio que reservaba sólo para él.**

— ¿No te das cuenta de lo pedante que eres? — dijo Angelina, mirando directamente a Malfoy. — Espero que los libros te estén ayudando a verte a ti mismo desde otra perspectiva.

— ¿Qué obsesión tienes conmigo, Johnson? — contestó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras. — Empiezo a pensar que te gusto.

— Puaj. Ni en tus sueños — respondió Angelina, asqueada.

**Harry cogió el higo seco de Malfoy mientras Ron trataba de arreglar las raíces que ahora tenía que utilizar él. Harry peló el higo seco tan rápido como pudo, y se lo lanzó a Malfoy sin dirigirle una palabra. La sonrisa de Malfoy era más amplia que nunca.**

No sonreía en el presente. Era curioso ver cómo algunos Slytherin reían por lo bajo al escuchar cómo Malfoy había humillado a Harry y Ron, mientras el mismo Malfoy no hacía ningún signo de estar disfrutándolo.

—**¿Habéis visto últimamente a vuestro amigo Hagrid? —les preguntó Malfoy en voz baja.**

—**A ti no te importa —dijo Ron entrecortadamente, sin levantar la vista.**

—**Me temo que no durará mucho como profesor —comentó Malfoy, haciendo como que le daba pena—. A mi padre no le ha hecho mucha gracia mi herida...**

— Tu papi no pudo hacer nada para echar a Hagrid del colegio — dijo Lee Jordan.

—**Continúa hablando, Malfoy, y te haré una herida de verdad —le gruñó Ron.**

— Bien dicho, Ron — lo felicitó Fred por lo bajo. Su madre le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

—**... Se ha quejado al Consejo Escolar y al ministro de Magia. Mi padre tiene mucha influencia, no sé si lo sabéis. Y una herida duradera como ésta... —Exhaló un suspiro prolongado pero fingido—. ¿Quién sabe si mi brazo volverá algún día a estar como antes?**

— Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo sabe — bufó la señora Pomfrey, exasperada.

Malfoy se ruborizó ligeramente.

—**¿Así que por eso haces teatro? —dijo Harry, cortándole sin querer la cabeza a un ciempiés muerto, ya que la mano le temblaba de furia—. ¿Para ver si consigues que echen a Hagrid?**

—**Bueno —dijo Malfoy, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un suspiro—, en parte sí, Potter. Pero hay otras ventajas. Weasley, córtame los ciempiés.**

— Imbécil — gruñó Ron.

Neville hizo una pausa antes de leer:

**Unos calderos más allá, Neville afrontaba varios problemas. Solía perder el control en las clases de Pociones. Era la asignatura que peor se le daba y el miedo que le tenía al profesor Snape empeoraba las cosas. Su poción, que tenía que ser de un verde amarillo brillante, se había convertido en...**

Neville volvió a hacer una pausa, lleno de nervios.

— Vamos, Neville — lo animó Ginny en voz alta. El chico le sonrió débilmente antes de tomar aire y seguir leyendo:

—**¡Naranja, Longbottom! —exclamó Snape, levantando un poco con el cazo y vertiéndolo en el caldero, para que lo viera todo el mundo—. ¡Naranja! Dime, muchacho, ¿hay algo que pueda penetrar esa gruesa calavera que tienes ahí? ¿No me has oído decir muy claro que se necesitaba sólo un bazo de rata? ¿No he dejado muy claro que no había que echar más que unas gotas de jugo de sanguijuela? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que comprendas, Longbottom?**

— ¡Severus! — exclamó McGonagall. — Ese trato hacia un alumno es inaceptable. ¿Es que no tienes conciencia?

— Longbottom podría haber hecho explotar mi clase — se defendió Snape con tono gélido.

— Pero no lo hizo — lo defendió McGonagall. — No sirve como excusa.

Harry se alegró al ver que Dumbledore parecía muy decepcionado.

— Sigue leyendo, por favor — le pidió a Neville en tono amable.

**Neville estaba colorado y temblaba. Parecía que se iba a echar a llorar.**

En el presente, las dos primeras cosas también se aplicaban. Sin embargo, no parecía que fuera a llorar, a pesar de estar reviviendo ese momento frente a todo el colegio. Harry sintió el respeto que tenía por Neville crecer por momentos.

—**Por favor, profesor —dijo Hermione—, puedo ayudar a Neville a arreglarlo...**

—**No recuerdo haberle pedido que presuma, señorita Granger —dijo Snape fríamente, y Hermione se puso tan colorada como Neville—. Longbottom, al final de esta clase le daremos unas gotas de esta poción a tu sapo y veremos lo que ocurre. Quizá eso te anime a hacer las cosas correctamente.**

— No me lo puedo creer — dijo la profesora Sprout.

— Inaceptable — resopló McGonagall. — Absolutamente inaceptable.

— No voy a decir nada porque eres nuestro colega, Severus — dijo Flitwick. El enfado solo hacía que su voz de pito sonara aún más aguda. — Pero creo que ya sabes lo que pienso.

En ese momento, la señora Weasley se puso en pie.

— Puede que ustedes no puedan decirle al profesor Snape las cosas claras por ser su colega — dijo en voz alta. — Pero yo no tengo ese problema.

Snape la miró con una ceja alzada.

— No tiene derecho a…

— Oh, claro que lo tengo — lo interrumpió Molly, enfadada. — Como madre de siete alumnos que han pasado por este colegio, cuatro de los cuales todavía siguen aquí, tengo todo el derecho del mundo a decir mi opinión. ¿En serio no ve todo lo que está mal en lo que le dijo a ese pobre chico?

Ron miraba a su madre con la boca abierta.

— Lo primero — siguió Molly, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de ira. — Si Hermione podía ayudar a Neville a arreglar la poción, también podía hacerlo usted, ¿no es así? ¿O es que Hermione sabe más de pociones que usted?

— No voy a tolerar que cuestione mis habilidades, señora Weasley — jadeó Snape, mirándola con furia.

— No tengo más remedio que cuestionarlas — replicó Molly. — Basándome en lo que acabamos de leer, no es usted capaz de arreglar una poción. Porque, si es capaz de hacerlo y ha preferido gritar e insultar a un alumno en vez de ayudarlo, debería ser destituido de su puesto de profesor inmediatamente.

— ¿Cómo se atreve a…?

— ¡Di que sí, Molly! — la animó Sirius, quien tenía cara de estar recibiendo el mejor regalo de Navidad de su vida. — Suéltaselo todo.

— Lo segundo — continuó la señora Weasley, — ¿Cree que amenazar a un alumno con envenenar a su mascota es apropiado? ¿Lo considera un buen método de enseñanza? Porque si es así, de nuevo, le pido al director que lo destituya de su puesto cuanto antes.

Muchos miraban a Molly con asombro y, en muchos casos, con admiración. Neville parecía a punto de llorar.

— Y lo tercero — siguió. — Si ni tiene usted la paciencia para enseñar ni tiene como objetivo el que los alumnos aprendan algo, ¿qué hace aquí? Creo que otro tipo de trabajo le vendría mejor. Uno en el que no tenga que tratar con niños.

Arthur se había puesto algo rojo, pero no parecía avergonzado. La mirada que le echó a su mujer hizo que Harry se sonrojara y apartara la vista.

— ¿Algo más que añadir? — dijo Snape con el tono gélido que solía reservar para Harry.

— De momento no — replicó Molly, volviendo a sentarse. — Pero espero que el director haya escuchado mis palabras, ya que creo que usted no lo va a hacer.

— La he escuchado perfectamente — dijo Dumbledore en tono amable. — Severus…

Snape giró la cabeza con tanta rapidez que Harry pensó que debió hacerse daño en el cuello. Dumbledore y él se miraron unos momentos. Snape estaba tan furioso que Harry podía ver desde su asiento lo tensa que tenía la mandíbula.

— Sigue leyendo, Longbottom — ladró Snape finalmente, y Harry casi se sintió decepcionado de que no hubiera intentado discutir con la señora Weasley.

Ahora Harry entendía por qué los hijos de los Weasley sentían tanto respeto por su madre. En ese momento, todos ellos la miraban con una mezcla de orgullo, asombro e incredulidad.

— No me puedo creer que le hayas dicho todo eso — dijo Bill en un susurro impresionado.

La señora Weasley se ruborizó intensamente.

— Llevaba tiempo guardándomelo — admitió. A Harry le dieron ganas de reír, pero se contuvo. El ambiente en el comedor se había quedado bastante tenso, sobre todo porque la expresión del profesor Snape podría haberle provocado pesadillas a cualquiera en ese momento.

Con valor, Neville siguió leyendo:

**Snape se alejó, dejando a Neville sin respiración, a causa del miedo. **

—**¡Ayúdame! —rogó a Hermione.**

Snape gruñó y Neville tragó saliva visiblemente.

—**¡Eh, Harry! —dijo Seamus Finnigan, inclinándose para cogerle prestada a Harry la balanza de bronce—. ¿Has oído? El Profeta de esta mañana asegura que han visto a Sirius Black.**

Sirius, que sonreía como un idiota, se irguió en el asiento al escuchar su nombre.

—**¿Dónde? —preguntaron con rapidez Harry y Ron. Al otro lado de la mesa, Malfoy levantó la vista para escuchar con atención.**

— Cotilla — murmuró Dean.

—**No muy lejos de aquí —dijo Seamus, que parecía emocionado—. Lo ha visto una muggle. Por supuesto, ella no entendía realmente. Los muggles piensan que es sólo un criminal común y corriente, ¿verdad? El caso es que telefoneó a la línea directa. Pero cuando llegaron los del Ministerio de Magia, ya se había ido.**

— Ah, sí — dijo Sirius con una mueca. — Eso estuvo cerca.

Muchos lo miraron con miedo. Entre el estallido de Molly Weasley, la expresión asesina de Snape y el recordatorio de que estaban en presencia de un presunto asesino de verdad, muchos no se atrevían a abrir la boca.

—**No muy lejos de aquí... —repitió Ron, mirando a Harry de forma elocuente. Dio media vuelta y sorprendió a Malfoy mirando.**

—**¿Qué, Malfoy? ¿Necesitas que te pele algo más?**

A pesar de la tensión, se escuchó más de una risita.

**Pero a Malfoy le brillaban los ojos de forma malvada y estaban fijos en Harry. Se inclinó sobre la mesa.**

—**¿Pensando en atrapar a Black tú solo, Potter? **

—**Exactamente —dijo Harry.**

**Los finos labios de Malfoy se curvaron en una sonrisa mezquina.**

—**Desde luego, yo ya habría hecho algo. No estaría en el cole como un chico bueno. Saldría a buscarlo.**

— Y una mierda — dijo Seamus sin poder contenerse. — Te habrías quedado aquí como el niño de papá que eres.

— Cállate, Finnegan — replicó Malfoy, aunque no le puso muchas ganas.

—**¿De qué hablas, Malfoy? —dijo Ron con brusquedad.**

—**¿No sabes, Potter...? —musitó Malfoy, casi cerrando sus ojos claros. **

—**¿Qué he de saber?**

**Malfoy soltó una risa despectiva, apenas audible.**

—**Tal vez prefieres no arriesgar el cuello —dijo—. Se lo quieres dejar a los dementores, ¿verdad? Pero en tu caso, yo buscaría venganza. Lo cazaría yo mismo.**

— ¿Por qué siempre pasan estas cosas? — murmuró Ron. — Tenemos las respuestas en las narices y no las vemos. Como con lo de Hermione.

— Lo de Hermione es más grave — dijo Ginny. — No me puedo creer que no lo notarais en todo el año.

— Espera, ¿tú lo sabías? — preguntó Harry.

— No, me lo contó después — admitió Ginny. — Pero yo no pasaba con ella tantas horas como vosotros.

Ahí tenía razón, pensó Harry.

—**¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó Harry de mal humor. En aquel momento, Snape dijo en voz alta:**

—**Deberíais haber terminado de añadir los ingredientes. Esta poción tiene que cocerse antes de que pueda ser ingerida. No os acerquéis mientras está hirviendo. Y luego probaremos la de Longbottom...**

Molly Weasley fulminó a Snape con la mirada, quien le devolvió el gesto con tanta intensidad como pudo.

**Crabbe y Goyle rieron abiertamente al ver a Neville azorado y agitando su poción sin parar. Hermione le murmuraba instrucciones por la comisura de la boca, para que Snape no lo viera. Harry y Ron recogieron los ingredientes no usados, y fueron a lavarse las manos y a lavar los cazos en la pila de piedra que había en el rincón.**

— Es muy fuerte que Hermione tuviera que ayudar a Neville en secreto — dijo Tonks con una mueca.

Snape también la miró mal a ella.

—**¿Qué ha querido decir Malfoy? —susurró Harry a Ron, colocando las manos bajo el chorro de agua helada que salía de una gárgola—. ¿Por qué tendría que vengarme de Black? Todavía no me ha hecho nada.**

—**Cosas que inventa —dijo Ron—. Le gustaría que hicieras una locura...**

Harry hizo una mueca. Al final, casi había hecho una locura.

Haber hablado con Sirius sobre el tema le había quitado un gran peso de encima, pero, aun así, podía sentir esos nervios todavía ahí, danzando en su interior. Se sentiría mucho mejor cuando acabaran este libro.

**Cuando faltaba poco para que terminara la clase, Snape se dirigió con paso firme a Neville, que se encogió de miedo al lado de su caldero.**

—**Venid todos y poneos en corro —dijo Snape. Los ojos negros le brillaban—. Y ved lo que le sucede al sapo de Longbottom. Si ha conseguido fabricar una solución para encoger, el sapo se quedará como un renacuajo. Si lo ha hecho mal (de lo que no tengo ninguna duda), el sapo probablemente morirá envenenado.**

— Severus…

Fue Dumbledore quien habló y, si hubiera dicho el nombre de Harry con semejante decepción, probablemente se habría puesto a llorar.

Snape no se puso a llorar, pero parecía incapaz de mirar al director a los ojos.

**Los de Gryffindor observaban con aprensión y los de Slytherin con entusiasmo. Snape se puso el sapo Trevor en la palma de la mano izquierda e introdujo una cucharilla en la poción de Neville, que había recuperado el color verde. Echó unas gotas en la garganta de Trevor.**

— Es increíble — bufó McGonagall, enfadadísima. — Si a ese sapo le llega a pasar algo…

**Se hizo un silencio total, mientras Trevor tragaba. Luego se oyó un ligero «¡plop!» y el renacuajo Trevor serpenteó en la palma de la mano de Snape. Los de Gryffindor prorrumpieron en aplausos. Snape, irritado, sacó una pequeña botella del bolsillo de su toga, echó unas gotas sobre Trevor y éste recobró su tamaño normal.**

—**Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor —dijo Snape, borrando la sonrisa de todas las caras—. Le dije que no lo ayudara, señorita Granger. Podéis retiraraos.**

La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en protestas hacia Snape. Harry se unió alegremente a los gritos.

Cuando los alumnos (y algunos profesores) se hubieron calmado, Neville siguió leyendo. Parecía azorado. Por su parte, Snape tenía cara de querer estar en cualquier sitio menos en el comedor, y Harry pensó que se lo merecía.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione subieron las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo. Harry todavía meditaba lo que le había dicho Malfoy, en tanto que Ron estaba furioso por lo de Snape.**

—**¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor porque la poción estaba bien hecha! ¿Por qué no mentiste, Hermione? ¡Deberías haber dicho que lo hizo Neville solo!**

— Porque era innegable que lo ayudó — dijo Padma Patil. Aunque no lo dijo con mala intención, algunos la miraron mal.

**Ella no contestó. Ron miró a su alrededor. **

—**¿Dónde está Hermione?**

**Harry también se volvió. Estaban en la parte superior de las escaleras, viendo pasar al resto de la clase que se dirigía al Gran Comedor para almorzar.**

—**Venía detrás de nosotros —dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo.**

Algunos parecieron confundidos.

**Malfoy los adelantó, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle. Dirigió a Harry una sonrisa de suficiencia y desapareció.**

—**Ahí está —dijo Harry**

**Hermione jadeaba un poco al subir las escaleras a toda velocidad. Con una mano sujetaba la mochila; con la otra sujetaba algo que llevaba metido en la túnica.**

—**¿Cómo lo hiciste? —le preguntó Ron.**

—**¿El qué? —preguntó a su vez Hermione, reuniéndose con ellos.**

—**Hace un minuto venías detrás de nosotros y un instante después estabas al pie de las escaleras.**

— Somos idiotas — susurró Harry. Ron asintió con fervor. A su lado, Hermione tenía una pequeña sonrisa y Harry intuyó que la chica estaba disfrutando ver cómo los había engañado durante todo el año.

—**¿Qué? —Hermione parecía un poco confusa—. ¡Ah, tuve que regresar para coger una cosa! ¡Oh, no...!**

**En la mochila de Hermione se había abierto una costura. A Harry no le sorprendía; contenía al menos una docena de libros grandes y pesados.**

—**¿Por qué llevas encima todos esos libros? —le preguntó Ron.**

—**Ya sabes cuántas asignaturas estudio —dijo Hermione casi sin aliento—. ¿No me podrías sujetar éstos?**

—**Pero... —Ron daba vueltas a los libros que Hermione le había pasado y miraba las tapas—. Hoy no tienes estas asignaturas. Esta tarde sólo hay Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**

— No puede ser — dijo Tonks, abriendo mucho los ojos. Miró a Hermione antes de decir: — ¿Te dieron uno?

La chica asintió y Tonks pareció muy impresionada.

Ninguno de los alumnos parecía entender a qué se refería.

—**Ya —dijo Hermione, pero volvió a meter todos los libros en la mochila, como si no la hubieran comprendido—. Espero que haya algo bueno para comer. Me muero de hambre —añadió, y continuó hacia el Gran Comedor.**

—**¿No tienes la sensación de que Hermione nos oculta algo? —preguntó Ron a Harry.**

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — dijo Ginny en tono irónico. Ron soltó un bufido.

**El profesor Lupin no estaba en el aula cuando llegaron a su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. **

Lupin se removió en su asiento y Harry no fue capaz de decidir si parecía nervioso o emocionado por leer su primera clase con ellos. El que sí que parecía muy emocionado era Sirius, que prácticamente saltaba en el asiento.

**Todos se sentaron, sacaron los libros, las plumas y los pergaminos, y estaban hablando cuando por fin llegó el profesor. Lupin sonrió vagamente y puso su desvencijado maletín en la mesa. Estaba tan desaliñado como siempre, pero parecía más sano que en el tren, como si hubiera tomado unas cuantas comidas abundantes.**

— Es que lo había hecho — admitió Lupin en voz baja.

—**Buenas tardes —dijo—. ¿Podríais, por favor, meter los libros en la mochila? La lección de hoy será práctica. Sólo necesitaréis las varitas mágicas.**

Los que nunca habían tenido clase con Lupin parecieron muy impresionados.

— No creo que sea necesario tener clases prácticas de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras — dijo Umbridge.

— Difiero — contestó el profesor Lupin con educación. Umbridge le dedicó una mirada especialmente desagradable.

**La clase cambió miradas de curiosidad mientras recogía los libros. Nunca habían tenido una clase práctica de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a menos que se contara la memorable clase del año anterior, en que el antiguo profesor había llevado una jaula con duendecillos y los había soltado en clase.**

— Sí, creo que "memorable" lo define bien — dijo un chico de segundo, haciendo reír a varias personas.

—**Bien —dijo el profesor Lupin cuando todo el mundo estuvo listo—. Si tenéis la amabilidad de seguirme...**

**Desconcertados pero con interés, los alumnos se pusieron en pie y salieron del aula con el profesor Lupin. Este los condujo a lo largo del desierto corredor. Doblaron una esquina. Al primero que vieron fue a Peeves el poltergeist, que flotaba boca abajo en medio del aire y tapaba con chicle el ojo de una cerradura. Peeves no levantó la mirada hasta que el profesor Lupin estuvo a medio metro. Entonces sacudió los pies de dedos retorcidos y se puso a cantar una monótona canción:**

—**Locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin...**

Se oyeron algunos jadeos.

Fred y George intercambiaron miradas significativas.

**Aunque casi siempre era desobediente y maleducado, Peeves solía tener algún respeto por los profesores. Todos miraron de inmediato al profesor Lupin para ver cómo se lo tomaría. Ante su sorpresa, el mencionado seguía sonriendo.**

—**Yo en tu lugar quitaría ese chicle de la cerradura, Peeves —dijo amablemente—. El señor Filch no podrá entrar a por sus escobas.**

Filch no pareció especialmente agradecido con Lupin, a juzgar por su ceño fruncido.

**Filch era el conserje de Hogwarts, un brujo fracasado y de mal genio que estaba en guerra permanente con los alumnos y por supuesto con Peeves. **

Algunos rieron al escuchar esa descripción, lo que hizo que Filch pareciera incluso más malhumorado.

**Pero Peeves no prestó atención al profesor Lupin, salvo para soltarle una sonora pedorreta.**

— Habrá que darle una lección a Peeves — dijo Sirius. Muchos parecieron aterrorizados al escucharlo, pero Lupin simplemente sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— No hace falta. Ya me ocupé yo.

**El profesor Lupin suspiró y sacó la varita mágica.**

—**Es un hechizo útil y sencillo —dijo a la clase, volviendo la cabeza—. Por favor, estad atentos.**

**Alzó la varita a la altura del hombro, dijo ¡Waddiwasi! y apuntó a Peeves.**

Sirius se echó a reír antes incluso de que Neville pudiera leer las consecuencias del hechizo. Harry supuso que lo había utilizado en varias ocasiones y sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

**Con la fuerza de una bala, el chicle salió disparado del agujero de la cerradura y fue a taponar la fosa nasal izquierda de Peeves; éste ascendió dando vueltas como en un remolino y se alejó como un bólido, zumbando y echando maldiciones.**

Nadie le recriminó nada a Lupin. De hecho, muchos alumnos parecían impresionados.

—**¡Chachi, profesor! —dijo Dean Thomas, asombrado.**

—**Gracias, Dean —respondió el profesor Lupin, guardando la varita—. ¿Continuamos?**

**Se pusieron otra vez en marcha, mirando al desaliñado profesor Lupin con creciente respeto. **

Lupin sonrió al escuchar eso. Sirius y Tonks también.

**Los condujo por otro corredor y se detuvo en la puerta de la sala de profesores.**

—**Entrad, por favor —dijo el profesor Lupin abriendo la puerta y cediendo el paso.**

**En la sala de profesores, una estancia larga, con paneles de madera en las paredes y llena de sillas viejas y dispares, no había nadie salvo un profesor. Snape estaba sentado en un sillón bajo y observó a la clase mientras ésta penetraba en la sala. Los ojos le brillaban y en la boca tenía una sonrisa desagradable. **

— ¿Tenía que ser él? — se quejó Sirius. — ¿No podía haber otro profesor?

Snape le dedicó una mirada mordaz.

**Cuando el profesor Lupin entró y cerró la puerta tras él, dijo Snape:**

—**Déjela abierta, Lupin. Prefiero no ser testigo de esto. —Se puso de pie y pasó entre los alumnos. Su toga negra ondeaba a su espalda. Ya en la puerta, giró sobre sus talones y dijo—: Posiblemente no le haya avisado nadie, Lupin, pero Neville Longbottom está aquí. Yo le aconsejaría no confiarle nada difícil. A menos que la señorita Granger le esté susurrando las instrucciones al oído.**

Se escucharon jadeos y murmullos. A Harry le pareció oír un "Vaya imbécil" por la zona de Ravenclaw.

Snape estaba furioso.

**Neville se puso colorado. Harry echó a Snape una mirada fulminante; ya era desagradable que se metiera con Neville en clase, y no digamos delante de otros profesores.**

Neville levantó la vista del libro para sonreírle a Harry, quien le devolvió el gesto.

**El profesor Lupin había alzado las cejas.**

—**Tenía la intención de que Neville me ayudara en la primera fase de la operación, y estoy seguro de que lo hará muy bien.**

**El rostro de Neville se puso aún más colorado. Snape torció el gesto, pero salió de la sala dando un portazo.**

— Es como un crío. Nunca entenderé cómo ha llegado a ser profesor — murmuró Arthur, sorprendiendo a Harry.

—**Ahora —dijo el profesor Lupin llamando la atención del fondo de la clase, donde no había más que un viejo armario en el que los profesores guardaban las togas y túnicas de repuesto. Cuando el profesor Lupin se acercó, el armario tembló de repente, golpeando la pared.**

Se oyeron murmullos de interés. La profesora Umbridge tenía una expresión muy amarga en su rostro.

— ¿Otro profesor que lleva criaturas peligrosas a clase? — dijo. — Esto es inaceptable.

— Hay muchas cosas inaceptables en este colegio — dijo McGonagall, mirándola con las cejas alzadas. — Pero las clases del profesor Lupin no entraban en esa categoría.

**»No hay por qué preocuparse —dijo con tranquilidad el profesor Lupin cuando algunos de los alumnos se echaron hacia atrás, alarmados—. Hay un boggart ahí dentro.**

**Casi todos pensaban que un boggart era algo preocupante. Neville dirigió al profesor Lupin una mirada de terror y Seamus Finnigan vio con aprensión moverse el pomo de la puerta.**

Seamus se ruborizó al escuchar eso.

— Deja de fijarte en todo, Harry — dijo con una mueca.

—**A los boggarts les gustan los lugares oscuros y cerrados —prosiguió el profesor Lupin—: los roperos, los huecos debajo de las camas, el armario de debajo del fregadero... En una ocasión vi a uno que se había metido en un reloj de pared. Se vino aquí ayer por la tarde, y le pregunté al director si se le podía dejar donde estaba, para utilizarlo hoy en una clase de prácticas. **

— Encima tiene permiso del director — bufó Umbridge.

— Fue una de las mejores clases de defensa que hemos tenido nunca — dijo Dean en voz alta. Umbidge lo miró como si fuera un gusano.

— Si con "una de las mejores" quieres decir que fue peligrosa, entonces sí, lo fue.

— No estuvimos en peligro — dijo Parvati. — Fue muy interesante.

Umbridge fingió no escucharla.

**La primera pregunta que debemos contestar es: ¿qué es un boggart?**

**Hermione levantó la mano.**

—**Es un ser que cambia de forma —dijo—. Puede tomar la forma de aquello que más miedo nos da.**

Los alumnos de primeros años escuchaban con mucho interés. Lupin parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo, aunque no tanto como Sirius, que no podía dejar de sonreír.

—**Yo no lo podría haber explicado mejor —admitió el profesor Lupin, y Hermione se puso radiante de felicidad—. **

Hermione se sonrojó.

**El boggart que está ahí dentro, sumido en la oscuridad, aún no ha adoptado una forma. Todavía no sabe qué es lo que más miedo le da a la persona del otro lado. Nadie sabe qué forma tiene un boggart cuando está solo, pero cuando lo dejemos salir, se convertirá de inmediato en lo que más temamos. Esto significa —prosiguió el profesor Lupin, optando por no hacer caso de los balbuceos de terror de Neville**

Se oyeron risas y Neville se ruborizó intensamente.

— **que ya antes de empezar tenemos una enorme ventaja sobre el boggart. ¿Sabes por qué, Harry?**

**Era difícil responder a una pregunta con Hermione al lado, que no dejaba de ponerse de puntillas, con la mano levantada. **

Hermione gimió y las risas aumentaron.

— Lo siento — dijo la chica. Harry le sonrió y le hizo un gesto que decía "No pasa nada".

**Pero Harry hizo un intento:**

—**¿Porque somos muchos y no sabe por qué forma decidirse?**

—**Exacto —dijo el profesor Lupin. Y Hermione bajó la mano algo decepcionada —. **

— Sabelotodo — resopló Pansy. Hermione la ignoró completamente.

**Siempre es mejor estar acompañado cuando uno se enfrenta a un boggart, porque se despista. ¿En qué se debería convertir, en un cadáver decapitado o en una babosa carnívora? En cierta ocasión vi que un boggart cometía el error de querer asustar a dos personas a la vez y el muy imbécil se convirtió en media babosa. No daba ni gota de miedo. **

— ¿Ha dicho imbécil? — se oyó decir a un impresionado alumno de primero.

El respeto general por Lupin no hacía más que aumentar.

**El hechizo para vencer a un boggart es sencillo, pero requiere fuerza mental. Lo que sirve para vencer a un boggart es la risa. Lo que tenéis que hacer es obligarle a que adopte una forma que vosotros encontréis cómica. Practicaremos el hechizo primero sin la varita. Repetid conmigo: ¡Riddíkulo!**

—**¡Riddíkulo! —dijeron todos a la vez.**

Harry oyó a algunos alumnos murmurar el hechizo, como si estuvieran en clase. Lupin sonreía con ganas, aunque trataba de disimularlo con la mano.

—**Bien —dijo el profesor Lupin—. Muy bien. Pero me temo que esto es lo más fácil. Como veis, la palabra sola no basta. Y aquí es donde entras tú, Neville.**

**El armario volvió a temblar. Aunque no tanto como Neville, que avanzaba como si se dirigiera a la horca.**

Muchos rieron. Neville tomó aire y agarró el libro con más fuerza, con expresión decidida.

—**Bien, Neville —prosiguió el profesor Lupin—. Empecemos por el principio: ¿qué es lo que más te asusta en el mundo? —Neville movió los labios, pero no dijo nada—. Perdona, Neville, pero no he entendido lo que has dicho —dijo el profesor Lupin, sin enfadarse.**

Muchos se inclinaron en sus asientos, llenos de curiosidad.

**Neville miró a su alrededor, con ojos despavoridos, como implorando ayuda. **

— Pobrecito — murmuró Parvati.

**Luego dijo en un susurro:**

—**El profesor Snape.**

Medio comedor se echó a reír a carcajadas. Sin embargo, ninguno de los adultos reía. Snape los fulminaba a todos con la mirada.

Cuando todos se hubieron calmado, Neville siguió leyendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

**Casi todos se rieron. Incluso Neville se sonrió a modo de disculpa. El profesor Lupin, sin embargo, parecía pensativo.**

—**El profesor Snape... mm... Neville, creo que vives con tu abuela, ¿es verdad? **

—**Sí —respondió Neville, nervioso—. Pero no quisiera tampoco que el boggart se convirtiera en ella.**

Se oyeron más risas y esta vez Neville también rió.

—**No, no. No me has comprendido —dijo el profesor Lupin, sonriendo—. Lo que quiero saber es si podrías explicarnos cómo va vestida tu abuela normalmente.**

**Neville estaba asustado, pero dijo:**

—**Bueno, lleva siempre el mismo sombrero: alto, con un buitre disecado encima; y un vestido largo... normalmente verde; y a veces, una bufanda de piel de zorro.**

Los alumnos de Gryffindor de quinto sonreían con ganas y más de uno había comenzado a reír ya e intentaba disimularlo. Ninguno había olvidado aquella clase.

—**¿Y bolso? —le ayudó el profesor Lupin.**

—**Sí, un bolso grande y rojo —confirmó Neville.**

— Qué hortera — dijo Romilda Vane.

—**Bueno, entonces —dijo el profesor Lupin—, ¿puedes recordar claramente ese atuendo, Neville? ¿Eres capaz de verlo mentalmente?**

—**Sí —dijo Neville, con inseguridad, preguntándose qué pasaría a continuación. **

—**Cuando el boggart salga de repente de este armario y te vea, Neville, adoptará la forma del profesor Snape —dijo Lupin—. Entonces alzarás la varita, así, y dirás en voz alta: ¡Riddíkulo!, concentrándote en el atuendo de tu abuela. Si todo va bien, el boggart-profesor Snape tendrá que ponerse el sombrero, el vestido verde y el bolso grande y rojo.**

Snape miró a Lupin como si fuera la persona a la que más odiaba en el mundo en ese momento. Mientras tanto, una docena de alumnos se había echado a reír con solo imaginarse lo que iba a pasar.

**Hubo una carcajada general. El armario tembló más violentamente.**

—**Si a Neville le sale bien —añadió el profesor Lupin—, es probable que el boggart vuelva su atención hacia cada uno de nosotros, por turno. Quiero que ahora todos dediquéis un momento a pensar en lo que más miedo os da y en cómo podríais convertirlo en algo cómico...**

— Eres muy buen profesor — dijo Kingsley, impresionado. Lupin se lo agradeció.

**La sala se quedó en silencio. Harry meditó... ¿qué era lo que más le aterrorizaba en el mundo?**

Muchos se inclinaron en sus asientos con interés y Harry hizo una mueca. Prefería pasar directamente al momento en el que Neville se enfrentó al boggart.

**Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue lord Voldemort, un Voldemort que hubiera recuperado su antigua fuerza. Pero antes de haber empezado a planear un posible contraataque contra un boggart-Voldemort, se le apareció una imagen horrible: una mano viscosa, corrompida, que se escondía bajo una capa negra..., una respiración prolongada y ruidosa que salía de una boca oculta... luego un frío tan penetrante que le ahogaba...**

— Los dementores — dijo Hannah Abbott en un susurro que se escuchó por todo el comedor, pues todos se habían quedado en silencio al escuchar esa descripción.

**Harry se estremeció. Miró a su alrededor, deseando que nadie lo hubiera notado. La mayoría de sus compañeros tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Ron murmuraba para sí:**

—**Arrancarle las patas.**

**Harry adivinó de qué se trataba. Lo que más miedo le daba a Ron eran las arañas. **

— Y ahora todos entendemos por qué — dijo Dean con una mueca.

—**¿Todos preparados? —preguntó el profesor Lupin.**

**Harry se horrorizó. Él no estaba preparado. Pero no quiso pedir más tiempo. Todos los demás asentían con la cabeza y se arremangaban.**

— Podías haber pedido más tiempo — dijo la profesora McGonagall. — Seguro que el profesor Lupin te lo habría dado.

— Lo sé — dijo Harry rápidamente. Lupin le sonrió amablemente.

—**Nos vamos a echar todos hacia atrás, Neville —dijo el profesor Lupin—, para dejarte el campo despejado. ¿De acuerdo? Después de ti llamaré al siguiente, para que pase hacia delante... Ahora todos hacia atrás, así Neville podrá tener sitio para enfrentarse a él.**

**Todos se retiraron, arrimándose a las paredes, y dejaron a Neville solo, frente al armario. Estaba pálido y asustado, pero se había arremangado la túnica y tenía la varita preparada.**

En el presente, Neville también parecía mucho más decidido que antes. Snape estaba visiblemente furioso, pero Neville continuó leyendo como si no lo hubiera notado.

—**A la de tres, Neville —dijo el profesor Lupin, que apuntaba con la varita al pomo de la puerta del armario—. A la una... a las dos... a las tres... ¡ya!**

**Un haz de chispas salió de la varita del profesor Lupin y dio en el pomo de la puerta. El armario se abrió de golpe y el profesor Snape salió de él, con su nariz ganchuda y gesto amenazador. Fulminó a Neville con la mirada.**

El boggart debía haber tenido una mirada muy, muy similar a la que tenía ahora el Snape real.

**Neville se echó hacia atrás, con la varita en alto, moviendo la boca sin pronunciar palabra. Snape se le acercaba, ya estaba a punto de cogerlo por la túnica...**

—**¡Ri... Riddíkulo! —dijo Neville.**

**Se oyó un chasquido como de látigo. Snape tropezó: llevaba un vestido largo ribeteado de encaje y un sombrero alto rematado por un buitre apolillado. De su mano pendía un enorme bolso rojo.**

El comedor al completo se echó a reír.

— ¡Muy bien, Neville! — exclamó Fred.

— ¡Así se hace! — añadió George.

Sonriendo, con las mejillas algo rojas, Neville esperó a que las risas hubieran terminado para seguir leyendo.

Por otro lado, Snape parecía estar deseando que todo el alumnado tuviera una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

**Hubo una carcajada general. El boggart se detuvo, confuso, y el profesor Lupin gritó:**

—**¡Parvati! ¡Adelante!**

Parvati pareció sorprendida.

— ¿Va a salir toda la clase? — dijo. — Pensaba que solo veríamos lo de Neville.

**Parvati avanzó, con el rostro tenso. Snape se volvió hacia ella. Se oyó otro chasquido y en el lugar en que había estado Snape apareció una momia cubierta de vendas y con manchas de sangre; había vuelto hacia Parvati su rostro sin ojos, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, muy despacio, arrastrando los pies y alzando sus brazos rígidos...**

Tanto Parvati como su hermana Padma se pusieron muy pálidas.

—**¡Riddíkulo! —gritó Parvati.**

**Se soltó una de las vendas y la momia se enredó en ella, cayó de bruces y la cabeza salió rodando.**

— ¡Bien! — exclamó Lavender, sonriéndole a Parvati, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

—**¡Seamus! —gritó el profesor Lupin. Seamus pasó junto a Parvati como una flecha.**

**¡Crac! Donde había estado la momia se encontraba ahora una mujer de pelo negro tan largo que le llegaba al suelo, con un rostro huesudo de color verde: una banshee. Abrió la boca completamente y un sonido sobrenatural llenó la sala: un prolongado aullido que le puso a Harry los pelos de punta.**

— A ti y a todos — dijo Hermione.

—**¡Riddíkulo! —gritó Seamus.**

**La banshee emitió un sonido ronco y se llevó la mano al cuello. Se había quedado afónica.**

— Eso es genial — dijo Sirius, impresionado. Seamus pareció orgulloso de sí mismo.

**¡Crac! La banshee se convirtió en una rata que intentaba morderse la cola, dando vueltas en círculo; a continuación... ¡crac!, se convirtió en una serpiente de cascabel que se deslizaba retorciéndose, y luego... ¡crac!, en un ojo inyectado en sangre.**

— Qué asco — se oyó decir a una alumna de tercero.

—**¡Está despistado! —gritó Lupin—. ¡Lo estamos logrando! ¡Dean! **

**Dean se adelantó.**

**¡Crac! El ojo se convirtió en una mano amputada que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo como un cangrejo.**

—**¡Riddíkulo! —gritó Dean.**

**Se oyó un chasquido y la mano quedó atrapada en una ratonera. **

— ¿Por qué te da miedo una mano? — preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué a ti no te da miedo? — replicó Dean.

—**¡Excelente! ¡Ron, te toca!**

**Ron se dirigió hacia delante. ¡Crac!**

**Algunos gritaron. Una araña gigante, de dos metros de altura y cubierta de pelo, se dirigía hacia Ron chascando las pinzas amenazadoramente. **

— Esto me trae recuerdos — dijo Ernie Macmillan con una mueca. Todo el comedor sentía lo mismo: ninguno había logrado olvidar a Aragog.

**Por un momento, Harry pensó que Ron se había quedado petrificado. Pero entonces...**

—**¡Riddíkulo! —gritó Ron.**

**Las patas de la araña desaparecieron y el cuerpo empezó a rodar. Lavender Brown dio un grito y se apartó de su camino a toda prisa. El cuerpo de la araña fue a detenerse a los pies de Harry. **

— ¿Va a aparecer un dementor? — preguntó Colin, emocionado.

**Alzó la varita, pero...**

—**¡Aquí! —gritó el profesor Lupin de pronto, avanzando rápido hacia la araña. ¡Crac!**

**La araña sin patas había desaparecido. Durante un segundo todos miraron a su alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos, buscándola. Entonces vieron una esfera de un blanco plateado que flotaba en el aire, delante de Lupin, que dijo ¡Riddíkulo! casi con desgana. **

— ¿Una esfera? — dijo un chico de segundo. — ¿Cómo una bola de cristal?

— Quizá el profesor Lupin tuvo una mala experiencia con una vidente — sugirió una alumna de primero.

Lupin les sonrió indulgentemente, pero no les corrigió ni les explicó nada.

**¡Crac!**

—**¡Adelante, Neville, y termina con él! —dijo Lupin cuando el boggart cayó al suelo en forma de cucaracha. ¡Crac! Allí estaba de nuevo Snape. Esta vez, Neville avanzó con decisión.**

Muchos sonrieron al escuchar eso.

—**¡Riddíkulo! —gritó, y durante una fracción de segundo vislumbraron a Snape vestido de abuela, antes de que Neville emitiera una sonora carcajada y el boggart estallara en mil volutas de humo y desapareciera.**

Neville leyó eso último con una gran sonrisa y toda la casa Gryffindor comenzó a aplaudir con ganas. Incluso la profesora McGonagall parecía querer sonreír, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien.

A Harry le sorprendió que Snape no se levantara y se marchara del comedor. Tenía mucho más aguante de lo que parecía.

Cuando los aplausos cesaron (Fred, George y Lee fueron los últimos en dejar de aplaudir), Neville siguió leyendo alegremente.

—**¡Muy bien! —gritó el profesor Lupin mientras la clase prorrumpía en aplausos— . Muy bien, Neville. Todos lo habéis hecho muy bien. Veamos... cinco puntos para Gryffindor por cada uno de los que se han enfrentado al boggart... Diez por Neville, porque lo hizo dos veces. Y cinco por Hermione y otros cinco por Harry.**

— Bien, bien — dijo Sirius. — Tienes que compensar la injusticia de Snape.

—**Pero yo no he intervenido —dijo Harry.**

—**Tú y Hermione contestasteis correctamente a mis preguntas al comienzo de la clase —dijo Lupin sin darle importancia—. Muy bien todo el mundo. Ha sido una clase estupenda. Como deberes, vais a tener que leer la lección sobre los boggart y hacerme un resumen. Me lo entregaréis el lunes. Eso es todo.**

— ¿Puedes volver a darnos clase? — dijo Dean, girándose para mirar a Lupin. — Por favor.

— No está en mi mano — respondió Lupin, ignorando la mirada llena de odio que Umbridge le estaba lanzando. Muchos parecieron decepcionados.

**Los alumnos abandonaron entusiasmados la sala de profesores. Harry, sin embargo, no estaba contento. El profesor Lupin le había impedido deliberadamente que se enfrentara al boggart. ¿Por qué? ¿Era porque había visto a Harry desmayarse en el tren y pensó que no sería capaz? ¿Había pensado que Harry se volvería a desmayar?**

— Claro que no — dijo Lupin rápidamente. — Ya sabes por qué lo hice.

Harry asintió, recordando aquella conversación que había tenido con él. Varios alumnos los miraron con curiosidad.

**Pero nadie más se había dado cuenta.**

—**¿Habéis visto cómo he podido con la banshee? —decía Seamus. **

—**¿Y la mano? —dijo Dean, imitándola con la suya.**

—**¿Y Snape con el sombrero? **

—**¿Y mi momia?**

—**Me pregunto por qué al profesor Lupin le dan miedo las bolas de cristal — preguntó Lavender.**

—**Ha sido la mejor clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido. ¿No es verdad? —dijo Ron, emocionado, mientras regresaban al aula para coger las mochilas.**

— Lo fue — dijo Dean. — Las clases de ese año fueron las mejores.

Sirius pareció incluso más orgulloso que Lupin al escuchar eso.

—**Parece un profesor muy bueno —dijo Hermione—. Pero me habría gustado haberme enfrentado al boggart yo también.**

—**¿En qué se habría convertido el boggart? —le preguntó Ron, burlándose—, ¿en un trabajo de clase en el que sólo te pusieran un nueve?**

Muchos se echaron a reír.

— Aquí termina — dijo Neville, aliviado. Cerró el libro y se lo pasó a Dumbledore, que lo cogió con una sonrisa.

— El siguiente se titula: **La huida de la señora gorda**. ¿Quién quiere leer?

Las risas cesaron inmediatamente.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! Decidme vuestra opinión en los comentarios :3 Qué os ha parecido? Os leo! **

**Cuidaos mucho. Nos vemos el domingo que viene! **

**RESPUESTAS:**

**Zero: **Hola! Sip, Umbridge está pesadita xD Gracias por el comentario! :3

**francescadiazfalocco: **Hola! Muchas gracias! :3 Eso será interesante de ver jajaja.

**Fan de tu fic: **Holi! Me da mucha curiosidad saber cómo has llegado a Harry x Fred XDD Creo que es una pareja que jamás he visto, y mira que he visto cosas raras. Muchas gracias por el review :3 Bye!

**Korrily:** Hola! Gracias por el comentario :3 La referencia era demasiado sutil jajaja. Nos vemos!

**wolfy1112: **Holi! Nop, no era un ship relacionado con Draco :( El pobre tiene suficiente sin meterle líos amorosos de momento XDD Gracias por el review! :3

**lunadragneel15: **Hola! Gracias! :3 Otra vez sale Harry x Fred... esa pareja jamás me la había planteado ni he visto ningún fic sobre ellos XDD Pero no te preocupes, habrá más escenas Harry x Ginny de todas formas :3 Nos vemos!

**Fox McCloude: **Holi! Tu historia con la luz es toda una aventura XD Tienes toda la razón: Draco no debió imitar a su padre sin pensarlo dos veces. Y, como dices, va a tener que sufrir para convertirse en alguien mejor y aceptar que su familia no es tan buena como creía. En este cap se ha llevado otro empujoncito en la dirección correcta. Y sobre Trelawney, es tal como dices: hasta que no se vea el momento en el que hizo una profecía real, la mayoría no la va a tomar en serio (aunque muchas de las cosas que dice se hagan realidad). Sobre Amos Diggory, lo único que vemos de él es lo que sale en The Cursed Child (aunque me niego a tomar esa obra como canon). Lo que vemos ahí es que nunca superó lo de Cedric y que, años después, es capaz de ir a casa de Harry a atormentarlo para que viaje atrás en el tiempo y lo cambie todo, dándole igual las consecuencias. Pobre, lo pasa fatal :( En fin, muchas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos :3

** creativo: **Hola! "Dolores Snape" ay ay ay. Primero Dolores x Fudge y ahora Dolores x Snape? No puedo ni imaginarlo, lo que saldría de ahí sería peor que Voldemort! XDD Gracias por las pesadillas (? jajaja es broma. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Bye!

**Guest: **Hola! Lee Jordan x Pansy? Wow, esa tampoco me la había imaginado nunca. Lee Jordan con Katie sí me la imagino, aunque la verdad, prefiero Fred x Angelina y George x Katie (en mi mente, Fred nunca murió XD). Gracias por el review! :D Bye!

** CamiR22: **Hola! Parvati x Ron? Casi! jajaja. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, la idea es que todos sigan leyendo hasta el final. Eso que mencionas es cierto, pero no te preocupes, lo tengo todo planeado XD Tengo un doc de word con tablas y todo para cuadrar las cosas, es genial y estoy deseando llegar a esa parte. Mil gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

** Auror DragonSlayer: **Holi! No, no era Harry x Draco, aunque debo admitir que entiendo por qué son tan fáciles de juntar XD Es mucho más fácil hacerlos interactuar que a Harry y Ginny, sobre todo porque Harry no deja de pensar en él durante todos los libros jajaja. Normal que sea uno de los ships más queridos por el fandom. En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Nos vemos!

** CecyBlack: **Hola! Cuando todos sepan lo que Umbridge le hizo a Harry... a la cara-sapo se le van a bajar los humos. Y sí, tal como dices, es muuuuy hipócrita que critique a Hagrid por "hacerle daño a un estudiante" por accidente cuando ella lo ha hecho a propósito. Y pues no, no era un ship con Draco (la chiquilla de primero no es Astoria, era una niña random XDD). Creo que todo el mundo quiere darle pareja a Draco y el pobre está en plena crisis existencial jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

** dinas'moon'E53: **Holi! Nah no te preocupes, la pandemia no me está afectando mucho. Espero que a ti tampoco! :3 Que sepas que tu comentario me ha desesperado xDD Lavender y Ron, Parvati y Ron, pero no Lavender y Parvati! Qué frustrante xD Los caps son más largos de lo que parecen (para que te hagas una idea, este superaba las 10000 palabras... unos 7 como este equivalen a todo el primer libro de HP. Y ya llevamos 9 xD). Me alegra que se haga corto, la verdad XD Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos :3

** jade: **Hola! Jajaja muchísisisimas gracias! :3 La verdad, esta semana santa ha sido tan extraña que no parece ni que la hayamos pasado ya. No me extraña que no supieras ni en qué día estabas, a mí me está pasando mucho XD Nos vemos! :3

** obis ruiz: **Hola! Nop, esa no es :( Gracias por comentar! :3

** Nathalie Black Dumbledore: **Holi! Muchas gracias por leer la historia! :D No, no es drarry (aunque, como le decía a alguien por ahí arriba, no me extraña que muchos lo penséis ni que tanta gente los junte XD es demasiado fácil hacerlo!). Gracias por el review, nos vemos! :D

** carlos29: **Hola! Jajaja esta sí que no me la esperaba, Nott x Draco? XDD Sería muy interesante de ver. No creo haber leído ningún fic en el que Nott se enamore de alguien... bueno sí, creo que sí, pero no sé si cuenta, porque Nott era bueno en ese fic. Whatever XD Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3

** Naattstories: **Hola! Pues sí, Umbridge es tan hipócrita que es capaz de decirle eso a Hagrid aun habiendole hecho daño a Harry a proposito. Sobre los ships, no te preocupes, los canon principales van a seguir ahí, por lo general. Sí que hay algunos que dan más pie a cambiarlos (Percy con Audrey, por ejemplo) y otros que son especiales (por ejemplo, Neville x Hannah vs Neville x Luna... uno es canon en los libros, otro en las pelis, así que ambos son canon, coja el que coja estaré respetando al original XD). Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

** Grytherin18-Friki: **Hola! :D Los hipogrifos podrían ser avanzados para primero o segundo, pero en tercero estoy de acuerdo con Hagrid en que, si hacen caso a las instrucciones del profesor, no pasará nada. Más que nada porque si Malfoy no hubiera sido un idiota, no habría pasado nada XD Sobre Lavender y Ron, sip, en el quinto libro Lavender todavía no muestra interés hacia él, pero las cosas ya han empezado a cambiar. Está leyendo cómo bajó a defender la piedra y se sacrificó en el juego de ajedrez, cómo entró en el bosque y habló con las tarántulas a pesar de su fobia, cómo apoya a sus amigos, cómo acoge a Harry en su casa y lo protege y lo saca de los Dursley en un coche volador. El hecho de que esté leyendo el año en el que Hermione los trató mal a ambos (con el conejo y Scabbers) también hace que se sienta más unida a él. Todo ello se suma y ya le está empezando a interesar xD (pero se va a quedar con las ganas muahahaha). Muchas gracias por el comentario! :3 Nos vemos!

** DrarryFan1466: **Holi! Es todo un honor recibir tu primer review TwT Me ha explotado la cabeza con todos los ships que has mencionado jajaja. Algunas de ellas son... muy raras. Zacharias x Angelina?! HARRY X TRELAWNEY?! Después de eso, Harry x Fred hasta me parece normal jajaja. Oh dios, McGonagall con Trelawney, wow. Anda, has mencionado una que jamás me había planteado a pesar de que ambos son personajes principales: Ron x Draco. Nunca he leído un fic sobre ellos dos! Creo que se llevarían a matar XD Muchisisisimas gracias por tu review! Me ha encantado ver los ships XDD Bye! :3

** Maythe Potter: **Hola! No me lo había planteado así! O.O Podemos decir que técnicamente Trelawney tenía razón jajaja. Y wow, todo lo de nacer en invierno... wow. Rowling metió referencias desde el principio jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos :3

** KhrizSnape: **Holi! Gracias por leer! :3 Al pobre Malfoy le están llegando sorpresas por todas partes XDD Y nop, la referencia no estaba ahí, la próxima vez la haré más fácil jajaja. Gracias por el review, nos vemos! :3

** Bnja: **Hola! Opino igual que tú, Hagrid sería un gran profesor si no le hubieran saboteado la primera clase y causado un trauma enorme que provocó que tuviera a los alumnos cuidando gusarajos XD Es tal como dices: para ser un buen profesor, tiene que gustarte lo que haces (tanto la materia que impartes como el acto de enseñar). Se nota mucho cuando un profesor no disfruta su materia. Pobre Hagrid, entre Malfoy y Umbridge no le dejan demostrar lo que vale :( Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Bye! :D

** Anais: **Hola! Eres la única persona que ha mencionado esa pareja! Parvati x Lavender! Así que has ganado jajaja. Como he dicho ahí arriba, puedes pedirme algo que quieras que pase en la historia. Creo que debería poner un plazo... hasta el 30 de abril, por si acaso esta semana no puedes leer. Espero recibir tu respuesta! :3 Nos vemos!

** josepantzay2: **Hola! El pobre George está empezando a demostrar lo mucho que le dolió saber lo de Fred :( Gracias por el review, nos vemos!

** Magra: **Holi! Espero que las tareas virtuales no se te hagan muy pesadas! Hay profesores que se están pasando muchísimo con eso jajaja. Pues no eran esos ships, pero me encanta que quisieras pedir algo de Percy x Oliver XDD Seguramente haga algo similar otra vez (lo pondré más fácil), así que no pierdas la esperanza de que eso pase jajaja. Mil gracias por el review, bye! :3

** Acheronte: **Hola! Pues no era un ship canon :( Solo un ship que nadie se esperaba (ni yo XD). Mucas gracias por el comentario! :3

** Draci Snape: **Hola! Sobre el encapuchado del baño, algunos creéis que es Harry, otros que Hermione, otros que Scorpius... ya se sabrá ;) Oh vaya, Pansy x Ron?! Esa también es rara! XD El Harry x Fred ya hasta lo veo normal, después de todos los ships que me habéis hecho considerar. No era ninguno de los que has propuesto, pero no te preocupes, algún día volveré a hacer un juego de estos y lo pondré más fácil jajaja. Muchísisisimas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos :3

** Winterbell4869: **Holi! Innocent de marauderlover7 la tengo en marcadores para leerla! Adoro esas historias largas que te tienen enganchada y acabas leyendo capítulo tras capítulo sin poder parar jajaja. Sobre Skip Beat: el día que acabe, si no sale en las noticias será una injusticia XDD "Mean Girls vintage con Winona Ryder" suena muy bien jajaja. La idea de McGonagall dándole una bofetada a McLaggen es tan satisfactoria que casi me arrepiento de no haberlo incluido... pero bueno, McGonagall es una señora con clase y autocontrol (más o menos XD) y no agredería a un alumno, así que mejor como está. Pero wow, que satisfactorio sería jajaja. Mmm... hay algo que has dicho que no sé si corregirte... cuando dices que George es el encapuchado número cinco, mmm... seguro? ;) Normalmente se llama trío de oro a Harry, Ron y Hermione, y trío de plata a Ginny, Neville y Luna. Me encanta el argumento que has usado para llamarlos trío de hierro, sí que es cierto que son muy, muy fuertes! Pero si el trío de plata es de Slytherin, quiénes son? Draco, Crabbe y Goyle? jajaja. Y sí, Harry y Ron deberían defender más a Hermione, es la hermana honoraria de Harry y la futura esposa de Ron! Tienen que ponerse las pilas. Sobre Malfoy: la descripción que has hecho de su situación actual es absolutamente perfecta. Y lo de "Draco maldita-reina-del-drama Malfoy" también es muy cierto jajaja. Me gustan muchísimo tus ideas. La verdad, me encantaría poder leer esas quedadas de Ron y Hermione solos en Hogsmeade, sin Harry. ¿De qué hablan cuando están solos? Siempre me ha dado curiosidad. En fin, muchas, muchísimas gracias por tu review! TwT Nos vemos! :3

**CH-Hyacinth: **Holi! Jajaja tú leyendo a las 2 am y yo subiendo cap a las 2 am, qué nos está haciendo la cuarentena? XDD Creo que eres el único que ha emparejado a alguien con un encapuchado XDD Lo de Hermione y el gato es complicado, es cierto que no puedes tener un gato encerrado, pero dejarlo suelto por la sala común sabiendo que el gato podía subir perfectamente a los dormitorios y atacar a Scabbers... Hermione no tuvo cuidado, pero bueno, la pobre ya pagó por ello. Sobre Malfoy: tal como dices, ya se está dando cuenta de muchas cosas (el pobre está en plena crisis existencial jajaja). Muchisisimas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Bye!

** BellaBlackEvans: **Hola! :3 Yo creo que disfrutaría mucho de la asignatura de adivinación, es un tema que me gusta xD Creo que lo pasaría bien intentando adivinar cosas (y fallando miserablemente XD). Sobre Malfoy: tal como dices, se está dando cuenta poco a poco de las cosas, en este cap se ha llevado otro golpe y ya se está planteando muchas cosas, el pobre. Muchisisisimas gracias por el review! :3 Cuídate!

**Guest:** Hola! Tienes toda la razón, el pobre Hagrid está infravalorado jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!


	10. La huida de la Señora Gorda

**Hola! Bienvenidos otro domingo más a esta historia! :D **

**Como siempre, empiezo dando las gracias infinitas a todos los que habéis dejado un review en el capítulo anterior: Korrily, Bnja, cecilia caff, DrarryFan1466, CecyBlack, jade, Fox McCloude, carlos29, dinas'moon'E53, Naattstories, Grytherin18-Friki, Fan de tu fic, creativo, lunadragneel15, Zero, CH-Hyacinth y BellaBlackEvans. Muchísisimas gracias! :3 Las respuestas a vuestros reviews están al final del cap! **

**A leer! Espero que os guste!**

**HPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHP**

— _Aquí termina — dijo Neville, aliviado. Cerró el libro y se lo pasó a Dumbledore, que lo cogió con una sonrisa._

— _El siguiente se titula: __**La huida de la señora gorda**__. ¿Quién quiere leer?_

_Las risas cesaron inmediatamente._

Los alumnos más jóvenes miraron a su alrededor con curiosidad, notando la tensión repentina de gran parte del alumnado. A juzgar por las miradas que le estaban echando a Sirius, ninguno había olvidado aquella terrorífica noche en la que todo el colegio había sido obligado a dormir en el Gran Comedor por la presencia de un asesino.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó Dumbledore.

Muchos intercambiaron miradas, pero ninguno se ofreció voluntario.

— ¿Por qué no quieren leer? — dijo Sirius en un susurro. — ¿Piensan que me los voy a cargar por pronunciar mi nombre o algo?

— Eso parece — contestó Harry, viendo cómo dos chicas de cuarto miraban con cautela a Sirius, tratando de ser sutiles y fallando en el intento.

Tras un par de minutos de silencio, en los que Dumbledore esperó pacientemente a que algún valiente voluntario levantara la mano, el director sacó la varita.

— Me temo que, de nuevo, voy a tener que recurrir al azar.

Hizo unas extrañas florituras con la varita y, frente a él, se materializó una pequeña pluma, como ya había sucedido el día anterior.

Las miradas de todos se centraron en la pluma, que planeaba a lo largo y ancho del comedor y, de vez en cuando, se acercaba peligrosamente a algún alumno. Romilda Vane soltó un gritito ahogado cuando casi le rozó la cabeza, pero la pluma continuó su camino y llegó hasta la zona de Slytherin. Cuando se enredó en el pelo de Millicent Bulstrode, muchos suspiraron de alivio.

— Señorita Bulstrode, el azar ha hablado — dijo Dumbledore alegremente. — Suba a la tarima, por favor.

Con cara de pocos amigos, la chica caminó hacia el director y tomó el libro entre sus manos.

— **La huida de la señora gorda **—repitió. Y, sin esperar a que nadie dijera nada, comenzó a leer.

**En muy poco tiempo, la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se convirtió en la favorita de la mayoría. Sólo Draco Malfoy y su banda de Slytherin criticaban al profesor Lupin:**

Millicent no parecía muy feliz de criticar a su propia casa, como bien demostraban su ceño fruncido y su tono amargo.

—**Mira cómo lleva la túnica —solía decir Malfoy murmurando alto cuando pasaba el profesor—. Viste como nuestro antiguo elfo doméstico.**

A Harry le sorprendió la intensidad de las miradas que cayeron sobre Malfoy. Entre el cariño que muchos le habían tomado a Dobby y el aprecio que los alumnos de Lupin sentían por él, Malfoy se las había ingeniado para insultar a dos personas muy queridas al mismo tiempo.

Draco, sin embargo, se mantuvo totalmente impasible.

**Pero a nadie más le interesaba que la túnica del profesor Lupin estuviera remendada y raída. Sus siguientes clases fueron tan interesantes como la primera. **

— Porque un buen profesor lo seguirá siendo se vista como se vista — bufó McGonagall.

Lupin parecía algo azorado, pero sonreía.

**Después de los boggarts estudiaron a los gorros rojos, unas criaturas pequeñas y desagradables, parecidas a los duendes, que se escondían en cualquier sitio en el que hubiera habido derramamiento de sangre, en las mazmorras de los castillos, en los agujeros de las bombas de los campos de batalla, para dar una paliza a los que se extraviaban. **

Algunos alumnos de primero tenían la boca abierta de la impresión. Harry supuso que debía ser todo un shock escuchar cómo habían sido las clases de Defensa en años anteriores, cuando Umbridge todavía no estaba allí y aprendían cosas útiles de verdad.

**De los gorros rojos pasaron a los kappas, unos repugnantes moradores del agua que parecían monos con escamas y con dedos palmeados, y que disfrutaban estrangulando a los que ignorantes que cruzaban sus estanques.**

— ¿Y le parece que eso es apropiado? — dijo Umbridge, mirando directamente a Lupin. Parecía furiosa. — ¿Cree que darle lecciones a niños de trece años sobre criaturas que estrangulan a la gente es adecuado?

— Por supuesto — replicó Lupin con calma.

— Son criaturas peligrosas.

— Y por ello deben saber cómo defenderse ante ellas — contestó Lupin. — De eso trata la asignatura de _Defensa_ Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Umbridge hizo una mueca extraña antes de sonreírle a Lupin, acto que le provocó escalofríos a Harry.

— Está claro que a usted sabe mucho sobre criaturas peligrosas, ¿no es así?

Harry escuchó a Hermione jadear. Ron murmuró por lo bajo:

— Aquí la única criatura peligrosa es ella.

Por su parte, Lupin le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Más que usted, por lo que me han contado.

Se oyeron jadeos y risitas a lo largo de todo el comedor. Sirius se echó a reír a carcajadas y, en ese momento, Harry comprendió por qué Lupin era uno de los merodeadores.

— ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así? — chilló Umbridge.

— Disculpe que me entrometa, Dolores — intervino Dumbledore. Harry habría jurado que lo había visto sonreír un instante antes. — Pero creo que es conveniente seguir la lectura. Cualquier problema que tenga con el profesor Lupin podrá resolverlo cuando acabemos de leer.

Le hizo un gesto a Millicent para que leyera. Sin embargo, la chica miró a Umbridge y se esperó a que fuera ella quien la invitara a seguir leyendo. Harry contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos.

**Harry habría querido que sus otras clases fueran igual de entretenidas. La peor de todas era Pociones. **

— Qué sorpresa — ironizó Fred.

**Snape estaba aquellos días especialmente propenso a la revancha y todos sabían por qué. La historia del boggart que había adoptado la forma de Snape y el modo en que lo había dejado Neville, con el atuendo de su abuela, se había extendido por todo el colegio. **

Se oyeron risitas. Snape lanzó miradas asesinas a tantos alumnos como pudo. Cuando miró a Harry, éste le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de arrepentirse y bajarla.

Todavía no sabía qué pensar sobre Snape. Había sido tan extraño que le hablara sobre su madre que le parecía un sueño. Quizá se había intoxicado con los vapores mientras limpiaba calderos y se había sumido en una especie de alucinación temporal o algo así. Eso lo explicaría todo.

Pero no, sabía que había sido real, aunque no lo pareciera. Snape había conocido a Lily Potter y le había hablado sobre ella. ¿Volvería a hacerlo? ¿Qué tendría que hacer Harry para conseguir que fuera así?

**Snape no lo encontraba divertido. A la primera mención del profesor Lupin, aparecía en sus ojos una expresión amenazadora. A Neville lo acosaba más que nunca.**

Neville hizo una mueca y Dean le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

**Harry también aborrecía las horas que pasaba en la agobiante sala de la torre norte de la profesora Trelawney, descifrando símbolos y formas confusas, procurando olvidar que los ojos de la profesora Trelawney se llenaban de lágrimas cada vez que lo miraba. **

Se oyeron bufidos y más de una risa. La profesora Trelawney pareció algo disgustada, y miró a Harry con reproche. Él fingió no darse cuenta.

**No le podía gustar la profesora Trelawney, por más que unos cuantos de la clase la trataran con un respeto que rayaba en la reverencia. Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown habían adoptado la costumbre de rondar la sala de la torre de la profesora Trelawney a la hora de la comida, y siempre regresaban con un aire de superioridad que resultaba enojoso, como si supieran cosas que los demás ignoraban. **

Parvati se ruborizó intensamente. Lavender miró mal a Harry.

— Es que sabíamos cosas que los demás no — se defendió. — Estuvimos practicando Adivinación en nuestros ratos libres.

— ¿Adivinasteis algo interesante? — preguntó Seamus en tono burlón. Las chicas le lanzaron una mirada fulminante y no contestaron.

**Habían comenzado a hablarle a Harry en susurros, como si se encontrara en su lecho de muerte.**

Varios rieron y esta vez Lavender también se sonrojó.

**A nadie le gustaba realmente la asignatura sobre Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, que después de la primera clase tan movida se había convertido en algo extremadamente aburrido. **

Hagrid hizo una mueca.

**Hagrid había perdido la confianza. Ahora pasaban lección tras lección aprendiendo a cuidar a los gusarajos, que tenían que contarse entre las más aburridas criaturas del universo.**

— Los hipogrifos son más interesantes, de eso no hay duda — bufó Ernie Macmillan.

—**¿Por qué alguien se preocuparía de cuidarlos? —preguntó Ron tras pasar otra hora embutiendo las viscosas gargantas de los gusarajos con lechuga cortada en tiras.**

— Bueno, son el alimento de muchas criaturas más grandes — dijo Hermione.

Ron pareció horrorizado.

— ¿Quién querría pasar horas cuidando gusarajos para que llegue otro bicho más grande y se los coma?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

**A comienzos de octubre, sin embargo, hubo otra cosa que mantuvo ocupado a Harry, algo tan divertido que compensaba la insatisfacción de algunas clases. Se aproximaba la temporada de quidditch y Oliver Wood, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, convocó una reunión un jueves por la tarde para discutir las tácticas de la nueva temporada.**

Era fácil saber quiénes eran fans del quidditch y quiénes no. Solo hacía falta fijarse en los que se habían emocionado con tan solo nombrarse ese tema.

**En un equipo de quidditch había siete personas: tres cazadores, cuya función era marcar goles metiendo la quaffle **

— Oh, no. Otra vez no — se quejó Zacharias Smith.

— ¿Nos van a explicar las reglas del quidditch otra vez? — resopló Marcus Belby. — ¡No hace falta!

Con cara de hastío, Bulstrode siguió leyendo.

**(una pelota como la de fútbol, roja) por uno de los aros que había en cada lado del campo, a una altura de quince metros; dos golpeadores equipados con fuertes bates para repeler las bludgers (dos pesadas pelotas negras que circulaban muy aprisa, zumbando de un lado para otro, intentando derribar a los jugadores); **

El comedor se llenó de murmullos. Nadie estaba escuchando a Millicent, que leyó el resto del párrafo tan rápido que las palabras se confundían entre sí.

**un guardián que defendía los postes sobre los que estaban los aros; y el buscador, que tenía el trabajo más difícil de todos, atrapar la dorada snitch, una pelota pequeña con alas, del tamaño de una nuez, cuya captura daba por finalizado el juego y otorgaba ciento cincuenta puntos al equipo del buscador que la hubiera atrapado.**

— Preferiría que narraran con más detalle los partidos de quidditch — dijo Ron. — Las reglas ya nos las sabemos todos.

Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo.

**Oliver Wood era un fornido muchacho de diecisiete años que cursaba su séptimo y último curso. Había cierto tono de desesperación en su voz mientras se dirigía a sus compañeros de equipo en los fríos vestuarios del campo de quidditch que se iba quedando a oscuras.**

Eso hizo que muchos volvieran a escuchar a Millicent, quien volvió a leer a una velocidad normal. Ninguno de los profesores la regañó por haber acelerado la lectura.

—**Es nuestra última oportunidad..., mi última oportunidad... de ganar la copa de quidditch —les dijo, paseándose con paso firme delante de ellos—. Me marcharé al final de este curso, no volveré a tener otra oportunidad. **

— Bueno, ahora estás en un equipo oficial — dijo Colin. — Yo diría que sí que vas a tener más oportunidades de conseguir premios.

— Pero no la copa de quidditch de Hogwarts — replicó Wood. — Era ese año o nunca.

**Gryffindor no ha ganado ni una vez en los últimos siete años. **

Algunos Slytherin se burlaron de los Gryffindor, que respondieron con quejas y algún que otro gesto inapropiado.

**De acuerdo, hemos tenido una suerte horrible: heridos..., cancelación del torneo el curso pasado... —Wood tragó saliva, como si el recuerdo aún le pusiera un nudo en la garganta—. **

Se oyeron risitas. Wood no pareció ofenderse.

**Pero también sabemos que contamos con el mejor... equipo... de este... colegio —añadió, golpeándose la palma de una mano con el puño de la otra y con el conocido brillo frenético en los ojos—. Contamos con tres cazadoras estupendas. —Wood señaló a Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson y Katie Bell—. **

Las tres chicas sonrieron.

**Tenemos dos golpeadores invencibles.**

—**Déjalo ya, Oliver, nos estás sacando los colores —dijeron Fred y George a la vez, haciendo como que se sonrojaban.**

Muchos se echaron a reír.

—**¡Y tenemos un buscador que nos ha hecho ganar todos los partidos! —dijo Wood, con voz retumbante y mirando a Harry con orgullo incontenible—. **

Harry se ruborizó al recordarlo. Ron lo notó y soltó una risita.

**Y estoy yo —añadió.**

—**Nosotros creemos que tú también eres muy bueno —dijo George. **

—**Un guardián muy chachi —confirmó Fred.**

— Tan chachi que ahora juega para uno de los mejores equipos de toda Gran Bretaña — dijo Percy. — Teníamos un equipo espectacular ese año.

Oliver pareció muy orgulloso.

—**La cuestión es —continuó Wood, reanudando los paseos— que la copa de quidditch debiera de haber llevado nuestro nombre estos dos últimos años. Desde que Harry se unió al equipo, he pensado que la cosa estaba chupada. Pero no lo hemos conseguido y este curso es la última oportunidad que tendremos para ver nuestro nombre grabado en ella...**

Harry abrió la boca, pero la cerró al instante. Había estado a punto de disculparse por no haber podido ganar la copa en sus dos primeros años en Hogwarts, pero sabía que nadie se lo tomaría muy bien.

Era consciente de que no había sido culpa suya, al menos no del todo. En primero, había estado inconsciente en la enfermería por el ataque de Voldemort. Y en segundo, ni siquiera se había celebrado la final de quidditch, por culpa de Voldemort otra vez.

Todos le habían dicho ya que no debía sentirse culpable, pero era un poco difícil no hacerlo cuando, de haber estado presente en la final de primero, quizá habrían podido llevarse la copa (o al menos no habrían perdido por tantos puntos, ya que habrían tenido un jugador más).

**Wood hablaba con tal desaliento que incluso a Fred y a George les dio pena. **

Fred y George asintieron solemnemente.

—**Oliver, éste será nuestro año —aseguró Fred.**

—**Lo conseguiremos, Oliver —dijo Angelina. **

—**Por supuesto —corroboró Harry.**

— Qué bonito — dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

**Con la moral alta, el equipo comenzó las sesiones de entrenamiento, tres tardes a la semana. El tiempo se enfriaba y se hacía más húmedo, las noches más oscuras, pero no había barro, viento ni lluvia que pudieran empañar la ilusión de ganar por fin la enorme copa de plata.**

— Nunca entenderé esa obsesión por conseguirla — dijo un chico de sexto de Ravenclaw.

Muchos lo miraron mal.

**Una tarde, después del entrenamiento, Harry regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor con frío y entumecido, pero contento por la manera en que se había desarrollado el entrenamiento, y encontró la sala muy animada.**

—**¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó a Ron y Hermione, que estaban sentados al lado del fuego, en dos de las mejores sillas, terminando unos mapas del cielo para la clase de Astronomía.**

—**Primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade —le dijo Ron, señalando una nota que había aparecido en el viejo tablón de anuncios—. Finales de octubre. Halloween.**

— Esto está siendo muy raro — dijo Angelina. — Está siendo un capítulo agradable.

— Sí, aún no te ha atacado nada ni has acabado en la enfermería — dijo Lee Jordan. — Sin ofender — añadió al ver la ceja alzada de Harry.

— Recordad el título del capítulo — les dijo Katie Bell en voz queda.

Tanto Lee como Angelina miraron a Sirius de reojo. Él les sonrió inocentemente, provocando que apartaran la mirada al instante.

—**Estupendo —dijo Fred, que había seguido a Harry por el agujero del retrato—.Tengo que ir a la tienda de Zonko: casi no me quedan bombas fétidas.**

Hasta Harry se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina que Filch le echó a los gemelos.

**Harry se dejó caer en una silla, al lado de Ron, y la alegría lo abandonó. Hermione comprendió lo que le pasaba.**

—**Harry, estoy segura de que podrás ir la próxima vez —le consoló—. Van a atrapar a Black enseguida. Ya lo han visto una vez.**

— Lo primero es cierto — dijo Sirius sonriente. — Lo segundo, no tanto.

— Yo no estaría tan tranquila si estuviera en su lugar, Black — dijo la profesora Umbridge. — Que aún no se le haya detenido no significa que vaya a librarse de su condena. Le puedo asegurar que…

Fudge hizo un gesto con la mano para que Umbridge callara.

— Arreglaremos ese asunto cuando acabemos de leer y sepamos toda la verdad — dijo, visiblemente frustrado. — Así que centrémonos en acabar estos dichosos libros.

—**Black no está tan loco como para intentar nada en Hogsmeade. Pregúntale a McGonagall si puedes ir ahora, Harry. Pueden pasar años hasta la próxima ocasión.**

— ¿Años? — resopló Charlie. — Si hay excursiones varias veces al año.

— No lo sabía — gruñó Ron.

—**¡Ron! —dijo Hermione—. Harry tiene que permanecer en el colegio...**

—**No puede ser el único de tercero que no vaya. Vamos, Harry, pregúntale a McGonagall...**

—**Sí, lo haré —dijo Harry, decidiéndose.**

— ¿Funcionó? — preguntó Hannah Abbott. Harry negó con la cabeza.

**Hermione abrió la boca para sostener la opinión contraria, pero en ese momento Crookshanks saltó con presteza a su regazo.**

**Una araña muerta y grande le colgaba de la boca.**

A Ron le dio un escalofrío.

—**¿Tiene que comerse eso aquí delante? —preguntó Ron frunciendo el entrecejo. **

—**Bravo, Crookshanks, ¿la has atrapado tú solito? —dijo Hermione. Crookshanks masticó y tragó despacio la araña, con los ojos insolentemente fijos en Ron.**

— Creo que ese gato te odia — dijo Alicia Spinnet.

—**No lo sueltes —pidió Ron irritado, volviendo a su mapa del cielo—. Scabbers está durmiendo en mi mochila.**

**Harry bostezó. Le apetecía acostarse, pero antes tenía que terminar su mapa. Cogió la mochila, sacó pergamino, pluma y tinta, y empezó a trabajar.**

—**Si quieres, puedes copiar el mío —le dijo Ron, poniendo nombre a su última estrella con un ringorrango y acercándole el mapa a Harry.**

Algunos profesores, incluida McGonagall, no parecieron muy contentos con la idea de que Harry se copiara de Ron.

**Hermione, que no veía con buenos ojos que se copiara, apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada. Crookshanks seguía mirando a Ron sin pestañear, sacudiendo el extremo de su peluda cola. Luego, sin previo aviso, dio un salto.**

—**¡EH! —gritó Ron, apoderándose de la mochila, al mismo tiempo que Crookshanks clavaba profundamente en ella sus garras y comenzaba a rasgarla con fiereza—. ¡SUELTA, ESTÚPIDO ANIMAL!**

— ¡Va a por Scabbers! — exclamó un chico de tercero.

**Ron intentó arrebatar la mochila a Crookshanks, pero el gato siguió aferrándola con sus garras, bufando y rasgándola.**

—**¡No le hagas daño, Ron! —gritó Hermione. **

— No iba a hacerle daño — se defendió Ron al notar las miradas llenas de reproche de muchos compañeros. — Solo quería que soltara la mochila. Al gato ni lo toqué.

**Todos los miraban. Ron dio vueltas a la mochila, con Crookshanks agarrado todavía a ella, y Scabbers salió dando un salto...**

—**¡SUJETAD A ESE GATO! —gritó Ron en el momento en que Crookshanks soltaba los restos de la mochila, saltaba sobre la mesa y perseguía a la aterrorizada Scabbers.**

Se oyeron bufidos.

— Ese gato la ha tomado con Scabbers — dijo Justin Finch-Fletchley. — Creo que se lo quiere merendar.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Harry sabía que estaba deseando que se descubriera quién era Scabbers en realidad para que nadie le tuviera pena.

**George Weasley se lanzó sobre Crookshanks, pero no lo atrapó; Scabbers pasó como un rayo entre veinte pares de piernas y se fue a ocultar bajo una vieja cómoda.**

Harry miró a Sirius, casi esperando verlo reírse, pero la mueca que tenía en la cara no era de alegría. Había algo amargo en su expresión.

**Crookshanks patinó y frenó, se agachó y se puso a dar zarpazos con una pata delantera.**

**Ron y Hermione se apresuraron a echarse sobre él. Hermione cogió a Crookshanks por el lomo y lo levantó. Ron se tendió en el suelo y sacó a Scabbers con alguna dificultad, tirando de la cola.**

—**¡Mírala! —le dijo a Hermione hecho una furia, poniéndole a Scabbers delante de los ojos—. ¡Está en los huesos! Mantén a ese gato lejos de ella.**

— ¡Bien dicho, Ron! — exclamó el chico de Hufflepuff con el que, días atrás, había intercambiado cromos de las ranas de chocolate.

— Granger está siendo una desconsiderada — resopló una Slytherin de tercero. Varias personas le dieron la razón y Hermione, visiblemente enfadada, hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la boca cerrada.

—**¡Crookshanks no sabe lo que hace! —dijo la joven con voz temblorosa—. ¡Todos los gatos persiguen a las ratas, Ron!**

— Precisamente por eso, tendrías que tener más cuidado a la hora de dejarlo suelto por ahí — dijo Lavender en tono cortante. — Sabías perfectamente lo que podía pasar.

— Crookshanks no le hizo nada a Scabbers — replicó Hermione. — Y si no quieres creerlo, espera a que terminemos el libro y lo entenderás.

Lavender le lanzó a Hermione una mirada llena de rabia.

—**¡Hay algo extraño en ese animal! —dijo Ron, que intentaba persuadir a la frenética Scabbers de que volviera a meterse en su bolsillo—. Me oyó decir que Scabbers estaba en la mochila.**

—**Vaya, qué tontería —dijo Hermione, hartándose—. Lo que pasa es que Crookshanks la olió. ¿Cómo si no crees que...?**

— Me inclino por la opción de Granger — dijo una chica de séptimo. — Es imposible que el gato lo entendiera.

— ¿Por qué? — replicó Seamus. — Los animales entienden muchas cosas de las que decimos. Por eso podemos adiestrar a los perros, basta con decirles "Ven" y lo hacen.

— Eso pasa porque los perros aprenden a asociar ciertos sonidos con acciones — intervino un Ravenclaw de segundo al que Harry no conocía de nada. — No es porque entiendan nuestra lengua.

— Pero ese gato ha entendido que Scabbers estaba en la mochila — se metió otra chica. A Harry le sonaba de haberla visto en algún partido de quidditch. — ¿Y si en realidad no es un gato?

— ¿Y qué otra cosa va a ser, un duende? — bufó Angelina.

— No, un animago — insistió la chica. — Pensadlo. No se le daría tanta importancia a la pelea entre un gato y una rata si no estuviera pasando algo raro.

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas, sorprendidos, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para varios alumnos.

— ¿Entonces es verdad? — preguntó Colin, asombrado. — ¿El gato era un animago?

— No. Granger todavía tiene ese gato — dijo Parvati. — Es imposible, a no ser que tenga un humano como mascota…

— No me extrañaría — bufó Lavender por lo bajo, pero Hermione la escuchó.

— Deja de decir bobadas— exclamó. — Crookshanks solo es un gato.

Pero muchos no parecieron convencidos. Bulstrode siguió leyendo cuando vio que nadie más decía nada.

—**¡Ese gato la ha tomado con Scabbers! —dijo Ron, sin reparar en cuantos había a su alrededor, que empezaban a reírse—. Y Scabbers estaba aquí primero. Y está enferma.**

**Ron se marchó enfadado, subiendo por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de los chicos.**

— Ahí Weasley tenía toda la razón — dijo Rose Zeller, de Hufflepuff. — Pobre Scabbers.

— A esa rata que le den — gruñó Moody. Se oyeron jadeos y muchas personas miraron a Ron, como esperando que se enfrentara a Moody para defender a su mascota, pero él se quedó callado.

**Al día siguiente, Ron seguía enfadado con Hermione. Apenas habló con ella durante la clase de Herbología, aunque Harry, Hermione y él trabajaban juntos con la misma Vainilla de viento.**

— Yo no os entiendo — dijo Terry Boot, mirando al trío con curiosidad. — Sois el grupo de amigos más estrecho que he visto nunca, pero a la vez... ¿Por qué os peleáis tanto?

Se dirigía directamente a Ron y Hermione, quienes parecían no tener respuesta.

— Que se peleen no significa que no se preocupen por el otro — respondió finalmente Ginny. — Yo creo que disfrutan discutiendo.

— Claro que no — exclamó Hermione.

— Bueno, un poco — dijo Ron al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron y, tras unos segundos, Hermione soltó una risita. Harry notó que las orejas de Ron se habían puesto coloradas.

Al ver que no respondían nada más, Millicent siguió leyendo de mal humor.

—**¿Cómo está Scabbers? —le preguntó Hermione acobardada, mientras arrancaban a la planta unas vainas gruesas y rosáceas, y vaciaban las brillantes habas en un balde de madera.**

—**Está escondida debajo de mi cama, sin dejar de temblar —dijo Ron malhumorado, errando la puntería y derramando las habas por el suelo del invernadero.**

— Qué pena — dijo Cho Chang, visiblemente preocupada.

— Pues a mí no me da ninguna pena — murmuró Sirius. Harry dio gracias a que ninguno de los otros alumnos lo había escuchado.

—**¡Cuidado, Weasley, cuidado! —gritó la profesora Sprout, al ver que las habas retoñaban ante sus ojos.**

La profesora Sprout suspiró al recordar eso.

**Luego tuvieron Transformaciones. Harry, que estaba resuelto a pedirle después de clase a la profesora McGonagall que le dejara ir a Hogsmeade con los demás, se puso en la cola que había en la puerta, pensando en cómo convencerla. **

— No había nada que pudieras decirme para convencerme, Potter — dijo McGonagall. — Esa decisión no me correspondía a mí.

Harry asintió. Quizá no había sido muy inteligente pedirle a McGonagall que firmara la autorización, pero al menos podía decir que lo había intentado todo para ir de excursión.

**Lo distrajo un alboroto producido al principio de la hilera. Lavender Brown estaba llorando. **

Decenas de miradas cayeron sobre Lavender, que se puso algo roja.

**Parvati la rodeaba con el brazo y explicaba algo a Seamus Finnigan y a Dean Thomas, que escuchaban muy serios.**

—**¿Qué ocurre, Lavender? —preguntó preocupada Hermione, cuando ella, Harry y Ron se acercaron al grupo.**

— Parece que os llevabais mejor antes que ahora — susurró Ginny. Hermione hizo una mueca y no respondió.

—**Esta mañana ha recibido una carta de casa —susurró Parvati—. Se trata de su conejo Binky. Un zorro lo ha matado.**

Se escucharon varios "Oooh" de pena. Más de uno le dio el pésame a Lavender.

—**¡Vaya! —dijo Hermione—. Lo siento, Lavender.**

—**¡Tendría que habérmelo imaginado! —dijo Lavender en tono trágico—. ¿Sabéis qué día es hoy?**

—**Eh...**

—**¡16 de octubre! ¡«Eso que temes ocurrirá el viernes 16 de octubre»! ¿Os acordáis? ¡Tenía razón!**

Se oyeron jadeos a lo largo de todo el comedor.

— ¿Entonces la adivinación funciona de verdad? — preguntó inocentemente un chico de primero.

— Claro que sí — replicó la profesora Trelawney, dándose aires de importancia. — Es un arte, una habilidad innata que no todo el mundo puede poseer.

Algunos la miraron con admiración, antes de que Daphne Greengrass dijera:

— Vale, lo del 16 de octubre sucedió, pero Potter sigue vivo. ¿No se supone que iba a morir?

Se hizo el silencio. La profesora Trelawney la miró con disgusto.

— El futuro es una cosa muy incierta — dijo finalmente. — Y a veces se predicen cosas con mucha antelación.

Se escucharon grititos ahogados, a la vez que muchos miraban a Harry con alarma.

— Oh — dijo Harry. — Entonces, ¿está diciendo que voy a morir?

— Bueno, todos vamos a morir en algún momento, ¿no? — dijo Ron antes de que Trelawney pudiera contestar. — Eso lo puede predecir cualquiera.

La profesora Trelawney miró muy mal a Ron.

— La predicción no es solo que el señor Potter vaya a morir — replicó de mala gana. — Sino que su muerte llegará a una edad temprana.

— Eso es una tontería — bufó Hermione. Ya no parecía importarle lo que Trelawney pensara sobre ella.

La profesora Umbridge observaba la discusión con una gran sonrisa en su boca de sapo. Solo por eso, Harry decidió no contestar nada más.

**Toda la clase se acababa de reunir alrededor de Lavender. Seamus cabeceó con pesadumbre. **

Lavender le sonrió a Seamus.

**Hermione titubeó. Luego dijo:**

—**Tú, tú... ¿temías que un zorro matara a Binky?**

—**Bueno, no necesariamente un zorro —dijo Lavender, alzando la mirada hacia Hermione y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Pero tenía miedo de que muriera.**

—**Vaya —dijo Hermione. Volvió a guardar silencio. Luego preguntó—: ¿Era viejo?**

— Creo que sé por dónde vas, Hermione — dijo Angelina. — Me parece que esta conversación no va a acabar muy bien.

—**No... —dijo Lavender sollozando—. ¡So... sólo era una cría! **

**Parvati le estrechó los hombros con más fuerza.**

En el presente, Parvati le puso la mano en el hombro a Lavender en señal de apoyo, como si lo del conejo hubiera sucedido hacía poco.

—**Pero entonces, ¿por qué temías que muriera? —preguntó Hermione. Parvati la fulminó con la mirada—. Bueno, miradlo lógicamente —añadió Hermione hacia el resto del grupo—. Lo que quiero decir es que..., bueno, Binky ni siquiera ha muerto hoy. Hoy es cuando Lavender ha recibido la noticia... —Lavender gimió—. Y no puede haberlo temido, porque la ha pillado completamente por sorpresa.**

— Hay momentos en los que es mejor no usar la lógica — le dijo la señora Weasley amablemente.

Hermione asintió, algo dolida.

— Pues yo _cgeo_ que _Hegmione_ tenía _gazón_ — dijo Fleur Delacour. — La adivinación me _paguece_ una _tonteguía_.

La profesora Trelawney miró de tal forma a Fleur que Harry se sorprendió de que la chica pudiera mantenerle la mirada.

Cuando vio que nadie decía nada más, Millicent siguió leyendo.

—**No le hagas caso, Lavender —dijo Ron—. Las mascotas de los demás no le importan en absoluto.**

Se oyeron jadeos.

— No es que no me importara Scabbers — se defendió Hermione. Parecía dolida.

— Pues tienes una forma muy rara de demostrar que te importa — replicó Lavender.

Las dos chicas se miraron, clavándose dagas con los ojos.

— Bueno, ya da igual — dijo Ron. — Han pasado siglos desde eso.

— Que haya pasado tiempo no significa que ya no importe — intervino Parvati.

Hermione no sabía dónde meterse. Harry, recordando todas las veces en las que ella le había apoyado durante la lectura, le dio la mano para apoyarla.

Por desgracia, ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para Lavender y Parvati.

— Vaya… No me esperaba que estuvieras de parte de ella, Harry — dijo Lavender en tono frío.

— ¿Mejor así? — replicó Harry, tomando la mano de Ron con la que tenía libre. Oyó varias risitas.

Lavender frunció el ceño, pero como Ron también se había reído, no dijo nada. Millicent siguió leyendo.

**La profesora McGonagall abrió en ese momento la puerta del aula, lo que tal vez fue una suerte. Hermione y Ron se lanzaban ya miradas asesinas, y al entrar en el aula se sentaron uno a cada lado de Harry y no se dirigieron la palabra en toda la hora.**

— ¿Por qué estamos leyendo todo esto? — dijo Nott con tono aburrido. — A mí me da igual si Granger y Weasley se pelearon o no.

— Si sale en los libros es que es importante — replicó Alicia Spinnet.

Nott la miró con sorna.

— En los libros también se explica tres veces como se juega al quidditch.

Ante eso, Alicia no pudo decir nada.

**Harry no había pensado aún qué le iba a decir a la profesora McGonagall cuando sonara el timbre al final de la clase, pero fue ella la primera en sacar el tema de Hogsmeade.**

—**¡Un momento, por favor! —dijo en voz alta, cuando los alumnos empezaban a salir—. Dado que sois todos de Gryffindor, como yo, deberíais entregarme vuestras autorizaciones antes de Halloween. Sin autorización no hay visita al pueblo, así que no se os olvide.**

**Neville levantó la mano.**

—**Perdone, profesora. Yo... creo que he perdido...**

Se oyeron muchas risas y Neville se puso muy rojo.

—**Tu abuela me la envió directamente, Longbottom —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Pensó que era más seguro. Bueno, eso es todo, podéis salir.**

Las risas aumentaron.

— Ni tu abuela se fía de ti — dijo un Slytherin de sexto. — Qué triste.

Neville no sabía dónde meterse.

—**Pregúntaselo ahora —susurró Ron a Harry **

—**Ah, pero... —fue a decir Hermione. **

—**Adelante, Harry —le incitó Ron con testarudez.**

— Eh, eso es como en los dibujos animados — dijo Dean. — Ron es el demonio y Hermione es el ángel susurrándote al oído lo que debes hacer.

La mayoría de gente pareció muy confundida al escucharlo. Solo algunos hijos de muggles rieron.

— Yo no soy un demonio — dijo Ron, alarmado.

— Es un cliché muy común entre los muggles.

Hermione le explicó entre susurros en qué consistía.

**Harry aguardó a que saliera el resto de la clase y se acercó nervioso a la mesa de la profesora McGonagall.**

—**¿Sí, Potter? **

**Harry tomó aire.**

—**Profesora, mis tíos... olvidaron... firmarme la autorización —dijo.**

— Ya, lo _olvidaron_ — dijo Angelina. — Tendrías que haber pensado una excusa mejor.

— Sí, podías haber dicho que el gato de Hermione se había comido la autorización, por ejemplo — dijo Lee Jordan.

**La profesora McGonagall lo miró por encima de sus gafas cuadradas, pero no dijo nada.**

—**Y por eso... eh... ¿piensa que podría... esto... ir a Hogsmeade?**

**La profesora McGonagall bajó la vista y comenzó a revolver los papeles de su escritorio.**

—**Me temo que no, Potter. Ya has oído lo que dije. Sin autorización no hay visita al pueblo. Es la norma.**

Algunos parecieron decepcionados al escuchar eso.

—**Pero... mis tíos... ¿sabe?, son muggles. No entienden nada de... de las cosas de Hogwarts —explicó Harry, mientras Ron le hacía señas de ánimo—. Si usted me diera permiso...**

—**Pero no te lo doy —dijo la profesora McGonagall poniéndose en pie y guardando ordenadamente sus papeles en un cajón—. El impreso de autorización dice claramente que el padre o tutor debe dar permiso. —Se volvió para mirarlo, con una extraña expresión en el rostro. ¿Era de pena?—. Lo siento, Potter, pero es mi última palabra. Lo mejor será que te des prisa o llegarás tarde a la próxima clase.**

— Claro que era de pena — resopló McGonagall. — Todos los alumnos deberían poder ir a Hogsmeade al menos una vez.

**No había nada que hacer. Ron llamó de todo a la profesora McGonagall y eso le pareció muy mal a Hermione. **

También se lo pareció a McGonagall, que miró a Ron con severidad. Entre eso y la mirada fulminante que le había echado su madre, Ron no tuvo más remedio que agachar la cabeza y mirar el suelo hasta que ambas volvieran a mirar a Bulstrode.

**Hermione puso cara de «mejor así», lo cual consiguió enfadar a Ron aún más, y Harry tuvo que aguantar que todos sus compañeros de clase comentaran en voz alta y muy contentos lo que harían al llegar a Hogsmeade.**

— Es que era mejor que no fueras a Hogsmeade — bufó Hermione. — Había un asesino suelto que iba detrás de ti.

— En realidad no — le recordó Harry.

— Pero eso no lo sabíamos.

—**Por lo menos te queda el banquete. Ya sabes, el banquete de la noche de Halloween.**

—**Sí —aceptó Harry con tristeza—. Genial.**

— Pobrecito — se escuchó decir a alguien de Hufflepuff.

**El banquete de Halloween era siempre bueno, pero sabría mucho mejor si acudía a él después de haber pasado el día en Hogsmeade con todos los demás. Nada de lo que le dijeran le hacía resignarse. Dean Thomas, que era bueno con la pluma, se había ofrecido a falsificar la firma de tío Vernon, pero como Harry ya le había dicho a la profesora McGonagall que no se la habían firmado, no era posible probar aquello. **

— No me puedo creer que os lo plantearais siquiera — bufó McGonagall, indignada. — ¿De verdad pensáis que habría colado?

Dean murmuró algo sobre que "era mejor con la pluma de lo que ella creía". Ginny soltó una risita al escucharlo.

— Te avisaré si algún día necesito tus habilidades con la pluma — dijo en un susurro. Dean sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

De pronto, Harry recordó que era muy posible que esos dos acabaran juntos. Era muy fácil olvidarlo, ya que no los veía interactuar mucho. ¿Cómo habrían acabado siendo novios en el futuro?

— ¿Pasa algo? — susurró Ginny, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh?

— Me estabas mirando fijamente.

— Oh… Perdona, me he despistado.

Ginny le sonrió y Harry, algo azorado, se la devolvió con torpeza.

**Ron sugirió no muy convencido la capa invisible, pero Hermione rechazó de plano la posibilidad recordándole a Ron lo que les había dicho Dumbledore sobre que los dementores podían ver a través de ellas.**

— Cuantas más cosas sé sobre los dementores, menos gracia me hacen — dijo Jimmy Peakes con una mueca.

**Percy pronunció las palabras que probablemente le ayudaron menos a resignarse: **

—**Arman mucho revuelo con Hogsmeade, pero te puedo asegurar que no es para tanto —le dijo muy serio—. Bueno, es verdad que la tienda de golosinas es bastante buena, pero la tienda de artículos de broma de Zonko es francamente peligrosa. Y la Casa de los Gritos merece la visita, pero aparte de eso no te pierdes nada.**

Percy se disculpó con la mirada. Harry le hizo un gesto que decía "No pasa nada".

**La mañana del día de Halloween, Harry se despertó al mismo tiempo que los demás y bajó a desayunar muy triste, pero tratando de disimularlo.**

— Me dan ganas de darle un abrazo — se oyó decir a Romilda Vane. Su comentario fue seguido por risas, a la par que Harry gemía por lo bajo. Sirius le guiñó un ojo.

—**Te traeremos un montón de golosinas de Honeydukes —le dijo Hermione, compadeciéndose de él.**

—**Sí, montones —dijo Ron. Por fin habían hecho las paces él y Hermione.**

— ¿Y por qué eso no lo hemos leído? — preguntó Parvati.

— Supongo que porque yo no estaba — respondió Harry.

—**No os preocupéis por mí —dijo Harry con una voz que procuró que le saliera despreocupada—. Ya nos veremos en el banquete. Divertios.**

— No parecías despreocupado — le informó Ron, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

**Los acompañó hasta el vestíbulo, donde Filch, el conserje, de pie en el lado interior de la puerta, señalaba los nombres en una lista, examinando detenida y recelosamente cada rostro y asegurándose de que nadie salía sin permiso.**

—**¿Te quedas aquí, Potter? —gritó Malfoy, que estaba en la cola, junto a Crabbe y a Goyle—. ¿No te atreves a cruzarte con los dementores?**

— Ya estamos. — Angelina rodó los ojos. — ¿Es que no te cansas de ser un imbécil, Malfoy?

— ¿Y tú no te cansas de ser una estúpida, Johnson? — replicó Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras. Harry casi se alegró de escucharlo decir algo más acorde al Malfoy que conocía.

Fred llamó entonces algo muy feo a Malfoy, ganándose una regañina de parte de su madre.

**Harry no le hizo caso y volvió solo por las escaleras de mármol y los pasillos vacíos, y llegó a la torre de Gryffindor.**

—**¿Contraseña? —dijo la señora gorda despertándose sobresaltada.**

—**«Fortuna maior» —contestó Harry con desgana.**

**El retrato le dejó paso y entró en la sala común. Estaba repleta de chavales de primero y de segundo, todos hablando, y de unos cuantos alumnos mayores que obviamente habían visitado Hogsmeade tantas veces que ya no les interesaba.**

— Cuando tienes que estudiar para los ÉXTASIS, ir a Hogsmeade no conviene — dijo una chica de séptimo. Varios le dieron la razón.

—**¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Hola, Harry! —Era Colin Creevey, un estudiante de segundo que sentía veneración por Harry y nunca perdía la oportunidad de hablar con él—. ¿No vas a Hogsmeade, Harry? ¿Por qué no? ¡Eh! —Colin miró a sus amigos con interés—, ¡si quieres puedes venir a sentarte con nosotros!**

Medio comedor se echó a reír. Colin se ruborizó intensamente, mientras varios de sus amigos reían a carcajadas. Incluso Dennis Creevey estaba riendo con ganas.

—**No, gracias, Colin —dijo Harry, que no estaba de humor para ponerse delante de gente deseosa de contemplarle la cicatriz de la frente—.Yo... he de ir a la biblioteca. Tengo trabajo.**

— No te habríamos mirado la cicatriz — exclamó uno de los amigos de Colin. — Puede que él sea tu fan número uno, pero nosotros somos gente normal.

— ¡Hey! — se quejó Colin. Cogió una almohada y le dio con ella a su amigo en toda la cara, mientras muchos reían.

**Después de aquello no tenía más remedio que dar media vuelta y salir por el agujero del retrato.**

Colin pareció algo arrepentido, pero Harry le aseguró que no tenía importancia. Después de todo, al final le había venido bien salir de la sala común.

—**¿Con qué motivo me has despertado? —refunfuñó la señora gorda cuando pasó por allí.**

**Harry anduvo sin entusiasmo hacia la biblioteca, pero a mitad de camino cambió de idea; no le apetecía trabajar. Dio media vuelta y se topó de cara con Filch, que acababa de despedir al último de los visitantes de Hogsmeade.**

—**¿Qué haces? —le gruñó Filch, suspicaz. **

—**Nada —respondió Harry con franqueza.**

— Para una vez que de verdad no estás haciendo nada, van y te pillan — dijo Tonks, divertida.

—**¿Nada? —le soltó Filch, con las mandíbulas temblando—. ¡No me digas! Husmeando por ahí tú solo. ¿Por qué no estás en Hogsmeade, comprando bombas fétidas, polvos para eructar y gusanos silbantes, como el resto de tus desagradables amiguitos?**

— Si tanto odias a los estudiantes, ¿qué haces aquí? — dijo un chico de cuarto mirando directamente a Filch.

— Trabajar, cosa que vosotros no habéis hecho en vuestra vida — gruñó el conserje.

Nadie se atrevió a contestarle.

**Harry se encogió de hombros.**

—**Bueno, regresa a tu sala común —dijo Filch, que siguió mirándolo fijamente hasta que Harry se perdió de vista.**

**Pero Harry no regresó a la sala común; subió una escalera, pensando en que tal vez podía ir a la pajarera de las lechuzas, **

— ¿Ibas a ver a Hedwig? — dijo Ginny. Harry asintió.

— Igual que en casa de tus tíos — notó Padma Patil. — Hedwig siempre está ahí cuando quieres compañía.

— Qué bonito — dijo Luna, sonriéndole a Harry. Él también sonrió. La lectura estaba haciendo que valorara a Hedwig todavía más de lo que ya lo hacía.

**e iba por otro pasillo cuando dijo una voz que salía del interior de un aula:**

—**¿Harry? —Harry retrocedió para ver quién lo llamaba y se encontró al profesor Lupin, que lo miraba desde la puerta de su despacho—. ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Lupin en un tono muy diferente al de Filch—. ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione?**

Sirius sonreía de oreja a oreja.

— Estabas tardando en acercarte a Harry.

Lupin sonrió, ignorando las miradas confusas de muchos alumnos.

—**En Hogsmeade —respondió Harry, con voz que fingía no dar importancia a lo que decía.**

—**Ah —dijo Lupin. Observó a Harry un momento—. ¿Por qué no pasas? Acabo de recibir un grindylow para nuestra próxima clase.**

— Parece que tu intento por fingir estar bien no coló — dijo Ginny.

— Me alegro de que no colara — confesó Harry. — Fue bastante agradable pasar tiempo con el profesor Lupin.

— Tenías que aprovechar. No todos los años se tiene un profesor de Defensa que no quiere matarte — dijo Fred, haciendo que Harry soltara un bufido.

—**¿Un qué? —preguntó Harry.**

**Entró en el despacho siguiendo a Lupin. En un rincón había un enorme depósito de agua. Una criatura de un color verde asqueroso, con pequeños cuernos afilados, pegaba la cara contra el cristal, haciendo muecas y doblando sus dedos largos y delgados.**

Los alumnos de primeros años parecían muy interesados. Umbridge, por otro lado, tenía cara de haber chupado un limón especialmente ácido.

—**Es un demonio de agua —dijo Lupin, observando el grindylow ensimismado —. No debería darnos muchas dificultades, sobre todo después de los kappas. El truco es deshacerse de su tenaza. ¿Te das cuenta de la extraordinaria longitud de sus dedos? Fuertes, pero muy quebradizos.**

**El grindylow enseñó sus dientes verdes y se metió en una espesura de algas que había en un rincón.**

— ¿Dónde ha aprendido todo eso, profesor? — preguntó Dean Thomas. — Porque dudo que fuera en Hogwarts.

— Pasé años viajando y aprendiendo muchas cosas — respondió Lupin. Las miradas de admiración que recibía aumentaron considerablemente.

—**¿Una taza de té? —le preguntó Lupin, buscando la tetera—. Iba a prepararlo. **

—**Bueno —dijo Harry, algo embarazado.**

Harry notó que algunos de los profesores tenían expresiones algo extrañas. Flitwick sonreía con ganas, al igual que Hagrid, mientras que McGonagall era más sutil.

**Lupin dio a la tetera un golpecito con la varita y por el pitorro salió un chorro de vapor.**

—**Siéntate —dijo Lupin, destapando una caja polvorienta—. Lo lamento, pero sólo tengo té en bolsitas. Aunque me imagino que estarás harto del té suelto.**

**Harry lo miró. A Lupin le brillaban los ojos. **

— No lo entiendo — dijo un chico de primero.

— Creo que lo dice por el té de las clases de adivinación — respondió un amigo suyo.

Se oyeron varios "Aaah" cuando muchos alumnos comprendieron a la vez el comentario de Lupin.

—**¿Cómo lo sabe? —preguntó Harry**

—**Me lo ha dicho la profesora McGonagall —explicó Lupin, pasándole a Harry una taza descascarillada—. No te preocupa, ¿verdad? **

—**No —respondió Harry.**

— Un poco sí — dijo Charlie, mirando a Harry como diciendo "No intentes negarlo". Harry se encogió de hombros.

— Prefería no pensar en ello, la verdad.

**Pensó por un momento en contarle a Lupin lo del perro que había visto en la calle Magnolia, pero se contuvo. No quería que Lupin creyera que era un cobarde y menos desde que el profesor parecía suponer que no podía enfrentarse a un boggart.**

— No habría pensado que eres un cobarde — dijo Lupin rápidamente. — Podías habérmelo contado.

**Algo de los pensamientos de Harry debió de reflejarse en su cara, porque Lupin dijo:**

—**¿Estás preocupado por algo, Harry?**

—**No —mintió Harry. Sorbió un poco de té y vio que el grindylow lo amenazaba con el puño—. Sí —dijo de repente, dejando el té en el escritorio de Lupin—.**

Muchos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

— No me lo puedo creer — dijo Katie Bell. — ¿Vas a confiar en un profesor?

— Increíble — añadió Angelina en tono dramático. — Pensé que nunca vería esto.

Harry rodó los ojos. Vale, era cierto que no solía contar lo que le preocupaba a los profesores, más que nada porque no solían tomarlo en serio. Pero el profesor Lupin había sido diferente en ese sentido.

Había sido el mejor profesor de Defensa que jamás había tenido. Y ahora solo tenía a Umbridge. Ese pensamiento le deprimía.

**¿Recuerda el día que nos enfrentamos al boggart?**

—**Sí —respondió Lupin.**

—**¿Por qué no me dejó enfrentarme a él? —le preguntó. **

**Lupin alzó las cejas.**

—**Creí que estaba claro —dijo sorprendido.**

**Harry, que había imaginado que Lupin lo negaría, se quedó atónito. **

Se oyeron algunas risitas.

—**¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar.**

—**Bueno —respondió Lupin frunciendo un poco el entrecejo—, pensé que si el boggart se enfrentaba contigo adoptaría la forma de lord Voldemort.**

Millicent se atragantó un poco al llegar al nombre de Voldemort, pero consiguió pronunciarlo.

**Harry se le quedó mirando, impresionado. No sólo era aquélla la respuesta que menos esperaba, sino que además Lupin había pronunciado el nombre de Voldemort. La única persona a la que había oído pronunciar ese nombre (aparte de él mismo) era el profesor Dumbledore.**

Lupin recibió muchas miradas llenas de curiosidad.

— Eh, yo también digo Voldemort sin problemas — dijo Sirius en voz alta, provocando que más de uno apartara la mirada.

— Pero a ti no te conocía — le recordó Harry, algo confuso. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de por qué Sirius había hecho ese comentario. Ahora, varios alumnos lo miraban también a él con curiosidad e intriga, como si fuera un puzzle que quisieran descifrar.

Los seguidores de Voldemort no pronunciaban su nombre jamás. Harry casi podía ver lo que estaban pensando muchos alumnos: o bien Sirius era muy, muy cercano a Voldemort (tanto como para poder dirigirse a él con ese nombre sin morir en el intento), o no era un mortífago.

Por desgracia, algunos parecían estar inclinándose más hacia la primera opción, a juzgar por sus expresiones de horror. Sirius fingió no darse cuenta de nada.

—**Es evidente que estaba en un error —añadió Lupin, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Pero no creí que fuera buena idea que Voldemort se materializase en la sala de profesores. Pensé que se aterrorizarían.**

— Y tenía razón — dijo Lavender, algo nerviosa con tan solo imaginarlo.

—**El primero en quien pensé fue Voldemort —dijo Harry con sinceridad—. Pero luego recordé a los dementores.**

—**Ya veo —dijo Lupin pensativamente—. Bien, bien..., estoy impresionado. — Sonrió ligeramente ante la cara de sorpresa que ponía Harry—. Eso sugiere que lo que más miedo te da es... el miedo. Muy sensato, Harry.**

— ¿Eh? No entiendo eso — dijo Roger Davies. — Lo que le da miedo son las criaturas, no el miedo en sí.

— Usa el cerebro — replicó Michael Corner. Davies lo miró muy mal.

**Harry no supo qué contestar, de forma que dio otro sorbo al té.**

—**¿Así que pensabas que no te creía capaz de enfrentarte a un boggart? —dijo Lupin astutamente.**

—**Bueno..., sí —dijo Harry. Estaba mucho más contento—. **

Eso hizo sonreír a Lupin. Harry no sabía por qué, pero se sentía un poco avergonzado. No estaba acostumbrado a que las charlas con los profesores le hicieran sentirse mejor.

**Profesor Lupin, usted conoce a los dementores...**

**Le interrumpieron unos golpes en la puerta. **

—**Adelante —dijo Lupin.**

**Se abrió la puerta y entró Snape. Llevaba una copa de la que salía un poco de humo y se detuvo al ver a Harry. **

Se escucharon murmullos.

**Entornó sus ojos negros.**

—**¡Ah, Severus! —dijo Lupin sonriendo—. Muchas gracias. ¿Podrías dejarlo aquí, en el escritorio? —Snape posó la copa humeante. Sus ojos pasaban de Harry a Lupin—. Estaba enseñando a Harry mi grindylow —dijo Lupin con cordialidad, señalando el depósito.**

—**Fascinante —comentó Snape, sin mirar a la criatura—. Deberías tomártelo ya, Lupin.**

— ¿Qué era eso? — preguntó Colin Creevey en un susurro.

Nadie le contestó.

—**Sí, sí, enseguida —dijo Lupin.**

—**He hecho un caldero entero. Si necesitas más...**

— Si no supiera que el profesor Snape odia al profesor Lupin, hasta pensaría que estaba preocupado por él — dijo Hermione en voz baja.

— Eso es porque no estabas allí para escuchar el tono en el que habló — respondió Harry, bajando la voz también.

—**Seguramente mañana tomaré otro poco. Muchas gracias, Severus.**

—**De nada —respondió Snape. Pero había en sus ojos una expresión que a Harry no le gustó. Salió del despacho retrocediendo, sin sonreír y receloso.**

Muchos pasaban la vista entre Snape y Lupin, pidiendo respuestas con la mirada. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada para aclarar el asunto, y nadie iba a ser tan temerario de preguntar.

**Harry miró la copa con curiosidad. Lupin sonrió.**

—**El profesor Snape, muy amablemente, me ha preparado esta poción —dijo—. Nunca se me ha dado muy bien lo de preparar pociones y ésta es especialmente difícil. —Cogió la copa y la olió—. Es una pena que no admita azúcar —añadió, tomando un sorbito y torciendo la boca.**

— "Snape" y "amablemente" no pegan en la misma frase — dijo Sirius con una mueca.

— Snape me hizo un gran favor ese año al prepararme la poción — le recordó Lupin seriamente. Sirius no pareció muy contento, pero no dijo nada más contra Snape, quien lo miraba como si fuera el origen de todos sus males.

—**¿Por qué...? —comenzó Harry.**

**Lupin lo miró y respondió a la pregunta que Harry no había acabado de formular: **

—**No me he encontrado muy bien —dijo—. Esta poción es lo único que me sana.**

— Vaya, para un profesor bueno que hay de Defensa y resulta que está enfermo — se quejó un chico de segundo. — ¿Por eso se fue de Hogwarts?

— En cierta manera, sí — respondió Lupin.

— ¿Pero está mejor ahora? ¿Puede volver?

La desesperación en la voz de los de primero era evidente. A Harry le dieron un poco de pena.

— No es una decisión que dependa de mí — dijo Lupin, sonriéndoles amablemente.

— No, no puede volver — respondió Umbridge al mismo tiempo.

Sirius gruñó y murmuró algo por lo bajo.

**Es una suerte tener de compañero al profesor Snape; no hay muchos magos capaces de prepararla.**

Muchos Slytherin miraron con orgullo al jefe de su casa, cuya expresión amarga se suavizó un poco.

**El profesor Lupin bebió otro sorbo y Harry tuvo el impulso de quitarle la copa de las manos.**

Sin poder evitarlo, varios alumnos se echaron a reír a carcajadas, incluidos los gemelos. Lupin trató de disimular una sonrisa y Sirius también reía con ganas.

— Si quisiera envenenar a Lupin, no lo haría delante de testigos — resopló Snape.

—**El profesor Snape está muy interesado por las Artes Oscuras —barbotó. **

—**¿De verdad? —preguntó Lupin, sin mucho interés, bebiendo otro trago de la poción.**

—**Hay quien piensa... —Harry dudó, pero se atrevió a seguir hablando—, hay quien piensa que sería capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**

Las risas aumentaron.

— Parece que te ganaste muy rápido el respeto de Harry — comentó la señora Pomfrey. — Es la primera vez que lo veo tan preocupado por un profesor.

A Lupin le brillaban los ojos. Harry, aunque se sentía algo avergonzado, no lo negó.

**Lupin vació la copa e hizo un gesto de desagrado.**

—**Asqueroso —dijo—. Bien, Harry. Tengo que seguir trabajando. Nos veremos en el banquete.**

—**De acuerdo —dijo Harry, dejando su taza de té. La copa, ya vacía, seguía echando humo.**

— Bueno, el profesor Lupin sobrevivió, así que no era veneno — dijo Susan Bones sonriente.

—**Aquí tienes —dijo Ron—. Hemos traído todos los que pudimos.**

**Un chaparrón de caramelos de brillantes colores cayó sobre las piernas de Harry. Ya había anochecido, y Ron y Hermione acababan de hacer su aparición en la sala común, con la cara enrojecida por el frío viento y con pinta de habérselo pasado mejor que en toda su vida.**

Eso hizo reír a más de uno.

— ¿Os lo pasasteis bien los dos solitos en Hogsmeade? — dijo un chico de séptimo en tono sugerente.

— Se lo pasaron _mejor que en toda su vida_ — añadió Anthony Goldstein con una sonrisita.

Ron se puso tan rojo como su pelo. Hermione, por otro lado, soltó un bufido y se negó a contestar.

—**Gracias —dijo Harry, cogiendo un paquete de pequeños y negros diablillos de pimienta—. ¿Cómo es Hogsmeade? ¿Dónde habéis ido?**

**A juzgar por las apariencias, a todos los sitios. A Dervish y Banges, la tienda de artículos de brujería, a la tienda de artículos de broma de Zonko, a Las Tres Escobas, para tomarse unas cervezas de mantequilla caliente con espuma, y a otros muchos sitios...**

— Me encantaría poder leer vuestra excursión — admitió Hannah Abbott. — Con lo mucho que peleáis, sería interesante ver cómo os portáis cuando estáis los dos solos.

— No nos pasamos el día peleando — replicó Hermione. — Podemos llevarnos bien.

—**¡La oficina de correos, Harry! ¡Unas doscientas lechuzas, todas descansando en anaqueles, todas con claves de colores que indican la velocidad de cada una!**

—**Honeydukes tiene un nuevo caramelo: daban muestras gratis. Aquí tienes un poco, mira.**

—**Nos ha parecido ver un ogro. En Las Tres Escobas hay todo tipo de gente...**

— Pues anda que en Cabeza de Puerco — rió Hagrid. — Allí sí que hay todo tipo de gente.

Harry hizo todo lo posible para no mirar a ninguno de los miembros del ED. Esperaba que ellos tampoco mostraran ninguna reacción, por si Umbridge estaba atenta.

—**Ojalá te hubiéramos traído cerveza de mantequilla. Realmente te reconforta. **

—**¿Y tú que has hecho? —le preguntó Hermione—. ¿Has trabajado?**

—**No —respondió Harry—. Lupin me invitó a un té en su despacho. Y entró Snape...**

**Les contó lo de la copa. Ron se quedó con la boca abierta. **

—**¿Y Lupin se la bebió? —exclamó—. ¿Está loco? **

Volvieron las risas.

— Os diría que ningún profesor planea matar a otro — dijo McGonagall. — Pero entre Quirrell y Lockhart, no me extraña que seáis tan desconfiados.

**Hermione miró la hora.**

—**Será mejor que vayamos bajando. El banquete empezará dentro de cinco minutos.**

**Pasaron por el retrato entre la multitud, todavía hablando de Snape.**

—**Pero si él..., ya sabéis... —Hermione bajó la voz, mirando a su alrededor con cautela—. Si intentara envenenar a Lupin, no lo haría delante de Harry.**

— Quien sabe — dijo Moody. — Podría envenenar a Lupin y usar a Potter para salvarse el pellejo. Solo tiene que hacer que Potter diga que Snape solo le dio una poción medicinal.

Muchos parecieron alarmados al escuchar eso. Snape, por su parte, no parecía muy contento con Moody en ese momento.

—**Sí, quizá tengas razón —dijo Harry mientras llegaban al vestíbulo y lo cruzaban para entrar en el Gran Comedor. Lo habían decorado con cientos de calabazas con velas dentro, una bandada de murciélagos vivos que revoloteaban y muchas serpentinas de color naranja brillante que caían del techo como culebras de río.**

— Me están dando ganas de que sea Halloween otra vez — se oyó decir a alguien de cuarto. Varios estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

**La comida fue deliciosa. Incluso Hermione y Ron, que estaban que reventaban de los dulces que habían comido en Honeydukes, repitieron. Harry no paraba de mirar a la mesa de los profesores. El profesor Lupin parecía alegre y más sano que nunca. **

Se oyeron varios suspiros.

— Eres adorable, Harry — dijo Katie Bell. — No me puedo creer que estuvieras vigilando al profesor Lupin por si le pasaba algo.

— Eh…

Harry no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre cómo responder. Muchos lo miraban con la misma expresión que Katie. La señora Weasley sonreía con ganas.

— Gracias, Harry — dijo Lupin. Sonreía y los ojos le brillaban incluso más que antes.

— No hay de qué — respondió Harry, algo cohibido.

**Hablaba animadamente con el pequeñísimo profesor Flitwick, que impartía Encantamientos. Harry recorrió la mesa con la mirada hasta el lugar en que se sentaba Snape. ¿Se lo estaba imaginando o Snape miraba a Lupin y parpadeaba más de lo normal?**

— Te lo estabas imaginando — bufó Snape.

**El banquete terminó con una actuación de los fantasmas de Hogwarts. Saltaron de los muros y de las mesas para llevar a cabo un pequeño vuelo en formación. Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor, cosechó un gran éxito con una representación de su propia desastrosa decapitación.**

— Le encanta contar esa historia, diga lo que diga — rió la profesora Sprout.

**Fue una noche tan estupenda que Malfoy no pudo enturbiar el buen humor de Harry al gritarle por entre la multitud, cuando salían del Gran Comedor:**

—**¡Los dementores te envían recuerdos, Potter!**

— Cada vez tus insultos son más cutres, Malfoy — dijo Ginny. — Estás perdiendo facultades.

Malfoy apretó los labios y miró mal a Ginny, pero no contestó nada. Harry notó que algunos Slytherin lo miraban de forma extraña. Quizá les sorprendía que Malfoy no estuviera siendo tan borde con los Gryffindor como de costumbre.

Bueno, más les sorprendería saber cómo iba a terminar Crabbe si Malfoy no cambiaba de actitud, pensó Harry.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron al resto de los de su casa por el camino de la torre de Gryffindor, pero cuando llegaron al corredor al final del cual estaba el retrato de la señora gorda, lo encontraron atestado de alumnos.**

—**¿Por qué no entran? —preguntó Ron intrigado.**

A Harry le sorprendió la rapidez con la que el alumnado se tensó. La gran mayoría había olvidado el título del capítulo, habiéndose dejado llevar por las escenas agradables que se narraban.

**Harry miró delante de él, por encima de las cabezas. El retrato estaba cerrado. **

—**Dejadme pasar, por favor —dijo la voz de Percy. Se esforzaba por abrirse paso a través de la multitud, dándose importancia—. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? No es posible que nadie se acuerde de la contraseña. Dejadme pasar, soy el Premio Anual.**

Nadie rió. Los alumnos mayores recordaban perfectamente lo que había sucedido esa noche, mientras que los más jóvenes eran lo suficientemente perspicaces como para darse cuenta de que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

Por su parte, Sirius no parecía molesto ante la súbita tensión que se había creado por su culpa.

**La multitud guardó silencio entonces, empezando por los de delante. Fue como si un aire frío se extendiera por el corredor. Oyeron que Percy decía con una voz repentinamente aguda:**

—**Que alguien vaya a buscar al profesor Dumbledore, rápido. **

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó una chica de primero que tenía pinta de estar asustándose mucho.

— Ahora lo verás — contestó un chico de cuarto.

**Las cabezas se volvieron. Los de atrás se ponían de puntillas. **

—**¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ginny, que acababa de llegar.**

Ginny pareció sorprenderse al escuchar su nombre.

**Al cabo de un instante hizo su aparición el profesor Dumbledore, dirigiéndose velozmente hacia el retrato. Los alumnos de Gryffindor se apretujaban para dejarle paso, y Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaron un poco para ver qué sucedía.**

—**¡Anda, mi madr...! —exclamó Hermione, cogiéndose al brazo de Harry.**

Se oyeron gritos ahogados entre los de primero y segundo.

— Vaya, ¿Granger se cogió al brazo de Harry? — dijo McLaggen lentamente. — Weasley, cuidado, que te la quitan.

Ron jadeó. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como un pez fuera del agua, pero al final solo pudo decir:

— Cierra la boca, McLaggen.

Hermione se había puesto algo roja. Harry decidió no decir nada, porque le pareció que eso era exactamente lo que McLaggen buscaba.

**La señora gorda había desaparecido del retrato, que había sido rajado tan ferozmente que algunas tiras del lienzo habían caído al suelo. Faltaban varios trozos grandes.**

Los alumnos más jóvenes de Gryffindor parecieron horrorizados al escuchar eso.

**Dumbledore dirigió una rápida mirada al retrato estropeado y se volvió. Con ojos entristecidos vio a los profesores McGonagall, Lupin y Snape, que se acercaban a toda prisa.**

—**Hay que encontrarla —dijo Dumbledore—. Por favor, profesora McGonagall, dígale enseguida al señor Filch que busque a la señora gorda por todos los cuadros del castillo.**

—**¡Apañados vais! —dijo una voz socarrona.**

**Era Peeves, que revoloteaba por encima de la multitud y estaba encantado, como cada vez que veía a los demás preocupados por algún problema.**

Se oyeron bufidos.

—**¿Qué quieres decir, Peeves? —le preguntó Dumbledore tranquilamente. La sonrisa de Peeves desapareció. No se atrevía a burlarse de Dumbledore. Adoptó una voz empalagosa que no era mejor que su risa.**

A Harry le pareció ver que Dumbledore sonreía.

—**Le da vergüenza, señor director. No quiere que la vean. Es un desastre de mujer. La vi correr por el paisaje, hacia el cuarto piso, señor, esquivando los árboles y gritando algo terrible —dijo con alegría—. Pobrecita —añadió sin convicción.**

— ¿Gritando algo terrible? — repitió un chico de segundo.

—**¿Dijo quién lo ha hecho? —preguntó Dumbledore en voz baja.**

—**Sí, señor director —dijo Peeves, con pinta de estar meciendo una bomba en sus brazos—. Se enfadó con ella porque no le permitió entrar, ¿sabe? —Peeves dio una vuelta de campana y dirigió a Dumbledore una sonrisa por entre sus propias piernas —. Ese Sirius Black tiene un genio insoportable.**

Se hizo el silencio. Decenas de personas se giraron para mirar a Sirius, quien levantó las manos en señal de derrota y dijo:

— Probablemente no debí romper el lienzo, pero tenía mis motivos.

A juzgar por las expresiones de la gente, nadie le creía.

**HPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! Decidme vuestra opinión en un review :3 Y cuidaos mucho -heart- Como siempre, nos vemos el domingo que viene! Bye!**

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Korrily: **Hola! La verdad, creo que el tema de Snape será bastante delicado... desde que se sabe que mató a Dumbledore hasta que se descubre la verdad pasa mucho tiempo, así que será muy difícil para Harry! Todo el séptimo libro será muy difícil xD Muchas gracias por el review! :3 Bye!

**Bnja: **Hola! La intervención de Molly es mi parte favorita del capítulo anterior XD No se cortó para nada jajaja. Tienes razón, la manera en la que Remus consigue dar confianza a sus alumnos es impresionante. Ojalá todos los profesores fueran así! Mil gracias por el review! Nos vemos :3

**cecilia caff: **Holi! Muchas gracias! :D Nos vemos! -hug-

**DrarryFan1466: **Hola! Jajaja muchas gracias! La verdad, nunca supimos cuál sería el boggart real de Hermione... Qué pena, habría sido interesante saberlo! De nuevo, gracias! Bye :3

**CecyBlack: **Hola! Tienes toda la razón en lo que dices sobre Snape: es un hipócrita! A él que no lo critiquen, pero él puede hacerle bullying a los alumnos sin que pase nada. Menos mal que está Molly para echarle la bronca jajaja. Sobre la segunda parte de tu review: creo que lo has expresado perfectamente. Lo ideal sería que Malfoy y compañía dejaran de tener esas ideas anti-muggle y tal, pero con que dejen de seguir a Voldemort sobra, por el momento. Muchas, muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**jade: **Holi! Sip, ya hacía falta que Harry viera que no es el único que sufre con la lectura. La escena que planteas con Draco es muy probable que pase, si las cosas se mantienen de esta manera. Y lo que dices sobre la docencia es tan, tan cierto. Si una persona no es capaz de ser paciente y amable, no debería ser docente. Es así de sencillo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que estés bien :3

**Fox McCloude: **Hola! Pues sí, lo de Umbridge es envidia mezclada con odio por el "hombre lobo" jajaja. Por más que pienso en cuál podría ser su boggart antes de lo de los centauros, no me decido por ninguno... Quizá sería ella misma, viviendo sin poder, siendo ninguneada por todos. Lo que mencionas sobre Snape es algo que me frustra mucho. Tal como dices, podría ser un profesor excelente, porque los conocimientos los tiene. Las mejoras que hace en el libro de pociones del sexto libro lo demuestran. Además, nota que Snape siempre escribe las instrucciones en la pizarra en vez de decirles que las miren del libro, así que yo creo que siempre añadió sus trucos en sus lecciones (porque los alumnos siempre han podido hacer la poción como debe ser, no les ha pasado como a Hermione en el sexto libro que, a pesar de seguir las instrucciones, no le salía porque las instrucciones del libro estaban mal). Si tan solo Snape fuera un poco más amable... Reitero, podría ser un profesor excelente. En fin, ya me callo XD Muchísisisimas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos :3

**carlos29: **Hola! Jajaja sip, estaba difícil. Gracias por el review! :3 Bye!

**dinas'moon'E53:** Holi! Todo lo que dices sobre Snape es muy interesante. Creo que ahora mismo es inevitable criticarlo, porque todo lo que estamos viendo sobre él es negativo (solo vemos cómo se mete con los alumnos, aterroriza a Neville, castiga a Harry injustamente, esas cosas). Nadie sabe que está ahí por órdenes de Dumbledore, así que Molly no tiene ningún reparo en cantarle las cuarenta delante de todos por ser un mal profe XD Dicho eso, hay una diferencia entre hacer algo que te disgusta por obligación y hacerlo mientras traumatizas adolescentes. Yo creo que Snape se pasó y que su historia personal no justifica lo que hizo, pero sé que mucha gente no está de acuerdo con eso xD Además, si estuviera claro si es bueno o malo, no sería un personaje tan interesante. Lo mejor que tiene Snape es que no es ni blanco ni negro, es gris, y eso lo hace fascinante. Pasando a otra cosa, no sabes lo que me he reído con "la escena de Draco y Harry en el armario" jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Naattstories:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra saber que la escena no ha quedado forzada jajaja. Tal como dices, Snape no es un personaje ni bueno ni malo, está en medio, es valiente y a la vez puede llegar a comportarse como todo un malvado. Molly ha hecho bien en regañarlo jajaja. Aunque cuando se sepa toda su historia, habrá quienes se arrepientan de haberle juzgado tanto! En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Bye!

**Grytherin18-Friki:** Holi! Tal como dices, Harry y Ron ni siquiera sabían lo que era un giratiempo. Y Harry probablemente ni sabía que viajar en el tiempo es una posibilidad jajaja. No me extraña que no lo pensaran. Adoro cómo ves a los personajes al acabar todo esto, porque estoy totalmente de acuerdo con todo lo que has dicho jajaja. Muchas gracias por el review! Nos vemos! :3

**Fan de tu fic:** Hola! Lo primero: con Snape tienes toda la razón, es un maestro en pociones, pero no es buen profesor. Con un profe así en la vida real, yo seguramente me habría dejado la asignatura jajaja. Oooh yo tampoco había pensado en Lavender x Parvati hasta hace nada, pero a Dean y Seamus los he juntado toda la vida XD No me gustó nada cuando leí el sexto libro y vi que Dean salía con Ginny. Y sí, Fudge esta calladito, viendo su carrera hundirse desde el silencio jajaja. Muchísisimas gracias por tus reviews! :3 Nos vemos!

**creativo: **Hola! Wow, si Snape hiciera todo eso yo creo que Molly Weasley lo encontraría y le haría entender que hay cosas más aterradoras que los dementores jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Bye!

**lunadragneel15:** Holi! Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado :3 Nos vemos!

**Zero:** Hola! Por desgracia, Umbridge va a seguir intentando desacreditar a tantos profesores como pueda antes de quedarse sin argumentos jajaja. Qué ganas tengo de que alguien le calle la boca definitivamente! En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Bye!

**CH-Hyacinth: **Hola! Jajaja bueno, las 2 AM no está tan mal, al menos no son la XDD He intentado arreglar mi horario de sueño esta semana y he fracasado :D Espero que tengas más suerte que yo en eso jajaja. Adoro lo que has dicho de que Harry y Malfoy creen que el otro está "al 100% ok con lo que viven, cuando no es así" Exacto! Ya va siendo hora de que ambos se den cuenta de que el otro no tiene la vida tan fácil como parece (y más que se les va a complicar a los dos...). Sobre Neville: que esté cogiendo más confianza es genial, ha sido muy valiente leyendo ese cap! La regañina de Molly es mi momento favorito del cap jajaja. Sí, no está ahí enseñando por gusto, no tiene por qué disfrutarlo, pero qué menos que tratar a los alumnos con respeto. Lo del giratiempo tiene gracia, porque nadie se lo espera jajaja. Los que saben que existen jamás se imaginarían que pudieran darle uno a un alumno. Muchas, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Nos vemos! Cuídate!

**BellaBlackEvans:** Holi! Ahora que lo dices, la escena de Snape-Boggart es de esas que me parece genial tanto en los libros como en las pelis. Ver a Alan Rickman con esas pintas no tiene precio jajaja. En general, siento que la tercera película fue bastante buena, mejor que las últimas. Y wow, es verdad, hasta Barty Jr. fue mejor profesor que Umbridge... eso es muy triste. Un mortífago que ha pasado años en Azkaban, que está como una cabra, que vive bajo la presión de fingir ser quien no es, es capaz de dar mejores clases que Umbridge. Sobre la conversación de Harry y Remus: me parece precioso lo rápido que Harry llegó a confiar en él, teniendo en cuenta el historial de profes que tenía detrás. Eso dice mucho sobre Lupin y lo genial que es jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Espero que estés bien, nos vemos!


	11. La derrota

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos una semana más a este fic! :D **

**Muchísisisimas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado review en el cap anterior: Naattstories, francescadiazfalocco, Fan de tu fic, Korrily, lunadragneel15, gcc2000, dinas'moon'E53, creativo, yacc32, DrarryFan1466, Zero, Fox McCloude, cecilia caff, Auror DragonSlayer, EstrelladahM11, Banry Darling, Grytherin18-Friki, Sjvm00, Bnja, Anais, CecyBlack, geminis black, Lupin, Winterbell4869, Draci Snape, CH-Hyacinth, BellaBlackEvans y Yuri. De verdad, mil gracias! Os quiero responder a todos individualmente (las respuestas están al final del capítulo!).**

**Toca un cap... interesante. A leer! :3**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_**Ese Sirius Black tiene un genio insoportable.**_

_Se hizo el silencio. Decenas de personas se giraron para mirar a Sirius, quien levantó las manos en señal de derrota y dijo:_

— _Probablemente no debí romper el lienzo, pero tenía mis motivos._

_A juzgar por las expresiones de la gente, nadie le creía._

Dumbledore se puso en pie y tomó el libro que le tendía Bulstrode, quien pareció muy aliviada al bajar de la tarima.

— El siguiente capítulo se titula: **La derrota**. ¿Quién se ofrece para leer? — preguntó en tono jovial, como si el capítulo anterior no hubiera terminado de forma espantosa.

Ningún alumno se atrevió a levantar la mano. Sus caras y las miradas de reojo que le echaban a Sirius eran un indicativo perfecto del porqué.

— Yo lo haré — se ofreció finalmente Madam Hooch, la profesora de vuelo.

Dumbledore le tendió el libro, haciendo una suave inclinación ante ella mientras se lo daba.

Madam Hooch, sin perder ni un segundo, leyó:

—**La derrota.**

Harry tragó saliva. Le preocupaba un poco este capítulo. Si estaba en lo cierto, en él se iba a narrar aquel partido contra Hufflepuff en el que habían aparecido los dementores. Había sido la primera vez que había escuchado las últimas palabras de su madre antes de morir.

Pero eso no era lo peor. También había sido el partido en el que había jugado contra Cedric por primera vez.

Se había hecho a la idea de que tendría que leer todo lo ocurrido en cuarto curso, durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos y, en específico, durante la tercera prueba. Sin embargo, no había caído en la cuenta de que Cedric aparecería mucho antes en los libros.

**El profesor Dumbledore mandó que los estudiantes de Gryffindor volvieran al Gran Comedor, donde se les unieron, diez minutos después, los de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Todos parecían confusos.**

— Al menos los Gryffindor sabían lo que había pasado — se escuchó gruñir a un chico de séptimo de Ravenclaw. — Los demás no teníamos ni idea.

Varios le dieron la razón.

—**Los demás profesores y yo tenemos que llevar a cabo un rastreo por todo el castillo —explicó el profesor Dumbledore, mientras McGonagall y Flitwick cerraban todas las puertas del Gran Comedor—. Me temo que, por vuestra propia seguridad, tendréis que pasar aquí la noche. Quiero que los prefectos monten guardia en las puertas del Gran Comedor y dejo de encargados a los dos Premios Anuales. Comunicadme cualquier novedad —añadió, dirigiéndose a Percy, que se sentía inmensamente orgulloso—. **

Percy se ruborizó intensamente.

**Avisadme por medio de algún fantasma. —El profesor Dumbledore se detuvo antes de salir del Gran Comedor y añadió—: Bueno, necesitareis...**

**Con un movimiento de la varita, envió volando las largas mesas hacia las paredes del Gran Comedor. Con otro movimiento, el suelo quedó cubierto con cientos de mullidos sacos de dormir rojos.**

Harry no pudo evitar pensar que estaría muy bien que Dumbledore utilizara ese hechizo de nuevo. Los sofás y los sillones eran bastante cómodos, pero la idea de escuchar los libros acostado en un saco de dormir le parecía muy agradable.

—**Felices sueños —dijo el profesor Dumbledore, cerrando la puerta.**

**El Gran Comedor empezó a bullir de excitación. Los de Gryffindor contaban al resto del colegio lo que acababa de suceder.**

— Vaya, parece que lié una buena — rió Sirius. — Quizá debería disculparme por ello.

— ¿Tú crees? — dijo Lupin en tono irónico.

Muchos alumnos miraron a Sirius con cautela, sin saber qué pensar sobre él. A Harry empezaban a hartarle las miraditas de la gente. ¿Es que no podían esperar a que se leyera el libro entero antes de juzgar?

—**¡Todos a los sacos! —gritó Percy—. ¡Ahora mismo, se acabó la charla! ¡Apagaré las luces dentro de diez minutos!**

La señora Weasley le sonrió a Percy, visiblemente orgullosa.

—**Vamos —dijo Ron a Hermione y a Harry. Cogieron tres sacos de dormir y se los llevaron a un rincón.**

—**¿Creéis que Black sigue en el castillo? —susurró Hermione con preocupación. **

—**Evidentemente, Dumbledore piensa que es posible —dijo Ron.**

— Habría tenido que estar loco para quedarme en el castillo — bufó Sirius. — Lo mejor era salir y esconderme cerca de aquí.

Las expresiones horrorizadas de algunos alumnos incomodaron mucho a Harry. Bastante tenía con los nervios sobre lo que se iba a leer como para que encima todos estuvieran mirando a Sirius como si fuera a atacarlos en cualquier momento.

—**Es una suerte que haya elegido esta noche, ¿os dais cuenta? —dijo Hermione, mientras se metían vestidos en los sacos de dormir y se apoyaban en el codo para hablar—. La única noche que no estábamos en la torre...**

— No fue casualidad — volvió a interrumpir Sirius, recostándose contra una gran almohada que acababa de coger del suelo. — No fui a la torre buscando alumnos.

Varias personas miraron entonces a Harry, confusas y preocupadas, pero él decidió ignorar a todo el mundo.

—**Supongo que con la huida no sabrá en qué día vive —dijo Ron—. No se ha dado cuenta de que es Halloween. De lo contrario, habría entrado aquí a saco.**

**Hermione se estremeció.**

Sirius abrió la boca, pero Ron se le adelantó.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Estaba equivocado — resopló. — Creíamos que eras un asesino y que ibas detrás de Harry, ¿qué querías que pensáramos?

Sirius se encogió de hombros, sonriendo al darse cuenta de la cantidad de personas que estaban pendientes de cada palabra de esa conversación. Para sorpresa de Harry, su padrino le guiñó un ojo a Ron y no le contestó.

Harry entendió por qué cuando vio las caras de intriga de Parvati y Lavender. Igual que ellas, otros alumnos parecían decididos a descifrar el enigma que era Sirius Black.

**A su alrededor todos se hacían la misma pregunta: **

—**¿Cómo ha podido entrar?**

—**A lo mejor sabe cómo aparecerse —dijo un alumno de Ravenclaw que estaba cerca de ellos—. Cómo salir de la nada.**

— Nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts — dijo Ernie Macmillan, adelantándose a Hermione.

Harry oyó murmullos y notó que un chico de Ravenclaw miraba mal a Macmillan. Estaba casi seguro de que se trataba del mismo que acababa de hablar en el libro.

—**A lo mejor se ha disfrazado —dijo uno de Hufflepuff, de quinto curso. **

—**Podría haber entrado volando—sugirió Dean Thomas.**

— Ojalá — saltó Sirius. — Pero en vez de en escoba, habría estado genial llegar en un Ford Anglia volador. Tiene pinta de ser muy divertido.

Arthur Weasley le sonrió indulgentemente, a la par que Harry y Ron negaban con la cabeza.

— De divertido nada — gruñó Ron.

—**Hay que ver, ¿es que soy la única persona que ha leído Historia de Hogwarts? —preguntó Hermione a Harry y a Ron, perdiendo la paciencia.**

—**Casi seguro —dijo Ron—. ¿Por qué lo dices?**

— Eh, yo también la he leído — exclamó Susan Bones.

— Y yo — saltó uno de Ravenclaw, de segundo.

Varios alumnos se unieron a las quejas, sorprendiendo mucho a Harry. No se podía creer que tanta gente hubiera leído Historia de Hogwarts.

—**Porque el castillo no está protegido sólo por muros —indicó Hermione—, sino también por todo tipo de encantamientos para evitar que nadie entre furtivamente. No es tan fácil aparecerse aquí. Y quisiera ver el disfraz capaz de engañar a los dementores. Vigilan cada una de las entradas a los terrenos del colegio. Si hubiera entrado volando, también lo habrían visto. Filch conoce todos los pasadizos secretos y estarán vigilados.**

El trío intercambió miradas. En eso se habían equivocado: Filch no conocía todos los pasadizos.

—**¡Voy a apagar las luces ya! —gritó Percy—. Quiero que todo el mundo esté metido en el saco y callado.**

**Todas las velas se apagaron a la vez. La única luz venía de los fantasmas de color de plata, que se movían por todas partes, hablando con gravedad con los prefectos, y del techo encantado, tan cuajado de estrellas como el mismo cielo exterior. Entre aquello y el cuchicheo ininterrumpido de sus compañeros, Harry se sintió como durmiendo a la intemperie, arrullado por la brisa.**

— Fue muy agradable — dijo Luna. — Como ir de excursión al campo.

— Pues yo no pude dormir nada — se quejó Cho Chang.

**Cada hora aparecía por el salón un profesor para comprobar que todo se hallaba en orden. Hacia las tres de la mañana, cuando por fin se habían quedado dormidos muchos alumnos, entró el profesor Dumbledore. Harry vio que iba buscando a Percy, que rondaba por entre los sacos de dormir amonestando a los que hablaban. Percy estaba a corta distancia de Harry, Ron y Hermione, que fingieron estar dormidos cuando se acercaron los pasos de Dumbledore.**

Percy pareció algo frustrado.

— ¿Es que no podéis pasar un curso sin escuchar las conversaciones privadas de otros?

— ¿Qué querías que hiciéramos, taparnos los oídos? — replicó Ron. — Estabas muy cerca de nosotros.

Claramente irritado, Percy no respondió nada.

—**¿Han encontrado algún rastro de él, profesor? —le preguntó Percy en un susurro.**

—**No. ¿Por aquí todo bien? **

—**Todo bajo control, señor.**

—**Bien. No vale la pena moverlos a todos ahora. He encontrado a un guarda provisional para el agujero del retrato de Gryffindor. Mañana podrás llevarlos a todos.**

Algunos gimieron al recordar el guarda provisional del que hablaba Dumbledore. Nadie le había cogido cariño.

—**¿Y la señora gorda, señor?**

—**Se había escondido en un mapa de Argyllshire del segundo piso. Parece que se negó a dejar entrar a Black sin la contraseña, y por eso la atacó. Sigue muy consternada, pero en cuanto se tranquilice le diré al señor Filch que restaure el lienzo.**

— Pobrecita — dijo Luna. — Aunque no tenía por qué estar tan asustada. Stubby Boardman no es peligroso.

— ¿Eh?

Sirius miró a Luna con tal confusión que Harry, sin poder evitarlo, soltó una risotada.

Otros muchos también juzgaban con la mirada a Luna, quien, o no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, o era una experta ignorando a los demás.

**Harry oyó crujir la puerta del salón cuando volvió a abrirse, y más pasos. **

—**¿Señor director? —Era Snape. Harry se quedó completamente inmóvil, aguzando el oído—. Hemos registrado todo el primer piso. No estaba allí. Y Filch ha examinado las mazmorras. Tampoco ha encontrado rastro de él.**

— ¿Cómo lo hizo? — se escuchó susurrar a Colin.

— Tengo mis trucos — respondió Sirius, guiñándole un ojo. Al contrario que muchos otros, Colin no pareció asustado al recibir la atención de Sirius.

—**¿Y la torre de astronomía? ¿Y el aula de la profesora Trelawney? ¿Y la pajarera de las lechuzas?**

—**Lo hemos registrado todo...**

—**Muy bien, Severus. La verdad es que no creía que Black prolongara su estancia aquí.**

Sirius parecía extremadamente orgulloso de sí mismo.

— Me da curiosidad. ¿Cómo conseguiste entrar y salir del colegio sin que te vieran? — preguntó Tonks.

— Me llevaré ese secreto a la tumba — respondió Sirius en tono teatral. Tonks resopló y rodó los ojos.

—**¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo pudo entrar, profesor? —preguntó Snape. Harry alzó la cabeza ligeramente, para desobstruirse el otro oído. **

Eso hizo que más de uno soltara una risita. Harry oyó a alguien murmurar "Cotilla".

—**Muchas, Severus, pero todas igual de improbables.**

**Harry abrió un poco los ojos y miró hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Dumbledore estaba de espaldas a él, pero pudo ver el rostro de Percy, muy atento, y el perfil de Snape, que parecía enfadado.**

—**¿Se acuerda, señor director, de la conversación que tuvimos poco antes de... comenzar el curso? —preguntó Snape, abriendo apenas los labios, como para que Percy no se enterara.**

Percy pareció bastante ofendido en ese momento.

—**Me acuerdo, Severus —dijo Dumbledore. En su voz había como un dejo de reconvención.**

—**Parece... casi imposible... que Black haya podido entrar en el colegio sin ayuda del interior. Expresé mi preocupación cuando usted señaló...**

— ¿El profesor Snape cree que alguien del colegio estaba ayudando a Black? —exclamó Terry Boot. — Eso es imposible.

— No esté tan seguro, Boot — replicó Snape. Tenía los ojos fijos en Lupin, quien mantuvo el semblante tranquilo a pesar de la mirada asesina que le estaba cayendo encima.

—**No creo que nadie de este castillo ayudara a Black a entrar —dijo Dumbledore en un tono que dejaba bien claro que daba el asunto por zanjado. Snape no contestó —. Tengo que bajar a ver a los dementores. Les dije que les informaría cuando hubiéramos terminado el registro.**

—**¿No quisieron ayudarnos, señor? —preguntó Percy.**

—**Sí, desde luego —respondió Dumbledore fríamente—. Pero me temo que mientras yo sea director, ningún dementor cruzará el umbral de este castillo.**

A Harry le dio un escalofrío. Al final los dementores sí que habían entrado al castillo…

**Percy se quedó un poco avergonzado. **

Incluso ahora, Percy parecía azorado.

**Dumbledore salió del salón con rapidez y silenciosamente. Snape aguardó allí un momento, mirando al director con una expresión de profundo resentimiento. Luego también él se marchó.**

Se escuchó a varias personas repetir la palabra "resentimiento", a la vez que miraban a Snape de forma especulativa.

**Harry miró a ambos lados, a Ron y a Hermione. Tanto uno como otro tenían los ojos abiertos, reflejando el techo estrellado.**

—**¿De qué hablaban? —preguntó Ron.**

* * *

Mientras la lectura continuaba en el comedor, una figura translúcida se deslizaba silenciosamente por los pasillos, buscando a alguien. Escuchó voces al otro lado de un aula y las siguió, atravesando la pared en el proceso.

— Oh. Hola, Nick.

El fantasma hizo una reverencia.

— Todo está en orden. No hay novedades en los perímetros del castillo.

— Perfecto. ¿Sabes algo sobre lo otro?

— Así es — respondió Nick en tono pomposo. — Todo va acorde al plan. Si me permite, creo que sería el momento oportuno para iniciar la segunda fase.

— Gracias, Nick. Creo que tienes razón.

Con claro orgullo, el fantasma de Gryffindor volvió a hacer una reverencia y salió del aula.

— ¿Deberíamos pedírselo ya? — preguntó una de las figuras encapuchadas. — ¿No es un poco pronto?

— No, creo que Nick tiene razón. Necesitamos hablar con Snape cuanto antes.

— ¿Y qué hacemos con lo de Harry?

— Eso déjamelo a mí.

* * *

En el comedor, la lectura continuaba sin problemas.

**Durante los días que siguieron, en el colegio no se habló de otra cosa que de Sirius Black. Las especulaciones acerca de cómo había logrado penetrar en el castillo fueron cada vez más fantásticas; Hannah Abbott, de Hufflepuff, se pasó la mayor parte de la clase de Herbología contando que Black podía transformarse en un arbusto florido.**

Se oyeron bufidos y más de una risita, aunque la risotada más grande fue la del propio Sirius. Hannah se puso muy, muy roja.

— Ojalá pudiera convertirme en un arbusto, sería muy útil — dijo Sirius, sonriente.

**Habían quitado de la pared el lienzo rasgado de la señora gorda y lo habían reemplazado con el retrato de sir Cadogan y su pequeño y robusto caballo gris. Esto no le hacía a nadie mucha gracia. Sir Cadogan se pasaba la mitad del tiempo retando a duelo a todo el mundo, y la otra mitad inventando contraseñas ridículamente complicadas que cambiaba al menos dos veces al día.**

— Era insoportable — se quejó Lavender. Varios Gryffindor le dieron la razón.

—**Está loco de remate —le dijo Seamus Finnigan a Percy, enfadado—. ¿No hay otro disponible?**

—**Ninguno de los demás retratos quería el trabajo —dijo Percy—. Estaban asustados por lo que le ha ocurrido a la señora gorda. Sir Cadogan fue el único lo bastante valiente para ofrecerse voluntario.**

— O lo bastante chiflado — bufó Seamus.

**Lo que menos preocupaba a Harry era sir Cadogan. Lo vigilaban muy de cerca. Los profesores buscaban disculpas para acompañarlo por los corredores, y Percy Weasley (obrando, según sospechaba Harry, por instigación de su madre) le seguía los pasos por todas partes, como un perro guardián extremadamente pomposo. **

Percy pareció sorprendido al ver que no había sido tan sutil como había pensado. En cuanto a los profesores, ninguno trató de negar los hechos ni pareció mínimamente avergonzado de haber sido pillado controlando a Harry.

**Para colmo, la profesora McGonagall lo llamó a su despacho y lo recibió con una expresión tan sombría que Harry pensó que se había muerto alguien.**

— Te diría que estás siendo un poco dramático, pero cada vez tengo más razones para pensar que tienes motivos para serlo — dijo Alicia Spinnet.

—**No hay razón para que te lo ocultemos por más tiempo, Potter —dijo muy seriamente—. Sé que esto te va a afectar, pero Sirius Black...**

—**Ya sé que va detrás de mí —dijo Harry, un poco cansado—. Oí al padre de Ron cuando se lo contaba a su mujer. El señor Weasley trabaja para el Ministerio de Magia.**

**La profesora McGonagall se sorprendió mucho. **

— Debes ser la única persona que ha conseguido dejar a McGonagall sin palabras — dijo Charlie.

**Miró a Harry durante un instante y dijo:**

—**Ya veo. Bien, en ese caso comprenderás por qué creo que no debes ir por las tardes a los entrenamientos de quidditch. Es muy arriesgado estar ahí fuera, en el campo, sin más compañía que los miembros del equipo...**

Wood jadeó. Nunca había sabido lo cerca que había estado de perder a su buscador aquel año.

—**¡El sábado tenemos nuestro primer partido —dijo Harry, indignado—. ¡Tengo que entrenar, profesora!**

**La profesora McGonagall meditó un instante. Harry sabía que ella deseaba que ganara el equipo de Gryffindo; al fin y al cabo, había sido ella la primera que había propuesto a Harry como buscador. **

— Y bien que hizo — soltó Wood. Harry se ruborizó.

**Harry aguardó conteniendo el aliento.**

—**Mm... —la profesora McGonagall se puso en pie y observó desde la ventana el campo de quidditch, muy poco visible entre la lluvia—. Bien, te aseguro que me gustaría que por fin ganáramos la copa... De todas formas, Potter, estaría más tranquila si un profesor estuviera presente. Pediré a la señora Hooch que supervise tus sesiones de entrenamiento.**

La señora Hooch arqueó las cejas al leer su propio nombre, haciendo que más de uno soltara una risita.

**El tiempo empeoró conforme se acercaba el primer partido de quidditch. Impertérrito, el equipo de Gryffindor entrenaba cada vez más, bajo la mirada de la señora Hooch. Luego, en la sesión final de entrenamiento que precedió al partido del sábado, Oliver Wood comunicó a su equipo una noticia no muy buena:**

—**¡No vamos a jugar contra Slytherin! —les dijo muy enfadado—. Flint acaba de venir a verme. Vamos a jugar contra Hufflepuff.**

Hubo murmullos de confusión entre los alumnos más jóvenes. Harry notó como empezaban a sudarle las manos.

Daría lo que fuera por poder saltarse ese capítulo.

—**¿Por qué? —preguntaron todos.**

—**La excusa de Flint es que su buscador aún tiene el brazo lesionado —dijo Wood, rechinando con furia los dientes—. Pero está claro el verdadero motivo: no quieren jugar con este tiempo, porque piensan que tendrán menos posibilidades...**

— Menudos cobardes — se quejó Jimmy Peakes, ganándose las quejas de varios Slytherin.

**Durante todo el día había soplado un ventarrón y caído un aguacero, y mientras hablaba Wood se oía retumbar a los truenos.**

—**¡No le pasa nada al brazo de Malfoy! —dijo Harry furioso—. Está fingiendo. **

— ¿Y tú qué sabes, Potter? — saltó Malfoy. — Quizá mi brazo estaba peor de lo que pensabas.

— Eso no te lo crees ni tú — replicó Fred.

—**Lo sé, pero no lo podemos demostrar —dijo Wood con acritud—. Y hemos practicado todos estos movimientos suponiendo que íbamos a jugar contra Slytherin, y en su lugar tenemos a Hufflepuff, y su estilo de juego es muy diferente. Tienen un nuevo capitán buscador, Cedric Diggory...**

Se hizo el silencio. Harry tragó saliva y parpadeó un par de veces, porque le picaban los ojos.

Entre los profesores, las caras se habían tornado solemnes. A Hagrid le temblaba el labio inferior, mientras que Dumbledore tenía los ojos tristes y cansados, fijos en el suelo.

Los alumnos no estaban mejor. Harry oyó un fuerte sollozo y supo sin mirar que se trataba de Cho Chang. Cuando se atrevió a mirar de reojo, vio que su amiga, Marietta, trataba de consolarla dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Parte de Harry quería ir a consolarla también. Pero otra parte, aquella que se había peleado con Cho días antes, aquella que se sentía herida y molesta con la chica por haber ignorado sus sentimientos, no tenía ningún interés en hacerlo.

**De repente, Angelina, Alicia y Katie soltaron una carcajada. **

—**¿Qué? —preguntó Wood, frunciendo la frente ante aquella actitud. **

—**Es ese chico alto y guapo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Angelina.**

—**¡Y tan fuerte y callado! —añadió Katie, y volvieron a reírse.**

Ahora, ninguna de las chicas reía. Tenían la cabeza agachada y Alicia parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

—**Es callado porque no es lo bastante inteligente para juntar dos palabras —dijo Fred—. **

— Retira eso, Weasley — saltó un chico de Hufflepuff, poniéndose en pie. Harry recordaba haberlo visto con Cedric, era uno de sus amigos.

— Lo retiro — dijo Fred en tono serio. — No lo decía de verdad. Si no hubiera sido inteligente, no habría podido llegar hasta la tercera prueba como lo hizo.

El chico de Hufflepuff debió darse cuenta de que la disculpa de Fred era sincera, porque volvió a sentarse sin decir nada más.

**No sé qué te preocupa, Oliver. Los de Hufflepuff son pan comido. La última vez que jugamos con ellos, Harry cogió la snitch al cabo de unos cinco minutos, ¿no os acordáis?**

— Eh, nuestro equipo era mucho mejor ese año — dijo Justin. — De hecho, ¿no ganamos aquel partido?

— Gracias por chafarme el final — se quejó un chico de primero.

—**¡Jugábamos en condiciones muy distintas! —gritó Wood, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Diggory ha mejorado mucho el equipo. ¡Es un buscador excelente! **

— El mejor buscador que ha tenido Hufflepuff en mucho tiempo — dijo Ernie Macmillan.

Se escuchó a Cho sollozar con más fuerza.

**¡Ya sospechaba que os lo tomaríais así! ¡No debemos confiarnos! ¡Hay que tener bien claro el objetivo! ¡Slytherin intenta pillarnos desprevenidos! ¡Hay que ganar! **

—**Tranquilízate, Oliver —dijo Fred alarmado—. Nos tomamos muy en serio a Hufflepuff. Muy en serio.**

— Madre mía, Wood. Te lo tomas demasiado en serio — dijo Lisa Turpin, sorprendida.

— Y por eso ahora me dedico al quidditch profesional — replicó Wood.

**El día anterior al partido, el viento se convirtió en un huracán y la lluvia cayó con más fuerza que nunca. Estaba tan oscuro dentro de los corredores y las aulas que se encendieron más antorchas y faroles. El equipo de Slytherin se daba aires, especialmente Malfoy.**

—**¡Ah, si mi brazo estuviera mejor! —suspiraba mientras el viento golpeaba las ventanas.**

— Encima de que te portas como un cobarde, vas presumiendo de ello — dijo Angelina, asqueada.

— No es cobardía. Es estrategia — replicó Malfoy.

— ¿Así que admites que tu brazo estaba bien?

Malfoy no respondió, aunque tampoco era necesario. Todos sabían que había fingido.

**Harry no tenía sitio en la cabeza para preocuparse por otra cosa que el partido del día siguiente. Entre clase y clase, Oliver Wood se le acercaba a toda prisa para darle consejos. La tercera vez que sucedió, Wood habló tanto que Harry se dio cuenta de pronto de que llegaba diez minutos tarde a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y echó a correr mientras Wood le gritaba:**

—**¡Diggory tiene un regate muy rápido, Harry! Tendrás que hacerle una vaselina...**

— Esa obsesión no es normal — se oyó decir a una chica de cuarto. Wood la miró muy mal.

**Harry frenó al llegar a la puerta del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la abrió y entró apresuradamente.**

—**Lamento llegar tarde, profesor Lupin. Yo...**

**Pero no era Lupin quien lo miraba desde la mesa del profesor; era Snape.**

Se oyeron jadeos.

—**La clase ha comenzado hace diez minutos, Potter. Así que creo que descontaremos a Gryffindor diez puntos. Siéntate.**

**Pero Harry no se movió.**

—**¿Dónde está el profesor Lupin? —preguntó.**

Nadie lo regañó por desobedecer la orden de Snape.

—**No se encuentra bien para dar clase hoy —dijo Snape con una sonrisa contrahecha—. Creo que te he dicho que te sientes.**

**Pero Harry permaneció donde estaba. **

— Harry… — dijo Lupin. — Agradezco el detalle, pero quizá deberías haber hecho caso al profesor Snape.

Harry hizo una mueca pero no respondió. No se arrepentía de nada.

—**¿Qué le ocurre?**

**A Snape le brillaron sus ojos negros.**

—**Nada que ponga en peligro su vida —dijo como si deseara lo contrario—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y si te tengo que volver a decir que te sientes serán cincuenta.**

— ¿Por qué el profesor Snape odia tanto al profesor Lupin? — preguntó Hannah Abbott. — ¿Se conocían de antes?

— Por desgracia, sí — respondió Sirius, haciendo que Hannah saltara en su asiento. Lupin soltó un suspiro.

**Harry se fue despacio hacia su sitio y se sentó. Snape miró a la clase.**

—**Como decía antes de que nos interrumpiera Potter, el profesor Lupin no ha dejado ninguna información acerca de los temas que habéis estudiado hasta ahora...**

— Pensé que los alumnos podrían darte esa información, Severus — dijo Lupin educadamente. Snape no le hizo ni caso.

—**Hemos estudiado los boggarts, los gorros rojos, los kappas y los grindylows — informó Hermione rápidamente—, y estábamos a punto de comenzar...**

—**Cállate —dijo Snape fríamente—. No te he preguntado. Sólo comentaba la falta de organización del profesor Lupin.**

— Solo buscaba excusas para criticarle delante de todos — gruñó Ron. Desafortunadamente, el comedor estaba tan silencioso que se le escuchó en la mesa de profesores.

— No necesito excusas para criticar a nadie — replicó Snape.

—**Es el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido — dijo Dean Thomas con atrevimiento, y la clase expresó su conformidad con murmullos. Snape puso el gesto más amenazador que le habían visto.**

Harry notó que Lupin tenía una pequeña sonrisa, si bien trataba de disimularla. Por otro lado, Sirius sonreía abiertamente, por lo que fue víctima de la mirada más mordaz de la que Snape era capaz.

—**Sois fáciles de complacer. Lupin apenas os exige esfuerzo... Yo daría por hecho que los de primer curso son ya capaces de manejarse con los gorros rojos y los grindylows. Hoy veremos...**

— Ojalá enseñaran esas cosas en primero — dijo un chico de primer año.

— No es un currículo apropiado — intervino Umbridge.

— Pero es más útil e interesante — replicó el chico, causando que varias personas soltaran risitas. Umbridge puso cara de amargura y no replicó. Harry estaba seguro de que, en caso de que al terminar la lectura ella siguiera siendo la profesora de Defensa, ese chico tenía un cero asegurado.

**Harry lo vio hojear el libro de texto hasta llegar al último capítulo, que debía de imaginarse que no habían visto.**

—**... los hombres lobo —concluyó Snape.**

Se oyeron bufidos. Los que sabían lo que era Lupin, que eran muchos, lanzaron miradas de odio a Snape. Pero nadie lo miró peor que Sirius, quien soltó una risotada irónica y dijo:

— Vaya, Snivellus. No eres capaz de dar una sola clase sin portarte como un imbécil. No me extraña que Dumbledore no haya dejado que seas el profesor de Defensa.

Snape se puso en pie de un salto.

— Cierra la boca, Black, o te la cerraré yo.

Tenía la varita en la mano y Harry se sacó la suya de la túnica, por si acaso.

— Creo recordar que os pedí que os comportarais — intervino Dumbledore en tono cansado. — Severus, toma asiento, por favor.

Sirius y Snape se miraron con rabia unos momentos antes de que Snape siguiera las órdenes del director.

La señora Hooch siguió leyendo rápidamente.

—**Pero profesor —dijo Hermione, que parecía incapaz de contenerse—, todavía no podemos llegar a los hombres lobo. Está previsto comenzar con los hinkypunks...**

—**Señorita Granger —dijo Snape con voz calmada—, creía que era yo y no tú quien daba la clase. Ahora, abrid todos el libro por la página 394.—Miró a la clase—: Todos. Ya.**

— Eres muy injusto con Granger — dijo la profesora Sprout.

Snape hizo una mueca de odio y la ignoró por completo.

**Con miradas de soslayo y un murmullo de descontento, abrieron los libros. **

—**¿Quién de vosotros puede decirme cómo podemos distinguir entre el hombre lobo y el lobo auténtico?**

**Todos se quedaron en completo silencio. Todos excepto Hermione, cuya mano, como de costumbre, estaba levantada.**

— Qué sorpresa — ironizó Marietta. Hermione pareció molesta.

—**¿Nadie? —preguntó Snape, sin prestar atención a Hermione. La sonrisa contrahecha había vuelto a su rostro—. ¿Es que el profesor Lupin no os ha enseñado ni siquiera la distinción básica entre...?**

Se oyeron muchos bufidos y más de una queja.

—**Ya se lo hemos dicho —dijo de repente Parvati—. No hemos llegado a los hombres lobo. Estamos todavía por...**

— Bien dicho, Parvati — dijo Seamus. La chica se ruborizó.

—**¡Silencio! —gruñó Snape—. Bueno, bueno, bueno... Nunca creí que encontraría una clase de tercero que ni siquiera fuera capaz de reconocer a un hombre lobo. Me encargaré de informar al profesor Dumbledore de lo atrasados que estáis todos...**

— Oh, por favor — dijo McGonagall. — Esto es ridículo, Severus. Los alumnos no tienen la culpa de tus problemas personales con el profesor Lupin.

Snape parecía furioso, pero no se atrevió a discutir con McGonagall. Harry supuso que McGonagall era una de las pocas personas por las que Snape sentía algo de respeto.

—**Por favor, profesor —dijo Hermione, que seguía con la mano levantada—. El hombre lobo difiere del verdadero lobo en varios detalles: el hocico del hombre lobo...**

—**Es la segunda vez que hablas sin que te corresponda, señorita Granger —dijo Snape con frialdad—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por ser una sabelotodo insufrible.**

— ¡Severus! — exclamó McGonagall.

— Lo que hay que ver — dijo la señora Weasley, indignada. — Esto es inaceptable.

— Como habéis escuchado, no le di permiso a Granger para que hablara — replicó Snape de mala gana.

— Pero pediste que alguien te respondiera — dijo el profesor Flitwick, para sorpresa de Harry. Él no solía meterse en discusiones. — La señorita Granger no hizo nada malo.

Durante un momento, Harry pensó que Snape iba a levantarse y marcharse del comedor, pero, tras unos segundos de tensión (en los que le echó una mirada muy extraña a Dumbledore) no lo hizo.

**Hermione se puso muy colorada, bajó la mano y miró al suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Un indicio de hasta qué punto odiaban todos a Snape era que lo estaban fulminando con la mirada. **

Lo mismo sucedía en el presente. Incluso Lavender, quien no se había llevado muy bien con Hermione últimamente, parecía asqueada ante el trato de Snape hacia ella. Por su parte, Hermione se había puesto roja, pero no tanto como Ron, quien sentía tanta rabia que apretaba los puños.

**Todos, en alguna ocasión, habían llamado sabelotodo a Hermione, y Ron, que lo hacia por lo menos dos veces a la semana, dijo en voz alta:**

—**Usted nos ha hecho una pregunta y ella le ha respondido. ¿Por qué pregunta si no quiere que se le responda?**

Se oyeron varios "ooooh" por parte de algunos alumnos. Más de uno soltó una risita, mientras que otros parecían preocupados por la seguridad de Ron después de haberle dicho eso a Snape.

Fred y George se habían quedado con la boca abierta. Tras unos segundos de sorpresa, Fred fingió que se quitaba el sombrero frente a Ron. Y cuando Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa por haberla defendido, Ron se tranquilizó un poco y dejó de parecer tan enfadado.

**Sus compañeros comprendieron al instante que había ido demasiado lejos.**

— Y tanto — dijo Dean. — Pensé que Snape iba a matarte.

Harry había pensado lo mismo.

—**Te quedarás castigado, Weasley —dijo Snape con voz suave y acercando el rostro al de Ron—. Y si vuelvo a oírte criticar mi manera de dar clase, te arrepentirás.**

— Pues entonces va a tener que hacer que nos arrepintamos todos —dijo Terry Boot. — Porque todos estamos de acuerdo en que el profesor Snape se pasó con Granger.

Hermione también le sonrió a Terry. A Harry no le pareció que a Ron le hiciera mucha gracia.

**Nadie se movió durante el resto de la clase. Siguió cada uno en su sitio, tomando notas sobre los hombres lobo del libro de texto, mientras Snape rondaba entré las filas de pupitres examinando el trabajo que habían estado haciendo con el profesor Lupin.**

—**Muy pobremente explicado... Esto es incorrecto... El kappa se encuentra sobre todo en Mongolia... ¿El profesor Lupin te puso un ocho? Yo no te habría puesto más de un tres.**

— Y por eso Lupin es mejor profesor — murmuró Harry.

**Cuando el timbre sonó por fin, Snape los retuvo:**

—**Escribiréis una redacción de dos pergaminos sobre las maneras de reconocer y matar a un hombre lobo. Para el lunes por la mañana. Ya es hora de que alguien meta en cintura a esta clase. Weasley, quédate, tenemos que hablar sobre tu castigo.**

— ¿No vas a decir nada, Dumbledore? —saltó Sirius. A Harry le sorprendió ver lo furioso que estaba. — Sabes perfectamente por qué mandó ese trabajo.

— Es asqueroso — añadió Tonks, ganándose una mirada llena de odio por parte de Snape.

Al escuchar las palabras de Tonks, varios alumnos se llenaron de valor y se alzaron contra Snape, criticando su forma de dar clase y, especialmente, el trato que le daba a los alumnos.

Fue entonces cuando Snape se puso en pie, lleno de furia, y se dirigió directamente hacia las puertas del comedor.

— Severus…

— No, Albus — le espetó, sin siquiera girarse. — No tengo por qué quedarme aquí a escuchar como una panda de niñatos me critica.

— Te pido que seas razonable.

Pero Snape salió del comedor, dejando atrás un silencio sepulcral.

— Vaya, no me esperaba eso — murmuró Ron. No parecía nada disgustado con los acontecimientos.

— Eso le pasa por imbécil — dijo Sirius felizmente.

— Por favor, Rolanda… — pidió Dumbledore, con aspecto de estar muy cansado.

Madam Hooch siguió leyendo inmediatamente.

**Harry y Hermione abandonaron el aula con los demás alumnos, que esperaron a encontrarse fuera del alcance de los oídos de Snape para estallar en críticas contra él.**

—**Snape nunca ha actuado así con ninguno de los otros profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque quisiera el puesto —comentó Harry a Hermione—. ¿Por qué la tiene tomada con Lupin? ¿Será por lo del boggart?**

— No puede ser algo tan simple —dijo Seamus.

— No lo es — le confirmó Ginny. — Snape la tiene tomada con Lupin desde mucho antes de eso.

—**No sé—dijo Hermione pensativamente—. Pero espero que el profesor Lupin se recupere pronto.**

El profesor Lupin se había mantenido callado durante un buen rato, incluso cuando Snape había salido del comedor hecho una furia. Sin embargo, en ese momento alzó la voz para decir:

— Muchas gracias. De verdad.

Hermione le sonrió, igual que Ginny y algunos otros estudiantes.

**Ron los alcanzó cinco minutos más tarde, muy enfadado.**

—**¿Sabéis lo que ese... (llamó a Snape algo que escandalizó a Hermione) me ha mandado? Tengo que lavar los orinales de la enfermería. ¡Sin magia! —dijo con la respiración alterada. Tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados—. ¿Por qué no podía haberse ocultado Black en el despacho de Snape, eh? ¡Podía haber acabado con él!**

— Menos mal que Snape se ha ido — bufó Ginny.

Sin embargo, que Snape no estuviera en el comedor no significaba que Ron no sufriría las consecuencias de sus palabras. La señora Weasley estaba escandalizada.

— ¡Que no te vuelva a escuchar decir algo semejante! ¿Me oyes? — exclamó.

— Sí, mamá — dijo Ron rápidamente, queriendo que se callara.

**Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó muy temprano. Tan temprano que todavía estaba oscuro. Por un instante creyó que lo había despertado el ruido del viento. Luego sintió una brisa fría en la nuca y se incorporó en la cama. Peeves flotaba a su lado, soplándole en la oreja.**

—**¿Por qué has hecho eso? —le preguntó Harry enfadado.**

**Peeves hinchó los carrillos, sopló muy fuerte y salió del dormitorio hacia atrás, a toda prisa, riéndose.**

— Yo le habría pegado un puñetazo — dijo Zabini. Más de uno le dio la razón.

* * *

Fuera del comedor, Snape caminaba por los pasillos, hecho una furia.

Estaba harto de que todo el mundo juzgara sus acciones. Y, sobre todo, estaba harto de que los estúpidos de Black y Lupin quedaran como los buenos de la película después de lo que habían hecho.

Llegó hasta las mazmorras y abrió la puerta de su despacho, pero frenó en seco al darse cuenta de que ya había alguien allí.

Medio segundo después, tenía la varita en la mano, lista para atacar.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — preguntó.

— Alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

Una figura encapuchada se alejó de la estantería que había estado examinando, que estaba llena de tarros de ingredientes. Tenía un bote pequeño en la mano y lo miraba con curiosidad.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Eso da igual — replicó el desconocido, utilizando la voz hechizada que muchos habían llegado a resentir. — ¿Te importaría bajar la varita?

Snape no bajó la varita. Apuntaba directamente al encapuchado, sin apartar la vista de él.

— Sal inmediatamente de mi despacho — dijo lentamente. Cualquiera que hubiera escuchado su tono sabría que estaba muy enfadado. — Ahora.

— ¿No me has oído? Necesito hablar contigo.

— No voy a hablar con alguien que ni siquiera se digna a decirme su nombre.

Se hizo el silencio. El encapuchado parecía relajado, pero Snape se negaba a bajar la guardia.

— Si te dijera quién soy, me estaría poniendo en peligro — dijo el desconocido al cabo de unos momentos. — Sobre todo si aceptas la misión que quiero encomendarte.

— ¿Misión? — escupió Snape. — Yo no le hago favores a cualquiera.

— Sin tu ayuda, leer todos estos libros habrá sido en vano — contestó el desconocido. — Hay cosas que solo tú puedes hacer.

— Pues quizá tendrías que haberlo pensado antes de traer esos dichosos libros a Hogwarts.

El encapuchado dejó el bote sobre la mesa y suspiró.

— Convencerte de que nos ayudes va a ser más difícil que derrotar a Voldemort. Curiosamente, es imposible que hagamos lo segundo si no conseguimos lo primero.

— No pronuncies su nombre delante de mí — dijo Snape con una mueca.

— En el comedor no te molesta.

— Si me molesta o no, no es de tu incumbencia. Sal ahora mismo de mi despacho.

El encapuchado caminó hacia la puerta, ignorando la punta de la varita de Snape, que seguía dirigida hacia él.

— El que debe salir de aquí y volver al comedor eres tú. Pero bueno, me conformo con que pienses en lo que te he dicho. — Se giró al llegar a la puerta y añadió: — Volveré esta noche para hablar contigo.

Y, sin decir nada más, salió de allí.

* * *

En el comedor, la lectura continuaba.

**Harry tanteó en busca de su despertador y lo miró: eran las cuatro y media. Echando pestes de Peeves, se dio la vuelta y procuró volver a dormirse. Pero una vez despierto fue difícil olvidar el ruido de los truenos que retumbaban por encima de su cabeza, los embates del viento contra los muros del castillo y el lejano crujir de los árboles en el bosque prohibido. Unas horas después se hallaría allí fuera, en el campo de quidditch, batallando en medio del temporal. Finalmente, renunció a su propósito de volver a dormirse, se levantó, se vistió, cogió su Nimbus 2.000 y salió silenciosamente del dormitorio.**

— Maldito Peeves — gruñó Wood por lo bajo. — Precisamente ese día Harry necesitaba descansar.

Más de uno rodó los ojos al escucharlo.

**Cuando Harry abrió la puerta, algo le rozó la pierna. Se agachó con el tiempo justo de coger a Crookshanks por el extremo de la cola peluda y sacarlo a rastras.**

—**¿Sabes? Creo que Ron tiene razón sobre ti —le dijo Harry receloso—. Hay muchos ratones por aquí. Ve a cazarlos. Vamos —añadió, echando a Crookshanks con el pie, para que bajara por la escalera de caracol—. Deja en paz a Scabbers.**

Hermione lo miró con reproche.

— ¿Lo echaste con el pie?

— No le di una patada — se defendió Harry. — Solo lo empujé un poquito.

**El ruido de la tormenta era más fuerte en la sala común. Harry tenía demasiada experiencia para creer que se cancelaría el partido. Los partidos de quidditch no se cancelaban por nimiedades como una tormenta. Sin embargo, empezaba a preocuparse. Wood le había indicado quién era Cedric Diggory en el corredor; Diggory estaba en quinto y era mucho mayor que Harry. Los buscadores solían ser ligeros y veloces, pero el peso de Diggory sería una ventaja con aquel tiempo, porque tendría muchas menos posibilidades de que el viento le desviara el rumbo.**

El silencio había regresado al comedor. Harry vio que a Cho Chang le caían lágrimas silenciosas por la cara. Además, varios Hufflepuff también parecían muy tristes. En el resto de casas, el aire era de solemnidad y respeto.

Harry no quería seguir leyendo. Ahora vendría todo lo difícil… Los dementores, los gritos de su madre, el grim, el partido contra Cedric…

¿Qué pasaría si se levantaba y se iba, igual que Snape? No habían parado la lectura porque el profesor se hubiera marchado. ¿Podrían seguir leyendo si él también se iba?

**Harry pasó ante la chimenea las horas que quedaban hasta el amanecer. De vez en cuando se levantaba para evitar que Crookshanks volviera a escabullirse por la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio de los chicos. **

— Ese gato quería desayunarse a Scabbers — dijo Dennis Creevey, en un tono más bajo de lo normal.

**Al cabo de un tiempo le pareció a Harry que ya era la hora del desayuno y se dirigió él solo hacia el retrato.**

—**¡En guardia, malandrín! —lo retó sir Cadogan. **

—**«Cállate ya»— contestó Harry, bostezando.**

— Cómo me alegro de que ese loco no siga custodiando la entrada de Gryffindor — dijo Ron en voz baja.

**Se reanimó algo tomando un plato grande de gachas de avena y cuando ya había empezado con las tostadas, apareció el resto del equipo.**

—**Va a ser difícil —dijo Wood, sin probar bocado.**

—**Deja de preocuparte, Oliver —lo tranquilizó Alicia—. No nos asustamos por un poquito de lluvia.**

**Pero era bastante más que un poquito de lluvia. **

— Era mucho más que un poquito de lluvia — dijo Neville.

— Sí, creo que no me he secado del todo desde entonces — dijo Fred, haciendo sonreír a más de uno.

**El quidditch era tan popular que todo el colegio salió a ver el partido, como de costumbre. Corrían por el césped hasta el campo de quidditch, con la cabeza agachada contra el feroz viento que arrancaba los paraguas de las manos. Poco antes de entrar en el vestuario, Harry vio a Malfoy, a Crabbe y a Goyle camino del campo de quidditch; cubiertos por un enorme paraguas, lo señalaban y se reían.**

Nadie tenía ánimos para meterse con Malfoy en ese momento. Muchos alumnos, especialmente aquellos que habían sido cercanos a Cedric, se preparaban para escuchar el partido.

**Los miembros del equipo se pusieron la túnica escarlata y aguardaron la habitual arenga de Wood, pero ésta no se produjo. Wood intentó varias veces hablarles, tragó saliva con un ruido extraño, cabeceó desesperanzado y les indicó por señas que lo siguieran.**

En el presente, Katie le dio a Wood un par de palmaditas en la espalda, en señal de apoyo.

**El viento era tan fuerte que se tambalearon al entrar en el campo. A causa del retumbar de los truenos, no podían saber si la multitud los aclamaba. La lluvia rociaba los cristales de las gafas de Harry. ¿Cómo demonios iba a ver la snitch en aquellas condiciones?**

Ahora algunos parecían preocupados. Incluso Sirius tenía el ceño fruncido.

**Los de Hufflepuff se aproximaron desde el otro extremo del campo, con la túnica amarillo canario. Los capitanes de ambos equipos se acercaron y se estrecharon la mano. Diggory sonrió a Wood, pero Wood parecía tener ahora la mandíbula encajada y se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza. Harry vio que la boca de la señora Hooch articulaba:**

—**Montad en las escobas.**

La señora Hooch hizo una mueca rara al leer eso.

— ¿Tan extraño es leer tus propias palabras? — dijo Ron por lo bajo. Hermione asintió con ganas.

**Harry sacó del barro el pie derecho y pasó la pierna por encima de la Nimbus 2.000. La señora Hooch se llevó el silbato a los labios y dio un pitido que sonó distante y estridente... Dio comienzo el partido.**

**Harry se elevó rápidamente, pero la Nimbus 2.000 oscilaba a causa del viento. La sostuvo tan firmemente como pudo y dio media vuelta de cara a la lluvia, con los ojos entornados.**

— Eso no pinta bien — se oyó decir a un alumno de primero.

**Al cabo de cinco minutos, Harry estaba calado hasta los huesos y helado de frío. Apenas podía ver a sus compañeros de equipo y menos aún la pequeña snitch. Atravesó el campo de un lado a otro, adelantando bultos rojos y amarillos, sin idea de lo que sucedía. El viento no le permitía oír los comentarios. La multitud estaba oculta bajo un mar de capas y de paraguas maltrechos. En dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de ser derribado por una bludger. Su visión estaba tan limitada por el agua de las gafas que no las vio acercarse.**

— Quizá no deberíamos permitir que los partidos se celebren en esas condiciones — dijo la señora Pomfrey.

**Perdió la noción del tiempo. Era cada vez más difícil sujetar la escoba con firmeza. El cielo se oscureció, como si hubiera llegado la noche en plena mañana. Dos veces estuvo a punto de chocar contra otro jugador, que no sabía si era de su equipo o del oponente. Todos estaban ahora tan calados, y la lluvia era tan densa, que apenas podía distinguirlos...**

— Nunca he visto una tormenta tan grande — dijo una chica de segundo con tono nervioso. Si Harry hubiera tenido que apostar, diría que la chica le tenía pánico a los relámpagos.

**Con el primer relámpago llegó el pitido del silbato de la señora Hooch. Harry sólo pudo ver a través de la densa lluvia la silueta de Wood, que le indicaba por señas que descendiera. Todo el equipo aterrizó en el barro, salpicando.**

—**¡He pedido tiempo muerto! —gritó a sus jugadores—. Venid aquí debajo.**

**Se apiñaron en el borde del campo, debajo de un enorme paraguas. Harry se quitó las gafas y se las limpió con la túnica.**

—**¿Cuál es la puntuación?**

—**Cincuenta puntos a nuestro favor. Pero si no atrapamos la snitch, seguiremos jugando hasta la noche.**

— ¿Conseguisteis marcar cincuenta puntos? — exclamó Sirius. — Eso es genial.

Las cazadoras del equipo parecieron muy orgullosas de sí mismas.

—**Con esto me resulta imposible —respondió Harry, blandiendo las gafas.**

**En ese instante apareció Hermione a su lado. Se tapaba la cabeza con la capa e, inexplicablemente, estaba sonriendo.**

En ese momento, se abrieron las puertas del comedor y entró Snape. Todo el mundo se giró para mirarle.

Caminó hacia su lugar en la mesa de profesores con la cabeza bien alta, sin mirar a nadie. Tenía una perfecta cara de póker.

— Me alegra que estés de vuelta, Severus — dijo Dumbledore. Snape se sentó y, tras hacerle un gesto con la cabeza al director (e ignorar a todos los demás), fijó su vista en Madam Hooch.

—**¡Tengo una idea, Harry! ¡Dame tus gafas, rápido!**

**Se las entregó, y ante la mirada de sorpresa del equipo, golpeó las gafas con su varita y dijo:**

—**Impervius. —Y se las devolvió a Harry diciendo—: Ahí las tienes: ¡repelerán el agua!**

Se oyeron murmullos de interés.

— Me apunto ese hechizo — dijo un chico de séptimo que también llevaba gafas.

**Wood la hubiera besado:**

Hermione soltó una risita y Wood ni siquiera lo negó.

—**¡Magnífico! —exclamó emocionado, mientras ella se alejaba—. ¡De acuerdo, vamos a ello!**

**El hechizo de Hermione funcionó. Harry seguía entumecido por el frío y más empapado que nunca en su vida, pero podía ver. Lleno de una renovada energía, aceleró la escoba a través del aire turbulento buscando en todas direcciones la snitch, esquivando una bludger, pasando por debajo de Diggory, que volaba en dirección contraria...**

Cada mención de Cedric le suponía a Harry una tortura. Notaba como muchos de sus compañeros lo miraban, queriendo ver cada una de sus reacciones. ¿Es que no podían meterse en sus propios asuntos y dejarlo en paz?

**Brilló otro rayo, seguido por el retumbar de un trueno. La cosa se ponía cada vez más peligrosa. Harry tenía que atrapar la snitch cuanto antes...**

**Se volvió, intentando regresar hacia la mitad del campo, pero en ese momento otro relámpago iluminó las gradas y Harry vio algo que lo distrajo completamente: la silueta de un enorme y lanudo perro negro, claramente perfilada contra el cielo, inmóvil en la parte superior y más vacía de las gradas.**

Se escucharon jadeos y Sirius hizo una mueca.

— Perdón por eso. No quise asustarte.

— Lo sé, no te preocupes — respondió Harry.

**Las manos entumecidas le resbalaron por el palo de la escoba y la Nimbus descendió varios metros. Retirándose de los ojos el flequillo empapado, volvió a mirar hacia las gradas: el perro había desaparecido.**

— ¿Era el grim? — preguntó un chico de segundo con algo de miedo.

— Que no, que era yo — dijo Sirius, quizá con más fuerza de la que debería, porque el chico soltó un gritito y se encogió en el asiento.

—**¡Harry! —gritó Wood angustiado, desde los postes de Gryffindor—. ¡Harry, detrás de ti!**

**Harry miró hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Cedric Diggory atravesaba el campo a toda velocidad, y entre ellos, en el aire cuajado de lluvia, brillaba una diminuta bola dorada...**

Muchos se inclinaron en sus asientos, sintiendo la emoción del partido por primera vez desde que comenzaran a leerlo.

**Con un sobresalto, Harry pegó el cuerpo al palo de la escoba y se lanzó hacia la snitch como una bala.**

—**¡Vamos! —gritó a la Nimbus, al mismo tiempo que la lluvia le azotaba la cara— . ¡Más rápido!**

**Pero algo extraño pasaba. Un inquietante silencio caía sobre el estadio. Ya no se oía el viento, aunque soplaba tan fuerte como antes. Era como si alguien hubiera quitado el sonido, o como si Harry se hubiera vuelto sordo de repente. ¿Qué sucedía?**

— ¿Te quedaste sordo por la lluvia? — preguntó inocentemente una chica de primero.

Harry no contestó, y tampoco lo hizo ningún otro alumno. Todos los que habían estado allí recordaban perfectamente lo que había sucedido.

**Y entonces le penetró en el cuerpo una ola de frío horrible y ya conocida, exactamente en el momento en que veía algo que se movía por el campo, debajo de él. Antes de que pudiera pensar, Harry había apartado la vista de la snitch y había mirado hacia abajo. Abajo había al menos cien dementores, con el rostro tapado, y todos señalándole. **

El silencio era total. Horrorizada, Ginny dijo:

— ¿Te señalaban?

Harry asintió. Jamás olvidaría aquel momento.

Aún estaba a tiempo de levantarse y marcharse. No quería leer lo que venía ahora.

Ginny le tomó la mano en ese momento, con gesto preocupado, y Harry se dio cuenta de que se había puesto a temblar otra vez. Ron le pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros y Harry lo dejó.

**Fue como si le subiera agua helada por el pecho y le cortara por dentro. Y entonces volvió a oírlo... Alguien gritaba dentro de su cabeza..., una mujer...**

Madam Hooch frunció el ceño antes de leer:

—**A Harry no. A Harry no. ****A Harry no, por favor.**

—**Apártate, estúpida... apártate...**

—**A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar...**

Harry agachó la cabeza, notando las decenas de miradas sobrecogidas que caían sobre él.

— Oh, no… — gimió Hermione, tomando la mano que Harry tenía libre.

**A Harry se le había enturbiado el cerebro con una especie de niebla blanca. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Por qué montaba una escoba voladora? Tenía que ayudarla. La mujer iba a morir, la iban a matar...**

— No puede ser — dijo Bill en un suspiro. — ¿Está oyendo…?

Ron asintió solemnemente. Todo el comedor estaba en silencio y Harry escuchó más de un sollozo. Estaba seguro de que Cho era una de las personas que lloraban.

**Harry caía, caía entre la niebla helada.**

—**A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad...**

— Es horrible… — gimió la señora Weasley. Harry no necesitaba mirarla para saber que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Decidió que tenía que ser valiente. Antes de poder arrepentirse, levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a la mesa de profesores, no atreviéndose a mantenerle la mirada a sus compañeros.

Lo que vio le sorprendió mucho. Había visto a Snape de muchas formas, pero jamás lo había visto tan horrorizado como estaba en ese momento. Tenía una expresión de dolor que Harry no llegaba a comprender del todo.

Sabía que Snape había conocido a su madre, ¿pero acaso habían sido amigos? ¿Por qué si no iba a tener Snape esa cara tan llena de dolor? Hagrid se enjugó las lágrimas en un pañuelo, al tiempo que la profesora Sprout le daba palmaditas en la espalda al profesor Flitwick, quien también parecía haberse emocionado. Todo eso era normal, era esperable. Lo de Snape no.

**Alguien de voz estridente estalló en carcajadas. La mujer gritaba y Harry no se enteró de nada más.**

— Es muy injusto — dijo la profesora McGonagall con la voz ronca.

— Así es, Minerva — respondió Dumbledore con tristeza. — Es tremendamente injusto.

—**Ha tenido suerte de que el terreno estuviera blando. **

—**Creí que se había matado.**

—**¡Pero si ni siquiera se ha roto las gafas!**

Harry suspiró, aliviado. Lo peor había pasado.

Ron le dio una palmadita en el hombro antes de quitar el brazo que tenía a su alrededor. Tanto Ginny como Hermione siguieron como estaban, cogiéndole la mano a Harry. Cuando todo esto acabara, Harry tendría mucho que agradecer a sus amigos.

**Harry oía las voces, pero no encontraba sentido a lo que decían. No tenía ni idea de dónde se hallaba, ni de por qué se encontraba en aquel lugar, ni de qué hacia antes de aquel momento. Lo único que sabía era que le dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo como si le hubieran dado una paliza.**

Muchos parecieron aliviados al ver que ya no había gritos.

— Eso ha sido… Guau — dijo Ernie Macmillan. Estaba sudoroso.

— No me puedo creer que hayas tenido que escuchar…. — empezó a decir Neville. — Es horrible.

Harry asintió. Ciertamente, era lo más horrible que había tenido que escuchar nunca.

Durante un segundo, escuchó en su mente la voz de Voldemort diciendo "Mata al otro", pero se obligó a pensar en otra cosa.

—**Es lo más pavoroso que he visto en mi vida.**

**Horrible... Lo más pavoroso... Figuras negras con capucha... Frío... Gritos...**

**Harry abrió los ojos de repente. Estaba en la enfermería. El equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, lleno de barro, rodeaba la cama. Ron y Hermione estaban allí también y parecían haber salido de la ducha.**

—**¡Harry! —exclamó Fred, que parecía exageradamente pálido bajo el barro—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?**

— Claro que estaba pálido — dijo Fred en voz alta. — Te caíste desde unos veinte metros. Casi nos da algo al verlo.

Muchos de los que habían estado en el partido le dieron la razón.

**La memoria de Harry fue recuperando los acontecimientos por orden: el relámpago..., el Grim..., la snitch..., y los dementores.**

—**¿Qué sucedió? —dijo incorporándose en la cama, tan de repente que los demás ahogaron un grito.**

—**Te caíste —explicó Fred—. Debieron de ser... ¿cuántos? ¿Veinte metros? **

—**Creímos que te habías matado —dijo Alicia, temblando.**

En el presente, Angelina le dio un abrazo a Alicia, como si así pudiera reconfortar a la Alicia del pasado.

**Hermione dio un gritito. Tenía los ojos rojos.**

Harry le apretó la mano, dándole las gracias silenciosamente.

—**Pero el partido —preguntó Harry—, ¿cómo acabó? ¿Se repetirá? **

**Nadie respondió. La horrible verdad cayó sobre Harry como una losa. **

—**¿No habremos... perdido?**

— Podrías haber perdido la vida — dijo el profesor Lupin. — Perder un partido no es nada en comparación.

Ahí tenía razón, pensó Harry.

—**Diggory atrapó la snitch —respondió George— poco después de que te cayeras. No se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Cuando miró hacia atrás y te vio en el suelo, quiso que se anulara. Quería que se repitiera el partido. Pero ganaron limpiamente. Incluso Wood lo ha admitido.**

Se hizo el silencio.

— Diggory era un buen tipo — habló finalmente Wood. — No tenía por qué pedir que se repitiera el partido, pero lo hizo. Eso dice mucho de él.

— Era una de las mejores personas que he conocido nunca — dijo un chico de Hufflepuff, amigo de Cedric. A Harry le pareció que tenía los ojos un poco rojos. — No le hizo ninguna gracia ganar aquel partido de esa manera.

Regresó el silencio. Cuando la señora Hooch vio que nadie añadía nada más, siguió leyendo, usando un tono mucho más suave que su tono usual.

—**¿Dónde está Wood? —preguntó Harry de repente, notando que no estaba allí. **

—**Sigue en las duchas —dijo Fred—. Parece que quiere ahogarse.**

Wood rodó los ojos.

**Harry acercó la cara a las rodillas y se cogió el pelo con las manos. Fred le puso la mano en el hombro y lo zarandeó bruscamente.**

—**Vamos, Harry, es la primera vez que no atrapas la snitch. **

—**Tenía que ocurrir alguna vez —dijo George.**

— Creo que perder de vez en cuando es bueno — dijo Susan Bones. — Te hace valorar más las victorias.

Harry asintió, sabiendo que tenía razón.

—**Todavía no ha terminado —dijo Fred—. Hemos perdido por cien puntos, ¿no? Si Hufflepuff pierde ante Ravenclaw y nosotros ganamos a Ravenclaw, y Slytherin...**

—**Hufflepuff tendrá que perder al menos por doscientos puntos —dijo George. —Pero si ganan a Ravenclaw...**

—**Eso no puede ser. Los de Ravenclaw son muy buenos. **

—**Pero si Slytherin pierde frente a Hufflepuff..**

—**Todo depende de los puntos... Un margen de cien, en cualquier caso...**

— Lo teníais muy difícil — dijo una chica de primero de Slytherin.

— Pero no era imposible — respondió Jack Sloper.

**Harry guardaba silencio. Habían perdido. Por primera vez en su vida, había perdido un partido de quidditch.**

— Mejor perder el partido que perder la vida — murmuró Hermione.

**Después de unos diez minutos, la señora Pomfrey llegó para mandarles que lo dejaran descansar.**

—**Luego vendremos a verte —le dijo Fred—. No te tortures, Harry. Sigues siendo el mejor buscador que hemos tenido.**

**El equipo salió en tropel, dejando el suelo manchado de barro. La señora Pomfrey cerró la puerta detrás del último, con cara de mal humor. Ron y Hermione se acercaron un poco más a la cama de Harry.**

— ¿A Ron y Hermione los dejó quedarse? — dijo Parvati, sorprendida.

— Como si hubiera podido echarlos — resopló la señora Pomfrey.

—**Dumbledore estaba muy enfadado —dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa—. Nunca lo había visto así. Corrió al campo mientras tú caías, agitó la varita mágica y entonces se redujo la velocidad de tu caída. Luego apuntó a los dementores con la varita y les arrojó algo plateado. Abandonaron inmediatamente el estadio... Le puso furioso que hubieran entrado en el campo... lo oímos...**

Muchos miraron a Dumbledore con más respeto que antes. Habían olvidado que había sido capaz de ahuyentar a cien dementores él solo.

—**Entonces te puso en una camilla por arte de magia —explicó Ron—. Y te llevó al colegio flotando en la camilla. Todos pensaron que estabas...**

A Ron le dio un escalofrío. Harry lo miró con sorpresa, pero Ron no le sostuvo la mirada.

**Su voz se apagó, pero Harry apenas se dio cuenta. Pensaba en lo que le habían hecho los dementores, en la voz que suplicaba. Alzó los ojos y vio a Hermione y a Ron tan preocupados que rápidamente buscó algo que decir.**

—**¿Recogió alguien la Nimbus? **

Harry hizo una mueca. Aún le dolía haber perdido la Nimbus.

**Ron y Hermione se miraron. **

—**Eh...**

—**¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Bueno, cuando te caíste... se la llevó el viento —dijo Hermione con voz vacilante.**

—**¿Y?**

—**Y chocó... chocó... contra el sauce boxeador.**

Se oyeron jadeos y más de un grito ahogado.

— Qué mala suerte — exclamó Astoria Greengrass, de Slytherin.

**Harry sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. El sauce boxeador era un sauce muy violento que estaba solo en mitad del terreno del colegio.**

—**¿Y? —preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.**

—**Bueno, ya sabes que al sauce boxeador —dijo Ron— no le gusta que lo golpeen.**

— Eso lo sabemos bien — bufó Harry. Ron asintió con ganas.

—**El profesor Flitwick la trajo poco antes de que recuperaras el conocimiento — explicó Hermione en voz muy baja.**

**Se agachó muy despacio para coger una bolsa que había a sus pies, le dio la vuelta y puso sobre la cama una docena de astillas de madera y ramitas, lo que quedaba de la fiel y finalmente abatida escoba de Harry.**

— Qué pena, las Nimbus son buenísimas — dijo Katie. A su lado, Wood tenía cara de dolor.

— Aquí termina — anunció Madam Hooch, devolviéndole el libro a Dumbledore.

El director se aclaró la garganta antes de decir:

— El siguiente capítulo se titula: **El mapa del merodeador**.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! Decidme vuestra opinión en los comentarios: qué creéis que está pasando con Snape y los encapuchados? :D Os leo!**

**Nos vemos el domingo que viene! Cuidaos mucho.**

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Naattstories: **Hola! Muchas gracias! :3 Creo que lo has expresado perfectamente: que Hermione hizo mal con todo el tema de scabbers? Sí. Que han pasado años y el único que tiene derecho a reclamarle nada es Ron? También. Que a Ron ya le da igual? Pues sí xD Sobre Snape: el pobre no ha sido capaz de esconder sus sentimientos esta vez. Igual que Harry y Draco han tenido sus momentos de sufrimiento, ahora le toca a Snape muahahaha. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3

**francescadiazfalocco: **Holi! Muchas gracias! Lo del mapa va a estar bien jajaja. Nos vemos! :3 Cuídate.

** Fan de tu fic: **Hola! La verdad, Sirius está haciendo cosas muy Slytherin XDD Como bien dices, lo de decir el nombre de Voldy, y también decir otras cosas para intrigar a la gente e intentar obligarlos a pensar un poquito. "Espero que Snape sufra por escuchar las últimas palabras de Lily" deseo concedido XDD Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Nos vemos! :3

** Korrily:** Hola! Es que ese capítulo acaba muy fuerte jajaja. Es genial porque te pasas todo el cap tranquilo, leyendo cosas agradables, llegas al final y PUM. Asesino en Hogwarts. XD Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**lunadragneel15:** Hola! Gracias a ti por leerlo y comentar :3 Vendrá mas hinny en el futuro, lo prometo! Nos vemos! :3

**gcc2000:** Hola! Gracias! :3 Cuídate!

**dinas'moon'E53:** Holi! Sip, como le decía a Korrily, ese capítulo es genial porque estás todo el rato leyendo cosas bonitas, sobre Hogsmeade, sobre la charla de Lupni y Harry... y de pronto bam! Sirius Black está en Hogwarts XD Y sobre Snape: todavía tienen que pasar cosas hasta llegar al punto que dices. Tienen una relación muy, muy complicada! xD Muchas gracias por el review! Nos vemos! :3

**creativo:** Holi! Me encanta lo que has hecho con "los mundos" jajaja. Despedir a Snape sería lo lógico, pero a la vez es imposible :( Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**yacc32:** Hola! Muchas gracias! :3 Pues se sabe justo en este jajaja. No te preocupes, todo lo relacionado con Snape va a ir evolucionando, por muchas razones! :3 Nos vemos! Y gracias otra vez!

**DrarryFan1466:** Holi! Mil gracias! TwT Espero que este también te haya gustado, nos vemos! :3

**Zero:** Hola! Muchas gracias! :3 -hug- Nos vemos! Cuídate mucho! :3

**Fox McCloude:** Holi! Has definido a Remus perfectamente. Cualquiera disfrutaría tenerlo como profesor, la verdad. Oooh en serio? Hay un artículo con los pensamientos de Crookshanks!? Jajaja tengo que buscarlo sí o sí. *5 minutos después* Ayyy jajajaja Por favor, hasta Crookshanks se dio cuenta de que a Ron le gustaba Hermione! La verdad, no sé si alguien se daría cuenta de que Scabbers es un animago sin un poco de ayuda. Scabbers estuvo años en Hogwarts, era más plausible que fuera Crookshanks el animago. Sobre Trelawney: técnicamente, casi todo lo que dijo se cumplió... Van a tener que tragarse sus palabras (especialmente Umbridge!). Muchísisisimas gracias por tu review! :D Nos vemos! :3

**cecilia caff: **Hola! Gracias por comentar! :3 Nos vemos!

**Auror DragonSlayer:** Holi! Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con todo lo que has dicho. Ese afán por defender a Hermione y dejarla como una chica perfecta en todos los sentidos me molesta bastante, especialmente en las películas. Tal como dices, lo interesante de los personajes es que sean reales, que cometan errores y aprendan de ellos, que vayan evolucionando y mejorando. Si miras a Hermione en las películas, es exactamente igual en la primera que en la última: la chica perfecta que todo lo sabe, que salva a sus amigos sin problemas. Ejemplo: la escena del lazo del diablo. En los libros, la pobre se queda en blanco de los nervios y es Ron quien tiene que gritarle para que reaccione. En las pelis... Ron casi se ahoga mientras ella se mantiene perfectamente tranquila. Y lo peor es que siempre que hacen esto, Ron queda como un estúpido :( En fin, ya me callo xDD Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos :3

**EstrelladahM11: **Holi! Jajaja no te preocupes, me alegra saber que sigues leyendo! :3 Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras TwT Adoro lo que dices de Remus como "mente maestra" de las bromas de los merodeadores, porque me lo creo perfectamente. Necesitan a alguien que piense las cosas con calma. Sobre Snape: estoy totalmente de acuerdo con todo lo que has dicho. Sí, Snape tuvo una vida difícil, pero más difícil la tuvieron Sirius y Remus! Y James ni siquiera pudo vivir, por su culpa. Si lo piensas bien... Snape decidió por sí mismo que quería ser un mortífago (no como Malfoy, que tenía la presión familiar, Snape no tenía ninguna presión de nadie). Estuvo un tiempo con Voldy sin arrepentirse de nada (Sabemos que un mortífago entre año y medio y 3 años, pero no sabemos la cifra exacta). Snape hasta le dio a Voldy toda la info sobre la profecía para que no lo derrotaran... y entonces vio que la profecía era sobre Lily. Corrió a Dumbledore a pedirle ayuda, él aceptó y Snape trabajó como espía unos meses hasta que Voldy se cargó a Lily. Y Snape procedió a pasar 14 años trabajando en Hogwarts, sin correr ningún peligro, torturando psicológicamente a sus alumnos bajo la protección de Dumbledore. Y entonces regresa Voldy y Snape trabaja como espía durante 3 años, hasta que todo acaba. Por tanto: Snape corrió peligro durante unos 3 años y medio aprox. No llega a 4 años. Los 3 años desde la tercera prueba del torneo hasta que Voldy muere más los meses de antes de que muriera Lily. Eso es todo. Y Sirius? 12 años en Azkaban por algo que no hizo. Y Remus? Toda una vida siendo un marginado por ser hombre lobo (para que después llegue Snape al final de este libro y le haga perder el único trabajo que lo había aceptado). En resumen: Snape es un llorica. *mic drop* jajaja. Me he extendido muchísimo, perdón XD Adoro los comentarios kilométricos XD Mil gracias por tu review! Nos vemos :3 Cuídate!

**Banry Darling: **Hola! Jajaja madre mía, no me había imaginado que Snape pestañeara por coquetear con Lupin, pero ojalá alguien lo hubiera dicho en el comedor XDD Me alegro de que estés mejor de salud! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos! :3

**Grytherin18-Friki:** Holi! Pues oye, no me extrañaría XD Sirius se lo está pasando en grande asustando a la gente (más que nada porque sabe que su inocencia se va a probar, así que no pierde nada por divertirse un ratito). La idea de que Harry recuerda a Remus (inconscientemente) de su infancia me parece preciosa. Sí que es muy curioso que le cogiera confianza tan rápido. También hay que decir que Lupin 1- Fue un profesor excelente, el mejor que Harry había tenido. 2- Quiso protegerlo del boggart y proteger al resto de la clase de ver a Voldemort. Y 3- En el tren, ayudó a Harry, ahuyentó al dementor y le dio chocolate. Lupin empezó con muy buen pie! Y lo que dices de Hermione es exactamente lo que yo pienso: sí, Scabbers era Peter y me alegro de que estuviera todo el año sufriendo por si un gato se lo comía XD Pero eso Hermione no lo sabía, ¿qué le costaba controlar un poco al gato para que no se comiera a la mascota de su amigo? En fin xD Muchas gracias por el review! Cuídate, bye! :3

**Sjvm00: **Hola! La verdad, me da muchísima curiosidad saber más sobre cómo hablan Ron y Hermione cuando están solos. Sabemos que a veces hablan sobre Harry cuando no está presente (cuando sienten que tienen que darle la charla por algo XD) y también sabemos que no suelen tener peleas gordas sin que Harry sepa por qué. Me los imagino todo el rato chinchándose el uno al otro, pero con cariño XD Gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**Bnja: **Hola! Jajaja la verdad es que yo tampoco lo había pensado hasta que escribí eso, pero encajan muy bien XDD Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Nos vemos!

**Anais:** Hola! No te preocupes, ni te sientas presionada a pedir algo por haber participado en el juego, si se te ocurre algo pues genial, si no, pues también genial. No worries! :3 Y gracias por tu review! Nos vemos :3

**CecyBlack:** Holi! Espero que el aislamiento no se te haga muy pesado. Aquí ya están empezando a relajar las medidas y la gente puede salir a la calle (con ciertas restricciones), ya queda menos! Sobre si los alumnos de Hogwarts shippean: por supuesto XDD Me los imagino haciendo apuestas sobre quién acabará con quien. Definitivamente tengo que incluir eso en un cap pronto jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**geminis black:** Hola! No sé si me encanta que hayas preguntado esto justo ahora o si me frustra, porque me es difícil contestar sin hacerte spoiler jajaja. Pero bueno, ahí va: la luna llena en 1995 fue el 7 de diciembre... Y ahora mismo estamos a día 6 ;) Justo cae la luna llena el mismo día que todo el colegio va a leer la transformación de Lupin. Va a ser... interesante, no digo más XD Mil gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Lupin:** Holi! Te echaba de menos! TwT No te preocupes por no comentar, espero que tu situación mejore pronto y que te vaya todo bien! Me alegra saber que sigues leyendo :3 Muchas gracias por tu review, cuídate mucho! Nos vemos :3

**Winterbell4869:** Holi! Tu cuenta mental sobre los encapuchados es bastante interesante XD *sigue leyendo el review* *llega a lo de la naranja* what XDDD Totalmente de acuerdo en que Neville es uno de los Gryffindor más fuertes, sin duda! Adoro lo que dices de las quejas de los profes: o bien no recibían suficientes quejas sobre Snape (y, por tanto, los alumnos no confiaban en ellos) o las recibían y las ignoraban. Qué triste! Sobre Hermione: tal como dices, la pobre estuvo muy estresada ese año y lo pasó fatal. No puede tener al gato encerrado todo el tiempo, pero es su deber como su dueña el controlar que no se coma a la mascota de su amigo. No solo no lo hizo, sino que encima se enfadaba con Ron cuando él defendía a Scabbers. Estuvo estresada y cometió errores, no se portó muy bien, pero bueno. Al final Ron la perdona xD Lo que dices de las pelis es totalmente cierto, la imagen de chica perfecta que le dan le quita toda la humanidad (y todo lo interesante, a mi parecer). Pasando a otra cosa, menos mal que Rowling no hizo un trío amoroso con Harry, Hermione y Ron! Adoro que Harry siempre la haya visto como una hermana. Wow, todo lo que has escrito sobre Harry es genial. "De una guerra no se puede salir con las manos limpias" muy cierto. Y lo que dices de Dumbledore, no creo que su intención fuera usar a la gente como peones, aunque acabó haciéndolo con más de una persona. Lo que hizo con Sirius aún me molesta. Pasando a lo que planteas del Torneo: la idea de que Harry se conviertiera en "adulto" legalmente tras ser elegido por el cáliz es interesante. De hecho, creo que le habría sido muy útil, si eso implicara que podría hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts y marcharse de casa de los Dursley si lo desea. Sería un plot twist interesante. Y sobre Snape y Harry: tal como dices, su situación no puede resolverse en un par de días. Su relación es demasiado complicada para eso. "Los que jamás cambian de opinión deben asegurarse de juzgar bien desde el principio" habría que tatuarle a Snape esta frase en la frente jajaja. Mil gracias por tu review! :3 Adoro leer tus comentarios jajaja. Nos vemos! Cuídate!

**Draci Snape: **Hola! Yo creo que Snape trata así a Neville porque pudo ser a quien se refería la profecía. Si Voldemort hubiera elegido ir a por Neville, Lily probablemente seguiría viva, así que Snape siente mucho rencor por él... lo cual me parece muy, muy injusto, pero bueno. Sobre si sienten miedo por Sirius: va por momentos. En el libro anterior, era fácil meterse en la lectura e ignorar que Sirius estaba ahí, una vez que se acostumbraron a que estuviera ahí sin hacer nada. Pero ahora están leyendo el libro que va sobre él, que hasta el título se refiere a él xD Ya no pueden ignorarlo, y menos con los recordatorios de que supuestamente mató a tanta gente. Así que mucha gente está aterrorizada XDD Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**CH-Hyacinth:** Hola! Pfff espero que se relajen un poco con las tareas, la cuarentena ya es bastante agobiante para muchos como para que encima les estén cargando de trabajo. Sobre Sirius, justo le acabo de decir a Draci Snape por qué están tan asustados todavía XD Lo bueno es que Sirius se lo está tomando bien (lo está disfrutando bastante, la verdad XDD asustar a niños es divertido, supongo). Sobre Scabbers: no creo que se den cuenta (sin ayuda) de que es un animago, con Crookshanks tenía más sentido porque es una mascota nueva que se está comportando de forma rara, pero Scabbers lleva con Ron desde primero. ¿Quién va a pensar que un hombre adulto estaba comiéndose las sábanas de Ron en el libro anterior? XD En fin, mil gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**BellaBlackEvans: **Holi! Jajaja me parece muy curioso que nadie lo haya mencionado hasta este cap, que más de uno me habéis comentado lo mismo: qué va a pasar con Remus y su... condición peluda? Voy a responderte intentando no hacerte spoiler: en 1995, la luna llena fue el 7 de diciembre. Estamos a día 6 ahora mismo XD La intro es el 30 de nov, empiezan a leer el 1 de diciembre, y así han ido pasando los días. Qué significa esto? Que justo va a ser la luna llena cuando lean la transformación de Remus XD No digo más. Pasando a otra cosa: que Hermione tuviera de mascota a un ser humano... *recuerda a Rita Skeeter*... no me sorprendería mucho XD Si yo fuera un animago, tengo clarísimo que sería un gato. Es que ni lo dudo XD Y sí, Sirius debería disculparse con la Dama Gorda, pobrecita! Sobre los uniformes: porque ya es costumbre XD Muchas gracias por tu review! Bye! :3

**Yuri: **Hola! La verdad, me gustaría poder hacerlo algún día, en el futuro. Muchas gracias por comentar! :3 Bye!


	12. El mapa del merodeador

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos una semana más a este fic! :D **

**Como siempre, mil gracias a todos los que habéis dejado review en el capítulo anterior: Korrily, missy-2412, AndreaQuebedo, dinas'moon'E53, Fan de tu fic, Zero, Auror DragonSlayer, miriam99, Ali, lunadragneel15, Naattstories, Fox McCloude, Draci Snape, creativo, Grytherin18-Friki, DrarryFan1466, Pabloss98, Bnja, Winterbell4869, EstrelladahM11, CecyBlack, CH-Hyacinth, BellaBlackEvans y Lupin. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! De verdad. Respuestas al final del cap!**

**Este es el capítulo más largo en todo el libro. Os aviso, coged palomitas XD A leer!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHP**

— _Aquí termina — anunció Madam Hooch, devolviéndole el libro a Dumbledore._

_El director se aclaró la garganta antes de decir:_

— _El siguiente capítulo se titula: __**El mapa del merodeador**__._

Harry se tensó. Sabía que eventualmente se mencionaría el mapa del merodeador, pero esperaba que fuera en un momento en el que se sintiera más preparado para discutir con Umbridge. Después de lo que acababan de leer, y de lo sucedido esa misma mañana, no tenía muchas ganas de pelear.

Pero lo haría, porque estaba seguro de que Umbridge no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de quitarle el mapa.

— ¿Alguien quiere leer este capítulo? — preguntó Dumbledore, ignorando los murmullos de interés y confusión que había provocado el título.

Varias personas levantaron la mano, entre ellas Jimmy Peakes, de Gryffindor, quien fue elegido para leer. Subió a la tarima, cogió el libro y, sin perder tiempo, comenzó a leer.

**La señora Pomfrey insistió en que Harry se quedara en la enfermería el fin de semana. El muchacho no se quejó, pero no le permitió que tirara los restos de la Nimbus 2.000. Sabía que era una tontería y que la Nimbus no podía repararse, pero Harry no podía evitarlo. Era como perder a uno de sus mejores amigos.**

— Era una gran escoba — dijo Wood solemnemente. — Fue una gran pérdida.

**Lo visitó gente sin parar, todos con la intención de infundirle ánimos. Hagrid le envió unas flores llenas de tijeretas y que parecían coles amarillas, **

— ¿Tenían tijeretas? — exclamó Hagrid. — Maldita sea…

**y Ginny Weasley, sonrojada, apareció con una tarjeta de saludo que ella misma había hecho y que cantaba con voz estridente salvo cuando se cerraba y se metía debajo del frutero.**

Ignorando las risas de los demás, Harry miró a Ginny, que se había puesto muy roja.

— Gracias por la tarjeta — dijo sinceramente. Ginny gimió.

— De nada. Aunque me habría gustado que cantara un poco mejor.

**El equipo de Gryffindor volvió a visitarlo el domingo por la mañana, esta vez con Wood, que aseguró a Harry con voz de ultratumba que no lo culpaba en absoluto. **

— Lo decía de verdad, no fue tu culpa — dijo Wood rápidamente, quizá porque había sentido las miradas amenazadoras de las tres cazadoras del equipo.

— Lo sé, no te preocupes — respondió Harry.

**Ron y Hermione no se iban hasta que llegaba la noche. Pero nada de cuanto dijera o hiciese nadie podía aliviar a Harry, porque los demás sólo conocían la mitad de lo que le preocupaba.**

— Nos lo podías haber contado todo — le reprochó Hermione. Harry se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué responder. Había tenido motivos para callarse sus preocupaciones.

**No había dicho nada a nadie acerca del Grim, ni siquiera a Ron y a Hermione, porque sabía que Ron se asustaría y Hermione se burlaría. **

Ron hizo una mueca.

— Nos conoces demasiado bien.

**El hecho era, sin embargo, que el Grim se le había aparecido dos veces y en las dos ocasiones había habido accidentes casi fatales. La primera casi lo había atropellado el autobús noctámbulo. La segunda había caído de veinte metros de altura. ¿Iba a acosarlo el Grim hasta la muerte? ¿Iba a pasar él el resto de su vida esperando las apariciones del animal?**

Sirius parecía horrorizado.

— ¡Claro que no! — exclamó. — Si hubiera sabido lo mucho que iba a asustarte, no habría ido a verte.

— También es mala suerte — dijo Tonks. — Justo cuando te ve, sucede algo peligroso que casi lo mata. Y encima tenía que ser el mismo año en el que oyó hablar del Grim por primera vez.

Harry hizo una mueca. Viendo las cosas de esa forma, era innegable que había tenido muy mala suerte.

**Y luego estaban los dementores. Harry se sentía muy humillado cada vez que pensaba en ellos. Todo el mundo decía que los dementores eran espantosos, pero nadie se desmayaba al verlos... Nadie más oía en su cabeza el eco de los gritos de sus padres antes de morir.**

— No mucha gente ha vivido horrores similares a los tuyos, Potter — dijo McGonagall con tono solemne. Harry no supo qué responder.

**Porque Harry sabía ya de quién era aquella voz que gritaba. En la enfermería, desvelado durante la noche, contemplando las rayas que la luz de la luna dibujaba en el techo, oía sus palabras una y otra vez. **

Escuchó a Hermione jadear y a Ginny susurrar "Madre mía". A su alrededor, las caras de todos se mostraban tristes e incluso los gemelos estaban serios.

**Cuando se le acercaban los dementores, oía los últimos gritos de su madre, su afán por protegerlo de lord Voldemort, y las carcajadas de lord Voldemort antes de matarla... **

— Es horrible — oyó decir a la señora Weasley, que volvía a estar aferrada al brazo de su marido y parecía muy triste.

**Harry dormía irregularmente, sumergiéndose en sueños plagados de manos corruptas y viscosas y de gritos de terror, y se despertaba sobresaltado para volver a oír los gritos de su madre.**

Harry notó las miradas de pena volver a caer sobre él sin piedad. Miró hacia abajo, centrando la vista en sus manos e ignorando al resto del comedor. Vio entonces cómo las manos de Hermione y Ginny se acercaban a las suyas al mismo tiempo. Dudó un instante y, tras unos segundos, relajó las suyas para permitir que ambas chicas le cogieran de la mano, como ya habían hecho antes.

Se dijo que lo hacía para aliviar a las chicas, que claramente se sentían mal por él y querían apoyarlo. Pero otra parte de él era consciente de lo agradable que era recibir ese apoyo.

**Fue un alivio regresar el lunes al bullicio del colegio, donde estaba obligado a pensar en otras cosas, aunque tuviera que soportar las burlas de Draco Malfoy. Malfoy no cabía en sí de gozo por la derrota de Gryffindor. Por fin se había quitado las vendas y lo había celebrado parodiando la caída de Harry. **

— Debería darle vergüenza, señor Malfoy — dijo McGonagall. A Harry le sorprendió lo enfadada que parecía. — Espero que leer todo esto le ayude a ver las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente.

Malfoy hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada. No se atrevía a replicarle a McGonagall.

**La mayor parte de la siguiente clase de Pociones la pasó Malfoy imitando por toda la mazmorra a los dementores. **

— Qué poca elegancia — bufó Daphne Greengrass. Malfoy la miró con desdén.

— No eres quién para hablarme de elegancia, Greengrass — dijo arrastrando las palabras.

— La elegancia y la clase no son cosas que se puedan comprar con oro — intervino Astoria, la hermana pequeña de Daphne. — Creo que a veces se te olvida, Malfoy.

El chico la miró con una ceja arqueada, pero Jimmy Peakes siguió leyendo antes de que replicara.

**Llegó un momento en que Ron no pudo soportarlo más y le arrojó un corazón de cocodrilo grande y viscoso. Le dio en la cara y consiguió que Snape le quitara cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor.**

Peakes terminó de leer eso a duras penas, tratando de aguantar la risa. El resto de alumnos no tenían por qué aguantarse y estallaron en carcajadas. Incluso Hermione reía, a pesar de la enorme pérdida que aquello supuso para Gryffindor. Ron parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

— Sublime, Ronnie. Sublime— dijo Fred, limpiándose una lágrima con gesto teatral. —. Mereció la pena perder cincuenta puntos.

— Es lo mejor que he leído en mi vida — rió Ginny.

Harry, que reía como todos los demás, no pudo evitar fijarse en Malfoy. Tenía cara de pocos amigos y fulminaba a Ron con la mirada, pero el tono rosado de sus mejillas mostraba lo mucho que lo había avergonzado esa escena.

Notó entonces que Ron miraba de reojo a su madre, pero la señora Weasley no parecía tener ninguna intención de regañarlo. Al contrario, Harry habría jurado que la había visto sonreír un momento, lo que solo hacía que la situación le pareciera más divertida aún.

En la mesa de profesores, las reacciones estaban muy divididas. Hagrid no ocultaba lo mucho que le divertía lo que acababan de leer, mientras que otros profesores trataban (en vano) de mantener el semblante serio. Flitwick estaba tan concentrado en no sonreír que parecía que estuviera estreñido. Snape parecía muy enfadado y Umbridge tenía cara de asco, pero Harry estaba seguro de que no se debía a que le tuviera mucho cariño a Malfoy, sino a que la idea de que un corazón de cocodrilo impactara en la cara de alguien le resultaba asquerosa.

Cuando todo el mundo se hubo calmado (y Colin Creevey pudo volver a sentarse recto), Peakes siguió leyendo con una gran sonrisa.

—**Si Snape vuelve a dar la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, me pondré enfermo —explicó Ron, mientras se dirigían al aula de Lupin, tras el almuerzo—. Mira a ver quién está, Hermione.**

Snape fulminó a Ron con la mirada, haciendo que el chico se encogiera un poco en el asiento. Harry pensó que, cuando regresaran a las clases, Snape iba a cobrarse todos y cada uno de los comentarios desagradables que habían hecho sobre él a lo largo de los años.

**Hermione se asomó al aula. **

—**¡Estupendo!**

**El profesor Lupin había vuelto al aula. Ciertamente, tenía aspecto de convaleciente. Las togas de siempre le quedaban grandes y tenía ojeras. **

— Pobrecito — se oyó decir a una alumna de segundo. Lupin le sonrió, agradecido.

**Sin embargo, sonrió a los alumnos mientras se sentaban, y ellos prorrumpieron inmediatamente en quejas sobre el comportamiento de Snape durante la enfermedad de Lupin.**

—**No es justo. Sólo estaba haciendo una sustitución. ¿Por qué tenía que mandarnos trabajo?**

— Un profesor sustituto sigue siendo un profesor — dijo Snape despacio, como si estuviera hablando con gente muy estúpida. — Y, por lo tanto, tiene derecho a mandar cualquier trabajo que crea oportuno.

Las caras de muchos alumnos mostraban su desacuerdo, pero ninguno se atrevió a contradecir a Snape.

—**No sabemos nada sobre los hombres lobo...**

—**¡... dos pergaminos!**

—**¿Le dijisteis al profesor Snape que todavía no habíamos llegado ahí? — preguntó el profesor Lupin, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.**

**Volvió a producirse un barullo.**

—**Sí, pero dijo que íbamos muy atrasados...**

—**... no nos escuchó...**

—**¡... dos pergaminos!**

— ¿Quién fue el pesado de los dos pergaminos? — preguntó Zacharias Smith. Dean hizo una mueca y se encogió un poco en el asiento, pero por suerte Smith no lo vio.

**El profesor Lupin sonrió ante la indignación que se dibujaba en todas las caras. **

—**No os preocupéis. Hablaré con el profesor Snape. No tendréis que hacer el trabajo.**

Se oyeron jadeos entre los alumnos más jóvenes.

— No me lo puedo creer — dijo una chica de segundo con los ojos como platos. — Es la primera vez que veo un profesor de Defensa ser razonable.

El respeto y la admiración hacia Lupin no hacían más que crecer. Snape tenía una expresión amarga en el rostro.

—**¡Oh, no! —exclamó Hermione, decepcionada—. ¡Yo ya lo he terminado! **

Se oyó alguna risita, algo que no le hizo ninguna gracia a Hermione.

**Tuvieron una clase muy agradable. El profesor Lupin había llevado una caja de cristal que contenía un hinkypunk, una criatura pequeña de una sola pata que parecía hecha de humo, enclenque y aparentemente inofensiva.**

—**Atrae a los viajeros a las ciénagas —dijo el profesor Lupin mientras los alumnos tomaban apuntes—. ¿Veis el farol que le cuelga de la mano? Le sale al paso, el viajero sigue la luz y entonces...**

**El hinkypunk produjo un chirrido horrible contra el cristal.**

Si alguien hubiera necesitado pruebas para creer que las clases de Lupin eran muy interesantes, solo habría tenido que mirar a los alumnos en aquel momento. Todos escuchaban con atención, tanto los que estaban en cursos superiores (y no habían llegado a estudiar ese tema a causa de las irregularidades en esa asignatura) como los más jóvenes. Lupin parecía muy contento al ver la reacción general, pero era Sirius quien sonreía como un loco.

**Al sonar el timbre, todos, Harry entre ellos, recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la puerta, pero...**

—**Espera un momento, Harry —le dijo Lupin—, me gustaría hablar un momento contigo.**

— ¡Si no has hecho nada! — se quejó un chico de primero.

— No iba a castigarme — respondió Harry pacientemente. No podía culpar al pobre chico por ser precavido con los profesores después de todo lo que habían leído.

**Harry volvió sobre sus pasos y vio al profesor cubrir la caja del hinkypunk.**

—**Me han contado lo del partido —dijo Lupin, volviendo a su mesa y metiendo los libros en su maletín—. Y lamento mucho lo de tu escoba. ¿Será posible arreglarla?**

—**No —contestó Harry—, el árbol la hizo trizas. **

Wood hizo una mueca de dolor. Harry vio a Angelina rodar los ojos.

**Lupin suspiró.**

—**Plantaron el sauce boxeador el mismo año que llegué a Hogwarts. La gente jugaba a un juego que consistía en aproximarse lo suficiente para tocar el tronco. Un chico llamado Davey Gudgeon casi perdió un ojo y se nos prohibió acercarnos. Ninguna escoba habría salido airosa.**

— ¡Es mi tío! — exclamó una chica de sexto. — Ahora lleva un ojo de cristal.

— ¿Cómo el del profesor Moody? — preguntó Roger Davies.

— Qué va, el de mi tío no da miedo.

—**¿Ha oído también lo de los dementores? —dijo Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo. Lupin le dirigió una mirada rápida.**

— Me sorprende que le sacaras el tema sin que nadie te presionara a hacerlo — dijo Hermione, impresionada.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Lupin le había caído bien desde el principio. Por algún motivo, le había sido fácil confiar en él.

—**Sí, lo oí. Creo que nadie ha visto nunca tan enfadado al profesor Dumbledore. Están cada vez más rabiosos porque Dumbledore se niega a dejarlos entrar en los terrenos del colegio... Fue la razón por la que te caíste, ¿no?**

—**Sí —respondió Harry. Dudó un momento y se le escapó la pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me afectan de esta manera? ¿Acaso soy...?**

Harry notó cómo se ruborizaba. Aquella había sido una conversación privada, ¿por qué tenían que leerla frente a todos?

Por otro lado, varios profesores sonreían o tenían expresiones algo extrañas. Si no hubiera sido imposible, habría jurado que McGonagall parecía algo… ¿enternecida?

—**No tiene nada que ver con la cobardía —dijo el profesor Lupin tajantemente, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Los dementores te afectan más que a los demás porque en tu pasado hay cosas horribles que los demás no tienen. —**

De nuevo, las miraditas de pena cayeron sobre él una tras otra, dándole ganas de marcharse de allí o de hundirse bajo el sofá, lo que fuera más rápido.

— Yo me reí de Potter cuando se desmayó en el tren — dijo un chico de Slytherin en voz alta. Harry no había hablado con él nunca, pero le sonaba de verlo en los pasillos. — Si hubiera sabido la razón por la que se desmayó, no me habría burlado. Creo que te debo una disculpa, Potter.

Completamente aturdido, Harry aceptó las disculpas del otro chico, sintiéndose como si el mundo estuviera a punto de acabarse. ¿Un Slytherin se había disculpado con él? ¿Por voluntad propia?

A su alrededor, sus amigos de Gryffindor estaban tan sorprendidos como él. A Dumbledore le brillaban los ojos.

**Un rayo de sol invernal cruzó el aula, iluminando el cabello gris de Lupin y las líneas de su joven rostro—. **

— Vaya contraste — murmuró Hermione. — Rostro joven y cabello gris.

— Es lo que tiene la licantropía — respondió Ginny, también en voz baja. — Aun así, yo creo que está bastante bien.

Se deshicieron en risitas y Harry intercambió una mirada confundida con Ron.

**Los dementores están entre las criaturas más nauseabundas del mundo. Infestan los lugares más oscuros y más sucios. Disfrutan con la desesperación y la destrucción ajenas, se llevan la paz, la esperanza y la alegría de cuanto les rodea. Incluso los muggles perciben su presencia, aunque no pueden verlos. **

Harry recordó a Dudley.

**Si alguien se acerca mucho a un dementor, éste le quitará hasta el último sentimiento positivo y hasta el último recuerdo dichoso. Si puede, el dementor se alimentará de él hasta convertirlo en su semejante: en un ser desalmado y maligno. Le dejará sin otra cosa que las peores experiencias de su vida. Y el peor de tus recuerdos, Harry, es tan horrible que derribaría a cualquiera de su escoba. No tienes de qué avergonzarte.**

Todo el mundo escuchaba con aire solemne.

— Eso quiere decir que… inconscientemente, siempre has recordado la muerte de tus padres — dijo Romilda Vane con voz queda.

Harry asintió, muy incómodo ante la cantidad de personas que se habían girado para mirarlo al escuchar las palabras de Romilda.

—**Cuando hay alguno cerca de mí... —Harry miró la mesa de Lupin, con los músculos del cuello tensos— oigo el momento en que Voldemort mató a mi madre.**

Ginny le apretó un poco la mano al oír eso y Harry le devolvió al apretón.

**Lupin hizo con el brazo un movimiento repentino, como si fuera a coger a Harry por el hombro, pero lo pensó mejor. **

— Tenías que haberle dado un abrazo —se quejó Tonks.

— No creo que le hubiera hecho mucha gracia — respondió Lupin.

**Hubo un momento de silencio y luego...**

—**¿Por qué acudieron al partido? —preguntó Harry con tristeza.**

—**Están hambrientos —explicó Lupin tranquilamente, cerrando el maletín, que dio un chasquido—. Dumbledore no los deja entrar en el colegio, de forma que su suministro de presas humanas se ha agotado... Supongo que no pudieron resistirse a la gran multitud que había en el estadio. Toda aquella emoción... El ambiente caldeado... Para ellos, tenía que ser como un banquete.**

— Así que fue nuestra felicidad la que los atrajo — dijo Justin Finch-Fletchley con cara de asco. — ¿Por qué existen criaturas así?

— Ojalá desaparecieran todos los dementores — dijo Hannah. Parecía muy triste.

—**Azkaban debe de ser horrible —masculló Harry. Lupin asintió con melancolía.**

— ¿Estabas pensando en mí? — preguntó Sirius. Lupin hizo una mueca.

— Puede ser.

— O sea que sí.

Lupin no respondió.

—**La fortaleza está en una pequeña isla, perdida en el mar. Pero no hacen falta muros ni agua para tener a los presos encerrados, porque todos están atrapados dentro de su propia cabeza, incapaces de tener un pensamiento alegre. La mayoría enloquece al cabo de unas semanas.**

— Y con razón — murmuró Hagrid, lo suficientemente alto como para que se le escuchara.

—**Pero Sirius Black escapó —dijo Harry despacio—. Escapó...**

**El maletín de Lupin cayó de la mesa. Tuvo que inclinarse para recogerlo.**

— Perdón por eso — dijo Harry rápidamente. — Si hubiera sabido…

— No tenías forma de saber que yo conocía a Sirius — le interrumpió Lupin con tono amable. — No tienes por qué disculparte.

—**Sí —dijo incorporándose—. Black debe de haber descubierto la manera de hacerles frente. Yo no lo habría creído posible... En teoría, los dementores quitan al brujo todos sus poderes si están con él el tiempo suficiente.**

— ¿No se te hizo raro llamarme Black? — volvió a preguntar Sirius. Esta vez Lupin suspiró.

— Mucho. Pero después de doce años, me acabé acostumbrando.

Mientras ellos hablaban, muchos miraban a Sirius con cautela. Harry contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos.

—**Usted ahuyentó en el tren a aquel dementor —dijo Harry de repente.**

—**Hay algunas defensas que uno puede utilizar —explicó Lupin—. Pero en el tren sólo había un dementor. Cuantos más hay, más difícil resulta defenderse.**

—**¿Qué defensas? —preguntó Harry inmediatamente—. ¿Puede enseñarme? **

— Así que por eso sabes hacer un patronus — dijo Moody. — Hiciste un gran trabajo con él, Lupin.

Harry no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—**No soy ningún experto en la lucha contra los dementores, Harry. Más bien lo contrario...**

—**Pero si los dementores acuden a otro partido de quidditch, tengo que tener algún arma contra ellos.**

— Bien dicho — lo animó Wood.

**Lupin vio a Harry tan decidido que dudó un momento y luego dijo:**

—**Bueno, de acuerdo. Intentaré ayudarte. Pero me temo que no podrá ser hasta el próximo trimestre. Tengo mucho que hacer antes de las vacaciones. Elegí un momento muy inoportuno para caer enfermo.**

— Bueno, caes enfermo todos los meses — dijo Tonks.

— Pero unos meses sucede en fechas más oportunas que otras — le explicó Lupin.

**Con la promesa de que Lupin le daría clases antidementores, la esperanza de que tal vez no tuviera que volver a oír la muerte de su madre, y la derrota que Ravenclaw infligió a Hufflepuff en el partido de quidditch de finales de noviembre, el estado de ánimo de Harry mejoró mucho. **

Lupin sonrió y no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que se debía a que se alegraba de haber podido ayudar a Harry.

**Gryffindor no había perdido todas las posibilidades de ganar la copa, aunque tampoco podían permitirse otra derrota. Wood recuperó su energía obsesiva y entrenó al equipo con la dureza de costumbre bajo la fría llovizna que persistió durante todo el mes de diciembre. Harry no vio la menor señal de los dementores dentro del recinto del colegio. La ira de Dumbledore parecía mantenerlos en sus puestos, en las entradas.**

— ¿Mereció la pena entrenar tanto tiempo? — preguntó una chica de primero de Ravenclaw. — ¿Ganasteis la copa?

— ¡No respondáis! — exclamó otro alumno de primero, esta vez de Hufflepuff. — No quiero que me chaféis el final del libro.

Algunos Gryffindor intercambiaron miradas, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Angelina dijo:

— No vamos a decir lo que pasó, pero por supuesto que mereció la pena el esfuerzo. Entrenar duro siempre es bueno, incluso cuando pierdes.

**Dos semanas antes de que terminara el trimestre, el cielo se aclaró de repente, volviéndose de un deslumbrante blanco opalino, y los terrenos embarrados aparecieron una mañana cubiertos de escarcha. Dentro del castillo había ambiente navideño. El profesor Flitwick, que daba Encantamientos, **

El profesor Flitwick dio un saltito en su asiento, como cada vez que escuchaba su nombre.

**ya había decorado su aula con luces brillantes que resultaron ser hadas de verdad, que revoloteaban. **

Los alumnos de primero, que todavía no habían pasado ninguna navidad en Hogwarts, parecían ilusionados ante la idea de ver hadas.

**Los alumnos comentaban entusiasmados sus planes para las vacaciones. Ron y Hermione habían decidido quedarse en Hogwarts, y aunque Ron dijo que era porque no podía aguantar a Percy durante dos semanas, **

Percy gruñó.

**y Hermione alegó que necesitaba utilizar la biblioteca, no consiguieron engañar a Harry: se quedaban para hacerle compañía y él se sintió muy agradecido.**

Se oyeron varios "Oooh" a lo largo del comedor.

— No pensaba que fuera tan obvio — admitió Hermione. Harry rodó los ojos.

— ¿Tan tonto creéis que soy? — dijo, exasperado.

— Solo un poco — replicó Ron, ganándose un codazo en las costillas.

**Para satisfacción de todos menos de Harry, estaba programada otra salida a Hogsmeade para el último fin de semana del trimestre.**

—**¡Podemos hacer allí todas las compras de Navidad! —dijo Hermione—. ¡A mis padres les encantaría el hilo dental mentolado de Honeydukes!**

Se oyeron risas.

— Siendo dentistas, ese debió ser el mejor regalo de sus vidas — rió Colin.

**Resignado a ser el único de tercero que no iría, Harry le pidió prestado a Wood su ejemplar de El mundo de la escoba, y decidió pasar el día informándose sobre los diferentes modelos. En los entrenamientos había montado en una de las escobas del colegio, una antigua Estrella Fugaz muy lenta que volaba a trompicones; estaba claro que necesitaba una escoba propia.**

— Teniendo todo el dinero que tienes, me sorprende que no te compraras una escoba nueva inmediatamente después de perder la otra — dijo Parvati.

— Es una decisión importante, no se puede tomar tan rápido — respondió Harry. Unos asientos más allá, Wood asentía enérgicamente.

**La mañana del sábado de la excursión, se despidió de Ron y de Hermione, envueltos en capas y bufandas, y subió solo la escalera de mármol que conducía a la torre de Gryffindor. Habla empezado a nevar y el castillo estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso.**

—Ojalá pudiéramos leer la excursión de Weasley y Granger — dijo una chica de sexto. — Debió ser casi como una cita.

Ron y Hermione se ruborizaron intensamente.

—**¡Pss, Harry!**

**Se dio la vuelta a mitad del corredor del tercer piso y vio a Fred y a George que lo miraban desde detrás de la estatua de una bruja tuerta y jorobada.**

— Aquí viene — murmuró Ron. Harry asintió.

Fred lo miró un momento antes de susurrar:

— ¿Vas a dejar que lean eso?

— ¿Acaso puedo impedirlo? — dijo Harry, apenado.

Si por él fuera, no se leería nada sobre el mapa. Pero teniendo en cuenta que salía hasta en el título del capítulo, sería imposible evitar que descubrieran lo que era.

—**¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad—. ¿Cómo es que no estáis camino de Hogsmeade?**

—**Hemos venido a darte un poco de alegría antes de irnos —le dijo Fred guiñándole el ojo misteriosamente—. Entra aquí...**

— ¿Alegría? — dijo un chico de séptimo, arqueando las cejas. Se oyeron algunas risitas.

**Le señaló con la cabeza un aula vacía que estaba a la izquierda de la estatua de la bruja. Harry entró detrás de Fred y George. George cerró la puerta sigilosamente y se volvió, mirando a Harry con una amplia sonrisa.**

—**Un regalo navideño por adelantado, Harry —dijo.**

— Esto no puede ser bueno — murmuró la señora Weasley.

**Fred sacó algo de debajo de la capa y lo puso en una mesa, haciendo con el brazo un ademán rimbombante. Era un pergamino grande, cuadrado, muy desgastado. No tenía nada escrito. Harry, sospechando que fuera una de las bromas de Fred y George, lo miró con detenimiento.**

—**¿Qué es?**

Harry miró a Sirius, quien parecía un niño que acababa de recibir un regalo de navidad.

— ¡El mapa! ¿Te lo dieron los Weasley?

Harry asintió. Notó que Fred y George miraban a Sirius de forma especulativa.

—**Esto, Harry, es el secreto de nuestro éxito —dijo George, acariciando el pergamino.**

—**Nos cuesta desprendernos de él —dijo Fred—. Pero anoche llegamos a la conclusión de que tú lo necesitas más que nosotros.**

—**De todas formas, nos lo sabemos de memoria. Tuyo es. A nosotros ya no nos hace falta.**

— Si era algo tan importante, ¿por qué no se lo disteis a Ron? Es vuestro hermano — preguntó Lavender.

Fred y George intercambiaron miradas.

— Harry lo necesitaba más — dijo George finalmente. — Además, siempre se meten en líos los dos juntos.

— Los tres. No te olvides de Hermione — añadió Fred.

— Hicisteis bien en dárselo a Harry — dijo Ron, para sorpresa de muchos. — Quiero decir… Si alguien debería tenerlo, es él.

No explicó por qué, algo que Harry agradeció internamente y que dejó a muchos otros claramente disgustados.

—**¿Y para qué necesito un pergamino viejo? —preguntó Harry.**

—**¡Un pergamino viejo! —exclamó Fred, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de dolor, como si Harry lo hubiera ofendido gravemente—. Explícaselo, George.**

—**Bueno, Harry... cuando estábamos en primero... y éramos jóvenes, despreocupados e inocentes... —Harry se rió. Dudaba que Fred y George hubieran sido inocentes alguna vez—. **

También reía la gente en el comedor.

— Nos ofendes, Harry — dijo Fred. — En nuestra infancia, fuimos los seres más inocentes del país.

— Eso no te lo crees ni tú — gruñó la señora Weasley.

**Bueno, más inocentes de lo que somos ahora... tuvimos un pequeño problema con Filch.**

—**Tiramos una bomba fétida en el pasillo y se molestó.**

—**Así que nos llevó a su despacho y empezó a amenazarnos con el habitual...**

—**... castigo...**

—**... de descuartizamiento...**

Dumbledore suspiró y miró a Filch de forma significativa, pero éste no le sostuvo la mirada.

—**... y fue inevitable que viéramos en uno de sus archivadores un cajón en que ponía «Confiscado y altamente peligroso».**

—**No me digáis... —dijo Harry sonriendo.**

—**Bueno, ¿qué habrías hecho tú? —preguntó Fred— George se encargó de distraerlo lanzando otra bomba fétida, yo abrí a toda prisa el cajón y cogí... esto.**

— ¿Un trozo de pergamino? — dijo Cormac McLaggen. — ¿Qué hacía eso en el cajón de las cosas peligrosas?

— Obviamente, no se trata de un simple pergamino — respondió Sirius en tono gélido antes de que los gemelos pudieran hacerlo. — Como sabrás si cierras la boca y escuchas la lectura.

Harry soltó una risita al ver la cara de espanto que se le había quedado a McLaggen. Claramente, a Sirius no se le había olvidado lo cruel que había sido McLaggen con los gemelos hacía un rato.

—**No fue tan malo como parece —dijo George—. Creemos que Filch no sabía utilizarlo. Probablemente sospechaba lo que era, porque si no, no lo habría confiscado.**

— Tendréis que devolver ese artilugio y ser castigados por haberlo robado — escupió Filch, mirando con odio a los gemelos y a Harry.

— Aceptaré el castigo sin rechistar — respondió Fred. — No me arrepiento de nada.

Si bien algunos profesores parecían algo molestos, la emoción que reinaba más entre ellos era la curiosidad.

—**¿Y sabéis utilizarlo?**

—**Si —dijo Fred, sonriendo con complicidad—. Esta pequeña maravilla nos ha enseñado más que todos los profesores del colegio.**

—**Me estáis tomando el pelo —dijo Harry, mirando el pergamino. **

— Eso me dolió — dijo Fred en tono teatral, llevándose la mano al pecho. Harry rodó los ojos.

—**Ah, ¿sí? ¿Te estamos tomando el pelo? —dijo George.**

**Sacó la varita, tocó con ella el pergamino y pronunció: —Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**

Harry hizo una mueca. Ahora todos sabrían cómo se usa el mapa.

**E inmediatamente, a partir del punto en que había tocado la varita de George, empezaron a aparecer unas finas líneas de tinta, como filamentos de telaraña. Se unieron unas con otras, se cruzaron y se abrieron en abanico en cada una de las esquinas del pergamino. Luego empezaron a aparecer palabras en la parte superior. Palabras en caracteres grandes, verdes y floreados que proclamaban:**

**Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos están orgullosos de presentar EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR.**

El comedor se llenó de murmullos.

— ¿Quiénes son esos? — preguntó Terry Boot. Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo.

Sirius y Lupin tenían perfectas caras de póker, aunque a Sirius parecía costarle más suprimir la emoción.

**Era un mapa que mostraba cada detalle del castillo de Hogwarts y de sus terrenos. Pero lo más extraordinario eran las pequeñas motas de tinta que se movían por él, cada una etiquetada con un nombre escrito con letra diminuta. Estupefacto, Harry se inclinó sobre el mapa. Una mota de la esquina superior izquierda, etiquetada con el nombre del profesor Dumbledore, lo mostraba caminando por su estudio. **

Se oyeron jadeos. Todos los murmullos cesaron cuando la gente comenzó a prestar atención atentamente.

**La gata del portero, la Señora Norris, patrullaba por la segunda planta, y Peeves se hallaba en aquel momento en la sala de los trofeos, dando tumbos. Y mientras los ojos de Harry recorrían los pasillos que conocía, se percató de otra cosa: aquel mapa mostraba una serie de pasadizos en los que él no había entrado nunca. **

— No puede ser verdad — dijo Neville con los ojos como platos.

— ¿Existe un mapa así? — exclamó Seamus.

— ¡Increíble! — saltó Dean.

— ¡No es justo! — se oyó una voz desde la zona de Ravenclaw. — ¿Qué pasa con la privacidad de la gente? ¡Ese mapa no debería existir!

Y entonces se armó la tercera guerra mundial.

Gran parte del comedor defendía la existencia del mapa, utilizando argumentos tales como su utilidad a la hora de encontrar a los profesores o llegar a las aulas a tiempo. Otros muchos, consideraban que era una falta de respeto a su privacidad el salir en el mapa y que alguien pudiera ver dónde estaban las veinticuatro horas del día. Marcus Belby, de Ravenclaw, defendía que nadie tenía derecho a incluirle en un mapa al que él no podía acceder. Angelina le había respondido que, si tenía cosas que ocultar, era su problema. Por otro lado, Malfoy casi gritaba que Harry no tenía ningún derecho a usar ese mapa, pero Astoria Greengrass le llevaba la contraria.

En la mesa de profesores, también se había formado el caos. McGonagall tenía cara de estar muy enfadada y discutía con Sprout, mientras otros profesores parecían más curiosos que preocupados.

Pero todas las conversaciones cesaron al instante cuando se escuchó el chillido de Umbridge a lo largo de todo el comedor:

— ¡SILENCIO!

Harry se preparó mentalmente. Había sabido que este momento llegaría.

— Potter — dijo Umbridge con ímpetu. Se había puesto en pie y miraba a Harry con furia. — Ese mapa es un objeto peligroso y debe ser entregado inmediatamente al ministerio.

— ¡Menuda tontería! — exclamó Ron. No fue el único que saltó contra Umbridge, como bien notó Harry. Muchos de sus amigos también gritaban.

— ¡Suficiente! — volvió a chillar Umbridge. — Si lo que acabamos de leer es cierto, ese mapa es capaz de mostrar dónde están todas las personas del colegio en cada momento. Eso es magia muy avanzada y me temo que podría ser incluso magia oscura.

— ¡Claro que no! — Esta vez, fue Sirius quien se puso en pie, llamando la atención de todo el mundo y provocando que todos cerraran la boca. — Por supuesto que es magia avanzada, pero no hay ni gota de magia oscura en ese mapa.

— ¿Y eso cómo lo sabe? — dijo Umbridge. A Harry le dio la impresión de que le iban a salir chispas por los ojos, por lo furiosa que estaba.

— Porque lo sé — replicó Sirius.

Fudge se puso en pie en ese momento.

— Da igual si el mapa fue creado con magia oscura o no. Es un objeto peligroso que, además, atenta contra la privacidad de todo el alumnado y del profesorado. Debe ser entregado a las autoridades inmediatamente — dijo, dándose importancia.

— De eso nada — replicó Harry. — El mapa es mío y me lo voy a quedar.

— Potter, sé razonable — insistió el ministro. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Si me permite…

La voz sedosa de Snape hizo que todos se callaran de inmediato.

— ¿Severus? — preguntó Dumbledore. Quizá fueron imaginaciones suyas, pero a Harry le pareció notar un deje de algo extraño en el tono de Dumbledore… ¿tal vez, advertencia?

— Si ese objeto es tan peligroso, lo será aquí y en el ministerio — dijo Snape. — Por tanto, la mejor opción es destruirlo.

Sirius le pegó una patada a una almohada, mandándola a volar y haciendo gritar a varios estudiantes.

— No finjas que te interesa la seguridad de los alumnos — dijo Sirius. — Solo quieres destruir el mapa por tus propias razones egoístas.

— El mapa no será destruido — intervino Dumbledore antes de que Snape pudiera replicar. Ambos hombres se miraban con odio y a Harry le pareció que Snape tenía la mano preparada para coger la varita en cualquier momento. — Ese mapa tiene dueño y éste tiene derecho a conservarlo.

— ¿Quién es el dueño real? — preguntó la señora Pomfrey.

— Harry — respondió Dumbledore.

El caos regresó en todo su esplendor.

— ¡A Potter le dieron el mapa esos Weasley! ¡Y ellos lo habían robado! — exclamó Umbridge. — ¿O acaso ha olvidado lo que acabamos de leer?

— Dumbledore, esto es inaceptable — resopló Fudge. — Un objeto tan extraño no puede permanecer con un alumno. ¡Ni siquiera sabemos de dónde salió! Es necesario llevarlo al ministerio y examinarlo.

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver! — gritó Sirius.

— ¡Así será! — replicó Umbridge.

— El mapa en sí no es peligroso — bufó Lupin, claramente frustrado. — Lo peligroso sería que cayera en las manos indebidas.

Umbridge soltó un bufido que podría rivalizar con los de Crookshanks.

— ¡El mapa va a ser confiscado! Quieran ustedes o no.

Los estudiantes tenían sus propias opiniones. Algunos seguían gritándose, sumidos en sus peleas, mientras Harry trataba de escuchar cada palabra que se dijera desde la mesa de profesores. No le importaba lo más mínimo lo que pensaran los demás alumnos, pero debía asegurarse de que los profesores no le quitarían el mapa.

Dumbledore levantó la varita y de ella salió un sonido extraño y estridente que hizo que muchos alumnos se taparan los oídos.

— Creo que no me he explicado con suficiente claridad — dijo Dumbledore cuando todo el mundo se hubo callado. — El mapa fue creado por unas personas en concreto. Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. Hasta ahí todos estamos de acuerdo, ¿verdad?

Cuando nadie le llevó la contraria, siguió hablando.

— Esas personas dejaron el mapa en Hogwarts, probablemente con la idea de que sirviera a futuras generaciones. Después de todo, ¿de qué sirve tener un mapa de Hogwarts a tiempo real si no estás en Hogwarts?

Varios alumnos intercambiaron miradas. Ninguno lo había pensado desde ese punto de vista.

— Por lo tanto, si asumimos que ese era el plan de los creadores, el alumno que encontrara el mapa pasaría a ser su nuevo dueño temporal — siguió Dumbledore. — Lo que convierte a los señores Weasley en los propietarios del mapa. Y entonces ellos, siguiendo con la tradición de pasar el mapa a las nuevas generaciones, se lo dieron a alguien que lo necesitaba. El mapa es de Potter y lo será hasta que él se marche de Hogwarts o decida dárselo a alguien.

— Eso es una tontería — farfulló Fudge.

— Además — lo interrumpió Dumbledore con frialdad, — hay otros motivos por los que Harry es el dueño legítimo de ese mapa. Creo que las descubriremos todas a lo largo de este libro. Hasta que no lo leamos todo, no podremos decidir qué hacer con el mapa.

Harry no podía estar más agradecido con Dumbledore. Sabía que eventualmente todos sabrían quiénes eran los merodeadores y por qué el mapa era legítimamente de Harry, pero la explicación de Dumbledore serviría para calmar las aguas y evitar que le quitaran el mapa por el momento.

Y así fue. Viendo que había perdido la batalla, Fudge regresó a su asiento, con la tez roja de ira y los puños apretados. Umbridge siguió sus pasos, algo aturdida y más que furiosa. En cuanto al alumnado, todos se vieron obligados a sentarse de nuevo y callarse sus opiniones, ya que el tono de Dumbledore había dejado claro que, quien se opusiera a él, tendría una dura lucha por delante.

Jimmy Peakes siguió leyendo, algo más nervioso que antes.

**Muchos parecían conducir...**

—**Exactamente a Hogsmeade —dijo Fred, recorriéndolos con el dedo—. Hay siete en total. Ahora bien, Filch conoce estos cuatro. —Los señaló—. Pero nosotros estamos seguros de que nadie más conoce estos otros. Olvídate de éste de detrás del espejo de la cuarta planta. Lo hemos utilizado hasta el invierno pasado, pero ahora está completamente bloqueado. **

Se oyeron jadeos.

— ¿Había un pasadizo ahí? — dijo Zabini, incrédulo.

**Y en cuanto a éste, no creemos que nadie lo haya utilizado nunca, porque el sauce boxeador está plantado justo en la entrada. **

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas. Sin que se dieran cuenta, Lupin y Sirius hicieron lo mismo.

**Pero éste de aquí lleva directamente al sótano de Honeydukes. Lo hemos atravesado montones de veces. Y la entrada está al lado mismo de esta aula, como quizás hayas notado, en la joroba de la bruja tuerta.**

Harry gimió internamente. Ahora todos sabían dónde estaban los pasadizos. Ya no podría salir de Hogwarts sin que lo pillaran. Eso mismo debían estar pensando muchos, a juzgar por los murmullos y las expresiones de alegría de varios alumnos.

Algunos profesores tenían expresiones triunfales. Harry supuso que siempre se habían preguntado cómo era posible que los alumnos salieran sin que los vieran.

—**Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta —suspiró George, señalando la cabecera del mapa—. Les debemos tanto...**

De reojo, Harry vio a Sirius y Lupin sonreír.

—**Hombres nobles que trabajaron sin descanso para ayudar a una nueva generación de quebrantadores de la ley —dijo Fred solemnemente.**

Sirius asintió con falsa solemnidad.

—**Bien —añadió George—. No olvides borrarlo después de haberlo utilizado.**

—**De lo contrario, cualquiera podría leerlo —dijo Fred en tono de advertencia. —No tienes más que tocarlo con la varita y decir: «¡Travesura realizada!», y se quedará en blanco.**

Harry hizo una mueca. Seguía sin hacerle gracia que todos supieran como se usaba el mapa.

—**Así que, joven Harry —dijo Fred, imitando a Percy admirablemente—, pórtate bien.**

Percy fulminó con la mirada a los gemelos.

—**Nos veremos en Honeydukes —le dijo George, guiñándole un ojo. Salieron del aula sonriendo con satisfacción.**

— Sabíais que a Harry lo perseguía un asesino — dijo la señora Weasley con voz queda. — ¿Cómo pudisteis darle ese mapa?

— No le perseguía ningún asesino — se excusó Fred, pero su madre le lanzó una mirada que le hizo callar al instante.

— ¡Eso no lo sabías! — dijo, tratando de no subir la voz. — ¿Y si Sirius hubiera sido peligroso?

— Harry iba a estar acompañado todo el tiempo — respondió George. — Dudo mucho que Sirius hubiera podido acercarse a él en Honeydukes o en las Tres Escobas.

A pesar de que tenía razón, Molly no se dejó convencer.

— No debisteis hacerlo. Podíais haberlo puesto en peligro.

Viendo que habían perdido la batalla, los gemelos agacharon la cabeza y volvieron a centrarse en la lectura, aunque a Harry no le pareció que tuvieran pinta de estar muy arrepentidos.

Se sentía muy halagado por la preocupación de la señora Weasley hacia él, pero se alegraba muchísimo de que Fred y George le hubieran dado el mapa aquel día.

**Harry se quedó allí, mirando el mapa milagroso. Vio que la mota de tinta que correspondía a la Señora Norris se volvía a la izquierda y se paraba a olfatear algo en el suelo. Si realmente Filch no lo conocía, él no tendría que pasar por el lado de los dementores. Pero incluso mientras permanecía allí, emocionado, recordó algo que en una ocasión había oído al señor Weasley: «No confíes en nada que piense si no ves dónde tiene el cerebro.»**

Arthur sonrió y Harry, algo azorado, evitó mirarlo a toda costa.

**Aquel mapa parecía uno de aquellos peligrosos objetos mágicos contra los que el señor Weasley les advertía. «Artículos para magos traviesos...» Ahora bien, meditó Harry, él sólo quería utilizarlo para ir a Hogsmeade. No era lo mismo que robar o atacar a alguien... Y Fred y George lo habían utilizado durante años sin que ocurriera nada horrible.**

Oyó a la señora Weasley suspirar. Sin embargo, fue Lupin el que habló.

— A esto me refería antes — dijo en voz alta. — El mapa no es peligroso. Te puede ayudar a moverte por el castillo o a visitar Hogsmeade fácilmente. No es lo mismo usarlo para espiar a alguien o para robar que para ir a una tienda de golosinas.

Dijo todo eso con la mirada fija en McGonagall, para sorpresa de Harry. La profesora no había parecido muy feliz al descubrir la existencia del mapa y, con una punzada, Harry se dio cuenta de que si había alguien que pudiera quitarle el mapa, era ella. Si Umbridge o Fudge lo intentaban, Harry lucharía con todo lo que tenía para evitarlo. Si McGonagall le exigía que se lo diera para guardarlo bajo custodia, Harry no podría negarse y mucho menos lanzarle un maleficio.

**Harry recorrió con el dedo el pasadizo secreto que llevaba a Honeydukes. Entonces, muy rápidamente, como si obedeciera una orden, enrolló el mapa, se lo escondió en la túnica y se fue a toda prisa hacia la puerta del aula. La abrió cinco centímetros. No había nadie allí fuera. Con mucho cuidado, salió del aula y se colocó detrás de la estatua de la bruja tuerta.**

— Eso fueron los genes Potter empujándote a pasártelo bien por una vez — dijo Sirius felizmente. Parecía mucho más tranquilo que antes, lo que alegró a Harry.

**¿Qué tenía que hacer? Sacó de nuevo el mapa y vio con asombro que en él había aparecido una mota de tinta con el rótulo «Harry Potter». Esta mota se encontraba exactamente donde estaba el verdadero Harry, hacia la mitad del corredor de la tercera planta. **

— Eso no lo hace un simple hechizo localizador — dijo Flitwick, impresionado. — Los creadores de ese mapa debieron usar magia muy específica y avanzada.

Sirius sonrió con orgullo al oír eso. Por su parte, Lupin trató de ser más disimulado y mantener la expresión neutral.

**Harry lo miró con atención. Su otro yo de tinta parecía golpear a la bruja con la varita. Rápidamente, Harry extrajo su varita y le dio a la estatua unos golpecitos. Nada ocurrió. Volvió a mirar el mapa. Al lado de la mota había un diminuto letrero, como un bocadillo de tebeo. Decía: «Dissendio.»**

— Eso es alucinante — dio Neville.

—**¡Dissendio! —susurró Harry, volviendo a golpear con la varita la estatua de la bruja.**

**Inmediatamente, la joroba de la estatua se abrió lo suficiente para que pudiera pasar por ella una persona delgada. Harry miró a ambos lados del corredor, guardó el mapa, metió la cabeza por el agujero y se impulsó hacia delante. Se deslizó por un largo trecho de lo que parecía un tobogán de piedra y aterrizó en una tierra fría y húmeda. Se puso en pie, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba totalmente oscuro. Levantó la varita, murmuró ¡Lumos!, y vio que se encontraba en un pasadizo muy estrecho, bajo y cubierto de barro. **

— Creo que yo prefiero quedarme en Hogwarts antes que pasar por ahí — dijo Demelza Robins con una mueca.

**Levantó el mapa, lo golpeó con la punta de la varita y dijo: «¡Travesura realizada!» El mapa se quedó inmediatamente en blanco. Lo dobló con cuidado, se lo guardó en la túnica, y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo emocionado y temeroso, se puso en camino.**

— Hey, Gred, ¿recuerdas lo emocionante que fue usar el mapa por primera vez?

— Por supuesto, Feorge. Qué tiempos aquellos — dijo, fingiendo limpiarse una lágrima.

**El pasadizo se doblaba y retorcía, más parecido a la madriguera de un conejo gigante que a ninguna otra cosa. Harry corrió por él, con la varita por delante, tropezando de vez en cuando en el suelo ó mucho, pero a Harry le animaba la idea de llegar a Honeydukes. **

— ¿Y a quién no? — dijo Ron.

— No a todo el mundo le gustan las golosinas — le respondió Hermione. Ron hizo una mueca.

— Hay gente muy rara.

**Después de una hora más o menos, el camino comenzó a ascender. Jadeando, aceleró el paso. Tenía la cara caliente y los pies muy fríos.**

— ¿Y a mí qué me importa cómo tuviera Potter los pies? — resopló Zacharias Smith. Se oyó alguna risita y Harry no supo qué responderle, porque estaba de acuerdo en que era un detalle completamente innecesario.

**Diez minutos después, llegó al pie de una escalera de piedra que se perdía en las alturas. Procurando no hacer ruido, comenzó a subir. Cien escalones, doscientos... perdió la cuenta mientras subía mirándose los pies... **

— ¿Tantos? — dijo Parvati con una mueca.

**Luego, de improviso, su cabeza dio en algo duro. Parecía una trampilla. Aguzó el oído mientras se frotaba la cabeza. **

Se oyeron algunas risitas. A Harry no le hacía tanta gracia.

**No oía nada. Muy despacio, levantó ligeramente la trampilla y miró por la rendija. Se encontraba en un sótano lleno de cajas y cajones de madera. Salió y volvió a bajar la trampilla. Se disimulaba tan bien en el suelo cubierto de polvo que era imposible que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba allí. **

Ahora todos sabían que estaba allí, pensó Harry, sintiéndose algo deprimido.

**Harry anduvo sigilosamente hacia la escalera de madera. Ahora oía voces, además del tañido de una campana y el chirriar de una puerta al abrirse y cerrarse.**

**Mientras se preguntaba qué haría, oyó abrirse otra puerta mucho más cerca de él. Alguien se dirigía hacia allí.**

—**Y coge otra caja de babosas de gelatina, querido. Casi se han acabado —dijo una voz femenina.**

— ¡De verdad está en Honeydukes! — exclamó Dennis Creevey.

**Un par de pies bajaba por la escalera. Harry se ocultó tras un cajón grande y aguardó a que pasaran. Oyó que el hombre movía unas cajas y las ponía contra la pared de enfrente. Tal vez no se presentara otra oportunidad...**

— Es el momento perfecto para salir de allí — dijo Moody.

**Rápida y sigilosamente, salió del escondite y subió por la escalera. Al mirar hacia atrás vio un trasero gigantesco y una cabeza calva y brillante metida en una caja. **

Se oyó más de una carcajada. A su lado, Ron soltó un bufido seguido de una risita.

**Harry llegó a la puerta que estaba al final de la escalera, la atravesó y se encontró tras el mostrador de Honeydukes. Agachó la cabeza, salió a gatas y se volvió a incorporar.**

— Se te daría bien trabajar como auror — dijo Kingsley, sorprendiendo a Harry. — No cualquiera puede entrar en una tienda abarrotada sin que le vean.

Harry se ruborizó intensamente.

**Honeydukes estaba tan abarrotada de alumnos de Hogwarts que nadie se fijó en Harry. Pasó por detrás de ellos, mirando a su alrededor, y tuvo que contener la risa al imaginarse la cara que pondría Dudley si pudiera ver dónde se encontraba. **

— Habría que llevar a Dudley a Honeydukes solo para que vea lo que se pierde — dijo Seamus. Varios le dieron la razón, incluido Ron, quien dijo que le haría oler todos los botes de plumas de azúcar y no le dejaría probar ninguna.

**La tienda estaba llena de estantes repletos de los dulces más apetitosos que se puedan imaginar. Cremosos trozos de turrón, cubitos de helado de coco de color rosa trémulo, gruesos caramelos de café con leche, cientos de chocolates diferentes puestos en filas. **

— ¿Tenemos que leer esto? — preguntó Ginny, llevándose una mano al estómago.

— Yo pensaba que el goloso de la familia era Ron — le dijo Harry en tono burlón.

— No, él es el pozo sin fondo. Es diferente — contestó Ginny. — A mí me gustan los dulces, pero si comiera todo lo que come él, no podría entrar por la puerta del dormitorio.

— Come lo que quiere y solo crece hacia arriba — dijo Hermione, mirando a Ron de arriba abajo. — Qué injusto.

— ¡Hey! — Ron no sabía si tomárselo como un cumplido o no, así que optó por hacer una mueca extraña y no decir nada.

**Había un barril enorme lleno de alubias de sabores y otro de Meigas Fritas, las bolas de helado levitador de las que le había hablado Ron. En otra pared había dulces de efectos especiales: el chicle droobles, que hacía los mejores globos (podía llenar una habitación de globos de color jacinto que tardaban días en explotar), **

— ¿Color jacinto? ¿Ese qué color es? — preguntó un chico de tercero.

— ¿Qué más da? Me está entrando hambre — replicó un amigo suyo.

**la rara seda dental con sabor a menta, diablillos negros de pimienta («¡quema a tus amigos con el aliento!»); ratones de helado («¡oye a tus dientes rechinar y castañetear!»); crema de menta en forma de sapo («¡realmente saltan en el estómago!»); frágiles plumas de azúcar hilado y caramelos que estallaban.**

Para cuando Jimmy Peakes terminó de leer esa descripción, a medio comedor se le caía la baba.

**Harry se apretujó entre una multitud de chicos de sexto, y vio un letrero colgado en el rincón más apartado de la tienda («Sabores insólitos»). Ron y Hermione estaban debajo, observando una bandeja de pirulíes con sabor a sangre. **

— ¿A sangre? — exclamó una chica de primero, asqueada.

— Puede que no estén mal — dijo el chico que estaba sentado a su lado. — ¿Nunca te las mordido la lengua sin querer? La sangre está buena.

La chica movió su asiento ligeramente hacia la derecha, alejándose de él.

**Harry se les acercó a hurtadillas por detrás.**

—**Uf, no, Harry no querrá de éstos. Creo que son para vampiros —decía Hermione.**

—**¿Y qué te parece esto? —dijo Ron acercando un tarro de cucarachas a la nariz de Hermione.**

—**Aún peor —dijo Harry.**

**A Ron casi se le cayó el bote.**

Muchos se echaron a reír.

— Me parece muy bonito que le estuvierais comprando chuches a Harry — dijo Alicia Spinnet. — Aunque lo de las cucarachas…

— Recuérdame que nunca te pida que me traigas golosinas — dijo Ginny con una mueca. Ron se encogió de hombros.

— Si se venden es porque alguien las compra.

Harry no quería saber quién querría comprar esa clase de dulces.

—**¡Harry! —gritó Hermione—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo... como lo has hecho...? **

—**¡Ahí va! —dijo Ron muy impresionado—. ¡Has aprendido a materializarte! **

— No seas iluso — dijo Adrian Pucey. — Nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts.

— Ya lo sé — gruñó Ron.

—**Por supuesto que no —dijo Harry. Bajó la voz para que ninguno de los de sexto pudiera oírle y les contó lo del mapa del merodeador.**

— ¿Veis? Sabíamos que Harry lo compartiría — dijo George.

—**¿Por qué Fred y George no me lo han dejado nunca? ¡Son mis hermanos! **

— No lo necesitabas, hermanito — dijo Fred, estirándose para revolverle el pelo a Ron, quien se apartó con un gruñido.

—**¡Pero Harry no se quedará con él! —dijo Hermione, como si la idea fuera absurda—. Se lo entregará a la profesora McGonagall. ¿A que sí, Harry? **

—**¡No! —contestó Harry.**

—**¿Estás loca? —dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione con ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Entregar algo tan estupendo?**

— Tendríais que haberlo hecho — dijo McGonagall. Los miraba con severidad y Harry se puso algo nervioso.

El trío no dijo nada para defenderse, por lo que Peakes siguió leyendo.

—**¡Si lo entrego tendré que explicar dónde lo conseguí! Filch se enteraría de que Fred y George se lo cogieron.**

— Es todo un detalle que no quisieras delatarnos — dijo George.

— Sí, no como otras personas — Fred miró fijamente a Hermione, quien se puso algo roja.

—**Pero ¿y Sirius Black? —susurró Hermione—. ¡Podría estar utilizando alguno de los pasadizos del mapa para entrar en el castillo! ¡Los profesores tienen que saberlo!**

— Cualquiera podría usar los pasadizos para entrar en el colegio — dijo Umbridge. — Por eso el mapa no debería estar aquí.

— Ahora todos sabemos dónde están los pasadizos y podremos bloquearlos — replicó McGonagall. — Que el mapa se quede en Hogwarts no significará que los alumnos puedan utilizarlo para salir del colegio.

De mal humor, Umbridge volvió a centrarse en la lectura.

—**No puede entrar por un pasadizo —dijo enseguida Harry—. Hay siete pasadizos secretos en el mapa, ¿verdad? Fred y George saben que Filch conoce cuatro. Y en cuanto a los otros tres... uno está bloqueado y nadie lo puede atravesar; otro tiene plantado en la entrada el sauce boxeador, de forma que no se puede salir; y el que acabo de atravesar yo..., bien..., es realmente difícil distinguir la entrada, ahí abajo, en el sótano... Así que a menos que supiera que se encontraba allí...**

**Harry dudó. ¿Y si Black sabía que la entrada del pasadizo estaba allí? **

Sirius soltó una risotada.

— Por supuesto que lo sabía — dijo en voz alta. Se oyeron varios grititos ahogados y Harry rodó los ojos. ¿Es que Sirius no se cansaba de asustar a la gente?

**Ron, sin embargo, se aclaró la garganta y señaló un rótulo que estaba pegado en la parte interior de la puerta de la tienda:**

**POR ORDEN DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA**

**Se recuerda a los clientes que hasta nuevo aviso los dementores patrullarán las calles cada noche después de la puesta de sol. Se ha tomado esta medida pensando en la seguridad de los habitantes de Hogsmeade y se levantará tras la captura de Sirius Black. Es aconsejable, por lo tanto, que los ciudadanos finalicen las compras mucho antes de que se haga de noche.**

**¡Felices Pascuas!**

— ¿Pascuas? ¿No es navidad? — preguntó una chica de segundo.

— Se puede decir pascuas para referirse a la navidad — le explicó un Ravenclaw mayor.

— Pues no me parece bien. Es confuso — refunfuñó la chica.

—**¿Lo veis? —dijo Ron en voz baja—. Me gustaría ver a Black tratando de entrar en Honeydukes con los dementores por todo el pueblo. De cualquier forma, los propietarios de Honeydukes lo oirían entrar, ¿no? Viven encima de la tienda.**

—**Sí, pero... —Parecía que Hermione se esforzaba por hallar nuevas objeciones —. Mira, a pesar de lo que digas, Harry no debería venir a Hogsmeade porque no tiene autorización. ¡Si alguien lo descubre se verá en un grave aprieto! Y todavía no ha anochecido: ¿qué ocurriría si Sirius Black apareciera hoy? ¿Si apareciera ahora?**

— Granger, ¿por qué eres tan aguafiestas? — dijo Pansy Parkinson. Hermione la fulminó con la mirada y no respondió.

—**Pues que las pasaría moradas para localizar aquí a Harry —dijo Ron, señalando con la cabeza la nieve densa que formaba remolinos al otro lado de las ventanas con parteluz. Vamos, Hermione, es Navidad. Harry se merece un descanso.**

— Si lo hubiera querido localizar, lo habría hecho fácilmente — alardeó Sirius. A Harry le estaban entrando ganas de ponerle un calcetín en la boca para que dejara de hacer esos comentarios. Cada vez que parecía que los alumnos se habían relajado, Sirius decía algo que les recordaba que estaban en presencia de un supuesto asesino.

**Hermione se mordió el labio. Parecía muy preocupada. **

—**¿Me vas a delatar? —le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa. **

— Ya sabías la respuesta — gruñó Hermione. Harry sonrió.

— Por supuesto que la sabía.

—**Claro que no, pero, la verdad...**

—**¿Has visto las Meigas Fritas, Harry? —preguntó Ron, cogiéndolo del brazo y llevándoselo hasta el tonel en que estaban—. **

Se oyeron risas y Hermione rodó los ojos, exasperada.

**¿Y las babosas de gelatina? ¿Y las píldoras ácidas? Fred me dio una cuando tenía siete años. Me hizo un agujero en la lengua. Recuerdo que mi madre le dio una buena tunda con la escoba. —Ron se quedó pensativo, mirando la caja de píldoras—. ¿Creéis que Fred picaría y cogería una cucaracha si le dijera que son cacahuetes?**

— Más quisieras — dijo Fred. — Tendrías que inventarte algo más elaborado para que colara.

— No sé, por lo menos métela dentro de un pastel o algo — sugirió George.

— O hazla papilla y échamela en la bebida.

— No me deis ideas — dijo Ron, aunque parecía estar tomando nota mentalmente.

**Después de pagar los dulces que habían cogido, salieron los tres a la ventisca de la calle.**

**Hogsmeade era como una postal de Navidad. Las tiendas y casitas con techumbre de paja estaban cubiertas por una capa de nieve crujiente. En las puertas había adornos navideños y filas de velas embrujadas que colgaban de los árboles.**

— Suena precioso — dijo una chica de primero, de Gryffindor.

— Lo es — le aseguró Luna Lovegood.

**A Harry le dio un escalofrío. A diferencia de Ron y Hermione, no había cogido su capa. **

A la señora Pomfrey no pareció hacerle mucha gracia oír eso.

**Subieron por la calle, inclinando la cabeza contra el viento. Ron y Hermione gritaban con la boca tapada por la bufanda.**

—**Ahí está correos. **

—**Zonko está allí.**

—**Podríamos ir a la casa de los gritos.**

— Id allí — les instó Sirius. — Es… un lugar fascinante.

Viendo las caras de algunos, estaba claro que, tras ese comentario, no pisarían la casa de los gritos en su vida.

—**Os propongo otra cosa —dijo Ron, castañeteando los dientes—. ¿Qué tal si tomamos una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas?**

**A Harry le apetecía muchísimo, porque el viento era horrible y tenía las manos congeladas. Así que cruzaron la calle y a los pocos minutos entraron en el bar.**

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Había estado tan preocupado por si le quitaban el mapa que se le había olvidado que ese día habían pasado más cosas.

**Estaba calentito y lleno de gente, de bullicio y de humo. Una mujer guapa y de buena figura servía a un grupo de pendencieros en la barra.**

Algunos soltaron risitas al escuchar esa descripción.

—**Ésa es la señora Rosmerta —dijo Ron—. Voy por las bebidas, ¿eh? —añadió sonrojándose un poco.**

Eso provocó las carcajadas de más de uno. Ron se sonrojó con fuerza. Hermione, por otro lado, no parecía muy contenta.

**Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la parte trasera del bar, donde quedaba libre una mesa pequeña, entre la ventana y un bonito árbol navideño, al lado de la chimenea. Ron regresó cinco minutos más tarde con tres jarras de caliente y espumosa cerveza de mantequilla.**

—**¡Felices Pascuas! —dijo levantando la jarra, muy contento.**

— Me sigue sonando raro — refunfuñó la misma chica de antes.

**Harry bebió hasta el fondo. Era lo más delicioso que había probado en la vida, y reconfortaba cada célula del cuerpo.**

Los que nunca habían probado la cerveza de mantequilla se morían por hacerlo. Los que ya lo habían hecho, deseaban beber una en ese momento.

**Una repentina corriente de aire lo despeinó. Se había vuelto a abrir la puerta de Las Tres Escobas. Harry echó un vistazo por encima de la jarra y casi se atragantó.**

Eso llamó la atención de muchos, que se irguieron en sus asientos con interés.

**El profesor Flitwick y la profesora McGonagall acababan de entrar en el bar con una ráfaga de copos de nieve. **

Tanto Flitwick como McGonagall parecieron muy sorprendidos.

**Los seguía Hagrid muy de cerca, inmerso en una conversación con un hombre corpulento que llevaba un sombrero hongo de color verde lima y una capa de rayas finas: era Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia. **

— Tiene que ser una broma — bufó Seamus.

— No puedes tener tan mala suerte — gimió Angelina al mismo tiempo.

**En menos de un segundo, Ron y Hermione obligaron a Harry a agacharse y esconderse debajo de la mesa, empujándolo con las manos. Chorreando cerveza de mantequilla y en cuclillas, empuñando con fuerza la jarra vacía, Harry observó los pies de los tres adultos, que se acercaban a la barra, se detenían, se daban la vuelta y avanzaban hacia donde él estaba.**

— Oh, no — Hannah Abbott se había llevado las manos a la boca, horrorizada. — ¡Te van a pillar!

— Me temo que no — replicó McGonagall, y su tono le hizo pensar a Harry que iba a estar castigado hasta que se graduara.

**Hermione susurró:**

—**¡Mobiliarbo!**

**El árbol de Navidad que había al lado de la mesa se elevó unos centímetros, se corrió hacia un lado y, suavemente, se volvió a posar delante de ellos, ocultándolos. **

— Genial — murmuró Ginny, impresionada.

**Mirando a través de las ramas más bajas y densas, Harry vio las patas de cuatro sillas que se separaban de la mesa de al lado, y oyó a los profesores y al ministro resoplar y suspirar mientras se sentaban.**

**Luego vio otro par de pies con zapatos de tacón alto y de color turquesa brillante, y oyó una voz femenina:**

—**Una tacita de alhelí...**

—**Para mí —indicó la voz de la profesora McGonagall. **

— No solo te escapaste del colegio para ir a Hogsmeade sin permiso mientras un supuesto asesino te buscaba —dijo McGonagall lentamente, — sino que encima te escondiste bajo una mesa para espiar una conversación privada.

— No pretendía espiar — se defendió Harry. — No es mi culpa que nuestras mesas estuvieran tan cerca y pudiera oírlo todo.

— ¿Lo escuchaste todo? — preguntó McGonagall, y a Harry le pareció que, más que enfadada, parecía preocupada.

— Sí, profesora — respondió con sinceridad. McGonagall hizo una mueca y, sin decir nada más, le indicó a Peakes que siguiera leyendo.

—**Dos litros de hidromiel caliente con especias...**

—**Gracias, Rosmerta —dijo Hagrid.**

— ¿Dos litros? — masculló Seamus.

— Menudo estómago — dijo Dean.

—**Un jarabe de cereza y gaseosa con hielo y sombrilla. **

—**¡Mmm! —dijo el profesor Flitwick, relamiéndose.**

Flitwick se ruborizó intensamente.

—**El ron de grosella tiene que ser para usted, señor ministro.**

—**Gracias, Rosmerta, querida —dijo la voz de Fudge—. Estoy encantado de volver a verte. Tómate tú otro, ¿quieres? Ven y únete a nosotros...**

—**Muchas gracias, señor ministro.**

Fudge sonrió al recordar eso.

**Harry vio alejarse y regresar los llamativos tacones. Sentía los latidos del corazón en la garganta. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido que también para los profesores era el último fin de semana del trimestre? ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarían allí sentados? Necesitaba tiempo para volver a entrar en Honeydukes a hurtadillas si quería volver al colegio aquella noche... **

— Es muy fácil olvidar que los profesores también somos personas — dijo la profesora Sprout en tono irónico.

**A la pierna de Hermione le dio un tic.**

— Normal — bufó Ginny.

—**¿Qué le trae por estos pagos, señor ministro? —dijo la voz de la señora Rosmerta.**

**Harry vio girarse la parte inferior del grueso cuerpo de Fudge, como si estuviera comprobando que no había nadie cerca. Luego dijo en voz baja:**

—**¿Qué va a ser, querida? Sirius Black. Me imagino que sabes lo que ocurrió en el colegio en Halloween.**

— No me digas que van a hablar de algo serio — dijo Ernie Macmillan. — No sé cómo lo haces, Harry, pero siempre estás en el sitio indicado para enterarte de las cosas importantes.

— Encima esta vez ni siquiera está tratando de espiar, ha sido casualidad — dijo Susan Bones. — Tiene que ser una especie de don.

Harry pensó que, más que un don, era una maldición.

—**Sí, oí un rumor —admitió la señora Rosmerta.**

—**¿Se lo contaste a todo el bar, Hagrid? —dijo la profesora McGonagall enfadada.**

Hagrid se sonrojó.

—**¿Cree que Black sigue por la zona, señor ministro? —susurró la señora Rosmerta.**

—**Estoy seguro —dijo Fudge escuetamente.**

— Por una vez, tiene usted razón en algo — dijo Sirius. Fudge se atragantó con su propia saliva al escucharlo.

—**¿Sabe que los dementores han registrado ya dos veces este local? —dijo la señora Rosmerta—. Me espantaron a toda la clientela. Es fatal para el negocio, señor ministro.**

—**Rosmerta querida, a mí no me gustan más que a ti —dijo Fudge con incomodidad—. Pero son precauciones necesarias... Son un mal necesario. Acabo de tropezarme con algunos: están furiosos con Dumbledore porque no los deja entrar en los terrenos del castillo.**

—**Menos mal —dijo la profesora McGonagall tajantemente. —¿Cómo íbamos a dar clase con esos monstruos rondando por allí?**

— Me habría pasado el año en la enfermería si Dumbledore hubiera permitido eso— murmuró Harry en voz baja.

— Al menos habríamos podido hincharnos a chocolate — dijo Ron. — Pero creo que no habría merecido la pena.

—**Bien dicho, bien dicho —dijo el pequeño profesor Flitwick, cuyos pies colgaban a treinta centímetros del suelo.**

Flitwick hizo una mueca y agitó un poco los pies, que también le colgaban ahora a bastantes centímetros del suelo.

—**De todas formas —objetó Fudge—, están aquí para defendernos de algo mucho peor. Todos sabemos de lo que Black es capaz...**

— ¿Van a volver a contar lo malo malísimo que soy? — dijo Sirius fingiendo aburrirse.

Harry tragó saliva. Recordaba lo que había escuchado aquel día y cómo su opinión sobre Sirius había cambiado drásticamente. Notó una punzada en el estómago y volvió a tragar saliva, tratando de calmar los nervios.

—**¿Sabéis? Todavía me cuesta creerlo —dijo pensativa la señora Rosmerta—. De toda la gente que se pasó al lado Tenebroso, Sirius Black era el último del que hubiera pensado... Quiero decir, lo recuerdo cuando era un niño en Hogwarts. Si me hubierais dicho entonces en qué se iba a convertir, habría creído que habíais tomado demasiado hidromiel.**

Eso pilló por sorpresa a muchos. Harry supuso que habían crecido escuchando lo horrible que era Sirius Black y nadie se había parado a pensar en que quizá no siempre había sido así.

—**No sabes la mitad de la historia, Rosmerta —dijo Fudge con aspereza—. La gente desconoce lo peor.**

—**¿Lo peor? —dijo la señora Rosmerta con la voz impregnada de curiosidad—. ¿Peor que matar a toda esa gente?**

— ¿Qué puede haber peor? — susurró Parvati, algo cohibida. Todo el mundo se había quedado en silencio, en parte porque no querían perderse nada de esa conversación, pero también porque la presencia de Sirius les incomodaba ahora más que nunca.

—**Desde luego, eso quiero decir —dijo Fudge. **

—**No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué podría ser peor?**

—**Dices que te acuerdas de cuando estaba en Hogwarts, Rosmerta —susurró la profesora McGonagall—. ¿Sabes quién era su mejor amigo?**

—**Pues claro —dijo la señora Rosmerta riendo ligeramente—. Nunca se veía al uno sin el otro. ¡La de veces que estuvieron aquí! Siempre me hacían reír. ¡Un par de cómicos, Sirius Black y James Potter!**

Se oyeron jadeos y gritos ahogados.

— ¿Eran amigos? — exclamó Colin, asombrado. — No puede ser…

Muchos miraron a Harry como pidiéndole respuestas, pero él mantuvo la boca cerrada. Ya era hora de que comenzaran a fijarse en las cosas y llegar a sus propias conclusiones.

**A Harry se le cayó la jarra de la mano, produciendo un fuerte ruido de metal. Ron le dio con el pie.**

Nadie podía culpar a Ron por eso.

—**Exactamente —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Black y Potter. Cabecillas de su pandilla. Los dos eran muy inteligentes. Excepcionalmente inteligentes. Creo que nunca hemos tenido dos alborotadores como ellos.**

— Tenemos que ponernos las pilas — le dijo Fred a George. McGonagall hizo una mueca.

—**No sé —dijo Hagrid, riendo entre dientes—. Fred y George Weasley podrían dejarlos atrás.**

— Gracias, Hagrid.

— Agradecemos tu confianza en nosotros.

Hagrid les sonrió.

—**¡Cualquiera habría dicho que Black y Potter eran hermanos! —terció el profesor Flitwick—. ¡Inseparables!**

—**¡Por supuesto que lo eran! —dijo Fudge—. Potter confiaba en Black más que en ningún otro amigo. Nada cambió cuando dejaron el colegio. Black fue el padrino de boda cuando James se casó con Lily. Luego fue el padrino de Harry. Harry no sabe nada, claro. Ya te puedes imaginar cuánto se impresionaría si lo supiera.**

La gente escuchaba con la boca abierta.

— Entonces… — dijo un valiente alumno de séptimo de Gryffindor. — ¿Black traicionó a su mejor amigo? ¿Permitió que intentaran matar a su ahijado?

— Por supuesto que no — respondió Sirius. Por primera vez, lo hizo en tono serio. — Jamás habría traicionado a James. Prefiero morir antes que poner en peligro la vida de Harry.

Harry notó una sensación cálida en la zona de su estómago y le dieron muchas ganas de darle un abrazo a Sirius, pero se contuvo.

—**¿Porque Black se alió con Quien-ustedes-saben? —susurró la señora Rosmerta. **

—**Aún peor, querida... —Fudge bajó la voz y continuó en un susurro casi inaudible—. Los Potter no ignoraban que Quien-tú-sabes iba tras ellos. Dumbledore, que luchaba incansablemente contra Quien-tú-sabes, tenía cierto número de espías. Uno le dio el soplo y Dumbledore alertó inmediatamente a James y a Lily. Les aconsejó ocultarse. Bien, por supuesto que Quien-tú-sabes no era alguien de quien uno se pudiera ocultar fácilmente. Dumbledore les dijo que su mejor defensa era el encantamiento Fidelio.**

— ¿Fidelio? — repitió un alumno, confundido. Peakes siguió leyendo rápidamente.

—**¿Cómo funciona eso? —preguntó la señora Rosmerta, muerta de curiosidad. El profesor Flitwick carraspeó.**

—**Es un encantamiento tremendamente complicado —dijo con voz de pito— **

Flitwick hizo una mueca al escuchar eso.

**que supone el ocultamiento mágico de algo dentro de una sola mente. La información se oculta dentro de la persona elegida, que es el guardián secreto. Y en lo sucesivo es imposible encontrar lo que guarda, a menos que el guardián secreto opte por divulgarlo. Mientras el guardián secreto se negara a hablar, Quien-tú-sabes podía registrar el pueblo en que estaban James y Lily sin encontrarlos nunca, aunque tuviera la nariz pegada a la ventana de la salita de estar de la pareja.**

Todo el mundo escuchaba con interés. Harry jamás había visto a nadie tan atento en clase de encantamientos, pero estaba seguro de que, después de esto, muchos prestarían más atención en clase.

—**¿Así que Black era el guardián secreto de los Potter? —susurró la señora Rosmerta.**

—**Naturalmente —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. James Potter le dijo a Dumbledore que Black daría su vida antes de revelar dónde se ocultaban, y que Black estaba pensando en ocultarse él también... Y aun así, Dumbledore seguía preocupado. Él mismo se ofreció como guardián secreto de los Potter.**

— Debimos aceptar esa oferta — dijo Sirius amargamente. A su lado, Lupin tenía cara de estar muy triste. — Nos habríamos ahorrado mucho sufrimiento.

Harry prefería no pensar en esas cosas. Era increíble lo mucho que una mala decisión había cambiado su vida.

—**¿Sospechaba de Black? —exclamó la señora Rosmerta.**

—**Dumbledore estaba convencido de que alguien cercano a los Potter había informado a Quien-tú-sabes de sus movimientos —dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz misteriosa—. De hecho, llevaba algún tiempo sospechando que en nuestro bando teníamos un traidor que pasaba información a Quien-tú-sabes.**

Se oyeron murmullos.

— Entonces Black traicionó a los Potter mucho antes de que Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis intentara atacarlos — dijo Ernie. Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que el chico se encogiera en el asiento.

— No, yo no traicioné a nadie — dijo. — Nada es lo que parece.

La gente parecía incluso más confundida que antes.

—**¿Y a pesar de todo James Potter insistió en que el guardián secreto fuera Black? **

—**Así es —confirmó Fudge—. Y apenas una semana después de que se hubiera llevado a cabo el encantamiento Fidelio...**

—**¿Black los traicionó? —musitó la señora Rosmerta.**

—**Desde luego. Black estaba cansado de su papel de espía. Estaba dispuesto a declarar abiertamente su apoyo a Quien-tú-sabes. Y parece que tenía la intención de hacerlo en el momento en que murieran los Potter. Pero como sabemos todos, Quien-tú-sabes sucumbió ante el pequeño Harry Potter. Con sus poderes destruidos, completamente debilitado, huyó. Y esto dejó a Black en una situación incómoda. Su amo había caído en el mismo momento en que Black había descubierto su juego. No tenía otra elección que escapar...**

Sirius lo escuchaba todo con amargura.

— Lo peor es que tenía sentido — dijo. — Entiendo perfectamente por qué todo el mundo se creyó esa historia. ¿Cómo pueden encajar tan bien tantas mentiras?

Nadie supo contestarle.

—**Sucio y asqueroso traidor —dijo Hagrid, tan alto que la mitad del bar se quedó en silencio.**

—**Chist —dijo la profesora McGonagall.**

En el presente, Hagrid se disculpó con Sirius, quien no parecía enfadado con él.

—**¡Me lo encontré —bramó Hagrid—, seguramente fui yo el último que lo vio antes de que matara a toda aquella gente! ¡Fui yo quien rescató a Harry de la casa de Lily y James, después de su asesinato! Lo saqué de entre las ruinas, pobrecito. Tenía una herida grande en la frente y sus padres habían muerto... **

Súbitamente, a Harry le dieron muchas ganas de irse de allí. Puede que ya hubiera escuchado esa conversación antes, pero recordar cada detalle no estaba siendo nada fácil.

**Y Sirius Black apareció en aquella moto voladora que solía llevar. No se me ocurrió preguntarme lo que había ido a hacer allí. No sabía que él había sido el guardián secreto de Lily y James. Pensé que se había enterado del ataque de Quien-vosotros-sabéis y había acudido para ver en qué podía ayudar. Estaba pálido y tembloroso. ¿Y sabéis lo que hice? ¡ME PUSE A CONSOLAR A AQUEL TRAIDOR ASESINO!—exclamó Hagrid.**

— Fui un imbécil — dijo Hagrid, apenado. — Sirius Black no es ningún asesino.

Muchos parecieron sorprendidos al escuchar eso viniendo de Hagrid. Ciertamente, era curioso el contraste entre las palabras que decía el Hagrid del libro y las que decía el Hagrid del presente.

—**Hagrid, por favor —dijo la profesora McGonagall—, baja la voz.**

—**¿Cómo iba a saber yo que su turbación no se debía a lo que les había pasado a Lily y a James? ¡Lo que le turbaba era la suerte de Quien-vosotros-sabéis! Y entonces me dijo: «Dame a Harry, Hagrid. Soy su padrino. Yo cuidaré de él...» **

Cuando había escuchado esa conversación por primera vez, Harry no había podido comprender del todo el peso de esas palabras. Ahora, sabiendo que Sirius lo había dicho de verdad, que realmente se había ofrecido para cuidarlo, no pudo evitar sentir emociones muy contradictorias. Por un lado, le llenaba de felicidad saber que Sirius había estado dispuesto a criarlo. Pero por otro lado… eso nunca había llegado a suceder, y pensar en todo lo que pudo ser y no fue era doloroso.

**¡Ja! ¡Pero yo tenía órdenes de Dumbledore y le dije a Black que no! Dumbledore me había dicho que Harry tenía que ir a casa de sus tíos. Black discutió, pero al final tuvo que ceder. Me dijo que cogiera su moto para llevar a Harry hasta la casa de los Dursley. «No la necesito ya», me dijo. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que había algo raro en todo aquello. Adoraba su moto. ¿Por qué me la daba? **

— Porque llevar a Harry a un sitio seguro era más importante que cualquier otra cosa — respondió Sirius con sinceridad. — Me podía comprar otra moto, pero a Harry no lo podía reemplazar.

La respuesta era tan simple que a muchos les dejó descolocados.

**¿Por qué decía que ya no la necesitaba? La verdad es que una moto deja demasiadas huellas, es muy fácil de seguir. **

— No tenía motivos para huir porque no hice nada — volvió a interrumpir Sirius. Harry se preguntó por qué se esforzaba tanto de pronto, si había estado disfrutando el miedo que provocaba en los estudiantes durante días.

Pensó que, quizá, lo que Sirius pretendía ahora era evitar que la gente aceptara sin pensar la versión de los hechos que se estaba narrando solo porque parecía tener sentido. A base de interrumpir constantemente ofreciendo respuestas alternativas, estaba consiguiendo que nadie supiera qué creer, lo cual era mejor que creer ciegamente en una sarta de mentiras.

**Dumbledore sabía que él era el guardián de los Potter. Black tenía que huir aquella noche. Sabía que el Ministerio no tardaría en perseguirlo. Pero ¿y si le hubiera entregado a Harry, eh? Apuesto a que lo habría arrojado de la moto en alta mar. **

Sirius jadeó. Por primera vez, a Harry le pareció que se había ofendido.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca haría eso! —exclamó. — Pretendía cuidarlo. Tenía derecho, soy su padrino.

— Perdón, perdón otra vez — dijo Hagrid, abatido. — Ahora me doy cuenta de la cantidad de estupideces que dije aquel día.

**¡Al hijo de su mejor amigo! Y es que cuando un mago se pasa al lado tenebroso, no hay nada ni nadie que le importe...**

Malfoy hizo una mueca extraña en ese momento. A Harry le habría encantado saber qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

**Tras la perorata de Hagrid hubo un largo silencio. Luego, la señora Rosmerta dijo con cierta satisfacción:**

—**Pero no consiguió huir, ¿verdad? El Ministerio de Magia lo atrapó al día siguiente.**

—**¡Ah, si lo hubiéramos encontrado nosotros...! —dijo Fudge con amargura—. No fuimos nosotros, fue el pequeño Peter Pettigrew: otro de los amigos de Potter. Enloquecido de dolor, sin duda, y sabiendo que Black era el guardián secreto de los Black, él mismo lo persiguió.**

Sirius gruñó con fuerza. A su lado, Lupin tenía el semblante serio, pero en sus ojos había un brillo que a Harry le hizo recordar a la fiera que había visto en tercer año, la noche que Lupin olvidó tomar la poción.

—**¿Pettigrew...? ¿Aquel gordito que lo seguía a todas partes? —preguntó la señora Rosmerta.**

—**Adoraba a Black y a Potter. Eran sus héroes —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. No era tan inteligente como ellos y a menudo yo era brusca con él. Podéis imaginaros cómo me pesa ahora... —Su voz sonaba como si tuviera un resfriado repentino.**

— Que no te pese, Minerva — dijo Dumbledore, para sorpresa de muchos. — Pettigrew nunca fue lo que creímos.

— Ahora ya lo sé — contestó McGonagall.

—**Venga, venga, Minerva —le dijo Fudge amablemente—. Pettigrew murió como un héroe. Los testigos oculares (muggles, por supuesto, tuvimos que borrarles la memoria...) nos contaron que Pettigrew había arrinconado a Black. Dicen que sollozaba: «¡A Lily y a James, Sirius! ¿Cómo pudiste...?» Y entonces sacó la varita. Aunque, claro, Black fue más rápido. Hizo polvo a Pettigrew.**

— Ojala — gruñó Sirius. Lupin le dio un golpe en el brazo a modo de advertencia, pero fue demasiado tarde. Decenas de miradas aterrorizadas cayeron sobre él, que rodó los ojos y murmuró algo que sonó como una palabrota.

**La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz y dijo con voz llorosa:**

—**¡Qué chico más alocado, qué bobo! Siempre fue muy malo en los duelos. Tenía que habérselo dejado al Ministerio...**

McGonagall parecía asqueada al escuchar sus propias palabras.

—**Os digo que si yo hubiera encontrado a Black antes que Pettigrew, no habría perdido el tiempo con varitas... Lo habría descuartizado, miembro por miembro — gruñó Hagrid.**

Ahora, muchos miraban a Hagrid con cautela.

— Así que, además de ser un profesor deplorable y de enviar a sus alumnos al bosque a ser comidos por tarántulas — dijo Umbridge, — también sería capaz de descuartizar a una persona. ¿Puede alguien explicarme por qué no se le ha expulsado ya del colegio?

Harry suspiró. Empezaba a hartarse de que Umbridge tratara de echar a Hagrid a la más mínima.

— Nadie va a ser despedido hasta que acabemos la lectura de todos los libros — repitió Dumbledore pacientemente, aunque a Harry le pareció que la paciencia se le estaba agotando. — Lo repetiré las veces que haga falta, aunque preferiría no tener que hacerlo.

Umbridge cerró la boca, fulminando con la mirada a Dumbledore y después a Hagrid.

—**No sabes lo que dices, Hagrid —dijo Fudge con brusquedad—. Nadie salvo los muy preparados Magos de Choque del Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales habría tenido una oportunidad contra Black, después de haberlo acorralado. En aquel entonces yo era el subsecretario del Departamento de Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia, y fui uno de los primeros en personarse en el lugar de los hechos cuando Black mató a toda aquella gente. Nunca, nunca lo olvidaré. Todavía a veces sueño con ello. Un cráter en el centro de la calle, tan profundo que había reventado las alcantarillas. Había cadáveres por todas partes. Muggles gritando. Y Black allí, riéndose, con los restos de Pettigrew delante... Una túnica manchada de sangre y unos... unos trozos de su cuerpo.**

Se hizo el silencio.

— ¿Cómo puede explicar eso? — dijo Fudge lentamente. — Yo mismo vi todas esas cosas. Y Black reía… ¿Por qué reiría si fuera una víctima en todo esto?

— Porque ya no podía más — admitió Sirius. — Porque Pettigrew nos la había jugado y yo acababa de perderlo todo. Casi pierdo la cabeza.

De nuevo, la sinceridad en su voz hizo que muchos no supieran qué pensar. Los hechos que se estaban narrando en el libro tenían mucho sentido, pero no encajaban para nada con la realidad que estaban viviendo y con lo que les estaba contando el Sirius de carne y hueso que tenían delante.

**La voz de Fudge se detuvo de repente. Cinco narices se sonaron.**

—**Bueno, ahí lo tienes, Rosmerta —dijo Fudge con la voz tomada—. A Black se lo llevaron veinte miembros del Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales, y Pettigrew fue investido Caballero de primera clase de la Orden de Merlín, que creo que fue de algún consuelo para su pobre madre. Black ha estado desde entonces en Azkaban.**

— A Pettigrew tendrían que retirarle esa Orden de Merín — dijo Hermione con una mueca de asco. Harry asintió. No se le ocurría una persona que la mereciera menos.

**La señora Rosmerta dio un largo suspiro. **

—**¿Es cierto que está loco, señor ministro?**

—**Me gustaría poder asegurar que lo estaba —dijo Fudge—. Ciertamente creo que la derrota de su amo lo trastornó durante algún tiempo. El asesinato de Pettigrew y de todos aquellos muggles fue la acción de un hombre acorralado y desesperado: cruel, inútil, sin sentido. **

— Todo eso es cierto — interrumpió Sirius. — Pero el que estaba acorralado y desesperado no era yo.

Fudge y él se miraron fijamente unos instantes, antes de que Peakes siguiera leyendo.

**Sin embargo, en mi última inspección de Azkaban pude ver a Black. La mayoría de los presos que hay allí hablan en la oscuridad consigo mismos. Han perdido el juicio... Pero me quedé sorprendido de lo normal que parecía Black. Estuvo hablando conmigo con total sensatez. Fue desconcertante. Me dio la impresión de que se aburría. **

— Claro que me aburría — bufó Sirius. — En Azkaban no hay nada que hacer.

— Los presos no suelen tener la suficiente cordura como para querer hacer algo — dijo Tonks.

**Me preguntó si había acabado de leer el periódico. Tan sereno como os podáis imaginar, me dijo que echaba de menos los crucigramas. Sí, me quedé estupefacto al comprobar el escaso efecto que los dementores parecían tener sobre él. Y él era uno de los que estaban más vigilados en Azkaban, ¿sabéis? Tenía dementores ante la puerta día y noche.**

Curiosamente, fue eso más que nada lo que hizo que muchos miraran a Sirius con miedo. Él rodó los ojos y dijo:

— Hay motivos por los que pude soportar a los dementores tanto tiempo. Los sabréis todos cuando acabemos de leer esto.

—**Pero ¿qué pretende al fugarse? —preguntó la señora Rosmerta—. ¡Dios mío, señor ministro! No intentará reunirse con Quien-usted-sabe, ¿verdad?**

—**Me atrevería a afirmar que es su... su... objetivo final —respondió Fudge evasivamente—. Pero esperamos atraparlo antes. Tengo que decir que Quien-tú-sabes, solo y sin amigos, es una cosa... pero con su más devoto seguidor, me estremezco al pensar lo poco que tardará en volver a alzarse...**

— Así que admite que la posibilidad de que Quien-Usted-Sabe regrese es muy alta — dijo McGonagall como quien no quiere la cosa.

— Solo si contara con ayuda — replicó Fudge rápidamente.

— Cosa que sucedió — dijo Dumbledore. — Uno de sus seguidores lo encontró y lo ayudó a recuperar su fuerza.

Fudge no dijo nada, y Harry no sabía si se debía a que finalmente iba a dejar de negar el regreso de Voldemort o a que suponía que tenía las de perder y no tenía ganas de discutir.

**Hubo un sonido hueco, como cuando el vidrio golpea la madera. Alguien había dejado su vaso.**

—**Si tiene que cenar con el director, Cornelius, lo mejor será que nos vayamos acercando al castillo.**

**Todos los pies que había ante Harry volvieron a soportar el cuerpo de sus propietarios. La parte inferior de las capas se balanceó y los llamativos tacones de la señora Rosmerta desaparecieron tras el mostrador. Volvió a abrirse la puerta de Las Tres Escobas, entró otra ráfaga de nieve y los profesores desaparecieron.**

—**¿Harry?**

**Las caras de Ron y Hermione se asomaron bajo la mesa. Los dos lo miraron fijamente, sin saber qué decir.**

— Así acaba — dijo Peakes. Estaba algo pálido y tenía pinta de arrepentirse de haber elegido leer precisamente ese capítulo.

— Creo que todos necesitamos un pequeño descanso — anunció Dumbledore. — Seguiremos leyendo dentro de una hora.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! Decidme vuestra opinión en los comentarios :3 Nos vemos el domingo que viene! Bye! Cuidaos mucho.**

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Korrily: **Hola! Lo que los encapuchados quieren de Snape es... importante XD Pero hasta el cap 12 no se verá ;) Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

** missy-2412: **Hola! No me puedo creer que lo hayas leído todo en tres días, me siento muy halagada ahora mismo XD Gracias por todo! :3 Nos vemos!

** AndreaQuebedo: **Hola! Opinamos igual jajaja. En mi cabeza, ignoro que Harry llamara Albus Severus a su hijo... no hay nombre más feo en el universo. Albus lo puedo entender, pero ¿Severus? Nop. Muchas gracias por tu review! :D Bye!

** dinas'moon'E53: **Holi! Sobre Cedric: tal como dices, que se hablara de él ya en este libro (y que fuera de forma positiva, mostrando que era una buena persona) me parece precioso :3 He leído por ahí que Rowling le dijo a Alan Rickman cosas sobre Snape para que supiera mejor cómo interpretarlo, me parece una idea buenísima y creo que Alan Rickman hizo un trabajo impresionante. La verdad, este año se me ha pasado por completo el aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts! D: Lo de disculparse por matar personajes lo sabía, ¿puede que el primero fuera Fred? Si no lo fue, debería serlo jajaja. Es la muerte de HP que jamás podré superar. En fin, muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

** Fan de tu fic: **Holi! Primero: leer sobre Cedric va a ser dificilisimo para todos, sobre todo cuando se lea el torneo, pero creo que es incluso más trágico leer este tipo de escenas inesperadas en las que sale feliz, jugando al quidditch y siendo buena persona, sin saber siquiera sobre la existencia del torneo :') Pobrecito. Sobre Malfoy y Nott: hay una gran diferencia entre ellos (o al menos así lo imagino yo). Malfoy es un bocazas incapaz de dejar de meterse con Harry (literalmente ha hecho falta que venga gente del futuro a enseñarle la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos para que este callado unos caps, y ni así se ha callado del todo XD). A Nott lo imagino más... reservado. Mucho más cruel, más dispuesto a asesinar (Malfoy nunca fue un asesino), más peligroso, pero también más callado. Pero bueno, he leído fics en los que Nott era adorable, cada cual tiene su interpretación jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

** Zero: **Hola! Sobre Snape, la verdad es que incluso al final, es un personaje que no sabes cómo sentirte sobre él. Algunos lo consideran un héroe valiente, otros lo consideran un amargado, otros lo ven como una víctima. Eso es lo que lo hace tan interesante xD Y sobre ver a Harry como un héroe, creo que eso sucederá especialmente después de leer la tercera prueba. Ahí sí que se les va a caer la cara de vergüenza! jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :D Nos vemos!

** Auror DragonSlayer:** Hola! Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que has dicho sobre Snape. Justo hace unos días leí un comentario de alguien (en un foro por ahí) que hacía un análisis muy detallado sobre todas las interacciones de Snape con Lily y los merodeadores, tratando de defender que Snape nunca estuvo obsesionado con ella y argumentando que dedicó su vida a proteger a su hijo porque 1- La amaba de verdad, y 2- Había causado su muerte de forma involuntaria. Tu amor adolescente que te rechazó puedes olvidarlo con el tiempo, pero si causaste la muerte de esa persona, ¿cómo lo olvidas? Ese era más o menos el argumento. No sé, yo sigo pensando que Snape no tenía motivo ni justificación para tratar así a los alumnos xD En fin, ya me callo, con el tema Snape hay mucho que se puede decir XD Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**miriam99: **Holi! La pregunta se ha resuelto sola jajaja. Sip, ahora todo el mundo conoce los pasadizos (pero los profes pueden bloquearlos, lo cual es un poco triste para las futuras generaciones de "quebrantadores de la ley" como han dicho los gemelos xD Por desgracia, se van a conocer muchas cosas que estaban mejor siendo privadas. Gracias por tu comentario! :3 Nos vemos! Cuídate mucho.

**Ali:** Hola! Lo primero: muchas gracias! TwT Lo de Sirius es genial, el hombre lo está disfrutando bastante (en parte porque le gusta la atención, y en parte porque sabe que se va a descubrir la verdad y es divertido aprovechar las horas que le quedan "siendo un asesino" para asustar a gente crédula y, con un poco de suerte, enseñarles la lección de que no deben creer ciegamente todo lo que leen en los periódicos xD). Me has hecho reír con lo de Snape portándose como un capullo XDD Es que es tal como dices: si los libros están escritos desde el punto de vista de Harry y Snape siempre fue un capullo con él, ¿qué se espera que salga en los libros? XD Sobre Cho: podría hablar mucho sobre ella, pero me lo callaré porque los personajes hablarán por sí mismos eventualmente XD Y Umbridge... estuvo callada ese cap para coger energías para atacar en este jajaja. Mil gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**lunadragneel15:** Hola! Muchas gracias a ti por leerlo y comentar :3 Nos vemos! :D

**Naattstories:** Holi! Creo que Snape consideraba que Remus sabía lo de la bromita de Sirius que casi lo mata, ¿no? Aunque no fue así. Lo que sí que es cierto (y esto lo admitió el propio Lupin) es que Lupin no le paró los pies a sus amigos en momentos en los que se metían con Snape. Quizá por eso lo considera un abusón más. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Fox McCloude: **Holi! Sip, tanto elfos como fantasmas están ayudando (después de todo, son las criaturas que pueden moverse libremente por todo el colegio sin llamar la atención). Me encantan las ideas que has dicho sobre lo que los encapuchados pueden querer de Snape! Por cierto, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de que había una escena que te iba a dedicar? Saldrá en el siguiente cap ;) Creo que la reconocerás cuando la leas: solo te adelanto que tiene que ver con tu personaje más odiado. Nunca había caído en lo de que el Kappa no es de Mongolia... *se va a la estantería a por su copia de Animales Fantásticos* jajajaja "Snape no ha leído esto" y tanto! XD Y criatura japonesa ahí subrayadito XD Me parece que Snape es mejor profe de pociones que de defensa. Mil gracias por mencionar ese detalle, me ha hecho muchísima gracia XD Y gracias por el review! :3 Bye!

**Draci Snape:** Hola! Las ideas que has dicho sobre lo que le van a pedir a Snape... casi casi! xD No sé si han hecho mucho drama o no con lo del mapa, al menos nadie ha salido corriendo a quitárselo a Harry ni nada así XD que tampoco serviría, no lo tiene Harry... muahaha XD Gracias por el comentario! Nos vemos! :3

**creativo:** Hola! No te haces una idea de lo que me he reído con tu comentario XDD Snape se ha ganado el odio que recibe, la verdad. Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Grytherin18-Friki:** Holi! Haber dejado vivir a Cedric habría sido muy interesante, aunque admito que me encanta el drama que causa su muerte XDD Le da un toque más realista y más oscuro a la trama. Creo que en parte eso es lo que me gusta de HP, que hay gente que muere (y son muertes que duelen), que no se salvan los buenos milagrosamente. Pero sí, sería fascinante ver cómo cambiarían las cosas si Cedric hubiera vivido (y eh! Cursed Child no habría sucedido si Cedric estuviera vivo! Eso es bueno XD). Gracias por el review! Bye! :3

**DrarryFan1466:** Hola! Mil gracias! TwT Sí que fue un capítulo intenso jajaja. Gracias por el comentario! :3 Nos vemos!

**Pabloss98:** Hola! Pues como bien predijiste, Umbridge ha sido una pesada este capítulo jajaja. Sobre lo que dices de Harry y Ginny jugando snap explosivo, veré que puedo hacer! :3 Gracias por tu review! :D Bye!

**Bnja:** Hola! Tienes toda la razón: por mucho que los estudiantes estén criticando a Snape ahora, no es equiparable a todo lo que él les ha criticado durante años. Se lo tiene merecido! Sobre el mapa: me imagino que Harry guardaría el mapa y se lo daría a sus hijos, quienes irían pasándolo a sus hijos, y así sucesivamente. El mapa se quedará para siempre con los Potter :D Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Winterbell4869:** Holi! Por suerte, en este lado del mundo se está relajando la cosa y ya podemos salir a la calle e incluso ir a tomar algo, aunque yo me niego jajaja. Madre mía, espero que la situación también mejore allí! La verdad es que es curioso lo que dices de la bipolaridad, creo que el mejor ejemplo es que el meme más famoso ahora mismo sea el de los cuatro hombres del ataúd bailando XD Ooooh sobre tu lista de encapuchados, has dicho algo muy, muy cierto jajaja. Sobre la piedra de resurrección: yo soy partidaria de que no eran los verdaderos Sirius, Remus, Lily, James... eran apariciones creadas por la piedra para enviar a Harry a su muerte. Nada puede traer de vuelta a los muertos una vez que han ido más allá (los fantasmas no han ido más allá, no cuentan). Dumbledore lo tenía todo calculado. Pasando a otra cosa, a mí también me gusta que Fred se haya disculpado, esos pequeños momentos en los que los gemelos se portan con madurez me encantan. Sobre si los Slytherin han notado la reacción de Snape a lo de Lily: creo que Harry tiene el don de darse cuenta de todo lo que Malfoy y Snape hacen xD Siempre tiene los ojos puestos en ellos, hasta cuando pretende no hacerlo. Con esto lo que pretendo decir es que no cualquiera le presta tanta atención a Snape y más en ese momento, cuando el prota es Harry y es a él a quien miran. Sobre las pelis: tal como dices, han dañado la imagen de Ron y han mejorado mucho la de Snape y Malfoy (tanto por sus escenas como por los buenísimos actores que cogieron. Rupert Grint también es buenísimo, pero su guión no reflejaba al verdadero Ron). Adoro la escena que has descrito de Ron y Harry jajaja. Ron se merece todo el amor :3 Ese libro suena interesante, definitivamente le echaré un vistazo. Pero sí, tendrían que esconderlo jajaja. Mil gracias por tu review! :3 Cuídate mucho, nos vemos! :3

**EstrelladahM11:** Hola! La verdad, es increíble lo diferente que habría sido todo si Snape hubiera tomado la decisión correcta de no decirle a Voldemort nada sobre la profecía. La cantidad de vidas que se habrían salvado, todo el sufrimiento que se habría ahorrado tanta gente... Todo habría sido diferente. Seguro que hay por ahí algún fic en el que Snape jamás le de la profecía a Voldy xD Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :D Bye!

**CecyBlack:** Holi! Jajaja Snape tenía que escuchar eso sí o si. Snape todavía tiene mucho que sufrir (y mucho que cambiar). Por desgracia, aún vamos a tener que soportar su hipocresía. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos, cuídate :3

**CH-Hyacinth:** Hola! Me alegro mucho de que te vayan a liberar pronto jajaja. Adoro que dudaras de si los encapuchados son buenos o no XDD porque... ;) Sobre Snape y las apariencias, sí que es cierto que no podía tratarlo bien delante de los hijos de mortífagos, pero no tenía por qué ser tan cruel con él el resto del tiempo, hasta cuando estaban solos. Pero bueno, es Snape, verlo ser amable sería raro XD Todo el tema de Ariana creo que va a ser bastante delicado, aunque en parte no puedo negar que me alegro de que Dumbledore también vaya a tener que leer cosas incómodas :v Si Sirius se disculpara con Snape por la broma, me cuesta creer que lo hiciera de forma sincera (y Snape jamás aceptaría esa disculpa, fuera sincera o no). Estaría genial que ambos se disculparan de verdad y dejaran de lanzarse los trastos a la cabeza, pero hay demasiado odio entre ellos ahora mismo :( Noo no has sobre analizado nada, me encanta leer estos análisis de personajes jajaja. Mil gracias por tu review! :D Nos vemos! Cuídate! :3

**BellaBlackEvans: **Holi! Cuánta razón tienes XD Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que Snape no debería ser profesor al acabar la lectura. Aunque ya veremos cómo acaba ;) Sí que sería interesante que algún fantasma leyera, hay alguno en especial que te apetezca que lo haga? :D Como siempre, muchas, muchas gracias por tu review! Cuídate mucho, nos vemos! :3

**Lupin: **Holi! Espero que te haya gustado, es el cap más largo de todo el libro XDD Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Nos vemos!


	13. La saeta de fuego

**Hola! Bienvenidos una semana más a este fic! :D **

**Muchísisisimas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado review en el cap anterior! Que sois: Korrily, Bnja, Fan de tu fic, dinas'moon'E53, miriam99, missy-2412, Naattstories, lunadragneel15, Fox McCloude, DrarryFan1466, Naruhina09, yacc32, creativo, ola, Grytherin18-Friki, Zero, cecilia caff, bjilydp7, Draci Snape y CH-Hyacinth. Mil gracias a todos! :3 **

**Respondo a todos vuestros reviews al final del cap! **

**Fox McCloude, hay una escena en este cap que va dedicada a ti, como te prometí. Está basada en un comentario que me dejaste y espero que la disfrutes mucho (ya que la protagonista no la ha disfrutado nada XD). Ay, pobre sapumbridge... **

**A leer! :3**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

— _Creo que todos necesitamos un pequeño descanso — anunció Dumbledore. — Seguiremos leyendo dentro de una hora._

— Tengo que contaros una cosa — susurró Harry en cuanto todo el mundo comenzó a ponerse en pie.

— Vamos fuera — replicó Hermione.

Le dijeron al resto de los Weasley que necesitaban tomar el aire un rato y comenzaron a andar hacia las puertas, pero Harry frenó en seco tras dar dos pasos.

— ¿No vienes? — le dijo a Ginny, que se había quedado sentada en su lugar.

La chica pareció sorprendida.

— Eh… claro, voy.

Salieron los cuatro, conscientes de que decenas de miradas los seguían. Una vez fuera del comedor, Harry comenzó a andar directamente hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Dónde vamos? — preguntó Ron.

— A donde nadie pueda oírnos — respondió Harry sin pararse. Los demás lo siguieron sin rechistar.

Subieron las escaleras con rapidez, sintiendo cómo el sonido de las voces en el comedor iba disminuyendo cada vez más. Para cuando llegaron al cuarto piso, solo se escuchaban sus pasos y sus respiraciones agitadas.

— ¿Entramos en algún aula de por aquí? — sugirió Ron.

Harry negó con la cabeza y siguió subiendo. No pararon hasta que llegaron al séptimo piso, al tramo de pasillo en el que se encontraba la sala de los menesteres.

Harry caminó tres veces frente a esa pared y en ella apareció una puerta de roble. Sin decir nada, los cuatro amigos entraron en la sala, que se había convertido en una copia casi exacta de la sala común de Gryffindor.

— ¿Qué es eso que nos tienes que contar? — preguntó Hermione, sentándose en una de las butacas más mullidas.

Harry se dejó caer en otra de las butacas. No tenía ni idea de cómo contarles su conversación con Malfoy, así que decidió que lo mejor sería ir al grano.

— A la hora de comer, no salí del comedor a dar una vuelta. Lo hice para seguir a Malfoy.

— Qué sorpresa — dijo Ron en tono irónico. — Me lo tenía que haber imaginado.

Impacientándose un poco, Harry continuó:

— Cuando lo encontré, vi que no estaba solo. Malfoy estaba hablando con una de las personas del futuro — dijo. — Y no es la primera vez que hablan con él a solas.

Hermione se inclinó hacia delante.

— ¿Por qué querrían hablar con él en privado?

Harry tragó saliva y Ginny debió notar que se había puesto algo nervioso, porque dijo en tono amable:

— ¿Sabes de qué hablaban?

Harry asintió. Respiró hondo antes de responder:

— Esta mañana le hicieron ir a un aula en la que había varios de ellos. Parece que le enseñaron parte del último libro.

Hermione jadeó y Ron soltó un bufido. Ginny, por su parte, frunció el ceño y dijo:

— ¿Por qué?

— Querían que leyera… algo en concreto.

— ¿Sabes el qué? — preguntó Hermione. Harry asintió solemnemente.

— Le han obligado a leer la muerte de Crabbe.

Ron hizo un sonido muy raro con la garganta, mientras Ginny lo miraba con la boca abierta.

— Mi madr… — Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca, horrorizada.

— Creo que esa gente del futuro está intentando que Malfoy cambie — dijo Harry tras unos segundos de silencio. — Crabbe murió de forma horrible y no habría sucedido si no hubiera estado del lado de Voldemort.

— ¿Cómo… cómo murió? — preguntó Ron con un hilo de voz.

— Provocó un fuego y acabó quemándose a sí mismo — respondió Harry. Ron hizo una mueca y Ginny jadeó, mientras Hermione se tapaba la cara con las manos.

— No me lo puedo creer — murmuró.

— ¿Por qué le han enseñado eso a Malfoy? — bufó Ron, que se había puesto un poco verde. — Es cruel…

Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirarlos a la cara antes de suspirar y decir:

— Piénsalo. Si quieren que Malfoy cambie de bando, lo mejor que pueden hacer es enseñarle las consecuencias que tendrá no hacerlo. Es brillante… y sí, también es cruel.

— En cualquier caso, creo que funciona — dijo Harry. — Tendríais que haber visto la cara de Malfoy mientras me lo contaba. Estaba…

Luchó para encontrar una palabra que lo definiera. La que le venía a la cabeza era "destrozado", pero le costaba unir esa palabra a Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Te lo contó el propio Malfoy? — dijo Ginny. — Eso es un poco raro.

— Cuando llegué al aula donde se escondía, uno de los encapuchados estaba con él — explicó Harry. — Y entonces ese tipo nos encerró en el aula hasta que habláramos.

Ron hizo una mueca.

— ¿Hasta que hablarais?

— Quería que Malfoy se viera obligado a contarme lo de Crabbe.

— ¿Pero por qué? — dijo Ginny. — Si la gente del futuro quiere que sepas lo de Crabbe, ¿por qué no te lo dicen ellos?

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía la respuesta. Miró a Hermione, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y la vista fija en el reposabrazos de Harry.

— Creo que lo que la gente del futuro quiere no es que Harry sepa lo de Crabbe — dijo finalmente. — Creo que pretenden que Harry convenza a Malfoy de cambiarse de bando. Seguro que le has dicho que debería hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió.

— Le he dicho que debería pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore.

— Pues espero que lo haga — dijo Ginny. — Puede que sea un imbécil, pero ver a tu mejor amigo quemarse vivo es algo que no le desearía a nadie.

Se quedaron varios minutos más en la sala de los menesteres, disfrutando del silencio y de poder hablar tranquilamente sin tener que elevar la voz o susurrar para que nadie los escuchara.

Cuando Ron dijo que le apetecía comer algo, bajaron de nuevo al Gran Comedor, pero una voz los distrajo cuando iban por el segundo piso.

— ¡No me interesa!

Harry intercambió miradas con sus amigos.

— ¿Esa era la voz de Snape? — susurró Hermione.

Harry asintió y, tratando de no hacer ruido, fue por el pasillo en dirección a la voz que acababan de escuchar.

Cuando llegaron a la esquina del pasillo, Ginny se asomó con disimulo.

— Es uno de los encapuchados — murmuró.

Harry se asomó sobre su cabeza y, efectivamente, en medio del pasillo se encontraban Snape y uno de los desconocidos, que llevaba puesta la túnica con capucha negra de siempre.

— Solo digo que deberías escucharme.

— ¿Acaso no he sido lo suficientemente claro? — replicó Snape, furioso. — No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme. Si tanto me necesitáis, ya sabes lo que pido a cambio.

— No puedo decirte quién soy — respondió el desconocido. — Al menos no ahora. Te lo explicaré todo esta noche, cuando acabe la lectura.

Dicho eso, echó a andar en dirección a Harry y los demás, que echaron a correr hacia las escaleras antes de que pudieran ser vistos.

— ¿De qué iba todo eso? — resopló Ron al llegar a la puerta del comedor. Pero mientras los cuatro trataban de recuperar el aire, un grito agudo proveniente del interior del comedor les hizo entrar corriendo, varita en mano.

La visión que los recibió fue una que Harry no olvidaría en su vida.

La profesora Umbridge estaba en la tarima, gritando como una loca y sosteniendo una cosa rosada y larga que Harry tardó varios segundos en identificar como su propia lengua. Le vino un recuerdo de Dudley el verano anterior, cuando los gemelos Weasley le habían dado un caramelo longuilinguo después de casi destrozar el salón de los Dursley.

Soltó una carcajada que apenas se oyó entre las decenas de alumnos que gritaban por la confusión y el miedo y los que reían sin parar.

Fudge, sudando y visiblemente agobiado, agitó la varita sobre la enorme lengua de Umbridge, pero no sucedió nada. La profesora soltó un chillido y siguió gritando como una posesa, tratando de decir algo que nadie comprendió.

— ¿Por qué nadie hace nada? — exclamó Hermione.

— Porque a nadie le importa — respondió Ron felizmente.

Y era cierto. La mayoría de alumnos miraba la escena con cierta curiosidad morbosa, mientras que los pocos que tenían algo de respeto por Umbridge parecían horrorizados, y algunos de los más pequeños tenían pinta de tener mucho miedo. Además, Sirius reía a carcajadas y su risa parecía asustar a más de uno.

Entre los profesores, ninguno parecía tener mucha prisa por detener el hechizo. Pero cuando el intento de Fudge fracasó, el profesor Flitwick dio un paso adelante y, tras hacer un par de movimientos de varita, murmuró algo que hizo que la hinchazón en la lengua de Umbridge disminuyera al instante.

Harry y sus amigos regresaron a sus asientos, todavía con la vista fija en Umbridge, a la que le caían gotas de sudor por la frente y se le había caído el lazo de la cabeza.

— ¿Quién ha sido? — chilló, todavía sin aire. — ¡Exijo saber quién ha sido!

— Tranquilícese, Dolores — dijo Dumbledore amablemente. — Me temo que se ha tratado de una simple pócima para agrandar. Probablemente la haya ingerido sin darse cuenta.

Umbridge se giró hacia la mesa de profesores hecha una furia y comenzó a examinar el plato de galletas y dulces que había frente a su asiento. Solo entonces se dio cuenta Harry de que también había dulces en la mesita que había frente a su asiento.

— Han aparecido por sí solos — explicó Luna, viendo la cara de confusión de Harry. — Los elfos domésticos nos los han subido para picar algo durante el descanso.

En ese momento, los gemelos se sentaron frente a Harry y los demás, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Habéis visto el show? — preguntó Fred.

— ¿Cómo habéis conseguido que Umbridge se coma un caramelo longuilinguo? — bufó Ron. Parecía maravillado.

— Shh, no lo digas tan alto —dijo George.

Sin embargo, no hacía falta que Ron dijera nada para que la señora Weasley supiera qué acababa de suceder. Se había puesto en pie y miraba a los gemelos con furia. Cuando dio un paso hacia ellos, Fred tragó saliva y dijo:

— George, vámonos de aquí.

Dos segundos después, los dos chicos salían del comedor dando grandes zancadas, con su madre pisándoles los talones.

— De esta no se libran — dijo Ron con una sonrisa. — Aunque si por mí fuera, no les castigaría. Eso ha estado genial.

— Podría haber sido peligroso — exclamó Hermione. Todavía miraba a Umbridge, quien parecía haberse recuperado físicamente, aunque seguía examinando cada dulce como si le fuera la vida en ello.

— Esos caramelos los perfeccionaron hace un año — dijo Ginny. — No son peligrosos.

— Eso no significa que esté bien que le den uno a Umbridge — replicó Hermione.

— No puedo decir que me dé pena — admitió Harry. Le había parecido bastante gracioso ver a Umbridge con una lengua de dos metros. — Lo que no sé es cómo han podido colar el caramelo en la mesa de los profesores sin que nadie les viera.

— Con ayuda de los elfos domésticos — dijo Luna, que estaba sentada al lado de Ginny. — Creo que a ellos tampoco les cae muy bien la profesora Umbridge.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risita. No le costaba creer que Fred y George hubieran convencido a Dobby de incluir un caramelo longuilinguo entre los dulces de Umbridge.

Con algo de cautela, Ron cogió una de las galletas que había en el plato más cercano a ellos y la examinó con detenimiento.

— ¿Creéis que es seguro?

— Tú prueba — dijo Ginny sonriendo. Ron la miró mal antes de meterse la galleta entera a la boca.

Tras unos segundos, viendo que no sucedía nada, todos cogieron un puñado de galletas del plato.

— ¿Habéis visto eso? — dijo Sirius, sentándose en el suelo frente a ellos. Sonreía como si la navidad se hubiera adelantado. — Ha sido lo mejor que he visto en mucho tiempo.

— Se van a meter en un lío enorme — replicó Hermione y la mirada que le echó a Sirius hizo que Harry pensara en McGonagall.

— Pero ha merecido la pena — le aseguró Ron.

— Por cierto, ¿a dónde habéis ido antes? — preguntó Sirius, tomando uno de los dulces del plato y mirándolo por todos lados antes de echárselo a la boca.

— A tomar el aire un rato — respondió Harry. No quería contarle lo de Crabbe en el comedor, donde cualquiera podría escucharlo.

Sirius se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

A Harry la pregunta lo pilló por sorpresa y casi se atraganta con el chocolate que se acababa de meter a la boca.

— C-Claro — dijo con dificultad, mientras Ron le daba palmaditas en la espalda. — ¿Por qué preguntas?

Sirius respondió, bajando el tono de voz:

— Si te ha vuelto a pasar algo como lo de esta mañana puedes decírmelo.

Harry hizo una mueca.

— No ha sido eso. No creo que me vuelva a pasar.

— A mí me extrañaría que no vuelva a pasarte — dijo Hermione. Suavizó el tono de voz al ver la cara de Harry: — Con todo lo que nos queda por leer… Quiero decir, si el futuro es tan malo como para que haya venido gente del futuro a cambiarlo, estoy segura de que leerlo será muy difícil para todos.

Harry no supo qué responderle, porque tras escuchar que Crabbe había muerto quemado por su propio fuego, no podía negar que Hermione tenía razón. Leer el futuro tenía el potencial de ser incluso más difícil que leer el pasado.

— Leamos lo que leamos, lo que importa realmente es lo que hagamos con esa información — dijo Ginny. — No sé vosotros, pero yo prefiero leer mil cosas horribles si eso evita que tenga que vivirlas.

Harry se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar eso. Ginny tenía razón: puede que quedaran cosas aterradoras y espantosas por leer, pero merecería la pena hacerlo si así evitaban tener que pasar por ellas de verdad.

Al cabo de unos minutos, regresaron los gemelos Weasley seguidos muy de cerca por su madre, quien tenía las mejillas rojas (probablemente de tanto gritar, pensó Harry). El resto del alumnado también volvió al comedor y se sentó en sus lugares, hablando de los libros o, en muchos casos, de lo maravilloso que había sido ver a Umbridge ser víctima de una broma pesada. Los gemelos, a pesar de la regañina que les había caído por parte de la señora Weasley, le sonrieron a Harry al pasar a su lado y sentarse en el suelo junto a ellos. Sirius se levantó del suelo y volvió a sentarse al lado de Lupin, aunque ambos estaban muy cerca de Harry y los demás.

Dumbledore se puso en pie y todos los murmullos cesaron.

— La hora de descanso ha concluido. Creo que solo nos va a dar tiempo a leer dos capítulos más antes de acabar por hoy, así que espero que esta hora de descanso os haya dado la energía necesaria para terminar la lectura con buen humor.

Les dedicó una sonrisa y Harry tuvo que contener las ganas de reír al ver la cara de Umbridge, a quien el descanso no es que le hubiera sentado precisamente bien.

— ¿Quién quiere leer el siguiente capítulo? — Dumbledore tomó el libro y leyó: — Se titula: **La Saeta de Fuego.**

Se oyeron murmullos de interés y Wood inmediatamente levantó la mano.

— Tú ya has leído — le dijo Angelina.

— ¿Y qué? No me importaría repetir.

Dumbledore sonrió con indulgencia, pero pasó la mirada por el resto del comedor buscando a alguien que no hubiera leído ya.

Sus ojos pararon en la zona de Ravenclaw, donde Anthony Goldstein había levantado la mano. Le hizo una señal con la mano y el chico se dirigió a la tarima con paso decidido.

— **La Saeta de Fuego ****—** leyó.

Sirius miró a Harry, sonriente, y Harry no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Tenía la sensación de que este capítulo iba a ser más agradable que el anterior.

**Harry no sabía muy bien cómo se las había apañado para regresar al sótano de Honeydukes, atravesar el pasadizo y entrar en el castillo. Lo único que sabía era que el viaje de vuelta parecía no haberle costado apenas tiempo y que no se daba muy clara cuenta de lo que hacía, porque en su cabeza aún resonaban las frases de la conversación que acababa de oír.**

La ilusión por leer que había sentido hacía un instante se esfumó por completo. Había olvidado lo mal que había acabado el capítulo anterior.

**¿Por qué nadie le había explicado nada de aquello? Dumbledore, Hagrid, el señor Weasley, Cornelius Fudge... ¿Por qué nadie le había explicado nunca que sus padres habían muerto porque les había traicionado su mejor amigo?**

Hagrid hizo una mueca y Dumbledore agachó la cabeza, mientras Fudge parecía algo azorado. Fue el señor Weasley el que, con voz queda, le dijo:

— No es algo fácil de decir. Quizá deberíamos haberlo hecho, pero bastante mal lo estabas pasando por tener a un supuesto asesino detrás de ti.

— Eras muy pequeño… — dijo la señora Weasley, pero Arthur negó con la cabeza.

— Yo creo que eras lo suficientemente mayor como para saberlo. Merecías saber la verdad, Harry, pero esperaba que la descubrieras cuando Sirius Black ya estuviera de vuelta en Azkaban.

Arthur le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Sirius, quien replicó:

— Lo entiendo. Tienes razón, habría sido lo mejor para Harry.

Aunque a Harry le habría gustado que hubieran sido sinceros con él desde el principio, una parte de él comprendía por qué habían tratado de esperar a que la situación se arreglara para contarle toda la historia. No le gustaba que le hubieran ocultado cosas, pero entendía el por qué.

**Ron y Hermione observaron intranquilos a Harry durante toda la cena, sin atreverse a decir nada sobre lo que habían oído, porque Percy estaba sentado cerca. **

Percy hizo una mueca.

— Os pasabais la vida teniendo cuidado de no decir cosas cerca de mí — dijo con amargura. — Y lo peor es que, aunque lo hubierais hecho, quizá ni me habría dado cuenta. Nunca me daba cuenta de nada.

— Tú fuiste el único que se dio cuenta de que yo lo estaba pasando mal en primero — dijo Ginny en voz baja. Percy la miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

— ¿Qué dices? No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

— Pero sabías que yo no estaba bien — insistió Ginny. — Aunque pensaras que era por otros motivos, como que Fred y George me asustaban y cosas así.

Percy abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber qué responder. Mientras tanto, Goldstein siguió leyendo.

**Cuando subieron a la sala común atestada de gente, descubrieron que Fred y George, en un arrebato de alegría motivado por las inminentes vacaciones de Navidad, habían lanzado media docena de bombas fétidas. **

Se oyeron risitas.

— Gracias por eso — ironizó un chico de séptimo con una mueca. Fred y George hicieron una reverencia, aceptando el "agradecimiento".

**Harry, que no quería que Fred y George le preguntaran si había ido o no a Hogsmeade, se fue a hurtadillas hasta el dormitorio vacío y abrió el armario. Echó todos los libros a un lado y rápidamente encontró lo que buscaba: el álbum de fotos encuadernado en piel que Hagrid le había regalado hacía dos años, que estaba lleno de fotos mágicas de sus padres. Se sentó en su cama, corrió las cortinas y comenzó a pasar las páginas hasta que...**

Oyó a Sirius jadear.

— ¿Estás buscándome?

Harry asintió con una mueca.

**Se detuvo en una foto de la boda de sus padres. Su padre saludaba con la mano, con una amplia sonrisa. El pelo negro y alborotado que Harry había heredado se levantaba en todas direcciones. Su madre, radiante de felicidad, estaba cogida del brazo de su padre. Y allí... aquél debía de ser. El padrino. Harry nunca le había prestado atención.**

— Eso me ofende, yo era el más guapo de esa foto — dijo Sirius en tono jovial, aunque a Harry le pareció algo fingido.

Recordaba que escuchar aquella conversación le había hecho odiar a Sirius. Todos esos pensamientos… ¿iban a leerlos ahora? ¿De verdad Sirius se lo tomaría bien?

Tragó saliva, sintiéndose algo nervioso.

**Si no hubiera sabido que era la misma persona no habría reconocido a Black en aquella vieja fotografía. Su rostro no estaba hundido y amarillento como la cera, sino que era hermoso y estaba lleno de alegría. **

— Eso está mejor — dijo Sirius. — ¿Has oído eso, Remus? Mi rostro es hermoso.

— No le hagas mucho caso al libro. También se te describe como el mayor seguidor de Voldemort, ¿recuerdas?

Sirius soltó un bufido de indignación.

— ¿Qué insinúas?

El profesor Lupin lo ignoró y, con una sonrisa, volvió a mirar a Goldstein.

**¿Trabajaría ya para Voldemort cuando sacaron aquella foto? ¿Planeaba ya la muerte de las dos personas que había a su lado? ¿Se daba cuenta de que tendría que pasar doce años en Azkaban, doce años que lo dejarían irreconocible?**

— ¿Quieres decir que ya no soy hermoso? — exclamó Sirius con un falso tono de dolor. — Eso me ofende.

Harry sintió una punzada al escuchar eso. Algo debió notarse en su cara, porque Ron se inclinó un poco para susurrarle:

— No lo dice de verdad. No le hagas caso.

**«Pero los dementores no le afectan —pensó Harry, fijándose en aquel rostro agradable y risueño—. No tiene que oír los gritos de mi madre cuando se aproximan demasiado...»**

Harry se estremeció al oír eso. El ambiente en el comedor era tenso, a pesar de los intentos de Sirius por animarlo un poco.

**Harry cerró de golpe el álbum y volvió a guardarlo en el armario. Se quitó la túnica y las gafas y se metió en la cama, asegurándose de que las cortinas lo ocultaban de la vista.**

**Se abrió la puerta del dormitorio.**

—**¿Harry? —preguntó la dubitativa voz de Ron.**

**Pero Harry se quedó quieto, simulando que dormía. **

Harry miró a Ron de reojo, sintiéndose aliviado al ver comprensión en su rostro en vez de enfado.

**Oyó a Ron que salía de nuevo y se dio la vuelta para ponerse boca arriba, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sintió correr a través de sus venas, como veneno, un odio que nunca había conocido. **

Goldstein levantó la mirada del libro para mirar a Harry, quien notó cómo decenas de alumnos hacían lo mismo.

Trató de mantener una expresión neutral, aunque era difícil hacerlo cuando todo el mundo lo miraba.

— ¿Por qué paras? Sigue leyendo — dijo Ginny en voz alta, haciendo que Goldstein la mirara mal un momento antes de seguir con la lectura.

Harry no dijo nada, pero internamente agradeció el gesto de Ginny.

No se atrevía a mirar a Sirius y, para más inri, volvía a notar un peso en el estómago que no tenía nada que ver con las galletas que se había comido y todo que ver con los nervios que sentía en ese momento.

Decidiendo que debía ser valiente (¡era un Gryffindor!), miró de reojo a Sirius y vio que él también lo miraba.

— ¿Estás bien? — susurró, tan bajito que Harry prácticamente tuvo que leerle los labios para saber lo que había dicho.

Harry asintió y Sirius le sonrió, haciendo que parte de esos nervios repentinos se disiparan.

**Podía ver a Black riéndose de él en la oscuridad, como si tuviera pegada a los ojos la foto del álbum. Veía, como en una película, a Sirius Black haciendo que Peter Pettigrew (que se parecía a Neville Longbottom) volara en mil pedazos. **

Neville pegó un saltito en su asiento, sorprendido.

— No te pareces a Pettigrew en nada — se apresuró a decir Harry, antes de darse cuenta de que Neville ni siquiera sabía quién era y, por tanto, no podía ofenderse.

**Oía (aunque no sabía cómo sería la voz de Black) un murmullo bajo y vehemente: «Ya está, Señor, los Potter me han hecho su guardián secreto...» Y entonces aparecía otra voz que se reía con un timbre muy agudo, la misma risa que Harry oía dentro de su cabeza cada vez que los dementores se le acercaban.**

— Eso es horrible — gimió Parvati. A su lado, Lavender parecía horrorizada.

— ¿Estás bien? — Harry oyó a Hermione murmurar.

— Sí — replicó. Empezaba a cansarse de que todos le preguntaran lo mismo.

Por la expresión que puso Hermione, estaba claro que no la había convencido. ¿Qué cara debía tener Harry como para que todos le hicieran la misma pregunta una y otra vez?

—**Harry..., tienes un aspecto horrible.**

Harry bufó. Sentía como si eso estuviera respondiendo a sus propios pensamientos.

**Harry no había podido pegar el ojo hasta el amanecer. Al despertarse, había hallado el dormitorio desierto, se había vestido y bajado la escalera de caracol hasta la sala común, donde no había nadie más que Ron, que se comía un sapo de menta y se frotaba el estómago, y Hermione, que había extendido sus deberes por tres mesas.**

— ¿Tres mesas? — repitió Alicia Spinnet, sorprendida.

— Tenía muchas asignaturas — le recordó Hermione.

—**¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —preguntó Harry**

—**¡Se han ido! Hoy empiezan las vacaciones, ¿no te acuerdas? —preguntó Ron, mirando a Harry detenidamente—. Es ya casi la hora de comer. Pensaba ir a despertarte dentro de un minuto.**

— Sois unos amigos increíbles — dijo Hannah Abbott, mirando directamente a Ron y Hermione. — Es adorable lo mucho que cuidáis de Harry.

— ¿Eh? — Ron la miró con confusión.

— Lo dejasteis dormir toda la mañana — insistió Hannah. — Y estabais pendientes de despertarlo para que no se saltara la comida.

— ¿Y qué tiene eso de especial? — dijo Ron, visiblemente confundido.

— Son gestos que muestran lo mucho que os importa Harry — le explicó Angelina. — Y que no te des cuenta hace que sea aún más adorable.

Ron miró a Harry como diciendo "Han perdido la cabeza". Hermione, por otro lado, tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

**Harry se sentó en una silla al lado del fuego. Al otro lado de las ventanas, la nieve seguía cayendo. Crookshanks estaba extendido delante del fuego, como un felpudo de pelo canela.**

Hermione jadeó.

— ¿Estás comparando a Crookshanks con un felpudo? — dijo, ignorando las risas de algunos alumnos.

— Es lo que parecía — se defendió Harry.

—**Es verdad que no tienes buen aspecto, ¿sabes? —dijo Hermione, mirándole la cara con preocupación.**

—**Estoy bien —dijo Harry.**

— Sí, claro — murmuró Ron. Harry lo ignoró.

—**Escucha, Harry —dijo Hermione, cambiando con Ron una mirada—. Debes de estar realmente disgustado por lo que oímos ayer. Pero no debes hacer ninguna tontería.**

—**¿Como qué? —dijo Harry**

—**Como ir detrás de Black —dijo Ron, tajante.**

**Harry se dio cuenta de que habían ensayado aquella conversación mientras él estaba dormido. No dijo nada.**

— Ups — dijo Ron.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

— No sabía que te habías dado cuenta — dijo en tono de disculpa.

— Era bastante obvio — respondió Harry. Al ver que su amiga parecía nerviosa, le sonrió.

Puede que en aquel momento no le hubiera hecho mucha gracia que hablaran de él a sus espaldas, pero ahora, viéndolo todo con perspectiva, podía entender por qué lo habían hecho y se sentía agradecido.

—**No lo harás. ¿Verdad que no, Harry? —dijo Hermione. **

—**Porque no vale la pena morir por Black —dijo Ron. **

**Harry los miró. No entendían nada.**

Harry tragó saliva. Le estaban dando muchas ganas de correr a la tarima y quitarle el libro a Goldstein hasta que aceptara leer directamente el momento en el que había recibido la saeta. No tenían por qué leer esa conversación privada.

—**¿Sabéis qué veo y oigo cada vez que se me acerca un dementor? —Ron y Hermione negaron con la cabeza, con temor—. Oigo a mi madre que grita e implora a Voldemort. Y si vosotros escucharais a vuestra madre gritando de ese modo, a punto de ser asesinada, no lo olvidaríais fácilmente. **

El comedor estaba totalmente en silencio. Harry respiró hondo, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón.

Miró a los profesores y vio que McGonagall estaba pálida y parecía disgustada. Flitwick tenía la cabeza gacha y parecía entristecido, y a Harry no le habría sorprendido que Hagrid sacara un pañuelo en ese momento, porque parecía a punto de llorar.

Pero el más sorprendente era Snape. Tenía los labios apretados y el cuerpo tan tenso que, a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, Harry podía notarlo. Leer sobre Lily Potter parecía afectarle bastante, lo cual era curioso y extraño al mismo tiempo.

**Y si descubrierais que alguien que en principio era amigo suyo la había traicionado y le había enviado a Voldemort...**

—**No puedes hacer nada —dijo Hermione con aspecto afligido—. Los dementores atraparán a Black, lo mandarán otra vez a Azkaban... ¡y se llevará su merecido!**

Hermione hizo una mueca.

— Perdón por eso, Sirius.

— No pasa nada — le aseguró él.

Escuchar su voz hizo que a Harry le diera otra punzada en el estómago. Tenía muchas ganas de que esta conversación acabara.

—**Ya oísteis lo que dijo Fudge. A Black no le afecta Azkaban como a la gente normal. No es un castigo para él como lo es para los demás.**

—**Entonces, ¿qué pretendes? —dijo Ron muy tenso—. ¿Acaso quieres... matar a Black?**

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón.

— ¡Ron! — exclamó la señora Weasley.

— No le estaba diciendo que lo hiciera — dijo Ron rápidamente. — Solo quería saber qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

Aun así, la señora Weasley parecía alarmada.

—**No seas tonto —dijo Hermione, con miedo—. Harry no quiere matar a nadie, ¿verdad que no, Harry?**

**Harry volvió a quedarse callado. No sabía qué pretendía. **

Goldstein volvió a parar de leer para mirar a Harry, esta vez con sorpresa.

Harry vio casi a cámara lenta cómo todos los alumnos, profesores y miembros de la orden se giraban para mirarlo, algunos con sorpresa, otros con miedo.

Con el corazón a mil por hora, Harry dijo:

— Jamás lo habría matado. Tuve la oportunidad y no lo hice. No soy un asesino. — Oía su propia voz como si viniera de muy lejos. Era consciente de que estaba volviendo a suceder lo mismo que esa mañana, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo pararlo.

Ron le pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros, a la vez que alguien (¿Ginny?) le cogía la mano. Ginny (definitivamente era ella) se levantó de su lugar al lado de Harry y se sentó en el suelo frente a él, sin soltarle la mano. Y entonces Sirius tomó el lugar de Ginny, pillando por sorpresa a Harry cuando le revolvió el pelo con una mano y se inclinó para besarle la cabeza delante de todo el gran comedor.

— Sabemos que no eres ningún asesino — dijo en voz alta. — Además, haría falta mucho más que un crío de tercero para derrotarme a mí. No por nada soy la primera persona que ha conseguido escapar de Azkaban.

De forma casi cómica, todas las miradas de miedo que se habían dirigido a Harry se fueron directamente hacia Sirius. Si no hubiera estado al borde de un ataque de pánico, Harry se habría reído.

— Siga leyendo, señor Goldstein — dijo Dumbledore cortésmente, provocando que todo el mundo tuviera que dejar de mirar a Sirius y a Harry.

Harry no quería ni mirar a los profesores, por miedo a lo que pudiera ver en sus caras. Pero, sobre todo, no se atrevía a mirar al resto de los Weasley, ni a Lupin y Sirius, aunque no parecía que el último se hubiera ofendido.

Estaba seguro de que había decepcionado a la señora Weasley, por lo que mantuvo los ojos fijos en Goldstein y trató de no mirar a nadie.

**Lo único que sabía es que la idea de no hacer nada mientras Black estaba libre era insoportable.**

—**Malfoy sabe algo —dijo de pronto—. ¿Os acordáis de lo que me dijo en la clase de Pociones? «Pero en tu caso, yo buscaría venganza. Lo cazaría yo mismo.»**

—**¿Vas a seguir el consejo de Malfoy y no el nuestro? —dijo Ron furioso—. **

— Eso me ofende incluso ahora — bufó Ron. Aún tenía el brazo sobre los hombros de Harry, por lo que aprovechó para empujarlo ligeramente contra sí mismo en un medio abrazo medio zarandeo. — Seguir el consejo de un Malfoy nunca puede traer nada bueno.

— Ya lo sé — bufó Harry, alegrándose al notar que su voz había salido en un tono normal.

**Escucha... ¿sabes lo que recibió a cambio la madre de Pettigrew después de que Black lo matara? Mi padre me lo dijo: la Orden de Merlín, primera clase, y el dedo de Pettigrew dentro de una caja. Fue el trozo mayor de él que pudieron encontrar. Black está loco, Harry, y es muy peligroso.**

— Arthur, no debiste contar…

— Es mejor que Ron lo supiera — la interrumpió el señor Weasley. — Escucha todo lo que le está diciendo a Harry. Está intentando persuadirlo para que no busque a Black. Es mejor que supieran a qué se enfrentaban.

— Oh, lo sé, pero…

Harry tragó saliva. Reuniendo valor, miró de reojo a la señora Weasley, que tenía la vista puesta en su marido y parecía disgustada. Debía estar terriblemente decepcionada con Harry.

—**El padre de Malfoy debe de haberle contado algo —dijo Harry, sin hacer caso de las explicaciones de Ron—. Pertenecía al círculo de allegados de Voldemort.**

—**Llámalo Quien-tú-sabes, ¿quieres hacer el favor? —repuso Ron enfadado. **

— Después de oírlo tantas veces, ya ni me molesta — dijo Ron por lo bajo.

—**Entonces está claro que los Malfoy sabían que Black trabajaba para Voldemort...**

—**¡Y a Malfoy le encantaría verte volar en mil pedazos, como Pettigrew! Contrólate. Lo único que quiere Malfoy es que te maten antes de que tengáis que enfrentaros en el partido de quidditch.**

— Esa es una acusación muy grave — dijo Snape. Había un brillo extraño en sus ojos y Harry no sabía a qué se debía. — Está acusando al señor Malfoy de desearle la muerte a Potter e incluso incitarlo a hacer algo que podría matarlo.

— Es que eso es exactamente lo que hizo Malfoy — exclamó Fred. — Quería que mataran a Harry.

— Que yo sepa, aquí el único que se ha planteado matar a alguien es Potter — dijo Snape despacio, saboreando las palabras.

— Severus…

— ¡Eso sí que no!

Fue Molly Weasley quien gritó, interrumpiendo a Dumbledore. La matriarca de los Weasley se puso en pie, mirando al profesor de pociones con furia.

— ¡Harry no es ningún asesino! No puedes juzgar a un niño de trece años por lo que haya podido pensar después de escuchar esas cosas tan horribles. ¡Harry jamás le ha hecho daño a Sirius! ¡Nunca lo haría!

Harry jadeó. Le picaban los ojos y tuvo que pestañear varias veces para que se le pasara. En ese momento, agradeció mucho que Ron aún tuviera el brazo a su alrededor y que Sirius hubiera mantenido la mano sobre su cabeza, porque se sentía como si se hubiera desinflado.

La señora Weasley no lo odiaba y, a juzgar por la expresión del señor Weasley, él tampoco. Se atrevió entonces a mirar al resto de los Weasley y vio que Bill miraba a Snape con asco, mientras Charlie tenía una expresión muy seria. Ninguno de ellos parecía estar en desacuerdo con su madre. Ni siquiera Percy, aunque Harry lo había escuchado jadear cuando se había leído que Harry no sabía si pretendía matar a Sirius o no.

— Tener trece años no es excusa para casi matar a alguien — replicó Snape en tono mordaz.

— Pero Harry no intentó matar a nadie — dijo la señora Weasley. Miraba a Snape de tal forma que hasta Harry se sentía un poco cohibido al verla. — Lo que hemos leído son sus pensamientos, no sus acciones. ¿Acaso no estamos leyendo el mismo libro?

— Molly tiene razón — dijo Lupin antes de que Snape pudiera contestar. — Estamos leyendo los pensamientos de un chico de trece años tras enterarse de algo muy fuerte y vivir experiencias extremadamente traumáticas a causa de los dementores. Juzgarle por lo que haya podido pensar en un momento así es totalmente injusto.

— Que tuviera trece años no cambia el hecho de que se planteó matar a alguien. — Fue Umbridge la que habló, con una voz dulce y aguda que no consiguió ocultar el odio que sentía hacia Harry. — Creo que esta es una prueba más de que el chico no está muy bien de la cabeza, con todo respeto.

— Con todo respeto, es usted imbécil — dijo Sirius. Se oyeron jadeos a lo largo de todo el comedor. Soltando un suspiro enorme, Sirius se puso en pie. — Pero vamos a ver, ¿es que no tenéis ojos en la cara?

No solo se dirigía a Snape y Umbridge, sino también al resto del comedor. Su mirada iba de un alumno a otro, causando que más de uno agachara la cabeza.

— La persona en la que estaba pensando Harry soy yo — dijo, hablando alto y despacio, como si estuviera hablando con un montón de idiotas. — Si alguien tiene derecho a juzgar esos pensamientos, soy yo, ¿no? Y mi opinión sobre ellos es que no me extraña que Harry se planteara la posibilidad de matarme. — Se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto. — Yo mismo quise matar a la persona que realmente traicionó a James y Lily y los vendió a Voldemort. Y yo no solo lo pensé, sino que traté de hacerlo. Supongo que eso convierte a Harry en mejor persona de lo que yo soy.

Sirius volvió a sentarse al lado de Harry, dejando a todo el comedor sumido en el silencio.

— Yo estoy con ellos — dijo Colin Creevey al cabo de unos momentos. — Harry tenía motivos para pensar esas cosas. Si yo tuviera que escuchar los gritos de mi madre al morir, creo que también querría que el culpable de su muerte pagara por lo que hizo.

Se oyeron murmullos y Harry se relajó al darse cuenta de que muchas otras personas lo defendían. La señora Weasley, que seguía de pie, miró al profesor Snape con un gesto triunfal antes de volver a sentarse. Sin embargo, pareció pensarlo mejor, caminó los pocos pasos que la separaban de Harry y lo abrazó.

Harry tenía la garganta cerrada y, temiendo que si hablaba se echaría a llorar, asintió cuando la señora Weasley se apartó de él y le susurró que todo iba a estar bien. Sonriendo, Ron le volvió a pasar el brazo alrededor de los hombros y su madre le revolvió el pelo, mirándolo con dulzura.

Cuando la señora Weasley hubo regresado a su asiento y los murmullos hubieron cesado, Goldstein siguió leyendo, algo aturdido.

—**Harry, por favor —dijo Hermione, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas—, sé sensato. Black hizo algo terrible, terrible. Pero no... no te pongas en peligro. Eso es lo que Black quiere... Estarías metiéndote en la boca del lobo si fueras a buscarlo. Tus padres no querrían que te hiciera daño, ¿verdad? ¡No querrían que fueras a buscar a Black!**

—**No sabré nunca lo que querrían, porque por culpa de Black no he hablado con ellos nunca —dijo Harry con brusquedad.**

Harry hizo una mueca.

— Perdón por hablarte así, Hermione — dijo con dificultad. Todavía tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

— No te preocupes — se apresuró a decir ella.

**Hubo un silencio en el que Crookshanks se estiró voluptuosamente, sacando las garras. El bolsillo de Ron se estremeció.**

Ron bufó. Algunos lo miraron con extrañez.

—**Mira —dijo Ron, tratando de cambiar de tema—, ¡estamos en vacaciones! ¡Casi es Navidad! Vamos a ver a Hagrid. No le hemos visitado desde hace un montón de tiempo.**

—**¡No! —dijo Hermione rápidamente—. Harry no debe abandonar el castillo, Ron.**

—**Sí, vamos —dijo Harry incorporándose—. ¡Y le preguntaré por qué no mencionó nunca a Black al hablarme de mis padres!**

— Qué cabezota — dijo Ginny. Harry vio que sonreía y, para su sorpresa, se encontró sonriéndole de vuelta.

**Seguir discutiendo sobre Sirius Black no era lo que Ron había pretendido. **

—**Podríamos echar una partida de ajedrez —dijo apresuradamente—. O de gobstones. Percy dejó un juego.**

—**No. Vamos a ver a Hagrid —dijo Harry con firmeza.**

— Te salió el plan por la culata — dijo Charlie.

— Al menos intenté distraerlo — resopló Ron.

Harry le habría dicho lo mucho que se lo agradecía, pero no se sentía con energías para más conversaciones profundas.

**Así que recogieron las capas de los dormitorios y se pusieron en camino, cruzando el agujero del retrato («¡En guardia, felones, malandrines!»). Recorrieron el castillo vacío y salieron por las puertas principales de roble.**

**Caminaron lentamente por el césped, dejando sus huellas en la nieve blanda y brillante, mojando y congelando los calcetines y el borde inferior de las capas. El bosque prohibido parecía ahora encantado. Cada árbol brillaba como plata y la cabaña de Hagrid parecía una tarta helada.**

— Tiene que ser muy bonito — dijo un chico de primero. — ¿Cuándo podremos salir del castillo? Yo quiero ver el bosque nevado.

— Pronto — le aseguró la profesora McGonagall.

**Ron llamó a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta.**

—**No habrá salido, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione, temblando bajo la capa. Ron pegó la oreja a la puerta.**

—**Hay un ruido extraño —dijo—. Escuchad. ¿Es Fang?**

**Harry y Hermione también pegaron el oído a la puerta. Dentro de la cabaña se oían unos suspiros de dolor.**

Se oyeron murmullos y varias personas miraron a Hagrid con preocupación.

—**¿Pensáis que deberíamos ir a buscar a alguien? —dijo Ron, nervioso. **

—**¡Hagrid! —gritó Harry, golpeando la puerta—. Hagrid, ¿estás ahí?**

**Hubo un rumor de pasos y la puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Hagrid estaba allí, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, con lágrimas que le salpicaban la parte delantera del chaleco de cuero.**

— ¿Qué le pasaba? — exclamó Dean.

Durante un momento, Harry se sintió muy mal consigo mismo. Había olvidado por completo que ese día habían descubierto lo de Buckbeak. Iba a ser difícil para Hagrid leer todo lo que sucedió.

—**¡Lo habéis oído! —gritó, y se arrojó al cuello de Harry.**

**Como Hagrid tenía un tamaño que era por lo menos el doble de lo normal, aquello no era cuestión de risa. Harry estuvo a punto de caer bajo el peso del otro, pero Ron y Hermione lo rescataron, cogieron a Hagrid cada uno de un brazo y lo metieron en la cabaña, con la ayuda de Harry. **

— Perdón — se disculpó Hagrid. — No estaba pensando con claridad.

Eso solo hizo que las miradas de curiosidad y preocupación aumentaran.

**Hagrid se dejó llevar hasta una silla y se derrumbó sobre la mesa, sollozando de forma incontrolada. Tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas que le goteaban sobre la barba revuelta.**

Goldstein leyó eso con una ceja arqueada.

—**¿Qué pasa, Hagrid? —le preguntó Hermione aterrada. Harry vio sobre la mesa una carta que parecía oficial. —¿Qué es, Hagrid?**

**Hagrid redobló los sollozos, entregándole la carta a Harry, que la leyó en voz alta:**

— ¿Iban a despedirlo por lo de Malfoy? — aventuró Susan Bones.

— No. Ahora lo verás — gruñó Ron, mirando de reojo a Malfoy, quien mantuvo la cabeza bien alta.

_**Estimado Señor Hagrid:**_

_**En relación con nuestra indagación sobre el ataque de un hipogrifo a un alumno que tuvo lugar en una de sus clases, hemos aceptado la garantía del profesor Dumbledore de que usted no tiene responsabilidad en tan lamentable incidente.**_

— Genial — dijo Dean sonriente.

—**Estupendo, Hagrid —dijo Ron, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.**

**Pero Hagrid continuó sollozando y movió una de sus manos gigantescas, invitando a Harry a que siguiera leyendo.**

_**Sin embargo, debemos hacer constar nuestra preocupación en lo que concierne al mencionado hipogrifo. Hemos decidido dar curso a la queja oficial presentada por el señor Lucius Malfoy, **_

Varias personas miraron a Malfoy en ese momento.

_**y este asunto será, por lo tanto, llevado ante la Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas. La vista tendrá lugar el día 20 de abril. Le rogamos que se presente con el hipogrifo en las oficinas londinenses de la Comisión, en el día indicado. Mientras tanto, el hipogrifo deberá permanecer atado y aislado.**_

_**Atentamente...**_

**Seguía la relación de los miembros del Consejo Escolar.**

—**¡Vaya! —dijo Ron—. Pero, según nos has dicho, Hagrid, Buckbeak no es malo. Seguro que lo consideran inocente.**

— Ahora que lo pienso, creo que no he vuelto a ver a ese hipogrifo — dijo Seamus. — No me digas que…

Ninguno de los que sabían lo que le había sucedido a Buckbeak quiso decir nada.

—**No conoces a los monstruos que hay en la Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas... —dijo Hagrid con voz ahogada, secándose los ojos con la manga—. La han tomado con los animales interesantes.**

— Si con animales interesantes se refiere a los peligrosos… — dijo Umbridge.

— Buckbeak no era peligroso — gruñó Hagrid. — Ningún hipogrifo de Hogwarts lo es.

**Un ruido repentino, procedente de un rincón de la cabaña de Hagrid, hizo que Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieran. Buckbeak, el hipogrifo, estaba acostado en el rincón, masticando algo que llenaba de sangre el suelo.**

Lavender pareció muy asqueada.

—**¡No podía dejarlo atado fuera, en la nieve! —dijo con la voz anegada en lágrimas—. ¡Completamente solo! ¡En Navidad!**

A Harry le sorprendió escuchar alguna risita. ¿Quién podía reírse de Hagrid cuando estaba tan mal?

**Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron. Nunca habían coincidido con Hagrid en lo que él llamaba «animales interesantes» y otras personas llamaban «monstruos terroríficos». Pero Buckbeak no parecía malo en absoluto. De hecho, a juzgar por los habituales parámetros de Hagrid, era una verdadera ricura.**

— No tenía ocho patas, eso es una gran ventaja — dijo Ron.

— Y tampoco tenía tres cabezas — añadió Harry.

Hagrid les sonrió.

En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba cogiendo la mano de Ginny. Era curioso. No estaba acostumbrado a coger de la mano a nadie, pero resultaba extrañamente natural hacerlo con Ginny. Pensó que debería soltarle la mano, más que nada porque ellos nunca habían sido muy cercanos, aunque la lectura estaba haciendo que pasaran juntos mucho más tiempo del habitual. Además, ella le había dado la mano para apoyarlo cuando lo estaba pasando mal, seguir agarrado a ella cuando se encontraba mejor sería aprovecharse un poco de su amabilidad.

Sin embargo, otra parte de él, la que consideraba que era muy agradable coger de la mano a Ginny, no tenía ningunas ganas de soltarla. Y como ninguno de los Weasley parecía querer matarlo por estar cogido de la mano de su hermanita pequeña, Harry decidió que se mantendría así hasta que ella lo soltara.

—**Tendrás que presentar una buena defensa, Hagrid —dijo Hermione sentándose y posando una mano en el enorme antebrazo de Hagrid—. Estoy segura de que puedes demostrar que Buckbeak no es peligroso.**

—**¡Dará igual! —sollozó Hagrid—. Lucius Malfoy tiene metidos en el bolsillo a todos esos diablos de la Comisión. ¡Le tienen miedo! Y si pierdo el caso, Buckbeak...**

— Así que tu papi va aterrorizando a todo el mundo para conseguir lo que quiere — dijo Angelina dirigiéndose directamente a Malfoy. — Es patético.

— Retira eso, Johnson — replicó Malfoy enfadado.

— No.

Ambos se miraron muy mal y Goldstein tardó varios segundos en volver a leer, como si hubiera estado esperando a que uno de ellos atacara al otro.

**Se pasó el dedo por el cuello, en sentido horizontal. Luego gimió y se echó hacia delante, hundiendo el rostro en los brazos.**

—**¿Y Dumbledore? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Ya ha hecho por mí más que suficiente —gimió Hagrid—. Con mantener a los dementores fuera del castillo y con Sirius Black acechando, ya tiene bastante.**

— Podías haberme pedido ayuda — le aseguró Dumbledore. — Habría hecho todo lo posible por ayudarte.

— Lo sé. Gracias — respondió Hagrid, azorado.

**Ron y Hermione miraron rápidamente a Harry, temiendo que comenzara a reprender a Hagrid por no contarle toda la verdad sobre Black. Pero Harry no se atrevía a hacerlo. Por lo menos en aquel momento en que veía a Hagrid tan triste y asustado.**

— Eres demasiado bueno — dijo Hagrid con ternura. — Con todo lo que te estaba pasando, yo debería haberte consolado a ti, no al revés.

Harry no supo qué responderle.

—**Escucha, Hagrid —dijo—, no puedes abandonar. Hermione tiene razón. Lo único que necesitas es una buena defensa. Nos puedes llamar como testigos...**

—**Estoy segura de que he leído algo sobre un caso de agresión con hipogrifo — dijo Hermione pensativa— donde el hipogrifo quedaba libre. Lo consultaré y te informaré de qué sucedió exactamente.**

— No me volveré a quejar de que seáis los alumnos favoritos de Hagrid — dijo Ernie Macmillan- — Os lo habéis ganado a pulso.

**Hagrid lanzó un gemido aún más fuerte. Harry y Hermione miraron a Ron implorándole ayuda.**

—**Eh... ¿preparo un té? —preguntó Ron. Harry lo miró sorprendido—. Es lo que hace mi madre cuando alguien está preocupado —musitó Ron encogiéndose de hombros.**

Se oyeron risas.

— Qué mono — dijo Katie Bell con una sonrisa. Ron se puso algo rojo. Harry notó que la señora Weasley miraba a su hijo con orgullo.

**Por fin, después de que le prometieran ayuda más veces y con una humeante taza de té delante, Hagrid se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo del tamaño de un mantel, y dijo:**

—**Tenéis razón. No puedo dejarme abatir. Tengo que recobrarme...**

**Fang, el jabalinero, salió tímidamente de debajo de la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en una rodilla de Hagrid.**

— Cada vez que sale Fang me dan ganas de tener un perro — dijo Montague, de Slytherin. — Aunque yo quiero uno que sea útil para algo.

Hagrid lo miró muy mal.

—**Estos días he estado muy raro —dijo Hagrid, acariciando a Fang con una mano y limpiándose las lágrimas con la otra—. He estado muy preocupado por Buckbeak y porque a nadie le gustan mis clases.**

—**De verdad que nos gustan —se apresuró a mentir Hermione.**

— No teníais por qué mentir — dijo Hagrid. — Aunque os lo agradezco.

—**¡Sí, son estupendas! —dijo Ron, cruzando los dedos bajo la mesa—. ¿Cómo están los gusarajos?**

—**Muertos —dijo Hagrid con tristeza—. Demasiada lechuga. **

—**¡Oh, no! —exclamó Ron. El labio le temblaba.**

— ¿No me digas que al final te importaban los gusarajos? — dijo Fred con una ceja arqueada.

— Pues no, pero sí me importaba Hagrid — replicó Ron.

—**Y los dementores me hacen sentir muy mal —añadió Hagrid, con un estremecimiento repentino—. Cada vez que quiero tomar algo en Las Tres Escobas, tengo que pasar junto a ellos. Es como estar otra vez en Azkaban.**

Algunos se tensaron al recordar que Hagrid había estado en prisión.

**Se quedó callado, bebiéndose el té. Harry, Ron y Hermione lo miraban sin aliento. No le habían oído nunca mencionar su estancia en Azkaban. Después de una breve pausa, Hermione le preguntó con timidez:**

—**¿Tan horrible es Azkaban, Hagrid?**

— Menuda pregunta — bufó Lavender. — Claro que lo es.

—**No te puedes hacer ni idea —respondió Hagrid, en voz baja—. Nunca me había encontrado en un lugar parecido. Pensé que me iba a volver loco. No paraba de recordar cosas horribles: el día que me echaron de Hogwarts, el día que murió mi padre, el día que tuve que desprenderme de Norberto... **

— ¿Renunciar a Norberto fue tan traumático como perder a su padre? — se oyó decir a alguien al fondo del comedor. Harry no supo quién habló, pero se alegró mucho de que no se lo hubiera escuchado en la mesa de profesores, porque no creía que Hagrid reaccionara bien a semejante pregunta.

—**Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Norberto era la cría de dragón que Hagrid había ganado cierta vez en una partida de cartas—. **

— Nos acordamos — dijo Zabini rodando los ojos.

**Al cabo de un tiempo uno no recuerda quién es. Y pierde el deseo de seguir viviendo. Yo hubiera querido morir mientras dormía. Cuando me soltaron, fue como volver a nacer, todas las cosas volvían a aparecer ante mí. Fue maravilloso. **

Se oyeron murmullos nerviosos.

**Sin embargo, los dementores no querían dejarme marchar.**

—**¡Pero si eras inocente! —exclamó Hermione. Hagrid resopló.**

—**¿Y crees que eso les importa? Les da igual. Mientras tengan doscientas personas a quienes extraer la alegría, les importa un comino que sean culpables o inocentes. **

— Eso es horrible — dijo Cho Chang. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

— Yo creo que los dementores no deberían custodiar Azkaban — dijo Padma Patil. — Deberían estar lejos de cualquier persona.

Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo.

**Hagrid se quedó callado durante un rato, con la vista fija en su taza de té. Luego añadió en voz baja—: Había pensado liberar a Buckbeak, para que se alejara volando... Pero ¿cómo se le explica a un hipogrifo que tiene que esconderse? Y... me da miedo transgredir la ley... —Los miró, con lágrimas cayendo de nuevo por su rostro—. No quisiera volver a Azkaban.**

— Eres un buen hombre, Hagrid — dijo Moody. Hagrid le agradeció sus palabras con un gesto.

**La visita a la cabaña de Hagrid, aunque no había resultado divertida, había tenido el efecto que Ron y Hermione deseaban. Harry no se había olvidado de Black, pero tampoco podía estar rumiando continuamente su venganza y al mismo tiempo ayudar a Hagrid a ganar su caso. **

— ¿Rumiando su venganza? — dijo McLaggen. — Entonces sí que pretendía hacerle daño a Black.

— Rumiar significa pensar — replicó Hermione. — Lo que quiere decir que Harry no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que quería hacer.

McLaggen resopló y la miró mal, pero a Hermione no pareció molestarle.

**Él, Ron y Hermione fueron al día siguiente a la biblioteca y volvieron a la sala común cargados con libros que podían ser de ayuda para preparar la defensa de Buckbeak. Los tres se sentaron delante del abundante fuego, pasando lentamente las páginas de los volúmenes polvorientos que trataban de casos famosos de animales merodeadores. Cuando alguno encontraba algo relevante, lo comentaba a los otros.**

—**Aquí hay algo. Hubo un caso, en 1722... pero el hipogrifo fue declarado culpable. ¡Uf! Mirad lo que le hicieron. Es repugnante.**

A Harry le dio un escalofrío. Aún recordaba lo que le habrían hecho a Buckbeak si no hubieran podido usar el giratiempo.

—**Esto podría sernos útil. Mirad. Una mantícora atacó a alguien salvajemente en 1296 y fue absuelta... ¡Oh, no! Lo fue porque a todo el mundo le daba demasiado miedo acercarse...**

Se oyó más de un bufido.

**Entretanto, en el resto del castillo habían colgado los acostumbrados adornos navideños, que eran magníficos, a pesar de que apenas quedaban estudiantes para apreciarlos. En los corredores colgaban guirnaldas de acebo y muérdago; dentro de cada armadura brillaban luces misteriosas; y en el vestíbulo los doce habituales árboles de Navidad brillaban con estrellas doradas. En los pasillos había un fuerte y delicioso olor a comida que, antes de Nochebuena, se había hecho tan potente que incluso Scabbers sacó la nariz del bolsillo de Ron para olfatear.**

Harry, Ron y Hermione habían estado sonriendo al escuchar la descripción tan maravillosa de Hogwarts, hasta que Scabbers había aparecido.

**La mañana de Navidad, Ron despertó a Harry tirándole la almohada. **

—**¡Despierta, los regalos!**

— Los regalos habrían estado ahí aunque me despertara más tarde — bufó Harry. Ron sonrió a modo de respuesta.

**Harry cogió las gafas y se las puso. Entornando los ojos para ver en la semioscuridad, miró a los pies de la cama, donde se alzaba una pequeña montaña de paquetes. Ron rasgaba ya el papel de sus regalos.**

—**Otro jersey de mamá. Marrón otra vez. Mira a ver si tú tienes otro.**

Molly hizo una mueca.

— El siguiente será de otro color — le prometió. Ron no parecía tener mucha fe en que cumpliera su promesa.

**Harry tenía otro. La señora Weasley le había enviado un jersey rojo con el león de Gryffindor en la parte de delante, una docena de pastas caseras, un trozo de pastel y una caja de turrón. **

— Gracias, señora Weasley — dijo Harry, sonriéndole. Ella le sonrió de vuelta.

— No hay de qué.

**Al retirar las cosas, vio un paquete largo y estrecho que había debajo.**

—**¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ron mirando el paquete y sosteniendo en la mano los calcetines marrones que acababa de desenvolver.**

—**No sé...**

Wood se removió en su asiento, emocionado. Al lado de Harry, Sirius también parecía entusiasmado por leer esto.

**Harry abrió el paquete y ahogó un grito al ver rodar sobre la colcha una escoba magnífica y brillante. Ron dejó caer los calcetines y saltó de la cama para verla de cerca.**

—**No puedo creerlo —dijo con la voz quebrada por la emoción. Era una Saeta de Fuego, idéntica a la escoba de ensueño que Harry había ido a ver diariamente a la tienda del callejón Diagon. **

— ¿Con la voz quebrada? — dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa. Harry notó cómo se ruborizaba.

**El palo brilló en cuanto Harry le puso la mano encima. La sentía vibrar. La soltó y quedó suspendida en el aire, a la altura justa para que él montara. Sus ojos pasaban del número dorado de la matrícula a las aerodinámicas ramitas de abedul y perfectamente lisas que formaban la cola.**

La sonrisa de Sirius no hacía más que aumentar y Harry pensó que ya debía dolerle la cara.

— Acerté de lleno — dijo con orgullo.

—**¿Quién te la ha enviado? —preguntó Ron en voz baja. **

—**Mira a ver si hay tarjeta —dijo Harry.**

**Ron rasgó el papel en que iba envuelta la escoba.**

—**¡Nada! Caramba, ¿quién se gastaría tanto dinero en hacerte un regalo? **

— Solo el mejor padrino del mundo — dijo Sirius.

— Deja de echarte flores — dijo Lupin, aunque sonreía. Sirius fingió ofenderse y le dio un golpe en el brazo, a modo de "venganza". Muchos miraban ese intercambio con curiosidad.

—**Bueno —dijo Harry, atónito—. Estoy seguro de que no fueron los Dursley. **

— Eso está claro — resopló McGonagall.

—**Estoy seguro de que fue Dumbledore —dijo Ron, dando vueltas alrededor de la Saeta de Fuego, admirando cada centímetro—. Te envió anónimamente la capa invisible...**

—**Había sido de mi padre —dijo Harry—. Dumbledore se limitó a remitírmela. No se gastaría en mí cientos de galeones. No puede ir regalando a los alumnos cosas así.**

— Ay, si por mí fuera… — exclamó Dumbledore en tono teatral. — Pero tenía razón, señor Potter. No fui yo.

— Claro, fui yo — dijo Sirius en voz bien alta, como si quedara alguien el comedor que no supiera que se la había comprado él.

—**Ése es el motivo por el que no podría admitir que fue él —dijo Ron—. Por si algún imbécil como Malfoy lo acusaba de favoritismo. ¡Malfoy! —Ron se rió estruendosamente—. ¡Ya verás cuando te vea montado en ella! ¡Se pondrá enfermo! ¡Ésta es una escoba de profesional!**

— De nada sirve tener una escoba de profesional si sobre ella no hay un profesional — dijo Malfoy de mala gana. Sin embargo, la mayoría de gente había visto a Harry jugar y no cabía ninguna duda de que era un gran jugador, por lo que su comentario no tuvo el impacto deseado.

—**No me lo puedo creer —musitó Harry pasando la mano por la Saeta de Fuego mientras Ron se retorcía de la risa en la cama de Harry pensando en Malfoy.**

Malfoy le lanzó a Ron una mirada fulminante.

—**¿Quién...?**

—**Ya sé quién ha podido ser... ¡Lupin!**

—**¿Qué? —dijo Harry riéndose también—. ¿Lupin? Mira, si tuviera tanto dinero, podría comprarse una túnica nueva.**

— Perdón — dijo Harry rápidamente. Lupin no parecía ofendido.

— Ciertamente, con lo que vale una Saeta de Fuego podría haberme comprado veinte túnicas — dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Veinte solo? Yo diría que más — dijo Sirius. Lupin rodó los ojos.

—**Sí, pero le caes bien —dijo Ron—. Cuando tu Nimbus se hizo añicos, él estaba fuera, pero tal vez se enterase y decidiera acercarse al callejón Diagon para comprártela.**

—**¿Que estaba fuera? —preguntó Harry—. Durante el partido estaba enfermo. **

—**Bueno, no se encontraba en la enfermería —dijo Ron—. Yo estaba allí limpiando los orinales, por el castigo de Snape, ¿te acuerdas? **

**Harry miró a Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.**

— Vaya, así que empezasteis a notar cosas raras en Navidad — dijo Lupin, impresionado. — Aunque creo recordar que Hermione sabía lo que soy mucho antes de Navidad, ¿me equivoco?

— Lo supe desde que el profesor Snape nos mandó aquel trabajo — respondió ella.

—**No me imagino a Lupin haciendo un regalo como éste. **

—**¿De qué os reís los dos?**

**Hermione acababa de entrar con el camisón puesto y llevando a Crookshanks, que no parecía contento con el cordón de oropel que llevaba al cuello.**

— Al menos podías haberte puesto la ropa antes de ir a la habitación de los chicos — bufó Lavender.

Hermione jadeó, indignada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Llevaba el camisón!

— ¿Y te parece bien ir en camisón a ver a los chicos? — Lavender miraba a Hermione con desdén y Harry no entendía nada.

— Solo estaban Harry y Ron — se defendió ella. — Y el camisón que llevaba era de invierno, así que no enseñaba nada, si eso es lo que te molesta.

Ambas chicas se fulminaron con la mirada y Harry vio que Ron estaba tan confundido como él.

Cuando se hubieron callado, Goldstein siguió leyendo con aires de decepción.

—**¡No lo metas aquí! —dijo Ron, sacando rápidamente a Scabbers de las profundidades de la cama y metiéndosela en el bolsillo del pijama. Pero Hermione no le hizo caso. Dejó a Crookshanks en la cama vacía de Seamus y contempló la Saeta de Fuego con la boca abierta.**

— ¡A esto me refería! — exclamó Lavender. — ¿Por qué tenías que meter a tu gato en la habitación de los chicos? ¡Sabías que Scabbers estaba ahí!

— Crookshanks es un buen chico — replicó Hermione. — ¿A que sí, Ron?

— Eh…

Pillado totalmente por sorpresa, Ron no supo qué decir, por lo que se encogió de hombros y asintió al mismo tiempo. Eso no fue suficiente para convencer a Lavender, que siguió mirando muy mal a Hermione.

—**¡Vaya, Harry! ¿Quién te la ha enviado? **

—**No tengo ni idea. No traía tarjeta.**

**Ante su sorpresa, Hermione no estaba emocionada ni intrigada. Antes bien, se ensombreció su rostro y se mordió el labio.**

Harry gimió. Aquel día no había acabado nada, nada bien.

—**¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó Ron.**

—**No sé —dijo Hermione—. Pero es raro, ¿no os parece? Lo que quiero decir es que es una escoba magnífica, ¿verdad?**

**Ron suspiró exasperado:**

—**Es la mejor escoba que existe, Hermione —aseguró. **

— Y lo sigue siendo — dijo Wood. — Están trabajando en un nuevo modelo que la supere, pero todavía no lo han conseguido.

Harry se emocionó mucho al escuchar eso.

—**Así que debe de ser carísima...**

—**Probablemente costó más que todas las escobas de Slytherin juntas —dijo Ron con cara radiante.**

— ¿Cuánto dinero tienen los Black? — bufó Colin Creevey.

— Mucho — dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

—**Bueno, ¿quién enviaría a Harry algo tan caro sin si quiera decir quién es? **

—**¿Y qué más da? —preguntó Ron con impaciencia—. Escucha, Harry, ¿puedo dar una vuelta en ella? ¿Puedo?**

—**Creo que por el momento nadie debería montar en esa escoba —dijo Hermione. Harry y Ron la miraron.**

— La señorita Granger tenía razón — dijo la profesora McGonagall. — Es peligroso aceptar un regalo como ese sin siquiera saber de dónde viene.

Harry contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos.

—**¿Qué crees que va a hacer Harry con ella? ¿Barrer el suelo? —preguntó Ron. Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, Crookshanks, saltó desde la cama de Seamus al pecho de Ron.**

Hermione gimió y se tapó la cara con las manos.

—**¡LLÉVATELO DE AQUÍ! —bramó Ron, notando que las garras de Crookshanks le rasgaban el pijama y que Scabbers intentaba una huida desesperada por encima de su hombro. Cogió a Scabbers por la cola y fue a propinar un puntapié a Crookshanks, pero calculó mal y le dio al baúl de Harry, volcándolo. Ron se puso a dar saltos, aullando de dolor.**

— Qué mala pata — dijo Seamus con una mueca.

— Ese gato está loco — se oyó decir a un chico de Ravenclaw.

**A Crookshanks se le erizó el pelo. Un silbido agudo y metálico llenó el dormitorio. El chivatoscopio de bolsillo se había salido de los viejos calcetines de tío Vernon y daba vueltas encendido en medio del dormitorio.**

—**¡Se me había olvidado! —dijo Harry, agachándose y cogiendo el chivatoscopio—. Nunca me pongo esos calcetines si puedo evitarlo...**

— ¿Qué situación podría provocar que te pongas esos calcetines asquerosos? — preguntó Fred.

— No sé. Si el resto están sucios…

— Necesitas calcetines nuevos — dijo la señora Weasley inmediatamente. A Harry no le parecía que necesitara más calcetines, pero no se atrevió a protestar.

**En la palma de la mano, el chivatoscopio silbaba y giraba. Crookshanks le bufaba y enseñaba los colmillos.**

—**Sería mejor que sacaras de aquí a ese gato —dijo Ron furioso. Estaba sentado en la cama de Harry, frotándose el dedo gordo del pie—. ¿No puedes hacer que pare ese chisme? —preguntó a Harry mientras Hermione salía a zancadas del dormitorio, los ojos amarillos de Crookshanks todavía maliciosamente fijos en Ron.**

— ¿Maliciosamente? — repitió Hermione, algo ofendida.

— Son las palabras del libro, no las mías — dijo Harry. — Aunque…

Pero la mirada de Hermione hizo que decidiera cerrar la boca.

**Harry volvió a meter el chivatoscopio en los calcetines y éstos en el baúl. Lo único que se oyó entonces fueron los gemidos contenidos de dolor y rabia de Ron.**

**Scabbers estaba acurrucada en sus manos. Hacía tiempo que Harry no la veía, porque siempre estaba metida en el bolsillo de Ron, y le sorprendió desagradablemente ver que Scabbers, antaño gorda, ahora estaba esmirriada; además, se le habían caído partes del pelo.**

— Se lo merece — gruñó Sirius. Varios alumnos lo miraron con miedo.

—**No tiene buen aspecto, ¿verdad? —observó Harry.**

—**¡Es el estrés! —dijo Ron—. ¡Si esa estúpida bola de pelo la dejara en paz, se encontraría perfectamente!**

**Pero Harry, acordándose de que la mujer de la tienda de animales mágicos había dicho que las ratas sólo vivían tres años, no pudo dejar de pensar que, a menos que Scabbers tuviera poderes que nunca había revelado, estaba llegando al final de su vida. Y a pesar de las frecuentes quejas de Ron de que Scabbers era aburrida e inútil, estaba seguro de que Ron lamentaría su muerte.**

— Scabbers ya estaba mal antes de que Hermione adoptara a Crookshanks — dijo Angelina.

— Pero el estrés por tener que huir del gato le hizo empeorar — dijo Romilda Vane.

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas.

**Aquella mañana, en la sala común de Gryffindor, el espíritu navideño estuvo ausente. Hermione había encerrado a Crookshanks en su dormitorio, pero estaba enfadada con Ron porque había querido darle una patada. Ron seguía enfadado por el nuevo intento de Crookshanks de comerse a Scabbers. **

— ¡Normal que Weasley intentara darle una patada al gato! — exclamó Roger Davies. — ¡Casi se come a su mascota!

— Pero el gato no tiene la culpa, es su instinto — lo defendió Terry Boot.

— Granger tendría que haberlo controlado mejor — insistió Demelza Robins.

— O quizá Weasley tenía que haber cuidado mejor a su rata — dijo una chica de Hufflepuff a la que Harry no conocía.

Y, de pronto, casi todo el comedor discutía sobre quién había tenido razón en esa pelea. Los bandos estaban muy igualados.

— ¡Granger le faltó al respeto a Weasley! ¿Qué clase de amiga permite que su mascota se coma a la de su mejor amigo?

— ¡La culpa fue de Weasley por pretender que un gato no se porte como un gato!

— Además, ¡Hermione no podría controlar al gato las veinticuatro horas ni aunque quisiera!

— ¡Pero no tenía por qué llevarlo al dormitorio de los chicos!

— ¡Ignoró a Weasley cuando le pidió que se lo llevara!

— ¡Pero ella no esperaba que el gato reaccionara así!

— ¿Cómo que no? Ya había intentado comerse a Scabbers varias veces.

Las voces se solapaban entre sí y Harry no tenía ni idea de quién hablaba. Tampoco le importaba. Su atención estaba fija en Ron y Hermione, quienes estaban bastante tensos.

— Me dan ganas de decirles exactamente por qué Crookshanks la tenía tomada con Scabbers — gruñó Hermione. Ron hizo una mueca.

— No sé si eso ayudaría mucho.

Hermione giró la cabeza tan rápido para mirarlo que debió hacerse daño en el cuello.

— ¿Cómo que no? Si supieran quién era realmente Scabbers…

— Ya, pero… — Ron tragó saliva antes de decir: — Tú no sabías que Scabbers no era… lo que parecía. Pensabas que era una rata normal, ¿no?

— Sí, ¿y? — replicó Hermione.

— Pues que cuando dejaste a Crookshanks suelto en nuestra habitación, tú pensabas que solo era mi mascota — respondió Ron. Harry no sabía si parecía más enfadado o decepcionado. — Y te dio igual. Te pedí que sacaras al gato y no lo hiciste. ¿Qué motivos tenías para traer al gato a nuestra habitación?

— ¡Era Navidad! — exclamó Hermione.

— ¿Y por eso querías que Crookshanks tuviera una cena especial? — resopló Ron. Hermione jadeó.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no quería que le pasara nada a Scabbers!

— Entonces, ¿por qué no sacaste a Crookshanks de la habitación cuando te lo pedí? — bufó Ron.

— Mira, Ron — dijo Hermione con dificultad. — Han pasado años desde eso. Ahora sabemos por qué Crookshanks actuó como lo hizo y que Scabbers no era una ratita inocente. ¿O me vas a decir que aún le tienes cariño?

— ¡No es eso! — exclamó Ron. — ¿Es que no ves el problema?

— ¿Qué problema? — dijo Hermione, exasperada. — ¡Han pasado años!

Las peleas a lo largo del comedor se fueron acallando al darse cuenta muchos de que Ron y Hermione estaban discutiendo.

— El problema es que, _en ese momento_, para nosotros Crookshanks solo era un gato y Scabbers solo era mi rata. Y tú decidiste que traer a tu gato a un dormitorio en el que no era bienvenido _porque era Navidad _era más importante que la vida de mi mascota_. _

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta.

— Yo…

— Mira, me alegro de que compraras a Crookshanks por todo lo que pasó después — siguió Ron. — Pero no puedes negar que te portaste fatal conmigo y con Scabbers.

Hermione parecía a punto de llorar.

— Yo nunca pensé que la vida de Scabbers fuera menos importante que la de Crookshanks — dijo con un hilo de voz. — Creía que lo sabías.

— Pues no, no lo sabía — replicó Ron. — Porque nunca te importó poner a Scabbers en peligro para que Crookshanks estuviera más cómodo.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber qué decir, y Harry deseó que Goldstein siguiera leyendo para que todos dejaran de mirarles.

Por suerte, la profesora McGonagall le pidió al chico que siguiera leyendo, algo que hizo de mala gana.

**Harry desistió de reconciliarlos y se dedicó a examinar la Saeta de Fuego que había bajado con él a la sala común. No se sabía por qué, esto también parecía poner a Hermione de malhumor. No decía nada, pero no dejaba de mirar con malos ojos la escoba, como si ella también hubiera criticado a su gato.**

Hermione tenía los ojos llorosos y la vista fija en el suelo. Harry no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Por un lado, estaba de acuerdo con Ron en que, en el momento en el que todo esto había sucedido, habían creído que Scabbers era solo una rata y, por tanto, Hermione había puesto la vida de la querida mascota de Ron en peligro por su propio egoísmo. Por otro lado, Scabbers había resultado ser Pettigrew y Crookshanks lo había calado desde el primer momento, lo que hacía que sus reacciones fueran mucho más comprensibles.

**A la hora del almuerzo bajaron al Gran Comedor y descubrieron que habían vuelto a arrimar las mesas a los muros, y que ahora sólo había, en mitad del salón, una mesa con doce cubiertos.**

**Se encontraban allí los profesores Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout y Flitwick, junto con Filch, el conserje, que se había quitado la habitual chaqueta marrón y llevaba puesto un frac viejo y mohoso. **

Filch miró mal a Harry, como si fuera culpa suya que su traje estuviera mohoso.

**Sólo había otros tres alumnos: dos del primer curso, muy nerviosos, y uno de quinto de Slytherin, de rostro huraño.**

Harry oyó murmullos y vio a los dos alumnos que habían estado en primero aquel año, que susurraban con emoción.

—**¡Felices Pascuas! —dijo Dumbledore cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaron a la mesa—. Como somos tan pocos, me pareció absurdo utilizar las mesas de las casas. ¡Sentaos, sentaos!**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos al final de la mesa.**

— ¿Os sentasteis juntos aunque estabais peleados? — dijo Parvati.

— Tampoco es que hubiera muchos asientos para elegir — replicó Ron. Hermione hizo una mueca.

—**¡Cohetes sorpresa! —dijo Dumbledore entusiasmado, alargando a Snape el extremo de uno grande de color de plata. Snape lo cogió a regañadientes y tiró. Sonó un estampido, el cohete salió disparado y dejó tras de sí un sombrero de bruja grande y puntiagudo, con un buitre disecado en la punta.**

Se oyeron risitas. Nadie había olvidado el boggart. Snape fulminó con la mirada a tantos alumnos como pudo.

**Harry, acordándose del boggart, miró a Ron y los dos se rieron. Snape apretó los labios y empujó el sombrero hacia Dumbledore, que enseguida cambió el suyo por aquél.**

—**¡A comer! —aconsejó a todo el mundo, sonriendo.**

Varios sonrieron al imaginar eso.

**Mientras Harry se servía patatas asadas, las puertas del Gran Comedor volvieron a abrirse. Era la profesora Trelawney, que se deslizaba hacia ellos como si fuera sobre ruedas. Dada la ocasión, se había puesto un vestido verde de lentejuelas que acentuaba su aspecto de libélula gigante.**

La profesora apretó los labios y miró mal a Harry, pero no dijo nada. Algunos alumnos se reían de su descripción.

—**¡Sybill, qué sorpresa tan agradable! —dijo Dumbledore, poniéndose en pie. **

—**He estado consultando la bola de cristal, señor director —dijo la profesora Trelawney con su voz más lejana—. Y ante mi sorpresa, me he visto abandonando mi almuerzo solitario y reuniéndome con vosotros. ¿Quién soy yo para negar los designios del destino? Dejé la torre y vine a toda prisa, pero os ruego que me perdonéis por la tardanza...**

—Vamos, que le apeteció bajar y se inventó una excusa — bufó Dean por lo bajo.

—**Por supuesto —dijo Dumbledore, parpadeando—. Permíteme que te acerque una silla...**

**E hizo, con la varita, que por el aire se acercara una silla que dio unas vueltas antes de caer ruidosamente entre los profesores Snape y McGonagall. La profesora Trelawney, sin embargo, no se sentó. Sus enormes ojos habían vagado por toda la mesa y de pronto dio un leve grito.**

—**¡No me atrevo, señor director! ¡Si me siento, seremos trece! ¡Nada da peor suerte! ¡No olvidéis nunca que cuando trece comen juntos, el primero en levantarse es el primero en morir!**

— Menuda chorrada — se oyó decir a Zacharias Smith.

A Harry le preocupó que no fuera Hermione quien criticara las excentricidades de la profesora Trelawney. Miró a la chica y vio que seguía teniendo los ojos llorosos, aunque no le caían lágrimas por la cara.

¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba de acuerdo con Ron… Hasta cierto punto. No podía olvidar que Scabbers era Pettigrew, así que no era desagradable pensar en las penurias que Crookshanks le había hecho pasar. Pero si veía las cosas desde el punto de vista de Ron en tercer año, quedaba claro que Hermione había sido innecesariamente cruel con él al poner la vida de su mascota en peligro.

Habían pasado años y todo se había solucionado. No quería tener que pensar en cómo arreglar una situación que en teoría ya estaba arreglada.

—**Nos arriesgaremos, Sybill —dijo impaciente la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, siéntate. El pavo se enfría.**

**La profesora Trelawney dudó. Luego se sentó en la silla vacía con los ojos cerrados y la boca muy apretada, como esperando que un rayo cayera en la mesa. La profesora McGonagall introdujo un cucharón en la fuente más próxima.**

—**¿Quieres callos, Sybill?**

Eso le sacó una sonrisa a más de uno.

**La profesora Trelawney no le hizo caso. Volvió a abrir los ojos, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y dijo:**

—**Pero, ¿dónde está mi querido profesor Lupin?**

El profesor Lupin sonrió al escuchar eso.

—**Me temo que ha sufrido una recaída —dijo Dumbledore, animando a todos a que se sirvieran—. Es una pena que haya ocurrido el día de Navidad.**

—**Pero seguro que ya lo sabías, Sybill.**

Se oyeron varias risitas. La profesora Trelawney no parecía muy contenta.

**La profesora Trelawney dirigió una mirada gélida a la profesora McGonagall. **

—**Por supuesto que lo sabía, Minerva —dijo en voz baja—. Pero no quiero alardear de saberlo todo. A menudo obro como si no estuviera en posesión del ojo interior, para no poner nerviosos a los demás.**

—**Eso explica muchas cosas —respondió la profesora McGonagall. **

Esta vez, muchos se echaron a reír a carcajadas. McGonagall no parecía nada arrepentida.

**La profesora Trelawney elevó la voz:**

—**Si te interesa saberlo, he visto que el profesor Lupin nos dejará pronto. Él mismo parece comprender que le queda poco tiempo. Cuando me ofrecí a ver su destino en la bola de cristal, huyó. **

—**Me lo imagino.**

— Bueno, dejé el colegio, si a eso te referías — dijo Lupin con una sonrisa. La profesora Trelawney parecía disgustada.

—**Dudo —observó Dumbledore, con una voz alegre pero fuerte que puso fin a la conversación entre las profesoras McGonagall y Trelawney— que el profesor Lupin esté en peligro inminente. Severus, ¿has vuelto a hacerle la poción?**

—**Sí, señor director —dijo Snape.**

—**Bien —dijo Dumbledore—. Entonces se levantará y dará una vuelta por ahí en cualquier momento. Derek, ¿has probado las salchichas? Son estupendas.**

Uno de los chicos que Harry había visto antes se puso rojo como un tomate, provocando que sus amigos rieran.

**El muchacho de primer curso enrojeció intensamente porque Dumbledore se había dirigido directamente a él, y cogió la fuente de salchichas con manos temblorosas.**

— Qué mono — rió una chica que estaba sentada justo frente a él. El tal Derek estaba tan rojo que podía haberse hecho pasar por Weasley.

**La profesora Trelawney se comportó casi con normalidad hasta que, dos horas después, terminó la comida. Atiborrados con el banquete y tocados con los gorros que habían salido de los cohetes sorpresa, Harry y Ron fueron los primeros en levantarse de la mesa, y la profesora dio un grito.**

—**¡Queridos míos! ¿Quién de los dos se ha levantado primero? ¿Quién? **

Lavender y Parvati jadearon.

—**No sé —dijo Ron, mirando a Harry con inquietud.**

—**Dudo que haya mucha diferencia —dijo la profesora McGonagall fríamente—. A menos que un loco con un hacha esté esperando en la puerta para matar al primero que salga al vestíbulo.**

Varios alumnos (y Hagrid y Sirius) se echaron a reír.

**Incluso Ron se rió. La profesora Trelawney se molestó. **

—**¿Vienes? —dijo Harry a Hermione.**

—**No —contestó Hermione—. Tengo que hablar con la profesora McGonagall. **

—**Probablemente para saber si puede darnos más clases —bostezó Ron yendo al vestíbulo, donde no había ningún loco con un hacha.**

— Me alegro — dijo Fred en tono irónico.

Harry hizo una mueca. Recordaba por qué Hermione se había quedado a hablar con McGonagall. Esto no iba a ser agradable…

**Cuando llegaron al agujero del cuadro, se encontraron a sir Cadogan celebrando la Navidad con un par de monjes, antiguos directores de Hogwarts y su robusto caballo. Se levantó la visera de la celada y les ofreció un brindis con una jarra de hidromiel.**

—**¡Felices, hip, Pascuas! ¿La contraseña? **

—**«Vil bellaco» —dijo Ron.**

—**¡Lo mismo que vos, señor! —exclamó sir Cadogan, al mismo tiempo que el cuadro se abría hacia delante para dejarles paso.**

— Parece simpático — dijo Justin Finch-Fletchley.

— Era insoportable — replicó Lee Jordan.

**Harry fue directamente al dormitorio, cogió la Saeta de Fuego y el equipo de mantenimiento de escobas mágicas que Hermione le había regalado para su cumpleaños, bajó con todo y se puso a mirar si podía hacerle algo a la escoba; pero no había ramitas torcidas que cortar y el palo estaba ya tan brillante que resultaba inútil querer sacarle más brillo. Él y Ron se limitaron a sentarse y a admirarla desde cada ángulo hasta que el agujero del retrato se abrió y Hermione apareció acompañada por la profesora McGonagall.**

— Espera… — dijo Sirius a Hermione. — ¿Has hecho lo que creo que has hecho?

Hermione cerró los ojos un momento. Suspiró y, más decidida, abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

**Aunque la profesora McGonagall era la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, Harry sólo la había visto en la sala común en una ocasión y para anunciar algo muy grave. Él y Ron la miraron mientras sostenían la Saeta de Fuego. Hermione pasó por su lado, se sentó, cogió el primer libro que encontró y ocultó la cara tras él.**

— Cobarde — bufó McLaggen. — Si te has chivado, al menos ten el valor de decírselo a Potter a la cara.

— Cierra la boca — replicó Ron, para sorpresa de Harry. Hermione también pareció sorprenderse.

—**Conque es eso —dijo la profesora McGonagall con los ojos muy abiertos, acercándose a la chimenea y examinando la Saeta de Fuego—. La señorita Granger me acaba de decir que te han enviado una escoba, Potter.**

**Harry y Ron se volvieron hacia Hermione. Podían verle la frente colorada por encima del libro, que estaba del revés.**

— Podías haber disimulado mejor — le dijo Harry. Hermione hizo una mueca.

—**¿Puedo? —pidió la profesora McGonagall. Pero no aguardó a la respuesta y les quitó de las manos la Saeta de Fuego. La examinó detenidamente, de un extremo a otro—. Mmm... ¿y no venía con ninguna nota, Potter? ¿Ninguna tarjeta? ¿Ningún mensaje de ningún tipo?**

—**Nada —respondió Harry, como si no comprendiera.**

—**Ya veo... —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Me temo que me la tendré que llevar, Potter.**

— Era lógico — dijo la profesora Hooch. — Es muy fácil esconder maleficios en una escoba.

—**¿Qué?, ¿qué? —dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie de pronto—. ¿Por qué? **

—**Tendremos que examinarla para comprobar que no tiene ningún hechizo —explicó la profesora McGonagall—. Por supuesto, no soy una experta, pero seguro que la señora Hooch y el profesor Flitwick la desmontarán.**

Ambos profesores asintieron. Por su parte, Wood parecía estar sufriendo con solo imaginarlo.

—**¿Desmontarla? —repitió Ron, como si la profesora McGonagall estuviera loca. **

—**Tardaremos sólo unas semanas —aclaró la profesora McGonagall—. Te la devolveremos cuando estemos seguros de que no está embrujada.**

— Me parece lo más sensato — dijo la señora Weasley. — Sin saber quién te la había mandado o por qué… Era muy peligroso.

Harry prefirió no decir que la escoba no tenía ningún maleficio y que no habían tenido motivos para desmontarla.

—**No tiene nada malo —dijo Harry. La voz le temblaba—. Francamente, profesora...**

—**Eso no lo sabes —observó la profesora McGonagall con total amabilidad—, no lo podrás saber hasta que hayas volado en ella, por lo menos. Y me temo que eso será imposible hasta que estemos seguros de que no se ha manipulado. Te tendré informado.**

**La profesora McGonagall dio media vuelta y salió con la Saeta de Fuego por el retrato, que se cerró tras ella.**

— Pobre Hermione — dijo Katie Bell con una mueca. — Dudo que se tomen muy bien lo que ha hecho…

**Harry se quedó mirándola, con la lata de pulimento aún en la mano. Ron se volvió hacia Hermione.**

—**¿Por qué has ido corriendo a la profesora McGonagall?**

**Hermione dejó el libro a un lado. Seguía con la cara colorada. Pero se levantó y se enfrentó a Ron con actitud desafiante:**

—**Porque pensé (y la profesora McGonagall está de acuerdo conmigo) que la escoba podía habérsela enviado Sirius Black.**

— Y tenía razón — dijo Hermione, todavía con la vista fija en el suelo. — Puede que la escoba no tuviera ninguna maldición, pero sí que te la envió Sirius.

Harry suspiró.

— Entiendo por qué lo hiciste y te perdono — dijo en voz alta, asegurándose de que todo el comedor lo escuchaba. — Aunque me habría gustado que me avisaras primero.

Hermione asintió, aliviada. Miró entonces a Ron.

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo qué?

— ¿Sigues enfadado? — preguntó ella, mordiéndose el labio.

Ron la miró unos momentos. A Harry le pareció que, más que enfadado, parecía dolido.

— Ni siquiera me has pedido perdón.

Hermione jadeó.

— Lo siento. Lo digo de verdad. — Volvía a tener los ojos llorosos y Harry deseó que Ron la perdonara solo para no verla llorar.

— Vale, te perdono — dijo Ron con rapidez. Harry supuso que, como él, no deseaba ver a Hermione llorando.

— Eh… el capítulo acaba ahí — dijo Goldstein, haciendo que todos volvieran a mirarlo a él en vez de a Ron y Hermione.

Dumbledore se puso en pie y tomó el libro que el chico le tendía.

— Bien, bien. Solo nos queda un capítulo por hoy. Se titula: **El patronus**. ¿Quién quiere leerlo?

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Wow, este también ha sido largo XD Decidme vuestra opinión en los comentarios! :3 Qué os ha parecido? Os leo! :D **

**Espero que paséis una buena semana, nos vemos el domingo que viene, como siempre! Bye! **

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Korrily: **Hola! Las respuestas las subí tarde (igual que esta vez, llevo una racha... XD). Me alegro de que te gustara el cap! :3 Gracias por todo. Nos vemos!

** Bnja: **Hola! Pues sí, es muy curioso que el mapa llegara a Harry, casi como si fuera cosa del destino. Y sobre Sirius: perdió a James, Lily, Harry, Peter y Lupin en una noche. Tuvo que ver a Peter cortarse un dedo y fingir su muerte después de matar a un montón de inocentes y de causar la muerte de James y Lily. Cualquiera habría perdido la cabeza, la verdad. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

** Fan de tu fic: **Holi! La idea de que Harry le de el mapa a Teddy me encanta. Además, Teddy estaría ya en último curso cuando James Sirius llegara a Hogwarts, así que podría ser él quien le pasara el mapa! Y me imagino a Albus y Lily Luna quitándole el mapa a James cada dos por tres XD En esta historia, alguien ha cogido el mapa sin que Harry lo sepa para que no busque a los encapuchados :D Sucedió hace mil caps jajaja. Así que aunque alguien intentara quitárselo a Harry ahora, no podría hacerlo. Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

** dinas'moon'E53: **Hola! Cuánta razón tienes XD Será muy interesante llegar al momento de Snape viendo el "pergamino en blanco", no creo que se lo tome muy bien jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos :3

** miriam99: **Holi! Yo también estoy deseando que llegue el final de este libro, la verdad. El final es la mejor parte, y creo que el cuarto libro es donde la cosa empieza a ponerse más interesante, así que estoy deseando llegar XD Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Bye!

** missy-2412: **Hola! Muchas gracias! TwT me alegra que te esté gustando! Mucha gente tiene el tercer libro como favorito, es muy curioso XD La peli hay que admitir que es de las mejores. En fin, muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

** Naattstories: **Hola! Pues sí, es una pena que hayan tenido que leer lo del mapa frente a todos, pero no había forma de evitarlo :( Es triste pensar que tantos secretos de Hogwarts se van a revelar por culpa de tener que leerlo todo. Fred y George no saben quiénes son los merodeadores, aunque tienen sospechas por la actitud y los comentarios de Sirius, que no se puede estar callado XD Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Nos vemos!

**lunadragneel15: **Holi! Gracias a ti por leerlo :3 Bye! Cuídate!

**Fox McCloude: **Hola! Lo primero: la escena con Umbridge y el caramelo longuilinguo fue algo que comentaste medio en broma en un arrebato de odio a Umbridge, pero me hizo mucha gracia imaginarlo y lo he tenido que incluir XDD Espero que te haya gustado verla sufrir (? Contestando a tu review: creo que has calado a Umbridge al decir que le gusta confiscar cosas para sentirse poderosa, como si fueran trofeos. Es exactamente lo que hizo con el ojo de moody :( Sobre Draco: veo los paralelismos que dices entre él y James, la diferencia está en que James era de una familia bondadosa y los ideales que le inculcaron fueron buenos. Draco, por otro lado, vive con uno de los mayores mortífagos xD Me gusta pensar que Harry haya sacado la generosidad de James :3 Sobre Sirius: la verdad es que es satisfactorio verlo hablar en serio de vez en cuando XD Sobre todo mientras se leía esa conversación. Por fin ha podido defenderse. Y sobre Hermione: la pobre lo ha acabado pasando mal en este cap (y aún le queda). A todos les quedan muchas cosas que pasar muahahaha XD Muchas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos :3

**DrarryFan1466: **Hola! La verdad es que es impresionante que Harry con 13 añitos pudiera ahuyentar a tantísimos dementores él solo. Después de haber derrotado a un basilisco con una espada a los doce años y de haber salvado la piedra filosofal a los once, creo que lo van a declarar un héroe antes de que le de tiempo a hacerle nada a Voldy XDD Gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**Naruhina09: **Hola! Sirius de momento se lo está tomando bien, por todas las razones que se argumentan en este cap. Pero aún le quedan cosas duras por leer :( Veremos que pasa jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Nos vemos :3

**yacc32:** Hola! Yo también leo muchos fics en inglés (de hecho, de Harry Potter prácticamente solo leo fics en inglés XD). Es cierto lo que dices de que se nota la diferencia entre el fandom inglés y el español. También es cierto que en inglés escribe mucha más gente (no solo gente que tiene el inglés como primera lengua) y eso implica que hay más variedad. Sobre Dumbledore y Snape: mi opinión personal y la opinión de los personajes en esta historia no tienen por qué ser iguales. Desde mi punto de vista personal: Snape era un imbécil que sí, hizo cosas muy valientes y merece reconocimiento por ello, pero también hizo cosas horribles y no merece ser tratado como un mártir. En ningún contexto es justificable abusar psicológicamente de niños hasta el punto de convertirte en su mayor miedo. Pero sí, también es cierto que se metía en la boca del lobo y le mentía a Voldy a la cara, cosa que no cualquiera hace xD Esto es algo que tengo muchas ganas de explorar en el fic cuando se lean los verdaderos motivos de Snape, me gustaría poder replicar la realidad: las diferencias de opinión entre aquellos que lo defienden a muerte y aquellos que lo odian (y los que estamos en medio). Será muy interesante llegar ahí. Y sobre Dumbledore: esa imagen de él como abuelito perfecto me cansa XD También lo veo como un personaje gris: ni un dios ni un demonio, era el líder del bando de los buenos y eso hizo que tuviera que tomar decisiones basadas en efectividad más que en humanidad. Habría sido genial que ninguno de los dos hubiera muerto para poder ver cómo habrían evolucionado sin el peso de la guerra sobre ellos. En fin, muchísimas gracias por tu review! Cuando me sacáis temas así me alargo mucho jajaja Sorry! Nos vemos :3

**creativo:** Hola! Jajaja me ha encantado tu comentario. Te imaginas que los encapuchados censuraran palabras del libro? En plan, alguien está leyendo y va a decir "el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta" y en vez de eso se oye un PIIIII jajaja. O que hubieran tachado esas palabras del libro para que no se leyeran. Habría sido genial XDD Muchas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos :3

**ola: **Hola! Pues sí XD Espero que te haya gustado el cap!

**Grytherin18-Friki: **Holi! Lo que dices de la muerte de Pettigrew es muy cierto xD Lo que me sorprende es que no se den cuenta de nada cuando todo el mundo hace tantísimo hincapié en que solo quedó un dedo... Si has usado un hechizo tan poderoso como para destruir un cuerpo completo sin dejar rastro, ¿cómo puedes dejarte un dedo entero? xD Sobre Sirius: es divertido bromear sobre ser un asesino y asustar a la gente mientras puede, pero cuando se está leyendo algo que de verdad parece incriminarlo, aceptarlo sin rechistar solo haría que los alumnos también lo aceptaran. Sirius es más inteligente de lo que parece xD A base de burlarse de cada vez que se le llama asesino, después argumentar de forma lógica el por qué no lo es, mostrarse cercano a Harry, etc. consigue que nadie sepa qué pensar de él. Es brillante XD Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**Zero: **Hola! Pues sí, es una pena que el secreto del mapa se haya revelado para todos :( Era inevitable y, como dices, todavía quedan muchos secretos por delante, algunos de ellos bastante peligrosos... En fin, muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**cecilia caff: **Holi! Pues si odias a Umbridge, espero que verla casi ahogarse con el caramelo te haya gustado jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Bye :3

**bjilydp7: **Hola! Bienvenida :D No me puedo creer que te la hayas leído en 5 días, muchísimas gracias! TwT No sabes lo mucho que me ha animado tu comentario. La subtrama de los encapuchados es lo que más me gusta escribir, me alegra mucho que esté gustando :3 Tengo la intención de acabar los siete libros (y, teniendo en cuenta que mi parte favorita llegará al final, estoy muy motivada para conseguirlo jajaja). Mil gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Draci Snape: **Hola! Ver serios a los personajes que siempre son "los bromistas" como Fred, George y Sirius es muy agradable jajaja. Con los Slytherin pasa lo que dices: por culpa de unos malos, la casa entera sufre las consecuencias. Por eso me gusta ir enseñando Slytherin amables, como el chico del cap anterior como las hermanas Greengrass :D Y sí, es muy tierno que Harry y Ron sigan con esa inocencia jajaja. Lo de la privacidad: supongo que si no quieren que alguien sepa donde estan las 24 horas pues les puede molestar el mapa, pero que se aguanten XDD Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**CH-Hyacinth:** Holi! Espero que ya no tengas tantas tareas! Sobre la privacidad del mapa: enseña dónde esta la gente, pero no lo que hace. Atenta contra la privacidad de la gente pero solo hasta cierto punto. La verdad, da para discusión jajaja. Ojalá Dumbledore perdiera los estribos con Umbridge, ahí sabría que se está enfrentando al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos (?) El pobre lo pasará mal cuando se lean cosas sobre su juventud :( Pero bueno, tampoco fue un santo que digamos... Jajajaja sobre los encapuchados... tienen que pasar muchas cosas XDD Ya verás. Sobre Snape: ahí arriba le he explicado a yacc32 exactamente mi punto de vista sobre él. Ni es un santo ni es un demonio, siento que el fandom lo ha idealizado bastante xD Pero al mismo tiempo entiendo que hizo cosas muy buenas y que debe reconocerse que fue valiente. Por eso es tan interesante XD Muchísisisimas gracias por tu comentario! Nos vemos :3 Bye!


	14. El patronus

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos una semana más a este fic :D Espero que estéis todos bien.**

**Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado review en el capítulo anterior: Korrily, Miss Curie, dinas'moon'E53, KhrizSnape, DrarryFan1466, Naattstories, bjilydp7, Fan de tu fic, Fox McCloude, Mielessmeborgia, Lady Manne, Grytherin18-Friki, rodrigo black, miriam99, creativo, Zero, Guest, lunadragneel15, Bnja, BellaBlackEvans, CH-Hyacinth y EstrelladahM11. Wow, muchísimas gracias a todos! :3 **

**A leer! :D**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

— _Vale, te perdono — dijo Ron con rapidez. Harry supuso que, como él, no deseaba ver a Hermione llorando. _

— _Eh… el capítulo acaba ahí — dijo Goldstein, haciendo que todos volvieran a mirarlo a él en vez de a Ron y Hermione._

_Dumbledore se puso en pie y tomó el libro que el chico le tendía._

— _Bien, bien. Solo nos queda un capítulo por hoy. Se titula: __**El patronus**__. ¿Quién quiere leerlo?_

Pocas manos se alzaron en el aire. El director echó un vistazo al comedor antes de señalar a Dean Thomas, que subió a la tarima rápidamente.

— **El patronus **— repitió. Y comenzó a leer sin más demora.

**Harry sabía que la intención de Hermione había sido buena, pero eso no le impidió enfadarse con ella. **

— Normal — dijo Oliver. No parecía nada contento con Hermione.

**Había sido propietario de la mejor escoba del mundo durante unas horas y, por culpa de Hermione, ya no sabía si la volvería a ver. **

— ¿Y si hubiera estado hechizada? — se defendió Hermione. — Hice lo que debía hacer.

Parecía más segura de sí misma ahora que sabía que Harry la había perdonado.

**Estaba seguro de que no le ocurría nada a la Saeta de Fuego, pero ¿en qué estado se encontraría después de pasar todas las pruebas antihechizos?**

— Se encontraría en perfecto estado porque los profesores encargados de llevar a cabo las pruebas son profesionales — dijo McGonagall, exasperada.

Harry evitó cruzar miradas con ella.

**Ron también estaba enfadado con Hermione. En su opinión, desmontar una Saeta de Fuego completamente nueva era un crimen. **

Wood asentía con ganas.

**Hermione, que seguía convencida de que había hecho lo que debía, comenzó a evitar la sala común. Harry y Ron supusieron que se había refugiado en la biblioteca y no intentaron persuadirla de que saliera de allí. **

Hermione pareció dolida al escuchar eso. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas, sin saber qué hacer.

**Se alegraron de que el resto del colegio regresara poco después de Año Nuevo y la torre de Gryffindor volviera a estar abarrotada de gente y de bullicio.**

**Wood buscó a Harry la noche anterior al comienzo de las clases.**

—**¿Qué tal las Navidades? —preguntó. Y luego, sin esperar respuesta, se sentó, bajó la voz y dijo—: He estado meditando durante las vacaciones, Harry. Después del último partido, ¿sabes? Si los dementores acuden al siguiente... no nos podemos permitir que tú... bueno...**

Se oyó más de un bufido.

— Qué considerado — ironizó Katie Bell.

— Estaba siendo considerado — se defendió Wood. — ¿O acaso vosotros queríais volver a ver a Harry cayendo desde veinte metros de altura?

— ¡Claro que no! — exclamó Angelina.

**Wood se quedó callado, con cara de sentirse incómodo.**

—**Estoy trabajando en ello —dijo Harry rápidamente—. El profesor Lupin me dijo que me daría unas clases para ahuyentar a los dementores. Comenzaremos esta semana. Dijo que después de Navidades estaría menos atareado.**

Moody soltó un resoplido que parecía ocultar una risa.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que aprendiste un hechizo de magia avanzada solo para poder seguir jugando al quidditch?

— También fue útil para otras cosas — se defendió Harry. A Moody debió parecerle una respuesta graciosa, porque dejó escapar una carcajada que sonó muy extraña en el silencio del comedor. Más de un alumno lo miraba con cautela.

—**Ya —dijo Wood. Su rostro se animó—. Bueno, en ese caso... Realmente no quería perderte como buscador, Harry. **

— ¿Lo habrías echado del equipo? — se interrumpió Dean a sí mismo. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

— Mientras los dementores estuvieran en Hogwarts, sí — respondió Wood con solemnidad. — Prefiero tener que entrenar a un buscador desde cero antes que ver a Harry romperse la cabeza contra el suelo.

Algunos hicieron muecas al escuchar eso. Parvati miraba a Wood con cara de espanto.

— Te lo agradezco — dijo Harry con sinceridad. Wood le sonrió.

**¿Has comprado ya otra escoba?**

—**No —contestó Harry.**

—**¿Cómo? Pues será mejor que te des prisa. No puedes montar en esa Estrella Fugaz en el partido contra Ravenclaw.**

Se oyeron algunos murmullos en la zona de Ravenclaw. Harry los miró con curiosidad, hasta que un chico gruñó:

— Ojalá Potter hubiera jugado en la Estrella Fugaz. Aquel partido fue un desastre.

Casi de forma inmediata, Harry oyó un fuerte sollozo. Giró la cabeza y vio que Marietta abrazaba a Cho Chang, quien escondía la cara contra su hombro. En vez de mirar al otro Ravenclaw, Marietta miró mal a Harry, como si él tuviera la culpa de que Cho estuviera llorando.

Harry tragó saliva. Después del torrente de emociones que había sentido durante todo el día, no se sentía preparado para consolar a Cho. De hecho, después de la conversación que habían tenido días atrás, cuando se habían besado, no sabía si sería capaz de consolarla aunque tuviera una mayor estabilidad emocional.

—**Le regalaron una Saeta de Fuego en Navidad —dijo Ron.**

—**¿Una Saeta de Fuego? ¡No! ¿En serio? ¿Una Saeta de Fuego de verdad?**

Dean leyó eso con el tono de voz de un niño que acaba de recibir el mejor regalo de su vida. Varias personas se echaron a reír, incluido el propio Wood.

—**No te emociones, Oliver —dijo Harry con tristeza—. Ya no la tengo. Me la confiscaron. —Y explicó que estaban revisando la Saeta de Fuego en aquellos instantes.**

—**¿Hechizada? ¿Por qué podría estar hechizada?**

—**Sirius Black —explicó Harry sin entusiasmo—. Parece que va detrás de mí. Así que McGonagall piensa que él me la podría haber enviado.**

— ¿Sin entusiasmo? — repitió Seamus. — ¿Estabas tan acostumbrado a que te persigan asesinos que ya ni te causaba emoción?

— No puedes estar preocupado las veinticuatro horas del día — replicó Harry.

**Desechando la idea de que un famoso asesino estuviera interesado por la vida de su buscador; Wood dijo:**

—**¡Pero Black no podría haber comprado una Saeta de Fuego! Es un fugitivo. Todo el país lo está buscando. ¿Cómo podría entrar en la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch y comprar una escoba?**

— También tienen compra por catálogo — explicó Sirius. La simplicidad de esa respuesta dejó a más de uno sin palabras.

—**Ya lo sé. Pero aun así, McGonagall quiere desmontarla. **

**Wood se puso pálido.**

—**Iré a hablar con ella, Harry —le prometió—. La haré entrar en razón... Una Saeta de Fuego... ¡una auténtica Saeta de Fuego en nuestro equipo! Ella tiene tantos deseos como nosotros de que gane Gryffindor... La haré entrar en razón... ¡Una Saeta de Fuego...!**

Dean volvió a leer con tono de niño emocionado y hasta dio un par de saltitos en el sitio, burlándose de Wood y provocando que mucha gente se echara a reír de nuevo. Por suerte, Wood no se lo tomó mal.

**Las clases comenzaron al día siguiente. Lo último que deseaba nadie una mañana de enero era pasar dos horas en una fila en el patio, pero Hagrid había encendido una hoguera de salamandras, para su propio disfrute, y pasaron una clase inusualmente agradable recogiendo leña seca y hojarasca para mantener vivo el fuego, mientras las salamandras, a las que les gustaban las llamas, correteaban de un lado para otro de los troncos incandescentes que se iban desmoronando. **

— Eso suena muy bien — dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Hagrid pareció muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Umbridge, por otro lado, lo miraba con desdén.

**La primera clase de Adivinación del nuevo trimestre fue mucho menos divertida. La profesora Trelawney les enseñaba ahora quiromancia y se apresuró a informar a Harry de que tenía la línea de la vida más corta que había visto nunca.**

— Sybill — bufó McGonagall. — ¿Tienes que aterrorizar a los alumnos?

— No es mi culpa que todas las señales indiquen que Potter tiene un destino difícil — replicó Trelawney con tono ofendido.

Harry no pudo evitar recordar lo que había dicho el encapuchado con el que había hablado el primer día:

"_Tuviste un rol importantísimo a la hora de derrotar a Voldemort."_

¿Y si había muerto en el intento? Si Trelawney decía la verdad sobre su oscuro destino, era muy probable que fuera así.

Frenó ese pensamiento en seco. Trelawney no decía más que tonterías. Él no iba a morir.

**A la que Harry tenía más ganas de acudir era a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. **

Remus sonrió al escuchar eso.

**Después de la conversación con Wood, quería comenzar las clases contra los dementores tan pronto como fuera posible.**

—**Ah, sí —dijo Lupin, cuando Harry le recordó su promesa al final de la clase—. Veamos... ¿qué te parece el jueves a las ocho de la tarde? El aula de Historia de la Magia será bastante grande... Tendré que pensar detenidamente en esto... No podemos traer a un dementor de verdad al castillo para practicar...**

— Por supuesto que no — dijo Umbridge con sequedad. Harry notó que se había puesto algo pálida.

—**Aún parece enfermo, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron por el pasillo, camino del Gran Comedor—. ¿Qué crees que le pasa?**

**Oyeron un «chist» de impaciencia detrás de ellos. Era Hermione, que había estado sentada a los pies de una armadura, ordenando la mochila, tan llena de libros que no se cerraba.**

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas.

—**¿Por qué nos chistas? —le preguntó Ron irritado.**

—**Por nada —dijo Hermione con altivez, echándose la mochila al hombro. **

—**Por algo será —dijo Ron—. Dije que no sabía qué le ocurría a Lupin y tú...**

—**Bueno, ¿no es evidente? —dijo Hermione con una mirada de superioridad exasperante.**

— Nos lo podías haber explicado directamente — bufó Ron.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

— ¿Y desvelar el secreto del profesor? De eso nada.

— Nosotros somos de fiar — se quejó Ron.

—**Si no nos lo quieres decir, no lo hagas —dijo Ron con brusquedad. —Vale —respondió Hermione, y se marchó altivamente.**

—**No lo sabe —dijo Ron, siguiéndola con los ojos y resentido—. Sólo quiere que le volvamos a hablar.**

Hermione le lanzó a Ron una mirada que claramente decía "Sí lo sabía y ahora lo sabes".

**A las ocho de la tarde del jueves, Harry salió de la torre de Gryffindor para acudir al aula de Historia de la Magia. Cuando llegó estaba a oscuras y vacía, pero encendió las luces con la varita mágica y al cabo de cinco minutos apareció el profesor Lupin, llevando una gran caja de embalar que puso encima de la mesa del profesor Binns.**

Muchos se inclinaron en sus asientos, queriendo escuchar cada detalle de aquella lección. Harry notó que todos los miembros del ED prestaban mucha atención. Les había prometido que pronto practicarían el encantamiento patronus.

—**¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Otro boggart —dijo Lupin, quitándose la capa—. He estado buscando por el castillo desde el martes y he tenido la suerte de encontrar éste escondido dentro del archivador del señor Filch. Es lo más parecido que podemos encontrar a un auténtico dementor. El boggart se convertirá en dementor cuando te vea, de forma que podrás practicar con él. Puedo guardarlo en mi despacho cuando no lo utilicemos, bajo mi mesa hay un armario que le gustará.**

— ¿Qué más da si al boggart le gusta o no el armario? — bufó McLaggen. Lupin lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

— Si no le gusta, se irá y no podremos seguir practicando con él.

Harry se alegró al ver que McLaggen se ruborizaba, abochornado ante la respuesta tan obvia y directa del profesor.

—**De acuerdo —dijo Harry, haciendo como que no era aprensivo y satisfecho de que Lupin hubiera encontrado un sustituto de un dementor de verdad.**

Aunque no hubieran practicado con un dementor real, los efectos que Harry había sentido le habían parecido muy reales. Con una punzada, recordó las cosas horribles que había tenido que escuchar en aquella clase particular. Deseaba con muchas fuerzas que pudieran saltarse toda esa parte.

—**Así pues... —el profesor Lupin sacó su varita mágica e indicó a Harry que hiciera lo mismo—. El hechizo que trataré de enseñarte es magia muy avanzada... Bueno, muy por encima del Nivel Corriente de Embrujo. Se llama «encantamiento patronus».**

Algunos alumnos asintieron como si se encontraran en clase.

—**¿Cómo es? —preguntó Harry, nervioso.**

—**Bueno, cuando sale bien invoca a un patronus para que se aparezca —explicó Lupin— y que es una especie de antidementor, un guardián que hace de escudo entre el dementor y tú.**

**Harry se imaginó de pronto agachado tras alguien del tamaño de Hagrid que empuñaba una porra gigantesca. **

Eso hizo reír a más de uno, incluido Hagrid. Dean siguió leyendo con una sonrisa:

**El profesor Lupin continuó:**

—**El patronus es una especie de fuerza positiva, una proyección de las mismas cosas de las que el dementor se alimenta: esperanza, alegría, deseo de vivir... y no puede sentir desesperación como los seres humanos, de forma que los dementores no lo pueden herir. **

— Pero profesor... — empezó a decir una chica de segundo de Hufflepuff. Frenó en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba en clase y que Lupin ni siquiera había llegado a ser su profesor.

— Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras — la invitó Lupin amablemente. La chica, muy roja, dijo:

— Si los dementores se alimentan de todas las cosas que nos hacen felices, ¿cómo podemos realizar un patronus enfrente de ellos? Quiero decir… Si están tomando nuestra felicidad, no podremos usarla para crear el patronus.

— Ese es uno de los motivos por los que el encantamiento patronus es tan complicado — respondió Lupin con el tono que solía usar en clase para explicarles las cosas. — Se trata de conseguir utilizar nuestros recuerdos más felices antes de que el dementor pueda arrebatárnoslos. Es un hechizo que requiere mucha fuerza mental.

La chica de Hufflepuff asintió y le dio las gracias a Lupin, aunque parecía algo preocupada.

**Pero tengo que advertirte, Harry, de que el hechizo podría resultarte excesivamente avanzado. Muchos magos cualificados tienen dificultades con él.**

— Hay personas que jamás consiguen hacer un patronus — dijo Tonks en voz alta. — Es un encantamiento que requiere un tipo de fuerza mental que no todo el mundo posee.

— Además — añadió Kingsley. — Las personas que no tienen suficientes recuerdos felices también tienen problemas a la hora de realizar el encantamiento.

Muchos alumnos intercambiaron miradas aprensivas. Resultaba muy alarmante que la mejor defensa contra dementores ni siquiera estuviera disponible para todo el mundo.

—**¿Qué aspecto tiene un patronus? —dijo Harry con curiosidad. **

—**Es según el mago que lo invoca.**

—**¿Y cómo se invoca?**

—**Con un encantamiento que sólo funcionará si te concentras con todas tus fuerzas en un solo recuerdo de mucha alegría.**

**Harry intentó recordar algo alegre. Desde luego, nada de lo que le había ocurrido en casa de los Dursley le serviría. **

Harry hizo una mueca. Sintió decenas de miradas caer sobre él e, inmediatamente, centró su vista en Dean, pidiéndole con la mirada que siguiera leyendo lo más rápido posible.

**Al final recordó el instante en que por primera vez montó en una escoba.**

— No sé si eso va a ser lo suficientemente fuerte — dijo Bill con preocupación.

—**Ya —dijo, intentando recordar lo más exactamente posible la maravillosa sensación de vértigo que había notado en el estómago.**

—**El encantamiento es así —Lupin se aclaró la garganta—: ¡Expecto patronum!**

—**¡Expecto patronum! —repitió Harry entre dientes—. ¡Expecto patronum!**

— ¡Expecto patronum! — se oyó repetir a al menos una decena de alumnos. La exclamación fue seguida de algunas risas.

Harry notó que el comedor parecía estar dividiéndose de nuevo. Por un lado, estaban los que querían aprovechar esa clase extra para aprender algo de verdad, especialmente algo tan útil e impresionante como el encantamiento patronus. Por otro lado, también había un sector del alumnado que parecía considerar una tontería intentar aprender escuchando un libro.

—**¿Te estás concentrando con fuerza en el recuerdo feliz?**

—**Sí... —contestó Harry, obligando a su mente a que retrocediese hasta aquel primer viaje en escoba—. Expecto patrono, no, patronum... perdón... **

Se oyeron risitas. Harry rodó los ojos.

**¡Expecto patronum! ¡Expecto patronum!**

**De repente, como un chorro, surgió algo del extremo de su varita. Era como un gas plateado.**

—**¿Lo ha visto? —preguntó Harry entusiasmado—. ¡Algo ha ocurrido!**

— Vaya, ¿tan rápido? — dijo Angelina, impresionada.

— ¡Expecto patronum! — exclamó Lee Jordan. Harry vio que había sacado la varita, pero no sucedió absolutamente nada.

Como si hubieran estado esperando ese momento, decenas de alumnos sacaron también sus varitas y repitieron el encantamiento. Nadie parecía estar teniendo mucho éxito.

— Recordad que tenéis que pensar en un recuerdo muy feliz — dijo Lupin en voz alta. Tenía una gran sonrisa.

Harry escuchó exclamaciones de júbilo y giró la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a una chica de séptimo de Ravenclaw produciendo el mismo tipo de neblina plateada que Dean acababa de describir.

— Muy bien — exclamó Lupin. Acto seguido, otro alumno, esta vez un chico de sexto de Slytherin, consiguió crear esa neblina. — Buen trabajo.

— ¿Podemos continuar con la lectura? — dijo la profesora Umbridge de mala gana.

Algunos la miraron mal, pero dejaron de blandir sus varitas y Dean pudo volver a leer.

—**Muy bien —dijo Lupin sonriendo—. Bien, entonces... ¿estás preparado para probarlo en un dementor?**

—**Sí —dijo Harry, empuñando la varita con fuerza y yendo hasta el centro del aula vacía. Intentó mantener su pensamiento en el vuelo con la escoba, pero en su mente había otra cosa que trataba de introducirse... Tal vez en cualquier instante volviera a oír a su madre... Pero no debía pensar en ello o volvería a oírla realmente, y no quería... ¿o sí quería?**

Harry gimió. Estaba harto de las miradas de pena.

— ¿Querías? — dijo Parvati, apenada. — ¿Por qué querrías oír algo tan horrible?

— Porque era la única forma de escuchar la voz de su madre — respondió Katie Bell en tono suave.

**Lupin cogió la tapa de la caja de embalaje y tiró de ella. Un dementor se elevó despacio de la caja, volviendo hacia Harry su rostro encapuchado. Una mano viscosa y llena de pústulas sujetaba la capa.**

A Harry le dio un escalofrío.

**Las luces que había en el aula parpadearon hasta apagarse. El dementor salió de la caja y se dirigió silenciosamente hacia Harry, exhalando un aliento profundo y vibrante. Una ola de intenso frío se extendió sobre él.**

— ¿Un boggart puede hacer eso? — preguntó Neville con un hilo de voz. Harry asintió.

—**¡Expecto patronum! —gritó Harry—. ¡Expecto patronum! ¡Expecto...!**

**Pero el aula y el dementor desaparecían. Harry cayó de nuevo a través de una niebla blanca y espesa, y la voz de su madre resonó en su cabeza, más fuerte que nunca...**

Dean paró y hojeó el resto de la página.

— ¿Tenemos que leer esto? — preguntó, girándose directamente hacia Dumbledore.

El director asintió, con el semblante serio y los ojos apagados. Dean miró a Harry y luego otra vez a Dumbledore.

— ¿Seguro?

— Ya le han dicho que sí, señor Thomas — replicó la profesora Umbridge. — Siga leyendo inmediatamente.

Pero Dean volvió a mirar a Harry.

— Si tú no quieres que lo lea, no lo haré — dijo finalmente.

Harry no habría podido expresar la gratitud que sintió en ese momento hacia Dean. Sin embargo, sabía que era muy improbable que le permitieran saltarse esa parte.

— No quiero leerlo — admitió Harry tras unos segundos de silencio. Todo el comedor lo miraba. — Pero no me vais a dar otra opción, ¿verdad?

Dirigió su mirada a Dumbledore, que tenía la vista fija en el suelo. Aunque Harry ahora sabía por qué el director se negaba a mirarlo directamente, no podía evitar seguir sintiéndose un poco ignorado.

— Si por mí fuera, nos saltaríamos estas páginas — dijo Dumbledore tristemente. — Pero debemos leerlo todo. Lo único que puedo hacer es permitirte salir del comedor hasta que todo haya pasado.

Harry se lo planteó durante unos momentos. No tenía ningunas ganas de quedarse allí y recibir las miradas de pena de todo el comedor. Sin embargo, la idea de irse y no saber exactamente qué habían leído le ponía muy nervioso. Además, las miraditas de pena vendrían en cuanto regresara al comedor, así que no tenía escapatoria hiciera lo que hiciera.

Suspiró y le hizo un gesto a Dean para que siguiera leyendo. El chico le lanzó una mirada de disculpa antes de leer:

—**¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no! ****Por favor... haré cualquier cosa...**

—**A un lado... hazte a un lado, muchacha...**

Harry agachó la cabeza, incapaz de seguir mirando a Dean como si no estuviera leyendo una de las cosas más dolorosas que había tenido que escuchar en su vida.

— ¿Ese era…? — empezó a preguntar Romilda Vane, pero se calló al ver la mirada asesina que le lanzó Hermione.

Sirius, que estaba muy pálido, le puso la mano sobre la rodilla en señal de apoyo.

—**¡Harry!**

**Harry volvió de pronto a la realidad. Estaba boca arriba, tendido en el suelo. Las luces del aula habían vuelto a encenderse. No necesitó preguntar qué era lo que había ocurrido.**

—**Lo siento —musitó, incorporándose y notando un sudor frío que le corría por detrás de las gafas.**

— No tienes por qué disculparte — dijo Molly con voz queda. Parecía muy afectada.

Al mismo tiempo, muchos alumnos se giraron para mirarle, algunos pensando que le darían ánimos y otros queriendo ver sus reacciones con claridad. Harry deseó que todos ellos se metieran en sus propios asuntos de una vez.

No quiso mirar más a sus compañeros, porque lo último que quería ver eran sus miradas de pena. Centró su vista en la mesa de profesores y vio, para su asombro, que Snape estaba blanco como la cera. Había algo en su rostro que parecía… ¿dolor? Tenía los labios apretados y la mandíbula tensa, pero lo más curioso eran sus ojos. Harry no estaba acostumbrado a que los ojos negros como cuevas de Snape brillaran.

—**¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Lupin. **

—**Sí...**

**Para levantarse, Harry se apoyó primero en un pupitre y luego en Lupin. **

—**Toma. —Lupin le ofreció una rana de chocolate—. Cómetela antes de que volvamos a intentarlo. No esperaba que lo consiguieras la primera vez. Me habría impresionado mucho que lo hubieras hecho.**

— Es prácticamente imposible que un niño de trece años consiga hacer ese encantamiento a la primera — dijo Moody. — Aunque tratándose de Potter, creo que no me sorprendería.

Si no hubiera estado tan afectado por lo que estaban leyendo, Harry se habría sentido halagado.

—**Cada vez es peor —musitó Harry, mordiendo la cabeza de la rana—. Esta vez la he oído más alto aún. Y a él... a Voldemort...**

**Lupin estaba más pálido de lo habitual.**

— Normal — dijo Tonks en voz baja. Lupin hizo una mueca.

Harry no sabía si debería disculparse con el profesor o no. Sin saberlo, le había hecho recordar momentos muy duros, pero no había sido a propósito.

—**Harry, si no quieres continuar, lo comprenderé perfectamente...**

—**¡Sí quiero! —dijo Harry con energía, metiéndose en la boca el resto de la rana —. ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¿Y si los dementores vuelven a presentarse en el partido contra Ravenclaw? No puedo caer de nuevo. ¡Si perdemos este partido, habremos perdido la copa de quidditch!**

— Hay cosas más importantes que la copa de quidditch — dijo Wood con dificultad.

Harry jadeó y no fue el único. Angelina dio tal salto hacia un lado que casi se sentó sobre el regazo de Katie. Ambas miraban a Wood como si le hubiera salido una cabeza extra, al igual que Alicia, Fred y George, quienes parecían horrorizados.

— ¿Quién eres? — dijo Fred, sacando la varita. — ¿Dónde está el verdadero Oliver Wood?

— Muy gracioso — bufó Wood. — Lo digo en serio. Si hubiera sabido que Harry tendría que escuchar cosas tan horribles para poder defenderse en el partido, le habría prohibido jugar.

— Tenía que aprender ese encantamiento de todas formas — dijo Harry rápidamente. — No lo hice solo por el quidditch. Además, me acabó salvando la vida.

Wood pareció relajarse un poco al escuchar eso, aunque aún se lo veía algo preocupado.

—**De acuerdo, entonces... —dijo Lupin—. Tal vez quieras seleccionar otro recuerdo feliz. Quiero decir, para concentrarte. Ése no parece haber sido bastante poderoso...**

**Harry pensó intensamente y recordó que se había sentido muy contento cuando, el año anterior, Gryffindor había ganado la Copa de las Casas. Empuñó otra vez la varita mágica y volvió a su puesto en mitad del aula.**

— Tus recuerdos felices no es que sean muy… potentes — dijo Ron con una mueca.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—**¿Preparado? —preguntó Lupin, cogiendo la tapa de la caja.**

—**Preparado —dijo Harry, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por llenarse la cabeza de pensamientos alegres sobre la victoria de Gryffindor, y no con pensamientos oscuros sobre lo que iba a ocurrir cuando la caja se abriera.**

Muchos se tensaron. A Harry le sorprendió lo mucho que estaba afectando esto a algunos alumnos. Una niña de primero de Gryffindor parecía a punto de llorar.

—**¡Ya! —dijo Lupin, levantando la tapa.**

**El aula volvió a enfriarse y a quedarse a oscuras. El dementor avanzó con su violenta respiración, abriendo una mano putrefacta en dirección a Harry.**

—**¡Expecto patronum! —gritó Harry—. ¡Expecto patronum! ¡Expecto pat...!**

— Vamos, Harry — murmuró Sirius, apretando la mano que aún tenía sobre su rodilla.

**Una niebla blanca le oscureció el sentido. En tomo a él se movieron unas formas grandes y borrosas... Luego oyó una voz nueva, de hombre, que gritaba aterrorizado:**

—**¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré.**

Sirius jadeó. La mano sobre la rodilla de Harry se cerró en un puño. Por su parte, el profesor Lupin agachó la cabeza para ocultar lo que a Harry le pareció una expresión de dolor.

Todo el comedor estaba en silencio, por lo que fue mucho más fácil para Harry darse cuenta de que más de una persona estaba llorando. No era algo obvio: no se oían sollozos como sí había pasado en otras ocasiones. Pero Harry pudo ver a la profesora McGonagall enjugarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo, al tiempo que la profesora Sprout le daba palmaditas en el hombro. Pudo escuchar a la señora Weasley murmurar algo y llevarse la mano a la boca, horrorizada, con los ojos brillantes llenos de lágrimas. Escuchó a Hermione suspirar y notó cómo Ron dudaba un segundo, pasando la vista entre ella y Harry, antes de pasar los brazos alrededor de sus hombros, apretando a ambos contra sí.

Harry no se quejó. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces Ron había hecho ese mismo gesto con él durante el día, aunque era la primera vez que incluía a Hermione en el semi-abrazo.

Dean siguió leyendo con tono solemne.

**El ruido de alguien dentro de una habitación, una puerta que se abría de golpe, una carcajada estridente.**

Le dio un escalofrío y Ron le apretó el hombro con fuerza. Sirius tenía la vista fija en el suelo y parecía estar sufriendo un dolor inimaginable. A su lado, Lupin estaba pálido, pero mucho más tranquilo que él. Después de todo, él ya sabía lo que Harry había escuchado aquel día.

—**¡Harry! Harry, despierta...**

**Lupin le abofeteaba las mejillas. Esta vez le costó un minuto comprender por qué estaba tendido en el suelo polvoriento del aula.**

— ¿Le abofeteaba? — repitió Demelza Robins.

— Con suavidad, obviamente — replicó Lupin.

—**He oído a mi padre —balbuceó Harry—. Es la primera vez que lo oigo. Quería enfrentarse a Voldemort para que a mi madre le diera tiempo de escapar.**

**Harry notó que en su rostro había lágrimas mezcladas con el sudor. Bajó la cabeza todo lo que pudo para limpiarse las lágrimas con la túnica, haciendo como que se ataba el cordón del zapato, para que Lupin no se diera cuenta de que había llorado.**

— No tenías por qué esconderlo — dijo Lupin con voz queda. — Lo raro habría sido que no te hubiera afectado escuchar eso.

Harry asintió y mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo. No quería hacer contacto visual ni con Lupin ni con nadie.

—**¿Has oído a James? —preguntó Lupin con voz extraña.**

Harry hizo una mueca.

— Perdón. Si hubiera sabido…

— No te preocupes — dijo Lupin rápidamente. — Tú no hiciste nada malo. No tienes por qué disculparte.

Pero Harry se sentía culpable. No podía ni imaginarse el dolor que Lupin debía haber sentido al escuchar los detalles de la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos.

—**Sí... —Con la cara ya seca, volvió a levantar la vista—. ¿Por qué? Usted no conocía a mi padre, ¿o sí?**

—**Lo... lo conocí, sí —contestó Lupin—. Fuimos amigos en Hogwarts. **

Hubo murmullos de interés. Varios alumnos le lanzaron miradas especulativas a Lupin.

**Escucha, Harry. Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo por hoy. Este encantamiento es demasiado avanzado... No debería haberte puesto en este trance...**

—**No —repuso Harry. Se volvió a levantar—. ¡Lo volveré a intentar! No pienso en cosas bastante alegres, por eso... ¡espere!**

— Hay que admitir que el chico tiene valor — dijo Moody.

— Por supuesto que lo tiene. Es un Gryffindor — replicó McGonagall. Había un deje de orgullo en su voz que no pasó desapercibido para Harry.

**Hizo un gran esfuerzo para pensar. Un recuerdo muy feliz..., un recuerdo que pudiera transformarse en un patronus bueno y fuerte...**

**¡El momento en que se enteró de que era un mago y de que tenía que dejar la casa de los Dursley para ir a Hogwarts! Si eso no era un recuerdo feliz, entonces no sabía qué podía serlo. Concentrado en los sentimientos que lo habían embargado al enterarse de que se iría de Privet Drive, Harry se levantó y se puso de nuevo frente a la caja de embalaje.**

Harry no se esperaba el suspiro que dejó escapar la señora Weasley. Tampoco se esperaba la multitud de caras entristecidas que siguieron a ese comentario. Incluso Sirius había apretado los dientes y parecía muy apenado por algo.

Sirius debió notar la mirada curiosa de Harry, porque sonrió a duras penas y dijo:

— Dejar la casa de tus familiares no debería ser el recuerdo más feliz de tu vida.

— Pero irme significó venir a Hogwarts — replicó Harry. — ¿Acaso no se alegra todo el mundo cuando tiene que venir a Hogwarts?

— Recibir la carta es un momento muy feliz — dijo Hermione con voz suave. Ron todavía tenía el brazo alrededor de sus hombros, manteniéndola tan cerca como a Harry. — Pero el momento de tener que despedirte de tu familia es… agridulce. Es muy emocionante, pero a la vez es triste tener que decirles adiós.

Harry entendió entonces por qué habían regresado las miradas de pena. Todos estaban pensando en lo mal que lo debían tratar los Dursley como para que dejar su casa fuera uno de los recuerdos más felices de su vida.

—**¿Preparado? —dijo Lupin, como si fuera a obrar en contra de su criterio—. ¿Te estás concentrando bien? De acuerdo. ¡Ya!**

— Es que estaba obrando en contra de mi criterio — dijo Lupin. — Si por mí fuera, no habría permitido que volvieras a intentarlo esa noche. Ya habías tenido demasiado.

— Pero fue buena idea que siguiera intentándolo — le recordó Harry.

**Levantó la tapa de la caja por tercera vez y el dementor volvió a salir de ella. El aula volvió a enfriarse y a oscurecerse.**

—**¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! —gritó Harry—. ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!**

Varias personas se inclinaron en sus asientos, expectantes.

**De nuevo comenzaron los gritos en la mente de Harry, salvo que esta vez sonaban como si procedieran de una radio mal sintonizada. El sonido bajó, subió y volvió a bajar... Todavía seguía viendo al dementor. Se había detenido... **

Dean paró un momento, sonrió y leyó:

**Y luego, una enorme sombra plateada salió con fuerza del extremo de la varita de Harry y se mantuvo entre él y el dementor, y aunque Harry sentía sus piernas como de mantequilla, seguía de pie, sin saber cuánto tiempo podría aguantar.**

—**¡Riddíkulo! —gritó Lupin, saltando hacia delante.**

**Se oyó un fuerte crujido y el nebuloso patronus se desvaneció junto con el dementor. **

— ¡Genial! — exclamó Colin Creevey.

— Es impresionante — dijo Flitwick, admirado. — Es muy difícil hacer bien un encantamiento tan complicado en condiciones tan desfavorables. ¡Bien hecho!

Harry sintió sus mejillas arder. Sirius le sonrió con orgullo, aunque todavía parecía algo pálido.

**Harry se derrumbó en una silla, con las piernas temblando, tan cansado como si acabara de correr varios kilómetros. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al profesor Lupin obligando con la varita al boggart a volver a la caja de embalaje. Se había vuelto a convertir en una esfera plateada.**

— ¿Vamos a saber por qué el profesor Lupin le tiene miedo a las bolas de cristal? — preguntó un chico de tercero.

— No es una bola de cristal, es la luna — replicó Ernie Macmillan. — ¿Acaso se os han olvidado a todos los rumores que hubo al acabar aquel año?

Muchos alumnos intercambiaron miradas, algunos más confusos que otros.

— ¿La luna? — dijo una chica de primero. — ¿Por qué le tendría miedo a la luna?

— Corría el rumor de que es un hombre lobo — dijo Roger Davies. — Por eso tuvo que marcharse, ¿no?

Se oyeron jadeos por parte de aquellos alumnos que no habían estado en Hogwarts en aquel momento o que jamás habían llegado a escuchar esos rumores.

— ¿Es cierto? — preguntó un chico de segundo, mirando a Lupin con miedo. A Harry le dieron ganas de responderle algo hiriente, pero se contuvo.

— Creo que de eso también se hablará en el libro — dijo Dumbledore antes de que Lupin pudiera contestar. — Así que no os preocupéis, tendréis las respuestas que queréis.

Eso no pareció tranquilizar mucho a los alumnos. Por su parte, Dean siguió leyendo como si nada.

—**¡Estupendo! —dijo Lupin, yendo hacia donde estaba Harry sentado—. ¡Estupendo, Harry! Ha sido un buen principio.**

—**¿Podemos volver a probar? Sólo una vez más.**

— Estás loco — bufó Fred.

— Ya te habías desmayado varias veces — añadió George. A Harry le sorprendió ver que ambos parecían preocupados.

—**Ahora no —dijo Lupin con firmeza—. Ya has tenido bastante por una noche. Ten...**

**Ofreció a Harry una tableta del mejor chocolate de Honeydukes.**

—**Cómetelo todo o la señora Pomfrey me matará. ¿El jueves que viene a la misma hora?**

La señora Pomfrey le sonrió a Lupin con algo parecido al orgullo.

—**Vale —dijo Harry. Dio un mordisco al chocolate y vio que Lupin apagaba las luces que se habían encendido con la desaparición del dementor. Se le acababa de ocurrir algo—: ¿Profesor Lupin? —preguntó—. Si conoció a mi padre, también conocería a Sirius Black.**

— Vaya — dijo Sirius. — No se te escapa una, ¿eh?

Harry miró a Lupin con aún más culpabilidad que antes.

— Perdón otra vez.

El profesor Lupin le sonrió.

— Deja de disculparte, Harry.

**Lupin se volvió con rapidez:**

—**¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —dijo severamente.**

—**Nada. Quiero decir... me he enterado de que eran amigos en Hogwarts. **

**El rostro de Lupin se calmó.**

—**Sí, lo conocí —dijo lacónicamente—. O creía que lo conocía. Será mejor que te vayas, Harry. Se hace tarde.**

— Esa es su forma de decir: "Mejor no hablemos de ese tema" — dijo Tonks con una sonrisita. Lupin rodó los ojos.

Por otro lado, Sirius hizo una mueca un poco extraña.

— Creías que me conocías, ¿eh? — dijo. — Bueno, según el libro soy el mayor villano de la historia. Y tengo un rostro hermoso. ¿Encaja eso con lo que conoces de mí?

— Para nada — replicó Lupin. — Lo del rostro hermoso no lo termino de ver.

Sirius fingió ofenderse, haciendo sonreír a Harry.

**Harry salió del aula, atravesó el corredor, dobló una esquina, dio un rodeo por detrás de una armadura y se sentó en la peana para terminar el chocolate, lamentando haber mencionado a Black, dado que a Lupin, obviamente, no le había hecho gracia. Luego volvió a pensar en sus padres.**

— Me pilló por sorpresa, eso es todo — dijo Lupin en tono suave. — Debería haberlo disimulado mejor.

— ¿Tú crees? — rió Tonks.

**Se sentía extrañamente vacío, a pesar de haber comido tanto chocolate. Aunque era terrible oír dentro de su cabeza los últimos instantes de vida de sus padres, eran las únicas ocasiones en que había oído sus voces, desde que era muy pequeño. Nunca sería capaz de crear un patronus de verdad si en parte deseaba volver a oír la voz de sus padres...**

El comedor se quedó en silencio. Harry, sintiendo la cara arder, mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo. Si veía a una sola persona mirándolo con pena, estallaría.

—**Están muertos —se dijo con firmeza—. Están muertos y volver a oír el eco de su voz no los traerá a la vida. Será mejor que me controle si quiero la copa de quidditch.**

Sirius le puso la mano sobre la cabeza, aplastándole el pelo.

— No seas tan duro contigo mismo — le dijo.

Harry no le respondió. Si no hubiera sido duro consigo mismo, jamás habría sido capaz de crear un patronus.

**Se puso en pie, se metió en la boca el último pedazo de chocolate y volvió hacia la torre de Gryffindor.**

**Ravenclaw jugó contra Slytherin una semana después del comienzo del trimestre. Slytherin ganó, aunque por muy poco. Según Wood, eran buenas noticias para Gryffindor, que se colocaría en segundo puesto si ganaba también a Ravenclaw. Por lo tanto, aumentó los entrenamientos a cinco por semana. **

— ¿Cinco? — exclamó Roger Davies. — No me extraña que mejorarais tanto.

Wood pareció muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

**Esto significaba que, junto con las clases antidementores de Lupin, que resultaban más agotadoras que seis sesiones de entrenamiento de quidditch, a Harry le quedaba tan sólo una noche a la semana para hacer todos los deberes. **

— ¿Eran como seis sesiones de quidditch? — dijo Neville con una mueca. Harry supuso que estaba pensando en lo difícil que sería aprender a hacer un patronus cuando llegaran a eso en el ED.

**Aun así, no parecía tan agobiado como Hermione, a la que le afectaba la inmensa cantidad de trabajo. Cada noche, sin excepción, veían a Hermione en un rincón de la sala común, con varias mesas llenas de libros, tablas de Aritmancia, diccionarios de runas, dibujos de muggles levantando objetos pesados y carpetas amontonadas con apuntes extensísimos. Apenas hablaba con nadie y respondía de malos modos cuando alguien la interrumpía.**

— Estaba muy estresada — admitió Hermione. — Nunca debí coger tantas asignaturas.

A Harry le sorprendió oírla admitir eso, pero no tanto como a Ron, que la miró como si hubiera comenzado a hablar en un idioma distinto.

—**¿Cómo lo hará? —le preguntó Ron a Harry una tarde, mientras el segundo terminaba un insoportable trabajo para Snape sobre Venenos indetectables. Harry alzó la vista. A Hermione casi no se la veía detrás de la torre de libros.**

—**¿Cómo hará qué?**

—**Ir a todas las clases —dijo Ron—. Esta mañana la oí hablar con la profesora Vector, la bruja que da Aritmancia. Hablaban de la clase de ayer. Pero Hermione no pudo ir, porque estaba con nosotros en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Y Ernie McMillan me dijo que no ha faltado nunca a una clase de Estudios Muggles. Pero la mitad de esas clases coinciden con Adivinación y tampoco ha faltado nunca a éstas.**

— ¿Así que hablabas de mí a mis espaldas? — dijo Hermoine. Ron bufó.

— Si te refieres a que le comenté a Harry que tenías un horario muy raro, sí, lo hice.

— Me refiero a lo de Ernie.

Harry notó que a Ron se le estaban poniendo rojas las orejas. Eligió ese momento para soltar a Harry y Hermione, ya que aún tenía los brazos sobre sus hombros.

— Simplemente salió el tema. No le pregunté a propósito — dijo Ron con rapidez. De hecho, lo dijo demasiado rápido y Hermione arqueó una ceja.

— Ernie, ¿tú que dices? — preguntó Hannah Abbott. Parecía divertirse. — ¿Ron te preguntó por Hermione o simplemente salió el tema?

— Eh… — el Hufflepuff intercambió miradas con Ron un momento antes de decir: — No me acuerdo, la verdad. No fue una conversación tan importante como para que aún recuerde los detalles.

Algunas personas parecieron desilusionadas al escuchar eso, aunque Harry no entendía por qué. Dean siguió leyendo.

**Harry no tenía tiempo en aquel momento para indagar el misterio del horario imposible de Hermione. Tenía que seguir con el trabajo para Snape. Dos segundos más tarde volvió a ser interrumpido, esta vez por Wood.**

—**Malas noticias, Harry. Acabo de ver a la profesora McGonagall por lo de la Saeta de Fuego. Ella... se ha puesto algo antipática conmigo. Me ha dicho que mis prioridades están mal. Piensa que me preocupa más ganar la copa que tu vida. Sólo porque le dije que no me importaba que la escoba te tirase al suelo, siempre que cogieras la snitch. —Wood sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad—. **

— No me lo puedo creer — bufó Angelina.

— Esa vez te pasaste — añadió Alicia Spinnet. — ¿En qué estabas pensando?

— No sería la primera vez que Harry se cae de la escoba y aun así consigue coger la snitch — se defendió Wood. La cantidad de miradas incrédulas y enfadadas que cayeron sobre él hicieron que cerrara la boca de inmediato.

**Realmente, por su forma de gritarme... cualquiera habría pensado que le había dicho algo terrible. **

— Es que habías dicho algo terrible — le recriminó Katie Bell. Wood no le hizo ni caso.

**Luego le pregunté cuánto tiempo la tendría todavía. —Hizo una mueca e imitó la voz de la profesora McGonagall—: «El tiempo que haga falta, Wood.» **

La profesora McGonagall lo miró con severidad y Wood tragó saliva, nervioso.

**Me parece que tendrás que pedir otra escoba, Harry. Hay un cupón de pedido en la última página de El mundo de la escoba. Podrías comprar una Nimbus 2.001 como la que tiene Malfoy.**

—**No voy a comprar nada que le guste a Malfoy —dijo taxativamente.**

— Qué inmaduro — dijo Pansy Parkinson, rodando los ojos.

Harry no se dignó a contestarle. Malfoy, por su parte, tampoco pareció especialmente ofendido.

**Enero dio paso a febrero sin que se notara, persistiendo en el mismo frío glaciar. El partido contra Ravenclaw se aproximaba, pero Harry seguía sin solicitar otra escoba. Al final de cada clase de Transformaciones, le preguntaba a la profesora McGonagall por la Saeta de Fuego, Ron expectante junto a él, Hermione pasando a toda velocidad por su lado, con la cara vuelta.**

Hermione hizo una mueca al oír eso.

—**No, Potter, todavía no te la podemos devolver —le dijo la profesora McGonagall el duodécimo día de interrogatorio, antes de que el muchacho hubiera abierto la boca—. Hemos comprobado la mayoría de los hechizos más habituales, pero el profesor Flitwick cree que la escoba podría tener un maleficio para derribar al que la monta. En cuanto hayamos terminado las comprobaciones, te lo diré. Ahora te ruego que dejes de darme la lata.**

Harry abrió la boca para disculparse con la profesora, pero decidió no hacerlo. Después de todo, había estado en su derecho de preguntar por su Saeta (su perfecta y completamente segura Saeta de Fuego) hasta que se la devolvieran.

**Para empeorar aún más las cosas, las clases antidementores de Harry no iban tan bien como esperaba, ni mucho menos. Después de varias sesiones, era capaz de crear una sombra poco precisa cada vez que el dementor se le acercaba, pero su patronus era demasiado débil para ahuyentar al dementor. Lo único que hacía era mantenerse en el aire como una nube semitransparente, vaciando de energía a Harry mientras éste se esforzaba por mantenerlo. **

— Es increíble que hayas conseguido eso — dijo el señor Weasley. — Con trece años, luchando contra un dementor a pesar de lo especialmente difícil que eso resulta para ti, que consiguieras mantenerlo a raya es impresionante.

— Hay magos adultos que ni siquiera consiguen formar esa neblina — le informó la profesora McGonagall. — Tu progreso fue más que adecuado.

Harry se ruborizó.

**Harry estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Se sentía culpable por su secreto deseo de volver a oír las voces de sus padres.**

— Y además, tenías esa dificultad añadida — dijo Lupin con voz queda. — Teniéndolo todo en cuenta, tu progreso fue más que decente.

—**Esperas demasiado de ti mismo —le dijo severamente el profesor Lupin en la cuarta semana de prácticas—. Para un brujo de trece años, incluso un patronus como éste es una hazaña enorme. Ya no te desmayas, ¿a que no?**

—**Creí que el patronus embestiría contra los dementores —dijo Harry desalentado—, que los haría desaparecer...**

— ¿El patronus puede hacer eso? — preguntó un chico de segundo.

Lupin asintió, al igual que otros profesores.

—**El verdadero patronus los hace desaparecer —contestó Lupin—. Pero tú has logrado mucho en poco tiempo. Si los dementores hacen aparición en tu próximo partido de quidditch, serás capaz de tenerlos a raya el tiempo necesario para volver al juego.**

—**Usted dijo que es más dificil cuando hay muchos —repuso Harry.**

—**Tengo total confianza en ti —aseguró Lupin sonriendo—. **

Harry sonrió al recordar eso.

**Toma, te has ganado una bebida. Esto es de Las Tres Escobas y supongo que no lo habrás probado antes...**

**Sacó dos botellas de su maletín.**

—**¡Cerveza de mantequilla! —exclamó Harry irreflexivamente—. Sí, me encanta. —Lupin alzó una ceja—. Bueno... Ron y Hermione me trajeron algunas cosas de Hogsmeade —mintió Harry a toda prisa.**

Se oyeron algunas risitas.

— Me sigue pareciendo increíble que haya un pasadizo hasta Honeydukes — dijo Terry Boot.

— Supongo que van a cerrar todos los pasadizos en cuanto terminemos de leer — dijo Justin Finch-Fletchley. — Pero, ¿no podéis dejar ese? Puede ser muy útil.

— Si desea ir a Honeydukes a por golosinas, utilice la puerta principal, señor Finch-Fletchley — replicó la profesora McGonagall. Justin hizo una mueca pero no respondió nada, reconociendo una batalla perdida al verla.

—**Ya veo —dijo Lupin, aunque parecía algo suspicaz—. Bien, bebamos por la victoria de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Aunque en teoría, como profesor no debo tomar partido —añadió inmediatamente.**

Se oyó alguna risita pero no pareció que ningún Ravenclaw se ofendiera.

**Bebieron en silencio la cerveza de mantequilla, hasta que Harry mencionó algo en lo que llevaba algún tiempo meditando.**

—**¿Qué hay debajo de la capucha de un dementor? **

— Yo no quiero saberlo — dijo Susan Bones con una mueca.

**El profesor Lupin, pensativo, dejó la botella.**

—**Mmm..., bueno, los únicos que lo saben no pueden decimos nada. El dementor sólo se baja la capucha para utilizar su última arma.**

—**¿Cuál es?**

—**Lo llaman «Beso del dementor» —dijo Lupin con una amarga sonrisa—. Es lo que hacen los dementores a aquellos a los que quieren destruir completamente. Supongo que tendrán algo parecido a una boca, porque pegan las mandíbulas a la boca de la víctima y... le sorben el alma.**

Se oyeron jadeos. Todos los adultos tenían expresiones muy serias.

— Es horrible — gimió Lisa Turpin.

**Harry escupió, sin querer, un poco de cerveza de mantequilla. **

—**¿Las matan?**

—**No —dijo Lupin—. Mucho peor que eso. Se puede vivir sin alma, mientras sigan funcionando el cerebro y el corazón. Pero no se puede tener conciencia de uno mismo, ni memoria, ni nada. No hay ninguna posibilidad de recuperarse. Uno se limita a existir. Como una concha vacía. Sin alma, perdido para siempre. **

Los alumnos escuchaban con aire solemne. A Harry le pareció que, si quedaba algún alumno que no temía a los dementores, ahora ya no.

—**Lupin bebió otro trago de cerveza de mantequilla y siguió diciendo—: Es el destino que le espera a Sirius Black. Lo decía El Profeta esta mañana. El Ministerio ha dado permiso a los dementores para besarlo cuando lo encuentren.**

A Sirius le dio un escalofrío. Como aún estaba muy cerca de Harry, con la mano apoyada en su cabeza, Harry lo notó también.

— Ahora ya no podrán hacerte nada — dijo en voz baja. — Y el ministerio tendrá que pedirte disculpas en público.

Sirius le sonrió, aunque fue más una mueca que una sonrisa.

**Harry se quedó abstraído unos instantes, pensando en la posibilidad de sorber el alma por la boca de una persona. Pero luego pensó en Black.**

—**Se lo merece —dijo de pronto.**

Harry se estremeció al oír eso. Esta vez, Sirius le sonrió de verdad.

— Tranquilo, sé que ya no piensas así.

Harry tragó saliva. Era muy desagradable leer esos pensamientos tan oscuros.

—**¿Eso piensas? —dijo, como sin darle importancia—. ¿De verdad crees que alguien se merece eso?**

—**Sí —dijo Harry con altivez—. Por varios motivos.**

Encima se lo había dicho a Lupin, uno de los mejores amigos de Sirius. A Harry le estaban dando ganas de viajar al pasado solo para taparle la boca a su yo de trece años.

**Le habría gustado hablar con Lupin sobre la conversación que había oído en Las Tres Escobas, sobre Black traicionando a sus padres, aunque aquello habría supuesto revelar que había ido a Hogsmeade sin permiso. Y sabía que a Lupin no le haría gracia. De forma que terminó su cerveza de mantequilla, dio a Lupin las gracias y salió del aula de Historia de la Magia.**

— Esto es inaudito — dijo la profesora Sprout. — ¿A Potter le habría _gustado_ hablar sobre temas delicados? ¿Sin que nadie le obligara? Remus, conseguiste lo imposible.

Harry se ruborizó y Lupin le sonrió indulgentemente a Sprout antes de guiñarle un ojo a Harry.

**Harry casi se arrepentía de haberle preguntado qué había debajo de la capucha de un dementor. La respuesta había sido tan horrible y lo había sumido hasta tal punto en horribles pensamientos sobre almas sorbidas que se dio de bruces con la profesora McGonagall mientras subía por las escaleras.**

—**Mira por dónde vas, Potter. **

—**Lo siento, profesora.**

— Probablemente habría sido menos brusca contigo si hubiera sabido lo que estabas pensando — admitió la profesora McGonagall.

—**Fui a buscarte a la sala común de Gryffindor. Bueno, aquí la tienes. Hemos hecho todas las comprobaciones y parece que está bien. En algún lugar tienes un buen amigo, Potter.**

**Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. La profesora McGonagall sostenía su Saeta de Fuego, que tenía un aspecto tan magnífico como siempre.**

Harry sonrió con ganas al recordar ese momento. Había sido todo un alivio recibir de vuelta su escoba.

—**¿Puedo quedármela? —dijo Harry con voz desmayada—. ¿De verdad?**

—**De verdad —dijo sonriendo la profesora McGonagall—. Tendrás que familiarizarte con ella antes del partido del sábado, ¿no? Haz todo lo posible por ganar, porque si no quedaremos eliminados por octavo año consecutivo, como me acaba de recordar muy amablemente el profesor Snape.**

Se oyó más de un bufido y alguna que otra risita. Snape todavía parecía muy serio y Harry pensó que, por extraño que pareciera, leer las últimas palabras de Lily y James Potter le había afectado bastante. Sabía que Snape había conocido a su madre, pero no se esperaba que le importaran tanto sus últimos momentos.

**Harry subió por las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor, sin habla, llevando la Saeta de Fuego. Al doblar una esquina, vio a Ron, que se precipitaba hacia él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

—**¿Te la ha dado? ¡Estupendo! ¿Me dejarás que monte en ella? ¿Mañana?**

—**Sí, por supuesto —respondió Harry con un entusiasmo que no había experimentado desde hacía un mes—. **

— Así que mi regalo fue lo mejor que te pasó en todo el mes — dijo Sirius con orgullo. — ¿Oís eso? Soy el mejor padrino del mundo.

Harry rodó los ojos, exasperado. Lupin parecía compartir el sentimiento, aunque sonreía.

**Tendríamos que hacer las paces con Hermione. Sólo quería ayudar...**

—**Sí, de acuerdo. Está en la sala común, trabajando, para variar.**

Hermione pareció sorprendida al escuchar eso.

— ¿Ibais a hacer las paces conmigo?

— Sí, bueno… — empezó Ron. — Luego pasó… eso.

Hermione hizo una mueca. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Ron.

**Llegaron al corredor que llevaba a la torre de Gryffindor, y vieron a Neville Longbottom que suplicaba a sir Cadogan que lo dejara entrar.**

—**Las escribí, pero se me deben de haber caído en alguna parte.**

—**¡Id a otro con ese cuento! —vociferaba sir Cadogan. Luego, viendo a Ron y Harry—: ¡Voto a bríos, mis valientes y jóvenes vasallos! ¡Venid a atar a este demente que trata de forzar la entrada!**

—**Cierra la boca —dijo Ron al llegar junto a Neville.**

— Qué borde — se quejó Padma Patil.

— Eso lo dices porque no tuviste que aguantarlo todos los días — dijo Seamus. — De verdad, era insoportable.

—**He perdido las contraseñas —les confesó Neville abatido—. Le pedí que me dijera las contraseñas de esta semana, porque las está cambiando continuamente, y ahora no sé dónde las tengo.**

Harry miró de reojo a Sirius, quien fingía no saber nada sobre las contraseñas de Neville.

—**«Rompetechos» —dijo Harry a sir Cadogan, que parecía muy decepcionado y reacio a dejarlos pasar. Hubo murmullos repentinos y emocionados cuando todos se dieron la vuelta y rodearon a Harry para admirar su Saeta de Fuego.**

—**¿Cómo la has conseguido, Harry? **

—**¿Me dejarás dar una vuelta? **

—**¿Ya la has probado, Harry?**

— Estoy seguro de que eso lo dije yo — se interrumpió Dean a sí mismo, sonriente, haciendo que algunos sonrieran y que otros rodaran los ojos.

—**Ravenclaw no tiene nada que hacer. Todos van montados en Barredoras 7. **

— Pero teníamos jugadores muy buenos — se defendió Roger Davies.

—**¿Puedo cogerla, Harry?**

**Después de unos diez minutos en que la Saeta de Fuego fue pasando de mano en mano y admirada desde cada ángulo, la multitud se dispersó y Harry y Ron pudieron ver a Hermione, la única que no había corrido hacia ellos y había seguido estudiando. Harry y Ron se acercaron a su mesa y la muchacha levantó la vista.**

— ¿Por qué no te acercaste a ellos? — preguntó Ginny. — ¿Por trabajo o por el enfado?

— Ambas cosas, pero sobre todo por el trabajo — admitió Hermione.

—**Me la han devuelto —le dijo Harry sonriendo y levantando la Saeta de Fuego. —¿Lo ves, Hermione? ¡No había nada malo en ella!**

—**Bueno... Podía haberlo —repuso Hermione—. Por lo menos ahora sabes que es segura.**

Harry sonrió. Después de todo, Hermione solo había querido asegurarse de que la escoba no lo mataría.

—**Sí, supongo que sí —dijo Harry—. Será mejor que la deje arriba.**

—**¡Yo la llevaré! —se ofreció Ron con entusiasmo—. Tengo que darle a Scabbers el tónico para ratas.**

**Cogió la Saeta de Fuego y, sujetándola como si fuera de cristal, la subió hasta el dormitorio de los chicos.**

Eso provocó las risas de muchos. Ron se ruborizó intensamente.

—**¿Me puedo sentar? —preguntó Harry a Hermione.**

—**Supongo que sí —contestó Hermione, retirando un montón de pergaminos que había sobre la silla.**

**Harry echó un vistazo a la mesa abarrotada, al largo trabajo de Aritmancia, cuya tinta todavía estaba fresca, al todavía más largo trabajo para la asignatura de Estudios Muggles («Explicad por qué los muggles necesitan la electricidad»), y a la traducción rúnica en que Hermione se hallaba enfrascada.**

— Sigo sin entender cómo puede tener tantas asignaturas — dijo Daphne Greengrass. — Además, lo de coger Estudios Muggle siendo hija de muggles me parece raro.

— Como dije, me parece fascinante ver el punto de vista de los magos al estudiar el mundo muggle — explicó Hermione. No dijo nada sobre cómo podía tener todas esas asignaturas a la vez.

—**¿Qué tal lo llevas? —preguntó Harry**

—**Bien. Ya sabes, trabajando duro —respondió Hermione. Harry vio que de cerca parecía casi tan agotada como Lupin.**

Lupin alzó una ceja, pero no pareció ofenderse. Tampoco Hermione.

—**¿Por qué no dejas un par de asignaturas? —preguntó Harry, viéndola revolver entre libros en busca del diccionario de runas.**

—**¡No podría! —respondió Hermione escandalizada.**

—**La Aritmancia parece horrible —observó Harry, cogiendo una tabla de números particularmente abstrusa.**

—**No, es maravillosa —dijo Hermione con sinceridad—. Es mi asignatura favorita. Es...**

— ¿En serio? — dijo George con incredulidad. — Si parece aburridísima.

— No lo es — le aseguró Hermione. — Es de las mejores asignaturas que he estudiado nunca.

**Pero Harry no llegó a enterarse de qué tenía de maravilloso la Aritmancia. En aquel preciso instante resonó un grito ahogado en la escalera de los chicos. Todos los de la sala común se quedaron en silencio, petrificados, mirando hacia la entrada. Se acercaban unos pasos apresurados que se oían cada vez más fuerte. Y entonces apareció Ron arrastrando una sábana.**

Ron gimió. A su lado, Hermione se tensó visiblemente.

—**¡MIRA! —gritó, acercándose a zancadas a la mesa de Hermione—. ¡MIRA! — repitió, sacudiendo la sábana delante de su cara.**

—**¿Qué pasa, Ron?**

—**¡SCABBERS! ¡MIRA! ¡SCABBERS! ¡NO ESTÁ!**

En el comedor, la gente se debatía entre mirar a Dean mientras leía o a Ron y Hermione, quienes se habían quedado muy tiesos.

**Hermione se apartó de Ron, echándose hacia atrás, muy asombrada. Harry observó la sábana que sostenía Ron. Había algo rojo en ella. Algo que se parecía mucho a...**

—**¡SANGRE! —exclamó Ron en medio del silencio—.¿Y SABES LO QUE HABÍA EN EL SUELO?**

—**No, no —dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa.**

**Ron tiró algo encima de la traducción rúnica de Hermione. Ella y Harry se inclinaron hacia delante. Sobre las inscripciones extrañas y espigadas había unos pelos de gato, largos y de color canela.**

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada. Y entonces alguien exclamó:

— ¡Ese maldito gato se ha comido a Scabbers!

Media docena de voces respondieron al mismo tiempo defendiendo a Crookshanks y a Hermione. Los gritos aumentaron tanto que Dean tuvo que gritar que el capítulo ya había terminado, pero ni siquiera eso hizo que la gente dejara de discutir. Había dos bandos claramente diferenciados: los que defendían a Hermione y a Crookshanks y los que estaban de parte de Ron y Scabbers, a quien algunos parecían haberle cogido cariño. A Harry le sorprendió ver un par de cojines volar como proyectiles.

Finalmente, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que ponerse en pie y provocar un estallido con su varita.

— Ya es suficiente — dijo cuando todos se hubieron callado, aunque algunas personas seguían de pie. — Hemos terminado de leer por hoy. Podéis descansar hasta mañana.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! :3 Como siempre, os pido que me dejéis vuestra opinión en los comentarios! Este capítulo ha sido bastante sencillito (no ha pasado nada muy relevante), pero os prometo que el siguiente será más interesante ;) Nos vemos el domingo que viene! Bye! **


	15. En la torre

**Hola a todos! :D Bienvenidos una semana más a este fic! **

**Mil gracias a todos los que habéis comentado en el capítulo anterior. Leo todos vuestros reviews y me encanta ver vuestras opiniones y teorías. Muchas gracias a: Korrily, Fox McCloude, Fan de tu fic, lunadragneel15, dinas'moon'E53, ASME123, obis ruiz, bjilydp7, Nicolas Zacaraz, NavMen13, EstrelladahM11, cecilia caff, miriam99, Naattstories, DrarryFan1466, Zero, Grytherin18-Friki, Mee, Ally Snape Quinn, creativo, Guest, juancho00123, Winterbell4869, FabiTeran, CH-Hyacinth y BellaBlackEvans. Wow, de verdad, muchísimas gracias! :3 Os quisiera responder a todos, pero la semana pasada no pude y esta va a ser igual. Hay comentarios muy interesantes y preguntas a las que tengo muchas ganas de responder, así que seguramente lo haga la semana que viene. **

**Os aviso: en este cap no hay lectura. Por otro lado, es un cap que espero que muchos disfrutéis, a pesar de que no se lea. **

**A leer!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_Y entonces alguien exclamó:_

— _¡Ese maldito gato se ha comido a Scabbers!_

_Media docena de voces respondieron al mismo tiempo defendiendo a Crookshanks y a Hermione. Los gritos aumentaron tanto que Dean tuvo que gritar que el capítulo ya había terminado, pero ni siquiera eso hizo que la gente dejara de discutir. Había dos bandos claramente diferenciados: los que defendían a Hermione y a Crookshanks y los que estaban de parte de Ron y Scabbers, a quien algunos parecían haberle cogido cariño. A Harry le sorprendió ver un par de cojines volar como proyectiles. _

_Finalmente, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que ponerse en pie y provocar un estallido con su varita._

— _Ya es suficiente — dijo cuando todos se hubieron callado, aunque algunas personas seguían de pie. — Hemos terminado de leer por hoy. Podéis descansar hasta mañana._

Harry se puso en pie, al igual que la gran mayoría del comedor.

— Menudo final — dijo Fred mirando a Ron y Hermione. Ambos parecían tremendamente incómodos.

Sirius le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros a Harry, sonriente.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Aún faltan unas horas para ir a la cama.

— Lo que Potter y compañía van a hacer es ir a las mazmorras a cumplir su castigo — se oyó una voz detrás de ellos.

Harry no necesitó girarse para saber que se trataba de Snape. El profesor de pociones los miraba a todos con desdén.

— Ayer también tuvieron que pasar toda la tarde castigados — replicó Sirius. — ¿Por qué no les dejas una tarde libre, Snivellus? Así tendrás tiempo para hacer tus cositas de pociones.

Harry temió que Snape sacara la varita, pero el profesor hizo alarde de un autocontrol que Harry jamás habría esperado de él.

— Potter, Weasley y Granger han tenido suerte de no ser expulsados — dijo en tono gélido. — ¿O se te ha olvidado que prepararon una poción prohibida, drogaron a un alumno y entraron en la sala común de Slytherin sin permiso? Además, por supuesto, de robarle ingredientes peligrosos a un profesor.

Sirius hizo una mueca, miró a Harry y dijo:

— De esta no te libras.

La señora Weasley se acercó y envolvió a Ron en un abrazo.

— Nos vemos mañana. — Soltó a Ron, que se había puesto muy rojo, y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Snape. — Espero que el profesor no os tenga retenidos hasta muy tarde. Necesitáis descansar.

Abrazó también a Harry, quien deseó que no lo hiciera delante de Snape.

— Portaos bien y avisadme si necesitáis cualquier cosa — dijo Molly con dulzura.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se despidieron del resto de Weasleys, de Sirius y de Lupin, y siguieron al profesor Snape directamente hacia las mazmorras. En realidad, pensó Harry, era una bendición que tuvieran que marcharse rápido del comedor, porque los estudiantes parecían seguir muy metidos en la lectura. A su alrededor, escuchaba conversaciones de lo más variado y estaba seguro de que, si Snape no estuviera con ellos, más de una persona los habría parado para hacerles preguntas. De hecho, una Hufflepuff de segundo estuvo a punto de decirle algo a Ron mientras pasaban a su lado, pero miró de reojo al profesor Snape y salió pitando en dirección contraria.

Llegaron a las mazmorras en silencio. Hacía un frío que pelaba, o quizá es que Harry se había acostumbrado al ambiente caldeado del comedor. Snape entró en el aula y se dirigió directamente a su escritorio.

— Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. ¿O vuestra memoria es tan nula que no recordáis el castigo de ayer?

Sin rechistar, Ron y Hermione se encaminaron hacia la misma mesa en la que habían trabajado el día anterior. Mientras Hermione cortaba ingredientes, Ron los separaba por categorías, sin usar guantes. Harry, por su parte, se dirigió a la parte derecha del aula, donde volvía a haber una pila de recipientes y calderos sucios preparados para ser limpiados. Harry se preguntó si Snape los habría ensuciado a propósito para tener algo con qué castigarlo, ya que nadie había tenido clase de pociones en los últimos días. La alternativa era pensar que Snape guardaba una horda de calderos apestosos únicamente para ocasiones como esta.

Comenzaron a trabajar sin decir ni una palabra más. Snape se sentó en su mesa y sacó unos papeles que debían ser muy interesantes, porque centró su vista en ellos y no la despegó hasta media hora después, cuando alguien entró en la mazmorra. Era Draco Malfoy, que se dirigió directamente hacia Snape sin siquiera mirar a Harry, Ron o Hermione.

Harry se preguntaba qué hacía Malfoy allí hasta que recordó que él también había sido castigado. Dejo de frotar el caldero y trató de escuchar lo que Snape le dijo, pero hablaban en susurros y no entendió nada.

— Siéntate aquí — dijo Snape finalmente, señalando una de las mesas vacías. Hizo aparecer un tintero, pluma y pergamino, y a Harry le dieron ganas de protestar por la injusticia. A él ya le caía sudor por la frente a causa de estar frotando calderos que debían llevar meses estropeados, ¿y Malfoy solo tenía que copiar unas líneas? El día anterior, le había preocupado pensar que quizá Snape estuviera haciendo que Malfoy usara una pluma similar a la de Umbridge. Ahora que sabía que no era así, no tenía ningún problema en odiar a Snape y Malfoy internamente por el favoritismo que demostraban. Además, ¿por qué Malfoy había podido descansar durante media hora y ellos habían tenido que ir a las mazmorras nada más terminar la lectura?

De mal humor, Harry siguió frotando el caldero, aunque enseguida lo dio por imposible. Cogió un recipiente en forma de embudo y dedicó los siguientes veinticinco minutos a intentar quitarle una mancha que debía haber sido provocada por algo corrosivo.

El problema de estar haciendo una tarea tan repetitiva era que la mente de Harry tenía vía libre para vagar como quisiera. Se preguntó qué estaría escribiendo Malfoy, quien copiaba línea tras línea sin levantar la mirada del pergamino. Le daba curiosidad saber si serían las mismas líneas del día anterior: "Jamás volveré a utilizar el término sangre sucia."

Pero claro, el día anterior Snape se había dado cuenta de que Harry había visto el pergamino de Malfoy. Peor aún, sabía que lo había hecho a propósito, aunque no era consciente de que lo que Harry había querido saber realmente era si Malfoy estaba usando una pluma de las que cortan, como la de Umbridge.

Sería imposible que Harry pudiera ver qué estaba escribiendo Malfoy hoy… a no ser que Snape saliera un momento de la mazmorra. Sin embargo, pasaban los minutos y Snape seguía absorto en sus documentos, sin hacer ni caso a los cuatro alumnos que trabajaban sin descanso. En el aula solo se escuchaban los sonidos que hacían Ron y Hermione al cortar y separar ingredientes, el rasgar de la pluma de Malfoy y los ruidos que el propio Harry provocaba mientras limpiaba.

La sorpresa vino cuando la voz de Snape rompió el silencio cuando solo llevaban dos horas de trabajo.

— Es suficiente por hoy. Granger, Weasley, recoged los ingredientes y guardadlos en frascos. Potter, termina de limpiar ese frasco y guarda todos los productos de limpieza. Malfoy, entrégame el pergamino, por favor.

Frustrado, Harry recogió las cosas y, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Malfoy ya había entregado la hoja y salido de la mazmorra. Harry salió tras él.

— ¡Malfoy!

Draco se giró con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Potter?

Harry estaba seguro de que Malfoy había pretendido hablar en tono cortante, pero más bien había sonado muy, muy cansado.

— ¿Qué estabas escribiendo?

No tenía ninguna esperanza de que Malfoy se lo dijera, pero tampoco perdía nada por preguntar.

— ¿Qué más te da? Métete en tus asuntos — replicó Malfoy. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

— En realidad no es eso lo que quiero saber — dijo Harry, sorprendiéndose hasta a sí mismo. No había sido consciente de lo que quería decirle a Malfoy hasta que no había empezado a hacerlo. — ¿Has pensado en lo que te he dicho esta mañana?

— ¿El qué? ¿La tontería esa de que hable con Dumbledore? — dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras. — No hay nada que pensar.

— No seas estúpido — dijo Ron. Harry casi saltó al darse cuenta de que Ron y Hermione habían salido de la mazmorra y estaban detrás de él. — ¿Acaso quieres que Crabbe acabe convertido en una antorcha humana?

Malfoy palideció.

— No vuelvas a decir eso, Weasley, o te lo haré pagar. Y tú — miró a Harry con rabia — ya veo cuánto has tardado en contárselo todo a tus amiguitos. Os debe parecer muy gracioso, ¿eh?

— Lo iban a saber de todas formas cuando se lea delante de todo el comedor — replicó Harry. — Y no, a ninguno de nosotros nos parece gracioso. No queremos que Crabbe muera y, si tú tampoco quieres que eso pase, hablarás con Dumbledore.

— Cierra la boca y métete en tus asuntos, Potter — le espetó Malfoy antes de marcharse de allí rápidamente.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron en silencio, mirando el lugar por el que Malfoy acababa de desaparecer.

— Parece que lo está pasando fatal — dijo Hermione. — No es que me dé mucha pena, la verdad, pero…

Los tres echaron a andar hacia la torre de Gryffindor, hablando sobre Malfoy y sobre la posibilidad de que entrara en razón.

Ya llevaban medio camino cuando Harry escuchó un tintineo venir de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Extrañado, metió la mano y sacó un pequeño frasco de cristal.

— Oh, no — gimió. Ron y Hermione lo miraron con curiosidad. — Snape me va a matar.

— ¿Es uno de los frascos que te ha hecho limpiar? — preguntó Hermione. Harry asintió.

— ¿Por qué te lo has echado al bolsillo en vez de dejarlo en el armario? — dijo Ron.

— No me he dado cuenta, estaba pensando en hablar con Malfoy y…

— Si lo devuelves ahora mismo, no creo que Snape se enfade mucho — le dijo Hermione apresuradamente. — Corre, cuanto antes mejor.

Sabiendo que ella tenía razón, Harry se despidió de ellos y rehízo el camino hacia las mazmorras, torturándose mentalmente por haber cometido un fallo tan estúpido. Seguro que Snape lo acusaría de haber querido robar el frasco. O no, peor, quizá se daría cuenta de que Harry se lo había guardado en el bolsillo al estar distraído por querer ir a cotillear lo que Malfoy había tenido que escribir.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba no era que Snape pudiera acusarlo de robo. No, lo que le preocupaba era que no había estado a solas con Snape desde el día anterior, cuando el profesor le había confesado que conocía a Lily Potter.

¿Habría alguna forma de conseguir que Snape le contara más cosas sobre su madre? Si la había, robar un frasco del aula de pociones no era precisamente la mejor manera de conseguirlo.

Llegó a la puerta de la mazmorra y frenó en seco. Se escuchaban voces dentro. Una de ellas era de Snape, sin duda, y la otra… La otra era una voz hechizada.

Uno de los encapuchados estaba hablando con Snape.

Lleno de curiosidad, Harry acercó la oreja a la puerta, tratando de no hacer ruido.

— … Solo tendrías que hablar con él. Sé que no es fácil, pero eres el único que puede hacerlo.

— ¿Y si me niego? — replicó Snape. Parecía enfadado.

Sin embargo, el encapuchado no respondió. Durante unos segundos solo se oyó el silencio y Harry pegó más la oreja hacia la puerta. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y Harry perdió el equilibrio, soltando un grito ahogado y dejando caer el frasco de cristal al suelo.

— ¡Potter! — gritó Snape, furioso. No había sido él quien había abierto la puerta, sino el encapuchado, que levantó la varita en ese momento.

Harry sacó su varita por acto reflejo, pero el desconocido lo único que hizo fue murmurar un "_Reparo_" que hizo que todos los fragmentos de cristal volvieran a unirse.

— Me… Me he llevado esto sin querer, profesor — balbuceó Harry. Snape estaba blanco de ira, pero el encapuchado no parecía molesto, aunque Harry no podía verle la cara, así que no podía estar del todo seguro.

— Ve a tu sala común inmediatamente — replicó Snape, tomando el frasco que le tendía el encapuchado. — Y no vuelvas a llevarte material de mi aula.

— Sí, señor — respondió Harry. Comenzó a andar por el pasillo y, en cuanto dejó de estar a la vista de Snape y el encapuchado, echó a correr hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la mazmorra, el desconocido del futuro realizaba un par de movimientos de varita alrededor de la puerta.

— Vale, ahora nadie podrá escucharnos — dijo. Se giró para encarar a Snape, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— Deberías haber hecho eso desde el principio. Si la vida de todo el mundo está en manos de gente que no es capaz de hacer un simple hechizo silenciador, estamos todos condenados.

— No he sabido que Harry estaba ahí fuera por casualidad — dijo el encapuchado. Incluso con la voz hechizada que impedía saber si hablaba un hombre o una mujer, el tono irónico con el que habló estaba más que claro. — He utilizado un hechizo de alarma para saber si alguien se acercaba a la puerta. A Harry no le ha dado tiempo a escuchar nada relevante, te lo aseguro.

— Eso espero — gruñó Snape. — Y ahora, sal de mi mazmorra. No tenemos nada más que hablar.

— Tenemos una conversación a medias.

— No voy a hacer lo que me pides. No voy a aceptar órdenes de alguien en quien no puedo confiar.

El encapuchado suspiró.

— Puedes confiar en mí. Y no es una orden, es una petición. Solo tienes que decirle a Vol… a Quien-Tú-Sabes que su varita no funcionará contra Harry. Ya lo sospecha, después de lo que sucedió en el cementerio.

— ¿Qué sucedió exactamente? — preguntó Snape.

— _Priori Incantatem_. Sus varitas no pudieron luchar una contra la otra porque tienen el mismo núcleo.

Snape, que aún sostenía el frasco, lo dejó con brusquedad sobre la mesa.

— ¿Y por qué quieres que el Señor Tenebroso sepa eso? ¿No se supone que estás de parte de Potter?

— Claro que lo estoy.

— ¿Entonces por qué pretendes avisar al Señor Tenebroso de que su varita es inútil frente a Potter? Potter sobrevivió en el cementerio gracias a ese detalle.

— Harry sobrevivió, pero también lo hizo Voldemort.

Snape siseó y el encapuchado levantó la mano en un gesto de disculpa.

— Él… Quien-Tú-Sabes — siguió el encapuchado. — Es imposible que Harry lo derrote si ambos tienen la misma varita.

— ¿Y no sería más fácil pedirle a Potter que se compre una nueva?

— No es tan sencillo. De hecho, esa es solo una de las cosas que debes decirle a Quien-Tú-Sabes.

— Busca a otro que te haga el trabajo sucio — replicó Snape. — Ya sabes mis condiciones. Haré lo que pides siempre y cuando Dumbledore esté al corriente y apruebe tus planes, y con la condición de que me reveles tu identidad.

— Dumbledore ya sabe que te estoy pidiendo esto — respondió el desconocido. — Puedes ir a preguntárselo ahora mismo, si quieres. En cuanto a mi identidad… Si te la revelo, estaré poniendo en riesgo todo el plan. Si Quien-Tú-Sabes usa la Legeremancia contigo y descubre quién soy…

— Siempre he sido capaz de proteger mis secretos del Señor Tenebroso — dijo Snape con voz queda. — No me subestimes. Además, ¿no te preocupa que descubra lo que estamos haciendo ahora mismo aquí? ¿No crees que si descubre que estamos leyendo libros sobre el futuro, todo vuestro plan se irá a la basura?

— Confío en tus habilidades para mantener toda la información sobre los libros bien escondida en tu mente. Quien-Tú-Sabes no tiene motivos para buscar esa información, ya que no tiene ni idea de que los libros existen. Pero sí es posible que trate de ver cuánto sabes sobre mí.

Snape miró al encapuchado con interés, antes de decir:

— ¿Quieres decir que el Señor Tenebroso sí sabe que existes?

— Así es. Revelaré mi identidad cuando todo haya acabado, pero ese momento no llegará si no me ayudas. Dime, Severus… — Snape casi saltó al escuchar su nombre de pila — ¿Puedo contar contigo?

Harry llegó a la sala común casi sin aire. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de escuchar. Uno de los encapuchados le estaba pidiendo ayuda a Snape. ¿Necesitaba que hablara con alguien? ¿Con quién?

Entró a la sala común deseando contarle a Ron y Hermione todo lo que había oído, pero no los vio por ninguna parte. Notó que Ginny estaba sentada en el suelo junto a la chimenea y se acercó a ella.

— Ginny, ¿has visto a Ron y Hermione?

— ¿No estaban cumpliendo un castigo contigo? — dijo Ginny. Tenía un libro abierto sobre el regazo y lo hojeaba sin muchas ganas.

— Hace un rato que Snape nos dejó ir — respondió Harry, sentándose en el suelo frente a ella. Ginny se sacó una rana de chocolate del bolsillo y se la lanzó a Harry.

— Toma, no has comido nada desde hace horas.

— Gracias.

Agotado, Harry le dio un bocado a la rana de chocolate y cerró los ojos, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo de un sillón. Entre el sonido del fuego y las conversaciones aisladas que se oían en la sala común, Harry habría podido quedarse dormido en aquel momento.

— ¿Quieres jugar?

Abrió los ojos y vio que Ginny le tendía un set de cartas de Snap Explosivo. Con energías renovadas, Harry cogió las cartas y comenzaron a jugar.

— Si hace un rato que acabó el castigo, ¿por qué has tardado tanto en subir? — preguntó Ginny. Durante unos segundos, Harry pensó qué responderle, pero acabó optando por decirle la verdad.

— Me llevé un frasco sin querer — admitió. — Fui a devolverlo y entonces…

Miró alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie les estaba prestando atención. Ginny debió darse cuenta de que le iba a contar algo importante, porque se inclinó hacia delante para escuchar mejor.

— Uno de los encapuchados le estaba diciendo a Snape que tenía que hablar con alguien.

— ¿Con quién?

— Ni idea — dijo Harry, algo frustrado. — Pero no parecía que Snape estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo.

Ginny frunció el ceño y lanzó una carta que pegó un estallido.

— Habrá que esperar a ver qué pasa. Si te preocupa, siempre podemos contárselo a Dumbledore.

Harry asintió. A decir verdad, no sabía si tenía suficientes motivos para ir a contárselo al director, pero le aliviaba saber que esa opción estaba ahí.

De pronto, un par de chicas de tercero se acercaron a ellos.

— ¿Puedo haceros una pregunta? — dijo una de ellas. Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos claros. — Estoy haciendo una encuesta entre los Gryffindor y cuanta más gente participe, mejor.

— ¿Sobre qué es la encuesta? — preguntó Ginny con curiosidad. La chica sacó pluma y pergamino y dijo:

— ¿Qué prefieres, Romione o Dramione?

Harry miró a Ginny y se alegró al ver que ella estaba tan perdida como él.

— ¿Perdón?

La chica de tercero pareció algo frustrada, pero a su amiga le brillaban los ojos.

— Y ya que estamos, responde: ¿Hinny o Harmione?

— No, ya hemos dicho que gana el Drarry por goleada — la interrumpió la primera.

— A mí no me gusta el Drarry — resopló su amiga. — Todos tenemos derecho a votar.

— La mitad de la sala común ha votado por Drarry — replicó su amiga. A Harry le pareció que estaba enfadándose, pero no entendía por qué. Si hubieran estado hablando en chino, se habría enterado de lo mismo.

Ginny, por otro lado, las miró con una ceja arqueada y dijo:

— Yo voto por Romione, pero no se lo digáis a ellos.

— ¡Lo sabía! — exclamó la primera chica. — ¡Yo también he votado por ellos!

Y entonces las dos miraron a Harry, quien miró a Ginny con confusión.

— Eh… ¿voto lo mismo que ella?

— ¡Genial! — Las dos chicas se fueron entre risitas, anotando algo en el pergamino y dejando atrás a un Harry extremadamente confundido.

— ¿De qué iba todo eso? — preguntó.

— Es sobre la lectura — dijo Ginny entre risitas. — Me di cuenta ayer de que algunas personas están haciendo apuestas.

— ¿Apuestas sobre qué?

— Sobre quién acabará con quién, por supuesto — rió Ginny. Harry soltó un bufido.

— Espera… ¿romione?

— Ron y Hermione — explicó Ginny. — Creo que mucha gente los apoya.

Algo mareado, Harry lanzó una de las cartas que tenía en la mano, alegrándose cuando provocó una pequeña explosión. Tras unos segundos, su mente asimiló las palabras de Ginny.

— ¿¡Drarry!? — bufó. — Espero que no sea…

Ginny soltó una carcajada.

— Es la unión _Draco_ y _Harry_, obviamente.

Harry gimió.

— ¿Por qué están haciendo esa encuesta? Ni siquiera saben si van a salir parejas en el libro — dijo de mal humor. Su vida amorosa no estaba siendo precisamente estelar.

De pronto pensó que seguro que leerían sus sentimientos por Cho en el libro y quiso que la tierra se lo tragase antes de que eso sucediera.

— Porque hace la lectura más interesante. Es como un juego — explicó Ginny. — Además, yo estoy segura de que saldrán parejas en los últimos libros.

— ¿Como cuales?

Ginny lo meditó unos segundos antes de inclinarse y decirle a Harry en tono conspiranoico:

— Neville y Luna. Estoy segurísima.

De pronto, Harry recordó que en más de una ocasión se había encontrado a sí mismo pensando que Neville haría buena pareja con Luna, y también con Hannah Abbott.

— Hannah también podría ser buena opción — dijo en voz baja, imitando el tono conspiranoico de Ginny. — Creo que las dos podrían estar bien con Neville.

Ginny asintió con ganas.

— También creo que Susan Bones haría buena pareja con Terry Boot — añadió.

— ¿Y qué tal Seamus con Parvati? — sugirió Harry. Empezaba a tomarle el gusto al juego.

— No sé, creo que Parvati no aguantaría que Seamus le prenda fuego a todo — rió Ginny. Harry soltó una risita.

— No, seguro que no. Mmm… ¿y entre los profesores?

— ¡McGonagall y Dumbledore! — dijo Ginny sin dudarlo. — Siempre he pensado que no harían mala pareja.

De pronto, Harry tuvo un pensamiento horrible.

— Espera… ¿y si…?

— ¿Y si qué? — preguntó Ginny.

Harry sururró, horrorizado:

— Umbridge y Fudge.

— ¡NO!

Viendo la expresión asqueada de Ginny, Harry no pudo evitar echarse a reír a carcajadas. Tras unos segundos, Ginny también empezó a reír con ganas.

— Eso es… lo peor que he oído nunca… — dijo con dificultad.

— Voy a tener pesadillas — dijo Harry entre risas. — ¿Cuál es la peor pareja que puedes imaginarte? A ver si consigues superar esa.

Ginny se paró a pensarlo unos momentos. Tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, las mejillas coloradas de tanto reír y los ojos brillantes porque casi había llorado de la risa. Estaba muy guapa.

— Iba a decir McLaggen y el calamar gigante, pero esa sería una pareja maravillosa — dijo Ginny. Harry se echó a reír.

Tardaron unos minutos en calmarse. Cuando lo hicieron, Harry dijo:

— La verdad, no creo que salgan muchas parejas en el libro. Se supone que vamos a leer una guerra, ¿no?

— La gente también se enamora durante la guerra — respondió Ginny. — Y en Hogwarts hay muchos líos amorosos.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Ginny rió.

— Claro. No te sueles enterar de nada, ¿eh?

— ¿Hay algo que deba saber? — preguntó Harry con interés.

— Mmm — Ginny lo pensó un momento. — ¿Sabías que el año pasado McGonagall pilló a Ernie Macmillan y Lisa Turpin dándose el lote en un armario?

— ¿En serio?

Ginny asintió.

— Sí, y encima parece que las cosas no acabaron muy bien entre ellos. Michael me dijo que había oído a Lisa llamar de todo a Ernie.

— Vaya… — Harry miró a Ginny con curiosidad. — ¿Qué tal te va con Corner? ¿Estás mejor?

— Estoy bien — le aseguró ella. Cogió una carta de Snap y la lanzó, aunque esta no explotó. — No me duele haber cortado con él. Al contrario, creo que era algo que tenía que pasar eventualmente.

Inevitablemente. Harry pensó en Cho. No sabía cómo sentirse sobre todo lo que había pasado con ella. Había sido fácil dejar de pensar en ello con todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, pero ahora que el nombre de ella y el de Cedric iban a volverse más comunes en la lectura no sabía cómo podría ignorar todo lo que había pasado.

— ¿Qué estás pensando? — preguntó Ginny.

Harry abrió la boca para decir "Nada importante", pero se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que quería contárselo. Quizá porque ella le acaba de contar cosas sobre Corner y sentía que podía reciprocar esa confianza.

— Si te lo cuento, ¿me guardas el secreto? — dijo Harry.

Ginny asintió, llena de curiosidad. Harry tragó saliva. No tenía muy claro cómo empezar.

— Voy a ir al grano — dijo. — Hace unos días, Cho Chang me paró en el pasillo y… Entramos en un aula vacía — sintió sus mejillas arder. ¿Qué hacía contándole eso a Ginny? — Y, bueno…

— Y os besasteis — terminó Ginny por él. Harry asintió, arrepintiéndose de haber abierto la boca y deseando que la tierra se lo tragase. — ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Por qué no estáis juntos?

— Porque… — Harry suspiró. Decidió que era más fácil contárselo a Ginny que a Ron y Hermione, quienes se preocuparían en exceso por él. — Justo después de… Ella se puso a hablar sobre Cedric y a llorar.

— Ouch — dijo Ginny con una mueca. — Eso debió doler.

— No me lo tomé muy bien — admitió Harry. — Me dijo que le gusto, pero que también le gusta Cedric, pero como él ya no está…

Ginny soltó un bufido de indignación.

— ¿En serio te dijo eso? Qué cara más dura.

— ¿Verdad? — dijo Harry, aliviado al ver que Ginny estaba de su lado. — Entiendo que lo está pasando mal. En serio, lo entiendo, pero creo que… — tragó saliva.— Creo que solo le gusto porque vi morir a Cedric. Creo que me ve como… el último vínculo que puede tener con él, o algo así.

Era un pensamiento que había tratado de suprimir durante todos esos días. Cada vez que su mente iba en esa dirección, trataba de centrarse en otra cosa, porque era un pensamiento demasiado deprimente.

— No creo que le gustes solo por eso, Harry — dijo Ginny. — Pero creo que no está siendo muy considerada contigo.

— ¿Eso crees?

— Claro que sí. Os estabais besando, ¿qué necesidad había de hablarte de su ex en ese momento? Y más teniendo en cuenta que tú fuiste quien vio cómo…

Harry hizo una mueca. Ginny suavizó el tono y dijo:

— No creo que Cho sea una mala persona, es solo que está pasándolo muy mal y no se ha parado a pensar en que no es la única.

Harry asintió y, tras unos segundos, confesó:

— Me habría gustado…

— ¿El qué?

— No sé. Que las cosas fueran normales — dijo Harry, sintiéndose tonto.

— Sí, bueno, sería muy agradable que tu primer beso no hubiera sido con alguien que estaba llorando por su ex — ironizó Ginny.

Harry soltó un bufido.

— ¿Quién te dice que es el primero? — replicó. Ginny lo miró con una ceja alzada y Harry se ruborizó. — Vale, sí. Ha sido el primero.

— Menos mal — exclamó Ginny. — Siempre estas con Ron y Hermione, ya me estaba preguntando con cuál de ellos…

— NO — resopló Harry. — ¡Ni pensarlo!

Ginny se echó a reír.

— Bueno, en los libros siempre estás pensando en Malfoy. ¿Hay algo que deba saber? ¿El _drarry_ es real?

Al ver la expresión de Harry, Ginny soltó una carcajada. Y viéndola así, Harry no pudo evitar echarse a reír también.

Mientras tanto, dos alumnos estaban en la torre de Astronomía, apoyados en el muro de piedra y contemplando en silencio los terrenos del colegio.

Ron y Hermione habían estado de camino a la sala común cuando Hermione había dicho que necesitaban hablar en privado. Dado que la privacidad en la sala común era escasa, ambos se habían dado un paseo por todo el colegio, buscando un lugar apartado donde poder hablar. Sus pies los habían terminado conduciendo a la torre de Astronomía, desde donde podían ver la puesta de sol.

— ¿De qué querías hablar? — preguntó Ron en tono nervioso.

Hermione, sin atreverse a mirar a Ron, dijo:

— De lo que estamos leyendo. De lo de Scabbers y Crookshanks.

— Ya hemos hablado de eso — bufó Ron, girándose para mirarla. — Ya no estoy enfadado contigo. Me pediste perdón, tanto aquel año como antes, en el comedor. Y entiendo que estabas muy estresada…

Hermione levantó la mirada y Ron casi se atragantó al ver que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

— Eso no es excusa. Debí haber vigilado mejor a Crookshanks… O quizá no, no sé. Si Scabbers hubiera sido solo una rata, sí, pero siendo quién era…

— Es complicado — admitió Ron. — Y de verdad, ya no importa. Ahora me cae mejor tu gato que Scabbers. Leer todo esto es incómodo, pero no tenemos por qué volver a pelearnos, ¿no?

— No, claro que no — dijo Hermione rápidamente, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica. — No quiero que volvamos a pelear por esto, pero ya has visto la reacción de la gente en el comedor. Medio Hogwarts me odia y la otra mitad está contra ti.

Ron soltó un bufido.

— Que piensen lo que quieran. Tú y yo sabemos lo que pasó. Scabbers no era una rata y Crookshanks fue más inteligente que nosotros.

Eso le sacó una pequeña sonrisa a Hermione.

— Ya… No sé, me preocupa que esto ponga a prueba nuestra amistad.

— ¿Cómo puede ponerla a prueba? Si ya sabemos lo que pasó — repitió Ron, confundido.

— Pero cuando todo el comedor esté gritando que tú fuiste muy cruel conmigo o que yo tuve la culpa de todo, vamos a tener a decenas de personas intentando ponernos en contra — replicó Hermione.

— ¿Y qué? Yo no pienso hacerles caso — dijo Ron. — Y no creo que tú lo hagas.

Hermione levantó la vista y miró a Ron directamente a los ojos. Parecía más segura que antes.

— Entonces, digan lo que digan, piensen lo que piensen, tenemos que ser fuertes y no dejar que nos afecten.

— Claro — dijo Ron, aliviado. — Somos amigos, ¿no?

Hermione sonrió y, tras un momento de duda, dio un paso al frente y abrazó a Ron. Tomado por sorpresa, Ron le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, pero tras dos segundos decidió pasar el brazo alrededor de Hermione para devolverle el abrazo.

Harry estaba agotado. Después de cenar con Ginny y Neville en la sala común, subió al dormitorio con la intención de acostarse en la cama y no despertarse en doce horas. Ron y Hermione habían llegado a la sala común justo cuando él, Ginny y Neville acababan de terminar de cenar, así que ahora los dos estaban abajo, cenando tranquilamente.

Harry se dejó caer en la cama, sintiendo su mente como si fuera un torbellino. Había sido un día larguísimo. Pensó en todo lo que había sucedido desde esa mañana, comenzando con su ataque de pánico (todavía le avergonzaba recordarlo) y pasando por la conversación con Malfoy y el encapuchado. Y, después, las horas de lectura interminable, el castigo con Snape, la conversación que había escuchado entre Snape y uno de los encapuchados y, finalmente, todo lo que había hablado con Ginny. Con una punzada, se dio cuenta de que habían leído todo sobre el mapa del merodeador y los pasadizos que salían del castillo. ¿Cuántos secretos le quedarían cuando acabaran de leer los siete libros?

Sintió un poco de rabia al pensar que solo sus secretos estaban saliendo a la luz. Se moría de ganas de saber de qué habían estado hablando Snape y ese desconocido del futuro. De hecho, solo con saber quién era ese tipo se sentiría mucho mejor. ¿Y si no era de fiar? Si le estaba pidiendo ayuda a Snape con algo… ¿Por qué no le pedía ayuda a Dumbledore? ¿Por qué solo a Snape?

Harry se incorporó en la cama, sintiendo el corazón latir a mil por hora. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¡El mapa! ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido mirarlo antes? ¡Podría saber quiénes eran realmente los encapuchados!

Abrió el baúl rápidamente y buscó el mapa del merodeador. Sacó libros, movió plumas y bufandas, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Frustrado, se preguntó si alguno de sus compañeros lo habría tomado prestado, ahora que sabían de su existencia.

Sin embargo, vio en ese momento un trozo de papel que sobresalía del libro en el que solía esconder el mapa. Era un pergamino más oscuro que el que Harry solía usar. Confundido, tomó la nota entre sus manos y leyó:

"_Por motivos de seguridad, me he llevado el mapa del merodeador. No te preocupes, Harry. Te lo devolveré cuando todo esto acabe."_

No había firma, pero quien fuera que hubiera dejado la nota había escrito la fecha, que databa de tan solo unos días atrás. Por tanto, hacía días que Harry no tenía el mapa.

Enfadado y más frustrado que antes, volvió a acostarse en la cama. Ciertamente, habría sido un poco estúpido por parte de los encapuchados haber dejado que Harry tuviera el mapa si querían ocultar su identidad.

Decidiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir, se metió bajo las mantas y acomodó la almohada, pero entonces notó algo duro debajo de ella. Extrañado, Harry levantó la almohada y vio que había una snitch dorada debajo, así como una nota escrita en el mismo pergamino oscuro que el de antes:

"_Guárdala como si fuera tu tesoro más preciado."_

Era la misma letra que la de la otra nota. Por tanto, ¿esa snitch se la había dado un encapuchado? ¿Por qué?

No entendía nada. Le estaba empezando a doler mucho la cabeza, así que decidió meter la snitch en el baúl (tras examinarla en profundad, por si acaso escondía algún truco) y acostarse de nuevo.

En ese momento, Ron entró al dormitorio, sonriente. Harry le contó lo de la snitch y el mapa, pero Ron no pareció muy sorprendido.

— Lo de la snitch es raro — admitió. — Pero lo del mapa tendríamos que haberlo visto venir.

Ron se cambió de ropa y se metió en la cama. Seamus, Dean y Neville todavía seguían en la sala común, pero Harry supuso que Ron estaba tan agotado como él.

— ¿Qué tal todo con Hermione? — preguntó Harry desde su cama.

— Está todo bien — dijo Ron. Harry no podía ver su cara en la oscuridad, pero supo por su voz que estaba sonriendo.

— Me alegro — respondió Harry sinceramente.

Diez minutos después, ambos estaban dormidos.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! :3 Decidme vuestra opinión en los reviews! Espero que los fans del shippeo hayáis disfrutado este cap jajaja. **

**Nos vemos el domingo que viene. Bye, cuidaos mucho!**


	16. Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos una semana más a este fic! :3 Espero que esteis todos bien!**

**Lo primero, muchísisisimas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado review en el capítulo anterior! Que sois: Cristian17, Korrily, dinas'moon'E53, bjilydp7, Fox McCloude, Cinerea.M, Bnja, CH-Hyacinth, Magra, DrarryFan1466, lunadragneel15, Naattstories, fan de tu fic, Grytherin18-Friki, Zero, HalsteadTribute, Fabi Teran, josepantzay1, Draci Snape, BellaBlackEvans y Winterbell4869. Muchas gracias!**

**Esta semana sí: las respuestas a vuestros reviews están al final del cap! :3**

**Ahora sí, leer! **

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_Ron se cambió de ropa y se metió en la cama. Seamus, Dean y Neville todavía seguían en la sala común, pero Harry supuso que Ron estaba tan agotado como él._

— _¿Qué tal todo con Hermione? — preguntó Harry desde su cama. _

— _Está todo bien — dijo Ron. Harry no podía ver su cara en la oscuridad, pero supo por su voz que estaba sonriendo._

— _Me alegro — respondió Harry sinceramente. _

_Diez minutos después, ambos estaban dormidos. _

Harry durmió muy bien. Muy, muy bien. Tanto, que cuando Ron abrió las cortinas para despertarlo, Harry saltó de la cama y comenzó a prepararse para el día con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué estás tan contento? — gruñó Ron. Tenía el pelo muy alborotado y cara de necesitar un par de horas de sueño más.

— No sé. He dormido bien, supongo — respondió Harry. A decir verdad, no sabía por qué se sentía tan bien. Tenía la sensación de haber soñado algo muy bonito… pero no era capaz de recordarlo.

Harry y Ron bajaron a desayunar al Gran Comedor, donde casi todos los Weasley se encontraban ya. Hermione y Ginny llegaron pocos minutos después, muy sonrientes.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Ron, observando a las chicas intercambiar miradas cómplices.

Hermione se inclinó hacia delante.

— Los resultados de la encuesta han salido.

Tanto Ginny como ella se deshicieron en risitas. Ron miró a Harry como diciendo "¿De qué hablan?", pero Harry entendió de pronto a qué se referían.

— Esperad… ¿qué encuesta? ¿Es la de…? — preguntó mirando fijamente a Ginny, quien soltó una risita y asintió con ganas.

— Sí, esa encuesta. ¿Quieres saber los resultados?

Harry no quería saberlos. Sin embargo, Ron parecía decidido a saber de qué iba la cosa.

— Unas chicas han hecho una encuesta sobre qué parejas tienen más posibilidades de aparecer en los libros — le explicó Hermione.

— ¿Parejas? No ha salido ninguna pareja — dijo Ron con una mueca.

— Pero es posible que haya algún romance en el futuro — respondió Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros. — No sabemos qué puede pasar en los libros que hablan del futuro.

Ron se olvidó de llevarse la tostada a la boca. Miraba a Hermione con más interés que antes.

— ¿Qué parejas han ganado? — preguntó, y Harry ahogó un gemido. Se imaginaba qué pareja había sido la más votada y no quería escucharlo.

Hermione y Ginny volvieron a intercambiar miradas antes de echarse a reír.

— Por supuesto, la ganadora ha sido _Drarry_ — rió Ginny. — Ya sabes. _Draco_ y _Harry_.

La expresión horrorizada de Ron hizo que las chicas rieran a carcajadas.

— Harry, te dejo que salgas con quien quieras, pero con Malfoy no — bufó Ron.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo querría…? — exclamó Harry indignado. Eso solo hizo que Hermione y Ginny rieran aún más fuerte. El resto de los Weasley los miraba con curiosidad y Harry temió que los gemelos estuvieran escuchándolo todo.

— Por si acaso — afirmó Ron.

— ¿Y qué otras parejas han votado? — preguntó Harry rápidamente, deseando cambiar de tema.

— Mmm…

Hermione se sonrojó con fuerza. Ginny la miró y soltó una risita.

— La segunda más votada ha sido Romione, por supuesto.

— ¿Romione? — repitió Ron. Dos segundos después, su cara se puso del color de su pelo. — ¿Te refieres a…?

— Tú y Hermione, claro — explicó Ginny. Harry untó su tostada con mucha mermelada y la mordió felizmente, disfrutando de ver a Ron tan ruborizado después de lo que le había dicho a él.

— Por supuesto, todos dejarán de votar eso en cuanto se lean los próximos capítulos — dijo Hermione. Seguía muy roja y tenía la vista fija en el vaso de zumo de calabaza que tenía delante. — Vamos a tener a todo el colegio intentando ponernos en contra.

Ron se bebió todo el vaso de zumo de un trago, quizá para ganar tiempo antes de contestar.

— No pasará nada — dijo tras unos momentos, dejando el vaso en la mesa. — Ya lo hemos hablado. Digan lo que digan, no hay que hacerles caso.

Hermione asintió. El resto del desayuno pasó de forma muy agradable. Harry no quiso preguntar qué otras parejas habían salido en esa dichosa encuesta, sobre todo porque, tras analizar algunos de los nombres que había escuchado el día anterior, la idea le provocaba escalofríos. _¿Harmony?_ ¿Sería eso la unión Harry y Hermione? ¡Pero si eran como hermanos!

Y bueno, también habían mencionado _Hinny_. Ese era fácil: Harry y Ginny. La idea se le hacía algo extraña, pero no le provocaba la repulsa que le había hecho sentir _Harmony_. Quizá se debía a que Ginny era la hermana de Ron, no la suya. Hermione era algo así como una hermana mayor, por lo que la idea de tener un romance con ella siempre le había parecido bastante ridícula, a pesar de todos los rumores que Skeeter se había esforzado por crear el año anterior.

La idea de tener algo con Ginny nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza. A decir verdad, la chica era muy guapa…

Harry frenó ese pensamiento en seco. Ginny era la hermana de Ron. La menor de los Weasley, de esa familia que lo había acogido con los brazos abiertos cada verano, que lo había defendido frente a todo y lo había apoyado cuando nadie más lo hacía. Ginny estaba totalmente fuera de su límite y lo estaría siempre.

Terminaron de desayunar y el profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie. No hizo falta que le pidiera a los alumnos e invitados que hicieran lo mismo, pues todos se sabían de memoria el protocolo. El director hizo una floritura con la varita y desaparecieron las cuatro mesas de las casas, que fueron reemplazadas por sofás, sillones, almohadas y demás parafernalia. Si bien el día anterior Dumbledore había optado por utilizar los colores de Gryffindor, hoy parecía haber decidido volverse más neutral. Casi todos los sillones eran blancos, mientras que el resto de muebles los había decorado en tonos tierra. Las almohadas eran blancas, marrones o verdosas, con motivos que recordaron a Harry al bosque prohibido.

Cuando todos se hubieron sentado, Dumbledore se acercó al atril y sonrió:

— Buenos días a todos. Damos comienzo a un nuevo día que espero que sea muy… esclarecedor.

Miró intencionadamente a Fudge y Umbridge, y a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. No se había parado a pensar que al fin había llegado el día: hoy leerían todo lo que había sucedido en la Casa de los Gritos. ¿Sería este el último día de Sirius como un fugitivo?

Sirius, que estaba sentado en un sofá a la izquierda de Harry, sonrió al escuchar a Dumbledore.

— Con un poco de suerte, terminaremos de leer el tercer libro hoy — siguió hablando Dumbledore. — Así que no hay tiempo que perder. ¿Quién quiere leer?

Para sorpresa de Harry, Pansy Parkinson fue la primera en levantar la mano. Dumbledore pareció dudar unos segundos antes de señalarla a ella como la elegida para dar comienzo a la lectura.

La chica subió a la tarima y cogió el libro con una sonrisa. A Harry le dio muy mala espina.

— **Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw**— leyó.

**Parecía el fin de la amistad entre Ron y Hermione. Estaban tan enfadados que Harry no veía ninguna posibilidad de reconciliarlos.**

— Bueno, sabemos que se reconciliaron — dijo Roger Davies. — Así que alguna posibilidad había.

Harry aguantó las ganas de rodar los ojos.

**A Ron le enfurecía que Hermione no se hubiera tomado en ningún momento en serio los esfuerzos de Crookshanks por comerse a Scabbers, que no se hubiera preocupado por vigilarlo, y que todavía insistiera en la inocencia de Crookshanks y en que Ron tenía que buscar a Scabbers debajo de las camas.**

Hermione gimió al mismo tiempo que unas diez personas exclamaban lo insensible y desconsiderada que estaba siendo.

— ¿Cómo pudiste decirle algo así a Ron? — exclamó Lavender. — ¡Había sangre en las sábanas!

— Eso no significaba nada — se defendió Hermione, pero varias personas se le echaron encima nada más oírla.

— No me lo puedo creer.

— Con lo bien que me caía…

— Menuda egoísta.

— Es una egocéntrica.

Hermione respiró hondo. Ron, con el ceño fruncido, le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Pansy siguió leyendo con cara de estar pasándoselo muy bien y Harry comenzó a sospechar por qué había decidido leer ella.

**Hermione, en tanto, sostenía con encono que Ron no tenía ninguna prueba de que Crookshanks se hubiera comido a Scabbers, que los pelos canela podían encontrarse allí desde Navidad y que Ron había cogido ojeriza a su gato desde el momento en que éste se le había echado a la cabeza en la tienda de animales mágicos.**

— Estás ciega — le espetó Romilda Vane a Hermione, mirándola con asco.

— Eh, basta ya — se metió Ron. — Dejad a Hermione en paz.

Algunos lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

— ¿Por qué la defiendes? ¿Es que te da igual lo que le pasó a Scabbers? — lo acusó Romilda.

— Scabbers estaba vivo — soltó Ron con rabia. — Así que dejad de insultar a Hermione.

Se oyeron jadeos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y la sangre? — preguntó Seamus con curiosidad.

— Si estaba vivo, ¿por qué no hemos vuelto a verlo? — añadió Dean.

Ron respiró hondo. Se había puesto rojo de rabia.

— Lo entenderéis todo cuando terminemos de leer esto, cosa que no pasará si no dejáis de interrumpir para insultar a la gente.

Con una mueca, Seamus y Dean volvieron a mirar a Pansy, esperando que continuara. La chica tardó unos segundos en hacerlo, como dando tiempo a que alguien le llevara la contraria a Ron. Como nadie se atrevió a hacerlo, tuvo que seguir leyendo.

**En cuanto a él, Harry estaba convencido de que Crookshanks se había comido a Scabbers, y cuando intentó que Hermione comprendiera que todos los indicios parecían demostrarlo, la muchacha se enfadó con Harry también.**

Harry hizo una mueca. Miró a Hermione para ver cómo se estaba tomando las cosas y le sorprendió ver que parecía mucho más relajada que antes.

—**¡Ya sabía que te pondrías de parte de Ron! —chilló Hermione—. Primero la Saeta de Fuego, ahora Scabbers, todo es culpa mía, ¿verdad? Lo único que te pido, Harry, es que me dejes en paz. Tengo mucho que hacer.**

— Perdón por eso — dijo Hermione con tono culpable. — Fui un poco borde.

— No pasa nada — le aseguró Harry, hablando ligeramente más alto de lo normal. — Lo entiendo perfectamente.

Notó como algunos intercambiaban miradas confusas. Al mismo tiempo, le pareció que más de uno parecía frustrado y tuvo la certeza de que algunos estaban deseando que se produjera una pelea entre él, Ron y Hermione.

**Ron estaba muy afectado por la pérdida de su rata.**

Ron gimió. Sirius soltó un bufido.

—**Vamos, Ron. Siempre te quejabas de lo aburrida que era Scabbers —dijo Fred, con intención de animarlo—. Y además llevaba mucho tiempo descolorida. Se estaba consumiendo. Sin duda ha sido mejor para ella morir rápidamente. Un bocado... y no se dio ni cuenta.**

—**¡Fred! —exclamó Ginny indignada.**

Lo mismo exclamó Angelina, que cogió una almohada y la usó para darle a Fred en toda la cara.

— Eres un insensible — resopló la chica. Fred no pareció ofenderse.

—**Lo único que hacía era comer y dormir, Ron. Tú también lo decías —intervino George.**

—**¡En una ocasión mordió a Goyle! —dijo Ron con tristeza—. ¿Te acuerdas, Harry?**

Se oyeron risitas.

— Eso fue genial — sonrió Colin Creevey.

Muy a su pesar, Harry estaba de acuerdo.

—**Sí, es verdad —respondió Harry.**

—**Fue su momento grandioso —comentó Fred, incapaz de contener una sonrisa —. La cicatriz que tiene Goyle en el dedo quedará como un último tributo a su memoria. Venga, Ron. Vete a Hogsmeade y cómprate otra rata. ¿Para qué lamentarse tanto?**

Harry vio que Goyle tenía el ceño fruncido y se miraba el dedo. Malfoy también lo miraba de reojo, con cara de disgusto.

**En un desesperado intento de animar a Ron, Harry lo persuadió de que acudiera al último entrenamiento del equipo de Gryffindor antes del partido contra Ravenclaw, y podría dar una vuelta en la Saeta de Fuego cuando hubieran terminado. Esto alegró a Ron durante un rato («¡Estupendo! ¿podré marcar goles montado en ella?»). Así que se encaminaron juntos hacia el campo de quidditch.**

— Si yo tuviera una Saeta de Fuego nueva, ni de broma se la dejaría a alguien — dijo un chico de tercero. — ¿Y si se estrella y la destroza?

— Harry sabía que podía dejármela — dijo Ron con orgullo.

— Yo no me habría fiado — dijo Malfoy con una sonrisita. — Volar no es que sea precisamente tu fuerte, Weasley.

— Cierra la boca — replicó Ron, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Pansy siguió leyendo con aires de superioridad.

**La señora Hooch, que seguía supervisando los entrenamientos de Gryffindor para cuidar de Harry, estaba tan impresionada por la Saeta de Fuego como todos los demás. La tomó en sus manos antes del comienzo y les dio su opinión profesional.**

—**¡Mirad qué equilibrio! Si la serie Nimbus tiene un defecto, es esa tendencia a escorar hacia la cola. Cuando tienen ya unos años, desarrollan una resistencia al avance. También han actualizado el palo, que es algo más delgado que el de las Barredoras. Me recuerda el de la vieja Flecha Plateada. Es una pena que dejaran de fabricarlas. Yo aprendí a volar en una y también era una escoba excelente...**

— Si dejaron de fabricarla, no sería tan excelente — dijo Ernie Macmillan. La señora Hooch le lanzó una mirada severa.

— Dejaron de fabricarla porque resultaba demasiado caro, pero era un modelo muy superior a algunos de los que salieron después al mercado — dijo con aire ofendido. — Por supuesto, las nimbus y la Saeta de Fuego son superiores, pero la Flecha Plateada era magnífica.

Wood escuchaba con tanta atención que a Harry no le habría sorprendido que se sacara una pluma del bolsillo y comenzara a tomar apuntes.

**Siguió hablando de esta manera durante un rato, hasta que Wood dijo:**

—**Señora Hooch, ¿le puede devolver a Harry la Saeta de Fuego? Tenemos que entrenar.**

Se oyeron risitas y la señora Hooch pareció algo avergonzada.

—**Sí, claro. Toma, Potter —dijo la señora Hooch—. Me sentaré aquí con Weasley...**

**Ella y Ron abandonaron el campo y se sentaron en las gradas, y el equipo de Gryffindor rodeó a Wood para recibir las últimas instrucciones para el partido del día siguiente.**

—**Harry, acabo de enterarme de quién será el buscador de Ravenclaw. Es Cho Chang. **

Harry tragó saliva. Recordaba que Cho le había parecido muy guapa aquel día, pero esperaba que no se mencionara eso en el libro.

**Es una alumna de cuarto y es bastante buena. Yo esperaba que no se encontrara en forma, porque ha tenido algunas lesiones. —Wood frunció el entrecejo para expresar su disgusto ante la total recuperación de Cho Chang, **

— ¡Oliver! — exclamó Katie, cogiendo la misma almohada que había usado Angelina antes para pegar a Fred y golpeando con ella a Wood en la espalda.

— Lo siento, lo siento — se disculpó el chico, sintiendo el peso de varias miradas acusatorias. Marietta lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Por su parte, Cho no parecía muy ofendida, aunque sí se la veía algo cohibida al escuchar hablar de ella en el libro.

**y luego dijo—: Por otra parte, monta una Cometa 260, que al lado de la Saeta de Fuego parece un juguete. —Echó a la escoba una mirada de ferviente admiración y dijo—: ¡Vamos! **

— Es muy injusto — se quejó Lisa Turpin. — No podemos medir quiénes son los mejores jugadores cuando unos juegan sobre escobas viejas y destrozadas y otros sobre escobas de profesional.

— ¿No sería mejor que todo el mundo jugara con el mismo modelo de escoba? — sugirió un chico de primero. Media casa de Slytherin se le echó encima, criticando esa idea.

**Y por fin Harry montó en la Saeta de Fuego y se elevó del suelo.**

**Era mejor de lo que había soñado. La Saeta giraba al más ligero roce. Parecía obedecer más a sus pensamientos que a sus manos. **

Harry sonrió al recordarlo. Sirius también sonreía con ganas.

**Corrió por el terreno de juego a tal velocidad que el estadio se convirtió en una mancha verde y gris. Harry le dio un viraje tan brusco que Alicia Spinnet profirió un grito. **

Alicia soltó un bufido.

**A continuación descendió en picado con perfecto control y rozó el césped con los pies antes de volver a elevarse diez, quince, veinte metros.**

—**¡Harry, suelto la snitch! —gritó Wood.**

**Harry se volvió y corrió junto a una bludger hacia la portería. La adelantó con facilidad, vio la snitch que salía disparada por detrás de Wood y al cabo de diez segundos la tenía en la mano.**

— Increíble — murmuró Colin, maravillado. Sus amigos se echaron a reír al verle la cara de ilusión.

**El equipo lo vitoreó entusiasmado. Harry soltó la snitch, le dio un minuto de ventaja y se lanzó tras ella esquivando al resto del equipo. La localizó cerca de una rodilla de Katie Bell, dio un rodeo y volvió a atraparla.**

Se oyeron murmullos de admiración, aunque todos habían visto la Saeta de Fuego en acción.

**Fue la mejor sesión de entrenamiento que habían tenido nunca. El equipo, animado por la presencia de la Saeta de Fuego, realizó los mejores movimientos de forma impecable, y cuando descendieron, Wood no tenía una sola crítica que hacer, lo cual, como señaló George Weasley, era una absoluta novedad.**

— Y tanto — se quejó Fred.

—**No sé qué problema podríamos tener mañana —dijo Wood—. Tan sólo... Harry, has resuelto tu problema con los dementores, ¿verdad?**

—**Sí —dijo Harry, pensando en su débil patronus y lamentando que no fuera más fuerte.**

— Era muy fuerte para alguien de tan solo trece años — le aseguró Lupin.

—**Los dementores no volverán a aparecer, Oliver. Dumbledore se irritaría —dijo Fred con total seguridad.**

— Oh, no, señor Weasley — dijo Dumbledore, sorprendiendo a muchos. No solía hacer muchos comentarios. — No me irritaría. Me enfurecería.

Lo dijo en tono calmado, pero Harry sintió el peligro tras sus palabras. Durante un momento, recordó que se trataba del mago más poderoso que jamás había conocido.

No debió ser el único en pensar algo así, porque varias personas miraron al director con cautela.

—**Esperemos que no —dijo Wood—. En cualquier caso, todo el mundo ha hecho un buen trabajo. Ahora volvamos a la torre. Hay que acostarse temprano...**

—**Me voy a quedar un ratito. Ron quiere probar la Saeta —comentó Harry a Wood.**

**Y mientras el resto del equipo se encaminaba a los vestuarios, Harry fue hacia Ron, que saltó la barrera de las tribunas y se dirigió hacia él. La señora Hooch se había quedado dormida en el asiento. **

McGonagall miró a la señora Hooch con gesto indignado, pero esta evitó cruzar miradas con ella.

—**Ten —le dijo Harry entregándole la Saeta de Fuego.**

**Ron montó en la escoba con cara de emoción y salió zumbando en la noche, que empezaba a caer, mientras Harry paseaba por el extremo del campo, observándolo. **

Ron sonrió.

— Fue genial — dijo, haciendo que más de uno sintiera envidia.

**Cuando la señora Hooch despertó sobresaltada ya era completamente de noche. Riñó a Harry y a Ron por no despertarla y los obligó a volver al castillo.**

— Tenías que haberla despertado — los regañó la señora Weasley. — No podíais estar fuera vosotros solos.

— No estábamos solos, ella estaba en las gradas — se defendió Ron, pero cerró la boca al notar la mirada de su madre.

**Harry se echó al hombro la Saeta de Fuego y los dos salieron del estadio a oscuras, comentando el suave movimiento de la Saeta, su formidable aceleración y su viraje milimétrico. Estaban a mitad de camino cuando Harry, al mirar hacia la izquierda, vio algo que le hizo dar un brinco: dos ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad. Se detuvo en seco. El corazón le latía con fuerza.**

Varios miraron a Sirius de reojo, pero viendo su expresión confundida, quedaba claro que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—**¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Ron.**

**Harry señaló hacia los ojos. Ron sacó la varita y musitó:**

—**¡Lumos!**

**Un rayo de luz se extendió sobre la hierba, llegó hasta la base de un árbol e iluminó sus ramas. Allí, oculto en el follaje, estaba Crookshanks.**

Se escucharon suspiros de alivio. A Pansy le brillaron los ojos antes de leer:

—**¡Sal de ahí! —gritó Ron, agachándose y cogiendo una piedra del suelo. **

Hermione jadeó.

— ¡Ron! — exclamó.

Ron, aterrado, se apresuró a decir:

— No, no. ¡No le hice nada! — Hermione lo miraba con recelo y Ron, frustrado, dijo: — ¡Parkinson, sigue leyendo!

Pero la chica parecía estar disfrutando la escena. Muchos murmuraban y miraban a Ron con asco, mientras que otros parecían estar a su favor. A Harry le pareció escuchar a alguien decir que "Ese gato se lo merecía".

— Siga leyendo, señorita Parkinson — intervino McGonagall. Pansy no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso.

**Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Crookshanks se había desvanecido con un susurro de su larga cola canela.**

— ¿Ves? No le hice nada — repitió Ron. Hermione chasqueó la lengua, algo molesta.

— Porque se fue, no porque no quisieras hacerle daño.

— No le habría lanzado la piedra para hacerle daño — se defendió Ron. — Solo para ahuyentarle. No le habría dado con la piedra.

Hermione lo miró unos segundos y lo que vio debió convencerla de que Ron decía la verdad, porque suspiró y asintió, dando por zanjada la discusión.

—**¿Lo ves? —dijo Ron furioso, tirando la piedra al suelo—. Aún le permite andar a sus anchas. Seguramente piensa acompañar los restos de Scabbers con un par de pájaros.**

Ron hizo una mueca. Por suerte, Hermione ya no estaba enfadada con él y tampoco pareció ofenderse al escuchar eso.

**Harry no respondió. Respiró aliviado. Durante unos segundos había creído que aquellos ojos eran los del Grim. **

— Tú y todos nosotros — bufó Dean.

— Hasta yo me he quedado pensando en si vi a Harry ese día — admitió Sirius, haciendo que Lupin y Tonks rieran por lo bajo.

**Siguieron hacia el castillo. Avergonzado por su instante de terror, Harry no explicó nada a su amigo. Tampoco miró a derecha ni a izquierda hasta que llegaron al bien iluminado vestíbulo.**

— Podías habérmelo contado — dijo Ron en voz baja. — No me habría reído.

Harry sabía que Ron no se habría burlado de él, pero estaba convencido de que le habría asustado saberlo.

**Al día siguiente, Harry bajó a desayunar con los demás chicos de su dormitorio, que por lo visto pensaban que la Saeta de Fuego era merecedora de una especie de guardia de honor. **

— Lo era — sonrió Dean.

**Al entrar Harry en el Gran Comedor, todos se volvieron a mirar la Saeta de Fuego, murmurando emocionados. Harry vio con satisfacción que los del equipo de Slytherin estaban atónitos.**

—**¿Le has visto la cara? —le preguntó Ron con alegría, volviéndose para mirar a Malfoy—. ¡No se lo puede creer! ¡Es estupendo!**

Malfoy los miró con desdén.

— Tener una escoba buena no te hace mejor jugador — dijo.

— No decías eso cuando te compraron la Nimbus 2001 en segundo — replicó Ron.

Se oyeron risitas a lo largo de todo el comedor y Malfoy se puso colorado.

**Wood también estaba orgulloso de la Saeta de Fuego.**

—**Déjala aquí, Harry —dijo, poniendo la escoba en el centro de la mesa y dándole la vuelta con cuidado, para que el nombre quedara visible. Los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se acercaron para verla. **

Pansy hizo una pequeña pausa antes de leer:

**Cedric Diggory fue a felicitar a Harry por haber conseguido un sustituto tan soberbio para su Nimbus. **

Harry sintió una punzada. El ambiente del comedor se ensombreció un poco. Tras unos segundos, uno de los amigos de Cedric dijo:

— Cedric realmente era una buena persona.

Algunos asintieron, pero nadie dijo nada.

**Y la novia de Percy, Penelope Clearwater, de Ravenclaw, pidió permiso para cogerla.**

—**Sin sabotajes, ¿eh, Penelope? —le dijo efusivamente Percy mientras la joven examinaba detenidamente la Saeta de Fuego—. Penelope y yo hemos hecho una apuesta —dijo al equipo—. Diez galeones a ver quién gana.**

— Parece que os llevabais muy bien — comentó Charlie.

Percy se sonrojó con fuerza.

**Penelope dejó la Saeta de Fuego, le dio las gracias a Harry y volvió a la mesa. **

—**Harry, procura ganar —le dijo Percy en un susurro apremiante—, porque no tengo diez galeones. ¡Ya voy, Penelope! —Y fue con ella al terminarse la tostada. **

Se oyeron risitas. Percy estaba cada vez más rojo.

—**¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejarla, Potter? —dijo una voz fría y arrastrada.**

— Malfoy, seguro — dijo Hannah Abbott.

**Draco Malfoy se había acercado para ver mejor, y Crabbe y Goyle estaban detrás de él.**

—**Sí, creo que sí —contestó Harry.**

—**Muchas características especiales, ¿verdad? —dijo Malfoy, con un brillo de malicia en los ojos—. Es una pena que no incluya paracaídas, por si aparece algún dementor.**

— Das asco — dijo Angelina, lanzándole una mirada llena de odio. No fue la única: muchos alumnos se quejaron y alguno hasta insultó a Malfoy, quien no pudo responder porque Pansy siguió leyendo rápidamente en un intento de distraer la atención de todos.

**Crabbe y Goyle se rieron.**

—**Y es una pena que no tengas tres brazos —le contestó Harry—. De esa forma podrías coger la snitch.**

Pansy hizo una mueca. Había estado tan concentrada en leer rápido que no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de leer. El comedor estalló en carcajadas y varias personas aplaudieron a Harry, incluyendo un par de Slytherins de primero y segundo que no parecían tener a Malfoy en mucha estima.

**El equipo de Gryffindor se rió con ganas. Malfoy entornó sus ojos claros y se marchó ofendido. Lo vieron reunirse con los demás jugadores de Slytherin, que juntaron las cabezas, seguramente para preguntarle a Malfoy si la escoba de Harry era de verdad una Saeta de Fuego.**

— No me marché ofendido — dijo Malfoy indignado. — Como si pudiera tomarme tus estúpidos comentarios en serio.

Harry no respondió nada, sintiendo que eso frustraría más a Malfoy que discutir con él.

**A las once menos cuarto el equipo de Gryffindor se dirigió a los vestuarios. El tiempo no podía ser más distinto del que había imperado en el partido contra Hufflepuff. Hacía un día fresco y despejado, con una brisa muy ligera. Esta vez no habría problemas de visibilidad, y Harry, aunque estaba nervioso, empezaba a sentir la emoción que sólo podía producir un partido de quidditch. **

En el comedor, la gente comenzaba a emocionarse. Los que no eran muy fans del quidditch, como Hermione, parecían algo aburridos.

**Oían al resto del colegio que se dirigía al estadio. Harry se quitó las ropas negras del colegio, sacó del bolsillo la varita y se la metió dentro de la camiseta que iba a llevar bajo las ropas de quidditch. Esperaba no necesitarla. Se preguntó de repente si el profesor Lupin estaría entre el público viendo el partido.**

Lupin sonrió al escuchar eso.

—**Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer —dijo Wood cuando se disponían a salir del vestuario—. Si perdemos este partido, estamos eliminados. Sólo... sólo tenéis que hacerlo como en el entrenamiento de ayer y todo irá de perlas.**

Los de Gryffindor estaban cada vez más emocionados, por lo que quedaba claro para los alumnos de primero y segundo qué equipo había ganado aquel partido.

**Salieron al campo y fueron recibidos con un aplauso tumultuoso. El equipo de Ravenclaw, de color azul, aguardaba ya en el campo. La buscadora, Cho Chang, era la única chica del equipo y a pesar de los nervios, no pudo dejar de notar que era muy guapa. **

Harry gimió. Oyó algunas risas y notó que Pansy había hecho una pequeña pausa, alargando más de lo necesario la tortura de Harry.

— Vaya, vaya… — dijo Sirius con una sonrisita. Harry lo miró mal.

**Ella le sonrió cuando los equipos se alinearon uno frente al otro, detrás de sus capitanes, y sintió una ligera sacudida en el estómago que no creyó que tuviera nada que ver con los nervios.**

— Venga ya — se quejó Harry. Sentía la cara arder y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no taparse el rostro con las manos.

A su lado, Ron reía por lo bajo, intentando disimularlo, mientras que Hermione tenía una sonrisita en los labios. Se oyeron más risas que antes y Harry deseó que la tierra se lo tragase.

No se atrevía a mirar a Cho. Si ella también estaba riendo, se levantaría y saldría al bosque a que se lo comiera Aragog.

La miró de reojo y vio que la chica se había ruborizado, pero parecía contenta y no reía como los demás. Aliviado, Harry se obligó a escuchar la lectura.

—**Wood, Davies, daos la mano —ordenó la señora Hooch. Y Wood le estrechó la mano al capitán de Ravenclaw.**

—**Montad en las escobas... Cuando suene el silbato... ¡Tres, dos, uno!**

**Harry despegó del suelo y la Saeta de Fuego se levantó más rápido que ninguna otra escoba. **

— ¿Veis? Es injusto — volvió a quejarse Lisa Turpin. Algunos la miraron mal.

**Planeó por el estadio y empezó a buscar la snitch, escuchando todo el tiempo los comentarios de Lee Jordan, el amigo de los gemelos Fred y George:**

—**Han empezado a jugar y el objeto de expectación en este partido es la Saeta de Fuego que monta Harry Potter, del equipo de Gryffindor. Según la revista El mundo de la escoba, la Saeta es la escoba elegida por los equipos nacionales para el campeonato mundial de este año.**

—**Jordan, ¿te importaría explicar lo que ocurre en el partido? —interrumpió la voz de la profesora McGonagall.**

Algunos rieron.

— Parecía que estuvieras haciendo publicidad — dijo Alicia Spinnet. Lee Jordan se encogió de hombros.

— Es que la escoba era muy buena.

—**Tiene razón, profesora. Sólo daba algo de información complementaria. La Saeta de Fuego, por cierto, está dotada de frenos automáticos y...**

—**¡Jordan!**

—**Vale, vale. Gryffindor tiene la pelota. Katie Bell se dirige a la meta...**

Varios rieron. Con algo de tristeza, Harry notó que este era el último año en el que Lee Jordan comentaría los partidos. Ya era un alumno de séptimo. ¿Quién se atrevería a tomar el relevo al año siguiente? Lee había dejado el listón muy alto.

**Harry pasó como un rayo al lado de Katie y en dirección contraria, buscando a su alrededor un resplandor dorado y notando que Cho Chang le pisaba los talones. La jugadora volaba muy bien. **

Volvieron a escucharse risitas y Harry deseó hacerle un maleficio a todos los que reían.

**Continuamente se le cruzaba, obligándolo a cambiar de dirección.**

—**Enséñale cómo se acelera, Harry —le gritó Fred al pasar velozmente por su lado en persecución de una bludger que se dirigía hacia Alicia.**

**Harry aceleró la Saeta al rodear los postes de la meta de Ravenclaw, seguido de Cho. La vio en el momento en que Katie conseguía el primer tanto del partido y las gradas ocupadas por los de Gryffindor enloquecían de entusiasmo: la snitch, muy próxima al suelo, cerca de una de las barreras.**

Muchos se inclinaron hacia delante, llenos de emoción. Harry vio a Hermione rodar los ojos. Ella nunca había entendido la pasión por el quidditch y no parecía que leer los partidos en vez de verlos le hiciera más ilusión.

**Harry descendió en picado; Cho lo vio y salió rápidamente tras él. Harry aumentó la velocidad. Estaba embargado de emoción. Su especialidad eran los descensos en picado. Estaba a tres metros de distancia...**

**Entonces, una bludger impulsada por uno de los golpeadores de Ravenclaw surgió ante Harry veloz como un rayo. Harry viró. La esquivó por un centímetro. Tras esos escasos y cruciales segundos, la snitch desapareció.**

Los Ravenclaw estallaron en aplausos a la vez que varios le daban palmaditas en la espalda al golpeador, que parecía muy contento.

**Los seguidores de Gryffindor dieron un grito de decepción y los de Ravenclaw aplaudieron a rabiar a su golpeador. George Weasley desfogó su rabia enviando la segunda bludger directamente contra el golpeador que había lanzado contra Harry. El golpeador tuvo que dar en el aire una vuelta de campana para esquivarla.**

— Al menos conseguí esquivarla — dijo el chico en tono optimista.

—**¡Gryffindor gana por ochenta a cero! ¡Y miren esa Saeta de Fuego! Potter le está sacando partido. Vean cómo gira. La Cometa de Chang no está a su altura. La precisión y equilibrio de la Saeta es realmente evidente en estos largos...**

—**¡JORDAN! ¿TE PAGAN PARA QUE HAGAS PUBLICIDAD DE LAS SAETAS DE FUEGO? ¡SIGUE COMENTANDO EL PARTIDO!**

— Ojalá me hubieran pagado por hacer eso — dijo Lee. — Estaría forrado.

**Ravenclaw jugaba a la defensiva. Ya habían marcado tres goles, lo cual había reducido la distancia con Gryffindor a cincuenta puntos. Si Cho atrapaba la snitch antes que él, Ravenclaw ganaría. **

Eso consiguió que varios Ravenclaw recuperaran la emoción, aunque todos eran conscientes de que Gryffindor había ganado en aquella ocasión.

**Harry descendió evitando por muy poco a un cazador de Ravenclaw y buscó la snitch por todo el campo, desesperadamente. Vio un destello dorado y un aleteo de pequeñas alas: la snitch rodeaba la meta de Gryffindor.**

**Harry aceleró con los ojos fijos en la mota de oro que tenía delante. Pero un segundo después surgió Cho, bloqueándole.**

— Bien hecho — la felicitó Michael Corner. No fue el único: varios Ravenclaw la felicitaron por la jugada, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara con fuerza.

—**¡HARRY, NO ES MOMENTO PARA PORTARSE COMO UN CABALLERO! —gritó Wood cuando Harry viró para evitar una colisión—. ¡SI ES NECESARIO, TÍRALA DE LA ESCOBA! **

— Qué cruel — dijo Marietta, mirando mal a Wood.

**Harry volvió la cabeza y vio a Cho. La muchacha sonreía. La snitch había desaparecido de nuevo. Harry ascendió con la Saeta y enseguida se encontró a siete metros por encima del nivel de juego. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Cho lo seguía...**

**Prefería marcarlo a buscar la snitch. Bien, pues... si quería perseguirlo, tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias...**

Se oyeron murmullos de emoción y varias risitas.

**Volvió a bajar en picado; Cho, creyendo que había vuelto a ver la snitch, quiso seguirle. Harry frenó muy bruscamente. Cho se precipitó hacia abajo. Harry, una vez más, ascendió veloz como un rayo y entonces la vio por tercera vez: la snitch brillaba por encima del medio campo de Ravenclaw. Aceleró; también lo hizo Cho, muchos metros por debajo. Harry iba delante, acercándose cada vez más a la snitch. **

— Genial, Harry — dijo Colin, emocionado, como si no hubiera estado aquel día en el estadio y supiera exactamente lo que había sucedido.

— Suena increíble — A Sirius le brillaban los ojos tanto como a Colin.

**Entonces...**

—**¡Ah! —gritó Cho, señalando hacia abajo.**

**Harry se distrajo y bajó la vista. Tres dementores altos, encapuchados y vestidos de negro lo miraban.**

— ¡Oh, no! — exclamó una Gryffindor de primero.

**No se detuvo a pensar. Metió la mano por el cuello de la ropa, sacó la varita y gritó:**

—**¡Expecto patronum!**

**Algo blanco y plateado, enorme, salió de la punta de la varita. **

— ¿Blanco, plateado y enorme? — repitió Moody. — ¿Hiciste un patronus corpóreo?

— Casi — confirmó Lupin. — Fue toda una hazaña.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso al escuchar eso.

**Sabía que había disparado hacia los dementores, pero no se entretuvo en comprobarlo. Con la mente aún despejada, miró delante de él. Ya casi estaba. Alargó la mano, con la que aún empuñaba la varita, y pudo hacerse con la pequeña y rebelde snitch.**

Los Gryffindor estallaron en aplausos. También lo hicieron muchos alumnos de Hufflepuff y hasta de Ravenclaw, a pesar de que esa victoria de Gryffindor había sido a costa de su propia derrota. Incluso algunos Slytherin se unieron al aplauso. Sirius aplaudía con fuerza, tan feliz como si el partido acabara de suceder.

**Se oyó el silbato de la señora Hooch. Harry dio media vuelta en el aire y vio seis borrones rojos que se le venían encima. Al momento siguiente, todo el equipo lo abrazaba tan fuerte que casi lo derribaron de la escoba. De abajo llegaba el griterío de la afición de Gryffindor.**

—**¡Éste es mi valiente! —exclamaba Wood una y otra vez.**

Harry sonreía con ganas. Wood parecía emocionarse al recordarlo. Todo el equipo de Gryffindor irradiaba felicidad con tan solo pensar en aquel glorioso partido.

**Alicia, Angelina y Katie besaron a Harry, y Fred le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que Harry creyó que se le iba a salir la cabeza. **

Fred soltó una risotada al escuchar eso.

**En completo desorden, el equipo se las ingenió para abrirse camino y volver al terreno de juego. Harry descendió de la escoba y vio a un montón de seguidores de Gryffindor saltando al campo, con Ron en cabeza. Antes de que se diera cuenta, lo rodeaba una multitud alegre que le ovacionaba.**

—**¡Sí! —gritó Ron, subiéndole a Harry el brazo—. ¡Sí!**

En el presente, Ron también sonreía con tanta fuerza que probablemente acabarían doliéndole las mejillas.

—**Bien hecho, Harry —le dijo Percy muy contento—. Acabo de ganar diez galeones. Tengo que encontrar a Penelope. Disculpa.**

—**¡Estupendo, Harry! —gritó Seamus Finnigan.**

—**¡Muy bien! —dijo Hagrid con voz de trueno, por encima de las cabezas de los de Gryffindor.**

Hagrid le hizo un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba, sonriendo ampliamente, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

—**Fue un patronus bastante bueno —susurró una voz a Harry junto al oído. Harry se volvió y vio al profesor Lupin, que estaba encantado y sorprendido. **

—**Los dementores no me afectaron en absoluto —dijo Harry emocionado—. No sentí nada.**

— ¿Fue por el patronus? — preguntó un chico de primero. McGonagall negó con la cabeza.

—**Eso sería porque... porque no eran dementores —dijo el profesor Lupin—. Ven y lo verás.**

**Sacó a Harry de la multitud para enseñarle el borde del terreno de juego. **

—**Le has dado un buen susto al señor Malfoy —dijo Lupin.**

Pansy aceleró el ritmo de lectura.

**Harry se quedó mirando. Tendidos en confuso montón estaban Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Marcus Flint, el capitán del equipo de Slytherin, todos forcejeando por quitarse unas túnicas largas, negras y con capucha. Parecía como si Malfoy se hubiera puesto de pie sobre los hombros de Goyle. Delante de ellos, muy enfadada, estaba la profesora McGonagall.**

Se oyeron bufidos, resoplidos y quejas por doquier.

— Sois unos tramposos — gritó Jack Sloper.

— Menudos perdedores — dijo Zacharias Smith, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Malfoy.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los tres dijo nada y Pansy siguió leyendo a toda velocidad. Harry se preguntó si ese había sido el plan desde el principio: alargar los momentos en los que Harry, Ron y Hermione podían pasarlo mal y pasar rápido el momento vergonzoso de Malfoy y compañía.

—**¡Un truco indigno! —gritaba—. ¡Un intento cobarde e innoble de sabotear al buscador de Gryffindor! ¡Castigo para todos y cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin! Pondré esto en conocimiento del profesor Dumbledore, no os quepa la menor duda. ¡Ah, aquí llega!**

Muchos rieron, disfrutando de la incomodidad de Malfoy, quien se había puesto algo rojo.

**Si algo podía ponerle la guinda a la victoria de Gryffindor era aquello. Ron, que se había abierto camino para llegar junto a Harry, se partía de la risa mientras veían a Malfoy forcejeando para quitarse la túnica, con la cabeza de Goyle todavía dentro.**

— Ojalá pudiéramos ver eso en vez de leerlo — dijo Bill sonriente. — Tuvo que ser genial.

— Lo fue — confirmó Ron.

—**¡Vamos, Harry! —dijo George, abriéndose camino—. ¡Vamos a celebrarlo ahora en la sala común de Gryffindor!**

—**Bien —contestó Harry.**

**Y más contento de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, acompañó al resto del equipo hacia la salida del estadio y otra vez al castillo, vestidos aún con túnica escarlata.**

**Era como si hubieran ganado ya la copa de quidditch; la fiesta se prolongó todo el día y hasta bien entrada la noche. Fred y George Weasley desaparecieron un par de horas y volvieron con los brazos cargados con botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, refresco de calabaza y bolsas de dulces de Honeydukes.**

McGonagall jadeó.

— ¿Salisteis del colegio? — inquirió. Fred y George intercambiaron miradas.

— No lo recuerdo — dijo Fred finalmente, tratando de ganar tiempo. — Es posible.

McGonagall parecía furiosa, pero la señora Weasley era la que daba miedo.

Sin embargo, ambas callaron cuando Umbridge decidió abrir la boca:

— Si salieron del colegio sin permiso, deberán ser castigados — dijo usando su tono más dulce. Harry deseó que se callara, porque había estado disfrutando el capítulo y no tenía ganas de ponerse de mal humor.

— De eso me encargo yo — dijo la señora Weasley en un tono que hizo que Umbridge no replicara.

—**¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? —preguntó Angelina Johnson, mientras George arrojaba sapos de menta a todos.**

—**Con la ayuda de Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta —susurró Fred al oído de Harry.**

— Ahora ya no tenéis excusa — sonrió Charlie. Fred y George lo miraron mal, pero no tan mal como Molly los miraba a ellos.

**Sólo había una persona que no participaba en la fiesta. Hermione, inverosímilmente sentada en un rincón, se esforzaba por leer un libro enorme que se titulaba Vida doméstica y costumbres sociales de los muggles británicos. **

— Suena a rollo — dijo Lee Jordan. Varios le dieron la razón.

**Harry dejó la mesa en que Fred y George habían empezado a hacer juegos malabares con botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, y se acercó a ella.**

—**¿No has venido al partido? —le preguntó.**

—**Claro que sí —respondió Hermione, con voz curiosamente aguda, sin levantar la vista—. Y me alegro mucho de que ganáramos, y creo que tú lo hiciste muy bien, pero tengo que terminar esto para el lunes.**

— ¿No estabais peleados? — preguntó Parvati. Harry rodó los ojos.

— No podíamos estar peleados para siempre — respondió. — Además, el problema lo tenían ellos, no yo.

—**Vamos, Hermione, ven a tomar algo —dijo Harry, mirando hacia Ron y preguntándose si estaría de un humor lo bastante bueno para enterrar el hacha de guerra.**

—**No puedo, Harry, aún tengo que leer cuatrocientas veintidós páginas —contestó Hermione, que parecía un poco histérica—. Además... —también miró a Ron—, él no quiere que vaya.**

Ron hizo una mueca.

**No pudo negarlo, porque Ron escogió aquel preciso momento para decir en voz alta:**

—**Si Scabbers no hubiera muerto, podría comerse ahora unas cuantas moscas de café con leche, le gustaban tanto...**

Sirius volvió a bufar y Ron gimió, tapándose la cara con las manos.

— Perdón por eso.

— No pasa nada — respondió Hermione.

De nuevo, Harry notó que más de una persona parecía decepcionada. ¿Tantas ganas tenían de ver a Ron y Hermione pelear?

**Hermione se echó a llorar. Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer o decir nada, se puso el mamotreto en la axila y, sin dejar de sollozar, salió corriendo hacia la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de las chicas, y se perdió de vista.**

— Pobrecita — dijo Katie con una mueca.

— Se lo buscó ella solita — replicó Millicent Bulstrode, ganándose varias miradas desagradables.

—**¿No puedes darle una oportunidad? —preguntó Harry a Ron en voz baja. **

—**No —respondió Ron rotundamente—. Si al menos lo lamentara, pero Hermione nunca admitirá que obró mal. Es como si Scabbers se hubiera ido de vacaciones o algo parecido.**

— Bueno, técnicamente es lo que pasó — murmuró Ron. — Aunque no creo que disfrutara mucho sus vacaciones en la cabaña de Hagrid.

Harry bufó. Hermione pareció divertida al escuchar eso.

**La fiesta de Gryffindor sólo terminó cuando la profesora McGonagall se presentó a la una de la madrugada, con su bata de tela escocesa y la redecilla en el pelo, para mandarles que se fueran a dormir. Harry y Ron subieron al dormitorio, todavía comentando el partido. Al final, exhausto, Harry se metió en la cama de dosel, corrió las cortinas para tapar un rayo de luna, se acostó y se durmió inmediatamente.**

— Ese era un dato muy necesario — dijo Cormac McLaggen en tono irónico.

**Tuvo un sueño muy raro. Caminaba por un bosque, con la Saeta de Fuego al hombro, persiguiendo algo de color blanco plateado. El ser serpenteaba por entre los árboles y Harry apenas podía vislumbrarlo entre las hojas. Con ganas de alcanzarlo, apretó el paso, pero al ir más aprisa, su presa lo imitó. Harry echó a correr y oyó un ruido de cascos que adquirían velocidad. **

— En serio, tienes sueños muy raros — dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño. Harry se encogió de hombros: estaba más que acostumbrado y al menos aquel sueño no había sido una pesadilla.

**Harry corría con desesperación y oía un galope delante de él. Entró en un claro del bosque y...**

Pansy rodó los ojos antes de leer:

—**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

— ¿Qué pasó? — exclamó Tonks. Sirius hizo una mueca.

— Ahora lo verás…

**Harry despertó tan de repente como si le hubieran golpeado en la cara. Desorientado en medio de la total oscuridad, buscó a tientas las cortinas de la cama. Oía ruidos a su alrededor, y la voz de Seamus Finnigan desde el otro extremo del dormitorio:**

—**¿Qué ocurre?**

**A Harry le pareció que se cerraba la puerta del dormitorio. Tras encontrar la separación de las cortinas, las abrió al mismo tiempo que Dean Thomas encendía su lámpara.**

— Lo primero que tenías que buscar era la varita, no las cortinas — dijo Sirius. — Aunque no te hacía falta, pero nunca está de más.

— Ya lo sé — se quejó Harry. Con el paso del tiempo (y con todas las situaciones peligrosas en las que solía acabar metido), sacar la varita al menor indicio de peligro se había convertido en un acto reflejo.

**Ron estaba incorporado en la cama, con las cortinas echadas a un lado y una expresión de pánico en el rostro.**

—**¡Black! ¡Sirius Black! ¡Con un cuchillo! **

Se oyeron jadeos y grititos ahogados. Las miradas aterrorizadas cayeron sobre Sirius sin demora.

Por su parte, Sirius simplemente sonrió a modo de disculpa y se encogió de hombros.

— No pretendía asustar a nadie.

La confirmación de que realmente había estado en la torre de Gryffindor hizo que muchos parecieran aterrorizados.

—**¿Qué?**

—**¡Aquí! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Rasgó las cortinas! ¡Me despertó! **

—**¿No estarías soñando, Ron? —preguntó Dean.**

Ron miró mal a Dean.

—**¡Mirad las cortinas! ¡Os digo que estaba aquí!**

**Todos se levantaron de la cama; Harry fue el primero en llegar a la puerta del dormitorio. Se lanzaron por la escalera. Las puertas se abrían tras ellos y los interpelaban voces soñolientas:**

—**¿Quién ha gritado? **

—**¿Qué hacéis?**

— ¿Gritaste tan fuerte como para despertar a la torre entera? — se burló Nott.

— Tú también gritarías si vieras a un asesino rasgarte las cortinas de la cama en plena noche — dijo Bill con frialdad.

Ron se ruborizó un poco, pero pareció muy contento de que Bill lo defendiera.

**La sala común estaba iluminada por los últimos rescoldos del fuego y llena de restos de la fiesta. No había nadie allí.**

—**¿Estás seguro de que no soñabas, Ron? **

—**¡Os digo que lo vi!**

—**¿Por qué armáis tanto jaleo?**

—**¡La profesora McGonagall nos ha mandado acostarnos! **

— Menuda montaste — dijo Lupin, exasperado. Sirius no parecía arrepentido.

**Algunas chicas habían bajado poniéndose la bata y bostezando.**

—**Estupendo, ¿continuamos? —preguntó Fred Weasley con animación.**

—**¡Todo el mundo a la cama! —ordenó Percy, entrando aprisa en la sala común y poniéndose, mientras hablaba, su insignia de Premio Anual en el pijama.**

—**Percy... ¡Sirius Black! —dijo Ron, con voz débil—. ¡En nuestro dormitorio! ¡Con un cuchillo! ¡Me despertó!**

**Todos contuvieron la respiración.**

—**¡Absurdo! —dijo Percy con cara de susto—. Has comido demasiado, Ron. Has tenido una pesadilla.**

Percy gimió y agachó la cabeza.

— No debí haber dudado de ti. Era mi deber como prefecto y como tu hermano mayor asegurarme de que no había ningún peligro.

— Bueno — dijo Ron — Era difícil de creer que un asesino hubiera entrado en la torre con un cuchillo y no hubiera atacado a nadie, aunque sus oponentes fueran cinco chicos dormidos.

Muchos miraron a Sirius con curiosidad al escuchar las palabras de Ron, dándose cuenta de lo extraño que era todo. Si Sirius hubiera querido hacer daño a Harry (o a cualquiera de los chicos), lo habría tenido bastante fácil.

— Creedme. Si yo fuera el asesino malvado que dice El Profeta, no habría dejado que un crío de trece años diera la voz de alarma — bufó Sirius.

Por desgracia, en vez de tranquilizar a la gente, ese comentario hizo que varias personas lo miraran con más cautela todavía. Harry contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos.

—**Te digo que...**

—**¡Venga, ya basta!**

**Llegó la profesora McGonagall. Cerró la puerta de la sala común y miró furiosa a su alrededor.**

—**¡Me encanta que Gryffindor haya ganado el partido, pero esto es ridículo! ¡Percy, no esperaba esto de ti! **

McGonagall pareció algo incómoda.

—**¡Le aseguro que no he dado permiso, profesora! —dijo Percy, indignado—. ¡Precisamente les estaba diciendo a todos que regresaran a la cama! ¡Mi hermano Ron tuvo una pesadilla...!**

—**¡NO FUE UNA PESADILLA! —gritó Ron—. PROFESORA, ME DESPERTÉ Y SIRIUS BLACK ESTABA DELANTE DE MÍ, ¡CON UN CUCHILLO EN LA MANO!**

— Era como hablarle a una pared — resopló Ron. — Tuve que repetirlo veinte veces antes de que me hicieran caso.

Harry entendía ese sentimiento demasiado bien.

**La profesora McGonagall lo miró fijamente.**

—**No digas tonterías, Weasley. ¿Cómo iba a pasar por el retrato?**

—**¡Hay que preguntarle! —dijo Ron, señalando con el dedo la parte trasera del cuadro de sir Cadogan—. Hay que preguntarle si ha visto...**

**Mirando a Ron con recelo, la profesora McGonagall abrió el retrato y salió. Todos los de la sala común escucharon conteniendo la respiración.**

En el comedor, nadie estaba especialmente nervioso, pero sí que escuchaban con mucho interés. Tenían claro que Sirius había entrado, ahora la pregunta era: ¿cómo lo había hecho?

—**Sir Cadogan, ¿ha dejado entrar a un hombre en la torre de Gryffindor? **

—**¡Sí, gentil señora! —gritó sir Cadogan.**

**Todos, dentro y fuera de la sala común, se quedaron callados, anonadados. **

—**¿De... de verdad? —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ¿y la contraseña? **

—**¡Me la dijo! —respondió altanero sir Cadogan—. Se sabía las de toda la semana, señora. ¡Las traía escritas en un papel!**

Neville gimió. Durante un momento, Harry sintió mucha pena por él.

**La profesora McGonagall volvió a pasar por el retrato para encontrarse con la multitud, que estaba estupefacta. Se había quedado blanca como la tiza.**

— Normal — resopló McGonagall. La profesora Sprout asentía de forma comprensiva.

—**¿Quién ha sido? —preguntó con voz temblorosa—. ¿Quién ha sido el tonto que ha escrito las contraseñas de la semana y las ha perdido?**

Pansy hizo énfasis en la palabra "tonto". Neville se puso muy, muy rojo.

**Hubo un silencio total, roto por un leve grito de terror. Neville Longbottom, temblando desde los pies calzados con zapatillas de tela hasta la cabeza, levantó la mano muy lentamente.**

Se oyeron bufidos.

— Cómo no. Tenía que ser Longbottom — dijo Nott con malicia.

Neville parecía querer que la tierra se lo tragase. Sirius, por otro lado, le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

— Aquí acaba — anunció Pansy, dejando el libro en la tarima y regresando a su asiento.

— Bien, bien. — Dumbledore tomó el libro. — Continuemos. El siguiente capítulo se titula:** El rencor de Snape.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! Os agradecería mucho que me dierais vuestra opinión en los comentarios! :3 **

**Nota aclaratoria: en este capítulo se vuelve a hablar de ships, como habéis visto. Las opiniones de los personajes no son necesariamente las mías. Por tanto, si un personaje odia un ship, no significa que yo lo odie (lo aviso antes de que me llueva el hate XD). **

**Nos vemos la semana que viene. Todos los domingos hay cap nuevo, ya lo sabéis! :3 Bye! Cuidaos mucho esta semana!**

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS: **

**Cristian17: **Hola! No tenía ni idea de que esa expresión existiera jajaja. Simplemente puse ese título porque tanto Harry y Ginny como Ron y Hermione estaban en una torre XD Con "a lo que pase después de la historia de Rowling", te refieres a los primeros días después de la batalla final? Adoro los fics que hablan de ese periodo de tiempo. Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras TwT Nos vemos!

**Korrily: **Holi! Muchas gracias! A mí también me gustan mucho los caps en los que no leen xD

** dinas'moon'E53:** Hola! Sobre Snape y Harry: su relación es complicada y no puede arreglarse de la noche a la mañana. Los engranajes están en marcha para que las cosas entre ellos mejoren, pero todavía falta para que eso suceda. Snape tiene que ganar puntos xD No me gusta forzar ese tipo de cosas. Muchas gracias por tu review! :3

**bjilydp7:** Hola! Me alegra saber que la escena hinny ha sido fiel a sus personalidades! :3 Sobre la gente que pone en contra a Ron y Hermione: creo que es inevitable que muchos lo hagan. Solo mira el fandom xD Muchisimas gracias por tu review! :D

**Fox McCloude:** Holi! La idea de que Snape ensuciara los calderos aposta para desahogarse por lo del encapuchado me encanta XD Sobre Draco: tienes toda la razón. Es muy triste que algo tan simple como que Harry no le desee la muerte a Crabbe le parezca una burla, algo imposible. Dice mucho de la educación que ha recibido y del trato que espera por parte del "otro bando". Pasando a otra cosa, las guerras entre ships siempre me han parecido ridículas. Son personajes de ficción envueltos en una relación ficticia, hace falta montar tanto drama? XD Creo que has definido el problema de Cho perfectamente "no se le puede pedir que en pocos meses deje atrás la muerte de su novio como si nada, pero tampoco es justo que quiera arrastrar a Harry a que también sufra". Exacto. La pobre no es mala (aunque muchas veces el fandom la demonice), solo lo está pasando mal y está hecha un lío. Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Nos vemos! Cuídate.

**Cinerea.M:** Hola! :3 Las parejas que van a quedar al final son las del canon, en su mayoría (también habrá alguna no-canon, pero no con Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione). Sobre Neville: como en las pelis acaba con Luna y en los libros acaba con Hannah, ambas opciones me parecen muy bien. Hannah siempre me ha dado mucha ternura xD Mmm... romperle el cuello a Umbridge no suena mal... es tentador jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review! :3

**Bnja:** Hi! El pobre Snape tiene mucho trabajo por delante XD Me alegra que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu comentario! :D

**CH-Hyacinth:** Holi! Jajaja las chicas de la encuesta son totalmente una representación fiel del fandom xD Y espera que pase el tiempo y vayan apareciendo más ships, esto tiene el potencial de ser una locura XD Si querías ver qué opinaba Harry del Hinny, ya lo tienes ;) Mil gracias por tu review! :3

**Magra:** Hola! Me alegra saber que el cap ha servido para desestresarte un poco :3 "Están leyendo sobre Voldemort, basiliscos, asesinos y muerte, y se ponen a pensar en las parejas" tal cual XDD Ahora me has dejado pensando, ¿qué shippearía Dumbledore? Remudora seguro XD Sobre la varita: tiene sentido decírselo a Voldemort, dentro del plan de los encapuchados. Ya han pasado cosas (aunque no lo sabéis) y pasarán cosas que explicarán por qué tiene sentido. Muahahaha *insertar ruidos de tormenta* Sí, claro que he visto AVPM! La canción de Voldemort y Quirrell es lo mejor que he oído en la vida XDD Acabé shippeandolos (en el contexto de avpm, claro). Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Bye!

**DrarryFan1466:** Hola! Todos queremos ver la boda de McLaggen y el calamar gigante XDD Mmm... podré encontrar algún ship que odies? A ver a ver... Draco y Goyle (? Harry y Myrtle! Eh... Oh dios, había un fic muy famoso que era Snape x Dobby. Mmm... una interesante, Neville y Malfoy? Con esa se podría debatir mucho XD Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**lunadragneel15:** Hola! Jajaja creo que es inevitable que Draco se entere de los ships eventualmente XDD Al menos lo emparejan con el prota de la historia, le podría ir peor XD Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3

**Naattstories: **Holi! Me alegra saber que las parejas no están quedando forzadas :3 Muchas gracias! :D Nos vemos!

**fan de tu fic: **Holi! Tienes razón en que Voldy ahora mismo tiene la habilidad para ver dentro de la mente de Harry, pero todavía no es consciente de ello. Hasta navidad de quinto año, cuando Harry presenció el ataque de Nagini a Arthur, Voldy no se dio cuenta de que la conexión entre ellos era tan profunda. Sobre Astoria: la chica comenta de vez en cuando, acabará leyendo algún cap seguro. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**Grytherin18-Friki:** Hola! El tema de los castigos me encanta, los pobres van a estar cumpliendo condena todo el año XDD Si Harry hubiera votado por el dramione sin darse cuenta creo que sería capaz de ir a buscar a las chicas de la encuesta y pedirles que sí o sí, cambien su voto jajaja. Y sobre la snitch, efectivamente ;) Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Nos vemos!

**Zero:** Hola! Cuánta razón tienes jajaja. Mi intención es que el fandom quede totalmente representado, así que espera ver más fangirls locas (y fanboys también XD). Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**HalsteadTribute: **Hola! Muchas gracias! :3 Tengo la intención de acabar los siete libros, así que aún queda mucho por delante. Gracias por el review! :3

**Fabi Teran:** Holi! La verdad, todo lo que queda del prisionero de azkaban es bastante intenso XD Nos quedan unos dos caps de calma antes de que todo empiece a derrumbarse. El pobre Harry va a pasarlo mal. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :D Bye!

**josepantzay1:** Hola! Sí, quiero terminar los siete libros. Soy consciente de que nadie ha sido capaz y no me extraña, es sorprendente el trabajo que conlleva. Pero ver a la gente disfrutarlo tanto merece la pena XD Gracias por tu review!

**Draci Snape:** Holi! La verdad, la idea de que Harry tuviera tantas ganas de escuchar las voces de sus padres que estuviera dispuesto a revivir una y otra vez el momento en el que murieron... es muy, muy triste. Pobrecito :( Pasando a Draco, me ha encantado eso de que Harry lo convencerá de hablar con Dumbledore "si hablan bien y solos porque Ron y Hermione no son de mucha ayuda" XDD Toda la razón, no es que hayan sido muy útiles. Sobre Hermione: se pasa este libro estresada y muchas veces sus acciones no son las adecuadas, pero se disculpa y se da cuenta de que no puede seguir así. Eso me gusta. Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Nos vemos!

**BellaBlackEvans: **Hola! Umbridge x Fudge parece ser el talón de aquiles de muchos, solo pensarlo ya es desagradable XD He de admitir que yo también he llegado a pensar que Dumbledore y McGonagall podían tener algo (cuando leía los libros por primera vez, antes de que salieran los últimos). Después de leer todo lo de Grindelwald, ya no veo el ship McGonagall x Dumbledore. Me los imagino siendo muy buenos amigos y ya. O sea que no te gusta el Romione pero he conseguido que te guste una escena de ellos... Voy a ponerme a dar saltos de felicidad jajaja. Eso es todo un logro! Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**Winterbell4869: **Holi! Lo primero: muchas felicidades por tu cumple! Con algo de retraso, sorry TwT Pues la verdad es que sí, las cosas están mejorando por aquí. ¿Qué tal todo por allí? Sobre Cho: muchos fics la pintan como si fuera un demonio que hasta le desea a Harry la muerte con tal de recuperar a Cedric, pero solo es una adolescente traumatizada que no sabe cómo manejar sus sentimientos por Harry porque todavía no ha podido superar lo que sentía por Cedric. La pobre comete errores, pero la entiendo. Sobre cuántas cosas leyeron... concretamente, en un solo día han leído *saca los apuntes* 12 capítulos XD Entiendo lo que dices de que castigarlos es un poco triste porque era genial que pudieran hacer todas esas cosas sin sufrir las consecuencias xD Pero bueno, si el plan les sale bien y consiguen cargarse a Voldy, tendrán dos añitos enteros para meterse en más líos y burlar a los profesores :D Le tienes un exceso de confianza a los encapuchados? Mmm... quizá no deberías. O quizá sí. ;) Me encanta que te haya gustado la parte de los ships! Parece que todos tenemos experiencia con shippers muy tóxicas no? XD Sobre Harry y Ginny: yo siempre he pensado que antes de ser novia de alguien, tienes que ser su amiga. Quiero decir, si no eres capaz de ser amigo de alguien, ¿como vais a ser compatibles para ser pareja? Sobre esto hay muchas opiniones y lo sé, pero siempre he adorado las parejas que empezaron siendo amigos y se fueron enamorando, o que se enamoraron desde el principio pero fueron solo amigos un tiempo. Mmm... creo que a Lily Luna le gustaría Wonderwoman. Aunque con la madre que tiene, quien necesita heroes ficticios? jajaja. Muchisisisimas gracias por tu review! Siempre es un placer leerte :3 Nos vemos! Cuidate mucho! P.D. Lo que dijiste en el otro review de Harry cantando canciones de cuna de Steven Universe me parece ADORABLE. Sobre todo la de Here Comes a Thought TwT


	17. El rencor de Snape

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos otra semana más a este fic! :D**

**No me puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero HEMOS LLEGADO A 400 REVIEWS. 400. No me lo creo jajaja. **

**Mil gracias a todos. Estoy disfrutando mucho escribir esta historia, pero lo que más me gusta es comentar con vosotros las cosas que pasan y hablar de HP en general. Así que, muchas gracias!**

**Y, como siempre, mención especial a todos aquellos que habéis comentado en el capítulo anterior: Korrily, creativo, dinas'moon'E53, Fox McCloude, Ofelia Pineda Lopez, lunadragneel15, DrarryFan1466, Guest, Miss Curie, cecilia caff, miriam99, fan de tu fic, juancho00123, Naattstories, Grytherin18-Friki, Zero, rodrigo black, Fabi Teran, CH-Hyacinth, Sword2006, ASME123, Maythe Potter, Lupin, Winterbell4869, CamiR22, lebiram878888, bjilydp7 y BellaBlackEvans. Wow, gracias!**

**Las respuestas a vuestros comentarios están al final del cap! :3 **

**Ahora sí, a leer!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

— _Cómo no. Tenía que ser Longbottom — dijo Nott con malicia._

_Neville parecía querer que la tierra se lo tragase. Sirius, por otro lado, le dedicó una sonrisa amable._

— _Aquí acaba — anunció Pansy, dejando el libro en la tarima y regresando a su asiento. _

— _Bien, bien. — Dumbledore tomó el libro. — Continuemos. El siguiente capítulo se titula:__** El rencor de Snape.**_

Muchos se giraron para mirar a Snape, quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

— Parece que Potter se ha cansado de ser el héroe de Gryffindor y vuelve a meterse en asuntos que no le conciernen — dijo, mirando a Harry con odio.

Harry le devolvió la mirada con tanta intensidad como pudo.

— ¿Quién se ofrece para leer este capítulo? — preguntó Dumbledore, evitando así que montaran una escena. Sirius ya había abierto la boca para decirle algo muy feo a Snape, pero la cerró en el instante en el que Dumbledore comenzó a hablar.

Varias manos se alzaron en el aire, y Harry notó con curiosidad que ninguna de ellas pertenecía a un alumno de Slytherin.

El profesor Dumbledore recorrió la mirada entre los voluntarios y acabó señalando a Cormac McLaggen, quien subió a la tarima (ignorando los gruñidos de los gemelos cuando pasó a su lado), cogió el libro y leyó:

**En la torre de Gryffindor nadie pudo dormir aquella noche. Sabían que el castillo estaba volviendo a ser rastreado y todo el colegio permaneció despierto en la sala común, esperando a saber si habían atrapado a Black o no. La profesora McGonagall volvió al amanecer para decir que se había vuelto a escapar.**

— No sé si Black es muy bueno o si los profesores son unos inútiles — se quejó un chico de séptimo, ganándose varias miradas de enfado por parte del profesorado. Si McGonagall hubiera mirado a Harry con los labios tan apretados, se habría puesto a temblar.

Por su parte, Sirius sonreía con ganas, sintiéndose halagado.

**Por cualquier sitio por el que pasaran al día siguiente encontraban medidas de seguridad más rigurosas. El profesor Flitwick instruía a las puertas principales para que reconocieran una foto de Sirius Black. **

— Eso no era necesario — dijo Zacharias Smith. — Todos conocíamos bien la cara de Black, por la cantidad de veces que había salido en la primera página de El Profeta.

Flitwick frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

**Filch iba por los pasillos, tapándolo todo con tablas, desde las pequeñas grietas de las paredes hasta las ratoneras. **

— Sabíais que había pasadizos que Filch no conocía — dijo la profesora McGonagall, irritada. — ¿No se os ocurrió avisarnos de que Sirius Black podía estar usando uno de ellos?

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas.

— Nos lo planteamos — admitió Harry. — Pero luego pensamos que, para usar el pasadizo de Honeydukes, Sirius tendría que entrar en la tienda sin que lo vieran.

McGonagall miró a Harry, Ron y Hermione con severidad.

— Black ya había entrado en Hogwarts. Entrar en Honeydukes sería relativamente sencillo en comparación.

— No estoy de acuerdo — replicó Sirius, haciendo que más de uno jadeara. Harry no sabía si jadeaban porque el malvado fugitivo Sirius Black estaba hablando o porque le estaba llevando la contraria a McGonagall. — No entré al colegio usando el pasadizo de Honeydukes. Me habría sido difícil entrar a la tienda con tanto dementor rondando por las calles de Hogsmeade.

McGonagall no pareció muy contenta con la respuesta. McLaggen siguió leyendo cuando vio que la profesora no respondía nada.

**Sir Cadogan fue despedido. **

— Y menos mal — bufó Dean.

**Lo devolvieron al solitario descansillo del piso séptimo y lo reemplazó la señora gorda. Había sido restaurada magistralmente, pero continuaba muy nerviosa, y accedió a regresar a su trabajo sólo si contaba con protección. **

— Pobrecita — murmuró Luna.

**Contrataron a un grupo de hoscos troles de seguridad para protegerla. Recorrían el pasillo formando un grupo amenazador, hablando entre gruñidos y comparando el tamaño de sus porras.**

Se escucharon algunas risitas.

— ¿Comparaban el tamaño de sus porras? — repitió Zacharias Smith con una ceja alzada.

— Creo que los troles no son tan diferentes de los humanos — dijo Anthony Goldstein con una sonrisita. A su lado, Lisa Turpin rodó los ojos a la vez que Marietta Edgecombe se ruborizaba.

**Harry no pudo dejar de notar que la estatua de la bruja tuerta del tercer piso seguía sin protección y despejada. Parecía que Fred y George estaban en lo cierto al pensar que ellos, y ahora Harry, Ron y Hermione, eran los únicos que sabían que allí estaba la entrada de un pasadizo secreto.**

McGonagall volvió a fruncir el ceño. Harry hizo todo lo posible por evitar cruzar miradas con ella.

—**¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo a alguien? —preguntó Harry a Ron. **

—**Sabemos que no entra por Honeydukes —dijo Ron—. Si hubieran forzado la entrada de la tienda, lo habríamos oído.**

— A no ser que Black hubiera conseguido hacerlo sin llamar la atención — replicó Ernie Macmillan. — Si pudo entrar en Hogwarts…

— ¿Es que no lo has oído? — gruñó Ron. — Él mismo ha dicho que no usó ese pasadizo, que habría sido muy difícil.

Ernie se puso muy rojo y McLaggen siguió leyendo con aspecto de estar divirtiéndose.

**Harry se alegró de que Ron lo viera así. Si la bruja tuerta se tapara también con tablas, el intruso ya no podría volver a Hogsmeade.**

**Ron se convirtió de repente en una celebridad. Por primera vez, la gente le prestaba más atención a él que a Harry, y era evidente que a Ron le complacía. **

McLaggen soltó una risita despectiva al leer eso. Ron lo miró muy mal y Harry notó que se le habían puesto las orejas coloradas.

**Aunque seguía asustado por lo de aquella noche, le encantaba contarle a todo el mundo los pormenores de lo ocurrido.**

McLaggen siguió leyendo con una falsa voz aguda:

—**Estaba dormido y oí rasgar las cortinas, pero creí que ocurría en un sueño. Entonces sentí una corriente... Me desperté y vi que una de las cortinas de mi cama estaba caída... Me di la vuelta y lo vi ante mí, como un esqueleto, con toneladas de pelo muy sucio... empuñando un cuchillo largo y tremendo, debía de medir treinta centímetros, me miraba, lo miré, entonces grité y salió huyendo.**

McLaggen levantó la mirada del libro con una sonrisa burlona, pero se sorprendió al ver que nadie reía. Todos estaban tan impresionados por lo que había tenido que vivir Ron (y tenían tanto miedo de Sirius) que ni siquiera el tono burlón de McLaggen había conseguido quitarle hierro al asunto y hacer quedar mal a Ron.

Por otro lado, el hecho de que Sirius tuviera el ceño fruncido y pareciera molesto tampoco ayudaba a que los estudiantes tuvieran ganas de reír.

— ¿Como un esqueleto? — dijo Sirius tras unos segundos de silencio. — ¿Toneladas de pelo sucio?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

— Lo siento, era la verdad…

Sirius hizo una mueca.

— No te preocupes — dijo Lupin. — Seguro que pronto vuelven a mencionar lo apuesto y atractivo que eras hace años.

— ¿Cómo que hace años? — jadeó Sirius, indignado. — Creo que teniendo en cuenta que he pasado doce años en Azkaban, estoy genial.

A Harry no se le escapó la sonrisita divertida que tenía Lupin.

—**Pero ¿por qué se fue? —preguntó Ron a Harry cuando se marcharon las chicas de segundo que lo habían estado escuchando.**

**Harry se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Por qué Black, que se había equivocado de cama, no había decidido silenciar a Ron y luego dirigirse hacia la de Harry? Black había demostrado doce años antes que no le importaba matar a personas inocentes, y en aquella ocasión se enfrentaba a cinco chavales indefensos, cuatro de los cuales estaban dormidos.**

Mucha gente intercambió miradas confusas y se oyeron murmullos. A Harry le alegró ver que los estudiantes comenzaban a pensar por sí mismos y a analizar la situación.

—**Quizá se diera cuenta de que le iba a costar salir del castillo cuando gritaste y despertaste a los demás —dijo Harry pensativamente—. Habría tenido que matar a todo el colegio para salir a través del retrato... Y entonces se habría encontrado con los profesores...**

Harry hizo una mueca, dándose cuenta de que ese comentario no ayudaba mucho a Sirius.

**Neville había caído en desgracia. La profesora McGonagall estaba tan furiosa con él que le había suprimido las futuras visitas a Hogsmeade, le había impuesto un castigo y había prohibido a los demás que le dieran la contraseña para entrar en la torre. **

— Ese fue un castigo un poco exagerado, ¿no? — dijo Tonks, ganándose una mirada irritada por parte de McGonagall.

— Teniendo en cuenta que en aquel momento considerábamos a Sirius Black un asesino, no, Nymphadora. No fue un castigo exagerado.

Tonks se encogió un poco en su asiento, cohibida.

— Ejem… Si me permite…

Harry gimió. Deseó que McLaggen siguiera leyendo y no dejara a Umbridge hablar, pero el chico la miró y cerró la boca.

— Disculpe, profesora McGonagall, pero no sé si la he escuchado bien — dijo Umbridge con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable. — ¿Ha dicho que en aquel momento considerábamos a Sirius Black un asesino?

— Así es — replicó McGonagall. A Harry le pareció más molesta que antes.

— Habla como si a día de hoy ya no se le considerara un asesino —continuó Umbridge. — Le recuerdo que Black sigue siendo un fugitivo y que está condenado al beso del dementor.

— Y yo le recuerdo, _profesora_, que la lectura demostrará que Sirius Black es inocente y el ministerio se verá obligado a absolverlo de todos los cargos— replicó McGonagall con frialdad. — Siga leyendo, señor McLaggen.

Antes de que Umbridge pudiera replicar, McLaggen continuó con la lectura. Harry miró a Sirius de reojo y vio que sonreía con ganas, claramente encantado de que McGonagall lo estuviera defendiendo.

**El pobre Neville se veía obligado a esperar cada noche la llegada de alguien con quien entrar, mientras los troles de seguridad lo miraban burlona y desagradablemente. **

Neville estaba rojo como un tomate.

**Ninguno de aquellos castigos, sin embargo, era ni sombra del que su abuela le reservaba; dos días después de la intrusión de Black, envió a Neville lo peor que un alumno de Hogwarts podía recibir durante el desayuno: un vociferador.**

— Perdón por eso — dijo Sirius con una mueca. Neville lo miró con los ojos como platos y, tras unos segundos, contestó:

— No pasa nada. De todas formas, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello.

Sirius le sonrió y Harry se alegró mucho al ver que Neville le devolvía la sonrisa, si bien parecía nervioso. Cuanta más gente le perdiera el miedo a Sirius, mejor.

**Las lechuzas del colegio entraron como flechas en el Gran Comedor, llevando el correo como de costumbre, y Neville se atragantó cuando una enorme lechuza aterrizó ante él, con un sobre rojo en el pico. Harry y Ron, que estaban sentados al otro lado de la mesa, reconocieron enseguida la carta. También Ron había recibido el año anterior un vociferador de su madre.**

—**¡Cógelo y vete, Neville! —le aconsejó Ron.**

— Aprendiste bien la lección — dijo Fred con falsa solemnidad.

— Como para no aprenderla — gruñó Ron.

**Neville no necesitó oírlo dos veces. Cogió el sobre y, sujetándolo como si se tratara de una bomba, salió del Gran Comedor corriendo, mientras la mesa de Slytherin, al verlo, estallaba en carcajadas. Oyeron el vociferador en el vestíbulo. La voz de la abuela de Neville, amplificada cien veces por medio de la magia, gritaba a Neville que había llevado la vergúenza a la familia.**

Neville gimió y se tapó la cara con las manos.

— No le hagas ni caso, Neville — dijo Ginny, dándole al chico un par de palmaditas en el hombro. — Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada.

— Perdí las contraseñas — se lamentó Neville. — Confío en el criterio de Harry y ya no creo que Black sea un asesino, pero eso no cambia que perdí las contraseñas mientras pensaba que había un loco suelto.

— Eh… sobre eso… — empezó a decir Hermione. Miró con nerviosismo a Harry y Ron y, mordiéndose en labio, volvió a dirigirse a Neville. — No las perdiste.

— ¿Eh?

Hermione se inclinó para susurrar:

— El papel con las contraseñas te lo quitó Crookshanks, aunque no lo supimos hasta mucho después… Lo siento.

Neville se quedó mirándola fijamente, sorprendido.

— ¿Para qué quería Crookshanks las contraseñas?

— Lo verás cuando acabemos el libro — le prometió Hermione.

Por suerte, Neville no parecía enfadado, más bien terriblemente confundido.

La lectura continuaba con normalidad, ya que la conversación en susurros había pasado desapercibida para la gran mayoría del comedor.

**Harry estaba demasiado absorto apiadándose de Neville para darse cuenta de que también él tenía carta. **

Neville le sonrió, agradecido, aunque aún parecía algo aturdido.

**Hedwig llamó su atención dándole un picotazo en la muñeca.**

—**¡Ay! Ah, Hedwig, gracias.**

Se oyeron risas.

— Tu lechuza no acepta que la ignoren — dijo Katie, divertida.

— Es una orgullosa — bufó Harry, aunque en su tono quedaba claro el cariño que sentía por ella, a pesar de su orgullo y sus picotazos.

**Harry rasgó el sobre mientras Hedwig picoteaba entre los copos de maíz de Neville. **

— Pobrecito — dijo Lavender. — Encima de que le llega un Howler, una lechuza se come su desayuno.

Hasta Neville rió al escuchar eso.

**La nota que había dentro decía:**

**Queridos Harry y Ron:**

**¿Os apetece tornar el té conmigo esta tarde, a eso de las seis? Iré a recogeros al castillo. ESPERADME EN EL VESTÍBULO. NO TENÉIS PERMISO PARA SALIR SOLOS.**

**Un saludo,**

**Hagrid**

— Me sigue pareciendo extraño que un profesor se tome tantas confianzas con sus alumnos — dijo Umbridge. — No me parece apropiado invitar a unos alumnos a tomar el té porque sí, sin un motivo justificado.

— Había un motivo justificado —replicó Hagrid. — Hacía tiempo que no los veía y quería hablar con ellos. No necesito más motivo que ese para invitarlos a mi casa.

Umbridge le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa, pero no insistió más.

—**Probablemente quiere saber los detalles de lo de Black —dijo Ron.**

McLaggen rodó los ojos al leer eso y Ron se ruborizó. Sin embargo, igual que antes, nadie pareció compartir el sentimiento de McLaggen. El miedo a Sirius y el conocimiento de que, de haber sido ellos quienes se lo hubieran encontrado de noche con un cuchillo, habrían pasado tanto miedo como Ron, impedía que pudieran burlarse de él.

**Así que aquella tarde, a las seis, Harry y Ron salieron de la torre de Gryffindor, pasaron corriendo por entre los troles de seguridad y se dirigieron al vestíbulo. Hagrid los aguardaba ya.**

—**Bien, Hagrid —dijo Ron—. Me imagino que quieres que te cuente lo de la noche del sábado, ¿no?**

—**Ya me lo han contado —dijo Hagrid, abriendo la puerta principal y saliendo con ellos.**

—**Vaya —dijo Ron, un poco ofendido.**

— No era mi intención ofenderte — se disculpó Hagrid.

— No te preocupes — respondió Ron con una mueca. Seguía muy rojo.

**Lo primero que vieron al entrar en la cabaña de Hagrid fue a Buckbeak, que estaba estirado sobre el edredón de retales de Hagrid, con las enormes alas plegadas y comiéndose un abundante plato de hurones muertos. **

— Puaj — se quejó Parvati.

**Al apartar los ojos de la desagradable visión, Harry vio un traje gigantesco de una tela marrón peluda y una espantosa corbata amarilla y naranja, colgados de la puerta del armario.**

Curiosamente, Parvati pareció aún más asqueada que antes.

—**¿Para qué son, Hagrid? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Buckbeak tiene que presentarse ante la Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas —dijo Hagrid—. Será este viernes. Iremos juntos a Londres. He reservado dos camas en el autobús noctámbulo...**

— ¿Seguro que Buckbeak necesitará solo una cama? — dijo Seamus.

— Más bien, deberías preguntar si un hipogrifo puede viajar en el autobús noctámbulo — rió Dean.

— ¡Claro que puede! — exclamó Hagrid, sonriente. — Cualquier criatura que quepa en el autobús puede utilizarlo.

A juzgar por la expresión de Umbridge, ella no volvería a pisar el autobús nunca más.

**Harry se avergonzó. Se había olvidado por completo de que el juicio de Buckbeak estaba próximo, y a juzgar por la incomodidad evidente de Ron, él también lo había olvidado. Habían olvidado igualmente que habían prometido que lo ayudarían a preparar la defensa de Buckbeak. La llegada de la Saeta de Fuego lo había borrado de la cabeza de ambos.**

Aunque sabía que al final todo había salido bien, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal al recordar eso.

Varias personas los miraban a Ron y a él con reproche. Por suerte, Hagrid no era una de ellas.

**Hagrid les sirvió té y les ofreció un plato de bollos de Bath. Pero los conocían demasiado bien para aceptarlos. Ya tenían experiencia con la cocina de Hagrid.**

— Recuerdo cuando le disteis a Fang los caramelos de Hagrid para pegarle los dientes y que no ladrara — rió Angelina.

Hagrid se sonrojó levemente.

—**Tengo algo que comentaros —dijo Hagrid, sentándose entre ellos, con una seriedad que resultaba rara en él.**

—**¿Qué? —preguntó Harry. **

—**Hermione —dijo Hagrid. **

Hermione pareció muy sorprendida. Primero miró a Hagrid y después a Harry y Ron, pidiendo respuestas con la mirada.

Harry se encogió de hombros y señaló al libro.

—**¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Ron.**

—**Está muy mal, eso es lo que le pasa. Me ha venido a visitar con mucha frecuencia desde las Navidades. Se encuentra sola. Primero no le hablabais por lo de la Saeta de Fuego. Ahora no le habláis por culpa del gato.**

— No tenía ni idea de que Hagrid os había hablado sobre eso — admitió Hermione.

—**¡Se comió a Scabbers! —exclamó Ron de malhumor.**

—**¡Porque su gato hizo lo que todos los gatos! —prosiguió Hagrid—. Ha llorado, ¿sabéis? **

— Pues que se aguante — dijo Lavender. Parvati le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero Lavender la ignoró. — Dejó que su gato se comiera a Scabbers y ni siquiera le pidió perdón a Ron.

— Y dale — gruñó Ron. — Que Crookshanks no se comió a Scabbers. ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirlo?

— Si eso es verdad, ¿dónde está Scabbers? — insistió Lavender. — Yo creo que os lo estáis inventando para que la gente no le coja manía a Hermione.

Harry rodó los ojos.

— Claro, viene gente del _futuro_ a traernos libros para evitar una _guerra_ y decenas de _muertes_ y nuestra mayor preocupación es que Hermione os caiga bien — dijo en tono irónico.

Lavender cerró la boca, mirándolo con sorpresa.

— El tema de Scabbers y Crookshanks es más complicado de lo que parece — dijo Hermione tras unos instantes. — Hoy mismo vamos a acabar el libro y se sabrá todo.

Lavender, molesta, se giró para no mirar más a Hermione, Ron y Harry.

McLaggen siguió leyendo con cara de estar decepcionado por lo poco que había durado el drama.

**Está pasando momentos muy difíciles. Creo que trata de abarcar más de lo que puede. Demasiado trabajo. Aún encontró tiempo para ayudarme con el caso Buckbeak. Por supuesto, me ha encontrado algo muy útil... Creo que ahora va a tener bastantes posibilidades...**

Hagrid le sonrió a Hermione, agradecido, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—**Nosotros también tendríamos que haberte ayudado. Hagrid, lo siento — balbuceó Harry**

—**¡No os culpo! —dijo Hagrid con un movimiento de la mano—. Ya sé que habéis estado muy ocupados. Os he visto entrenar día y noche. Pero tengo que deciros que creía que valorabais más a vuestra amiga que a las escobas o las ratas. Nada más. **

Harry hizo una mueca. Aunque habían pasado años, esa frase todavía le hacía sentir una punzada. A juzgar por la expresión de Ron, él sentía lo mismo.

—**Harry y Ron se miraron azorados—. Sufrió mucho cuando se enteró de que Black había estado a punto de matarte, Ron. Hermione tiene buen corazón. Y vosotros dos sin dirigirle la palabra...**

— Oh, Hagrid — dijo Hermione, conmovida. — Muchas gracias por defenderme.

— No hay de qué — respondió Hagrid en tono amable.

—**Si se deshiciera de ese gato, le volvería a hablar —dijo Ron enfadado—. Pero todavía lo defiende. Está loco, y ella no admite una palabra en su contra.**

Lavender miró a Ron como diciendo "¿Ves? En el libro me das la razón", pero Ron no le hizo ni caso. Harry notó que Hermione sonreía y parecía muy contenta.

—**Ah, bueno, la gente suele ponerse un poco tonta con sus animales de compañía —dijo Hagrid prudentemente.**

**Buckbeak escupió unos huesos de hurón sobre la almohada de Hagrid.**

Hubo risas y caras de asco a partes iguales.

**Pasaron el resto del tiempo hablando de las crecientes posibilidades de Gryffindor de ganar la copa de quidditch. A las nueve en punto, Hagrid los acompañó al castillo.**

**Cuando volvieron a la sala común, un grupo numeroso de gente se amontonaba delante del tablón de anuncios.**

—**¡Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana! —dijo Ron, estirando el cuello para leer la nueva nota por encima de las cabezas ajenas—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó a Harry en voz baja, al sentarse.**

— ¿Cómo que qué va a hacer? — exclamó Molly. — No me digas que fue a Hogsmeade otra vez. ¿Harry?

Harry tragó saliva. No quería decepcionar a la señora Weasley, pero era imposible que no leyeran lo que sucedió aquel día. Optó por parecer lo más inocente posible al tiempo que se encogía de hombros, dejando la pregunta sin responder pero dejando clara cuál era la respuesta. La señora Weasley suspiró.

—**Bueno, Filch no ha tapado la entrada del pasadizo que lleva a Honeydukes — dijo Harry aún más bajo.**

—**Harry —dijo una voz en su oído derecho. Harry se sobresaltó. Se volvió y vio a Hermione, sentada a la mesa que tenían detrás, por un hueco que había en el muro de libros que la ocultaba—, Harry, si vuelves otra vez a Hogsmeade... le contaré a la profesora McGonagall lo del mapa.**

— ¿Te habrías chivado? — dijo Fred, escandalizado.

— No lo hizo — respondió Harry rápidamente. No quería que la gente encontrara otro motivo para volverse contra Hermione. Ella le lanzó una mirada llena de agradecimiento.

—**¿Oyes a alguien, Harry? —masculló Ron, sin mirar a Hermione.**

Ron gimió.

— Lo siento — dijo, antes de que a su madre le diera tiempo a regañarlo.

— No pasa nada — contestó Hermione rápidamente. Harry pensó que ella probablemente también había sentido el peligro de la señora Weasley y quería evitarle a Ron una buena regañina.

—**Ron, ¿cómo puedes dejarle que vaya? ¡Después de lo que estuvo a punto de hacerte Sirius Black! Hablo en serio. Le contaré...**

—**¡Así que ahora quieres que expulsen a Harry! —dijo Ron, furioso—. ¿Es que no has hecho ya bastante daño este curso?**

— ¡Ron! — exclamó Molly.

— Lo siento, lo siento — repitió Ron, nervioso.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste que Hermione te perdonara después de eso? — preguntó Bill, que parecía divertirse.

Ron lo miró mal.

**Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero Crookshanks saltó sobre su regazo con un leve bufido. Hermione se asustó de la expresión de Ron, cogió a Crookshanks y se fue corriendo hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.**

— Qué oportuno el gato — dijo Justin Finch-Fletchley con una mueca.

—**Entonces ¿qué te parece? —preguntó Ron a Harry, como si no hubiera habido ninguna interrupción—. Venga, la última vez no viste nada. ¡Ni siquiera has estado todavía en Zonko!**

— No lo hagáis — dijo Ron en voz baja. — Eso no va a salir bien.

Harry, que recordaba con todo lujo de detalles cómo había terminado esa excursión, no podía estar más de acuerdo. Hermione, por otro lado, pareció contenta al ver que Ron le estaba dando la razón, si bien habían pasado dos años desde aquello.

**Harry miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Hermione no podía oír sus palabras:**

—**De acuerdo —dijo—. Pero esta vez cogeré la capa invisible.**

— Con la capa y el mapa, no hay ningún rincón del colegio al que no puedas ir — dijo Colin entusiasmado. — ¿Los usas a menudo?

— De vez en cuando — respondió Harry vagamente. No se atrevía a decir que no porque estaba seguro de que los libros lo contradirían, pero decir que sí sería visto por los profesores como una provocación.

**El sábado por la mañana, Harry metió en la mochila la capa invisible, guardó en el bolsillo el mapa del merodeador y bajó a desayunar con los otros. Hermione no dejaba de mirarlo con suspicacia, pero él evitaba su mirada y se aseguró de que ella lo viera subir la escalera de mármol del vestíbulo mientras todos los demás se dirigían a las puertas principales.**

— No me lo creí — dijo Hermione, aunque no hacía falta. Harry no dudaba de que la chica había sido perfectamente consciente aquel día de lo que Ron y él iban a hacer.

—**¡Adiós, Harry! —le dijo en voz alta—. ¡Hasta la vuelta! **

**Ron se sonrió y guiñó un ojo.**

**Harry subió al tercer piso a toda prisa, sacando el mapa del merodeador mientras corría. Se puso en cuclillas detrás de la bruja tuerta y extendió el mapa. Un puntito diminuto se movía hacia él. Harry lo examinó entornando los ojos. La minúscula inscripción que acompañaba al puntito decía: «NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM.»**

Neville se quedó pensativo un momento antes de llevarse la mano a la boca.

— Oh, no. Recuerdo eso. Perdón…

— No te preocupes — dijo Harry.

**Harry sacó la varita rápidamente, musitó «Dissendio» y metió la mochila en la estatua, pero antes de que pudiera entrar por ella Neville apareció por la esquina:**

—**¡Harry! Había olvidado que tú tampoco ibas a Hogsmeade.**

— Tienes el don de la oportunidad, Longbottom — rió Terry Boot.

—**Hola, Neville —dijo Harry, separándose rápidamente de la estatua y volviendo a meterse el mapa en el bolsillo—. ¿Qué haces?**

—**Nada —dijo Neville, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Te apetece una partida de snap explosivo?**

—**Ahora no... Iba a la biblioteca a hacer el trabajo sobre los vampiros, para Lupin. **

—**¡Voy contigo! —dijo Neville con entusiasmo—. ¡Yo tampoco lo he hecho! **

Se oyeron risas y Neville se sonrojó con fuerza.

—**Eh... ¡Pero si lo terminé anoche! ¡Se me había olvidado!**

—**¡Estupendo, entonces podrás ayudarme! —dijo Neville—. No me entra todo eso del ajo. ¿Se lo tienen que comer o...?**

— No se te da bien pillar indirectas, ¿eh? — dijo Seamus, divertido.

— No — gimió Neville. Miró a Harry como queriendo disculparse otra vez, pero incluso Harry no podía negar que, en retrospectiva, era una conversación muy divertida.

**Neville se detuvo con un estremecimiento, mirando por encima del hombro de Harry.**

**Era Snape. Neville se puso rápidamente detrás de Harry.**

— Harry, eres gafe — declaró Angelina. — ¿De entre todos los profesores, tenía que pillarte Snape?

Harry no respondió. A decir verdad, llevaba todo el capítulo intentando no cruzar miradas con el profesor de pociones. No quería ni pensar cómo iba a reaccionar cuando se leyera frente a todos lo que había ocurrido aquel día.

—**¿Qué hacéis aquí los dos? —dijo Snape, deteniéndose y mirando primero a uno y después al otro—. Un extraño lugar para reunirse...**

**Ante el desasosiego de Harry, los ojos negros de Snape miraron hacia las puertas que había a cada lado y luego a la bruja tuerta.**

Se oyeron jadeos y grititos ahogados.

— ¡Snape lo sabe! — exclamó un chico de tercero.

— Qué fuerte, ¿por qué no le dijo al resto de profesores que había que tapiar esa entrada? — inquirió Susan Bones.

Snape se mantuvo en silencio, pero fulminó con la mirada a todo aquel que se atrevió a mirarle directamente.

—**No nos hemos reunido aquí —explicó Harry—. Sólo nos hemos encontrado por casualidad.**

—**¿De veras? —dijo Snape—. Tienes la costumbre de aparecer en lugares inesperados, Potter, y raramente te encuentras en ellos sin motivo. Os sugiero que volváis a la torre de Gryffindor, que es donde debéis estar.**

Harry no sabía si McLaggen lo había hecho a propósito o no, pero su tono de voz se había vuelto más gélido mientras leía las palabras de Snape, como si lo estuviera imitando. A Snape no pareció hacerle mucha gracia.

**Harry y Neville se pusieron en camino sin decir nada. Al doblar la esquina, Harry miró atrás. Snape pasaba una mano por la cabeza de la bruja tuerta, examinándola detenidamente. Harry se las arregló para deshacerse de Neville en el retrato de la señora gorda, diciendo la contraseña y simulando que se había dejado el trabajo sobre los vampiros en la biblioteca y que volvía por él. **

— Lo siento — se disculpó Harry, sintiendo que este capítulo no paraba de provocar que se pidieran disculpas constantemente.

— Lo entiendo, no pasa nada — le aseguró Neville, sonriente. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Después de perder de vista a los troles de seguridad, volvió a sacar el mapa.**

**El corredor del tercer piso parecía desierto. Harry examinó el mapa con detenimiento y vio con alivio que la minúscula mota con la inscripción «SEVERUS SNAPE» estaba otra vez en el despacho.**

Snape soltó un bufido y miró mal a Harry, quien sintió sus ojos clavados en él durante varios segundos. Harry mantuvo la vista fija en el libro y agradeció mucho que McLaggen siguiera leyendo enseguida.

**Echó una carrera hasta la estatua de la bruja, abrió la entrada de la joroba y se deslizó hasta encontrar la mochila al final de aquella especie de tobogán de piedra. Borró el mapa del merodeador y echó a correr.**

**Completamente oculto por la capa invisible, Harry salió a la luz del sol por la puerta de Honeydukes y dio un codazo a Ron en la espalda.**

—**Soy yo —susurro.**

—**¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —dijo Ron entre dientes. **

—**Snape rondaba por allí.**

**Echaron a andar por High Street.**

— No sé si tienes muy buena suerte o muy mala suerte — dijo Lee Jordan. — A veces tienes una suerte horrible, pero luego pasan cosas como esta y consigues ir a Hogsmeade sin que te pillen.

— No cantes victoria todavía — gruñó Harry. Lee lo miró unos momentos antes de soltar una carcajada.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¿Quién te pilló? ¿Fue Snape?

Harry volvió a gruñir a modo de respuesta.

—**¿Dónde estás? —le preguntaba Ron de vez en cuando, por la comisura de la boca—. ¿Sigues ahí? Qué raro resulta esto...**

— Te da la sensación de estar hablando solo — añadió Ron. — Es rarísimo.

Muchas personas lo miraron con interés. La capa de invisibilidad causaba mucha intriga entre los estudiantes.

**Fueron a la oficina de correos. Ron hizo como que miraba el precio de una lechuza que iba hasta Egipto, donde estaba Bill, y de esa manera Harry pudo hartarse de curiosear. Por lo menos trescientas lechuzas ululaban suavemente, desde las grises grandes hasta las pequeñísimas scops («Sólo entregas locales»), que cabían en la palma de la mano de Harry.**

Varios alumnos de primero y segundo parecieron fascinados al escuchar eso.

**Luego visitaron la tienda de Zonko, que estaba tan llena de estudiantes de Hogwarts que Harry tuvo que tener mucho cuidado para no pisar a nadie y no provocar el pánico. **

— No creo que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta — dijo George. — Con la cantidad de gente que hay siempre en Zonko, si pisaras a alguien habrían unas cinco personas alrededor a las que podrías culpar.

**Había artículos de broma para satisfacer hasta los sueños más descabellados de Fred y George. **

— No estés tan seguro — dijo Fred. Él y George intercambiaron miradas significativas.

**Harry susurró a Ron lo que quería que le comprara y le pasó un poco de oro por debajo de la capa. Salieron de Zonko con los monederos bastante más vacíos que cuando entraron, pero con los bolsillos abarrotados de bombas fétidas, dulces de hipotós, jabón de huevos de rana y una taza que mordía la nariz.**

— ¿Dulces de hipo-qué? — preguntó una chica de primero. Un amigo suyo se encogió de hombros, tan confundido como ella.

**El día era agradable, con un poco de brisa, y a ninguno de los dos le apetecía meterse dentro de ningún sitio, así que siguieron caminando, dejaron atrás Las Tres Escobas y subieron una cuesta para ir a visitar la Casa de los Gritos, el edificio más embrujado de Gran Bretaña. **

Sirius sonrió con ganas al escuchar eso. Lupin, por otro lado, mantuvo el semblante neutral.

**Estaba un poco separada y más elevada que el resto del pueblo, e incluso a la luz del día resultaba escalofriante con sus ventanas cegadas y su jardín húmedo, sombrío y cuajado de maleza.**

— Es un sitio aterrador — dijo Hannah Abbott, estremeciéndose visiblemente.

—**Hasta los fantasmas de Hogwarts la evitan —explicó Ron, apoyado como Harry en la valla, levantando la vista hacia ella—. Le he preguntado a Nick Casi Decapitado... Dice que ha oído que aquí residen unos fantasmas muy bestias. Nadie puede entrar. Fred y George lo intentaron, claro, pero todas las entradas están tapadas.**

— ¿Que hicisteis qué? — dijo la señora Weasley con un hilo de voz. Harry pensó que, para cuando terminaran los libros, la mitad de los Weasley iban a estar castigados hasta vacaciones de verano.

**Harry, agotado por la subida, estaba pensando en quitarse la capa durante unos minutos cuando oyó voces cercanas. Alguien subía hacia la casa por el otro lado de la colina. Un momento después apareció Malfoy, seguido de cerca por Crabbe y Goyle. Malfoy decía:**

—**... en cualquier momento recibiré una lechuza de mi padre. Tengo que ir al juicio para declarar por lo de mi brazo. Tengo que explicar que lo tuve inutilizado durante tres meses...**

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas. Ninguno de los dos pudo contener la sonrisa. Hermione, por otro lado, escuchaba con interés.

**Crabbe y Goyle se rieron.**

—**Ojalá pudiera oír a ese gigante imbécil y peludo defendiéndose: «Es inofensivo, de verdad. Ese hipogrifo es tan bueno como un...» —Malfoy vio a Ron de repente. Hizo una mueca malévola—. ¿Qué haces, Weasley? —Levantó la vista hacia la casa en ruinas que había detrás de Ron—: Supongo que te encantaría vivir ahí, ¿verdad, Ron? ¿Sueñas con tener un dormitorio para ti solo? He oído decir que en tu casa dormís todos en una habitación, ¿es cierto?**

Medio comedor estalló en improperios contra Malfoy, sorprendiendo a Harry con la intensidad del ataque. Algunos defendían a Hagrid, otros a Buckbeak y otros a Ron.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los insultos fue tan efectivo como el tremendo almohadazo que Malfoy recibió en toda la cara después de que Charlie Weasley tocara una de las almohadas con su varita.

Muchos se echaron a reír, incluidos Harry, Ron y Hermione, aunque esta última trató de disimularlo. Ginny no tenía tales reparos: reía a carcajadas y, cuando pudo recuperar el aire, chocó los cinco con Charlie.

Malfoy los miraba a todos con rabia y vergüenza, aunque Harry no estaba seguro de si el tono rosado de su piel se debía a la humillación o al golpe.

— Suficiente — exclamó Snape en un tono lo suficientemente autoritario como para que todos cerraran la boca al instante. A Harry le pareció que quería decir algo más, pero finalmente solo dijo: — McLaggen, sigue leyendo.

Con una sonrisita, McLaggen le hizo caso.

**Harry sujetó a Ron por la túnica para impedirle que saltara sobre Malfoy.**

—**Déjamelo a mí— le susurró al oído.**

**La oportunidad era demasiado buena para no aprovecharla. Harry se acercó sigilosamente a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, por detrás; se agachó y cogió un puñado de barro del camino.**

— Esto promete — dijo Dean. Le brillaban los ojos.

—**Ahora mismo estábamos hablando de tu amigo Hagrid —dijo Malfoy a Ron—. Estábamos imaginando lo que dirá ante la Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas. ¿Crees que llorará cuando al hipogrifo le corten...?**

**¡PLAF!**

**Al golpearle la bola de barro en la cabeza, Malfoy se inclinó hacia delante. Su pelo rubio platino chorreaba barro de repente.**

La mayoría de los estudiantes estallaron en carcajadas. A Harry le agradó ver que Hagrid también reía y no hacía ningún esfuerzo por esconderlo.

Por otro lado, Malfoy parecía querer que se lo tragara la tierra.

—**¿Qué demo...?**

**Ron se sujetó a la valla para no revolcarse en el suelo de la risa. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se dieron la vuelta, mirando a todas partes. Malfoy se limpiaba el pelo.**

—**¿Qué ha sido? ¿Quién lo ha hecho?**

—**Esto está lleno de fantasmas, ¿verdad? —observó Ron, como quien comenta el tiempo que hace.**

— Genial, Ron — lo felicitó Fred.

— Una jugada maestra — añadió George, limpiándose una lágrima de la risa.

Ron pareció muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

**Crabbe y Goyle parecían asustados. Sus abultados músculos no les servían de mucho contra los fantasmas. Malfoy daba vueltas y miraba como loco el desierto paraje.**

— Cobarde — dijo Angelina, pero estaba tan ocupada riéndose que el insulto apenas tuvo fuerza.

**Harry se acercó a hurtadillas a un charco especialmente sucio sobre el que había una capa de fango verdoso de olor nauseabundo.**

—¿Metiste la mano ahí? — dijo Hermione, algo asqueada.

— Mereció la pena — le aseguró Harry.

**¡PATAPLAF!**

**Crabbe y Goyle recibieron algo esta vez. Goyle saltaba sin moverse del sitio, intentando quitarse el barro de sus ojos pequeños y apagados.**

Las risas no hacían más que aumentar. Harry se fijó en que en la mesa de profesores, tan solo Hagrid, la profesora Trelawney y el profesor Flitwick reían. La profesora Sprout estaba sonriendo, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, pero McGonagall no parecía nada contenta. Y mucho menos Snape, cuya expresión estaba llena de ira.

—**¡Ha venido de allá! —dijo Malfoy, limpiándose la cara y señalando un punto que estaba unos dos metros a la izquierda de Harry**

**Crabbe fue hacia delante dando traspiés, estirando como un zombi sus largos brazos. Harry lo esquivó, cogió un palo y se lo tiró a Crabbe. Le acertó en la espalda. **

— Eso es agresión y es motivo de castigo — gruñó Snape.

Harry ya había supuesto que lo castigarían por ese momento de diversión, así que decidió disfrutar al máximo revivirlo a través de la lectura.

**Harry retrocedió riendo en silencio mientras Crabbe ejecutaba en el aire una especie de pirueta para ver quién lo había arrojado. **

Riendo, Harry decidió que, fuera cual fuera el castigo, había merecido la pena lanzarle barro a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.

**Como Ron era la única persona a la que Crabbe podía ver, fue a él a quien se dirigió. Pero Harry estiró la pierna. Crabbe tropezó, trastabilló y su pie grande y plano pisó la capa de Harry, que sintió un tirón y notó que la capa le resbalaba por la cara.**

La gente estaba tan ocupada riendo que tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

**Durante una fracción de segundo, Malfoy lo miró fijamente.**

—**¡AAAH! —gritó, señalando la cabeza de Harry**

**Dio media vuelta y corrió colina abajo como alma que llevara el diablo, con Crabbe y Goyle detrás.**

Muchos rieron aún más fuerte, pero otros miraron a Harry con alarma.

— ¡Te vio! — exclamó Colin. — ¿Cómo conseguiste que no te expulsaran?

— Con mucha suerte — replicó Harry. Ahora más que nunca evitaba la mirada de Snape.

**Harry se puso bien la capa, pero ya era demasiado tarde.**

—**Harry —dijo Ron, avanzando a trompicones y mirando hacia el lugar en que había aparecido la cabeza de su amigo—. Más vale que huyas. Si Malfoy se lo cuenta a alguien... lo mejor será que regreses rápidamente al castillo...**

— Corre, corre — lo animó Ginny por lo bajo. Harry le sonrió.

—**¡Nos vemos más tarde! —le dijo Harry, y volvió hacia el pueblo a todo correr. ¿Creería Malfoy lo que había visto? ¿Creería alguien a Malfoy? Nadie sabía lo de la capa invisible. Nadie excepto Dumbledore. Harry sintió un retortijón en el estómago. Si Malfoy contaba algo, Dumbledore comprendería perfectamente lo ocurrido.**

Dumbledore se había mantenido perfectamente neutral durante todo lo que acababan de leer. Sin embargo, Harry habría jurado que lo había visto sonreír un momento, aunque había sido tan rápido que bien podía habérselo imaginado.

**Volvió a Honeydukes, volvió a bajar a la bodega, por el suelo de piedra, volvió a meterse por la trampilla, se quitó la capa, se la puso debajo del brazo y corrió todo lo que pudo por el pasadizo... Malfoy llegaría antes. ¿Cuánto tiempo le costaría encontrar a un profesor? **

— Tan solo un minuto — dijo Malfoy, mirando a Harry con rabia suprimida. — Todavía no sé cómo pudiste librarte de aquello, Potter.

Harry no respondió. Por desgracia, también leerían eso.

**Jadeando, notando un pinchazo en el costado, Harry no dejó de correr hasta que alcanzó el tobogán de piedra. Tendría que dejar la capa donde antes. Era demasiado comprometida, en caso de que Malfoy se hubiera chivado a algún profesor. La ocultó en un rincón oscuro y empezó a escalar con rapidez. **

— Si yo tuviera una capa de invisibilidad, jamás me atrevería a dejarla por ahí tirada — dijo Padma Patil.

— No la dejé ahí tirada — se defendió Harry. — Tenía que esconderla o me la quitarían.

**Sus manos sudorosas resbalaban en los flancos del tobogán. Llegó a la parte interior de la joroba de la bruja, le dio unos golpecitos con la varita, asomó la cabeza y salió. La joroba se cerró y precisamente cuando Harry salía por la estatua, oyó unos pasos ligeros que se aproximaban.**

**Era Snape. **

Se oyeron gemidos y algún que otro murmullo preocupado.

**Se acercó a Harry con paso rápido, produciendo un frufrú con la toga negra, y se detuvo ante él.**

—**¿Y..? —preguntó.**

**Había en el profesor un aire contenido de triunfo. Harry trató de disimular, demasiado consciente de que tenía el rostro sudoroso y las manos manchadas de barro, que se apresuró a esconder en los bolsillos.**

— No tenías escapatoria — dijo Sirius con una mueca.

—**Ven conmigo, Potter —dijo Snape.**

**Harry lo siguió escaleras abajo, limpiándose las manos en el interior de la túnica sin que Snape se diera cuenta. **

— No necesitaba ver el barro para saber dónde habías estado, Potter — bufó Snape.

Harry se atrevió a mirarle por primera vez y vio que parecía incluso más enfadado que antes.

**Bajaron hasta las mazmorras y entraron en el despacho de Snape. Harry sólo había entrado en aquel lugar en una ocasión y también entonces se había visto en un serio aprieto. Desde aquella vez, Snape había comprado más seres viscosos y repugnantes, y los había metido en tarros. Estaban todos en estanterías, detrás de la mesa, brillando a la luz del fuego de la chimenea y acentuando el aire amenazador de la situación.**

Curiosamente, la ira de Snape pareció suavizarse un poco al escuchar eso. Harry contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos. No necesitaba más pruebas de que Snape disfrutaba aterrorizando a los alumnos.

—**Siéntate —dijo Snape.**

**Harry se sentó. Snape, sin embargo, permaneció de pie.**

—**El señor Malfoy acaba de contarme algo muy extraño, Potter —dijo Snape. Harry no abrió la boca.**

—**Me ha contado que se encontró con Weasley junto a la Casa de los Gritos. Al parecer, Weasley estaba solo.**

**Harry siguió sin decir nada.**

El ambiente en el comedor se tensaba con cada frase de Snape. Todos estaban esperando a que el profesor explotara, tanto en el libro como en el presente.

—**El señor Malfoy asegura que estaba hablando con Weasley cuando una gran cantidad de barro le golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza. ¿Cómo crees que pudo ocurrir?**

**Harry trató de parecer sorprendido: **

—**No lo sé, profesor.**

**Snape taladraba a Harry con los ojos. Era igual que mirar a los ojos a un hipogrifo: Harry hizo un gran esfuerzo para no parpadear.**

Eso provocó algunas risitas que cesaron inmediatamente cuando Snape les lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—**Entonces, el señor Malfoy presenció una extraordinaria aparición. ¿Se te ocurre qué pudo ser, Potter?**

—**No —contestó Harry, intentando aparentar una curiosidad inocente. **

— Ejem, ejem…

Esta vez, Harry no resistió las ganas de rodar los ojos. Umbridge miró a Dumbledore y luego a Fudge antes de decir:

— Una vez más, queda demostrado que Potter no tiene reparos en mentir a la autoridad. Creo que, sabiendo esto, es necesario…

— No, no es necesario — la cortó la profesora Trelawney. — ¿Podemos seguir leyendo?

Umbridge pareció totalmente aturdida. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron miradas atónitas, al igual que muchos otros en el comedor. Si la situación no fuera tan delicada, Harry le habría aplaudido a Trelawney.

— No voy a tolerar que…

— Por favor, Dolores — la interrumpió Dumbledore. — El tiempo apremia.

Le hizo un gesto a McLaggen y él siguió leyendo obedientemente.

—**Tu cabeza, Potter. Flotando en el aire.**

**Hubo un silencio prolongado.**

—**Tal vez debería acudir a la señora Pomfrey. Si ve cosas como...**

Se oyeron risitas a lo largo de todo el comedor. Harry escuchó a Hermione murmurar:

— Estás loco.

Harry se encogió de hombros. No le parecía para tanto.

—**¿Qué estaría haciendo tu cabeza en Hogsmeade, Potter? —dijo Snape con voz suave—. Tu cabeza no tiene permiso para ir a Hogsmeade. Ninguna parte de tu cuerpo, en realidad.**

— ¿Es cosa mía o es como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño? — dijo Dean en voz baja.

— Si hubieras escuchado el tono en el que lo dijo, no te lo parecería — le aseguró Harry.

—**Lo sé —dijo Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo para que ni la culpa ni el miedo se reflejaran en su rostro—. Parece que Malfoy tiene alucina...**

—**Malfoy no tiene alucinaciones —gruñó Snape, y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando las manos en los brazos del asiento de Harry, para que sus caras quedasen a un palmo de distancia—. Si tu cabeza estaba en Hogsmeade, también estaba el resto.**

Harry miró a Malfoy y no se sorprendió al ver lo mucho que estaba disfrutando esto.

—**He estado arriba, en la torre de Gryffindor —dijo Harry—. Como usted me mandó.**

—**¿Hay alguien que pueda testificarlo?**

**Harry no dijo nada. Los finos labios de Snape se torcieron en una horrible sonrisa. **

A más de uno le dio un escalofrío al oír eso.

—**Bien —dijo, incorporándose—. Todo el mundo, desde el ministro de Magia para abajo, trata de proteger de Sirius Black al famoso Harry Potter. Pero el famoso Harry Potter hace lo que le da la gana. ¡Que la gente vulgar se preocupe de su seguridad! El famoso Harry Potter va donde le apetece sin pensar en las consecuencias.**

— Te estás pasando un poco, ¿no? — dijo Sirius en voz alta. — Solo se ha dado un paseo por Hogsmeade. No es para tanto.

— Fue a _pasearse por Hogsmeade_ sabiendo que un asesino iba tras él — replicó Snape en tono mordaz. Todo el comedor se quedó en silencio.

— Pero ningún asesino le perseguía — insistió Sirius.

— Potter pensaba que sí y eso es más que suficiente — dijo Snape, zanjando la discusión. Sirius rodó los ojos pero no quiso seguir llevándole la contraria a Snape, cosa que Harry agradeció internamente.

**Harry guardó silencio. Snape le provocaba para que revelara la verdad. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Snape aún no tenía pruebas.**

— Muy bien, Potter — dijo Moody. — No te dejes provocar.

—**¡Cómo te pareces a tu padre! —dijo de repente Snape, con los ojos relampagueantes—. También él era muy arrogante. No era malo jugando al quidditch y eso le hacía creerse superior a los demás. Se pavoneaba por todas partes con sus amigos y admiradores. El parecido es asombroso.**

— ¡Severus! — exclamó McGonagall. — ¿Es que no puedes dejar tus asuntos personales fuera del colegio? Tu deber ahí era interrogar a Harry, no insultar a James Potter.

Harry agradeció mucho que McGonagall hubiera sido tan rápida en contestar a Snape, porque Sirius se había tensado mucho y había estado a punto de ponerse en pie. Si McGonagall no hubiera dicho nada, Sirius probablemente habría lanzado un maleficio a Snape.

Por su parte, el profesor de pociones se mantuvo en silencio, ignorando tanto a McGonagall como a todos los profesores y alumnos que parecían exasperados por su conducta. Dumbledore, sin embargo, parecía algo entristecido.

—**Mi padre no se pavoneaba —dijo Harry, sin poderse contener—. Y yo tampoco.**

—**Tu padre tampoco respetaba mucho las normas —prosiguió Snape, en sus trece, con el delgado rostro lleno de malicia—. Las normas eran para la gente que estaba por debajo, no para los ganadores de la copa de quidditch. Era tan engreído...**

—**¡CÁLLESE!**

Se oyeron jadeos y gritos ahogados. Más de un alumno se llevó las manos a la boca y Harry casi gimió cuando oyó a Sirius soltar una carcajada.

— Genial, Harry — lo felicitó. Harry deseó que no lo hiciera, porque notaba la mirada de Snape cada vez más potente y llena de furia.

**Harry se puso en pie. Lo invadía una rabia que no había sentido desde su última noche en Privet Drive. No le importaba que Snape se hubiera puesto rígido ni que sus ojos negros lo miraran con un fulgor amenazante:**

—**¿Qué has dicho, Potter?**

— Oh, no — murmuró Hermione.

— ¿Cómo sobreviviste a eso? — susurró Ginny, con los ojos como platos.

— Ahora verás — murmuró Harry, algo nervioso.

—**¡Le he dicho que deje de hablar de mi padre! Conozco la verdad. Él le salvó a usted la vida. ¡Dumbledore me lo contó! ¡Si no hubiera sido por mi padre, usted ni siquiera estaría aquí!**

**La piel cetrina de Snape se puso del color de la leche agria.**

—**¿Y el director te contó las circunstancias en que tu padre me salvó la vida? — susurró—. ¿O consideró que esos detalles eran demasiado desagradables para los delicados oídos de su estimadísimo Potter?**

Todo el comedor se encontraba en el más absoluto silencio. Snape estaba furioso, al igual que Sirius, a quien Lupin había cogido del brazo para evitar que se levantara de su asiento.

**Harry se mordió el labio. No sabía cómo había ocurrido y no quería admitir que no lo sabía. Pero parecía que Snape había adivinado la verdad.**

— Como siempre, Potter habló sin saber — dijo Snape, rompiendo el silencio. — Las ideas que tenía sobre su padre eran totalmente equivocadas.

— No hables sobre James — saltó Sirius, librándose del agarre de Lupin y poniéndose en pie. — Fue mucho mejor persona que tú.

Snape también se levantó, varita en mano.

— James Potter fue un canalla y un cobarde — le espetó. — Y tú, su fiel perrito faldero.

Sirius también sacó la varita, pero entonces Dumbledore se puso en pie.

— No es ni el momento ni el lugar para esto — dijo lentamente. Para Harry no pasó desapercibida la advertencia que escondían sus palabras. — Por favor, bajen las varitas y tomen asiento.

Por mucho que Snape y Sirius se odiaran, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a luchar contra Dumbledore, por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que hacerle caso. El ambiente en el comedor era más tenso que antes y Harry deseaba que Snape dejara de mirarlos a Sirius y a él con tanto odio.

—**Lamentaría que salieras de aquí con una falsa idea de tu padre —añadió con una horrible mueca—. ¿Imaginabas algún acto glorioso de heroísmo? Pues permíteme que te desengañe. Tu santo padre y sus amigos me gastaron una broma muy divertida, que habría acabado con mi vida si tu padre no hubiera tenido miedo en el último momento y no se hubiera echado atrás. No hubo nada heroico en lo que hizo. Estaba salvando su propia piel tanto como la mía. Si su broma hubiera tenido éxito, lo habrían echado de Hogwarts.**

— De hecho, ¿no deberían haberlo echado de Hogwarts por intentar gastar una broma mortal? — preguntó Umbridge inocentemente. — ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto, profesor Dumbledore?

Umbridge había elegido el momento equivocado para molestar a Dumbledore. El director seguía muy serio tras la casi pelea de Sirius y Snape, y le lanzó una mirada tan gélida a Umbridge que la dejó sin palabras.

Al ver que nadie decía nada, McLaggen siguió leyendo con pinta de estar muy incómodo.

**Snape enseñó los dientes, irregulares y amarillos.**

—**¡Da la vuelta a tus bolsillos, Potter! —le ordenó de repente. Harry no se movió. Oía los latidos que le retumbaban en los oídos.**

—**¡Da la vuelta a tus bolsillos o vamos directamente al director! ¡Dales la vuelta, Potter!**

Tras lo que acababan de presenciar, la escapada de Harry a Hogsmeade ya no parecía tan seria como antes. Muchos aún miraban a Sirius y Snape con cautela.

**Temblando de miedo, Harry sacó muy lentamente la bolsa de artículos de broma de Zonko y el mapa del merodeador.**

Harry hizo una mueca. Esperaba que nadie le prestara mucha atención a que había temblado de miedo por culpa de Snape.

Sin embargo, la expresión burlona que cruzó el rostro de Snape durante un momento le hizo saber que él sí se había dado cuenta.

**Snape cogió la bolsa de Zonko.**

—**Todo me lo ha dado Ron —dijo Harry, esperando tener la posibilidad de poner a Ron al corriente antes de que Snape lo viera—. Me lo trajo de Hogsmeade la última vez...**

—**¿De verdad? ¿Y lo llevas encima desde entonces? ¡Qué enternecedor...! **

— Como excusa, es un poco pobre — murmuró Fred. — Aunque creo que da igual lo que dijeras, estabas en serios problemas.

Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo.

**¿Y esto qué es?**

**Snape acababa de coger el mapa. Harry hizo un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse impasible.**

—**Un trozo de pergamino que me sobró —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.**

**Snape le dio la vuelta, con los ojos puestos en Harry.**

—**Supongo que no necesitarás un trozo de pergamino tan viejo —dijo—. ¿Puedo tirarlo?**

**Acercó la mano al fuego.**

Muchos jadearon. Fred y George se llevaron la mano al pecho, horrorizados.

—**¡No! —exclamó Harry rápidamente.**

—**¿Cómo? —dijo Snape. Las aletas de la nariz le vibraban—. ¿Es otro precioso regalo del señor Weasley? ¿O es... otra cosa? ¿Quizá una carta escrita con tinta invisible? ¿O tal vez... instrucciones para llegar a Hogsmeade evitando a los dementores?**

**Harry parpadeó. Los ojos de Snape brillaban.**

También brillaban en el presente. Harry supuso que debía ser muy satisfactorio ver cómo sus teorías sobre el pergamino se demostraban ciertas frente a todos.

—**Veamos, veamos... —susurró, sacando la varita y desplegando el mapa sobre la mesa—. ¡Revela tu secreto! —dijo, tocando el pergamino con la punta de la varita.**

**No ocurrió nada. Harry enlazó las manos para evitar que temblaran. **

— Pobrecito — oyó murmurar a Alicia Spinnet.

—**¡Muéstrate! —dijo Snape, golpeando el mapa con energía. Siguió en blanco. Harry respiró aliviado.**

—**¡Severus Snape, profesor de este colegio, te ordena enseñar la información que ocultas! —dijo Snape, volviendo a golpear el mapa con la varita.**

Harry tragó saliva. Sabía lo que venía ahora.

**Como si una mano invisible escribiera sobre él, en la lisa superficie del mapa fueron apareciendo algunas palabras: «El señor Lunático presenta sus respetos al profesor Snape y le ruega que aparte la narizota de los asuntos que no le atañen.»**

El comedor se sumió en un silencio estupefacto. Tras unos segundos, Sirius soltó un bufido que claramente era una risa camuflada.

**Snape se quedó helado. Harry contempló el mensaje estupefacto. Pero el mapa no se detuvo allí. Aparecieron más cosas escritas debajo de las primeras líneas: «El señor Cornamenta está de acuerdo con el señor Lunático y sólo quisiera añadir que el profesor Snape es feo e imbécil.»**

Esta vez, Sirius soltó una risotada que resonó en el comedor. Snape lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no volvió a coger su varita. La amenaza encubierta de Dumbledore había surtido efecto.

**Habría resultado muy gracioso en otra situación menos grave. Y había más: «El señor Canuto quisiera hacer constar su estupefacción ante el hecho de que un idiota semejante haya llegado a profesor.»**

— Totalmente de acuerdo — añadió Sirius, sonriendo como si acabara de llegar la navidad.

A lo largo del comedor, cada vez más gente despertaba del shock y asimilaba lo que estaban leyendo. Harry escuchaba risas aisladas, pero todos trataban de contenerse. Nadie quería enfadar más a Snape.

**Harry cerró los ojos horrorizado. Al abrirlos, el mapa había añadido las últimas palabras: «El señor Colagusano saluda al profesor Snape y le aconseja que se lave el pelo, el muy guarro.»**

Eso fue demasiado. Fred, George y Ron estallaron en risas, provocando que el resto de alumnos de Gryffindor no pudieran resistirlo más y se echaran a reír también.

Fue como un efecto dominó. Al escuchar a los Gryffindor, los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw que estaban aguantando las ganas de reír perdieron el control. Solo los Slytherin se mantuvieron serios.

— No sé quiénes son Lunático, Colanosequé y todos esos, pero son mis ídolos — exclamó Dennis Creevey.

En cuanto a los profesores, la mayoría consiguió mantener el semblante neutral, si bien Hagrid tuvo que toser dos veces para disimular una risita.

Cuando todo el mundo se hubo calmado, McLaggen siguió leyendo, tratando de no sonreír con todas sus fuerzas.

**Harry aguardó el golpe.**

Todo rastro de risa desapareció al instante.

— ¿Golpe? — repitió Hermione, horrorizada. Ron se había puesto blanco.

Harry tardó unos segundos en entender por qué tanta gente se había girado para mirarlo.

— ¡No! — exclamó. — No me refería a un golpe real... Es una forma de hablar.

Arthur y Molly Weasley intercambiaron miradas. Parecían consternados. Sirius abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pasando la mirada entre Snape y Harry una y otra vez.

— Potter.

Con una mueca, deseando desaparecer del comedor, Harry levantó la cabeza para mirar a Snape, quien parecía más pálido de lo normal.

— Puede que odiara a tu padre y que crea que tú eres tan arrogante como él — dijo Snape despacio, hablando claro. El comedor al completo escuchaba con atención. — Pero jamás te he puesto un dedo encima y jamás lo haré. Ninguno de los profesores puede agredir a un alumno, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Harry pensó en Umbridge, pero no dijo nada. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta.

— Quiero que eso quede claro para absolutamente todos los alumnos — dijo Dumbledore. — El castigo físico está terminantemente prohibido en Hogwarts. ¿De acuerdo?

Muchos asintieron, incluido Harry, aunque sabía que era solo una verdad a medias. Ron le puso la mano en el hombro, apoyándole en silencio.

— Siga leyendo, McLaggen — gruñó Snape.

—**Bueno... —dijo Snape con voz suave—. Ya veremos.**

**Se dirigió al fuego con paso decidido, cogió de un tarro un puñado de polvo brillante y lo arrojó a las llamas.**

—**¡Lupin! —gritó Snape dirigiéndose al fuego—. ¡Quiero hablar contigo! **

Eso dejó confundidos a muchos, que miraron a Lupin con sorpresa. Con lo callado que había estado durante la lectura, nadie se imaginaba que había estado al corriente de lo sucedido aquel día en el despacho de Snape.

**Totalmente asombrado, Harry se quedó mirando el fuego. Una gran forma apareció en él, revolviéndose muy rápido. Unos segundos más tarde, el profesor Lupin salía de la chimenea sacudiéndose las cenizas de la toga raída.**

—**¿Llamabas, Severus? —preguntó Lupin, amablemente.**

—**Sí —respondió Snape, con el rostro crispado por la furia y regresando a su mesa con amplias zancadas—. Le he dicho a Potter que vaciara los bolsillos y llevaba esto.**

**Snape señaló el pergamino en el que todavía brillaban las palabras de los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. En el rostro de Lupin apareció una expresión extraña y hermética.**

Las miradas curiosas aumentaron, pero Lupin fingió no darse cuenta.

— Uf, eso debió ser difícil — dijo Sirius con una mueca. Lupin no respondió, pero Harry pensó que no hacía falta. Estaba claro que volver a ver el mapa no había sido precisamente agradable para Lupin.

—**¿Qué te parece? —dijo Snape. Lupin siguió mirando el mapa. Harry tenía la impresión de que Lupin estaba muy concentrado—. ¿Qué te parece? —repitió Snape —. Este pergamino está claramente encantado con Artes Oscuras. Entra dentro de tu especialidad, Lupin. ¿Dónde crees que lo pudo conseguir Potter?**

— ¿Artes Oscuras? — repitió McGonagall. — Lo dudo.

Snape la ignoró totalmente.

**Lupin levantó la vista y con una mirada de soslayo a Harry, le advirtió que no lo interrumpiera.**

—**¿Con Artes Oscuras? —repitió con voz amable—. ¿De verdad lo crees, Severus? A mí me parece simplemente un pergamino que ofende al que intenta leerlo. Infantil, pero seguramente no peligroso. Supongo que Harry lo ha comprado en una tienda de artículos de broma.**

Harry agradeció a Lupin con la mirada. El profesor le sonrió.

—**¿De verdad? —preguntó Snape. Tenía la quijada rígida a causa del enfado—. ¿Crees que una tienda de artículos de broma le vendería algo como esto? ¿No crees que es más probable que lo consiguiera directamente de los fabricantes?**

— ¿Por qué iba a conseguirlo directamente de los fabricantes? — preguntó Ernie, pero se arrepintió cuando Snape lo miró muy mal.

**Harry no entendía qué quería decir Snape. Y daba la impresión de que Lupin tampoco.**

— Eres muy buen actor — comentó Sirius, dándole a Lupin una palmadita en la espalda. Todos los que lo escucharon miraron a Lupin con sorpresa y algo de cautela.

Lo que faltaba, pensó Harry. Esperaba que ahora no fueran a desconfiar de Lupin también.

—**¿Quieres decir del señor Colagusano o cualquiera de esas personas? — preguntó—. Harry, ¿conoces a alguno de estos señores?**

—**No —respondió rápidamente Harry.**

Sirius soltó una risita y dijo por lo bajo:

— Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto…

Los gemelos lo miraron con suspicacia.

—**¿Lo ves, Severus? —dijo Lupin, volviéndose hacia Snape—. Creo que es de Zonko.**

**En ese momento entró Ron en el despacho. Llegaba sin aliento. Se paró de pronto delante de la mesa de Snape, con una mano en el pecho e intentando hablar.**

—**Yo... le di... a Harry... ese objeto —dijo con la voz ahogada—. Lo compré en Zonko hace mucho tiempo...**

— ¿Cómo supiste exactamente qué decir? — preguntó Neville, asombrado.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

— Me pareció que era lo lógico.

—**Bien —dijo Lupin, dando una palmada y mirando contento a su alrededor—. ¡Parece que eso lo aclara todo! Me lo llevo, Severus, si no te importa —Plegó el mapa y se lo metió en la toga—. Harry, Ron, venid conmigo. Tengo que deciros algo relacionado con el trabajo sobre los vampiros. Discúlpanos, Severus.**

— Claro. El trabajo sobre los vampiros — dijo Tonks, rodando los ojos. — Qué buena excusa.

— Funcionó y eso es lo que importa — se defendió Lupin.

**Harry no se atrevió a mirar a Snape al salir del despacho. Él, Ron y Lupin hicieron todo el camino hasta el vestíbulo sin hablar. Luego Harry se volvió a Lupin.**

—**Señor profesor, yo...**

—**No quiero disculpas —dijo Lupin. Echó una mirada al vestíbulo vacío y bajó la voz—. Da la casualidad de que sé que este mapa fue confiscado por el señor Filch hace muchos años. Sí, sé que es un mapa —dijo ante los asombrados Harry y Ron—. **

Ahora, todo el comedor escuchaba con mucha atención. Más de un alumno miraba a Lupin con curiosidad, como si fuera un puzzle que tuvieran que descifrar.

**No quiero saber cómo ha caído en vuestras manos. Me asombra, sin embargo, que no lo entregarais, especialmente después de lo sucedido en la última ocasión en que un alumno dejó por ahí información relativa al castillo. No te lo puedo devolver, Harry.**

— ¿Así que el mapa se lo quedó el profesor Lupin? — dijo Angelina. — ¿Ya no lo tienes?

Harry no supo qué responder. Con una punzada, se dio cuenta de que era cierto que ya no tenía el mapa. Y, lo peor, no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran los que se lo habían quitado.

Bueno, sí. Estaba bastante seguro de que uno de los encapuchados era George, pero incluso eso era solo una conjetura.

**Harry ya lo suponía, y quería explicarse.**

—**¿Por qué pensó Snape que me lo habían dado los fabricantes?**

—**Porque... porque los fabricantes de estos mapas habrían querido sacarte del colegio. Habrían pensado que era muy divertido.**

— ¿Cómo sabe eso? — preguntó Ritchie Coote, sorprendido. Lupin hizo una mueca y señaló el libro.

—**¿Los conoce? —dijo Harry impresionado.**

—**Nos hemos visto —dijo Lupin lacónicamente. **

Sirius bufó.

— Creo que no solo los has visto — dijo en voz baja. Los pocos que pudieron escucharlo parecían aún más perplejos que antes.

**Miraba a Harry más serio que nunca—. No esperes que te vuelva a encubrir, Harry. No puedo conseguir que te tomes en serio a Sirius Black, pero creía que los gritos que oyes cuando se te aproximan los dementores te habían hecho algún efecto. Tus padres dieron su vida para que tú siguieras vivo, Harry. Y tú les correspondes muy mal... cambiando su sacrificio por una bolsa de artículos de broma.**

El silencio volvió al comedor y Harry deseó que la tierra se lo tragase. Todos pasaban la vista entre Lupin y Harry, como esperando una pelea.

— Quizá fui un poco brusco — admitió Lupin. — Pero espero que lo entiendas, Harry.

— Lo entiendo — le aseguró Harry. Y era cierto. Puede que Sirius no hubiera sido una amenaza real, pero eso no lo sabían. Lupin había dicho algo un poco cruel pero que Harry necesitaba escuchar.

Algo decepcionado de que no hubiera habido otro enfrentamiento, McLaggen siguió leyendo.

**Se marchó y Harry se sintió mucho peor que en el despacho de Snape. **

—Normal, hasta yo me sentí mal — dijo Ron.

**Despacio, subieron la escalera de mármol. Al pasar al lado de la estatua de la bruja tuerta, Harry se acordó de la capa invisible. Seguía allí abajo, pero no se atrevió a ir por ella.**

—**Es culpa mía —dijo Ron de pronto—. Yo te persuadí de que fueras. Lupin tiene razón. Fue una idiotez. No debimos hacerlo.**

— Me alegra que al final lo entendierais — dijo la señora Weasley. Ya no parecía enfadada.

**Dejó de hablar. Habían llegado al corredor en que los troles de seguridad estaban haciendo la ronda y por el que Hermione avanzaba hacia ellos. Al verle la cara, a Harry no le cupo ninguna duda de que estaba enterada de lo ocurrido. Sintió una enorme desazón. ¿Se lo habría contado a la profesora McGonagall?**

— Ni lo sabía ni se lo conté a nadie — dijo Hermione cuando varias personas se giraron para mirarla.

—**¿Has venido a darte el gusto? —le preguntó Ron cuando se detuvo la muchacha—. ¿O acabas de delatarnos?**

—**No —respondió Hermione. Tenía en las manos una carta y el labio le temblaba —. Sólo creí que debíais saberlo. Hagrid ha perdido el caso. Van a ejecutar a Buckbeak.**

Hagrid jadeó.

— Ya está — anunció McLaggen, dejando el libro en el atril con torpeza.

— Menudo final — resopló Charlie. — Entre lo de Snape, lo de Lupin y lo de Buckbeak…

Dumbledore cogió el libro de nuevo.

— Creo que podemos leer uno más antes de hacer un pequeño descanso. El siguiente se titula: **La final de quidditch**, y tengo la impresión de que será más agradable que este.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! Decidme vuestra opinión en los comentarios :3 Sé que van tres caps en los que la cosa no avanza mucho, pero no os preocupéis, amantes del drama, porque solo falta un capítulo para que llegue lo interesante XD Disfrutad de la paz mientras podéis (aunque este cap tiene un poco de todo... el final no es precisamente pacífico).**

**Nos vemos el domingo que viene! Cuidaos mucho -hug-**

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Korrily: **Hola! Me alegro de no ser la única que nunca le dio importancia a ese partido XD Muchas gracias por tu review :3

**creativo:** Hola! Sí que da un poco de pena que Harry hiciera el patronus y ni lo viera XD Pero sirvió para hacer esa escena en la que se salva a sí mismo y no lo sabe, así que lo perdono. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Bye!

**dinas'moon'E53: **Holi! Todas las escenas relacionadas con ships son mis favoritas jajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado! Gracias por el comentario, nos vemos :3

**Fox McCloude: **Hola! Mmm... la verdad, dudo que los estudiantes de Hogwarts sean más maduros con los ships de lo que solemos ver en los fandom reales. Son adolescentes, si hay adultos peleando en internet por quién es pareja de quién, imagina ellos, llenos de hormonas y energía, encerrados todo el día en el comedor sin nada más que hacer que escuchar la historia de HP jajaja. Wow, no me había parado a pensar en que Marietta empezó todo... si se hubiera estado quietecita, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que la gente amable es la que más miedo puede dar XD Sobre Snape y Sirius: no creo que Sirius tenga excusa con esa "broma", creo que ahí se pasó muchísimo. Dicho eso, creo que ambos deberían portarse con más madurez. Todavía tienen mucho que crecer (y créeme, Snape tendrá que superar ese rencor de una forma y otra). Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**Ofelia Pineda Lopez: **Holi! Pues sí, los sueños de Harry siempre esconden esas cosas jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review! :D

**lunadragneel15: **Hola! Solo queda un cap "ligero" y luego viene todo el drama XD El capítulo más largo de todo el libro es tambien el más intenso. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Bye!

**DrarryFan1466: **Holi! Admito que meter esas menciones al drarry me gusta demasiado XDD No creo que pueda parar de hacerlo, es demasiado divertido. Muchísimas gracias por el review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Guest: **Hola! Si la justicia del mundo mágico funciona, así será... pero, ¿funciona? ;) Ya veremos jajaja. Muchas gracias por el review! Bye!

**Miss Curie: **Hola! Jajaja sí, Harry empieza a espabilar... poquito a poquito. El momento en el que se sabe que Harry se salvó a sí mismo con el patronus es, tal como dices, agridulce. Casi todos los momentos intensos de este libro vienen todos juntos después del siguiente cap, creo que los pobres estudiantes van a explotar del drama XD Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3

**cecilia caff: **Hola! Muchas gracias! :3 Nos vemos!

**miriam99: **Hola! Sí, las parejas principales son las canon: Hinny y Romione. En cuanto a parejas secundarias, soy mas flexible (de hecho, shippeo muchas que jamás fueron canon, pero para mí lo son XD y esas pienso incluirlas). Por lo general, la idea es que sea lo más cercano al canon posible. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Cuidate, nos vemos!

**fan de tu fic: **Holi! Pues sí, ahí Pansy fue inteligente XD Cedric x Harry es uno de esos ships que me rompen el corazón, porque... literal lo vio morir T-T Me encanta el potencial dramatico que tienen como ship jajaja. Hasta Dudley los shippeo "quien es cedric, tu novio?" (?) XD Muchas gracias por tu review! Bye! :3

**juancho00123: **Hola! No sabes lo que me halaga cada vez que alguien me dice que está enganchado a esta historia jajaja. Mil gracias! Yo también estoy deseando que llegue el caliz! Va a ser un libro muy dificil para Harry, pobre. Muchisimas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos! :D

**Naattstories: **Hola! No me sorprende que odies a Pansy, admito que a mí solo me cae bien en los fics en los que le cambian la personalidad XDD Cuando el mapa insulta a Snape es uno de los mejores momentos de todo el libro, en mi opinion XD Siempre me río con la frase de colagusano y el pelo XDD Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Bye! :3 Cuídate.

**Grytherin18-Friki: **Holi! Tienes toda la razón, Pansy fue muy lista al leer el cap anterior, pero leer este le habría venido incluso mejor XD Pero bueno, mejor así, había que disfrutar del barro pegándole a Malfoy en toda la cabeza. Los que están defendiendo a Scabbers creo que se van a sentir un poco... estafados XD La bromita del dementor es muy curiosa. Como dices, era obvio que iban a pillarlos (acaso pensaban que podrian volar en pleno partido de quidditch, asustar a Harry e irse sin que nadie supiera que eran ellos?). O bien no calcularon bien la huida, o bien creyeron que el castigo merecía la pena por asustar a Harry. A saber. Muchas, muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Zero: **Hola! Muchas gracias! :3 Ahora entramos en la recta final, toca todo lo más intenso XDD Nos vemos! :D

**rodrigo black:** Holi! El quidditch ya existe! Aunque sin volar XD He visto torneos en los que la gente sube en escobas y va lanzándose una pelota, siguiendo las normas del quidditch pero con los pies en la tierra (y con una mano sujetando la escoba entre las piernas XD). Parece muy divertido, la verdad. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Bye!

**Fabi Teran: **Hola! Cuánta razón, ha habido mucha calma en la historia últimamente. Es lo que tiene el tercer libro, que todo pasa al final XD Queda un cap feliz antes del dramón jajaja. El hinny también es de mis ships favoritos :3 Sé que mucha gente odia a Ginny, pero yo la adoro. Muchas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos! :D

**CH-Hyacinth: **Hola! Lo primero, lo que has dicho de que si Harry es feliz, tú también, lo secundo jajaja. Cuando has dicho harry harry harry lo he leído con voz de Lockhart antes de leer que debía leerlo con voz de Lockhart XD Creo que es un trauma ya, es imposible leer tres "harry" seguidos sin hacerlo con la voz de Lockhart. Y síiii por primera vez Harry piensa en Ginny como posible (o imposible) pareja, la semillita está plantada jajaja. No creo que los alumnos quieran que el trío se separe (al menos no todos, algún malvado habrá por ahí) pero sí creo que quieren ver drama y salseo, porque son adolescentes y esos temas interesan XD Sobre Cho: definitivamente la pobre no debió intentar nada con Harry, pero fue un error comprensible. La pobre estaba muy confusa. La teoría de Umbridge de la que hablas... creo que sé cual es. La que leí yo hace tiempo es que los centauros... le hicieron cositas. Cosas rated M. No recuerdo en qué se basaba esa teoría, pero sí que tenía algo de sentido, así que si de verdad tuvo que vivir eso, pobrecita. No sé si será la misma teoría que has leído. Y lo que preguntas sobre Dumbledore: creo que empezó a sospechar que existian los horrocruxes en el segundo (por el diario), tuvo la confirmación en el sexto, pero yo creo que en el quinto ya sospechaba que Harry era uno, por la conexión tan extraña que tenían. Mil gracias por tu review! :3 Cuídate, nos vemos!

**Sword2006: **Hola! Me alegra que te esté gustando :3 P.D. Cada vez que veo a alguien con una imagen o un nombre de usuario relacionado con fairy tail, mi mente piensa "nakama!" XD Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

**ASME123: **Holi! Creo que todos queremos que Fudge y Umbridge se traguen sus palabras jajaja. En mi caso es al contrario, estoy deseando que llegue el cuarto libro porque es uno de mis favoritos XD Se nota que me gusta el drama no? jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**Maythe Potter:** Hola! Es muy cierto lo que dices de que el mismo modelo de escoba no serviría para todas las posiciones de quidditch, porque un buscador no necesita lo mismo que un cazador. La única opción sería comprar diferentes modelos dependiendo de la posición de jugador y que por ejemplo todos los cazadores de todos los equipos usaran el mismo modelo, y así con todas las posiciones. Pero claro, seria una inversión económica bastante grande xD En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario! :D Bye!

**Lupin: **Holi! Me alegro de que estés de vacaciones! Aprovecha y descansa xD Hoy me ha sido imposible publicar el cap antes, pero te prometo que la semana que viene lo haré por ti :3 Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y por seguir leyendo! Nos vemos :3 Cuídate!

**Winterbell4869: **Hola! Qué es un cumpleaños sin un empacho de chocolate? jajaja. What, fase 5? Aquí solo hay hasta la 4 y están pasando de una a otra como si fuera una carrera. Creo que en todas partes hay gente que está saltándose las normas como quiere, por desgracia. Odio decirlo, pero veo venir un rebrote serio :( Ya que hablamos de fandom tóxicos, así como pregunta random, de todos los fandom que conoces cuál te parece más tóxico? Porque siento que cada vez hay peores jajaja. Sobre el "entramado subterráneo" de la historia... XDD Disfruta de la falsa sensación de seguridad, porque sí, están pasando cosas entre bastidores y algunas de ellas van a empezar a salir a la luz. Los encapuchados no están tan quietos como parece jajaja. Adoro tus ideas sobre posibles pasadizos secretos y trucos del castillo. La idea de que haya una habitación que sea una combinación de todas las salas comunes me parece buenísima, ojalá fuera canon. Lo de las habitaciones de los fundadores jamás lo había pensado. Supongo que serían las de los actuales jefes de las casas, y el despacho de Dumbledore sería algo así como su lugar de reunión y trabajo. Pero ojalá, ojalá no sea así y esas 4 habitaciones sigan escondidas! Imagina que Harry las encontrara y las añadiera al mapa! Sería genial. Sobre los Slytherin: en general, los imagino una casa muy unida, pero en la lectura poco a poco se están dividiendo las opiniones, especialmente las de los más pequeños. Muchas veces cuando un Slytherin dice algo amable o a favor de Harry, es de primero o segundo curso xD Me gusta la idea de que las nuevas generaciones sean mas amables entre sí (y a ver si las mayores aprenden). Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos! :3 Cuídate!

**CamiR22: **Hola! Has hecho una pregunta muy, muuuy interesante jajaja. La profecía está a salvo ahora mismo, por varios motivos. (Nótese que no sé responderte sin spoilers XDD) La idea de que Harry escuche la profecía tiene mucho sentido, pero creo que los encapuchados no se arriesgarían a sacarlo de Hogwarts. Sobre Harry, Ron y Ginny: creo que a Ron le vino muy bien el romance con Lavender para aceptar después que Harry y Ginny tuvieran una relación. Y aun si ese romance con Lav nunca hubiera pasado, creo que Ron habría estado en contra al principio pero luego habría aceptado que Harry es la mejor opción para Ginny :3 Quién la va a cuidar más que el chico que con 12 años luchó contra un basilisco para salvarla? En fin, muchas, muchas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos! :3

**lebiram878888: **Hola! Lo primero: muchas gracias! Lo segundo: sí, voy a hacer también el cáliz de fuego, y la orden del fénix, y espero que todos los demás también jajaja. Mi intención es hacer los siete libros. Sé que mucha gente lo deja en el tercero, como mucho en el cuarto, y entiendo por qué (el tercer libro es con diferencia el que más pesado se me ha hecho, porque hay muchos detalles). Pero no he llegado hasta aquí para dejarlo! :3 Voy a por los 7. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Bye! :D

**bjilydp7:** Holi! Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices, Cho y Percy son esos personajes que la gente tiende a pintar como malas personas, cuando simplemente son gente que ha cometido errores. Me alegra saber que en esta historia los personajes están quedando reales :3 Mil gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**BellaBlackEvans: **Holi! La verdad, yo también me pregunto qué vería Draco tanto si estuviera frente a un boggart como si un dementor se acercara demasiado a él. Ojalá lo supiéramos (porque eso no se ha respondido en pottermore, verdad?). Totalmente de acuerdo con todo lo que dices sobre Hermione. Y lo que dices de ver el lado humano del trío, muy cierto! También sucede en el sexto libro: quitando el tema de los horrocruxes (y el final), es un libro con mucho romance y drama adolescente XD Quizá por eso me gusta tanto. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Que pases una semana genial, nos vemos! :3


	18. La final de quidditch

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos un domingo más a este fic :D **

**Muchísisisissimas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado reviews en el capítulo anterior! Que sois: Korrily, AndreaQuebedo, Fox McCloude, Miss Curie, dinas'moon'E53, SebstianZ, Meli, cecilia caff, DrarryFan1466, Auror DragonSlayer, Sword2006, Grytherin18-Friki, Naattstories, Mer, Fan de tu fic, Ruka Jimotoraku, creativo, Zero, lunadragneel15, Medea Circe, CinereaM, lavida134, Winterbell4869, leen snape, bjilydp7, CH-Hyacinth y BellaBlackEvans. Wow, de verdad, muchísimas gracias! TwT Respuestas a vuestros reviews al final del cap! **

**Vamos a jugar a un pequeño juego otra vez. En este capítulo hay una referencia a los libros (y esta vez prometo que es muy fácil de ver). El primero que acierte qué referencia es, podrá pedirme que suceda algo en la historia. Como siempre, me reservo el derecho de hacer que ese deseo se cumpla de forma que encaje con la historia tal cual la tengo planeada xD Me encanta hacer esto jajaja. **

**Ahora sí, a leer! **

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

— _Menudo final — resopló Charlie. — Entre lo de Snape, lo de Lupin y lo de Buckbeak…_

_Dumbledore cogió el libro de nuevo._

— _Creo que podemos leer uno más antes de hacer un pequeño descanso. El siguiente se titula: __**La final de quidditch**__, y tengo la impresión de que será más agradable que este. _

Harry se inclinó en el asiento, emocionado. Aquella final de quidditch había sido uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Los murmullos excitados que siguieron a las palabras de Dumbledore mostraban que muchos Gryffindor recordaban perfectamente aquel día.

— ¿Algún voluntario para leer? — preguntó Dumbledore, que parecía mucho más animado que hacía tan solo un momento.

Esta vez, muchas manos se alzaron en el aire, principalmente por parte de alumnos de Gryffindor. Angelina levantó la mano con tanto ímpetu que casi se puso en pie, haciendo que Harry recordara a Hermione.

Al profesor Dumbledore debió hacerle gracia la ilusión de Angelina, porque sonrió y la seleccionó a ella.

Muy contenta, Angelina subió a la tarima y cogió el libro:

— **La final de quidditch****— **leyó, y Harry oyó a Dennis Creevey murmurar:

— ¡Vamos Gryffindor!

—**Me ha enviado esto —dijo Hermione, tendiéndoles la carta.**

**Harry la cogió. El pergamino estaba húmedo; las gruesas lágrimas habían emborronado tanto la tinta que la lectura se hacía difícil en muchos lugares.**

Se oyó una risita despectiva y Harry vio que había sido Pansy Parkinson la culpable. Varias personas la fulminaron con la mirada.

**Querida Hermione:**

**Hemos perdido. Me permitirán traerlo a Hogwarts, pero van a fijar la fecha del sacrificio.**

**A Buckbeak le ha gustado Londres.**

**Nunca olvidaré toda la ayuda que nos has proporcionado.**

**Hagrid**

Hagrid se sacó un pañuelo enorme del bolsillo y se enjugó las lágrimas. Muchos lo miraron con pena.

—**No pueden hacerlo —dijo Harry—. No pueden. Buckbeak no es peligroso. **

—**El padre de Malfoy consiguió atemorizar a la Comisión para que tomaran esta determinación —dijo Hermione secándose los ojos—. Ya sabéis cómo es. Son unos viejos imbéciles y los asustó. **

Harry miró de reojo a Malfoy. No sabía qué esperaba ver, pero ciertamente no había pensado que Malfoy estaría mirando hacia abajo, con la cabeza gacha y los labios apretados. Acostumbrado como estaba a ver a Malfoy lleno de orgullo, era un tanto extraño verlo así.

Aunque, a decir verdad, no tendría por qué estar tan sorprendido. No se le había olvidado la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior. Si Malfoy dejaba de seguir ciegamente los ideales de su padre… ¿cuánto podrían cambiar las cosas?

**Pero podremos recurrir. Siempre se puede. Aunque no veo ninguna esperanza... Nada cambiará.**

—**Sí, algo cambiará —dijo Ron, decidido—. En esta ocasión no tendrás que hacer tú sola todo el trabajo. Yo te ayudaré. **

—**¡Ron!**

**Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello y rompió a llorar. **

Algunos alumnos rompieron a aplaudir.

— ¡Bien hecho, Ron! — exclamó un chico de tercero de Hufflepuff. Los gritos de "¡Al fin!", y "¡Qué bonito!" se escuchaban por todo el comedor. A la señora Weasley le brillaban los ojos y Fred y George hicieron una fingida reverencia ante Ron.

Ruborizado, pero muy contento, intercambió miradas con Hermione, quien sonreía abiertamente.

— Creo que ya ha pasado la tormenta — dijo ella. — No volvimos a pelear ese año, ¿no?

— No que yo recuerde. Al menos no de esa forma — respondió Ron, aliviado.

Angelina siguió leyendo con una gran sonrisa.

**Ron, totalmente aterrado, le dio unas palmadas torpes en la cabeza. **

Muchos rieron por lo de "aterrado", aunque Harry estaba seguro de que varios de ellos reaccionarían igual que Ron si una chica se les tirara al cuello llorando.

**Hermione se apartó por fin.**

—**Ron, de verdad, siento muchísimo lo de Scabbers —sollozó.**

—**Bueno, ya era muy viejo —dijo Ron, aliviado de que ella se hubiera soltado—. Y era algo inútil. Quién sabe, a lo mejor ahora mis padres me compran una lechuza.**

— ¡Así que Hermione sí que se disculpó! — exclamó una chica de primero de Slytherin. Se giró hacia otra niña que había a su lado y dijo: — ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que lo arreglarían!

— Me da igual que se hayan perdonado, siguen sin gustarme como pareja — bufó la otra Slytherin.

Harry tuvo que aguantar la risa cuando vio lo rojo que se acababa de poner Ron. Hermione no se quedaba muy atrás, y Harry notó que hacía todo lo posible por no mirar directamente a ningún Weasley, especialmente a los padres de Ron.

Lavender se giró para decir algo, pero cerró la boca tras mirar durante unos momentos a Ron y Hermione. Claramente disgustada, volvió a girarse y a fijar los ojos en Angelina.

**Las medidas de seguridad impuestas a los alumnos después de la segunda intrusión de Black impedían que Harry, Ron y Hermione visitaran a Hagrid por las tardes. La única posibilidad que tenían de hablar con él eran las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.**

**Hagrid parecía conmocionado por el veredicto.**

Hagrid, que había estado sonriendo al escuchar la reconciliación de Ron y Hermione, volvió a parecer triste.

—**Todo fue culpa mía. Me quedé petrificado. Estaban todos allí con sus togas negras, y a mí se me caían continuamente las notas y se me olvidaron todas las fechas que me habías buscado, Hermione. Y entonces se levantó Lucius Malfoy, soltó su discurso y la Comisión hizo exactamente lo que él dijo...**

— Pobrecito — murmuró Luna.

—**¡Todavía podemos apelar! —dijo Ron con entusiasmo—. ¡No tires la toalla! ¡Estamos trabajando en ello!**

— Así se habla — dijo Dean. — ¿Al final el hipogrifo sobrevivió?

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas.

— Ya lo verás — dijo Harry finalmente, disfrutando mantener la incógnita.

**Volvían al castillo con el resto de la clase. Delante podían ver a Malfoy, que iba con Crabbe y Goyle, y miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando, riéndose.**

Angelina levantó la vista del libro para lanzarle a Malfoy la mirada más gélida que Harry jamás le había visto a la chica.

—**No servirá de mucho, Ron —le dijo Hagrid con tristeza, al llegar a las escaleras del castillo—. Lucius Malfoy tiene a la Comisión en el bolsillo. Sólo me aseguraré de que el tiempo que le queda a Buckbeak sea el más feliz de su vida. Se lo debo...**

Hagrid asintió solemnemente. Muchos alumnos le habían cogido cariño a Buckbeak y parecían muy apenados.

**Hagrid dio media vuelta y volvió a la cabaña, cubriéndose el rostro con el pañuelo.**

—**¡Miradlo cómo llora!**

**Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían estado escuchando en la puerta.**

Harry oyó a Malfoy gemir y giró la cabeza justo a tiempo para verlo coger una almohada del suelo y esconder la cara en ella. Varias personas se dieron cuenta también y murmuraron, llenas de confusión.

Por su parte, Ron se inclinó en el asiento, sonriente y con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

—**¿Habíais visto alguna vez algo tan patético? —dijo Malfoy—. ¡Y pensar que es profesor nuestro!**

— Señor Malfoy — exclamó McGonagall, indignada. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Angelina exclamó:

— ¡No puede ser verdad!

Todos se quedaron mirándola mientras ella repasaba las líneas una y otra vez, incrédula. Tras unos segundos, se echó a reír a carcajadas, ganándose las miradas extrañadas de todo el comedor.

— Léelo — la instó Ron cuando la chica dejó de partirse de risa ella sola. — En voz alta, que todos los oigan.

— Ron… — susurró Hermione, que se estaba poniendo algo roja, pero Ron casi saltaba en el asiento de la emoción y le hizo un gesto a Angelina para que siguiera.

Con una enorme sonrisa, Angelina leyó:

**Harry y Ron fueron hacia ellos, pero Hermione llegó antes:**

**¡PLAF!**

**Dio a Malfoy una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. **

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que las palabras penetraron en los cerebros de todos. Y entonces, casi al unísono, la gran mayoría del comedor estalló en carcajadas.

— ¡Hermione! — exclamó Fred, justo antes de que él y George se lanzaran sobre ella a abrazarla. La chica soltó un chillido y trató de encogerse en el asiento, pero lo que consiguió fue que los gemelos perdieran el equilibrio y los tres acabaran prácticamente encima de Ron.

— Eh, ¡eh! — gritó Ron, tratando de quitarse a George de encima. — Harry, ¡ayuda!

Pero Harry estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose, al igual que gran parte del comedor. La mayoría de los que no reían eran o Slytherin o profesores. La cara agria de Umbridge contrastaba muchísimo con el brillo alegre en los ojos de Hagrid, quien trataba de parecer serio pero no podía evitar sonreír.

Pero para ojos brillantes, los de Ginny. A la chica le caían lágrimas de la risa y miraba el montículo formado por Fred, George, Ron y Hermione como si fuera lo más divertido que había visto nunca. Estaba preciosa.

¿Qué demonios?

Harry frenó ese pensamiento. Era la segunda vez esa mañana que pensaba que Ginny era guapa. Lo era, eso era innegable, ¿pero por qué su cerebro había decidido darse cuenta ahora?

Angelina continuó leyendo, obligando a Harry a tener que prestarle atención.

**Malfoy se tambaleó. Harry, Ron, Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron atónitos en el momento en que Hermione volvió a levantar la mano.**

— ¡Dale, Hermione! — gritó Dean.

— ¡Con fuerza! — añadió Justin Finch-Fletchley, sonriente.

Malfoy los fulminó a ambos con la mirada.

—**¡No te atrevas a llamar «patético» a Hagrid, so puerco... so malvado...! **

Los gritos de "¡Ooooh!" y las exclamaciones de sorpresa y diversión inundaban el comedor. Hermione estaba muy roja, aunque por suerte los gemelos ya no la abrazaban, sino que se habían conformado con postrarse de rodillas frente a ella e inclinarse como si se encontraran frente a la realeza. La alegría era tanta que la afirmación de Snape de que Hermione sería castigada por sus acciones pasó totalmente desapercibida para la mayoría. Tampoco escucharon a McGonagall replicar que Malfoy también sería castigado.

—**¡Hermione! —dijo Ron con voz débil, intentando sujetarle la mano. **

—**Suéltame, Ron.**

— No la detengas, Ron — dijo Sirius felizmente. — Deja que les parta la cara.

**Hermione sacó la varita. Malfoy se echó hacia atrás. Crabbe y Goyle lo miraron atónitos, sin saber qué hacer.**

—**Vámonos —musitó Malfoy. Y en un instante, los tres desaparecieron por el pasadizo que conducía a las mazmorras.**

— ¡Cobardes! — exclamó Lee Jordan, partiéndose de risa.

— Tú también huirías si Hermione Granger te apuntara con la varita — dijo Padma Patil.

— Yo seguro que lo haría — afirmó Neville, provocando las risas de muchos.

—**¡Hermione! —dijo Ron de nuevo, atónito por la sorpresa.**

—**¡Harry, espero que le ganes en la final de quidditch! —dijo Hermione chillando—. ¡Espero que ganes, porque si gana Slytherin no podré soportarlo!**

—**Hay que ir a Encantamientos —dijo Ron, mirando todavía a Hermione con los ojos como platos.**

— Te quedaste en shock, ¿eh? — rió Sirius.

— Es que fue lo mejor que había visto en mi vida — respondió Ron. Hermione rodó los ojos, pero Harry podía ver lo complacida que se sentía.

Angelina respiró hondo y, cuando el ambiente se hubo calmado un poco, siguió leyendo, aún con una sonrisa.

**Subieron aprisa hacia la clase del profesor Flitwick.**

—**¡Llegáis tarde, muchachos! —dijo en tono de censura el profesor Flitwick, cuando Harry abrió la puerta del aula—. ¡Vamos, rápido, sacad las varitas! Vamos a trabajar con encantamientos estimulantes. Ya se han colocado todos por parejas.**

**Harry y Ron fueron aprisa hasta un pupitre que había al fondo y abrieron las mochilas. Ron miró a su alrededor.**

—**¿Dónde se ha puesto Hermione?**

**Harry también echó un vistazo. Hermione no había entrado en el aula, pero Harry sabía que estaba a su lado cuando había abierto la puerta.**

— Ya empezamos — murmuró Harry. — En serio, ¿cómo estuvimos tan ciegos?

— Ni idea — se quejó Ron. Hermione, por otro lado, parecía orgullosa y Harry supuso que tenía motivos para estarlo. Después de todo, había conseguido tenerlos engañados durante prácticamente todo el curso.

—**Es extraño —dijo Harry mirando a Ron—. Quizás... quizás haya ido a los lavabos...**

**Pero Hermione no apareció durante la clase.**

— A lo mejor fue a buscar a Malfoy para terminar lo que había empezado — sugirió Dennis Creevey con ilusión.

— No fue eso — dijo Hermione rápidamente, sintiendo la mirada furiosa de Snape sobre ella.

—**Pues tampoco le habría venido mal a ella un encantamiento estimulante — comentó Ron, cuando salían del aula para ir a comer, todos con una dilatada sonrisa. La clase de encantamientos estimulantes los había dejado muy contentos.**

Se oyeron risitas. Hermione miró a Ron con algo de reproche, pero ni ella podía negar que lo que había dicho era cierto.

**Hermione tampoco apareció por el Gran Comedor durante el almuerzo. Cuando terminaron el pastel de manzana, el efecto de los encantamientos estimulantes se estaba perdiendo, y Harry y Ron empezaban a preocuparse.**

—**¿No le habrá hecho nada Malfoy? —comentó Ron mientras subían aprisa las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor.**

— Yo no hice nada — se defendió Malfoy, a quien al menos una docena de personas habían mirado al mismo tiempo. — No tengo ni idea de dónde estaba Granger.

**Pasaron entre los troles de seguridad, le dieron la contraseña («Pitapatafrita») a la señora gorda y entraron por el agujero del retrato para acceder a la sala común.**

Harry oyó a varias personas repetir la contraseña en voz alta entre risitas, como si fuera un trabalenguas.

**Hermione estaba sentada a una mesa, profundamente dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en un libro abierto de Aritmancia. Fueron a sentarse uno a cada lado de ella. Harry le dio con el codo para que despertara.**

— Podías haberla despertado con un poco más de cuidado — dijo Katie Bell.

— No le di fuerte — replicó Harry, indignado.

—**¿Qué... qué? —preguntó Hermione, despertando sobresaltada y mirando alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Es hora de marcharse? ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?**

—**Adivinación, pero no es hasta dentro de veinte minutos —dijo Harry—. Hermione, ¿por qué no has estado en Encantamientos?**

—**¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! —chilló Hermione—. ¡Se me olvidó!**

— ¿Pero no fue con vosotros hasta la puerta? — preguntó Hannah Abbott, muy confusa. Harry y Ron asintieron.

—**Pero ¿cómo se te pudo olvidar? —le preguntó Harry—. ¡Llegaste con nosotros a la puerta del aula!**

—**¡Imposible! —aulló Hermione—. ¿Se enfadó el profesor Flitwick? Fue Malfoy. Estaba pensando en él y perdí la noción de las cosas.**

— Cómo no, al final todo es culpa mía — se quejó Malfoy. — Hasta cuando no hago nada, todo es culpa mía.

Varias personas bufaron o rodaron los ojos. A Harry, sin embargo, le pareció que tras la queja de Malfoy había algo más que indignación o enfado. Su voz había sonado… ¿cansada?

—**¿Sabes una cosa, Hermione? —le dijo Ron, mirando el libro de Aritmancia que Hermione había empleado como almohada—. Creo que estás a punto de estallar. Tratas de abarcar demasiado.**

El Ron del presente asintió con ímpetu.

— Qué bonito — dijo Alicia Spinnet. — Después de la pelea que tuvisteis, no me habría extrañado que las cosas tardaran en volver a la normalidad entre vosotros, pero no es el caso. Es precioso lo mucho que te preocupas por Hermione, Ron.

— Eh… — Ron abrió y cerró la boca sin decir nada, tras lo que se puso tan rojo como un tomate. Harry sintió pena por él y dijo:

— Eh, que yo también estaba preocupado por Hermione. En esa conversación estábamos los tres.

— Yo quiero amigos como vosotros — dijo una chica de primero, mirándolos con ilusión. — Pero los chicos de mi curso son…

Un chico que estaba sentado a tan solo dos asientos de distancia de ella, jadeó y dijo:

— ¿Somos qué, eh? Tendrías más amigos si no fueras tan pedante.

— Bueno, a Granger le funcionó ser pedante — dijo un chico de segundo.

— ¡Pero ella luchó contra un trol!

— Suficiente — interrumpió McGonagall. — Johnson, siga leyendo.

Angelina le hizo caso, zanjando así la discusión.

—**No, no es verdad —dijo Hermione, apartándose el pelo de los ojos y mirando alrededor, buscando la mochila infructuosamente—. Me he despistado, eso es todo. Lo mejor será que vaya a ver al profesor Flitwick y me disculpe. ¡Os veré en Adivinación!**

— ¿Pero cómo puedes despistarte si estabas en la puerta? — dijo Parvati.

— No es tan raro — le aseguró Neville. — A mí me ha pasado alguna vez.

Hermione se mantuvo callada. Harry supuso que, como él, disfrutaba ver que los demás no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando. Además, todavía seguía algo ruborizada por todos los comentarios que la gente había hecho sobre ella y Ron y probablemente no tenía ganas de llamar más la atención sobre sí misma.

**Se reunió con ellos veinte minutos más tarde, todavía confusa, a los pies de la escalera que llevaba a la clase de la profesora Trelawney.**

—**¡Aún no me puedo creer que me perdiera la clase de encantamientos estimulantes! ¡Y apuesto a que nos sale en el examen! ¡El profesor Flitwick me ha insinuado que puede salir!**

Algunos miraron al profesor Flitwick con reproche, y Harry estaba seguro de que alguien había murmurado algo sobre "favoritismo".

**Subieron juntos y entraron en la oscura y sofocante sala de la torre. En cada mesa había una brillante bola de cristal llena de neblina nacarada. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos a la misma mesa destartalada.**

—**Creía que no veríamos las bolas de cristal hasta el próximo trimestre —susurró Ron, echando a su alrededor una mirada, por si la profesora Trelawney estaba cerca.**

—**No te quejes, esto quiere decir que ya hemos terminado con la quiromancia. Me ponía enfermo verla dar respingos cada vez que me miraba la mano.**

Se oyeron algunas risas. Sin embargo, también hubo quienes parecieron preocupados, incluyendo a Lavender y Parvati. La profesora Trelawney mantuvo el semblante serio y la cabeza bien alta, dándose aires de importancia. Umbridge la miraba con desdén.

—**¡Buenos días a todos! —dijo una voz conocida y a la vez indistinta, y la profesora Trelawney hizo su habitual entrada teatral, surgiendo de las sombras. **

Varias personas rodaron los ojos, pero la profesora Trelawney no parecía ni mínimamente ofendida. Debía gustarle mucho su entrada teatral.

**Parvati y Lavender temblaban de emoción, con el rostro encendido por el resplandor lechoso de su bola de cristal—. **

Harry vio a Lavender y Parvati decirse algo entre susurros, pero no escuchó el qué.

**He decidido que empecemos con la bola de cristal algo antes de lo planeado —dijo la profesora Trelawney, sentándose de espaldas al fuego y mirando alrededor—. Los hados me han informado de que en vuestro examen de junio saldrá la bola, y quiero que recibáis suficientes clases prácticas.**

La profesora McGonagall frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

**Hermione dio un bufido.**

—**Bueno, de verdad... los hados le han informado... ¿Quién pone el examen? ¡Ella! ¡Qué predicción tan asombrosa! —dijo, sin preocuparse de bajar la voz.**

Se oyeron jadeos.

— Hermione, ¿qué te pasa en este capítulo? — dijo Fred, asombrado.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y fue Harry quien contestó:

— Fue el estrés.

**Era difícil saber si la profesora Trelawney los había oído, ya que su rostro estaba oculto en las sombras. Sin embargo, prosiguió como si no se hubiera enterado de nada.**

En el presente, Trelawney tampoco pareció darse por aludida, aunque Harry estaba seguro de que se sentía muy molesta.

—**Mirar la bola de cristal es un arte muy sutil —explicó en tono soñador—. No espero que ninguno vea nada en la bola la primera vez que mire en sus infinitas profundidades. Comenzaremos practicando la relajación de la conciencia y de los ojos externos —Ron empezó a reírse de forma incontrolada y tuvo que meterse el puño en la boca para ahogar el ruido—, **

Varios rieron con Ron, ganándose una mirada frustrada por parte de Trelawney.

**con el fin de liberar el ojo interior y la superconciencia. Tal vez, si tenéis suerte, algunos lleguéis a ver algo antes de que acabe la clase.**

— Suena fascinante — dijo una chica de segundo. Sin embargo, Harry estaba segura de que lo decía por animar un poco a la profesora Trelawney, que parecía cada vez más molesta.

**Y entonces comenzaron. Harry, por lo menos, se sentía muy tonto mirando la bola de cristal sin comprender, intentando vaciar la mente de pensamientos que continuamente pasaban por ella, por ejemplo «qué idiotez». **

— Yo estaba igual —admitió Seamus.

**No facilitaba las cosas el que Ron prorrumpiera continuamente en risitas mudas ni que Hermione chascara la lengua sin parar, en señal de censura.**

—**¿Habéis visto ya algo? —les preguntó Harry después de mirar la bola en silencio durante un cuarto de hora.**

—**Sí, aquí hay una quemadura —dijo Ron, señalando la mesa con el dedo—. A alguien se le ha caído la cera de la vela.**

Se oyeron risitas.

— Ron, tómatelo en serio — lo regañó su madre, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo. No parecía que a ella le importara mucho la adivinación.

—**Esto es una horrible pérdida de tiempo —dijo Hermione entre dientes—. En estos momentos podría estar practicando algo útil. Podría ponerme al día en encantamientos estimulantes.**

— O dormir — murmuró Ginny. — Sería más útil que estar en esa clase.

**Acompañada por el susurro de la falda, la profesora Trelawney pasó por su lado. **

—**¿Alguien quiere que le ayude a interpretar los oscuros augurios de la bola mágica? —susurró con una voz que se elevaba por encima del tintineo de sus pulseras.**

—**Yo no necesito ayuda —susurró Ron—. Es obvio lo que esto quiere decir: que esta noche habrá mucha niebla.**

**Harry y Hermione estallaron en una carcajada.**

Lo mismo sucedió en el comedor, donde la mitad del alumnado se echó a reír. Ron pareció muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

—**¡Venga! —les llamó la atención la profesora Trelawney, al mismo tiempo que todo el mundo se volvía hacia ellos. Parvati y Lavender los miraban escandalizadas —. **

Era curioso cómo la escena se repetía en el presente. Mientras la gente reía, Lavender y Parvati lanzaban miradas reprobatorias en dirección a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

**Estáis perjudicando nuestras vibraciones clarividentes. —Se aproximó a la mesa de los tres amigos y observó su bola de cristal. A Harry se le vino el mundo encima. Imaginaba lo que pasaría a continuación**

— Déjame adivinarlo — dijo Tonks. — Va a presagiar tu muerte.

— Bingo — dijo Harry con desánimo.

—**: ¡Aquí hay algo! —susurró la profesora Trelawney, acercando el rostro a la bola, que quedó doblemente reflejada en sus grandes gafas—. Algo que se mueve... pero ¿qué es?**

**Harry habría apostado todo cuanto poseía a que, fuera lo que fuese, no serían buenas noticias. En efecto:**

—**Muchacho... —La profesora Trelawney suspiró mirando a Harry—. Está aquí, más claro que el agua. Sí, querido muchacho... está aquí acechándote, aproximándose... el Gr...**

— El Grim, cómo no — dijo Sirius, rodando los ojos. — Eh, una cosa, ¿y si la profesora Trelawney no paraba de adivinar que yo aparecería en tu vida y me confundía todo el rato con el dichoso Grim?

Harry nunca se lo había planteado. Miró a Hermione, como siempre que no sabía la repuesta a algo, y vio que la chica no parecía tomárselo en serio. Ron, por otro lado, estaba pensativo.

—**¡Por Dios santo! —exclamó Hermione—. ¿Otra vez ese ridículo Grim?**

— ¿Dijiste eso en voz alta? — exclamó Fred.

— Empiezo a pensar que la de este capítulo no es Hermione — dijo George, mirándola con asombro.

Hermione rodó los ojos y los ignoró a ambos.

**La profesora Trelawney levantó sus grandes ojos hasta la cara de Hermione. Parvati susurró algo a Lavender y ambas miraron a la muchacha. La profesora Trelawney se incorporó y la contempló con ira.**

Umbridge parecía muy sorprendida, pero extrañamente contenta. Harry gimió internamente. Esperaba que no quisiera usar las palabras de Hermione para defender su idea de echar a Trelawney del colegio.

—**Siento decirte que desde el momento en que llegaste a esta clase ha resultado evidente que careces de lo que requiere el noble arte de la adivinación. En realidad, no recuerdo haber tenido nunca un alumno cuya mente fuera tan incorregiblemente vulgar.**

**Hubo un momento de silencio.**

En el comedor, sin embargo, había de todo menos silencio. Muchos estallaron en protestas contra la profesora, mientras otros la defendían argumentando que Hermione no paraba de insultar a su profesión y que se había merecido el comentario hiriente de la profesora.

Hermione hizo caso omiso a todo lo que se hablaba a su alrededor y mantuvo la cabeza bien alta y la vista fija en Angelina. Harry sabía que aquel comentario le había dolido, pero también era consciente de que no se arrepentía lo más mínimo de haber dejado la asignatura y de que mantenía su opinión sobre la Adivinación.

De lejos, Harry vio que McGonagall se inclinaba y le susurraba algo a la profesora Trelawney, que no parecía muy contenta. Harry quería pensar que la estaba regañando por ser tan cortante con Hermione, pero no tenía forma de saberlo.

Tras unos minutos de caos (en los que Sirius se las ingenió para hacer llorar a un chico de primero cuya abuela era una creyente absoluta en la Adivinación que poseía decenas de bolas de cristal), Angelina siguió leyendo.

—**Bien —dijo de repente Hermione, levantándose y metiendo en la mochila su ejemplar de Disipar las nieblas del futuro—. Bien —repitió, echándose la mochila al hombro y casi derribando a Ron de la silla—, abandono. ¡Me voy!**

Se oyeron jadeos. Algunos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

**Y ante el asombro de toda la clase, Hermione se dirigió con paso firme hacia la trampilla, la abrió de un golpe y se perdió escaleras abajo.**

— ¿De verdad abandonaste? — dijo Tonks, asombrada. — ¡Genial!

La profesora Trelawney miró muy mal a Tonks.

**La clase tardó unos minutos en volver a apaciguarse. Parecía que la profesora Trelawney se había olvidado por completo del Grim. Se volvió de repente desde la mesa de Harry y Ron, respirando hondo a la vez que se subía el chal transparente.**

—**¡Aaaaah! —exclamó de repente Lavender, sobresaltando a todo el mundo—. ¡Aaaah, profesora Trelawney, acabo de acordarme! Usted la ha visto salir, ¿no es así, profesora? «En torno a Semana Santa, uno de vosotros nos dejará para siempre.» Lo dijo usted hace milenios, profesora.**

El comedor al completo se quedó en silencio. Muchos alumnos, especialmente los más jóvenes, miraban a Trelawney con renovado interés.

**La profesora Trelawney le dirigió una amable sonrisa.**

—**Sí, querida. Ya sabía que nos dejaría la señorita Granger. Una siempre tiene la esperanza, sin embargo, de haber confundido los signos... El ojo interior puede ser una cruz, ¿sabéis?**

— Por favor — bufó Hermione, pero esta vez tuvo cuidado de hacerlo en voz baja.

**Lavender y Parvati parecían muy impresionadas y se apartaron para que la profesora Trelawney pudiera ponerse en su mesa.**

—**Hermione se la está buscando, ¿verdad? —susurró Ron a Harry, con expresión sobrecogida.**

—**Sí...**

— Me daba igual, no tenía intención de volver a esa clase — replicó Hermione. Parecía que el recuerdo de aquella clase era suficiente para ponerla de mal humor.

**Harry miró en la bola de cristal, pero no vio nada salvo niebla blanca formando remolinos. ¿De verdad había vuelto a ver al Grim la profesora Trelawney? ¿Lo vería él? Lo que menos falta le hacía era otro accidente casi mortal con la final de quidditch cada vez más cerca.**

— Harry — resopló Lupin, exasperado. — Si algo ha quedado claro en este libro, es que te preocupa más el quidditch que tu vida.

— Es que nunca habíamos estado tan cerca de ganar la copa — se defendió Harry, ignorando las risas de algunos de sus compañeros.

**Las vacaciones de Semana Santa no resultaron lo qué se dice relajantes. Los de tercero nunca habían tenido tantos deberes. Neville Longbottom parecía encontrarse al borde del colapso nervioso y no era el único.**

Algunos miraron a Neville con pena y él les sonrió amablemente.

—**¿A esto lo llaman vacaciones? —gritó Seamus Finnigan una tarde, en la sala común—. Los exámenes están a mil años de distancia, ¿qué es lo que pretenden?**

— Bien dicho — resopló Dean.

**Pero nadie tenía tanto trabajo como Hermione. Aun sin Adivinación, cursaba más asignaturas que ningún otro. Normalmente era la última en abandonar por la noche la sala común y la primera en llegar al día siguiente a la biblioteca. Tenía ojeras como Lupin y parecía en todo momento estar a punto de echarse a llorar.**

Hermione hizo una mueca.

— Harry, deja de fijarte en todo — dijo.

— Si me hubiera fijado en todo, habría sabido exactamente por qué estabas tan estresada — respondió Harry.

— Touché.

**Ron se estaba encargando de la apelación en el caso de Buckbeak. Cuando no hacía sus propios deberes estaba enfrascado en enormes volúmenes que tenían títulos como Manual de psicología hipogrífica o ¿Ave o monstruo? Un estudió de la brutalidad del hipogrifo. Estaba tan absorto en el trabajo que incluso se olvidó de tratar mal a Crookshanks.**

Eso le sacó una risa a más de uno. Hagrid le dedicó una gran sonrisa agradecida a Ron.

— Tener a los alumnos perdiendo su valioso tiempo de estudio por ayudar a un profesor a resolver problemas personales me parece totalmente censurable — dijo Umbridge. Ni siquiera se había esforzado por mantener su habitual tono dulce.

— Hagrid no nos obligó — dijo Ron, molesto. — Lo hicimos porque quisimos.

Angelina siguió leyendo para evitar que Umbridge respondiera.

**Harry, mientras tanto, tenía que combinar sus deberes con el diario entrenamiento de quidditch, por no mencionar las interminables discusiones de tácticas con Wood. El partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin tendría lugar el primer sábado después de las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Slytherin iba en cabeza y sacaba a Gryffindor doscientos puntos exactos.**

— Estaba difícil — dijo Ernie Macmillan.

— Mucho — añadió Lee Jordan, sonriente.

**Esto significaba, como Wood recordaba a su equipo constantemente, que necesitaban ganar el partido con una ventaja mayor, si querían ganar la copa. También significaba que la responsabilidad de ganar caía sobre Harry en gran medida, porque capturar la snitch se recompensaba con ciento cincuenta puntos.**

—**Así, si les sacamos una ventaja de cincuenta puntos, no tienes más que cogerla —decía Wood a Harry todo el tiempo—. Sólo si les llevamos más de cincuenta puntos, Harry, porque de lo contrario ganaremos el partido pero perderemos la copa. Lo has comprendido, ¿verdad? Tienes que atrapar la snitch sólo si estamos...**

—**¡YA LO SÉ, OLIVER! —gritó Harry.**

Muchos se echaron a reír.

— Eres un pesado — le reprochó Alicia Spinnet a Wood, que rodó los ojos.

— Gracias a eso, hicimos uno de los mejores partidos que jamás hemos jugado — le recordó.

**Toda la casa de Gryffindor estaba obsesionada por el partido. Gryffindor no había ganado la copa de quidditch desde que el legendario Charlie Weasley (el segundo de los hermanos de Ron) había sido buscador. **

— El legendario — repitió Bill, sonriente. — ¿Qué se siente al ser recordado como _legendario_, enano?

A Harry le sorprendió el apelativo. Charlie le parecía de todo menos enano, pero claro, Bill era el mayor de los Weasley, así que Charle era su hermano _pequeño_.

— Es bastante agradable, aunque tengo entendido que ya no ostento el título a mejor buscador de la última década — dijo girándose para mirar a Harry, quien se ruborizó intensamente.

— Sigo pensando que deberíais jugar un partido los dos — dijo Fred, emocionado. — Solo para ver quién ganaría.

— Cuando todo esto acabe, te retaré, Potter — dijo Charlie con una sonrisa. Harry asintió, nervioso y contento a partes iguales. La idea de jugar contra Charle había salido ya en alguna ocasión y, a decir verdad, le hacía bastante ilusión.

**Pero Harry dudaba de que alguien de Gryffindor, incluido Wood, tuviera tantas ganas de ganar como él. Harry y Malfoy se odiaban más que nunca. A Malfoy aún le dolía el barro que había recibido en Hogsmeade, y le había puesto furioso que Harry se hubiera librado del castigo. **

— Normal — dijo Daphne Greengrass. — Por una vez, Malfoy tenía motivos para estar enfadado.

**Harry no había olvidado el intento de Malfoy de sabotearle en el partido contra Ravenclaw, pero era el asunto de Buckbeak lo que le daba más ganas de vencer a Malfoy delante de todo el colegio.**

— Pero Potter tenía aún más motivos para estarlo — añadió Astoria, la hermana de Daphne. — Lo del hipogrifo es peor que un poco de barro.

Las dos hermanas asintieron, de acuerdo, y Malfoy pareció hundirse un poco en el sillón.

**Nadie recordaba un partido precedido de una atmósfera tan cargada. Cuando las vacaciones terminaron, la tensión entre los equipos y entre sus respectivas casas estaba al rojo. En los corredores estallaban pequeñas peleas que culminaron en un desagradable incidente en el que un alumno de cuarto de Gryffindor y otro de sexto de Slytherin terminaron en la enfermería con puerros brotándoles de las orejas.**

El cuarto de Gryffindor, que ahora estaba en sexto, se echó a reír.

— Al final nos hicimos amigos — dijo en voz alta. — Los tres días que tuvimos que pasar solos en la enfermería nos unieron bastante.

Varias personas sonrieron al escuchar eso y Harry notó que Dumbledore era una de ellas.

**Harry lo pasaba especialmente mal. No podía ir a las aulas sin que algún Slytherin sacara la pierna y le pusiera la zancadilla. Crabbe y Goyle aparecían continuamente donde estaba él, y se alejaban arrastrando los pies, decepcionados, al verlo rodeado de gente. **

— ¿Pretendían hacerte daño? — preguntó una chica de primero, algo asustada.

— No creo, solo querían intimidarme — respondió Harry, aunque no estaba del todo seguro. Crabbe y Goyle no dijeron nada al respecto, a pesar de que recibieron muchas miradas reprobatorias.

**Wood había dado instrucciones para que Harry fuera acompañado a todas partes, por si los de Slytherin trataban de quitarlo de en medio. Toda la casa de Gryffindor aceptó la misión con entusiasmo, de forma que a Harry le resultaba imposible llegar a tiempo a las clases porque estaba rodeado de una inmensa y locuaz multitud. **

De reojo, Harry vio que Snape rodaba los ojos justo antes de lanzar una mirada llena de asco en su dirección. Harry pensó en devolvérsela, pero prefirió mirar a Angelina y fingir que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Puede que Snape fuera insufrible, pero también era una de las personas con más posibilidades de hablarle sobre su madre. Con todo lo que estaban leyendo, era muy difícil mantener una relación neutral con él, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo un poco. Todo lo leído en el capítulo anterior ya había sido demasiado.

Y todo lo que aún tenían por leer, pensó Harry. Su relación con Snape a final de tercer año no fue precisamente cordial. Cuando leyeran todo lo de Sirius y la casa de los gritos…

Le dio un vuelco el corazón. Hoy era el día: leerían sobre la inocencia de Sirius… y sobre todas las cosas horribles que Harry había dicho y pensado sobre él.

Si Sirius iba a enfadarse con él, sería hoy. Vale, le había prometido que no lo haría, además de que había sido avisado con bastante tiempo sobre las cosas perturbadoras que iban a leer. Pero aun así…

¿Por qué no era capaz de deshacerse completamente de los nervios?

**Estaba más preocupado por la seguridad de su Saeta de Fuego que por la suya propia. Cuando no volaba en ella, la tenía guardada con llave en su baúl, y a menudo volvía corriendo a la torre de Gryffindor para comprobar que seguía allí.**

— No me extraña, teniendo en cuenta que en tu primer partido te hechizaron la escoba — dijo Roger Davies.

**La víspera del partido por la noche, en la sala común de Gryffindor, se abandonaron todas las actividades habituales. Incluso Hermione dejó sus libros.**

—**No puedo trabajar, no me puedo concentrar —dijo nerviosa.**

— Qué raro — rió un chico de séptimo.

**Había mucho ruido. Fred y George Weasley habían reaccionado a la presión alborotando y gritando más que nunca. Oliver Wood estaba encogido en un rincón, encima de una maqueta del campo de quidditch, y con su varita mágica movía figurillas mientras hablaba consigo mismo. **

Eso hizo reír a más de uno.

**Angelina, Alicia y Katie se reían de las gracias de Fred y George. **

Angelina sonrió al leer eso. No parecía incómoda al leer su propio nombre, como sí le había sucedido a muchos otros.

**Harry estaba sentado con Ron y Hermione, algo alejado del barullo, tratando de no pensar en el día siguiente, porque cada vez que lo hacía le acometía la horrible sensación de que algo grande se esforzaba por salir de su estómago.**

— Siempre se te estropea el estómago cuando estás nervioso — dijo Hermione en voz baja. — Seguro que la señora Pomfrey tiene algún remedio que te ayude con eso.

Harry asintió y fingió no saber por qué la chica le decía eso. Aunque tenía esperanzas de que sus amigos olvidaran la escenita que había montado el día anterior a causa de los nervios, estaba claro que eso todavía no había sucedido.

—**Vas a hacer un buen partido —le dijo Hermione, aunque en realidad estaba aterrorizada.**

— ¿Tanto se notaba? — dijo Hermione con una mueca.

— Sí — respondieron Harry y Ron al unísono.

—**¡Tienes una Saeta de Fuego! —dijo Ron. **

—**Sí —admitió Harry.**

**Fue un alivio cuando Wood, de repente, se puso en pie y gritó: **

—**¡Jugadores! ¡A la cama!**

Angelina imitó la voz de Wood (muy acertadamente) y sacó risas a más de una persona.

**Harry no durmió bien. Primero soñó que se había quedado dormido y que Wood gritaba: «¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Tuvimos que poner a Neville en tu puesto!» **

— Menuda pesadilla — dijo Seamus. — Sin ofender, Nevile.

— No me ofendo — le aseguró el chico.

**Luego soñó que Malfoy y el resto del equipo de Slytherin llegaban al terreno de juego montados en dragones. Volaba a una velocidad de vértigo, tratando de evitar las llamaradas de fuego que salían de la boca de la cabalgadura de Malfoy, cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado la Saeta de Fuego. Se cayó en el aire y se despertó con un sobresalto.**

— Creo que tenías demasiada presión encima — dijo Percy.

— ¿Tú crees? — ironizó Ron.

**Tardó unos segundos en comprender que el partido aún no había empezado, que él estaba metido en la cama, y que al equipo de Slytherin no lo dejarían jugar montado en dragones. Tenía mucha sed. Lo más en silencio que pudo, se levantó y fue a servirse un poco de agua de la jarra de plata que había al pie de la ventana.**

— Ojalá hubiéramos podido montar en dragones — dijo un chico de sexto de Slytherin. — Habría sido genial.

— No estés tan seguro — le dijo Charlie. — Trabajo con dragones y créeme, montar en ellos no es precisamente divertido.

Harry, recordando el Colacuerno Húngaro, decidió que jamás montaría sobre un dragón.

**Los terrenos del colegio estaban tranquilos y silenciosos. Ni un soplo de viento azotaba la copa de los árboles del bosque prohibido. El sauce boxeador estaba quieto y tenía un aspecto inocente. Las condiciones para el partido parecían perfectas.**

**Harry dejó el vaso y estaba a punto de volverse a la cama cuando algo le llamó la atención. Un animal que no podía distinguir bien rondaba por el plateado césped.**

Muchos se giraron para mirar a Sirius, quien trató de poner cara de inocente.

**Harry corrió hasta su mesilla, cogió las gafas, se las puso y volvió a la ventana a toda prisa. Esperaba que no se tratara del Grim. No en aquel momento, horas antes del partido.**

— ¿Por qué fuiste a por las gafas? — dijo Susan Bones. — ¿No era mejor no saberlo?

— Si tenía un augurio de muerte persiguiéndome, quería saberlo — respondió Harry.

**Miró los terrenos con detenimiento y tras un minuto de ansiosa búsqueda volvió a verlo. Rodeaba el bosque... no era el Grim ni mucho menos: era un gato. Harry se apoyó aliviado en el alféizar de la ventana al reconocer aquella cola de brocha. Sólo era Crookshanks.**

Se oyeron resoplidos y más de una risita nerviosa. Harry oyó a alguien murmurar "Estúpido gato".

Angelina miró al libro unos instantes y, claramente sorprendida, leyó:

**Pero... ¿sólo era Crookshanks? Harry aguzó la vista y pegó la nariz al cristal de la ventana. Crookshanks estaba inmóvil. Harry estaba seguro de que había algo más moviéndose en la sombra de los árboles.**

**Un instante después apareció: un perro negro, peludo y gigante que caminaba con sigilo por el césped. Crookshanks corría a su lado. Harry observó con atención. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Si Crookshanks también veía al perro, ¿cómo podía ser un augurio de la muerte de Harry?**

— No lo entiendo — dijo Seamus tras unos segundos de silencio general. — El perro era Sirius Black. El gato y el perro estaban juntos. Y antes habéis dicho que el problema de Scabbers y Crookshanks era más complicado de lo que parecía…

— ¡Es un animago! — exclamó una chica de sexto. — Alguien lo sugirió ayer, ¿verdad? Que el gato es un animago.

— Es imposible — bufó Lavender. — Crookshanks sigue en los dormitorios.

— ¿¡Hermione Granger tiene a una persona como mascota?! — exclamó un chico de primero.

— ¡No! — replicó Hermione, indignada y exasperada. — Usad la cabeza, por favor.

Muchos alumnos intercambiaron miradas y susurros, pero ninguno se atrevió a hacer una suposición en voz alta, por lo que Angelina siguió leyendo.

—**¡Ron! —susurró Harry—. ¡Ron, despierta! **

—**¿Mmm?**

—**¡Necesito que me digas si puedes ver una cosa!**

—**Está todo muy oscuro, Harry —dijo Ron con esfuerzo—. ¿A qué te refieres? **

—**Ahí abajo...**

— No recuerdo eso — dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido.

— Estabas más dormido que despierto — bufó Harry.

**Harry volvió a mirar por la ventana.**

**Crookshanks y el perro habían desaparecido. Harry se subió al alféizar para ver si estaban debajo, junto al muro del castillo. Pero no estaban allí. ¿Dónde se habrían metido?**

**Un fuerte ronquido le indicó que Ron había vuelto a dormirse.**

Algunos lo miraron con reproche.

**Harry y el resto del equipo de Gryffindor fueron recibidos con una ovación al entrar por la mañana en el Gran Comedor. Harry no pudo dejar de sonreír cuando vio que los de las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff también les aplaudían. Los de Slytherin les silbaron al pasar. Malfoy estaba incluso más pálido de lo habitual.**

— Normal, tenía a todo el colegio en su contra — dijo Terry Boot alegremente.

Malfoy, que seguía hundido en su sillón, le lanzó una mirada asesina a Boot.

**Wood se pasó el desayuno animando a sus jugadores a que comieran, pero él no probó nada. **

— Como siempre — añadió Angelina, interrumpiéndose a sí misma.

**Luego les metió prisa para ir al campo antes de que los demás terminaran. Así podrían hacerse una idea de las condiciones. Cuando salieron del Gran Comedor, volvieron a oír aplausos.**

Angelina soltó una risita antes de leer:

—**¡Buena suerte, Harry! —le gritó Cho Chang. Harry se puso colorado.**

Se oyeron varios "Ooooh" y muchas risitas. Harry notó cómo le ardía la cara. Quería saber cuál era la reacción de Cho, pero notaba las miradas de todos fijas en él y no se atrevía a mirarla, por lo que pudieran decirle.

—**Muy bien..., el viento es insignificante. El sol pega algo fuerte y puede perjudicarnos la visión. Tened cuidado. El suelo está duro, nos permitirá un rápido despegue. **

Angelina volvió a imitar a Wood, aunque esta vez pareció ser de forma inconsciente.

**Wood recorrió el terreno de juego, mirando a su alrededor y con el equipo detrás. Vieron abrirse las puertas del castillo a lo lejos y al resto del colegio aproximándose al campo.**

—**¡A los vestuarios! —dijo Wood escuetamente. Nadie habló mientras se cambiaban y se ponían la túnica escarlata. Harry se preguntó si se sentirían como él: como si hubiera desayunado algo vivo. **

— Un poco — admitió Katie.

**Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Wood les dijo:**

—**¡Ha llegado el momento! ¡Adelante...!**

**Salieron al campo entre el rugido de la multitud. Tres cuartas partes de los espectadores llevaban escarapelas rojas, agitaban banderas rojas con el león de Gryffindor o enarbolaban pancartas con consignas como «ÁNIMO, GRYFFINDOR» y «LA COPA PARA LOS LEONES». **

Muchos Slytherin parecieron disgustados al oír eso, sobre todo los más jóvenes. Los mayores estaban más que acostumbrados.

**Detrás de la meta de Slytherin, sin embargo, unas doscientas personas llevaban el verde; la serpiente plateada de Slytherin brillaba en sus banderas. El profesor Snape se sentaba en la primera fila, de verde como todos los demás y con una sonrisa macabra.**

Snape rodó los ojos.

—**¡Y aquí llegan los de Gryffindor! —comentó Lee Jordan, que hacía de comentarista, como de costumbre—. ¡Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, los hermanos Weasley y Wood! Ampliamente reconocido como el mejor equipo que ha visto Hogwarts desde hace años. —**

— Por supuesto — dijo Oliver lleno de orgullo.

**Los comentarios de Lee fueron ahogados por los abucheos de la casa de Slytherin—.**

Angelina se interrumpió a sí misma.

— Eh, Lee. ¿Por qué no subes a leer conmigo, como hiciste con Oliver la otra vez?

— Estaba esperando a que me lo pidieras — dijo Lee, guiñándole un ojo a Angelina.

Lee subió a la tarima entre los aplausos de muchos estudiantes. La emoción por el partido crecía por momentos.

Con su habitual tono de comentarista, Lee leyó:

**¡Y ahora entra en el terreno de juego el equipo de Slytherin, encabezado por su capitán Flint! Ha hecho algunos cambios en la alineación y parece inclinarse más por el tamaño que por la destreza. **

Se oyeron quejas por parte de muchos Slytherin. Angelina tomó el relevo y leyó:

**Más abucheos de los hinchas de Slytherin. Harry, sin embargo, pensó que Lee tenía razón. Malfoy era el más pequeño del equipo de Slytherin. Los demás eran enormes.**

— Slytherin tenía matones en vez de jugadores — se quejó Colin. Algunos Slytherin lo miraron mal, pero ninguno pudo defender su equipo porque, por desgracia, Colin tenía razón.

—**¡Capitanes, daos la mano! —ordenó la señora Hooch.**

**Flint y Wood se aproximaron y se estrecharon la mano con mucha fuerza, como si intentaran quebrarle al otro los dedos.**

— Creedme, lo intenté — murmuró Wood, sacándole una risotada a Fred.

—**¡Montad en las escobas! —dijo la señora Hooch—. Tres... dos... uno...**

**El silbato quedó ahogado por el bramido de la multitud, al mismo tiempo que se levantaban en el aire catorce escobas. Harry sintió que el pelo se le disparaba hacia atrás. Con la emoción del vuelo se le pasaron los nervios. Miró a su alrededor. Malfoy estaba exactamente detrás. Harry se lanzó en busca de la snitch.**

— Parece que Malfoy va a usar la misma estrategia que Cho Chang — dijo Tonks. — Seguir a Harry en lugar de buscar la snitch.

— Es la estrategia de los que saben que tienen las de perder — dijo Sirius. Por suerte o por desgracia, el miedo que aún sentían por él impidió que recibiera muchas miradas asesinas, aunque estaba claro que había molestado a mucha gente con ese comentario.

Lee cogió el libro que le tendía Angelina y siguió leyendo:

—**Y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle. Alicia Spinnet, de Gryffindor, con la quaffle, se dirige hacia la meta de Slytherin. Alicia va bien encaminada. Ah, no. Warrington intercepta la quaffle. Warrington, de Slytherin, rasgando el aire. ¡ZAS! Buen trabajo con la bludger por parte de George Weasley. Warrington deja caer la quaffle. La coge Johnson. Gryffindor vuelve a tenerlo. Vamos, Angelina. **

Giró la cabeza para mirarla, aguantándose la risa.

**Un bonito quiebro a Montague. ¡Agáchate, Angelina, eso es una bludger! ¡HA MARCADO! ¡DIEZ A CERO PARA GRYFFINDOR!**

Lee Jordan leía a grito pelado. Tratando de no reír, Angelina cogió el libro otra vez y leyó:

**Angelina golpeó el aire con el puño, mientras sobrevolaba el extremo del campo. El mar escarlata que se extendía debajo de ella vociferaba de entusiasmo.**

—**¡AY!**

**Angelina casi se cayó de la escoba cuando Marcus Flint chocó contra ella. **

—**¡Perdón! —se disculpó Flint, mientras la multitud lo abucheaba—. ¡Perdona, no te vi!**

— Menudo tramposo — exclamó Ritchie Coote. No fue el único: muchos protestaron contra Flint y a Harry le habría gustado mucho que el chico estuviera allí para escucharlo.

**Un momento después, Fred Weasley lanzó el bate hacia la nuca de Flint. La nariz de Flint dio en el palo de su propia escoba y comenzó a sangrar.**

— ¡Fred! — chilló su madre.

— Le había hecho daño a Angelina — se excusó el chico, pero no pareció que eso ablandara a Molly Weasley.

—**¡Basta! —gritó la señora Hooch, metiéndose en medio a toda velocidad—. ¡Penalti para Gryffindor por un ataque no provocado sobre su cazadora! ¡Penalti para Slytherin por agresión deliberada contra su cazador!**

— Ese partido fue un desastre — suspiró la señora Hooch.

—**¡No diga tonterías, señora! —gritó Fred. Pero la señora Hooch pitó y Alicia retrocedió para lanzar el penalti.**

Angelina le pasó el libro a Lee.

—**¡Vamos, Alicia! —gritó Lee en medio del silencio que de repente se había hecho entre el público— SÍ, ¡HA BATIDO AL GUARDAMETA! ¡VEINTE A CERO PARA GRYFFINDOR!**

Los Gryffindor aplaudieron, emocionados. Muchos Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se unieron a los vítores, aunque a Harry le pareció ver a algún Slytherin aplaudir también.

**Harry se dio la vuelta y vio que Flint, que seguía sangrando, volaba hacia delante para ejecutar el penalti. Wood estaba delante de la portería de Gryffindor, con las mandíbulas apretadas.**

—**¡Wood es un soberbio guardameta! —dijo Lee Jordan a la multitud, mientras Flint aguardaba el silbato de la señora Hooch—. ¡Soberbio! Será muy difícil parar este golpe, realmente muy difícil... ¡SÍ! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡LO HA PARADO!**

— ¡Bien, Wood! — lo felicitó Percy.

Wood sonreía con orgullo.

**Aliviado, Harry se alejó como una bala, buscando la snitch, pero asegurándose al mismo tiempo de que no se perdía ni una palabra de lo que decía Lee. Era esencial mantener a Malfoy apartado de la snitch hasta que Gryffindor sacara a Slytherin más de cincuenta puntos.**

— Bien pensado — dijo Lupin, sonriente.

—**Gryffindor tiene la quaffle, no, la tiene Slytherin. ¡No! ¡Gryffindor vuelve a tenerla, y es Katie Bell, Katie Bell lleva la quaffle! Va rápida como un rayo... ¡ESO HA SIDO INTENCIONADO!**

Lee casi tiró el libro al suelo al leer eso último, causando que muchos se echaran a reír, incluida Katie. Angelina, entre risitas, cogió el libro y leyó:

**Montague, un cazador de Slytherin, había hecho un quiebro delante de Katie y en vez de coger la quaffle, le había cogido a ella la cabeza. Katie dio una voltereta en el aire y consiguió mantenerse en la escoba, pero dejó caer la quaffle.**

— ¿Le cogió la cabeza? — exclamó un chico de segundo.

— Aquel partido estuvo lleno de faltas — se quejó Hagrid.

Muchos miraron mal hacia la zona de los Slytherin, pero entonces Zabini soltó un bufido y dijo:

— Ni se os ocurra echarnos la culpa solo a nosotros. Acabamos de leer cómo Weasley le pegó a Flint en la cabeza, ¿o se os ha olvidado ya?

— Fred no habría hecho eso si vosotros no hubierais empezado con el juego sucio — replicó Charlie.

Zabini lo miró muy mal, pero no dijo nada más. Angelina siguió leyendo:

**El silbato de la señora Hooch volvió a sonar, mientras se dirigía a Montague gritándole. Un minuto después, Katie metía otro gol de penalti al guardameta de Slytherin.**

Lee le quitó el libro a Angelina solo para gritar:

—**¡TREINTA A CERO! ¡CHÚPATE ÉSA, TRAMPOSO!**

Muchos se echaron a reír. A Harry ya le dolían las costillas. Angelina recuperó el libro y siguió, sonriendo tanto que le costaba leer:

—**¡Jordan, si no puedes comentar de manera neutral...! **

—**¡Lo cuento como es, profesora!**

**Harry sintió un vuelco de emoción. Acababa de ver la snitch. Brillaba a los pies de uno de los postes de la meta de Gryffindor. Pero aún no debía cogerla. Y si Malfoy la veía...**

Muchos se inclinaron en sus asientos, llenos de emoción.

**Simulando una expresión de concentración repentina, dio la vuelta con la Saeta de Fuego y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el extremo de Slytherin. Funcionó. Malfoy fue tras él como un bólido, creyendo que Harry había visto la snitch en aquel punto.**

Harry miró a Malfoy, quien tenía cara de haber chupado un limón. Seguía hundido en su sillón y tenía una almohada en los brazos, y Harry no pudo evitar pensar que era como un escudo contra el resto del comedor.

**¡ZUUUM!**

**Una de las bludgers, desviada por Derrick, el gigantesco golpeador de Slytherin, se aproximó y le pasó a Harry rozando el oído derecho. Al momento siguiente...**

**¡ZUUUM!**

**La segunda bludger le había arañado el codo. El otro golpeador, Bole, se aproximaba.**

— Cuidado, cuidado — murmuraba Sirius, con la vista fija en el libro. Estaba tan metido en el partido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Lupin lo miraba y se reía.

**Harry vio fugazmente a Bole y a Derrick, que se acercaban muy aprisa con los bates en alto.**

**En el último segundo viró con la Saeta, y Bole y Derrick se dieron un batacazo. **

— ¡Genial! — exclamó Dean.

— Esa fue una jugada muy buena — le felicitó Wood. Harry se sintió muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Lee tomó el libro y leyó:

—**¡Ja,ja,ja! —rió Lee Jordan mientras los dos golpeadores de Slytherin se separaban y alejaban, tambaleándose y agarrándose la cabeza—. Es una lástima, chicos. ¡Tendréis que espabilar mucho para vencer a una Saeta de Fuego! **

— Ya está haciendo publicidad otra vez — dijo Adrian Pucey, de Slytherin. A algunos parecía hacerles gracia, mientras otros lo encontraban innecesario.

**Y Gryffindor vuelve a tener la quaffle, porque Johnson la ha recogido. Flint va a su lado. ¡Métele el dedo en el ojo, Angelina! **

Angelina soltó una risotada.

**¡Era una broma, profesora, era una broma! ¡Oh, no! ¡Flint lleva la quaffle, va volando hacia la meta de Gryffindor! ¡Ahora, Wood, párala!**

Lee le tendió el libro a Angelina, que leyó:

**Pero Flint ya había marcado. Hubo un ovación en la parte de Slytherin y Lee lanzó una expresión tan malsonante que la profesora McGonagall quiso quitarle el megáfono mágico.**

— ¿Qué expresión fue? — preguntó un chico de primero.

— ¡Jordan! — exclamó McGonagall cuando Lee abrió la boca para replicar.

— Si te la digo, me expulsan — se excusó Lee. El chico de primero pareció muy decepcionado.

— No te preocupes, yo me acuerdo — le informó Fred, guiñándole un ojo. — Luego te la digo.

Eso animó al chico y provocó que Molly Weasley soltara un bufido de exasperación.

—**¡Perdón, profesora, perdón! ¡No volverá a ocurrir! Veamos, Gryffindor va ganando por treinta a diez y ahora Gryffindor está en posesión de la quaffle.**

Lee volvió a pasarle el libro a Angelina.

**Se estaba convirtiendo en el partido más sucio que Harry había jugado. Indignados porque Gryffindor se hubiera adelantado tan pronto en el marcador; los de Slytherin estaban recurriendo a cualquier medio para apoderarse de la quaffle. Bole golpeó a Alicia con el bate y arguyó que la había confundido con una bludger. George Weasley, para vengarse, dio a Bole un codazo en la cara. La señora Hooch castigó a los dos equipos con sendos penaltis, y Wood logró evitar otro tanto espectacular, consiguiendo que la puntuación quedara en 40 a 10 a favor de Gryffindor.**

— ¿Qué gracia tiene jugar así? — dijo Hannah Abbott. — Nunca entenderé qué satisfacción hay en ganar haciendo trampa.

Harry estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

**La snitch había vuelto a desaparecer. Malfoy seguía de cerca a Harry, mientras éste sobrevolaba el campo de juego buscándola. En cuanto Gryffindor le sacara a Slytherin cincuenta puntos...**

**Katie marcó: 50 a 10. Fred y George Weasley bajaron en picado para situarse a su lado, con los bates en alto por si a alguno de Slytherin se le ocurría tomar represalias. Bole y Derrick aprovecharon la ausencia de Fred y George para lanzar a Wood las dos bludgers. Le dieron en el estómago, primero una y después la otra. Wood dio una vuelta en el aire, sujetándose a la escoba, sin resuello.**

— Eso debió doler — dijo Sirius con una mueca.

— Mucho — replicó Wood antes de darse cuenta de con quién estaba hablando. Cuando vio que le había respondido a Sirius, pareció algo nervioso.

**La señora Hooch estaba fuera de sí.**

—**¡Sólo se puede atacar al guardameta cuando la quaffle está dentro del área! — gritó a Boyle y a Derrick—. ¡Penalti para Gryffindor!**

— Elegir a esos golpeadores fue la peor decisión que pudo tomar el equipo — dijo Nott asqueado.

**Y Angelina marcó: 60 a 10. Momentos después, Fred Weasley lanzaba a Warrington una bludger, quitándole la quaffle de las manos. Alicia la cogió y volvió a marcar: 70 a 10.**

— ¡Ya está! — chilló Romilda Vane. — ¡Ya puedes coger la snitch!

**La afición de Gryffindor estaba ronca de tanto gritar. Gryffindor sacaba sesenta puntos de ventaja. Y si Harry cogía la snitch, la copa era suya. Harry notaba que cientos de ojos seguían sus movimientos mientras sobrevolaba el campo por encima del nivel de juego, con Malfoy siguiéndolo a toda velocidad.**

**Y entonces la vio: la snitch brillaba a siete metros por encima de él.**

— ¡Vamos! — lo animó Sirius.

No fue el único, varias personas exclamaban y vitoreaban, como si estuvieran en el campo de quidditch. Harry notó que el señor Weasley agitaba una banderita con los colores de Gryffindor, pero no tuvo ni idea de dónde la podía haber sacado.

**Harry aceleró con el viento rugiendo en sus orejas. Estiró la mano, pero de repente la Saeta de Fuego redujo la velocidad.**

**Horrorizado, miró alrededor. Malfoy se había lanzado hacia delante, había cogido la cola de la Saeta y tiraba de ella.**

— ¿¡En serio!? — exclamaron varias voces.

Malfoy gimió y se hundió aún más en el sillón, usando la almohada para taparse la cara. Harry nunca lo había visto parecer tan abochornado.

— ¡Eres un tramposo! — chilló una chica de tercero.

— ¡Mal jugador!

— Menudo imbécil.

— Y luego se cree lo mejor.

— ¡Ni siquiera sabe jugar!

Finalmente, Malfoy tuvo suficiente y se incorporó, rojo de vergüenza y de ira.

— ¡Yo solo estaba siguiendo órdenes! — gritó. — Hice lo que me pidió Flint, ¿vale?

— ¡Pues tenías que haberle ignorado! — replicó Alicia Spinnet. Malfoy rodó los ojos y volvió a dejarse caer sobre el sillón. Durante un momento, a Harry hasta le dio pena.

—**¡Serás...!**

**Harry estaba lo bastante enfadado para golpear a Malfoy, pero no lo podía alcanzar. Malfoy jadeaba por el esfuerzo de sujetar la Saeta de Fuego, pero tenía un brillo de malicia en los ojos. Había logrado lo que quería: la snitch había vuelto a desaparecer.**

— Seguías órdenes, pero el "brillo de malicia" demuestra que lo disfrutaste — bufó Hermione.

Malfoy la miró muy mal.

—**¡Penalti! ¡Penalti a favor de Gryffindor! ¡Nunca he visto tácticas semejantes! —chilló la señora Hooch, saliendo disparada hacia el punto donde Malfoy volvía montar en su Nimbus 2.001.**

Lee le quitó el libro a Angelina para leer a grito pelado:

—**¡SO CERDO, SO TRAMPOSO! —gritaba Lee Jordan por el megáfono, alejándose de la profesora McGonagall—. ¡ASQUEROSO HIJ...!**

Malfoy también lo fulminó a él con la mirada. Angelina cogió el libro y siguió leyendo con calma, como si no estuviera furiosa al recordar aquella enorme falta.

**La profesora McGonagall ni siquiera se molestó en decirle que se callara. La verdad es que levantaba el puño en dirección a Malfoy. Se le había caído el sombrero y también ella gritaba furiosa.**

Eso le sacó risas a más de uno y a la profesora le sacó los colores.

**Alicia lanzó el penalti de Gryffindor, pero estaba tan enfadada que lo envió fuera. El equipo de Gryffindor perdía concentración, y los de Slytherin, entusiasmados por la falta de Malfoy contra Harry, cada vez se atrevían a más.**

— Tramposos — gruñó Hagrid.

— Si de mí dependiera, ninguno de ellos volvería a jugar — dijo Moody. Varios Slytherin lo miraron con miedo.

—**Slytherin en posesión de la quaffle, Slytherin se dirige a la meta... Montague marca —gruñó Lee—: 70 a 20 a favor de Gryffindor...**

**Harry marcaba en ese momento a Malfoy desde tan cerca que sus rodillas chocaban. Harry no iba a dejar que Malfoy se acercara a la snitch...**

—**¡Quítate de en medio, Potter! —gritó Malfoy con enojo, e intentó dar la vuelta, pero encontró a Harry bloqueándole el paso.**

— Tanto criticar a los buscadores que utilizan esa estrategia, y ahora que lo hace Potter nadie se queja — dijo Marietta.

— Al menos Harry ha intentado encontrar la snitch, en vez de dedicarse a seguir al otro buscador desde el principio del partido — gruñó Ron.

Lee ni siquiera tomó el libro de nuevo. Se asomó sobre el hombro de Angelina y gritó:

—**Angelina Johnson coge la quaffle. ¡Vamos, Angelina! ¡VAMOS!**

Angelina, riendo y frotándose la oreja en la que Lee prácticamente le había gritado, leyó:

**Harry miró a su alrededor. Excepto Malfoy, todos los jugadores de Slytherin, incluido el guardameta, habían salido disparados contra Angelina. Iban a bloquearla.**

**Harry dio la vuelta a la Saeta de Fuego, se agachó hasta quedar paralelo al palo de la escoba y se lanzó hacia delante. Como una bala, se dirigió en dirección a los de Slytherin.**

—**¡VOOOOOY!**

**Se dispersaron cuando la Saeta de Fuego se lanzó contra ellos como un torpedo. El camino de Angelina quedó despejado.**

— ¡Muy bien! — exclamó Sirius. — Eso ha sido genial.

— Perfecto — Lupin sonreía con ganas, y Harry no podía evitar sonreír también al verlo.

—**¡HA MARCADO!, ¡HA MARCADO! ¡Gryffindor en cabeza por 80 a 20!**

**Harry, que casi salió despedido hacia las gradas, frenó en el aire bruscamente, dio la vuelta y regresó veloz al centro del campo.**

**Y entonces vio algo como para pararle el corazón. Malfoy bajaba a toda velocidad con una expresión de triunfo en la cara. Allí, a unos metros del suelo, había un resplandor dorado.**

— ¡Oh, no! — exclamó una chica de primero de Ravenclaw. Malfoy se hundió un poco más en el asiento.

**Harry orientó hacia abajo el rumbo de su saeta, pero Malfoy le llevaba muchísima ventaja.**

—**¡Vamos!, ¡vamos!, ¡vamos! —dijo para espolear a la escoba. Ya reducía la distancia...**

**Harry se pegó al palo de la escoba cuando Bole le lanzó una bludger... estaba ya ante los tobillos de Malfoy... a su misma altura...**

Mucha gente se inclinaba hacia delante, llena de emoción y nervios. Los Slytherin que recordaban aquel partido parecían tener ganas de desaparecer de allí.

**Harry se echó hacia delante, soltando las dos manos de la escoba. Desvió de un golpe el brazo de Malfoy y…**

—**¡SÍ!**

**Recuperó la horizontal, con la mano en el aire, y el estadio se vino abajo. **

Y el comedor estalló.

Todos los Gryffindor se pusieron en pie, vitoreando como si acabaran de ganar la Copa de Quidditch de verdad, abrazándose y saltando. Los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se unieron, aplaudiendo y felicitando al equipo, saltando y gritando tanto como el resto. Y a Harry le sorprendió ver a bastantes Slytherin, especialmente de años inferiores, celebrando como el resto.

— ¡Ganasteis la copa! — exclamaba Tonks. — ¡Al fin!

Wood parecía estar a punto de llorar de la emoción. Percy, riendo sin parar, le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y de pronto se encontró atrapado entre los brazos de un lloroso Wood que parecía estar reviviendo el mejor momento de su vida.

Harry también saltaba y reía, con un brazo alrededor de Ron y otro alrededor de Dean. Ginny y Hermione estaban abrazadas y saltaban con tantas ganas que casi se cayeron al suelo, haciendo que a Ron le diera un ataque de risa.

Hasta los miembros de la Orden celebraban la victoria de Gryffindor. Kingsley tocó su túnica con la varita y los colores cambiaron a rojo y dorado. Los profesores también aplaudían alegremente, salvo excepciones. Snape tenía cara de estar presenciando su peor pesadilla.

Tras varios minutos de alegría y celebración, el profesor Dumbledore hizo estallar unas chispas en colores rojizos y dorados.

— Me temo que debemos seguir con la lectura, por muy tentador que sea celebrar de nuevo aquella victoria.

Un minuto después, cuando todo el mundo se hubo sentado de nuevo y había suficiente silencio en el comedor, Angelina siguió leyendo:

**Harry sobrevoló a la multitud con un extraño zumbido en los oídos. La pequeña pelota dorada estaba fuertemente sujeta en su puño, batiendo las alas desesperadamente contra sus dedos.**

**Wood se acercó a él a toda velocidad, casi cegado por las lágrimas; cogió por el cuello a Harry y sollozó en su hombro irrefrenablemente. Harry sintió dos golpes en la espalda cuando Fred y George se acercaron. Luego oyó las voces de Angelina, Alicia y Katie:**

—**¡Hemos ganado la copa! ¡Hemos ganado la copa!**

— Qué bonito — se oyó decir a Susan Bones.

**Atrapado en un abrazo colectivo, el equipo de Gryffindor bajó a tierra dando gritos con la voz quebrada.**

El equipo de Gryffindor sonreía con ganas. Wood todavía tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

**Los grupos de hinchas del equipo escarlata saltaban ya las barreras y entraban en el terreno de juego. Multitud de manos palmeaban las espaldas de los jugadores. Harry estaba aturdido por el ruido y la multitud de cuerpos que lo apretaban. La afición los subió en hombros a él y al resto del equipo. Cuando pudo ver algo, vio a Hagrid cubierto de escarapelas rojas:**

—**¡Los has vencido, Harry! ¡Los has vencido! ¡Cuando se lo cuente a Buckbeak...!**

Eso hizo reír a muchos, aunque Harry pensó que se debía a que todos seguían demasiado animados por lo que acababan de leer. La alegría era casi palpable en el ambiente.

**Allí estaba Percy, dando saltos como un loco, olvidado de su dignidad. **

Percy resopló, ruborizándose e ignorando las risas que causó ese comentario.

**La profesora McGonagall sollozaba incluso más sonoramente que Wood, y se secaba los ojos con una enorme bandera de Gryffindor. **

En el presente, McGonagall no había llorado, pero Harry la había visto aplaudir con fuerza, llena de orgullo.

**Y allí, abriéndose camino hacia Harry, se encontraban Ron y Hermione. No podían articular palabra. Se limitaron a sonreír mientras Harry era conducido a las gradas, donde Dumbledore esperaba de pie, con la enorme copa de quidditch.**

— Suena como si fuese un sueño — dijo Ginny. — Es precioso.

Harry asintió, totalmente de acuerdo.

**Si hubiera habido un dementor por allí... Mientras Wood le pasaba la copa a Harry, sin dejar de sollozar; mientras la elevaba en el aire, Harry pensó que podía materializar al patronus más robusto del mundo.**

— Oooh — se oyeron varias voces a lo largo del comedor. Muchas personas miraron a Harry con dulzura, haciendo que él se ruborizara.

— Qué bonito — dijo Luna en tono soñador.

— El capítulo acaba ahí — anunció Angelina, sonriente.

Dumbledore se puso en pie. Tenía los ojos brillantes de alegría.

— Es hora de hacer un pequeño descanso. Tenéis media hora.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! Espero que hayáis disfrutado el último capítulo feliz, porque ahora viene lo bueno jajaja.**

**Os agradecería mucho que me digáis vuestra opinión en los comentarios :3 Nos vemos el domingo que viene! Subo capítulo nuevo todos los domingos, sin falta :3**

**Que paséis una buena semana :D**

**RESPUESTAS:**

Korrily: Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y seguir comentando, aunque digas que a veces no sabes qué comentar a mí tus comentarios siempre me hacen ilusión :3 Nos vemos!

AndreaQuebedo: Hola! Gracias! :3 Pues las próximas semanas se te van a hacer bastante largas, porque vienen todos los capítulos más fuertes del libro jajaja. Nos vemos, bye! :3

Fox McCloude: Hola! Qué optimista jajaja. Cuando se sepa que Sirius es inocente, Umbridge encontrará otra cosa que criticar, ya lo verás XD Esa señora no sabe estarse callada. Sobre Lavender: leemos todo HP desde el punto de vista de Harry, a quien el romance puede pegarle en todas las narices y no se da cuenta. (Recuerdas esa escena del quinto libro en la que Cho le insinúa que quiere ir a Hogsmeade y Harry tarda un rato en entenderlo? XD) Yo creo que es perfectamente posible que Lavender se hubiera fijado en Ron antes de que Harry se diera cuenta. Y como están leyendo cosas geniales sobre él (que bajó a la cámara, que se sacrificó en el tablero de ajedrez, etc.) pues el crush se le está adelantando jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Bye! :3

Miss Curie: Hello! Y tanto jajaja. Imagina la de ideas contradictorias que están recibiendo los alumnos sobre Sirius, entre lo que se dice en el libro y lo que les dicen en la realidad y lo que les decían en la realidad hasta hace tan solo unos días XD Pobrecillos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Nos vemos! :D

dinas'moon'E53: Holi! Lo que dices sobre que los estudiantes son muy crédulos es cierto. En los libros lo vemos, se creen todos los rumores y no paran de cambiar su opinión de Harry dependiendo de la situación. Pero bueno, después de haber leído que Quirrell tenía a Voldemort en la nuca y no se dieron cuenta, que había un perro de tres cabezas en el tercer piso y no se dieron cuenta, que el monstruo era un basilisco enorme y jamás lo supieron, etc. pues es muy fácil para ellos creer que Snape, el profe más borde de todos, le pudo pegar a un alumno a quien todos saben que odia. Pero sí, deberían pensar un poco más antes de hablar jajaja. Sobre Snape y Sirius: he leído historias en las que se hacen amigos y otras en las que llegan a tolerarse a pesar de seguir teniéndose rabia. Las segundas me gustan más XD Lo veo más real. Lo de los encapuchados es muy buena idea! Pasará algo así jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos! :3

SebstianZ: Hola! Muchísimas gracias! TwT Qué bonito todo lo que me dices ahhh –muere de feels- Que hayas leído la historia entera en tan pocos días me impresiona jajaja. Mil gracias! Espero que te siga gustando y que la espera merezca la pena :3 Nos vemos!

Meli: Hola! Me alegro de que te guste :3 Para eso están los reviews jajaja. Saludos!

cecilia caff: Hola! Sí, yo la verdad también tengo ganas de que eso se sepa XD Sobre todo por ver la cara de Umbridge jajaja. Nos vemos, muchas gracias por el review! :3

DrarryFan1466: Holi! Feliz cumpleaños! Con una semana de retraso XD Espero que lo pasaras genial! Sobre Snape: admito que ese trocito en el que le dice a Harry que no le pegará fue de mis partes favoritas del cap jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos :3

Auror DragonSlayer: Hola! La verdad, es muy triste que Harry no pensara en la final de quiddich para usar el patronus porque la idea de irse con un desconocido y dejar a los Dursley le hiciera más feliz :( Pobrecito. Sobre Lavender: no hace falta que le exijan que pida disculpas, ella misma se está dando cuenta de que debería cerrar la boquita jajaja. Como puede aburrirte el sexto libro?! Nah, la verdad es que lo entiendo xD Y ojalá Dumbledore hubiera entrenado bien a Harry. Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

Sword2006: Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado, nos vemos! Gracias por el review :3

Grytherin18-Friki: Hola! El pobre Neville se pasa todo el tercer libro recibiendo palos por todas partes XD Lo de las contraseñas no fue para nada su culpa, el pobre las tenía en la mesita de noche y todo, ni siquiera las dejó por ahí abandonadas. Nunca había pensado en que en las pelis usaron nieve en vez de barro, pero ahora me he imaginado a Daniel Radcliffe tirándole barro a la cara a Tom Felton XDDD Nos robaron al quitarnos esa escena! (¿) Y sí, pobre Snape XDD Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Bye! :D

Naattstories: Holi! El comentario del golpe es de esas cosas que pueden interpretarse muy fácilmente de una manera o de otra. Con todo lo que han leído hasta ahora sobre los Dursley, me pareció muy interesante que lo interpretaran como un golpe físico, admito que me gustó mucho ese momento jajaja. Soy fan del drama, not sorry XD Si Fred y George no fangirlean al saber quiénes son los merodeadores, los desheredo (?) Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos :3

Mer: Hola! Lo de Pettigrew creo que los va a dejar en shock a todos XD Yo también tengo ganas de que dejen de defender a la rata, que no se lo merece… y cuando sepan que esa ratita a la que defienden fue la culpable de que Cedric muriera… creo que se van a arrepentir mucho xD Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando la historia TwT Bye!

Fan de tu fic: Holi! Tienes toda la razón, tanto Sirius como Snape ven a Harry como si fuera James, pero si a Snape se le fuera la cabeza, le pegara a Harry y Dumbledore se enterara… no habría suficiente mundo para huir de la ira de Dumbledore jajaja. Yo sí que iría a Hogwarts, a pesar de que es un sitio lleno de bullying. Me pasaría el día en la biblioteca y el resto ni sabría que existo, así que nadie se metería conmigo (?) XD Muchas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos!

Ruka Jimotoraku: Hola! Lo primero, muchas gracias! TwT Sobre lo de los Gryffindor y la valentía: tienes toda la razón! En todas las casas ha habido gente que va un poco contra el estereotipo de la casa. En Gryffindor tenemos a Pettigrew, en Slytherin tenemos a Slughorn (que no es malo, aunque es ambicioso), en Hufflepuff tenemos a Zacharias Smith, por ejemplo, que no es que sea el personaje más amable del mundo XD y en Ravenclaw tenemos a Quirrell, que ni fue muy bueno ni tomó decisiones muy inteligentes. Es bueno tener variedad xD Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

Creativo: Holi! Jajaja veo que le tienes mucho cariño a Snape XDD Sí que sería muy interesante ver cómo Pettigrew cambió y se convirtió en un traidor, cuando lo vemos en los libros ya ha cambiado, por desgracia. En fin, muchas gracias por el comentario! Nos vemos! :3

Zero: Hola! Y tanto que empiezan ahora los plot twist XDD Todos los capítulos que quedan son bastante intensos XD Muchas gracias por el review! Bye! :3

lunadragneel15: Hola! Lo que dijo Remus fue bastante fuerte, pero creo que Harry necesitaba escucharlo. Creo que más que reclamarle el sacrificio de sus padres, lo que está haciendo es recordarle que su vida es valiosa, tan valiosa como para que sus padres entregaran la suya propia a cambio de que él viviera, y que irse a por golosinas mientras un asesino lo perseguía era prácticamente despreciar ese sacrificio. Aunque sí es cierto que usó palabras fuertes, pobre Harry! Muchas gracias por tu review! Bye! :3

Medea Circe: Hola! Muchísimas gracias! :D No te preocupes, tengo la intención de acabar todos los libros, poco a poco XD Nos vemos!

CinereaM: Holi! Tú y todos XD Quién no quiere que Umbridge desaparezca? Por desgracia, a ver quién consigue echarla del colegio jajaja. Gracias por el review, nos vemos! :3

lavida134: Hola! Muchas gracias por el review! :3 Quedan muchas reacciones interesantes por ver jajaja. Bye!

Winterbell4869: Holi! Wow, lo de los rebrotes del corona da miedo. Espero que la gente por allí no se confíe demasiado! Wow, sabía que el fandom de Steven universe puede ser muy tóxico, pero no sabía que el de ladybug también! D: Todo lo que preguntas sobre los squibs son cosas que jamás me había planteado, ahora no podré dormir yo tampoco jajaja. No sé si Rowling habrá hablado sobre ese tema en pottermore, pero sería muy interesante saberlo! Pobres niños squibs, la verdad. Oooh adoro la idea de que los Slytherin mayores roben de las cocinas para darle comida a los de primero jajaja. Que monos. Lo que dices de los troles es totalmente verdad, quiero decir, si tres alumnos de primero pudieron cargarse a uno… Sirius Black también podría xD Y claro, el posible trauma de Hermione también habría que tenerlo en cuenta, ¿pero desde cuando tienen en cuenta los traumas de la gente en ese colegio de locos? XD Jajajaja me has matado con lo de chucho pulgoso XDD Pobrecillo, pero es verdad, estuvieron todos asustados por un hombre-perro pulgoso que se hacía llamar Hocicos. "Cara de anfibio mal cocido" tus insultos son lo mejor XDD Sobre si Percy sabía la verdad sobre la rata: tampoco se dice en los libros. ¿No se te hace raro pensar que Percy tuvo a Pettigrew de mascota durante años? XD Todo lo que has dicho sobre la escena del "golpe" de Snape y Harry es genial, yo estoy deseando que sepan que Umbridge tiene esa maldita pluma. Me encanta la idea de que Harry tenga tatuajes! Sobre todo si se mueven! No conozco a esa artista, pero sí a potterbyblvnk, que es mi fanartista de Harry Potter favorita, te la recomiendo mucho! Como siempre, muchísisisisimas gracias por tu review! :3 Cuídate mucho, nos vemos!

leen snape: Hola! De verdad los has leído tres veces?! Muchísimas gracias! TwT Me parece increíble que la gente relea los caps. Y mil gracias por todo lo que dices en el review! –hug- Espero que la historia te siga gustando! :3 Nos vemos!

bjilydp7: Holi! Wow, muchísimas graciaaas! TwT La subtrama del fic es lo que más me gusta escribir, la verdad xD adoro la historia de los encapuchados y estoy deseando que lleguen ciertas cosas para que veais lo que pasa "detrás de cámaras" (mientras todos leen XD). Muchas gracias! Nos vemos :3

CH-Hyacinth: Hola! Es muy fácil olvidar que Dumbledore es un mago extremadamente poderoso jajaja. Sobre todo cuando empieza con los caramelos de limón. Sobre por qué leyó McLaggen, es tal como has dicho: por el drama XDD Lo de las miradas cautelosas hacia Remus… ;) Siento decirte que tu deseo no se hará realidad jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos, cuídate! :3

BellaBlackEvans: Holi! Jajaja cuánta razón XD Si Umbridge tuviera algún amigo quizá no le molestaría tanto que Hagrid sea amigo de Harry y compañía. Sobre si Fred y George saben quiénes son los merodeadores: en los libros jamás se menciona, así que depende de la interpretación de cada uno. Para este fic quiero pensar que no lo saben y van a fangirlear mucho cuando se enteren XDD Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Bye!


	19. La predicción de la profesora Trelawney

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos otro domingo más a este fic! :D **

**Lo primero, MIL GRACIAS a todos los que habéis dejado review en el cap anterior! Que sois: CamiR22, Bnja, Korrily, lunadragneel15, Auror DragonSlayer, DiAlbusBntz, AndreaQuebedo, Bjilydp7, dinas'moon'E53, Miss Curie, Nicolas Zacaraz, Fox McCloude, carlos29, Yostein010, cecilia caff, Nathalie Black Dumbledore, creativo, lebiram878888, Naattstories, DrarryFan1466, Sword2006, Grytherin18-Friki, Fan de tu fic, Lupin, Zero, CinereaM, Guest, Guest 2, asami black, Guest 3, Winterbell4869, Klara Potter, BellaBlackEvans y... *se va al correo* CH-Hyacinth! Y Lupin x2. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! :3 **

**Algunos reviews no me aparecen en la web (porque a veces ff decide ocultarlos durante unas horas o unos días XD) y en el correo no salen enteros. Mañana actualizaré este capítulo para que salgan las respuestas a TODOS los reviews al final! :3 Porque ahora mismo no me da la vida XDD**

**NOTA: ya están todas las respuestas a los reviews al final del cap! Aviso: me he... dejado llevar un poquito y algunas son largas de narices XDD**

**Sobre el juego que os planteé la semana pasada: me habéis puesto en un aprieto XD La referencia a los libros que metí era cuando Harry piensa que jamás montará en un dragón (referencia al séptimo libro). Muchos lo habéis adivinado! Esta vez era fácil XD Sobre el ganador, va a ser doble! **

**Os explico. La primera persona en mencionar la referencia ha sido... Korrily! Que dijo que esa parte le había hecho gracia pero no dijo que esa fuera la referencia XD Y la primera persona en decir que esa era la referencia ha sido... DiAlbusBntz! Así que os voy a considerar ganadores a los dos! :3 El premio es que podéis pedir que suceda algo en la historia y yo me encargaré de hacer que pase (si es algo que no encaja con la trama como la tengo pensada, me las apañaré para incluirlo de alguna forma!). Tenéis dos semanas para pensar lo que queréis :3 **

**Venga, ya. Me callo. XD A leer! **

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHP**

— _Qué bonito — dijo Luna en tono soñador._

— _El capítulo acaba ahí — anunció Angelina, sonriente. _

_Dumbledore se puso en pie. Tenía los ojos brillantes de alegría._

— _Es hora de hacer un pequeño descanso. Tenéis media hora. _

Las puertas se abrieron y muchos casi corrieron hacia ellas, felices por poder salir del comedor un rato. Harry, sin embargo, no tenía ganas de moverse. El capítulo que acababan de leer había sido maravilloso y tenía la sensación de que el próximo no lo sería tanto. Iban a comenzar a leer todo lo que sucedió a finales de aquel año, incluyendo lo relativo a la inocencia de Sirius. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más nervioso se ponía. Deseaba que se leyera todo de una vez y, al mismo tiempo, temía lo que pudiera pasar después.

— Nosotros vamos a dar una vuelta — dijo Ginny, señalándose a sí misma, a Luna y a Neville. — ¿Venís?

Ron y Hermione negaron con la cabeza.

— Yo me quedo — dijo Ron, cogiendo una galleta del plato que acababa de aparecer frente a ellos. A lo largo de todo el comedor, se habían materializado numerosas tazas de té y platos llenos de dulces.

Ginny, Luna y Neville se marcharon y Harry cogió una galleta, imitando a Ron, a pesar de que no tenía hambre.

— Eh, Harry. Ese partido fue impresionante — dijo Sirius, sonriéndole.

— Lo sé — Harry le sonrió de vuelta. — ¿Vas a algún sitio?

Sirius se había puesto en pie, al igual que el profesor Lupin. Este último miraba hacia la mesa de profesores y parecía estar comunicándose con alguien. Harry ojeó la zona y enseguida vio que se trataba de Dumbledore, quien le hizo un gesto a Remus antes de echar a andar hacia la puerta del comedor.

Remus suspiró.

— Vamos, Sirius.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ya?

El profesor Lupin señaló a Dumbledore con la cabeza y Sirius rodó los ojos.

— Vale, voy.

Harry, Ron y Hermione observaban el intercambio con curiosidad. Viendo sus caras, Sirius dijo:

— Tenemos que ir a hablar con Dumbledore de… unos asuntos. Luego os vemos.

— ¿De qué asuntos? — preguntó Harry, pero Sirius hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

— Luego te lo cuento.

Y así, Sirius y el profesor Lupin salieron del comedor, siguiendo a Dumbledore. Harry notó que el profesor Snape iba detrás de ellos.

— ¿De qué va todo eso? — preguntó Ron.

— Ni idea — dijo Hermione. — Pero debe ser algo importante.

En ese momento, Harry escuchó risitas cerca de él. Se giró y vio que un grupito de Hufflepuff de segundo estaba de pie a tan solo unos metros del sofá en el que él, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados.

Cuando vieron que Harry los miraba, uno de ellos soltó un chillido y empujó a otro hacia delante. El chico se quedó paralizado, pero entonces una de las chicas que iban con él dio un paso al frente.

— Potter, ¿podemos hacerte una pregunta? — dijo valientemente. Harry estuvo tentado de decirle por dónde podía meterse la pregunta, pero decidió que ser educado le ahorraría problemas.

— ¿Qué pregunta?

— ¿Alguna vez has vuelto a bajar a la cámara de los secretos?

La cuestión pilló a Harry totalmente por sorpresa. A juzgar por las expresiones de Ron y Hermione, a ellos también.

— No — replicó Harry, confuso. — ¿Por qué haría eso?

— Porque sería tu escondite perfecto — dijo el chico que se había quedado paralizado antes. Parecía que se le había pasado la impresión y había sido sustituida por emoción. — ¡Solo tú puedes entrar! Podrías hacerte una guarida o algo así.

— Yo tengo otra pregunta — saltó una de las chicas que había estado callada. — ¿Cómo pudiste matar al basilisco con la espada con un solo golpe? Siendo un bicho tan grande, ¿no sería como clavarle un alfiler?

— Eh…

Harry comenzó a arrepentirse de no haber salido del comedor.

— Yo tengo otra — dijo otro chico, el que había chillado. Tenía las mejillas muy rojas y casi temblaba de la emoción. — Pero es para Ron. ¿Cómo pudiste superar el tablero de ajedrez de McGonagall?

Ron abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, anonadado, pero claramente complacido.

— Pues verás…

— ¿Y cómo es posible que tu hermana pequeña abriera la cámara y no lo supieras en todo el año? ¿Tan poco te importa? ¿No la quieres? — preguntó una de las chicas, una pelirroja a la que Harry había visto varias veces por los pasillos.

Ron jadeó y a Harry le dieron muchas ganas de decirle cuatro cosas a la chica. Por suerte, algo lo interrumpió:

— Yo tengo otra pregunta— dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Los tres se giraron al mismo tiempo y vieron que era Fred quien hablaba. — Hermione, ¿qué se sintió al pegarle una bofetada a Malfoy? ¿Es tan placentero como suena?

— Lo es — admitió ella, provocando que Ron soltara una risita.

— Y yo tengo otra — dijo la señora Weasley, acercándose a ellos. — ¿Qué hacéis aquí y por qué no estáis en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore, como deberíais?

Durante varios segundos, Harry se sintió muy confundido, pero vio entonces el brillo divertido en los ojos de la señora Weasley y entendió lo que quería hacer. Por suerte, Ron lo entendió mucho antes que él.

— ¡Es verdad, se nos había olvidado! — exclamó. — Vamos, Harry, Hermione. Tenemos esa reunión tan importante…

— Sí, sí, muy importante… — dijo Hermione, levantándose con apremio. — Tenemos que irnos. Sentimos no poder contestar a vuestras preguntas ahora.

El grupo de Hufflepuff pareció deprimido, pero ninguno de ellos intentó frenarles cuando casi corrieron hacia las puertas del comedor. Una vez fuera, caminaron hasta encontrar un pasillo vacío.

— Menos mal que tu familia ha hecho que nos libremos, Ron — dijo Hermione. — ¿Cómo se les ocurre preguntar algo así?

Ron se acercó a una de las ventanas, que estaba empañada por el frío que hacía fuera, y se dejó caer en el suelo bajo el cristal.

— Yo me alegro de que Ginny no estuviera allí — suspiró Ron. — ¿Creéis que ella piensa lo mismo? ¿Que como no nos dimos cuenta de lo que le pasaba, no la queremos?

— Claro que no — bufó Hermione. — Esa chica ha estado totalmente fuera de lugar.

— Creo que hay mucha gente que está tomándose demasiadas libertades con nosotros — dijo Harry, molesto. — ¿O no lo habéis notado? Hay gente que está deseando que nos peleemos.

Hermione asintió.

— Hay gente que pareció decepcionada cuando Ron y yo hicimos las paces en el libro — dijo. — Estaban deseando que nos peleáramos.

— Pero no es todo el mundo — interrumpió Ron. — Solo son algunos. La mayoría de gente estaba feliz por nosotros.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, pensando y disfrutando de poder estar en un entorno en el que el único ruido era el repicar de las gotas de lluvia cayendo contra el cristal.

— Creo que, cuanto más leamos, más preguntas personales se atreverán a hacernos — dijo Hermione al cabo de unos minutos. — Sobre todo si empiezan a haber romances.

— Ya está sucediendo — dijo Ron. — ¿O no has escuchado lo que dicen sobre Harry y Cho?

— ¿Eh?

Harry los miró con sorpresa. Había oído risitas cada vez que en el libro aparecía Cho y Harry pensaba que era guapa o se sonrojaba, pero no había oído comentarios de nadie.

— A decir verdad, a mí también me da curiosidad saber qué ha pasado entre Harry y Cho — admitió Hermione. Ron la miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

— ¿Es que ha pasado algo?

— Oh, venga ya, Ron. Si apenas se miran.

Ambos se giraron para mirar a Harry, quien notó cómo su cara se encendía.

— ¿Ha pasado algo con Cho? — preguntó Ron, lleno de curiosidad, y Harry suspiró.

Apenas le tomó dos minutos contarles lo que había pasado unos días atrás: cómo Cho y él habían acabado en un aula vacía y se habían besado (Ron tosió al escucharlo, pero Harry sabía que lo había hecho para ocultar una risita) y cómo ella se había puesto a hablar de Cedric inmediatamente después. Eso último le costó confesarlo, porque aún le molestaba.

Hermione suspiró.

— Bueno, era de esperar. Pobrecita.

Ron casi se atragantó con su propia saliva.

— ¿Cómo que pobrecita? Lo que hizo fue cruel.

— Sí, pero hay que entenderla — replicó Hermione. — Le gusta Harry, pero ella estaba con Cedric y todavía le gusta. Pensadlo. Debe ser muy doloroso que te guste la única persona que vio morir a tu novio. Lo ha pasado fatal este año, debe estar muy confundida.

— Pues que arregle sus ideas antes de acercarse a Harry — bufó Ron.

— No es tan sencillo — replicó Hermione. — Estoy segura de que ella no pretende hacerle daño a Harry.

— No he dicho que esa fuera su intención — dijo Harry rápidamente. — Yo tampoco creo que sea mala persona.

Ron, sin embargo, no parecía del todo convencido.

Al cabo de un rato, los tres volvieron al comedor, donde la gran mayoría de alumnos y profesores ya había regresado. Ginny, Neville y Luna estaban sentados en los mismos lugares de antes, charlando animadamente. Sirius y Remus, por otro lado, parecían más serios que antes de irse. Harry se moría de ganas de saber de qué habían hablado.

Como siempre, Dumbledore pidió voluntarios para leer. Hubo un murmullo mientras aproximadamente unas quince personas levantaban la mano. Harry supuso que el número de voluntarios había aumentado debido a lo agradable que había sido el capítulo anterior.

Tras repasar la multitud con la mirada, Dumbledore eligió a un chico de Slytherin que a Harry le sonaba bastante, aunque no habría podido decir por qué.

El chico, de pelo oscuro y ojos azules, subió a la tarima entre los aplausos y las risas de sus amigos.

— ¡Vamos, Dan! — lo animó uno de ellos. El chico (Harry supuso que se llamaba Daniel) sonrió y leyó:

— **La predicción de la profesora Trelawney.**

Se oyeron murmullos de interés y a Harry le dio un escalofrío. Este capítulo definitivamente no iba a ser tan agradable como el anterior.

La profesora Trelawney, por su parte, pareció algo confusa.

**La euforia por haber ganado la copa de quidditch le duró a Harry al menos una semana. Incluso el clima pareció celebrarlo. A medida que se aproximaba junio, los días se volvieron menos nublados y más calurosos, **

— Es lo que pasa cuando se acerca el verano, Potter, independientemente de que Gryffindor gane la copa o no — dijo Nott con tono despectivo.

— Aún te duele esa derrota, ¿eh? — replicó Dean.

— No tanto como lo que os va a doler a vosotros perder este año — respondió Nott con malicia. — ¿No habéis perdido a la mitad del equipo? Y con ese guardián… Slytherin tiene la copa ganada.

Harry hizo una mueca. Con todo lo de los libros de futuro, había sido fácil no pensar en la prohibición de por vida que Umbridge le había impuesto a Fred, a George y a él tras el último partido. Tenía la esperanza de que los libros demostraran lo incompetente que era Umbridge y consiguieran que la echaran del colegio, en cuyo caso la prohibición quedaría revocada… o eso esperaba Harry.

Ron, que se había puesto muy rojo tras las palabras de Nott, soltó un gruñido y le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero no dijo nada para defenderse. Eso preocupó a Harry. Ron ya tenía suficientes problemas de confianza como guardián como para que Nott lo humillara delante de todo el comedor.

— No habrá ni torneo ni entrenamientos hasta que no terminemos de leer estos libros, cosa que no sucederá si no os calláis ahora mismo — los regañó McGonagall.

El chico de Slytherin siguió leyendo inmediatamente.

**y lo que a todo el mundo le apetecía era pasear por los terrenos del colegio y dejarse caer en la hierba, con grandes cantidades de zumo de calabaza bien frío, o tal vez jugando una partida improvisada de gobstones, o viendo los fantásticos movimientos del calamar gigante por la superficie del lago.**

Harry notó que muchos miraban hacia arriba, donde el cielo hechizado del comedor mostraba unos nubarrones oscuros. El tiempo no podía ser más diferente del que se describía en el libro y salir a pasear por los terrenos no sonaba nada apetecible en ese momento.

**Pero no podían hacerlo. Los exámenes se echaban encima y, en lugar de holgazanear, los estudiantes tenían que permanecer dentro del castillo haciendo enormes esfuerzos por concentrarse mientras por las ventanas entraban tentadoras ráfagas de aire estival. Incluso se había visto trabajar a Fred y a George Weasley; **

— Vaya — dijo Sirius, fingiendo asombro. — Eso es un hito único en la historia.

— Hasta nosotros nos sorprendimos — dijo George, provocando algunas risas. Su madre, por otro lado, no pareció muy contenta.

**estaban a punto de obtener el TIMO (Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria). Percy se preparaba para el ÉXTASIS (EXámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas), la titulación más alta que ofrecía Hogwarts. **

— ¿Tan terribles son? — preguntó una chica de primero de Gryffindor, visiblemente nerviosa.

— No son para tanto — le aseguró Percy, aunque Harry estaba seguro de que mentía.

**Como Percy quería entrar en el Ministerio de Magia, necesitaba las máximas puntuaciones. Se ponía cada vez más nervioso y castigaba muy severamente a cualquiera que interrumpiera por las tardes el silencio de la sala común. De hecho, la única persona que parecía estar más nerviosa que Percy era Hermione.**

Nadie se sorprendió al oír eso.

— No quiero llegar a séptimo — se quejó otro alumno, esta vez de Hufflepuff.

— No digas bobadas — lo regañó McGonagall. — Los exámenes son muy importantes, pero llegarás a ellos estando perfectamente preparado.

**Harry y Ron habían dejado de preguntarle cómo se las apañaba para acudir a la vez a varias clases, pero no pudieron contenerse cuando vieron el calendario de exámenes que tenía. La primera columna indicaba:**

**LUNES**

**9 en punto: Aritmancia**

**9 en punto: Transformaciones**

**Comida**

**1 en punto: Encantamientos**

**1 en punto: Runas Antiguas**

— Tiene que ser un error — dijo Ernie.

— No lo era — le aseguró Ron.

—**¿Hermione? —dijo Ron con cautela, porque aquellos días saltaba fácilmente cuando la interrumpían—. Eeeh... ¿estás segura de que has copiado bien el calendario de exámenes?**

Hermione frunció el ceño al escuchar eso.

— ¿Saltaba fácilmente? — repitió.

— Sí — dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono.

—**¿Qué? —dijo Hermione bruscamente, cogiendo el calendario y observándolo —. Claro que lo he copiado bien.**

—**¿Serviría de algo preguntarte cómo vas a hacer dos exámenes a la vez? —le dijo Harry.**

—**No —respondió Hermione lacónicamente—. ¿Habéis visto mi ejemplar de Numerología y gramática?**

— ¿En serio vas a hacer dos exámenes a la vez? — preguntó Dennis Creevey, mirando a Hermione con los ojos como platos. La chica se encogió de hombros y evitó contestar. Mucha gente la miraba con curiosidad y, en algunos casos, con desconfianza. Harry se preguntaba qué estarían pensando esas personas.

—**Sí, lo cogí para leer en la cama —dijo Ron en voz muy baja.**

Se oyeron risas.

**Hermione empezó a revolver entre montañas de pergaminos en busca del libro. Entonces se oyó un leve roce en la ventana. Hedwig entró aleteando, con un sobre fuertemente atenazado en el pico.**

Harry sonrió. Por algún motivo, le hacía ilusión cada vez que aparecía Hedwig.

—**Es de Hagrid —dijo Harry, abriendo el sobre—. La apelación de Buckbeak se ha fijado para el día 6.**

—**Es el día que terminamos los exámenes —observó Hermione, que seguía buscando el libro de Aritmancia.**

— Qué conveniente — dijo Seamus, sorprendido.

—**Y tendrá lugar aquí. Vendrá alguien del Ministerio de Magia y un verdugo. Hermione levantó la vista, sobresaltada.**

—**¡Traen a un verdugo a la sesión de apelación! Es como si ya estuviera decidido. **

— Está claro que ya lo estaba — dijo Susan Bones, frunciendo el ceño. — Es una injusticia.

Harry notó que Fudge parecía azorado.

—**Sí, eso parece —dijo Harry pensativo.**

—**¡No pueden hacerlo! —gritó Ron—. ¡He pasado años leyendo cosas para su defensa! ¡No pueden pasarlo todo por alto!**

— Nunca podré agradecer lo mucho que os implicasteis — dijo Hagrid. Le brillaban los ojos y Harry temió que volviera a llorar.

— No tienes que agradecérnoslo — dijo Ron. De reojo, Harry vio que la señora Weasley miraba a Ron con orgullo.

**Pero Harry tenía la horrible sensación de que la Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas había tomado ya su decisión, presionada por el señor Malfoy. **

— Y tenías razón — murmuró Ginny de mal humor.

El chico de Slytherin, Daniel, sonrió y miró a Malfoy antes de leer:

**Draco, que había estado notablemente apagado desde el triunfo de Gryffindor en la final de quidditch, había recuperado parte de su anterior petulancia. Por los comentarios socarrones que entreoía Harry, Malfoy estaba seguro de que matarían a Buckbeak, y parecía encantado de ser el causante. **

— Serás rastrero — bufó Angelina.

— ¿En serio disfrutabas saber que por tu culpa iban a matar a una criatura inocente? — dijo Katie, asqueada.

Mucha gente se giró para mirar a Malfoy, que volvía a estar sentado en un sillón enorme.

— Os recuerdo que lo que estamos leyendo es lo que Potter pensó, no lo que sucedía en realidad — replicó Malfoy. — Además, ni siquiera Potter estaba seguro de que lo que yo estaba pensando. En el libro pone que yo le _parecía_ encantado, no que lo estuviera de verdad.

— Es lo mismo. Está claro que lo disfrutabas — dijo Ron, lanzándole una mirada llena de furia.

— No es lo mismo. ¿Puedes volver a leer esa última frase, donde dice lo de _parecía_? — dijo Malfoy, dirigiéndose a Daniel.

— No — respondió el otro Slytherin antes de seguir leyendo. Viendo la mirada helada que Malfoy le echó, Harry estaba seguro de que él y ese tal Daniel no se llevaban nada bien.

**Lo único que podía hacer Harry era contenerse para no imitar a Hermione cuando abofeteó a Malfoy. Y lo peor de todo era que no tenían tiempo ni ocasión de visitar a Hagrid, porque las nuevas y estrictas medidas de seguridad no se habían levantado, y Harry no se atrevía a recoger la capa invisible del interior de la estatua de la bruja.**

— Yo no me habría atrevido a dejarla ahí tanto tiempo. ¿Y si me la roban? — dijo Terry Boot.

— Si la cogía y me pillaban, sería peor que un robo — explicó Harry cuando vio que varias personas le daban la razón a Terry. — Me quedaría sin capa y encima estaría castigado de por vida.

**Comenzó la semana de exámenes y el castillo se sumió en un inusitado silencio. Los alumnos de tercero salieron del examen de Transformaciones el lunes a la hora de la comida, agotados y lívidos, comparando lo que habían hecho y quejándose de la dificultad de los ejercicios, consistentes en transformar una tetera en tortuga. **

McGonagall rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

**Hermione irritó a todos porque juraba que su tortuga era mucho más galápago, cosa que a los demás les traía sin cuidado.**

Hermione pareció algo molesta.

—**La mía tenía un pitorro en vez de cola. ¡Qué pesadilla...! **

—**¿Las tortugas echan vapor por la boca?**

Se oyeron risas.

—**La mía seguía teniendo un sauce dibujado en el caparazón. ¿Creéis que me quitarán puntos?**

— Deberían — dijo Bill con una risita.

— Por supuesto que sí — confirmó McGonagall. Muchos alumnos que se encontraban actualmente en tercero parecieron nerviosos.

**Después de una comida apresurada, la clase volvió a subir para el examen de Encantamientos. Hermione había tenido razón: el profesor Flitwick puso en el examen los encantamientos estimulantes. **

— No es justo — se quejó Parvati. — Ellos tres iban con ventaja.

— No sabíamos que saldría — se defendió Hermione. — Solo que era muy posible.

Eso no convenció a nadie y Parvati siguió mirándola mal.

**Harry, por los nervios, exageró un poco el suyo, y Ron, que era su pareja en el ejercicio, se echó a reír como un histérico. Tuvieron que llevárselo a un aula vacía y dejarlo allí una hora, hasta que estuvo en condiciones de llevar a cabo el encantamiento. **

— Perdón por eso — se disculpó Harry, ignorando las risas a su alrededor.

— No pasa nada — dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros. — La verdad, fue bastante agradable.

**Después de cenar, los alumnos se fueron inmediatamente a sus respectivas salas comunes, pero no a relajarse, sino a repasar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Pociones y Astronomía.**

— Qué estrés — se quejó Sirius. — Nosotros no teníamos que estudiar tanto.

— Sí que debíamos — dijo Lupin. — Otra cosa es que tú no lo hicieras.

Sirius sonrió y varias personas se quedaron mirándole.

— No es mi culpa que enseguida se me quedara todo — dijo. — Nunca tuve que echarle tantas horas.

Lupin rodó los ojos. Harry deseaba que dijera algo, porque no sabía si Sirius de verdad había sacado tan buenas notas como estaba sugiriendo, pero Lupin no dijo nada para contradecirle.

**Hagrid presidió el examen de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, que se celebró la mañana siguiente, con un aire ciertamente preocupado. Parecía tener la cabeza en otra parte. **

— Normal — dijo Luna.

**Había llevado un gran cubo de gusarajos al aula, y les dijo que para aprobar tenían que conservar el gusarajo vivo durante una hora. Como los gusarajos vivían mejor si se los dejaba en paz, resultó el examen más sencillo que habían tenido nunca, y además concedió a Harry, a Ron y a Hermione muchas oportunidades de hablar con Hagrid.**

— Ejem…

Daniel paró de leer y Harry gimió internamente.

— Según lo que estamos leyendo, Hagrid utilizó como método de evaluación un examen demasiado sencillo que no iba acorde con el nivel de los alumnos — dijo Umbridge. — De nuevo, la incompetencia de este _profesor_ queda demostrada, señor ministro.

Fudge abrió la boca para replicar, pero Hagrid se le adelantó.

— Y yo le recuerdo que el contenido de la materia en tercero incluía el cuidado de los gusarajos, como bien se ha leído en otros capítulos — dijo. — Y también le recuerdo que el objetivo de los exámenes es evaluar el aprendizaje del contenido de la materia y que, ya que el tema de los hipogrifos no podía evaluarlo _gracias al ministerio_, me vi obligado a evaluar el resto.

A Harry le dieron ganas de darle un aplauso, pero se conformó con ver la cara de vinagre que puso la profesora Umbridge al escucharlo.

— Continuemos leyendo, por favor — dijo Fudge en tono cansado.

—**Buckbeak está algo deprimido —les dijo Hagrid inclinándose un poco, haciendo como que comprobaba que el gusarajo de Harry seguía vivo—. Ha estado encerrado demasiado tiempo. Pero... en cualquier caso, pasado mañana lo sabremos.**

— Eso no puedes defenderlo — interrumpió Umbridge. — No está permitido hablarle a un alumno sobre temas personales durante un examen.

— No veo nada de malo en ello, teniendo en cuenta el contexto del examen — dijo Dumbledore. Umbridge pareció muy, muy irritada.

**Aquella tarde tuvieron el examen de Pociones: un absoluto desastre. Por más que lo intentó, Harry no consiguió que espesara su «receta para confundir», y Snape, vigilándolo con aire de vengativo placer, garabateó en el espacio de la nota, antes de alejarse, algo que parecía un cero.**

Harry se dio cuenta de que no pudo haber sido un cero. Después de todo, no suspendió la asignatura.

**A media noche, arriba, en la torre más alta, tuvieron el de Astronomía; el miércoles por la mañana el de Historia de la Magia, en el que Harry escribió todo lo que Florean Fortescue le había contado acerca de la persecución de las brujas en la Edad Media, y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poderse tomar además en aquella aula sofocante uno de sus helados de nueces y chocolate. **

— Tú y todos — dijo Ron, a quien parecía estar haciéndosele la boca agua.

**El miércoles por la tarde tenían el examen de Herbología, en los invernaderos, bajo un sol abrasador. Luego volvieron a la sala común, con la nuca quemada por el sol y deseosos de encontrarse al día siguiente a aquella misma hora, cuando todo hubiera finalizado.**

— Y tanto — bufó Dean. — Aquella semana de exámenes fue horrible.

— Quizá os costó tanto porque llevabais desde primero sin hacer exámenes — dijo Alicia Spinnet. — En vuestro segundo año se cancelaron.

A Harry le pareció que probablemente tenía razón.

**El penúltimo examen, la mañana del jueves, fue el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El profesor Lupin había preparado el examen más raro que habían tenido hasta la fecha. **

— Cómo no — dijo Tonks con una sonrisa.

**Una especie de carrera de obstáculos fuera, al sol, en la que tenían que vadear un profundo estanque de juegos que contenía un grindylow; atravesar una serie de agujeros llenos de gorros rojos; chapotear por entre ciénagas sin prestar oídos a las engañosas indicaciones de un hinkypunk; y meterse dentro del tronco de un árbol para enfrentarse con otro boggart.**

— Vaya — dijo Kingsley, impresionado.

Lupin pareció orgulloso de sí mismo y Harry pensó que tenía motivos para estarlo. Había sido el examen más original que había hecho nunca.

—**Estupendo, Harry —susurró Lupin, cuando el joven bajó sonriente del tronco—. Nota máxima.**

Sirius sonreía con ganas.

— Por supuesto, no podía ser de otra manera — dijo con orgullo. Harry se ruborizó ligeramente.

**Sonrojado por el éxito, Harry se quedó para ver a Ron y a Hermione. **

Se oyeron algunas risitas.

— ¿Sonrojado? Qué mono — dijo Romilda Vane y Harry quiso que se lo tragara la tierra.

**Ron lo hizo muy bien hasta llegar al hinkypunk, que logró confundirlo y que se hundiese en la ciénaga hasta la cintura. Hermione lo hizo perfectamente hasta llegar al árbol del boggart. Después de pasar un minuto dentro del tronco, salió gritando.**

—**¡Hermione! —dijo Lupin sobresaltado—. ¿Qué ocurre?**

—**La pro... profesora McGonagall —dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada, señalando al interior del tronco—. Me... ¡me ha dicho que me han suspendido en todo!**

Mucha gente se echó a reír a carcajadas. Hermione, muy colorada, era incapaz de mirar a nadie a la cara.

— Ese debe ser el miedo más ridículo que he escuchado nunca — dijo un Slytherin de séptimo.

— ¿En serio eso es lo que más miedo te da? Vaya tontería — reía una chica de cuarto de Ravenclaw.

— ¡Basta! — gritó Fleur, para sorpresa de Harry. Muchos se quedaron mirándola, perplejos, y algunas risas cesaron de inmediato. — ¿Es que no usáis la cabeza?

Hermione seguía mirando hacia el suelo, totalmente colorada. Fleur continuó cuando vio que la gran mayoría de gente la miraba con curiosidad (y con interés, especialmente por parte de algunos a quienes su lado veela parecía haber encandilado).

— El miedo de _Hegmione_ no es simplemente _suspendeg_ — dijo. — Es todo lo que ello supone. Es miedo al _fgacaso_, miedo a no _seg_ suficientemente buena. Es miedo a _pegdeg_ todo lo que ha conseguido a _pesag_ de _habeg_ _tgabajado_ _dugo_ _dugante_ todo el año y _habeg_ hecho tantos _sacgificios_. ¿Acaso a _vosotgos_ nunca os ha dado miedo _fracasag_?

Algunos parecieron algo cohibidos ante la regañina de Fleur. Hermione estaba muy roja, pero al menos había levantado la cabeza y miraba al resto del comedor con desafío.

Harry notó que Bill miraba a Fleur con una gran sonrisa. Como nadie se atrevió a decir nada, Daniel siguió leyendo.

**Costó un rato tranquilizar a Hermione. Cuando por fin se recuperó, ella, Harry y Ron volvieron al castillo. Ron seguía riéndose del boggart de Hermione, pero cuando estaban a punto de reñir, vieron algo al final de las escaleras.**

Ron hizo una mueca. Era obvio que, tras la explicación de Fleur, se sentía mal por haberse reído de Hermione.

Ella, sin embargo, no le recriminó nada.

— Entiendo lo ridículo que parecía — dijo en voz baja. — Pero como ha dicho Fleur, es… más profundo de lo que parece.

Ron asintió.

— Ahora lo entiendo.

**Cornelius Fudge, sudando bajo su capa de rayas, contemplaba desde arriba los terrenos del colegio. Se sobresaltó al ver a Harry.**

También se sobresaltó en el presente al escuchar su nombre.

—**¡Hola, Harry! —dijo—. ¿Vienes de un examen? ¿Te falta poco para acabar? **

—**Sí —dijo Harry. Hermione y Ron, como no tenían trato con el ministro de Magia, se quedaron un poco apartados.**

— Entrasteis en modo planta — dijo Dean, asintiendo con comprensión. — Yo lo hago cada vez que mi madre se encuentra a una de sus amigas en el mercado.

—**Estupendo día —dijo Fudge, contemplando el lago—. Es una pena..., es una pena... —suspiró ampliamente y miró a Harry—. Me trae un asunto desagradable, Harry, La Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas solicitó que un testigo presenciase la ejecución de un hipogrifo furioso. Como tenía que visitar Hogwarts por lo de Black, me pidieron que entrara.**

— ¿Para la ejecución? — repitió Hannah Abbott. — ¿No había una apelación?

— A lo mejor ya se había hecho — sugirió Justin.

—**¿Significa eso que la revisión del caso ya ha tenido lugar? —interrumpió Ron, dando un paso adelante.**

—**No, no. Está fijada para la tarde —dijo Fudge, mirando a Ron con curiosidad. **

Fudge se removió un poco en su asiento. Tenía pinta de estar cada vez más incómodo.

—**¡Entonces quizá no tenga que presenciar ninguna ejecución! —dijo Ron resueltamente—. ¡El hipogrifo podría ser absuelto!**

— Cuánta esperanza — dijo Roger Davies. — Yo creo que al hipogrifo se lo van a cargar. No lo he vuelto a ver en el colegio.

Varios lo miraron mal, pero nadie podía rebatir sus palabras porque tampoco ellos habían vuelto a ver a Buckbeak. Los que sabían la verdad se mantuvieron callados.

**Antes de que Fudge pudiera responder, dos magos entraron por las puertas del castillo que había a su espalda. Uno era tan anciano que parecía descomponerse ante sus ojos; **

— Vaya descripción — dijo Seamus con una mueca.

**el otro era alto y fornido, y tenía un fino bigote de color negro. Harry entendió que eran representantes de la Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas, porque el anciano miró de soslayo hacia la cabaña de Hagrid y dijo con voz débil:**

—**Santo Dios, me estoy haciendo viejo para esto. A las dos en punto, ¿no, Fudge? **

**El hombre del bigote negro toqueteaba algo que llevaba al cinto; Harry advirtió que pasaba el ancho pulgar por el filo de un hacha. **

Se oyeron jadeos y más de un gritito ahogado.

— Iban a matarlo de todas formas, dijera lo que dijera Hagrid — gimió Hannah Abbott.

**Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Hermione le dio con el codo en las costillas y señaló el vestíbulo con la cabeza. **

—**¿Por qué no me has dejado? —dijo enfadado Ron, entrando en el Gran Comedor para almorzar—. ¿Los has visto? ¡Hasta llevan un hacha! ¡Eso no es justicia!**

— Eso, Granger, ¿por qué no le has dejado? — se quejó Zacharias Smith.

Hermione frunció el ceño y señaló hacia el libro en vez de responder.

—**Ron, tu padre trabaja en el Ministerio. No puedes ir diciéndole esas cosas a su jefe —respondió Hermione, aunque también ella parecía muy molesta—. Si Hagrid conserva esta vez la cabeza y argumenta adecuadamente su defensa, es posible que no ejecuten a Buckbeak...**

— Estaba claro que lo iban a ejecutar — insistió Zacharias. — Al menos os podríais haber quedado a gusto diciéndole al ministro lo que pensabais en realidad.

— Y entonces el padre de Ron perdería su puesto de trabajo — dijo Padma Patil, mirando a Zacharias como si no tuviera cerebro.

El señor Weasley, por su parte, no parecía muy preocupado por ello. Le agradeció a Hermione el gesto, pero Harry estaba seguro de que, si Ron hubiera discutido con Fudge, Arthur no se habría enfadado mucho.

**Pero a Harry le parecía que Hermione no creía en realidad lo que decía. A su alrededor, todos hablaban animados, saboreando por adelantado el final de los exámenes, que tendría lugar aquella tarde, pero Harry, Ron y Hermione, preocupados por Hagrid y Buckbeak, permanecieron al margen.**

Hagrid se sonó la nariz.

— Muchas gracias por preocuparos tanto — dijo con la voz entrecortada.

— No las des — dijo Hermione.

**El último examen de Harry y Ron era de Adivinación. **

Harry tragó saliva. Recordaba muy bien ese examen. La parte más difícil del libro empezaba ahora y tenía muchas ganas de que acabara cuanto antes.

**El último de Hermione, Estudios Muggles. Subieron juntos la escalera de mármol. Hermione los dejó en el primer piso, y Harry y Ron continuaron hasta el séptimo, donde muchos de su clase estaban sentados en la escalera de caracol que conducía al aula de la profesora Trelawney, repasando en el último minuto.**

— ¿Cómo se puede estudiar adivinación? — dijo un chico de segundo. — ¿No es una habilidad que solo algunos poseen y que no se puede controlar?

— Se puede aprender a identificar las señales del futuro, si tienes la mente lo suficientemente abierta — dijo la profesora Trelawney misteriosamente. — Pero por supuesto, la mayoría de gente no consigue ver más allá de lo que dicen los posos de té.

— ¿Acaso los posos de té dicen algo? — murmuró Ron.

—**Nos va a examinar por separado —les informó Neville, cuando se sentaron a su lado. Tenía Disipar las nieblas del futuro abierto sobre los muslos, por las páginas dedicadas a la bola de cristal—. ¿Alguno ha visto algo alguna vez en la bola de cristal? —preguntó desanimado.**

—**Nanay —dijo Ron.**

Algunos rieron y Harry notó que varias personas parecían aliviadas. Eran de tercero y Harry supuso que estaban cursando Adivinación por primera vez. Quizá ya habían dado la primera lección sobre bolas de cristal y tampoco habían visto nada.

**Miraba el reloj de vez en cuando. Harry se dio cuenta de que calculaba lo que faltaba para el comienzo de la revisión del caso de Buckbeak.**

— Lo siento tanto — dijo Hagrid. — Te distraje en medio de los exámenes. No debí dejar que os implicarais tanto.

— Ya te hemos dicho que no pasa nada — dijo Harry. — No nos obligaste a ayudarte, lo hicimos porque quisimos.

A Hagrid volvieron a brillarle los ojos y Harry deseó que no llorara otra vez. Por suerte, tomó control de sus emociones y no lo hizo.

**La cola de personas que había fuera del aula se reducía muy despacio. Cada vez que bajaba alguien por la plateada escalera de mano, los demás le preguntaban entre susurros:**

—**¿Qué te ha preguntado? ¿Qué tal te ha ido? **

**Pero nadie aclaraba nada.**

—**¡Me ha dicho que, según la bola de cristal, sufriré un accidente horrible si revelo algo! —chilló Neville, bajando la escalera hacia Harry y Ron, que acababa de llegar al rellano en ese momento.**

Hermione bufó.

— Eso lo dijo para que no le contaras a nadie qué salía en el examen.

— Ahora ya lo sé — dijo Neville con una mueca.

—**Es muy lista —refunfuñó Ron—. Empiezo a pensar que Hermione tenía razón —dijo señalando la trampilla con el dedo—: es una impostora.**

La profesora Trelawney miró muy mal a Ron, quien fingió no darse cuenta.

—**Sí—dijo Harry, mirando su reloj. Eran las dos—. Ojalá se dé prisa. **

**Parvati bajó la escalera rebosante de orgullo.**

—**Me ha dicho que tengo todas las características de una verdadera vidente —dijo a Ron y a Harry—. He visto muchísimas cosas... Bueno, que os vaya bien.**

— ¿De verdad viste algo? — le preguntó Seamus.

— Claro que sí. Las bolas de cristal muestran el futuro de verdad — replicó ella.

Hermione rodó los ojos, pero no quiso responder nada, cosa que Harry agradeció. Lo último que quería era otra discusión sobre si la adivinación era real o no, especialmente sabiendo lo que estaban a punto de leer.

**Bajó aprisa por la escalera de caracol, hasta llegar junto a Lavender.**

—**Ronald Weasley —anunció desde arriba la voz conocida y susurrante. Ron hizo un guiño a Harry y subió por la escalera de plata.**

**Harry era el único que quedaba por examinarse. Se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared, escuchando una mosca que zumbaba en la ventana soleada. Su mente estaba con Hagrid, al otro lado de los terrenos del colegio.**

Hagrid le sonrió, visiblemente emocionado, y Harry le sonrió de vuelta.

**Por fin, después de unos veinte minutos, los pies grandes de Ron volvieron a aparecer en la escalera.**

—**¿Qué tal? —le preguntó Harry, levantándose.**

—**Una porquería —dijo Ron—. No conseguía ver nada, así que me inventé algunas cosas. Pero no creo que la haya convencido...**

— Por supuesto que no — replicó la profesora Trelawney. Harry estaba seguro de que no habría respondido de forma tan tajante si Ron no acabara de llamarla impostora en el libro.

—**Nos veremos en la sala común —musitó Harry cuando la voz de la profesora Trelawney anunció:**

—**¡Harry Potter!**

— ¿Crees que es casualidad que te dejara para el último? — preguntó Charlie en voz baja. — Llevaba todo el año un poco obsesionada contigo…

— Ni idea — admitió Harry. Ni lo sabía ni quería saberlo.

**En la sala de la torre hacia más calor que nunca. Las cortinas estaban echadas, el fuego encendido, y el habitual olor mareante hizo toser a Harry mientras avanzaba entre las sillas y las mesas hasta el lugar en que la profesora Trelawney lo aguardaba sentada ante una bola grande de cristal.**

—**Buenos días, Harry —dijo suavemente—. Si tuvieras la amabilidad de mirar la bola... Tómate tu tiempo, y luego dime lo que ves dentro de ella...**

— Parece un examen bastante fácil — dijo una chica de primero. — Miras la bola y, si no ves nada, te lo inventas.

Trelawney pareció indignarse al escuchar eso.

**Harry se inclinó sobre la bola de cristal y miró concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas, buscando algo más que la niebla blanca que se arremolinaba dentro, pero sin encontrarlo.**

—**¿Y bien? —le preguntó la profesora Trelawney con delicadeza—. ¿Qué ves? **

**El calor y el humo aromático que salía del fuego que había a su lado resultaban asfixiantes. Pensó en lo que Ron le había dicho y decidió fingir. **

— Era de esperar — dijo Sirius con una risita. — Espero que te inventaras algo interesante.

—**Eeh... —dijo Harry—. Una forma oscura...**

—**¿A qué se parece? —susurró la profesora Trelawney—. Piensa...**

**La mente de Harry echó a volar y aterrizó en Buckbeak. **

—**Un hipogrifo —dijo con firmeza.**

Hagrid sonrió y Harry no necesitó preguntar para saber por qué. El guardabosques se había sentido tan mal por haberles quitado tiempo de estudio y haberlos distraído durante los exámenes, que saber que de forma indirecta había ayudado a Harry con un examen era todo un alivio.

—**¿De verdad? —susurró la profesora Trelawney, escribiendo deprisa y con entusiasmo en el pergamino que tenía en las rodillas—. Muchacho, bien podrías estar contemplando la solución del problema de Hagrid con el Ministerio de Magia. Mira más detenidamente... El hipogrifo, ¿tiene cabeza?**

—**Sí —dijo Harry con seguridad.**

—**¿Estás seguro? —insistió la profesora Trelawney—. ¿Totalmente seguro, Harry? ¿No lo ves tal vez retorciéndose en el suelo y con la oscura imagen de un hombre con un hacha detrás?**

— Eso es cruel — dijo Hannah con una mueca.

— Qué desagradable — se quejó un chico de Slytherin.

—**No —dijo Harry, comenzando a sentir náuseas. **

— Espero que le vomitaras encima — se oyó decir a alguien de Ravenclaw, pero Harry no supo quién habló.

—**¿No hay sangre? ¿No está Hagrid llorando?**

—**¡No! —contestó Harry, con crecientes deseos de abandonar la sala y aquel calor —. Parece que está bien. Está volando...**

— Habría sido más fácil seguirle la corriente — dijo Angelina.

— Me alegro de no haberlo hecho — bufó Harry.

**La profesora Trelawney suspiró.**

—**Bien, querido. Me parece que lo dejaremos aquí... Un poco decepcionante, pero estoy segura de que has hecho todo lo que has podido.**

— ¿Solo te ponía buena nota si veías cosas negativas? — dijo Michael Corner.

— Así que por eso suspendí — dijo un chico de sexto.

**Aliviado, Harry se levantó, cogió la mochila y se dio la vuelta para salir. Pero entonces oyó detrás de él una voz potente y áspera:**

—**Sucederá esta noche.**

Los alumnos intercambiaron miradas confusas. Harry sintió cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina.

**Harry dio media vuelta. La profesora Trelawney estaba rígida en su sillón. Tenía la vista perdida y la boca abierta.**

— ¿Qué le pasaba? — preguntó Dean alarmado.

—**¿Cómo dice? —preguntó Harry.**

**Pero la profesora Trelawney no parecía oírle. Sus pupilas comenzaron a moverse. Harry estaba asustado. La profesora parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque. **

Los alumnos parecían horrorizados. Todo el mundo se había quedado totalmente en silencio.

**El muchacho no sabía si salir corriendo hacia la enfermería. Y entonces la profesora Trelawney volvió a hablar con la misma voz áspera, muy diferente a la suya:**

—**El Señor de las Tinieblas está solo y sin amigos, abandonado por sus seguidores. Su vasallo ha estado encadenado doce años. Hoy, antes de la medianoche, el vasallo se liberará e irá a reunirse con su amo. El Señor de las Tinieblas se alzará de nuevo, con la ayuda de su vasallo, más grande y más terrible que nunca. Hoy... antes de la medianoche... el vasallo... irá... a reunirse... con su amo...**

— ¿Esto es en serio? ¿Es una profecía de verdad? — casi susurró Neville, con los ojos como platos.

Harry asintió. A lo largo del comedor, muchos jadearon al ver su respuesta. Miraron a la profesora Trelawney con más respeto que nunca, sin darse cuenta de que hasta ella parecía tremendamente sorprendida.

— A ver, a ver… — dijo Terry Boot, que parecía algo nervioso. — El Señor de las Tinieblas está claro quién es. "Su vasallo ha estado encadenado doce años." — Miró de reojo a Sirius. — Pero si Black fuera el vasallo, Harry no sería su amigo, ¿verdad?

— Entonces está claro. Tiene que haber otro vasallo — dijo Luna como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. — Hay otra persona que también ha estado encadenada durante doce años y que esa noche escapó.

Se oyeron murmullos. Nadie sabía qué pensar. Por orden de la profesora McGonagall , el chico de Slytherin siguió leyendo.

**Su cabeza cayó hacia delante, sobre el pecho. La profesora Trelawney emitió un gruñido. Luego, repentinamente, volvió a levantar la cabeza.**

La profesora Trelawney, que había mantenido la cabeza alta durante su profecía, no pareció muy alegre al escuchar lo del gruñido.

—**Lo siento mucho, chico —añadió con voz soñolienta—. El calor del día, ¿sabes...? Me he quedado traspuesta.**

**Harry se quedó allí un momento, mirándola.**

—**¿Pasa algo, Harry?**

Daniel paró de leer y se quedó mirando el libro con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿De verdad no se dio cuenta?

Todos miraron a la profesora, que levantó la cabeza en gesto teatral y dijo:

— Me temo que no tengo ningún recuerdo de ese momento. La maldición de los videntes es que jamás recordamos nuestras más importantes profecías.

Lavender y Parvati la miraban como si fuese una diosa.

—**Usted... acaba de decirme que... el Señor de las Tinieblas volverá a alzarse, que su vasallo va a regresar con él...**

**La profesora Trelawney se sobresaltó.**

—**¿El Señor de las Tinieblas? ¿El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? Querido muchacho, no se puede bromear con ese tema... Alzarse de nuevo, Dios mío...**

— Encima lo niega — bufó Ernie, que se había puesto pálido.

—**¡Pero usted acaba de decirlo! Usted ha dicho que el Señor de las Tinieblas...**

—**Creo que tú también te has quedado dormido —repuso la profesora Trelawney— . Desde luego, nunca predeciría algo así.**

— No, que va — ironizó Fred.

**Harry bajó la escalera de mano y la de caracol, haciéndose preguntas... ¿Acababa de oír a la profesora Trelawney haciendo una verdadera predicción? ¿O había querido acabar el examen con un final impresionante?**

— Si fue eso último, me voy a enfadar mucho — dijo una chica de tercero. — Esa profecía ha sido lo más interesante del capítulo.

**Cinco minutos más tarde pasaba aprisa por entre los troles de seguridad que estaban a la puerta de la torre de Gryffindor. Las palabras de la profesora Trelawney resonaban aún en su cabeza. **

— No me extraña — dijo Lupin.

**Se cruzó con muchos que caminaban a zancadas, riendo y bromeando, dirigiéndose hacia los terrenos del colegio y hacia una libertad largamente deseada. Cuando llegó al retrato y entró en la sala común, estaba casi desierta. En un rincón, sin embargo, estaban sentados Ron y Hermione.**

—**La profesora Trelawney me acaba de decir...**

**Pero se detuvo al fijarse en sus caras.**

—**Buckbeak ha perdido —dijo Ron con voz débil—. Hagrid acaba de enviar esto. **

Se oyeron jadeos, quejas y gritos ahogados por todo el comedor.

— No pueden hacer eso — exclamó Padma Patil. — Estoy segura de que ni siquiera le dieron una oportunidad.

— ¿De verdad se van a cargar a Buckbeak? — preguntó Colin, que parecía tener el corazón roto.

Hagrid mantuvo la cara de póker y Harry decidió hacer lo mismo.

**La nota de Hagrid estaba seca esta vez: no había lágrimas en ella. Pero su mano parecía haber temblado tanto al escribirla que apenas resultaba legible.**

**Apelación perdida. La ejecución será a la puesta del sol. No se puede hacer nada. No vengáis. No quiero que lo veáis.**

**Hagrid**

— Al menos tuvo la cortesía de no invitar a los alumnos a ver a la bestia siendo sacrificada — dijo Umbridge.

Lo que no se esperaba fue la cantidad de miradas asesinas que cayeron sobre ella.

—**Tenemos que ir —dijo Harry de inmediato—. ¡No puede estar allí solo, esperando al verdugo!**

— No os merezco — dijo Hagrid, emocionándose otra vez.

—**Pero es a la puesta del sol —dijo Ron, mirando por la ventana con los ojos empañados—. No nos dejarán salir, y menos a ti, Harry...**

**Harry se tapó la cabeza con las manos, pensando. **

—**Si al menos tuviéramos la capa invisible...**

—**¿Dónde está? —dijo Hermione.**

— ¿Es que vas a ir a por ella? — dijo Ernie. Hermione no respondió.

**Harry le explicó que la había dejado en el pasadizo, debajo de la estatua de la bruja tuerta.**

—**... Si Snape me vuelve a ver por allí, me veré en un serio aprieto —concluyó. **

—**Eso es verdad —dijo Hermione, poniéndose en pie—. Si te ve... ¿Cómo se abre la joroba de la bruja?**

— ¿En serio vas a ir a por la capa? — dijo George esta vez. Miraba a Hermione con asombro.

La chica se encogió de hombros y siguió callada.

—**Se le dan unos golpecitos y se dice «¡Dissendio!» —explicó Harry—. Pero...**

**Hermione no aguardó a que terminara la frase; atravesó la sala con decisión, abrió el retrato y se perdió de vista.**

—**¿Habrá ido a cogerla? —dijo Ron, mirando el punto por donde había desaparecido la muchacha.**

— Obviamente sí — dijo Daphne Greengrass rodando los ojos. Sin embargo, muchos no terminaron de creérselo hasta que se leyó la siguiente línea:

**A eso había ido. Hermione regresó al cuarto de hora, con la capa plateada cuidadosamente doblada y escondida bajo la túnica.**

—**¡Hermione, no sé qué te pasa últimamente! —dijo Ron, sorprendido—. Primero le pegas a Malfoy, luego te vas de la clase de la profesora Trelawney...**

**Hermione se sintió halagada.**

— Es que era un cumplido — dijo Ron.

Varias personas miraron a Hermione como si estuvieran reevaluándola.

— No sé por qué os sorprendéis tanto — habló Daphne otra vez. — Os recuerdo que hizo una poción prohibida para entrar en la sala común de Slytherin. Y que le dio a Crabbe y Goyle una pócima para dormir.

— Y, en primero, le mintió a McGonagall cuando pasó lo del troll — añadió otra chica de Slytherin a la que Harry no conocía.

Hermione se ruborizó intensamente y evitó la mirada de cualquiera de los profesores.

**Bajaron a cenar con los demás, pero no regresaron luego a la torre de Gryffindor. Harry llevaba escondida la capa en la parte delantera de la túnica. Tenía que llevar los brazos cruzados para que no se viera el bulto. **

— Ya sabéis, si veis a Harry andando con los brazos cruzados, es que esconde algo — dijo Lee Jordan medio en broma.

**Esperaron en una habitación contigua al vestíbulo hasta asegurarse de que éste estuviese completamente vacío. Oyeron a los dos últimos que pasaban aprisa y cerraban dando un portazo. Hermione asomó la cabeza por la puerta.**

—**Vale —susurró—. No hay nadie. Podemos taparnos con la capa.**

**Caminando muy juntos, de puntillas y bajo la capa, para que nadie los viera, bajaron la escalera y salieron. El sol se hundía ya en el bosque prohibido, dorando las ramas más altas de los árboles.**

— ¿No los van a pillar? Qué raro — dijo Jimmy Peakes.

**Llegaron a la cabaña y llamaron a la puerta. Hagrid tardó en contestar, cuando por fin lo hizo, miró a su alrededor, pálido y tembloroso, en busca de la persona que había llamado.**

—**Somos nosotros —susurró Harry—. Llevamos la capa invisible. Si nos dejas pasar, nos la quitaremos.**

—**No deberíais haber venido —dijo Hagrid, también susurrando.**

**Pero se hizo a un lado, y ellos entraron. **

— Porque aunque había dicho que no fueseis, estaba claro que no quería estar solo — dijo Lavender.

**Hagrid cerró la puerta rápidamente y Harry se desprendió de la capa. Hagrid no lloró ni se arrojó al cuello de sus amigos. No parecía saber dónde se encontraba ni qué hacer. Resultaba más trágico verlo así que llorando.**

A muchos les dio pena. Varios alumnos le sonrieron a Hagrid para darle ánimos.

—**¿Queréis un té? —invitó.**

**Sus manos enormes temblaban al coger la tetera.**

Hagrid hizo una mueca.

—**¿Dónde está Buckbeak, Hagrid? —preguntó Ron, vacilante.**

—**Lo... lo tengo en el exterior —dijo Hagrid, derramando la leche por la mesa al llenar la jarra—. Está atado en el huerto, junto a las calabazas. Pensé que debía ver los árboles y oler el aire fresco antes de...**

**A Hagrid le temblaba tanto la mano que la jarra se le cayó y se hizo añicos.**

— Pobrecito — dijo Demelza Robins y a Harry le pareció que estaba a punto de llorar.

—**Yo lo haré, Hagrid —dijo Hermione inmediatamente, apresurándose a limpiar el suelo.**

—**Hay otra en el aparador —dijo Hagrid sentándose y limpiándose la frente con la manga. Harry miró a Ron, que le devolvió una mirada de desesperanza.**

—**¿No hay nada que hacer, Hagrid? —preguntó Harry sentándose a su lado—. Dumbledore...**

— Seguro que Dumbledore puede hacer algo — murmuró Dean.

—**Lo ha intentado —respondió Hagrid—. No puede hacer nada contra una sentencia de la Comisión. Les ha dicho que Buckbeak es inofensivo, pero tienen miedo. Ya sabéis cómo es Lucius Malfoy... Me imagino que los ha amenazado... Y el verdugo, Macnair, es un viejo amigo suyo. Pero será rápido y limpio, y yo estaré a su lado.**

A este punto, muchos miraban muy mal a Malfoy, quien trataba de evitar cruzar miradas con los demás. Harry se imaginaba lo incómodo que debía sentirse.

**Hagrid tragó saliva. Sus ojos recorrían la cabaña buscando algún retazo de esperanza.**

—**Dumbledore estará presente. Me ha escrito esta mañana. Dice que quiere estar conmigo. Un gran hombre, Dumbledore...**

Hagrid le dio las gracias a Dumbledore, quien las aceptó cortésmente.

**Hermione, que había estado rebuscando en el aparador de Hagrid, dejó escapar un leve sollozo, que reprimió rápidamente. Se incorporó con la jarra en las manos y esforzándose por contener las lágrimas.**

Harry oyó a alguien decir "Qué pena".

—**Nosotros también estaremos contigo, Hagrid —comenzó, pero Hagrid negó con la despeinada cabeza.**

—**Tenéis que volver al castillo. Os he dicho que no quería que lo vierais. Y tampoco deberíais estar aquí. Si Fudge y Dumbledore te pillan fueran sin permiso, Harry, te verás en un aprieto.**

**Por el rostro de Hermione corrían lágrimas silenciosas, pero disimuló ante Hagrid preparando el té. Al coger la botella de leche para verter parte de ella en la jarra, dio un grito.**

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? — bufó Cormac McLaggen.

—**¡Ron! No... no puedo creerlo. ¡Es Scabbers! **

**Ron la miró boquiabierto.**

—**¿Qué dices?**

Harry aguantó las ganas de reír al ver las caras de algunos de sus compañeros. Ya sabían que Scabbers estaba viva, porque ellos mismos se lo habían tenido que decir para que dejaran de atacar a Hermione, pero ver que reapareció de forma tan simple parecía haber dejado en shock a más de uno.

**Hermione acercó la jarra a la mesa y la volcó. Con un gritito asustado y desesperado por volver a meterse en el recipiente, Scabbers apareció correteando por la mesa.**

—**¡Scabbers! —exclamó Ron desconcertado—. Scabbers, ¿qué haces aquí? **

**Cogió a la rata, que forcejeaba por escapar, y la levantó para verla a la luz. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Estaba más delgada que nunca. Se le había caído mucho pelo, dejándole amplias lagunas, y se retorcía en las manos de Ron, desesperada por escapar.**

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas. Ahora sabían por qué Scabbers había parecido tan estresada.

—**No te preocupes, Scabbers —dijo Ron—. No hay gatos. No hay nada que temer.**

— No estés tan seguro — gruñó Sirius. Varios alumnos lo miraron con miedo.

**De pronto, Hagrid se puso en pie, mirando la ventana fijamente. Su cara, habitualmente rubicunda, se había puesto del color del pergamino.**

—**Ya vienen...**

— ¿Qué significa rubicunda? — se oyó susurrar a uno de sexto.

— ¿Redonda? — replicó un amigo suyo.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione se dieron rápidamente la vuelta. Un grupo de hombres bajaba por los lejanos escalones de la puerta principal del castillo. Delante iba Albus Dumbledore. Su barba plateada brillaba al sol del ocaso. A su lado iba Cornelius Fudge. Tras ellos marchaban el viejo y débil miembro de la Comisión y el verdugo Macnair.**

—**Tenéis que iros —dijo Hagrid. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo—. No deben veros aquí... Marchaos ya.**

**Ron se metió a Scabbers en el bolsillo y Hermione cogió la capa. **

—**Salid por detrás.**

— Deberías haberlos escoltado hasta el castillo — interrumpió Umbridge. — Eso es lo que haría un buen…

Daniel siguió leyendo sin dejarla terminar.

**Lo siguieron hacia la puerta trasera que daba al huerto. Harry se sentía muy raro y aún más al ver a Buckbeak a pocos metros, atado a un árbol, detrás de las calabazas. Buckbeak parecía presentir algo. Volvió la cara afilada de un lado a otro y golpeó el suelo con la zarpa, nervioso.**

— Ay, no — gimió Parvati.

—**No temas, Buckbeak —dijo Hagrid con voz suave—. No temas. —Se volvió hacia los tres amigos—. Venga, marchaos.**

**Pero no se movieron.**

—**Hagrid, no podemos... Les diremos lo que de verdad sucedió. **

—**No pueden matarlo...**

— Eso, eso — murmuró Dean.

—**¡Marchaos! —ordenó Hagrid con firmeza—. Ya es bastante horrible y sólo faltaría que además os metierais en un lío.**

**No tenían opción. Mientras Hermione echaba la capa sobre los otros dos, oyeron hablar al otro lado de la cabaña. Hagrid miró hacia el punto por el que acababan de desaparecer.**

—**Marchaos, rápido —dijo con acritud—. No escuchéis.**

— El sonido tiene que ser horrible — dijo Lisa Turpin con una mueca.

**Y volvió a entrar en la cabaña al mismo tiempo que alguien llamaba a la puerta de delante.**

**Lentamente, como en trance, Harry, Ron y Hermione rodearon silenciosamente la casa. Al llegar al otro lado, la puerta se cerró con un golpe seco.**

—**Vámonos aprisa, por favor —susurró Hermione—. No puedo seguir aquí, no lo puedo soportar...**

— Ninguno de nosotros podía — dijo Ron, tragando saliva.

**Empezaron a subir hacia el castillo. El sol se apresuraba a ocultarse; el cielo se había vuelto de un gris claro teñido de púrpura, pero en el oeste había destellos de rojo rubí.**

**Ron se detuvo en seco.**

—**Por favor, Ron —comenzó Hermione. **

—**Se trata de Scabbers..., quiere salir.**

— Maldita rata — se quejó Anthony Goldstein. — ¿Es que no había otro momento para decidir escaparse otra vez?

**Ron se inclinaba intentando impedir que Scabbers se escapara, pero la rata estaba fuera de sí; chillando como loca, se debatía y trataba de morder a Ron en la mano.**

—**Scabbers, tonta, soy yo —susurró Ron.**

— ¿Seguro que no era una rata cualquiera? — preguntó una chica de sexto.

— Fue mi mascota durante años, podría reconocerla perfectamente — dijo Ron, indignado.

**Oyeron abrirse una puerta detrás de ellos y luego voces masculinas.**

—**¡Por favor, Ron, vámonos, están a punto de hacerlo! —insistió Hermione. **

—**Vale, ¡quédate quieta, Scabbers!**

**Siguieron caminando; al igual que Hermione, Harry procuraba no oír el sordo rumor de las voces que sonaban detrás de ellos. **

— Debió ser horrible — dijo Cho Chang, quien se había puesto muy pálida.

**Ron volvió a detenerse.**

—**No la puedo sujetar... Calla, Scabbers, o nos oirá todo el mundo.**

**La rata chillaba como loca, pero no lo bastante fuerte para eclipsar los sonidos que llegaban del jardín de Hagrid. Las voces de hombre se mezclaban y se confundían. Hubo un silencio y luego, sin previo aviso, el inconfundible silbido del hacha rasgando el aire. **

Todo el comedor se quedó en silencio.

**Hermione se tambaleó.**

—**¡Ya está! —susurró a Harry—. ¡No me lo puedo creer, lo han hecho!**

— Y… así acaba — anunció el chico de Slytherin, rompiendo el silencio aturdido y horrorizado que se había extendido por todo el comedor.

— No hay tiempo que perder — dijo Dumbledore en tono jovial, contrastando enormemente con el sentimiento general que había en el comedor en ese momento. — Sigamos leyendo. El siguiente capítulo se titula — tomó el libro que Daniel había dejado en la tarima —: **El perro, el gato y la rata.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! Os agradecería mucho que me deis vuestra opinión en los comentarios! :3 La cosa se va a poner interesante jajaja. **

**Nos vemos el domingo que viene! Hay capítulo nuevo cada domingo :3 Bye! **

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

**CamiR22:** Holi! La verdad, lo de Crookshanks siendo un animago y viviendo como una mascota no lo había considerado referencia, pero tienes razón XDD Podía haber sido esa perfectamente, la próxima vez seré más específica jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! :3 P.D. En el segundo review sí dijiste la referencia que era pero ya se te habían adelantado! La verdad, me he planteado si ponerte como tercer premio XD porque tu comentario fue el primero pero no dijiste esa, la añadiste después cuando otros ya la habían dicho… ahh no sé qué hacer. Va, premio chiquitito: en vez de pedirme algo grande o una escena, pídeme una frase que quieras :D En plan, "quiero que alguien diga 'soy la persona más hermosa de la tierra'" (ejemplo tonto, pero ya me entiendes XD). Si quieres, claro. Si no, no pasa nada! :3 Ahora sí, nos vemos!

**Bnja:** Hola! Advertencia: respuesta larga XD Pues verás, sí, lo más fácil en teoría es ir a preguntarle a Sirius y Remus sobre Lily y ya, seguro que no se negarían a responder a las preguntas de Harry. El problema es que, desde siempre, Lupin y Sirius tienden a hablar sobre James, pero no sobre Lily. Cuando hablan de sus días como merodeadores, es a James a quien mencionan, cuando Sirius intenta que Harry se salte las normas, es con James con quien lo compara, etc. Estoy segura de que ambos adoraban a Lily, pero eran más amigos de James y se nota mucho en los libros. Te dejo aquí unas líneas del primer capítulo de este fic, del tercer libro precisamente. Son los pensamientos de Harry después de que Snape le hablara de Lily: "¿Y si todo había sido mentira? Que Lily Potter era buena en pociones, que le gustaban las pociones curativas, que sacaba buenas notas y era querida por todos. Era más de lo que jamás había sabido sobre ella. Y se lo había dicho _Snape_." Ahí está la cosa: sí, Sirius y Lupin saben mucho sobre Lily, seguro que saben más sobre sus últimos años que Snape, quien se distanció de ella al final. Pero en los dos años que hace que Harry conoce a Sirius y Lupin, no le han hablado de Lily, ha sido Snape quien le ha dado los primeros detalles reales sobre su madre. Para Harry, quien no ha tenido forma de saber nada de Lily durante toda su vida, cada detalle sobre ella es invaluable. Y Snape conoce esos detalles. Y Snape no cambia el tema de conversación y vuelve a hablar de lo bien que se lo pasaba con James xD De hecho, en el cap del que he copiado esas líneas, Harry está intentando sonsacarle información a Sirius y Lupin sobre su madre. Mira este diálogo:

_— ¿Cuál era tu asignatura favorita, Sirius? — preguntó Harry. Si conseguía llegar a ese tema, podría preguntar por sus padres sin que pareciera planeado… _

_Sirius lo pensó unos momentos._

_— Defensa, supongo — dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. — Y Transformaciones, por supuesto. Creo que a todos nos gustaba Transformaciones. James era especialmente bueno en esa clase._

Sirius le da información sobre James sin que Harry se la pida. Pero no sobre Lily, a Harry le toca preguntar específicamente por ella:

_— ¿Y a mi madre? — preguntó, tratando de mantener el tono casual. — ¿Cuál era su asignatura favorita?_

_Sirius frunció el ceño, haciendo memoria, pero fue Lupin quien contestó:_

_— Creo que era Pociones — dijo, y a Harry casi se le paró el corazón en ese instante. — Se le daban muy bien._

Y al final es Lupin quien contesta, porque a Sirius hasta le cuesta un poco recordarlo. Con esto no estoy diciendo que Sirius y Lupin no fueran cercanos a Lily, solo que eran más cercanos a James y se nota.

¿Me he pasado de pesada con la respuesta? Probablemente XD Es que me sacáis temas que me gustan mucho y acabo escribiéndoos una novela. Mil gracias por tu review (y por darme la oportunidad de analizar el comportamiento de Harry como la fan obsesionada que soy XDD). Nos vemos! :3

**Korrily:** Holi! Bueno, ya has visto ahí arriba que has ganado! :3 Estaré atenta a lo que pidas! Sobre las actualizaciones: son cada domingo, sin falta :3 últimamente actualizo domingo por la noche, pero voy a intentar actualizar más temprano XD Nos vemos! Muchas gracias! :3

**lunadragneel15:** Hola! Gracias a ti por leer :3 Si ya admiran a Harry por lo del basilisco, lo del patronus los va a dejar en shock jajaja. Nos vemos! :D

**Auror DragonSlayer:** Hola! 1- No, no eras tú, pegué los nombres en vez de las respuestas *facepalm* pero ya se ven! Y 2- La respuesta (larga) a eso está dos respuestas más arriba, en la parrafada que le he escrito a Bnja XD Y podría escribir más, eh? Me gusta demasiado psicoanalizar a Harry jajaja. Nos vemos! Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3

**DiAlbusBntz:** Hola! Felicidades, has ganado! :3 Ya sabes, puedes pedir lo que quieras! Y muchas, muchas gracias por todo lo que has dicho en ese review –hug—Nos vemos!

**AndreaQuebedo**: Holi! En cuestión de ships? Yo prefiero mil veces a Fred y Angelina, nunca terminé de ver lo de Fred y Hermione (aunque sé que Rowling se lo planteó). Gracias por el comentario! :D Bye!

**Bjilydp7:** Hola! Oh dios, no había pensado en lo de Draco cabizbajo y lo que pasó en los lavabos de Myrtle. Pobrecito XD Lo de Lavender y Ron se podría considerar una referencia continua jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos :3

**dinas'moon'E53**: Hola! Espero que lo pasaras bien con tu familia! :3

**Miss Curie**: Holi! Qué razón tienes, los pobres nunca pueden descansar en los descansos XD Esta vez les ha tocado aguantar un grupo de fanboys y fangirls de Hufflepuff y han tenido que huir del comedor XD "Peligro inminente, todos a ocultarse por favor" exacto XDD Ahora viene lo bueno. Y lo peligroso. Muchisimas gracias por tu review! Bye! :D

**Nicolas Zacaraz**: Hola! Sí que era esa pero ya la habían dicho varios! Aun así, gracias por participar y por leer el cap :3 Nos vemos!

**Fox McCloude:** Hola! Tienes muchísima razón! Si los Slytherin hubieran jugado limpio, quizá habrían ganado y todo, pero le dieron a Gryffindor todos esos penaltis. Bueno, que se aguanten XD El golpe de Hermione a Draco fue mejor en la peli, creo que en eso estamos todos de acuerdo xD De hecho, la tercera peli es de las que mejor hechas están, en mi opinión. "Cuando salgan al sol sus trapos sucios, no habrá lavandería que quite esas manchas" no sabes lo que me ha gustado eso XDD Y qué gran verdad, la que se le viene encima a Umbridge XD Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Bye! :3

**carlos29**: Holi! ¿Sabes? Cuando escribí esa línea, pensé: "Esto lo he escrito antes". Y luego pensé: "Nadie se dará cuenta". Jajaja obviamente me equivocaba. La verdad, me parece adorable que cada vez que alguien se levante de esa forma, Harry piense en Hermione XD Muchísimas gracias por el comentario! :3

**Yostein010:** Hola! Pues no, ni montaría en un dragón, ni robaría Gringotts, ni usaría la maldición imperius o la cruciatus por voluntad propia… Harry jamás haría eso :P Gracias por el review! Bye! :3

**cecilia caff:** Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado :D La verdad sobre Sirius cada vez está más cerca y estoy deseando que llegue jajaja. Muchas gracias! Nos vemos :3

**Nathalie Black Dumbledore**: Hola! Sí, la verdad es que es un poco frustrante que, con lo poco que queda de curso (ya han hecho los exámenes y todo), aún queden tantos caps XD En este libro todo pasa al final jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Creativo**: Hola! Pues era lo del dragón, pero ya lo habían dicho xD Otra vez será. Meter a Lily y James en la lectura tengo claro que no lo voy a hacer. Si hubieras ganado, me las habría ingeniado para que "algo" similar a ellos apareciera en el comedor y Harry los viera… y sufriera… Cómo me gusta hacerle sufrir jajaja. Nos vemos! Gracias por el review!

**lebiram878888:** Holi! Muchas gracias! *w* Esta semana subiré el cap unas horas antes para que no haya tanta espera jajaja. Nos vemos! :3

**Naattstories:** Hola! ¿Solo los cinco primeros años? Yo diría que en sexto curso tampoco es un santo XD Aunque hay que admitir que el pobre lo pasa fatal ese curso. Sobre la gente siendo lenta: GRACIAS. Qué gran verdad jajaja. O sea, el gato puede ser un animago, pero la rata no? XD Aunque bueno, quién pensaría que Ron tendría un animago como mascota durante AÑOS xD Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**DrarryFan1466:** Hola! Se te adelantaron con la referencia, pero he de decir que ADORO tus ideas jajaja. De hecho, una de ellas lleva meses planeada, no diré cual ;) Muchísisisimas gracias por tu review! :3

**Sword2006:** Hola! Me alegro de que te esté gustando, nos vemos! Cuídate :3

**Grytherin18-Friki:** Holi! Jajaja la verdad, creo que ahora mismo Sirius no necesita decir nada especialmente hiriente para hacer llorar a los chiquillos de primero XD Me imagino la conversación algo en plan:

Chico: "Pues mi abuela cree en esto y ella dice que bla bla bla"

Sirius: "Pues tu abuela es tonta"

Y ya, a llorar XD Sobre qué es mejor, si la bofetada del libro o el puñetazo de la película… es que ver a Emma Watson pegándole a Tom Felton es demasiado genial xD Puede que tengas razón, que Rowling quisiera "limpiar" la imagen de Hermione haciendo eso. Tiene sentido. Wow, ya ves, el pobre Harry solo ha podido vivir una final de quidditch… qué triste T.T Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos!

**Fan de tu fic:** Holi! Me alegra que ya se esté viendo el cambio gradual de Malfoy! :D Muchas gracias por tu comentario :3 Bye!

**Lupin**: Hola! Ojalá pudiera jajaja. Sigo sin descartar hacerlo en el future, pero ahora mismo no es posible. De verdad, ojalá :') Gracias por el review! Nos vemos :3

**Zero:** Hola! Y tanto que se va a descontrolar XD Gracias! Cuidate, nos vemos! :D

**CinereaM:** Holi! Creo que todos estamos deseando que llegue eso jajaja. Es el momento clave del libro. Muchas gracias por el review! :3 Bye!

**Guest:** Hola! Gracias por los ánimos :3 Haré todo lo posible por acabar los siete libros! Gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Guest 2:** Holi! No, no está en wattpad ni en ninguna otra web! Solo la estoy subiendo aquí :3 Gracias por comentar!

**asami black:** Hola! Me alegra que te esté gustando! :3 Nos vemos! Gracias por tu review :D

**Guest 3:** Holi! Muchas gracias! :D Seguiré subiendo todos los domingos sin falta. Nos vemos! :3

**Winterbell4869**: Holi! :D Wow, veo que están subiendo rápido, qué mal :c Aquí había bajado bastante el número de infectados, pero estos días parece que está volviendo a subir. A saber si acabaremos teniendo otra cuarentena. Cambiando de tema: los ships. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que son la razón de la mayoría de problemas en los fandom. No sé si has visto Fairy Tail, pero te juro que he visto a gente llamarse de todo por culpa de diferencias en los ships XD Lo que has dicho sobre Sirius asustando a los niños en el pasillo con una máscara me ha hecho reír más de lo que debería jajaja. Es que es verdad, cuando se sepa que es inocente y se lean todos esos momentos en los que es un perrito dando saltos por la calle felizmente, ¿quién se lo va a tomar en serio? Se acabó ser el asesino más malvado del mundo y hacer temblar a la gente con una mirada XD Y veo totalmente ese diálogo entre Sirius y Lupin jajaja. Wait… estás insinuando… que Pettigrew pudo haber espiado a Ginny? Nooooo! Ahora sí, tengo que hacer que se carguen a ese desgraciado o algo! Cambiemos de tema porque si no, tendré que ir a escribir una escena en la que cortan a Pettigrew en pedacitos. Pasemos a Hagrid: recordar los momentos tristes le está doliendo mucho, pues imagina si no hubiera sobrevivido, el pobre ni podría estar allí leyendo :c La escena del puñetazo de la peli es genial, la peli entera es de las mejores de toda la saga, en mi muy humilde opinión. De la cuarta, me encantó el estilo que les dejaron a todos (no le cortaron el pelo a nadie jajaja para mí, Radcliffe era el perfecto Harry en la cuarta peli, con el pelo todo alborotado. Las últimas pelis me fallaron mucho en eso.) La verdad, adivinación e historia creo que son las asignaturas más inútiles que tiene xD Historia podría ser genial si la dieran bien, es una pena. Sobre Sirius haciendo llorar al de primero: a Grytherin18-Friki le he dicho una posible opción XD Sirius tiene demasiado poder ahora mismo XDD Me encanta que hayas sacado lo de la Oclumancia porque justo hace un rato estaba escribiendo sobre eso jajaja. No te preocupes, vendrán esas clases! "¡Comienza una amistad de por vida por casi morir!" *leer con voz de anuncio* jajaja. Lo del trozo de alma de voldy pudiendo "hablarle" a Harry es… interesante y terrorífico XD Adoro la idea de los Slytherin haciendo piña y protegiéndose unos a otros frente al resto del colegio. En fin, muchisisimas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos, cuídate mucho!

**Klara Potter:** Holi! ¿Crees que no te responderé a todos y cada uno de los reviews? Ja! *se remanga* *bueno no, porque llevo tirantes porque hace un calor de mil demonios* Review 1: me alegro muchísimo de verte de vuelta! Cuando vi que actualizaste, literal dejé todo lo que estaba haciendo para ir a leer jajaja. De verdad, me alegro mucho de que estés bien :3 R2: la verdad, habría sido interesante que alguien uniera esa "suma inesperada de dinero" con el premio del torneo. Es curioso como tantas cosas de las que se predijeron se acabaron cumpliendo. Sobre Harry: cuando escribí la escena con los Ravenclaw, lo primero que pensé fue "que Slytherin" XD Adoro cuando Harry saca ese lado Slytherin que lleva dentro. Como cuando finge darle a Ron la poción de la suerte para que se lo crea, en el sexto libro XD R3: jajaja es que la tercera peli es genial. La escena del boggart es mejor en la peli que en el libro (y eso no es para nada común). También me gusta muchísimo la escena del autobús noctámbulo. Toda esa peli está MUY bien hecha. Jajaja me parece adorable que fuera tu amor platónico, pero la verdad, creo que fue el de muchas XD R4: El momento en el que Harry escucha a Lily (y cuando oye a James por primera vez) es de lo más trágico de toda la saga (junto a escenas como la del espejo de erised). Creo que, en ese sentido, podríamos hacer una trilogía: Harry, viendo a sus padres en el espejo. Harry, escuchándolos morir y recordando sus voces por primera vez. Harry, de pie frente a sus tumbas, deseando estar "bajo la nieve con ellos". Admito que lloré la primera vez que leí la escena de la tumba en el séptimo libro. R5: verdad? Deberían dejar de reprimir sus emociones! Remus especialmente (aunque tiene motivos para estar tenso hoy, y no me refiero solo a lo que están a punto de leer). Harry es más normal que no se atreva, el pobre no es que haya recibido mucho amor en su vida L R6: Muchas gracias por avisarme! He cambiado esa frase para que no suene rara. Sobre lo de los pensaderos: la teoría general es que no se usan mucho en los juicios porque los recuerdos pueden ser alterados, como vemos con Slughorn. El recuerdo de Slughorn se notaba que estaba alterado porque lo hizo él mismo y de forma un poco rudimentaria, pero si pagas a alguien para que te lo haga bien hecho… Y sobre el veritaserum, lo mismo. Te dan veritaserum, pero si han modificado tus recuerdos, puedes decir "la verdad" sin que sea realmente la verdad. Hay formas de burlar esos métodos aparentemente infalibles. Pero claro, en situaciones como la de Sirius, en la que lo arrestaron justo después de que "hubiera matado" a esos muggles, nadie podía haberle hecho un encantamiento desmemorizante (no había tiempo!) así que perfectamente podrían haber usado un pensadero o veritaserum. Es frustrante, tienen herramientas geniales que pueden usarse en muchos contextos, pero no las usan! R7: es domingo y te estoy respondiendo a todo y no te odio porque en realidad me encanta hacer esto XDD R8: he arreglado ese error también! En serio, muchas gracias jajaja. Y sí, las cosas entre Ron y Hermione están demasiado bien xD R9: si él supiera XD Sobre McGonagall: no creo que duerma al lado de la torre, pero quizá tiene algún tipo de alarma para detectar si hay mucho ruido en la sala o mucho movimiento. Me la imagino corriendo en forma de gato hacia la sala común, para ir más rápido XD R10: mmm… yo creo que Umbridge sí subiría al autobús noctámbulo, pero sería por postureo político XD Lo típico que sucede cuando inauguran una nueva línea y aparece el presidente viajando un día XD y luego jamás vuelve a pisar el transporte público. Pues algo así. Sobre Snape: tal como dices, estaba reconfortándolo, aunque jamás lo admitiría xD Pero el hecho de que le haya dicho algo así a Harry (que jamás le pegará, ni él ni ningún otro profesor) ya dice mucho. Harry tendría que haber aprovechado ese momento para decir "pues bien que Umbridge me ha torturado" pero, tal como dices, aún tiene un largo camino que recorrer en ese sentido. Y… creo que "amor animal" es la mejor manera de definir a Umbridge x Voldemort jajaja. R11 y final: no sabes la ilusión que me hace que hayas leído el cap mientras cocinabas porque no podías esperar jajaja. En serio, muchas gracias! Y mil gracias por cada uno de los reviews que has dejado TwT No te haces una idea de la ilusión que me ha hecho. Nos vemos! Cuídate mucho :3

**BellaBlackEvans:** Hola! Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Trelawney debió portarse como una adulta en vez de atacar así a una alumna. Como profe, o tienes paciencia, o no tienes nada que hacer. ¿El puñetazo es el inicio de muchos fics dramione? Jajaja no lo sabía, pero no me sorprende XDD Sobre Umbridge: según tengo entendido, castigó a muchos estudiantes, pero solo usó la pluma de sangre con dos: Harry y Lee Jordan (y a Lee aún no lo había castigado al empezar este fic). Ahora mismo, Harry es el único que ha pasado por su pluma, pero es suficiente como para que deban echarla para siempre y darle un buen castigo! Por cierto, la idea de escuchar los caps con la app me parece genial y no se me había ocurrido jajaja. Muchísisimas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos :3 Bye!

**CH-Hyacinth**: Holi! Tu comentario no me aparece en la web (edit: ni tampoco ninguno de los del nuevo capítulo!) pero puedo leer la mitad en el correo (porque en los emails los cortan a partir de cierto número de palabras y te dicen que termines de leerlo en la web jajaja). Nunca sabré que quisiste decir después *llora* Ok no, XD seguro que en unos días se arregla! Pero mientras tanto, te respondo a lo que puedo leer: tal como dices, ese cap es la calma antes de la tormenta XD Sobre Harry y los ataques de pánico, la verdad es que veo inevitable que le vuelva a pasar algo similar, el pobre está viviendo muchas cosas a la vez. Y sobre Ron y Hermione, qué gran verdad, son el salseo para los alumnos ahora mismo XDD Muchas gracias por el review! :3 Nos vemos!


	20. El perro, el gato y la rata

**Hola! Bienvenidos otra semana más a este fic! :3 **

**Para empezar, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Hemos llegado a 500 reviews y no me lo puedo creer. Hace unos 3 caps celebraba los 400, no sé que ha pasado estas semanas, pero gracias! TwT Valoro muchísimo cada uno de vuestros comentarios y me lo paso genial respondiéndoos (creo que en las respuestas del cap pasado se nota XD). **

**Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado review en el cap anterior: unicorniafarias, Korrily, aduyadiaz, dinas'moon'E53, Yinu25, Candela, asami black, Nicolas Zacaraz, lunadragneel15, Fabi Teran, lebiram878888, Fox McCloude, DiAlbusBntz, C, Maythe Potter, CamiR22, cecilia caff, Ofelia Pineda Lopez, DrarryFan1466, Naattstories, Fan de tu fic, Klara Potter, Zero, Grytherin18-Friki, miriam99, CinereaM, Guest, ivonnetenopala, CH-Hyacinth y BellaBlackEvans. De verdad, mil gracias a todos! :3 Respuestas individuales al final del cap!**

**Os aviso: este capítulo viene intenso. Pero intenso, INTENSO. Coged palomitas.**

**Pequeña advertencia: se vuelven a tocar temas relacionados con la ansiedad. No es tan explícito como en caps anteriores y no creo que le suponga ningún problema a nadie, pero por si acaso, yo aviso. **

**A leer!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

—_**¡Ya está! —susurró a Harry—. ¡No me lo puedo creer, lo han hecho!**_

— _Y… así acaba — anunció el chico de Slytherin, rompiendo el silencio aturdido y horrorizado que se había extendido por todo el comedor. _

— _No hay tiempo que perder — dijo Dumbledore en tono jovial, contrastando enormemente con el sentimiento general que había en el comedor en ese momento. — Sigamos leyendo. El siguiente capítulo se titula — tomó el libro que Daniel había dejado en la tarima —: __**El perro, el gato y la rata.**_

Una decena de miradas confusas cayeron sobre Harry y compañía, pero Harry tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse. El título del capítulo no dejaba lugar a dudas: había llegado el momento. Se leería aquella noche en la Casa de los Gritos y todos sabrían las cosas horribles que Harry había estado a punto de hacer.

Y Sirius… Sirius lo sabía. Era consciente de que su ahijado se había planteado matarlo, pero una vocecita parecía susurrarle a Harry: "¿Y si se enfada de todas formas? ¿Y si leer esto le hace daño? ¿Y si acaba odiándote?"

Era un pensamiento estúpido e infantil. Harry lo sabía, de verdad, lo sabía. Pero aun así…

Dumbledore debió pedir voluntarios, aunque Harry ni siquiera lo escuchó. Solo vio las manos alzarse en el aire, una tras otra. ¿Por qué había tantos voluntarios esta vez? ¿Por qué estaban todos tan entusiasmados por leer el capítulo mientras él sentía un nudo en el estómago?

Finalmente, subió a la tarima un estudiante al que Harry reconoció inmediatamente como uno de los chicos de Ravenclaw con los que había hablado el día anterior al pedirles indicaciones sobre el paradero de Malfoy. Cuando le habían preguntado qué iba a pasar en el libro, Harry había respondido…

— _Al final del libro, un perro, un gato, una rata y un lobo se meten en un árbol._

A pesar de los nervios, Harry sonrió. Esos dos chicos debían estar muriéndose de curiosidad.

El que había sido elegido por Dumbledore cogió el libro con avidez y repitió:

— **El perro, el gato y la rata.**

—Espere un momento, señor Benson — le interrumpió Umbridge. — ¿Soy la única que opina que deberíamos dejar de leer inmediatamente?

Miró primero al ministro y luego a Dumbledore, con los ojos muy abiertos en un gesto de falsa inocencia que contrastaba con sus labios apretados y la tensión de su cuerpo.

— No veo ningún motivo por el que debamos detener la lectura, Dolores — dijo Dumbledore en tono amable. A Harry le pareció tan falso como la mirada de Umbridge. — Señor Benson, prosiga.

El chico de Ravenclaw empezó a leer:

**A Harry se le quedó**

— No, no prosiga — volvió a interrumpir Umbridge. Giró la cabeza para mirar directamente al ministro, quien tenía aspecto de estar muy incómodo. — Después de lo leído en el capítulo anterior, creo que no cabe ninguna duda de que estos libros están llenos de mentiras. Ya hemos aguantado bastante.

Todos los estudiantes la miraban, unos con cautela, otros con el ceño fruncido y muchos otros con hartazgo.

— ¿De qué mentiras habla? — preguntó McGonagall, irritada.

— Por supuesto, me refiero a esa absurda profecía que hizo la profesora Trelawney — le espetó Umbridge. — Señor ministro, he estado vigilando de cerca a esa profesora y puedo asegurarle que tiene de vidente lo mismo que usted y yo. Es imposible que hiciera una profecía real, y mucho menos una de ese calibre.

— ¿Cómo se atreve? — gritó la profesora Trelawney. — Soy yo la que ya ha aguantado bastante. Si me vuelve a faltar al respeto de esa manera…

— ¿Me está amenazando?

Por la cara que tenía Trelawney, Harry estaba seguro de que así era. Ron se inclinó para susurrarle:

— ¿Crees que le echará un maleficio?

— Ojalá — respondió Harry.

En la mesa de profesores, la discusión continuaba.

— Señor ministro — dijo Umbridge, muy enfadada— ¿Usted cree que esta persona, que me está amenazando por tener una opinión diferente a la suya, está capacitada para ser docente?

— Eh…

Dumbledore suspiró.

— Dolores — dijo despacio, como quien le habla a un animal salvaje. — Ya lo hemos comentado antes, pero lo repetiré nuevamente. Usted no tiene derecho a expulsar a ningún profesor del castillo y, mientras dure la lectura, ni siquiera tiene derecho a despedir a nadie.

— Como bien acaba de decir, no puedo hacer ninguna de esas cosas mientras dure la lectura — replicó Umbridge. — Pero la cuestión es que la lectura no va a continuar. Me niego a seguir leyendo esta sarta de mentiras. La adivinación no es una rama de la magia fiable, y mucho menos cuando está en manos de gente como ella — señaló a Trelawney con el dedo. — No me creo ni por un momento que esa profecía fuera real, si es que acaso llegó a suceder. Pero claro — soltó un bufido sarcástico — la única persona que podría corroborar que esa profecía es real es Potter, puesto que fue quien la presenció. Y ya sabemos lo fiable que es la palabra de Potter.

Si a Harry le hubieran contado unos días atrás lo que estaba a punto de suceder, no se lo habría creído.

Al menos dos decenas de personas se pusieron en pie, protestando y gritando improperios contra Umbridge. George la llamó algo muy fuerte que hizo que la señora Weasley le diera con una almohada en el hombro, escandalizada. Sirius también estaba en pie y Harry deseó que se sentara, porque lo último que quería ahora era darle motivos a Umbridge y Fudge para que lo arrestaran justo antes de leer sobre su inocencia.

Dumbledore se levantó y provocó un estallido con su varita, causando más de un grito. Tuvo el efecto deseado: el comedor al completo volvió a quedarse en silencio y algunos alumnos, asustados, se sentaron de nuevo. Otros permanecieron de pie, lanzando miradas desafiantes hacia la mesa de profesores.

Sin embargo, antes de que Dumbledore dijera nada más, las puertas del comedor se abrieron y entró uno de los encapuchados. Todo el mundo se giró para mirarlo.

— No me he jugado la vida viajando en el tiempo para que venga usted a poner en entredicho la veracidad de estos libros — dijo el desconocido. Como siempre, su voz estaba hechizada para que no se supiera si era un hombre o una mujer, pero ese hechizo no conseguía esconder el tono enfadado con el que habló.

Algunos de los alumnos que aún estaban de pie se sentaron, procurando no llamar la atención del desconocido. Incluso Harry tenía que admitir que ver a una figura cuya cara estaba en las sombras, vestida totalmente de negro y claramente enfadada, era espeluznante.

— ¿Pretende que me crea que esa profecía fue real? — exclamó Umbridge. — ¿Qué la profesora Trelawney, que no es capaz ni de leer correctamente unos posos de té sin predecirle la muerte a un alumno erróneamente, predijo que Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado regresaría? ¡Le recuerdo que la posición del ministerio sigue siendo que El Innombrable no ha vuelto!

— Dolores…

Fue Fudge el que la interrumpió. Harry tuvo que cerrar la boca, porque se le había quedado abierta.

El ministro parecía aún más incómodo que antes, pero había algo en él que parecía… ¿firmeza? ¿Seguridad?

— Hasta ahora, los libros no han contado ninguna mentira, que yo sepa — dijo Fudge. Todo el mundo escuchaba en silencio y Harry notó que el encapuchado se cruzaba de brazos. — Todos los diálogos en los que he estado presente se han leído tal cual sucedieron, palabra por palabra. Hasta ahora… todo ha encajado.

— Pero señor, la profecía…

— No estoy diciendo que la profecía fuera real — bufó Fudge. — Ni mucho menos que Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado haya regresado. Solo digo que, hasta donde puedo ver, todo lo que se ha leído hasta ahora es lo que pasó de verdad. La única forma de saber si dicen la verdad o no es leerlos todos.

Umbridge parecía haber tragado algo muy amargo.

— Pero estamos llenando la cabeza de los estudiantes con tonterías absurdas.

— Aquí la única absurda es usted — replicó el encapuchado. Parecía mucho menos enfadado que antes. — Sinceramente, no esperaba que el ministro la contradijera, pero me alegra mucho ver que está empezando a usar el cerebro.

Fudge se puso muy colorado.

— ¿Sabe lo que se me ocurre? — continuó el encapuchado. Todos los ojos estaban en él. — Si no va a dejar que continúe la lectura porque, en su opinión, la profecía de la profesora Trelawney nunca sucedió, ¿qué le parecería escucharla usted misma?

Se oyeron jadeos y murmullos por todo el comedor.

— A lo mejor vuelven a traer el pensadero — susurró Hermione.

Ron se ruborizó al recordar lo que había tenido que mostrar en el pensadero, tan solo unos días atrás.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — inquirió la profesora Umbridge, aunque parecía algo indecisa.

El encapuchado se sacó algo del bolsillo, le dio un golpe con la varita y, tal como Hermione había predicho, el pensadero en miniatura que habían visto un par de días atrás reapareció ante todos.

— Harry, ¿serías tan amable de prestarme el recuerdo de aquella profecía? — preguntó el desconocido. Harry miró a Ron y Hermione, luego a Dumbledore, luego a Sirius, y entonces asintió.

Se acercó al encapuchado, algo nervioso, pero enseguida notó que el desconocido no lo miraba a él. Tenía la vista fija (o eso le pareció a Harry) en un punto a sus espaldas. Harry se giró y vio que el señor Weasley también se había levantado y lo había seguido.

— Yo extraeré ese recuerdo — dijo amablemente, aunque era obvio que no se trataba de una simple sugerencia.

— Por supuesto — respondió el encapuchado alegremente. — Yo tampoco dejaría a un desconocido apuntar con la varita a la cabeza de mis familiares.

Harry se ruborizó hasta las orejas. El señor Weasley asintió y le repitió a Harry las instrucciones que ya había oído dos días atrás.

— Piensa en aquel momento. Concéntrate — dijo el señor Weasley. Harry cerró los ojos y pensó con todas sus fuerzas en aquella calurosa tarde. Casi podía verlo: la profesora Trelawney, con la mirada perdida y una expresión aterradora, diciendo esas cosas horribles con aquella voz que hizo que se le erizara la piel…

Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver al señor Weasley dejar el hilo plateado de sus recuerdos dentro del pensadero.

— Muy bien — dijo el encapuchado, mucho más contento que antes. — Profesora Umbridge, Ministro de Magia, ¿desean salir de dudas?

Umbridge parecía reacia, pero cuando Fudge dio un paso adelante, ella también lo hizo.

— Si no les importa, yo también quiero verlo — dijo Dumbledore con emoción. — Admito que me da mucha curiosidad.

Los tres se acercaron al encapuchado.

— ¡Esperen! — saltó Trelawney. Todo el comedor se giró para mirarla. —Yo… — se colocó bien el fular, que tenía medio caído. — Como he dicho antes, no poseo ningún recuerdo de aquel momento… A decir verdad, me gustaría…

— Por supuesto, Sybill — dijo Dumbledore. — Venga con nosotros.

Y así, los cuatro entraron en el pensadero.

En el momento en el que las cuatro figuras desaparecieron del comedor, los estudiantes estallaron en comentarios y exclamaciones.

— ¡La profesora Umbridge se está pasando! — chilló Parvati. — Pobre profesora Trelawney.

— Es que no la deja en paz — bufó Lavender.

— ¡Ni a ella ni a Hagrid! — exclamó Ernie Macmillan. — La tiene tomada con ellos.

— ¿Pero vosotros creéis que la profecía es verdad? — preguntó un chico de Hufflepuff. — ¿Creéis que Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis ha vuelto?

Le cayeron una decena de miradas exasperadas.

— Si no fuera así, no estaríamos leyendo todo esto — replicó McGonagall. El hecho de que fuera una profesora quien respondiera pilló a muchos por sorpresa. El silencio regresó al comedor y todos se quedaron mirándola, expectantes.

Viendo que tenía toda una audiencia y sabiendo perfectamente lo que los estudiantes querían saber, la profesora McGonagall suspiró y dijo:

— Cuando llegaron los libros, tanto el director como el ministro recibieron pruebas más que suficientes de que se trataban de objetos del futuro. También se les habló sobre la guerra que sucederá si no le paramos los pies ahora mismo a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Todos la escuchaban con atención.

— Sin embargo, el ministro y la profesora Umbridge opinan que las pruebas que han visto solo demuestran que habrá una guerra, pero no el motivo de la misma.

— En otras palabras — dijo Sirius en voz alta. — Admiten que habrá una lucha pero se niegan a ver que será provocada por Voldemort.

— Exactamente — asintió McGonagall.

— Pero saben que los libros son del futuro — dijo Lupin, muy serio. — Por tanto, cuando se lea que Voldemort ha regresado, no tendrán más remedio que aceptarlo.

Se oyeron jadeos y murmullos. La profesora McGonagall asintió.

— Eso espero — dijo finalmente.

En ese momento, Dumbledore, Fudge, Umbridge y Trelawney salieron del pensadero. Harry solo tuvo que mirar la cara de Umbridge para saber que el recuerdo había probado la veracidad del libro con creces.

— Muy bien, creo que este asunto ya está resuelto — dijo Dumbledore felizmente. Se dirigió al encapuchado: — Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

— De nada.

El desconocido volvió a encoger el pensadero y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Salió del comedor sin decir una palabra más.

Fudge y Umbridge retomaron sus asientos. Esta última tenía cara de haber perdido la mayor apuesta de su vida. Trelawney, por otro lado, parecía sumamente orgullosa.

— La profecía fue real — dijo el director en voz alta. — Y también es real todo lo que estamos a punto de leer. Por favor, señor Benson…

El chico de Ravenclaw, que llevaba un buen rato esperando, comenzó a leer el capítulo.

**A Harry se le quedó** **la mente en blanco a causa de la impresión. Los tres se habían quedado paralizados bajo la capa invisible. Los últimos rayos del sol arrojaron una luz sanguinolenta sobre los terrenos, en los que las sombras se dibujaban muy alargadas. **

El silencio aturdido que había invadido el comedor tras el regreso de la comitiva del pensadero se convirtió en un silencio horrorizado.

— ¿De verdad mataron a Buckbeak? — dijo una niña de primero con un hilo de voz.

— Yo esperaba que se salvara en el último momento — dijo una amiga suya.

— Yo también — admitió un chico de tercero.

**Detrás de ellos oyeron un aullido salvaje.**

—**¡Hagrid! —susurró Harry. Sin pensar en lo que hacia, fue a darse la vuelta, pero Ron y Hermione lo cogieron por los brazos.**

—**No podemos —dijo Ron, blanco como una pared—. Se verá en un problema más serio si se descubre que lo hemos ido a visitar...**

— Oh, Harry — jadeó Hagrid, sacando un pañuelo y enjugándose las lágrimas. — No os merezco. De verdad que no os merezco.

— No digas eso — lo regañó Ron.

**Hermione respiraba floja e irregularmente.**

—**¿Cómo... han podido...? —preguntó jadeando, como si se ahogase—. ¿Cómo han podido?**

— Es que sentía que me ahogaba — admitió Hermione en voz baja. — Fue horrible.

—**Vamos —dijo Ron, tiritando.**

— ¿Tiritando? ¿En junio? — dijo Roger Davies.

— Temblando de la impresión, idiota — replicó un chico de séptimo. Davies se puso algo colorado.

**Reemprendieron el camino hacia el castillo, andando muy despacio para no descubrirse. La luz se apagaba. Cuando llegaron a campo abierto, la oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos como un embrujo.**

— Qué poético — dijo Luna. Harry debía admitir que tenía razón.

—**Scabbers, estate quieta —susurró Ron, llevándose la mano al pecho. La rata se retorcía como loca. Ron se detuvo, obligando a Scabbers a que se metiera del todo en el bolsillo—. ¿Qué te ocurre, tonta? Quédate quieta... ¡AY! ¡Me ha mordido!**

Harry escuchó un gruñido y supo sin mirar que se trataba de Sirius. Lo que no se esperaba fue el pequeño golpe que oyó a un par de asientos del suyo. Miró de reojo y vio que el señor Weasley, que parecía muy enfadado, había dejado caer el puño sobre el respaldo de su sillón.

Harry no estaba acostumbrado a ver al señor Weasley enfadado. A decir verdad, era una imagen que lo aterrorizaba, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

—**¡Ron, cállate! —susurró Hermione—. Fudge se presentará aquí dentro de un minuto...**

—**No hay manera.**

**Scabbers estaba aterrorizada. Se retorcía con todas sus fuerzas, intentando soltarse de Ron.**

— ¿Qué diablos le pasa? — dijo Dean.

— Maldito bicho, estate quieto — bufó un chico de segundo de Slytherin.

—**¿Qué le ocurre?**

**Pero Harry acababa de ver a Crookshanks acercándose a ellos sigilosamente, arrastrándose y con los grandes ojos amarillos destellando pavorosamente en la oscuridad. Harry no sabía si el gato los veía o se orientaba por los chillidos de Scabbers.**

— Sigo sin saber si los gatos ven a través de la capa de invisibilidad — murmuró Neville.

A Harry le habría encantado responderle, pero ni él lo tenía muy claro.

—**¡Crookshanks! —gimió Hermione—. ¡No, vete, Crookshanks! ****¡Vete!**

**Pero el gato se acercaba más...**

— Otra vez ese dichoso gato — se quejó una chica de sexto. — ¿Al final se va a comer a Scabbers o no?

— No — gruñó Hermione.

—**Scabbers... ¡NO!**

**Demasiado tarde... La rata escapó por entre los dedos de Ron, se echó al suelo y huyó a toda prisa. De un salto, Crookshanks se lanzó tras el roedor, y antes de que Harry y Hermione pudieran detenerlo, Ron se salió de la capa y se internó en la oscuridad.**

—**¡Ron! —gimió Hermione.**

— Esto no va a acabar bien — murmuró Katie.

**Ella y Harry se miraron y lo siguieron a la carrera. Era imposible correr a toda velocidad debajo de la capa, así que se la quitaron y la llevaron al vuelo, ondeando como un estandarte mientras seguían a Ron. **

— ¿Como un estandarte? — repitió Anthony Goldstein. — ¿Y si se te hubiera resbalado?

— Pues me habría parado a cogerla — bufó Harry como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

**Oían delante de ellos el ruido de sus pasos y los gritos que dirigía a Crookshanks.**

—**Aléjate de él..., aléjate... Scabbers, ven aquí...**

**Oyeron un golpe seco.**

—**¡Te he atrapado! Vete, gato asqueroso.**

Hermione frunció el ceño.

**Harry y Hermione casi chocaron contra Ron. Estaba tendido en el suelo. Scabbers había vuelto a su bolsillo y Ron sujetaba con ambas manos el tembloroso bulto.**

—**Vamos, Ron, volvamos a cubrirnos —dijo Hermione jadeando—. Dumbledore y el ministro saldrán dentro de un minuto.**

**Pero antes de que pudieran volver a taparse, antes incluso de que pudieran recuperar el aliento, oyeron los pasos de unas patas gigantes. Algo se acercaba a ellos en la oscuridad: un enorme perro negro de ojos claros.**

Muchos jadearon y se escucharon grititos ahogados por todo el comedor.

— ¡El Grim!

— Que no, que es Sirius Black.

— ¡Sirius Black!

**Harry quiso coger la varita, pero era ya demasiado tarde. El perro había dado un gran salto y sus patas delanteras le golpearon el pecho. Harry cayó de espaldas, con un fardo de pelo. Sintió el cálido aliento del fardo, sus dientes de tres centímetros de longitud...**

— ¡Te atacó! — chilló Romilda Vane.

— Solo intentaba evitar que el sauce boxeador le diera una paliza — se defendió Sirius. Muchos lo miraban con auténtico pánico.

**Pero el empujón lo había llevado demasiado lejos. Se apartó rodando. Aturdido, sintiendo como si le hubieran roto las costillas, trató de ponerse en pie; oyó rugir al animal, preparándose para un nuevo ataque.**

— Perdona, no pretendía saltar con tanta fuerza — se disculpó Sirius. — A veces es un poco difícil controlar la fuerza cuando eres un perro.

— No pasa nada — dijo Harry, quien se sentía como si estuviera en una montaña rusa. Los nervios que había sentido antes se habían relajado un poco tras todo lo sucedido con Umbridge y el pensadero, pero ahora estaban regresando con tanta fuerza que resultaba alarmante.

**Ron se levantó. Cuando el perro volvió a saltar contra ellos, Ron empujó a Harry hacia un lado y el perro mordió el brazo estirado de Ron. **

— ¡Ron! — gimió la señora Weasley.

No fue la única que exclamó su nombre. Varias personas lo miraban con admiración, incluyendo a media docena de chicas. Ron se ruborizó intensamente.

— Empujaste a Harry para protegerlo y te pusiste en peligro — dijo Katie con un hilo de voz. — De verdad, tenéis una amistad preciosa.

Harry sentía que debía darle las gracias a Ron. De hecho, muchas personas lo estaban mirando en ese momento con expectación, apremiándolo con la mirada. Sin embargo, se sentía como si le hubieran echado un encantamiento paralizador.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Se iba a leer sobre la inocencia de Sirius

(y sobre el hecho de que Harry casi lo había matado)

y lo liberarían. Sería libre para tomar su custodia y podrían irse a vivir juntos

(si Sirius no le odiaba después de lo que iban a leer)

y él no tendría que volver nunca más con los Dursley.

— Harry, ¿todo bien? — susurró alguien en su oído. Harry se sobresaltó.

— ¿Eh?

Era Ron, que lo miraba con preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien? — repitió en un susurro.

Harry asintió, aunque más bien pareció un espasmo.

**Harry embistió y agarró al animal por el pelo, pero éste arrastraba a Ron con tanta facilidad como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.**

**Entonces, algo surgido de no se sabía dónde golpeó a Harry tan fuerte en la cara que volvió a derribarlo. Oyó a Hermione chillar de dolor y caer también. Harry manoteó en busca de la varita, parpadeando para quitarse la sangre de los ojos.**

— ¿Sangre? — chilló un chico de cuarto. — ¿Qué te lanzó Black a la cara?

— No le lancé nada — se volvió a defender Sirius. — Estábamos frente al sauce boxeador.

Algunos comenzaban a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, a juzgar por sus caras.

—**¡Lumos! —susurró.**

**La luz de la varita iluminó un grueso árbol. Habían perseguido a Scabbers hasta el sauce boxeador, y sus ramas crujían como azotadas por un fortísimo viento y oscilaban de atrás adelante para impedir que se aproximaran.**

Sirius hizo un gesto como diciendo: "¿Veis?"

**Al pie del árbol estaba el perro, arrastrando a Ron y metiéndolo por un hueco que había en las raíces. Ron luchaba denodadamente, pero su cabeza y su torso se estaban perdiendo de vista.**

—**¡Ron! —gritó Harry, intentando seguirlo, pero una gruesa rama le propinó un restallante y terrible trallazo que lo obligó a retroceder.**

— ¿Es que no podéis tener ni un final de curso normal? — bufó Justin Finch-Fletchley.

— En primero, acabaron rescatando la piedra filosofal de manos de Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis después de luchar contra piezas de ajedrez gigantes, un troll, llaves voladoras y pociones venenosas — dijo Terry Boot, contando con los dedos. — En segundo, se cargaron un basilisco.

— Y en tercero, están luchando contra un árbol — acabó Nott en tono despectivo. — Habéis bajado un poco la calidad, ¿no?

— Espera y verás — replicó Ron de mala gana.

**Lo único que podían ver ya de Ron era la pierna con la que el muchacho se había enganchado en una rama para impedir que el perro lo arrastrase. Un horrible crujido cortó el aire como un pistoletazo. La pierna de Ron se había roto y el pie desapareció en aquel momento.**

Se oyeron jadeos.

— Oh, no — gimió Lavender.

— Eso debió doler — dijo Susan Bones.

Ron se ruborizó.

— Un poco — admitió.

— Más que un poco, diría yo — dijo Bill. Harry notó entonces que el mayor de los Weasley miraba a Sirius con una expresión extraña. — ¿Sabes qué, Black? Si no fuera por todo lo que sé, ahora mismo te pegaría un puñetazo.

— Me uno a eso — dijo Charlie rápidamente. En su caso, estaba mucho más claro lo molesto que se encontraba con Sirius. De hecho, ahora que Harry los estaba mirando, era obvio que todos los Weasley parecían bastante disgustados con Sirius.

— No le rompí la pierna a propósito — se defendió Sirius. — Fue sin querer.

Harry no se había dado cuenta de lo furioso que estaba el señor Weasley hasta que habló:

— Aunque fuera sin querer, eso no cambia que le rompiste una pierna a Ron — dijo con voz suave. Había algo en ese tono de voz que hizo que a Harry le diera un escalofrío. — Como mínimo, deberías disculparte.

Sirius tragó saliva.

— Claro que sí. Ron, de verdad, lo siento — dijo rápidamente.

Ron, quien parecía bastante complacido al ser defendido por toda su familia, sonrió y dijo:

— No pasa nada. La señora Pomfrey me curó enseguida.

Por suerte, los Weasley decidieron dejarlo ahí. Incluso la señora Weasley, que parecía estar dispuesta a gritarle cuatro cosas a Sirius, cerró la boca y volvió a centrarse en la lectura.

—**Harry, tenemos que pedir ayuda —gritó Hermione. Ella también sangraba. El sauce le había hecho un corte en el hombro.**

—**¡No! ¡Este ser es lo bastante grande para comérselo! ¡No tenemos tiempo! **

— Este ser — repitió Sirius, fingiendo estar ofendido. — Creo que lo peor que me han llamad… ¿Harry?

A Harry le había dado un vuelco el corazón al escuchar el tono "ofendido" de Sirius. Tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de que estaba de broma, pero para entonces su estómago ya había dado varias volteretas.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Sirius en voz baja, inclinándose hacia él.

Harry asintió de nuevo. No sabía qué cara debía tener para que tanto él como Ron le hubieran preguntado lo mismo.

—**No conseguiremos pasar sin ayuda.**

**Otra rama les lanzó otro latigazo, con las ramitas enroscadas como puños.**

— ¿Soy la única a la que eso le ha parecido adorable? — se oyó decir a una chica de cuarto. Nadie respondió.

—**Si ese perro ha podido entrar, nosotros también —jadeó Harry, corriendo y zigzagueando, tratando de encontrar un camino a través de las ramas que daban trallazos al aire, pero era imposible acercarse un centímetro más sin ser golpeados por el árbol.**

—**¡Socorro, socorro! —gritó Hermione, como una histérica, dando brincos sin moverse del sitio—. ¡Por favor...!**

— Menos mal que no queríais que os vieran — bufó Zacharias Smith.

— La situación ha cambiado bastante — replicó Cho Chang, mirándolo mal. Smith hizo una mueca y cerró la boca.

**Crookshanks dio un salto al frente. Se deslizó como una serpiente por entre las ramas que azotaban el aire y se agarró con las zarpas a un nudo del tronco.**

**De repente, como si el árbol se hubiera vuelto de piedra, dejó de moverse.**

— ¡Qué fuerte! — exclamó Colin.

— ¿El sauce boxeador se puede parar? — saltó un chico de segundo. — ¡Genial!

Estaba claro en aquel momento que muchos alumnos intentarían encontrar el nudo del tronco en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad de salir del castillo.

—**¡Crookshanks! —gritó Hermione, dubitativa. Cogió a Harry por el brazo tan fuerte que le hizo daño—. **

— Ups, perdona, Harry — dijo Hermione.

Harry asintió otra vez. Notó que Hermione se quedaba mirándolo y gimió internamente.

— ¿Harry? ¿Todo bien?

— Claro — respondió Harry, aunque sonó falso hasta para sus oídos.

No sabía qué le pasaba. No tenía motivos para estar tan nervioso. Recordó la conversación que había tenido con Sirius el día anterior, cuando había perdido los nervios y había acabado hecho un desastre en el suelo del baño. No tenía nada por lo que preocuparse. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Que Sirius se diera cuenta de que los pensamientos de Harry aquel día habían sido mucho más fuertes de lo que creía y dejara de confiar en él? ¿Que todo el colegio se volviera en su contra por haberse planteado matar a su padrino? ¿Que Umbridge se las ingeniara para que lo echaran de Hogwarts por ser un peligro para todos? ¿Que lo mandaran de vuelta a Privet Drive?

Bueno, aunque no lo echaran del colegio, lo mandarían de vuelta a Privet Drive de todas formas porque Sirius no querría vivir con alguien que le había deseado la muerte con tanta fuerza.

No. Estaba siendo estúpido. Y dramático, como ya le habían dicho muchas veces a lo largo de la lectura. Pero claro, tampoco es que pudiera fijarse mucho en qué decían sobre él, teniendo en cuenta que la opinión de todos cambiaba constantemente. Lo mismo decían que estaba siendo dramático de más que se ponían a llorar por él. Lo mismo lo tomaban por mentiroso que lo defendían frente a todos los demás. Sus opiniones eran totalmente impredecibles.

Pero había otras personas cuya opinión sí era predecible, y sí le importaba. Estaba seguro de que la señora Weasley se escandalizaría cuando supiera que Harry había apuntado a Sirius con la varita y se había planteado matarlo. ¿Y si su opinión sobre él cambiaba y ya no volvía a invitarle a su casa? ¿Y si le decía a Ron que se alejara de él, como hizo Percy?

No, la señora Weasley jamás haría eso. Y Sirius jamás le haría daño. Y sus amigos jamás le harían de lado.

Se obligó a respirar hondo y escuchar la lectura.

**¿Cómo sabía...?**

—**Es amigo del perro —dijo Harry con tristeza—. Los he visto juntos... Vamos. Ten la varita a punto.**

— Se me había olvidado eso — murmuró Alicia Spinnet.

**En unos segundos recorrieron la distancia que les separaba del tronco, pero antes de que llegaran al hueco que había entre las raíces, Crookshanks se metió por él agitando la cola de brocha. Harry lo siguió. Entró a gatas, metiendo primero la cabeza, y se deslizó por una rampa de tierra hasta la boca de un túnel de techo muy bajo.**

— Qué recuerdos — suspiró Sirius. Lupin rodó los ojos, aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

**Crookshanks estaba ya lejos de él y sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la varita de Harry. Un segundo después, entró Hermione.**

—**¿Dónde está Ron? —le preguntó con voz aterrorizada.**

—**Por aquí —indicó Harry, poniéndose en camino con la espalda arqueada, siguiendo a Crookshanks.**

—**¿Adónde irá este túnel? —le preguntó Hermione, sin aliento.**

—**No sé... Está señalado en el mapa del merodeador, pero Fred y George creían que nadie lo había utilizado nunca. Se sale del límite del mapa, pero daba la impresión de que iba a Hogsmeade...**

— Aunque pareciera que iba a Hogsmeade, no debíais haberlo seguido — dijo una chica de segundo. — ¿Y si era peligroso?

— Bueno, yo creo que seguir a un perro peligroso que resultó ser un asesino es bastante peligroso ya de por sí — ironizó Zabini.

**Avanzaban tan aprisa como podían, casi doblados por la cintura. Por momentos podían ver la cola de Crookshanks. El pasadizo no se acababa. Parecía tan largo como el que iba a Honeydukes. Lo único en que podía pensar Harry era en Ron y en lo que le podía estar haciendo el perrazo... **

Ron le puso la mano en el hombro y Harry se sobresaltó. No se atrevió a mirar a su amigo a la cara.

**Al correr agachado, le costaba trabajo respirar y le dolía...**

**Y entonces el túnel empezó a elevarse, y luego a serpentear, y Crookshanks había desaparecido. En vez de ver al gato, Harry veía una tenue luz que penetraba por una pequeña abertura.**

**Se detuvieron jadeando, para coger aire. Avanzaron con cautela hasta la abertura. Levantaron las varitas para ver lo que había al otro lado.**

— Teníais que haber llevado las varitas levantadas todo el camino — gruñó Moody.

**Había una habitación, muy desordenada y llena de polvo. El papel se despegaba de las paredes. El suelo estaba lleno de manchas. Todos los muebles estaban rotos, como si alguien los hubiera destrozado. **

Sirius y Tonks miraron a Lupin sin disimulo. Él no les hizo ni caso.

**Las ventanas estaban todas cegadas con maderas.**

**Harry miró a Hermione, que parecía muy asustada, pero asintió con la cabeza. Harry salió por la abertura mirando a su alrededor. La habitación estaba desierta, pero a la derecha había una puerta abierta que daba a un vestíbulo en sombras. Hermione volvió a cogerse del brazo de Harry. **

A Harry le pareció oír murmullos, pero no entendió nada de lo que decían. Con el paso de los minutos, notaba su corazón latir con más y más fuerza.

**Miraba de un lado a otro con los ojos muy abiertos, observando las ventanas tapadas.**

—**Harry —susurró—. Creo que estamos en la Casa de los Gritos.**

Muchos jadearon. El comedor entero se quedó en silencio.

**Harry miró a su alrededor. Posó la mirada en una silla de madera que estaba cerca de ellos. Le habían arrancado varios trozos y una pata.**

—**Eso no lo han hecho los fantasmas —observó.**

— Quizá no había fantasmas en la Casa de los Gritos — dijo Hannah Abbott, muy pálida. — Quizá había monstruos.

— De eso nada — bufó Sirius, haciendo saltar a más de uno. Hannah se puso más blanca todavía.

**En ese momento oyeron un crujido en lo alto. Algo se había movido en la parte de arriba. Miraron al techo. Hermione le cogía el brazo con tal fuerza que perdía sensibilidad en los dedos. La miró. Hermione volvió a asentir con la cabeza y lo soltó.**

— ¿Os comunicáis sin palabras? Qué bonito — dijo una chica de tercero.

Harry no entendió muy bien exactamente qué era lo bonito de eso, pero no dijo nada. No quería llamar la atención sobre sí mismo más de lo que fuera necesario. Ron todavía tenía la mano sobre su hombro, lo que significaba que se había dado cuenta de que no estaba del todo bien.

**Tan en silencio como pudieron, entraron en el vestíbulo y subieron por la escalera, que se estaba desmoronando. Todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, salvo el suelo, donde algo arrastrado escaleras arriba había dejado una estela ancha y brillante.**

— ¿Ese algo arrastrado era Ron? — preguntó Seamus con los ojos como platos. Hermione asintió.

**Llegaron hasta el oscuro descansillo.**

—**Nox —susurraron a un tiempo, y se apagaron las luces de las varitas. Solamente había una puerta abierta. Al dirigirse despacio hacia ella, oyeron un movimiento al otro lado. Un suave gemido, y luego un ronroneo profundo y sonoro. Cambiaron una última mirada y un último asentimiento con la cabeza.**

**Sosteniendo la varita ante sí, Harry abrió la puerta de una patada.**

— Vamos, Harry — murmuró Neville.

**Crookshanks estaba acostado en una magnífica cama con dosel y colgaduras polvorientas. Ronroneó al verlos. En el suelo, a su lado, sujetándose la pierna que sobresalía en un ángulo anormal, estaba Ron. Harry y Hermione se le acercaron rápidamente.**

Varios hicieron muecas al escuchar lo de "ángulo anormal".

—**¡Ron!, ¿te encuentras bien? **

—**¿Dónde está el perro?**

—**No hay perro —gimió Ron. El dolor le hacía apretar los dientes—. Harry, esto es una trampa...**

—**¿Qué...?**

—**Él es el perro. Es un animago...**

**Ron miraba por encima del hombro de Harry. Harry se dio la vuelta. El hombre oculto en las sombras cerró la puerta tras ellos.**

Se oyeron gritos ahogados, a pesar de que todos sabían quién era ese hombre.

**Una masa de pelo sucio y revuelto le caía hasta los codos. Si no le hubieran brillado los ojos en las cuencas profundas y oscuras, habría creído que se trataba de un cadáver. La piel de cera estaba tan estirada sobre los huesos de la cara que parecía una calavera. Una mueca dejaba al descubierto sus dientes amarillos. Era Sirius Black.**

— ¿Un cadáver? ¿En serio? ¿Tan mal estaba? — bufó Sirius.

— Pues sí — replicó Lupin. — Si te sirve de consuelo, has mejorado bastante.

Sirius le sonrió.

—**¡Expelliarmus! —exclamó, dirigiendo hacia ellos la varita de Ron.**

**Las varitas que empuñaban Harry y Hermione saltaron de sus manos, y Black las recogió. Dio un paso hacia ellos, con los ojos fijos en Harry.**

Muchos miraron a Sirius con cautela. Él todavía sonreía.

—**Pensé que vendrías a ayudar a tu amigo —dijo con voz ronca. Su voz sonaba como si no la hubiera empleado en mucho tiempo—. Tu padre habría hecho lo mismo por mí. Habéis sido muy valientes por no salir corriendo en busca de un profesor. Muchas gracias. Esto lo hará todo mucho más fácil...**

Tonks gimió.

— Venga ya, Sirius. No lo estás poniendo nada fácil.

— Tenías que haber ido al grano directamente — le reprochó Lupin. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

— Hice lo que pude — se defendió.

Pasaron unos segundos y el chico de Ravenclaw no siguió leyendo. Tenía los ojos fijos en la página, muy abiertos, como en shock.

— ¿Señor Benson? — dijo McGonagall. — Continúe en voz alta, por favor.

— Eh…

Miró a Harry, quien sintió en ese momento cómo se le venía el mundo encima. Era ahora. Iba a ser ahora. Iban a leerlo. Benson ya lo había leído y lo estaba juzgando. Y lo juzgarían todos los demás y Sirius se enfadaría y Dumbledore se sentiría decepcionado.

Su cara de pánico debió ser más que obvia, porque varias personas le miraron con preocupación.

— ¿Harry? — dijo Ginny.

— Hey… — Ron intentó llamar su atención, pero Harry estaba demasiado ocupado intentando recordar cómo respirar.

Notaba una sensación en el pecho como si algo muy grande y pesado se hubiera sentado encima de él.

— Señor Benson — insistió McGonagall. El chico de Ravenclaw miró a Harry una última vez antes de leer:

**Harry oyó la burla sobre su padre como si Black la hubiera proferido a voces. Notó la quemazón del odio, que no dejaba lugar al miedo. Por primera vez en su vida habría querido volver a tener en su mano la varita, no para defenderse, sino para atacar... para matar. **

Harry nunca había escuchado un silencio tan profundo como el que se produjo en ese momento. Casi como si fuera a cámara lenta, vio cómo decenas de personas se daban la vuelta para mirarlo. Escuchó un ruido extraño y tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que se trataba de su propia respiración, que sonaba entrecortada.

Tenía que mirar a Sirius. Tenía que mirarlo y saber…

Dos manos grandes se posaron en sus mejillas y Sirius le obligó a mirarlo a la cara.

— No pasa nada, Harry — dijo Sirius, y Harry se aferró a cada palabra. — Ya hemos hablado de esto. No pasa nada porque pensaras esas cosas. La situación era muy diferente.

Harry quería hablar, decirle algo a su padrino, pero sentía como si estuviera paralizado. Notaba un cosquilleo muy extraño en las manos y en los pies.

— Así que Potter quiso matar a Black — dijo Umbridge, cuya voz resonó por todo el comedor. — ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Llevo meses diciendo que Potter es peligroso.

— Cierre la boca.

La voz había sido la de la señora Weasley, llena de furia y asco, pero el maleficio que cruzó el gran comedor fue de George.

Le impactó a Umbridge en toda la cabeza y, al instante, le empezaron a crecer numerosos bultos llenos de pus en toda la cara. Umbridge soltó un alarido y se llevó las manos a la cara, pero eso pareció hacerle daño y la hizo gritar más fuerte.

Harry lo veía todo como si se tratara de una película. Aún notaba las manos de Sirius en sus mejillas, la mano de Ron en su hombro, apoyándole silenciosamente, y había más manos… ¿Desde cuándo Hermione había estado cogiéndole la mano? Ginny sostenía la otra, ¿cuándo había pasado eso?

Y alguien le estaba tocando la espalda, haciendo pequeños círculos para calmarlo… ¿era el profesor Lupin? Y a su derecha, había una horda de pelirrojos que se habían puesto en pie y miraban hacia la mesa de profesores con fiereza.

Sin embargo, en la mesa de profesores no es que hubiera muchos problemas. De hecho, Umbridge era la única que parecía preocupada por lo que acababan de leer. McGonagall parecía furiosa, mientras que la profesora Sprout tenía tal cara de asco que resultaba casi cómica. Ambas miraban a Umbridge como si fuera una mancha en sus zapatos favoritos. Hagrid tenía pinta de estar preparado para levantarse a defender a Harry a la mínima señal de confrontación. Flitwick, por otro lado, no parecía especialmente preocupado por lo que acababan de leer, al igual que el resto de profesores. Ninguno de ellos miraba a Harry como si fuera un monstruo o como si estuvieran horriblemente decepcionados con él. Ni siquiera Snape.

De hecho, la expresión de Snape era de lo más curiosa. Si Harry hubiera podido pensar con claridad, habría podido analizar más a detalle lo que estaba viendo, pero sentía el cerebro embotado. Lo único que sabía era que Snape no lo estaba mirando a él, sino a Umbridge, y que su expresión era de desagrado.

Sentía cómo sus sentidos regresaban poco a poco, pero con ellos también regresaba la bola en el estómago que había sentido tantas otras veces.

Oyó a Umbridge chillar, vio cómo Dumbledore, con más calma de la necesaria, apuntaba con su varita a la cara de la profesora para arreglar el desastre. Oyó cómo ella gritaba que George debería ser expulsado. También oyó y vio a media casa de Gryffindor ponerse en pie para defenderlos tanto a George como a él. Angelina tenía la varita en la mano y parecía lista para lanzarle un maleficio a Umbridge si hacía falta.

— ¿ES QUE VA A IGNORARLO? — gritaba Umbridge. — ¡Ha dicho que quería matar a alguien!

— No lo ha dicho, lo ha pensado — chilló la señora Weasley, interrumpiéndola. — ¡Y no lo hizo! Tenía trece años y estaba frente al que creía responsable de la muerte de sus padres, ¡por supuesto que iba a pensar algo así!

— ¡Eso no cambia nada! — gritó Umbridge. — Potter quiso matar a alguien. ¡Hasta le apuntó con la varita! Y no sabemos si intentó matarlo o no.

Sirius se incorporó, soltando a Harry.

— Lo sabrías si me preguntaras — dijo en voz alta. El jaleo del comedor paró al instante. — Harry no intentó matarme. No fue capaz. — Volvió a mirar a Harry unos instantes antes de añadir: — Harry Potter tuvo delante a quien creía el culpable de la muerte de sus padres y lo dejó vivir. Tuvo delante a quien lo condenó a vivir diez años con esos horribles Dursleys, y lo dejó vivir. Si algo demuestra esto, es que Harry es una gran persona.

Todo el comedor se quedó en silencio. En ese momento, una mano apareció detrás de Harry y le pasó un pañuelo por la cara.

— Hay que limpiar eso antes de que Umbridge lo vea y se ponga contenta — murmuró esa persona, que Harry tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era Fred. Tardó otro par de segundos más en asimilar lo que le acababa de decir, y solo entonces notó que tenía los ojos y las mejillas llenos de lágrimas.

Quiso soltarle la mano a Hermione y Ginny para coger el pañuelo y limpiarse él mismo la cara, pero ninguna de las dos dejó que la soltara. Así que, muy a su pesar, tuvo que dejar que lo hiciera Fred.

— ¿Por qué siempre encontráis excusas para Potter? — bufó Umbridge. — ¡Desearle a alguien la muerte no es excusable!

— Creo que, en este caso, lo es — dijo Fudge finalmente. Umbridge casi se atragantó.

Fue en ese momento en el que Umbridge debió darse cuenta de que no tenía a nadie de su lado. Ni siquiera los Slytherin la apoyaban. Harry se atrevió a mirar de reojo hacia la zona en la que Malfoy estaba sentado y vio que el chico parecía en shock. Se preguntó qué le había dejado así: la idea de que Harry hubiera podido tener ese tipo de pensamientos oscuros, o el hecho de que tanta gente lo defendiera a pesar de ello.

Ese último pensamiento tardó unos segundos en procesarse en su cerebro, pero, cuando lo hizo, Harry sintió cómo el nudo de su estómago se aflojaba un poquito.

— Ahora que todo ha sido aclarado, sigamos leyendo — dijo Dumbledore. Harry casi gimió al darse cuenta de que el director no había mostrado ningún sentimiento hacia lo que acababan de leer, ni positivo ni negativo. ¿Qué pensaría ahora de él?

— ¡No está todo aclarado! — saltó Umbridge. — Si no quiere expulsar a Potter por haber pensado algo tan horrible, al menos no puede negarme que lo que acaba de hacer Weasley es intolerable. ¡Me ha lanzado un maleficio!

— Bien merecido — dijo Trelawney, aunque se llevó la mano a la boca un segundo después, como si no hubiera pretendido decirlo en voz alta.

— No voy a…

— Luego discutiremos ese tema, Dolores — interrumpió Dumbledore. — El tiempo apremia. Señor Benson, por favor…

El chico de Ravenclaw siguió leyendo con aspecto de estar algo aturdido.

**Sin saber lo que hacía, se adelantó, pero algo se movió a sus costados, y dos pares de manos lo sujetaron y lo hicieron retroceder.**

—**¡No, Harry! —exclamó Hermione, petrificada. Ron, sin embargo, se dirigió a Black:**

—**Si quiere matar a Harry, tendrá que matarnos también a nosotros —dijo con fiereza, aunque el esfuerzo que había hecho para levantarse lo había dejado aún más pálido, y oscilaba al hablar.**

Se oyeron exclamaciones de sorpresa y de admiración, y varias personas se pusieron a aplaudir.

— ¡Bravo, Ron! — exclamó Dennis Creevey.

— ¡Así se habla! — dijo Dean.

Harry, quien aún no había conseguido controlar sus emociones del todo, miró a Ron y quiso darle las gracias por aquello, pero no le salió la voz. Ron pareció entenderlo de todas formas, porque sonrió y le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros.

**Algo titiló en los ojos sombríos de Black.**

—**Échate —le dijo a Ron en voz baja— o será peor para tu pierna.**

— Podías haberle dicho "No voy a matar a Harry" en lugar de eso — le reprochó Tonks. Sirius, que se había quedado sentado junto a Harry, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

— No estaba pensando con claridad.

—**¿Me ha oído? —dijo Ron débilmente, apoyándose en Harry para mantenerse en pie—. Tendrá que matarnos a los tres.**

La señora Weasley gimió.

—**Sólo habrá un asesinato esta noche —respondió Black, acentuando la mueca. **

La tensión regresó al comedor con fuerza. Varias personas se giraron para mirar a Sirius con caras de pánico.

— ¡Entonces sí quería matar a Harry! — exclamó un chico de primero.

— No — gruñó Sirius, pasando el brazo por el reposacabezas del sillón y dejando caer su mano sobre el pelo de Harry en un gesto protector. — Si dejáis de interrumpir, veréis a quién quería matar de verdad.

Eso no tranquilizó a nadie.

—**¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, tratando de soltarse de Ron y de Hermione—. No le importó la última vez, ¿a que no? No le importó matar a todos aquellos muggles al mismo tiempo que a Pettigrew... ¿Qué ocurre, se ha ablandado usted en Azkaban?**

—**¡Harry! —sollozó Hermione—. ¡Cállate!**

—**¡ÉL MATÓ A MIS PADRES! —gritó Harry.**

Harry se estremeció. No quería recordar nada de esto. Se sentía un idiota. Tanto sus amigos como los Weasley, Sirius y Lupin le habían demostrado su apoyo. Ya no tenía motivos para estar así de… emocional. ¿Por qué no lograba tranquilizarse?

**Y haciendo un último esfuerzo se liberó de Ron y de Hermione, y se lanzó. Había olvidado la magia. Había olvidado que era bajito y poca cosa y que tenía trece años, mientras que Black era un hombre adulto y alto. Lo único que sabía Harry era que quería hacerle a Black todo el daño posible, y que no le importaba el que recibiera a cambio.**

Agachó la cabeza, no queriendo mirar a la cara a absolutamente nadie. Oyó murmullos, pero se negó a escuchar lo que decían. Ron lo apretó un poco contra sí, pero entonces Sirius prácticamente lo arrancó del agarre de Ron y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

Harry era consciente de que más de la mitad del colegio lo estaba mirando, pero le dio igual. Dejó que Sirius le abrazara.

**Tal vez fuera por la impresión que le produjo ver a Harry cometiendo aquella necedad, pero Black no levantó a tiempo las varitas. **

— O quizá fue porque no pretendía atacaros con ellas — dijo Sirius en tono irónico. Harry, quien tenía la cabeza contra su pecho, dejó escapar un pequeño bufido.

— Puede ser — murmuró.

**Harry sujetó por la muñeca la mano libre de Black, desviando la orientación de las varitas. Tras propinarle un puñetazo en el pómulo, los dos cayeron hacia atrás, contra la pared.**

— Buena esa, Harry — dijo algún Weasley a su derecha. Por la voz debió ser Charlie.

**Hermione y Ron gritaron. Vieron un resplandor cegador cuando las varitas que Black tenía en la mano lanzaron un chorro de chispas que por unos centímetros no dieron a Harry en la cara. **

Eso hizo jadear a más de uno. Harry se incorporó justo a tiempo para ver a la señora Weasley lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Sirius.

— Solo fueron chispas — se defendió Sirius. — Si hubiera querido hacerle daño, habría usado un maleficio.

**Harry sintió retorcerse bajo sus dedos el brazo de Black, pero no lo soltó y golpeó con la otra mano. Pero Black aferró con su mano libre el cuello de Harry. **

— ¿Qué? — chilló la señora Weasley. Sirius tragó saliva.

—**No —susurró—. He esperado demasiado tiempo.**

**Apretó los dedos. Harry se ahogaba. **

— ¡Sirius! — exclamó Lupin.

— ¡No pretendía hacerle daño! — se excusó Sirius. — Lo juro. Solo quería que se apartara de mi camino.

Sus excusas no funcionaron. La mayoría del comedor lo miraba con miedo, mientras que los que no tenían miedo lo que sentían era furia. Harry estaba seguro de que, si hubieran estado en Grimmauld Place en vez de en el Gran Comedor, la señora Weasley le habría lanzado un maleficio a Sirius.

A Harry casi se le había olvidado ese detalle. No le había dado importancia porque entendía que Sirius había estado intentando llegar hasta Pettigrew y que él no se lo había estado poniendo nada fácil. ¿Sería así como se sentía Sirius sobre lo que Harry había pensado y hecho aquel día?

**Las gafas se le habían caído hacia un lado. Entonces vio el pie de Hermione, salido de no se sabía dónde. Black soltó a Harry profiriendo un alarido de dolor. Ron se arrojó sobre la mano con que Black sujetaba la varita y Harry oyó un débil tintineo.**

— ¿Le diste una patada a Black? — dijo Terry Boot con los ojos como platos. Hermione se ruborizó.

**Se soltó del nudo de cuerpos y vio su propia varita en el suelo. Se tiró hacia ella, pero...**

—**¡Ah!**

**Crookshanks se había unido a la lucha, clavándole las zarpas delanteras en el brazo. Harry se lo sacudió de encima, pero Crookshanks se dirigió como una flecha hacia la varita de Harry.**

— ¡Ese maldito gato!

— ¡Sabía que no era de fiar!

— Asquerosa bola de pelo…

Hermione trató de mirar mal a todo el que criticaba a Crookshanks, pero eran tantos que le fue imposible.

—**¡NO! —exclamó Harry, y propinó a Crookshanks un puntapié que lo tiró a un lado bufando. **

Hermione no miró mal a Harry por eso, y Harry supuso que la chica aún estaba preocupada por él.

No dejaba de hacer el ridículo delante de sus amigos. De hecho, esta vez lo había hecho delante de todo el comedor… ¿cuánta gente se habría dado cuenta de que había llorado? Esperaba que no mucha.

**Harry recogió la varita y se dio la vuelta.**

—**¡Apartaos! —gritó a Ron y a Hermione.**

**No necesitaron oírlo dos veces. Hermione, sin aliento y con sangre en el labio, se hizo a un lado, recogiendo su varita y la de Ron. Ron se arrastró hasta la cama y se derrumbó sobre ella, jadeando y con la cara ya casi verde, asiéndose la pierna rota con las manos.**

— Pobres — dijo Susan Bones.

— Y nosotros en el castillo, cenando tranquilamente sin tener ni idea de nada — se quejó Seamus.

— Sois muy valientes— dijo Oliver Wood, mirándolos con orgullo. Ron se ruborizó.

**Black yacía de cualquier manera junto a la pared. Su estrecho tórax subía y bajaba con rapidez mientras veía a Harry aproximarse muy despacio, apuntándole directamente al corazón con la varita.**

Harry tragó saliva.

—**¿Vas a matarme, Harry? —preguntó.**

En el presente, Harry negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose empalidecer. Ron volvió a pasarle el brazo sobre los hombros y lo estrechó contra sí mismo. Sirius, por otro lado, decidió volver a posar la mano sobre la cabeza de Harry.

**Harry se paró delante de él, sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita, y bajando la vista para observarle la cara. El ojo izquierdo se le estaba hinchando y le sangraba la nariz.**

—**Usted mató a mis padres —dijo Harry con voz algo temblorosa, pero con la mano firme.**

— Con la mano firme… O sea, que iba a hacerlo — oyó decir a alguien de Ravenclaw.

Unas diez personas exclamaron que eso era imposible.

**Black lo miró fijamente con aquellos ojos hundidos.**

—**No lo niego —dijo en voz baja—. Pero si supieras toda la historia...**

— ¿Cómo que no lo niegas? — dijo Kingsley.

— Madre mía… — Tonks rodó los ojos. — ¿Cómo no va a pensar que eres el malo de la historia si dices esas cosas?

Lupin suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Sirius los miró a todos con algo de indignación.

— Era una situación muy tensa, ¿vale? No estaba pensando mucho en lo que decía.

—**¿Toda la historia? —repitió Harry, con un furioso martilleo en los oídos—. Los entregó a Voldemort, eso es todo lo que necesito saber.**

—**Tienes que escucharme —dijo Black con un dejo de apremio en la voz—. Lo lamentarás si no... si no comprendes...**

—**Comprendo más de lo que cree —dijo Harry con la voz cada vez más temblorosa—. Usted no la ha oído nunca, ¿verdad? A mi madre, impidiendo que Voldemort me matara... Y usted lo hizo. Lo hizo...**

Sirius se estremeció. Harry, sintiéndose culpable, le lanzó una mirada que pretendía ser una disculpa, pero Sirius negó con la cabeza y le revolvió el pelo.

**Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, algo canela pasó por delante de Harry como un rayo. Crookshanks saltó sobre el pecho de Black y se quedó allí, sobre su corazón. Black cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir mirando al gato.**

— Tienes que estar de coña — bufó Dean.

—**Vete —ordenó Black, tratando de quitarse de encima al animal. Pero Crookshanks le hundió las garras en la túnica. Volvió a Harry su cara fea y aplastada, y lo miró con sus grandes ojos amarillos. Hermione, que estaba a su derecha, lanzó un sollozo.**

— Tenías que haberle pegado la patada, Ron — resopló Ritchie Coote.

**Harry miró a Black y a Crookshanks, sujetando la varita aún con más fuerza. ¿Y qué si tenía que matar también al gato? Era un aliado de Black... Si estaba dispuesto a morir defendiéndolo, no era asunto suyo. Si Black quería salvarlo, eso sólo demostraría que le importaba más Crookshanks que los padres de Harry...**

— ¿Para eso también hay una excusa? — intervino Umbridge. — ¿Querer matar a un gato inocente también es a causa de tener trece años y estar en una situación complicada?

— Harry no le hizo nada a Crookshanks — dijo Hermione en voz alta. Miraba a Umbridge con odio.

Harry, sin embargo, había sentido esas palabras como si fueran un puñal.

**Harry levantó la varita. Había llegado el momento de vengar a sus padres. Iba a matar a Black. Tenía que matarlo. Era su oportunidad...**

Gimió y cerró los ojos. Se sentía mareado. Trató de respirar hondo, aunque su respiración sonaba muy temblorosa y le costó mucho tomar una bocanada de aire. Centró toda su atención en la gente que tenía alrededor. La mano de Sirius, que seguía sobre su pelo, enredándolo todavía más de lo que ya estaba normalmente. Ron, que tenía el brazo sobre sus hombros en lo que prácticamente era un abrazo. Hermione, que todavía le cogía la mano y, de vez en cuando, hacía circulitos y le masajeaba los dedos, como para demostrarle que seguía ahí. Ginny, cuya mano encajaba sorprendentemente bien en la suya, y apretaba cada vez que leían algo fuerte.

Y, si abría un poco los ojos y miraba a los que tenía alrededor, podía ver que Luna y Neville seguían ahí, en el suelo frente a él. No se habían apartado al saber que se había planteado matar a alguien. Y los Weasley también seguían allí, con aspecto de ser tan protectores sobre él como siempre lo habían sido.

**Pasaron unos segundos y Harry seguía inmóvil, con la varita en alto. Black lo miraba fijamente, con Crookshanks sobre el pecho. En la cama en la que estaba tendido Ron se oía una respiración jadeante. Hermione permanecía en silencio.**

— ¿Puedes volver a leer eso? — dijo Sirius de pronto. Benson casi saltó, parpadeó dos veces y repitió.

**Pasaron unos segundos y Harry seguía inmóvil, con la varita en alto.**

— Hasta ahí — sonrió Sirius. — ¿Veis? No fue capaz. Se quedó helado.

Umbridge lo fulminaba con la mirada.

**Y entonces oyeron algo que no habían oído hasta entonces. Unos pasos amortiguados. Alguien caminaba por el piso inferior.**

—**¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ ARRIBA! —gritó Hermione de pronto—. ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ ARRIBA! ¡SIRIUS BLACK! ¡DENSE PRISA!**

— Al fin — dijo Angelina con la mano en el pecho. — Espero que, quien fuera, os ayudara.

**Black sufrió tal sobresalto que Crookshanks estuvo a punto de caerse. Harry apretó la varita con una fuerza irracional. ¡Mátalo ya!, dijo una voz en su cabeza. Pero los pasos que subían las escaleras se oían cada vez más fuertes, y Harry seguía sin moverse.**

— Reitero — dijo Sirius en voz alta. — Seguía sin moverse. ¿Lo habéis oído bien?

— Perfectamente — contestó Dumbledore. — Si a _alguien_ le quedaba alguna duda de que Harry Potter no tiene madera de asesino, creo que ya no la tiene.

Harry sintió cómo se desinflaba. Ron debió notarlo también, porque lo apretó más fuerte, como si quisiera sostenerlo.

Dumbledore lo acababa de defender. No estaba decepcionado, o al menos no lo parecía. Habría podido llorar del alivio que sentía.

**La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe entre una lluvia de chispas rojas y Harry se volvió cuando el profesor Lupin entró en la habitación como un rayo. **

— ¡Bien!

Se oyeron varias exclamaciones.

**El profesor Lupin tenía la cara exangüe, y la varita levantada y dispuesta. Miró a Ron, que yacía en la cama; a Hermione, encogida de miedo junto a la puerta; a Harry, que no dejaba de apuntar a Black con la varita; y al mismo Black, desplomado a los pies de Harry y sangrando.**

—**¡Expelliarmus! —gritó Lupin.**

**La varita de Harry salió volando de su mano. También lo hicieron las dos que sujetaba Hermione. Lupin las cogió todas hábilmente y luego penetró en la habitación, mirando a Black, que todavía tenía a Crookshanks protectoramente encaramado en el pecho.**

— Espera, ¿le quitó la varita a Harry? — dijo Padma Patil. — ¿Por qué?

Lupin se quedó callado.

**Harry se sintió de pronto como vacío. No lo había matado. Le había faltado valor. Black volvería a manos de los dementores.**

Harry hizo una mueca. Sin embargo, casi nadie parecía estar juzgándolo por esos pensamientos, así que se obligó a centrarse en la lectura.

**Entonces habló Lupin, con una voz extraña que temblaba de emoción contenida: **

—**¿Dónde está, Sirius?**

**Harry miró a Lupin. No comprendía qué quería decir. ¿De quién hablaba? **

En el comedor, la gente parecía tan confusa como Harry se había sentido en aquel momento.

**Se volvió para mirar de nuevo a Black, cuyo rostro carecía completamente de expresión. Durante unos segundos no se movió. Luego, muy despacio, levantó la mano y señaló a Ron. Desconcertado, Harry se volvió hacia el sorprendido Ron.**

Las caras de desconcierto habrían sido hasta graciosas si no hubiera habido tanta tensión en el comedor.

—**Pero entonces... —murmuró Lupin, mirando tan intensamente a Black que parecía leer sus pensamientos—, ¿por qué no se ha manifestado antes? A menos que... —De repente, los ojos de Lupin se dilataron como si viera algo más allá de Black, algo que no podía ver ninguno de los presentes— ... a menos que fuera él quien... a menos que cambiaras... sin decírmelo...**

— Exacto — murmuró Sirius. Lupin y él se miraron de forma significativa.

**Muy despacio, sin apartar los hundidos ojos de Lupin, Black asintió con la cabeza.**

—**Profesor Lupin, ¿qué pasa? —interrumpió Harry en voz alta—. ¿Qué...?**

**Pero no terminó la pregunta, porque lo que vio lo dejó mudo. Lupin bajaba la varita. Un instante después, se acercó a Black, le cogió la mano, tiró de él para incorporarlo y para que Crookshanks cayese al suelo, y abrazó a Black como a un hermano.**

Sirius sonrió, al igual que Lupin. A lo largo del comedor, se oyeron jadeos y gritos ahogados.

— ¿Fue usted quien lo dejó entrar en el colegio? — exclamó un chico de séptimo. Lupin negó con la cabeza.

— Eso lo hizo él solito.

— ¿De qué se conocían?

— Ahora lo escucharéis todos — dijo Sirius alegremente.

**Harry se sintió como si le hubieran agujereado el fondo del estómago.**

— Supongo que debimos haber dejado los abrazos para después — dijo Lupin con una mueca.

—**¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! —gritó Hermione.**

**Lupin soltó a Black y se volvió hacia ella. Hermione se había levantado del suelo y señalaba a Lupin con ojos espantados.**

—**Usted... usted...**

—**Hermione...**

—**¡... usted y él! **

—**Tranquilízate, Hermione.**

Hermione se ruborizó.

—**¡No se lo dije a nadie! —gritó Hermione—. ¡Lo he estado encubriendo! **

— ¿Encubriendo el qué? — preguntó una chica de primero.

— Lo de que es un licántropo, supongo— dijo Ernie.

Los de primero y segundo parecieron espantados.

— ¿Pero eso lo decíais de verdad? — chilló una chica, mirando a Lupin con pánico.

Cuando varios de los mayores asintieron, la chica empalideció muchísimo.

Lupin no dijo nada para defenderse. Sin embargo, Sirius no pudo quedarse callado.

— ¿Sabéis que existe una poción maravillosa que convierte a los hombres lobo en seres dóciles y amables? — dijo alegremente. — ¿Y sabéis que Remus la toma todos los meses, de forma que, aunque hoy se convierta en lobo, no será más que una bola de pelo inofensiva?

Varios jadearon.

— ¿Hoy? — gimió Pansy Parkinson.

— ¡Hoy es luna llena! — exclamó Marietta Edgecombe.

— ¡Se va a convertir en licántropo!

— ¿Qué hora es? ¿Y si se convierte mientras estamos aquí con él?

Un gran estallido provocó que todo el mundo se callara.

— Por favor, os ruego que escuchéis atentamente lo que se os dice antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas — dijo Dumbledore. Harry notó que sus ojos, usualmente brillantes, no tenían ni rastro de ese brillo. — Como ha dicho Sirius Black, existe una poción que permite que los hombres lobo mantengan su mente durante la transformación. El profesor Lupin la ha tomado esta semana, así que no supondrá ningún peligro para nadie. Se convertirá en…. ¿cómo ha dicho? Una bola de pelo inofensiva.

Eso pareció tranquilizar a muchos, pero otros no tenían pinta de habérselo creído.

—**¡Hermione, escúchame, por favor! —exclamó Lupin—. Puedo explicarlo...**

**Harry temblaba, no de miedo, sino de una ira renovada.**

—**Yo confié en usted —gritó a Lupin, flaqueándole la voz— y en realidad era amigo de él.**

—**Estáis en un error —explicó Lupin—. No he sido amigo suyo durante estos doce años, pero ahora sí... Dejadme que os lo explique...**

— En vez de pedir que os dejen explicarlo, usad ese tiempo para explicarlo — bufó Tonks, frustrada.

—**¡NO! —gritó Hermione—. Harry, no te fíes de él. Ha ayudado a Black a entrar en el castillo. También él quiere matarte. ¡Es un hombre lobo!**

**Se hizo un vibrante silencio. Todos miraban a Lupin, que parecía tranquilo, aunque estaba muy pálido.**

Hermione gimió.

— Perdón por eso, profesor — se disculpó.

— No pasa nada — dijo Lupin amablemente.

—**Estás acertando mucho menos que de costumbre, Hermione —dijo—. Me temo que sólo una de tres. No es verdad que haya ayudado a Sirius a entrar en el castillo, y te aseguro que no quiero matar a Harry... —Se estremeció visiblemente—. Pero no negaré que soy un hombre lobo.**

Algunos jadearon y Harry se preguntó si de verdad había quedado gente que no se había creído que Lupin fuera un hombre lobo hasta este punto.

**Ron hizo un esfuerzo por volver a levantarse, pero se cayó con un gemido de dolor. Lupin se le acercó preocupado, pero Ron exclamó:**

—**¡Aléjate de mí, licántropo!**

— ¡Ron! — exclamó su madre, pero no hizo falta que dijera nada. Ron ya estaba disculpándose con Lupin, quien le quitó importancia al asunto.

**Lupin se paró en seco. Y entonces, con un esfuerzo evidente, se volvió a Hermione y le dijo:**

—**¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?**

—**Siglos —contestó Hermione—. Desde que hice el trabajo para el profesor Snape.**

— Como veis, Snape mandó ese trabajo solo para hacerle daño a Remus — dijo Sirius amargamente.

— Era parte del temario — se excusó Snape con facilidad.

—**Estará encantado —dijo Lupin con poco entusiasmo—. Os puso ese trabajo para que alguno de vosotros se percatara de mis síntomas. ¿Comprobaste el mapa lunar y te diste cuenta de que yo siempre estaba enfermo en luna llena? ¿Te diste cuenta de que el boggart se transformaba en luna al verme?**

—**Las dos cosas —respondió Hermione en voz baja. **

Se hizo un silencio estupefacto.

— Vale, he de admitir que, visto así, parece bastante obvio — dijo Daphne Greengrass. — ¿Por qué nadie se dio cuenta ese año?

— Porque nunca nos damos cuenta de nada — bufó Michael Corner.

**Lupin lanzó una risa forzada.**

—**Nunca he conocido una bruja de tu edad tan inteligente, Hermione.**

—**No soy tan inteligente —susurró Hermione—. ¡Si lo fuera, le habría dicho a todo el mundo lo que es usted!**

—**Ya lo saben —dijo Lupin—. Al menos, el personal docente lo sabe. **

Hubo murmullos. Para muchos, era obvio que todos los profesores debían saberlo. Para otros, era toda una sorpresa.

—**¿Dumbledore lo contrató sabiendo que era usted un licántropo? —preguntó Ron con voz ahogada—. ¿Está loco?**

—**Hay profesores que opinan que sí —admitió Lupin—. Le costó convencer a ciertos profesores de que yo era de fiar.**

— A Snape — murmuró Ginny por lo bajo. — No creo que ninguno de los otros se opusiera.

—**¡Y ESTABA EN UN ERROR! —gritó Harry—. ¡HA ESTADO AYUDÁNDOLO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!**

**Señalaba a Black, que se había dirigido hacia la cama adoselada y se había echado encima, ocultando el rostro con mano temblorosa. Crookshanks saltó a su lado y se subió en sus rodillas ronroneando. **

— La verdad, no parece muy peligroso estando ahí acostado con un gato — admitió Hannah Abbott.

**Ron se alejó, arrastrando la pierna.**

—**No he ayudado a Sirius —dijo Lupin—. Si me dejáis, os lo explicaré. Mirad...—Separó las varitas de Harry, Ron y Hermione y las lanzó hacia sus respectivos dueños. Harry cogió la suya asombrado—. Ya veis —prosiguió Lupin, guardándose su propia varita en el cinto—. Ahora vosotros estáis armados y nosotros no. ¿Queréis escucharme?**

— Ahora sí que estáis haciéndolo bien — los felicitó Tonks. Lupin y Sirius rodaron los ojos, aunque a Harry le pareció que Lupin parecía complacido.

**Harry no sabía qué pensar. ¿Sería un truco?**

—**Si no lo ha estado ayudando —dijo mirando furiosamente a Black—, ¿cómo sabía que se encontraba aquí?**

—**Por el mapa —explicó Lupin—. Por el mapa del merodeador. Estaba en mi despacho examinándolo...**

— O cotilleando — susurró Cormac McLaggen, pero se lo escuchó en gran parte del comedor.

—**¿Sabe utilizarlo? —le preguntó Harry con suspicacia.**

—**Por supuesto —contestó Lupin, haciendo con la mano un ademán de impaciencia—. Yo colaboré en su elaboración. Yo soy Lunático... Es el apodo que me pusieron mis amigos en el colegio.**

Fred y George jadearon.

— ¡Lo sabía! — gritó Fred. — ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú eres Lunático! ¡_Luná_tico! ¡Claro!

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál de ellos eres? — exclamó George, mirando a Sirius. — ¿¡Cornamenta!? No, ¡Canuto! Colagusano no te pega.

— ¡Tiene que ser Canuto! — dijo Fred. — ¡_Can_uto! Porque es un perro.

Ambos miraron a Sirius, pidiendo confirmación. Él los miraba con cara de estar pasándoselo en grande.

— Yo soy Cornamenta, obviamente — respondió Sirius. — Me pusieron ese apodo después de que mi novia del colegio me pusiera los cuernos.

Harry, quien quince minutos atrás habría pensado que no volvería a ser capaz de reír, soltó una risotada. Ron y Hermione también lo hicieron y Lupin, resoplando, cogió una almohada y se la estampó a Sirius en toda la cara.

— No le hagáis caso. Es Canuto.

— Jo, Remus. Le quitas la gracia.

El profesor Lupin rodó los ojos.

Fred y George miraban a Sirius y Lupin como si fueran sus más grandes ídolos. Harry se preguntó cuánto tardarían en pedirles un autógrafo.

Benson, algo confundido, siguió leyendo.

—**¿Usted hizo...?**

—**Lo importante es que esta tarde lo estaba examinando porque tenía la idea de que tú, Ron y Hermione intentaríais salir furtivamente del castillo para visitar a Hagrid antes de que su hipogrifo fuera ejecutado. Y estaba en lo cierto, ¿a que sí? — Comenzó a pasear sin dejar de mirarlos, levantando el polvo con los pies—. **

— Os tiene calados — dijo Seamus.

**Supuse que os cubriríais con la vieja capa de tu padre, Harry.**

—**¿Cómo sabe lo de la capa?**

Sirius soltó una risita.

— Probablemente hemos estado más veces bajo esa capa que tú, Harry — rió. — Apenas la has tenido cinco años, nosotros la tuvimos durante toda nuestra vida escolar y más allá.

—**¡La de veces que vi a James desaparecer bajo ella! —dijo Lupin, repitiendo el ademán de impaciencia—. **

Harry notó que Fred y George intercambiaban miradas.

**Que llevéis una capa invisible no os impide aparecer en el mapa del merodeador. Os vi cruzar los terrenos del colegio y entrar en la cabaña de Hagrid. Veinte minutos más tarde dejasteis a Hagrid y volvisteis hacia el castillo. Pero en aquella ocasión os acompañaba alguien.**

—**¿Qué dice? —interrumpió Harry—. Nada de eso. No nos acompañaba nadie. **

Se oyeron murmullos. La gente estaba muy confundida.

—**No podía creer lo que veía —prosiguió Lupin, todavía paseando, sin escuchar a Harry—. Creía que el mapa estaría estropeado. ¿Cómo podía estar con vosotros? **

—**¡No había nadie con nosotros!**

— ¿El mapa ya no funcionaba? — preguntó Lisa Turpin.

— Funcionaba perfectamente — replicó Lupin.

—**Y entonces vi otro punto que se os acercaba rápidamente, con la inscripción «Sirius Black». Vi que chocaba con vosotros, vi que arrastraba a dos de vosotros hasta el interior del sauce boxeador.**

—**¡A uno de nosotros! —dijo Ron enfadado. **

—**No, Ron —dijo Lupin—. A dos.**

— Tiene sentido — asintió Luna. Varias personas la miraron con escepticismo.

— No, no lo tiene — replicó una chica de Ravenclaw, de cuarto.

— Claro que lo tiene — insistió Luna. — Está claro quién es el vasallo al que se refería la profecía. El que estuvo doce años encadenado. Es el mismo que iba con Ron cuando fue arrastrado hacia el sauce boxeador.

— Nadie iba con Ron — dijo la misma chica. A Harry le estaba cayendo bastante mal. Recordaba que era una de las compañeras de curso de Luna, de las que no eran precisamente amables con ella.

— Tenía a alguien en su bolsillo, ¿recuerdas? — dijo Luna finalmente.

Tras unos segundos, varias personas parecieron comprenderlo. Otras, como la compañera de Luna, simplemente la miraron como si estuviera loca.

**Dejó de pasearse y miró a Ron.**

—**¿Me dejas echarle un vistazo a la rata? —dijo con amabilidad. **

— Venga ya — dijo la chica de Ravenclaw. Luna sonrió.

A lo largo del comedor, los murmullos no hicieron más que incrementar.

—**¿Qué? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Scabbers en todo esto? **

—**Todo —respondió Lupin—. ¿Podría echarle un vistazo, por favor?**

**Ron dudó. Metió la mano en la túnica. Scabbers salió agitándose como loca. Ron tuvo que agarrarla por la larga cola sin pelo para impedirle escapar. Crookshanks, todavía en las rodillas de Black, se levantó y dio un suave bufido.**

— No entiendo nada — declaró Lee Jordan. Varias personas coincidieron con él.

**Lupin se acercó más a Ron. Contuvo el aliento mientras examinaba detenidamente a Scabbers.**

—**¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar Ron, con cara de asustado y manteniendo a Scabbers junto a él—. ¿Qué tiene que ver la rata en todo esto?**

—**No es una rata —graznó de repente Sirius Black. **

— No me lo creo — dijo Lavender, con los ojos como platos. — Dime que no.

— Es imposible… — murmuró Parvati.

Pero, mientras la verdad se iba mostrando más y más, más increíble parecía todo.

—**¿Qué quiere decir? ¡Claro que es una rata!**

—**No lo es —dijo Lupin en voz baja—. Es un mago. **

—**Un animago —aclaró Black— llamado Peter Pettigrew.**

— ¿QUÉ? — exclamó Angelina, que literalmente se había quedado con la boca abierta.

— ¡No puede ser!

— ¡Estuvo viviendo con Ron durante tres años!

— ¡No, durante doce! ¡Vivía en La Madriguera!

Los alumnos gritaban, incrédulos, y Harry no podía culparlos. ¿Quién se habría imaginado que Scabbers sería un hombre adulto?

— ¡Pettigrew está muerto! ¡Es imposible! — chilló Umbridge. — ¡Es totalmente imposible!

Fudge se había puesto del color del pergamino.

— ¡Aquí termina! — tuvo que gritar Benson, porque nadie le hacía caso.

Dumbledore se puso en pie con una gran sonrisa.

— Creo que ha sido un capítulo muy esclarecedor. Supongo que el siguiente lo será todavía más. Se titula: **Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta**. ¿Quién quiere leer?

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! Espero leer vuestras opiniones en los comentarios :3 Este cap ha quedado larguísimo y tiene varias escenas intensitas, así que espero que haya quedado todo bien! Y si no es así, por favor, decídmelo :3**

**Nos vemos el domingo que viene! Ya sabéis: cap nuevo cada domingo. **

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

**unicorniafarias: **Hola! Muchas gracias :3 Me alegra que te esté gustando, nos vemos! :D

**Korrily: **Holi! A todos nos ha encantado Daniel jajaja. Tu deseo será concedido (con mucha más fuerza de lo visto en este cap, porque me gusta hacer sufrir al pobre Harry XDD). El pobre va a tener motivos, la verdad. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**aduyadiaz: **Hola! Muchas gracias! ·w· Nos vemos! :3

**dinas'moon'E53: **Hola! Lo primero: espero que esta semana haya sido mejor que la anterior y que esas "cosas deprimentes" solo fueran algo pasajero! Te mando todos los abrazos del mundo! Sobre lo que dices en el otro review: creo que es exactamente lo que pensaría alguien que está sentado en el comedor queriendo escuchar la historia y deseando que todos se callen jajaja. El problema de hacerlo de esa forma es que se pierden reacciones, porque habría que escribirlas todas al final y muchas ya no vendrían al caso, por eso lo hago de esta manera. En realidad, creo que habría sido inteligente por parte de los encapuchados haberlo hecho de esa forma (irían mucho más rápido XD). Nos vemos, cuídate mucho :3

**Yinu25: **Hola! Síii jajaja bueno no, he evitado decir el apellido a propósito XD Pero sí, en mi mente tenía su cara XD Muchas gracias por el review!

**Candela: **Hola! Jajaja voy a asumir que ahí quería decir amo en vez de sano XD Me has sacado una sonrisa, muchas gracias! :3 Nos vemos!

**asami black: **Holi! Quién dice que Harry es uno de los encapuchados del futuro? ;) Quizá sí, quizá no jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**Nicolas Zacaraz: **Hola! Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que esa parejita debería estar junta antes de que lleguen esas cosas, pero la verdad, no soy yo quién lo decide, son ellos XD en algunos capítulos están mas cooperativos que en otros ?) jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**lunadragneel15: **Holi! Muchas gracias! :3 Me alegra que te gustara, nos vemos!

**Fabi Teran: **Hola! La reacción de todos a los pensamientos de Harry quizá ha sido un poco anticlimática jajaja. Es que tras todo lo que han tenido que leer (Harry escuchando las voces de sus padres morir, por ejemplo) no creo que los estudiantes sean tan idiotas como para culparle por querer hacerle daño a Sirius. Qué pena que Umbridge sí lo sea XD Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**lebiram878888: **Holi! Al fin alguien que está de acuerdo conmigo en que los capítulos son largos jajaja. El de hoy es bestial, el capítulo de Rowling son 4000 palabras, pero con todo lo que he escrito se sube a 12000... 12000 palabras, y aún habrá quien me diga que es corto XD Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos :3

**Fox McCloude:** Hola! La verdad, la Hufflepuff que preguntó por Ginny debió haberse quedado con la boca cerrada jajaja. Los demás hacían preguntas inocentes (y hasta interesantes), y ahí va ella a meter la pata. Sobre Trelawney, aunque debería mejorar la nota de Harry, es un poco tarde XD lo bueno que tiene Hogwarts es que no tiene una "media" que tengas que mantener, tus exámenes reales son los TIMOS y los ÉXTASIS, todo lo demás es orientativo. Sobre Umbridge: si te daba asco en el cap anterior, en este has debido odiarla XDD La señora no sabe callarse cuando debe. Y sobre el chico que leyó: Bingo! En mi mente, tenía la cara de Daniel Radcliffe XDD aunque evité decir el apellido aposta XD simplemente es un guiño al actor. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Bye, cuídate mucho :3

**DiAlbusBntz: **Hola! Jajaja me alegra que te hayan gustado las preguntas de los hufflepuff, la que más me importa a mí es la de la cámara de los secretos (si yo fuera Harry, habría usado la cámara como escondite secreto en vez de la sala de los menesteres... no hay sitio más seguro para él en todo el castillo!). No te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo :3 Y si no se te ocurre nada, don't worry! No estás obligado a pedir algo jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**C: **Holi! A mí también me ha gustado mucho la intervención de Fleur XD la pobre está callada todo el rato, pero cuando habla, HABLA xD Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

**Maythe Potter: **Hola! Lo del modo planta creo que es algo universal, a todos nos ha pasado XD O cuando tus amigos encuentran a alguien que conocen y tú no lo conoces y se quedan ahí hablando de pie... modo cactus: on XD Muchas gracias por tu review! :3

**CamiR22: **Holi! Adoro tu idea de ver a Harry enfadado. De hecho, adoro todo lo que has dicho jajaja. Ese "y qué esperabas? no estabas ahí" duele :') creo que destrozaría a sirius... pero lo peor es que es verdad. No descarto para nada que incluya una escena tal como la que dices, porque me parece que encaja muy, muy bien. Y si lo hago, te dedicaré el cap! :3 Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos :3

**cecilia caff: **Hola! Es que estos últimos caps son los más interesantes, creo que el ansia de saber qué va a pasar es general jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**Ofelia Pineda Lopez: **Holi! Me alegra saber qué los personajes están manteniendo "su esencia" jajaja. Muchas gracias! :3 Bye!

**DrarryFan1466: **Holi! Pues si el cap pasado te pareció intenso, este te va a encantar XD Lo de Daniel es totalmente a propósito jajaja. No dije el apellido aposta, pero sí describí su físico y le puse ese nombre, y claro, tenía que estar en Slytherin jajaja. Es un pequeño guiño al actor. Me preguntaba cuántos os daríais cuenta XDD Sobre Fleur: creo que a muchos nos ha pasado que, leyendo esa escena, nos ha hecho gracia el miedo de Hermione y no nos hemos parado a pensar muy a fondo lo que significa. Pero claro, cuando piensas que la pobre ha pasado el año estresadísima, que estaba al borde de las lágrimas todos los días, que se peleó con sus amigos y se quedó totalmente sola porque por el estrés ni siquiera podía ser racional, que estuvo tan mal que llegó a faltarle el respeto a una profesora... Y que todo ese esfuerzo podría ser en vano. Si suspende, todos sus sacrificios no valdrían nada. Y creo que Fleur, a quien considero una bruja extremadamente inteligente, se daría cuenta de inmediato de cuáles eran los miedos reales de Hermione. Adoro a Fleur, la verdad XD Sobre el tiempo detenido: creo que te confundes de fic xD aquí el tiempo sigue pasando! Para que te sirva de guía, empezaron a leer el 1 de diciembre (el cap de introducción sucede el 30 de noviembre) y ya van por el día jueves 7 de diciembre :3 Muchas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos :3

**Naattstories: **Holi! El cap de Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta es de los mejores del libro, sin duda xD A todos nos ha gustado Daniel :D Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Bye!

**Fan de tu fic: **Hola! Sip, me gustó mucho la idea de meter un Slytherin que estuviera tan obviamente en contra de Malfoy jajaja. Sobre las pociones: Harry demostró en el sexto libro que, con instrucciones adecuadas y un profesor que no le agobia, puede ser el mejor de la clase. Lo lleva en los genes XD Una pena que Snape le quitara el gusto por las pociones. Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Klara Potter: **Holi! :3 El verbo que quise usar era "repicar" (está en la rae, lo juro XD) y le cambié las letras al escribirlo (no sé si porque se me fue el dedo y el autocorrector lo terminó de "arreglar", o porque se me fue la olla), creando otro verbo que resulta que también existe (retinar, que significa... manipular con lana XDD). Ya lo he arreglado! Y lo de habando, me pregunto por qué narices el autocorrector me pasa esas cosas cuando son errores tan obvios XD Muchísimas gracias por avisarme! Pasando a la historia: Fudge está "cavando su propia tumba" y, al mismo tiempo, está despertando un poco (como se ve en este cap). El pobre es un inútil, pero es mejor persona que Umbridge (o eso creo yo xD). Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Zero: **Hola! Y tanto que estos caps van a ser una bomba tras otra XD Viene todo lo bueno. ¿La segunda en terminar un leyendo del tercer libro? Wow, me siento halagada xD Con un poco de suerte, seré la primera en acabar un leyendo del cuarto :3 Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Bye! :3

**Grytherin18-Friki:** Hola! Que sepas que me has hecho aplaudir con lo que has dicho de la hufflepuff esa jajaja. Es que es verdad, Ron se fue con apenas 13 añitos recién cumplidos a la cámara secreta donde sabía que había un basilisco vivo solo para salvarla, pero claro, no la quiere porque no está sobre ella las 24 horas del día. Sobre la reacción de Umbridge a Scabbers: aquí solo ha salido una línea, pero espera ver más XD Y de hecho, lo que has dicho es bastante acertado. Muchas gracias por tu review! :3

**miriam99:** Holi! Admito que estoy deseando que lleguemos al cáliz XD el tercer libro es el que más largo se me ha hecho (porque hasta el final no pasa nada especialmente relevante, así que cuesta un poco mantener el nivel de emoción de los caps). Muchas gracias por tu review y por los ánimos! :3

**CinereaM: **Hola! Lo que dices de Fleur es totalmente cierto. Yo la adoro, me parece un personaje increíble y admirable que no recibe la atención que merece, pero es que me la imagino ahí sentada escuchando la lectura sin querer meterse mucho en jaleos porque no tiene tanta cercanía con nadie (solo Bill y Harry). Pero esta vez, no ha aguantado ver la injusticia hacia Hermione, bien por ella :3 Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Bye! P.D. creo que te lo he comentado antes, pero te quito el punto del usuario porque si no, la web lo borra :( siempre me sabe fatal editar vuestros nombres aunque sea una cosita pequeña.

**Guests 1, 2 y 3: **Hola! No sé si sois la misma persona (estoy bastante segura de que sí), pero en cualquier caso: gracias por el apoyo! Nos vemos :)

**ivonnetenopala: **Holi! Sobre lo que preguntas: sí sucederá antes de que se lea la relación de Harry y Ginny en los libros, pero no sé si antes de lo de Cho... Harry se pasó todo el cuarto libro y gran parte del quinto detrás de ella xD así que dudo que así sea. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**CH-Hyacinth: **Hola! Ff no me ha vuelto a esconder los comentarios, eres libre de escribir tanto como quieras jajaja. Además, acabaron saliendo todos! :3 La conversación de Sirius y Remus con Albus... en los siguientes caps se sabrá ;) Sobre Luna: sé que no habla mucho, pero creo que es la que mejor entiende todo y no ve necesidad de estar presumiendo de ello XD adoro a Luna, es de mis personajes favoritos de toda la saga. Sobre Harry: la crisis ya llegó XD aunque le volverá a pasar seguro, y con más fuerza. Pobrecito. Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Cuídate, nos vemos!

**BellaBlackEvans: **Holi! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras! TwT La verdad, escribir este tipo de fics es más complicado de lo que pensé que sería jajaja. Pero tengo toda la intención de llegar hasta el final. Pasando al review: lo que dices sobre Cho es totalmente cierto. La pobre chica no es mala (aunque así la pinten en tantos fics), solo es una adolescente lidiando con cosas muy fuertes sin mucha ayuda (que en serio, en Hogwarts deberían invertir en un psicólogo). Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Nos vemos! Cuídate!


	21. Lunático Colagusano Canuto y Cornamenta

**Hola! Bienvenidos otro domingo más a este fic :D **

**Como siempre, MIL GRACIAS a todos los que habéis dejado reviews en el capítulo anterior! Que sois: Yinu25, erikabalaclava, lunadragneel15, AndreaQuebedo, Nicolas Zacaraz, dinas'moon'E53, Auror DragonSlayer, Raliby, Fabi Teran, Nathalie Black Dumbledore, Banry Darling, Guest, Korrily, Lady Manne, Maythe Potter, paulamarello0772, Melissa, cecilia caff, CinereaM, Pabloss98, Guest, SebstianZ, CH-Hyacinth, creativo, Lyra-Narcissa-Malfoy27, miriam99, jade, Fox McCloude, Grytherin18-Friki, Naattstories, DrarryFan1466, Fan de tu fic, Maraia'2016, Gibby Potter Weasley, ASME123, Ruka Jimotoraku, Zero, josepantzay2, Asami black, Klara Potter, Winterbell4869, BellaBlackEvans, AllieLewis, Guest, Draci Snape, Alas de tinta, Guest, Guest, Eroky y Moonchild. Madre mía, os habéis superado. Muchísimas gracias! **

**Respuestas a todos los reviews al final del cap! **

**Antes de que leáis este capítulo, me parece interesante comentar una cosa. Notaréis que es bastante más corto que el anterior. Es muy curioso, pero Rowling hizo una cosa un poco rara con estos últimos capítulos del libro. Digamos que van alternándose: un capítulo muy corto, uno largo, uno MUY corto, y uno LARGUÍSIMO. Para que os hagáis una idea, uno de los caps que aún tenemos por delante tiene apenas 1933 palabras (lo que es el cap escrito por Rowling, sin contar lo que yo he añadido). Sin embargo, el siguiente tiene 7210! Es un cambio ENORME. **

**En fin, todo esto para deciros que este cap originalmente tiene unas 2000 palabras. Una vez añadido todo lo mío, se queda en más de 5000, que es el doble de lo que era pero sigue siendo poco en comparación con las 12000 palabras del cap pasado. En resumen: si os parece corto este capítulo, la culpa es de Rowling :P**

**A leer!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

— _¡Aquí termina! — tuvo que gritar Benson, porque nadie le hacía caso._

_Dumbledore se puso en pie con una gran sonrisa._

— _Creo que ha sido un capítulo muy esclarecedor. Supongo que el siguiente lo será todavía más. Se titula: __**Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta**__. ¿Quién quiere leer? _

Por lo menos treinta personas levantaron la mano al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Cómo que quién quiere leer? — exclamó Umbridge. Estaba lívida. — Nadie va a leer hasta que explique exactamente cómo es posible que un muerto reviva y se convierta en rata. ¡Es absurdo!

— Claro que es absurdo — replicó McGonagall. — No pensará usted que los muertos pueden revivir, ¿no?

La profesora Umbridge le lanzó a McGonagall una mirada furiosa.

— Por supuesto, hay una explicación más sencilla — Dumbledore ignoró las miradas expectantes y sonrió. — Estoy seguro de que este capítulo nos dará las tan ansiadas respuestas.

— ¡No hay respuestas que valgan! Es imposible que Pettigrew estuviera vivo. ¡Black lo asesinó! — volvió a chillar Umbridge. Se había puesto en pie y temblaba de ira.

— Tampoco era posible que la profesora Trelawney hiciera una profecía y ha tenido usted que admitir que sucedió de verdad — dijo Seamus valientemente. A su lado, Dean asentía con ganas.

Harry se preguntó si tendría que prestar sus recuerdos otra vez para inspeccionarlos en el pensadero, pero pasaron los segundos y el desconocido del futuro no apareció. No podía negar que sentía un poco de alivio. Estaba muy cómodo donde estaba, con el brazo de Ron todavía sobre sus hombros, con Sirius a su lado, y Hermione y Ginny dándole la mano. También se sentía un poco ridículo, la verdad. Bueno, mucho. De hecho, cuánto más lo pensaba, más avergonzado se sentía.

Tenía que dejar de perder los nervios delante de todo el mundo. ¡Ni siquiera había pasado nada! Se había leído la peor parte y Sirius seguía allí, igual que todos los demás. Hasta Dumbledore parecía haberlo comprendido en vez de haberlo juzgado. Y los Weasley lo habían defendido, todos ellos, ¡incluso Percy! ¿Acaso no había estado él también de pie, junto a su familia, mirando a la mesa de profesores con fiereza tras el horrible comentario de Umbridge? ¡George hasta le había lanzado un maleficio a la profesora!

No, no tenía nada por qué preocuparse. Todo había ido bien. Demasiado bien, le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, pero él hizo un esfuerzo por acallarla inmediatamente. Por una vez, las cosas podían salir bien sin que algo horrible pasara después, ¿verdad?

Con más esfuerzo del que habría esperado, consiguió soltar la mano de Hermione, quien lo tenía agarrado como si le fuera la vida en ello. Con Ginny fue más fácil: la chica debió notar que Harry soltaba a Hermione, porque lo miró a la cara un momento antes de aflojar su agarre. Harry le agradeció con la mirada, al tiempo que flexionaba los dedos para recuperar un poco su movilidad.

Ron, sin embargo, no tuvo la cortesía de su hermana. Mantuvo el brazo firmemente sobre los hombros de Harry, como diciendo "Intenta apartarte si quieres, no vas a poder". Harry decidió que no le importaba quedarse así un rato más.

En la mesa de profesores, la discusión continuaba.

— Señor ministro, ¿de verdad cree en lo que estamos leyendo? — decía Umbridge, que miraba a Fudge con algo cercano a la histeria. El ministro se había puesto en pie y tenía pintar de estar bastante agobiado.

— Ya se lo he dicho, Dolores. Hasta ahora, todo lo que se ha leído es cierto… Eso no quiere decir que Pettigrew esté vivo, por supuesto, pero considero que al menos debemos terminar de leer el libro antes de sacar conclusiones.

— Excelente idea, Cornelius — dijo Dumbledore alegremente. — Sigamos leyendo, no tenemos ni un minuto que perder.

Umbridge, cuya cara era un poema, tenía el cuerpo tan tenso que, mientras regresaba a su asiento, le recordó a Harry a uno de los robots que Dudley solía ver en la tele.

Cuando el ministro también se hubo sentado, muchos alumnos volvieron a levantar la mano, ofreciéndose voluntarios para leer. Sin embargo, los ojos de Dumbledore se fijaron en una persona en concreto.

— Sé que ya has leído, Remus, pero me pregunto si te importaría volver a hacerlo.

El profesor Lupin no pareció sorprendido. Sonrió de forma un poco extraña y dijo:

— Por supuesto, leeré encantado.

A Harry le pareció que mentía. En cualquier caso, Lupin subió a la tarima, pasando junto a decenas de alumnos decepcionados y curiosos. Tomó el libro y repitió lo que Dumbledore ya había anunciado:

— **Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta.**

La nostalgia en su voz era innegable. El comedor al completo guardó silencio, lo cual demostraba las ganas que tenían todos de saber qué sucedió realmente con Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew.

**Era tan absurdo que les costó un rato comprender lo que había dicho. Luego, Ron dijo lo mismo que Harry pensaba:**

—**Están ustedes locos.**

— Y lo mismo que todos pensamos — se oyó decir a un chico de tercero. Al menos unas dos personas chistaron para que se callara.

—**¡Absurdo! —dijo Hermione con voz débil.—¡Peter Pettigrew está muerto! ¡Lo mató hace doce años!**

**Señaló a Black, cuya cara sufría en ese momento un movimiento espasmódico. **

Sirius hizo una mueca.

— Entre lo de que parezco un cadáver, la tonelada de pelo sucio y los espasmos… — le dio un escalofrío.

— Solo necesitabas una buena ducha y un par de comidas abundantes — dijo Tonks para animarlo.

— Más bien, una decena de comidas abundantes — gruñó Moody.

—**Tal fue mi intención —explicó, enseñando los dientes amarillos—, pero el pequeño Peter me venció. ¡Pero esta vez me vengaré!**

— ¿Pero cómo es posible? — dijo McGonagall. — Eso es algo que todavía no entiendo. Peter Pettigrew nunca fue el más fuerte ni el más habilidoso con la magia. ¿Cómo pudo vencer?

Sirius suspiró y Harry vio en su cara lo mucho que ese tema todavía le reconcomía.

— Jugando sucio, así fue — musitó Sirius entre dientes.

**Y dejó en el suelo a Crookshanks antes de abalanzarse sobre Scabbers; Ron gritó de dolor cuando Black cayó sobre su pierna rota.**

El gruñido que soltó la señora Weasley hizo que hasta Harry se encogiera un poco en el asiento. No le gustaría ser Sirius ahora mismo.

Sirius, por su parte, fingió no darse cuenta, aunque Harry notó lo mucho que se había tensado.

—**¡Sirius, NO! —gritó Lupin, corriendo hacia ellos y separando a Black de Ron—. ¡ESPERA! ¡No puedes hacerlo así! ¡Tienen que comprender! ¡Tenemos que explicárselo!**

Era un poco extraño escuchar a Lupin repetir sus propias palabras.

—**Podemos explicarlo después —gruñó Black, intentando desprenderse de Lupin y dando un zarpazo al aire para atrapar a Scabbers, que gritaba como un cochinillo y arañaba a Ron en la cara y en el cuello, tratando de escapar.**

— Esa estúpida rata — murmuró Ginny.

—**¡Tienen derecho... a saberlo... todo! —jadeó Lupin sujetando a Black—. ¡Es la mascota de Ron! ¡Hay cosas que ni siquiera yo comprendo! ¡Y Harry...! ¡Tienes que explicarle la verdad a Harry, Sirius!**

— ¿Pero van a explicar la verdad ya de una vez o qué? — se quejó Zacharias Smith. Varios expresaron su acuerdo con él.

**Black dejó de forcejear, aunque mantuvo los hundidos ojos fijos en Scabbers, a la que Ron protegía con sus manos arañadas, mordidas y manchadas de sangre.**

De reojo, Harry notó movimiento y miró justo a tiempo para ver a Hermione, que tenía una mueca en la cara, coger la mano de Ron y examinarla.

— No me quedaron marcas de sus mordiscos — le aseguró Ron, quien a pesar de ello no hizo ningún movimiento para recuperar su mano.

—**De acuerdo, pues —dijo Black, sin apartar la mirada de la rata—. Explícales lo que quieras, pero date prisa, Remus. Quiero cometer el asesinato por el que fui encarcelado...**

Una gran parte del alumnado miró a Sirius con pánico. Umbridge murmuró algo y negó con la cabeza, y Harry se alegró mucho de no haberlo escuchado, porque no sabía cuantos comentarios hirientes de Umbridge podía tolerar antes de perder la paciencia.

—**Están locos los dos —dijo Ron con voz trémula, mirando a Harry y a Hermione, en busca de apoyo—. Ya he tenido bastante. Me marcho.**

**Intentó incorporarse sobre su pierna sana, pero Lupin volvió a levantar la varita apuntando a Scabbers.**

Se oyeron jadeos.

— ¡Apuntó a Ron con la varita! — dijo Justin Finch-Fletchley con los ojos como platos.

— ¿Es que no lo has oído? Apuntó a Scabbers — replicó Hannah.

—**Me vas a escuchar hasta el final, Ron —dijo en voz baja—. Pero sujeta bien a Peter mientras escuchas.**

—**¡NO ES PETER, ES SCABBERS! —gritó Ron, obligando a la rata a meterse en su bolsillo delantero, aunque se resistía demasiado. Ron perdió el equilibrio. Harry lo cogió y lo tendió en la cama. **

— Está claro que la rata no es solo una rata — dijo Susan Bones. — Si lo fuera, no tendría motivos para resistirse.

— De hecho, tendría motivos para meterse en el bolsillo de Ron, porque Crookshanks estaba ahí fuera— dijo Padma Patil, pensativa. — Quizá Scabbers no pasó todo el año huyendo de Crookshanks… ¿sino de Sirius Black?

Lupin levantó la mirada del libro para sonreír a las dos chicas.

**Sin hacer caso de Black, Harry se volvió hacia Lupin.**

—**Hubo testigos que vieron morir a Pettigrew —dijo—. Toda una calle llena de testigos.**

—**¡No vieron, creyeron ver! —respondió Black con furia, vigilando a Scabbers, que se debatía en las manos de Ron.**

— Quizá usó un encantamiento _confundus_ — se oyó decir a una chica de séptimo.

—**Todo el mundo creyó que Sirius mató a Peter —confirmó Lupin—. Yo mismo lo creía hasta que he visto el mapa esta noche. Porque el mapa del merodeador nunca miente... Peter está vivo. Ron lo tiene entre las manos, Harry.**

— ¿Seguro que nunca miente? Solo es un trozo de pergamino embrujado — dijo Zabini. Fred y George lo miraron como si hubiera dicho la mayor blasfemia del mundo.

— Seguro — respondió Sirius. — Créeme, ese mapa es mucho más que un simple pergamino con un encantamiento localizador.

Harry nunca se había parado a pensar mucho en el funcionamiento del mapa del merodeador, pero, cuanto más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de la magia tan complicada que debían haber hecho su padre y sus amigos para crearlo.

**Harry bajó la mirada hacia Ron, y al encontrarse sus ojos, se entendieron sin palabras: indudablemente, Black y Lupin estaban locos. **

— Me fascina cada vez que os comunicáis sin palabras — dijo Katie.

— Bueno, es de esperar que puedan hacerlo — dijo Lee Jordan. — Harry, Ron y Hermione han pasado por tantas cosas que lo raro sería que no se entendieran.

— Yo siempre he pensado que entre esos tres hay un rollito raro — se oyó decir a una chica de sexto, a la que una amiga mandó callar en cuanto notó que se la había escuchado en buena parte del comedor.

Ron soltó un bufido y Hermione se puso algo colorada. Harry, por otro lado, no terminó de entender qué quería decir la chica con "rollito raro", y cuando el profesor Lupin siguió leyendo, se olvidó completamente del comentario.

**Nada de lo que decían tenía sentido. ¿Cómo iba Scabbers a ser Peter Pettigrew? Azkaban debía de haber trastornado a Black, después de todo. Pero ¿por qué Lupin le seguía la corriente?**

— Buena pregunta — dijo Ernie, mirando a Lupin con curiosidad.

**Entonces habló Hermione, con una voz temblorosa que pretendía parecer calmada, como si quisiera que el profesor Lupin recobrara la sensatez.**

— Qué específico — comentó Angelina.

—**Pero profesor Lupin: Scabbers no puede ser Pettigrew... Sencillamente es imposible, usted lo sabe.**

—**¿Por qué no puede serlo? —preguntó Lupin tranquilamente, como si estuvieran en clase y Hermione se limitara a plantear un problema en un experimento con grindylows.**

— No era el momento de que hicieras preguntas, sino de que dieras respuestas — bufó Tonks, exasperada.

Lupin rodó los ojos.

—**Porque si Peter Pettigrew hubiera sido un animago, la gente lo habría sabido. Estudiamos a los animagos con la profesora McGonagall. Y yo los estudié en la enciclopedia cuando preparaba el trabajo. El Ministerio vigila a los magos que pueden convertirse en animales. Hay un registro que indica en qué animal se convierten y las señales que tienen. Yo busqué «Profesora McGonagall» en el registro, y vi que en este siglo sólo ha habido siete animagos. El nombre de Peter Pettigrew no figuraba en la lista.**

— ¿Siempre haces los deberes con tanto esmero? — preguntó Neville, atónito.

— No siempre — contestó Hermione. — Es que ese tema me interesaba.

**Iba a asombrarse Harry de la escrupulosidad con que Hermione hacía los deberes cuando Lupin se echó a reír.**

—**¡Bien otra vez, Hermione! —dijo—. Pero el Ministerio ignora la existencia de otros tres animagos en Hogwarts.**

Eso provocó muchos murmullos tanto entre los estudiantes como entre los profesores.

—**Si se lo vas a contar, date prisa, Remus —gruñó Black, que seguía vigilando cada uno de los frenéticos movimientos de Scabbers—. He esperado doce años. No voy a esperar más.**

Para sorpresa de Harry, Kingsley soltó una risita.

— Vas a hacer todo lo posible por parecer un villano hasta el final, ¿eh? — dijo, sonriente.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

— No era mi intención, pero sí, eso parece.

—**De acuerdo, pero tendrás que ayudarme, Sirius —dijo Lupin—. Yo sólo sé cómo comenzó...**

**Lupin se detuvo en seco. Había oído un crujido tras él. La puerta de la habitación acababa de abrirse. Los cinco se volvieron hacia ella. Lupin se acercó y observó el rellano.**

—**No hay nadie.**

— Mentira — gruñó Ron por lo bajo.

— Teníamos que habernos asegurado — murmuró Harry, sintiéndose muy frustrado.

Miró a Snape, quien tenía una perfecta cara de póker, pero Harry notó cómo su cabeza estaba ligeramente más levantada de lo usual.

—**¡Este lugar está encantado! —dijo Ron.**

—**No lo está —dijo Lupin, que seguía mirando a la puerta, intrigado—. La Casa de los Gritos nunca ha estado embrujada. Los gritos y aullidos que oían los del pueblo los producía yo. —**

Harry oyó jadeos y vio a varias personas llevarse la mano a la boca por la sorpresa.

**Se apartó el ceniciento pelo de los ojos. Meditó un instante y añadió—: Con eso empezó todo... cuando me convertí en hombre lobo. Nada de esto habría sucedido si no me hubieran mordido... y si no hubiera sido yo tan temerario.**

Lupin trató de leer eso en el tono más neutral que pudo, pero aun así, quedaba claro para todos que no le estaba siendo fácil leer este capítulo.

**Estaba tranquilo pero fatigado. Iba Ron a interrumpirle cuando Hermione, que observaba a Lupin muy atentamente, se llevó el dedo a la boca.**

—**¡Chitón!**

Eso hizo sonreír a más de uno.

— Gracias, ya va siendo hora de que alguien cuente la verdad sin interrupciones — dijo Dean. Ron lo miró mal.

Lupin tomó aire y pareció armarse de valor antes de leer:

—**Era muy pequeño cuando me mordieron —prosiguió Lupin—. Mis padres lo intentaron todo, pero en aquellos días no había cura. La poción que me ha estado dando el profesor Snape es un descubrimiento muy reciente. Me vuelve inofensivo, ¿os dais cuenta? Si la tomo la semana anterior a la luna llena, conservo mi personalidad al transformarme... Me encojo en mi despacho, convertido en un lobo inofensivo, y aguardo a que la luna vuelva a menguar. **

— Entonces lo de la poción es verdad — dijo Alicia Spinnet, asombrada.

— ¿Pero la ha tomado esta semana? Eso es lo importante — inquirió Cormac McLaggen.

Harry soltó un bufido.

— Ya lo han dicho antes — dijo en voz alta. — Claro que se la ha tomado.

— En efecto — asintió Lupin. — Esta noche, cuando salga la luna llena, no supondré ningún peligro para nadie. Por supuesto, no estaría aquí presente si no hubiera tomado esa precaución.

— Ya lo habéis oído — dijo Sirius, dirigiéndose directamente a un grupito de Slytherin de cuarto que miraban a Lupin con desconfianza. — Es lo que he dicho antes. Remus pasará la noche hecho una inocente bola de pelo y volverá a la normalidad al amanecer.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

— ¿Y si la poción no funciona? ¿Y si…? — saltó un Hufflepuff de tercero. Sin embargo, no pudo terminar la frase, puesto que el profesor Snape lo interrumpió.

— La poción funciona perfectamente. Yo mismo la he preparado — gruñó. — Y he estado presente mientras Lupin la tomaba.

Eso pareció tranquilizar a muchos alumnos, especialmente a los Slytherin.

Lupin, con aire cansado, siguió leyendo:

**Sin embargo, antes de que se descubriera la poción de matalobos, me convertía una vez al mes en un peligroso lobo adulto. Parecía imposible que pudiera venir a Hogwarts. No era probable que los padres quisieran que sus hijos estuvieran a mi merced. Pero entonces Dumbledore llegó a director y se hizo cargo de mi problema. Dijo que mientras tomáramos ciertas precauciones, no había motivo para que yo no acudiera a clase. —**

— No lo entiendo — interrumpió Pansy Parkinson. — Si la poción matalobos no se había inventado, ¿qué precauciones podrían tener a raya a un hombre lobo?

— Si te callas, lo sabrás — replicó Ron. Pansy lo miró muy mal.

**Lupin suspiró y miró a Harry—. Te dije hace meses que el sauce boxeador lo plantaron el año que llegué a Hogwarts. La verdad es que lo plantaron porque vine a Hogwarts. Esta casa—Lupin miró a su alrededor melancólicamente—, el túnel que conduce a ella... se construyeron para que los usara yo. Una vez al mes me sacaban del castillo furtivamente y me traían a este lugar para que me transformara. El árbol se puso en la boca del túnel para que nadie se encontrara conmigo mientras yo fuera peligroso.**

Se hizo un silencio asombrado en el comedor.

— Vale, eso tiene sentido — admitió Katie.

**Harry no sabía en qué pararía la historia, pero aun así escuchaba con gran interés. Lo único que se oía, aparte de la voz de Lupin, eran los chillidos asustados de Scabbers.**

— No estaba lo suficientemente asustado — dijo Sirius en tono amenazador, ganándose más de una mirada aterrorizada.

—**En aquella época mis transformaciones eran... eran terribles. Es muy doloroso convertirse en licántropo. Se me aislaba de los humanos para que no los mordiera, de forma que me arañaba y mordía a mí mismo. **

— Oh, no — exclamó Luna, muy triste.

**En el pueblo oían los ruidos y los gritos, y creían que se trataba de espíritus especialmente violentos. Dumbledore alentó los rumores... Ni siquiera ahora que la casa lleva años en silencio se atreven los del pueblo a acercarse. **

— Como estrategia, no estuvo nada mal — dijo Seamus. Varios le dieron la razón.

Lupin tragó saliva antes de leer.

**Pero aparte de eso, yo era más feliz que nunca. Por primera vez tenía amigos, tres estupendos amigos: Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y tu padre, Harry, James Potter. **

El ambiente se tornó solemne, probablemente porque todos podían notar la emoción contenida con la que Lupin leía. Harry se preguntó por qué Dumbledore le había pedido a él que leyera este capítulo. Si bien era cierto que gran parte del capítulo estaba siendo el propio diálogo del profesor, leer esto parecía estar siendo difícil a nivel emocional.

Harry podía entender por qué. Hasta ahora, siempre que se había profundizado en los sentimientos y pensamientos de alguien, habían sido los del propio Harry. Ahora eran los de Lupin, que estaba obligado a revelar ante todo el colegio algunos de sus secretos más preciados. Si había alguien en el comedor que entendía cómo se sentía, ese era Harry.

**Mis tres amigos no podían dejar de darse cuenta de mis desapariciones mensuales. Yo inventaba historias de todo tipo. Les dije que mi madre estaba enferma y que tenía que ir a casa a verla... Me aterrorizaba que pudieran abandonarme cuando descubrieran lo que yo era. **

— Pobrecito — gimió Lavender, mirando con pena al profesor.

**Pero al igual que tú, Hermione, averiguaron la verdad. Y no me abandonaron. Por el contrario, convirtieron mis metamorfosis no sólo en soportables, sino en los mejores momentos de mi vida. Se hicieron animagos.**

Sirius sonrió al escuchar eso. No fue el único: Harry vio que Luna también sonreía.

—**¿Mi padre también? —preguntó Harry atónito.**

—**Sí, claro —respondió Lupin—. Les costó tres años averiguar cómo hacerlo. **

— ¿Tres años? — repitió Lee Jordan, asombrado. — Debían adorarle, profesor.

Sin poder evitarlo, Lupin sonrió al escuchar eso.

— Claro que lo adorábamos — dijo Sirius, lanzándole un beso a Lupin y guiñándole un ojo. Lupin rodó los ojos y siguió leyendo, tratando de no sonreír y fallando en el intento.

**Tu padre y Sirius eran los alumnos más inteligentes del colegio y tuvieron suerte porque la transformación en animago puede salir fatal. **

— ¿Has oído eso, Harry? — susurró Sirius con orgullo. — Éramos los más inteligentes.

— ¿Dónde ha ido a parar esa inteligencia? — preguntó Tonks, fingiendo curiosidad.

— Ja, ja — dijo Sirius con sarcasmo.

**Es la razón por la que el Ministerio vigila estrechamente a los que lo intentan. Peter necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener de James y Sirius. Finalmente, en quinto, lo lograron. Cada cual tuvo la posibilidad de convertirse a voluntad en un animal diferente.**

— ¿En qué animales se convirtieron? — preguntó Colin, emocionado.

— A mí me interesa otra cosa — interrumpió Malfoy antes de que alguien pudiera contestarle a Colin. — ¿De qué sirvió que ellos se convirtieran en animagos? Lupin seguía convirtiéndose en hombre lobo, no podían hacer nada para cambiar eso.

— No se trataba de evitar mi transformación — respondió Lupin. — Creo que Hermione preguntó exactamente lo mismo.

Y siguió leyendo.

—**Pero ¿en qué le benefició a usted eso? —preguntó Hermione con perplejidad. **

—**No podían hacerme compañía como seres humanos, así que me la hacían como animales —explicó Lupin—. Un licántropo sólo es peligroso para las personas. Cada mes abandonaban a hurtadillas el castillo, bajo la capa invisible de James. Peter, como era el más pequeño, podía deslizarse bajo las ramas del sauce y tocar el nudo que las deja inmóviles. Entonces pasaban por el túnel y se reunían conmigo. Bajo su influencia yo me volvía menos peligroso. Mi cuerpo seguía siendo de lobo, pero mi mente parecía más humana mientras estaba con ellos.**

Harry miró a Malfoy, que parecía ligeramente impresionado. No era el único: muchos encontraban ese dato bastante curioso. Incluso Harry tenía que admitir que, una vez que se había parado a pensarlo, el hecho de que interactuar con otros animales supusiera un cambio tan grande para Lupin era extraordinario.

—**Date prisa, Remus —gritó Black, que seguía mirando a Scabbers con una horrible expresión de avidez.**

De nuevo, muchos miraron a Sirius con cautela y miedo. Él no pareció ni notarlo, quizá es que ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado.

—**Ya llego, Sirius, ya llego... Al transformarnos se nos abrían posibilidades emocionantes. **

Lupin miró a Dumbledore de reojo y suspiró antes de leer:

**Abandonábamos la Casa de los Gritos y vagábamos de noche por los terrenos del colegio y por el pueblo. **

— Eso era muy peligroso — exclamó Umbridge. — ¡Qué irresponsable!

Lupin no se defendió.

**Sirius y James se transformaban en animales tan grandes que eran capaces de tener a raya a un licántropo. Dudo que ningún alumno de Hogwarts haya descubierto nunca tantas cosas sobre el colegio como nosotros. Y de esa manera llegamos a trazar el mapa del merodeador y lo firmamos con nuestros apodos: Sirius era Canuto, Peter Colagusano y James Cornamenta.**

Fred y George tenían la boca abierta, literalmente.

— ¿Tu padre era Cornamenta? — musitó Fred, mirando a Harry como si nunca lo hubiera visto.

— Alucinante — dijo George con admiración.

—**¿Qué animal...? —comenzó Harry, pero Hermione lo interrumpió:**

—**¡Aun así, era peligroso! ¡Andar por ahí, en la oscuridad, con un licántropo! ¿Qué habría ocurrido si les hubiera dado esquinazo a los otros y mordido a alguien?**

Lupin hizo una mueca al leer eso. Hermione pareció arrepentida, aunque no dijo nada.

—**Ése es un pensamiento que aún me reconcome —respondió Lupin en tono de lamentación—. Estuve a punto de hacerlo muchas veces. Luego nos reíamos. Éramos jóvenes e irreflexivos. Nos dejábamos llevar por nuestras ocurrencias. A menudo me sentía culpable por haber traicionado la confianza de Dumbledore. Me había admitido en Hogwarts cuando ningún otro director lo habría hecho, y no se imaginaba que yo estuviera rompiendo las normas que había establecido para mi propia seguridad y la de otros. Nunca supo que por mi culpa tres de mis compañeros se convirtieron ilegalmente en animagos. **

— Ahora lo sé — dijo Dumbledore. — A decir verdad, me resulta completamente fascinante que tres alumnos pudieran llevar a cabo un proceso mágico tan complejo sin ayuda, y en nuestras narices.

No parecía enfadado. De hecho, a Harry le pareció que había un toque divertido en su expresión.

Lupin siguió leyendo con aire confundido:

**Pero olvidaba mis remordimientos cada vez que nos sentábamos a planear la aventura del mes siguiente. Y no he cambiado... —Las facciones de Lupin se habían tensado y se le notaba en la voz que estaba disgustado consigo mismo—. **

En el presente, se podía decir lo mismo. Quedaba claro para todos que Lupin no estaba nada orgulloso de haber vagado por el colegio en plena transformación.

Con una punzada, Harry se preguntó si Dumbledore se habría esperado que Lupin se sintiera tan incómodo leyendo este capítulo. Si lo sabía, quizá le había pedido que lo leyera con el objetivo de hacer esta lectura una especie de penitencia. Tener que confesar frente a todos lo que había sido uno de los mayores actos egoístas de su vida era todo un castigo.

**Todo este curso he estado pensando si debería decirle a Dumbledore que Sirius es un animago. Pero no lo he hecho. ¿Por qué? Porque soy demasiado cobarde. Decírselo habría supuesto confesar que yo traicionaba su confianza mientras estaba en el colegio, habría supuesto admitir que arrastraba a otros conmigo... y la confianza de Dumbledore ha sido muy importante para mí. **

— No nos arrastrabas — se quejó Sirius. — Nos convertimos en animagos porque quisimos. Fue nuestra decisión, no la tuya.

Lupin hizo una mueca y siguió leyendo.

**Me dejó entrar en Hogwarts de niño y me ha dado un trabajo cuando durante toda mi vida adulta me han rehuido y he sido incapaz de encontrar un empleo remunerado debido a mi condición. Así que, de alguna manera, Snape tenía razón en lo que decía de mí.**

Snape hizo un gesto con la boca que a Harry le pareció una sonrisa retorcida.

—**¿Snape? —dijo Black bruscamente, apartando los ojos de Scabbers por primera vez desde hacía varios minutos, y mirando a Lupin—. ¿Qué pinta Snape?**

— ¿Entonces Black conocía a Snape de antes? — dijo Dennis Creevey, algo confundido. Como lo preguntó mirando fijamente a Harry, éste asintió.

—**Está aquí, Sirius —dijo Lupin con disgusto—. También da clases en Hogwarts. —Miró a Harry, a Ron y a Hermione—. El profesor Snape era compañero nuestro. — Se volvió otra vez hacia Black—: Ha intentado por todos los medios impedir que me dieran el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Le ha estado diciendo a Dumbledore durante todo el curso que no soy de fiar. Tiene motivos...**

— Por supuesto que tenía motivos — dijo Snape cuando una decena de miradas reprobatorias cayeron sobre él. A Harry le agradó notar que muchos estudiantes seguían defendiendo a Lupin, a pesar de todo lo que acababan de escuchar.

**Sirius le gastó una broma que casi lo mató, una broma en la que me vi envuelto. **

— ¿Casi lo mató? — exclamó Zabini.

—**Le estuvo bien empleado. —Black se rió con una mueca—. Siempre husmeando, siempre queriendo saber lo que tramábamos... para ver si nos expulsaban.**

La mirada que le echó Snape a Sirius en ese momento habría hecho llorar a más de un alumno si la hubieran recibido.

—**Severus estaba muy interesado por averiguar adónde iba yo cada mes —explicó Lupin a los tres jóvenes—. Estábamos en el mismo curso, ¿sabéis? Y no nos caíamos bien. En especial, le tenía inquina a James. Creo que era envidia por lo bien que se le daba el quidditch... **

— De eso nada — le espetó Snape. — El quidditch nunca me importó lo más mínimo. No toleraba a James Potter por su arrogancia y su prepotencia.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar algo cortante, pero Sirius se le adelantó:

— No pongas excusas. Todos sabemos que le tenías envidia.

Ambos se miraron con tanto odio como pudieron demostrar.

— Por favor, Remus — pidió Dumbledore con tono cansado. Lupin asintió y continuó:

**De todas formas, Snape me había visto atravesar los terrenos del colegio con la señora Pomfrey cierta tarde que me llevaba hacia el sauce boxeador para mi transformación. Sirius pensó que sería divertido contarle a Snape que para entrar detrás de mí bastaba con apretar el nudo del árbol con un palo largo. Bueno, Snape, como es lógico, lo hizo. Si hubiera llegado hasta aquí, se habría encontrado con un licántropo completamente transformado. **

— Eso no estuvo nada bien — resopló la señora Weasley, escandalizada. — ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?

— No pretendía matarlo, solo darle el susto de su vida para que dejara de meterse donde no le llamaban — replicó Sirius.

Sin embargo, muchas personas a lo largo del comedor, especialmente las pertenecientes a Slytherin, miraban ahora a Sirius con más desconfianza que antes, si cabía.

Harry no sabía muy bien qué pensar. La primera vez que había escuchado esa historia, no se había parado a pensar en lo que implicaba porque tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse. Ahora, después de un par de años, comprendía exactamente lo que Sirius había estado a punto de hacer.

Snape no le caía bien. De hecho, estaba convencido de que el profesor lo odiaba y el sentimiento era mutuo. Pero nunca, jamás, habría deseado que un hombre lobo lo asesinara… y mucho menos si ese hombre lobo era el profesor Lupin.

Pero Sirius no parecía darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de convertir a uno de sus mejores amigos en un asesino. O por lo menos, pensó Harry con una punzada, no parecía importarle.

**Pero tu padre, que había oído a Sirius, fue tras Snape y lo obligó a volver, arriesgando su propia vida, aunque Snape me entrevió al final del túnel. Dumbledore le prohibió contárselo a nadie, pero desde aquel momento supo lo que yo era...**

— No debiste haber hecho eso — dijo Tonks de pronto. Miraba a Sirius con hastío. — Pusiste en peligro la vida de Remus. ¿O acaso te da igual?

— Claro que no — se defendió Sirius. — Su vida nunca estuvo en peligro.

— ¡Claro que sí! — exclamó Tonks, enfadada. — Si Remus hubiera atacado a Snape, como mínimo habría sido expulsado. Si se hubieran presentado cargos contra él, perfectamente podrían haberlo enviado a Azkaban o incluso condenarle al beso del dementor. ¿Es que no lo ves?

Sirius, que había empalidecido más y más con cada palabra de Tonks, dijo rápidamente:

— No pasó nada de eso. Remus no atacó a nadie y no fue condenado a nada. Vale, vale, admito que no debí haber hecho esa broma, pero un adolescente estúpido…

— Yo también soy un adolescente y jamás se me ocurriría enviar a un compañero a la guarida de un hombre lobo — dijo Colin Creevey, sorprendiendo mucho a Harry. Colin miraba a Sirius con firmeza, sin parecer ni remotamente asustado. — Confío en Harry y no creo que seas un asesino, pero me parece que cometiste errores que no puedes justificar.

Sirius abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, haciendo que Harry pensara en un pez. Por suerte, Lupin siguió leyendo y evitó que Sirius tuviera que responder.

—**Entonces, por eso lo odia Snape —dijo Harry—. ¿Pensó que estaba usted metido en la broma?**

—**Exactamente —admitió una voz fría y burlona que provenía de la pared, a espaldas de Lupin.**

**Severus Snape se desprendió de la capa invisible y apuntó a Lupin con la varita.**

— Oh, Merlín, no — dijo Angelina, llevándose la mano a la boca en un gesto de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué hacía el profesor Snape allí? — bufó Ernie. No era el único que estaba confundido.

El profesor Lupin marcó la página y cerró el libro.

— Ahí acaba el capítulo — anunció, antes de regresar a su asiento tan rápido como pudo. Sin embargo, no se sentó en el lugar que había ocupado antes, junto a Sirius, sino que movió una almohada para ocupar el hueco que había junto a Tonks, de forma que ella los separaba.

Dumbledore se puso en pie y pidió que todo el mundo hiciera lo mismo. A pesar del shock, tanto alumnos como invitados le hicieron caso. Hizo varias florituras con la varita y los sofás y almohadas fueron reemplazados por las cuatro mesas de las casas.

— Es hora de comer — dijo. — Seguiremos leyendo dentro de una hora.

Harry se alegró mucho de que fuera la hora del descanso, porque la tensión en el comedor se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Mientras decenas de alumnos se agolpaban para salir de allí, Harry decidió tomar asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ya saldría cuando hubiera menos alumnos deambulando por los pasillos.

— ¿Cómo estás? — le preguntó Hermione, sentándose a su lado. Por suerte, la comida apareció en ese instante y Harry tuvo una excusa para no mirarla. Centró su atención en servirse patata cocida y respondió vagamente:

— Bien. ¿Crees que Snape y Sirius se batirán en duelo antes de que acabe el libro?

Esperaba que Hermione aceptara el cambio de tema, pero su ceño fruncido demostró que no iba a ser así.

— No sé. Pero Harry, ¿de verdad estás bien?

— Que sí — respondió, algo irritado.

— Déjalo, Hermione — dijo Ron, quien se había sentado justo enfrente de ellos. — Hey Harry, ¿me pasas la salsa?

Hermione no pareció nada contenta, pero se calló y empezó a servirse comida. Harry miró alrededor, notando la cantidad de asientos vacíos que había. Aproximadamente la mitad de los estudiantes habían salido del comedor, probablemente para ir al baño y estirar un poco las piernas antes de comer. Lo que no había notado era que Sirius y el profesor Lupin también habían salido. Y, de hecho, también faltaban varios Weasley.

Decidiendo que seguramente habían decidido dar un paseo para aliviar la tensión de estar todo el día sentados, Harry centró su atención en la comida y dejó de pensar en ello.

* * *

Tres estudiantes de segundo caminaban por el pasillo del cuarto piso, buscando un baño que no estuviera lleno de gente. Todos los de las primeras plantas estaban a rebosar.

Sin embargo, cuando trataron de abrir la puerta, ésta no cedió ni un palmo.

— ¿Por qué está cerrada? — se quejó uno de ellos.

— Alohomora.

La puerta ni se inmutó.

— Vamos al quinto piso — gruñó otro de ellos.

Y así, los tres abandonaron el pasillo, sin saber lo que habían estado a punto de ver.

Al otro lado de la puerta cerrada, una figura encapuchada se encontraba de pie, apoyada contra la pared.

— Sabía que te encontraría aquí — dijo una voz, perteneciente a una segunda persona que también estaba dentro del baño. No llevaba una capucha negra, sino un uniforme de Hogwarts.

— ¿Por qué querías verme? — preguntó el encapuchado. No se molestó en hechizar su voz, porque no era necesario.

— Creo que esto se está saliendo de control — replicó el alumno.

— ¿Tú crees?

El desconocido se quitó la capucha para mirar fijamente a un rostro que era totalmente idéntico al suyo.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! Os agradecería mucho si pudierais decirme vuestra opinión en un review :3 Ya sabéis: subo capítulo nuevo cada domingo, sin falta, todas las semanas. Nos vemos la semana que viene! :3 Bye! **

**RESPUESTAS:**

**Yinu25: **Hola! Creo que las ganas de lanzarle un crucio a Umbridge las tenemos todos jajaja. Gracias por el review! :3

**erikabalaclava: **Hola! Yo también me alegro de que casi nadie juzgara a Harry por esos pensamientos, el pobre tiene trece años y ha pasado el curso oyendo a sus padres morir en su cabeza... Muchas gracias por el review! :D

** lunadragneel15: **Hola! La verdad es que sí, los últimos caps son los más interesantes del libro jajaja. Nos vemos, muchas gracias! :3

**AndreaQuebedo,** Holi! Pues sí, estos caps hacen la espera más notoria XD Muchas gracias por el review!

**Nicolas Zacaraz: **Hola! Estaría bien que Sirius hubiera dicho eso jajaja. En plan "vale, me cargué la pierna de Ron, pero después le salvé la vida!". Aunque bueno, no sé si eso serviría para calmar a Molly XD Muchas gracias por el review! :3

**dinas'moon'E53,** Holi! Pues si te gusta que los encapuchados tengan protagonismo, la última escena de este cap debe haberte gustado (o frustrado mucho XDD). Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3

**Auror DragonSlayer,** Hola! Sobre si Harry es adivino: la verdad es que Harry y Ron se pasan los libros haciendo predicciones. Me encanta la idea de que sea Ron quien es adivino y no lo sabe, porque contrastaría muchísimo con la que acaba siendo su novia XDD Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :D

**Raliby,** Hola! Me alegra que te sigas desesperando (? jajaja. En serio, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic! :3 Y por tu review! Thanks!

**Fabi Teran,** Holi! Si te digo la verdad, me he planteado varias veces hacer algo tipo maratón, pero no sé si saldría bien XD Creo que alguien no se daría cuenta y llegaría el domingo a leer el último cap subido en plan "what? desde cuando la historia está tan avanzada?" Y se comería un spoiler XD Aun así, sería interesante hacerlo algún día! Y bueno, si quieres más info sobre los encapuchados, al final del cap hay un poquito de info XDD En el cap siguiente saldrá más! Muchas gracias por tu review! :3

**Nathalie Black Dumbledore,** Hola! Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado (y admito que me alegro un poquito de que te haya hecho llorar, pero solo un poquito XD). Nos vemos! :3

**Banry Darling,** Hola! Ahí va una confesión que va un poco acorde con lo que dices: cuando en este cap Lupin dice "ya llego, Sirius, ya llego..." estuve TAN tentada de hacer la broma fácil XDD Ahí sí que habrían tenido que decir "aquí no Sirius, no frente a los niños" XDD Muchas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos! :D

**Guest,** Holi! Me alegro de que te haya gustado! :3 Muchas gracias por el review!

**Korrily,** Hola! Jajaja no te preocupes, no es tan raro que me quede hasta las 3 am, por desgracia soy de esas personas a las que el sueño se les ha ido un poco a la basura con lo de la cuarentena. Pero llevo una semana madrugando y yéndome a dormir relativamente temprano, lo prometo jajaja. Muchas gracias por el review! :3

**Lady Manne,** Hola! Muchas, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras! TwT Que lo esperes cada domingo me hace mucha ilusión jajaja. Me alegra saber que Harry y Ginny están teniendo un acercamiento natural, es uno de los temas más complicados de llevar XD Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**Maythe Potter,** Holi! No te disculpes por el lenguaje, el capítulo es tan intenso que se merece esa exclamación XDD Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Nos vemos! :3

**paulamarello0772,** Hola! Jajaja me ha encantado tu review XDD Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic! :3 Muchas gracias por comentar! Bye! :D

**Melissa,** Hola! Lo de subir caps los miércoles lo he hecho alguna vez, estaría genial poder hacerlo todas las semanas, pero por desgracia no me da tiempo a mantener ese ritmo :( espero poder hacerlo en el futuro! Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 P.D. Háblame todo lo que quieras!

**cecilia caff,** Holi! Me alegra que te guste :3 Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Nos vemos! :D

**CinereaM,** Hola! Jajaja George nos representa a todos XDD Me encantó ese momento, George ya no tiene paciencia para nada XD Muchas gracias por tu review! Bye! :3

**Pabloss98,** Holi! Pues la verdad, sí es uno de los capítulos más intensos de toda la saga XD Significa mucho que este libro te haya parecido incluso mejor que los anteriores, porque es con diferencia el que más me ha costado XDD Muchas gracias por tu review! P.D. Que actualices esperando el cap me hace muchísima ilusión :') No te preocupes por no saber qué poner en un review, te puedo asegurar que cualquier autor va a valorar el comentario pongas lo que pongas, aunque sea un simple "buen capítulo" XD Nos vemos!

**Guest,** Hola! Deseo cumplido, ya es domingo (? XD Tengo que dejar de hacer esa broma. En fin, gracias por el review! :3

**SebstianZ,** Hola! Lo más importante es el gato en el regazo XDD Lo de Umbridge reaccionando a la profecía lo dejé para el capítulo siguiente porque sentía que cortaba mucho la lectura (y porque me gustaba la idea de que intentara que no se leyera más y fallara en el intento XD). Oh yes, la idea de Colin con una chapita es muy buena XD Quizá deberían hacer merchandising en Hogwarts... me acabo de imaginar a Nott con una chapita del basilisco versión chibi sacando la lengua jajaja. Has soñado con el fic!? TwT He de decir que todas tus ideas del sueño son muy buenas jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3

**CH-Hyacinth,** Hola! La verdad, creo que si Snape hubiera reaccionado mal a que Harry tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos, la hipocresía habría sido tanta que le habría explotado la cabeza (o uno de los Weasley se la habría hecho explotar, una de dos XD). Me alegra que la escena de la ansiedad de Harry haya salido bien! Admito que en parte es agradable hacer llorar a la gente muahahaha XD Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**creativo,** Hola! Jajajaja leyendo el punto dos de tu review me esperaba que criticaras algo de la historia, cuando he leído las cuatro últimas palabras literal me he echado a reír XDD Pues no, no son parientes! Vale, la idea de que llamen Bambi a Harry es adorable XD Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :D

**Lyra-Narcissa-Malfoy27,** Hola! Jajaja en ese cap todos somos Tonks y todos somos George XDD Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Bye! :3

**miriam99,** Hola! Ojalá pudiera XDD Pero bueno, ya queda poquito de este libro! Muchas gracias por el review, nos vemos! :3

**jade,** Hola! Me alegra saber que te estoy aliviando un poquito el aislamiento! :3 Espero que la cosa mejore por allí! Cuando se lea lo de la mano de Harry, creo que Umbridge no va a sobrevivir jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**Fox McCloude,** Hola! Espero que no sea muy frecuente que te despierten los mariachis por la noche jajaja. Todo lo que dices de Snape es totalmente cierto. De hecho, en este cap, cuando Lupin dice que cree que Snape odiaba a James porque era bueno en quidditch, yo en mi mente estaba en plan "noooo, idiota, no es por eso!". Pero claro, a estas alturas nadie lo sabe. Las acciones de Snape con respecto a Sirius son entendibles hasta este momento (cuando sabe lo de Pettigrew, ya no). Pasando a otra cosa, me encanta lo que has dicho sobre Umbridge: tanto juzgar a Harry por tener pensamientos que fue capaz de controlar y ella no es capaz de controlarse a sí misma. Cuánta hipocresía. En fin, muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**Grytherin18-Friki,** Hola! Nop, Umbridge no dejará de tocar las narices hasta que alguien la fuerce a ello XD Y sí, Sirius debió empezar diciendo "no voy a matar a Harry, yo no fui quien traicionó a James y Lily, fue Peter". Pero no, tenía que ser un drama queen y decir cosas tipo "solo uno morirá esta noche" XD Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Naattstories,** Holi! Cuando se lea lo de las maldiciones imperdonables... creo que el comedor estallará. Y creo que el propio Harry lo pasará bastante mal, pobrecito XD Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Bye! :3

**DrarryFan1466,** Holi! Jajaja lo de las mayúsculas me ha encantado. No te preocupes, te avisaré cuando esa idea salga! :3 Bye! Muchas gracias!

**Fan de tu fic,** Hola! Todo lo que dices es cierto, hay tantísimas cosas de adivinación que parecían ser falsas y resultaron ser ciertas XD Lo de que Harry nació en invierno es escalofriante, cuando piensas en el horrocrux... Sobre la identidad de los encapuchados: algunos se revelarán antes. Otros, al final. Y sí, cuando acaben los 7 libros terminaré de escribir la historia sobre cómo usan todo este conocimiento para cargarse a Voldy (o intentarlo). Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3

**Maraia'2016,** Hola! Me halaga mucho que releas el fic! TwT Respondiendo a tus preguntas: lo que leyó Snape en aquel cap fue lo que sucedió después de que tomaran la poción: el efecto que tuvo Hermione y el hecho de que consiguieron colarse en la sala común de Slytherin. Sobre qué ha llevado a los estudiantes a defender a Harry en este cap: varias cosas. La reacción calmada de Sirius es una. El hecho de que todos saben lo que Harry ha tenido que oír cada vez que ve a un dementor es otra. Y el hecho de que obviamente no mató a Sirius es otra. Creo que las opiniones de los estudiantes siempre han sido muy cambiantes, lo cual ha jugado a favor de Harry en ese cap :3 Por favor, no dudes en comentar! Adoro leer vuestros reviews :3 Nos vemos! Muchas gracias!

**Gibby Potter Weasley,** Hola! Demorar en qué sentido? Si es por subir en la madrugada, mea culpa XD Hoy es porque estoy intentando responder a todos los reviews y son más de los que esperaba. Si es por subir un cap cada semana, eso no es demorarse! XD Muchas gracias por comentar! :3

**ASME123,** Hola! Sip, deberíamos hacerle un altar a George XD El comentario de Sirius y cornamenta me salió del alma, lo prometo, hasta a mí me sorprendió XD Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**Ruka Jimotoraku,** Hola! Pues ahora que lo dices, cuánta razón! Si Harry es un monstruo por desearle la muerte a Sirius, eso en qué convierte a Malfoy!? Umbridge es demasiado hipócrita. En fin, muchisimas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Nos vemos!

**Zero,** Hola! Jajajaja ya era hora de que alguien lo hiciera XDD Muchas gracias por comentar! Bye! :3

**josepantzay2,** Hola! Me alegro de que te guste :3 Gracias por el review! Bye!

**Asami black,** Holi! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Sí que se volvieron un poco locos jajaja. Nos vemos! :3

**Klara Potter,** Hola! Un maleficio que tirara bolas de cristal a la cara de alguien sería algo maravilloso. Sobre todo si se usa contra Umbridge XD Umbridge no ha pensado que el recuerdo de Harry pudiera estar alterado porque 1- no tiene motivos para estarlo (no estaba planeado que Harry lo mostrara en un pensadero, ha sido ella misma quien ha provocado la situación) y 2- no tiene signos de haber sido alterado (aunque se pueden alterar sin dejar marcas detrás, si lo haces mejor que Slughorn). Sobre la mancha en los zapatos: me encanta esa frase también XD Imagina qué clase de mancha puede dejar hasta a Sprout asqueada, que es una señora que se pasa el día lidiando con sustancias asquerosas. Implica que Umbridge es peor que cualquiera de esas sustancias XD Lo de canuto, creo que es por "can" XD Can = perro. Igual que luná(tico) = luna. Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Winterbell4869,** Hola! Tú congelándote y yo asándome XDD Oooh! Felicidades por el perrito! Hanna, que adorable! Wow, te has visto setecientos caps de Detective Conan? Bueno, hay quien se ha visto One Piece completo, a mí me parece una tarea imposible XDD Sobre la guarida: teniendo una saeta de fuego, Harry podría entrar y salir sin problema. Si todos usan sus escobas (que pueden encoger y guardarse en el bolsillo) y comparten escoba con quienes no tengan (se puede llevar hasta 2 personas en una sola escoba) podrían usar la cámara de los secretos como lugar secreto. Sería precioso jajaja. Qué razón tienes con lo de que algunos fics hacen que se ablande el corazón con respecto a ciertos Slytherin (nott, zabini, hasta pansy! son demasiado amables en algunas historias jajaja). Por cierto, adoro tus comentarios sobre Umbridge, me encanta verte llamarla de todo XD Y sí, alguien debería darle a Harry una pócima calmante. AL FIN a alguien le hace tanta gracia como a mí ese diálogo de "el grim! Sirius black!" Te juro que me dio la risa al escribirlo XDD Me río de mis propios chistes, qué mal. Tu idea de que los gemelos hagan un cartel para darle la bienvenida a Lunático y Canuto es genial jajaja. Muchisimas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye! Cuídate!

**BellaBlackEvans,** Hola! George se merece los aplausos XD Me encanta porque has calado perfectamente a Umbridge. Eso es exactamente lo que está pasando por su cabeza! Lo que dices de Draco deseandole la muerte a Hermione es muy cierto: si está mal que Harry se la desee a Sirius, igual de mal está que Draco lo hiciera, pero a él bien que no le dijo nada! Sobre el WolfStar: es innegable que tienen sus momentos XD El abrazo en plena escena dramática es solo uno de ellos. Hay un libro en el que Lupin mira fijamente a Sirius durante unas 40 líneas, si no recuerdo mal XDD Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**AllieLewis,** Hola! Me alegra que te esté gustando! :3 Gracias por el review, nos vemos!

**Guest,** Hola! Ahora mismo no es posible jajaja. Gracias por comentar!

**Draci Snape,** Holi! Wow, muchísimas gracias TwT Eres la primera persona que comenta la escena de Fred ayudándolo y he de decir que fue uno de mis detalles favoritos. Sé que es una cosa pequeña, que apenas ocupa una o dos líneas, pero me pareció tan adorable! Sobre el cap: en este se ha leído solo uno, pero me estoy planteando cortar el penúltimo (el de las 7000 palabras) y fusionarlo con el de las mil palabras para que no sea tan evidente. No sé, ya veré XD Muchas gracias por tu review! :3

**Alas de tinta,** Hola! Feliz cumpleaños! :3 Espero que lo hayas pasado genial. Estoy de acuerdo contigo: habría sido muy interesante que Rowling profundizara más en el estado emocional de Harry, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que sufre. Hogwarts necesita un psicólogo XD Muchísisimas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**Guest y ****Guest: **Estoy segura de que sois la misma persona XDD Gracias por comentar!

**Eroky: **Hola! Te reconozco de verte por el fic de Klara! :3 Estoy encantada de verte por aquí. Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que me has dicho! Respondiendo a varias cosas: 1- lo de que la gente haga comentarios obvios (como los relacionados con las descripciones) es cierto, se pasan, y debe ser algo cargante leer la historia completa y encontrar tantos comentarios tan obvios. Pero claro, se trata de adolescentes que están pasando horas y horas en el comedor, solo escuchando una historia. Por ello, hacen comentarios obvios, interrumpen porque se aburren, se quejan cuando están leyendo algo que les parece una pérdida de tiempo, etc. ¿Es lo ideal? No, para nada. ¿Es lo que haría un grupo de adolescentes reales? Por desgracia sí XD Lo increíble es que estén todos escuchando y no esté la mitad del comedor pensando en las musarañas. 2- Sobre Severus: necesita un empujón para seguir progresando, y ese empujón está en marcha ;) 3- Lo que dices sobre los personajes femeninos me ha llegado. Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que estén quedando como lo que son: personas fuertes y valientes que pueden con todo. 3- Lo que has dicho sobre Ron es uno de los mejores cumplidos que me han hecho. Es uno de los personajes que más me importa y al que siento que no suelen hacerle justicia, por eso intento destacar las cosas del canon que lo hacen brillar. Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Moonchild: **Hola! He subido el cap a medio responder al leer tu review jajaja. He subestimado el tiempo que tardaría en responder a todo, yo que tenía el cap preparado para subirlo hace tres horas y aquí sigo. En fin, espero que te haya gustado! :3 Gracias por comentar! :3


	22. El vasallo de Lord Voldemort

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos una semana más a este fic! :D **

**Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado review en el cap anterior! Que sois: CinereaM, Guest, cecilia caff, Gibby Potter Weasley, Korrily, Melissa, Fox McCloude, Meli, CamiR22, Fabi Teran, dinas'moon'E53, SebstianZ, Lupin, Banry Darling, erikabalaclava, lunadragneel15, miriam99, DrarryFan1466, Grytherin18-Friki, Fan de tu fic, Maraia'2016, Naattstories, Mer, creativo, Zero, Klara Potter, paulamarello0772, Eroky, CH-Hyacinth, BellaBlackEvans, GP y Winterbell4869. Muchas gracias! :3 **

**Respuestas a vuestros reviews al final del cap! :3**

**A leer! **

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHP**

— _Creo que esto se está saliendo de control — replicó el alumno._

— _¿Tú crees?_

_El desconocido se quitó la capucha para mirar fijamente a un rostro que era totalmente idéntico al suyo._

— La estúpida de Umbridge ya ha intentado parar la lectura varias veces — gruñó el alumno. — No sé cuánto tiempo va a soportar seguir aquí.

El desconocido rió.

— El que está perdiendo un poco el control eres tú, ¿no crees? Ha sido genial verte echarle una maldición a Umbridge, pero quizá deberías disimular un poco mejor.

George Weasley soltó un bufido.

— Se metió con Harry justo cuando él estaba pasándolo peor. Se lo tenía merecido.

— No lo niego — contestó su réplica. — Pero de entre todas las personas del comedor, fuiste tú quien le echó el maleficio. Si sigues haciéndolo, quizá alguien se pregunte por qué.

— Si preguntan, diré que el sapo se lo tiene merecido y nadie me llevará la contraria.

— Puede ser. O también es posible que se cuestionen por qué defiendes a Harry con tanto ímpetu.

Ambos cruzaron miradas. Sin poder evitarlo, a George se le desvió la mirada hacia el agujero sobre el que debería estar su oreja. Le dio un escalofrío.

Aún se le hacía raro hablar consigo mismo de esa manera, a pesar de que no era la primera vez. Estaba acostumbrado a hablar todos los días con alguien cuya cara era prácticamente idéntica a la suya, pero esto era diferente. No estaba hablando con su gemelo, sino con una versión de sí mismo a la que sentía que apenas conocía.

La primera conversación que habían tenido había sido probablemente la experiencia más extraña que George jamás había vivido. Había tenido lugar unas noches antes, cuando el propio George había decidido salir de la torre de Gryffindor a las tres de la mañana y dar un inocente paseo por los pasillos.

Bueno, lo de inocente es lo que diría si lo hubieran pillado. A decir verdad, había tenido unas intenciones muy claras cuando había decidido esperar despierto a que todo el mundo se durmiera, salir de la habitación sin despertar a nadie (ni siquiera a Fred), y salir de la sala común a las tres de la madrugada a pesar de las numerosas normas que lo prohibían.

El encapuchado que había hablado con ellos el primer día había sido muy directo: Fred moriría si no leían esos libros. George había tratado de tranquilizarse a sí mismo, diciéndose que el proceso de lectura estaba en marcha, que enseguida terminarían de leerlo todo y sabrían cómo evitar la muerte de Fred.

Sin embargo, otra parte de él estaba aterrada. ¿Cuántas veces había pedido Umbridge que se abandonara la lectura? ¿Cuántas veces habían dicho ella y el inútil de Fudge que lo que se estaba leyendo era una pérdida de tiempo? ¿Y sí la gente les hacía caso y decidían que todo era una farsa y que no merecía la pena terminar de leer? ¿Y si Umbridge y Fudge trataban de destruir los libros? O peor, ¿y si alguien los robaba antes de que pudieran terminar de leerlos?

Había tantas posibilidades de que todo saliera mal. Tantas, tantas posibilidades de que los libros fueran dañados, robados, destruidos, por todos aquellos a los que su lectura no les convenía. Como Malfoy, como todos aquellos Slytherin cuyos padres eran mortífagos, como Umbridge y Fudge, cuyas carreras estaban en peligro… A George no le habría extrañado que el propio Voldemort descubriera lo que estaban haciendo y tratara de entrar en Hogwarts para destruir los libros.

Si pasaba cualquiera de esas cosas, Fred moriría. La información necesaria para salvar su vida estaba en los últimos tomos y no llegarían ahí en semanas, al ritmo que iban. Así que la solución era obvia: George tenía que conseguir acceso a esos libros y leer el final antes de que algo pudiera suceder. De esa forma, aunque los libros fueran destruidos, él ya sabría qué hacer para evitar la muerte de Fred.

No era tan estúpido como para pensar que sería capaz de entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore sin que lo pillaran. Por ello, aunque estaba seguro de que los libros se encontrarían allí, decidió que ni lo intentaría. El plan era otro. Se acercaría al pasillo en el que se encontraba el despacho, donde seguro que alguno de los visitantes del futuro estaría haciendo guardia. Hablaría con ellos y, si eran de fiar, comprenderían su situación y le permitirían leer solo lo suficiente como para poder salvar a Fred en caso de que los libros desaparecieran.

Tenía muy clara una cosa: si los encapuchados no le permitían leer esa parte, no volvería a confiar en ellos. Ninguno de sus amigos le negaría esa petición, por tanto, si ellos lo hacían, es que no eran sus amigos.

Caminó en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore, manteniendo la varita en la mano y los ojos bien abiertos. Dio un par de vueltas por los pasillos colindantes y no se encontró a nadie. Frustrado, decidió que tendría que ser más atrevido, por lo que caminó hasta el pasillo en el que se encontraba el despacho y se quedó allí de pie, esperando en la oscuridad.

No pasó nada. George miró a un lado y a otro, y solo vio la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Con desafío, dio un paso hacia la gárgola que protegía la entrada del despacho. No pasó nada. Dio otra zancada, y, de nuevo, no pasó nada. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, totalmente seguro de que alguien le observaba, pero esa persona no se reveló.

Juntando todo el valor que sentía, lanzó una mirada desafiante hacia la oscuridad del pasillo y caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la gárgola. Se quedó de pie frente a ella, aguzando el oído y escuchando únicamente los latidos de su corazón, que parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho.

Alargó la mano que no sostenía la varita y tocó la gárgola.

Y entonces lo oyó. Un susurro, como el de una túnica que se mueve al andar. Unos pasos suaves, casi imperceptibles, y, un segundo después, sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro.

George se dio la vuelta con agilidad y apuntó su varita directamente hacia el último rostro que se habría esperado ver: el suyo.

Su primer pensamiento fue que se trataba de Fred. Su gemelo lo habría escuchado salir de la habitación y habría decidido seguirle en la oscuridad para saber qué tramaba (y para echarle en cara que fuera a hacer alguna trastada sin avisarle). Pero tras los primeros instantes de sorpresa, al disminuir la adrenalina, pudo notar las diferencias entre el rostro al que estaba mirando y el de Fred.

La persona a la que estaba mirando no podía ser mucho mayor que él, pero definitivamente no era un alumno de Hogwarts. Tenía aspecto de ser menor que Bill, pero había algo en sus ojos que le hizo pensar a George que estaba frente a alguien que había vivido cincuenta años en cuestión de tan solo un par. Y, si realmente se trataba de él mismo, entendía perfectamente lo que había sucedido para provocar semejante efecto.

— Sabía que serías el primero en intentar leer los libros — dijo el encapuchado cuyo rostro era idéntico al suyo.

George no dijo nada, ni bajó la varita. El desconocido sonrió y dio un paso al frente. Había algo extraño en esa sonrisa y a George se le puso la piel de gallina.

Y cuando el haz de luz de la varita iluminó el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, mostrando un agujero donde debería haber una oreja, George soltó un grito ahogado.

Habían pasado varios días desde ese momento. La conversación que habían tenido después, escondidos en la sala de los menesteres, sería algo que George jamás olvidaría.

— Si me preguntan por qué defiendo a Harry, responderé que tengo mil razones para hacerlo — replicó George, devolviendo con desafío la mirada penetrante de su yo del futuro. — Salvó a Ginny en la cámara de los secretos. Protegió a Ron muchas veces. Nos dio el dinero del torneo sin pedir nada a cambio. ¿Sigo?

— No es a mí a quien tienes que explicarle las cosas. Solo te digo que, si te vas de la lengua o llamas demasiado la atención, podrías poner en peligro todo el plan. Y sabes lo que eso significaría.

— Lo sé — replicó George en tono más solemne. — No voy a dejar que le hagan las cosas más difíciles a Harry, pero tampoco voy a poner en riesgo todo el plan. Nos jugamos demasiado.

En eso, ambos estaban de acuerdo.

En el comedor, la hora de comer casi estaba llegando a su fin.

Harry no podía tener más ganas de que acabara el descanso y comenzara la lectura. Durante la comida, Hermione había intentado varias veces sacar el tema de su… estado emocional, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Todas y cada una de las veces que había tratado de que Harry hablara de sus emociones, Harry había cambiado de tema al instante.

A decir verdad, no quería volver a hablar nunca jamás de lo que había pasado antes mientras leían, ni de lo que había sucedido el día anterior en los baños de chicos. Sí, había estado muy nervioso y lo había pasado mal, pero ya había pasado lo peor. Todo lo que quedaba en el libro iba a ser relativamente fácil de leer, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Una vocecita en su cabeza le recordó que comenzarían a leer el cuarto libro en menos de veinticuatro horas y que entonces sí tendría cosas de las que preocuparse. Harry se metió un pastel de calabaza a la boca e ignoró esa estúpida voz.

Por suerte, Hermione se dio por vencida y él pudo tomarse su postre en paz. Todos los que habían salido del comedor ya hacía tiempo que habían regresado para comer, incluidos Sirius y el profesor Lupin, quien parecía exhausto. Ninguno de ellos tenía pinta de estar muy contento y Harry se preguntó dónde habrían estado y por qué.

Tras varios minutos, el profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie.

— Ahora que hemos descansado y recuperado energías, es hora de continuar con la lectura. Si me permiten…

Medio comedor ya se había levantado antes de que Dumbledore hiciera el gesto. Sonriendo, el director realizó la ya tan familiar floritura con la varita que convirtió las cuatro mesas en numerosos sillones, sofás y almohadas de diferentes tamaños. Harry notó que mantuvo los mismos colores que esa mañana: tonos tierra, verdes, blancos; y de pronto vio en su cabeza aquella noche nefasta en la que había ahuyentado a cien dementores con un patronus… el color blanco del encantamiento, contrastando con la oscuridad de la noche y con los tonos marrones y verdosos del bosque… Se preguntó si Dumbledore habría elegido esos colores a propósito, pero decidió que la idea era demasiado rebuscada como para ser cierta… aunque algo le decía que tenía razón.

— ¿Algún voluntario? — pidió Dumbledore alegremente.

Varios alumnos (y más de un profesor) levantaron la mano. El director escogió a Jack Sloper, de Gryffindor, que subió a la tarima en menos de diez segundos.

— **El vasallo de lord Voldemort ****—**leyó.

Muchos alumnos se inclinaron en sus asientos, llenos de intriga.

**Hermione dio un grito. Black se puso en pie de un salto. Harry saltó también como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.**

Harry tardó unos segundos en recordar cómo había acabado el capítulo anterior. Lo habían dejado justo cuando Snape había aparecido…

Miró de reojo al profesor, que parecía desear estar en cualquier lugar que no fuera el comedor. Harry no podía culparlo, porque él sentía exactamente lo mismo.

—**He encontrado esto al pie del sauce boxeador —dijo Snape, arrojando la capa a un lado y sin dejar de apuntar al pecho de Lupin con la varita—. Muchas gracias, Potter, me ha sido muy útil.**

Varias personas se giraron para mirar a Harry con reproche. Indignado, Harry replicó:

— Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, ¿vale? Un perro enorme acababa de atacar a Ron, ¿recordáis?

Eso pareció avergonzar a algunos, pero otros siguieron mirándole como si pensaran que eso no era razón suficiente para perder de vista la capa de invisibilidad.

**Snape estaba casi sin aliento, pero su cara rebosaba sensación de triunfo.**

—**Tal vez os preguntéis cómo he sabido que estabais aquí —dijo con los ojos relampagueantes—. Acabo de ir a tu despacho, Lupin. Te olvidaste de tomar la poción esta noche, así que te llevé una copa llena. Fue una suerte. En tu mesa había cierto mapa. Me bastó un vistazo para saber todo lo que necesitaba. Te vi correr por el pasadizo.**

— ¿Olvidó la poción? — chilló Umbridge. — ¿Cómo puede olvidar algo tan importante?

Lupin hizo una mueca.

— Fue cuando vi a Peter en el mapa. Descubrir que alguien a quien creías muerto está vivo y que has vivido una mentira durante doce años puede hacer que se te olviden cosas importantes.

— ¡No es excusa! — replicó la profesora.

Dumbledore suspiró.

— Por favor, señor Sloper. Continúe.

Jack le hizo caso de inmediato.

—**Severus... —comenzó Lupin, pero Snape no lo oyó.**

—**Le he dicho una y otra vez al director que ayudabas a tu viejo amigo Black a entrar en el castillo, Lupin. Y aquí está la prueba. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió que tuvierais el valor de utilizar este lugar como escondrijo.**

Sirius soltó un bufido, pero no dijo nada.

—**Te equivocas, Severus —dijo Lupin, hablando aprisa—. No lo has oído todo. Puedo explicarlo. Sirius no ha venido a matar a Harry.**

—**Dos más para Azkaban esta noche —dijo Snape, con los ojos llenos de odio—.Me encantará saber cómo se lo toma Dumbledore. Estaba convencido de que eras inofensivo, ¿sabes, Lupin? Un licántropo domesticado...**

— Eso estuvo fuera de lugar, Severus — dijo McGonagall con severidad.

El profesor Snape no pareció arrepentido.

—**Idiota —dijo Lupin en voz baja—. ¿Vale la pena volver a meter en Azkaban a un hombre inocente por una pelea de colegiales?**

— ¿Ha llamado idiota a Snape? — dijo Dean, con los ojos como platos.

— Lo ha hecho — replicó Neville con un hilo de voz. Miraba a Lupin como si fuera un héroe.

Snape también miraba a Lupin, pero con odio.

**¡PUM!**

**Del final de la varita de Snape surgieron unas cuerdas delgadas, semejantes a serpientes, que se enroscaron alrededor de la boca, las muñecas y los tobillos de Lupin. Éste perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, incapaz de moverse. Con un rugido de rabia, Black se abalanzó sobre Snape, pero Snape apuntó directamente a sus ojos con la varita.**

—**Dame un motivo —susurró—. Dame un motivo para hacerlo y te juro que lo haré.**

Todo el comedor se quedó en completo silencio. Muchos tenían la boca abierta, incluidos Crabbe y Goyle, quienes miraban a Snape con más reverencia que nunca.

Malfoy, por otro lado, parecía muy sorprendido. Las reacciones en Slytherin eran bastante diversas. Muchos apoyaban a Snape, a juzgar por sus expresiones de avidez y emoción, mientras otros no parecían tan contentos ante la idea de que Snape asesinara a Sirius.

La tristeza de Dumbledore contrastaba mucho con la tensión de McGonagall, que tenía los ojos fijos en Snape y parecía estar deseando echarle la bronca de su vida.

**Black se detuvo en seco. Era imposible decir qué rostro irradiaba más odio. Harry se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer ni a quién creer. Dirigió una mirada a Ron y a Hermione. Ron parecía tan confundido como él, intentando todavía retener a Scabbers. Hermione, sin embargo, dio hacia Snape un paso vacilante y dijo casi sin aliento:**

—**Profesor Snape, no... no perdería nada oyendo lo que tienen que decir, ¿no cree?**

— Como siempre, Granger es la voz de la razón — dijo Ernie en voz baja. Sin embargo, el silencio de todos era tal, que se lo escuchó en gran parte del comedor.

—**Señorita Granger, me temo que vas a ser expulsada del colegio —dijo Snape—. Tú, Potter y Weasley os encontráis en un lugar prohibido, en compañía de un asesino escapado y de un licántropo. Y ahora te ruego que, por una vez en tu vida, cierres la boca.**

— ¡Severus! — exclamó McGonagall, indignada, pero Snape la ignoró.

—**Pero si... si fuera todo una confusión...**

—**¡CALLATE, IMBÉCIL! —gritó de repente Snape, descompuesto—. ¡NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO COMPRENDES! —Del final de su varita, que seguía apuntando a la cara de Black, salieron algunas chispas. Hermione guardó silencio, mientras Snape proseguía —. La venganza es muy dulce —le dijo a Black en voz baja—. ¡Habría dado un brazo por ser yo quien te capturara!**

— ¿Cómo puedes hablarle así a una alumna? — le reprochó la profesora Sprout. — No tienes derecho.

— Estaba en presencia de un asesino y un licántropo — replicó Snape. — Y dicha alumna trataba de defenderlos.

— ¡Y por un buen motivo! — dijo McGonagall. — Debiste haber escuchado lo que te pedían en vez de dejarte llevar por tus emociones como si fueras un adolescente.

La cara que puso Snape le indicó a Harry que, si cualquier otra persona le hubiera dicho algo así, esa persona habría recibido un maleficio en toda la cara. Pero se trataba de McGonagall, así que Snape mantuvo la boca cerrada.

—**Eres tú quien no comprende, Severus —gruñó Black—. Mientras este muchacho meta su rata en el castillo —señaló a Ron con la cabeza—, entraré en él sigilosamente.**

—**¿En el castillo? —preguntó Snape con voz melosa—. No creo que tengamos que ir tan lejos. Lo único que tengo que hacer es llamar a los dementores en cuanto salgamos del sauce. Estarán encantados de verte, Black... Tanto que te darán un besito, me atrevería a decir...**

Se oyeron murmullos. Las miradas iban de Sirius a Snape, mientras los alumnos trataban de decidir a quién de los dos deberían apoyar.

**El rostro de Black perdió el escaso color que tenía.**

—**Tienes que escucharme —volvió a decir—. La rata, mira la rata...**

**Pero había un destello de locura en la expresión de Snape que Harry no había visto nunca. Parecía fuera de sí.**

— Yo también me di cuenta — susurró Hermione. — Parecía que estuviera loco.

—**Vamos todos —ordenó. Chascó los dedos y las puntas de las cuerdas con que había atado a Lupin volvieron a sus manos—. Arrastraré al licántropo. Puede que los dementores lo besen también a él.**

— Eres despreciable — dijo Tonks en voz alta. Tenía la vista fija en Snape y una expresión llena de rabia que a Harry le pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Nunca se habría esperado que la amable Tonks pudiera parecer tan feroz.

— Solo hacía lo que creía correcto — respondió Snape con frialdad.

— ¿Correcto para quién? ¿Para tu ego? — replicó Tonks. — No tienes excusa.

Snape le lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero no dijo nada más para defenderse. Entre los alumnos, la confusión era casi palpable.

**Sin saber lo que hacía, Harry cruzó la habitación con tres zancadas y bloqueó la puerta.**

—**Quítate de en medio, Potter. Ya estás metido en bastantes problemas —gruñó Snape—. Si no hubiera venido para salvarte...**

—**El profesor Lupin ha tenido cientos de oportunidades de matarme este curso — explicó Harry—. He estado solo con él un montón de veces, recibiendo clases de defensa contra los dementores. Si es un compinche de Black, ¿por qué no acabó conmigo?**

— Buena pregunta — dijo Susan Bones. — Habría sido muy fácil, tuvo tantísimas oportunidades…

— No lo hizo porque no es un asesino — dijo Fred en voz alta. — Y quien piense lo contrario, es estúpido.

Miró directamente hacia los Slytherin, aunque no pareció que muchos se dieran por aludidos.

—**No me pidas que desentrañe la mente de un licántropo —susurró Snape—. Quítate de en medio, Potter.**

— La mente de un licántropo es exactamente la misma que la de un humano normal, excepto las noches de luna llena — dijo Dumbledore en voz alta, como si estuviera impartiendo una lección. — Me temo que ese comentario no fue muy acertado, Severus.

Snape lo miró mal, pero no se atrevió a replicarle. Sirius pareció satisfecho al ver a Dumbledore regañar a Snape.

—**¡DA USTED PENA! —gritó Harry—. ¡SE NIEGA A ESCUCHAR SÓLO PORQUE SE BURLARON DE USTED EN EL COLEGIO!**

Se oyeron jadeos.

—**¡SILENCIO! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME HABLES ASÍ! —chilló Snape, más furioso que nunca—. ¡De tal palo tal astilla, Potter! ¡Acabo de salvarte el pellejo, tendrías que agradecérmelo de rodillas! ¡Te estaría bien empleado si te hubiera matado! Habrías muerto como tu padre, demasiado arrogante para desconfiar de Black. Ahora quítate de en medio o te quitaré yo. ¡APÁRTATE, POTTER!**

— ¿Acabas de decir que Harry Potter debería haber muerto a manos de Sirius Black? — dijo McGonagall lentamente. A Harry se le puso la piel de gallina.

— Lo que quise decir… — empezó Snape, pero McGonagall lo interrumpió.

— Ni lo intentes. Ni una palabra más, Severus.

El profesor Snape cerró la boca, visiblemente frustrado.

**Harry se decidió en una fracción de segundo. Antes de que Snape pudiera dar un paso hacia él había alzado la varita.**

—**¡Expelliarmus! —gritó.**

Se oyeron grititos ahogados.

**Pero la suya no fue la única voz que gritó. Una ráfaga de aire movió la puerta sobre sus goznes. Snape fue alzado en el aire y lanzado contra la pared. Luego resbaló hasta el suelo, con un hilo de sangre que le brotaba de la cabeza. Estaba sin conocimiento.**

Unas veinte personas se giraron para mirar a Harry con la boca abierta.

— Como ve, tengo motivos para ser duro con Potter — dijo Snape tras unos segundos de silencio. McGonagall abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de decir:

— Si no hubieras sido tan intransigente y hubieras escuchado lo que te tenían que decir…

— Por supuesto — bufó Snape. — La culpa nunca es de Potter. Un alumno deja sin conocimiento a un profesor, pero está justificado porque se trata de Potter, ¿no es así?

— Estabas intentando entregar a dos personas inocentes a los dementores — dijo Bill Weasley. — No le eches la culpa a los demás de las consecuencias que hayan tenido tus actos.

Snape abrió la boca, furioso, pero entonces miró a Dumbledore. Mantuvieron la vista fija durante unos segundos que a Harry se le hicieron eternos y, finalmente, Snape ladró:

— ¡Sloper! Siga leyendo.

**Harry miró a su alrededor. Ron y Hermione habían intentado desarmar a Snape en el mismo momento que él. La varita de Snape planeó trazando un arco y aterrizó sobre la cama, al lado de Crookshanks.**

— Hasta atacáis a la vez — dijo Katie, admirada. — Vaya sincronización.

—**No deberías haberlo hecho —dijo Black mirando a Harry—. Tendrías que habérmelo dejado a mí...**

**Harry rehuyó los ojos de Black. No estaba seguro, ni siquiera en aquel momento, de haber hecho lo que debía.**

— No te culpo — dijo Sirius. — Ahora que lo estamos leyendo, puedo ver lo confuso que debió ser todo para ti.

—**¡Hemos agredido a un profesor...! ¡Hemos agredido a un profesor...! — gimoteaba Hermione, mirando asustada a Snape, que parecía muerto—. ¡Vamos a tener muchos problemas!**

— Oh, por supuesto — dijo Snape con tono gélido. — Creo que no es necesario que lo diga, pero tanto Potter como Weasley y Granger serán castigados por lo que acabamos de leer. Puede que os librarais en aquel entonces, pero ahora ya no hay escapatoria.

Harry tragó saliva. A este ritmo, estaría castigado hasta final de curso.

**Lupin forcejeaba para librarse de las ligaduras. Black se inclinó para desatarlo.**

**Lupin se incorporó, frotándose los lugares entumecidos por las cuerdas. **

—**Gracias, Harry —dijo.**

—**Aún no creo en usted —repuso Harry.**

— Bien dicho — dijo Ernie, que estaba inclinado hacia delante en su asiento y parecía muy metido en la historia.

—**Entonces es hora de que te ofrezcamos alguna prueba —dijo Black—. Muchacho, entrégame a Peter. Ya.**

**Ron apretó a Scabbers aún más fuertemente contra el pecho.**

—**Venga —respondió débilmente—, ¿quiere que me crea que escapó usted de Azkaban sólo para atrapar a Scabbers? Quiero decir... —Miró a Harry y a Hermione en busca de apoyo—. De acuerdo, supongamos que Pettigrew pueda transformarse en rata... Hay millones de ratas. ¿Cómo sabía, estando en Azkaban, cuál era la, que buscaba?**

— Esa es una buena pregunta — dijo Angelina. — ¿Cómo sabe que se trata de Pettigrew y no de una rata cualquiera?

— ¿Y cómo ha sabido que Ron la tenía? — añadió Alicia. — Black llevaba doce años en Azkaban, era imposible que supiera que Pettigrew estaba en Hogwarts.

Ambas miraron a Harry, pidiendo respuestas, pero él se quedó callado.

—**¿Sabes, Sirius? Ésa es una buena pregunta —observó Lupin, volviéndose hacia Black y frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo—. ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?**

**Black metió dentro de la túnica una mano que parecía una garra y sacó una página arrugada de periódico, la alisó y se la enseñó a todos. Era la foto de Ron y su familia que había aparecido en el diario El Profeta el verano anterior. Sobre el hombro de Ron se encontraba Scabbers.**

Alicia y Angelina jadearon. No fueron las únicas.

—**¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —preguntó Lupin a Black, estupefacto.**

—**Fudge —explicó Black—. Cuando fue a inspeccionar Azkaban el año pasado, me dio el periódico. Y ahí estaba Peter, en primera plana... en el hombro de este chico. Lo reconocí enseguida. Cuántas veces lo vi transformarse. Y el pie de foto decía que el muchacho volvería a Hogwarts, donde estaba Harry...**

Fudge se había puesto muy colorado. Tenía una expresión muy extraña y a Harry le dio la impresión de que estaba replanteándose todo cuanto había pasado aquel año.

—**¡Dios mío! —dijo Lupin en voz baja, mirando a Scabbers, luego la foto y otra vez a Scabbers—. Su pata delantera...**

—**¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó Ron, poniéndose chulito. **

— No me puse chulito — murmuró Ron, indignado.

—**Le falta un dedo —explicó Black.**

—**Claro —dijo Lupin—. Sencillo... e ingenioso. ¿Se lo cortó él?**

—**Poco antes de transformarse —dijo Black—. Cuando lo arrinconé, gritó para que toda la calle oyera que yo había traicionado a Lily y a James. Luego, para que no pudiera echarle ninguna maldición, abrió la calle con la varita en su espalda, mató a todos los que se encontraban a siete metros a la redonda y se metió a toda velocidad por la alcantarilla, con las demás ratas...**

— Tiene que ser una broma — dijo Wood con un hilo de voz. — ¿Por qué esa locura encaja tan bien con todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora?

— Porque esa locura es lo que sucedió en realidad — replicó Sirius.

Muchos alumnos parecían tan sorprendidos como Wood.

—**¿Nunca lo has oído, Ron? —le preguntó Lupin—. El mayor trozo que encontraron de Peter fue el dedo.**

—**Mire, seguramente Scabbers tuvo una pelea con otra rata, o algo así. Ha estado con mi familia desde siempre.**

—**Doce años exactamente ¿No te has preguntado nunca por qué vive tanto? **

— Eso también lo han mencionado antes — dijo Terry Boot, asombrado. — Lo de que Scabbers llevaba doce años en la familia…

— Encaja demasiado bien — dijo Padma Patil.

—**Bueno, la hemos cuidado muy bien —dijo Ron.**

—**Pero ahora no tiene muy buen aspecto, ¿verdad? —observó Lupin—. Apostaría a que su salud empeoró cuando supo que Sirius se había escapado.**

—**¡La ha asustado ese gato loco! —repuso Ron, señalando con la cabeza a Crookshanks, que seguía ronroneando en la cama.**

— ¡No! — exclamó Hannah Abbott. — ¿No compraron a Crookshanks cuando fueron a la tienda a por un tónico de ratas para Scabbers? ¡Scabbers ya estaba mal antes de que apareciera el gato!

El comedor se llenó de murmullos emocionados. Las miradas iban de Sirius a Harry, de Harry a Snape, de Snape a Lupin, una y otra y otra vez.

**Pero no había sido así, pensó Harry inmediatamente. Scabbers ya tenía mal aspecto antes de encontrar a Crookshanks. Desde que Ron volvió de Egipto. Desde que Black escapó...**

— Exacto — gruñó Moody. — Todo encaja.

—**Este gato no está loco —dijo Black con voz ronca. Alargó una mano huesuda y acarició la cabeza mullida de Crookshanks—. Es el más inteligente que he visto en mi vida. Reconoció a Peter inmediatamente. Y cuando me encontró supo que yo no era un perro de verdad. Pasó un tiempo antes de que confiara en mí. Finalmente, me las arreglé para hacerle entender qué era lo que pretendía, y me ha estado ayudando...**

— ¡Por eso Crookshanks era tan malo con Scabbers! — exclamó Dennis.

De pronto, muchos miraron a Hermione con algo parecido a la vergüenza. Recordando lo mal que se lo habían hecho pasar, Harry pensó que, como mínimo, deberían disculparse.

—**¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja.**

—**Intentó que Peter se me acercara, pero no pudo... Así que se apoderó de las contraseñas para entrar en la torre de Gryffindor. Según creo, las cogió de la mesilla de un muchacho...**

— ¡Las contraseñas de Neville! — gimió Lavender. — Así que fue el gato…

Neville, quien ya sabía ese detalle, aceptó con gracia las miradas de disculpa de todos aquellos que lo habían juzgado (incluyendo a la profesora McGonagall).

**El cerebro de Harry empezaba a hundirse por el peso de las muchas cosas que oía. Era absurdo... y sin embargo...**

—**Sin embargo, Peter se olió lo que ocurría y huyó. Este gato, ¿decís que se llama Crookshanks?, me dijo que Peter había dejado sangre en las sábanas. Supongo que se mordió... Simular su propia muerte ya había resultado en otra ocasión.**

— No me lo puedo creer. Encaja perfectamente — dijo Dean.

— Es frustrante, la verdad — admitió Ginny. — ¿Por qué todo parece tan obvio cuando ya ha pasado?

— Siempre tenemos las cosas en nuestras narices y no las vemos — gruñó Ron.

**Estas palabras impresionaron a Harry y lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.**

—**¿Y por qué fingió su muerte? —preguntó furioso—. Porque sabía que usted lo quería matar, como mató a mis padres.**

—**No, Harry —dijo Lupin.**

—**Y ahora ha venido para acabar con él.**

—**Sí, es verdad —dijo Black, dirigiendo a Scabbers una mirada diabólica. **

— No le digas eso — bufó Tonks. Sirius la ignoró totalmente.

—**Entonces yo tendría que haber permitido que Snape lo entregara —gritó Harry. **

—**Harry —dijo Lupin apresuradamente—, ¿no te das cuenta? Durante todo este tiempo hemos pensado que Sirius había traicionado a tus padres y que Peter lo había perseguido. Pero fue al revés, ¿no te das cuenta? Peter fue quien traicionó a tus padres. Sirius le siguió la pista y...**

— ¿Eh? No lo entiendo — dijo un chico de segundo.

— Ni yo — admitió uno de cuarto.

—**¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! —gritó Harry—. ¡ERA SU GUARDIÁN SECRETO! ¡LO RECONOCIÓ ANTES DE QUE USTED APARECIESE! ¡ADMITIÓ QUE LOS MATÓ!**

— ¿Ves? No debiste decirle eso, Sirius — resopló Tonks, cada vez más frustrada. — ¿Por qué no puedes decir las cosas claras en vez de ser tan dramático?

— Me llevo preguntando eso mismo toda la vida — dijo Lupin.

Sirius los miró a ambos con reproche.

**Señalaba a Black, que negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Sus ojos hundidos brillaron de repente.**

—**Harry..., la verdad es que fue como si los hubiera matado yo —gruñó—. Persuadí a Lily y a James en el último momento de que utilizaran a Peter. Los persuadí de que lo utilizaran a él como guardián secreto y no a mí. Yo tengo la culpa, lo sé. La noche que murieron había decidido vigilar a Peter, asegurarme de que todavía era de fiar. Pero cuando llegué a su guarida, ya se había ido. No había señal de pelea alguna. No me dio buena espina. Me asusté. Me puse inmediatamente en camino hacia la casa de tus padres. Y cuando la vi destruida y sus cuerpos... me di cuenta de lo que Peter había hecho. Y de lo que había hecho yo.**

Todo el mundo se había quedado en silencio. Conforme la verdad se revelaba, más alumnos se llevaban las manos a la boca en señal de sorpresa o se inclinaban aún más en sus asientos, asombrados y confundidos a partes iguales.

**Su voz se quebró. Se dio la vuelta.**

—**Es suficiente —dijo Lupin, con una nota de acero en la voz que Harry no le había oído nunca—. Hay un medio infalible de demostrar lo que verdaderamente sucedió. Ron, entrégame la rata.**

—**¿Qué va a hacer con ella si se la doy? —preguntó Ron con nerviosismo. **

—**Obligarla a transformarse —respondió Lupin—. Si de verdad es sólo una rata, no sufrirá ningún daño.**

— Dásela, Ron — dijo un chico de tercero. — A ver si así podemos salir de dudas de una vez.

**Ron dudó. Finalmente puso a Scabbers en las manos de Lupin. Scabbers se puso a chillar sin parar, retorciéndose y agitándose. Sus ojos diminutos y negros parecían salirse de las órbitas.**

— Si fuera solo una rata, no tendría por qué chillar así — dijo Daphne Greengrass con suspicacia.

—**¿Preparado, Sirius? —preguntó Lupin.**

**Black ya había recuperado la varita de Snape, que había caído en la cama. Se aproximó a Lupin y a la rata. Sus ojos húmedos parecían arder.**

—**¿A la vez? —preguntó en voz baja.**

—**Venga —respondió Lupin, sujetando a Scabbers con una mano y la varita con la otra—. A la de tres. ¡Una, dos y... TRES!**

**Un destello de luz azul y blanca salió de las dos varitas. Durante un momento Scabbers se quedó petrificada en el aire, torcida, en posición extraña. Ron gritó. La rata golpeó el suelo al caer. Hubo otro destello cegador y entonces...**

Si la situación no hubiera sido tan tensa, Harry se habría reído al ver la expresión de Jack Sloper al leer el siguiente párrafo.

**Fue como ver la película acelerada del crecimiento de un árbol. Una cabeza brotó del suelo. Surgieron las piernas y los brazos. Al cabo de un instante, en el lugar de Scabbers se hallaba un hombre, encogido y retorciéndose las manos. Crookshanks bufaba y gruñía en la cama, con el pelo erizado.**

Todo el comedor se sumió en un silencio estupefacto que tardó varios segundos en aligerarse.

— ¿Esto es en serio? — bufó Cormac McLaggen.

— ¿Tuvimos a un animago dando vueltas por la sala común sin saberlo? — dijo un amigo suyo, asombrado.

— Qué mal rollo — exclamó Dean.

**Era un hombre muy bajito, apenas un poco más alto que Harry y Hermione. Tenía el pelo ralo y descolorido, con calva en la coronilla. Parecía encogido, como un gordo que hubiera adelgazado rápidamente. Su piel parecía roñosa, casi como la de Scabbers, y le quedaba algo de su anterior condición roedora en lo puntiagudo de la nariz y en los ojos pequeños y húmedos. Los miró a todos, respirando rápida y superficialmente. Harry vio que sus ojos iban rápidamente hacia la puerta.**

Harry se tensó con tan solo oír la descripción de Peter. Prácticamente podía verlo en su mente y la imagen le provocaba sentimientos muy fuertes. Por un lado, la ira; por otro, el dolor que sentía al recordar la última vez que había visto a Peter.

_Mata al otro_.

Le dio un escalofrío y, sintiendo inmediatamente las miradas de Ron y Hermione sobre él, se forzó a escuchar la lectura.

—**Hola, Peter —dijo Lupin con voz amable, como si fuera normal que las ratas se convirtieran en antiguos compañeros de estudios—. Cuánto tiempo sin verte.**

—**Si... Sirius. Re... Remus —incluso la voz de Pettigrew era como de rata. Volvió a mirar a la puerta—. Amigos, queridos amigos...**

— Queridos amigos, dice — bufó Angelina, asqueada.

**Black levantó el brazo de la varita, pero Lupin lo sujetó por la muñeca y le echó una mirada de advertencia. **

— Debiste haberme dejado hacerlo — gruñó Sirius. Lupin suspiró.

— Entonces no tendrías coartada y te condenarían al beso del dementor.

**Entonces se volvió a Pettigrew con voz ligera y despreocupada.**

—**Acabamos de tener una pequeña charla, Peter, sobre lo que sucedió la noche en que murieron Lily y James. Quizás te hayas perdido alguno de los detalles más interesantes mientras chillabas en la cama.**

—**Remus —dijo Pettigrew con voz entrecortada, y Harry vio gotas de sudor en su pálido rostro—, no lo creerás, ¿verdad? Intentó matarme a mí...**

— Maldito cobarde, mentiroso… — murmuraba Sirius, ganándose varias miradas alarmadas por parte de algunos alumnos.

—**Eso es lo que hemos oído —dijo Lupin más fríamente—. Me gustaría aclarar contigo un par de puntos, Peter, si fueras tan...**

—**¡Ha venido porque otra vez quiere matarme! —chilló Pettigrew señalando a Black, y Harry vio que utilizaba el dedo corazón porque le faltaba el índice—. ¡Mató a Lily y a James, y ahora quiere matarme a mí...! ¡Tienes que protegerme, Remus!**

La cara de Lupin era todo un poema. Harry nunca le había visto tener una expresión tan llena de asco.

**El rostro de Black semejaba más que nunca una calavera, mientras miraba a Peter Pettigrew con sus ojos insondables.**

—**Nadie intentará matarte antes de que aclaremos algunos puntos —dijo Lupin. **

—**¿Aclarar puntos? —chilló Pettigrew, mirando una vez más a su alrededor, hacia las ventanas cegadas y hacia la única puerta—. ¡Sabía que me perseguiría! ¡Sabía que volvería a buscarme! ¡He temido este momento durante doce años!**

— Yo más bien diría que se ha pasado doce años viviendo como un rey en casa de los Weasley — dijo Seamus con desdén. — No parecía estar aterrorizado cuando se comía los dulces de la sala común.

—**¿Sabías que Sirius se escaparía de Azkaban cuando nadie lo había conseguido hasta ahora? —preguntó Lupin, frunciendo el entrecejo.**

—**¡Tiene poderes oscuros con los que los demás sólo podemos soñar! —chilló Pettigrew con voz aguda—. ¿Cómo, si no, iba a salir de allí? Supongo que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado le enseñó algunos trucos.**

Sirius soltó tal gruñido que una niña de primero saltó al escucharlo.

**Black comenzó a sacudirse con una risa triste y horrible que llenó la habitación. **

—**¿Que Voldemort me enseñó trucos? —dijo y Peter Pettigrew retrocedió como si Black acabara de blandir un látigo en su dirección—. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te asustas al oír el nombre de tu antiguo amo? —preguntó Black—. No te culpo, Peter. Sus secuaces no están muy contentos de ti, ¿verdad?**

— Claro — murmuró Parvati, horrorizada. — No se escondía de Black… sino de los demás.

—**No sé... qué quieres decir, Sirius —murmuró Pettigrew, respirando más aprisa aún. Todo su rostro brillaba de sudor.**

—**No te has estado ocultando durante doce años de mí —dijo Black—. Te has estado ocultando de los viejos seguidores de Voldemort. En Azkaban oí cosas. Todos piensan que si no estás muerto, deberías aclararles algunas dudas. Les he oído gritar en sueños todo tipo de cosas. Cosas como que el traidor les había traicionado. Voldemort acudió a la casa de los Potter por indicación tuya y allí conoció la derrota. Y no todos los seguidores de Voldemort han terminado en Azkaban, ¿verdad? Aún quedan muchos libres, esperando su oportunidad, fingiendo arrepentimiento... Si supieran que sigues vivo...**

— Tiene sentido — dijo Michael Corner. — Lo peor es que de verdad tiene sentido esta locura.

Harry miró a Fudge y Umbridge en ese momento y vio que ella tenía el rostro pálido y ligeramente verdoso, como si se estuviera mareando. Fudge, por otro lado, tenía la expresión de alguien que está viendo su carrera irse a la basura en un instante.

—**No entiendo de qué hablas... —dijo de nuevo Pettigrew, con voz más chillona que nunca. Se secó la cara con la manga y miró a Lupin—. No creerás nada de eso, de esa locura...**

—**Tengo que admitir, Peter, que me cuesta comprender por qué un hombre inocente se pasa doce años convertido en rata —dijo Lupin impasible.**

— Porque ni era inocente, ni tenía un lugar al que ir — dijo Arthur Weasley con repugnancia. — Traicionó a un bando y causó la caída del otro. Solo le quedaba esconderse.

—**¡Inocente, pero asustado! —chilló Pettigrew—. Si los seguidores de Voldemort me persiguen es porque yo metí en Azkaban a uno de sus mejores hombres: el espía Sirius Black.**

**El rostro de Black se contorsionó.**

—**¿Cómo te atreves? —gruñó, y su voz se asemejó de repente a la del perro enorme que había sido—. ¿Yo, espía de Voldemort? ¿Cuándo he husmeado yo a los que eran más fuertes y poderosos? Pero tú, Peter... no entiendo cómo no comprendí desde el primer momento que eras tú el espía. Siempre te gustó tener amigos corpulentos para que te protegieran, ¿verdad? Ese papel lo hicimos nosotros: Remus y yo... y James...**

— Menudo cobarde — bufó Angelina. Varias personas le dieron la razón, y Harry se alegró mucho al ver que tanta gente comenzaba a posicionarse contra Peter en lugar de contra Sirius.

**Pettigrew volvió a secarse el rostro; le faltaba el aire. **

—**¿Yo, espía...? Estás loco. No sé cómo puedes decir...**

—**Lily y James te nombraron guardián secreto sólo porque yo se lo recomendé — susurró Black con tanto odio que Pettigrew retrocedió—. Pensé que era una idea perfecta... una trampa. Voldemort iría tras de mí, nunca pensaría que los Potter utilizarían a alguien débil y mediocre como tú... Sin duda fue el mejor momento de tu miserable vida, cuando le dijiste a Voldemort que podías entregarle a los Potter.**

A pesar de que lo que estaban leyendo había sucedido hacía años, Harry sintió su sangre hervir. Su mente fabricó una imagen de la cara de orgullo de Pettigrew tras contarle a Voldemort dónde estaban los Potter, y estuvo a punto de ponerse en pie, coger su varita y salir a buscar a ese asesino.

Respiró hondo un par de veces, ignorando la mirada preocupada de Hermione, y siguió escuchando la lectura.

**Pettigrew murmuraba cosas, aturdido. Harry captó palabras como «inverosímil» y «locura», pero no podía dejar de fijarse sobre todo en el color ceniciento de la cara de Pettigrew y en la forma en que seguía mirando las ventanas y la puerta.**

— Va a intentar huir — dijo Colin, frustrado.

— Y lo va a conseguir. Recuerda la profecía de la profesora Trelawney — dijo uno de sus amigos, que parecía tan frustrado como él.

—**¿Profesor Lupin? —dijo Hermione, tímidamente—. ¿Puedo decir algo? **

—**Por supuesto, Hermione —dijo Lupin cortésmente.**

—**Pues bien, Scabbers..., quiero decir este... este hombre... ha estado durmiendo en el dormitorio de Harry durante tres años. Si trabaja para Quien-usted-sabe, ¿cómo es que nunca ha intentado hacerle daño?**

Muchos alumnos intercambiaron miradas, confusos.

—**Eso es —dijo Pettigrew con voz aguda, señalando a Hermione con la mano lisiada—. Gracias. ¿Lo ves, Remus? ¡Nunca le he hecho a Harry el más leve daño! ¿Por qué no se lo he hecho?**

—**Yo te diré por qué —dijo Black—. Porque no harías nada por nadie si no te reporta un beneficio. Voldemort lleva doce años escondido, dicen que está medio muerto. Tú no cometerías un asesinato delante de Albus Dumbledore por servir a una piltrafa de brujo que ha perdido todo su poder, ¿a que no? Tendrías que estar seguro de que es el más fuerte en el juego antes de volver a ponerte de su parte. ¿Para qué, si no, te alojaste en una familia de magos? Para poder estar informado, ¿verdad, Peter? Sólo por si tu viejo protector recuperaba las fuerzas y volvía a ser conveniente estar con él.**

Toda confusión desapareció al instante.

— En serio, odio que tenga tanto sentido — dijo Angelina. — No quiero creer que tuviéramos a un asesino viviendo con nosotros durante años.

— Dormía con Ron — recordó Seamus, súbitamente alarmado. — ¿Recuerdas? ¡Se comía tus sábanas!

Ron se estremeció.

— No me lo recuerdes — gimió.

**Pettigrew abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Se había quedado sin habla.**

—**Eh... ¿Señor Black... Sirius? —preguntó tímidamente Hermione. —A Black le sorprendió que lo interpelaran de esta manera, y miró a Hermione fijamente, como si nadie se hubiera dirigido a él con tal respeto en los últimos años—. Si no le importa que le pregunte, ¿cómo escapó usted de Azkaban? Si no empleó magia negra...**

Sirius le sonrió a Hermione.

— Es que literalmente nadie me había hablado con tanto respeto en años — explicó, aunque no hacía falta.

—**¡Gracias! —dijo Pettigrew, asintiendo con la cabeza—. ¡Exacto! ¡Eso es precisamente lo que yo...!**

**Pero Lupin lo silenció con una mirada. Black fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo con los ojos puestos en Hermione, pero no como si estuviera enfadado con ella: más bien parecía meditar la respuesta.**

—**No sé cómo lo hice —respondió—. **

Varias personas parecieron desinflarse en sus asientos.

— Pues qué mal — se quejó un chico de séptimo. — Me da curiosidad.

**Creo que la única razón por la que nunca perdí la cabeza es que sabía que era inocente. No era un pensamiento agradable, así que los dementores no me lo podían absorber... Gracias a eso conservé la cordura y no olvidé quién era... Gracias a eso conservé mis poderes... así que cuando ya no pude aguantar más me convertí en perro. Los dementores son ciegos, como sabéis. — Tragó saliva—. Se dirigen hacia la gente porque perciben sus emociones... Al convertirme en perro, notaron que mis sentimientos eran menos humanos, menos complejos, pero pensaron, claro, que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, como todo el mundo, así que no se preocuparon. Pero yo me encontraba débil, muy débil, y no tenía esperanza de alejarlos sin una varita. **

— Así que el truco está en ser un animago y en haber sido encarcelado sin ser culpable — dijo el mismo chico de séptimo que antes. — Normal que nadie se haya escapado de Azkaban.

**Entonces vi a Peter en aquella foto... comprendí que estaba en Hogwarts, con Harry... en una situación perfecta para actuar si oía decir que el Señor de las Tinieblas recuperaba fuerzas... —Pettigrew negó con la cabeza y movió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno, mirando a Black como hipnotizado—... Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo en cuanto estuviera seguro de sus aliados..., estaba dispuesto a entregarles al último de los Potter. Si les entregaba a Harry, ¿quién se atrevería a pensar que había traicionado a lord Voldemort? Lo recibirían con honores...**

— Así que, de alguna manera, podemos decir que Fudge fue quien propició que Black escapara de Azkaban — dijo Roger Davies, sorprendido.

Harry nunca se había parado a pensarlo de ese modo, pero era cierto.

**Así que ya veis, tenía que hacer algo. Yo era el único que sabía que Peter estaba vivo...**

**Harry recordó lo que el padre de Ron le había dicho a su esposa: «Los guardianes dicen que hacía tiempo que Black hablaba en sueños. Siempre decía las mismas palabras: "Está en Hogwarts."»**

— ¡Claro! Peter, no Harry — exclamó un chico de primero.

—**Era como si alguien hubiera prendido una llama en mi cabeza, y los dementores no podían apagarla. No era un pensamiento agradable..., era una obsesión... pero me daba fuerzas, me aclaraba la mente. Por eso, una noche, cuando abrieron la puerta para dejarme la comida, salí entre ellos, en forma de perro. Les resulta tan difícil percibir las emociones animales que se confundieron. **

— Creo que me voy a hacer animago solo por si algún día… — se oyó decir a un chico de tercero de Hufflepuff.

— ¿Por si algún día qué, eh? ¿Por si acabas en Azkaban? — replicó un amigo suyo.

— Claro.

— Venga ya. Si te pedí que mataras aquella araña y la sacaste del dormitorio en un vaso.

El otro chico soltó un bufido.

**Estaba delgado, muy delgado... Lo bastante delgado para pasar a través de los barrotes. Nadé como un perro. Viajé hacia el norte y me metí en Hogwarts con la forma de perro... He vivido en el bosque desde entonces... menos cuando iba a ver el partido de quidditch, claro... Vuelas tan bien como tu padre, Harry... —Miró al muchacho, que esta vez no apartó la vista—. Créeme —añadió Black—. Créeme. Nunca traicioné a James y a Lily. Antes habría muerto.**

**Y Harry lo creyó. **

Sirius sonrió con ganas, contagiándoselo a Lupin y al propio Harry. El resto del comedor todavía parecía en shock, pero la verdad ya era innegable.

**Asintió con la cabeza, con un nudo en la garganta. **

—**¡No!**

**Pettigrew se había arrodillado, como si el gesto de asentimiento de Harry hubiera sido su propia sentencia de muerte. Fue arrastrándose de rodillas, humillándose, con las manos unidas en actitud de rezo.**

—**Sirius, soy yo, soy Peter... tu amigo. No..., tú no...**

— ¿Cómo se puede ser tan patético? — se quejó Malfoy. A Harry le dolió estar de acuerdo con él en algo.

**Black amagó un puntapié y Pettigrew retrocedió.**

—**Ya hay bastante suciedad en mi túnica sin que tú la toques.**

—**¡Remus! —chilló Pettigrew volviéndose hacia Lupin, retorciéndose ante él, implorante—. Tú no lo crees. ¿No te habría contado Sirius que habían cambiado el plan?**

—**No si creía que el espía era yo, Peter —dijo Lupin—. Supongo que por eso no me lo contaste, Sirius —dijo Lupin despreocupadamente, mirándolo por encima de Pettigrew.**

—**Perdóname, Remus —dijo Black.**

— ¿Por qué pensaste que Lupin era el espía? — preguntó Harry. No le había dado muchas vueltas en aquel entonces porque había cosas más importantes en las que pensar, pero ahora le daba mucha curiosidad.

Sirius hizo una mueca.

— Es complicado — dijo. — En aquel entonces, Voldemort estaba reclutando muchos hombres lobo… les prometía cosas increíbles a cambio de su lealtad. Estaba seguro de que había un espía entre nosotros y Remus era quién más papeletas tenía. Jamás habría pensado que Voldemort se interesaría por alguien tan débil como Peter.

Harry asintió, viéndole el sentido a la explicación.

—**No hay por qué, Canuto, viejo amigo —respondió Lupin, subiéndose las mangas—. Y a cambio, ¿querrás perdonar que yo te creyera culpable?**

—**Por supuesto —respondió Black, y un asomo de sonrisa apareció en su demacrado rostro. También empezó a remangarse—. ¿Lo matamos juntos?**

—**Creo que será lo mejor —dijo Lupin con tristeza.**

— ¿Lo mataron? — dijo una chica de segundo, sorprendida.

— Lo dudo. La profecía dijo que el vasallo escapará — replicó Justin Finch-Flechley.

—**No lo haréis, no seréis capaces... —dijo Pettigrew. Y se volvió hacia Ron, arrastrándose—. Ron, ¿no he sido un buen amigo?, ¿una buena mascota? No dejes que me maten, Ron. Estás de mi lado, ¿a que sí?**

**Pero Ron miraba a Pettigrew con repugnancia. **

—**¡Te dejé dormir en mi cama! —dijo.**

Ron gimió de nuevo, sintiendo una decena de miradas caer sobre él.

— Cada vez que lo pienso, me dan ganas de ir a darme una ducha y cambiar las sábanas — dijo, asqueado.

—**Buen muchacho... buen amo... —Pettigrew siguió arrastrándose hacia Ron—. No lo consentirás... yo era tu rata... fui una buena mascota...**

—**Si eras mejor como rata que como hombre, no tienes mucho de lo que alardear —dijo Black con voz ronca.**

— Lo peor es que es cierto — dijo George. — Fue mejor rata que persona.

**Ron, palideciendo aún más a causa del dolor, alejó su pierna rota de Pettigrew. Pettigrew giró sobre sus rodillas, se echó hacia delante y asió el borde de la túnica de Hermione.**

—**Dulce criatura... inteligente muchacha... no lo consentirás... ayúdame...**

**Hermione tiró de la túnica para soltarla de la presa de Pettigrew y retrocedió horrorizada.**

Hermione hizo una mueca de asco al recordarlo.

**Pettigrew temblaba sin control y volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia Harry**

—**Harry, Harry... qué parecido eres a tu padre... igual que él...**

—**¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLAR A HARRY? —bramó Black—. ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MIRARLO A LA CARA? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MENCIONAR A JAMES DELANTE DE ÉL?**

— Hay que tener valor — bufó McGonagall, muy enfadada.

—**Harry —susurró Pettigrew, arrastrándose hacia él con las manos extendidas—, Harry, James no habría consentido que me mataran... James habría comprendido, Harry... Habría sido clemente conmigo...**

**Tanto Black como Lupin se dirigieron hacia él con paso firme, lo cogieron por los hombros y lo tiraron de espaldas al suelo. Allí quedó, temblando de terror, mirándolos fijamente.**

— Dejadlo que tiemble — dijo Percy, asqueado. — No me puedo creer que fuera mi mascota durante años.

— Lo mismo digo — dijo Ron.

—**Vendiste a Lily y a James a lord Voldemort —dijo Black, que también temblaba—. ¿Lo niegas?**

**Pettigrew rompió a llorar. Era lamentable verlo: parecía un niño grande y calvo que se encogía de miedo en el suelo.**

Harry miró alrededor y se alegró al ver que nadie parecía sentir compasión por Peter. Al contrario: todo lo que veía era asco, desprecio e indignación.

—**Sirius, Sirius, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? El Señor de las Tinieblas... no tienes ni idea... Tiene armas que no podéis imaginar... Estaba aterrado, Sirius. Yo nunca fui valiente como tú, como Remus y como James. Nunca quise que sucediera... El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado me obligó.**

—**¡NO MIENTAS! —bramó Black—. ¡LE HABÍAS ESTADO PASANDO INFORMACIÓN DURANTE UN AÑO ANTES DE LA MUERTE DE LILY Y DE JAMES! ¡ERAS SU ESPÍA!**

— ¿¡Durante un año?! — exclamó Lee Jordan. — ¡Menudo cabrón!

—**¡Estaba tomando el poder en todas partes! —dijo Pettigrew entrecortadamente— . ¿Qué se ganaba enfrentándose a él?**

—**¿Qué se ganaba enfrentándose al brujo más malvado de la Historia? —preguntó Black, furioso—. ¡Sólo vidas inocentes, Peter!**

— ¡Bien dicho! — dijo Dean.

—**¡No lo comprendes! —gimió Pettigrew—. Me habría matado, Sirius.**

—**¡ENTONCES DEBERÍAS HABER MUERTO! —bramó Black—. ¡MEJOR MORIR QUE TRAICIONAR A TUS AMIGOS! ¡TODOS HABRÍAMOS PREFERIDO LA MUERTE A TRAICIONARTE A TI!**

— No os merecía como amigos — dijo Ginny. Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo.

**Black y Lupin se mantenían uno al lado del otro, con las varitas levantadas. **

—**Tendrías que haberte dado cuenta —dijo Lupin en voz baja— de que si Voldemort no te mataba lo haríamos nosotros. Adiós, Peter.**

Eso provocó que varias personas miraran a Lupin con cautela. Sin embargo, el desprecio hacia Peter era tanto que la mayoría de gente no parecía especialmente disgustada ante su inminente muerte.

**Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se volvió hacia la pared.**

—**¡No! —gritó Harry Se adelantó corriendo y se puso entre Pettigrew y las varitas —. ¡No podéis matarlo! —dijo sin aliento—. No podéis.**

Harry gimió y escondió la cara entre las manos. Si había algo de lo que se arrepentía en la vida, era de esa decisión.

Recordó entonces lo que le había dicho a Cedric justo antes de coger la copa.

_Vamos los dos. La cogeremos los dos al mismo tiempo. Será la victoria de Hogwarts._

No sabía de qué decisión se arrepentía más.

**Tanto Black como Lupin se quedaron de piedra.**

—**Harry, esta alimaña es la causa de que no tengas padres —gruñó Black—. Este ser repugnante te habría visto morir a ti también sin mover ni un dedo. Ya lo has oído. Su propia piel maloliente significaba más para él que toda tu familia.**

—**Lo sé —jadeó Harry—. Lo llevaremos al castillo. Lo entregaremos a los dementores. Puede ir a Azkaban. Pero no lo matéis.**

— Quisiera tomar este momento para recordaros a todos lo que hemos leído antes — dijo Sirius en voz alta. — Como a alguien se le ocurra insinuar que Harry tiene madera de asesino o que es peligroso, se las verá conmigo.

— Si después de leer esto queda alguien que piense así, el problema no es de Harry, sino de la poca comprensión lectora de esa persona— añadió Bill Weasley.

Harry les sonrió, agradecido.

—**¡Harry! —exclamó Pettigrew entrecortadamente, y rodeó las rodillas de Harry con los brazos—. Tú... gracias. Es más de lo que merezco. Gracias.**

—**Suéltame —dijo Harry, apartando las manos de Pettigrew con asco—. No lo hago por ti. Lo hago porque creo que mi padre no habría deseado que sus mejores amigos se convirtieran en asesinos por culpa tuya.**

— Ahí tienes razón — dijo Lupin con tristeza.

**Nadie se movió ni dijo nada, salvo Pettigrew, que jadeaba con la mano crispada en el pecho. Black y Lupin se miraron. Y bajaron las varitas a la vez.**

—**Tú eres la única persona que tiene derecho a decidir, Harry —dijo Black—. Pero piensa, piensa en lo que hizo.**

—**Que vaya a Azkaban —repitió Harry—. Si alguien merece ese lugar, es él. **

— Debería ser condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban — dijo Hagrid, cuya rabia era evidente.

**Pettigrew seguía jadeante detrás de él.**

—**De acuerdo —dijo Lupin—. Hazte a un lado, Harry.— Harry dudó—. Voy a atarlo —añadió Lupin—. Nada más, te lo juro.**

**Harry se quitó de en medio. Esta vez fue de la varita de Lupin de la que salieron disparadas las cuerdas, y al cabo de un instante Pettigrew se retorcía en el suelo, atado y amordazado.**

— Teníamos que haberlo dejado inconsciente — se lamentó Ron.

—**Pero si te transformas, Peter —gruñó Black, apuntando a Pettigrew con su varita—, te mataremos. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Harry?**

**Harry bajó la vista para observar la lastimosa figura, y asintió de forma que lo viera Pettigrew.**

— Para asustarlo — dijo Harry rápidamente al ver que Umbridge abría la boca. — Solo para asustarlo.

Viendo que tenía las de perder, la profesora se quedó callada.

—**De acuerdo —dijo de repente Lupin, como cerrando un trato—. Ron, no sé arreglar huesos como la señora Pomfrey pero creo que lo mejor será que te entablillemos la pierna hasta que te podamos dejar en la enfermería.**

**Se acercó a Ron aprisa, se inclinó, le golpeó en la pierna con la varita y murmuró:**

—**¡Férula!**

**Unas vendas rodearon la pierna de Ron y se la ataron a una tablilla. Lupin lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Ron se apoyó con cuidado en la pierna y no hizo ni un gesto de dolor.**

—**Mejor —dijo—. Gracias.**

— Férula — repitió Neville. — Gracias, creo que me puede ser útil.

El profesor Lupin le sonrió.

—**¿Y qué hacemos con el profesor Snape? —preguntó Hermione, en voz baja, mirando a Snape postrado en el suelo.**

— Me había olvidado de él — admitió Ginny.

—**No le pasa nada grave —explicó Lupin, inclinándose y tomándole el pulso—. Sólo os pasasteis un poco. Sigue sin conocimiento. Eh... tal vez sea mejor dejarlo así hasta que hayamos vuelto al castillo. Podemos llevarlo tal como está. —Luego murmuro—: Mobilicorpus.**

**El cuerpo inconsciente de Snape se incorporó como si tiraran de él unas cuerdas invisibles atadas a las muñecas, el cuello y las rodillas. La cabeza le colgaba como a una marioneta grotesca. **

Snape fulminó con la mirada a todo aquel que se atrevió a sonreír al escuchar esa descripción.

**Estaba levantado unos centímetros del suelo y los pies le colgaban. Lupin cogió la capa invisible y se la guardó en el bolsillo.**

—**Dos de nosotros deberían encadenarse a esto —dijo Black, dándole a Pettigrew un puntapié—, sólo para estar seguros.**

—**Yo lo haré —se ofreció Lupin.**

—**Y yo —dijo Ron, con furia y cojeando.**

— Mala idea. Muy mala idea — murmuró Ron.

— ¿No habría sido más fácil usar un encantamiento _desmaius_? — dijo Tonks, alzando una ceja y juzgando a Sirius y Lupin con la mirada.

— Sí — admitió Lupin. — No estábamos pensando con claridad.

**Black hizo aparecer unas esposas macizas. Pettigrew volvió a encontrarse de pie, con el brazo izquierdo encadenado al derecho de Lupin y el derecho al izquierdo de Ron. El rostro de Ron expresaba decisión. Se había tomado la verdadera identidad de Scabbers como un insulto. **

— No me extraña — dijo Seamus. — Hasta yo me siento insultado por haber compartido habitación con ese traidor durante años.

Dean asintió, mostrando que él también sentía lo mismo.

**Crookshanks saltó ágilmente de la cama y se puso el primero, con la cola alegremente levantada.**

— Sigue sin gustarme tu gato, pero ahora me cae mejor que antes — admitió Lavender. Hermione sonrió.

— Ya está — dijo Jack Sloper, marcando la página.

Dumbledore se puso en pie y cogió el libro.

— El siguiente se titula: **El beso del dementor**.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! Os agradezco mucho a todos los que me dejais vuestras opiniones en los comentarios, sabéis que me encanta leeros y responderos :3 Nos vemos el domingo que viene! Cuidaos mucho!**

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

**CinereaM: **Hola! Si ese cap te pareció corto, espera a ver el siguiente XDD Quizá lo una al siguiente, que es larguisisisimo. Hay mucha diferencia entre 1000 y 7000 palabras! Muchas gracias por tu review :3

**Guest: **Hola! Ojalá pudiera jajaja. Pero me es imposible ahora mismo (de hecho, julio está siendo un caos, wow). Muchas gracias por comentar!

** cecilia caff: **Holi! Pues ya ves quién es ;) Nuestro querido George, que no se puede estar quieto XD Mil gracias por el review! :3

** Gibby Potter Weasley: **Hola! Jajaja eres la primera persona a la que veo decir que no le gusta que haya intriga en un cap XDD Lo malo de este tipo de fics es que no puedes controlar muy bien donde caen los momentos de intriga, porque dependen mucho de lo que se está leyendo. Así que por eso hay caps INTENSOS y otros que no lo son tanto XD Muchas gracias por tu review! :3

** Korrily: **Holi! Muchísimas gracias! TwT Este cap probablemente no ha estado tan bien como el anterior, pero espero que aun así te haya gustado :3 Nos vemos!

** Melissa**: Hola! Lo de dos caps en uno es posible que lo haga! Ya veré XD A Harry y Ginny dales tiempo, ya les llegará ;) Nos vemos! Muchas gracias por tu review! :D

** Fox McCloude: **Hola! Tienes toda la razón en lo que dices sobre Sirius. Se pasó muchísimo con la broma que le gastó a Snape, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la persona a la que casi convirtió en asesino era uno de sus mejores amigos. Y sobre Colagusano: creo que has hecho un análisis perfecto. Si Peter hubiera estado en otro grupo de amigos, no habría resaltado como "el débil", sino como uno más, alguien normal con habilidades bastante buenas (tal como has dicho: puede hacer hechizos no verbales con facilidad, demuestra que puede usar hechizos poderosos, etc.). Pero claro, sus amigos eran LOS GRANDES, los MEJORES, los famosos merodeadores que fueron capaces de convertirse en animagos siendo críos y de crear un mapa que consigue burlar hasta a la legendaria capa de invisibilidad de la muerte. Entre ellos, Peter era un don nadie, y creo que eso provocó que les guardara rencor. Y sobre tu petición: veré qué puedo hacer ;) Nos vemos! Mil gracias por tu comentario!

** Meli: **Hola! Jajaja lo siento, hay caps que no dan para mucho XD Tranqui, no tengo ninguna intención de dejar el fic! Creo que no me quedaré tranquila si no consigo hacer los 7 libros XD Muchas gracias! P.D: puedes escribirme cuando quieras, no muerdo :P

** CamiR22: **Hola! Acertaste de lleno! Eran George y George XD En este cap se ha visto un poco de ese tema: los sentimientos de George del presente y el momento en el que se vieron por primera vez. Su conversación estaba también en este cap originalmente, pero he decidido dejarla para más adelante por... razones XDD Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que has dicho! Lo del club de lectura lo entiendo perfectamente, leyendo comentarios veo tantos puntos de vista diferentes que hacen que sea todavía más interesante seguir leyendo. Sobre todo hay ciertos personajes que causan ideas muy contradictorias en la gente y es fascinante jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Fabi Teran: **Holi! Jajaja entiendo a los autores a quienes les desagrada que les pidan más actualizaciones, yo me lo tomo como un halago pero sí que es verdad que depende mucho de cómo se pida. Una cosa es decir algo tipo "me gusta mucho tu fic, ojalá subieras más caps" y otra es exigir a los autores que suban más capítulos xD Nadie gana dinero con esto, no es un trabajo, así que no se le puede exigir nada a nadie y menos con insultos o siendo borde. (No lo digo por ti, tu entras dentro de la primera categoría! La de gente que pide las cosas bien y es todo un halago para mí ver ese tipo de comentarios jajaja). Tu idea del maratón no está nada mal, ojalá pueda hacerlo algún día para acelerar un poco el ritmo de publicación XDD Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**dinas'moon'E53: **Hola! No eres la primera persona que me recomienda Dark! Voy a tener que verla jajaja. Ok acabo de buscar la sinopsis y sí, tengo que verla sí o sí. Gracias por la recomendación y por el review! :3 Bye! P.D. Feliz cumpleaños con retraso! Espero que lo pasaras genial!

**SebstianZ: **Holi! Jajaja me ha encantado tu comentario XD Y sí, era necesario dejarlo así al final, para torturar a la gente (? xD Lo que dices sobre los encapuchados... dos de las cosas que has dicho no son tan, taaan descabelladas como crees :P De hecho, una de ellas es un pequeño detalle que nadie ha notado hasta ahora jajaja. Y no, no te voy a decir a qué me refiero :P Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Lupin: **Hola! Qué alegría leerte jajaja. Muchas gracias por comentar! :3 Bye! Cuídate.

**Banry Darling: **Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado la escena de Sirius lanzándole besos a Lupin XDD Admito que me encantan esos momentos. Mmm... si yo pudiera ser un animago, tengo clarísimo que sería un gato. Puede sonar muy típico, pero es la realidad XD Acabo de buscar quetzal en google y wow, son preciosos! Me da curiosidad, por qué serías un quetzal? Mil gracias por el review, nos vemos! :3

**erikabalaclava: **Hola! Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con todo lo que has dicho sobre Snape. No se puede justificar el trato que le dio a Neville, y menos aún el que le dio a Hermione (en serio, se dice que a Neville lo trataba así por rabia porque pudo ser el elegido y no lo fue, pero qué motivo tendría para tratar tan mal a Hermione? Ya debería saber que tratar a las hijas de muggle como una basura nunca sale bien.) En fin, muchas gracias por tu review! Bye! :3

**lunadragneel15: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :D Creo que las reacciones a eso no han sido para tanto, porque dudo que la gente se atreviera a mostrar muchas emociones estando Snape tan enfadado jajaja. Gracias otra vez, bye! :D

**miriam99: **Holi! Muchas gracias! Creo que le doy tanta importancia a las emociones de Harry porque siento que Rowling no se la daba lo suficiente jajaja. Nos vemos! :3

**DrarryFan1466: **Hola! Cuando has dicho "aunque también podrían ser gemelos" me ha dado la risa XDD No te preocupes, se sabrá más sobre George y George dentro de poco :3 Bye! Muchas gracias!

**Grytherin18-Friki: **Hola! La imagen de un perro enorme, un ciervo, un lobo y una rata paseando por un pueblo mágico es preciosa, pero hay que admitir que es improbable que nunca nadie les pillara XDD Sobre todo porque el lobo no es que estuviera en pleno uso de sus facultades, dudo que controlarla mucho su volumen. Lo que dices de las pelis es muy cierto, la historia de los merodeadores prácticamente ni se menciona, lo cual es una pena. Pasando a lo de los animagos: no había leído el proceso, pero lo acabo de hacer y wow, me estás diciendo en serio que James y compañía estuvieron un mes con una hoja de mandrágora en la boca y nadie se dio cuenta? XD En fin, mil gracias por tu review! :3

**Fan de tu fic: **Holi! Pff lo que dices de Harry es verdad, pobrecito, va a tener que enterarse de muchas cosas difíciles por culpa de los libros. En fin, es lo que hay XD Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Bye!

**Maraia'2016: **Hola! Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo: Umbridge y los Dursley son lo peor de toda la saga (bueno, añadiría a Fenrir Greyback a la lista). Son peores que Voldemort! Lo que dices sobre Snape no es tan descabellado como parece XD Deberían intentar entenderse el uno al otro. En fin, muchas gracias por tu review! Bye! :3

**Naattstories: **Hola! Jajaja me alegra ver que a alguien le ha hecho tanta gracia lo del rollito raro como a mí XD Sobre Sirius: sí, lo ideal sería que ahora fuera un adulto y se diera cuenta de que lo que hizo fue horrible, pero hay que pensar que Sirius no ha podido crecer. Ha pasado 12 años en azkaban, si no ha podido procesar la muerte de James y Lily, mucho menos va a poder reflexionar sobre sus acciones sobre alguien a quien odiaba. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Nos vemos!

**Mer: **Hola! Los motivos por los que Dumbledore ha hecho que Lupin lea el cap saldrán en el cap siguiente XD Junto a las reunioncitas que han estado teniendo Sirius, Lupin, Snape y Dumbledore desde hace varios caps :P (ups, spoiler? Sorry!) Sobre Sirius: es lo que dices, esa broma no es excusable, pudo haber hecho muchísimo daño a varias personas. Mil gracias por tu review! Nos vemos! :3 Bye!

**creativo:** Holi! Jajaja no he visto juego de tronos así que no puedo opinar mucho, pero creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir. A Snape se le idolatra mucho por toda la historia de "amor" con Lily y porque lo que vemos de James no es precisamente agradable. Yo creo que lo ideal es comprender que el personaje es gris, tiene facetas buenas y malas, y no es ni un modelo a seguir, ni un héroe, ni el malvado villano que se creía en un principio. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3

**Zero: **Hola! Un poco sí XD No en este cap, pero ya verás, ya verás. Nos vemos! :3 Y gracias!

**Klara Potter: **Holi! Jajaja me alegra ver que he podido subir un cap sin typos XD Todo lo que dices sobre Remus se verá en el cap siguiente, pero vas por buen camino con lo que dices. Por cierto, muchas gracias por recomendar mi fic! :3 Y por comentar! Nos vemos :3

**paulamarello0772: **Hola! Wtf jajajaja. Vale, este comentario es incluso más extraño que el anterior XD Me alegra que te haya gustado! Nos vemos! :D

**Eroky:** Hola! Cuánta razón tienes jajaja. Sobre todo con lo de acolchar la estancia en vez de dejarle hacerse daño y con lo de esconder mejor la entrada (ponerle contraseña habría sido ideal). Pero bueno, es como dices, el "aura poética" de la casa de los gritos es genial y no sería lo mismo con todos esos cambios xD Pasando al review: no he sido yo quien ha hecho leer a Lupin, ha sido Dumbledore (? Y en el siguiente cap se verá por qué (muahahaha debería dejar de spoilear esa parte, creo que eres la tercera persona a la que se lo digo). Me ha encantado tu comparación entre Sirius y Draco, porque puedo ver perfectamente las similitudes entre ellos. Y tu análisis del comportamiento de Sirius es perfecto. Su vida ya había sido difícil antes de que sucediera todo lo de la profecía y la traición de Peter. Una vez que entró en Azkaban, apenas pudo evolucionar psicológicamente. Nunca aceptó la muerte de James (cosa que se demuestra todas las veces que trata a Harry como si fuera James, hasta el punto de enfadarse si Harry decidía no comportarse como lo habría hecho su padre) y nunca se paró a pensar en que sus acciones hacia Snape pudieron ser inadecuadas, porque para él Snape sigue siendo "Snivellus" y nada más. Muchas, muchas gracias por tus palabras! No te lo puedo agradecer lo suficiente. Espero seguir haciendo que veas cosas buenas en Ron jajaja. Nos vemos! Cuídate!

**CH-Hyacinth: **Holi! Jajaja me pasó como a ti, nunca supe que la diferencia entre caps era tanta hasta que empecé a escribir el tercer libro y dije... wtf XD Sobre Lupin leyendo: "Cruel pero bueno" define muy bien la situación XD La verdad, nunca se me ocurrió que alguien pudiera ser tan tonto como para echarle la culpa a Lupin, el pobre ni siquiera supo nada hasta que ya había pasado todo. Y sobre Snape preparándole la poción: podría haberle envenenado, pero no lo hizo, lo cual está bien XD Pero claro, no lo hizo por bondad, sino porque habría perdido la protección de Dumbledore si se le hubiera ocurrido dañar a Lupin. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos! :3

**BellaBlackEvans: **Hola! Si JK hubiera sacado un libro sobre los merodeadores hace tiempo, habría sido genial. Si lo hiciera ahora... admito que mis expectativas serían nulas. Tras el fiasco de The Cursed Child y todo lo demás que ha dicho, me inclino a pensar que JK no se haría justicia a sí misma si decidiera escribir sobre los merodeadores. Lo que hizo hace años fue muy bueno, pero creo que a día de hoy está un poco... desconectada de su propia historia. (Todo esto lo digo por cosas como hacer que Harry sea un padre horrible en the cursed child, cuando el Harry que ella escribió jamás trataría así a sus propios hijos... y, si lo hiciera, Ginny le patearía el trasero). Tú que piensas? jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Bye!

**GP: **Gracias! :3

**Winterbell4869: **Holi! Pues no, disfrutando el calor no, nunca, jamás, jajaja. Admito que soy más de invierno. "Un pedazo del alma del víbora pasada por cloro" jajajaja es la mejor descripción de un horrocrux que he leído en mucho tiempo XD "Ron es el hermano sobreprotector que cuando te abraza no te suelta" exactamente, me parece muuuy adorable! El rollito raro... de tipo carnal, obviamente :P El mini análisis que has hecho de por qué Dumbledore ha hecho a leer a Lupin me ha encantado XD Sobre todo porque es más cierto de lo que crees. "Razones por las que Sirius no fue seleccionado para la casa de los inteligentes: This" XDDD La verdad es que es muy inteligente, pero al mismo tiempo es un idiota. Espero que te haya ido genial con los parciales! Felicidades por el aprobado :D


	23. El beso del dementor

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos un domingo más a este fic :D **

**Os juro que no sé qué esta pasando estas semanas, pero hemos pasado de los 600 reviews y no me lo creo. Eso son 600 conversaciones con vosotros. 600! Estoy en shock jajaja. Muchísisisimas gracias! **

**Y, por supuesto, mil gracias a todos los que habéis dejado comentarios en el cap anterior! Que sois: Korrily, erikabalaclava, Fabi Teran, Magra, dinas'moon'E53, missy-2412, Meli, lunadragneel15, Fan de tu fic, Grytherin18-Friki, Naattstories, Fox McCloude, Zero, SebstianZ, DrarryFan1466, CH-Hyacinth, lebiram878888, Klara Potter, CinereaM, paulamarello0772, obis ruiz, cecilia caff, Maraia'2016, Gabita, Guest, BellaBlackEvans, Eroky y creativo. Muchísimas gracias!**

**RESPUESTAS A VUESTROS REVIEWS AL FINAL DEL CAP :3 **

**Nota: este es el capítulo más corto de todo el libro. Por sí solo, son solo 1933 palabras. Con lo mío añadido, se sube a 6316, así que se queda un cap bastante decente (y no es el más corto del fic). **

**Ahora sí, a leer! :3**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

— _Ya está — dijo Jack Sloper, marcando la página._

_Dumbledore se puso en pie y cogió el libro._

— _El siguiente se titula: __**El beso del dementor**__. _

Varias manos se alzaron en el aire, pertenecientes a alumnos intrigados que deseaban leer el capítulo. Sin embargo, pasaban los segundos y Dumbledore no escogía a nadie. Tenía la vista fija en el libro y una expresión pensativa que a Harry le dio mucha curiosidad.

Pasó todo un minuto y el comedor se llenó de murmullos. Aquellos que tenían la mano levantada la bajaron, algo molestos.

— Sí, creo que sí… — murmuró Dumbledore. Levantó entonces la mirada y se dirigió al resto del comedor: — Considero que es un buen momento para hacer un pequeño descanso. Creo que media hora será más que suficiente.

— Pero Albus — intervino McGonagall. — Acabamos de comer. Aún nos quedan varios capítulos por delante, ¿no sería mejor seguir leyendo?

— Por supuesto, Minerva, pero hay cosas que necesitan ser asimiladas antes de poder continuar — respondió Dumbledore amablemente. — Hagamos una pausa. Treinta minutos.

Y, dicho eso, bajó de la tarima y se dirigió a las puertas del comedor, que se abrieron antes de que él llegara.

— ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? — dijo Ron. Harry se encogió de hombros.

— A saber — respondió Hermione, mirando hacia la puerta e ignorando, igual que Harry, el caos que se había formado a su alrededor. Muchos alumnos se habían levantado y se dirigían también hacia las puertas, charlando animadamente, aunque algunos parecían un poco confundidos ante la súbita partida de Dumbledore.

Harry se sentía igual. La expresión de Dumbledore… Si no hubiera sido imposible, habría pensado que el director había estado comunicándose con alguien ahí arriba, en la tarima, y que de alguna forma había conseguido que nadie se diera cuenta.

Oyó a Sirius suspirar.

— Vamos a… dar una vuelta, ¿no, Remus? — dijo Sirius con cara de pocos amigos.

Lupin asintió y ambos se levantaron. Harry los siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron de vista, camuflados entre la oleada de estudiantes que también salían del comedor.

— ¿Qué se traerán entre manos? — preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

— No sé, quizá solo quieren tomar un poco el aire — replicó Ron. — No me extrañaría, después de todo lo que hemos leído…

Ginny no pareció muy convencida y, a decir verdad, Harry tampoco.

Cada vez que habían tenido un descanso, Sirius se había acercado a él y había intentado charlar un rato, aunque la mayoría de veces había sido el propio Harry quien había preferido marcharse y poder descansar un rato de la tensión del comedor. Y, por supuesto, había sido Snape quien había acaparado todas sus tardes con horas de castigo y no le había permitido pasar mucho tiempo con su padrino.

Sin embargo, ya iban un par de ocasiones en las que Sirius y el profesor Lupin se marchaban juntos y no explicaban a dónde iban. ¿Qué le había dicho Sirius esa misma mañana, en el primer descanso?

_Tenemos que ir a hablar con Dumbledore de… unos asuntos._

Snape también había ido con ellos en esa ocasión. Con curiosidad, Harry se giró para mirar hacia la mesa de profesores y vio que, efectivamente, Snape ya no estaba allí.

Sirius le había dicho que luego le contaría de qué se trataban esos asuntos, pero ese momento nunca había llegado. Harry se moría de curiosidad. ¿Qué tendrían que hablar Sirius, Lupin, Snape y Dumbledore que fuera tan urgente como para detener la lectura?

— Eh, chicos — dijo Fred, acercándose un poco a ellos. — Aprovechando que ahora Snape no nos oye… ¡Lo que hicisteis fue genial!

— ¡Lo dejasteis inconsciente! — exclamó George, que venía detrás de él. — Ha sido sublime.

— Extraordinario — añadió Fred.

— Impresionante — dijo George.

— Maravilloso.

— Magnífico.

Ron sonreía con ganas, pero Hermione pareció un poco preocupada.

— No lo hicimos a propósito — dijo rápidamente. — No era nuestra intención hacerle daño.

— Pues me alegro de que vuestras intenciones siempre salgan mal — intervino Dean, sonriente. — Si no hubiera sido por la cara de vinagre de Snape, os habría hecho la ola cuando hemos leído eso.

Ese comentario le sacó una sonrisa a Harry y una carcajada a Ron. Hermione, por otro lado, se mantuvo seria, aunque durante un momento a Harry le pareció ver el atisbo de una sonrisa en sus labios. Apenas fue un instante, así que decidió que probablemente había sido solo su imaginación.

— Sois geniales — dijo Neville, quien los miraba con tanta admiración que Harry sintió sus mejillas arder.

De pronto, una decena de estudiantes de Ravenclaw se acercó a ellos y, antes de que Harry pudiera asimilar lo que sucedía, todos les hablaban al mismo tiempo:

— ¡No me esperaba lo de la rata!

— Weasley, ¿qué se siente al saber que dormías con el asesino de los padres de tu mejor amigo?

— ¡Lo de Snape ha sido lo mejor que he oído en mi vida!

— ¡Teníais al asesino en el dormitorio y no lo sabíais! Hay que estar ciego…

— ¿Seguro que no atacasteis a Snape a propósito?

— ¿Cómo es posible que no supierais que la rata era un humano? ¡La tuvisteis doce años!

— ¿Y cómo es posible que vosotros no tengáis un mínimo de respeto y abordéis así a la gente, eh? — interrumpió la señora Weasley, que se había puesto en pie y miraba a los Ravenclaw con severidad. — Estamos en el descanso. ¡Dejad descansar a los demás!

Todos ellos se fueron murmurando por lo bajo, sin haber recibido una sola respuesta a sus preguntas. Harry le dio las gracias, siendo plenamente consciente de que era la segunda vez que los salvaba de una encerrona como esa.

La tensión en el despacho de Dumbledore se habría podido cortar con un cuchillo.

Nada más entrar en la estancia, el director había tomado asiento tras su mesa y, sin decir una palabra, se había dedicado a acariciar las plumas de Fawkes durante los siguientes cinco minutos.

Sirius y Lupin estaban allí de pie, esperando, sin atreverse a decir nada. Snape estaba algo apartado de ellos y miraba al director con clara irritación.

— ¿Para qué querías que nos volviéramos a reunir? — dijo Sirius al cabo de unos momentos, incapaz de soportar el silencio incómodo que se había formado.

— Espera un momento, Sirius — respondió Dumbledore sin dejar de acariciar a Fawkes. — Lo sabrás en unos instantes.

El silencio regresó. Snape se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirando a Dumbledore con incluso más irritación que antes. Lupin suspiró, pero no dejó escapar ninguna queja.

Un minuto después, un ruido a sus espaldas les alertó de que alguien estaba entrando al despacho.

Ninguno de ellos se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de uno de los desconocidos del futuro.

— Muy bien — dijo Dumbledore finalmente. — Ahora que estamos todos, podemos comenzar.

— ¿De qué tenemos que hablar? — interrumpió Sirius. — Pensaba que ya lo habíamos aclarado todo.

— Yo también — dijo Dumbledore. — Pero parece que me equivocaba.

Se puso en pie y, con toda la calma del mundo, dejó a Fawkes en su percha. Sin embargo, ninguno de los hombres allí presentes se tragaba esa fachada. Puede que el director pareciera tranquilo, pero había algo en su voz, en sus ojos y en sus movimientos que delataba sus verdaderos sentimientos: no estaba contento con ninguno de los presentes.

— Yo he hecho todo lo que me pediste, Albus — dijo Snape con firmeza. — A pesar de lo que hemos leído hasta ahora, no he atacado ni humillado a Black ni a Lupin. Ni siquiera he respondido a sus comentarios.

— Yo no he hecho ningún comentario— se apresuró a decir Sirius. — Hasta cuando Snape le ha dicho a Harry que ojalá yo lo hubiera matado, me he quedado callado.

— Eso no es lo que dije — ladró Snape. — Dije que, si hubiera sucedido, se lo habría merecido.

— Suficiente — intervino Dumbledore, lanzándoles una mirada severa que reservaba para solo unos pocos. — Comprendo que estamos leyendo momentos muy tensos y que es muy fácil dejarse llevar por viejos rencores, pero os pedí un favor y no lo estáis cumpliendo.

— ¡Claro que lo estamos cumpliendo! — exclamó Sirius. — Querías que no nos peleáramos más y no lo hemos hecho. He tenido la boca cerrada cada vez que se ha mencionado a Snape. ¿No es suficiente?

— Se te está olvidando la segunda parte de mi petición, Sirius — respondió Dumbledore. — Haz memoria…

Sirius chasqueó la lengua y miró a Lupin como diciendo "Se le ha ido la cabeza". Sin embargo, la expresión seria de Remus mostraba que él sí recordaba la segunda parte del trato.

— Nos pediste que tratáramos de entender el punto de vista del otro — dijo Lupin. — Que no solo no nos atacáramos física o verbalmente, sino que hiciéramos un esfuerzo por comprender el porqué de las acciones de los demás.

Dumbledore asintió.

— Así es. Y me temo que ninguno de los tres ha seguido mis instrucciones. Los comentarios hirientes han disminuido, pero el odio continúa ahí. Comprendo que el último capítulo ha sido especialmente desagradable…

— ¿Tú crees? — interrumpió Snape con tono irónico. — Me he quedado en silencio a pesar de tener a todo el colegio insultándome y alegrándose de que Potter y sus secuaces me dejaran inconsciente. No puedes pedirme que haga más.

— Lo único que te pido, Severus, es que trates de comprender por qué todo el colegio se está posicionando de parte de Harry y de Sirius. Ya has escuchado el punto de vista de Remus y de Sirius en ese último capítulo. Solo te queda reflexionar sobre lo que has oído.

— ¿Es por eso por lo que me has hecho leer? — intervino Lupin. Miraba a Dumbledore con una ceja alzada en una expresión mezcla de incredulidad y hastío. — ¿Para que yo también reflexione?

Dumbledore asintió y Lupin rodó los ojos.

— Soy perfectamente consciente de cuales han sido mis errores, Albus — dijo. — No necesito leerlos en voz alta frente a todo el colegio para comprenderlos.

— En tu caso, Remus, no se trata solo de identificar cuáles han sido tus errores — dijo Dumbledore. Su tono de voz sonaba más suave que antes. — Sé que no necesitas que te recuerden en qué te has equivocado. Lo que quiero es que asumas tus errores y los aceptes, igual que los ha aceptado todo el colegio cuando se los has leído en voz alta. Salir del colegio durante tus transformaciones fue muy peligroso, pero sucedió hace años y no hubo que lamentar ninguna desgracia. Asume tus errores y perdónate, Remus.

Lupin tragó saliva y asintió.

— En cuanto a ti, Sirius — siguió Dumbledore, girándose para mirarle directamente a los ojos. — Tú más que nadie tienes la necesidad de comprender el punto de vista de los demás. Si pretendes cuidar de Harry…

— Lo haré bien — interrumpió Sirius. — Comprendo perfectamente a Harry.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Sirius frunció el ceño.

— Claro que lo estoy. Es mi ahijado.

Dumbledore suspiró.

— Precisamente, Sirius. Es tu ahijado, no tu mejor amigo. ¿Estás seguro de que comprendes a _Harry_?

Sirius resopló, indignado:

— Ya he dicho que sí. Nos llevamos muy bien.

— Potter y Longbottom también se llevan bien y no por ello están capacitados para ser guardianes el uno del otro — gruñó Snape.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

— Sé lo que digo. Cuando todo esto acabe, me convertiré en el guardián de Harry y os demostraré que puedo hacerlo bien. Vais a tener que comeros vuestras palabras.

— Espero que así sea — admitió Dumbledore.

Snape soltó un bufido.

— Debo admitir que me pregunto si es buena idea dejar a Potter en manos de alguien que todavía no comprende por qué está mal conducir a alguien a la guarida de un hombre lobo.

— Yo no te obligué a ir — le espetó Sirius.

— Pero sabías que lo haría — replicó Snape. — Intentaste matarme. Tu bromita me habría costado la vida si el imbécil de Potter no se hubiera acobardado.

Sirius sacó la varita en menos de un segundo.

— Ni se te ocurra volver a insultar a James en mi presencia — rugió.

— Bajad las varitas — habló el encapuchado, dando un paso al frente. Tanto Sirius como Snape, quien había sacado la suya en cuanto Sirius había hecho el primer movimiento, se mantuvieron en la misma posición. — He dicho que bajéis las varitas.

— No recibo órdenes de desconocidos — gruñó Snape. El encapuchado soltó una palabrota por lo bajini.

Fue la mirada de Dumbledore lo que hizo que ambos hombres bajaran las varitas.

— Harry está condenado — dijo el director con tristeza.

Sirius jadeó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Está rodeado de adultos que no son capaces de ponerse en el lugar de los demás, ni siquiera por un instante — explicó Dumbledore. — Se supone que tenéis que cuidar de él, pero no sé cómo lo conseguiréis si no podéis mostrar un mínimo de empatía hacia los demás.

Tanto Sirius como Snape evitaron la mirada del director, que suspiró y dijo:

— Creo que no puedo deciros nada más al respecto. Por favor, no olvidéis todo lo que hemos hablado. Podéis marcharos.

No hizo falta que lo dijera dos veces. El primero en salir fue Sirius, quien prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta. Snape y Lupin lo siguieron.

En el despacho, quedaron solo Dumbledore y el encapuchado.

— No te preocupes, Albus — dijo el desconocido. — Cuando Snape haga lo que debe hacer, seguro que Sirius y los demás se ablandan un poco.

— Espero que tengas razón — respondió el director tras unos segundos de silencio.

La media hora de descanso llegó a su fin mucho antes de lo que a Harry le habría gustado.

Una vez que el grupo de Ravenclaws hubo sido ahuyentado por la señora Weasley se les acercó otro grupito formado por gente de varias casas, incluyendo Slytherin. Por suerte, esta vez habían sido Charlie y Percy los que habían alejado al grupo de curiosos, que no paraban de hacer preguntas sobre Scabbers y sobre Sirius, aprovechando que este último no estaba en el comedor.

Gracias a la protección de los Weasley, Harry había pasado un descanso bastante agradable. Se había sentado en el suelo junto a Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville y los gemelos Weasley, y habían pasado un buen rato charlando y relajándose un poco.

Cuando Sirius y Lupin entraron en el comedor, Harry resistió la tentación de ir a preguntarles exactamente dónde habían estado y por qué. Ninguno de ellos parecía muy contento, así que lo mejor sería esperar a que estuvieran de mejor humor. Si algo había aprendido de Tío Vernon es que, si quieres respuestas, debes esperar al momento oportuno.

Dumbledore regresó tan solo unos minutos más tarde que Sirius y Lupin. Snape entró detrás de él, aunque algo apartado, y a Harry le pareció que tenía pinta de estar más enfadado de lo que había estado al salir del comedor.

Cuando el director se puso de pie en la tarima, todos los alumnos y profesores regresaron a sus asientos de antes.

— Ahora sí, creo que todos hemos tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que hemos leído hasta ahora — dijo Dumbledore animadamente. — Sigamos leyendo. ¿Algún voluntario?

Varias personas levantaron la mano. Dumbledore escogió a Zacharias Smith (Ron gruñó al verlo), quien subió a la tarima, cogió el libro y leyó:

— **El Beso del dementor.**

Harry tenía una idea bastante acertada de lo que estaban a punto de leer y no le hacía ninguna gracia.

**Harry no había formado nunca parte de un grupo tan extraño. Crookshanks bajaba las escaleras en cabeza de la comitiva. Lupin, Pettigrew y Ron lo seguían, como si participaran en una carrera. Detrás iba el profesor Snape, flotando de manera fantasmal, tocando cada peldaño con los dedos de los pies y sostenido en el aire por su propia varita, con la que Sirius le apuntaba. Harry y Hermione cerraban la marcha.**

— ¿Ibais siguiendo al gato? — dijo Zabini, incrédulo. — ¿Es que no podíais orientaros solos?

— Claro que podíamos — gruñó Ron. — Pero era más fácil seguir a Crookshanks.

**Fue difícil volver a entrar en el túnel. Lupin, Pettigrew y Ron tuvieron que ladearse para conseguirlo. Lupin seguía apuntando a Pettigrew con su varita. Harry los veía avanzar de lado, poco a poco, en hilera. Crookshanks seguía en cabeza. Harry iba inmediatamente detrás de Sirius, que continuaba dirigiendo a Snape con la varita. Éste, de vez en cuando, se golpeaba la cabeza en el techo, y Harry tuvo la impresión de que Sirius no hacía nada por evitarlo.**

Se oyeron risitas. Snape lanzó una mirada fulminante a tantos alumnos como pudo. Sirius, por su parte, trató de parecer inocente, aunque falló estrepitosamente.

—**¿Sabes lo que significa entregar a Pettigrew? —le dijo Sirius a Harry bruscamente, mientras avanzaban por el túnel.**

—**Que tú quedarás libre —respondió Harry**

—**Sí... —dijo Sirius—. No sé si te lo ha dicho alguien, pero yo también soy tu padrino.**

—**Sí, ya lo sabía —respondió Harry**

— Menos mal que lo sabias, habría sido todo un shock descubrirlo así — dijo Angelina.

— Bueno, creo que fue peor descubrirlo como lo hizo — le recordó Katie. — Al menos ahora sabe que Black no es un asesino.

— Es verdad — admitió Angelina.

—**Bueno, tus padres me nombraron tutor tuyo —dijo Sirius solemnemente—, por si les sucedía algo a ellos... —Harry esperó. ¿Quería decir Sirius lo que él se imaginaba?— Por supuesto —prosiguió Black—, comprendo que prefieras seguir con tus tíos. Pero... medítalo. Cuando mi nombre quede limpio... si quisieras cambiar de casa...**

**A Harry se le encogió el estómago.**

— Es demasiado pronto — dijo la profesora Sprout, comprensiva.

— Creo que te precipitaste un poco — habló también Tonks.

—**¿Qué? ¿Vivir contigo? —preguntó, golpeándose accidentalmente la cabeza contra una piedra que sobresalía del techo—. ¿Abandonar a los Dursley?**

Harry hizo una mueca. Cruzó los dedos, esperando que nadie dijera nada sobre los Dursley esta vez.

—**Claro, ya me imaginaba que no querrías —dijo inmediatamente Sirius—. Lo comprendo. Sólo pensaba que...**

—**Pero ¿qué dices? —exclamó Harry, con voz tan chirriante como la de Sirius—. ¡Por supuesto que quiero abandonar a los Dursley! ¿Tienes casa? ¿Cuándo me puedo mudar?**

— Oh, Harry — dijo la señora Weasley con tanta tristeza que Harry ni siquiera pudo mirarla a la cara.

— ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? — preguntó Padma Patil. — Acababas de conocer a Black… Hacía una hora, pensabas que era un asesino. ¿Y ya estabas dispuesto a mudarte con él?

— ¿Por qué no? — dijo Harry a la defensiva.

— Cualquier cosa es mejor que los Dursley — gruñó Ron. Harry estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

**Sirius se volvió hacia él. La cabeza de Snape rascó el techo, pero a Sirius no le importó.**

—**¿Quieres? ¿Lo dices en serio? **

—**¡Sí, muy en serio!**

Harry hizo todo lo posible por ignorar las miradas de pena que cayeron sobre él.

— Que prefieras vivir con un desconocido a quien creías un asesino antes que con los Dursley… dice mucho sobre ellos — dijo Bill. La señora Weasley asintió, entristecida.

**En el rostro demacrado de Sirius se dibujó la primera sonrisa auténtica que Harry había visto en él. La diferencia era asombrosa, como si una persona diez años más joven se perfilase bajo la máscara del consumido. Durante un momento se pudo reconocer en él al hombre que sonreía en la boda de los padres de Harry.**

En el presente, Sirius también sonreía.

— ¿Así que sonreír me hace más joven? Voy a ir así todo el rato — dijo, sonriendo con ganas y enseñando todos los dientes.

— Así pareces un psicópata — le informó Lupin. Sirius rodó los ojos.

**No volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron al final del túnel. Crookshanks salió el primero, disparado. Evidentemente había apretado con la zarpa el nudo del tronco, porque Lupin, Pettigrew y Ron salieron sin que se produjera ningún rumor de ramas enfurecidas.**

— Pues parece que el gato sí que era inteligente — dijo Malfoy. Sonaba impresionado.

A Harry le pareció que Hermione tenía algo de orgullo en su rostro en ese momento.

**Sirius hizo salir a Snape por el agujero y luego se detuvo para ceder el paso a Harry y a Hermione. No quedó nadie dentro. Los terrenos estaban muy oscuros. La única luz venía de las ventanas distantes del castillo. **

— Qué miedo — dijo un chico de primero.

— Tiene que ser genial estar en los terrenos de noche — dijo otro al mismo tiempo.

**Sin decir una palabra, emprendieron el camino. Pettigrew seguía jadeando y gimiendo de vez en cuando. A Harry le zumbaba la cabeza. Iba a dejar a los Dursley, iría a vivir con Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de sus padres... Estaba aturdido. ¡Cuando dijera a los Dursley que se iba a vivir con el presidiario que habían visto en la tele...!**

Eso sacó más de una sonrisa.

— No te fuiste a vivir con él, ¿no? — preguntó Neville. Harry negó con la cabeza.

— Qué pena — dijo Dean. — Me habría gustado ver la reacción de tus tíos al decirles que te ibas a vivir con un supuesto asesino en busca y captura.

Recordando el momento en el que le había hablado de su padrino a los Dursley por primera vez, Harry sonrió.

—**Un paso en falso, Peter, y... —dijo Lupin delante de ellos, amenazador, apuntando con la varita al pecho de Pettigrew.**

— Me cuesta imaginarme al profesor Lupin siendo amenazador — admitió Hannah Abbott.

**Atravesaron los terrenos del colegio en silencio, con pesadez. Las luces del castillo se dilataban poco a poco. Snape seguía inconsciente, fantasmalmente transportado por Sirius, la barbilla rebotándole en el pecho. Y entonces...**

**Una nube se desplazó. De repente, aparecieron en el suelo unas sombras oscuras.**

**La luz de la luna caía sobre el grupo.**

Zacharias Smith levantó la mirada del libro para dirigirla directamente a Lupin, en una expresión de shock absoluto.

— ¿Esto pasó de verdad? — preguntó.

Lupin hizo una mueca y asintió. El comedor se llenó de murmullos impacientes y Smith siguió leyendo.

**Snape tropezó con Lupin, Pettigrew y Ron, que se habían detenido de repente. Sirius se quedó inmóvil. Con un brazo indicó a Harry y a Hermione que no avanzaran.**

**Harry vio la silueta de Lupin. Se puso rígido y empezó a temblar.**

Algunos jadearon. Otros se llevaron la mano a la boca, ocultando sus expresiones de horror.

—**¡Dios mío! —dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada—. ¡No se ha tomado la poción esta noche! ¡Es peligroso!**

—**Corred —gritó Sirius—. ¡Corred! ¡Ya!**

**Pero Harry no podía correr. Ron estaba encadenado a Pettigrew y a Lupin. **

Se oyeron gritos ahogados. La señora Weasley gimió y alargó el brazo para agarrar a Ron de la muñeca, sin despegar la vista del libro. Ron pareció algo azorado, pero no pudo soltarse del agarre.

**Saltó hacia delante, pero Sirius lo agarró por el pecho y lo echó hacia atrás.**

—**Dejádmelo a mí. ¡CORRED!**

**Oyeron un terrible gruñido. La cabeza de Lupin se alargaba, igual que su cuerpo. Los hombros le sobresalían. El pelo le brotaba en el rostro y las manos, que se retorcían hasta convertirse en garras. A Crookshanks se le volvió a erizar el pelo. Retrocedió.**

— ¡Qué horror! — chilló Umbridge. Se había puesto pálida y miraba a Lupin como si se estuviera convirtiendo en un lobo feroz allí mismo frente a ella. — ¿¡Cómo pudo permitir que eso sucediera!? ¡Debería echarlo del castillo inmediatamente! ¡Es un peligro!

— Esto sucedió hace dos años, profesora — le recordó McGonagall.

— ¡Pero hoy es luna llena! — insistió Umbridge. — Si aquella vez se le olvidó tomar la poción, ¿quién puede asegurar que esta vez no se le haya olvidado también?

Se oyeron murmullos y varias personas miraron a Lupin con cautela. Sirius fue a decir algo para cerrarle la boca a Umbridge, pero, para sorpresa de Harry, fue Snape quien habló primero:

— A veces siento que le hablo a la pared — dijo en tono irónico. — ¿O no recuerda que hace tan solo un par de horas dije que yo mismo he preparado la poción que Lupin ha ingerido? ¿Y tampoco recuerda el momento en el que aseguré que he estado presente mientras la tomaba?

— Las pociones pueden fallar— le espetó Umbridge, claramente nerviosa. Snape la miró como si fuera un insecto.

— Me tomo eso como un insulto, Dolores — dijo lentamente. — Mis pociones nunca fallan. Lupin no será peligroso esta noche… al menos, no más de lo normal.

Harry debía admitir que era entretenido ver a Snape mirar con tanto asco a alguien que no fuera él mismo o uno de sus amigos.

— Confío plenamente en las habilidades del profesor Snape para realizar la poción — dijo Dumbledore en voz alta. — Por favor, señor Smith, continúe.

**Mientras el licántropo retrocedía, abriendo y cerrando las fauces, Sirius desapareció del lado de Harry. Se había transformado. El perro grande como un oso saltó hacia delante. Cuando el licántropo se liberó de las esposas que lo sujetaban, el perro lo atrapó por el cuello y lo arrastró hacia atrás, alejándolo de Ron y de Pettigrew. Estaban enzarzados, mandíbula con mandíbula, rasgándose el uno al otro con las zarpas.**

Lupin hizo una mueca.

— Lo lamento tanto.

— No te disculpes — dijo Sirius. — No podías controlarlo.

**Harry se quedó como hipnotizado. Estaba demasiado atento a la batalla para darse cuenta de nada más. Fue el grito de Hermione lo que lo alertó.**

También en el comedor, muchos se habían quedado con la boca abierta, escuchando la descripción de la pelea y tratando de asimilar que el lobo y el perro estaban allí presentes, sentados tranquilamente en un sofá.

**Pettigrew había saltado para coger la varita caída de Lupin. Ron, inestable a causa de la pierna vendada, se desplomó en el suelo. Se oyó un estallido, se vio un relámpago y Ron quedó inmóvil en tierra. Otro estallido: Crookshanks saltó por el aire y volvió a caer al suelo.**

— Ese hijo de perra — gruñó Charlie.

— ¿Te dejó inconsciente? — dijo Neville, preocupado. Ron asintió, visiblemente indignado.

—**¡Expelliarmus! —exclamó Harry, apuntando a Pettigrew con su varita. La varita de Lupin salió volando y se perdió de vista—. ¡Quédate donde estás! —gritó Harry mientras corría.**

**Demasiado tarde. Pettigrew también se había transformado. Harry vio su cola pelona azotar el antebrazo de Ron a través de las esposas, y lo oyó huir a toda prisa por la hierba. **

Se oyeron jadeos y más de una palabrota. Harry vio a Flitwick agitar el puño, muy enfadado, y Hagrid dijo una palabra que hizo bufar a Umbridge.

**Oyeron un aullido y un gruñido sordo. Al volverse, Harry vio al hombre lobo adentrándose en el bosque a la carrera.**

—**Sirius, ha escapado. ¡Pettigrew se ha transformado! —gritó Harry.**

**Sirius sangraba. Tenía heridas en el hocico y en la espalda, pero al oír las palabras de Harry volvió a salir velozmente y al cabo de un instante el rumor de sus patas se perdió.**

Lupin gimió al escuchar eso.

— No te preocupes. Sé que suena mal, pero no dolía tanto — dijo Sirius.

Lupin no pareció muy convencido.

**Harry y Hermione se acercaron aprisa a Ron.**

—**¿Qué le ha hecho? —preguntó Hermione.**

**Ron tenía los ojos entornados, la boca abierta. Estaba vivo. Oían su respiración. Pero no parecía reconocerlos.**

—**No sé.**

— Parece un simple _desmaius_ — dijo Kingsley. — Que es exactamente el hechizo que debisteis usar contra Pettigrew.

Dijo eso último mirando a Sirius y Lupin.

— Pues sí — admitió Sirius.

**Harry miró desesperado a su alrededor. Black y Lupin habían desaparecido... No había nadie cerca salvo Snape, que seguía flotando en el aire, inconsciente.**

—**Será mejor que los llevemos al castillo y se lo digamos a alguien —dijo Harry, apartándose el pelo de los ojos y tratando de pensar—. Vamos...**

— No me lo puedo creer — dijo Fred. — ¿Vais a ir al castillo a pedir ayuda?

— Yo directamente no me lo creo — replicó George. — Nunca piden ayuda a nadie, no van a empezar ahora.

**Oyeron un aullido que venía de la oscuridad: un perro dolorido. **

—**Sirius —murmuró Harry, mirando hacia la negrura.**

**Tuvo un momento de indecisión, pero no podían hacer nada por Ron en aquel momento, y a juzgar por sus gemidos, Black se hallaba en apuros.**

— ¿Y qué otra cosa podíais hacer más que volver al castillo? — dijo Parvati. — Si el perro… es decir, si Black no podía luchar contra el profesor Lupin, vosotros menos.

— Te recuerdo que se cargaron un basilisco con una espada — dijo Colin.

**Harry echó a correr, seguido por Hermione. El aullido parecía proceder de los alrededores del lago. Corrieron en aquella dirección y Harry notó un frío intenso sin darse cuenta de lo que podía suponer.**

Harry tragó saliva.

**El aullido se detuvo. Al llegar al lago vieron por qué: Sirius había vuelto a transformarse en hombre. Estaba en cuclillas, con las manos en la cabeza.**

—**¡Noooo! —gemía—. ¡Noooooo, por favor!**

**Y entonces los vio Harry. Eran los dementores. **

— Oh, no — dijo Ginny. — Esto se va a poner mal…

— No te haces una idea — gimió Harry.

**Al menos cien, y se acercaban a ellos como una masa negra. Se dio la vuelta. Aquel frío ya conocido penetró en su interior y la niebla empezó a oscurecerle la visión. Por cada lado surgían de la oscuridad más y más dementores. Los estaban rodeando...**

— ¿De dónde salieron? — preguntó Ernie, alarmado. — ¿No se supone que estabais dentro del castillo?

— ¡Nos dijeron que no podían entrar en Hogwarts! — exclamó Cho Chang.

— Entraron sin permiso — dijo Dumbledore. Su tono de voz mostraba exactamente lo mucho que despreciaba a los dementores.

—**¡Hermione, piensa en algo alegre! —gritó Harry levantando la varita y parpadeando con rapidez para aclararse la visión, sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar el débil grito que había empezado a oír por dentro...**

**«Voy a vivir con mi padrino. Voy a dejar a los Dursley.»**

— Harry — exclamó Sirius, conmovido. Harry notó sus mejillas arder y evitó la mirada de su padrino.

**Se obligó a no pensar más que en Sirius y comenzó a repetir a gritos:**

—**¡Expecto patronum! ¡Expecto patronum!**

**Black se estremeció. Rodó por el suelo y se quedó inmóvil, pálido como la muerte.**

Muchas personas escuchaban con expresiones de puro terror. A Harry no le cabía ninguna duda de que, después de este libro, el mayor miedo de muchos serían los dementores.

**«Todo saldrá bien. Me iré a vivir con él.»**

—**¡Expecto patronum! ¡Ayúdame, Hermione! ¡Expecto patronum!**

—**¡Expecto...! —susurró Hermione—. ¡Expecto... expecto!**

— Por favor, que lo consigan, por favor, que lo consigan — murmuraba Neville.

**Pero no era capaz. Los dementores se aproximaban y ya estaban a tres metros escasos de ellos. Formaban una sólida barrera en torno a Harry y Hermione, y seguían acercándose...**

—**¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! —gritó Harry, intentando rechazar los gritos de sus oídos—. ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!**

— ¿De dónde salían tantos dementores? — gimió Susan Bones.

— Cómo me alegro de no haber estado ahí — admitió Justin.

**Un delgado hilo de plata salió de su varita y bailoteó delante de él, como si fuera niebla. En ese instante, Harry notó que Hermione se desmayaba a su lado. Estaba solo, completamente solo...**

— Lo siento, no pude más — se disculpó Hermione.

— No pasa nada — respondió Harry.

—**¡Expecto...! ¡Expecto patronum!**

**Harry sintió que sus rodillas golpeaban la hierba fría. La niebla le nublaba los ojos. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, intentó recordar. Sirius era inocente, inocente...**

**«Todo saldrá bien. Voy a vivir con él.»**

— Que irte a vivir con un desconocido fuera tu pensamiento feliz… — dijo Romilda Vane. Tenía los ojos llorosos. — ¡Qué triste!

—**¡Expecto patronum! —dijo entrecortadamente.**

**A la débil luz de su informe patronus, vio detenerse un dementor muy cerca de él. No podía atravesar la niebla plateada que Harry había hecho aparecer, pero sacaba por debajo de la capa una mano viscosa y pútrida. Hizo un ademán como para apartar al patronus.**

— ¿Pueden apartar al patronus? — exclamó Roger Davies, alarmado.

— Si es débil, sí — replicó McGonagall.

—**¡No... no! —exclamó Harry entrecortadamente—. Es inocente. ¡Expecto patronum!**

**Sentía sus miradas y oía su ruidosa respiración como un viento demoníaco. El dementor más cercano parecía haberse fijado en él. Levantó sus dos manos putrefactas y se bajó la capucha.**

Se oyeron jadeos. Harry volvió a tragar saliva. Se le había puesto la piel de gallina.

**En el lugar de los ojos había una membrana escamosa y gris que se extendía por las cuencas. Pero tenía boca: un agujero informe que aspiraba el aire con un estertor de muerte.**

El comedor al completo se quedó en silencio. Las expresiones horrorizadas de todos le resultarían casi cómicas si no fuera porque tenía la imagen del dementor sin capucha grabada en su mente. ¿Cuántas veces lo había visto en pesadillas?

**Un terror de muerte se apoderó de Harry, impidiéndole moverse y hablar. Su patronus tembló y desapareció. La niebla blanca lo cegaba. Tenía que luchar...**

— Vamos, Harry, tú puedes — lo animó Colin, aunque estaba bastante pálido.

**Expecto patronum... No podía ver..., a lo lejos oyó un grito conocido..., expecto patronum... Palpó en la niebla en busca de Sirius y encontró su brazo. No se lo llevarían...**

— Era un desconocido — dijo Lisa Turpin. — ¿Por qué lo protegías tanto?

— Era mi padrino, aunque aún no lo conociera bien — se defendió Harry.

**Pero, de repente, un par de manos fuertes y frías rodearon el cuello de Harry. Lo obligaron a levantar el rostro. Sintió su aliento..., iban a eliminarlo primero a él...**

— Ay, no — gimió Ginny. También se había puesto un poco pálida. Harry le puso una mano en el hombro.

— Eh, que al final salió bien — le susurró.

— Ya, pero lo que estamos leyendo es horrible — dijo ella con una mueca.

**Sintió su aliento corrupto..., su madre le gritaba en los oídos..., sería lo último que oyera en la vida.**

Entre los jadeos, las caras de horror y las miradas de pena, Harry deseó que la tierra se lo tragase, a ver si así todos dejaban de mirarlo.

— Los dementores son terribles — dijo Dennis Creevey, quien estaba tan pálido como su hermano.

— Así es — replicó Dumbledore. — Si por mí fuera, jamás habría permitido que se acercaran a Hogwarts. De hecho, ni siquiera me parecen fiables para guardar la prisión de Azkaban.

Fudge pareció tomarse eso como un insulto personal.

— ¿Qué otras criaturas podrían vigilar la prisión de forma tan efectiva? — dijo. — ¿Y qué haríamos con los dementores si no estuvieran en Azkaban? ¿Preferirías tenerlos vagando por las calles?

— Por supuesto que no — respondió Dumbledore. — Estoy seguro de que hay otras opciones. Y en cuanto a las criaturas que pueden guardar la prisión, creo que los humanos son una gran alternativa. La gente del agua también podría colaborar, por supuesto.

Umbridge soltó una risita despectiva.

— La gente del agua es conocida por ser desleal. Se sublevarían en cuanto el ministerio les diera la espalda.

— Igual que los dementores — dijo Dumbledore.

Fudge soltó un bufido.

— Los dementores son fieles al ministerio. ¡Los tenemos controlados!

— No se ofenda, señor ministro — dijo McGonagall. — Pero lo que estamos leyendo no es precisamente un ataque controlado. Entraron a Hogwarts sin su permiso.

— Eso fue un caso aislado — se defendió el ministro. — Jamás volverá a suceder.

Harry resopló.

— Si no pudo controlar a los dementores cuando sucedió aquello, ¿qué le hace pensar que no se le van a sublevar en cualquier momento? — dijo en voz alta.

— ¡No se van a sublevar! — gritó Fudge. — Repito que los tenemos bajo control.

— El ministerio solo tiene a los dementores bajo control porque ellos no tienen una oferta mejor — dijo McGonagall. — Si alguien les ofreciera mejores condiciones, es decir, más víctimas, estoy segura de que no dudarían en rebelarse contra el ministerio.

— ¿Y quién les va a ofrecer más víctimas? — se metió Umbridge.

— Creo que la respuesta es obvia — replicó McGonagall.

— Voldemort hará todo lo posible por tener a los dementores de su lado — intervino Dumbledore, dirigiéndose directamente a Fudge. — Espero que estés preparado, Cornelius.

Fudge seguía en sus trece.

— ¡El ministerio no va a perder el control sobre los dementores! Hemos pasado años fortaleciendo nuestras relaciones con ellos. No nos darán la espalda tan fácilmente.

Dejando salir un suspiro, Dumbledore le hizo una seña a Zacharias Smith para que continuara leyendo.

**Y entonces, a través de la niebla que lo ahogaba, le pareció ver una luz plateada que adquiría brillo. Se sintió caer de bruces en la hierba.**

**Boca abajo, demasiado débil para moverse, sintiéndose mal y temblando, Harry abrió los ojos. Una luz cegadora iluminaba la hierba... Habían cesado los gritos, el frío se iba...**

— ¿Se está muriendo? — chilló una alumna de primero.

— ¡Claro que no! — replicó la profesora McGonagall.

**Algo hacía retroceder a los dementores... algo que daba vueltas en torno a él, a Sirius y a Hermione. Los estertores dejaban de oírse. Se iban. Volvía a hacer calor.**

— Alguien está ayudándolos — dijo Katie Bell. — ¿Quién fue?

— Debió ser el profesor Snape — dijo Malfoy. — Nadie más habría podido hacerlo. Weasley y Granger estaban inconscientes, el lobo estaba suelto, la rata se había ido y el perro y Potter estaban medio muertos.

— Te recuerdo que Snape también estaba inconsciente — dijo Ginny.

Malfoy rodó los ojos y no contestó.

**Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Harry levantó la cabeza unos centímetros y vio entre la luz a un animal que galopaba por el lago. Con la visión empañada por el sudor, Harry trató de distinguir de qué se trataba. Era brillante como un unicornio. Haciendo un esfuerzo por conservar el sentido, Harry lo vio detenerse al llegar a la otra orilla. Durante un instante vio también, junto al brillo, a alguien que daba la bienvenida al animal y levantaba la mano para acariciarlo. Alguien que le resultaba familiar. Pero no podía ser...**

Harry sonrió con tristeza al recordar eso. Había sido muy bonito pensar que su padre había regresado de alguna manera para salvarles la vida. Puede que hubiera sido un pensamiento infantil y poco realista, pero el rato en el que había creído en la posibilidad de que su padre hubiera estado esa noche en el bosque había sido uno de los momentos más valiosos que podía recordar.

— ¿Quién era? — preguntó Seamus con curiosidad. Harry no contestó y se alegró al ver que ni Ron ni Hermione lo hacían.

**Harry no lo entendía. No podía pensar en nada. Sus últimas fuerzas lo abandonaron y al desmayarse dio con la cabeza en el suelo.**

— Auch. Pobrecito — dijo Lavender con una mueca.

— Aquí acaba — anunció Zacharias Smith.

— ¿Le importa leer el título del siguiente capítulo? — pidió Dumbledore. Smith asintió y leyó:

— **El secreto de Hermione**.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! Espero que os haya gustado :3 Si es así, decidme vuestra opinión en los comentarios! Y si no, también XD Espero que paséis una buena semana, nos vemos! **

**P.D. Id comprando palomitas para el cap que viene, porque si este es el más corto, el siguiente es el más largo con diferencia. Avisados quedáis. **

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS: **

**Korrily: **Hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado :3 Nos vemos! Gracias por el review! (te agradezco mucho que siempre seas de las primeras en comentar, me hace mucha ilusión!) Bye!

**erikabalaclava: **Hola! Pues sí, podrían haber hecho mil cosas, pero no saben trabajar bajo presión XD Adoro lo que has dicho de que el hecho de que Sirius y Remus no mataran a Peter demuestra lo mucho que quieren a Harry, porque es verdad. Fue por respeto a él y por respeto a James que no lo hicieron, y eso es muy bonito. Muchas gracias por tu reveiw! Nos vemos :3

**Fabi Teran: **Hola! Lo del giratiempo va a ser entretenido XDD Admito que siempre he querido uno. Tengo uno que compré online por 1 euro y es precioso jajaja. Ojalá funcionara. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3

**Magra: **Holi! Jajaja me alegro de que alguien haya notado que George ese cap le hace caso al encapuchado y se queda más bien calladito. Sobre Snape: nadie reaccionó muy fuerte a esa parte porque, si atacaran a Snape, el profesor les habría arrancado la cabeza XD Yo también me quedaría callada. Y además, estaban entendiendo muchas cosas a la vez, el shock era fuerte (pobrecillos todos XD). Oooh te gusta tanto el wolfstar como el remadora? Por curiosidad: si tienes que elegir solo uno, cual gana? XD Y no, no creo que suba cap especial el día 31, subiré el domingo seguro :3 Nos vemos, mil gracias por el review!

**dinas'moon'E53: **Holi! Lo que dices de ver cómo los personajes parecen malos y luego son buenos y tal me recuerda a un libro que leí hace poco, en el que cada capítulo lo narra un personaje diferente y vas viendo la historia así. Me pareció super curioso jajaja. Into the water, de Paula Hopkins, no está mal. Nos vemos! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3

**missy-2412: **Hola! Presientes bien XD Sobre Harry y Snape: ya les tocará, hay que acabar el día primero XD Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Meli: **Hola! Muchas gracias! :3 Eso lo decidirá Fudge (? XD Bye!

**lunadragneel15: **Holi! Y tanto, el pobre Harry va a tener castigos hasta los 18. Cuando acabe Hogwarts, tendrá que ir cada tarde a las mazmorras solo para que Snape lo torture un rato limpiando calderos XD Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**Fan de tu fic: **Hola! Lo de que George jamás pudo hacer un patronus es uno de los detalles más tristes de toda la saga y es una pena que nunca saliera en los libros :( Pobrecillo. En fin, mil gracias por tu review! Nos vemos! :3

**Grytherin18-Friki: **Hola! Tienes toda la razón, castigar a Harry, Ron y Hermione por dejar inconsciente a Snape es injusto, ¿pero desde cuando Snape es justo? Y claro, es todo lo que dices: Snape aún creía que Peter de verdad murió y que Sirius entregó a Lily. Eso, sumado al odio que ya le tenía de antes (por motivos de peso), hizo que tomara la horrible decisión que tomó de ni siquiera dignarse a escuchar lo que tenía que decir Sirius. Sobre si Snape sabía lo de Peter: yo creo que no. Voldemort no es la clase de persona que comparte todas sus fuentes con sus seguidores. Además, si Snape hubiera sabido que Peter era el espía, se lo habría dicho a Dumbledore y Peter jamás se habría convertido en el guardián. Yo creo que muy pocos sabían que Peter era el espía: Voldemort, quizá Bellatrix, quizá un par de mortífagos de alto rango, pero no Snape. En fin, muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Naattstories: **Hola! No sabes lo que me he reído con la última frase de tu review XDD Y sí, el comportamiento de Snape en este capítulo es nefasto, pero claro, él aún pensaba que Sirius había vendido a Lily a Voldemort... aun así, debió escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Se habrían ahorrado mucho sufrimiento (y muchas vidas). Mil gracias por tu comentario! Bye! :3

**Fox McCloude: **Hola! Lo primero: FELICIDADES! Espero que hayas pasado un cumple genial :3 Y, como has podido ver, tu deseo ha sido cumplido (? Yo creo que si a Fudge le preguntaran eso, lo negaría hasta la saciedad y se negaría a aceptar la posibilidad de perder el control sobre criaturas tan poderosas. La idea de que se subleven le aterra, por eso su reacción es ser un cabezota y repetir que lo tiene todo bajo control. Sobre tu review: la muerte de Fred fue sin duda la que más me dolió a mí también. De hecho, es la que más "niego" en mi cabeza xD Cuando imagino historias que suceden después del séptimo libro, no me importa dejar fuera a Sirius, Remus, Tonks... pero Fred siempre está vivo jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Zero: **Hola! Jajaja ese final XDD La verdad es que Snape necesita que alguien le haga despertar de una vez. El pobre Dumbledore está intentándolo, pero le cuesta XD Muchas gracias por el review! Nos vemos! :3

**SebstianZ: **Holi! Jajaja tus preguntas sobre George y George son muy interesantes y no te voy a responder a ninguna XDD Solo te diré que sí, sabe mucho más de lo que debería XD Lo que me he reído con el final de tu review XDD Me sacas la vena diabólica XDD Mil gracias por tu review! Nos vemos!

**DrarryFan1466: **Holi! Jajajaja entre las mayúsculas y lo que me cuentas, me has alegrado la semana XDD Qué bien que tu familia entienda que a veces al leer fanfics hay que gritar (? jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Bye! :3

**CH-Hyacinth: **Hola! Oooh a esa pregunta sí que te puedo responder: el George que vio Harry al principio, cuando lo de Nott, era el del futuro. De ahí que tuviera tan mala leche XDD El del presente no ha sufrido tanto y no es tan bestia. Sobre lo que dices de Harry: como bien dices, si no hablan del tema, lo pasará mal en el cuarto libro... y va por ese camino. A Harry nunca se le ha dado bien todo lo relacionado con emociones (yo culpo a los Dursley) así que el pobre va a tener que sufrir. Sobre el castigo de Snape: el trío ya está castigado por lo de la cámara de los secretos (poción multijugos, suplantación de identidad, esas cositas que hacen todos los niños inocentes XD) así que unos castigos más no van a ser mucha diferencia. Harry va a estar fregando calderos hasta la vejez. Mil gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**lebiram878888: **Holi! Lo que dices de Harry y las reacciones de todos es tan real XDD El pobre pasa un infierno y nadie le hace ni caso. Es incluso peor en los libros originales, porque todo el mundo se pasa por el forro los sentimientos de Harry hasta que explota :( Aquí le van a dar a mi niño la atención que se merece (? Respondiendo: ahora mismo, están en quinto año, en la orden del fénix, en diciembre. 7 de diciembre concretamente, jueves XD En cuestión de historia: es antes de que a arthur le ataque nagini, pero después de que la exista el ED y que Umbridge le haya cortado la mano a Harry. Sobre como hago para escribir un cap a la semana: con mucha motivación porque me gusta la historia y porque es divertido responderos XD Y sobre los tiempos de espera: subo cap cada semana, entre el libro 2 y el 3 no pasó nada de tiempo (en plan, un domingo subí el último cap de la cámara secreta y al siguiente el primero del prisionero de azkaban). Entre e igual. Entre el 3 y el 4, es muy posible que me tome una semana de descanso XD Pero no un mes ni un año, I promise XD Muchísimas gracias por tu review!

**Klara Potter: **Holi! Jajaja cuánta razón tienes. Es que esta gente es un desastre en situaciones de pánico XD He arreglado la N en comprensión (que nunca me cansaré de decir: para qué sirve el autocorrector si no me pilla esas cosas?), pero lo de "salirse de las órbitas" no lo he tocado porque no es mío, es parte del libro original. Así lo escribieron los traductores y así lo he dejado, aunque estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en que suena mejor "salírsele de las órbitas" en ese contexto. No es la primera vez que veo algo en los libros que no me termina de sonar del todo bien, pero bueno, así está escrito en ellos y así lo voy a tener que dejar XD Y... si te parece que no todo es tan claro, quizá es porque no todo es tan claro. O quizá sí lo es :3 XDD Mil gracias por tu review! Nos vemos! :3

**CinereaM: **Hola! Wow, muchísimas gracias! Me hace mucha ilusión que la gente relea el fic, es todo un halago :') Y gracias por el review! Bye! :3

**paulamarello0772: **Holi! Tus reviews siempre son especiales jajaja. Aquí tienes otra dosis, la de la semana que viene vendrá cargadita, compra palomitas XDD Gracias por el review! Nos vemos!

**obis ruiz: **Hola! Gracias a ti por leerla y por comentar :3 Nos vemos!

**cecilia caff: **Holi! Me alegra que te haya gustado! :D Gracias por el review! Bye!

**Maraia'2016:** Hola! Pues sí, de hecho el George del presente sabe más de lo que debería XD Me he imaginado a Umbridge y Fudge haciendo una declaración oficial en el profeta anunciando que son imbéciles. Sería genial jajaja. Muchas gracias por el review, nos vemos! :3

**Gabita:** Hola! El cuarto libro creo que va a ser uno de los más difíciles para Harry. Estoy deseando llegar a esos caps jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Bye! :3

**Guest:** Hola! Pues la verdad es que no me lo había planteado. No lo veo posible, sobre todo porque animales fantásticos es una peli y sería muy difícil hacerlo. Muchas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos :3

**BellaBlackEvans:** Holi! Qué razón tienes con lo de que Snape necesita un psiquiatra. Y yo sigo diciendo que en Hogwarts necesitan un psicologo urgentemente (o dos o tres, porque con la cantidad de traumas que tienen todos...). Y con lo de Umbridge: si Hagrid le habla a un estudiante durante un examen, es un profe horrible. Si Snape insulta a Hermione y le dice a otro que merecía que lo mataran, no le dice nada. Cuánta hipocresía XD Sobre el legado maldito: yo tengo el libro (el guión), lo he leído y desearía no haberlo hecho. No entiendo cómo pudo aprobarlo. He leído fanfics mil veces mejores. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Nos vemos! :3

**Eroky: **Hola! Jajaja Tú me llamas mala y por ahí arriba me han llamado diabólica, hoy me voy a ir a dormir con una sonrisa XD Sobre el encapuchado: a veces es divertido que la respuesta sea muy obvia, porque nadie se espera que sea tan fácil XD El tema Lupin-Dumbledore se ha explicado un poco en este capítulo. Básicamente, Dumbledore está intentando que las relaciones entre Sirius, Lupin y Snape no sean tan, taaaan malas. Al mismo tiempo, pretende ayudar a cada uno de ellos con sus problemas personales. Lupin tiene tendencia a infravalorarse y a darle mucha importancia a sus defectos y errores, por lo que leer sobre ellos frente a todos es una forma de decir "Vale, hice esto, no estuvo bien, pero ya ha pasado y puedo seguir adelante". El problema es que Dumbledore no es psicólogo y le va a costar que esos tres mejoren xD No sé si este capítulo ha estado a la altura de lo que dices, pero espero que al menos no haya sido una decepción jajaja. Mil gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**creativo:** Hola! Pues sí, si Snape hubiera hecho lo que debía, Peter habría sido encarcelado y Cedric no habría muerto. Es increíble lo mucho que una decisión puede cambiar las cosas. En fin, muchas gracias por tu review :3 Bye!


	24. El secreto de Hermione

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos una semana más a este fic :D**

**Como siempre, lo primero: GRACIAS a todos los que habéis dejado review en el cap anterior! Que sois: Korrily, super legenda, dinas'moon'E53, Hannah, AndreaQuebedo, cecilia caff, carlos29, lunadragneel15, SebstianZ, DrarryFan1466, Fan de tu fic, Grytherin18-Friki, creativo, Fox McCloude, Naattstories, Grace, Maraia'2016, paulamarello0772, Zero, CinereaM, Dr, Mer, cotymi-chan, Winterbell4869, CH-Hyacinth, Guest y BellaBlackEvans. Muchísimas gracias! **

**RESPUESTAS A VUESTROS REVIEWS AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO. **

**Vale, yo os avisé la semana pasada de que este cap era largo. Es casi el triple que el anterior, así que espero que tengáis agua y algo para comer a la mano XD **

**A leer! **

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

— _¿Le importa leer el título del siguiente capítulo? — pidió Dumbledore. Smith asintió y leyó:_

— _**El secreto de Hermione**__. _

El comedor se llenó de murmullos y decenas de personas se giraron para mirar a Hermione, cuya cara se puso de un intenso color rojo.

— Al fin vamos a saber lo que estuvo ocultando todo el año — exclamó Padma Patil.

Ernie frunció el ceño.

— ¿Te refieres al motivo por el que aparecía y desaparecía de repente?

— Sí. Espero que también expliquen cómo pudo ir a tantas clases — replicó Padma.

Zacharias Smith bajó de la tarima con aspecto aliviado. Dumbledore ni siquiera se puso en pie para decir:

— ¿Alguien desea leer este capítulo?

Si hubiera dicho "¿Alguien desea que cancele los exámenes?" no se habrían levantado más manos. A Harry le sorprendió ver que, exceptuándolos a él, Ron, Hermione y algunos Weasley, prácticamente todo el comedor se había ofrecido voluntario. Con tantas manos alzadas, casi resultaba difícil ver la tarima, donde Dumbledore sonreía.

— Bien, bien… ¿Qué tal… usted, señorita Edgecombe?

Marietta, la amiga de Cho, se levantó con prontitud y fue hacia la tarima.

— **El secreto de Hermione****— **repitió.

A Harry le pareció que la chica tenía muchas ganas de saber qué narices había estado ocultando Hermione que mereciera tener un capítulo entero dedicado a ello.

—**ASOMBROSO. Verdaderamente asombroso. Fue un milagro que quedaran todos con vida. No he oído nunca nada parecido. Menos mal que se encontraba usted allí, Snape...**

—**Gracias, señor ministro.**

De pronto, toda la conversación de Snape con el ministro regresó a la mente de Harry palabra por palabra. Sintió una oleada de rabia dentro de él, pero se forzó a respirar hondo y a mantener la vista fija en el libro.

—**Orden de Merlín, de segunda clase, diría yo. ¡Primera, si estuviese en mi mano! **

—**Muchísimas gracias, señor ministro.**

— No lo entiendo — dijo un chico de tercero, algo aturdido. — ¿Por qué le van a dar una Orden de Merlín al profesor Snape?

— Supongo que ha salvado a Potter y los demás — respondió Astoria Greengrass.

Snape no dijo nada ni para confirmarlo ni para negarlo. A Harry le dio la sensación de que el profesor estaba muy, muy tenso.

Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado aquella noche, no le sorprendía.

—**Tiene ahí una herida bastante fea. Supongo que fue Black. **

—**En realidad fueron Potter, Weasley y Granger, señor ministro. **

—**¡No!**

— No sé cómo no os expulsaron por eso — dijo Dennis Creevey. La admiración en su voz era innegable.

— Yo tampoco lo sé — admitió Ron.

Snape lanzó una mirada fulminante en su dirección. Harry fingió que no se daba cuenta.

—**Black los había encantado. Me di cuenta enseguida. A juzgar por su comportamiento, debió de ser un hechizo para confundir. Me parece que creían que existía una posibilidad de que fuera inocente. No eran responsables de lo que hacían. Por otro lado, su intromisión pudo haber permitido que Black escapara...**

— Pero… eso no es cierto — dijo Susan Bones, confundida. — No hemos leído que Black hechizara a Harry, Ron y Hermione en ningún momento.

— Porque no lo hice — replicó Sirius. Susan dio un pequeño salto en el asiento al darse cuenta de que él la miraba. — Eso se lo inventó Snape para hacerse el héroe y que me condenaran al beso del dementor.

El comedor volvió a llenarse de murmullos y muchos miraron a Snape con cautela y, en algunos casos, con decepción. Snape, claramente frustrado, dijo:

— Os recuerdo que yo solo presencié parte de la conversación. Desde mi punto de vista, Potter, Weasley y Granger estaban fuera de los terrenos del colegio, en compañía de un asesino y un licántropo, defendiendo la ridícula idea de que un hombre que llevaba muerto doce años estaba vivo y era una rata.

Muchos estudiantes intercambiaron miradas. Harry se sintió un poco frustrado al ver que algunos parecían entender el punto de vista de Snape.

— No tiene excusa — murmuró Harry. — Debió habernos escuchado hasta el final.

A su lado, Ron asintió con ganas.

**Obviamente, creyeron que podían atrapar a Black ellos solos. Han salido impunes en tantas ocasiones anteriores que me temo que se les ha subido a la cabeza... Y naturalmente, el director ha consentido siempre que Potter goce de una libertad excesiva.**

— Cómo no, tenías que aprovechar la oportunidad de criticar a Potter frente al ministro, ¿no es así? — dijo McGonagall, mirando a Snape con el ceño fruncido.

— Yo solo expresé mi opinión.

— Una opinión basada en tus propias conjeturas, no en hechos reales — replicó la profesora. — Potter no recibe un trato preferencial.

Aunque Harry no lo diría en voz alta, notó una sensación cálida en el estómago al escuchar a la profesora McGonagall defenderlo con tanto ahínco.

— ¿Ah, no? — dijo Snape. — En ese caso, supongo que todos los estudiantes de primero que deciden romper las normas y volar sin permiso son otorgados el puesto de buscador de Gryffindor. Curiosamente, solo recuerdo que eso le sucediera a Potter.

La profesora McGonagall se ruborizó.

— Eso fue un caso excepcional.

— Exacto — replicó Snape.

Como McGonagall no dijo nada más, Marietta siguió leyendo.

—**Bien, Snape. ¿Sabe? Todos hacemos un poco la vista gorda en lo que se refiere a Potter.**

Fudge también se ruborizó intensamente al escuchar eso.

Harry contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos. ¡Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos!

—**Ya. Pero ¿es bueno para él que se le conceda un trato tan especial? Personalmente, intento tratarlo como a cualquier otro. **

— Oh, ¿como a cualquier otro? — repitió McGonagall. — Ya hemos leído tres libros que demuestran lo contrario, Severus.

— Al menos yo no trato a Potter como si fuera superior a los demás — le espetó Snape.

— No, lo tratas como si fuera basura — intervino Sirius, que miraba a Snape como si no hubiera nada que desease más en el mundo que darle un puñetazo.

Snape no se quedaba atrás. Si las miradas matasen, Sirius habría muerto en aquel instante.

Harry se alegró mucho cuando Dumbledore le pidió a Marietta que continuara leyendo. Por mucho que le halagara que Sirius y la profesora McGonagall lo defendieran frente a Snape, no se le olvidaba que, cuando acabaran de leer los libros y todo terminara, él tendría que volver a dar clases con él. No quería ni pensar en lo mal que Snape lo trataría después de todo lo que habían leído.

Además, tampoco se le olvidaba aquel momento, tan solo unos días atrás, en el que el profesor le había hablado de su madre. Si quería más información sobre ella, tendría que mejorar su relación con él… cosa que era imposible. Pero por lo menos, pensó Harry, podía intentar no empeorar las cosas aún más.

Entonces recordó lo que estaban a punto de leer y contuvo las ganas de gemir. Las cosas iban a empeorar quisiera él o no.

**Y cualquier otro sería expulsado, al menos temporalmente, por exponer a sus amigos a un peligro semejante. Fíjese, señor ministro: contra todas las normas del colegio... después de todas las precauciones que se han tomado para protegerlo... Fuera de los límites permitidos, en plena noche, en compañía de un licántropo y un asesino... y tengo indicios de que también ha visitado Hogsmeade, pese a la prohibición.**

— Solo buscabas excusas para que expulsaran a Harry — dijo Sirius en voz alta.

Harry notó que Lupin, quien estaba sentado a su lado, hacía una mueca al escucharlo.

— Solo exponía los hechos — se defendió Snape.

Dumbledore suspiró.

—**Bien, bien..., ya veremos, Snape. El muchacho ha sido travieso, sin duda. **

A juzgar por la cara de Ron, a él se le hacía tan extraño como a Harry oír al ministro ser amable con él.

**Harry escuchaba acostado, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba completamente aturdido.**

**Las palabras que oía parecían viajar muy despacio hasta su cerebro, de forma que le costaba un gran esfuerzo entenderlas. Sentía los miembros como si fueran de plomo. Sus párpados eran demasiado pesados para levantarlos. Quería quedarse allí acostado, en aquella cómoda cama, para siempre...**

Hermione se estremeció al oír eso. Con una mueca, dijo:

— No digas eso.

— ¿Qué? Es que estaba cómodo — replicó Harry, pero la cara de Hermione no cambió.

—**Lo que más me sorprende es el comportamiento de los dementores... ¿Realmente no sospecha qué pudo ser lo que los hizo retroceder, Snape?**

—**No, señor ministro. Cuando llegué, volvían a sus posiciones, en las entradas. **

— Yo tampoco lo entiendo — se oyó decir a alguien de sexto. — ¿Quién hizo ese patronus?

Nadie supo responderle y, los que sabían la respuesta, se quedaron callados.

—**Extraordinario. Y sin embargo, Black, Harry y la chica...**

—**Todos estaban inconscientes cuando llegué allí. Até y amordacé a Black, hice aparecer por arte de magia unas camillas y los traje a todos al castillo.**

**Hubo una pausa. El cerebro de Harry parecía funcionar un poco más aprisa, y al hacerlo, una sensación punzante se acentuaba en su estómago.**

**Abrió los ojos.**

**Todo estaba borroso. Alguien le había quitado las gafas. Se hallaba en la oscura enfermería. Al final de la sala podía vislumbrar a la señora Pomfrey inclinada sobre una cama y dándole la espalda. Bajo el brazo de la señora Pomfrey, distinguió el pelo rojo de Ron.**

— ¿Ron estaba bien? — preguntó una chica de primero en tono nervioso.

— Obviamente sí — replicó un amigo suyo. — ¿No lo ves ahí sentado?

**Harry volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado. En la cama de la derecha se hallaba Hermione. La luz de la luna caía sobre su cama. También tenía los ojos abiertos. Parecía petrificada, y al ver que Harry estaba despierto, se llevó un dedo a los labios. Luego señaló la puerta de la enfermería. Estaba entreabierta y las voces de Cornelius Fudge y de Snape entraban por ella desde el corredor.**

— Tenéis una costumbre muy fea de escuchar conversaciones privadas — dijo Fudge, y a Harry le pareció que estaba algo nervioso.

Fue Fred quien respondió:

— La conversación era sobre ellos, tenían derecho a saber lo que se estaba diciendo — los defendió.

Snape lo miró muy mal, pero Fudge no dijo nada más. Seguía teniendo ese aspecto nervioso y, sabiendo cómo había acabado aquella noche, Harry entendía perfectamente por qué.

**La señora Pomfrey llegó entonces caminando enérgicamente por la oscura sala hasta la cama de Harry. Se volvió para mirarla. Llevaba el trozo de chocolate más grande que había visto en su vida. Parecía un pedrusco.**

— Yo quiero —dijo Dean.

Seamus rodó los ojos.

— Seguro que es una exageración.

— No lo era — les aseguró Harry. — Era más o menos así — gesticuló con las manos y vio cómo los ojos de Ron casi se le salían de las cuencas.

— El que tomé yo al día siguiente no fue tan grande — se quejó.

— Es que tú no estuviste en contacto con los dementores — le recordó Hermione.

—**¡Ah, estás despierto! —dijo con voz animada. Dejó el chocolate en la mesilla de Harry y empezó a trocearlo con un pequeño martillo.**

— ¿Era tan grande que hacía falta un martillo para romperlo? ¡Genial! — exclamó Colin.

—**¿Cómo está Ron? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo Hermione y Harry. **

Harry vio a Ron sonreír al escuchar eso.

—**Sobrevivirá —dijo la señora Pomfrey con seriedad—. En cuanto a vosotros dos, permaneceréis aquí hasta que yo esté bien segura de que estáis... ¿Qué haces, Potter?**

**Harry se había incorporado, se ponía las gafas y cogió su varita. **

—**Tengo que ver al director —explicó.**

—**Potter —dijo con dulzura la señora Pomfrey—, todo se ha solucionado. Han cogido a Black. Lo han encerrado arriba. Los dementores le darán el Beso en cualquier momento.**

— Pero es inocente — gimió Hannah Abbott.

— Sí, es muy injusto — añadió Angelina. — Está claro que se salvó, ¿pero cómo lo hizo?

Muchas miradas cayeron sobre Harry y Sirius, pero ninguno de ellos contestó.

De hecho, Harry no estaba seguro de que pudiera hablar en ese momento. Ambas chicas habían afirmado que Sirius era inocente… ¡creían en su inocencia! Y si ellas creían, seguro que había más gente que también lo hacía.

La idea de que Sirius pudiera ser liberado era más real que nunca y a Harry casi le daba miedo hacerse más ilusiones, por si todo se estropeaba de algún modo. Después de todo, tanto Umbridge como Fudge seguían sin aceptar la verdad que tenían frente a ellos.

**Harry saltó de la cama. Hermione hizo lo mismo. Pero su grito se había oído en el pasillo de fuera. Un segundo después, entraron en la enfermería Cornelius Fudge y Snape.**

—**¿Qué es esto, Harry? —preguntó Fudge, con aspecto agitado—. Tendrías que estar en la cama... ¿Ha tomado chocolate? —le preguntó nervioso a la señora Pomfrey.**

Sin querer, Harry cruzó miradas con Fudge. Ambos apartaron la vista tan rápido como pudieron, tremendamente incómodos.

—**Escuche, señor ministro —dijo Harry—. ¡Sirius Black es inocente! ¡Peter Pettigrew fingió su propia muerte! ¡Lo hemos visto esta noche! No puede permitir que los dementores le hagan eso a Sirius, es...**

**Pero Fudge movía la cabeza en sentido negativo, sonriendo ligeramente. **

—**Harry, Harry, estás confuso. Has vivido una terrible experiencia. Vuelve a acostarte. Está todo bajo control.**

Fudge hizo un sonido extraño con la garganta y se cruzó de brazos, evitando mirar a cualquier criatura viva presente en el comedor.

Sin embargo, muchos alumnos y profesores no tenían ningún reparo en lanzarle a Fudge miradas reprobatorias. McGonagall parecía especialmente molesta con el ministro.

—**¡NADA DE ESO! —gritó Harry—. ¡HAN ATRAPADO AL QUE NO ES!**

—**Señor ministro, por favor, escuche —rogó Hermione. Se había acercado a Harry y miraba a Fudge implorante—. Yo también lo vi. Era la rata de Ron. Es un animago. Pettigrew, quiero decir. Y...**

— ¿Cómo iba a creerme eso? — exclamó Fudge, no aguantando la presión de las docenas de personas que lo juzgaban con la mirada. — Durante doce años pensé que Pettigrew había muerto. ¡Solo dejó atrás un dedo!

— Que él mismo se cortó — le recordó Dumbledore. — Cornelius, entiendo lo extraña que debió parecerte esa historia. A veces la realidad es mucho más compleja y absurda de lo que pensamos.

Harry vio a varias personas asentir al escuchar eso. Viendo algunas de sus caras, quedaba claro que la inocencia de Sirius todavía era difícil de asimilar para más de uno.

El ministro pareció algo confundido ante la comprensión que Dumbledore le mostraba, como si esperara un ataque verbal por parte de Dumbledore en lugar de una respuesta apaciguadora.

—**¿Lo ve, señor ministro? —preguntó Snape—. Los dos tienen confundidas las ideas. Black ha hecho un buen trabajo con ellos...**

—**¡NO ESTAMOS CONFUNDIDOS! —gritó Harry.**

— Bien dicho, Harry — lo animó Fred.

—**¡Señor ministro! ¡Profesor! —dijo enfadada la señora Pomfrey—. He de insistir en que se vayan. ¡Potter es un paciente y no hay que fatigarlo!**

—**¡No estoy fatigado, estoy intentando explicarles lo ocurrido! —dijo Harry furioso—. Si me escuchan...**

— Nunca os escuchan — se quejó Katie. — No me extraña que siempre acabéis arreglando los problemas vosotros solos.

Varios profesores parecieron avergonzarse al escuchar eso.

**Pero la señora Pomfrey le introdujo de repente un trozo grande de chocolate en la boca. Harry se atragantó y la mujer aprovechó la oportunidad para obligarle a volver a la cama.**

Se oyeron risitas. Harry miró a la señora Pomfrey con reproche, pero ella, lejos de disculparse, se encogió de hombros y siguió prestando atención a Marietta.

—**Ahora, por favor, señor ministro... Estos niños necesitan cuidados. Les ruego que salgan.**

**Volvió a abrirse la puerta. Era Dumbledore. Harry tragó con dificultad el trozo de chocolate y volvió a levantarse.**

—**Profesor Dumbledore, Sirius Black...**

—**¡Por Dios santo! ¿Es esto una enfermería o qué? Señor director, he de insistir en que...**

— Pobre señora Pomfrey — dijo Luna. — Debe ser muy frustrante ser enfermera y que no te hagan caso.

— Es frustrante y peligroso — afirmó la señora Pomfrey. — Por suerte, lo que tenían Potter y Granger no era grave aquella vez.

—**Te pido mil perdones, Poppy, pero necesito cambiar unas palabras con el señor Potter y la señorita Granger. He estado hablando con Sirius Black.**

—**Supongo que le ha contado el mismo cuento de hadas que metió en la cabeza de Potter —espetó Snape—. ¿Algo sobre una rata y sobre que Pettigrew está vivo?**

— Pero no era un cuento de hadas, era cierto — dijo Terry Boot como si aún le costara creer que así fuera.

—**Eso es efectivamente lo que dice Black —dijo Dumbledore, examinando detenidamente a Snape por sus gafas de media luna.**

—**¿Y acaso mi testimonio no cuenta para nada? —gruñó Snape—. Peter Pettigrew no estaba en la Casa de los Gritos ni vi señal alguna de él por allí.**

— Creo que Snape está celoso de que Dumbledore le haga caso a Sirius antes que a él — susurró Ginny. Harry y Ron soltaron una risita.

—**¡Eso es porque usted estaba inconsciente, profesor! —dijo con seriedad Hermione—. No llegó con tiempo para oír...**

—**¡Señorita Granger! ¡CIERRE LA BOCA!**

Hermione hizo una mueca al escuchar eso.

— Qué maleducado — se quejó Tonks. Varias personas asintieron y le dieron la razón.

—**Vamos, Snape —dijo Fudge—. La muchacha está trastornada, hay que ser comprensivos.**

— El que está trastornado es él — bufó Ron en voz baja.

—**Me gustaría hablar con Harry y con Hermione a solas —dijo Dumbledore bruscamente—. Cornelius, Severus, Poppy. Se lo ruego, déjennos.**

—**Señor director —farfulló la señora Pomfrey—. Necesitan tratamiento, necesitan descanso.**

—**Esto no puede esperar —dijo Dumbledore—. Insisto.**

**La señora Pomfrey frunció la boca, se fue con paso firme a su despacho, que estaba al final de la sala, y dio un portazo al cerrar. **

En el presente, la señora Pomfrey tampoco parecía muy contenta. Le lanzó a Dumbledore una mirada llena de reproche que él contrarrestó con una sonrisa amable.

**Fudge consultó la gran saboneta de oro que le colgaba del chaleco.**

—**Los dementores deberían de haber llegado ya. Iré a recibirlos. Dumbledore, nos veremos arriba.**

— ¿Cómo se recibe a una horda de dementores? — preguntó Justin Finch-Fletchley.

— Manteniendo una distancia de seguridad muy amplia — replicó Fudge, estremeciéndose.

**Fue hacia la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para que pasara Snape. Pero Snape no se movió.**

—**No creerá una palabra de lo que dice Black, ¿verdad? —susurró con los ojos fijos en Dumbledore.**

—**Quiero hablar a solas con Harry y con Hermione —repitió Dumbledore. **

**Snape avanzó un paso hacia Dumbledore.**

Se oyeron jadeos.

—**Sirius Black demostró ser capaz de matar cuando tenía dieciséis años —dijo Snape en voz baja—. No lo habrá olvidado. No habrá olvidado que intentó matarme.**

—**Mi memoria sigue siendo tan buena como siempre, Severus —respondió Dumbledore con tranquilidad.**

— Con demasiada tranquilidad, diría yo — se quejó Malfoy. — Black intentó matar al profesor Snape y Dumbledore se lo toma como si no hubiera sido nada.

— Oh, no, señor Malfoy. Al contrario — replicó el director. — Me lo tomo muy en serio.

Harry no supo que había querido decir con eso. Lo que sí vio fue que Sirius hacia una mueca y agachaba la cabeza, evitando la mirada del director, y que Snape torcía la boca en un gesto que claramente mostraba su desacuerdo con lo que acababa de decir Dumbledore.

**Snape giró sobre los talones y salió con paso militar por la puerta que Fudge mantenía abierta. La puerta se cerró tras ellos y Dumbledore se volvió hacia Harry y Hermione. Los dos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.**

—**Señor profesor, Black dice la verdad: nosotros vimos a Pettigrew.**

—**Escapó cuando el profesor Lupin se convirtió en hombre lobo. **

—**Es una rata.**

—**La pata delantera de Pettigrew... quiero decir, el dedo: él mismo se lo cortó. **

—**Pettigrew atacó a Ron. No fue Sirius.**

— Ejem…

Harry casi gruñó al escuchar ese sonido.

Marietta dejó de leer y se giró para mirar a Umbridge, cuyo rostro mostraba desconcierto.

— Permítanme hacer una observación. Tanto Potter como Weasley y Granger creyeron en cuestión de minutos en todo lo que Black y Lupin les contaron. ¿Soy a la única a la que le parece un poco extraño que Potter odiara a Sirius Black hasta el punto de plantearse asesinarlo, pero unos minutos después de su primera conversación ya deseara irse a vivir con él?

— Sí — gruñó Moody.

Umbridge le lanzó una mirada despectiva y siguió hablando:

— Un odio tan fuerte no puede convertirse en cariño con tanta rapidez — insistió. — Potter no solo accedió a vivir con un total desconocido a quien había odiado hasta hacía tan solo unos minutos, sino que utilizó esa idea como su recuerdo más feliz para realizar el encantamiento Patronus.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso, Dolores? — le dijo Fudge. Umbridge le sonrió y el orgullo en su cara hizo que a Harry le dieran ganas de pegarle una bofetada.

— Quiero decir que no me lo creo. Recuerde todo lo que hemos leído hasta ahora, señor ministro. Potter no es estúpido. Y, sobre todo, Potter no confía fácilmente en los demás. ¿Recuerda el primer libro? Pasó todo el año desconfiando del profesor Snape simplemente porque era desagradable con él en clase. En segundo año, fue capaz de beber la poción multijugos con tal de averiguar si el señor Malfoy era el heredero de Slytherin, porque, a pesar de haber pasado dos años compartiendo clases con él, Potter no confiaba en él.

— Claro que no confiaba — bufó Harry. — Y él tampoco confía en mí. No somos amigos.

Malfoy puso cara de asco, como si la idea de ser su amigo fuera lo más horrible que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

— Exactamente, señor Potter — dijo Umbridge con suficiencia. — No confías en él porque no es tu amigo. Sirius Black tampoco lo era. Solo era un desconocido a quien habías considerado el asesino de tus padres durante meses. Y, de pronto, ¿ir a vivir con él es la idea más maravillosa del mundo? ¿La liberación de Black te hace tan feliz que eres capaz de utilizarla para crear un patronus? Lo dudo mucho.

El comedor, que se había quedado totalmente en silencio mientras Umbridge hablaba, se llenó de murmullos.

— Sigo sin entender a dónde quiere ir a parar — dijo Fudge.

— Me temo que yo sí que lo entiendo, Cornelius — dijo Dumbledore. Aunque habló con calma, a Harry le pareció que estaba enfadándose. — Lo que Dolores quiere insinuar es que la confianza que Potter depositó en Sirius Black no era real.

— ¿Cómo que no era real? — resopló Sirius. Se giró para encarar a Umbridge: — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que cree que hechicé a Harry y los demás? ¿Que utilicé… qué se yo, la maldición Imperius, y los obligué a confiar en mí?

— ¿Eso es una confesión? — sonrió Umbridge.

— No, es una estupidez — replicó Sirius.

Los murmullos aumentaron de intensidad. Harry, sabiendo el peligro que suponía que los alumnos sacaran conclusiones tras haber escuchado a Umbridge, decidió intervenir:

— Si Sirius hubiera usado algún hechizo para manipularnos, habría salido en los libros — dijo en voz alta. Su comentario fue seguido de varios "Oh" y "Es verdad", lo que le hizo sentir una pizca de alivio.

— En eso te equivocas, Potter, porque los libros están escritos desde tu punto de vista — respondió Umbridge. — Por tanto, si tú no te diste cuenta de que estabas siendo hechizado, eso no sería mencionado en la lectura.

En ese momento, las puertas del comedor volvieron a abrirse y Harry supo sin mirar que se trataba de uno de los desconocidos del futuro.

Esa persona, fuera quien fuera, caminó directamente hacia la tarima y se posicionó junto a Marietta, quien tenía pinta de sentirse muy intimidada.

Allí de pie, frente a todo el comedor, con el rostro oculto por la capucha de su túnica negra, esa persona habló:

— Los libros cuentan hechos, no fantasías. Lo que habéis leído es exactamente lo que sucedió. Sirius Black no necesitó hechizar a nadie para ganarse la confianza de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

— ¿Y qué pruebas tiene de que no fuera así? — insistió Umbridge. El encapuchado se giró ligeramente hacia ella y a Harry le dio un escalofrío, aunque no habría podido saber por qué.

— Usted hablaba de confianza hace tan solo un minuto. Yo ahora mismo os pido a todos los aquí presentes que confiéis en mí y en la veracidad de la información que se está compartiendo con vosotros. Si queréis pruebas de que todo es cierto, las tendréis, pero solo cuando la lectura haya finalizado.

Habiendo dicho eso, sin esperar a que nadie respondiera, el encapuchado bajó de la tarima y salió del comedor, ignorando las miradas que seguían cada uno de sus pasos.

Tras su marcha, el comedor al completo se quedó en silencio. Fue Umbridge quien habló primero:

— Dice tener pruebas, pero no las comparte. ¿Cómo espera que confiemos en su palabra cuando ni siquiera sabemos quién es?

— Dolores… Yo no creo que Black hechizara a Potter — dijo Fudge.

Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva al escuchar eso, debido al shock. No fue el único que se sorprendió: oyó a Hermione jadear, Ginny y Luna cruzaron miradas sorprendidas y la cara de Ron era todo un poema.

Pero la mejor cara era la de Umbridge, a quien parecía que le acababan de anunciar su inminente matrimonio con un escreguto de cola explosiva.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Si Black hubiera hechizado a Potter, también habría tenido que hacerlo con Dumbledore — bufó Fudge. — Y, sinceramente… Dudo que pudiera. Sin ofender.

— No me ofendo — dijo Sirius alegremente. — De hecho, me halaga mucho pensar que la _profesora_ Umbridge me considera tan poderoso como para poder engañar al mismísimo Dumbledore.

— Yo no he dicho eso — farfulló Umbridge, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Acababa de perder toda la credibilidad frente al comedor, y había sido el propio Fudge quien se la había arrebatado. Harry sabía que tenía que tener cara de idiota a causa de la sorpresa, pero no le importó.

Dumbledore, quien parecía mucho más contento que antes, le pidió a Marietta que siguiera leyendo.

**Pero Dumbledore levantó una mano para detener la avalancha de explicaciones. **

—**Ahora tenéis que escuchar vosotros y os ruego que no me interrumpáis, porque tenemos muy poco tiempo —dijo con tranquilidad—. Black no tiene ninguna prueba de lo que dice, salvo vuestra palabra. Y la palabra de dos brujos de trece años no convencerá a nadie. Una calle llena de testigos juró haber visto a Sirius matando a Pettigrew. Yo mismo di testimonio al Ministerio de que Sirius era el guardián secreto de los Potter.**

— A veces se me olvida que teníais solo trece años — admitió Bill. Los señores Weasley asintieron, totalmente de acuerdo con él.

—**El profesor Lupin también puede testificarlo —dijo Harry, incapaz de mantenerse callado.**

—**El profesor Lupin se encuentra en estos momentos en la espesura del bosque, incapaz de contarle nada a nadie. Cuando vuelva a ser humano, ya será demasiado tarde. Sirius estará más que muerto. Y además, la gente confía tan poco en los licántropos que su declaración tendrá muy poco peso. Y el hecho de que él y Sirius sean viejos amigos...**

Lupin hizo una mueca al escuchar todo eso.

—**Pero...**

—**Escúchame, Harry. Es demasiado tarde, ¿lo entiendes? Tienes que comprender que la versión del profesor Snape es mucho más convincente que la vuestra.**

—**Él odia a Sirius —dijo Hermione con desesperación—. Por una broma tonta que le gastó.**

— ¿Una broma tonta? — repitió Snape lentamente. Miraba a Hermione con tanto odio que hasta Harry sintió ganas de correr a esconderse. — ¿Consideras que intentar matar a alguien es una broma tonta?

— No… Yo no…. No quise decir eso, profesor — se disculpó Hermione.

— Castigada, Granger — replicó Snape. Hermione asintió y agachó la cabeza. Nadie trató de defenderla, porque era obvio que Snape no le levantaría el castigo.

—**Sirius no ha obrado como un inocente. La agresión contra la señora gorda..., entrar con un cuchillo en la torre de Gryffindor... Si no encontramos a Pettigrew, vivo o muerto, no tendremos ninguna posibilidad de cambiar la sentencia.**

—**Pero usted nos cree.**

—**Sí, yo sí —respondió en voz baja—. Pero no puedo convencer a los demás ni desautorizar al ministro de Magia.**

— Para no querer desautorizarme, lo ha intentado muchas veces en los últimos meses — bufó Fudge. Dumbledore pareció sorprendido.

— En absoluto, Cornelius. Nunca he pretendido desautorizarte, sino ayudarte.

Umbridge lanzó una mirada llena de desprecio hacia Dumbledore, pero Harry notó que Fudge no parecía tan molesto como ella.

**Harry miró fijamente el rostro serio de Dumbledore y sintió como si se hundiera el suelo bajo sus pies. Siempre había tenido la idea de que Dumbledore lo podía arreglar todo. Creía que podía sacar del sombrero una solución asombrosa. Pero no: su última esperanza se había esfumado.**

Dumbledore agachó la cabeza y a Harry le pareció que esas palabras le habían dolido. Sin embargo, más aún le habían dolido a Harry, que este año las había sentido más ciertas que nunca.

—**Lo que necesitamos es ganar tiempo —dijo Dumbledore despacio. Sus ojos azul claro pasaban de Harry a Hermione.**

—**Pero... —empezó Hermione, poniendo los ojos muy redondos—. ¡AH! **

— ¿Eh? — dijo Dean.

Hermione no respondió, a pesar de que varias personas la miraron con mucha curiosidad.

—**Ahora prestadme atención —dijo Dumbledore, hablando muy bajo y muy claro—. Sirius está encerrado en el despacho del profesor Flitwick, en el séptimo piso. Torre oeste, ventana número trece por la derecha. Si todo va bien, esta noche podréis salvar más de una vida inocente. Pero recordadlo los dos: no os pueden ver. Señorita Granger, ya conoces las normas. Sabes lo que está en juego. No deben veros.**

— Así que el profesor Dumbledore conspiró para que Black escapara— dijo Umbridge. — Esto es inaudito…

Fudge miraba a Dumbledore como si lo hubiera traicionado.

— Debo admitir que así fue — dijo el director. — Pero creo que, tras lo que hemos leído, puede comprender por qué lo hice.

Fudge abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, anonadado. Viendo que no decía nada, Marietta siguió leyendo.

**Harry no entendía nada. Dumbledore se alejó y al llegar a la puerta se volvió. **

—**Os voy a cerrar con llave. Son —consultó su reloj— las doce menos cinco. Señorita Granger, tres vueltas deberían bastar. Buena suerte.**

—**¿Buena suerte? —repitió Harry, cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras Dumbledore—. ¿Tres vueltas? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?**

Lo mismo se preguntaban todos en el comedor.

— Hermione, explícalo de una vez, ¿qué te traías entre manos? — dijo Parvati.

— Ahora lo verás — replicó ella.

**Pero Hermione rebuscaba en el cuello de su túnica y sacó una cadena de oro muy larga y fina.**

—**Ven aquí, Harry —dijo perentoriamente—. ¡Rápido! —Harry, perplejo, se acercó a ella. Hermione estiró la cadena por fuera de la túnica y Harry pudo ver un pequeño reloj de arena que pendía de ella—. Así. —Puso la cadena también alrededor del cuello de Harry—. ¿Preparado? —dijo jadeante.**

— ¿Preparado para qué? — preguntó Dean.

—**¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Harry sin comprender. Hermione dio tres vueltas al reloj de arena.**

**La sala oscura desapareció. Harry tuvo la sensación de que volaba muy rápidamente hacia atrás. A su alrededor veía pasar manchas de formas y colores borrosos. Notaba palpitaciones en los oídos. Quiso gritar, pero no podía oír su propia voz.**

Se oyeron jadeos.

— ¿Qué diantres estaba pasando? — exclamó un chico de séptimo.

— No entiendo nada — dijo Pansy Parkinson, quien miraba a Hermione como si fuera un bicho raro.

— Yo sí — exhaló Malfoy, asombrado y celoso a partes iguales. — ¿Por qué tenía Granger uno de esos?

— Para poder ir a todas las clases — replicó Hermione. Malfoy dejó escapar un bufido y Harry estaba seguro de que, igual que él, si Malfoy hubiera tenido acceso a un giratiempo, ni de broma lo habría utilizado para poder estudiar más.

**Sintió el suelo firme bajo sus pies y todo volvió a aclararse.**

**Se hallaba de pie, al lado de Hermione, en el vacío vestíbulo, y un chorro de luz dorada bañaba el suelo pavimentado penetrando por las puertas principales, que estaban abiertas. Miró a Hermione con la cadena clavándosele en el cuello.**

— ¿Llevabais puesta la misma cadena? — dijo Lavender. — Entonces debiais estar muy pegaditos.

Hermione rodó los ojos y Harry, algo confuso, decidió que lo mejor era ignorar a la chica.

—**Hermione, ¿qué...?**

—**¡Ahí dentro! —Hermione cogió a Harry del brazo y lo arrastró por el vestíbulo hasta la puerta del armario de la limpieza. Lo abrió, empujó a Harry entre los cubos y las fregonas, entró ella tras él y cerró la puerta.**

Se oyeron risitas y más de un silbido.

— Así que os encerrasteis en un armario a solas — dijo Cormac McLaggen con tono sugerente. — Espero que aprovecharais bien el tiempo.

— Créeme, lo aprovechamos muy bien — replicó Harry, recordando lo intensas que habían sido las siguientes tres horas hasta que habían podido rescatar a Sirius a lomos de Buckbeak.

No fue consciente de lo que había dicho hasta que oyó los jadeos y las carcajadas de algunos de sus compañeros.

— Harry — bufó Hermione, algo ruborizada. — No lo digas así, que van a pensar lo que no es.

— ¡No lo decía en ese sentido! — exclamó Harry. — Quería decir…

Pero era demasiado tarde. Las risitas y los silbidos continuaron y Harry notó que Ron se había tensado un poco.

— Así que… ¿aprovechasteis el tiempo? — repitió lentamente, como asimilando las palabras de Harry.

— Sí, salvando a Buckbeak, escondiéndonos en el bosque y rescatando a Sirius — susurró Harry rápidamente. — A eso me refería.

— Ah, vale — dijo Ron aliviado.

Cuando las risitas cesaron, Marietta siguió leyendo.

—**¿Qué..., cómo...? Hermione, ¿qué ha pasado?**

—**Hemos retrocedido en el tiempo —susurró Hermione, quitándole a Harry, a oscuras, la cadena del cuello—. Tres horas.**

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Genial!

— ¿Cómo lo hicisteis?

— ¿Eso se puede hacer?

— ¡Claro, con un giratiempo! No puedo creer que no se me ocurriera antes.

— ¡Qué fuerte!

Todo el mundo hablaba al mismo tiempo.

— ¡A eso me refería con lo de que aprovechamos el tiempo! — dijo Harry en voz alta. Supo que se le había escuchado en gran parte del comedor cuando una chica de segundo exclamó en voz alta: ¡Qué mal! ¡Con la buena pareja que hacían!

Marietta tuvo que esperar un par de minutos a que todo el mundo se relajara un poco antes de poder seguir leyendo.

**Harry se palpó la pierna y se dio un fuerte pellizco. Le dolió mucho, lo que en principio descartaba la posibilidad de que estuviera soñando.**

Hermione rodó los ojos al escuchar eso.

—**Pero...**

—**¡Chist! ¡Escucha! ¡Alguien viene! ¡Creo que somos nosotros! —Hermione había pegado el oído a la puerta del armario—. Pasos por el vestíbulo... Sí, creo que somos nosotros yendo hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.**

— ¿Vosotros? — dijo Neville. — ¿Cómo podíais ser vosotros si estabais escondidos?

— Al usar un giratiempo, no puedes cambiar lo que ya ha sucedido — le explicó Hermione. — Solo puedes volver al pasado para disponer de ese periodo de tiempo otra vez, pero todo lo que hiciste la primera vez se mantiene intacto.

Muchos se quedaron en silencio al escuchar la explicación de Hermione.

— Pero si se mantiene intacto, ¿cómo vais a salvar a Black? — preguntó Seamus.

— Llegando a él antes que los dementores y Fudge — explicó Harry.

—**¿Quieres decir que estamos aquí en este armario y que también estamos ahí fuera?**

—**Sí —respondió Hermione, con el oído aún pegado a la puerta del armario—.Estoy segura de que somos nosotros. No parecen más de tres personas. Y... vamos despacio porque vamos ocultos por la capa invisible. —Dejó de hablar, pero siguió escuchando—. Acabamos de bajar la escalera principal...**

— Debió ser muy raro escucharos a vosotros mismos — dijo Charlie.

— Y tanto — murmuró Harry.

**Hermione se sentó en un cubo puesto boca abajo. Harry estaba impaciente y quería que Hermione le respondiera a algunas preguntas.**

— A algunas no, a muchas — dijo Harry.

—**¿De dónde has sacado ese reloj de arena?**

—**Se llama giratiempo —explicó Hermione—. Me lo dio la profesora McGonagall el día que volvimos de vacaciones. Lo he utilizado durante el curso para poder asistir a todas las clases. La profesora McGonagall me hizo jurar que no se lo contaría a nadie. Tuvo que escribir un montón de cartas al Ministerio de Magia para que me dejaran tener uno. Les dijo que era una estudiante modelo y que no lo utilizaría nunca para otro fin. **

— Obviamente, se equivocaba — dijo Snape, ganándose varias miradas desagradables.

**Le doy vuelta para volver a disponer de la hora de clase. Gracias a él he podido asistir a varias clases que tenían lugar al mismo tiempo, ¿te das cuenta? Pero, Harry, me temo que no entiendo qué es lo que quiere Dumbledore que hagamos. ¿Por qué nos ha dicho que retrocedamos tres horas? ¿En qué va a ayudar eso a Sirius?**

— Yo tengo una pregunta mejor — dijo Fred. — ¿Cómo es posible que tuvieras un giratiempo durante todo el curso y solo lo usaras para ir a clase? ¿Dónde está tu lado aventurero?

— Hice una promesa — se defendió Hermione.

— Así que ese era el gran secreto — dijo Ernie. — A mí lo que me fascina es que Harry y Ron no se dieran cuenta en todo el año de que estabas viajando en el tiempo.

Ron dejó escapar un bufido.

— Le preguntamos mil veces y nunca respondió — dijo. — ¿Qué más podíamos hacer? Ni siquiera sabíamos que viajar en el tiempo era posible. No podíamos habernos imaginado lo que sucedía.

Hermione sonrió y Harry estaba seguro de que ella se sentía orgullosa de haberlos tenido engañados durante tanto tiempo.

**Harry la miró en la oscuridad.**

—**Quizás ocurriera algo que podemos cambiar ahora —dijo pensativo—. ¿Qué puede ser? Hace tres horas nos dirigíamos a la cabaña de Hagrid...**

—**Ya estamos tres horas antes, nos dirigimos a la cabaña —explicó Hermione—. Acabamos de oírnos salir.**

**Harry frunció el entrecejo. Estaba estrujándose el cerebro.**

Eso provocó risas. Harry casi se ofendió al escuchar a Malfoy soltar una risita despectiva.

—**Dumbledore dijo simplemente... dijo simplemente que podíamos salvar más de una vida inocente... —Y entonces se le ocurrió—: ¡Hermione, vamos a salvar a Buckbeak!**

— ¿Entonces Buckbeak sobrevivió? — preguntó Dennis.

— ¡Claro! Tiene sentido — exclamó Lee Jordan. —Por eso Hagrid no se ha pasado todo el libro llorando.

—**Pero... ¿en qué ayudará eso a Sirius?**

—**Dumbledore nos dijo dónde está la ventana del despacho de Flitwick, donde tienen encerrado a Sirius con llave. Tenemos que volar con Buckbeak hasta la ventana y rescatar a Sirius. Sirius puede escapar montado en Buckbeak. ¡Pueden escapar juntos!**

— Es un plan genial — dijo Ginny.

— Es un plan horrible — dijo la señora Weasley al mismo tiempo. — ¿Pensabais volar sobre Buckbeak a esa altura? ¿Lo hicisteis?

Les lanzó una mirada suplicante, pero Harry no pudo mentirle y, cuando asintió con la cabeza, la oyó gemir.

— Pero no nos pasó nada — le aseguró Harry. — No nos hicimos ni un rasguño.

Eso pareció tranquilizarla.

**Hermione parecía aterrorizada.**

—**¡Si conseguimos hacerlo sin que nos vean será un milagro!**

— Pues parece que el milagro sucedió — dijo Alicia Spinnet, sonriente.

—**Bueno, tenemos que intentarlo, ¿no crees? —dijo Harry. Se levantó y pegó el oído a la puerta—. No parece que haya nadie. Vamos...**

**Harry empujó y abrió la puerta del armario. El vestíbulo estaba desierto. Tan en silencio y tan rápido como pudieron, salieron del armario y bajaron corriendo los escalones. Las sombras se alargaban. Las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido volvían a brillar con un fulgor dorado.**

— Qué descripción tan bonita — dijo Luna.

—**¡Si alguien se asomara a la ventana..! —chilló Hermione, mirando hacia atrás, hacia el castillo.**

—**Huiremos —dijo Harry con determinación—. Nos internaremos en el bosque. Tendremos que ocultarnos detrás de un árbol o algo así, y estar atentos.**

—**¡De acuerdo, pero iremos por detrás de los invernaderos! —dijo Hermione, sin aliento—. ¡Tenemos que apartarnos de la puerta principal de la cabaña de Hagrid o de lo contrario nos veremos a nosotros mismos! Ya debemos de estar llegando a la cabaña.**

— Se os da bastante bien improvisar — los felicitó Tonks.

Harry se sintió muy halagado.

**Pensando todavía en las intenciones de Hermione, Harry echó a correr delante de ella. Atravesaron los huertos hasta los invernaderos, se detuvieron un momento detrás de éstos y reanudaron el camino a toda velocidad, rodeando el sauce boxeador y yendo a ocultarse en el bosque...**

**A salvo en la oscuridad de los árboles, Harry se dio la vuelta. Unos segundos más tarde, llegó Hermione jadeando.**

—**Bueno —dijo con voz entrecortada—, tenemos que ir a la cabaña sin que se note. Que no nos vean, Harry.**

— Una pregunta — interrumpió Roger Davies. — ¿Por qué no podía veros nadie? ¿No habría sido más fácil ir a la cabaña y explicarle a vuestros yo del pasado lo que estaba sucediendo?

— Claro que no — fue McGonagall quien respondió. — Una de las reglas más importantes del giratiempo es que una persona no puede ver a su versión del futuro. Las consecuencias podrían ser fatales.

Davies pareció algo decepcionado al escucharlo.

**Anduvieron en silencio entre los árboles, por la orilla del bosque. Al vislumbrar la fachada de la cabaña de Hagrid, oyeron que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Se escondieron tras un grueso roble y miraron por ambos lados. Hagrid apareció en la puerta tembloroso y pálido, mirando a todas partes para ver quién había llamado. Y Harry oyó su propia voz que decía:**

—**Somos nosotros. Llevamos la capa invisible. Si nos dejas pasar, nos la quitaremos.**

—**No deberíais haber venido —susurró Hagrid. Se hizo a un lado y cerró rápidamente la puerta.**

—**Esto es lo más raro en que me he metido en mi vida —dijo Harry con entusiasmo.**

— ¿Con entusiasmo? — repitió la señora Weasley, arqueando una ceja.

Fred y George sonrieron, como si entendieran perfectamente lo que Harry había sentido.

— Yo diría que lo de la cámara secreta fue más raro aún — dijo Colin.

Un chico de Slytherin soltó un bufido y exclamó:

— No, lo más raro fue escapar de un perro de tres cabezas.

—**Vamos a adelantarnos un poco —susurró Hermione—. ¡Tenemos que acercarnos más a Buckbeak!**

**Avanzaron sigilosamente hasta que vieron al nervioso hipogrifo atado a la valla que circundaba la plantación de calabazas de Hagrid.**

—**¿Ahora? —susurró Harry**

—**¡No! —dijo Hermione—. Si nos lo llevamos ahora, los hombres de la comisión creerán que Hagrid lo ha liberado. ¡Tenemos que esperar hasta que lo vean atado!**

— Muy bien pensado — dijo Dumbledore alegremente. — No esperaba menos.

Hermione se ruborizó intensamente.

—**Eso supone unos sesenta segundos —dijo Harry. Les empezaba a parecer irrealizable.**

— ¿Te estás acobardando, Potter? — dijo Malfoy. Harry rodó los ojos.

— No.

**En ese momento oyeron romperse una pieza de porcelana.**

—**Ya se le ha caído a Hagrid la jarra de leche —dijo Hermione—. Dentro de un momento encontraré a Scabbers.**

**Efectivamente, minutos después oyeron el chillido de sorpresa de Hermione.**

—**Hermione —dijo Harry de repente—, ¿y si entráramos en la cabaña y nos apoderásemos de Pettigrew?**

— ¡Hazlo! — exclamó Jack Sloper.

— ¡Atrápalo!

— ¡Que no se escape!

McGonagall soltó un bufido que hizo que Harry recordara que su forma de animago era un gato.

— ¿Es que no habéis escuchado nada de lo que he explicado antes? — dijo. — Potter y Granger no pueden verse a sí mismos, o de lo contrario las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas.

—**¡No! —exclamó Hermione con temor—. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Estamos rompiendo una de las leyes más importantes de la brujería! ¡Nadie puede cambiar lo ocurrido, nadie! Ya has oído a Dumbledore... Si nos ven...**

—**Sólo nos verían Hagrid y nosotros mismos.**

McGonagall le lanzó a Harry una mirada severa, como si estuviera contradiciéndola.

—**Harry, ¿qué crees que pasaría si te vieras a ti mismo entrando en la cabaña de Hagrid? —dijo Hermione.**

—**Creería... creería que me había vuelto loco —dijo Harry—. O que había magia oscura por medio.**

— O que he visto a un fantasma — murmuró Harry.

—**Exactamente. No lo comprenderías. Incluso puede que te atacaras a ti mismo. La profesora McGonagall me dijo que han sucedido cosas terribles cuando los brujos se han inmiscuido con el tiempo. ¡Muchos terminaron matando por error su propio yo, pasado o futuro!**

Se oyeron jadeos.

— Eso es horrible — dijo Oliver Wood con una mueca.

—**Vale —dijo Harry—, sólo era una idea. Yo pensaba nada más que...**

**Pero Hermione le dio un codazo y señaló hacia el castillo. Harry movió la cabeza unos centímetros para tener una visión más clara de la puerta central. Dumbledore, Fudge, el anciano de la comisión y Macnair, el verdugo, bajaban los escalones.**

—**¡Estamos a punto de salir! —dijo Hermione en voz baja.**

Harry notó que varias personas se inclinaban en sus asientos, ansiosas.

**Efectivamente, un momento después se abrió la puerta trasera de la cabaña de Hagrid y Harry se vio a sí mismo con Ron y con Hermione saliendo por ella con Hagrid. Sin duda era la situación más rara en que se había visto, permanecer detrás del árbol y verse a sí mismo en el huerto de las calabazas.**

— Sigo pensando que lo del perro de tres cabezas fue más raro — dijo el chico de Slytherin.

—**No temas, Buckbeak —dijo Hagrid—. No temas. —Se volvió hacia los tres amigos—. Venga, marchaos.**

—**Hagrid, no podemos... Les diremos lo que de verdad sucedió. **

—**No pueden matarlo...**

—**¡Marchaos! Ya es bastante horrible y sólo faltaría que además os metierais en un lío.**

— Ya hemos leído esto antes — se quejó Nott.

— Te aguantas y lo lees otra vez — replicó un Slytherin de sexto. Nott le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

**Harry vio a Hermione echando la capa invisible sobre los tres en el huerto de calabazas.**

—**Marchaos, rápido. No escuchéis.**

Hagrid tenía pinta de haberse puesto nervioso de nuevo, a pesar de que sabía que Buckbeak había sobrevivido.

**Llamaron a la puerta principal de la cabaña de Hagrid. El grupo de la ejecución había llegado. Hagrid dio media vuelta y se metió en la cabaña, dejando entreabierta la puerta de atrás. Harry vio que la hierba se aplastaba a trechos alrededor de la cabaña y oyó alejarse tres pares de pies. Él, Ron y Hermione se habían marchado, pero el Harry y la Hermione que se ocultaban entre los árboles podían ahora escuchar por la puerta trasera lo que sucedía dentro de la cabaña.**

—**¿Dónde está la bestia? —preguntó la voz fría de Macnair.**

—**Fu... fuera contestó Hagrid.**

— La bestia — repitió Lupin con desagrado. — Nunca me ha caído bien Macnair.

**Harry escondió la cabeza cuando Macnair apareció en la ventana de Hagrid para mirar a Buckbeak. Luego oyó a Fudge.**

—**Tenemos que leer la sentencia, Hagrid. Lo haré rápido. Y luego tú y Macnair tendréis que firmar. Macnair, tú también debes escuchar. Es el procedimiento.**

**El rostro de Macnair desapareció de la ventana. Tendría que ser en ese momento o nunca.**

—**Espera aquí —susurró Harry a Hermione—. Yo lo haré.**

— ¡Vamos, Harry! — exclamó alguien al fondo del comedor. Harry miró y vio que un grupo de Hufflepuffs estaban al borde de sus asientos, como si estuvieran viendo una película especialmente interesante.

**Mientras Fudge volvía a hablar, Harry salió disparado de detrás del árbol, saltó la valla del huerto de calabazas y se acercó a Buckbeak.**

—**«La Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas ha decidido que el hipogrifo Buckbeak, en adelante el condenado, sea ejecutado el día seis de junio a la puesta del sol...»**

Hagrid gimió al escuchar eso y ocultó la cara tras su enorme mano. Varias personas lo miraron con pena.

**Guardándose de parpadear, Harry volvió a mirar fijamente los feroces ojos naranja de Buckbeak e inclinó la cabeza. Buckbeak dobló las escamosas rodillas y volvió a enderezarse. Harry soltó la cuerda que ataba a Buckbeak a la valla.**

—**«... sentenciado a muerte por decapitación, que será llevada a cabo por el verdugo nombrado por la Comisión, Walden Macnair...»**

—**Vamos, Buckbeak —murmuró Harry—, ven, vamos a salvarte. Sin hacer ruido, sin hacer ruido...**

— Al final, la primera clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas sí que fue útil — comentó Dean en voz alta. A Umbridge no pareció que le hiciera mucha gracia.

—**«... por los abajo firmantes.» Firma aquí, Hagrid.**

**Harry tiró de la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas, pero Buckbeak había clavado en el suelo las patas delanteras.**

Se oyeron varios "¡Noo!" y "¡Muévete!".

—**Bueno, acabemos ya —dijo la voz atiplada del anciano de la Comisión en el interior de la cabaña de Hagrid—. Hagrid, tal vez fuera mejor que te quedaras aquí dentro.**

—**No, quiero estar con él... No quiero que esté solo. **

— Qué bonito — comentó Luna.

**Se oyeron pasos dentro de la cabaña.**

—**Muévete, Buckbeak —susurró Harry**

**Harry tiró de la cuerda con más fuerza. El hipogrifo echó a andar agitando un poco las alas con talante irritado. Aún se hallaban a tres metros del bosque y se les podía ver perfectamente desde la puerta trasera de la cabaña de Hagrid.**

—**Un momento, Macnair, por favor —dijo la voz de Dumbledore—. Usted también tiene que firmar. —Los pasos se detuvieron. Buckbeak dio un picotazo al aire y anduvo algo más aprisa.**

Fudge miró de reojo a Dumbledore.

— Eso lo hizo a propósito — lo acusó. — ¿Verdad?

— Claro que no — dijo Dumbledore. — Yo no podía saber que Harry y Hermione habían viajado en el tiempo y se encontraban allí. Simplemente fue una bonita casualidad.

Pero Fudge no parecía muy seguro y, a decir verdad, Harry tampoco lo estaba.

**La cara pálida de Hermione asomaba por detrás de un árbol. **

—**¡Harry, date prisa! —dijo.**

**Harry aún oía la voz de Dumbledore en la cabaña. Dio otro tirón a la cuerda. Buckbeak se puso a trotar a regañadientes. Llegaron a los árboles...**

—**¡Rápido, rápido! —gritó Hermione, saliendo como una flecha de detrás del árbol, asiendo también la cuerda y tirando con Harry para que Buckbeak avanzara más aprisa. Harry miró por encima del hombro. Ya estaban fuera del alcance de las miradas. Desde allí no veían el huerto de Hagrid.**

Se oyeron suspiros de alivio y un par de personas aplaudieron, aunque Harry no supo quiénes fueron.

—**¡Para! —le dijo a Hermione—. Podrían oírnos.**

**La puerta trasera de la cabaña de Hagrid se había abierto de golpe. Harry Hermione y Buckbeak se quedaron inmóviles. Incluso el hipogrifo parecía escuchar con atención.**

— Probablemente lo hacía — dijo Hagrid con orgullo. — Los hipogrifos son muy inteligentes.

**Silencio. Luego...**

—**¿Dónde está? —dijo la voz atiplada del anciano de la comisión—. ¿Dónde está la bestia?**

—**¡Estaba atada aquí! —dijo con furia el verdugo—. Yo la vi. ¡Exactamente aquí! **

—**¡Qué extraordinario! —dijo Dumbledore. Había en su voz un dejo de desenfado.**

Eso hizo que Fudge volviera a mirar a Dumbledore, cuya expresión trataba de demostrar inocencia y neutralidad. Sin embargo, Harry estaba tan seguro como Fudge de que Dumbledore había sabido perfectamente qué acababa de pasar con el hipogrifo.

—**¡Buckbeak! —exclamó Hagrid con voz ronca.**

**Se oyó un sonido silbante y a continuación el golpe de un hacha. El verdugo, furioso, la había lanzado contra la valla. Luego se oyó el aullido y en esta ocasión pudieron oír también las palabras de Hagrid entre sollozos:**

—**¡Se ha ido!, ¡se ha ido! Alabado sea, ¡ha escapado! Debe de haberse soltado solo. Buckbeak, qué listo eres.**

— Gracias de nuevo — dijo Hagrid con la voz algo ronca. Harry y Hermione le sonrieron.

— Así que por eso escuchasteis el hacha — exclamó Angelina. — ¡Lo que cortó fue la valla!

Muchos alumnos parecieron asombrados ante ese detalle.

**Buckbeak empezó a tirar de la cuerda, deseoso de volver con Hagrid. Harry y Hermione la sujetaron con más fuerza, hundiendo los talones en tierra.**

—**¡Lo han soltado! —gruñía el verdugo—. Deberíamos rastrear los terrenos y el bosque.**

—**Macnair, si alguien ha cogido realmente a Buckbeak, ¿crees que se lo habrá llevado a pie? —le preguntó Dumbledore, que seguía hablando con desenfado—. Rastrea el cielo, si quieres... Hagrid, no me iría mal un té. O una buena copa de brandy.**

— Estoy seguro — bufó Fudge. — Definitivamente estoy seguro. Usted sabía dónde estaba ese hipogrifo.

Dumbledore no respondió. Se limitó a sonreír enigmáticamente y a hacerle a Marietta una señal para que continuara con la lectura.

—**Por... por supuesto, profesor —dijo Hagrid, al que la alegría parecía haber dejado flojo—. Entre, entre...**

**Harry y Hermione escuchaban con atención: oyeron pasos, la leve maldición del verdugo, el golpe de la puerta y de nuevo el silencio.**

—**¿Y ahora qué? —susurró Harry, mirando a su alrededor.**

— Ahora celebráis que habéis salvado una vida inocente — dijo George.

— Aún teníamos que salvar otra — le recordó Hermione.

—**Tendremos que quedarnos aquí escondidos —dijo Hermione con miedo—. Tenemos que esperar a que vuelvan al castillo. Luego aguardaremos a que pase el peligro y nos acercaremos a la ventana de Sirius volando con Buckbeak. No volverá por allí hasta dentro de dos horas... Esto va a resultar difícil...**

**Miró por encima del hombro, a la espesura del bosque. El sol se ponía en aquel momento.**

— Es fascinante leer cómo llegasteis hasta mi ventana — susurró Sirius. — Supongo que salvarme a mí fue incluso más difícil que salvar a Buckbeak…

— Ni te lo imaginas — susurró Harry de vuelta.

—**Habrá que moverse —dijo Harry, pensando—. Tenemos que ir donde podamos ver el sauce boxeador o no nos enteraremos de lo que ocurre.**

—**De acuerdo —dijo Hermione, sujetando la cuerda de Buckbeak aún más firme —. Pero hemos de seguir ocultos, Harry, recuérdalo.**

Harry rodó los ojos. Sin embargo, recordó entonces que él no se había mantenido oculto del todo y se alegró de que Hermione no hubiera visto ese gesto.

**Se movieron por el borde del bosque, mientras caía la noche, hasta ocultarse tras un grupo de árboles entre los cuales podían distinguir el sauce.**

—**¡Ahí está Ron! —dijo Harry de repente.**

**Una figura oscura corría por el césped y el aire silencioso de la noche les transmitió el eco de su grito.**

—**Aléjate de él..., aléjate... Scabbers, ven aquí...**

— Ya echaba de menos a Ron — admitió una chica de tercero. — No ha salido en todo el capítulo.

— Se mencionó que estaba en la cama de la enfermería — dijo un chico, también de tercero. — Se perdió toda la aventura a través del tiempo.

Ron hizo una mueca al escuchar eso.

**Y entonces vieron a otras dos figuras que salían de la nada. Harry se vio a sí mismo y a Hermione siguiendo a Ron. Luego vio a Ron lanzándose en picado.**

—**¡Te he atrapado! Vete, gato asqueroso.**

— Pobre Crookshanks — dijo Romilda Vane. — Al final no era tan malo.

Hermione pareció muy contenta de pronto.

—**¡Ahí está Sirius! —dijo Harry. El perrazo había surgido de las raíces del sauce. Lo vieron derribar a Harry y sujetar a Ron—. Desde aquí parece incluso más horrible, ¿verdad? —añadió mientras el perro arrastraba a Ron hasta meterlo entre las raíces—. ¡Eh, mira! El árbol acaba de pegarme. Y también a ti. ¡Qué situación más rara!**

— Entonces, mientras el árbol os pegaba una paliza, ¿vosotros lo observabais sin hacer nada? — dijo Anthony Goldstein. — Pues vaya.

— No podíamos hacer nada — replicó Hermione.

**El sauce boxeador crujía y largaba puñetazos con sus ramas más bajas. Podían verse a sí mismos corriendo de un lado para otro en su intento de alcanzar el tronco. Y de repente el árbol se quedó quieto.**

—**Crookshanks ya ha apretado el nudo —explicó Hermione. **

—**Allá vamos... —murmuró Harry—. Ya hemos entrado.**

**En cuanto desaparecieron, el árbol volvió a agitarse. Unos segundos después, oyeron pasos cercanos. Dumbledore, Macnair, Fudge y el anciano de la Comisión se dirigían al castillo.**

Se escucharon jadeos.

— ¡Por qué poco! — exclamó Terry Boot.

—**¡En cuanto bajamos por el pasadizo! —dijo Hermione—. ¡Ojalá Dumbledore hubiera venido con nosotros...!**

—**Macnair y Fudge habrían venido también —dijo Harry con tristeza—. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Fudge habría ordenado a Macnair que matara a Sirius allí mismo.**

Fudge no lo negó y Sirius hizo una mueca.

**Vieron a los cuatro hombres subir por la escalera de entrada del castillo y perderse de vista. Durante unos minutos el lugar quedó vacío. Luego...**

—**¡Aquí viene Lupin! —dijo Harry al ver a otra persona que bajaba la escalera y se dirigía corriendo hacia el sauce. Harry miró al cielo. Las nubes ocultaban la luna.**

— ¿Iba corriendo? Qué mono — dijo una Ravenclaw de sexto.

— Claro, tenía que reencontrarse con su… mejor amigo de la adolescencia — le contestó una amiga suya, que estaba sentada justo frente a ella. Ambas chicas se deshicieron en risitas y Harry, algo confuso, vio que Lupin alzaba una ceja en una expresión de incredulidad.

Dos segundos después, Sirius soltó una risotada. Como ninguno dijo nada, Marietta siguió leyendo.

**Vieron que Lupin cogía del suelo una rama rota y apretaba con ella el nudo del tronco. El árbol dejó de dar golpes y también Lupin desapareció por el hueco que había entre las raíces.**

—**¡Ojalá hubiera cogido la capa! —dijo Harry—. Está ahí... —Se volvió a Hermione—. Si saliera ahora corriendo y me la llevara, no la podría coger Snape.**

—**¡Harry, no nos deben ver!**

— Pues precisamente por eso, coger la capa de invisibilidad os sería muy útil — dijo Charlie.

Hermione parecía exasperada.

—**¿Cómo puedes soportarlo? —le preguntó a Hermione con irritación—. ¿Estar aquí y ver lo que sucede sin hacer nada? —Dudó—. ¡Voy a coger la capa!**

—**¡Harry, no!**

**Hermione sujetó a Harry a tiempo por la parte trasera de la túnica. En ese momento oyeron cantar a alguien. Era Hagrid, que se dirigía hacia el castillo, cantando a voz en grito y oscilando ligeramente al caminar. Llevaba una botella grande en la mano.**

— Uf, casi — dijo Fred.

— Por qué poco — añadió George.

—**¿Lo ves? —susurró Hermione—. ¿Ves lo que habría ocurrido? ¡Tenemos que estar donde nadie nos pueda ver! ¡No, Buckbeak!**

**El hipogrifo hacia intentos desesperados por ir hacia Hagrid. Harry aferró también la cuerda para sujetar a Buckbeak. Observaron a Hagrid, que iba haciendo eses hacia el castillo. Desapareció. Buckbeak cejó en sus intentos de escapar. Abatió la cabeza con tristeza.**

Hagrid se sonó la nariz con fuerza. Umbridge puso cara de asco al oírlo.

**Apenas dos minutos después las puertas del castillo volvieron a abrirse y Snape apareció corriendo hacia el sauce, en pos de ellos.**

**Harry cerró fuertemente los puños al ver que Snape se detenía cerca del árbol, mirando a su alrededor. Cogió la capa y la sostuvo en alto.**

—**Aparta de ella tus asquerosas manos —murmuró Harry entre dientes. **

Harry tragó saliva. Con más valentía de la que sentía, levantó la mirada para dirigirla a Snape, cuya cara realmente daba miedo.

— Añadiremos un castigo más a la lista, Potter. Por faltarle el respeto a un profesor — dijo Snape con suavidad. Cuando su voz sonaba tan calmada, era cuando más peligroso podía ser.

Sabiendo eso, Harry asintió y mantuvo la boca cerrada.

—**¡Chist!**

**Snape cogió la rama que había usado Lupin para inmovilizar el árbol, apretó el nudo con ella y, cubriéndose con la capa, se perdió de vista.**

— Hay que admitir que Snape fue valiente al regresar al lugar en el que casi lo matan siendo un adolescente — dijo Tonks en voz baja. Sirius bufó al escucharla.

—**Ya está —dijo Hermione en voz baja—. Ahora ya estamos todos dentro. Y ahora sólo tenemos que esperar a que volvamos a salir...**

**Cogió el extremo de la cuerda de Buckbeak y lo amarró firmemente al árbol más cercano. Luego se sentó en el suelo seco, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos.**

—**Harry, hay algo que no comprendo... ¿Por qué no atraparon a Sirius los dementores? Recuerdo que se aproximaban a él antes de que yo me desmayara.**

**Harry se sentó también. Explicó lo que había visto. Cómo, en el momento en que el dementor más cercano acercaba la boca a Sirius, algo grande y plateado llegó galopando por el lago y ahuyentó a los dementores.**

— Sigo sin entender eso — declaró un chico de primero.

Como nadie lo comprendía, no recibió respuesta.

**Cuando terminó Harry de explicarlo, Hermione tenía la boca abierta. **

—**Pero ¿qué era?**

—**Sólo hay una cosa que puede hacer retroceder a los dementores —dijo Harry—. Un verdadero patronus, un patronus poderoso.**

— Y tan poderoso — dijo Kingsley. — Para poder ahuyentar a tantos dementores, debió invocarlo un mago muy capaz.

Harry sintió sus mejillas arder y deseó que nadie se diera cuenta.

—**Pero ¿quién lo hizo aparecer?**

**Harry no dijo nada. Volvió a pensar en la persona que había visto en la otra orilla del lago. Imaginaba quién podía ser... Pero ¿cómo era posible?**

Muchos miraron a Harry con curiosidad, pero él se quedó callado.

—**¿No viste qué aspecto tenía? —preguntó Hermione con impaciencia—. ¿Era uno de los profesores? **

—**No.**

—**Pero tuvo que ser un brujo muy poderoso para alejar a todos los dementores... Si el patronus brillaba tanto, ¿no lo iluminó? ¿No pudiste ver...?**

—**Sí que lo vi —dijo Harry pensativo—. Aunque tal vez lo imaginase. No pensaba con claridad. Me desmayé inmediatamente después...**

— ¿Pero vas a decir ya qué es lo que viste? — se quejó Zacharias Smith.

—**¿Quién te pareció que era?**

—**Me pareció —Harry tragó saliva, consciente de lo raro que iba a sonar aquello —, me pareció mi padre.**

Se escucharon gritos ahogados y jadeos, seguidos de un silencio sepulcral. Tras unos segundos, fue la profesora Sprout quien habló primero:

— No es posible — dijo, con los ojos como platos.

— Oh, Harry — dijo McGonagall. Viendo su expresión, Harry estaba seguro de que sabía perfectamente qué era lo que Harry había visto en realidad.

Muchos parecían estar de acuerdo con Sprout. Sin embargo, para Harry fue muy fácil distinguir a aquellos que, al igual que McGonagall, habían comprendido a quién había visto Harry realmente. Esos últimos eran los que lo miraban con pena y, en algunos casos, con admiración.

**Miró a Hermione y vio que estaba con la boca abierta. La muchacha lo miraba con una mezcla de inquietud y pena.**

—**Harry, tu padre está..., bueno..., está muerto —dijo en voz baja. **

—**Lo sé —dijo Harry rápidamente.**

— No hacía falta que se lo recordaras — resopló Romilda Vane. Hermione la miró muy mal.

—**¿Crees que era su fantasma? **

—**No lo sé. No... Parecía sólido. **

—**Pero entonces...**

—**Quizá tuviera alucinaciones —dijo Harry—. Pero a juzgar por lo que vi, se parecía a él. Tengo fotos suyas... —Hermione seguía mirándolo como preocupada por su salud mental—. Sé que parece una locura —añadió Harry con determinación. **

— No es que pensara que estabas loco — dijo Hermione apresuradamente. — Solo es que me parecía imposible…

— Lo sé — dijo Harry.

**Se volvió para echar un vistazo a Buckbeak, que metía el pico en la tierra, buscando lombrices. Pero no miraba realmente al hipogrifo. Pensaba en su padre y en sus tres amigos de toda la vida. Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta... ¿No habrían estado aquella noche los cuatro en los terrenos del castillo? Colagusano había vuelto a aparecer aquella noche, cuando todo el mundo pensaba que estaba muerto. ¿Era imposible que su padre hubiera hecho lo mismo? ¿Había visto visiones en el lago? La figura había estado demasiado lejos para distinguirla bien, y sin embargo, antes de perder el sentido, había estado seguro de lo que veía.**

Muchos parecieron apenados al escuchar eso. Harry se atrevió a mirar de reojo a Sirius y Lupin y vio que ambos estaban serios, con un deje de tristeza en sus rostros que hizo sentir mal a Harry.

La idea de que los cuatro merodeadores hubieran estado juntos aquella noche, después de tantos años, era demasiado bonita. Harry recordaba bien lo que había sentido al darse cuenta de que no había sido así.

**Las hojas de los árboles susurraban movidas por la brisa. La luna aparecía y desaparecía tras las nubes. Hermione se sentó de cara al sauce, esperando. Y entonces, después de una hora...**

— ¿Esperasteis una hora en silencio? — preguntó Parvati, incrédula.

— Hablábamos de vez en cuando — dijo Harry, aunque no recordaba si había sido así o no.

—**¡Ya salen! —exclamó Hermione. Se pusieron en pie. Buckbeak levantó la cabeza. Vieron a Lupin, Ron y Pettigrew saliendo con dificultad del agujero de las raíces. Luego salió Hermione. Luego Snape, inconsciente, flotando. A continuación iban Harry y Black. Todos echaron a andar hacia el castillo. El corazón de Harry comenzaba a latir muy fuerte. Levantó la vista al cielo. De un momento a otro pasaría la nube y la luna quedaría al descubierto...**

—**Harry —musitó Hermione, como si adivinara lo que pensaba él—, tenemos que quedarnos aquí. No nos deben ver. No podemos hacer nada.**

—**¿Y vamos a consentir que Pettigrew vuelva a escaparse? —dijo Harry en voz baja.**

— Os conocéis demasiado bien — dijo Katie. — Me encanta que Hermione supiera exactamente lo que Harry estaba pensando.

— Tampoco es que fuera muy difícil adivinarlo — dijo Oliver.

—**¿Y cómo esperas encontrar una rata en la oscuridad? —le atajó Hermione—. No podemos hacer nada. Si hemos regresado es sólo para ayudar a Sirius. ¡No debes hacer nada más!**

—**Está bien.**

— Pues no estoy de acuerdo — interrumpió Cormac McLaggen. — Debisteis hacer algo.

— Tú sí que debes hacer algo: cerrar la boca — dijo George.

McLaggen parecía dispuesto a empezar otra pelea, pero McGonagall le lanzó una mirada severa. Marietta siguió leyendo.

**La luna salió de detrás de la nube. Vieron las pequeñas siluetas detenerse en medio del césped. Luego las vieron moverse.**

—**¡Mira a Lupin! —susurró Hermione—. Se está transformando. **

—**¡Hermione! —dijo Harry de repente—. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! **

— Que no se puede — dijo un chico de cuarto, exasperado.

—**No podemos. Te lo estoy diciendo todo el tiempo.**

—**¡No hablo de intervenir! ¡Es que Lupin se va a adentrar en el bosque y vendrá hacia aquí!**

— Oh — exclamó el mismo chico de cuarto.

Como él, a muchos les pilló desprevenidos ese detalle.

— Ya me extrañaba a mí que las cosas fueran tan fáciles — dijo Percy con una mueca.

**Hermione ahogó un grito.**

—**¡Rápido! —gimió, apresurándose a desatar a Buckbeak—. ¡Rápido! ¿Dónde vamos? ¿Dónde nos ocultamos? ¡Los dementores llegarán de un momento a otro!**

—**¡Volvamos a la cabaña de Hagrid! —dijo Harry—. Ahora está vacía. ¡Vamos! **

— Buena idea — dijo el señor Weasley. A su lado, la señora Weasley se había puesto algo pálida y sujetaba la mano de su marido con fuerza.

**Corrieron todo lo aprisa que pudieron. Buckbeak iba detrás de ellos a medio galope. Oyeron aullar al hombre lobo a sus espaldas.**

**Vieron la cabaña. Harry derrapó al llegar a la puerta. La abrió de un tirón y dejó pasar a Hermione y a Buckbeak, que entraron como un rayo. **

— ¿Dejaste pasar al hipogrifo antes de entrar tú? Estás loco — dijo Malfoy.

Harry no supo qué responder, así que optó por rodar los ojos e ignorarlo.

**Harry entró detrás de ellos y echó el cerrojo. Fang, el perro jabalinero, ladró muy fuerte.**

—**¡Silencio, Fang, somos nosotros! —dijo Hermione, avanzando rápidamente hacia él y acariciándole las orejas para que callara—. ¡Nos hemos salvado por poco! —dijo a Harry.**

—**Sí...**

**Harry miró por la ventana. Desde allí era mucho más difícil ver lo que ocurría. Buckbeak parecía muy contento de volver a casa de Hagrid. Se echó delante del fuego, plegó las alas con satisfacción y se dispuso a echar un buen sueñecito.**

Hagrid sonrió al escuchar eso, y no fue el único. Parecía que mucha gente le había cogido cariño a Buckbeak.

—**Será mejor que salga —dijo Harry pensativo—. Desde aquí no veo lo que ocurre. No sabremos cuándo llega el momento. —Hermione levantó los ojos para mirarlo. Tenía expresión de recelo—. No voy a intervenir —añadió Harry de inmediato—. Pero si no vemos lo que ocurre, ¿cómo sabremos cuál es el momento de rescatar a Sirius?**

—**Bueno, de acuerdo. Aguardaré aquí con Buckbeak... Pero ten cuidado, Harry. Ahí fuera hay un licántropo y multitud de dementores.**

— ¿De verdad lo vas a dejar ir solo? — exclamó Angelina. — ¡Seguro que la lía!

— ¡Eh! — se quejó Harry.

**Harry salió y bordeó la cabaña. Oyó gritos distantes. Aquello quería decir que los dementores se acercaban a Sirius... El otro Harry y la otra Hermione irían hacia él en cualquier momento...**

**Miró hacia el lago, con el corazón redoblando como un tambor. Quienquiera que hubiese enviado al patronus, haría aparición enseguida.**

Los que no habían deducido quién había sido el del patronus parecieron muy emocionados. Los que sí lo habían comprendido se debatían entre mirar a Harry con pena o con suma admiración. Ambas cosas incomodaban a Harry.

**Durante una fracción de segundo se quedó ante la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid sin saber qué hacer. «No deben verte.» Pero no quería que lo vieran, quería ver él. Tenía que enterarse...**

**Ya estaban allí los dementores. Surgían de la oscuridad, llegaban de todas partes. Se deslizaban por las orillas del lago. Se alejaban de Harry hacia la orilla opuesta... No tendría que acercarse a ellos.**

— Es tu oportunidad — oyó murmurar a Neville.

**Echó a correr. No pensaba más que en su padre... Si era él, si era él realmente, tenía que saberlo, tenía que averiguarlo.**

— ¿Y si no lo era? — dijo Hannah Abbott. — La decepción debió ser enorme…

Harry asintió e ignoró las miradas de pena que volvieron a caer sobre él.

**Cada vez estaba más cerca del lago, pero no se veía a nadie. En la orilla opuesta veía leves destellos de plata: eran sus propios intentos de conseguir un patronus.**

**Había un arbusto en la misma orilla del agua. Harry se agachó detrás de él y miró por entre las hojas. En la otra orilla los destellos de plata se extinguieron de repente. Sintió emoción y terror: faltaba muy poco.**

—**¡Vamos! —murmuró, mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde estás? Vamos, papá. **

Se oyeron gemidos y varias personas parecieron conmovidas, a juzgar por sus expresiones. La señora Weasley se limpió una lágrima con la manga de la túnica.

— Espero que de verdad tu padre estuviera ahí, Harry — dijo Angelina con voz queda. — Porque la idea de que lo llamaras así y no apareciera...

Harry no dijo nada. De reojo, vio que Sirius y Lupin intercambiaban miradas sombrías.

**Pero nadie acudió. Harry levantó la cabeza para mirar el círculo de los dementores del otro lado del lago. Uno de ellos se bajaba la capucha. Era el momento de que apareciera el salvador. Pero no veía a nadie.**

**Y entonces lo comprendió. No había visto a su padre, se había visto a sí mismo. **

El comedor se llenó de gritos ahogados y exclamaciones.

— ¡No!

— ¡Qué pena!

— ¿No se supone que te vuelves loco si te ves a ti mismo?

— Pobre Harry.

Harry ignoró a todo el mundo.

**Harry salió de detrás del arbusto y sacó la varita.**

—**¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! —exclamó.**

**Y de la punta de su varita surgió, no una nube informe, sino un animal plateado, deslumbrante y cegador. Frunció el entrecejo tratando de distinguir lo que era. Parecía un caballo. Galopaba en silencio, alejándose de él por la superficie negra del lago. Lo vio bajar la cabeza y cargar contra los dementores... En ese momento galopaba en torno a las formas negras que estaban tendidas en el suelo, y los dementores retrocedían, se dispersaban y huían en la oscuridad. Y se fueron.**

Muchos escuchaban con la boca abierta.

— Sabía que podías hacer un patronus — dijo Justin, asombrado. — Pero no me esperaba que pudieras ahuyentar a tantos dementores a la vez.

— Harry es muy poderoso — dijo Sirius con orgullo.

Harry habría disfrutado más de ver la amargura en la cara de Umbridge si no fuera porque aquel momento había resultado tan agridulce. Saber que había sido capaz de realizar un hechizo tan poderoso le agradaba mucho, pero habría sido mil veces mejor si su padre hubiera aparecido realmente en el bosque.

**El patronus dio media vuelta. Volvía hacia Harry a medio galope, cruzando la calma superficie del agua. No era un caballo. Tampoco un unicornio. Era un ciervo. Brillaba tanto como la luna... Regresaba hacia él.**

Lupin tenía un deje nostálgico en su expresión. Sirius, por otro lado, sonreía con ganas.

**Se detuvo en la orilla. Sus pezuñas no dejaban huellas en la orilla. Miraba a Harry con sus ojos grandes y plateados. Lentamente reclinó la cornamenta. Y Harry comprendió:**

—**Cornamenta —susurró.**

Oyó a alguien sollozar y no quiso ni saber quién había sido. Mantuvo la mirada fija en el libro, tratando de mantener una expresión neutral e ignorar a todas y cada una de las personas que lo miraban con tristeza.

**Pero se desvaneció cuando alargó hacia él las temblorosas yemas de sus dedos. **

— Eso es muy triste — dijo Parvati, apenada. — Primero, esperas a que tu padre te salve pero acabas teniendo que salvarte a ti mismo. Y después, su imagen desaparece frente a ti antes de que puedas tocarla.

— Creo que la lección está clara — dijo un chico de séptimo. — Es una metáfora perfecta, ¿no creéis? Es lo que llevamos leyendo desde el principio. Potter no tiene a nadie que cuide de él, así que siempre tiene que salvarse a sí mismo.

Harry hizo una mueca. No le gustaba nada que la gente analizara ese tipo de cosas personales. Por suerte, Marietta siguió leyendo y él pudo evitar contestar.

**Harry se quedó así, con la mano extendida. Luego, con un vuelco del corazón, oyó tras él un ruido de cascos. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Hermione, que se acercaba a toda prisa, tirando de Buckbeak.**

—**¿Qué has hecho? —dijo enfadada—. Dijiste que no intervendrías.**

— Habrías muerto si no lo hubiera hecho — dijo Lavender.

— Ahora ya lo sé — bufó Hermione.

—**Sólo he salvado nuestra vida... Ven aquí, detrás de este arbusto: te lo explicaré. **

**Hermione escuchó con la boca abierta el relato de lo ocurrido.**

—**¿Te ha visto alguien?**

—**Sí. ¿No me has oído? ¡Me vi a mí mismo, pero creí que era mi padre!**

— Como podéis ver — dijo McGonagall, que tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de seguir hablando. Parecía que la escena anterior le había afectado más de lo que aparentaba. — Las consecuencias de verte a ti mismo durante un viaje en el tiempo pueden ser inmensas. Potter solo se vio durante un momento y de lejos, pero fue suficiente como para plantar una idea disparatada en su cabeza y afectar a sus decisiones y acciones.

Todos escuchaban con atención. Y entonces Seamus jadeó.

— Profesora — dijo rápidamente. — ¿Cree que la gente que ha traído los libros del futuro no muestra sus caras por ese motivo? Porque si es así, significaría que, quienes sean, están aquí ahora mismo.

El comedor se llenó de murmullos emocionados. McGonagall frunció el ceño y miró a Dumbledore, quien respondió:

— El caso de los libros y las personas que los han traído es mucho más complejo que el del giratiempo.

— ¿Entonces no han usado un giratiempo para venir? — preguntó una chica de primero. Dumbledore le sonrió amablemente.

— Me temo que no.

Eso desató una oleada de comentarios que tardaron varios minutos en acallarse. Finalmente, Marietta pudo seguir leyendo, si bien parecía algo molesta.

—**No puedo creerlo... ¡Hiciste aparecer un patronus capaz de ahuyentar a todos los dementores! ¡Eso es magia avanzadísima!**

—**Sabía que lo podía hacer —dijo Harry—, porque ya lo había hecho... ¿No es absurdo?**

— Es un poco raro — dijo Fred.

—**No lo sé... ¡Harry, mira a Snape!**

**Observaron la otra orilla desde ambos lados del arbusto. Snape había recuperado el conocimiento. Estaba haciendo aparecer por arte de magia unas camillas y subía a ellas los cuerpos inconscientes de Harry, Hermione y Black. Una cuarta camilla, que sin duda llevaba a Ron, flotaba ya a su lado. Luego, apuntándolos con la varita, los llevó hacia el castillo.**

— Me sorprende que no aprovechara la oportunidad para pegarle un par de golpes a Sirius — murmuró Ron.

— Será que tenía muchas ganas de llegar al castillo y entregarlo a los dementores — replicó Harry en un susurro.

—**Bueno, ya es casi el momento —dijo Hermione, nerviosa, mirando el reloj—. Disponemos de unos 45 minutos antes de que Dumbledore cierre con llave la puerta de la enfermería. Tenemos que rescatar a Sirius y volver a la enfermería antes de que nadie note nuestra ausencia.**

— No parece difícil — dijo Seamus.

— Pues lo fue — replicó Hermione estremeciéndose. Recordando lo poco que le había gustado volar sobre Buckbeak, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

**Aguardaron. Veían reflejarse en el lago el movimiento de las nubes. La brisa susurraba entre las hojas del arbusto que tenían al lado. Aburrido, Buckbeak había vuelto a buscar lombrices en la tierra.**

—**¿Crees que ya estará allí arriba? —preguntó Harry, consultando la hora. Levantó la mirada hacia el castillo y empezó a contar las ventanas de la derecha de la torre oeste.**

—**¡Mira! —susurró Hermione—. ¿Quién es? ¡Alguien vuelve a salir del castillo! **

**Harry miró en la oscuridad. El hombre se apresuraba por los terrenos del colegio hacia una de las entradas. Algo brillaba en su cinturón.**

—**¡Macnair! —dijo Harry—. ¡El verdugo! ¡Va a buscar a los dementores! **

— ¡Eso es que ya es el momento! — exclamó Colin.

Como él, varias personas parecían emocionadas .

**Hermione puso las manos en el lomo de Buckbeak y Harry la ayudó a montar.**

— Eres todo un caballero, Harry — dijo Romilda Vane con una risita tonta.

Harry la ignoró totalmente.

**Luego apoyó el pie en una rama baja del arbusto y montó delante de ella. Pasó la cuerda por el cuello de Buckbeak y la ató también al otro lado, como unas riendas.**

—**¿Preparada? —susurró a Hermione—. Será mejor que te sujetes a mí. **

Se volvieron a escuchar silbidos y alguna que otra risita. Ron soltó un gruñido.

**Espoleó a Buckbeak con los talones.**

**Buckbeak emprendió el vuelo hacia el oscuro cielo. Harry le presionó los costados con las rodillas y notó que levantaba las alas. Hermione se sujetaba con fuerza a la cintura de Harry, que la oía murmurar:**

—**Ay, ay, qué poco me gusta esto, ay, ay, qué poco me gusta.**

— Pobrecita — dijo Ginny, aunque parecía divertida.

**Planeaban silenciosamente hacia los pisos más altos del castillo. Harry tiró de la rienda de la izquierda y Buckbeak viró. Harry trataba de contar las ventanas que pasaban como relámpagos.**

—**¡Sooo! —dijo, tirando de las riendas todo lo que pudo.**

— Eso es lo que se le dice a los caballos — dijo Dean.

— Pues con los hipogrifos también funciona — replicó Harry.

**Buckbeak redujo la velocidad y se detuvieron. Pasando por alto el hecho de que subían y bajaban casi un metro cada vez que Buckbeak batía las alas, podía decirse que estaban inmóviles.**

— ¿Un metro? — repitió Percy. — Qué mareo…

Hermione asintió con ganas.

—**¡Ahí está! —dijo Harry, localizando a Sirius mientras ascendían junto a la ventana. Sacó la mano y en el momento en que Buckbeak bajaba las alas, golpeó en el cristal.**

**Black levantó la mirada. Harry vio que se quedaba boquiabierto. Saltó de la silla, fue aprisa hacia la ventana y trató de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave.**

— Claro que me quedé boquiabierto — dijo Sirius. — Fue rarísimo.

— Pero funcionó — sonrió Harry.

—**¡Échate hacia atrás! —le gritó Hermione, y sacó su varita, sin dejar de sujetarse con la mano izquierda a la túnica de Harry.**

—**¡Alohomora!**

**La ventana se abrió de golpe.**

—**¿Cómo... cómo... ? —preguntó Black casi sin voz, mirando al hipogrifo. **

— No me extraña que se quedara sin voz — dijo Ron. — Yo tampoco habría sabido qué decir si hubierais aparecido en la ventana de la enfermería volando en hipogrifo.

—**Monta, no hay mucho tiempo —dijo Harry, abrazándose al cuello liso y brillante de Buckbeak, para impedir que se moviera—. Tienes que huir, los dementores están a punto de llegar. Macnair ha ido a buscarlos.**

**Black se sujetó al marco de la ventana y asomó la cabeza y los hombros. Fue una suerte que estuviera tan delgado. En unos segundos pasó una pierna por el lomo de Buckbeak y montó detrás de Hermione.**

— ¿Cuánto peso pueden aguantar los hipogrifos? — preguntó un chico de cuarto.

— Mucho más que el de dos adolescentes y un hombre desnutrido — respondió Hagrid con una sonrisa.

—**¡Arriba, Buckbeak! —dijo Harry, sacudiendo las riendas—. Arriba, a la torre. ¡Vamos!**

**El hipogrifo batió las alas y volvió a emprender el vuelo. Navegaron a la altura del techo de la torre oeste. Buckbeak aterrizó tras las almenas con mucho alboroto, y Harry y Hermione se bajaron inmediatamente.**

— No haría tanto alboroto cuando nadie se enteró — dijo una chica de sexto.

—**Será mejor que escapes rápido, Sirius —dijo Harry jadeando—. No tardarán en llegar al despacho de Flitwick. Descubrirán tu huida.**

**Buckbeak dio una coz en el suelo, sacudiendo la afilada cabeza. **

—**¿Qué le ocurrió al otro chico? A Ron —preguntó Sirius.**

—**Se pondrá bien. Está todavía inconsciente, pero la señora Pomfrey dice que se curará. ¡Rápido, vete!**

Ron pareció sorprendido, pero también complacido, al escuchar a Sirius preguntar por él.

**Pero Black seguía mirando a Harry. **

—**¿Cómo te lo puedo agradecer?**

—**¡VETE! —gritaron a un tiempo Harry y Hermione.**

Se oyeron algunos bufidos exasperados.

— ¿Qué parte de "vete" no entendías? — dijo Lupin, incrédulo. Sirius rodó los ojos y no respondió.

**Black dio la vuelta a Buckbeak, orientándolo hacia el cielo abierto.**

—**¡Nos volveremos a ver! —dijo—. ¡Verdaderamente, Harry, te pareces a tu padre! **

Harry sonrió con ganas.

**Presionó los flancos de Buckbeak con los talones. Harry y Hermione se echaron atrás cuando las enormes alas volvieron a batir. El hipogrifo emprendió el vuelo...**

**Animal y jinete empequeñecieron conforme Harry los miraba... Luego, una nube pasó ante la luna... y se perdieron de vista.**

A Harry le agradó ver que mucha gente parecía aliviada. Eso significaba que todas esas personas se habían posicionado de parte de Sirius, cosa que todavía le estaba costando asimilar, porque era demasiado buena para ser verdad.

— Ya está — dijo Marietta, marcando la página.

— Excelente — respondió Dumbledore. — Si no recuerdo mal, tan solo nos queda un capítulo para terminar este libro. ¿Quién quiere leer el final?

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Solo nos queda un cap y acabamos la tercera parte! Me hace mucha ilusión empezar la cuarta :3 Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Si es así, decídmelo en los reviews! Y si no, también XD Nos vemos el domingo que viene! Bye!**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Korrily: **Hola! Jajaja me alegra que tuvieras hype por el cap XD Hay que admitir que es el más intenso de todo el libro XD Muchas gracias por tu review!

** super legenda: **Hola! Eso es un fic? No lo conozco! -dos minutos después- ay, había leído partes de esto pero no sabía ni que tenía nombre! XD La verdad, sería divertido jajaja. Gracias por tu review!

** dinas'moon'E53: **Holi! Jajaja es que es el cap más intenso, no me extraña que te lo leyeras XDD Y tal como dices, Remus no es el problema, los que tienen un problema son Sirius y Snape XD Muchas gracias por tu review! :3

** Hannah: **Hi! Thank you so much! I'm glad to know you're enjoying the story :3 Have a nice week, and thanks again!

** AndreaQuebedo: **Hola! Espero que te haya gustado el cap :3 Gracias por el review!

** cecilia caff: **Holi! Pues sí, a mí también me da pena... Cuanto más lo piensas, más triste es la escena. Pobre Harry :( En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario!

** carlos29: **Hola! Jajaja cuánta razón, y en este cap también han tenido sus roces XD Gracias por tu review! :3

** lunadragneel15:** Hola! La verdad es que es muy fuerte. Por desgracia, gracias a eso Umbridge ha tenido argumentos en este capítulo para volver a atacar a Harry :( Pobrecito, él solo quiere huir de los Dursley. Muchas gracias por tu review! :3

**SebstianZ: **Hola! Muchas gracias! TwT "Los niños adultos" jajaja es una descripción perfecta de Sirius y Snape XD Pues al parecer estaba presente para que Snape le faltara al respeto (? (ok no, tenía motivos para estar presente, no podía perderse una conversación tan importante, los encapuchados lo controlan todo... o lo intentan :P). Lo que dices del acoso es muy cierto, en vez de respetar más a Harry lo que hacen es atosigarlo y hacerle preguntas que no quiere responder. "La fortaleza Weasley"! Me encanta jajaja. Mil gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**DrarryFan1466: **Hola! Pues si has odiado a Umbridge en ese cap, espero que en este no haya sido demasiado desagradable jajaja. Aunque es Umbridge, siempre es desagradable. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3

**Fan de tu fic:** Holi! Esa es la gran pregunta que todos nos hemos hecho alguna vez. Creo que Rowling contestó diciendo algo tipo "Fred y George nunca se dieron cuenta porque no miraron la habitación de su hermano mientras dormía" y que, durante el día, Peter normalmente no estaba con ellos, así que nunca les llamaría la atención que un tal Peter anduviera por ahí. Simplemente pensarían que era un alumno más, eso si es que alguna vez se fijaron. En mi opinión, yo creo que debieron darse cuenta, ¿o me vas a decir que nunca miraron el mapa cuando salían a escondidas de noche para comprobar que la gente estaba sus dormitorios y poder salir a la sala común sin que los pillaran? En fin xD Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Bye!

**Grytherin18-Friki: **Holi! Jajaja eso de "si te despiertas y no piensas que tu mascota es un asesino, algo debes estar haciendo mal con tu vida" me ha matado XDD Y la verdad es que sí, pobre Ron, siempre le caen las peores preguntas. Lo de que Sirius o Remus debieron haber dejado inconsciente a Peter o haberlo enjaulado es uno de los errores más tontos de toda la saga. Como que Harry no mirara el espejo cuando Voldy "atrapó" a Sirius. Pero claro, si esas cosas no pasaran, no habría historia que contar jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review! :3

**creativo: **Hola! Wow me encanta lo que has dicho sobre Tonks. A veces se me olvida que es la sobrina de Bellatrix XD Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :D

**Fox McCloude: **Holi! De nada :3 Como bien has dicho, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, y Umbridge se lo va a comer helado. Revelar cosas sobre ella ahora mismo sería interesante, pero esperar a que se acumule el rencor hacia ella todavía más y luego hacer que todo explote suena mejor *risa malvada* Si Harry le dijera a Molly "gracias, mamá" creo que Molly moriría de la ternura. Y luego Harry moriría de la vergüenza XD Pero sería tan bonito, aish. Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**Naattstories: **Hola! Muchas gracias! :3 Bueno, al menos Fudge de vez en cuando dice cosas inteligentes. Umbridge, por otro lado... XD Mil gracias por tu review! :3

**Grace: **Hola! Creo que traer a los padres de Hermione nunca se tiene en cuenta porque apenas tienen importancia en los libros. Pero sí, estoy de acuerdo en que les vendría genial leer todo esto para comprender bien por todo lo que ha pasado su hija, aunque creo que les daría un infarto con tan solo llegar a lo del basilisco XDD Gracias por tu comentario! :D

**Maraia'2016: **Holi! Jajaja es que Snape es muy orgulloso con sus pociones. Para ser alguien que quería dedicarse a las artes oscuras es innegable que tiene talento para las pociones. Muchas gracias por tu review :3 Bye!

**paulamarello0772: **Hola! Jajajaja de verdad que no puedo con tus reviews, son lo más random de la vida XDD Mil gracias! Nos vemos :3

**Zero: **Holi! Los ángeles llorones de donde son? Ahí me has pillado XDD Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :D

**CinereaM: **Holi! Ooooh no sé si disculparme o no XD Me alegra que te haya gustado! Nos vemos :3

**Dr: **Hola! Muchísimas gracias! :3 No sabes lo mucho que me ha alegrado tu review! Cuídate, nos vemos :3

**Mer: **Holi! Pues sí, ¿cómo puede ser que tu mejor amiga se pase todo un año viajando en el tiempo frente a tus narices y no te des cuenta? XD Harry y Ron necesitan espabilar un poco. Y sí, el cuarto libro va a ser durísimo para Harry, pobre :( En fin, muchas gracias por tu review! :·3 (mira, ya van como diez veces que escribo esa carita hoy y le pongo nariz sin querer, así que se va a quedar con nariz porque creo que el universo me lo está pidiendo XD).

**cotymi-chan: **Hola! El encapuchado extra al que pillaron era George jajaja. Y wow, no había pensado que tendremos que leer frente al comedor los intentos de Harry y Ron de conseguir una cita... ay mis niños, pobrecitos XDD Mil gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**Winterbell4869: **Holi! Ya de entrada te digo: mil gracias por tus reviews! TwT Me muero de amor cuando los veo jajaja. Ahora, a responder: no, no estoy disfrutando el calor porque los 40 grados son un poco difíciles de soportar XDD Quien sea que inventó el aire acondicionado: gracias! Lo que dices de George y Fred es muy cierto, el encapuchado no podría tener una conversación tan normal con Fred :( Creo que le dolería demasiado. Sobre Cedric: los encapuchados avisaron a Malfoy de lo de Crabbe porque él no lo sabía, pero todos los amigos de Cedric ya saben que va a morir, así que dudo que los avisen... pobrecillos, van a tener que sufrir :( Todo lo que dices sobre ese tema es muy cierto. Es horrible que tengan que leer la muerte de Cedric, pero al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que la guerra que deben prevenir causará incluso más muerte y dolor, creo que los encapuchados no harán nada por evitar que esa muerte se lea frente a todos y sirva de ejemplo del dolor que podrán llegar a sentir si no se toman en serio lo que está sucediendo. Y eso es horrible, pero inevitable. Pasando a temas más felices, me encanta que ignores a los adultos XDD Y sí, Alan Rickman es genial. Y Maggie Smith también. La casa para los dramáticos en Hogwarts yo creo que es o Gryffindor o Slytherin. O ambas XD solo mira a Harry y Malfoy jajaja. "Por lo bajini" se suele decir donde vivo, no sé si solo sea una cosa regional y admito que me da pereza buscarlo XD Wow, todo lo que dices sobre Harry es muy cierto. Menudo análisis jajaja. Y adoro tu comparación de los ojos de Harry con los de Dumbledore! Mil gracias por tu review, de verdad! :3 Nos vemos, cuídate!

**CH-Hyacinth: **Hola! Tanto perritos regañados como niños pequeños describen muy bien a Sirius, Snape y Lupin en esa escena XD No sé yo si los castigos del trío de oro van a terminar antes de que cumplan los 18 XD En este cap a Hermione ya le ha caído otro. Muchisisimas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Guest: **Hecho jajaja. Nos vemos!

**BellaBlackEvans: **Holi! Wow, has hecho un análisis perfecto de Snape, Lupin y Sirius con tan solo unas líneas. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo! Y sí, un simple desmaius lo habría cambiado todo. Por el cumple de Harry yo pasé el día viendo el montón de gifs, imágenes, fanart y fanfics que salieron de la nada jajaja. El 31 de julio y el 1 de septiembre siempre son geniales :3 Nos vemos! Muchas gracias por el review!


	25. Más lechuzas mensajeras

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos un domingo más a este fic :D **

**Muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado en el cap anterior, que sois: Korrily, AllieLewis, luiscario, Fabi Teran, dinas'moon'E53, paulamarello0772, Maythe Potter, creativo, erikabalaclava, lebiram878888, yacc32, Auror DragonSlayer, Meli24, cecilia caff, Sword2006, Grytherin18-Friki, Fox McCloude, Naattstories, DrarryFan1466, Fan de tu fic, Mielesmeblack, SebstianZ, Gabita, lavida134, Maraia'2016, Zero, Meli24, aduyadiaz, Anais, Maya24, AngieJacksonPotter, nellyspectrumm, Betsa0901 y CH-Hyacinth. **

**Wow, de verdad, muchísimas gracias! TwT Hoy no hay respuestas, lo siento! No me da tiempo TwT**

**Hemos llegado al final del tercer libro! Es muy agradable poder ponerle a esta parte la etiqueta de "Complete" :') Espero que os guste.**

**Por cierto, os aviso: me voy a tomar unas pequeñas "vacaciones". Concretamente, dos semanas. Por ello, no habrá capítulo nuevo ni el domingo que viene ni el siguiente, pero el domingo 30 de agosto empezamos el cuarto libro! Espero que lo entendáis, llevo subiendo un cap a la semana durante muchos meses y necesito un pequeño descanso para recargar pilas. Además, es el momento perfecto para hacer un descanso, porque voy a estar una semana en un lugar sin internet y es posible que no pudiera subir capítulo nuevo aunque quisiera. (No, no os asustéis, esto no es una excusa para dejar el fic XD Solo serán dos semanas, lo prometo! Y a la vuelta, empezamos el cuarto libro, que va a ser... intenso XD)**

**Ahora sí, a leer! **

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_A Harry le agradó ver que mucha gente parecía aliviada. Eso significaba que todas esas personas se habían posicionado de parte de Sirius, cosa que todavía le estaba costando asimilar, porque era demasiado buena para ser verdad._

_— Ya está — dijo Marietta, marcando la página._

_—Excelente —respondió Dumbledore. — Si no recuerdo mal, tan solo nos queda un capítulo para terminar este libro. ¿Quién quiere leer el final?_

Muchas personas se ofrecieron voluntarias y el director, tras examinar el comedor con una sonrisa, eligió a una chica de séptimo de Ravenclaw para leer.

La joven caminó hacia la tarima (ignorando los aplausos de los que debían ser sus mejores amigos), tomó el libro y leyó:

— **Más lechuzas mensajeras.**

Ron frunció el ceño.

— Eso me suena. ¿No lo hemos leído ya?

— Creo que es una referencia al título del primer capítulo del libro —explicó Hermione. — Se llamaba Lechuzas mensajeras, ¿no?

Ron se quedó mirándola con cara de estar pasmado.

— ¿Cómo puedes recordar eso? Yo no sé ni cómo se titulaba el capítulo que acabamos de leer.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

**—¡HARRY! —Hermione le tiraba de la manga, mirando el reloj—. Tenemos diez minutos para regresar a la enfermería sin ser vistos. Antes de que Dumbledore cierre la puerta con llave.**

**—De acuerdo —dijo Harry, apartando los ojos del cielo—, ¡vamos!**

Muchos intercambiaron miradas, algo confusos.

— Yo pensaba que ya estaba todo solucionado —admitió Angelina. — ¿Qué pasaría si no llegarais a la enfermería antes de que el profesor Dumbledore cerrara la puerta?

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía la respuesta. Miró a Hermione, que tomó las riendas:

— Habría sido un desastre. Las consecuencias de no cumplir los horarios establecidos al viajar en el tiempo pueden ser catastróficas.

Angelina se dio por satisfecha y volvió a prestar atención a la lectura.

**Entraron por la puerta que tenían detrás y bajaron una estrecha escalera de caracol. Al llegar abajo oyeron voces. Se arrimaron a la pared y escucharon. Parecían Fudge y Snape. Caminaban aprisa por el corredor que comenzaba al pie de la escalera.**

Las miradas de todos los estudiantes se dividieron entre Snape y Fudge. Este último parecía muy incómodo.

**—... Sólo espero que Dumbledore no ponga impedimentos —decía Snape—. ¿Le darán el Beso inmediatamente?**

**—En cuanto llegue Macnair con los dementores. Todo este asunto de Black ha resultado muy desagradable. No tiene ni idea de las ganas que tengo de decir a El Profeta que por fin lo hemos atrapado. Supongo que querrán entrevistarle, Snape... Y en cuanto el joven Harry vuelva a estar en sus cabales, también querrá contarle al periódico cómo usted lo salvó.**

Harry soltó un bufido. Los únicos que no habían estado en sus cabales habían sido precisamente Snape y Fudge, quienes habían preferido creer una mentira antes que aceptar la complicada realidad.

**Harry apretó los dientes. Entrevió la sonrisa hipócrita de Snape cuando él y Fudge pasaron ante el lugar en que estaban escondidos.**

Al oír eso, Snape le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Harry.

**Sus pasos se perdieron. Harry y Hermione aguardaron unos instantes para asegurarse de que estaban lejos y echaron a correr en dirección opuesta. Bajaron una escalera, luego otra, continuaron por otro corredor y oyeron una carcajada delante de ellos.**

**—¡Peeves! —susurró Harry, asiendo a Hermione por la muñeca—. ¡Entremos aquí!**

Se escucharon algunos bufidos y varias quejas.

— Qué oportuno — resopló Ginny.

**Corrieron a toda velocidad y entraron en un aula vacía que encontraron a la izquierda. Peeves iba por el pasillo dando saltos de contento, riéndose a mandíbula batiente.**

— ¿Qué diantres le pasaba? — dijo Seamus. Dean hizo una mueca antes de contestar:

— Me juego lo que quieras a que estaba así de contento por lo de Black.

**—¡Es horrible! —susurró Hermione, con el oído pegado a la puerta—. Estoy segura de que se ha puesto así de alegre porque los dementores van a ejecutar a Sirius... —Miró el reloj—. Tres minutos, Harry.**

— ¿Ves? Te lo he dicho — susurró Dean.

Seamus rodó los ojos y replicó:

— Que Hermione haya hecho la misma suposición que tú no significa que tengáis razón.

— ¿Por qué otro motivo iba a estar Peeves tan feliz? — preguntó Dean.

Seamus se quedó pensando unos momentos antes de decir:

— Quizá estaba planeando alguna broma pesada.

Dean rodó los ojos e ignoró ese comentario.

**Aguardaron a que la risa malvada de Peeves se perdiera en la distancia. Entonces salieron del aula y volvieron a correr.**

**—Hermione, ¿qué ocurrirá si no regresamos antes de que Dumbledore cierre la puerta? —jadeó Harry.**

**—No quiero ni pensarlo —dijo Hermione, volviendo a mirar el reloj—. ¡Un minuto! —Llegaron al pasillo en que se hallaba la enfermería—. Bueno, ya se oye a Dumbledore —dijo nerviosa Hermione—. ¡Vamos, Harry!**

— No lo entiendo — dijo Hannah Abbott. — ¿De verdad sería tan malo que no llegaran a tiempo? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

— Que no pudieran entrar a la enfermería y tuvieran que dar explicaciones sobre cómo han conseguido salir de allí — replicó Roger Davies. — No me parece tan malo, la verdad.

Hermione soltó un bufido.

— Si esa fuera la única consecuencia, ¿creéis que habría insistido tanto en llegar allí a tiempo?

—Sí — replicó Davies como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Hermione rodó los ojos y volvió a prestarle atención a la chica de Ravenclaw.

**Siguieron por el corredor cautelosamente. La puerta se abrió. Vieron la espalda de Dumbledore.**

**—Os voy a cerrar con llave —le oyeron decir—. Son las doce menos cinco. Señorita Granger, tres vueltas deberían bastar. Buena suerte.**

— Qué raro es volver a escuchar lo mismo — dijo Neville en voz baja.

**Dumbledore salió de espaldas de la enfermería, cerró la puerta y sacó la varita para cerrarla mágicamente. Asustados, Harry y Hermione se apresuraron. Dumbledore alzó la vista y una sonrisa apareció bajo el bigote largo y plateado.**

En el presente también sonreía.

**—¿Bien? —preguntó en voz baja.**

**—¡Lo hemos logrado! —dijo Harry jadeante—. Sirius se ha ido montado en Buckbeak...**

**Dumbledore les dirigió una amplia sonrisa.**

**—Bien hecho. Creo... —Escuchó atentamente por si se oía algo dentro de la enfermería—. Sí, creo que ya no estáis ahí dentro. Entrad. Os cerraré.**

**Entraron en la enfermería. Estaba vacía, salvo por lo que se refería a Ron, que permanecía en la cama.**

— Pobrecito, se perdió toda la aventura — dijo Lavender.

— No, toda no — replicó Hermione. — Solo el final.

Ron tenía el ceño fruncido.

— Me habría gustado viajar en el tiempo.

— No te perdiste nada — le aseguró Harry. — Nos pasamos la mayoría del tiempo en el bosque, esperando sin hacer nada. Lo único interesante fue lo de los dementores y volar sobre Buckbeak.

Ron no pareció muy convencido.

— Mejor eso que estar en la enfermería sin enterarme de nada.

— Tenías una pierna rota — le recordó Hermione.

— Pero quizá podría haber ayudado en algo — insistió él.

Percy se inclinó hacia Ron y dijo:

— ¿Ahora entiendes lo que sentimos los demás al leer todas las cosas peligrosas que habéis hecho Harry, Hermione y tú?

Ron lo miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

— No es lo mismo.

— Claro que lo es — replicó Percy. — Te quedaste en la enfermería sin saber que Harry y Hermione estaban viajando en el tiempo y jugándose el cuello. Y solo te enteraste una vez que ya hubo pasado todo el peligro y no podías hacer nada para ayudar. Es frustrante, ¿verdad? Yo sentí lo mismo cuando fuisteis a la cámara secreta a salvar a Ginny y no lo supe hasta el día siguiente.

— Sigo diciendo que no es lo mismo — insistió Ron. — Tú ni siquiera sabías dónde estaba la cámara o qué había en ella. En este caso, yo sí sabía que Sirius era inocente y que Scabbers había escapado. Podría haber ayudado.

— No con la pierna rota — repitió Hermione.

Ron rodó los ojos y la ignoró.

**Después de oir la cerradura, se metieron en sus camas. Hermione volvió a esconder el giratiempo debajo de la túnica. Un instante después, la señora Pomfrey volvió de su oficina con paso enérgico.**

**—¿Ya se ha ido el director? ¿Se me permitirá ahora ocuparme de mis pacientes?**

— Uf, está enfadada — susurró Katie Bell.

**Estaba de muy mal humor. Harry y Hermione pensaron que era mejor aceptar el chocolate en silencio.**

La señora Pomfrey asintió, dando a entender que, si Harry y Hermione se hubieran atrevido a volver a llevarle la contraria, les habría hecho tragar el chocolate a la fuerza.

**La señora Pomfrey se quedó allí delante para asegurarse de que se lo comían. Pero Harry apenas se lo podía tragar. Hermione y él aguzaban el oído, con los nervios alterados.**

— No me extraña, tuvo que ser muy agobiante — dijo Ginny.

Harry asintió. Recordaba aquellos momentos de tensión con mucha claridad.

**Y entonces, mientras tomaban el cuarto trozo del chocolate de la señora Pomfrey, oyeron un rugido furioso, procedente de algún distante lugar por encima de la enfermería.**

**—¿Qué ha sido eso? —dijo alarmada la señora Pomfrey.**

**Oyeron voces de enfado, cada vez más fuertes.**

— Eso es que ya se han enterado —dijo Colin con emoción.

Fudge se removió un poco en su asiento. A Harry le dio la sensación de que el ministro desearía desaparecer cuanto antes.

**La señora Pomfrey no perdía de vista la puerta.**

**—¡Hay que ver! ¡Despertarán a todo el mundo! ¿Qué creen que hacen?**

**Harry intentaba oír lo que decían. Se aproximaban.**

**—Debe de haberse desaparecido, Severus. Tendríamos que haber dejado a alguien con él en el despacho. Cuando esto se sepa...**

— ¿Cómo va a desaparecerse? Es imposible hacerlo en Hogwarts — dijo Terry Boot. Varias personas le dieron la razón y el ministro esquivó todas sus miradas, avergonzado.

**—¡NO SE HA DESAPARECIDO! —bramó Snape, muy cerca de ellos—. ¡UNO NO PUEDE APARECERSE NI DESAPARECERSE EN ESTE CASTILLO! ¡POTTER TIENE ALGO QUE VER CON ESTO!**

**—Sé razonable, Severus. Harry está encerrado.**

— Como puede ver, señor ministro — habló Snape con voz suave. — Yo tenía razón.

— Ya lo veo... Pero debe usted entenderme, profesor Snape. Era una locura. Una completa locura — se defendió Fudge. — ¿Quién habría pensado que un par de niños de tercero podrían...?

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas, y él supo que ella se sentía tan orgullosa como él de haber dejado a Fudge en evidencia.

**¡PLAM!**

**La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe. Fudge, Snape y Dumbledore entraron en la sala con paso enérgico. Sólo Dumbledore parecía tranquilo, incluso contento. Fudge estaba enfadado, pero Snape se hallaba fuera de sí.**

— ¿Y nadie sospechó de que el profesor Dumbledore estuviera tan contento? — preguntó Malfoy.

Se oyeron murmullos mientras muchos alumnos se preguntaban lo mismo.

— Dumbledore es, francamente, impredecible — admitió Fudge. — La mayoría del tiempo no sé lo que está pensando.

— Me tomaré eso como un cumplido, Cornelius — respondió Dumbledore con tono alegre.

**—¡CONFIESA, POTTER! —vociferó—. ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS HECHO?**

**—¡Profesor Snape! —chilló la señora Pomfrey—, ¡contrólese!**

**—Por favor, Snape, sé razonable —dijo Fudge—. Esta puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Acabamos de comprobarlo.**

Snape soltó un bufido y miró mal a Fudge, quien se encogió un poco en su asiento. A su lado, la profesora Umbridge no parecía estar muy contenta.

**—¡LE AYUDARON A ESCAPAR, LO SÉ! —gritó Snape, señalando a Harry y a Hermione. Tenía la cara contorsionada. Escupía saliva.**

Hubieron varias muecas de asco por parte de los alumnos (y de Tonks).

**—¡Tranquilícese, hombre! —gritó Fudge—. ¡Está diciendo tonterías!**

**—¡NO CONOCE A POTTER! —gritó Snape—. ¡LO HIZO ÉL, SÉ QUE LO HIZO ÉL!**

— Debe admitir que sonaba como un loco — exclamó Fudge, no pudiendo soportar más la mirada asesina de Snape.

— Me temo que, en ocasiones en las que no tenemos suficiente información o nos negamos a aceptar la que tenemos, es muy fácil cuestionar la salud mental de los demás si eso nos ofrece una solución fácil a nuestros problemas — dijo Dumbledore. — Dicho de otro modo: es mucho más sencillo pensar que alguien está loco que tratar de comprender el porqué de sus acciones.

Fudge mantuvo la boca cerrada, sin atreverse a replicar, y Harry se alegró mucho de ello. Después de todos los meses en los que había tenido que aguantar que lo llamaran loco por decir que Voldemort había regresado, le agradaba ver que Fudge estaba recibiendo una lección al respecto.

**—Ya vale, Severus —dijo Dumbledore con voz tranquila—. Piensa lo que dices. Esta puerta ha permanecido cerrada con llave desde que abandoné la enfermería, hace diez minutos. Señora Pomfrey, ¿han abandonado estos alumnos sus camas?**

**—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo ofendida la señora Pomfrey—. ¡He estado con ellos desde que usted salió!**

— Pero eso no es verdad — dijo Hannah, algo confusa. — ¿No los dejó solos el tiempo suficiente como para que usaran el giratiempo?

— ¡Un minuto! — exclamó la señora Pomfrey. — Con el tiempo que estuvieron solos, no les habría dado tiempo ni a llegar a la torre.

**—Ahí lo tienes, Severus —dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad—. A menos que crea que Harry y Hermione son capaces de encontrarse en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, me temo que no encuentro motivo para seguir molestándolos.**

Se oyeron risitas. La mirada que Snape le lanzó a Dumbledore en ese momento habría hecho que Neville se lo hiciera en los pantalones si hubiera estado dirigida hacia él, pero el director ni se inmutó.

**Snape se quedó allí, enfadado, apartando la vista de Fudge, que parecía totalmente sorprendido por su comportamiento, y dirigiéndola a Dumbledore, cuyos ojos brillaban tras las gafas. Snape dio media vuelta (la tela de su túnica produjo un frufrú) y salió de la sala de la enfermería como un vendaval.**

**—Su colega parece perturbado —dijo Fudge, siguiéndolo con la vista—. Yo en su lugar, Dumbledore, tendría cuidado con él.**

— Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con Fudge — murmuró Ron.

Aunque Harry no lo diría en voz alta, él pensaba igual. Snape había dado mucho miedo aquella noche.

**—No es nada serio —dijo Dumbledore con calma—, sólo que acaba de sufrir una gran decepción.**

**—¡No es el único! —repuso Fudge resoplando—. ¡El Profeta va a encontrarlo muy divertido! ¡Ya lo teníamos arrinconado y se nos ha escapado entre los dedos! Sólo faltaría que se enterasen también de la huida del hipogrifo, y seré el hazmerreír. Bueno, tendré que irme y dar cuenta de todo al Ministerio...**

— Al final nos hemos enterado de todo — dijo Angelina alegremente.

Fudge suspiró y a Harry le pareció que estaba sudando. No le dio ninguna pena.

**— ¿Y los dementores? — le preguntó Dumbledore—. Espero que se vayan del colegio.**

**— Sí, tendrán que irse — dijo Fudge, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Nunca creí que intentaran darle el Beso a un niño inocente..., estaban totalmente fuera de control. Esta noche volverán a Azkaban. Tal vez deberíamos pensar en poner dragones en las entradas del colegio...**

— ¡Eso sería genial! — exclamó un chico de tercero.

Harry miró directamente a Hagrid, cuyos ojos se habían iluminado.

— ¿Por qué no lo hicieron? Sería una idea fantástica — dijo Hagrid en voz alta.

Sin embargo, no todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo. Harry oyó a Romilda Vane quejarse de lo peligroso que sería.

Recordando el colacuerno húngaro, Harry no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con ella.

Sin embargo, lo que le sorprendió fue ver que Charlie no parecía especialmente emocionado ante la idea.

— Oh, vamos, Charles. Sabes que te encantaría — dijo Fred. Charlie hizo una mueca.

— No te creas. Sería muy difícil que pudieran cuidar bien a un dragón en Hogwarts durante un tiempo prolongado. Necesitan mucha atención. Hagrid no podría ocuparse de todo.

**—Eso le encantaría a Hagrid —dijo Dumbledore, dirigiendo a Harry y a Hermione una rápida sonrisa. Cuando él y Fudge dejaron la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey corrió hacia la puerta y la volvió a cerrar con llave. Murmurando entre dientes, enfadada, volvió a su despacho.**

**Se oyó un leve gemido al otro lado de la enfermería. Ron se acababa de despertar. Lo vieron sentarse, rascarse la cabeza y mirar a su alrededor.**

**—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó—. ¿Harry? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Dónde está Sirius? ¿Dónde está Lupin? ¿Qué ocurre?**

Se escucharon algunas risitas.

— Vosotros también estaríais confundidos en esa situación — resopló Ron, mirando mal a un grupito de Gryffindors de segundo que se habían reído.

**Harry y Hermione se miraron.**

**—Explícaselo tú —dijo Harry, cogiendo un poco más de chocolate.**

— Ahora tengo ganas de comer chocolate — murmuró Ginny.

— Tú y todos — replicó Ron.

**Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione dejaron la enfermería al día siguiente a mediodía, encontraron el castillo casi desierto. El calor abrasador y el final de los exámenes invitaban a todo el mundo a aprovechar al máximo la última visita a Hogsmeade. Sin embargo, ni a Ron ni a Hermione les apetecía ir, así que pasearon con Harry por los terrenos del colegio, sin parar de hablar de los extraordinarios acontecimientos de la noche anterior y preguntándose dónde estarían en aquel momento Sirius y Buckbeak.**

— No me extraña que no tuvierais ganas de ir — dijo Ernie. — Después de luchar contra cien dementores, huir de un hombre lobo y salvar a un exconvicto a lomos de un hipogrifo, ir de excursión al pueblo debió pareceros muy aburrido.

— Oh, no. No es que sea aburrido — respondió Hermione. — Es que estábamos agotados.

— Normal — bufó George.

**Cuando se sentaron cerca del lago, viendo cómo sacaba los tentáculos del agua el calamar gigante, Harry perdió el hilo de la conversación mirando hacia la orilla opuesta. La noche anterior, el ciervo había galopado hacia él desde allí.**

Las miradas de pena tomaron totalmente por sorpresa a Harry. Mantuvo el semblante tan neutral como pudo y lamentó internamente que se hubiera tenido que leer frente a todos esa estúpida fantasía en la que era su padre quien lo salvaba. Le habría gustado mantener ese detalle en privado.

**Una sombra los cubrió. Al levantar la vista vieron a Hagrid, medio dormido, que se secaba la cara sudorosa con uno de sus enormes pañuelos y les sonreía.**

**—Ya sé que no debería alegrarme después de lo sucedido la pasada noche —dijo— . Me refiero a que Black se volviera a escapar y todo eso... Pero ¿a que no adivináis...?**

**—¿Qué? —dijeron, fingiendo curiosidad.**

Muchos sonrieron, adivinando lo que venía ahora.

**—Buckbeak. ¡Se escapó! ¡Está libre! ¡Lo estuve celebrando toda la noche!**

**—¡Eso es estupendo! —dijo Hermione, dirigiéndole una mirada severa a Ron, que parecía a punto de reírse.**

En el presente, no resultaba ningún problema que Ron sonriera con ganas. Harry también sintió ganas de sonreír al ver la expresión agradecida de Hagrid.

**—Sí, no lo atamos bien —explicó Hagrid, contemplando el campo satisfecho—. Esta mañana estaba preocupado, pensé que podía tropezarse por ahí con el profesor Lupin. Pero Lupin dice que anoche no comió nada.**

Algunos alumnos miraron al profesor Lupin con cautela.

—¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que no había comido nada? — chilló Umbridge.

— Créame, me habría dado cuenta — dijo Lupin lacónicamente.

**—¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry.**

**—Caramba, ¿no lo has oído? —le preguntó Hagrid, borrando la sonrisa. Bajó la voz, aunque no había nadie cerca—. Snape se lo ha revelado esta mañana a todos los de Slytherin. Creía que a estas alturas ya lo sabría todo el mundo: el profesor Lupin es un hombre lobo. Y la noche pasada anduvo suelto por los terrenos del colegio. En estos momentos está haciendo las maletas, por supuesto.**

— El profesor Snape no tenía derecho a hacer eso — dijo Angelina valientemente.

Inmediatamente, al menos una docena de personas exclamaron al mismo tiempo en defensa de Lupin, quien lo observaba todo con incredulidad.

— ¡Silencio! — gritó Snape. Estaba fuera de sí. — Si alguien tenía derecho a desenmascarar a Lupin, ese era yo.

— Precisamente, Severus — intervino McGonagall. — Sería tu derecho, _si alguien tuviera derecho a hacerlo_. Pero no es así. Nunca debiste meterte en los asuntos privados del profesor Lupin.

Snape miraba a McGonagall con furia y, durante un momento, Harry temió que le lanzara un maleficio. Sin embargo, tras lanzarle una brusca mirada al profesor Dumbledore, Snape se quedó sentado en su asiento sin decir nada.

**—¿Que está haciendo las maletas? —preguntó Harry alarmado—. ¿Por qué? **

**—Porque se marcha —dijo Hagrid, sorprendido de que Harry lo preguntara—. Lo primero que hizo esta mañana fue presentar la dimisión. Dice que no puede arriesgarse a que vuelva a suceder.**

— Así que por eso se fue — dijo una niña de primero con cara de pena. — ¡Qué mal! Me habría encantado ir a sus clases.

El profesor Lupin pareció muy halagado, pero fue Sirius quien sonrió con más ganas.

**Harry se levantó de un salto.**

**—Voy a verlo —dijo a Ron y a Hermione. **

**—Pero si ha dimitido...**

**—No creo que podamos hacer nada.**

— No, no habríais podido hacer nada — admitió Lupin. — La decisión estaba tomada.

— Pues era una mierda de decisión — dijo Dean en voz alta, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Snape y una de advertencia de McGonagall. Lupin, por otro lado, no pudo evitar sonreír.

**—No importa. De todas maneras, quiero verlo. Nos veremos aquí mismo más tarde.**

**La puerta del despacho de Lupin estaba abierta. Ya había empaquetado la mayor parte de sus cosas. Junto al depósito vacío del grindylow, la maleta vieja y desvencijada se hallaba abierta y casi llena. Lupin se inclinaba sobre algo que había en la mesa y sólo levantó la vista cuando Harry llamó a la puerta.**

— ¿Dónde estaba el grindylow? — preguntó un chico de sexto.

— Lo liberé — replicó Lupin.

**—Te he visto venir —dijo Lupin sonriendo. **

**Señaló el pergamino sobre el que estaba inclinado. Era el mapa del merodeador.**

**—Acabo de estar con Hagrid —dijo Harry—. Me ha dicho que ha presentado usted la dimisión. No es cierto, ¿verdad?**

**—Me temo que sí —contestó Lupin. **

— Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho — dijo Fred. — Para un año en el que las clases de defensa merecen la pena, va el profesor y dimite.

— Las del año pasado tampoco estuvieron tan mal — dijo una chica de cuarto.

Harry soltó un bufido, pero fue Hermione quien replicó:

— No estaban mal, si olvidamos que el _profesor_ utilizó maldiciones imperdonables delante de los alumnos — dijo en tono irónico. La chica de cuarto pareció encogerse en el asiento.

**Comenzó a abrir los cajones de la mesa y a vaciar el contenido.**

**—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry—. El Ministerio de Magia no lo creerá confabulado con Sirius, ¿verdad?**

**Lupin fue hacia la puerta y la cerró.**

**—No. El profesor Dumbledore se las ha arreglado para convencer a Fudge de que intenté salvaros la vida —suspiró—. **

Fudge hizo una mueca al escuchar eso y Harry supuso que debía estar sintiéndose muy estúpido por haberse dejado engañar por Dumbledore de ese modo.

**Ha sido el colmo para Severus. Creo que ha sido muy duro para él perder la Orden de Merlín. Así que él... por casualidad... reveló esta mañana en el desayuno que soy un licántropo.**

— Eres despreciable — dijo Sirius en voz alta, mirando a Snape con tanto asco y tanta furia que varias personas parecieron cohibidas al verlo.

— Un insulto más, Black, y desearás que los dementores te hubieran atrapado antes que yo — replicó Snape lentamente, con ese tono sedoso y calculado que a Harry le daba escalofríos.

Dumbledore suspiró.

— Por favor, señorita Holmes, continúe leyendo.

La chica de Ravenclaw hizo caso de inmediato.

**—¿Y se va sólo por eso? —preguntó Harry. Lupin sonrió con ironía.**

**—Mañana a esta hora empezarán a llegar las lechuzas enviadas por los padres. No consentirán que un hombre lobo dé clase a sus hijos, Harry. Y después de lo de la última noche, creo que tienen razón. Pude haber mordido a cualquiera de vosotros... ****No debe repetirse.**

**—¡Es usted el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido nunca! —dijo Harry—. ¡No se vaya!**

Se escucharon varios "Ooooh" y Lupin le sonrió a Harry, agradecido.

**Lupin** **negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Siguió vaciando los cajones. Luego, mientras Harry buscaba un argumento para convencerlo, Lupin añadió:**

**—Por lo que el director me ha contado esta mañana, la noche pasada salvaste muchas vidas, Harry. Si estoy orgulloso de algo es de todo lo que has aprendido. Háblame de tu patronus.**

Aunque en aquel momento había estado demasiado preocupado por la partida de Lupin como para darse cuenta, en el presente, Harry sintió algo cálido en el estómago al notar que Lupin había dicho que estaba orgulloso de él.

**—¿Cómo lo sabe? —preguntó Harry anonadado.**

**—¿Qué otra cosa podía haber puesto en fuga a los dementores?**

**Harry contó a Lupin lo que había ocurrido. Al terminar, Lupin volvía a sonreír: **

**—Sí, tu padre se transformaba siempre en ciervo —con—firmó—. Lo adivinaste. **

Se oyeron murmullos.

— Yo tengo una pregunta — dijo un chico de segundo, alzando la mano. — Si Potter nunca conoció a su padre ni sabía que él se convertía en ciervo, ¿cómo puede ser su patronus?

Dumbledore sonrió.

— Las personas a las que queremos nunca nos dejan del todo — respondió. — En el caso de Harry, cuyos padres dieron todo por protegerle, la huella de ese amor es innegable y traspasa todo lo visible.

Harry tragó saliva. Se le había puesto la piel de gallina y deseó que Dumbledore no dijera nada más, porque el aire solemne que se había apoderado del comedor solía ir seguido de una decena de miradas compasivas hacia él, y no creía poder soportarlo.

Por suerte, el director no añadió nada más y la chica de Ravenclaw pudo seguir leyendo.

**Por eso lo llamábamos Cornamenta. —Lupin puso los últimos libros en la maleta, cerró los cajones y se volvió para mirar a Harry—. Toma, la traje la otra noche de la Casa de los Gritos —dijo, entregándole a Harry la capa invisible—: Y... —titubeó y a continuación le entregó también el mapa del merodeador—. Ya no soy profesor tuyo, así que no me siento culpable por devolverte esto. A mí ya no me sirve. Y me atrevo a creer que tú, Ron y Hermione le encontraréis utilidad.**

Se oyeron jadeos y murmullos.

— ¿Le devolvió el mapa? — dijo una chica de séptimo, incrédula.

— ¡Y la capa! — añadió Roger Davies.

— Caray, Harry. Tienes todas las herramientas para hacer lo que te de la gana en el castillo sin que te pillen — dijo un chico de segundo de Gryffindor con tono de admiración.

Sintiendo las miradas intensas de los profesores, Harry trató de parecer inocente.

— Esto es inaceptable — resopló Umbridge. — Tanto el mapa como la capa de invisibilidad deberán pasar a disposición del ministerio por tratarse de objetos potencialmente peligrosos.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero Dumbledore se le adelantó:

— Dolores, haga memoria. Ya hemos hablado sobre ese tema, ¿recuerda? — dijo amablemente, aunque a Harry le pareció que, bajo el tono amable, se escondía algo peligroso. — La capa perteneció al padre de Harry y, por tanto, es legítimamente suya. Y el mapa, como bien se ha descubierto en los últimos capítulos, también pertenecía en parte a James Potter. Las únicas personas que tienen derecho a reclamárselo a Harry son Remus Lupin y Sirius Black.

— Se lo puede quedar — dijo Sirius rápidamente. — A nosotros ya no nos sirve de nada.

Umbridge miró muy mal a Sirius, que simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa engreída.

Harry sintió una punzada al recordar que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba el mapa en ese momento. Solo sabía que uno de los encapuchados se lo había quitado, al menos temporalmente. Esperaba poder recuperarlo antes de que Sirius y Lupin supieran que ya no lo tenía.

**Harry cogió el mapa y sonrió.**

**—Usted me dijo que Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta me habrían tentado para que saliera del colegio..., que lo habrían encontrado divertido.**

**—Sí, lo habríamos hecho —confirmó Lupin, cerrando la maleta—. No dudo que a James le habría decepcionado que su hijo no hubiera encontrado ninguno de los pasadizos secretos para salir del castillo.**

Snape soltó un bufido tan fuerte que varias personas se le quedaron mirando.

**Alguien llamó a la puerta. Harry se guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo el mapa del merodeador y la capa invisible.**

**Era el profesor Dumbledore. No se sorprendió al ver a Harry. **

**—Tu coche está en la puerta, Remus —anunció.**

**—Gracias, director.**

— ¿Por qué no se sorprendió al ver a Harry? — se oyó susurrar a una chica de primero.

— Porque Dumbledore lo sabe todo — replicó un chico en voz alta.

**Lupin cogió su vieja maleta y el depósito vacío del grindylow.**

**—Bien. Adiós, Harry —dijo sonriendo—. Ha sido un verdadero placer ser profesor tuyo. Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a encontrar en otra ocasión. Señor director, no hay necesidad de que me acompañe hasta la puerta. Puedo ir solo.**

— Bueno, tenías razón — dijo Tonks alegremente. — Os volvisteis a ver.

Tanto Lupin como Harry sonrieron.

**Harry tuvo la impresión de que Lupin quería marcharse lo más rápidamente posible.**

— No tenía sentido alargarlo más — admitió Lupin.

**—Adiós entonces, Remus —dijo Dumbledore escuetamente. Lupin apartó ligeramente el depósito del grindylow para estrecharle la mano a Dumbledore. Luego, con un último movimiento de cabeza dirigido a Harry y una rápida sonrisa, salió del despacho.**

**Harry se sentó en su silla vacía, mirando al suelo con tristeza. **

Volvieron a escucharse algunos "Oooh" y más de un comentario como "¡Qué pena!".

**Oyó cerrarse la puerta y levantó la vista. Dumbledore seguía allí.**

**—¿Por qué estás tan triste, Harry? —le preguntó en voz baja—. Tendrías que sentirte muy orgulloso de ti mismo después de lo ocurrido anoche.**

**—No sirvió de nada —repuso Harry con amargura—. Pettigrew se escapó. **

— Es verdad — se quejó Ernie Macmillan. — Hasta ahora, todos los libros habían tenido finales felices. Es la primera vez que no conseguís arreglar las cosas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — le preguntó Hannah.

Ernie suspiró.

— Piénsalo. En primero, consiguieron salvar la piedra filosofal y desenmascarar a Quirrell. En segundo, salvaron a Ginny Weasley y derrotaron al basilisco. Pero en tercero, Pettigrew escapó y fue el profesor Lupin, que era inocente, quien acabó pagando los platos rotos. Y Sirius Black continuó siendo un fugitivo, a pesar de su inocencia. No es un final agradable.

— La vida no siempre tiene finales felices — le espetó Malfoy. — Ya iba siendo hora de que Potter lo aprendiera.

Le cayeron muchas miradas enfadadas.

— Creo que Potter ya lo sabía perfectamente — replicó Daphne Greengrass, mirando a Malfoy con severidad y haciendo que Harry pensara en McGonagall.

**—¿Que no sirvió de nada? —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja—. Sirvió de mucho, ****Harry. Ayudaste a descubrir la verdad. Salvaste a un hombre inocente de un destino terrible.**

— ¿Pero hizo todo eso realmente? — dijo McLaggen. — La verdad no se ha sabido hasta ahora. Y solo la sabemos los que estamos aquí leyendo.

— Si Harry, Ron y Hermione no hubieran actuado como lo hicieron, Sirius habría sido condenado al beso del dementor y nadie habría sabido nunca que el verdadero traidor fue Peter — explicó Lupin. — Puede que la verdad no se hiciera pública, pero la descubrimos suficientes personas como para garantizar que Sirius tuviera un apoyo sólido durante los años siguientes.

**«Terrible.» Harry recordó algo. «Más grande y más terrible que nunca.» **

**¡La predicción de la profesora Trelawney!**

— Se me había olvidado lo de la predicción — admitió Wood.

A juzgar por las caras de algunos, no era el único.

**—Profesor Dumbledore: ayer, en mi examen de Adivinación, la profesora Trelawney se puso muy rara.**

**—¿De verdad? —preguntó Dumbledore—. ¿Quieres decir más rara de lo habitual?**

Eso provocó muchas risitas entre el alumnado (y a Harry le pareció ver que el profesor Flitwick reía durante un momento, si bien fue muy rápido en disimularlo).

**—Sí... Habló con una voz profunda, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Y dijo que el vasallo de Voldemort partiría para reunirse con su amo antes de la medianoche. Dijo que el vasallo lo ayudaría a recuperar el poder. —Harry miró a Dumbledore—. Y luego volvió a la normalidad y no recordaba nada de lo que había dicho. ¿Sería una auténtica profecía?**

**Dumbledore parecía impresionado.**

**—Pienso que podría serlo —dijo pensativo—. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Esto eleva a dos el total de sus profecías auténticas. Tendría que subirle el sueldo...**

— ¿Dos? — preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

Harry se encogió de hombros. No había preguntado cuál era la segunda profecía y, a decir verdad, tampoco le importaba mucho.

**—Pero... —Harry lo miró aterrorizado: ¿cómo podía tomárselo Dumbledore con tanta calma?—, ¡pero yo impedí que Sirius y Lupin mataran a Pettigrew! Esto me convierte en culpable de un posible regreso de Voldemort.**

Se escucharon grititos ahogados.

— Entonces, ¿Pettigrew fue quien ayudó a Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis a regresar? — preguntó Lee Jordan en voz alta.

Harry asintió, provocando otra oleada de murmullos.

**—En absoluto —respondió Dumbledore tranquilamente—. ¿No te ha enseñado nada tu experiencia con el giratiempo, Harry? Las consecuencias de nuestras acciones son siempre tan complicadas, tan diversas, que predecir el futuro es realmente muy difícil. La profesora Trelawney, Dios la bendiga, es una prueba de ello. **

— Por supuesto que es difícil — bufó Trelawney, dándose importancia. — Es una de las ramas de la magia más antiguas y complicadas.

Harry aguantó las ganas de rodar los ojos.

**Hiciste algo muy noble al salvarle la vida a Pettigrew.**

**—¡Pero si ayuda a Voldemort a recuperar su poder...!**

**—Pettigrew te debe la vida. Has enviado a Voldemort un lugarteniente que está en deuda contigo. Cuando un mago le salva la vida a otro, se crea un vínculo entre ellos. Y si no me equivoco, no creo que Voldemort quiera que su vasallo esté en deuda con Harry Potter.**

Harry bufó.

— ¿Y de qué sirvió eso? — dijo en voz alta. — Pettigrew me debe la vida, pero eso no impidió que intentara matarme en junio.

Se hizo el silencio. Muchos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y Harry se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez, lo que sucedió realmente en junio comenzaba a tomar forma en las mentes de algunos.

— Pettigrew está en deuda contigo — replicó Dumbledore, aunque no miraba a Harry fijamente, sino a un punto en el suelo frente a él. — Puede que esa deuda no se saldara aquella noche, en el cementerio, pero estoy seguro de que algún día lo hará.

Harry no estaba muy convencido, pero no creía que discutir con Dumbledore fuera muy buena idea.

**—No quiero tener ningún vínculo con Pettigrew —dijo Harry—. Traicionó a mis padres.**

**—Esto es lo más profundo e insondable de la magia, Harry. Pero confía en mí. Llegará el momento en que te alegres de haberle salvado la vida a Pettigrew.**

— Ese momento aún no ha llegado — murmuró Harry, para que solo Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo escucharan.

Por suerte, ellos parecían pensar lo mismo que él.

**Harry no podía imaginar cuándo sería. Dumbledore parecía saber lo que pensaba Harry.**

**—Traté mucho a tu padre, Harry, tanto en Hogwarts como más tarde —dijo dulcemente—. Él también habría salvado a Pettigrew, estoy seguro.**

Se formó un silencio solemne, roto solo por las palabras de Sirius:

— James era mejor persona que yo — dijo. — Sí, seguro que habría salvado a Peter.

**Harry lo miró. Dumbledore no se reiría. Se lo podía decir.**

**—Anoche... pensé que era mi padre el que había hecho aparecer mi patronus. Quiero decir... cuando me vi a mí mismo al otro lado del lago, pensé que lo veía a él.**

El silencio continuó y Harry deseó que alguien dijera algo. Incluso habría aceptado alguna burla hacia él por pensar algo tan estúpido. Sin embargo, la mayoría de gente parecía sentir pena por él, cosa que detestaba.

**—Un error fácil de cometer —dijo Dumbledore—. Supongo que estarás harto de oírlo, pero te pareces extraordinariamente a James. Menos en los ojos: tienes los de tu madre.**

— ¿Cuántas veces has tenido que escuchar eso? — dijo Bill.

— Muchas — replicó Harry.

**Harry sacudió la cabeza.**

**—Fue una idiotez pensar que era él —murmuró—. Quiero decir... ya sé que está muerto.**

Harry escuchó un sollozo y se sorprendió al ver que había varias personas llorando.

**—¿Piensas que los muertos a los que hemos querido nos abandonan del todo? ¿No crees que los recordamos especialmente en los mayores apuros? Tu padre vive en ti, Harry, y se manifiesta más claramente cuando lo necesitas. ¿De qué otra forma podrías haber creado ese patronus tan especial? Cornamenta volvió a galopar anoche. **

Oyó a alguien sonarse la nariz y vio que era la señora Weasley.

**Harry tardó un rato en comprender lo que Dumbledore acababa de decirle—. Sirius me contó anoche cómo se convertían en animagos —añadió Dumbledore sonriendo —. Una hazaña extraordinaria... y aún más extraordinario fue que yo no me enterara. Y entonces recordé la muy insólita forma que adoptó tu patronus cuando embistió al señor Malfoy en el partido contra Ravenclaw. Así que anoche viste realmente a tu padre... Lo encontraste dentro de ti mismo.**

— Qué profundo — dijo Luna.

— Y qué bonito — añadió Lavender, que tenía los ojos aguados.

De reojo, Harry miró a Sirius y vio que a él también le brillaban los ojos. No dijo nada porque, cuando era él quien se emocionaba, prefería que nadie se diera cuenta y supuso que Sirius sería igual.

Vio entonces que Lupin le ponía una mano en el hombro a Sirius y que ambos se miraban un momento, como si estuvieran hablando con la mirada. Tras unos segundos, Sirius asintió y volvió a pesar atención a la lectura.

**Y Dumbledore abandonó el despacho dejando a Harry con sus confusos pensamientos.**

**Nadie en Hogwarts conocía la verdad de lo ocurrido la noche en que desaparecieron Buckbeak, Sirius y Pettigrew, salvo Harry, Ron, Hermione y el profesor Dumbledore. Al final del curso, Harry oyó muchas teorías acerca de lo que había sucedido, pero ninguna se acercaba a la verdad.**

— Siempre pasa lo mismo — se quejó Justin. — ¿Cómo es posible que siempre esteis metidos en todo lo que ocurre en Hogwarts?

— Me llevo preguntando lo mismo desde primero — replicó Ron.

**Malfoy estaba furioso por lo de Buckbeak. Estaba convencido de que Hagrid había hallado la manera de esconder el hipogrifo, y parecía ofendido porque el guardabosques hubiera sido más listo que su padre y él. Percy Weasley, mientras tanto, tenía mucho que decir sobre la huida de Sirius.**

**—¡Si logro entrar en el Ministerio, tendré muchas propuestas para hacer cumplir la ley mágica! —dijo a la única persona que lo escuchaba, su novia Penelope.**

Se oyeron risitas y Percy se ruborizó intensamente. Evitó cruzar miradas con Sirius, que parecía divertido.

**Aunque el tiempo era perfecto, aunque el ambiente era tan alegre, aunque sabía que había logrado casi lo imposible al liberar a Sirius, Harry nunca había estado tan triste al final de un curso.**

— Oh, Harry — dijo Lupin, apenado. — Lo siento mucho.

— No pasa nada — le aseguró Harry. Sin embargo, le invadió en ese momento una idea maravillosa. ¿Y si, cuando acabaran de leer todos los libros, la profesora Umbridge fuera despedida y Lupin pudiera regresar? Sería genial.

**Ciertamente, no era el único al que le apenaba la partida del profesor Lupin. Todo el grupo que acudía con Harry a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras lamentaba su dimisión.**

**—Me pregunto a quién nos pondrán el próximo curso —dijo Seamus Finnigan con melancolía.**

**—Tal vez a un vampiro —sugirió Dean Thomas con ilusión.**

— No, solo era un asqueroso mortífago — murmuró Ron.

**Lo que le pesaba a Harry no era sólo la partida de Lupin. No podía dejar de pensar en la predicción de la profesora Trelawney. Se preguntaba continuamente dónde estaría Pettigrew, si estaría escondido o si habría llegado ya junto a Voldemort. Pero lo que más lo deprimía era la perspectiva de volver con los Dursley. **

Harry hizo una mueca. Deseó que la chica de Ravenclaw leyera más rápido para acabar cuanto antes con ese tema.

**Durante media hora, una gloriosa media hora, había creído que viviría en adelante con Sirius, el mejor amigo de sus padres. Era lo mejor que podía imaginar, exceptuando la posibilidad de tener allí otra vez a su padre. Y aunque era una buena noticia no tener noticias de Sirius, porque significaba que no lo habían encontrado, Harry no podía dejar de entristecerse al pensar en el hogar que habría podido tener y en el hecho de que lo había perdido.**

Harry mantuvo la mirada fija en el libro e ignoró las decenas de personas que le lanzaban miradas compasivas.

— Puede que no pudiéramos irnos a vivir juntos aquel año — dijo Sirius en voz alta. — Pero, en cuanto salgamos de aquí y mi nombre sea limpiado públicamente, nada podrá impedir que vivamos juntos. No vas a volver con los Dursley. Ya te lo dije, ¿recuerdas?

Harry lo recordaba perfectamente. Aquel momento en el que habían leído por primera vez sobre su alacena... Sirius le había hecho una promesa, y Harry estaba seguro de que tenía intenciones de cumplirla.

**Los resultados de los exámenes salieron el último día del curso. Harry, Ron y Hermione habían aprobado todas las asignaturas. Harry estaba asombrado de que le hubieran aprobado Pociones. Sospechaba que Dumbledore había intervenido para impedir que Snape lo suspendiera injustamente. El comportamiento de Snape con Harry durante toda la última semana había sido alarmante. Harry nunca habría creído que la manía que le tenía Snape pudiera aumentar, pero así fue. A Snape se le movía un músculo en la comisura de la boca cada vez que veía a Harry, y se le crispaban los dedos como si deseara cerrarlos alrededor del cuello de Harry.**

Se escucharon gritos ahogados y muchos miraron a Snape con miedo.

— Ni te atrevas, Severus — bufó McGonagall. Casi le salían chispas por los ojos. — Ni se te ocurra.

— Minerva, te recuerdo que lo que estamos leyendo es la percepción de Potter — replicó Snape enfadado. — Qué él interpretara mis gestos como una posible amenaza no significa que yo fuera a agredir físicamente a Potter. Nunca le he puesto un dedo encima.

Sin embargo, eso no tranquilizó a la mayoría. La señora Weasley parecía escandalizada. Por suerte, la chica de Ravenclaw siguió leyendo y obligó a que los ánimos se calmaran un poco.

**Percy obtuvo las más altas calificaciones en ÉXTASIS. Fred y George consiguieron varios TIMOS cada uno. Mientras tanto, la casa de Gryffindor, en gran medida gracias a su espectacular actuación en la copa de quidditch, había ganado la Copa de las Casas por tercer año consecutivo. Por eso la fiesta de final de curso tuvo lugar en medio de ornamentos rojos y dorados, y la mesa de Gryffindor fue la más ruidosa de todas, ya que todo el mundo lo estaba celebrando. Incluso Harry, comiendo, bebiendo, hablando y riendo con sus compañeros, consiguió olvidar que al día siguiente volvería a casa de los Dursley.**

La mayoría de Gryffindor sonreía e incluso se oyeron algunos aplausos. Percy se había hinchado de orgullo al leer lo de sus ÉXTASIS, haciendo que Fred se burlara de él a sus espaldas y le sacara una carcajada a Ginny.

**Cuando a la mañana siguiente el expreso de Hogwarts salió de la estación, Hermione dio a Ron y a Harry una sorprendente noticia:**

**—Esta mañana, antes del desayuno, he ido a ver a la profesora McGonagall. He decidido dejar los Estudios Muggles.**

**—¡Pero aprobaste el examen con el 320 por ciento de eficacia!**

— ¿Era posible conseguir esa nota? — bufó Terry Boot.

Hermione asintió, orgullosa de sí misma.

**—Lo sé —suspiró Hermione—. Pero no puedo soportar otro año como éste. El giratiempo me estaba volviendo loca. Lo he devuelto. Sin los Estudios Muggles y sin Adivinación, volveré a tener un horario normal.**

— Menos mal, eso no _ega_ sano — dijo Fleur, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Hermione.

**—Todavía no puedo creer que no nos dijeras nada —dijo Ron resentido—. Se supone que somos tus amigos.**

— Eso, eso — exclamó Fred en voz alta. — ¿Cómo pudiste mantenerlo en secreto? Hasta a mí me duele que no me lo dijeras.

— George y tú sois las últimas personas a las que se lo habría contado — bufó Hermione. Fred y George fingieron ofenderse, y George hasta se llevó una mano al pecho en señal de dolor y se dejó caer sobre su gemelo, fingiendo un desmayo.

— Mira lo que has hecho, Hermione — dijo Fred. — ¡Has herido su corazón!

Ella rodó los ojos y los ignoró, aunque Harry notó que sonreía.

**—Prometí que no se lo contaría a nadie —dijo gravemente. Se volvió para observar a Harry, que veía cómo desaparecía Hogwarts detrás de una montaña. Pasarían dos meses enteros antes de volverlo a ver—. Alégrate, Harry —dijo Hermione con tristeza.**

Las miradas de pena regresaron y Harry casi gimió al darse cuenta.

**—Estoy bien —repuso Harry de inmediato—. Pensaba en las vacaciones.**

**—Sí, yo también he estado pensando en ellas —dijo Ron—. Harry, tienes que venir a pasar unos días con nosotros. Lo comentaré con mis padres y te llamaré. Ya sé cómo utilizar el felétono.**

Se oyeron risitas por parte de los hijos de muggle.

**—El teléfono, Ron —le corrigió Hermione—. La verdad, deberías coger Estudios Muggles el próximo curso...**

**Ron no le hizo caso.**

— No habría sido mala idea — dijo Arthur felizmente. Ron, sin embargo, no parecía muy ilusionado ante la idea.

**—¡Este verano son los Mundiales de quidditch! ¿Qué dices a eso, Harry? Ven y quédate con nosotros. Iremos a verlos. Mi padre normalmente consigue entradas en el trabajo.**

**La proposición alegró mucho a Harry.**

— ¿Fuisteis a los mundiales? — preguntó un chico de tercero, emocionado. — Entonces, ¿saldrán en los libros?

— Eso creo — asintió Harry. De reojo, vio que Wood casi pegaba un salto en su asiento, lleno de emoción.

**—Sí... Apuesto a que los Dursley estarán encantados de dejarme ir... ****Especialmente después de lo que le hice a tía Marge...**

Se escucharon algunos bufidos y más de una risa.

— Ya no me acordaba — dijo Alicia. — ¿Seguro que estarás a salvo si vuelves con ellos? ¿No te hicieron nada?

— Nah, todo fue bien — replicó Harry. Alicia pareció bastante aliviada.

**Mucho más contento, Harry jugó con Ron y Hermione varias manos de snap explosivo, y cuando llegó la bruja con el carrito del té, compró un montón de cosas de comer, aunque nada que contuviera chocolate.**

— Acabé harto — admitió Harry.

— No me sorprende — rió Ginny.

**Pero fue a media tarde cuando apareció lo que lo puso de verdad contento...**

**—Harry —dijo Hermione de repente, mirando por encima del hombro de él—, ¿qué es eso de ahí fuera?**

**Harry se volvió a mirar. Algo muy pequeño y gris aparecía y desaparecía al otro lado del cristal. Se levantó para ver mejor y distinguió una pequeña lechuza que llevaba una carta demasiado grande para ella. **

La gente intercambió miradas confusas.

**La lechuza era tan pequeña que iba por el aire dando tumbos a causa del viento que levantaba el tren. Harry bajó la ventanilla rápidamente, alargó el brazo y la cogió. Parecía una snitch cubierta de plumas. **

— Eso la define bien — dijo Ron.

**La introdujo en el vagón con mucho cuidado. La lechuza dejó caer la carta sobre el asiento de Harry y comenzó a zumbar por el compartimento, contenta de haber cumplido su misión. Hedwig dio un picotazo al aire con digna actitud de censura. Crookshanks se incorporó en el asiento, persiguiendo con sus grandes ojos amarillos a la lechuza. Al notarlo, Ron la cogió para protegerla.**

— Qué mono — dijo Lavender. Ron se ruborizó intensamente.

**Harry recogió la carta. Iba dirigida a él. La abrió y gritó: **

**—¡Es de Sirius!**

**—¿Qué? —exclamaron Ron y Hermione, emocionados—. ¡Léela en voz alta!**

— ¿No fue un poco arriesgado enviarle una lechuza? — dijo Tonks.

— No pasó nada — se defendió Sirius.

**Querido Harry:**

**Espero que recibas esta carta antes de llegar a casa de tus tíos. No sé si ellos están habituados al correo por lechuza.**

Recordando lo que habían leído sobre ellos, algunos bufaron, sabiendo bien la respuesta a esa pregunta.

**Buckbeak y yo estamos escondidos. No te diré dónde por si ésta cae en malas manos. Tengo dudas acerca de la fiabilidad de la lechuza, pero es la mejor que pude hallar, y parecía deseosa de acometer esta misión.**

**Creo que los dementores siguen buscándome, pero no podrán encontrarme. Estoy pensando en dejarme ver por algún muggle a mucha distancia de Hogwarts, para que relajen la vigilancia en el castillo.**

— Muy inteligente — dijo Moody con gesto de aprobación.

**Hay algo que no llegué a contarte durante nuestro breve encuentro: fui yo quien te envió la Saeta de Fuego.**

**—¡Ja! —exclamó Hermione, triunfante—. ¿Lo veis? ¡Os dije que era de él!**

Algunos rodaron los ojos.

— Pero sabemos que la escoba estaba bien — dijo Wood, quien parecía seguir sintiendo un poco de rencor hacia Hermione por aquello. Ella lo ignoró.

**—Sí, pero él no la había gafado, ¿verdad? —observó Ron—. ¡Ay!**

**La pequeña lechuza, que daba grititos de alegría en su mano, le había picado en un dedo de manera al parecer afectuosa.**

— Parece adorable — dijo una chica de segundo.

**Crookshanks llevó el envío a la oficina de correos. Utilicé tu nombre, pero les dije que cogieran el oro de la cámara de Gringotts número 711, la mía. Por favor, considéralo como el regalo que mereces que te haga tu padrino por cumplir trece años.**

— ¿Quieres ser mi padrino también? — preguntó Fred, provocando varias risas.

**También me gustaría disculparme por el susto que creo que te di aquella noche del año pasado cuando abandonaste la casa de tu tío. Sólo quería verte antes de comenzar mi viaje hacia el norte. Pero creo que te alarmaste al verme.**

— No se alarmó, solo casi lo atropella un autobús — dijo Ron en tono irónico.

**Te envío en la carta algo que espero que te haga disfrutar más el próximo curso en Hogwarts. ****Si alguna vez me necesitas, comunícamelo. Tu lechuza me encontrará.**

**Volveré a escribirte pronto.**

**Sirius**

**Harry miró impaciente dentro del sobre. Había otro pergamino. Lo leyó rápidamente, y se sintió tan contento y reconfortado como si se hubiera tomado de un trago una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.**

**Yo, Sirius Black, padrino de Harry Potter, autorizo por la presente a mi ahijado a visitar Hogsmeade los fines de semana.**

Muchos sonrieron y Harry le agradeció con la mirada a Sirius, quien también tenía una gran sonrisa.

**—Esto le bastará a Dumbledore —dijo Harry contento. Volvió a mirar la carta de Sirius—. ¡Un momento! ¡Hay una posdata...!**

**He pensado que a tu amigo Ron tal vez le guste esta lechuza, ya que por mi culpa se ha quedado sin rata.**

— Es un detalle — dijo Susan Bones.

— Ya decía yo que me sonaba esa descripción — añadió Seamus. — Es Pig, ¿no?

Ron asintió y Ginny rodó los ojos.

— Se llama Pigwigdeon.

— Mejor la llamamos Pig — dijo Dean con una sonrisa. Ginny soltó un bufido de indignación, aunque no parecía enfadada de verdad.

**Ron abrió los ojos de par en par. La pequeña lechuza seguía gimiendo de emoción.**

**—¿Quedármela? —preguntó dubitativo. La miró muy de cerca durante un momento, y luego, para sorpresa de Harry y Hermione, se la acercó a Crookshanks para que la olfatease.**

**—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Ron al gato—. ¿Es una lechuza de verdad?**

Se oyeron carcajadas y algunos miraron a Ron con incredulidad.

— Después de pasar todo el año odiando a ese gato, ¿ahora confías en él? — dijo un chico de séptimo.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

— No quiero volver a tener un animago por mascota.

**Crookshanks ronroneó.**

**—Es suficiente —dijo Ron contento—. Me la quedo.**

**Harry leyó y releyó la carta de Sirius durante todo el trayecto hasta la estación de King's Cross. Todavía la apretaba en la mano cuando él, Ron y Hermione atravesaron la barrera del andén nueve y tres cuartos. Harry localizó enseguida a tío Vernon. Estaba de pie, a buena distancia de los padres de Ron, mirándolo con recelo. Y cuando la señora Weasley abrazó a Harry, confirmó sus peores suposiciones sobre ellos.**

—Que le den a Dursley — resopló Fred.

El hecho de que la señora Weasley no lo regañara por su lenguaje demostraba lo mucho que estaba de acuerdo con él.

**—¡Te llamaré por los Mundiales! —gritó Ron a Harry, al despedirse de ellos. Luego volvió hacia tío Vernon el carrito en que llevaba el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig. Su tío lo saludó de la manera habitual.**

**—¿Qué es eso? —gruñó, mirando el sobre que Harry apretaba en la mano—. Si es otro impreso para que lo firme, ya tienes otra...**

— Ya estamos — se quejó Katie Bell. — ¿Es que no puede ni decir hola?

— Para eso tendría que tener educación — replicó Ginny.

**—No lo es —dijo Harry con alegría—. Es una carta de mi padrino. **

**—¿Padrino? —farfulló tío Vernon—. Tú no tienes padrino.**

**—Sí lo tengo —dijo Harry de inmediato—. Era el mejor amigo de mis padres. Está condenado por asesinato, pero se ha escapado de la prisión de los brujos y ahora se halla escondido. Sin embargo, le gusta mantener el contacto conmigo... Estar al corriente de mis cosas... Comprobar que soy feliz...**

Hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras todos asimilaban lo que acababan de oír. Y entonces, el comedor se llenó de carcajadas.

**Y sonriendo ampliamente al ver la expresión de terror que se había dibujado en el rostro de tío Vernon, Harry se dirigió a la salida de la estación, con Hedwig dando picotazos delante de él, para pasar un verano que probablemente sería mucho mejor que el anterior.**

Muchos sonrieron al escuchar eso, incluido Harry.

— Ya está — anunció la chica de Ravenclaw, que cerró el libro con aire solemne. — El tercer libro ha terminado.

— Excelente —sonrió Dumbledore, poniéndose en pie. — Creo que este libro ha sido muy ilustrador. Mañana continuaremos con el cuarto.

Hizo una floritura con la varita y un libro se materializó frente a él, flotando en el aire. Las miradas de todos estaban fijas en ese nuevo tomo, que parecía resplandecer ante sus ojos.

Dumbledore esperó unos segundos antes de decir:

— Se titula: **Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego**. Cuenta el cuarto año de Harry en Hogwarts, es decir, el año pasado.

Se hizo el silencio. A Harry le dio un escalofrío. De entre todos los libros que habían leído... este sería el más difícil.

En tono solemne, Dumbledore dijo:

— Espero que estéis preparados. Mañana continuaremos con la lectura.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! Tercer libro: ACABADO. Espero que os haya gustado! :3 Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí y gracias a todos aquellos que habéis leído y comentado cada semana. **

**Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas, el día 30! Tengo mucha ilusión por empezar el cuarto libro y espero que vosotros también jajaja. Bye! **


End file.
